Dunkle Vergangenheit
by Mehlsuppe
Summary: Voldemorts Tochter weigert sich seine Nachfolge anzutreten und flieht mit einer Freundin nach Hogwarts...COMPLETE
1. Trailer

Hey Leute!  
Da ich ein Riesenfan von den Trailern des dritten Harry Potter Films bin, hatte ich sofort den Drang, auch einen kleinen Trailer für meine Story zu schreiben. Ihr braucht dazu nur genug Vorstellungskraft. Stellt euch einfach vor, ihr sitzt vorm Fernseher und es läuft gerade ein Trailer für einen Kinofilm in der Werbung.  
Viel Spaß!

Eine düstere Musik ertönt...

Auf einem schwarzen Bildschirm erscheint eine weiße Schrift: 'Zwei Welten...'

Ein kleines Haus mit Vorgarten wird von der linken Seite des Einganges gezeigt.

Ein großes Haus mit mehreren Stockwerken und einem riesigen schwarzen Baum davor wird gezeigt.

Es ist Nacht. Der Vollmond ist von dichten Wolken bedeckt.

Weiße Schrift erscheint erneut: 'Zwei Leben...'

Lily Potter steht am Fenster und schaut mit einem verträumten Lächeln raus.

Eine andere, etwas jüngere Frau mit blauen Augen und langen blonden Haaren steht im großen Haus ebenfalls am Fenster und weint.

Weiße Schrift: 'Zwei Schicksale...'

Beide Frauen sind schwanger und streichen nacheinander mit ihrer Hand über den Bauch.

Bildschirm wird mit einem lauten Knall wieder schwarz.

Weiße Schrift: 'Was ist, wenn diese Gegensätze aufeinander treffen?'

Harry und ein Mädchen mit grauen Augen, karamellbraunen Haaren und rotem Umhang stehen sich gegenüber. Das Mädchen gibt ihm die Hand.

Ihr Gesicht wird gezeigt.

"Ich bin übrigens Mariah McKay ..."

Bild wechselt zu Harrys Gesicht.

"... und du bist bestimmt Harry Potter."

Weiße Schrift: 'Was wird geschehen?'

Der rote Hogwartsexpress fährt im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein.

Ein Mädchen mit langen, schwarzen Haaren steht vorne mit Mariah neben dem Sprechenden Hut.

Sie dreht ihren Kopf langsam mit einem kalten Blick zu ihrer Rechten.

Der Sprechende Hut sitzt auf Mariahs Kopf und ruft laut:"GRYFFINDOR!"

Er sitzt erneut auf ihrem Kopf und spricht zu ihr.

"... Oder ich wollte das Schicksal nur ein wenig an der Nase herumführen."

Mariah, Harry und das Quidditchteam von Gryffindor stehen auf dem Quidditchfeld.

"Herzlich willkommen im Team!", sagt Fred und schüttelt Mariahs Hand. Sie lächelt glücklich.

Harry und Mariah laufen mit ihren Schulbüchern durch die Gänge und reden ausgiebig miteinander.

Sie fliegen mit ihren Feuerblitzen und rasen in die Tiefe.

Beide laufen durch den Schnee und jeder legt wärmend einen Arm um den anderen.

Harry legt ihr eine Kette mit einem Schnatzanhänger um den Hals.

Während diesen Szenen zwischen den beiden sind diese Sätze zu hören:

"Selbst, wenn sich Harry ernsthaft für sie interessiert, was ich nicht glaube, könnte Mariah doch nichts dafür", sagt Ron.

"Ich, für meinen Teil, bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sie auf diese Art mag!", erwidert Hermione.

In einem dunklen, leeren Klassenzimmer küssen sich Harry und Mariah.

Sie stehen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry umfasst mit seinen Händen Mariahs Gesicht. Ihre Wangen sind rot und sie sieht ihn verwirrt an.

Während dieser Szene ertönt Rons Stimme:"Tja, wenn du so fühlst ... hast du dich wohl in sie verliebt."

Harry, Ron und Hermione sind im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron sitzt auf einem der roten Sessel und Harry und Hermione stehen sich gegenüber.

"Harry, mach endlich die Augen auf!", sagt Hermione ernst.

Bild wechselt.

"Mit Mariah stimmt irgendwas nicht... "

Hermione und Mariah stehen im Waschraum und sehen sich feindselig an.

"... und bei Elisha scheint auch so einiges im Busch zu sein!"

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen hockt in einem dunklen Büro auf dem Boden und hält ein verzaubertes, bewegliches Foto in den Händen. Auf diesem sind zwei schwarzhaarige Jugendliche abgebildet.

Die Kamera ist hinter ihr und wandert von rechts nach links.

Eine Träne fällt auf das Foto.

Draco Malfoy küsst den Handrücken einer Unbekannten.

"Sei mein ...", flüstert er im Hintergrund.

Eine Einhornkette liegt auf einer Hand und leuchtet leicht im Dunklen.

"Es weist vieles darauf hin, dass sie etwas mit der schwarzen Magie zu tun haben!"

Die Kamera wandert in die Bibliothek und zeigt verschiedene Perspektiven der Regale.

Jemand hält ein blutdurchtränktes Buch in der Hand. Dieser betrachtet seine blutverschmierte Hand. Das Tropfen des Blutes ist laut zu hören.

"Vielleicht ... gehören sie sogar Du-weißt-schon-wem an!"

Jemand streift seinen Umhangsärmel hoch. Das Dunkle Mal ist zu sehen. Es ist übersät mit Schnittwunden und Narben.

Draco Malfoy hält den linken Unterarm des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens fest. Sie sitzen im Schlafsaal der Slytherins.

"Das ist also der endgültige Beweis", sagt Draco mit triumphierender Stimme.

Ein unheimlicher Laden steht am Ende einer dunklen Gasse.

Drei vermummte Schüler starren diesen an. Der Wind lässt ihre Umhänge leicht wehen.

Eine schnelle und spannende Musik ertönt. Mehrere Bilder folgen schnell nacheinander.

Mariah schlittert aus einem Kamin.

Draco zieht die zwei Mädchen zu Boden.

Ein Wolf springt auf die Kamera zu.

Eine riesige, grüne Schlange zischt laut mit offenem Maul.

Professor Snape gibt dem schwarzhaarigem Mädchen eine Ohrfeige.

Harry umarmt verzweifelt Mariah.

Die Hand eines Dementors erscheint unter einem dunklen Umhang.

Die Haut des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens leuchtet hell und seltsame grüne Zeichen erscheinen darauf.

"ICH BIN KEIN KLEINES KIND MEHR, DAS VON JEDEM BESCHÜTZT WERDEN MUSS!", brüllt Harry wütend im Hintergrund.

Mariah starrt wie in Trance vor sich hin. Ihre Haare wehen wie im Wind und um sie herum schweben Tische und Stühle.

Der weiße Vorhang eines Krankenbettes wird schnell zur Seite gezogen.

Mariah fällt vom Himmel und landet auf einem Ast. Sie schreit vor Schmerzen und der Ast lässt ein schauriges Knacken ertönen.

Der Bildschirm wird schwarz.

Musik wird langsamer.

Mariah streichelt Fawkes.

Bild wechselt langsam.

Mariah hält eine Phönixfeder in der Hand.

"Willst du ... sie mir schenken?", fragt sie während des Bildwechsels.

Mariah liegt verletzt am Boden und streckt ihre Hand nach der Feder aus. Bei der Berührung strahlt die Feder auf einmal ein grelles Licht aus.

Zwei Schwertklingen werden gegeneinander geschlagen.

Ein Blitz und der Bildschirm wird erneut schwarz.

Weiße Schrift: 'Wer weiß das schon...'

Harry und Mariah sitzen auf einem Bett im Krankenflügel und beide umarmen sich. Es ist Nacht.

"Es verbindet einen sehr ..."

Beide stehen nun am Tage in der Großen Halle und sehen mit zerkratzten Gesichtern in die Kamera. Ihre Blicke spiegeln Entschlossenheit und Wut. Die Kamera wandert von Harrys Gesicht nach rechts zu Mariahs.

"... einen gemeinsamen Feind zu haben", murmelt Harrys Stimme im Hintergrund.

Bildschirm wird schwarz.

HARRY POTTER FANFICS präsentiert 'Dunkle Vergangenheit'  
Autorin: Sarah Meusel

So, ich hoffe, euch hat dieser kleine Trailer gefallen. Es wäre toll, wenn ich euch jetzt genug angestachelt habe, die ganze Geschichte zu lesen. Natürlich soll es auch denen gefallen, die mir schon lange treue Leser und Ratgeber sind. Die Musik stell ich mir ungefähr so vor, wie die Trailermusik von 'Hollow Man'. Schreibt mir bitte, wenn es euch gefallen hat.  
Kuss, eure Maru-°! 


	2. 01 Die Mission beginnt

Disclaimer: So, das ist das erste Kapitel meiner ersten Fanfiction und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Alle Orte und Personen , die ihr bereits aus den HP-Büchern kennt, gehören einzig und allein Joanne K. Rowling. Die euch unbekannten Dinge entspringen meiner Fantasie. 

1. Die Mission beginnt

Die Sonne begann gerade über die wilden Ländereien von Großbritannien aufzugehen.  
Die Sterne verblassten im sanft rosa Blau des Himmels. Ein feiner Wind ließ die langen Grashalme und herumfliegenden Blätter tanzen. Es herrschte ein trügerischer Frieden in der frischen Morgenluft.  
Nur ein paar Kilometer von London entfernt lag ein zirka fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen schlafend auf einem von der Dürre dieses Sommers vernichteten Feld. Ihr langer, schwarzer Umhang wärmte sie vor der ungewöhnlichen Morgenfrische. Ihre mittellangen, schwarzen Haare waren strähnig, leicht zerzaust und umrandeten ihr blasses und zerkratztes Gesicht, welches nicht gerade von schönen Erlebnissen erzählte. Fast geräuschlos, kam ein weiteres Mädchen auf das Feld. Ihre langen, leicht gewellten Haare wehten ihm starken Sommerwind. Die aufgehende Sonne traf auf die karamellbraune Farbe und brachte so einzelne goldrote Strähnen zum Glänzen. Ihre kalt wirkenden, grauen Augen spähten wachsam über das Feld, bis sie das schlafende Mädchen entdeckte. Glücklich, rannte sie mit wehendem Umhang auf das Mädchen zu, beugte sich zu ihr runter und versuchte, sie sanft zu wecken.  
"Hey, Laura, wach auf! Wir sind endlich da!", sagte sie und rüttelte den Rücken der Schlafenden. Laura öffnete ihre dunkelgrünen Augen und schaute das Mädchen über ihr benommen an.  
"Was? Bist du dir auch ganz sicher, Mariah?", fragte sie und gähnte herzhaft. Sie hatte gerade mal zwei Stunden geschlafen.  
"Ja! Von dem Hügel dort drüben aus, konnte ich schon London sehen. Nun steh endlich auf, damit wir den Tropfenden Kessel finden und in die Winkelgasse gehen können!", befahl Mariah ungeduldig und stand auf.  
Laura hielt sie jedoch am Saum ihres grauen Umhanges fest.  
"Wir haben doch noch gar keine Antwort aus Hogwarts bekommen. Warum sollen wir uns jetzt schon Gedanken um die Schulsachen machen?", fragte sie müde. Mariah überhörte jedoch die Frage und suchte den Himmel ab.  
"Da ist Silence!", schrie sie plötzlich vor Begeisterung.  
Mit 'Silence' meinte sie einen großen, wunderschönen Falken, der silberne Federn und bernsteinfarbige Augen hatte. Er flog auf die beiden Mädchen zu und landete mit einem stolzen Schrei auf Mariahs ausgestrecktem Arm. Sie kraulte dem schönen Vogel sanft den Nacken, bevor sie sich dem Brief an seinen Klauen widmete.  
"Das ist ein Brief von Hogwarts!", versicherte Mariah, als sie das Schulwappen aus Wachs erkannte.  
Endlich stand Laura auf und schaute ihrer besten Freundin neugierig über die Schulter. Mariah riss in der Zwischenzeit den Umschlag vorsichtig auf, nahm das erste Stück Pergament heraus und las laut vor:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore (Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Miss McKay und Miss Blaine,  
da wir Ihren Brief erhalten haben, freuen wir uns, Ihnen beiden mitteilen zu können, dass Sie nun an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Ihnen ist es erlaubt, an bestimmten Wochenenden das Dorf Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Bitte geben Sie die beigefügte Zustimmungserklärung zur Unterschrift Ihren Eltern oder Ihren Vormündern. Das Schuljahr beginnt am ersten September. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt am Bahnhof King's Cross ab, elf Uhr, Gleis neundreiviertel. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule (oder Ihren Falken) spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

"Miss McKay? Miss Blaine? Was soll das?", fragte Laura und runzelte die Stirn. "Na ja, manche Leute dort würden dich doch sofort erkennen, wenn sie deinen richtigen Namen hören und ich musste mir auch einen guten Decknamen ausdenken. Ab heute heiße ich Mariah McKay und du Elisha Blaine", erklärte Mariah entschuldigend.  
"Und wieso darfst du bitteschön deinen Vornamen behalten"  
"Weil 'er' dann doch sofort Verdacht schöpfen würde", wurde Laura von Mariah erinnert. Diese begriff sofort und nickte einsichtig.  
Nun nahm Mariah die Zustimmungserklärung für Hogsmeade heraus und entnahm darauf ein kleines Tintenglas und eine kleine Falkenfeder aus ihrer Umhangstasche. "Unterschreibst du das? Deine Schrift ist viel sauberer und erwachsener." Mit diesen Worten gab sie Laura das Pergament. Sie unterschrieb und verfasste auch noch schnell eine Antwort für die Schule und schickte Silence damit wieder los. Kurz darauf setzten die beiden ihren Weg fort und gingen in die Stadt London.

"Mann, wir suchen jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden! Wo ist denn nur diese verdammte Kneipe!", fluchte Laura.  
"Beruhige dich mal wieder! Der Pub wird hier schon irgendwo sein", wurde sie von Mariah besänftigt. Doch auch sie wurde langsam ungeduldig. Sie war müde, ihre Füße taten ihr weh und es wurde ihr langsam sehr warm unter dem Reiseumhang.  
Eilig zog sie Laura am Arm die Straße weiter, da sich einige Muggel schon zu ihnen umsahen und sie misstrauisch beäugten.  
"Hey! Da ist er doch!", sagte Laura auf einmal und blieb stehen. Mariah tat es ihr gleich und entdeckte nun auch endlich den 'Tropfenden Kessel'. Er war zwischen zwei riesigen Geschäften gequetscht und wirkte beinahe unsichtbar. Kein Wunder, dass die beiden beinahe daran vorbeigelaufen wären.  
Die Mädchen versteckten nun zur Sicherheit ihre Gesichter unter den Kapuzen ihrer schmutzigen Umhänge und betraten den Pub.  
Er war fast leer. Am Tisch saß ein alter Zauberer mit einer Zigarre im Mund und las Zeitung. Der Tabakrauch um ihn herum wirkte wie ein dicker Nebel.  
Mariah und Laura traten langsam ein und sahen zur Theke. Dort saß eine ältere Frau, deren Kopf auf der Theke lag. Ihre eine Hand umfasste ein halb volles Glas. Hinter der Theke stand ein Mann, dessen Glatze in der Dunkelheit leicht schimmerte. Er putzte mit einem blaukarierten Tuch ein großes Glas und sah die Frau mitleidig an.  
"Möchtest du nicht bald mal wieder gehen, Diana? Du hattest doch heute schon genug", sagte er.  
Die Frau hob ihren Kopf und sah nun zu ihm auf.  
"Nein, Tom, bei dir bin ich am liebsten", nuschelte sie hicksend. Tom lächelte nervös.  
Erst jetzt wurde er auf die zwei Mädchen aufmerksam, die soeben seine Kneipe betreten hatten.  
"Guten Tag!", sagte er, wischte sich schnell die nassen Hände mit dem Tuch ab und ging auf sie zu. "Was kann ich für Sie tun"  
Nun befreiten die Mädchen ihre Gesichter von den Kapuzen.  
"Könnten wir vielleicht ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten haben?", fragte Laura mit einem kleinen Husten, da der Tabakrauch des Mannes nun zu ihnen rüberzog.  
"Natürlich! Wie lange wollen Sie bleiben"  
"Bis zum ersten September"  
"Ah, zwei Hogwartsschüler, nicht?" Mariah und Laura nickten.  
"Gut, das macht zehn Galleonen." Laura nickte und holte einen großen Beutel hervor, den sie auf Toms ausgestreckter Hand nun vollkommen entleerte. Er zählte schnell nach, nickte den beiden zu und bat sie, ihnen zu folgen. Sie gingen eine knarrende Treppe hoch und kamen dann in einem langen Flur an. Tom öffnete eine der vielen Türen und führte die Mädchen hinein.  
In dem Zimmer gab es zwei Betten. Eins stand am Fenster, das andere an der Wand und nahe an der Tür. Die Tapete an den Wänden blätterte ab, der Spiegel an der Wand war schmutzig und beschwerte sich lauthals über seinen Zustand und draußen war das Vorbeirattern der Londoner U-Bahn zu hören. Die eine Tür des Kleiderschrankes hing locker in den Angeln und die verstaubten restlichen Möbel im Raum gaben auch keine bessere Zierde her.  
"Tut mir ja Leid, aber ein besseres Zimmer ist gerade nicht frei", entschuldigte sich Tom.  
"Nein, es ist super", sagte Mariah und setzte sich auf das Bett an der Wand.  
"Kann ich noch etwas für euch tun"  
"Nein, danke. Machen Sie morgen früh nur bitte ein schönes Frühstück", bat Laura und zog sich den Umhang aus. Tom nickte lächelnd und verließ das Zimmer.  
Laura legte nun ihren Umhang über die eine Stuhllehne und legte sich auf das Bett am Fenster. Sofort sprang Mariah auf.  
"Hey! Wer hat gesagt, dass du auf diesem Bett schläfst?", sagte sie. Laura rümpfte die Nase.  
"Du, indem du dich bereits auf dieses Bett dort gesetzt hast", antwortete sie grinsend und drehte sich weg von ihrer Freundin, um zu schlafen.  
Mariah murrte leise und legte sich ebenfalls hin. Im Gegensatz zu dem Zustand des gesamten Zimmers, war das Bett richtig gemütlich. Vielleicht fühlte es sich auch nur so bequem an, weil sie und Laura seit einer Woche nur in Wäldern und auf Feldern geschlafen hatten, da sie auf der Flucht vor den Todessern gewesen waren. Noch bevor das Wort 'Todesser' weitere Erinnerungen in ihr wecken konnte, schlief sie ein.

Erst am nächsten Morgen mindestens um elf Uhr waren Mariah und Laura in der Lage aufzustehen. Ihre alten, dreckigen Umhänge ließen sie oben und gingen erstmal nach unten für ein kleines Frühstück. Nach der schönen Stärkung gingen sie in den Innenhof des Pubs und schauten auf die Backsteinmauer. Laura zählte die Backsteine an der Mauer über dem Mülleimer ab und tippte dann dreimal kräftig mit dem rechten Zeigefinger gegen die Mauer. Diese erzitterte leicht und gab nach wenigen Sekunden den Weg zur Winkelgasse frei.  
Zufrieden, gingen die zwei Freundinnen die volle Einkaufsstraße entlang und konnten einfach nicht anders, als sich die ganzen interessanten Gegenstände in den Schaufenstern anzusehen. Doch schon wenige Minuten später kamen sie an der Nocturngasse vorbei. Mariah schaute mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in die Gasse. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie mit ihren Adoptiveltern, die beide Todesser waren, schon sehr oft in der Nocturngasse zum Einkaufen gewesen war - zu oft. Die ganzen Dinge in den Läden der schwarzen Magie waren zwar sehr gefährlich, entfachten aber trotzdem einen bestimmten Reiz in jemanden, sie zu benutzen. Dieses Gefühl konnte einen geradezu süchtig machen. Mariah zuckte leicht zusammen, als Laura ihre Hand umfasste und sie sanft von dem Torbogen wegzog.  
Daraufhin gingen sie zu Gringotts, der Zaubererbank, um sich etwas Geld aus dem Verlies von Lauras Mutter zu holen. Diese hatte ihrer einzigen Tochter dafür ein großes Vermögen, das sie durch den Verkauf von illegalen magischen Gegenständen erreicht hatte, hinterlassen. Denn für sie sorgen, konnte sie nicht mehr, da sie vor gerade mal zwei Wochen getötet worden war ... Und zwar von einem Todesser. Der einzige Verwandte, von dem Laura wusste, dass er noch am Leben war, war ihr Vater. Von ihrer Mutter hatte Laura nur seinen Namen und seinen Aufenthaltsort erfahren und dieses Jahr würde sie ihn endlich sehen und zur Rede stellen. Über die Vergangenheit ihrer Mutter und warum ihr Vater nie versucht hatte, mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen, all dies würde sie endlich erfahren.  
Schon nach einer Viertelstunde verließen sie die Bank und trugen nun einen riesigen Beutel mit mehreren Knuts, Sickeln und Galleonen mit sich herum. Zuerst gingen die Mädchen zu 'Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten'. Jede von ihnen kaufte sich einen neuen Reiseumhang, einen schwarzen für Laura und einen roten für Mariah. Sie liebte rote Kleidung über alles. Auf der Liste stand auch, dass sie beide einen Festumhang benötigten. Mariah entschied sich für einen scharlachroten Umhang, der ohne Wind zu wehen anfing. Dazu kaufte sie auch noch ein weinrotes, eng anliegendes Kleid mit einem schönen, weichen Stoff. Laura wurde auch schnell fündig und kaufte sich einen schönen, dunkelblauen Umhang, an dessen Enden schneeweißes Hermelinfell genäht war und ein langes Kleid in derselben Farbe. Auch passende lange Handschuhe wurden besorgt, sowie auch die Schuluniformen und ein paar Alltagskleider. Gleich nachdem sie bezahlt und den Laden verlassen hatten, zogen sie sich sofort ihre neuen Reiseumhänge an und versteckten ihre Gesichter gut unter der Kapuze. Die Gefahr, hier von Todessern erkannt zu werden, war einfach zu groß. Plötzlich blieb Mariah vor dem Laden 'Qualität für Quidditch' stehen und schaute mit einem faszinierten Blick in das Schaufenster. Laura, erst irritiert, schaute ebenfalls hin. Der Feuerblitz, der schon seit zwei Jahren als der beste Rennbesen bekannt war, hing im Schaufenster. Laura erinnerte sich, dass Mariah eine richtige Quidditchfanatikerin war. Sie hatte diese Sportart zwar nur selten gespielt, war aber als Hüterin sehr begabt. "Ich kauf dir den Besen", sagte Laura auf einmal. Mariah drehte sich um und fragte sich, ob sie sich gerade verhört hatte. "Spinnst du? Das Ding kostet zirka fünfhundert Galleonen!",erinnerte sie ihre Freundin. Doch schon hatte Laura den Geldbeutel in ihre Hand gedrückt und schob sie in den Laden. Obwohl Mariah sich zuerst ein bisschen überrumpelt fühlte, ging sie hinein und verschwand zwischen den anderen Kunden. Während Laura nochmal einen Blick ins Schaufenster warf, spürte sie auf einmal eine fremde Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Etwas erschrocken, drehte sie sich um und sah in die kalten, grauen Augen eines Jungen mit hellblonden Haaren und einem blassen Gesicht. "Hi, gehst du auch nach Hogwarts?", fragte er sie.  
"Ähm ... ja"  
"Komisch, ich hab dich dort noch nie gesehen"  
"Ich habe vorher in Amerika gelebt und bin dort auf eine andere Zaubererschule gegangen. Ich werde jetzt in eure Schule in die fünfte Klasse versetzt", log sie zur Hälfte, denn sie hatte mit Mariah ausgemacht, es bei dieser Geschichte zu belassen. "Aha, und wie ist dein Name?", fragte er sie offenbar sehr interessiert.  
"Lau - ähm - Elisha Blaine, und du?" "Draco Malfoy", antwortete er in einem überheblichen Ton. Lauras Körper erstarrte plötzlich vor Schreck. Draco Malfoy? Lucius Malfoys Sohn? Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie ähnlich Draco seinem Vater sah. Wieso hatte sie das nicht gleich bemerkt? Wieso nicht?  
"Ist das eine Freundin von dir, Draco?", fragte jemand, der nur ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt war. 'Was ist das heute nur für ein Tag?', fragte sich Laura mit großem Entsetzen. Nun stand Lucius Malfoy höchstpersöhnlich hinter Draco. "Nein, Vater. Ich habe sie gerade erst kennen gelernt", berichtete der blasse Junge.  
Laura versuchte gerade panisch, ihr Gesicht noch besser mit der Kapuze zu verdecken. "Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy, ich bin Elisha Blaine", sagte Laura, die ihre Abscheu ihm gegenüber sehr gut verbergen konnte. "Blaine? Von so einer Familie hab ich noch nie gehört. Oder bist du etwa ein "  
"Nein, sie ist kein Schlammblut, Vater. Ihre Familie kommt aus Amerika und ist erst vor kurzem hierhergezogen", unterbrach Draco seinen Vater.  
"Ach so, verzeihen Sie mir bitte meinen Irrtum, Miss Blaine", entschuldigte sich Lucius bei Laura, obwohl er sie immer noch misstrauisch beäugte. Bevor die beiden Malfoys weitergingen, reichte Draco ihr noch die Hand und sagte, er würde sich freuen, sie bald wiederzusehen. Obwohl sich ihr Brechreiz durch diese Worte verstärkte, gab Laura ihm zögernd, aber dennoch die Hand. Da sie ihnen noch lange hinterherschaute, nahm sie nur zur Hälfte wahr, dass Mariah gerade den Quidditchladen verließ. "Das war doch Lucius Malfoy, oder?", fragte sie Laura vorsichtig. "Ja, aber er hat mich, glaube ich, nicht erkannt. Und der Junge neben ihm ist sein Sohn, Draco Malfoy", antwortete sie. "Der sieht Lucius ja wirklich unglaublich ähnlich", gab Mariah zu. "Der sieht ihm nicht nur ähnlich, der benimmt sich auch genauso." Als die Malfoys außer Sicht waren, befreite Laura ihr etwas erhitztes Gesicht von der Kapuze. "Ist ja auch egal. Hast du den Besen bekommen"  
"Ja! Vielen Dank nochmal", sagte Mariah und umarmte ihre beste Freundin. "Ist doch Ehrensache. Komm, kaufen wir endlich unsere Schulsachen ein." Mit diesen Worten gingen sie nun fast in jeden Laden, um Geld auszugeben. Das Einzige, was sie nicht kauften, war ein Zauberstab. Beide hatten nämlich die Gabe ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Lauras Mutter hatte sie darüber heimlich jahrelang unterrichtet. Der größte Vorteil an dieser Art zu zaubern war, dass man in einem Duell nicht entwaffnet werden konnte.  
Nach mehreren Stunden gingen sie, vollbepackt mit Päckchen und Tüten, endlich zurück in den 'Tropfenden Kessel'. In den folgenden Tagen würden sie sich vorerst hüten, wieder in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Die Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy war ihnen schon gefährlich genug gewesen.

Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang schlichen mehrere schwarze Gestalten auf ein großes, altes Hausauf einem hohen Hügel zu. In diesem Ort wurde es auch das 'Riddle-Haus' genannt.  
Die Gestalten, die in dunklen langen Umhängen verhüllt waren, blieben vor der Eingangstür stehen. Plötzlich wurde die Tür von einem pummligen, kleinen Mann mit dem Decknamen 'Wurmschwanz' geöffnet. "Wartet noch kurz", flüsterte er leise, aber deutlich. Daraufhin schloss er die Tür von innen, hob seine silberne Hand und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte. Er hob soeben den Anti-Apparierzauber, der ungebetene Gäste am Eindringen hinderte, auf. Nach ungefähr einer Minute öffnete er erneut die Tür und gab den Wartenden ein Zeichen. Diese apparierten im selben Augenblick in das einzig beleuchtete Zimmer in diesem Haus. Wurmschwanz, der leider nicht apparieren konnte, musste wohl oder übel die Treppe nehmen. Als er oben angekommen die Zimmertür öffnete, standen alle Todesser verbeugt vor eine Art Thron aus dunklem, glänzenden Holz. Auf diesem Thron saß Lord Voldemort.  
Gerade wollte Wurmschwanz eintreten und sich dazugesellen, als der Dunkle Lord auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. "Wurmschwanz! Du bleibst draußen auf dem Gelände und hältst nach Auroren Ausschau!", zischelte er mit einem drohenden Ton. Der eingeschüchterte Mann gehorchte und ging hinaus.  
Nun erhob sich Voldemort und schaute den dritte Mann rechts von ihm an. "Avery! Hast du mir etwas zu berichten"  
Der angesprochene Todesser stand auf und ging zu seinem Gebieter. Dann verbeugte sich Avery und küsste den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang.  
"Also, habt ihr sie nun gefunden?", fragte der Dunkle Lord nun mit etwas Ungeduld in der Stimme. Jeder Todesser in diesem Raum wünschte sich gerade am wenigsten, an Averys Stelle zu sein, denn sie wussten, wie die Antwort lauten würde. "Verzeiht, Meister, das haben wir nicht", schloss der bleiche Mann mit einem Schlucken ab.  
"Avery! Ich habe dich dazu beauftragt, diese beiden ungehorsamen Weiber zu finden, weil ich mir sicher war, dass du es auch schaffst! Aber nein, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie zu schlau für dich sind! Doch dies ist keine Entschuldigung für dein Versagen! CRUCIO!"

Zur gleichen Zeit wachte Mariah schweißgebadet in ihrem Bett auf. Sie brauchte erst ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass sie im 'Tropfenden Kessel' war und nicht im Riddle-Haus.  
Als sich ihr rasendes Herz endlich beruhigt hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf Lauras Bett. Diese schlief anscheinend auch nicht besser, denn ihre Bettdecke lag auf dem Boden und sie stöhnte öfters, als ob sie Schmerzen hätte. "Laura? Bist du wach?", fragte Mariah unsicher. "Hm ... Brennt dein Mal auch"  
"Ja ... Wahrscheinlich haben sie gerade ein Treffen im Riddle-Haus"  
"Oder in Malfoy Manor", schlug Laura vor und spuckte den Namen 'Malfoy' so aus, als wäre er eine Beleidigung. "Nein, ich hab gerade vom Riddle-Haus geträumt, also wird's wohl dort sein"  
Laura musste plötzlich grinsen. "Was ist?", fragte Mariah, als sie dieses Grinsen bemerkte.  
"Bestimmt wird gerade der Todesser, der die Ehre hat uns zu finden, bestraft, weil er zu blöd dafür ist", äußerte Laura, ohne, dass das Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht verschwand.  
Mariah jedoch fand das nicht so lustig. Schon deswegen, weil die gleiche Wut, die Voldemort nun an seinen Gefolgsleuten ausließ, ihnen beiden diese Malschmerzen verursachte. Und zum anderen waren sicher sie der Grund für seine Wut.  
"Sag mal, wollen wir unsere Betten nicht zusammenstellen?", wollte sie wissen, denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie ohne jemanden an ihrer Seite nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Laura sah sie besorgt an und nickte.  
Beide standen auf und stellten ihre Betten zusammen. Daraufhin legten die zwei Freundinnen sich hin und schauten sich gegenseitig an. "In einem Monat ist es soweit, dann kommen wir endlich nach Hogwarts", sagte Mariah glücklich und etwas aufgeregt.  
"Ja, ich bin schon sehr darauf gespannt, wie mein Vater so ist", murmelte Laura nachdenklich. "Wer weiß. Entweder ist er doch nicht so schlimm, wie Lara es dir immer gesagt hat, oder er ist einfach nur ein Feigling, der Schiss vor Voldemort gekriegt hat", versicherte ihr Mariah. Laura nickte wehmütig.

Avery krümmte sich immer noch vor Schmerzen, obwohl Voldemort den Cruciatus-Fluch schon vor Minuten von ihm genommen hatte. Der Dunkle Lord beachtete ihn jedoch nicht und ging zu zwei Todessern links von ihm. Auch diese verbeugten sich und küssten den Umhangssaum ihres Herrn. "Ihr, das Ehepaar Reason, ihr wollt meine Tochter also gut erzogen haben?" Seine Stimme war tief und drohend.  
"Ja, Meister. Wir haben sie immer gut versorgt und sie auch mit den dunklen Künsten vertraut gemacht", antwortete eine männliche Stimme unter dem einen Umhang. "Meiner Meinung nach nicht gut genug", sagte der Dunkle Lord. "Wie meint Ihr das, Meister?", fragte die Todesserin unter dem anderen Umhang ängstlich. "Mariah kann ohne Zauberstab zaubern. Außerdem ist sie überängstlich und ihre Flucht weist nicht einen Funken Loyalität mir gegenüber auf" antwortete Voldemort wütend. "Das mit dem Zaubern ohne Zauberstab ist nicht unsere Schuld! Das haben ihr sicher Lara Laison und ihre Tochter beigebracht!", protestierten beide Todesser auf einmal. Voldemort überlegte kurz. Ja, er hatte Lara Laison gekannt. Sie war eine sehr begabte Hexe gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte sie ihn verraten und hatte auf die gute Seite übergehen wollen. Auch ihre Tochter Laura war ihm bekannt. Ihr hatte er schon, als sie noch ein Baby gewesen war, das Dunkle Mal verabreicht. Ohne ihre Hilfe hätte es Mariah wahrscheinlich nie geschafft zu fliehen. Auch ihr Vater war ein Verräter und war ungestraft davon gekommen. "Lucius!", rief er plötzlich. Lucius Malfoy ging langsam auf den Dunklen Lord zu und vollzog die gleichen Begrüssungsregeln wie Avery und das Ehepaar vor ihm. "Als du Lara beseitigt hast, hast du ihre Tochter am Leben gelassen, warum?", wollte Voldemort wissen.  
"Die junge Laison versicherte mir, dass sie nicht der Meinung ihrer Mutter war und immer auf unserer Seite wäre", antwortete Malfoy. "UND DU HAST DIESER DUMMEN GÖRE ALLEN ERNSTES GEGLAUBT!", schrie sein Gebieter ihn an. Lucius Malfoy nickte und schaute beschämt zu Boden. "SO WIE ES AUSSIEHT, BIN ICH HIER NUR VON IDIOTEN UMGEBEN, DIE SICH MIT LEICHTIGKEIT VON KLEINEN KINDERN REINLEGEN LASSEN! CRUCIO"  
Plötzlich schrien alle Todesser im Raum auf, denn auch sie bekamen den Zorn von Lord Voldemort zu spüren.  
Wurmschwanz, der durch die Schreie eine richtige Gänsehaut bekam, schaute einfach nur mitleidig zum Fenster und war heilfroh, seine Strafe schon bekommen zu haben.

Soooo. Und wie fandet ihr es? Hoffentlich gut. Keine Angst, es ist noch nicht zu Ende. Es wird noch mehrere Kapitel geben. Bitte schreibt mir so schnell wie möglich Kommentare und beschreibt was ihr am besten oder am schlechtesten fandet.  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, eure Mehlsuppe!


	3. 02 Zurück im Fuchsbau

2. Zurück im Fuchsbau 

Im selben Augenblick musste sich Harry Potter erneut vor Schmerz gegen die Stirn schlagen. Seine blitzförmige Narbe brannte wie Feuer und pochte genauso stark wie sein Herz. Vor genau zehn Minuten war Harry mit genau denselben Schmerzen aus dem Schlaf geschreckt und hatte geschrien. Leider waren dadurch die Dursleys geweckt worden und Onkel Vernon war wutentbrannt in Harrys Zimmer geprescht. Ohne jede Gefühlsregung hatte dieser dem Jungen eine kräftige Ohrfeige und eine gehörige Standpauke gegeben, denn es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Harry mitten in der Nacht schreiend aufwachte. Um ihn wieder loszuwerden, hatte Harry seine Geheimwaffe eingesetzt.  
"Am besten werde ich meinem Patenonkel Sirius schreiben. Vielleicht kann er mir ein besseres Mittel gegen meine Alpträume raten als du", hatte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen genuschelt. Die ganze Farbe war aus Onkel Vernons Gesicht verschwunden und ohne ein weiteres Wort hatte er endlich das Zimmer verlassen. Bei der darauf folgenden Schmerzattacke hatte Harry es sich nur schwer verkneifen können, wieder loszuschreien. Als er sich gerade erheben wollte, fiel sein Blick auf den Wecker: Es war fünf Minuten nach Mitternacht. Ohne es wegen der ganzen Aufregung bemerkt zu haben, war Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebte, vor fünf Minuten fünfzehn Jahre alt geworden. Harry sackte auf sein Bett zurück und musste an die Ereignisse vor einem Monat denken.  
Vor genau einem Monat war sein Todfeind Lord Voldemort in seinem eigenen Körper zurückgekehrt. Vor genau einem Monat war sein Freund Cedric Diggory gestorben, getötet von Wurmschwanz, dem Verräter. Vor genau einem Monat hätte er nie gedacht, noch seinen fünfzehnten Geburtstag zu erleben.  
Tock, tock!  
Plötzlich wurde Harry durch dieses Geräusch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er schaute verwirrt zum Fenster und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
Seine weiße Schneeeule Hedwig, Rons Eule Pigwidgeon und eine weitere große Eule waren vor dem Fenster. Darauf achtend, nicht wieder irgendwelchen Lärm zu fabrizieren, öffnete Harry das Fenster und ließ die gefiederten Besucher herein. Er wandte sich sofort Hedwig zu, die einen Brief und ein großes Paket bei sich trug. Der Brief war von Hermione. Harry setzte sich erneut auf sein Bett und las:

Lieber Harry,  
ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag!  
Ich hoffe inständig, dass du wenigstens in dieser Nacht gut schlafen konntest, denn, als du mir geschrieben hast, du hättest Alpträume, hatte ich schon so meine Bedenken. Jedenfalls scheint Du-weißt-schon-wer ziemlich sauer über deine Flucht vor einem Monat zu sein. Ich habe vor kurzem im 'Tagespropheten' gelesen, dass es in den letzten Tagen sehr viele Todesfälle bei den Muggeln gab. Man berichtete, dass sie alle durch den Todesfluch ihr Leben ließen. Zwar hat das Ministerium nichts dazu erwähnt, aber ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer dahinter steckt.  
Ich hatte so große Angst um meine Eltern, so dass ich Dumbledore geschrieben und um Hilfe gebeten habe. Daraufhin hat er den Fidelius-Zauber über unser Haus gelegt und ist selbst der Geheimniswahrer. Ist das nicht großzügig von ihm?  
Am fünften August fahre ich zu Ron und bleibe bis zum Schulbeginn im Fuchsbau. Du kannst auch kommen, wenn du willst. Ron wird dir sicher mehr darüber schreiben. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt mein Geschenk und deine Verwandten quälen dich nicht so.

Alles Liebe,  
Hermione

PS: Ich bin zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt worden und Dean wurde auch gewählt.

Irgendwie musste Harry anfangen zu grinsen, denn er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Hermione Vertrauensschülerin werden würde. Nun band er auch das Paket von Hedwigs Bein los und öffnete es. Innendrin war ein Schokoladenkuchen mit einer Geburtstagsaufschrift aus Zuckerguss drauf und ein Buch mit dem Titel: 'So werde ich zum größten Quidditchspieler'. Harry nahm es begeistert in die Hand. Das war bestimmt eine Neuauflage, denn sonst wäre ihm dieses Buch schon bei 'Flourish & Blotts' aufgefallen. Hermione fand eben immer das passende Geschenk für ihn. Plötzlich musste er sich wieder an den Tag erinnern, an dem er sich von seinen Freunden am Bahnhof King's Cross verabschiedet hatte. Damals hatte Hermione ihm zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Dieses Verhalten hatte ihn schon etwas verwirrt. "Autsch"  
Gerade hatte Pigwidgeon ihm mit voller Ungeduld ins Ohr gebissen, denn die winzige Eule konnte das große Paket an ihren Beinen kaum noch halten. Etwas gekränkt, nahm Harry ihr endlich das Paket ab. Auch ein Brief von Ron war dabei. Nun vergaß er den Schmerz in seinem rechten Ohr und fing an zu lesen.

Lieber Harry, ich und meine Familie gratulieren dir herzlich zum fünfzehnten Geburtstag!  
Ich hoffe, deine Verwandten haben dich in Ruhe gelassen und erlauben dir vielleicht, für den Rest der Ferien zu uns zu kommen. Auch Hermione kommt am fünften August hierher, also wäre es toll, wenn du an diesem Tag auch könntest. Dad hat inzwischen versucht, Leute des Ministeriums von Du-weißt-schon-wessen Rückkehr zu überzeugen, doch die sind genauso uneinsichtig wie Fudge. Also meiner Meinung nach können wir die Unterstützung des Ministeriums vergessen. Hermione hat dir bestimmt schon geschrieben, dass sie Vertrauensschülerin wird. Der einzige Vorteil daran, finde ich, ist, dass sie jetzt Hauspunkte abziehen darf. Dann können wir den Slytherins endlich mal wieder einen Denkzettel verpassen, das wird ein Spaß! Falls du nun zu uns kommen kannst, schick mir Pig bitte mit einer Antwort.

Ron

PS: Im Fuchsbau werden zwei gute Freunde auf dich warten, freu dich schon mal!

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was meinte Ron mit 'zwei gute Freunden'? Er überlegte sich erstmal tausende von Namen, bis er sich dem Paket zuwandte. Ron hatte ihm eine Erdbeertorte und verschiedene Süßigkeiten geschickt. Als Harry nach dem Geschenk suchte, fand er auf dem Boden des Paketes einen Umschlag, den er auch sofort öffnete. Er zog ein Stück Papier heraus auf dem 'GUTSCHEIN FÜR WEASLEYS ZAUBERHAFTE SCHERZARTIKEL' stand. Harry schaute so verdutzt auf sein Geschenk, dass er den Umschlag sehr schräg hielt und dadurch ein kleiner Zettel rausfiel. Er bemerkte dies und fing an, die Nachricht zu lesen.

Nochmal hallo Harry,

du weißt doch, dass Fred und George vorhaben, nach ihrem Schulabschluss einen Scherzartikelladen zu eröffnen und hier ist der erste Gutschein! Du darfst dir damit fünfzehn verschiedene Scherzartikel aussuchen. Den ganzen Sommer lang haben sie mindestens hundert Sachen hergestellt, Mum wurde fast wahnsinnig. Einmal habe ich George gefragt, wo die beiden das Geld für ihren Laden herbekommen wollen, doch der hat nur schelmisch gegrinst und gesagt, es wäre alles geregelt. Sonst nichts!  
Falls du was darüber weißt, erzähl es mir bitte am erhofften fünften August. Nochmal schöne Grüße von allen, besonders von Ginny!

Ron

Harry strich langsam mit seinem Daumen über den bunten Gutschein und grinste wieder in sich hinein. Natürlich wusste er den Grund für die Reaktion der Zwillinge, denn er hatte den beiden vor den Sommerferien sein Preisgeld vom Trimagischen Turnier geschenkt. Mit mindestens tausend Galleonen konnte man einen Scherzartikelladen bestimmt gut finanzieren. Doch Harry machte sich mehr Sorgen darum, dass das Ministerium ihnen nicht beistehen würde. Warum musste der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge nur so ein uneinsichtiger Dickkopf sein?  
Nun nahm er auch der letzten Eule, die aus der Schule kam, den Brief ab. Der Hogwartsbrief war so wie immer:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, bitte beachten Sie, dass das neue Schuljahr am ersten September beginnt. Der Hogwarts-Express fährt am Bahnhof King's Cross ab, elf Uhr, Gleis neundreiviertel. Anbei ist eine Liste der Bücher für das nächste Schuljahr.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen Professor M. McGonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Harry ging daraufhin zu seinem Bett und holte einen kleinen klimpernden Beutel unter dem losen Dielenbrett hervor und nahm ein paar Knuts heraus, die er auch gleich der Schuleule gab. Diese verließ dann mit einem gekonnten Start das Zimmer durch das Fenster und verschwand in die dunkle Nacht. Pig dagegen flog in Hedwigs Käfig und pickte ein paar Körner aus dem Futternapf. Hedwig setzte sich gleich auf ihre Sitzstange und schlief ein. Auch Pig setzte sich bald auf den weichen Vogelsand und schlief ebenfalls ein. Dieses Verhalten der Eulen veranlasste Harry nun auch schlafen zu gehen. Er legte sich flach auf sein Bett und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Blasse Erinnerungen an seinen letzten Traum schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte von einem Todessertreffen geträumt und die Todesser hatten über jemanden gesprochen, den sie suchten. Ein letztes Gefühl vor dem Einschlafen verriet ihm, dass sie nicht ihn gemeint hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit leichten Kopfschmerzen um sieben Uhr früh auf, denn Voldemort hatte letzte Nacht noch mehr kleine Wutanfälle durchlebt. Nachdem sich der Junge geduscht und angezogen hatte, ging er nach unten in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Nach einer halben Stunde standen Spiegeleier, Speck, Pfannkuchen und warme Brötchen auf dem Esstisch. Wie unfreiwillig bestellt, kamen auch die Dursleys kurz darauf in die Küche. 'Tja, der Geruch von Frühstück ist eben immer der zuverlässigste Wecker', dachte Harry. Dudley hatte sich kaum hingesetzt, da war auch schon das halbe Frühstück in seinem Schlund. Seine über Monate lange Diät war seit gestern als beendet erklärt worden, denn er hatte in der Zwischenzeit sehr viel Gewicht verloren und war jetzt um einiges schlanker. Für Harry war dieses Frühstück nichts besonderes, weil seine Freunde ihm während der Ferien mehrere Fresspakete geschickt hatten. Wie an jedem Morgen wurde am Esstisch nicht viel gesagt und natürlich fiel mal wieder kein Wort über Harrys Geburtstag. Als sie endlich mit dem Essen fertig waren, fielen Harry wieder die Briefe seiner Freunde ein.  
Sie wollten ihn ja am fünften August zu sich holen.  
Während er das Geschirr säuberte, schaute er sich um, Onkel Vernon saß noch am Esstisch und las Zeitung, Dudley hatte sich mal wieder vor dem Fernseher hingehauen und Tante Petunia war gerade zum Einkaufen losgegangen. Also, perfekte Situation. Harry trocknete seine vom Wasser verschrumpelten Hände ab und ging direkt zu seinem Onkel. "Ähm, Onkel Vernon?", fragte er unsicher.  
Ein Schnauben seines Onkels verriet ihm, dass er zuhörte.  
"Ei-ein Freund aus meiner Schule hat mich für die restlichen Ferien zu sich eingeladen und möchte mich am fünften August zu sich holen"  
Onkel Vernon legte seine Zeitung auf den Tisch und schaute seinen Neffen mit schmalen Augen an.  
"Ist das dieser rothaarige Abnormale, der letztes Jahr hier war?", fragte er mit bebender Stimme.  
Harry wurde langsam nervös. Jetzt musste er sehr gut darauf achten, was er sagte. "Ja. Aber diesmal versuchen sie, auf normale Weise herzukommen und mein Pate würde es auch sehr bevorzugen, wenn ich zu meinem Freund könnte"  
Ein ängstliches Schlucken von Onkel Vernon zeigte Harry, dass er es geschafft hatte. "Äh, na gut, ich erlaube es dir. Geh jetzt auf dein Zimmer und schreib deinem Paten, dass du darfst", kam es durch dem Schnauzbart des dicken Mannes hervor.  
Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und flitzte mit einem Höhlentempo in sein Zimmer. Zwar freute er sich darüber, die restlichen Ferien mit seinen Freunden verbringen zu können, aber der letzte Satz von Onkel Vernon ließ sein triumphales Grinsen schnell wieder verschwinden. Seinem Paten schreiben, wie sollte das denn gehen? Er hatte Hedwig schon über hundertmal losgeschickt, um Sirius zu finden, doch bis heute ohne Erfolg. Das letzte Mal hatten sich die beiden im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, kurz nach Lord Voldemorts Rückkehr, gesehen. 'Wir werden uns sehr bald wiedersehen', dies waren die letzten Worte Sirius' gewesen.  
Harry erinnerte sich, dass Sirius von Dumbledore den Auftrag erhalten hatte, die alten Kämpfer, Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher und Arabella Figg zusammenzutrommeln. Plötzlich stutzte Harry. Arabella Figg? War damit etwa diese alte Frau gemeint, die gleich nebenan wohnte? Nein - Das konnte nicht sein.  
Nach der ganzen Grübelei setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fing an, für Ron eine Nachricht zu schreiben.

Hi Ron,

danke für die tollen Geschenke, der Gutschein von deinen Brüdern hat mir sehr gefallen. Ich hab es geschafft! Ich darf den Rest der Ferien bei dir verbringen! Ich musste mal wieder Sirius erwähnen, um meinen Onkel zu überreden. Apropos, ich habe die ganzen Ferien lang überhaupt nichts von Sirius gehört. Hoffentlich wurde er nicht von Todessern oder Dementoren erwischt. Wenn ihr mich am fünften August abholt, könntet ihr vielleicht etwas unauffälliger hierher kommen? Bitte nicht wie letztes Jahr mit Flohpulver, denn das war auch eine Bedingung dafür, dass ich zu euch kann.

Harry

Harry las sich den Brief noch einmal durch und schickte ihn kurz darauf mit Pig los.

Am Abend kam die kleine, graue Eule mit einer Antwort zurück.

Hey Harry,  
wir alle, vor allem Ginny, freuen uns, dass du zu uns kannst. Ich habe Hermione auch schon die erfreuliche Nachricht geschickt. Wir werden deiner Bitte folgen und dich mit einem Portschlüssel abholen. Keine Angst, wir werden ein paar Meter vor eurer Haustür landen. Du musst, wie schon

gesagt, am fünften August um vier Uhr nachmittags draußen stehen.

Bis bald, Ron

Zuerst schaute Harry etwas missmutig auf das Stück Pergament. Er mochte es nicht gerade mit Portschlüsseln zu reisen. Erstens, es war unbequem und zweitens hatte ihn ein Portschlüssel, in der Form eines Pokals, im letzten Schuljahr in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Aber wiedermal ließen die Vorfreuden auf die nächsten vier Wochen diese Gedanken verschwinden.

Nach einer ganzen Ewigkeit, so schien es zumindest Harry, stand endlich der fünfte August auf dem Kalender. Es war zehn vor vier und Harry hatte seinen Koffer und Hedwig in ihrem Käfig schon draußen vor der Haustür hingestellt. Er ging nochmal schnell in die Küche, um noch ein Aspirin zu schlucken, denn auch in den letzten Tagen hatten die regelmäßigen Wutanfälle vom Dunklen Lord nicht nachgelassen. Seine Verwandten, die im Wohnzimmer saßen, schenkten ihm keine Beachtung. So tat Harry es ihnen gleich und verließ das Haus, ohne sich zu verabschieden.  
Pünktlich um vier Uhr saß er wieder bei seinen Koffern und ein paar Sekunden später standen Ron, die Zwillinge Fred und George und Mr. Weasley vor ihm. Sie hielten zusammen einen Holzlöffel in der Hand, der wohl der Portschlüssel war.  
"Hi, Harry! Schön, dich wiederzusehen", rief Ron begeistert und umarmte seinen besten Freund kurz. Auf einmal fiel Harry auf, dass Ron viel kleiner war als vor ihrem Abschied an Bahnhof. Entweder war er geschrumpft oder der junge Potter war gehörig gewachsen. Letzteres war wohl eher der Fall. Fred und George klopften ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und Mr. Weasley reichte ihm die Hand.  
"Ich freue mich, dich gesund wiederzusehen, Harry", sagte dieser lächelnd. Harry nickte zufrieden und schaute jetzt schon unheilverkündend auf den Holzlöffel. "Keine Sorge", sagte Ron, der diesen Blick bemerkt hatte. "Der ist hundertprozentig sicher"  
Harry wurde etwas rot. Er hasste es, wenn er Gefühle wie Angst oder Neugier zu sehr zeigte. Nun stellten sich alle wieder zu einem Kreis um den Holzlöffel. Die Zwillinge hielten Harrys Gepäck und nach kurzer Zeit waren die fünf Personen verschwunden. Dass sie die ganze Zeit von jemanden beobachtet worden waren, hatte keiner von ihnen bemerkt...

Als sie im Vorgarten des Fuchsbaues ankamen, war Harry sehr schwindelig von dieser unbequemen Reise und diese schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen bringten ihn fast um.  
Gerade gingen sie auf das Haus zu, da bemerkte er einen Mann mit einem hellblauen Umhang auf der Gartenmauer sitzen, der ihnen mit einem Blick voller Misstrauen zusah. Schon bevor Harry fragen konnte wer das sei, wurde er von Ron geradezu ins Haus reingeschoben. Die Zwillinge und Mr. Weasley hatten es auch auf einmal sehr eilig reinzugehen. "Wer ist dieser Mann dort auf eurer Mauer?", fragte Harry neugierig, nachdem sie drin waren.  
Die vier Rotschöpfe sahen ihn missmutig an, bis Ron vortrat.  
"Das ist ein Beamter des Ministeriums. Seit dem Ferienbeginn schleichen sich verschiedene von denen hierher und beobachten das Haus. Wir vermuten, dass Fudge sie persönlich geschickt hat. Der denkt wahrscheinlich, dass wir einen Aufstand gegen ihn planen", erzählte dieser mit betretender Stimme. Harrys Kinnlade fiel nach diesen Worten herunter. Fudge hatte sie doch wirklich nicht mehr alle. Wenn diese Beamtenfuzzis jemanden suchen sollten, dem sie hinterher schnüffeln müssen, dann wären das diese dreckigen Todesser und Voldemort. "Tut mir Leid", murmelte Harry entschuldigend. Immerhin war er zum Teil Mitschuld daran, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder mächtiger wurde und nur deswegen mussten seine Freunde jetzt mit so viel Angst leben. Fred war zuerst überrascht, ging dann aber auf Harry zu und legte die Hand auf dessen Schulter. "Hey, du brauchst dich für gar nichts zu entschuldigen. Selbst ohne dein Blut wäre Du-weißt-schon-wer sicher irgendwann wieder zu Kräften gekommen", sagte er mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. Die Blicke der anderen verrieten Harry die gleichen Aufmunterungen und er sammelte sich langsam wieder.  
"Harry"  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und wurde im gleichen Moment von einem Mädchen mit langen, braunen Haarlocken umarmt. "Hermione, lange nicht gesehen", sagte Harry und erwiderte die Umarmung. Als sie sich wieder lösten, bemerkte er, dass auch schon Mrs. Weasley und Ginny, die im Gesicht mal wieder röter war als ihr Haar, vor ihm standen und ihn ebenfalls freundlich begrüßten.  
Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein.  
"Ron, du hast mir irgendwas über 'zwei gute Freunde' geschrieben, weißt du noch?", fragte er.  
Ron schaute zuerst irritiert, haute sich aber dann plötzlich gegen die Stirn.  
"Stimmt ja! Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst, Harry! Warte mit den anderen hier unten, ich bin gleich wieder da!", sagte Ron mit aufgeregter Stimme und rannte die schiefe Treppe hinauf. Mr. Weasley hob auf einmal seinen Zauberstab und rief:"Extracaecus"  
Da anscheinend nichts passiert war, fragte Harry, was dieser Zauber soeben bewirkt hatte.  
"Dieser Zauber bewirkt, dass von außen keiner sehen kann, was hier drin passiert", sagte Hermione.  
Plötzlich schaute sie interessiert über seine Schulter.  
"Äh, Harry, dreh dich mal um"  
Dies tat Harry, der daraufhin beinahe erstarrte vor Überraschung. Ron stand am Ende der Treppe und neben ihm Sirius Black und Remus Lupin.  
"Si-Sirius? Pro-Professor Lupin?", konnte Harry nur hervorbringen.  
Mehr hätte er in diesem Moment auch nicht sagen können, denn Sirius stürmte auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
"Alles Gute nachträglich zum fünfzehnten Geburtstag, Harry!", sagte Sirius glücklich.  
Harry fühlte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten und krallte sich in der Kleidung seines Paten fest, während Sirius ihm über das wuschelige Haar strich. Wie hatten sich die beiden vermisst.  
Nach ungefähr einer Minute ließen sie sich wieder los und Harry wandte sich Remus Lupin zu. Der Junge überlegte kurz, ob er seinen alten Lehrer ebenfalls so begrüßen sollte. Doch diese Entscheidung nahm Remus ihm ab. Harry wurde von dem früheren Freund seines Vaters umarmt, als würden sie sich schon ihr Leben lang kennen. Auch Remus gratulierte ihm nachträglich. Doch die Umarmung wurde schneller beendet als die erste.  
"Wie seid ihr trotz der Überwachung hierher gekommen? Und was macht ihr hier?", fragte Harry neugierig. "Ich glaube, wir setzen uns erstmal, bevor hier irgendwas erklärt wird", schlug Mrs. Weasley vor und zeigte mit der linken Hand zu den Esstisch. Die anderen nickten und jeder setzte sich auf einen der wackeligen Stühle. Remus störte es irgendwie sehr, dass sein Stuhl ganz besonders kippelte und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, um den Fehler zu beheben. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung passierte nichts. "Versuch es erst gar nicht, Remus. George hat diesen Stuhl vor einigen Jahren so verzaubert, dass man damit wie auf einer Schaukel kippeln kann ohne umzufallen und dieser Zauber ist nicht aufhebbar", erzählte Mr. Weasley und grinste in sich hinein. George versuchte währenddessen, unschuldig auszusehen und die anderen hatten Mühe und Not, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen. Besonders Sirius sah so aus, als ob er im nächsten Moment gleich losprusten müsste.  
"Das hast du gewusst, nicht wahr, Tatze?", fragte Remus herausfordernd. Doch Sirius setzte einen Dackelblick auf, der so viel sagte wie: 'Traust du mir so was Gemeines wirklich zu'  
'Kein Wunder, dass seine Animagusform ein Hund ist', dachte Harry schmunzelnd. Nachdem sich alle wieder eingekriegt hatten und Remus mit George den Platz getauscht hatte, fing Sirius an, Harry alles zu erklären.  
"Also, Harry, du weißt doch, dass Dumbledore mir den Auftrag erteilt hat, die alten Kämpfer zu finden und um Hilfe zu bitten." Harry nickte und sah seinen Patenonkel mit wissbegierigen Blick an.  
"Ich hatte nach drei Wochen alles erledigt und nistete mich bei Remus ein. Wir hatten heimlich Kontakt mit Arthur, damit er uns alles Neue aus dem Ministerium berichten konnte. Eine Woche später teilte uns Ron mit, dass er von Dumbledore die Erlaubnis bekommen hat, dich zu den Weasleys zu nehmen. Da haben wir uns gedacht, dich mit unserem Besuch zu überraschen, weshalb ich dir in den letzten Wochen auch nicht geschrieben habe. Leider hat das Ministerium es irgendwie geschafft, das Flohnetzwerk von diesem Haus zu kappen und jetzt kann man damit nur noch ins Ministerium oder in die Winkelgasse reisen. Also haben wir uns alle in der Winkelgasse getroffen und sind hierher gekommen. Wahrscheinlich wird das Ministerium jetzt noch misstrauischer, da du nun auch hier bist", beendete Sirius mit einem Seufzer.  
"Da hast du leider Recht, Sirius", sagte eine Stimme vom Kamin her.  
Alle drehten sich erschrocken um, entspannten sich aber gleich wieder, als sie erkannten, dass es Percy Weasley war.  
"Was meinst du damit, Percy?", fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt.  
"Gerade ist der heutige Beobachter zurück ins Ministerium und hat Fudge von Harrys Ankunft berichtet. Der hat getobt, sag ich euch", antwortete Percy und klopfte sich den Ruß vom Umhang. "Na toll, das Ministerium wird für uns dieses Jahr ein richtiger Klotz am Bein sein", grummelte Ron mit verschränkten Armen und die anderen stimmten ihm mit einem Nicken zu. In der nächsten halben Stunde aßen sie noch etwas Kuchen und tranken Kaffee. Percy ging daraufhin in sein Zimmer, um zu arbeiten, denn, da Barty Crouch Senior nicht mehr am Leben war, hatte er dessen Posten übernommen. Sirius verwandelte sich wieder in einen schwarzen Hund und ging mit Fred und George in den Garten, um den Gnomen ein bisschen Angst einzujagen. Harry, Ron und Hermione wären auch gern rausgegangen, wenn es Ron nicht herausgerutscht wäre, dass er seine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben noch nicht erledigt hatte. Natürlich wurde er sofort in sein Zimmer verdonnert und Harry, der seine Hausaufgaben für sein 'Lieblingsfach' auch noch nicht geschrieben hatte, folgte ihm. Hermione blieb in der Küche, um Mrs. Weasley und Ginny beim Abwasch zu helfen und Remus unterhielt sich mit Mr. Weasley.  
Oben angekommen, fingen die beiden Gryffindors sofort an zu pauken.  
"Hast du gesehen, wie mich Hermione wieder mit diesem Du-darfst-deine-Hausaufgaben-nicht- vernachlässigen-Blick angeschaut hat?", fragte Ron nach einer Weile der Ruhe.  
"Jaah, das ist eben unsere Hermione. Rate mal, was sie mir zum Geburtstag geschickt hat"  
"Hmm, schwierig, schwierig. Vielleicht ein ... Buch?", sagte Ron mit einem Lacher.  
"Ein Quidditchbuch, um genau zu sein", antwortete Harry und ließ sich durch das Lachen anstecken. Nach zirka fünfundzwanzig Minuten waren sie fertig und unterhielten sich noch lange, bis es Abendbrot gab. Es gab einen leckeren Eintopf mit Gemüse und Hühnchenfleisch. Zum Nachtisch gab es Wackelpudding in allen möglichen Farben. "Wusstest du, dass ich dieses Jahr wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei euch unterrichten werde, Harry?", fragte Remus, als er satt war.  
Harry ließ seinen Löffel vor positiver Überraschung fallen.  
"Echt? Das ist ja super, Professor!", sagte er. "Harry, du kannst Moony ruhig beim Vornamen nennen. Immerhin kennt ihr euch schon ein Jahr lang", sagte Sirius und hob Harrys Löffel auf.  
"Jaah, aber ich kenne Snape schon seit vier Jahren und werde ihn bestimmt nicht mit Severus ansprechen", gab Harry grinsend zurück. Bei diesem Gedanken prusteten fast alle in ihren Eintopf und schon bald war davon mehr auf der Kleidung als in den Schüsseln.  
"Keine Tischmanieren", murmelte Mrs. Weasley empört und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes war die Sauerei verschwunden und jeder hatte seine saubere und trockene Kleidung wieder. Nach dem Essen sprachen sie noch über fast jedes Thema. Besonders Remus und Sirius hatten viel von ihrer Schulzeit zu erzählen und da war wirklich alles drin: Mädchen, Nachsitzen, schlechte Noten, heimliche Nachtwanderungen, Ärger mit dem Hausmeister Filch, Training zum Animagus, siegreiche Quidditchspiele und natürlich Streiche gegen Snape. Bei manchen Erlebnissen mussten Harry und seine zwei besten Freunde grinsen, da sie schon Ähnliches erlebt hatten. Während der ganzen Gespräche fiel Harry jedoch etwas auf, was ihn sehr stutzig machte. Die Einzigen, die sich heute noch nicht unterhalten hatten, waren Hermione und Ginny. 'Wahrscheinlich haben sich die beiden verkracht', überlegte sich Harry und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Als alle müde von der Quatscherei waren, zeigte die Uhr schon fast Mitternacht. Daraufhin ging jeder zu Bett. Remus und Sirius schliefen in einem Gästezimmer, Harrys Bett wurde in Rons Zimmer eingerichtet und Hermione sollte bei Ginny schlafen. Na das konnte ja was werden, wenn sie nicht mal mehr miteinander sprachen. Vor dem Einschlafen redeten Ron und Harry noch eine Weile, bis plötzlich jemand gegen die Tür klopfte. Es war niemand anderes als Hermione. "Was ist, kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte Ron besorgt.  
"Tja, wie ihr bestimmt schon gemerkt habt, ist zwischen mir und Ginny gerade dicke Luft. Kann ich bei euch schlafen?", fragte sie schüchtern ohne das Zimmer zu betreten. "Äh ja, na-natürlich darfst du", nuschelte Ron und wurde leicht rot. Durch diese Antwort betrat Hermione das Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Was Harry und Ron dann sahen, ließ beinahe ihre Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Ihre beste Freundin trug ein kurzes, weißes und fast durchsichtiges Nachthemd. Ihr Körper war viel weiblicher geworden und sie hatte auch sehr betonte Rundungen. Außerdem waren ihre Beine schön lang und schlank. Ron, dessen Gesicht in der Zwischenzeit ziegelrot geworden war, stellte eine zweite Liege für sie zwischen ihm und Harrys Schlafplatz. Harry wunderte sich, wie zwei Liegen in einem so engen Zimmer stehen konnten. Tja, Magie, dachte er nur.  
Nach ein paar Minuten lag jeder auf seinem Bett und es fiel auch kein Wort mehr, denn Harry und Ron waren immer noch sehr angetan von Hermiones Anblick. Da diese wohl auch keine Lust mehr hatte zum Reden, schlief sie auch bald ein. Bevor auch Harry einschlief, drehte er sich noch einmal um und schaute in Hermiones schlafendes Gesicht, das sehr glücklich lächelte.  
'Ob sie wohl gerade vom Arithmantikunterricht träumt?', dachte Harry und musste leise auflachen.  
Wenn er wüsste, wovon sie gerade träumte ... Wenn er wüsste...

That was number TWO, hihi. Tja, Hermione scheint wohl nicht vom Arithmantikunterricht zu träumen, oder?  
Mir persönlich hat die Szene gefallen, wo Harry sagte, er würde Snape nie beim Vornamen nennen. Auch die Stuhlszene, finde ich, war nicht ganz ohne. Bald ist das dritte Kapitel fertig, freut euch schon mal!  
Kuss, eure Mehlsuppe-°!


	4. 03 Erste Begegnung

3. Erste Begegnung

Immer noch benommen öffnete Harry seine Augen. Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Die Weasleys hatten ihn gestern zurück in den Fuchsbau gebracht und er würde einen ganzen Monat

lang hier wohnen. Sirius und Remus würden zwar nur eine Woche bleiben, aber das reichte ihm voll und ganz. Harry sah auf die Liege neben ihm und bemerkte, dass Hermione nicht mehr darauf lag. Vermutlich ist sie wieder am Lernen, schoss es ihm sofort durch den Kopf. Ron jedoch lag noch im Bett und hatte sich wie eine Mumie in seine Sommerbettdecke eingewickelt. Harry stand vorsichtig auf und versuchte sachte, seinen Freund zu wecken.

"Ron! Ron, wach endlich auf! Wenn ich deine Uhr mit den sechs Zeigern an der Wand richtig lesen kann, ist es schon fast Mittag!"

Harry erschrak, als Ron sich zu ihm umdrehte. Der rothaarige Junge hatte ganz dunkle Augenringe

und mit seinem blassen Gesicht hätte er sogar eine Wasserleiche übertrumpft.

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", schrie Harry fast.

Ron schwieg erst ein paar Sekunden.

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

"Das sehe ich, aber warum?"

"WIE HÄTT ICH DENN BITTE SCHLAFEN KÖNNEN,WENN HERMIONE SO FREIZÜGIG NEBEN MIR LIEGT !", brüllte Ron mit roten Wangen.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte er mit seinen früheren Vermutungen doch Recht gehabt, dass Ron in Hermione verliebt war? Gut, er selbst hatte letzte Nacht auch kaum seinen Blick von seiner besten Freundin abwenden können, doch es war nur ihr Körper, einfach nur ihr Körper. Er war sich sehr sicher, nur Freundschaft für sie zu empfinden.

"Ron, bitte sag mir jetzt die Wahrheit! Liebst du Hermione?", fragte Harry und schaute Ron direkt in die übermüdeten Augen.

Nichtmal die Londoner Busse könnte man je so rot, wie Ron es soeben wurde, streichen.

"WAS? Wie kommst du denn auf solchen Blödsinn? Nur weil sie mal ein fast durchsichtiges Nachthemd getragen hat, muss ich doch nicht gleich in sie verknallt sein!", meckerte Ron empört. Doch Harry gab nicht nach.

"Ich rede nicht nur von letzter Nacht, ich meine das ganze letzte Schuljahr. Du warst unheimlich wütend, weil sie mit Viktor Krum zum Weihnachtsball gegangen ist. Du hast behauptet, das wärst du nur, weil er für mich ein Gegner im Trimagischem Turnier war, aber ich weiß es besser. Du warst einfach nur krankhaft eifersüchtig!"

Rons Gesicht zeigte daraufhin nur drei Dinge: Schock, Überraschung und das unerträgliche Gefühl bei irgendwas ertappt worden zu sein.

Harry sah ihm immer noch ins Gesicht und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er Ron soeben die Augen geöffnet hatte.

"Ich geh mich jetzt waschen", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Junge schließlich. Er kramte ohne jede Eile ein paar Sachen aus seinem Koffer und machte Anstalten aus dem Zimmer zu gehen.

Noch einmal drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um.

"Ich an deiner Stelle würde es ihr bald sagen, bevor es ein anderer tut."

Dann ging er und schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich.

Ron starrte noch minutenlang auf die Tür, als ob Harry immer noch da stehen würde.

"Wie soll ich bei ihr noch eine Chance haben, wenn sie sich schon längst für _dich_ entschieden hat,

Harry?"

So nahmen die Sommerferien ihren Lauf und Harry erlebte mit seinen Freunden eine wirklich

schöne Zeit. Er und die Weasleybrüder spielten sehr oft Quidditch und Ron erwies sich als ein wirklich begabter Hüter. Vielleicht kann er diesmal in der Gryffindor-Mannschaft mitspielen, überlegte Harry. Fred und George erinnerten ihn auch nochmal daran, dass sie in diesem Jahr nicht nur einen neuen Hüter, sondern auch einen neuen Mannschaftskapitän bräuchten, der am Schuljahresanfang vom Team gewählt werden sollte. Insgeheim hoffte Harry den Kapitänsposten zu bekommen. Hermione und Ginny hatten ihren Frieden immer noch nicht geschlossen, was zur Folge hatte, dass Hermione jede Nacht bei den Jungs schlief. Für Ron war dies die reinste Folter, denn er konnte in den nächsten Wochen nicht eine Nacht durchschlafen und musste den Mittagsschlaf einhalten, um den Schlafmangel auszugleichen. Auch die anderen machten sich Sorgen um ihn, weswegen er als Ausrede nahm, er würde nur wegen der Schule so aufgeregt sein. Da man in letzter Zeit wirklich Grund hatte so nervös zu sein, glaubten sie ihm auch. Wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts wären, würden sie wenigstens in getrennten Schlafräumen schlafen, dachte Harry, der wegen dieser Sache mit seinem besten Freund nur den Kopf schütteln konnte.

Sirius und Remus erzählten ihm stundenlang von seinen Eltern und natürlich von der Zeit, als Voldemort die Zaubererwelt tyrannisiert hatte. Es fiel den beiden sehr schwer wieder zu gehen. Sirius flüsterte Harry beim Abschied noch schnell zu, dass er als Remus' Hund nach Hogwarts mitkommen würde. Harry freute sich riesig und stellte sich schon das Gesicht von Snape vor, wenn er Remus und Sirius in der Eingangshalle sehen würde.

Seine heftigen Kopfschmerzen wurden auch nicht besser und er unterließ es seinen Freunden davon zu erzählen, weil sie dann sicher in Panik verfallen würden. Wenn er wieder in der Schule war, würde er zuerst mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen.

Doch bald waren die Ferien vorbei und wie jedes Jahr war es nun wieder Zeit in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, um sich die neuen Schulsachen zu kaufen. Während sie mit Flohpulver zum _Tropfenden Kessel _reisten, musste sich Harry daran erinnern, wie er damals im zweiten Schuljahr aus Versehen in der Nocturngasse gelandet war. Doch diesmal lief alles glatt und er, Hermione und die Weasleys kamen alle zusammen an ihr Ziel an.

Nachdem sie sich alle etwas Geld aus Gringotts geholt hatten, teilten sie sich in zwei Gruppen auf. Die eine Gruppe bestand aus Harry, Ron, Hermione und Mr Weasley und die zweite aus Ginny, Fred, George und Mrs Weasley. Percy ging wieder ins Ministerium.

Während Harrys Gruppe durch die Einkaufsstraße ging, schaute sich Mr Weasley andauernd um wie ein Adler und ließ die drei nicht aus den Augen. Das nervte die Freunde ein wenig, vor allem, da sie ihn mindestens dreimal ansprechen mussten, damit er endlich auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Gute Voraussetzung für einen Aufpasser!

Zuerst ging die Gruppe zu _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_. Harry fing gerade an seine Liste zum ersten Mal zu lesen.

"Schaut mal, es wird dieses Jahr wohl wieder einen Weihnachtsball geben, denn wir brauchen schon

wieder einen Festumhang", sagte Harry leicht überrascht.

"Na toll, dann geht diese ganze blöde Tanzpartnersuche wieder los", sagte Ron genervt und schaute kaum erkennbar zu Hermione. Die schien sich jedoch sehr zu freuen, denn sie war schon dabei, sich ein neues Kleid auszusuchen. Harry und Ron zuckten die Schultern und fingen auch an etwas Passendes zu suchen. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte jeder etwas gefunden. Hermione fand ein himmelblaues, enges, schulterfreies Kleid und nahm noch einen türkisblauen, Ron einen dunkelblauen und Harry einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang. Da jeder von ihnen über die Ferien sehr gewachsen war, kauften sie sich noch ein paar neue Schulumhänge und Schuluniformen. Als sie auch die anderen Läden betraten, trafen sie auf ein paar Freunde wie Neville Longbottom und Dean Thomas, der erstmal schön damit angab, dass er jetzt Vertrauensschüler war.

Nachdem sie alle Schulsachen besorgt hatten, bat Harry die anderen, mit ihm noch in den Quidditchladen zu gehen, denn Fred und George hatten ihn gebeten, einen neuen Quaffel für die Schule zu kaufen. Außerdem wollte er sich noch einen neuen Quidditchumhang besorgen. Die anderen warteten draußen, während er alleine in den Laden ging.

Er sah sich gerade die nagelneuen Quaffel an, als plötzlich jemand gegen ihn prallte. Leider fiel er

mit dieser Person direkt gegen das Gestell mit den Quaffeln und brachte dieses zu Fall. Auch Harry und die fremde Gestalt fielen zu Boden.

"Entschuldigung! Ich bin über meinem Umhang gestolpert und konnte mich nicht mehr halten!", sagte die fremde Person und zog die Kapuze ihres roten Umhanges nach hinten.

Harry schaute auf und sah in das schönste Gesicht, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Vor ihm war ein zirka vierzehn- bis fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen mit langen, gewellten, karamellbraunen Haaren, die ganz leicht goldrot glänzten. Mit seinen Augen sah er in die ihren, die seltsam grau und klar waren.

"Könnten Sie bitte das Gestell mit den Quaffeln wieder hinstellen!", rief der etwas verärgerte Verkäufer von der Ladentheke aus. Harry wurde dadurch aus seinem Trancezustand gerissen, stand auf und half dem Mädchen hoch. Sie bedankte sich und half ihm beim Aufsammeln der Quaffel. Nachdem sie beide das kleine Chaos beseitigt hatten, entschuldigte sich das Mädchen noch einmal für ihre Tollpatschigkeit und reichte ihm die Hand.

"Ich bin übrigens Mariah McKay und du bist bestimmt Harry Potter."

Harry gab ihr die Hand und schaute sie überrascht an.

"Sehr erfreut, aber woher weißt du ...?", fing er an, verstummte aber gleich wieder, als sie auf seine blitzförmige Narbe zeigte. Er fand es sehr seltsam, dass Mariah wegen seiner Identität nicht so überreagierte wie andere Leute.

"Sag mal, in welchem Haus bist du denn?", fragte er sie, da er ihr Gesicht nicht einschätzen konnte.

"Noch in gar keinem. Ich komme erst in diesem Jahr nach Hogwarts", antwortete Mariah.

"Du siehst mir aber nicht wie eine Elfjährige aus."

"Nein, das verstehst du falsch! Ich bin erst vor kurzem von Amerika, wo ich auf eine andere Zaubererschule ging, hierhergezogen und werde bei euch in die fünfte Klasse versetzt."

Dieses Mädchen interessierte Harry von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr und er hoffte innerlich, dass sie nach Gryffindor kommen würde.

"Harry, bist du bald fertig?", rief Ron vom Eingang her aus.

Plötzlich fiel Harry wieder ein, weshalb er überhaupt hier war.

"Dauert noch ein bisschen!", rief er zurück, schnappte sich schnell einen der Quaffel und ließ sich fix einen roten Quidditchumhang zurecht nähen. Mariah betrachtete ihn dabei interessiert.

"Bist du in einer Quidditchmannschaft?", wollte sie nur zu gern wissen.

"Ja, im Gryffindorteam unserer Schule", antwortete Harry, während eine Frau die Länge seiner Ärmel abmesste. "Und du? Gab es in deiner Schule auch eine Quiddichmannschaft?"

"Äh ... nein, aber ich habe schon mal versucht, zu spielen. Es fiel mir eigentlich sehr leicht und hat mir riesigen Spaß gemacht!"

Mariah war in ihrem Leben nur sehr selten auf einem Besen gewesen. Lauras Mutter hatte sie ein paar Male auf einem alten Besen fliegen lassen, was ihr wirklich gefallen hatte. Damals hatte Laura immer Stinkbomben nach ihr geworfen, da sie es nicht gewollt hatte, dass Mariah lieber Besen flog, als mit ihrer Freundin zu spielen. Doch Mariah hatte sie immer aufgefangen.

"Welchen Spieler spielst du denn am liebsten?", fragte Harry.

"Hüter", antwortete Mariah mit einem Grinsen. "Wen spielst du denn?"

"Sucher."

"Ist ja cool! Mir wäre es viel zu anstrengend die ganze Zeit einem kleinen Ball hinterherzujagen."

Nun grinste Harry. Er mochte dieses Mädchen, das musste er zugeben. Doch zu seinem Pech, war sein Quidditchumhang schon bald fertig.

Er bezahlte schnell alles und bevor er den Laden verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Mariah um.

"Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, aber ich hoffe, dass wir uns im Hogwarts-Express wiedersehen. Dann können wir in einem Abteil sitzen, wenn du willst", sagte er und gab ihr die Hand zum Abschied.

"Das würde ich sehr gerne, Harry", gab Mariah zurück, schüttelte seine Hand und verschwand in eine Ecke des Ladens.

"Hast du eine Weltreise gemacht!", fragte Hermione, als Harry endlich wieder rauskam.

Er erzählte seinen Freunden von dem kleinen Unfall und von der Begegnung mit Mariah.

Die hörten ihm, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, aufmerksam zu.

"Wenn wir diese Mariah im Zug wiedersehen, dann muss ich sie unbedingt über diese amerikanische Zaubererschule ausfragen", sagte Hermione begeistert. Harry und Ron stöhnten genervt auf.

Mariah kaufte sich noch etwas Besenpolitur für ihren Feuerblitz, bevor auch sie den Laden verließ und zurück zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ ging. Dort lief sie sofort in das Zimmer, in dem sie und Laura seit einem Monat wohnten. Sie klopfte vorsichtig an und öffnete die Zimmertür. Laura lag friedlich auf ihrem Bett am Fenster und las das Schulbuch _Tödliche und heilende Tränke_. Sie sah auf, als sie bemerkte, dass Mariah zurück war.

"Und, war heute irgendwas Aufregendes in der Winkelgasse?", fragte Laura und klappte das Buch zu. Mariah schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog ihren Umhang aus.

"Och nö, ich bin heute nur mit Harry Potter gegen ein Quaffelgestell geprallt", antwortete sie ohne Bedeutung. Laura bekam große Augen und fiel beinahe vom Bett.

"Wie bitte?"

Mariah durchlebte erstmal einen Kicheranfall, bevor sie anfing ihrer besten Freundin von dem Vorfall im Quidditchladen zu erzählen.

Endlich war es soweit, der erste September war angebrochen. Harry, Hermione und die Weasleys waren schon um sieben Uhr früh aufgestanden, um rechtzeitig am Bahnhof Kings' Cross zu sein. Durch das ewige Anstehen vor dem Bad und dem Einpacken auf dem letzten Drücker war es ein sehr stressiger Morgen im Fuchsbau. Mr Weasley hatte vor ein paar Tagen ein magisches Auto besorgt, in dem acht Personen locker reinpassten. In einer Stunde kamen sie am Bahnhof an und machten sich zum magischen Bahngleis neundreiviertel auf. Als sie schon fast zwischen dem neunten und dem zehnten Gleis waren, erblickte Harry zwei Mädchen, die schon die Hogwartsroben trugen. Die eine erkannte er als Mariah.

"Hey, Mariah!", rief er begeistert.

Mariah drehte sich irritiert um und erkannte Harry. Hinter ihm sah sie sechs Rotschöpfe, die wohl die Weasleys sein mussten und ein Mädchen mit braunen, buschigen Haaren.

"Hi, Harry, toll dich wiederzusehen. Das hier ist meine beste Freundin Elisha Blaine. Sie kommt ebenfalls mit nach Hogwarts", erzählte Mariah und zeigte auf Laura, die Harry mit einem Händedruck begrüßte.

"Du bist also Mariah McKay. Harry hat uns schon von dir erzählt. Ich bin Hermione Granger und bin mit ihm in Gryffindor in einer Klasse", erzählte Hermione und gab Mariah die Hand. Bei Laura stellte sie sich ebenfalls vor.

"Und ich bin Ron Weasley, schön euch beide kennen zu lernen", sagte Ron und begrüßte die beiden

Mädchen ebenfalls. Auch die anderen Weasleys machten mit ihnen Bekanntschaft. Mariah musterte

sie alle aufmerksam.

Von den Todessern wusste sie, dass die Weasleys Muggelliebhaber und sehr arm waren. Über Hermione Granger hatte sie gehört, sie sei eine Muggelgeborene, oder auch in der Todessersprache: ein Schlammblut. Doch für Mariah hatten Blut oder Abstammung überhaupt keine Bedeutung.

"Harry? Könntest du uns bitte erklären, wie wir zum Gleis neundreiviertel kommen?", fragte Mariah

freundlich.

"Ja klar. Also, ihr müsst durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn laufen und ihr dürft keine Angst haben dagegen zu prallen, sonst klappt es nicht. Bleibt einfach ganz locker", erklärte Harry und drückte Mariah leicht nach vorn, um sie anzuspornen, es zu versuchen.

Daraufhin stellten sich Mariah und Laura nebeneinander auf, hielten krampfhaft ihre Gepäckwagen fest und liefen auf die Absperrung zu. Sie versuchten, mit aller Kraft den Gedanken, sie würden

dagegen preschen, abzuschütteln und im nächsten Augenblick waren sie auf dem Bahngleis neundreiviertel. Harry und die anderen kamen ihnen schon ein paar Sekunden später hinterher.

Da war er nun, der scharlachrote Hogwarts-Express. Überall auf dem Bahnhof liefen Kinder und Jugendliche herum, die sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten.

"Kommt, beeilt euch, damit ihr noch ein freies Abteil ergattert!", rief Mrs Weasley und trieb sie zur Eile an. Bevor sie in den Zug stiegen, mussten sich Harry, Ron und Hermione noch eine Belehrung von Mr Weasley anhören.

"Ihr wisst ja, was ich von euch erwarte. Keine nächtlichen Ausflüge, kein Herumstromern im Verbotenen Wald, kein Verkehren mit Leuten, die ihr nicht kennt und keine Einzelbesuche nach Hogsmeade! Hab ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt und werdet ihr diese Regeln einhalten?"

"Ja", murmelte das Trio gleichzeitig. Jeder bekam noch eine Umarmung und einen Abschiedskuss von Mrs Weasley, bevor sie einstiegen. Pünktlich um elf Uhr fuhr der Zug los und die Reise nach Hogwarts konnte beginnen.

Die Gruppe hatte das Glück noch ein leeres Abteil zu finden. Fred und George suchten in der Zwischenzeit nach ihrem Freund Lee Jordan. Die anderen hievten ihre Koffer in die Ablage und setzten sich zufrieden hin. Neben Mariahs Sitzplatz war Hedwig in ihrem Käfig. Sie konnte ihre Augen lange nicht von dieser schönen Eule lassen.

"Du hast wirklich eine schöne Eule, Harry. Wie heißt sie denn?", fragte Mariah interessiert.

"Hedwig. Habt ihr beide eigentlich keine Eule?"

"Nein, aber dafür einen großen Falken. Er heißt Silence und gehört mir", erzählte Laura.

Harry schaute sich suchend im Abteil um.

"Habt ihr den Falken denn nicht bei euch?", fragte er schließlich.

"Ach, der ist schon längst in Hogwarts. Er ist nämlich sehr selbstständig und mag keine Käfige", erzählte Laura voller Stolz über ihren treuen Falken.

In den nächsten Stunden wurde über sich und über die Schule gesprochen. Hermione machte ihre

'Drohung' wahr und fragte Mariah und Laura ausgiebig über die angebliche amerikanische Zaubererschule aus. Die mussten sich ganz schön viele Lügengeschichten aus den Fingern saugen, um Hermiones Wissensdurst zu besänftigen. Die einzig wahre Geschichte, die sie erzählten, war, dass sie ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnten. Daraufhin zeigten sie ihren neuen Freunden auch gleich ein paar leichte Zauber mit der Hand, worüber alle sehr beeindruckt waren. Mariah unterhielt sich vor allem mit Harry und Ron über Quidditch. Harry freute sich endlich mal eine Freundin gefunden zu haben, die sich auch für so was interessierte. Da sie immer noch nicht mit Ginny sprach und Laura gerade nicht auf ein Gespräch aus war, fing Hermione an noch ein paar Kapitel aus _Das Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 5_ zu pauken. Auch Laura nahm ihr Zaubertrankbuch erneut zur Hand und las. Ron sah auf, als er den Buchtitel erkannte.

"Glaub mir, wenn du erstmal unseren Zaubertranklehrer kennen gelernt hast, wirst du dieses Buch nicht mehr lesen wollen", sagte er mit verbitterter Stimme.

"Ach ja? Wie ist er denn?", fragte Laura mit großem Interesse. Auch Mariah unterbrach ihr Gespräch mit Harry, um Ron zuzuhören.

"Er heißt Severus Snape und ist der schlimmste Lehrer an unserer Schule. Er ist der Hauslehrer von

Slytherin und bevorzugt immer dieses Pack dort. Uns und den anderen Häusern versucht er immer, Punkte abzuluchsen und außerdem war er früher ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Doch jetzt arbeitet er für unsere Seite als Spion. Ich jedenfalls traue ihm trotzdem nicht über den Weg", erzählte Ron. Laura schaute nach dieser Erzählung aus dem Fenster und sah so aus, als ob ihre Seele gerade einiges verdauen musste.

Mariah war bei der Erwähnung von Voldemort leicht zusammengezuckt. Sie bekam immer eine Gänsehaut, wenn es um ihn ging. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Was wäre, wenn Harry und seine Freunde erfahren würden, wer sie in Wirklichkeit ist? Das war doch eindeutig! Sie würden sie fürchten, sie hassen. Sie würden sie und Laura ans Ministerium verraten und dann war ihnen der Kuss der Dementoren schon sicher. Um nicht aufzufliegen, dürften sie nur langärmelige Sachen tragen. Da sie dies leider nicht immer machen konnten, zerschlitzten sie sich ihr Dunkles Mal so

sehr, dass es vor lauter Narben gar nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie würden sich schon irgendeine Ausrede für diese Verletzungen einfallen lassen.

"In welches Haus würdet ihr den gerne kommen?", wollte Ginny wissen.

"Also ich würde gerne zu euch, nach Gryffindor kommen", antwortete Mariah wahrheitsgemäß.

"Mir ist das eigentlich egal", gab Laura als Antwort, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie gerne wie ihre Mutter und ihr Vater nach Slytherin kommen wollte, doch das konnte sie ja wohl kaum sagen. Mit Mariah hatte sie ausgemacht, dass eine von ihnen nach Slytherin, um die Todessersprösslinge zu bespitzeln und die andere nach Gryffindor, um Harry zu beschützen, kommen sollte.

Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür ruckartig aufgerissen und Draco Malfoy stand mit seinen zwei Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle im Abteil.

"Dass du dich noch in die Schule traust und dich nicht bei deinen Muggeln versteckst, Potter!", sagte Draco mit einem hämischen Grinsen und ließ seinen Blick durch das Abteil gleiten. Als er Laura entdeckte, wurde sein Grinsen breiter.

"Ach, hallo, Elisha, schön dich wiederzusehen. Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber wieso sitzt du hier bei diesen nutzlosen Verlierern?"

"Erstens, du bist mir zu nahe getreten und zweitens, was geht es dich an, bei wem ich sitze!", kam es drohend von Laura. Draco war etwas überrascht. Das sollte das sympathische Mädchen sein, das er in der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt hatte?

"Und jetzt verschwinde, Malfoy, bevor ich mich vergesse!", fügte Laura noch hinzu.

Zur Überraschung aller verschwanden er und seine Kumpanen nach diesen Worten genau so schnell wie sie gekommen waren.

Ein paar Sekunden lang schauten alle, außer Mariah, Laura mit großer Achtung an.

"Boah, wie hast du das denn hingekriegt? Der war noch nie so handzahm! Und woher kennt ihr euch überhaupt?", fragte Ron anerkennend.

Laura sah ihn überrascht an.

"Wieso? Ich hab ihm einfach nur meine Meinung gesagt, denn ich kann Leute nicht leiden, die andere nur wegen ihrem Blut oder wegen ihrem Geld beurteilen. Ich hab ihn vor einem Monat unfreiwillig in der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt."

"Ist euch übrigens aufgefallen, dass er ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen getragen hat?"

Hermione fiel bei dieser Frage fast von ihrem Sitz.

"Was? Dieser Schleimbeutel soll Vertrauensschüler geworden sein? Nie im Leben! Bist dir dir auch wirklich darüber bewusst, was du gesehen hast, Ginny?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

"Wenn Percy seins immer so poliert hat, dass es mich beinahe geblendet hat, werde ich so ein Abzeichen wohl wiedererkennen."

"Snape muss den anderen Lehrern irgendwas in den Kürbissaft geschüttet haben, damit auch die Malfoy zum Vertrauensschüler wählen", murmelte Harry verärgert.

Erneut wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen. Es war die Dame mit dem Imbisswagen.

"Sagte gerade jemand, er will Kürbissaft?", fragte sie freundlich.

"Eigentlich nicht. Aber Durst und Hunger hab ich schon. Von jedem eine große Portion, bitte! Ich bezahle natürlich alles", sagte Harry nun mit besserer Laune.

Die anderen bedankten sich bei ihm für diese nette Geste und fielen sofort über die Riesenladung von Süßigkeiten her. Laura mochte vor allem die Schokofrösche. Zu Rons großer Begeisterung hatte sie die Karte von Agrippa, die sie ihm auch sogleich schenkte. Mariah hatte ihre kurzzeitige Schwäche für Bertie Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen gleich wieder verloren, als sie eine erwischte, die nach Zwiebelsaft schmeckte.

Nach der großen Spachtelei wurde ein hoher Anteil der Gruppe müde. Laura hatte jedoch noch genug Energie, um ihr Buch über Zaubertränke weiterzulesen. Ginny und Hermione waren inzwischen eingeschlafen und jede von ihnen lehnte an eine von Rons Schultern. Ron bekam einen sichtlich nervösen Gesichtsausdruck und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit allem anderen als Hermione zu widmen. Mariah beobachtete dies schmunzelnd und beugte sich zu Harry rüber, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

"Sag mal, ist Ron vielleicht in Hermione verschossen?", versuchte sie ihn so leise wie möglich zu fragen.

"Keine Ahnung!", log er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Mariah konnte einfach nicht anders als zurück zu grinsen.

"Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass du als Hüterin sehr gut bist. Du kannst in diesem Jahr versuchen, in unser Team zu gelangen, wenn du nach Gryffindor kommst."

"Danke! Wie heißt eigentlich eurer Mannschaftskapitän?"

"Zur Zeit haben wir keinen, aber unser früherer, der vorletztes Jahr die Schule abgeschlossen hat, heißt Oliver Wood."

"Aha. Hey, du könntest doch der neue Kapitän werden. Du würdest deine Sache bestimmt gutmachen."

"Tja, würde ich ja gerne, aber so einfach ist das nicht. Die anderen Mannschaftsmitglieder müssten schon einstimmig für mich sein."

"Och, da mach dir mal keine Sorgen", sagte sie aufmunternd.

In den den nächsten zwei Stunden erzählte Harry ihr von all dem, was er in seinen vier Jahren in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Obwohl er sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht wirklich kannte, hatte er das Gefühl, ihr fast alles erzählen zu können. Laura, die immer noch angeblich interessiert in ihr Buch vertieft war, hörte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zu. Mariah hörte besonders bei den Erzählungen über ihren Vater, Lord Voldemort, zu und versuchte, ihr leichtes Zittern zu unterdrücken. Bald ging sie nach vorne zum Zugführer, um zu fragen, wann sie nun da sein würden. Währenddessen weckten Harry, Ron und Laura die anderen, damit sie sich ihre Schulroben anziehen konnten. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Mariah zurück und verkündete, dass sie in zehn Minuten den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade erreichen würden. Sie beeilten sich die vielen Koffer von der Ablage runterzunehmen und marschierten in den Gang hinaus. Nach genau zehn Minuten kam der Zug langsam zum Stillstand und die sechs Freunde stiegen aus.

"Die Erstklässler sowie Miss McKay und Miss Blaine zu mir!", dröhnte eine laute Stimme auf dem Bahnhof. Es war Hagrid, der Wildhüter.

"Damit sind wohl wir gemeint, Mariah", sagte Laura und musterte den Riesen, der die Erstklässler um sich sammelte, misstrauisch.

"Habt keine Angst, ihr könnt Hagrid vertrauen. Er wird euch mit den Erstklässlern zum Schloss bringen", versicherte Hermione.

Mariah und Laura nickten und gingen mit Hagrid und den jungen Zauberern zum See. Kurz darauf kamen auch die pferdelosen Kutschen, um die anderen Schüler abzuholen. Harry, Ron, Hermione und Ginny fuhren zusammen mit einer von denen zum Schlossgelände. Als sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, machten sie sich sofort auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Diese war mal wieder wie in jedem Jahr prunkvoll geschmückt. Als sie sich an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt hatten, ließ Harry seinen Blick zum Lehrertisch gleiten. Er entdeckte sofort Remus Lupin, der Sirius, der in seiner Hundeform war, den Kopf kraulte. Ein paar Plätze weiter saß Snape, der so aussah, als ob er sich sehr beherrschen musste, keinen Fluch auf Remus oder Sirius zu schleudern.

Kein Wunder, denn Snape hatte den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schon wieder an diesen Werwolf verloren und er und Sirius waren nicht gerade das, was man gute alte Schulfreunde nannte. Nachdem sich jeder auf seinen Platz gesetzt hatte, wurde es ganz still. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die riesige Tür und herein kamen, in der Begleitung von Professor McGonagall, die Erstklässer, Mariah und Laura.

Viele Jungen von den verschiedenen vier Haustischen verrenkten sich beinahe die Hälse, als sie den beiden Mädchen hinterher starrten. Das konnte man ihnen aber nicht übel nehmen , denn die zwei Freundinnen waren wirklich sehr schön. Ihre Gesichter wirkten kindlich und erwachsen zugleich, ihre Figuren waren schlank und sportlich und ihre Augen klar und undefinierbar. Besonders Mariah fiel durch ihre schönen, langen Wellenhaare auf und Laura durch ihren schneeweißen Teint. Hinter ihnen kam Hausmeister Filch und trug einen dreibeinigen hohen Stuhl und einen alten verschlissenen Zaubererhut. Beides wurde vorne vor dem Lehrertisch aufgestellt und nach wenigen

Sekunden fing der Hut an zu singen:

Ah die Neuen sind nun da!

Das finde ich ja wunderbar!

Denn tun konnt ich lange nichts, jedem war es egal,

wie lang ich dort stand auf dem Regal.

Nun kommt her ihr Wuschelköpfe, habt doch keine Furcht,

bevor ich mich noch ärgere, und es aus mir murrt.

Jeder kann mir vertrauen, ich weiß wohin ihr sollt,

natürlich bring ich euch auch wohin ihr wollt.

Wirst du zu 'nem Gryffindor, dann hast du es gut,

dein Herz besteht dann nämlich aus Tapferkeit und Mut.

Bist du klug und weise, so geb ich dir den Rat,

geh geschwind nach Ravenclaw, dort erblüht deine Saat.

Auch das Hause Hufflepuff ist doch gar nicht schlecht,

mit deiner harten Arbeit machst du es jedem recht.

Das letzte Haus Slytherin ist kein blöder Witz,

um dort zu landen brauchst du viel Tücke und List.

Doch jetzt ist genug mit dem Quatsch,

zieht mich auf eure Schöpfe rasch!

Nun viel Glück mit meiner Wahl,

hoffentlich wird's nicht zur Qual!

Als der Hut verstummte, fingen alle in der Halle an zu klatschen.

Professor McGonagall stellte sich neben den Stuhl und entrollte die Namensliste.

"Ich werde euch einzeln aufrufen, dann setzt ihr euch auf diesen Stuhl und setzt euch den Sprechenden Hut auf. Wenn er eurer Haus aufgerufen hat, geht ihr zu euren Klassenkameraden", erklärte sie.

"Abdulla, Magret."

Ein kleines Mädchen mit lockigen, blonden Haaren ging zitternd nach vorne und setzte sich den alten Hut auf den Kopf. Nach ein paar Sekunden rief er laut:"RAVENCLAW!"

Sofort jubelte der Tisch der Ravenclaws und hieß die kleine Magret herzlich willkommen.

Während Harry dies beobachtete, blieb sein Blick an Cho Chang hängen. Sie sah wirklich sehr mitleidig aus, so blass und dünn wie sie geworden war. Als Cedrics ehemalige feste Freundin musste ihr sein Tod besonders nah gegangen sein. Bei den nächsten Erstklässlern war nichts Besonderes zu sehen, bis ein Name aufgerufen wurde, bei dem Harry, Ron und Hermione zusammenzuckten.

"Fudge, Daniel."

Der Aufgerufene war ein kleiner Junge mit lockigen, hellbraunen Haaren und einer kleinen,

knubbeligen Nase.

"Ist der etwa mit Cornelius Fudge verwandt?", fragte Hermione mit einer riesigen Überraschung in der Stimme.

"Vielleicht ist er sein Sohn", schlug Harry vor, als er seine Sprache wiederfand.

"Nein, ist er nicht", meinte Ron, "Fudge hat Gerüchten nach keine Kinder, aber ich habe gehört, dass er eine Schwester haben soll, die auch nicht besser ist als er. Wahrscheinlich ist sie die Mutter von diesem Daniel."

Gespannt warteten die drei auf die Entscheidung des Hutes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!", rief dieser nach kurzer Zeit. Ron schaute nicht sehr überrascht.

"Das wundert mich gar nicht. Man sagt, dass nach Hufflepuff immer die Tratschtanten hinkommen.

Cornelius Fudge war übrigens auch da", sagte er.

Nach diesen Worten fiel Harry etwas ein. Damals in seinem zweiten Jahr, wo alle geglaubt hatten,

er sei der Erbe Slytherins, waren es vor allem die Hufflepuffs gewesen, die die meisten Gerüchte verbreitet hatten. Schon nach zirka zwanzig Minuten waren alle Erstklässler auf ihre neuen Häuser verteilt. Nun standen nur noch Mariah und Laura vor dem Hut und wurden von Professor McGonagall nach vorne gewunken. Sie stellten sich so hin, dass sie nun jedem Schüler von Hogwarts ins Gesicht sehen konnten und Professor Dumbledore erhob sich.

"Wie ihr alle schon mitbekommen habt, haben wir ab heute zwei neue Fünfklässler unter uns. Diese

beiden jungen Damen hier heißen Mariah McKay und Elisha Blaine und kommen beide aus Amerika. Dort haben sie eine Schule besucht, auf der man das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab erlernt. Da sie schon etwas weiter als unsere neuen Fünfklässler sind, werden sie euch bestimmt an ihrem Wissen teilhaben lassen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr sie schon bald als gute Mitglieder unserer Schule ansehen werdet, egal in welches Haus sie kommen. Dankeschön!"

Während dieser Rede passierte etwas, was wohl sicher keiner bemerkte. Laura hatte nämlich bemerkt, dass sie von jemanden sehr genau beobachtet wurde. Sie wusste sofort, wer das war und drehte ihren Kopf wie in Trance zur Seite. Ja, nun sah sie ihn. Sie sah direkt in die Augen ihres Vaters. In die Augen von Severus Snape.

Dieser war so überrascht von ihrem kalten Blick, dass er zusammenzuckte und sie ihren Kopf sofort wieder nach vorn drehte.

"Blaine, Elisha."

Als Laura ihren Decknamen hörte setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl und zog den Hut über ihren Kopf. Sofort rutschte dieser ihr über die Augen. Sie erschrak leicht, als sie eine fremde Stimme wahrnahm.

_'Hmm, deine Vorfahren waren alle im selben Haus, aber sie haben verschiedene Wege gewählt._

_Du aber scheinst genau zu wissen, was du willst. List und Tücke sind eindeutig dein Fachgebiet. Ich_

_denke, ich schicke dich nach ... SLYTHERIN!'_

Das letzte Wort wurde regelrecht geschrien und am Slytherintisch brach eine Horde von Beifall- und Jubelrufen aus. Laura konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen und setzte sich zu ihren neuen Klassenkameraden. Leider war der einzige Platz, der noch frei war, neben Malfoy. Sofort verging Laura das Grinsen und sie setzte sich widerwillig hin. Sicher hätte es blöd ausgesehen, wenn sie auf dem Boden gesessen hätte, obwohl sie das viel lieber getan hätte.

"Herzlich Willkommen bei uns!", sagte Draco schleimig und reichte ihr wieder wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung die Hand.

Auch wieder kam dieser Brechreiz in ihr hoch, aber diesmal unterließ sie es ihm die Hand zu geben und drehte sich nach vorn zum Lehrertisch.

Draco zog verärgert seine Hand zurück und schaute ebenfalls nach vorn.

"McKay, Mariah."

Nun war es soweit. Jetzt musste Mariah versuchen, diese Hürde zu überwinden. Mit zitternden Knien ging sie zum Stuhl, setzte sich hin und streifte sich ebenfalls den Sprechenden Hut über den Kopf. Laura schaute gebannt nach vorne und drückte unter dem Tisch die Daumen.

Mariah hätte beinahe vor Schreck aufgeschrien, als auch sie diese fremde Stimme hörte.

_'Warum denn so nervös, junge Riddle?'_

Mariah war schockiert. Woher wusste er ihren richtigen Nachnamen und konnten gerade alle anderen mithören, was er sagte?

_'Keine Angst. Keiner außer du kann mich gerade hören und ich weiß alles, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, mein Kind. Tja, dann wollen wir mal ... Hmm, du hast eine sehr große Gabe, die in Slytherin gern gesehen wird ...'_

Nein! Er dürfte sie auf keinen Fall nach Slytherin schicken! Sie wollte nicht im gleichen Haus wie ihr Vater landen! Sie wollte nach Gryffindor, dort wo ihre Mutter gewesen war! Bitte, flehte sie. Ich habe eine wichtige Mission zu erfüllen! Bitte schick mich nach Gryffindor, bitte, bitte schick mich nach Gryffindor!

_'Na gut, unter diesen Umständen ... schick ich dich eben nach ... GRYFFINDOR!'_

Mariah atmete auf vor Glück. Abgesehen von ihrer Flucht aus dem Riddle-Haus war sie noch nie so glücklich gewesen. Auch Laura hatte zufrieden aufgeatmet, als der Name von Mariahs Haus verkündet worden war.

Draco bemerkte dies und runzelte die Stirn, dachte aber nicht weiter darüber nach.

Als Mariah zum Gryffindortisch angerannt kam, gab Harry ihr die Hand.

"Herzlich Willkommen in Gryffindor!", sagte er fröhlich und grinste. Mariah lächelte und setzte sich neben ihm.

Nachdem es wieder ruhig war, erhob sich Dumbledore erneut.

"Bevor wir mit dem Festmahl beginnen, möchte ich noch einige Worte an euch richten. Der Verbotene Wald hat seinen Namen die Ferien über behalten, also ist er wie immer für jeden tabu. Nach Sonnenuntergang ist es verboten das Schloss zu verlassen. Unser Hausmeister Mr Filch hat mich auch noch gebeten, euch zu erinnern, dass in den Schulgängen nicht gezaubert werden darf. Die Besuche nach Hogsmeade an bestimmten Tagen sind nur für die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse gestattet. Wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, ist Professor Remus Lupin wieder hier, um Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten."

Sofort fingen die Schüler an zu jubeln. Die Einzige am Slytherintisch, die sich daran beteiligte, war Laura. Remus wurde leicht rot und lächelte übers ganze Gesicht. So sehr wie Snape gerade seinen Löffel vor Wut verbog, hätte man denken können, er hätte Psykräfte.

Dumbledore wartete geduldig auf die nächste Welle der Ruhe und fuhr fort.

"Da ihr in der nächsten Zeit doppelt so viel wie sonst in diesem Fach erlernen müsst, wird in den kommenden Wochen eine weitere Lehrkraft nach Hogwarts kommen, um Professor Lupin zu helfen. Und um diese Sache ein wenig spannend zu machen, werdet ihr ihren Namen erst erfahren, wenn diese Person hier eintrifft. Und nun wird endlich gegessen, guten Appetit!"

Nach diesen Worten erschienen auf den goldenen Tellern die köstlichsten Speisen. Mariah konnte sich kaum noch halten vor Hunger und nahm sich von jedem etwas. Auch Laura haute ordentlich rein. Nachdem das Festmahl beendet war, wurde noch schnell die Schulhymne gesungen. Fred und George sangen sie diesmal mit der Melodie einer veralteten Oper.

Danach gingen alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Leider konnten sich Mariah und Laura nicht einmal eine gute Nacht wünschen wegen dem ganzen Gedränge. Die Vertrauensschüler Dean Thomas und Hermione gingen voraus und zeigten den Erstklässlern den Weg. Nach verwirrendem Hin und Her waren sie endlich beim Porträt der fetten Dame in rosa.

"Passwort?", fragte das Bild.

"_Lulatsch!_", sagten Dean und Hermione gleichzeitig.

Daraufhin öffnete sich das Porträt und gab den Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum frei. Dieser Raum war einfach umwerfend mit seinen roten Sesseln und dem großen Kamin. Nachdem Mariah sich genügend umgesehen hatte, kam Hermione auf sie zu.

"So ich muss jetzt die kleinen Mädchen in ihre Schlafsäle bringen. Geh du schon mal die rechte Treppe hoch und suche das Zimmer, an dessen Tür _'Mädchenschlafsaal des fünften Jahres'_ steht. Du kannst es gar nicht verfehlen. Dein Bett steht am Ende des Raumes, mach es dir schon mal gemütlich", sagte sie.

Mariah bedankte sich, sagte Harry, Ron und Ginny noch gute Nacht und ging dann die Treppe hoch. Schon bald fand sie den Schlafsaal ihres Jahrganges und trat ein. Sie ging auf ihr großes, rotes Himmelbett zu und machte es sich gemütlich. Nach ein paar Minuten stand sie wieder auf, nahm sich ein langes, weißes Nachthemd mit langen Ärmeln aus ihrem kleinen Koffer und ging ins Bad zum Duschen.

Als sie nach einer halben Stunde zurückkam, lagen schon die meisten der Mädchen im Bett. Einige waren wohl so kaputt gewesen, dass sie gleich mit ihren Schulroben eingeschlafen waren. Mariah grinste und legte sich sachte auf ihr Bett, als ob es aus Glas wäre und deckte sich zu. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam auch Hermione in den Schlafsaal rein gestürmt. Mariah hörte noch irgendwas von 'nervigen Erstklässlern', bevor sie friedlich einschlief.


	5. 04 Die Zicken von Slytherin

4. Die Zicken von Slytherin

Sanfte, leichte Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die hohen, kleinen Fenster in den Fünfklässler- Jungenschlafsaal der Slytherins.

Draco wurde durch das Kitzeln der Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Nase geweckt. Er rieb sich noch kurz

den Schlaf aus den Augen, bevor er ins Bad ging und sich fertig machte. Nachdem er soweit war, lief er mit großer Vorfreude die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Dort angekommen sah er sich um und fand, was er suchte.

Auf dem großen, dunkelgrünen Sofa vor dem Kamin lag Laura auf ihrer linken Körperseite in einer

schwarzen Decke eingehüllt. Draco erinnerte sich an gestern Abend...

Rückblick vom 1. September 1995:

Nach dem Abendessen rief Draco die neuen Erstklässler zu sich und ging mit Millicent Bullstrode, die ebenfalls zur Vertrauensschülerin gewählt worden war, voran um ihnen den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu zeigen. Laura war mehr das Schlusslicht und schaute sich während der kleinen Wanderung zu den Kerkern das Schloss an. Sie bemerkte sofort, dass dies im gotischen Baustil gebaut worden war. Jetzt müsste es hier nur noch bunte Glasfenster geben, so wie damals ... diese schönen Fenster in allen Farben ... in ihrem Zimmer...

Halt, dachte sie plötzlich. Sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder an ihre Kindheit erinnern und jetzt schon gar nicht. Es dauerte ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten, bis sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erreichten. Das Passwort hieß _Reichtum_. Wieso überraschte das Laura nicht!

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war sehr kalt und wurde nur von ein paar grün leuchtenen Kronleuchtern und einem flackerndem, grünen Feuer im Kamin erhellt. Draco und Millicent brachten die Erstklässler in ihre Schlafsäle und Laura setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. Sie sah auf, als sie bemerkte, dass jemand neben dem Sessel stand.

Es war ein Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang mit langen, schwarzen, geflochtenen Zöpfen und braunen Augen. Die schaute Laura an, als ob sie das Widerlichste auf der gesamten Welt wäre.

"Du bist also die Neue. Willkommen, ich bin Pansy Parkinson und habe hier das Sagen bei den Slytherinmädels", sagte das Mädchen im eingebildeten Ton. Laura kannte ihren Nachnamen. Die Parkinsons waren ebenfalls Todesser, doch sie hatten nicht einen so bekannten Ruf wie zum Beispiel die Malfoys. Sie versuchte, dieses Mädchen nicht zu beachten und sah ins Kaminfeuer. Pansy nahm ihr diese Reaktion mehr als übel und stellte sich erneut in Lauras Blickfeld.

"Hey, wenn du dich mir gegenüber weiter so benimmst, dann sorg ich dafür, dass du bald wieder den Zug nach Hause nehmen kannst!", zischte Pansy provozierend wie eine Schlange.

Laura sagte noch immer nichts.

"Übrigens ... wir haben gerade kein Bett für dich in unserem Schlafsaal. Sieht so aus, als ob du diese Nacht hier im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen musst."

Das brachte Laura endlich zum Sprechen.

"Kein Bett? Von wegen! Ihr wollt mich einfach nur nicht in eurem Schlafsaal haben!"

"Gibt es Probleme?", fragte jemand hinter den beiden Mädchen. Es war Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, Draco, nein, ich habe unserer neuen Mitschülerin nur erklärt, dass wir kein Bett für sie haben. Doch sie hat mir unterstellt, ich würde lügen",erzählte Pansy mit einem gekünstelten Schluchzer.

Laura verdrehte genervt die Augen. Was für eine Heulsuse!

Plötzlich bekam Draco wieder dieses blöde Grinsen.

"Ist doch nicht schlimm. In unserem Schlafsaal sind noch ein paar Betten frei. Also kannst du bei uns schlafen, Elisha", bot er Laura an.

"Niemals!", zischte diese empört. Was fiel diesem Schleimer überhaupt ein? Sie hatte nun wirklich keinen Bock mit ihm in einem Saal zu schlafen. Er und seine beiden Gorillas würden sie doch nur begaffen und vielleicht noch im Schlaf befummeln.

Auch Pansy schien überhaupt nichts von dieser Idee zu halten.

"Was soll das, Draco? Es ist verboten gemischt in einem Saal zu schlafen!", sagte sie mit dem Gesicht einer Furie.

"Na und, das muss ja keiner erfahren, oder, Pansy?", konterte er und sah sie ermahnend an. Pansy

sah ihm noch einmal wütend in die grauen Augen, bevor sie zu ihrem Schlafsaal hochging.

Draco wusste, dass sie wegen ihm nicht petzen würde. Sie war doch wirklich eine Nervensäge!

"Ich schlafe hier auf dem Sofa", sagte Laura schließlich und kramte in ihrer Reisetasche nach einem Nachthemd.

"Ach wirklich? Ich an deiner Stelle würde es mir nochmal überlegen. Eine Nacht auf dem Teil und du hast morgen eine schöne Nackenverspannung."

"Immer noch besser als in deinem Schlafsaal zu schlafen", sagte Laura und ging in den Waschraum. Draco konnte bei diesem Mädchen nur den Kopf schütteln und ging kurz darauf nach oben ins Bett.

Ende vom Rückblick!

Tja, dieses Mädchen war doch wirklich anders als die anderen. Sonst verehrte ihn jedes Slytherinmädchen und das sollte auch so bleiben. Irgendwann würde sie ihm auch zu Füßen liegen,

dafür würde er sorgen. Er hatte sich inzwischen auf einen der Sessel gesetzt und beobachtete die schlafende Laura. Man hätte sie fast mit Schneewittchen vergleichen können. Schwarzes Haar wie

Ebenholz und weiße Haut wie Schnee. Nur ihre Lippen waren anstatt blutrot, sanft rosa.

Sie war wirklich wunderschön, das musste er sich eingestehen.

Plötzlich fiel eine Haarsträhne in Lauras Gesicht. Draco bemerkte dies und ging auf sie zu. Er wollte ihre Strähne gerade wieder hinter ihr Ohr streichen, als sie auf einmal blitzartig ihre Hand hob und die seinige von sich fern hielt. Langsam und bedrohlich öffnete sie ihre Augen.

"Lass bloß deine schmierigen Finger von mir!", flüsterte sie wütend und ließ angewidert seine Hand los. Draco war so erschrocken, dass er beinahe in den Kamin stolperte. Doch er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig halten. Da er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, verließ er ohne nachzudenken den Gemeinschaftsraum. Laura schaute ihm noch lange entrüstet hinterher, bevor sie aufstand und sich fertig machte.

Mariah war inzwischen früh aufgestanden und saß bereits am Tisch der Gryffindors. Sie war es gewohnt wenig zu schlafen und war nicht gerade ein Morgenmuffel. Hoffentlich würden sich die anderen keine Sorgen darum machen, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrem Bett lag. Da sie nach dem Aufstehen einen großen Hunger gehabt hatte, hatte sie sogleich versucht, den Weg zur Großen Halle zu finden. Obwohl Hogwarts der reinste Irrgarten war, hatte sie sich nicht einmal verlaufen.

Gerade, als sie anfing ihren zweiten Pfannkuchen zu essen, stürmte Draco Malfoy eilig in die Halle und setzte sich an den Slytherintisch.

Was bildet sich diese Zicke eigentlich ein? Ich wollte ihr doch nur die Haarsträhne zurückstreichen,

dachte er ärgerlich. Sein Vater hatte Recht gehabt, Frauen waren doch alle gleich. Zuerst bezirzten sie einen mit ihrer Schönheit und stellten sich später als arrogante Schlampen heraus! Diese Blaine war da keine Ausnahme. Sie hatte es gewagt _ihn_, einen Malfoy so anzufahren. Er würde versuchen, ihren unverschämten Stolz zu brechen, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Na, der sieht ja nicht gerade gutgelaunt aus. Hoffentlich geht es Laura gut, hoffte Mariah und schluckte das letzte Pfannkuchenstück runter.

Nach zirka zehn Minuten kamen auch noch die restlichen Schüler zum Frühstück. Mariah schaute sich um und entdeckte schließlich Laura, die diesmal zu ihrem Glück einen anderen Sitzplatz gefunden hatte. Mariah zuckte merklich zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter fühlte.

Hinter ihr stand eine etwas säuerlich wirkende Hermione Granger.

"Wieso hast du uns nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass du hierher gehen willst? Wir haben dich wie die Irren gesucht!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Mariah, dass auch Harry und Ron hinter Hermione standen.

"Tut mir sehr Leid. Ich bin sehr früh aufgewacht und war sehr hungrig. Da ich euch nicht wecken wollte, bin ich dann alleine losgegangen. Glücklicherweise hab ich mich kein einziges Mal verlaufen. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das verzeihen."

"Ach, ist schon in Ordnung. Wir werden dich dafür nicht gleich steinigen", sagte Harry und lächelte freundlich.

"Genau", sagte Hermione, "Aber das nächste Mal hinterlässt du uns bitte eine Nachricht."

Mariah nickte und bot den anderen etwas vom Pfannkuchen an.

Eine lange Zeit lang genossen sie ihr Frühstück und redeten über Gott und die Welt.

Mariah trank gerade genüsslich von ihrem Kürbissaft, als Ron ihr plötzlich auf die Schulter tippte.

"Was ist?", fragte sie.

"Ist dir aufgefallen, dass Malfoy Elisha ununterbrochen anstarrt?", fragte Ron und zeigte zum Slytherintisch.

Mariah schaute hin. Tatsache! Malfoy beobachtete Laura wie ein Löwe seine Beute. Hoffentlich würde er seine Finger bei sich behalten!

Plötzlich trafen sich die Blicke von Mariah und Laura. Mariah überlegte kurz und zeigte mit einem Nicken zur Tür. Laura verstand dies, stand auf und verließ die Große Halle.

"Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss mal kurz mit Elisha sprechen", sagte Mariah und verließ ebenfalls die Große Halle. Das Trio schaute ihr überrascht hinterher. Jeder hatte soeben den gleichen Gedanken. Sie fanden Elisha zwar sehr nett, aber sie war zu einer Slytherin geworden. Und jeder wusste, dass dort alle schwarzen Schafe der Zaubererwelt gelandet waren.

Mariah sah sich fieberhaft in der Eingangshalle um. Schon bald entdeckte sie Laura, die sich an einer Säule lehnte. Mariah ging zu ihr und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Laura die Hand hob, um sie zum Schweigen bringen.

"Bevor wir reden, könntest du mir bitte kurz meinen Nacken massieren?", bat Laura und drehte ihren Rücken zu Mariah.

Diese guckte zuerst irritiert, legte dann aber ihre Hände auf die Schultern ihrer besten Freundin und fing an sie zu massieren. Gute Güte, waren ihre Nackenmuskeln verspannt!

"Auf was hast du letzte Nacht geschlafen? Auf einem Holzbrett?"

"Nö, auf einem dunkelgrünen Sofa vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Weiter nach links bitte, ja genau da."

"Wie? Hatten die denn kein Bett mehr?"

"Doch, aber in Malfoys Schlafsaal. Dreimal darfst du raten, warum ich da nicht rein wollte."

"Tja, und wie sind die anderen Slytherins?"

"Frag bloß nicht. Du kennst doch die Parkinsons, oder? Ich habe schon Bekanntschaft mit ihrer ach so reizenden Tochter Pansy gemacht. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sich diese Tussi an Malfoy ranschmeißt."

"Dadurch scheint der ja nicht sehr befriedigt zu sein; er hat dich heute früh nämlich die ganze Zeit angestarrt."

"Denkst du, das hab ich nicht bemerkt! Heute morgen hat der sogar versucht, mich im Schlaf zu berühren!"

"Echt? Dann solltest du weiterhin gut darauf achten, dass er seine Finger bei sich behält."

"Das musst du mir nicht extra sagen, bitte weiter in die Mitte. Und? Wie war deine erste Nacht bei den Gryffindors?"

"Och, ganz okay. Die sind alle sehr nett. Besonders Harry."

"Oh, hihi. Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?"

Plötzlich drückte Mariah ihre Finger so stark in Lauras Schulter, dass diese leicht aufschrie.

"Au! Hey, das war doch bloß ein Scherz, Mariah! _Nur ein Scherz!_", sagte Laura mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

Mariah schien nach ein paar Sekunden wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Ängstlich schaute sie ihre Freundin an und ließ sie los.

"Es-es tut mir Leid, Laura! Ich weiß nicht, weshalb mich das plötzlich so aufgeregt hat! Hab ich dir sehr wehgetan?"

"Nein, ist schon gut. Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht provozieren."

"Ist schon okay. Bitte mach nicht mehr solche Witze, ja?", sagte Mariah immer noch sehr verstört und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück in die Große Halle.

Laura schaute ihr noch traurig hinterher, bevor auch sie wieder zurück in die Halle ging.

Mariah setzte sich wieder zu ihren neuen Freunden und versuchte, so zu wirken, als sei das eben Geschehene nicht passiert. Dies schaffte sie auch mit gutem Erfolg.

Es war lange her, dass sie so wütend reagiert hatte. Aber das war eine Warnung für sie. Sie dürfte für Harry bloß nicht mehr empfinden als Freundschaft. Sie, als der Abkömmling des schlimmsten Tyrannen, der jemals in der Zaubererwelt gelebt hatte, verdiente am wenigsten solche Gefühle wie Liebe. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Professor McGonagall am Gryffindortisch vorbei und teilte die Stundenpläne aus. Als sie bei Mariah stehen blieb, verwandelte sich ihre sonst so strenge Miene in ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

"Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich schon so gut in unserem Haus eingewöhnt haben, Miss McKay", sagte sie und gab ihr den Stundenplan.

"Danke, Professor McGonagall."

"Och nö! Wir haben gleich Doppelstunde Zaubertränke! Wie? Schon wieder mit den Slytherins? Können sich die Lehrer nicht mal ein anderes Partnerhaus für uns einfallen lassen!", grummelte Ron verärgert. Mariah schaute überrascht zu ihm. Anscheinend hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Professor McGonagall noch am Tisch war. Die Lehrerin ging langsam hinter Ron, der sie noch immer nicht bemerkte.

"Toll, und gleich danach Verwandlung bei der McGonagall! Als ob uns Snape nicht schon reichen würde", fügte er noch hinzu.

McGonagalls Lippen wurden zu einer sehr schmalen Linie. Mariah bekam langsam Schweißperlen

auf der Stirn. Auch Harry und Hermione bemerkten dieses Szenario und versuchten, Ron auf seine Dummheit aufmerksam zu machen.

"Äh, Ron? Du solltest lieber nicht so über die Lehrer reden", nuschelte Hermione nervös.

"Wieso? Über Snape lästern wir doch andauernd. Und was sollte die McGonagall schon mit mir anstellen? Sich in eine Katze verwandeln und mir die Augen auskratzen?"

"Zu Ihrem Glück bestrafe ich die frechen Schüler nicht mit solchen Dingen, Mr Weasley!", ermahnte McGonagall nun endlich.

Ron erstarrte und wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. Auch die anderen sagten kein Wort.

"Na ja, wir sehen uns in Verwandlung wieder. Und seien Sie gut vorbereitet, Mr Weasley", sagte Professor McGonagall und ging zum Lehrertisch. Ron sah ihr entgeistert nach.

"Wie lange hat die denn schon hinter mir gestanden?", wollte er schließlich von Harry wissen.

"Seit du dich über Zaubertränke beschwert hast", sagte dieser und fing an laut loszulachen.

Auch Mariah konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und hämmerte ihre Hand vor Lachen auf die Tischplatte.

Hermione sah Ron noch lange streng an, bis auch sie sich durch das Lachen anstecken ließ.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Kerker für Zaubertränke.

Mariah machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe wegen dem Vorfall in der Eingangshalle, hoffte aber inständig in den nächsten zwei Stunden neben Laura sitzen zu können.

Diese war inzwischen ziemlich nervös und konnte beim Warten vor dem Kerker kaum still stehen.

Was war nur mit ihr los? Gestern abend, als sie ihrem Vater in die Augen gesehen hatte, war das

in Trance gewesen. Jetzt aber war sie bei vollem Verstand und musste mit ihm und den Slytherins ganze zwei Stunden in einem Raum verweilen.

Da kam er, Severus Snape, um die Ecke und sah aus, als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte. Sofort

fiel sein Blick auf die beiden Mädchen, den er aber sofort wieder abwandte.

"Ab in die Klasse!", rief er barsch in die Runde und jeder gehorchte.

Harry setzte sich neben Ron, Hermione neben Neville und Mariah neben die immer noch sehr nervöse Laura. Wie immer am Schuljahresanfang wurde die Namensliste überprüft. Und wie immer sprach Snape die Namen der Gryffindors, vor allem Harrys, mit großer Abscheu aus. Auch bei Mariah war es nicht anders. Bei Laura hingegen sprach er den Namen ohne jede Emotion aus. Bei ihr wollte er sich nicht viel herausnehmen. Die ganze letzte Nacht lang hatte er an ihren eiskalten Blick bei der Auswahl denken müssen. Irgendwie war ihm das unheimlich, dass sie heute so eingeschüchtert wirkte. Als er auch bei den Slytherins fertig war, sah er in die Runde.

"Da wir ab diesem Schuljahr eine besonders schwere Zeit durchmachen werden, beschäftigen wir uns in der nächsten Zeit mit Tränken, die gegen die dunklen Künste helfen", sagte er mit öliger Stimme. Ron beugte sich zu Harry rüber.

"Der hat wohl so lange gebettelt, damit er wenigstens einen Anteil seines Traumberufes unterrichten darf."

"Wollten Sie uns etwas mitteilen, Mr Weasley?", fragte Snape bedrohlich.

Ron zuckte zusammen.

"Nein, nein, Professor!"

Mariah fing an leise zu kichern. Entweder hatte Professor McGonagall Snape erzählt, was beim Frühstück passiert war oder das war einfach nicht Rons Tag.

"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unverschämtem Gackern während der Stunde, Miss McKay!", sagte Snape schadenfroh, nachdem er ihr Kichern bemerkt hatte.

Mariah wurde rot und verstummte.

"Warum sitzen Sie bei Miss Blaine und nicht bei Ihren Hausgenossen", fragte er unfreundlich. Es war für ihn schon ein ungewohnter Anblick, dass eine Gryffindor und eine Slytherin freiwillig nebeneinander saßen.

"Wieso? Ist es etwa verboten neben einem Schüler aus einem anderen Haus zu sitzen?", fragte Mariah herausfordernd.

Snape starrte sie säuerlich an.

"Nochmal fünf Punkte Abzug und wenn Sie sich nicht sofort wegsetzen, werden es zwanzig."

Mariah ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und setzte sich zwischen Ron und Harry, die extra für sie zur Seite rückten. Laura blieb, was sie nicht sonderlich störte, alleine sitzen.

In der ersten Stunde mussten sich die Schüler die Rezepte von sehr nützlichen Tränken aufschreiben. In der zweiten brauten sie in Zweiergruppen einen Trank, der jemand Müden nach kurzer Zeit wieder fit machte. Wenigstens dabei dürften Mariah und Laura zusammenarbeiten.

Snape lief wieder mit seinem wehenden, schwarzen Umhang wie eine Fledermaus durch die Klasse und beurteilte die gebrauten Tränke. Bei den Gryffindors motzte er mal wieder rum wie ein Weltmeister. Tja, dachte Harry missmutig. Snape ohne Motzerei war wahrscheinlich wie Siegfried ohne Roy. Auch bei Mariah kannte Snape keine Gnade.

"Kippen Sie diese Brühe weg und arbeiten Sie endlich ordentlich!", zischte er mehr zu Mariah als zu Laura. Als sich der Zaubertranklehrer entfernte, beugte sich Mariah zu ihrer Freundin.

"Dein Vater ist ein richtiges Arschloch!", flüsterte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Laura schwieg verbissen und rührte lustlos in ihrem Kessel rum. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit läutete es endlich und die Schüler verließen flink den Kerker. Laura verließ ihn zuletzt und wurde auf einmal von Pansy, die ihr im Weg stand, daran gehindert weiter zu gehen.

"Draco schaut dich schon den ganzen Morgen lang an", sagte sie provozierend.

Alle anderen Schüler hatten die Anspannung bemerkt und sahen nun interessiert zu.

Laura schwieg lange.

"Und?", fragte sie schließlich gleichgültig.

Das genügte. Pansy schnaubte verächtlich und nickte in ihre Richtung.

Plötzlich rannten zwei Slytherinmädchen aus der Schülermasse direkt auf Laura zu. Es waren Millicent Bullstrode und Blaise Zabini.

Laura drückte Mariah ihre Schulbücher in die Hand und rannte den Mädchen entgegen. Sie versetzte Millicent einen kräftigen Kinnhaken und setzte sie mit einem gekonnten Schulterwurf außer Gefecht.

Blaise versuchte, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken, was ihr aber nicht gelang, da Laura ihr Knie in den Magen von Pansys Mitstreiterin rammte. Somit viel Blaise keuchend zu Boden.

Pansy schaute zuerst geschockt auf ihre auf dem Boden liegenden Freundinnen, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab auf Laura richtete. Doch diese war schneller und streckte ihre rechte Hand Pansy entgegen.

"_Expelliarmus!_", rief sie laut und im nächsten Moment hielt sie Pansys Zauberstab triumphierend in der Hand. Ohne Vorwarnung rannte auch Pansy auf Laura zu und verpasste ihr eine gehörige Ohrfeige. Diese schämte sich für ihre Unachtsamkeit und fühlte wie ihre Unterlippe aufplatzte und ein kleines Blutrinnsal über ihr Kinn herunter sickerte. Sie entschloss sich diesen Streit zu beenden und rannte abermals auf Pansy zu. Ungefähr einen Meter vor der Mitschülerin hob Laura ihr rechtes Bein und trat mit voller Wucht gegen Pansys linke Halsflanke. Deren Gesicht war daraufhin wie erstarrt und mit einem letzten schmerzhaften Seufzer brach sie zusammen.

Alle schwiegen verdächtig lange.

Plötzlich kam Snape, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, hinter den Schülern hervor und beugte sich zu den

Mädchen herunter. Laura war geschockt. Hatte er etwa die ganze Zeit dort gestanden und seelenruhig zugesehen?

"_Mobilcorpus!_", murmelte er schließlich und Pansy, Millicent und Blaise schwebten gerade wie eine Eins über dem Kerkerboden.

"Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle! Bringen Sie die drei nach oben in den Krankenflügel! Seien Sie bei Miss Parkinson besonders vorsichtig, denn es sieht so aus, als ob sich ihre Halswirbel verdreht haben. Und Sie ...", sagte Snape und hielt Laura am Arm fest, "... kommen mit mir zum Schuldirektor!"

Laura bekam langsam Panik und versuchte, sich aus dem Klammergriff ihres Vaters zu befreien, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Mit einem ängstlichem Blick drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Mariah um, bevor sie und Snape hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwanden.

Alle Schüler schauten ihnen geschockt hinterher.

"Also, wenn sie keine Slytherin wäre, würde ich schwören, dass er jetzt versucht, sie von der Schule zu werfen", sagte Dean schließlich.

"Am besten gehen wir schon mal zu Verwandlung", schlug Hermione vorsichtig vor.

Die anderen, sogar die Slytherins, nickten und machten sich auf dem Weg zur nächsten Stunde. Malfoy und seine Kumpanen brachten die verletzten Mädchen schnurstracks in den Krankenflügel und gingen danach ebenfalls zurück zum Unterricht.

Währenddessen lief Snape mit Laura im Schlepptau zum Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte. Auf dem ganzen Weg dorthin sagte er kein einziges Wort. Kein Punktabzug, keine Beschimpfungen, nicht mal eine kleine Moralpredigt. Wenn sie eine Gryffindor wäre, hätte er sie bestimmt schon längst zusammengeschrien.

"_Erdbeerlolly!_", rief er laut und der Wasserspeier bewegte sich langsam zur Seite. Laura stutzte. Was war das denn für ein Passwort? Da sie deswegen abgelenkt war, stieß ihr Schienbein schmerzhaft gegen die erste Stufe, als Snape sie die Treppe hoch zerrte. Oben angekommen klopfte er kräftig gegen die Tür. Als von innen ein schwaches 'Ja' zu hören war, öffnete Snape sie und schubste Laura mit ins Büro. Obwohl diese nur wenig Zeit hatte sich umzusehen, war sie ganz hin und weg von diesem Raum. Überall lagen interessante Gegenstände, die funkelten und glitzerten.

Bücher standen in den Regalen und auf einer goldenen Stange ruhte ein wunderschöner, riesiger, roter Vogel, ein Phönix.

Am Schreibtisch saß Professor Dumbledore und schaute seine beiden Besucher neugierig an.

"Severus, Miss Blaine, was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?", fragte er ruhig.

Snape trat vor und hielt Laura immer noch am Arm fest, als ob er befürchtete, sie würde im nächsten Moment aus dem Büro rennen.

"Miss Blaine hat sich auf eine Schlägerei mit Miss Parkinson, Bullstrode und Zabini eingelassen", sagte er leicht verstimmt.

Daraufhin musterte der Schuldirektor Laura aufmerksam. Irgendwie konnte sie aus seinen Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern nicht erkennen, was er soeben dachte. War er überrascht, dass es hier um eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Slytherins allein und nicht mit den Gryffindors ging? Oder war er einfach nur enttäuscht, dass es gleich am ersten Tag Ärger mit einer der neuen Schülerinnen gab? Sie wusste es einfach nicht.

"Bitte erzählen Sie mir, wie es dazu gekommen ist, Miss Blaine", bat Dumbledore und bot ihr einen Stuhl an. Snape ließ nun endlich ihren Arm los. Laura blieb jedoch stehen und fing an zu erzählen.

"Pansy Parkinson hat mich provoziert. Sie war wahrscheinlich wütend, dass ich nicht wie alle anderen Mädchen in Slytherin an ihrem Rockzipfel hängen will. Dann hat sie Zabini und Bullstrode auf mich losgehetzt und ich habe mich gewehrt", erzählte sie und versuchte, nicht so gleichgültig zu wirken, wie sie sich gerade fühlte. Aus irgendeinem Grund verschwieg sie, dass Pansy eigentlich wegen Malfoys Verhalten ausgerastet ist. Warum Laura dies tat, wusste sie selber nicht.

Dumbledore sah sie skeptisch an und schloss für wenige Sekunden seine Augen.

"Tut mir Leid, aber so wie es aussieht, muss ich Slytherin fünfzig Punkte abziehen und Sie, Miss Blaine, und die restlichen Mädchen bekommen eine Strafarbeit auf. Sie werden morgen beim Frühstück den Termin dafür erfahren. Die Strafarbeit werden Sie natürlich getrennt verrichten, aber ich hoffe, dass so etwas in Zukunft nicht wieder vorkommen wird und Sie und Ihre Mitschüler sich zusammenreißen werden", sagte er ruhig und deutlich.

Laura nickte und bejahrte.

"Gut, Sie können zurück zum Unterricht. Finden Sie den Weg zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung allein oder soll Professor Snape Sie begleiten?"

Laura wagte es für kurze Zeit in Snapes Gesicht zu sehen. Er sah so aus, als würde er überlegen, wie er sie auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer am besten umbringen könnte.

"Nein, danke! Ich finde es schon allein!", sagte sie, verbeugte sich nochmal kurz und verließ eilig das Büro. Snape blieb jedoch und schaute dem Mädchen misstrauisch hinterher.

"Ist sonst noch etwas, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Ich habe es gesehen, Albus. Ich habe die Schlägerei genau beobachtet", sagte Snape trocken.

"Und warum hast du nicht früh genug eingegriffen?"

"Wie denn? Ich war überrascht über Miss Blaines Gegenwehr! Ich dachte, die Mädchen würden sich nur die Nasen blutig schlagen, aber das war unglaublich! Während der Schlägerei hatte Miss Blaine die ganze Zeit dieses Funkeln in den Augen, als ob sie dies schon hundertmal getan hätte! Wenn sie nur etwas fester zugetreten hätte, wäre Miss Parkinson wahrscheinlich an Genickbruch gestorben! Ich sage dir, Albus, dieses Kind ist nicht ungefährlich", erzählte Snape und sah dem Schuldirektor genau in die hellblauen Augen.

"In diesem Fall bitte ich dich eben darum, dieses Mädchen besonders im Auge zu behalten. In dieser Zeit ist Vorsicht wichtiger als je zuvor. Wie hat sich denn Miss McKay heute verhalten?", fragte der alte Zauberer erwartungsvoll. Snape schaute griesgrämig drein.

"Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie benimmt sich eben wie eine waschechte Gryffindor; frech und eigensinnig", murmelte er.

Dumbledore lächelte.

"Da bin ich ja beruhigt. Wenn das alles war, solltest du zurück zum Unterricht gehen. Die vierte Klasse wartet bestimmt schon auf dich."

Snape zuckte zusammen. Stimmt, er hatte ja noch Unterricht! Er verabschiedete sich schnell und

verließ ebenfalls das Büro. Dumbledore stand nach kurzer Zeit auf, ging zu Fawkes, seinem Phönix, und streichelte ihn sanft.

"So wie es aussieht, wird das ein sehr spannendes Schuljahr, Fawkes."

Mariah saß mit Harry, Ron und Hermione zusammen in der Bibliothek und beendete soeben ihre ersten Hausaufgaben in ihrem Leben. Auch Hermione war schon bald fertig und versuchte hastig, ihre Arbeiten vor Ron, der noch nicht mal die Hälfte hatte, zu verstecken.

"Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du deine Hausaufgaben alleine machen sollst, Ron!", fauchte sie ihn gereizt an.

"Man, Hermione, bitte hilf mir! Ich schaffe das alles nicht alleine!", flehte er. Ron war nämlich wegen des Vorfalls am Frühstückstisch von der McGonagall ganz schön hart in Verwandlung rangenommen worden und hatte ein paar zusätzliche Hausaufgaben aufgehalst bekommen.

Mariah musste grinsen. Die beiden benahmen sich, ihrer Meinung nach, wie ein altes Ehepaar.

Harry war auch schon fertig und sah weiterhin sehr nachdenklich in die Runde.

"Was hast du denn, Harry?", fragte Mariah besorgt.

"Na ja, in den letzten Wochen hatte ich unzählige Kopf- und Narbenschmerzen. Du weißt ja, dass dies immer auftritt, wenn Voldemort in der Nähe oder besonders wütend und mordlustig ist. Doch seit einigen Tagen habe ich kaum noch Schmerzen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das als gut oder als schlecht sehen soll", flüsterte Harry ihr so zu, dass Ron und Hermione, die sich immer noch stritten, sie nicht hören konnten.

Mariah wusste sofort, dass Voldemort in den letzten Wochen sehr wütend wegen ihrer und Lauras Flucht gewesen war. Nur wegen ihr musste Harry so sehr leiden.

"Also, ich finde es ist ein gutes Zeichen. Und so lange keine Unschuldigen sterben wird es auch immer gut sein", sagte sie schließlich.

Komisch, dachte Harry. Irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt besser, viel besser. Mariah konnte ihn wirklich immer sehr gut aufmuntern.

Gerade als Ron es doch geschafft hatte Hermione weich zu klopfen, kam Ginny auf sie zu.

"Ihr, ich muss mich bei euch bedanken!", sagte sie freudig.

"Wieso?", fragten alle zusammen sehr irritiert.

"Ihr hattet in den ersten beiden Stunden doch Zaubertränke bei Snape. Meine Klasse hatte gleich danach. Er war über eine Viertelstunde zu spät und war auch nicht richtig bei der Sache. Den Gerüchten nach, die ich gehört habe, hat Slytherin fünfzig Punkte verloren. Wahrscheinlich konnte er es noch gar nicht richtig glauben."

Tja, die blöde Gerüchteküche, dachte Mariah verärgert. Die Geschichte der glorreichen Schlägerei von Laura und den Zicken von Slytherin hatte sich bis zum Mittagessen wie ein Laubfeuer im ganzen Schloss verbreitet und die wildesten Gerüchte kursierten herum. Einige sagten, Pansy Parkinson wäre an Genickbruch gestorben und es wär ein tragischer Liebeskampf um Draco Malfoy gewesen. Andere erzählten, Laura alias Elisha wäre eine schwarze Magierin und von der Schule geflogen. Mariah erinnerte sich, wie fertig Laura gewesen war, als sie das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung betreten hatte. Nun wurde sie von jedem, der in ihrer Nähe stand, angesehen, als ob sie eine Bombe wär, die gleich hochgehen würde.

Just in diesem Moment betrat Laura die Bibliothek. Als alle die, die in Eingangsnähe waren, sie bemerkten, wurde sie erneut angestarrt. Auch Harry und die anderen waren keine Ausnahmen. Laura beachtete dies nicht und ging in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek.

"Wenigstens geht sie nicht in die Richtung der verbotenen Abteilung", sagte Hermione beruhigt.

"Verbotene Abteilung?", fragte Mariah neugierig.

"Ja, das ist die Ecke der Bibliothek, in die kein Schüler gehen darf. Es sei denn er hat eine Erlaubnis von irgendeinem Lehrer. In dieser Abteilung gibt es hauptsächlich Bücher über schwarze Magie oder über sehr gefährliche Zauber", erzählte Harry.

Plötzlich machte Mariahs Herz einen Hüpfer. Vielleicht hatte ihr Vater einige dieser verbotenen Bücher gelesen und sich so das Wissen der schwarzen Magie angeeignet. Wenn sie selber genug Zeit hätte, sich diese Bücher anzusehen, könnte sie vielleicht eine Schwäche von ihm ausmachen oder zumindest seine gesamte Kraft einschätzen.

"So, in einer halben Stunde beginnt das Abendessen. Kommt, bringen wir noch schnell unsere Sachen zum Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Hermione und sammelte ihre Bücher und Pergamentrollen

ein. Alle, außer Mariah, waren einverstanden und standen auf.

"Kommst du nicht mit, Mariah?", fragte Ron.

"Nein, ich will noch etwas nachlesen. Ich komme später nach."

Die anderen nickten und verließen die Bibliothek.

Mariah stand nach wenigen Sekunden auf und ging in die Ecke der Bibliothek, wo auch Laura hingegangen war. Schon bald fand sie ihre Freundin an einem Tisch und setzte sich zu ihr.

Beide schwiegen einige Zeit.

"Du bist ja schon richtig berühmt geworden", sagte Mariah, da ihr nichts Besseres einfiel.

"Ja, als liebeskranke Psychopatin", sagte Laura trocken.

"Hey, mach dir doch nichts draus. Diese Zicken hatten eine Abreibung verdient und dir haben die Meinungen anderer früher sonst nie was ausgemacht. Also hör endlich auf Trübsal zu blasen, denn wir haben heute Nacht was vor."

"Häh, was vor?", fragte Laura. Mariah schaute sich noch einmal um, ob auch niemand in der Nähe war und fing dann an zu erzählen.

"Ja, hier in dieser Bibliothek gibt es eine verbotene Abteilung. Dort gibt es hauptsächlich nur Bücher über schwarze Magie. Wahrscheinlich hat Voldemort sein gesamtes, grausames Wissen aus genau diesen Büchern. Vielleicht können wir dadrin einiges finden, um ihn endgültig zu besiegen."

Laura konnte nicht anders, als glücklich zu lächeln.

"Okay. Am besten treffen wir uns um Mitternacht vor der Bibliothek", schlug sie vor. Mariah nickte, umarmte Laura kurz und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

"Mariah? Wirst du wieder diesen alten Zauber anwenden, um die richtigen Bücher zu finden?", rief Laura ihr noch hinterher.

Mariah drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste.

"Gelerntes wendet man eben an."

Danach ging sie zum Abendessen.

Mariah riss panisch ihre Augen auf. Verdammter Mist! Sie war eingeschlafen! Wie spät war es? Ganz ruhig und darauf bedacht die anderen Mädchen nicht zu wecken, stand Mariah auf und ging langsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war mit Alltagskleidung ins Bett gegangen und musste sich nicht mehr extra umziehen. Flink sah sie auf die alte Uhr über dem Kamin. Es war fünfundfünfzig Minuten nach elf! Sie hatte also nur noch fünf Minuten, um noch rechtzeitig vor der Bibliothek zu sein. Mit einem Riesenkaracho rannte sie durch das Portraitloch aus den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu ihrem großen Glück, begegnete sie unterwegs niemand Ungewolltem. Mit großen Seitenstechen in der Brust kam sie endlich an ihr Ziel und wurde bereits von Laura erwartet.

"Mit deinem lauten Fußgetrappel könntest du ganz Hogwarts wecken", sagte Laura.

"Sorry ... Ich - keuch - bin eingeschlafen und - puh - erst vor fünf Minuten aufgewacht", brachte Mariah mit knapper Luft hervor.

"Mal wieder typisch du! Ist ja auch egal. Ich finde, wir sollten heute nur nachsehen, wo diese Bücher liegen und was sie ungefähr beinhalten. Erst vor einer Minute ist hier irgendjemand vorbeigegangen, wahrscheinlich ein Vertrauensschüler oder der Hausmeister. Ich habe es nicht gesehen, weil ich mich in einer Nische versteckt habe", erzählte Laura und fuhr sich mit der Hand nervös durch die Haare. Mariah nickte und drückte die Türklinke des Einganges zur Bibliothek herunter. Zu ihrer Überraschung war die Tür offen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Madam Pince vergessen

abzuschließen. Die Tür knarrte leicht, als sie die Bibliothek betraten. Fast atemlos gingen sie in Richtung verbotene Abteilung. Je näher sie an die alten Regale herantraten, spürten sie die böse Energie immer stärker.

"So, dann wollen wir mal anfangen", sagte Mariah und krempelte ihren Pulloverärmel an ihrem linken Arm hoch. Dieser war sehr vernarbt und zerschnitten und doch konnte man immer noch ganz zart die Umrisse des Dunklen Mals sehen. Mariah holte ein winziges Taschenmesser aus ihrer Hosentasche und fügte sich sachte einen weiteren blutigen Schnitt zu.

Laura nahm inzwischen einen kleinen Beutel aus der Tasche ihres Sweatshirts und nahm ein seltsames goldenes Puder heraus. Sie gab es ihrer besten Freundin und diese mischte ein paar Tropfen ihres frischen Blutes hinzu. Mariah ließ das inzwischen rotgewordene Pulver auf ihre rechte Hand rieseln und pustete es der verbotenen Abteilung entgegen. Sie murmelte noch ein paar undeutliche Zauberformeln, bis sich das herumwirbelnde Pulver an den Büchern festsetzte und zu leuchten anfing. Nach wenigen Sekunden leuchteten fast alle Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung giftgrün auf.

"Ich wusste es! Er hat sich fast jedes einzelne Buch vorgenommen. Die anderen sind wahrscheinlich erst nach seiner Schulzeit hierher gebracht worden oder er hat sich nicht für sie interessiert", sagte Mariah mit etwas Triumph in der Stimme.

"Schau, in den erlaubten Regalen leuchten auch ein paar Bücher. Nur in rot", flüsterte Laura und drehte ihre Freundin um. Diese überlegte kurz bis ihr ein Licht aufging.

"Das sind bestimmt die Bücher, die meine Mutter berührt hat", sagte Mariah leise.

"Wie?", fragte Laura verwundert.

"HEY!", kam es plötzlich vom Eingang her und ließ die beiden Mädchen zusammenzucken.

"Mist! Da ist jemand! Los, heb schnell den Vorfahrenzauber auf!", befahl Laura panisch.

Mariah tat dies, indem sie ihren Arm hob und den Gegenfluch sprach. Gerade wollten sie die Bibliothek verlassen, als ihnen plötzlich jemand den Ausgang versperrte.

Es war Draco Malfoy, der sie siegesgewiss angrinste.

"Na, was machen wir denn noch so spät hier?", fragte er schadenfroh.

Laura war verzweifelt. Wenn der Schuldirektor herausfinden würde, dass sie schon wieder bei etwas

Verbotenes erwischt wurde, konnte sie morgen bestimmt schon ihre Sachen packen. Auch Mariah

wurde langsam panisch und klammerte sich krampfhaft an Lauras rechten Arm fest.

Draco sah die Mädchen lange an.

"McKay, ab in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum!", fuhr er Mariah auf einmal an. Diese war verwundert und rührte sich nicht.

"Bist du taub oder was? Geh oder ich ziehe deinem Haus Punkte ab!"

Mariah rührte sich immer noch nicht. Erst durch Lauras Nicken ging sie los und ließ die beiden Slytherins allein.

"Du willst bestimmt nicht, dass ich dich und deine Gryffindorfreundin verrate, oder?", fragte er scheinheilig. Laura sah ihm wütend in die Augen.

"Was verlangst du?" fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Nicht viel. Ich möchte nur, dass du ab heute in meinem Schlafsaal übernachtest."

Laura viel beinahe die Kinnlade runter. Was war das heute bloß für ein Tag?

"Warum willst du eigentlich, dass ich -"

"Da du dich heute so freundlich mit Pansy befasst hast, hat Snape mich gebeten, besonders auf dein Benehmen zu achten. Und ich finde, du brauchst erstmal ein ordentliches Bett, um schön brav zu werden", unterbrach er sie. Sie sah ihn an, als ob er sie gerade gezwungen hätte, Filch zu einem Rendezvous einzuladen.

"Hey, keine Panik. Ich und meine Freunde werden dich schon nicht anfassen", sagte er mit einer plötzlich sehr sanften Stimme. Irgendwie vergaß Laura auf einmal ihren gesamten Hass gegen ihn.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen die beiden zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Laura kramte ihre wenigen Sachen zusammen und ließ sich von Draco in den Jungenschlafsaal der Fünfklässler

führen. Gott sei Dank schliefen Crabbe und Goyle schon, doch leider schnarchten beide wie ein Sägewerkorchester. Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

"_Silencio Snare!_", flüsterte er leise und in nächstem Moment verstummte das Grunzen der Jungs.

Draco drehte sich zu Laura um und lächelte.

"Diesen Zauber musste ich in allen vier Schuljahren fast jede Nacht benutzen", sagte er.

Gegen ihren Willen musste Laura leicht grinsen.

"So, hier ist dein Bett. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, geh ich zuerst ins Bad. Ich bin nämlich sehr müde, weil ich heute eine Horde von Erstklässlern aus Hufflepuff erwischt habe", sagte er.

Laura nickte nur und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Ihr fiel auf, dass dieses sehr weit von den Jungs, aber dafür sehr nahe am Eingang stand. Wenigstens könnte sie dann schnell genug abhauen, falls diese

Typen doch plötzlich auf dumme Gedanken kommen würden.

Nach zehn Minuten kam Draco mit einem dunkelgrünen Schlafanzug zurück, wünschte ihr noch eine gute Nacht und ging in sein Bett.

Laura stand kurze Zeit später stumm unter der Dusche und dachte nach. Also wenn ich das ganze Schuljahr lang solchen Stress habe, gebe ich freiwillig den Löffel ab, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Nach wenigen Minuten lag auch sie mit einem langen, dunkelblauen Nachthemd in ihrem Bett. Haach, war das gemütlich. Nur warum war Malfoy auf einmal so freundlich zu ihr? Tja, wahrscheinlich war sie für ihn nur ein hartgekochtes Ei, was er einfach nur für seinen Triumph aufbrechen wollte. Noch lange hörte sie den vorherigen sanften Klang seiner Stimme, bevor sie endlich einschlief.


	6. 05 Bekannte Blicke und Feindseligkeiten

5. Bekannte Blicke und Feindseligkeiten

Mariah wurde unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt.

"Mariah! Los aufstehen, sonst kannst du das Frühstück vergessen!", hörte sie Hermiones Stimme.

Mariah blinzelte und rieb sich die Augen. Sie sah in Hermiones Gesicht, das sehr angespannt wirkte.

"Wieso trägst du denn Alltagsklamotten?", fragte diese.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Mariah, dass sie immer noch die Sachen von der letzten Nachtwanderung trug.

"Oh, ich muss gestern abend beim Lesen eingeschlafen sein. Sag mal, warum siehst du denn so gestresst aus? Ist was passiert?", gab Mariah zurück.

"Ja, leider. Ich hatte vorhin so einen schönen Traum, dass ich meinen Wecker nicht gehört habe und der ist dooferweise so verzaubert, dass nur ich ihn hören kann. Jetzt sind alle Gryffindormädchen sauer auf mich, weil ich sie erst so spät geweckt habe."

"Meine Güte, das kann doch jedem mal passieren! Was war denn das für ein Traum, weswegen ich

jetzt nicht ausgiebig frühstücken kann?", fragte Mariah interessiert.

Plötzlich wurde Hermione knallrot.

"Och, äh ... so besonders war der gar nicht! Komm, beeile dich lieber!", stotterte sie und verließ den Schlafsaal. Mariah schaute ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher, stand dann aber auf und machte sich schnell fertig. Als sie unten ankam wurde sie von Hermione regelrecht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus gezerrt. Mit einem Höllentempo rannten die beiden durch die vielen verschiedenen Korridore.

Als sie gerade um die nächste Ecke rennen wollten, liefen sie in jemanden rein und stürzten mit dieser Person zu Boden.

Erst nach wenigen Sekunden realisierten die beiden Mädchen mit wem sie da zusammengestoßen

waren. Es war der Erstklässler Daniel Fudge.

"Entschuldigung! Das war keine Absicht! Du bist doch Daniel Fudge, oder? Bist du in Ordnung?",

fragte Hermione hastig.

"Ja", murmelte Daniel so leise, dass man ihn kaum hören konnte. Mit gleichgültiger Miene stand er auf und ging den Korridor entlang. Irrte sich Hermione oder schrieb sich der Junge gerade etwas auf einem Stück Pergament auf?

"Steh schon auf, Hermione! Sonst kriegen wir nichtmal ein Frühstücksei ab!", sagte Mariah und half ihr hoch. Zusammen rannten sie nun weiter und kamen nach einigen Minuten schweratmend in der Großen Halle an.

Sofort fiel Mariahs Blick auf die vier Stundengläser, an denen man die Hauspunkte ablesen konnte. Mariah stutzte erst, atmete aber dann erleichtert auf. So wie es aussah, hatte Gryffindor wegen der nächtlichen Aktion keine Punkte verloren. Aber was war mit Laura? Hoffentlich hatte Malfoy ihr nicht zu sehr die Leviten gelesen. Mariah würde versuchen, so schnell wie möglich mit ihr zu sprechen, aber jetzt wollte sie erstmal frühstücken.

Sie setzte sich wieder neben Harry, der schon längst fertig war.

"Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wo ward ihr denn?", fragte er.

"Verschlafen", antwortete Mariah nur und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

Hermione hingegen beugte sich zu Harry und Ron und fing an mit ihnen zu flüstern.

"Wir sind vorhin mit Daniel Fudge zusammengestoßen und als er weiterging, schrieb er sich irgendwas auf. Leider weiß ich nicht was er sich aufgeschrieben hat, aber ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache", flüsterte sie leise. Die Jungs sahen sie nachdenklich an.

"Könnte es sein, dass Cornelius Fudge Daniel beauftragt hat, ganz bestimmte Personen zu überwachen und ihm regelmäßig Bericht zu erstatten?", schlug Harry vor.

"Nach dem, was er sich bei unserem Haus geleistet hat, traue ich ihm alles zu. Hier in Hogwarts kann er ja wohl kaum seine üblichen Spione verteilen, also hetzt er jetzt seinen kleinen Neffen auf uns", sagte Ron und schaute verstohlen zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs, entdeckte Daniel aber nicht.

"Wahrscheinlich ist er in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich werde mich nachher mal bei den

Vertrauensschülern von Hufflepuff ein bisschen über ihn schlau machen", sagte Hermione und trank etwas Kürbissaft.

Obwohl das Trio so leise wie möglich gesprochen hatte, hatte Mariah jedes Wort mitgehört. Tja, ihr gutes Gehör war unübertrefflich. Auch sie spürte, dass dieser junge Fudge für sie alle ein großes Problem darstellen würde.

Nachdem sie endlich satt war, schaute sie auf ihren Stundenplan und sah, dass sie gleich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben würden. Sie war schon sehr gespannt auf Professor Lupin. Bei einigen Todessertreffen im letzten Sommer hatte sie so einiges über ihn erfahren.

Auch, dass er ein Werwolf war, wusste sie. Peter Pettigrew alias Wurmschwanz hatte nämlich stundenlang vor den anderen Todessern herumposaunt, wie er Sirius Black reingelegt hatte und dass er Remus Lupin auch zu gerne etwas anhängen würde. Daher wusste Mariah auch, dass der schwarze Hund bei Professor Lupin in Wirklichkeit Sirius Black war.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie zum Slytherintisch und bemerkte, dass Snape dort stand und mit Laura sprach. Was wollte der denn von ihr?

Doch das Gespräch war wohl schon nach wenigen Sekunden beendet und Snape ging zurück zum Lehrertisch. Lauras Miene sah nicht gerade sehr rosig aus.

Durch ein leichtes Rütteln an ihrer Schulter wurde Mariahs Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Tisch zugewandt. Harry hatte sie aus ihrer Beobachtung gerissen.

"Kommst du? Der Unterricht beginnt bald", sagte er.

Mariah nickte, trank ihren Kürbissaft in einem Zug aus und verließ mit ihren Freunden die Große Halle. Unterwegs passierte nicht viel, bis Harry Mariah erneut ansprach.

"Heute ist übrigens die Wahl für den neuen Hüter des Gryffindorteams. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du es ja mal versuchen. Ron will auch sein Talent auf die Probe stellen."

"Ist das wahr, Ron?", fragte Mariah begeistert und drehte sich zu Ron. Der wurde leicht rot und nickte.

"Du bist bestimmt besser als ich. Ich habe nämlich nur sehr selten Quidditch gespielt", fügte Mariah noch hinzu. Hermione, die etwas abseits lief, hörte ihnen eifersüchtig zu. Immer, wenn es um Quidditch ging, konnte sie nie wirklich mitreden. Sie fand, dass dieser Sport an der Schule Zeitverschwendung sei und die Schüler nur vom Lernen ablenkte.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und wollten gerade reingehen, als ihnen ein großer, schwarzer Hund den Weg versperrte. Es war ohne Zweifel Sirius. Er tapste an ihnen vorbei und kratzte mit seinen Pfoten gegen die Tür eines lehrstehenden Klassenzimmers, das ganz in der Nähe war. Jetzt fiel bei Harry der Groschen. Sirius wollte mit ihm, Ron und Hermione sprechen. Er sah auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass noch etwas Zeit bis zur Unterrichtsstunde war. Harry nickte seinen beiden besten Freunden zu, um ihnen klarzumachen, Sirius zu folgen. Diese verstanden seine Geste.

"Äh, Mariah? Geh doch schon mal rein. Wir haben noch was zu erledigen und kommen gleich nach", sagte Harry. Diese wusste sofort, was wirklich los war, nickte dann aber und ging alleine ins Klassenzimmer.

Das Trio hingegen betrat so unauffällig wie möglich den leeren Raum. Kaum hatte Hermione die Tür hinter den drei Gryffindors geschlossen, verwandelte sich Sirius zurück in seine wahre Gestalt.

"Hallo Sirius!", rief Harry erfreut und umarmte seinen Paten kurz zur Begrüßung. Die anderen begrüßten ihn mit einem Händeschütteln.

"Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, warum ich mit euch reden will? Nun ja, es geht erstmal um diese Mariah McKay. Wie ist sie denn so?", fragte Sirius.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was diese Frage sollte.

"Och, ganz nett. Sie ist reinblütig und ein großer Quidditchfan. Wieso willst du das auf einmal wissen?", fragte er.

"Ich habe gestern von diesem Vorfall mit dieser Elisha Blaine gehört. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie wütend Snape war, als Remus ihn fragte, weshalb Slytherin schon fünfzig Punkte verloren hat. Aber auch egal. Da wir nicht genau wissen, was für Kräfte diese zwei Mädchen haben,

solltet ihr mir oder einem Lehrer Bescheid sagen, falls sie sich irgendwie seltsam oder daneben benehmen. So wie es aussieht, habt ihr mit den Mädchen nämlich schon Freundschaft geschlossen. Und dann geht es da noch um diesen Erstklässler Daniel Fudge. Seit ihr auch schon auf ihn aufmerksam geworden?"

"Ja, sind wir. Er ist doch der Sohn von Cornelius' Schwester, oder?", fragte Ron.

"Yep! Aber irgendwas stimmt mit diesem Jungen nicht", sagte Sirius und rieb sich nachdenklich am Kinn.

"Wieso?", fragten die drei gleichzeitig.

"Na ja, er hatte gestern bei uns Unterricht. Er hat Remus und mich die ganze Zeit schief angeguckt und sich andauernd Notizen aufgeschrieben, die ganz sicher nicht zum Unterricht gehörten."

Plötzlich fiel Hermione wieder dieses Erlebnis von vorhin ein.

"Da fällt mir ein, vorhin vor dem Frühstück sind Mariah und ich mit Daniel zusammengestoßen. Danach hat er sich auch irgendwas aufgeschrieben", erzählte sie.

"Sirius? Glaubst du auch, dass Fudge ihn gebeten hat, hier etwas rumzuspionieren", fragte Harry.

"Das hab ich mir auch schon überlegt ... aber ... es gibt noch jemanden, der ihn darum gebeten haben könnte." Harry, Ron und Hermione überlegten zuerst, was Sirius damit meinte, bis ihnen die schreckliche Gewissheit kam.

"Du meinst doch nicht ... etwa Voldemort?", fragte Harry vorsichtig ohne das Zusammenzucken von Ron und Hermione zu beachten.

"Doch, genau den meine ich", antwortete Sirius bedrückt.

"Aber Sirius, Daniel ist doch noch ein Kind!", protestierte Hermione.

"Vergiss nicht, Hermione, dass Harry noch ein Baby war, als er Voldemort beinahe vollständig besiegt hätte. Außerdem kann es immer gefährlich sein Fremden zu vertrauen, egal ob sie Erwachsene oder Kinder sind", sagte Sirius ernst. Fast eine halbe Minute lang traute sich keiner, etwas zu sagen, bis Sirius schließlich das Schweigen brach.

"So, der Unterricht beginnt in einer Minute. Kommt, gehen wir", sagte er und verwandelte sich zurück in den schwarzen Hund.

Die drei folgten ihm und gingen zusammen ins Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dort war inzwischen schon die gesamte Klasse von Gryffindor versammelt. Harry bemerkte sofort den freien Platz neben Mariah und drehte sich kurz zu Ron um.

"Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich heute neben Mariah sitze, fragte er den Rotschopf.

Ron schaute zuerst überrascht, nickte dann aber und setzte sich an einen freien Tisch. Hermione, die missmutig zu Harry und Mariah sah, setzte sich neben ihn. Nach wenigen Minuten betrat auch endlich Professor Lupin das Klassenzimmer und ging zum Lehrerpult.

"Guten Morgen, Gryffindors, ich freue mich wieder hier zu sein und euch zu unterrichten", sagte er und schaute gutgelaunt in die Runde. Die Schüler lächelten und waren ebenfalls froh.

Zuerst wurde mal wieder die Namensliste vorgelesen und Mariah freute sich, bei dem Aufruf ihres

Namens keinen seltsamen Unterton wie bei Snape zu hören. Sirius saß währenddessen gemütlich am Eingang. Nachdem alle aufgerufen worden waren, schaute Remus erneut in die Runde.

"Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch, zuerst die gute. Diese Stunde wird mit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu einer Doppelstunde gemischt. Ihr werden einige sehr gefährliche Kreaturen kennen lernen und versuchen, euch gegen sie zu verteidigen."

"Und was ist die schlechte Nachricht?", fragte Ron, der wohl auf die Knallrümpfigen Kröter vom letzten Jahr anspielen wollte.

"Ihr werdet diese Doppelstunde mit den Slytherins haben", bedauerte Remus.

"Was?", keuchten fast alle gleichzeitig. Nur Mariah blieb still. Das war doch gar nicht schlecht. So konnte sie wenigstens ein paar Worte mit Laura wechseln.

Vor aber allem war Ron empört. Er hätte wahrscheinlich wieder was von 'besseres Partnerhaus aussuchen' gesagt, wenn Hermione ihn nicht wieder mit diesem strengen Blick zurückgehalten hätte.

"Tut mir ja auch sehr Leid aber Professor Dumbledore meinte, dass es besser wäre, diese

Doppelstunde mit zwei Klassen durchzuführen", versuchte Remus die wütende Klasse zu beruhigen. Doch auch er ärgerte sich im Inneren sehr. Wieso mussten eigentlich Gryffindor und Slytherin andauernd zusammen Unterricht haben? Schon in seiner Schulzeit war das so gewesen! Zwar gab es in Slytherin auch mal ein paar nette Schüler, aber das trug keinesfalls zu einer harmonischen Atmosphäre bei. Langsam fand Remus, dass die Auswahl der Partnerhäuser mehr verflucht war als sein Lehrerposten, von dem man sich erzählte, dass man ihn nach einem Schuljahr wieder verlassen würde.

"So, dann gehen wir mal runter zu den anderen. Aber leise und diszipliniert bitte!", befahl er.

Alle standen auf und gingen in Zweiergruppen durch die Tür.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten gelaufen waren, bemerkte Harry, dass sie gerade im Korridor des ersten Stockes waren. In dessen Mädchenklo spukte seit über fünfzig Jahren der Geist einer ehemaligen Hogwartsschülerin, die Maulende Myrte. Harry hoffte um alles in der Welt, dass sie jetzt nicht auf dem Flur auftauchen und ihn wieder vollheulen würde, dass er sie so lang nicht besucht hatte. Doch diese Bitte wurde leider nicht erhört. Als die Klasse direkt an dem Mädchenklo vorbeiging, schwebte die Maulende Myrte schwankend aus der Wand. Einige Mädchen schrien auf, Harry, Ron und Hermione dagegen stöhnten genervt und unheilverkündend. Remus und Sirius hatten diesen Geist noch nie gesehen und sahen ihn nur überrascht an.

"Oh, hallöchen, Harry. Schön dich mal wiederzusehen", sagte Myrte kichernd und mit silbernen Wangen.

"Äh, ebenfalls", würgte Harry nervös hervor. Sirius konnte nicht anders, als laut loszulachen. Als Hund hörte sich das aber mehr wie ein Husten an, doch Harry verstand es.

Myrte wollte gerade wieder eine schmeichelnde Bemerkung machen, als ihr Blick auf Mariah, die neben Harry stand, fiel. Die beiden schauten sich einige Sekunden stumm an, bis Myrtes Augen sich panisch weiteten.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", schrie sie mit einem so hohen Ton, der das Blut in den Adern der anderen beinahe gefrieren ließ. Diese hielten sich mit gequälten Blicken die Ohren zu. Immer noch kreischend, flog Myrte mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die sogar die Schallmauer durchbrochen hätte, zurück ins Mädchenklo.

Nachdem auch endlich das Echo ihrer Stimme verstummt war, nahmen die anderen wieder ihre Hände von den Ohren. Irritiert schauten sie auf die Stelle der Wand, in der die Maulende Myrte verschwunden war.

"Was war das denn eben?", fragte Harry, ohne wirklich zu wissen wen.

"Hmm, vielleicht war sie so geschockt, weil neben dir ein anderes Mädchen steht", scherzte Ron.

"Sehr witzig", sagte Harry matt und sah in das Gesicht von Mariah. Ihre Augen waren starr vor Schreck und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie sich während des Schreies die Ohren zugehalten hätte.

"Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?", wurde sie von Harry gefragt. Sie zuckte zuerst leicht zusammen beim Klang seiner Stimme, bevor sie sich wieder fing.

"Ja, hab mich nur etwas erschrocken", sagte sie und setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf.

"Los, wir gehen weiter!", rief Remus und ging voraus.

Die anderen, die immer noch sehr verschreckt wirkten, nickten und und folgten ihm.

Unten angekommen warteten schon Hagrid und die Slytherins.

"Na endlich, dachte schon ihr wärd alle in 'ne Trickstufe gefallen", sagte der Halbriese.

"Nein, wir wurden nur kurz aufgehalten, aber jetzt sollten wir endlich anfangen", sagte Remus und stellte sich so hin, dass alle Schüler ihn sehen konnten.

Mariah erblickte Laura schnell und bemerkte, dass Blaise Zabini und Millicent Bullstrode auch da waren. Pansy lag vermutlich noch im Krankenflügel.

"Also, wie schon gesagt, werden diese beiden Unterrichtsfächer an diesem Wochentag immer gemischt durchgeführt. Wir werden nun hauptsächlich magische Geschöpfe behandeln, die der

dunklen Seite angehören oder von dieser benutzt werden. Heute nehmen wir ein sehr gefährliches Wesen durch, nämlich die so genannten _Bloodgoblins_. Wer kann mir sagen, was das für Wesen sind?", fragte Remus.

Hermione wusste es natürlich und wollte gerade die Hand heben, doch Mariah war schneller.

"Miss McKay!"

Mariah räusperte sich kurz und fing an zu erzählen:

"Bloodgoblins sind kleine, koboldartige Monster, die sich hauptsächlich von Blut ernähren, weshalb ihnen auch eine Verwandschaft mit den Vampiren nachgesagt wird. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen sind Bloodgoblins tagaktiv. Am liebsten mögen sie das Blut von weiblichen Säugetieren. Sie greifen aber auch Menschen an und können als große Gruppe einen vollkommen aussaugen. Ihre Farbe geht vom dunklen Rotbraun zum knalligen Rot bis ins helle Orange. Sie sind unfähig zu schwimmen und ihre größte Schwäche ist der Schein des prallen Vollmondes. Wenn sie mehr als eine Viertelstunde dem Mondlicht ausgeliefert sind, kann das für sie tödlich enden."

"Perfekt, Miss McKay! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!", sagten Remus und Hagrid fast gleichzeitig.

Hermione konnte sich das nicht erklären, aber in diesem Moment hätte sie Mariah gerne ans Ende der Welt befördert.

"Gut, dann wollen wir die hübschen Tierchen mal holen", sagte Hagrid gutgelaunt.

Mariah stutze. Hübsche Tierchen? Na ja. Über Geschmack ließ sich streiten.

"So, währenddessen möchte ich noch gerne von euch wissen, wie man sich gegen Bloodgoblins schützt", sagte Remus.

Diesmal war es Laura, die vor Hermione ihren Arm hob. Während sie dies tat, wichen einige in ihrer Nähe zurück, was sie nicht beachtete.

"Miss Blaine!"

"Wenn man verwundet ist, sollte man die Wunde so schnell wie möglich verbinden, denn sonst werden Bloodgoblins vom Blut blitzschnell angezogen. Sie können das Blut in einer Entfernung von einem Kilometer riechen. Zum Schutz wäre ein Kältezauber am wenigsten angebracht, denn sonst verstärken sich Wille und Durst nach warmen Blut noch mehr. Am angebrachtesten wäre ein Lähm- oder ein Verwirrungszauber. Obwohl diese Wesen tagaktiv sind, sollte man in ihrem Lebensraum nachts vorsichtshalber ein so genanntes Mondamulett tragen, das auch gut gegen andere magische Wesen helfen kann", erklärte sie.

"Gegen Werwölfe schon mal nicht", sagte Malfoy böse grinsend.

Sofort wandten sich alle Köpfe zu ihm um. Die Gryffindors starrten ihn voller Abscheu an.

Auch Laura warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Das war wieder der typische Malfoy. Also war diese Freundlichkeit in der letzten Nacht wirklich nur Scharade gewesen.

Remus hingegen blieb ganz ruhig und ungerührt.

"Sehr gut, Miss Blaine. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin", sagte er freundlich.

Nach diesen Worten kam Hagrid mit zwei riesigen Käfigen an. Sie beinhalteten viele kleine Bloodgoblins mit den verschiedensten Farbvariationen von orange bis braun. Sie waren sehr unruhig und erinnerten irgendwie an die Wichtel aus dem zweiten Jahr.

"Wir möchten euch zuerst zeigen wie gefährlich sie sind, wenn sie Blut wittern. Dafür brauchen wir eine Schülerin, die sich eine kleine Wunde zufügt und sie den Bloodgoblins entgegenhält", erklärte Remus. Keiner meldete sich.

"Wir werden sie natürlich im Käfig lassen."

Wieder kein Freiwilliger.

Doch dann trat Mariah entschlossen vor. Remus und Hagrid lächelten zufrieden.

"Vielen Dank, Miss McKay. Also, Sie werden sich einen kleinen Schnitt an der Hand zufügen und uns demonstrieren, wie sich die Bloodgoblins verhalten. Danach zaubern Sie ihre Wunde wieder heil. Können Sie das?", fragte Remus.

Mariah nickte und nahm von Hagrid ein kleines Messer entgegen. Ganz langsam zog sie die Klinge durch die Haut ihrer linken Hand. Einige Mädchen kniffen die Augen zusammen oder sahen weg. Die anderen hingegen schauten interessiert zu.

Harry wunderte sich. Ihr schien es überhaupt nichts auszumachen, sich selbst zu verletzen.

Als Mariah fertig war, hielt sie ihre verletzte Hand den beiden Käfigen entgegen.

Die Bloodgoblins waren für einen Moment still. Doch auf einmal kreischten sie und sprangen, kratzten und drückten gegen die Gitter und ließen die Käfige heftig erzittern.

Die Schüler und auch Mariah wichen etwas erschrocken zurück.

"In Ordnung. Kannste wieder heilen", brummte Hagrid, der wohl befürchtete, dass diese blutdurstigen Wesen gleich die Käfige aufbrechen würden.

Ohne zu zögern hob Mariah ihre rechte Hand über die verletzte und ließ die Schnittwunde verschwinden. Die Bloodgoblins wurden ruhiger und hechelten vor Erschöpfung. Aus ihren Mäulern lief der Speichel.

"Tja, jetzt habt ihr es gesehen. Sie können unberechenbar sein, wenn sie erstmal die Witterung von

Blut aufgenommen haben. Hagrid lässt jetzt die Bloodgoblins raus und ihr werdet zusammen versuchen, euch gegen sie zu schützen und sie unschädlich zu machen. Jeder schaut nach, ob er noch irgendwo eine kleine offene Wunde hat, selbst der kleinste Kratzer kann euch in den Krankenflügel bringen. Wer eine Wunde hat, lässt sie von mir oder von Miss McKay verheilen. Also los!", rief Remus. Alle Schüler, die um ihr Leben bangten, untersuchten nichtverdeckte Stellen ihres Körpers nach Verletzungen. Einige gingen entweder zu Remus oder Mariah, um sich verarzten zu lassen.

Mariah und Laura bewegten kurz ihre linken Unterarme hin und her und spürten, dass gerade keine ihrer zahlreichen Schnittwunden offen war.

Hagrid stand neben den Käfigen und machte sich bereit sie zu öffnen. Jeder Schüler stellte sich gerade hin und zückte den Zauberstab oder in Mariahs und Lauras Fall, die Hand.

Der Atem wurde eingestellt. Keiner wagte zu blinzeln.

"Zeigt's ihnen!", brummte Hagrid und öffnete die Käfigtüren. So nahm das Chaos seinen Lauf. Die Bloodgoblins sprangen auf die Schüler zu und versuchten, sie zu kratzen. Man musste sehr gut aufpassen, um nicht von ihnen verwundet zu werden.

Harry, Ron und Hermione hatten wenig Probleme damit diese Viecher unschädlich zu machen.

Auch Mariah schlug sich nicht schlecht. Laura hatte gerade so ein Vieh von ihrem Arm abgeschüttelt, als sie hinter sich jemanden schreien hörte und sie sich umdrehte. Draco hatte von einem Bloodgoblin einen riesigen Kratzer im Gesicht abbekommen und nun drehten sich die meisten von den anderen Blutsaugern zu ihm und rannten schnell wie tausend Pfeile auf ihn zu. Remus und Hagrid bemerkten, dass die Situation außer Kontrolle war. Remus versetzte einigen von den Tieren einen Schockzauber, konnte Draco aber so nicht aus der Gefahr holen.

Laura stand nur ein paar Meter von Draco entfernt und überlegte. Sie hasste ihn und seine ganze

Familie. Er war gestern sicher nur so nett zu ihr gewesen, um sie irgendwann um den Finger zu wickeln und dann flachzulegen.

Aber hatte er so etwas wie das hier wirklich verdient? Er würde diesen Angriff der Blutsauger bestimmt nicht überleben und sie wollte nun wirklich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass jemand

sterben würde. Ihrer Mutter hatte sie nämlich versprochen, niemals jemanden zu töten, egal wie sehr sie diese Person auch hasste. Mit einem großen Sprung landete sie vor Draco und richtete ihre Hand auf die immer näher kommenden Bloodgoblins.

"_Imobilus!_", schrie sie und nur einen halben Meter vor den beiden, erstarrten die kleinen Monster. Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken und atmete erleichtert auf. Draco tat es ihr gleich.

"Danke", sagte er unter großer Erschöpfung. Ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen, stand Laura auf und

sagte:"Das hätte ich für jeden anderen auch getan."

Hagrid eilte herbei und sammelte die erstarrten Monster ein.

"Is alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Laura und Draco nickten.

"Gut, das macht weitere zehn Punkte für Slytherin, Miss Blaine", sagte der Halbriese freundlich.

Laura lächelte zufrieden. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie die ganzen versäumten fünfzig Punkte in null Komma nichts wieder aufholen. Hagrid stopfte die noch immer erstarrten Bloodgoblins in ihre Käfige und unterhielt sich kurz mit Remus. Dieser räusperte sich, bevor er sprach.

"Wir werden jetzt erstmal fünfzehn Minuten Pause machen. In der zweiten Stunde werden wir uns lieber mit der Theorie der Bloodgoblins und anderen magischen Geschöpfen beschäftigen."

Die Schüler atmeten erleichtert auf. Wär ja auch noch schöner sich nochmal mit diesen blutrünstigen Viechern anzulegen. Die meisten von ihnen setzten sich ins Gras und fingen an zu quatschen. Mariah und Laura saßen weit entfernt von den anderen nebeneinander und schauten stumm in die Ferne.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass du Malfoy freiwillig das Leben rettest", sagte Mariah schließlich mit etwas Belustigung in der Stimme.

"Ich wollte nicht für den Tod von irgendjemandem verantwortlich sein", murmele Laura.

"Ach ja, dein Versprechen. Doch irgendwann muss man töten, um sein Ziel zu erreichen ..."

"Kann sein", murmelte Laura und senkte den Blick.

"Was wollte Snape heut früh eigentlich von dir?"

"Mir sagen, dass ich heut abend als Strafarbeit den Zaubertrankkerker schrubben darf."

"Oh. Na ja, lass dich bloß nicht von dem einschüchtern. Hat ... Lara dir eigentlich schon mal von der Kammer des Schreckens erzählt?", fragte Mariah leise.

"Ja. Sie wurde von Salazar Slytherin erbaut und Jahrhunderte lang von einem Basilisken bewohnt.

Zuerst wurde sie vor zirka fünfzig Jahren von Voldemort geöffnet und das letzte Mal vor drei Jahren von dieser Ginny Weasley, die von Voldemorts Tagebuch beeinflusst wurde. Lucius hat auf den Todessertreffen alles davon erzählt. Der Basilisk wurde von Harry Potter getötet und das Tagebuch wurde zerstört", erzählte Laura.

"Und ... du weißt doch, dass damals vor fünfzig Jahren ein Mädchen getötet wurde, eine Muggelgeborene."

"Hm, war eine ziemliche Heulsuse. Wieso fragst du mich das eigentlich alles?"

"Na ja, wir sind vorhin dem Geist von diesem Mädchen begegnet und ... ich glaub, sie hat meine grauen Augen als die von dem damaligen Tom Riddle wiedererkannt."

"Was? Wie genau hat sie denn reagiert?"

"Hat geschrien wie am Spieß und ist davongeflogen. Die anderen waren zwar verwundert, haben aber keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Aber was ich von Harry, Ron und Hermione gehört habe, werden sie der Sache bestimmt bald auf den Grund gehen wollen."

"Genau. Am besten gehst du heut Nacht zu diesem Geist und legst einen Zauber auf sie, damit deine Augen sie nicht mehr an Voldemort erinnern, okay? Ich würde dir ja gerne helfen, aber du weißt ja, was ich heute noch vorhabe."

"Hm, trotzdem danke", sagte Mariah und klopfte ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter.

"Wie hast du es eigentlich hingekriegt, dass Malfoy Gryffindor keine Punkte abzieht? Ich meine, wegen gestern?", fragte sie noch.

"Damit er uns nicht verrät, sollte ich in seinen Schlafsaal umziehen."

"WAS? Dieses perverse Schwein!"

"Beruhige dich! So schlimm war es gar nicht. Er und seine Bodyguards haben auch ihre Finger bei sich gelassen. Du hättest mal das Gesicht von diesen Gorillas sehen sollen, als sie mich in ihrem Schlafsaal gesehen haben, zum Schießen! Malfoy war gestern Nacht sogar unglaublich zahm."

"Du weißt aber, dass er vielleicht nur aus einem Grund so zahm tut."

"Klar weiß ich das, ist eben ein Malfoy."

"Ja und ich bin eben eine Riddle." Laura zuckte zusammen. Mariah sprach weiter.

"Ich weiß, dass Draco nicht gerade ein Unschuldsengel ist aber du kannst ihn nicht nach seinen Vorfahren beurteilen, nur weil er den gleichen Namen trägt. Er ist wahrscheinlich nur so geworden, weil seine Eltern ihn so erzogen haben. Du bist so geworden, weil deine Mutter trotz ihres Todesserdaseins ein guter Mensch war und ich habe bestimmt das gute Wesen meiner Mutter geerbt. Es ist also nicht auszuschließen, dass Draco auch gute Absichten haben kann."

Laura überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch auch sie konnte ihre Meinung durchsetzen.

"Mariah, du hast nicht gesehen wie er damals in der Winkelgasse war. Eine jüngere Version von Lucius, die auch das Wort _Schlammblut_ benutzt."

"Wie gesagt, er wurde nun mal so erzogen", wiederholte Mariah und zeigte Laura damit, dass das Gespräch beendet war.

Mariah stand auf und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, zu den Gryffindors, um sich mit ihnen noch die letzten fünf Minuten lang zu unterhalten.

Laura nahm ihr das nicht übel und schaute den anderen Schülern stumm zu.

Blaise und Millicent erzählten den übrigen Slytherins, wie schlimm Pansy 'angeblich' verletzt worden war. Draco schaffte es irgendwie sich aus dieser Gesprächsgruppe davonzuschleichen und ging auf Laura zu. Diese stöhnte innerlich genervt und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Draco blieb vor ihr stehen.

"Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte er ohne erkennbare Gefühle in der Stimme.

Laura sah ihn etwas überrascht an. Erst zahm und jetzt höflich, was sollte als Nächstes kommen?

"Meinetwegen", sagte sie gleichgültig. Draco lächelte und setzte sich direkt neben sie.

Zuerst schwiegen beide lange ... doch dann...

"Ich wollte mich nochmal für deine Hilfe vorhin bedanken. Nur wenige hätten das für mich gemacht. Danke", murmelte er leise und wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht.

Inzwischen schauten mehrere Schüler, und nicht nur Slytherins zu den beiden und versuchten, das Gespräch so gut wie möglich mitzuhören.

"Braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein", sagte Laura schadenfroh, nachdem sie seine rosa Wangen bemerkt hatte. Diese verfärbten sich auf einmal rot.

"Ist mir gar nicht peinlich!", zischte Draco eingeschnappt.

"Ich hab dir schon gesagt, ich hätte es für jeden getan, sogar die Gryffindors hätten dir sicherlich geholfen", sagte sie mit großer Überzeugung.

"Warum, bitte, sollten sie das tun?", fragte er so, als ob es das Lächerlichste auf der Welt wäre.

"Aus Gewissen und Moral. Ich könnte auch niemanden sterben lassen, geschweige denn umbringen."

"Das sah gestern aber noch ganz anders aus."

"Ihr tut ja gerade alle so, als ob ich diese Pansy ins Grab befördert hätte! Sie selbst hat sich auch nicht besser verhalten und nur wegen ihrer krankhaften Eifersucht, muss ich heute Abend für Snape den Zaubertrankkerker sauber schrubben!"

"Eifersucht?", fragte Draco sichtlich verwundert.

"Tu bloß nicht so, als ob du nicht wüsstest, was ich meine! Sie ist nur deswegen so ausgeflippt, weil du mich gestern die ganze Zeit begafft hast!", brüllte sie ihm aufgebracht entgegen.

"Spinnst du? Wieso sollte ich so eine hässliche Zicke wie dich begaffen?"

"Keinen Schimmer! Und vergiss bloß nicht, dass diese hässliche Zicke dich vorhin vor dem Tod bewahrt hat, Draco Malfoy!"

Das reichte. Draco stand auf und sah ihr noch einmal in die dunkelgrünen Augen.

"Du kannst mich mal!", sagte er kalt und ging zu seinen Mitschülern, die die letzten Sätze des Gespräches klar und deutlich gehört hatten. Auch Harry und die anderen hatten das Wesentliche mitbekommen.

"Elisha wird es nicht leicht haben in Slytherin. Ich finde, sie passt gar nicht dorthin", gab Harry zu.

"Vom Verhalten her schon", sagte Hermione. Mariah hörte dies und sah Hermione wütend an.

"Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?", wollte Mariah wissen.

"Na ja, sie hätte Pansy beinahe um ein Haar umgebracht."

"Sie lebt aber noch und Lau - Elisha hätte niemals jemanden umbringen oder verletzen wollen! Sie hat sich nur gewehrt! Was hätte sie denn tun sollen? Hätte sie sich von diesen Zicken zusammenschlagen lassen sollen, damit sie für dich symphatischer wirkt!", brüllte sie Hermione nun an. Diese wollte etwas erwidern, konnte aber keinen Ton herausbringen.

Mariah schnaubte noch einmal wütend und ging mit den anderen Schülern zu Remus und Hagrid, da der Unterricht weiterging.

Während des Nachmittagsunterricht saß Mariah immer allein. Zu Hermiones Vorteil meldete sie sich auch kaum. Mariah hätte so gerne mit Harry und Ron geredet, aber da Hermione immer in der Nähe der Jungs war, unterließ sie das. Zu allem Überfluss hatten die Gryffindors an diesem Tag keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht mit den Slytherins mehr. Laura scheidete als Gesprächspartner also auch aus. Mariah hatte aber nicht vergessen, dass an diesem Tag ja noch die Wahl für den Hüter des Gryffindorteams war. Super, wenigstens etwas Gutes. So könnte sie auch endlich ihren neuen Feuerblitz ausprobieren. Nach der letzten Stunde machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, um ihren Besen zu holen. Gerade kam sie aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal zurück, als sie eine bekannte Stimme vernahm.

"Hey", rief eine Jungenstimme vorsichtig. Mariah wusste schon, wer es war, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Was willst du, Harry?", fragte sie unwirsch.

"Hör mal, Mariah, sehe das bitte nicht so eng, was Hermione über Elisha gesagt hat. Du weißt ja, dass die Slytherins nicht gerade unsere besten Freunde sind und wir ihnen gegenüber nun mal etwas misstrauisch sind", versuchte Harry so schonend wie möglich zu erklären.

"Das verstehe ich ja auch, aber deswegen muss sie nicht gleich über Elisha herziehen. Sie kennt sie doch überhaupt nicht!"

"Ich fand es ja auch etwas übertrieben. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich wegen so einer Sache nicht gleich unsere Freundschaft hinschmeißen möchte."

Mariah drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.

"Du kennst mich erst seit ein paar Tagen und nennst mich jetzt schon eine Freundin?", fragte sie.

"Natürlich. Es geht doch gar nicht darum, wie lange man sich kennt, sondern wie man zueinander steht", sagte er lächelnd.

Mariah war auf einmal sehr gerührt. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Harry Potter, der Junge, der sie am meisten hassen müsste, sah sie als eine Freundin an!

"Ich möchte dich aber gerne darum bitten, es wenigstens zu versuchen, dich wieder mit Hermione zu vertragen. Ich würde nämlich nicht gerne zwischen den Fronten stehen", fügte er fast schon flehend hinzu. Mariah sah ihn eindringlich an und seufzte.

"Na gut, auf deinen Wunsch hin, werde ich es versuchen", sagte sie und band sich ihre langen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. Harry war erleichtert. Doch etwas lag ihm immer noch auf der Seele.

"Vorhin, als du dir ihm Unterricht die Hand aufgeschlitzt hast, da schien es dir überhaupt nichts auszumachen", murmelte er sachte.

Mariah überlegte sich eine Antwort. Jetzt wo sie und Harry Freunde waren, wollte sie ihn so wenig wie möglich anlügen.

"Sagen wir einfach ... ich hab es mir angewöhnt, Schmerzen zu ertragen, okay?"

Harry wusste zwar nichts mit dieser Antwort anzufangen, nickte dann aber und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld.

Dort warteten schon Ron, Hermione, das gesamte Quidditchteam und Madame Hooch. Auch einige andere Schüler aus Gryffindor hatten sich dort versammelt, um ihr Glück zu versuchen. Das würde ja ein spannender Kampf werden. Sofort ging Mariah auf Hermione zu und reichte ihr die Hand.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin so überreagiert habe. Ich verstehe ja, dass ihr mit den Slytherins auf dem Kriegspfad seid, aber ihr könnt Elisha vertrauen. Sie ist nicht so wie die anderen", sagte Mariah. Hermione überlegte kurz und gab ihr die Hand.

"Ich bin es, die sich entschuldigen muss. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so voreilig mit meiner Meinung und du, Ron, hör auf hinter meinem Rücken das Gegenteil zu behaupten!", ermahnte Hermione gereizt, als sie Rons Tuscheln bemerkte. Der wurde rot, murmelte irgendwas von Aufwärmen und verschwand in der Menge.

Mariah musste mal wieder anfangen zu grinsen. Hermione, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte, drehte sich erneut zu Mariah.

"Also ich möchte diese Sache so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Du kannst Elisha auch anbieten, während der Essenszeiten bei uns zu sitzen", bot sie an.

"Darf man das denn?", fragten Harry und Mariah überrascht.

"Klar, wenn es keine körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen gibt", erklärte sie.

Plötzlich ertönte die Pfeife von Madam Hooch.

"Alle, die versuchen wollen, der neue Hüter des Gryffindorteams zu werden, versammeln sich hier. Und nicht vergessen, nur Schüler ab der zweiten Klasse dürfen es versuchen", rief sie laut in die Runde.

"Tja, dann werd ich mal mein Glück versuchen", sagte Mariah aufgeregt und umschloss ihren Besen fester mit der rechten Hand.

"Hey, du hast ja wie Harry einen Feuerblitz!", sprudelte es aus Hermione heraus. Für Harry war das nichts Neues, da Mariah es ihm schon im Zug erzählt hatte.

"Ja, den hat mir Elisha geschenkt. Also wird er mir sicher Glück bringen. Ich geh jetzt, drückt mir die Daumen!", rief sie ihnen noch zu, bevor sie zwischen den anderen Schülern verschwand.

Harry ging zu den anderen Teammitgliedern, um mit ihnen und Madam Hooch die Entscheidung zu fällen. Manche Teilnehmer waren wirklich ungekonnt auf dem Besen. Es gab sogar schon einige Unfälle und Madame Hooch war schon fast am Verzweifeln.

Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, kam Ron dran und Harry glaubte nicht, was er sah. Ron stellte sich super ungeschickt an und konnte kaum den Quaffel davon abhalten, ins Tor zu fliegen. Was war nur mit ihm los? In den Ferien war er doch so gut gewesen! Doch dann konnte sich Harry einen Reim machen. Ron hatte noch nie vor viel Publikum gespielt und das machte ihn nervös. Aber das dürfte er nicht bei einem wichtigen Spiel! Auch die anderen schienen derselben Ansicht zu sein. Ron kam völlig deprimiert zurück auf die Erde. Er selbst wusste wohl auch, wie schlecht er gewesen war und setzte sich murrend auf die Tribüne. Harry wäre gerne zu ihm gegangen, aber er musste noch das Urteil des letzten Teilnehmers fällen und das war Mariah. Hoffentlich würde sie es wenigstens schaffen, sonst könnte Gryffindor den Quidditchpokal getrost vergessen.

Diese Hoffnung wurde wohl erhört. Mariah war einfach unglaublich! Sie konnte jedes Mal den Quaffel abfangen und Harry hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass sie das Fliegen vor dem Laufen gelernt hatte. Der absolute Knaller kam, als sie vor Harry und dem Team landete und schüchtern fragte:"Und? War das gut genug?"

"Gut genug ist gar kein Ausdruck! Ich finde sie sollte die neue Hüterin werden, was meint ihr?", fragte Harry und drehte sich zu den anderen Spielern um.

"Natürlich, nur das Beste ist gut genug für uns! Herzlich willkommen im Team!", sagte Fred aufgeregt und schüttelte Mariahs Hand. Diese strahlte bis ins Unendliche. Auch das restliche Team stimmte zu.

"Ich mach aber nur unter einer Bedingung mit!", sagte Mariah plötzlich. Die anderen warteten gespannt.

"Ich möchte, dass Harry zum Mannschaftskapitän gewählt wird."

Die Spieler schauten zuerst überrascht, fingen dann aber an zu grinsen.

"Keine Angst, das hatten wir sowieso vor", sagte George.

Harry war baff. Beinahe hätte er sogar vergessen zu atmen.

"D-danke!", stotterte er nur.

"Schon gut, wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen", riefen die Zwillinge gleichzeitig und verschwanden mit den restlichen Spielern.

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr halten und umarmte Mariah vor Glück. Diese war so überrascht, dass sie gar nichts tun konnte, als ihren Besen fallen zu lassen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick löste er sich von ihr und lächelte sie an.

"Wofür war das denn?", fragte Mariah verwundert.

"Och, ich freu mich nur riesig. Vielen Dank, dass du mich zum Mannschaftskapitän machen wolltest; und von mir nochmal: Herzlich willkommen im Team!", sagte er fröhlich.

"Dankeschön, Mannschaftskapitän", grinste sie.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den völlig deprimierten Ron auf der Tribüne. Hermione war schon bei ihm, um ihn zu trösten.

"Oje, das hat ihn wohl sehr mitgenommen. Ob er jetzt sauer auf mich ist?", fragte Mariah Harry.

Der antwortete jedoch nicht und ging auf Ron zu.

"Hey Ron, geht's wieder?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ron drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig zu Harry.

"JA, NA KLAR GEHT'S MIR GUT! GERADE IST EINER MEINER GRÖSSTEN TRÄUME ZERPLATZT, ABER TROTZDEM GEHT'S MIR GUT!", brüllte er wütend und stand auf. Er ging direkt auf Mariah zu und blieb vor ihr stehen.

"UND DIR WÜNSCH ICH ALLES GUTE, MISS ALLES- BESSER- KÖNNERIN!", schrie er sie an. Mariah konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Langsam und unbemerkt kamen ihr die Tränen. Das war ja toll gelaufen. Gerade hatte sie sich wieder mit Hermione versöhnt und schon hatte sie Zoff mit Ron. Dieser rannte, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, zurück zum Schloss. Mariah musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Harry und Hermione gingen schnell zu ihr.

"Hey, beruhige dich. Hier, wisch dir erstmal die Tränen weg", sagte Hermione behutsam und gab ihr ein frisches Taschentuch.

Mariah, die völlig überrascht über ihre Heulerei war, nahm es dankend an und wischte sich das Gesicht trocken. Normalerweise weinte sie nicht mehr so schnell.

"Entschuldigung. Nur wegen mir habt ihr jetzt Stress mit Ron", schluchzte sie.

Hermione legte tröstend den Arm um ihre Freundin.

"Ach, Unsinn. Ron ist eben nur sehr enttäuscht. Aber diesmal hat er wirklich übertrieben!", sagte Hermione entrüstet.

"Der wird sich schon wieder einkriegen", meinte Harry. Die Mädchen nickten und gingen mit ihm zurück zum Schloss.

Leider hatte sich Harry geirrt. Dieser Streit sollte nicht so schnell gegessen sein. Ron ließ sich beim Abendessen nicht blicken und das war schon ein böses Omen. Mariah schaute andauernd nervös zur Tür der Großen Halle.

"Mach dir mal nicht so viele Sorgen. Sein Stolz ist nur etwas eingeknickt", meinte Hermione.

Mariah nickte, fühlte sich aber nicht besser und der Appetit war ihr erst recht vergangen. Sie schaute noch ein letztes Mal zur Tür und in dem Moment kam Laura herein. Plötzlich fiel ihr Hermiones Angebot wieder ein. Mariah stand auf und rief Laura mit ihrem Decknamen zu sich. Diese ging daraufhin zu den Gryffindors.

"Was ist denn?", fragte sie Mariah.

"Willst du dich zu uns setzen?", fragte diese. Laura schaute nervös zu Harry und Hermione.

"Schon gut, setz dich ruhig", sagten die beiden gemeinsam. Immer noch rehscheu setzte sich Laura zwischen Mariah und Hermione. Einige Minuten lang aßen und quatschten sie friedlich.

"Übrigens, habt ihr Streit mit Ron?", fragte Laura vorsichtig.

Zuerst schwiegen alle drei bis Harry bejahrte.

"Hat es was mit der Hüterwahl zu tun?"

"Woher weißt du das denn?", fragte Mariah überrascht.

"Na ja, die Slytherins haben es vom Astronomieturm aus beobachtet und im Gemeinschaftsraum ordentlich rumposaunt", erzählte Laura und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ach bevor ich es vergesse, Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mariah, zu deinem festen Sitz als Hüterin. Und dir auch, Mannschaftskapitän!", sagte sie zu Harry.

Harry freute sich, hatte aber ein schlechtes Gewissen.

"Ähm, Elisha? Es tut uns Leid, dass wir dich gestern so ausgegrenzt haben, weil du jetzt in Slytherin bist. Du kannst dich immer gern zu uns setzen und mit uns reden", sagte er und sah Laura entschuldigend an. Auch Hermione tat dies.

"Ist schon gut. Kann man ja verstehen bei den Schülern in Slytherin", erwiderte Laura und lachte.

Die anderen stimmten mit ein. Nach einer Viertelstunde erhob sich Laura plötzlich.

"Willst du schon gehen?", fragte Hermione neugierig.

"Ja, leider Gottes. Ich muss gleich den Zaubertrankkerker für Snape schrubben. Ihr wisst ja, meine Strafarbeit."

"Herrje, du Ärmste. Na dann, viel Glück!", sagte Harry. Laura winkte ihnen noch einmal zu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte. Mariah sah ihr noch lange besorgt hinterher.

Hoffentlich behält sie sich ihm Griff, dachte sie.

Je näher sie den Kerkern kam, desto nervöser wurde Laura. Hoffentlich würde Snape sich während der Strafarbeit mit irgendwas beschäftigen und sie nicht pausenlos beobachten. Doch sie würde sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen, das konnte er gleich vergessen.

Langsam wurde ihr da unten so kalt, dass sie sich an den Oberarmen reiben musste, um sich etwas zu wärmen. Nach mehreren Minuten stand sie nun vor der Kerkertür und drückte zögerlich die Klinke runter.

Vorsichtig steckte sie ihren Kopf zwischen Tür und Angel und schaute sich um. Snape saß am Schreibtisch und räumte gerade ein paar Sachen heraus. Laura schlotterte es. Sollte sie etwa auch noch den Schreibtisch für ihn sauber machen? Dann wär er echt nicht ganz dicht unterm fettigen Haaransatz! Langsam und unauffällig betrat sie den Kerker und ließ die Tür sachte ins Schloss fallen. Durch das kleine Klackgeräusch sah Snape auf und entdeckte Laura.

"Nur, weil Sie zu früh gekommen sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie früher gehen können. Eimer, Putzlappen und Reinigungsmittel sind dort auf dem Tisch", sagte er mit unfreundlicher Stimme und zeigte auf den vorderen Tisch. Laura konnte gerade nur über eines nachdenken. Was für einen schlechten Männergeschmack hatte ihre Mutter nur gehabt?

Snape ging noch einmal kurz ins Büro, bevor er an Laura vorbeirauschte und Anstalten machte, den Kerker zu verlassen. Doch noch ein letztes Mal drehte er sich zu ihr um.

"Ich werde für eineinhalb Stunden beim Schuldirektor sein. Bis dahin ist hier alles blitzblank und sauber. Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse, mein Büro ist für Sie tabu, verstanden?", befahl er mehr als zu fragen. Laura nickte kurz und zu ihrem Glück verließ er endlich den Kerker. Sie hatte sich gerade sehr beherrschen müssen, ihm nicht den Eimer an die Birne zu hauen. Doch dem hatte sie knapp widerstanden. Sie nahm die Putzmaterialien und machte sich ans Werk.

Sie wischte den Staub von den Regalen, schrubbte den Boden, putzte die winzigen Fenster, reinigte die verdreckten und verkeimten Tische und musste zu ihrem Ärger auch unzählige Kaugummis unter den Tischen entfernen. Nach genau einer Stunde war sie endlich fertig und der Kerker glänzte so sehr, man hätte locker vom Boden essen können. Sie war stolz auf ihre Arbeit und wusch sich gerade ihre schmerzenden Hände.

_Klonk!_

Sie erschrak! Was war das für ein Geräusch gewesen? Es war aus Snapes Büro gekommen! Nervös schaute sie auf die kleine Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. Snape würde erst in einer halben Stunde wieder antanzen. Sie überlegte ihr nächstes Handeln. Vielleicht war das ein Einbrecher! Oder vielleicht ein Todesser! Vorsichtig ging sie zu der Bürotür und drückte ihr Ohr ran. Es war nichts zu hören. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und versuchte, sich schnell an alle möglichen Schockzauber zu erinnern. Mit einem heftigen Ruck öffnete sie die Tür. Sie sah sich mit ausgestreckter Hand um. Niemand war da. Kein Einbrecher, kein Todesser. Sie atmete auf und wollte gerade wieder das Büro verlassen, als ihr plötzlich etwas auffiel. Auf dem Boden lag ein umgedrehtes Foto. Ach, das war es gewesen, das Foto war wahrscheinlich vom Schreibtisch gefallen und hatte dieses Geräusch verursacht. Darüber grinsend, dass sie sich vor Angst beinahe in die Hose gemacht hätte, ging sie auf das Foto zu, um es wieder ordentlich hinzustellen.

Doch auf einmal überfiel sie eine so große Neugier, was wohl auf dem Foto sein könnte. Sie konnte

einfach nicht anders und drehte es um. Später hätte sie bestimmt erzählt, dass dieses Foto in ihr den

größten Schock ihres Lebens geweckt hatte. Es war ein bewegliches, magisches Foto. Darauf waren zwei Jugendliche abgebildet und die eine Person erkannte Laura eindeutig als ihre Mutter. Ein junges Mädchen mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und dunkelgrünen Augen. Der Junge, der neben ihr stand, hatte schulterlange Haare, die wie seine Augen schwarz waren. Es war ohne Zweifel ihr Vater, Severus Snape. Dieser junge Snape lehnte sich vor und Lauras Mutter Lara stützte seinen Kopf mit ihren Händen ab. Dann hob er seinen Kopf und küsste sie sanft und zärtlich auf die Lippen. Schüchtern erwiderte sie den Kuss. Nachdem sie sich wieder lösten, wurden sie leicht rot und lächelten Laura zu. Diese hatte gegen ihren Willen angefangen zu weinen. Durch ihren Tränenschleier entdeckte sie ein rotgeschriebenes Datum unten rechts auf dem Foto. _'Februar 1977'_ stand da, also ihr damaliges sechstes Schuljahr.

Nun fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Snape bald wiederkommen würde und es hätte sehr verdächtig ausgesehen, wenn sie in seinem Büro auf dem Boden gesessen und das Foto seiner früheren Geliebten mit verweinten Augen angesehen hätte. Fast wie in Trance stellte sie das Bild zurück auf den Schreibtisch und verließ ebenso verwirrt das Büro.

Im Klassenzimmer setzte sie sich auf einen der Tische und dachte nach. Snape schien ihre Mutter sehr geliebt zu haben. Dass er dieses Foto auf seinem Schreibtisch hatte, war Beweis genug. Doch warum? Warum hatte er dann sie beide, sie und ihre Mutter, bei den Todessern gelassen? Warum war er nie zurückgekehrt, um die beiden zu befreien? Das machte doch alles keinen Sinn! Ihre Mutter war nur zu einer Todesserin geworden, weil sie keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. Snape dagegen war einfach abgehauen und hatte sich hier in Hogwarts ein schönes Leben gemacht, während seine Geliebte deren gemeinsames Kind alleine aufziehen hatte müssen. Warum? Das war ihre einzige Frage.

Plötzlich knallte die Kerkertür auf und Snape kam hereingestürmt. Laura wischte sich eilig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. Wehe, wenn er jetzt auch noch ihre Arbeit schlecht beurteilen würde, denn sonst würde sie wirklich vor lauter Tränen zusammenbrechen.

"Hmm, gute Arbeit, Miss Blaine", sagte er. Laura sah ihn überrascht an.

Ihr Vater stellte sich vor sie. Lauras Herz raste vor Aufregung.

"Sie haben heute sehr viele Punkte für unser Haus gesammelt, Sie sind wirklich eine sehr fähige Schülerin", sagte er. Laura konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte soeben das erste Lob von ihrem Vater bekommen und das auch noch zu Recht!

"Ähm, vielen Dank, Professor Snape!", stotterte sie. Lange sahen sie sich stumm an.

"Es ist schon spät, Sie sollten schlafen gehen."

Laura nickte und ging zur Tür. Sie überlegte kurz und drehte sich noch einmal um.

"Gute Nacht, Professor", sagte sie.

"Gute Nacht, Miss Blaine", sagte er sanft, aber dennoch etwas überrascht.

Laura ging hinaus und schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich. Gleich darauf macht sie sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Heute hatte sie wirklich allerhand erlebt. Sie hatte den Sohn ihres Erzfeindes gerettet, eine Menge Punkte für ihr Haus geholt, sich wieder mit Harry und Hermione vertragen, ein gemeinsames Jugendfoto von ihren Eltern gefunden und ihr erstes Lob von ihrem Vater erhalten. Wow, dachte sie nur. Doch jetzt war sie hundemüde und wollte so schnell wie möglich ins Bett.

Severus sah sich noch einmal in seinem Kerker um. Dieses Mädchen hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, das musste er zugeben. Obwohl sie seiner Meinung nach nicht nach Slytherin passte, war sie ihm doch sehr symphatisch. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an früher. Da hatte er eine Frau gekannt, die er über alles geliebt hatte. Auch sie war in Slytherin gewesen und hatte dort nicht hingepasst. Seltsamer Zufall, dachte er nur. Vorsichtshalber ging er nochmal in sein Büro, um zu sehen, ob diese Schülerin es auch wirklich nicht betreten hatte. Doch alles war wie immer. Langsam ging er

zu seinem Schreibtisch und griff nach dem Foto. Ein warmes, aber trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein sonst so grimmiges Gesicht. Wie gerne würde er seine geliebte Lara wieder in die Arme schließen. Doch wo war sie nur, wo um alles in der Welt war sie nur? Und wie ging es seiner kleinen Tochter Laura? Waren beide überhaupt noch am Leben? Als er seine Finger über das Bild strich, fühlte er, dass es leicht feucht war. Überrascht strich er noch einmal darüber und besah seine Finger. Vorsichtig leckte er mit seiner Zunge über den Zeigefinger und vernahm einen leicht salzigen Geschmack.

"Tränen!", flüsterte er irritiert.

In diesem Moment schlich Mariah durch das Schloss. Zu ihrem Glück waren Harry und Hermione früh zu Bett gegangen und so hatte sie sich unbemerkt davonschleichen können. Ron war sie vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht begegnet, also musste er auch schon schlafen gegangen sein. Mariah übersprang die letzten Stufen, als sie endlich im Korridor des ersten Stockes angelangt war. Ruhig und gewissenhaft wie eine Katze schlich sie auf Zehenspitzen zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Ganz langsam öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Zögernd ging sie weiter, bis sie mit einem lauten 'Platsch' in eine Wasserpfütze lief. Nun erklang ein seltsames hohes Heulen und aus einer der dunkelgrünen Toilettenkabinen kam die Maulende Myrte heraus geschwirrt.

"Wer ist da?", fragte sie schrill. Mariah antwortete nicht und trat hervor. Myrtes Gesicht spiegelte erneut blankes Entsetzen.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WAS WILLST DU HIER? VERFOLGST DU MICH IMMER NOCH, OBWOHL ICH SCHON TOT BIN? AHHHHHHHHH, HIIIILLLLFFFFEEEEEEE!", schrie sie ohrenbetäubend lauter als am Vormittag.

Mariah hatte keine Zeit mehr und musste handeln. Sie richtete ihre rechte Hand auf den Geist und rief:"_Oblivate!_"

Myrte verstummte und schwebte schwankend zu Boden. Mariah beugte sich zu ihr runter und atmete erschöpft auf. Auf einmal hörte sie Fußgetrappel draußen auf dem Korridor und ein Miauen.

Oh Gott, das konnten nur Filch und Mrs Norris sein! Verdammter Mist!

Mariah rannte aus Panik in eine der Kabinen und setzte sich auf den Klodeckel. Gerade, als sie ihre Knie zu sich ranzog, hörte sie, wie die Tür heftig aufgerissen wurde.

"Hey, Myrte! War ein Schüler hier, oder war das Peeves?", fragte der alte Hausmeister.

Myrte kam wieder zu sich und hielt sich die Stirn.

"Uh, was für ein Alptraum", sagte diese benommen. Filch hob irritiert eine Augenbraue.

"Heißt das, du hast nur so geschrien, weil du einen Alptraum hattest?", fragte er empört.

"Ja, natürlich! Und jetzt verschwinde und such woanders nach deinen Opfern!", schrie der Geist kreischend. Filch warf ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu, nahm seine Katze auf den Arm und verschwand. Mariah stand unsicher auf und dachte nach, ob sie sich jetzt der Maulenden Myrte zeigen sollte. Vielleicht hatte der Zauber ja nicht gewirkt! Vorsichtig kam sie aus der Kabine raus und sah sofort in die Augen des Geistes.

"Und was willst du in meinem Klo?", fragte Myrte entrüstet. Mariah schickte ein Dankesgebet zum Himmel. Der Gedächtnisspruch hatte also angeschlagen!

"Äh, ich bin hier neu und habe mich in der Tür geirrt", log sie geschickt.

"Dann verschwinde gefälligst, bevor ich Filch zurückrufe!"

Mariah gehorchte und verließ rückwärts gehend das Mädchenklo. Daraufhin rannte sie, ohne erwischt zu werden, zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.


	7. 06 Seltsame Träume

6. Seltsame Träume

Nun waren fast zwei Monate vergangen. Mariah und Laura hatten sich auch weiterhin sehr gut eingelebt und jeder in der Schule kannte ihre Gesichter. Mariah hatte in der Zwischenzeit immer zweimal pro Woche mit ihrem Team Quidditch gespielt und schon bald sollte der Termin für das erste Spiel bekannt gegeben werden. Aber manchmal hatte sie auch alleine mit Harry geübt und beide hatten es genossen zusammen durch die Luft zu rasen. Mittlerweile waren die beiden unzertrennlich und hatten sich eine Woche nach dem Streit wieder mit Ron versöhnt. Er hatte sich auch nochmal extra bei Mariah entschuldigt und man hatte ihm deutlich angesehen, wie sehr er sich für seinen Wutausbruch schämte.

Lauras Gemüt war auf eine harte Probe gestellt worden, als Pansy wieder aus dem Krankenflügel zurückkehrt war. Die ganzen Sticheleien und Anschuldigungen, wie zum Beispiel 'versuchter Todschlag', gingen ihr seitdem echt auf den Keks. Auch Malfoy hatte keine Sekunde ausgelassen um Laura gehörig auf die Palme zu bringen. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm mehr als unangenehm in ihrer Schuld zu stehen. Das Einzige, was sich bei ihrer sozialen Situation verbessert hatte, war ihre Beziehung zu ihrem Vater Snape. Er sprach sie nicht mehr mit diesem unfreundlichen Ton an und hatte seinem eigenem Haus sogar Punkte abgezogen, als Malfoy mal wieder angefangen hatte, Laura zu provozieren. Laura wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie Mariah nichts von dem Jugendfoto von Snape und ihrer Mutter erzählt. Der Tränkemeister versuchte die ganze Zeit, sich einen Reim daraus zu machen wie diese Tränen auf das Bild gekommen waren.

Während der Essenszeiten saß Laura hauptsächlich mit Mariah und den anderen am Gryffindortisch. Die restlichen Gryffindors waren am Anfang zwar etwas misstrauisch gewesen, vertrauten der jungen Slytherin aber mittlerweile doch.

Nun stand der vierundzwanzigste Oktober am Kalender, also eine Woche vor Halloween. Beim Frühstück hatte Professor Dumbledore angekündigt, dass die zweite Lehrkraft für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste am Abend ankommen wird. Jeder war aufs Höchste gespannt, wer diese Person nun war. Harry, Ron und Hermione hatten schon unzählige Male versucht, Remus oder Sirius auszuquetschen, doch leider hatten sie nur immer ein seltsames Grinsen von ihnen zu sehen bekommen. Selbst aus Hagrid, dem ja bekanntlich fast jedes Geheimnis rausrutschte, hatten sie nichts rauskitzeln können. Also gingen sie mit Mariah und Laura sehr früh zum Abendessen um bloß nichts zu verpassen. Sie hatten auch kaum Hunger und selbst Ron bekam nur wenige Bissen runter. Harry schaute gerade angespannt zur Tür, als er von Mariah etwas hörte, was ihn nach langer Zeit mal die Ankunft des neuen Lehrers vergessen ließ.

"Nein, Elisha. Der Feuerblitz war genug, du musst mir nichts mehr zum Geburtstag schenken", sagte sie. Harry fuhr zu ihr herum.

"Wie? Hast du denn bald Geburtstag?", fragte er.

"Ja, an Halloween", sagte sie und wurde leicht rot.

"Puh, dann pass mal auf, dass der Fastkopflose Nick dich nicht zu seiner Todestagsfeier einlädt. Der ist nämlich an Halloween verstorben", nuschelte Ron zwischen zwei Kartoffeln in seinem Mund.

Mariah schmunzelte. Harry hatte ihr schon erzählt, dass er, Ron und Hermione in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr gezwungen waren, zu genau dieser Feier zu erscheinen. Doch sie erinnerte sich auch, dass Harrys Eltern an Halloween von Voldemort ermordet wurden. Vor allem deswegen mochte sie ihren Geburtstag nicht.

Harry überlegte inzwischen, was er ihr schenken könnte. Glücklicherweise war morgen das erste Hogsmeadewochenende und da könnte er bestimmt was Passendes finden.

Auf einmal ging die Tür der Großen Halle auf und herein kam ... _Mrs Figg_!

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht und überprüfte seine Brille. Diese war in Ordnung. Er setzte sie erneut auf und sah hindurch, doch noch immer war dieselbe Person zu sehen. Unbewusst erhob er sich ruckartig von seinem Platz.

"_SIE?_", schrie er so laut, dass jede Person in der Halle zu ihm sah. Auch Mrs Figg wurde auf ihn

aufmerksam und lächelte.

"Schön dich gesund wiederzusehen, Harry", sagte sie ruhig.

"A-aber was ma-machen Sie hier?", fragte er stotternd. Also wenn das wieder eine Überraschung wie bei Remus und Sirius sein sollte, dann war sie mit Bravur gelungen.

"Wenn du nach dem Essen in Professor Dumbledores Büro erscheinst, wirst du es erfahren", antwortete sie und ging mit einem Grinsen zum Lehrertisch.

Harry sah ihr immer noch entgeistert hinterher und erst als Mariah ihm am Umhang runterzog, setzte er sich wieder hin.

"Harry? Woher kennst du sie?", fragte Ron voller Interesse. Auch Hermione, Mariah und Laura sahen ihn fragend an. Auch die restlichen Schüler starrten immer noch irritiert zu ihm.

"Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber das ist meine Nachbarin aus der Muggelwelt, Mrs Figg. Ihr wisst schon, diese alte Frau", erzählte er immer noch überrascht.

"Häh? Meinst du etwa _die_ Mrs Figg?", fragten nun Ron und Hermione im Chor.

"Ja. Aber ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie von unserer magischen Welt weiß, geschweige denn eine Hexe ist."

"Schaut euch mal Snape an! Der scheint sie auch zu kennen, ist aber nicht sehr begeistert sie zu sehen", sagte Mariah und zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken zu dem Lehrer.

Harry und die anderen sahen hin. Stimmt, es sah wirklich danach aus, dass Snape Mrs Figg in schlechter Erinnerung hatte. Er sah sogar etwas unbehaglich aus. Hatte er etwa Schiss vor ihr?

Dumbledore erhob sich und ergriff das Wort.

"Ich möchte euch gerne eure zweite Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen,

Arabella Figg. Sie ist eine ausgebildete Aurorin und wird die sechsten und siebenten Jahrgänge unterrichten." Alle Schüler fingen an zu klatschen.

Mrs Figg verbeugte sich und setzte sich zwischen Remus und Snape. Dieser versuchte, ihr so wenig wie möglich ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Laura fragte sich auch, woher sich die beiden kannten. Von ihrer Mutter hatte sie noch nie von einer Arabella Figg gehört.

Nachdem Harry und die anderen mit dem Essen fertig waren, verabschiedete er sich schnell um zu Dumbledores Büro zu gehen.

Als er vor dem Wasserspeier ankam, fiel ihm ein, dass er ja gar nicht das Passwort kannte. Er versuchte alle Möglichen, die ihm einfielen, doch es nützte nichts. Verärgert lehnte er sich gegen die Tür eines in der Nähe stehendem Klassenzimmers. Auf einmal wurde sie hinter seinem Rücken aufgerissen und zwei kräftige Hände zogen ihn an seinen Schultern hinein. Harry war anfangs zu überrascht um sich großartig wehren zu können. Doch als von innen die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde, schaltete sich sein Gehirn wieder ein und er drehte sich hastig um. Er schlug die Hände von seinen Schultern weg, schubste die fremde Person von sich und zückte den Zauberstab.

"Hey, ganz ruhig, Harry! Ich bin's!", rief eine vertraute Stimme. Harry erkannte sie und ließ mit einem erschöpften Seufzer der Erleichterung den Zauberstab sinken.

"SIRIUS! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN MICH SO ZU ERSCHRECKEN!", fuhr er seinen Paten verärgert an.

"Entschuldigung, das wollte ich nicht! Ich konnte einfach nicht das Risiko eingehen, draußen gesehen zu werden", flüsterte er besänftigend. Harry ließ mit einem Lumos-Zauber aus seinem Zauberstab den Raum erleuchten.

"Also? Was willst du von mir so dringend, dass du dich hier schon wie ein Todesser an mich heranschleichen musst?"

"Zuerst will ich dir das Passwort für das Büro verraten, es heißt _'Erdbeerlolly'_. Und ich will dir noch etwas über Arabella Figg erzählen, bevor du da rein gehst. Falls du es befürchtest, ja, ich, Remus und die anderen Lehrer haben gewusst, dass deine Nachbarin aus der Muggelwelt eine Hexe ist. Sie ist auch eine der alten Kämpfer, die ich zusammengetrommelt habe. Wir haben dir nur zu deinem und ihrem Schutz nichts verraten. Den Rest wirst du drinnen erfahren", erzählte Sirius.

"Warte, Sirius, eins würd ich doch gerne wissen. Mrs Figg und Snape scheinen ja nicht gerade das

beste Verhältnis zu haben. Weißt du warum?", wollte Harry wissen.

Sirius Miene wurde auf einmal sehr trübsinnig.

"Ja. Aber das ist eine private Sache zwischen den beiden und ich will das nicht ausplaudern."

Harry sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Schmunzeln in den Augen an.

"Nicht wie du denkst!", prustete Sirius vor Lachen.

Harry wurde erst rot bevor auch er mitlachte. Was er nur wieder dachte!

"Ist ja auch egal. Ich wollte nur, dass du nichts Falsches von uns und Arabella denkst", sagte Sirius immer noch grinsend. Daraufhin verwandelte er sich wieder in einen schwarzen Hund und verließ zusammen mit Harry das Klassenzimmer.

"Das nächste Mal, machst du mich bitte anders auf dich aufmerksam, wenn du mit mir sprechen willst", ermahnte Harry und zwickte Sirius neckend am Nackenfell. Der bellte noch einmal zur Besänftigung und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

Harry stellte sich erneut vor den Wasserspeier und rief laut und deutlich:"Erdbeerlolly!"

Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich und gab den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro frei. Harry lief eilig die Treppen hoch, blieb aber zögernd vor der Tür stehen. Was würde er jetzt alles erfahren, dachte er angespannt. Doch dann drückte er entschlossen die Türklinke runter und betrat das Büro.

Dort saßen bereits Professor Dumbledore und Mrs Figg, die wahrscheinlich schon lange warteten.

"Ah, da bist du ja endlich, Harry. Setz dich doch", sagte Dumbledore und zeigte auf einen Stuhl neben dem von Mrs Figg.

"Es tut mir Leid. Sirius wollte noch mit mir reden", erklärte Harry und setzte sich.

"Tja, unser Sirius. Er muss immer um den heißen Brei rumreden", sagte Mrs Figg gleichgültig und strich eine lockere graue Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Harry grinste. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein altes Muggelkindermädchen seinen Paten auf dem Kieker.

"So, Arabella, ich finde, es ist besser, wenn du es Harry erklärst", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Mrs Figg zuckte die Schultern und wand sich Harry zu, der sie neugierig ansah.

"Erstmal, Harry, will ich dir sagen, dass ich während der ganzen letzten vierzehn Jahre deine Geheimniswahrerin war", sagte sie.

"Mei-meine Geheimniswahrerin? Wie meinen Sie das?" Harry verstand nur Bahnhof.

"Harry, hast du dich denn nie gewundert, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser nie bei dir im Ligusterweg aufgetaucht sind? Das liegt daran, weil ich den Fidelius-Zauber und einige sehr starke Schutzzauber über das Haus deiner Verwandten gelegt habe und Arabella ist deine Geheimniswahrerin", erklärte Dumbledore. Harry nickte bei jedem einzelnen Satz. Klar, jetzt machte alles Sinn! Nur deshalb musste er wenigstens einen Teil der Sommerferien bei den Dursleys verbringen! Er drehte sich wieder zu Mrs Figg um ihr weiter zuzuhören.

"Damals, bevor du zu den Dursleys gekommen bist, war ich seit vielen Jahren eine ausgebildete Aurorin und kämpfte im Auftrag von Albus gegen die Todesser und natürlich gegen Voldemort. Als deine Eltern getötet wurden und du zu deinen Muggelverwandten kommen solltest, hörte sich Albus nach einem Geheimniswahrer um. Da ich mich sehr gut mit Muggeln auskenne, wurde ich dafür gewählt und nur sehr wenige wissen davon. Also bin ich neben den Dursleys eingezogen und habe dich die ganzen Jahre lang beobachtet und auch ab und zu auf dich aufgepasst."

Harry erinnerte sich an diese Tage bei Mrs Figg, als wären sie gestern gewesen. Ihre Möbel waren sehr ausgefallen gewesen und sie hatte Unmengen von Katzen. Ihre Zimmer hatten nach Kohl gerochen und der Garten war der reinste Dschungel gewesen. Sie war immer 'etwas' anders gewesen als die restlichen Leute im Ligusterweg.

"Ähm, Sirius hat mir auch erzählt, dass Sie in Gefahr gewesen wären, wenn ich die ganze Sache schon früher erfahren hätte. Was meinte er damit?", fragte Harry die ältere Hexe.

"Es ist so, wenn man es dir früher gesagt hätte, als du noch nicht so begabt in Zaubern warst wie heute, da wär es dir vielleicht aus Versehen bei irgendjemanden rausgerutscht. Es sollten so wenig Leute wie möglich wissen, dass ich deine Geheimniswahrerin bin. Dann hätten mich die Todesser aufgesucht und hätten mich wahrscheinlich auch getötet, wenn sie aus mir herausgefunden hätten, wo du bist", erzählte sie mit einem betrübten Lächeln.

"Obwohl Voldemort zurück ist und du somit stärker denn je beschützt werden musst, sind wir uns sicher, dass du dich schon sehr gut gegen ihn und seine Anhänger verteidigen kannst. Vor allem hilft dir dein Zauberstab mit der gleichen Phönixfeder wie die von Voldemorts Zauberstab, das hast du im letzten Juni ja gesehen. Zwar hat er dir den Schutz, den dir deine Mutter hinterlassen hat,

genommen, doch somit habt ihr eine viel stärkere Verbindung zueinander. Deine Narbe zum Beispiel, brennt jetzt sicher stärker als je zuvor und du hast reale Träume von Voldemorts Taten", sagte Dumbledore und sah Harry an als ob er darüber etwas hören wolle.

"Äh, ja, Professor. In den Ferien waren die Narbenschmerzen unerträglich und ich habe auch öfters in meinen Träumen gesehen, wie er Menschen gequält und getötet hat, vor allem Muggel. Doch in den letzten zwei Monaten wurden diese Symptome immer schwächer", erzählte Harry.

"Hmm, ich finde das ist beunruhigend. Wahrscheinlich setzen sie sich kurz zur Ruhe um einen großen Angriff auf die gesamte Zaubererwelt zu planen und um neue Anhänger um sich zu scharren", murmelte Mrs Figg nachdenklich.

"Das größte Problem ist das Ministerium. Fudge wird uns wahrscheinlich erst glauben, wenn Voldemort höchstpersönlich vor ihm steht. Zu allem Überfluss sind die Hälfte der dortigen Angestellten Todesser", sagte Dumbledore besorgt. Harry erschrak. So viele!

"So, Harry, das Wichtigste weißt du jetzt. Falls du wieder Narbenschmerzen oder Alpträume hast, dann sag mir oder Arabella Bescheid. Sage bitte niemandem außer deinen beiden Freunden Ron und Hermione, dass Arabella deine Geheimniswahrerin ist, du weißt ja."

Harry nickte und stand auf. Mrs Figg tat dies ebenfalls.

"Ich begleite dich noch zum Gryffindorturm, Harry", sagte sie sanft. "Gute Nacht, Albus."

"Gute Nacht, Arabella."

"Gute Nacht, Professor Dumbledore."

"Gute Nacht, Harry."

Somit verließen Harry und Mrs Figg das Büro. Unterwegs zum Gryffindorturm schwiegen sie lange bis Harry das Wort ergriff.

"Dürfte ich Sie noch etwas fragen?"

"Natürlich", antwortete sie.

"In welchem Haus waren Sie denn zu ihrer Schulzeit?"

Mrs Figg schwieg kurz.

"Slytherin", war die knappe Antwort. Harry war baff. Slytherin hätte er am allerwenigsten vermutet.

"Ich weiß, was du, ihr alle von Slytherin haltet, aber ich bereue es nicht dort gewesen zu sein", sagte

sie entschlossen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte Harry um sie eine Aura, die zugleich Stärke, aber auch Trauer wiederspiegelte. Sie hatte bestimmt sehr viele Geheimnisse.

Nach wenigen Minuten kamen beide vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame an.

"Also, vielen Dank, dass sie mir alles erzählt haben, Mrs Figg", sagte Harry.

"Gerngeschehen. Du kannst mich außerhalb des Unterrichts ruhig Arabella nennen, Remus nennst du ja auch beim Vornamen." Harry seufzte. Bei Remus hatte er einige Zeit gebraucht, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, ihn beim Vornamen anzusprechen.

"Äh, na gut. Gute Nacht, Arabella."

"Gute Nacht. Ach und noch was! Als dich die Weasleys aus den Ligusterweg geholt hatten, hab ich euch beim Benutzen des Portschlüssels beobachtet. Sag deinem rothaarigen Freund, er soll etwas vorsichtiger sein. Und vergiss nie, dass gerade die Leute, denen wir am meisten vertrauen, uns am ehesten den Tod bringen können", sagte die Frau mit geheimnisvoll gefährlicher Stimme und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort um die nächste Ecke. Harry stand einfach nur sprachlos da. Er war gleichzeitig geschockt, dass er und die Weasleys so unvorsichtig gewesen waren und dass er solche Worte aus Arabellas Mund vernommen hatte. Er stand noch lange dort, bis dem großen Bild vor ihm der Geduldsfaden riss.

"HEY! ICH HAB DICH JETZT SCHON ZEHNMAL GEFRAGT WIE DAS PASSWORT HEISST! WILLST DU JETZT NUN REIN ODER NICHT!", blaffte ihn die fette Dame beleidigt

an.

Erschrocken sah Harry zu ihr auf.

"Was? Oh, entschuldigung! _Lulatsch!_", rief er. Das immer noch fluchende Portrait öffnete sich und Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wurde er bereits von Ron, Hermione und Mariah erwartet.

"Und? Was haben sie dir erzählt?", fragte Ron aufgeregt. Harry schaute nervös zu Mariah, der er die Neuigkeiten ja nicht erzählen dürfte. Diese schaute zuerst irritiert, doch dann lächelte sie verständnisvoll.

"Ich geh schon mal ins Bett. Morgen gehen wir ja nach Hogsmeade und da will ich fit sein", sagte sie und ging die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Harry hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, Mariah könnte Gedanken lesen, doch seltsamerweise beunruhigte ihn das nicht.

"Also?", fragte Ron erneut und holte Harry damit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Dieser setzte sich zu den beiden Freunden und erzählte ihnen alles. Auch das Gespräch mit Sirius ließ er nicht aus. Als er Ron erzählte, dass Arabella sie beide mit den anderen Weasleys beim Benutzen des Portschlüssels gesehen hatte, zog dieser vor Schock scharf die Luft ein.

"Hui, da können wir ja von Glück reden, dass diese Mrs Figg in Wirklichkeit eine Hexe ist", sagte Ron mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

"Ihr habt eben immer mehr Schwein als Verstand", sagte Hermione besserwisserisch. Die Jungs sahen sie beleidigt an.

"Ha, ha!", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

"Aber Spaß beiseite, wir sollten uns ein Beispiel an Mariah nehmen und auch ins Bett gehen", schlug sie vor. Die Jungs nickten, wünschten ihr noch eine gute Nacht und gingen zusammen in ihren Schlafsaal.

"Willst du morgen in Hogsmeade ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Mariah kaufen?", fragte Ron, als sie gerade in ihre Schlafanzüge schlüpften.

"Hm, ich weiß nur nicht so recht, was ich ihr schenken soll."

"Vor kurzem soll dort ein neuer Laden mit kleinen Schmucksachen aufgemacht haben. Vielleicht findest du ja eine Kette mit einem guten Anhänger, das mögen Mädchen besonders."

"Sie ist aber nicht gerade wie die anderen Mädchen. Sie ist einfach...anders. Das ist schwer zu beschreiben."

"Stimmt, Hermione ist auch nicht so wie normale Mädchen", gab Ron zu und wurde leicht rot.

"Hast du es ihr eigentlich schon gesagt?"

"Was?"

"Na, was du für sie empfindest."

"Harry! Wir - sind - nur - Freunde! Merk dir das endlich und jetzt lass uns schlafen!", sagte Ron und zog sich die rote Bettdecke über den Kopf.

Harry seufzte und legte sich hin. Nach wenigen Minuten übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein. Diese Nacht träumte er nicht von Voldemort, sondern von Mariah.

Sie waren auf dem Quidditchplatz und flogen gemeinsam um die Wette, diesmal gewann er. Als sie auf ihn zuflog, griff er, ohne zu wissen warum, in den Umhang und zog etwas Goldenes heraus. Einen goldenen Schnatz! Was hatte der in Harrys Umhang zu suchen? Doch daran war eine goldene Kette befestigt. Mariah flog neben ihn und sah die Schnatzkette neugierig an. Fast schon reflexartig öffnete Harry den Verschluss der Kette und legte sie Mariah um den Hals. Diese freute sich bis ins Unendliche und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Harry, der voll überrascht war, fasste sich an die geküssten Lippen und sah seiner Freundin ins Gesicht. Er zuckte zusammen. Mariah hatte angefangen zu weinen. Dann fing sie langsam an etwas zu sagen.

"Ent-entschuldigung ... Ich habe das nicht verdient! ICH HABE DAS NICHT VERDIENT!", schrie sie unter großen Tränen.

Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Er versuchte, sich an den Traum zu erinnern. Woher hatte er auf einmal diese goldene Schnatzkette gehabt und warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie geweint, nachdem sie ihm einen Kuss gegeben hatte? Was meinte sie mit _'Ich habe das nicht verdient'_?

Harry brauchte lange, um wieder einzuschlafen und träumte in dieser Nacht nichts mehr.

"AUFSTEHEN, SCHLAFMÜTZE!", dröhnte es Harry in den Ohren und ließ ihn aus dem Bett fallen. Benommen rappelte er sich auf und sah Mariah, die schon angezogen war, neben seinem Bett. Er wurde schlagartig wach und bemerkte, dass ihm plötzlich sehr warm im Gesicht wurde. Er musste an den Traum von letzte Nacht denken. Mariahs Kuss in seinen Gedanken war ihm schon etwas unangenehm gewesen. Doch irgendwie hatte er diese Millisekunden auch sehr genossen und dafür schämte er sich. Immerhin war sie seit langem seine beste Freundin.

"Was soll denn dieser Radau mitten in der Nacht?", fragte er gähnend.

"Von wegen 'mitten in der Nacht'! Es ist zehn Uhr morgens und die meisten haben sich schon auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht. Los! Fertig machen!", sagte sie und warf ein Kopfkissen nach Harry, der dem knapp auswich.

"Schon gut, schon gut", sagte er, wedelte mit dem Kissen wie mit einer weißen Fahne und ging in den Waschraum. Nach ein paar Minuten war er fertig und wurde schon von Mariah im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartet.

"Wo sind denn Ron und Hermione?", fragte er.

"Die sind schon vorgegangen", antwortete sie. "Lass uns gehen."

Zusammen gingen sie nach unten zum Eingang und wurden von einem miesepetrigen Hausmeister Filch rausgelassen.

Draußen war es schon ziemlich kalt und sie liefen dicht beieinander um sich etwas warm zu halten. Sie nahmen die direkte Straße ins Dorf.

"Na, wenn das nicht das neue Traumpärchen ist, Potter und McKay!", kam eine provozierende Stimme vom Wegrand aus. Die beiden Freunde wandten sich um und erblickten Draco Malfoy und das halbe Slytherinhaus. Laura war nicht dabei.

"Na, wenn das nicht Malfoy, das hopsende Frettchen ist", sagte Harry gleichgültig, obwohl es ihm doch etwas unangenehm war, vor Mariah mit der Zumutung 'Traumpärchen' konfrontiert zu werden.

Diese lachte inzwischen unbeherrscht, da Harry ihr erzählt hatte, wie der falsche 'Mad-Eye' Moody Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte. Malfoy lief rot an vor Wut.

"Vor deiner kleinen Freundin spielst du den großen Macker, aber in Wirklichkeit hast du absolut nichts drauf, Potter!"

"Das könnte ich auch von dir behaupten, Malfoy", sagte Harry immer noch sehr beherrscht. Mariah

machte sich währenddessen einen Eindruck von dieser Situation. Fast alle Slytherins vor ihnen waren die Kinder von Todessern und zu ihrem und Harrys Glück keine guten Duellierer. Draco Malfoy hingegen war aus einem anderen Holz geschnitzt, er und seine Vorfahren waren sehr bekannte und mächtige Zauberer.

Mariah sah sich um. Es war keiner in der Nähe, es könnte ihnen also keiner im Notfall helfen und ihre gesamte Kraft wollte sie auf keinen Fall zeigen. Das hätte sie mit Sicherheit verraten. Die Slytherins traten näher heran und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Harry zückte seinen ebenfalls.

"_Imobilus!_", rief jemand auf einmal und ein greller Lichtstrahl schoss zwischen den Bäumen auf die Slytherins zu und ließ sie erstarren. Harry und Mariah drehten ihre Köpfe ruckartig in die Richtung, aus der der Lichtstrahl gekommen war.

Zwischen den Bäumen kam Laura hervor.

"Seid ihr in Ordnung? Hat euch jemand getroffen?", fragte sie.

"Nein, alles okay! Danke für deine Hilfe!", sagte Harry und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinen Umhang.

"Gerngeschehen. Ich wusste nicht, wie man direkt nach Hogsmeade kommt und bin den anderen Slytherins gefolgt. Als ich gesehen habe, dass sie euch blöd anmachen, hab ich mich hinter den Bäumen versteckt. Wir sollten lieber von hier verschwinden, denn dieser Zauber wirkt bei so vielen Personen nur für kurze Zeit", erklärte Laura.

Harry und Mariah nickten und setzten mit Laura ihren Weg nach Hogsmeade fort.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie in dem kleinen Zaubererdorf an und trafen schon bald auf Ron und Hermione, die, so wie es aussah, schon in einigen Läden gewesen waren.

"Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich!", begrüßte Hermione sie gutgelaunt.

"Hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, weil uns Malfoy und einige andere Slytherins noch Gesellschaft geleistet haben", sagte Harry tonlos.

"Ach, was haben die denn genau gemacht?", wollte Ron wissen.

"Sie haben uns blöd angemacht, weil wir gut befreundet sind und dann hat Harry Malfoy ein hopsendes Frettchen genannt. Daraufhin haben er und die restlichen Slytherins die Zauberstäbe gezückt, doch Elisha hat sie mit einem Erstarrungszauber für kurze Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt", erzählte Mariah.

"Ja, die müssten inzwischen wieder normal sein", sagte Laura.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns erst ein bisschen aufwärmen? Im _Drei Besen_ können wir uns doch ein Butterbier gönnen", schlug Hermione vor und zeigte in die Richtung des Pubs.

Ron beugte sich unauffällig zu Harrys Ohr.

"Das ist die Gelegenheit! Während die Mädchen zum _Drei Besen_ gehen, könnte ich dir diesen neuen Laden zeigen, damit du Mariahs Geburtstagsgeschenk kaufen kannst", flüsterte Ron. Harry nickte. Bei der Gelegenheit könnte er Ron auch gleich von dem Traum erzählen.

"Was flüstert ihr denn da Schönes?", fragten Hermione, Mariah und Laura im Chor.

"Gar nichts, ähm geht doch schon mal vor und bestellt uns bitte zwei Butterbiere. Wir wollen noch schnell was erledigen. Nicht wahr, Harry?"

Da Harry lange brauchte, um zu nicken, kam Mariah irgendwie eine Gewissheit, dass dieses _was erledigen_ mit ihrem kommenden Geburtstag zu tun haben könnte.

"Was habt ihr denn so Wichtiges zu erledigen?", fragte Laura misstrauisch.

"Ach lass sie mal in Ruhe, gehen wir schon mal vor, sonst friere ich am Boden fest", sagte Mariah und zog Laura und Hermione zum _Drei Besen_.

"Kann die etwa Gedanken lesen?", fragte Ron seinen besten Freund, während beide zu dem neuen Laden gingen.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich hab auch schon darüber nachgedacht", antwortete dieser.

Nach wenigen Minuten standen sie vor dem Laden. Er war außen hellblau gestrichen und hatte ein großes Schild auf dem _'Zauberhafte Geschenke und Utensilien'_ stand. Sie traten beide und standen nun vor unzähligen Glasvitrinen. In denen waren hunderte von Ketten, Anhängern, Armreifen, Ringen, Ohrringen und Broschen. Ron tippte Harry auf die Schulter.

"Wie wäre es mit der da?", fragte er und zeigte auf eine weiße Kette mit einem Einhornanhänger.

Harry überlegte und erinnerte sich, dass Mariah ihm irgendwann mal erzählt hatte, dass sie keine Einhörner mochte. Weshalb, hatte er leider nicht erfahren.

"Nein, ich glaube, die würde Mariah nicht gefallen", sagte er und sah sich weiter um. Ron schaute irritiert. Er wusste, dass fast alle Mädchen Einhörner mochten. Er zuckte die Schultern und sah sich ebenfalls um. Harry erblickte inzwischen eine goldene Kette mit einer goldenen Kugel. Harrys Kinnlade klappte herunter. Ein_ Schnatzanhänger!_ Genau wie in seinem Traum!

"Na, hast du was gefunden?", fragte Ron und erblickte ebenfalls den Schnatzanhänger.

"Ja", war Harrys knappe Antwort. Er ging zu dem Verkäufer und bat ihn die Kette aus der Vitrine zu holen. Dieser öffnete sie und gab Harry den Anhänger.

Harry wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht gut war einen Traum mit eigenen Mitteln zu verwirklichen, doch er wusste auch, dass sich Mariah sehr über die Kette mit dem Schnatzanhänger freuen würde. Er bezahlte schnell den Preis von zehn Sickeln, ließ das Geschenk in seinem Umhang verschwinden und verließ mit Ron den Laden.

"Ron? Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich bewahren?", fragte Harry und sah seinen Freund ernst an.

Ron, zuerst überrascht, nickte heftig.

"Okay, ich hatte letzte Nacht einen seltsamen Traum, und zwar von Mariah."

Ron blieb stehen und sah Harry geschockt an.

"Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass es zwischen euch schon so ernst ist!"

"So meinte ich das nicht!"

"Wie denn dann?"

Harry seufzte, es war eh zu spät. Er hatte Ron bereits neugierig gemacht und war nun gezwungen, ihm alles zu erzählen.

"Also, wir waren auf dem Quidditchfeld und flogen auf unseren Besen. Dann hab ich plötzlich diesen Schnatzanhänger aus dem Umhang gezogen."

"Etwa den, den du gerade gekauft hast?"

"Ja. Mariah flog neben mir und gegen meinen Willen hab ich ihr die Kette umgelegt."

"Und?"

"Was und?"

"Wie hat sie reagiert?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

"Sie hat sich riesig gefreut und ..."

"Und was?", hakte Ron nach.

"Sie ... hat mich _geküsst_!"

Jetzt blieb Ron die Spucke weg.

Irrte sich Harry oder sah er in den Augen seines Freundes einen Funken von Hoffnung aufschimmern?

"Das ist aber noch nicht alles", sagte Harry. Ron sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry konnte sich schon denken, was der Rotschopf von ihm hören wollte.

"Sie hat plötzlich angefangen zu weinen und hat _'Ich habe das nicht verdient'_ geschrien."

Rons Erwartungsfreude verschwand und verwandelte sich in eine stirnrunzelnde Miene.

"Weißt du denn, was sie damit gemeint haben könnte?", fragte er. Harry schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Plötzlich grinste Ron hinterhältig.

"Ach jetzt versteh ich! Du erhoffst dir genau so einen Kuss, wenn du ihr diese Kette schenkst!"

Harry sah Ron entgeistert an und wurde scharlachrot.

"Spinnst du? So etwas würde ich nie machen!", protestierte dieser aufgebracht.

"Ja, ja, das kann jeder sagen!"

"Und du hattest heute bestimmt auch einige Hintergedanken, als du allein mit Hermione nach Hogsmeade gegangen bist!", konterte Harry geschickt.

"Lass mich doch endlich mit dem Quatsch in Ruhe!", sagte Ron und lief um einiges schneller, damit Harry nicht die Röte in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte.

Bald kamen sie endlich im _Drei Besen_ an und setzten sich zu Mariah, Hermione und Laura.

Vor ihnen standen zwei volle Butterbiere von denen beide erstmal einen kräftigen Schluck nahmen.

"Vorhin war McGonagall hier und hat mir mitgeteilt, dass das erste Quidditchspiel an Halloween stattfindet", sagte Mariah gutgelaunt.

"Gegen welches Team denn?", fragte Harry.

"Ravenclaw."

Harry verschluckte sich bei diesem Wort und musste husten. Wie? Warum ausgerechnet Ravenclaw? Er musste also schon beim ersten Spiel gegen Cho Chang kämpfen und das bereitete ihm kein gutes Gefühl.

"Harry, was hast du denn?", fragte Mariah besorgt und klopfte ihm auf dem Rücken.

"Nichts, ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er abwimmelnd. Er bemerkte, dass Ron und Hermione ihn besorgt ansahen. Sie wussten, dass Harry viel für Cho empfand und wie schwer es ihm fallen würde, gegen sie zu spielen.

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach, denn in diesem Moment betrat Cho Chang mit einigen Freundinnen den Pub. Harrys Magen zog sich sich krampfhaft zusammen, als sie auf seinen Tisch zuging.

"Harry? Kann ich mal kurz mit dir alleine sprechen?", fragte sie behutsam.

Harry wurde blass, nickte zögerlich und verließ mit ihr den Pub. Mariah hatte Harrys Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt und wandte sich Ron und Hermione zu.

"Wisst ihr vielleicht, was mit ihm los ist?", fragte sie besorgt.

Hermione sah fragend zu Ron. Der nickte.

"Nun ja, Harry hat dir doch bestimmt von dem Jungen erzählt, der letztes Schuljahr in der dritten Runde des Trimagischem Turnieres von einem Anhänger von Du- weißt-schon-wem getötet wurde, oder?", fragte Hermione mit leiser Stimme.

"Wenn du diesen Cedric Diggory meinst, dann ja", bestätigte Mariah und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

"Tja, dieses Mädchen von eben heißt Cho Chang, geht in die sechste Klasse von Ravenclaw, ist Sucherin in deren Team und ... war die feste Freundin von Cedric Diggory."

Mariahs Miene erstarrte.

"Oh", sagte sie nur.

"Zu allem Überfluss hat Harry sie auch noch sehr gern, du weißt schon, was ich meine", fügte Ron noch hinzu.

"Mit anderen Worten, er hat ihr gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ihren Freund nicht vor dem Tod bewahren konnte. Jetzt hat er Angst, dass er es bei dem Quidditchspiel nicht übers Herz bringt, sie und ihr Team zu besiegen", sagte Laura so gewissenhaft wie eine Psychologieprofessorin.

Ron und Hermione sahen sie erstaunt an.

"So ungefähr in dieser Richtung", murmelte Hermione.

Mariah machte sich weiterhin ihre Gedanken und nippte unruhig an ihrem Butterbierkrug.

Harry saß währenddessen mit Cho auf einer Bank in der Nähe des _Drei Besen_. Vor einem Jahr hätte er sich noch gefreut wie ein König seinem Traummädchen so nah zu sein, doch in diesem Augenblick hätte er sich am liebsten auf der Stelle in der Erde eingegraben.

Besonders peinlich wurde es, als Cho anfing zu sprechen und er bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme zusammenzuckte, doch Cho beachtete dies gar nicht.

"Hör zu, ich ... ich gib dir keine Schuld an Cedrics Tod", sagte sie trocken. Harry war sichtlich überrascht ausgerechnet diese Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören.

"Du hattest ja selbst keine Ahnung, dass so etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Außerdem hast du Cedrics Leiche zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar", sagte sie und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Harry stutzte. Sonst hätte sein Herz wie wild angefangen zu schlagen bei diesem Lächeln, doch er war nun kaum noch nervös. Waren seine Gefühle für sie etwa verschwunden? Einfach so?

Cho stand inzwischen auf und sah Harry noch einmal direkt in die Augen.

"Ich wollte nur, dass du dir nicht die Schuld gibst. Falls jemand in dieser Sache gegen dich sein sollte, ich stehe hinter dir", sagte sie und entfernte sich langsam von ihm. Sehen konnte Harry es nicht, doch im Inneren wusste er, dass sie weinte. Gerade, als er seine Hände in die Umhangstaschen drückte, um sie zu wärmen, fühlte er ein lockeres Stück Stoff in der einen Tasche. Er zog es heraus und erkannte es als ein frisches Papiertaschentuch. Da er seit Tagen einen leichten Schnupfen hatte, war immer ein frisches Taschentuch bei ihm zu finden. Er lief schnell hinter Cho her und holte sie auch bald ein. Als sie merkte, dass er neben ihr lief, blieb sie stehen. Harry hatte Recht gehabt, sie weinte. Er hielt ihr das Taschentuch hin und nach kurzem Zögern nahm sie es mit einem schluchzenen 'Danke' an. Harry überlegte kurz, doch dann trat er näher an Cho ran und umarmte sie. Starr vor Überraschung blieb Cho zuerst ganz ruhig, doch dann weinte sie verzweifelt weiter und krallte sich an Harrys Umhang fest. Harry strich ihr sanft über die langen, schwarzen Haare. Nun wusste er es. Er war nicht mehr in sie verliebt. Das starke Herzklopfen von damals war verstummt. Sie war für ihn nicht mehr der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben. Doch im Inneren fühlte er nun immer noch eine starke Verbindung zu ihr, wie Seelenverwandte.

Er löste sich vorsichtig von ihr und sah in ihre schönen dunklen, asiatischen Augen.

"Es tut mir alles sehr Leid", murmelte er. "Danke für dein Verständnis."

Cho wischte ihre Tränen weg und lächelte ihn an. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm zu Dank verpflichtet war, da er sie getröstet hatte.

"Ich schwöre dir, ich werde Cedric rächen", sagte Harry leise und ging ohne ihr noch einmal ins Gesicht zu sehen zurück zum _Drei Besen_.

Cho schaute ihm nur erstaunt hinterher.

Harry kam mit gemischten Gefühlen zu seinen Freunden zurück. Als er sich wieder zu ihnen setzte, sahen sie ihn besorgt an. Harry erwiderte dies mit einem Lächeln.

"Alles geregelt", sagte er nur und nahm ein paar Schlucke aus seinem Butterbier.

"Na, Potter, bist du jetzt stolz auf dich?"

Harry wandte seinen Blick zur Seite. Neben dem Tisch stand Draco Malfoy vor ihm und grinste ihn hämisch an. Einfach nur nicht beachten, dachte Harry streng bei sich. Er würde sich bestimmt nicht von Malfoy provozieren lassen.

"Ganz schön raffiniert von dir. Kaum ist ihr Freund verstorben, machst du dich gleich an Cho Chang ran", sagte Malfoy in einem abfälligen Tonfall.

Der ganze Pub verstummte urplötzlich. Jeder sah zu den beiden Streitenden.

Mariah, Laura, Hermione und Ron mussten ihre ansteigende Wut gegen dieses großmäulige Frettchen sehr zügeln.

"Denk, was du willst, Malfoy", sagte Harry ganz ruhig und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Butterbier zu. Seine Freunde wunderten sich, wie er bei diesen Worten so cool bleiben konnte, doch sie ahnten ja nicht, wie sehr er in Gedanken vor Wut kochte.

"Echt hinreißend wie du sie da draußen umarmt hast, wirklich süß", gab Malfoy noch mit einem ironisch sanften Ton dazu. Harry schlug nun seinen Butterbierkrug kräftig auf den Tisch, so dass dieser einen leichten Riss bekam und ein wenig vom Butterbier heraus sickerte. Doch das war ihm egal und er sah seinem Gegenüber nicht ins Gesicht.

"Hast dich bestimmt bei ihr ausgeheult, nicht? Wahrscheinlich gaukelst du ihr noch die reinsten Lügengeschichten über deine angeblichen Heldentaten vor und der Tod von Cedric Diggory ist dir in Wirklichkeit scheißegal! Vielleicht könnte es ja sogar sein, dass _du_ ihn in Wahrheit umgebracht hast, nur, um seine Freundin abzukriegen und dazu auch noch das Trimagische Turnier zu gewinnen, oder, Potter!"

Viele Schüler sahen geschockt zu Harry. Manchen Gesichtern nach zu urteilen, glaubten ein paar von ihnen Malfoys Worten.

Gut, jetzt hatte Malfoy es geschafft, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben. Harry wollte gerade aufstehen und diesem Slytherinabschaum so viele Flüche wie möglich auf den Hals hetzen, als eine, für ihn nicht sichtbare, Person Malfoy zu sich drehte und ihm eine gewaltige Ohrfeige verpasste. Als Harry genau hinsah, erkannte er diese Person. Es war Cho.

"WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, HARRY FÜR CEDRICS TOD VERANTWORTLICH ZU MACHEN! WENN ES IHM MÖGLICH GEWESEN WÄRE, HÄTTE ER CEDRIC SOGAR MIT SEINEM LEBEN BESCHÜTZT! ES WAREN SOLCHE DRECKIGEN ARSCHLÖCHER WIE DEIN VATER, DIE IHN UMGEBRACHT HABEN! SONST NIEMAND! UND NUR ZU DEINER INFORMATION, HARRY HAT MICH NUR GETRÖSTET!", schrie Cho ihn zornig an. Malfoy hielt sich erschrocken die gerötete Wange. Auch die restlichen Anwesenden waren wie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt. Die gefällt mir, dachte Laura grinsend. Nun sah Cho zu den anderen.

"Damit ihr es alle wisst, ich stehe hinter Harry und ich vertraue ihm!", sagte sie. Jeder konnte den vor Überraschung geöffneten Mund erst nach einiger Zeit schließen.

Malfoy sah noch einmal angewidert zu Harry und Cho, bevor er schnurstracks den Pub verließ.

Cho stellte sich vor Harry.

"Ich habe gehört, dass wir an Halloween zusammen ein Quidditchspiel haben. Ich hoffe du enttäuscht mich nicht und versprichst mir ein tolles Spiel", sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand.

Harry gab ihr seine.

"Versprochen", sagte er. Cho grinste herausfordernd und setzte sich zu ihren Freunden aus Ravenclaw.

Nachdem sie alle genug Butterbier getrunken hatten, gingen Harry und die anderen noch in den _Honigtopf_ und anderen Läden. Danach machten sie sich langsam auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Der Himmel wurde langsam dunkler und es wurde immer kälter. Mariah bekam langsam schon blaue Lippen und als Harry dies merkte, legte er seinen linken Arm wärmend um sie.

"Wenn du und mal ein richtiges schönes warmes Bad genießen wollt, dann kann ich euch das Passwort verraten", flüsterte er ihr leise zu. Mariah sah ihn erst überrascht an, lauschte dann aber seinen Worten.

"Benutzt das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Es ist im fünften Stock, vierte Tür links von dieser Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten. Das Passwort lautet _'Pinienfisch'_ und wird, soweit ich erfahren habe, nur alle zwei Jahre geändert."

Mariah sah nun nervös zu Hermione.

"Hermione wird davon schon nichts erfahren und sie wird ab zirka zweiundzwanzig Uhr dort nicht mehr anzutreffen sein. Und damit euch keiner sieht, gebe ich dir meinem Tarnumhang, dann holst du Elisha vom Slytheringemeinschaftsraum ab und ihr geht gemeinsam weiter zum Vertrauensschülerbad", flüsterte er und zwinkerte.

"Du hast einen Tarnumhang?", fragte sie verwundert. Harry nickte.

"Ja, den hat mir mein Vater hinterlassen."

Mariah legte ebenfalls den Arm um ihren besten Freund und gemeinsam gingen die fünf Freunde zufrieden zurück zur Schule.


	8. 07 Halloween bei Vollmond

7. Halloween bei Vollmond

Mariah war gerade am Beckenrand und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre über Kreuz gelegten Arme ab. Laura schwamm seelenruhig ein paar Runden. Diese schöne Ruhe war einfach atemberaubend.

Die beiden waren kurz nach zweiundzwanzig Uhr aus ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen rausgeschlichen und machten es sich nun im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler gemütlich. Mariahs Blick blieb an Harrys ausgeliehenem Tarnumhang hängen, der auf dem Boden neben ihren Sachen lag. Sie freute sich wirklich, dass Harry den beiden Mädchen so sehr vertraute, doch je mehr diese Freundschaft wuchs, umso mehr würde er sie hassen, wenn die böse Wahrheit irgendwann herauskommen sollte.

Mariah schrie plötzlich vor Schreck auf, als einige Tropfen warmes Wasser auf ihre schon getrockneten Schultern spritzten. Sie drehte sich um und sah der grinsenden Laura ins Gesicht.

"Entschuldigung, hab ich dich beim Träumen gestört?", fragte sie belustigt.

"Ich hab gar nicht geträumt, nur nachgedacht."

"Aha, und worüber?"

Mariah schwieg kurz.

"Darüber, wie wütend Harry und die anderen sein werden, wenn sie unsere wahre Identität erfahren", murmelte Mariah betrübt und ließ den Kopf sinken. Laura sah ihre beste Freundin besorgt an und schwamm langsam zu ihr. Sie blieb vor ihr stehen und nahm Mariah in die Arme. Zärtlich und sehnsüchtig drückten sich die beiden nackten Körper aneinander, doch den Mädchen machte das nichts aus. Sie kannten sich schon seit Jahren und ekelten sich nicht vor dem nackten Körper der anderen.

"Falls er es wirklich irgendwann erfährt, wird er es als unser Freund schon verstehen", flüsterte Laura und löste sich von Mariah. Diese lächelte ihre Freundin an und schloss die Augen. Wenn sie Laura nicht hätte, wäre sie sicher niemals aus den Todesserkreisen entkommen. Sie erinnerte sich noch an ihre erste Begegnung, als wäre sie erst gestern gewesen...

Rückblick im Frühling 1988:

"NEIN! ICH WILL NICHT!", schrie ein kleines Mädchen panisch. Ein ausgewachsener stämmiger Mann mit schwarzem Umhang zog sie brutal am Handgelenk hinter sich her.

"Beweg dich, du dumme Göre!", fuhr er sie an und fing nun an sie an den Haaren zu ziehen. Beide waren allein auf einer alten Straße in einem kleinen Dorf.

"Nein! AUA!", wimmerte das Mädchen und versuchte sich loszureißen. Sie wusste genau, was er mit ihr vorhatte. Er würde ihr die Kleider vom Leib reißen und sich an ihr vergehen. Schon viele Todesser hatten das bei ihr gemacht, sogar ihr eigener Adoptivvater Raven Reason. Plötzlich blieb der Mann stehen und der Druck um die kleinen zarten Handgelenke und die Haare ließ nach. Überrascht sah das Mädchen auf und erblickte eine junge Frau, die dem Mann einen Zauberstab drohend an die Kehle hielt. Sie hatte lange, schwarze Haare, ein schneeweißes, makelloses Gesicht und dunkelgrüne Augen.

"Lass das Mädchen los, Nott!", sagte sie bedrohlich.

"Halt dich da raus, Laison! Raven hat sie mir heute gegeben und ich mache mit ihr, was ich will!", protestierte er.

"Glaubst du, das würde dem Dunklen Lord gefallen, was ihr hier mit seiner Tochter abzieht!", fragte Miss Laison und drückte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs gefährlich hart in Notts Halsbeuge.

"Er-er kommt sowieso nie mehr zurück! Und jetzt verschwinde endlich, du _Schlampe_!"

Miss Laisons Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. Völlig unerwartet zog sie das kleine Mädchen zu sich und richtete weiterhin ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Gegner.

"_CRUCIO!_", schrie sie. Nott wälzte sich zuckend vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden und schrie. Das Mädchen klammerte sich ängstlich an dem schwarzen Umhang der Frau fest. Irgendein Gefühl sagte ihr, sie bräuchte vor ihr keine Angst zu haben.

"Du und die anderen werdet dieses Mädchen ein für allemal in Ruhe lassen! Ich nehme sie heute zu mir und wehe du erzählst Raven oder irgendjemandem davon! Sonst könnte es sein, dass mir eines Tages auch mal der Todes-Fluch über die Lippen rutscht!", zischte sie wütend und nahm den Folterungsfluch von Nott. Der stand wackelig und keuchend auf, warf Miss Laison und dem Mädchen noch einen angewiderten Blick zu und disapperierte.

Das Mädchen sah nun endlich zu ihrer Retterin hoch. Diese lächelte sanft.

"Du bist doch Mariah Riddle, oder?", fragte sie.

"Äh, ja. Und Sie sind ...?"

"Lara Laison. Hab keine Angst, diese Ekel werden dir nicht mehr wehtun. Möchtest du für heute vielleicht zu mir kommen?"

"Zu-zu Ihnen?", fragte Mariah ganz entgeistert.

"Ja. Ich habe eine Tochter in deinem Alter, vielleicht versteht ihr euch ja", sagte Lara und gab Mariah die Hand. Diese ergriff sie und im nächsten Augenblick apparierten sie zu einem alten Haus auf einer nebligen Wiese. Es hatte keine Etagen und ein sehr schräges Dach. An der Hauswand wuchsen mehrere Kräutergeranien. Mariahs Blick blieb gerade an einem Fenster hängen, als dort plötzlich eine kleine Hauselfe heraussprang.

"Willkommen zu Hause, Miss Laison!", quiekte diese erfreut.

"Danke, Elli, aber hast du schon wieder vergessen, dass du nicht meine Dienerin bist? Wir sind Freunde, also nenn mich bitte Lara", sagte die junge Frau und strich dem magischen Wesen über den Kopf.

"Ja, aber Elli kann das doch nicht machen!", protestierte Elli. Nun fiel ihr Blick auf Mariah.

"Oh, ist das nicht die junge Riddle?"

Mariah nickte schüchtern.

"Sie heißt Mariah und bitte sprich sie auch so an", bat Lara. Elli sah so aus, als ob sie wieder diese Einwände hätte, eine höherstehende Person beim Namen anzusprechen.

"Gut, ähm, darf ich für Mariah und für Sie, Miss Lai-Lara, etwas Tee machen?" Lara seufzte.

"Na gut, ausnahmsweise", sagte sie. Elli sprang eilig durch das Fenster wieder ins Haus und rannte Richtung Küche. Mariah schaute verdutzt.

"Elli ist nicht meine Hauselfe. Sie gehört den Goyles und ich lade sie oft ein, damit sie sich vom ganzen Arbeiten ein bisschen erholen kann. In meinem Haus gibt es noch mehr von ihnen. Komm, ich zeig sie dir", sagte Lara und öffnete die Haustür. Mariah folgte ihr. Nun musste sie staunen. Überall im Raum waren Hauselfen und säuberten alles, was ihnen in die langen Finger kam.

"Oh nein!", stöhnte Lara genervt. Sie ging einen Schritt auf die Hauselfen zu und schrie:"HEY!"

Als die kleinen Wesen dies hörten, arbeiten sie plötzlich noch schneller .

Lara stöhnte erneut und schlug sich ihre Hand gegen die Stirn.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", murmelte sie und beugte sich zu Mariah herunter.

"Mariah, geh durch die ganzen Zimmer, bis du beim letzten ankommst, dort ist meine Tochter. Du kannst dich ja ein bisschen mit ihr unterhalten", sagte Lara und zeigte in die linke Richtung des Hauses.

Mariah gehorchte und ging in diese Richtung. Sie lief durch mehrere Zimmer und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Lara und ihre Tochter wohl alleine lebten.

Nach vielen Schritten kam sie endlich vor dem letzten Zimmer an und sah vorsichtig hinein. Es war einfach wunderschön! Fast überall im Raum waren bunte Glasfenster an den Wänden und ganz oben an der Decke war eine riesige Glaskuppel derselben Sorte. Pralles Sonnenlicht viel durch die Fenster und ließ das Zimmer bunt erleuchten. In der Mitte des Raumes saß ein Mädchen auf dem Boden und sah Mariah neugierig an.

Das bunte, grelle Licht fiel auf das Gesicht des Mädchen und ließ Mariah nicht erkennen, welche Augen- und welche Haarfarbe diese hatte. Im nächsten Moment verdeckte eine dicke Wolke die Sonne und das Licht im Zimmer verblasste leicht. Nun sah Mariah das Mädchen genauer. Deren mittellange Haare waren schwarz und ihre Augen dunkelgrün. Sie war fast eine jüngere Version von Lara.

"Wer bist du?", fragte das Mädchen und stand anmutig auf.

"Mariah Riddle, deine Mutter hat mich eingeladen", antwortete Mariah.

Das fremde Mädchen musterte sie.

"Du bist also die Tochter des Dunklen Lords", murmelte sie leise. Mariah schaute irritiert.

"Wie? Du weißt, wer meine Eltern sind?"

Nun sah das Mädchen irritiert aus. Diese Mariah wusste also gar nicht, mit welchem Blut sie herumlief.

"Ich bin Laura. Komm doch rein", sagte das Mädchen und lächelte. Mariah wunderte sich, warum Laura das Thema plötzlich gewechselt hatte, trat aber dann doch ein und setzte sich neben sie. Als sie genauer hinsah, erkannte sie das Dunkle Mal auf Lauras linkem Unterarm. Sie selbst hatte ebenfalls dieses Zeichen, wusste aber nicht so recht warum.

"Weißt du wofür dieses Mal gut ist?", fragte sie und entblößte ihren linken Unterarm.

"Es ist das Symbol vom Dunklen Lord", antwortete Laura.

"Und wer ist denn nun dieser Dunkle Lord?", wollte Mariah unbedingt wissen. Laura wollte gerade darauf antworten, als Lara das Zimmer betrat.

"Na, versteht ihr euch gut?", fragte sie gutgelaunt. Die Mädchen nickten.

"Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie arbeitsgierig diese Hauselfen sind. Sie wollen einfach nicht einsehen, dass sie hier nicht arbeiten müssen", erzählte Lara.

"Mum? Warum weiß Mariah gar nichts vom Dunklen Lord?", fragte Laura ihre Mutter. Diese schaute erschrocken über diese Frage die beiden Mädchen an. Auch Mariah sah nun neugierig zu der jungen Frau. Lara seufzte. Je früher Mariah von ihren Eltern erfahren würde, desto besser.

"Ähm, kommt mit in die Küche und trinkt etwas Tee mit mir und den Hauselfen. Dabei werden wir dir alles erklären, Mariah", sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer. Die Mädchen folgten ihr.

An diesem Tag erfuhr Mariah vieles von ihrer Herkunft.

Seit diesem Tag veränderte sich für sie alles.

Ende vom Rückblick!

Ja, damals hatte sich Mariahs Leben wirklich verändert. Ab diesem Tag war sie die darauf folgenden restlichen sieben Jahre sehr oft heimlich bei Laura und Lara gewesen. Laura und Mariah waren die besten Freunde geworden und Lara hatte sie das Zauberstablose Zaubern und besondere Kampftechnicken zur Selbstverteidigung gelehrt. Darin war Laura mit ihrer körperlichen Kraft sehr gut, doch Mariah war dafür im Duellieren besser. Lara war für sie selbst wie eine Mutter gewesen. Es war damals ein richtiger Schock für Mariah gewesen, als sie von Laras Tod erfahren hatte.

Mariah schwamm seelenruhig auf ihrem Rücken und starrte an die bronzene Decke. Wirklich komisch, wenn alte Erinnerungen wieder hochkamen.

Plötzlich knurrte ihr Magen heftig und auch von Laura, die am Beckenrand in einem dunkelblauen Bademantel gehüllt saß, war ein tiefes Knurren zu hören. Als sich die Blicke der beiden Mädchen trafen, mussten sie lachen. Beim Abendessen hatten sie kaum etwas gegessen, da sie noch sehr satt von den vielen Süßigkeiten aus Hogsmeade gewesen waren. Doch jetzt verlangte der Magen nach Gerechtigkeit.

"Toll, jetzt können wir noch stundenlang bis zum Frühstück warten", sagte Mariah verärgert und kletterte aus dem Wasser. Sie zog sich ihren schwarzen Bademantel an und sah zu Laura. Diese grinste.

"Was ist?", fragte Mariah stirnrunzelnd. Laura stand auf und zog sich ihre normalen Sachen, samt Schulumhang an.

"Wer sagt denn, dass wir bis zum Frühstück hungern müssen?", sagte sie gutgelaunt.

"Äh, hab ich was verpasst?"

"Quatsch keine Opern und zieh dich an. Du wirst schon sehen, was ich meine." Mariah gehorchte und schlüpfte flink in ihre Sachen. Laura hob inzwischen den Tarnumhang auf und warf ihn um sich und ihre Freundin. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Badezimmer und schlichen sich tief nach unten in

die entlegensten Gänge von Hogwarts.

"Sag mal, wohin gehen wir eigentlich? Vom Dauerlauf wird mein Hunger nicht gestillt", murmelte Mariah ungeduldig.

"Shhht!", flüsterte Laura und hielt ihren Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen sie weiter und blieben vor einem Bild mit einer ausladenden silbernen Obstschale stehen.

"Also, echtes Essen wär mir lieber", flüsterte Mariah ironisch. Laura stöhnte genervt.

"Das ist der Eingang zur Küche!", zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Mariah bekam Telleraugen.

"Echt? Woher weißt du das?"

"Tja, du bist nicht die Einzige, die von unseren Freunden etwas über Geheimtüren erfahren hat", sagte Laura und zwinkerte.

"Lass mich raten. Ron."

Laura nickte und hob ihren Arm. Mit ihren rechten Zeigefinger fing sie an die gemalte grüne Birne zu kitzeln. Die windete sich daraufhin und kicherte. Nach kaum drei Sekunden verwandelte sie sich in einen großen grünen Türknauf. Vorsichtig umfasste Laura diese mit der Hand und öffnete die Geheimtür. Das Erste, was die beiden Mädchen sahen, waren haufenweise kupferne Kochtöpfe und Messingpfannen.

Langsam traten sie in die enge Küche ein und nahmen den Geruch von verschiedenen Speisen war.

"Ist da wer?", ertönte plötzlich eine quiekende Stimme zwischen den Töpfen. Laura und Mariah fuhren zusammen.

"Oh nein! Wer ist denn das schon wieder? Warum werden wir eigentlich andauernd bei irgendwas erwischt?", flüsterte Laura verzweifelt und drängte Mariah eilig zur Tür, doch diese war verschwunden!

"Los, komm in die Gänge und öffne die Tür!", sagte Laura, die das kleine Problem wohl nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Äh, es tut mir Leid, aber die Tür ist _verschwunden_."

"Aha, verschwunden. VERSCHWUNDEN?", fluchte Laura nun und war schon fast am Durchdrehen.

Die kleinen tapsigen Schritte der fremden Person kamen immer näher.

"Wer auch immer Sie sind, Sie kommen hier ohne unsere Hilfe nicht mehr heraus!"

Plötzlich fielen Mariah buchstäblich die Schuppen von den Augen.

"Mensch, Laura, wir haben doch den Tarnumhang!", flüsterte sie aufgeregt.

"Ach ja!", sagte Laura und warf den magischen Umhang über die beiden. Sie gingen in die Hocke und starrten gespannt zu dem immer näher kommenden Schatten.

"Am besten warten wir, bis diese Person von selbst wieder die Tür öffnet und dann verschwinden wir. Mein Magen kann so viel knurren wie er will, ich werde mich nicht von dieser Schule werfen lassen!", flüsterte Mariah. Plötzlich wurden die Freundinnen von einem grellen Licht geblendet. Langsam öffneten sie ihre Augen und sahen einen glühenden langen Finger vor sich. Dieser Finger gehörte einem Hauselfen. Und dieser Hauself war...

"DOBBY!", schrien Mariah und Laura überrascht und rissen sich den Tarnumhang vom Leib.

"Miss Laison? Miss Riddle? Was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte Dobby ebenso überrascht. Doch statt zu antworten, nahmen die Mädchen ihren kleinen Freund abwechselnd in die Arme.

"Schön dich wiederzusehen, Dobby!", sagte Mariah glücklich.

"Ich wusste ja, dass du durch Harry Potter von Lucius Malfoy befreit wurdest, doch warum bist du hier?", wollte Laura unbedingt wissen.

"Nun ja, nachdem Harry Potter Dobby befreit hat, ist Dobby zuerst lange durch das Land gereist. Dobby hat eine Arbeit gesucht, bei der er bezahlt wird und die hat Dobby hier in Hogwarts gefunden", erzählte der Hauself aufgeregt.

"Heißt das, dass du und die anderen Hauselfen von Professor Dumbledore für eure Arbeit bezahlt werdet? Das ist ja super!", gab Laura erfreut zu. Dobby nickte.

"Aber nun zu Ihnen! Was machen Sie beide hier? Wie konnten Sie fliehen, obwohl Der-dessen-

Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, zurück ist?"

"Oh, das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte", sagte Mariah bedrückt.

"Ist Lara Laison auch bei Ihnen?", fragte Dobby. Erschrocken, sahen die Mädchen den kleinen Hauselfen an. Über Lauras Wangen liefen verzweifelte Tränen. Mariah nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

"Was ist? Hat Dobby was Falsches gesagt?", fragte Dobby irritiert.

"Nein. Lara ... ist tot. Lucius Malfoy hat sie in den Sommerferien getötet", murmelte Mariah und fing nun auch an zu weinen. Dobby ließ einen kleinen geschockten Schrei ertönen, als auch ihm die Tränen kamen.

"Wie gemein! Lara Laison war die lieblichste Person, die Dobby je kennen gelernt hat. Sie hat Dobby immer eingeladen und seine Strafwunden behandelt. Für sie waren Dobby und die anderen Hauselfen gleichberechtigte Wesen!", schluchzte er. Mariah streckte ihren Arm aus und zog nun auch Dobby zu sich heran. Nun saßen die drei zirka zehn Minuten dort, hielten sich krampfhaft aneinander fest und weinten sehr leise vor sich hin. Langsam lösten sie sich daraufhin aus ihrer Umarmung. Laura war die Erste, die das Wort ergriff.

"Dieses unmoralische Schwein wird dafür bezahlen!", zischte sie wütend.

"Wollen Sie Mr Malfoy ... etwa umbringen?", fragte Dobby erschrocken. Mariah sah nun gespannt zu ihrer Freundin. Laura hatte nie etwas in dieser Art erwähnt.

"Nein, Dobby. Ich habe meiner Mutter versprochen, niemals jemanden zu töten. Das gilt beschissenerweise auch für _ihn_", sagte sie verärgert. Dobby sah nun auf einmal so aus, als ob er versuchen würde irgendetwas Unmögliches zu tun.

"Ver-verdient hä-hätte er es!", sagte er und wischte sich die dicken Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Mariah und Laura fielen die Kinnladen herunter. Diese Ausdrucksweise hatten sie von ihrem kleinen Freund nicht erwartet.

"Dobby! Seit wann redest du so?", fragten beide gemeinsam. Dobby hielt sich erschrocken den Mund zu, nahm sich einen in der Nähe liegenden Kochtopf und hämmerte ihn gegen seinen Schädel.

"Böser Dobby! Böser Dobby!", schrie er. Laura ging aus Reflex auf ihn zu. Dieses Verhalten von ihm war sie schon von früher gewohnt.

"Lass das! Leg den Topf weg! Hör auf damit, Dobby!", sagte sie streng und riss den Kochtopf aus den knochigen Händen des Hauselfen. Sie hielt ihn an den schmalen Schultern fest und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Ich finde das unglaublich, dass du jetzt so über Lucius reden kannst. Du brauchst zwar noch etwas Übung, aber das wird schon noch", sagte sie. Dobby lächelte glücklich.

"Sag mal, Dobby, können wir vielleicht etwas zu Essen haben?", fragte Mariah.

"Oh, natürlich! Warten Sie bitte kurz!", sagte er und verschwand mit einem leisen _Plopp_. Die Mädchen standen nur da und sahen sich verwundert an.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir ausgerechnet Dobby hier begegnen", sagte Mariah.

"Hm, irgendwie war er früher immer mein Lieblingshauselfe, weil er viel mehr Willen hatte als die anderen", gab Laura grinsend zu.

"Stimmt!", konnte Mariah nur sagen. Nach wenigen Minuten kam Dobby mit mehreren Tellern, auf denen die besten Gerichte waren, zurück. Auch einige Süßigkeiten zum Nachtisch waren dabei. Mariah und Laura machten sich wie wilde Tiere darüber her. Während des 'kleinen' Nachtmahls erzählten sie Dobby alles, was in den letzten Jahren mit ihnen passiert war und über ihre Flucht in den letzten Sommerferien. Doch langsam wurden ihre Augenlider schwerer und das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf wurde unerträglich. Die Mädchen klopften die Essenskrümel von ihren Umhängen und Dobby ließ die verschwundene Tür wieder erscheinen. Mariah beugte sich noch einmal kurz zu Dobby herunter und sah ihn ernst an.

"Versprich uns, Dobby, dass du uns in der Öffentlichkeit nur mit _Mariah McKay_ und _Elisha Blaine_ ansprichst, okay?" Dobby nickte, sagte den beiden noch gute Nacht und verschwand erneut mit einem lauten _Plopp_. Die Mädchen hüllten sich in dem Tarnumhang ein und machten sich auf den

Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Eine Woche später war es endlich soweit! Der einunddreißigste Oktober! Heute sollte das erste Quidditchspiel zwischen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw sein. Mariah, Harry und die anderen saßen beim Frühstück und waren sehr nervös. Vor allem Mariahs Nerven waren zum Zerreißen angespannt. Sie konnte auch kaum etwas essen. Immerhin stand ihr das erste große Quidditchspiel ihres Lebens bevor. Als sie heute früh aufgestanden war, hatte man sie mit regelrechten Beglückwünschungen überhäuft. Nur Harry, der hatte ihr nicht gratuliert, geschweige denn ihren Geburtstag überhaupt erwähnt. Mariah war sehr verwundert und enttäuscht, sagte dazu aber nichts. Auch wenn sie und Harry jetzt beste Freunde waren, konnte sie ja wohl kaum die beste Aufmerksamkeit von ihm erwarten. Er sprach an diesem Morgen auch kaum mit ihr. Vielleicht ist er ja auch nur sehr aufgeregt, dachte sich Mariah. Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie mit den restlichen Teammitgliedern zum Quidditchfeld und wurden von Ron, Hermione und Laura begleitet.

"Viel Glück euch allen!", sagte Ron.

"Gebt euer Bestes!", fügte Hermione hinzu.

"Wir drücken euch die Daumen, toi toi toi!", sagte Laura gutgelaunt. Das Team nickte dankend und verschwand im Umziehzelt. Dort zog sich jeder seine Quidditchuniform an und Harry hielt noch kurz eine Ansprache.

"Da ich ja in so was nicht so gut bin wie Oliver und ihr mir nicht schon vor dem Spiel einschlafen sollt, will ich euch nur eins sagen: Gebt euer Bestes und haltet zusammen!", sagte er.

Das Team nickte erneut und erhob sich. In fünf Minuten sollte es losgehen!

"Mariah, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?", fragte Harry leise. Mariah wunderte sich erst, ging dann aber mit ihm in eine einsame Ecke des Zeltes.

"Schließ bitte deine Augen", bat er sie. Mariah sah ihn fragend an.

"Warum?"

"Tu es einfach!", sagte er nun sichtlich nervös. Mariah gehorchte und schloss langsam ihre grauen Augen. Harry steckte seine Hand in seinen Quidditchumhang und holte die Schnatzkette heraus. Er atmete tief durch und legte sie um den schlanken Hals seiner Freundin. Diese öffnete wieder ihre Augen und entdeckte an sich die Kette.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!", sagte Harry. Mariah brauchte lange, um ihre Sprache wiederzufinden.

"Harry! Das ist ... die ist ja wunderschön!", konnte sie nur herausbringen. Harry legte nun eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir erst so spät gratuliere. Ich wollte dich nämlich gern alleine überraschen." Mariah lächelte nur glücklich. Plötzlich trat sie einen Schnritt näher auf ihn zu, wodurch Harry heftig zusammenzuckte. Was hatte sie vor? Wollte sie ihn etwa doch ... genau wie in seinem Traum...

Doch stattdessen umarmte sie ihn stürmisch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus und ihm fiel auch auf, dass ihm sehr warm und sein Gesicht knallrot wurde. Fast schon erschrocken, löste sich Mariah wieder von ihm und sah ihn bedauernd an. Was war nur über sie gekommen?

"Entschuldigung, aber ich freue mich wirklich sehr über dein Geschenk", sagte sie und errötete ebenfalls etwas. Nun schwiegen beide verlegen.

"Kommt ihr heut noch?", hörten sie Fred plötzlich rufen und zuckten zusammen. Die beiden holten schnell ihre Besen und liefen mit dem restlichen Team aufs Quidditchfeld. Die ganze Schule war mal wieder gekommen, um dieses Spiel zu sehen. Die Gryffindorspieler stellten sich auf und warteten angespannt auf das Ravenclawteam. Mariah trat näher an Harry heran.

"Nochmal danke für dein Geschenk. Das wird mir bestimmt sehr viel Glück bringen", flüsterte sie. Harry nickte, sah ihr aber nicht ins Gesicht. In Gedanken fühlte er immer noch ihre warmen,weichen Lippen auf seiner Wange.

Mein Gott, sie hat mich doch nur auf die Wange und nicht auf den Mund geküsst, schaltete er sich selbst, doch dann fiel seine Aufmerksamkeit aber auf Cho, die mit ihrem Team nun direkt vor ihm stand. Harry und Roger Davies, der Teamkapitän von Ravenclaw, gaben sich die Hände, dann stiegen die Spieler - inklusive Madame Hooch - in die Lüfte und der Startpfiff zum Spiel ertönte.

Sofort schnappte sich Angelina Johnson den Quaffel und raste auf die gegnerischen Torstangen zu.

Es war mal wieder Lee Jordan, der dieses Spiel kommentierte.

"Nun haben wir endlich wieder ein Quidditchmatch! Gryffindor spielt heute mal wieder sehr vielversprechend! Die süße Angelina ist im Ballbesitz, oh das war knapp! Diesem Klatscher konnte sie gerade noch ausweichen! Hey, Jungs, so ein schönes Mädchen greift man nicht an!"

"Jordan! Könnten Sie sich Ihre persönlichen Äusserungen Miss Johnson gegenüber vielleicht für nach dem Spiel aufheben!", ermahnte Professor McGonagall. Jordan wurde rot und nickte.

"Ähm, Johnson nähert sich den Toren! Holla, die Ravenclawjäger stellen sich in ihre Bahn! Johnson gibt weiter an - nein! Boot blockt ab und schnappt sich den Quaffel!"

Terry Boot raste auf das Tor der Gryffindors zu. Mariah drückte nervös ihre Hände um den Stil ihres Feuerblitzes. Gleich würde es soweit sein! Terry hob den Quaffel und warf ihn mit voller Wucht auf das Tor zu. Mariah machte eine gekonnte Bewegung und hielt den Quaffel.

"Unglaublich! Gryffindors neue Hüterin Mariah McKay hat den Quaffel gehalten! Sie gibt weiter an Spinnet! Diese gibt an Bell ab! Mach das Tor, Katje! JAAAA! Zehn zu null für Gryffindor!"

Die Gryffindors jubelten regelrecht um die Wette. Umso mehr Buhrufe kamen von den anderen Häusern. So ging es über eine halbe Stunde weiter. Der Quaffel wurde zwischen den Jägern hin und her geworfen, zwei nachtschwarze, gefährliche Klatscher drohten die Köpfe der Spieler zu bombardieren und Jordans Stimme wurde langsam heiser.

"Es steht hundertvierzig zu null für Gryffindor! Nun wird es aber spannend, liebe Zuschauer! Wenn Cho Chang den Schnatz jetzt fängt, erringt ihr Team den Sieg! Also streng dich an, Harry Potter!"

Und ob Harry versuchte, sich anzustrengen. Er blickte wie ein Adler durch die Luft auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Etwas. Da! Der Schnatz war nur vier Meter neben der dritten Torstange der Gryffindors! Auch Cho bemerkte es und flog wie Harry in einem Affenzahn auf die fliegende Kugel zu. Sie jagten sie mehrere Runden um das Feld und flogen fast nebeneinander. Nun war Harry nah genug, um nach dem Schnatz zu greifen. Er streckte gerade seine Hand aus, als er plötzlich Cedrics Leiche und die weinende Cho vor seinem inneren Auge sah. Dadurch wurde ihm schwindelig und er zog seine Hand wieder zurück. Als sein Kopf wieder klarer wurde, konnte er gerade noch einer hohen Tribüne ausweichen, gegen die er beinahe geflogen wäre. Er sah sich um. Der Schnatz war verschwunden und auch Cho schien ihn aus den Augen verloren zu haben. Sie flog weiter nach oben, um ihn zu suchen. Harry hielt sich inzwischen die Stirn, die ganz warm war.

"Ist alles okay, Harry?" Harry drehte sich um und entdeckte Mariah die neben ihm flog.

"Mariah! Geh sofort zu deinem Posten zurück!", rief er aufgebracht doch Mariah rührte sich nicht.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was eben in dir vorging, aber bitte konzentriere dich! Du hast Cho doch ein gutes Spiel versprochen!", sagte sie. Ohne es sich erklären zu können, fühlte sich Harry auf einmal wieder besser. Sein Schwindelgefühl verschwand und er nickte.

"Oh nein! Kapitän Davies rast auf das Tor zu!", brüllte Jordan aufgeregt.

Mariah drehte sich erschrocken um. Sie sah sich suchend um und entdeckte Alicia Spinnet.

"Alicia, flieg mit Angelina und Katje zu den Ravenclawtoren!", befahl Mariah.

"Aber -", fing Alicia an.

"Vertraut mir!", bat Mariah. Alicia nickte, rief die Mädchen zusammen und flog mit ihnen zu den Toren.

"Und du holst dir endlich den Schnatz!", rief Mariah Harry noch zu, als sie eilig zu ihrem Posten zurückflog. Harry entdeckte den Schnatz genau sechs Meter vor ihm und jagte ihn erneut mit Cho.

Mariah flog so schnell, als wenn es um ihr Leben ginge. Wenn Cho jetzt den Schnatz fangen würde, würde Ravenclaw zwar auch ohne dieses Tor gewinnen, doch Mariah musste diesen Quaffel einfach davon abhalten ins Tor zu schießen! Roger Davies holte zum Wurf aus und schmetterte den Quaffel

auf das Tor zu. Mariah streckte ihren Arm aus, schlug den riesigen Ball zurück und ließ ihn quer über das gesamte Quidditchfeld auf die gegenüberliegenden Tore zurasen.

"Beim Barte Merlins, so etwas hat es hier ja noch nie gegeben! Dieses Mädchen hat vielleicht eine Kraft! Und Angelina fängt den Quaffel und setzt zum Wurf an! Oh je, da kommt ein Klatscher! Wow, abgewehrt von Fred – oder ... ist das George - ach ist ja auch schnuppe! Jedenfalls wirft Johnson uuuund ... TOOOR für Gryffindor!"

Obwohl Harry sehr erpicht darauf war, den Schnatz zu jagen, hatte er den grandiosen Schmetterwurf von Mariah gesehen und war sichtlich beeindruckt. Doch nun musste er sich auf den Schnatz konzentrieren. Mariah hatte den Quaffel nur sehr knapp aufgehalten und wenn die Ravenclaws jetzt doch ein Tor schaffen würden und Cho den Schnatz zuerst bekommen würde, müsste Gryffindor verlieren. Er beugte sich weiter nach vorne, um seinen Besen zu beschleunigen. Cho wurde ebenfalls schneller und flog nun direkt neben Harry. Der Schnatz war nur noch zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt.

"Beide Sucher sind dem Schnatz gleichnahe! Gott, ist das nervenzerfetzend! Auch die Ravenclaws versuchen erneut, ein Tor zu wagen! Oh nein, McKay wurde von einem Klatscher abgelenkt und der Quaffel ist drin! Hundertfünfzig zu zehn für Gryffindor! Jetzt geht es ums Ganze! Der Schnatz ist den Händen der Sucher bald ausgeliefert! Uuuuuuund - ach herrje, was ist denn das?"

Harry und Cho hatten ihre Hände nach dem Schnatz ausgestreckt und jeder hatte nun einen der goldenen Flügel im Griff. Verwundert sahen sich die beiden Sucher an.

"Das ist ja unbeschreiblich! Harry Potter und Cho Chang haben den Schnatz gleichzeitig gefangen! Also, so ein Spiel ist ja legendär! Somit steht es dreihundert zu hundertsechzig für Gryffindor! Gryffindor hat gesiegt!"

Ohrenbetäubende Jubelschreie hallten von den Gryffindors. Die Slytherins und Ravenclaws hingegen buhten, was das Zeug hielt. Mariah flog gutgelaunt zu Harry und Cho, die noch immer die Flügel des Schnatzes festhielten.

"Ihr ward super, ihr beiden! Das war ganz schön knapp!", sagte Mariah und grinste. Cho grinste zurück und sah Harry an.

"Danke, dass du dein eines Versprechen halten konntest, Glückwunsch!", sagte sie und flog zu ihren Mitspielern aus Ravenclaw. Mariah stutzte und wunderte sich, was Cho damit wohl gemeint haben könnte. Doch diese Gedanken wurden durch Harrys Stimme fortgewischt.

"Dein Schlag vorhin war einfach brilliant! Den Ravenclaws ist richtig die Spucke weggeblieben."

Mariah wurde rot und murmelte ein leises 'Danke'. Sie landeten kurz darauf und gingen unter großem Jubel zurück in ihr Umkleidezelt. Dort wurden sie bereits von allen Gryffindorschülern und von Laura freudig begrüßt.

"Ihr ward einfach großartig!", "Mann, war das ein Schlag!", "So werden wir Slytherin bestimmt schlagen!", hörte man aus der ganzen Horde. Sie gingen erst heraus, als Harry mit einer Trainingspfeife einen schrillen Ton erzeugte und die Gryffindors bat das Zelt zu verlassen, da sich das Team gerne umziehen wollte. Etwas beleidigt taten sie ihm den Gefallen.

Mariah saß auf ihrem Bett und bürstete sich die Haare. In denen war haufenweise Konfetti, den Fred und George erstmal über sie geschüttet hatten, weil sie so gut gespielt hatte. Als sie ihre Haare davon befreit hatte, zog sie sich noch schnell einen frischen roten Pullover und einen knielangen schwarzen Rock an. Die Tür des Schlafsaales ging auf und Hermione kam herein.

"Das Festessen beginnt gleich, kommst du?", fragte sie.

"Ja, ich komme", antwortete Mariah und holte ihren Schnatzanhänger hervor, der unter dem Kragen ihres Pullovers gerutscht war.

"Wow, ist der schön! Ist das ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von jemandem?", wollte Hermione wissen.

"Hm, von Harry."

Hermione wurde blass und ließ ein fast stummes Keuchen ertönen.

"Er hat es mir vor dem Quidditchspiel gegeben", erzählte Mariah und wurde gegen ihren Willen rot. Sie erinnerte sich auch wie sie Harry für dieses Geschenk 'gedankt' hatte. Sie überkam plötzlich eine Angst, dass Harry diesen Wangenkuss vielleicht als eklig empfunden haben könnte.

"Willst du da anwachsen?", rief Hermione nun viel barscher von der Tür aus. Mariah war ein bisschen überrascht von Hermiones plötzlichem lauten Ton, stand aber auf und ging mit ihr nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort warteten Harry und Ron auf sie und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Als sie dort ankamen, öffnete Mariah ihren Mund vor Begeisterung.

Die ganze Halle war für Halloween extra festlich geschmückt worden. Von der Decke herab hingen hunderte von riesigen Kürbissen und hüllten die schwebenden Kerzen ein. Pechschwarze Fledermäuse flogen herum und rissen dem ein oder anderem Schüler das Essen aus der Hand. Das Fest hatte also gerade begonnen. Mariah entdeckte Laura, die schon am Gryffindortisch saß und setze sich mit den anderen zu ihr. Auf dem Tisch standen die besten Köstlichkeiten und die Freunde nahmen sich von jedem etwas. Nur Hermione aß kaum etwas und das machte Mariah und Laura stutzig. Ob sie vielleicht eine Diät hielt?

"Warum isst du nichts?", fragte Mariah schließlich.

"Wusstet ihr, dass hier Hauselfen dieses Essen zubereiten?", brachte Hermione als Gegenfrage.

"Ja, wir haben sogar - autsch!" Mariah hatte Laura soeben gegen das Schienbein getreten und sah sie böse an.

"Ähm, hab mir auf die Zunge gebissen! Ja, ich hab schon mal einen in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen, als ich mal früh aufgestanden bin!", antwortete Laura hastig. Beinahe wär ihr rausgerutscht, dass sie und Mariah einen der Hauselfen persönlich kannten.

"Isst du deshalb nichts?", fragte Mariah.

"Lass sie mal, sonst fängt sie wieder mit diesem Belferkram an", sagte Ron gelangweilt.

"Belfer?", fragten Mariah und Laura stutzig.

"Es heißt nicht _Belfer_! Es heißt B.Elfe.R. Bund für Elfenrechte!", zischte Hermione aufgebracht.

"Du kämpfst für Elfenrechte?", fragte Mariah mit gequältem Lächeln. Hermione nickte.

"Ja, vor allem gegen ihre schlechte Behandlung und für ihre Freiheit."

"Nimm's mir nicht übel, Hermione ", begann Laura, "aber ich glaube das nützt nichts. Es gibt schon Hauselfen, die frei sein und sich gegen ihre Herrscher zur Wehr setzen wollen, doch das sind gerademal eins von einer Million. Sie sind seit ihrer Geburt davon besessen zu arbeiten und werden von deinem kleinen Verein bestimmt nicht davon wachgerüttelt." Nun trat zwischen den Freunden ein großes Schweigen ein. Hermione wurde rot und senkte beleidigt ihren Kopf.

"Hast doch keine Ahnung", konnte Laura sie murmeln hören.

"Ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass Remus nicht da ist?", fragte Harry. Die anderen drehten sich zum Lehrertisch und entdeckten Professor Lupins leeren Platz.

"Heute ist doch Vollmond. Wahrscheinlich sitzt er in seinem Büro und führt seelenruhig die Verwandlung zum Werwolf durch", sagte Laura gedämpft. Harry, Ron und Hermione sahen sie überrascht an. Woher wusste Elisha davon, dass Remus Lupin ein Werwolf war?

"Ach, einige Slytherins haben mir davon erzählt!", nuschelte Laura nervös.

Harry sah besorgt nach oben zur der verzauberten Decke. Die Sterne leuchteten grell und keine einzige Wolke verdeckte den prallen Vollmond. Selbst mit Hilfe des Wolfsbann-Trankes würde dies keine gute Nacht für Remus werden.

Just in diesem Moment ertönte ein Nackenhaar erzitterndes, schauriges Heulen durch das ganze Schloss und ließ die Schüler und Lehrer zusammenzucken. Harry sah erschrocken zu Ron und Hermione. Die hatten die gleiche Gewissheit wie er. Das war eindeutig Remus gewesen, dessen Heulen sie noch von ihrem dritten Schuljahr in Erinnerung hatten. Viele Schüler schrien erschrocken auf. Anscheinend hatten sie auch begriffen, wer da soeben geheult hatte.

"RUHE!", rief Professor Dumbledore und wie gewünscht verstummten die Schüler.

"Bitte verfallt nicht in Panik, sucht eure Vertrauensschüler auf und kehrt in eure Gemeinschaftsräume zurück!", rief er. Die Schüler gehorchten und verließen in vier großen

Gruppen zügig die Halle.

Harry überlegte. War Remus wirklich außer Kontrolle geraten? War Sirius, der mit Sicherheit bei ihm war, in Gefahr? War irgendwas mit dem Wolfsbann-Trank schiefgelaufen? Er sah noch einmal verstohlen zum Lehrertisch und hoffte, auf Snapes Gesicht den Ausdruck von Vergnügen oder Genugtuung zu finden. Doch der sah ebenfalls sehr überrascht aus.

Harry lief mit den restlichen Gryffindors schnurstracks zum Portrait der fetten Dame in rosa. Als sie dort ankamen, gingen zwei Slytherinmädchen an ihnen vorbei und kicherten. Hermione drehte sich gereizt zu ihnen um.

"Geht in euren Gemeinschaftsraum!", befahl sie. Die Mädchen streckten ihr die Zunge raus und gingen an Mariah vorbei.

"War ein guter Schubs von dir. Hoffentlich wird sie von dem Werwolf ein wenig angeknabbert. Dann haben wir Draco wieder für uns. Ich weiß echt nicht, weshalb er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wegen dieser Blaine verschwendet hat", flüsterte die eine schadenfroh.

Mariahs Miene erstarrte. Hatten diese Mädchen Laura etwa was angetan? Lag sie jetzt wohlmöglich bewusstlos in irgendeinem Korridor? Mariah fackelte nicht lange und lief in die Richtung, aus der die Mädchen gekommen waren. Harry und Ron bemerkten dies.

"Wo will sie denn auf einmal hin?", fragte Ron.

"Keine Ahnung! Komm schnell hinterher!", sagte Harry und zog Ron mit sich mit.

"Autsch!", zischte Laura und hielt sich den Hinterkopf, wo sie eine dicke Beule fühlte. Sie blinzelte und fand sich in einem dunklen Korridor wieder. Langsam erinnerte sie sich. Sie war mit den Slytherins auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen und war von fremden Händen zur Seite geschubst worden. Ihr Hinterkopf war gegen die Wand geprallt und ihr war schwarz vor Augen geworden.

Das war bestimmt eine von diesen Malfoy-Kriecherinnen, dachte Laura wütend. Langsam stand sie auf. Sie taumelte leicht und lehnte sich an die kalte Steinwand.

Plötzlich ertönte ein gefährliches Knurren hinter ihr. Kalter Schweiß lief über Lauras Stirn und mit einem ängstlichen Schlucken drehte sie sich um.

Ein zotteliger, graubrauner Wolf stand vor ihr und knurrte sie an. Sein Fell stand ab und Speichel lief zwischen seinen gefletschten Zähne aus dem Maul. Laura lief ein paar Schritte rückwärts und stolperte zu Boden. Das Tier rannte auf sie zu und sprang. Doch Laura hob blitzschnell ihren Arm und ließ die Bestie mitten in der Luft erstarren. Plötzlich fielen ihre Augen in traumähnlicher Trance. Sie wurden heller und leuchteten. Auch ihre Haut schimmerte auf einmal taghell. Hellgrüne verschnörkelte Zeichen erschienen auf ihrem Gesicht und leuchteten ebenfalls. Der Wolf erwachte langsam aus der Erstarrung und sackte mit geschlossenen Augen zu Boden. Sein Kopf lag nun auf Lauras Schoß. Diese legte ihre Hände um diesen und in wenigen Sekunden verwandelte sich der Wolf wieder in Professor Lupin zurück.

In genau diesem Moment tauchten Professor Dumbledore und die restlichen Lehrer samt Sirius in der Hundeform am Ende des Korridors auf. Auch am anderen Ende des Ganges war Fußgetrappel zu hören und Laura entdeckte dort Mariah, Harry und Ron. Alle Beteiligten starrten überrascht auf Laura und Remus, dessen Kopf immer noch beweglos auf ihrem Schoß lag. Dumbledore kam langsam auf sie zu. Er und die anderen entdeckten gerade noch die seltsamen Zeichen auf Lauras Gesicht bevor diese verschwanden.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte Dumbledore. Laura nickte.

"Was haben Sie hier zu suchen, McKay, Potter und Weasley?", fragte Professor McGonagall wütend.

"Äh ...", konnten Harry und Ron nur herausbringen. Sie wussten eigentlich gar nicht, weshalb sie mit Mariah hierher gerannt waren und diese schaute nur zu Laura und sagte gar nichts.

"Für jeden von Ihnen fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und jetzt ab zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum,

aber dalli!" Harry und seine beiden Freunde gehorchten und verschwanden.

"_Mobilcorpus!_", sagte Dumbledore und ließ Remus' schlaffen Körper in der Luft schweben. Laura stand anmutig auf und bemerkte, wie sie von den restlichen Lehrern scharf beobachtet wurde. Vor allem Snape, Mrs Figg und Sirius konnten ihre misstrauischen Blicke nicht von ihr abwenden.

"Ich bitte Sie, morgen in meinem Büro zu erscheinen", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. Laura nickte.

"Gut, bitte gehen Sie zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück." Erneut nickte Laura und entfernte sich. Kurz bevor sie um die Ecke des Korridors ging, fühlte sie immer noch die Blicke der Erwachsenen, die wie Messer in ihren Rücken einstachen.


	9. 08 Tausend Fragen, keine Antwort

8. Tausend Fragen, keine Antwort

Laura schlenderte nervös durch die Korridore. Sie war sehr müde und rieb sich ihre Augen. Das einzige Gefühl, was sie gerade drohte zu zerspringen, war Schuld. Wieso hatte sie ihre Kraft nicht bändigen können? Ein einfacher Schockzauber hätte gereicht, um den Werwolf zu überwältigen. Warum war Remus Lupin überhaupt so außer Kontrolle geraten, obwohl er angeblich den Wolfsbann-Trank zu sich genommen hatte?

Sie schleifte weiter ihre Füße über den Steinboden und kam schließlich vor Dumbledores Büro an.

"_Erdbeerlolly!_", murmelte sie und lief die auftauchende Wendeltreppe hinauf.

Sie klopfte schüchtern gegen die Tür und Dumbledore bat sie herein. Langsam betrat sie sein Büro und erstarrte. Severus Snape stand vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und hatte wohl gerade mit ihm gesprochen.

War ja klar, dass der Hauslehrer bei dieser Unterhaltung dabei sein muss, dachte Laura ärgerlich.

"Wie schön, dass Sie schon so früh hier sind. Setzten Sie sich doch bitte, Miss Blaine", sagte Dumbeldore freundlich. Laura lächelte ihn nervös an und setzte sich auf einem sehr bequemen Stuhl. Nun stand Snape direkt neben ihr und obwohl sie nicht zu ihm aufsah, fühlte sie seinen Blick an ihr haften.

"Zuerst würden wir gerne von Ihnen wissen, wieso Sie auf dem Gang und nicht in Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum waren", sagte der Schuldirektor.

"Irgendjemand hat mich kopfüber gegen die Wand geschubst und ich bin ohnmächtig geworden. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war dann der Werwolf hinter mir", erzählte Laura.

"Haben Sie eine Vermutung, wer Sie geschubst haben könnte?", fragte der alte Zauberer.

"Ich wette das war ein Slytherinmädchen. Wahrscheinlich irgendeine von Pansy Parkinsons Gefolge", sagte Laura nun etwas wütender. Als sie ihrem Schuldirektor in die Augen sah, merkte sie, dass er sich wohl schon denken konnte, warum es ein Mädchen aus Slytherin gewesen war.

"Wie haben Sie es bitteschön geschafft einen Werwolf zu überwältigen, ohne verletzt zu werden?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

"Ich vermute ... dass ich einen Energieausbruch hatte", antwortete Laura unsicher.

"Wissen Sie, dass das Druidenmagie war, die Sie zur Rückverwandlung von Professor Lupin benutzt haben?", fragte Snape auf einmal misstrauisch, der sich über ihren Stuhl beugte. Laura sah erschrocken zu ihm hoch und schwieg. Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich und er kam ihr immer näher.

"Nein? Und was waren das dann für seltsame grüne Zeichen auf Ihrem Gesicht? Das waren keltische Ritualsymbole!", zischte er nun provozierend. Laura wurde blass und zitterte leicht.

"Severus! Das reicht!", sagte Dumbledore streng. Snape sah sie noch einmal scharf an und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Laura atmete leise auf vor Erleichterung.

"Es-es stimmt schon. Meine Vorfahren waren irländische Druiden. Doch meine Familie ist schon lange vor meiner Geburt nach Amerika gezogen. Es passiert zwar selten, doch manchmal geht meine Energie mit mir durch, wie Sie gestern sehen konnten. Wie geht es Professor Lupin überhaupt?", fragte sie einerseits besorgt, andererseits, um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Er ist vor kurzem im Krankenflügel aufgewacht und es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie können ihn ruhig besuchen, wenn Sie wollen", sagte Dumbledore.

"Ja gerne, darf ich denn jetzt gehen?", fragte Laura höflich. Professor Dumbledore nickte und sie stand auf.

"Warten Sie!", sagte Snape plötzlich und kramte eine kleine Flasche aus der Innentasche seines Umhanges. Er drückte sie Laura in die Hand. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Das ist ein Trank, der Professor Lupin wieder aufbaut. Bringen Sie es ihm bitte gleich. Ich muss nämlich noch mal in mein Büro und ein paar Gifte gegen Ratten und anderes Ungeziefer verteilen", erklärte Snape. Laura umfasste das kleine Gefäss mit beiden Händen und verließ das Büro.

Sie lief flink die Treppen zum Krankenflügel hoch und trat ein. Sofort stand Madam Pomfrey vor ihr und sah sie ermahnend an.

"Ich wollte Professor Lupin besuchen und soll ihm im Auftrag von Professor Snape einen speziellen Trank überreichen", erklärte Laura. Madam Pomfrey entdeckte die kleine Flasche in den Händen des Mädchens und machte ihr den Weg frei. Laura sah sich um und fand auch bald das Krankenbett, in dem Lupin lag und sie überrascht ansah. Vor dem Bett lag der schwarze Hund Sirius auf dem Boden und hob den Kopf ,als er Laura bemerkte.

"Guten Morgen, Professor. Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie und ging auf ihn zu.

"Guten Morgen, Miss Blaine. Sehr gut, danke", sagte er und sah beschämt auf seine weiße Decke. Laura setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Bett.

"Soviel ich erfahren habe, ist es Ihr Verdienst, dass ich wieder so schnell ich selbst wurde." Laura wurde rot.

"Na ja, ich ... denke, das war nur Zufall, irgendein Energieausbruch", nuschelte sie.

"Ich danke Ihnen trotzdem. Ich habe Ihnen sicher eine Heidenangst eingejagt, nicht?", fragte Remus deprimiert.

"Na ja, am Anfang schon. Aber bitte schämen Sie sich nicht dafür, Sie können ja nichts dafür."

Remus lächelte sie dankbar an und entdeckte die kleine Flasche in ihren Händen.

"Ist das ein Trank von Professor Snape?" Laura nickte.

"Ja, Sie sollten ihn am besten gleich trinken, dann geht es Ihnen schon bald wieder besser." Sie gab ihm die Flasche und Remus, der dankbar nickte, trank einen kleinen Schluck. Er hörte sofort wieder auf und zog eine angewiderte Grimasse.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Laura verwundert.

"Es schmeckt scheußlich!", antwortete er und sah fast so aus, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben.

Plötzlich fiel Laura etwas ein.

"Warten Sie kurz!", sagte sie und nahm einen winzigen moosgrünen Stoffbeutel aus ihrer Umhangstasche heraus. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und ließ ein paar kleine Kräuter aus dem Beutel in den Trank rieseln. Remus sah sie fragend an. Als sie ihm zunickte, wagte er erneut von dem Trank zu trinken. Diesmal schaffte er das Gefäss zu leeren.

"Das schmeckt ... irgendwie nach Kräutersuppe", gab er zu. Laura ließ den Stoffbeutel wieder in ihre Tasche gleiten.

"Diese Heilkräuter beeinflussen den Geschmack, aber zum Glück nicht die Wirkung", erklärte sie und grinste.

"Woher haben Sie diese Kräuter?"

"Meine Familie baut seltene Heilpflanzen und -Kräuter an. Ich hab immer welche für den Notfall dabei. Sie sind viel wirkungsvoller als Heilzauber", erzählte Laura.

Erst jetzt schaute sie zu Sirius, der direkt neben ihrem Stuhl lag. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, doch Sirius drehte den Kopf schnell wieder zur Seite.

"Ich geh dann mal wieder. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine gute Besserung!", sagte sie und stand auf.

"Vielen Dank!", rief Remus ihr noch hinterher. Laura hob die Hand und verließ den Raum.

Kaum war sie ein paar Schritte gelaufen, da hörte sie welche hinter der nächsten Ecke. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendein Impuls zwang sie, sich hinter einer Nische neben dem Eingang des Krankenflügels zu verstecken. Ihre Augen entdeckten Snape, der in die Krankenstation ging. Laura wurde neugierig und folgte ihm unauffällig. Am Eingang war ein riesiger, roter Vorhang, hinter dem sie sich versteckte. Vorsichtig zog sie ihn ein bisschen beiseite und konnte nun sehen, wie Snape vor dem Bett stehen blieb und Sirius sich in seine menschliche Form verwandelte.

"Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob Miss Blaine auch den Trank vorbeigebracht hat", sagte Snape ölig. Laura murrte leise vor Wut. Hatte er etwa kein Vertrauen in ihrer Hilfsbereitschaft?

"Ja, sie war hier. Du solltest etwas an dem Geschmack deine Tränke verbessern, Severus. Es schmeckt nämlich widerlich!", gab Remus zu.

"Trink sie oder verrecke!", sagte Snape barsch. Sirius setzte sich auf den Stuhl und sah Snape eindringlich an.

"Lara gehörte doch einer alten, irländischen Druidenfamilie an, oder?" fragte Sirius. Snape starrte ihn zuerst entsetzt an, doch dann grinste er sarkastisch.

"Hast es mal wieder nötig über mich herzuziehen, Black?"

"Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, Snape! Beantworte einfach nur meine Frage!" Snape sah ihn weiterhin wütend an, wunderte sich aber über Sirius' Frage.

"Ja, sie gehörte zu so einer Familie. Miss Blaine seltsamerweise auch", antwortete er nachdenklich.

"Wieso fragst du so was, Tatze?", wollte Remus wissen.

"Na ja, so was Ähnliches wie gestern ist doch am Ende unseres sechsten Schuljahres passiert. Wisst ihr nicht mehr?", fragte Sirius, um ihnen auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Remus und Snape hielten inne und versuchten, sich zu erinnern.

Rückblick im späten Frühling 1977:

Es war tiefste Nacht. Der Vollmond erhellte das riesige Schloss. Zwei Jugendliche, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, liefen draußen umher und hielten sich an den Händen. Sie hatten beide schwarze Umhänge an und trugen ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen an ihrer Brust. Der Junge sah durch seine langen schwarzen Haarsträhnen oft zu einem alten, zerfallenen Haus, das zirka einen Kilometer von ihnen entfernt war.

"Ist heut die _Heulende Hütte_ so interessant für dich, Severus?", fragte das Mädchen neugierig. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Das Mädchen gab sich damit zufrieden. Heute Nacht, dachte Severus, heute Nacht wird Lupin wieder zu dieser Bestie und Potter und seine albernen Freunde werden ihm wieder Gesellschaft leisten. Was lässt sich dieser Blödmann auch von einem Werwolf beißen!

"Lara, da sind welche!", sagte er plötzlich und zeigte auf den Boden. Dort lugten unzählige unkrautähnliche Pflanzen heraus. Lara beugte sich begeistert zu ihnen herunter, pflückte ein paar und ließ sie in ihrem Umhang verschwinden. Severus schmunzelte. Seine Freundin mochte es mit verschiedenen Pflanzen, insbesondere Kräutern, zu experimentieren. Genauso mochte er das Brauen von Zaubertränken. Lara hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass ihre Vorfahren sehr mächtige, irländische Druiden waren und auch sie noch solche Kräfte besaß. Gesehen hatte er diese nie, doch er glaubte ihr. Sie liefen noch ein paar Schritte weiter, bis sie plötzlich ein Rascheln in einem naheliegenden Gebüsch hörten.

"Bestimmt wieder ein Erstklässler. Na dem werden wir es mal zeigen!", sagte Lara grinsend und ging auf das Gebüsch zu. Auf einmal konnte Severus ein leises Knurren wahrnehmen.

"LARA, GEH BLOSS NICHT WEITER!", schrie er und zog sie eilig zurück. In genau diesem Moment sprang ein riesiger Wolf aus dem Gebüsch heraus.

"Das ist ja ein Werwolf!", sagte Lara geschockt. Nach diesen Worten erschienen plötzlich ein großer, schwarzer Hund, ein riesiger Hirsch und eine kleine Ratte. Die beiden Freunde waren von diesen Tieren so überrascht, dass der Werwolf, ohne, dass sie es merkten, zum Sprung ansetzte und Severus heftig am linken Oberarm kratzte. Lara schrie auf vor Schreck und riss das Tier am Nackenfell von ihrem Freund weg. Nun rannte der schwarze Hund auf den Wolf zu und drückte ihn zu Boden, doch der konnte sich befreien und versuchte erneut, das Vertrauensschülerpaar anzuspringen. Doch kurz bevor er seine Klauen in ihre Haut versetzen konnte, setzte Lara auf einmal eine unheimliche Energie frei. Ihre Haut glühte schneeweiß und ihr Gesicht brachte grüne, keltische Symbole zum Vorschein. Der Werwolf sank durch diese Energie zu Boden und fing an merkwürdig zu zucken. Sein Gesicht nahm menschliche Züge an, das graue Fell verschwand und der Wolf nahm langsam wieder die Gestalt eines Menschen an. Laras Energie verflog bald und sie erschrak. Remus Lupin lag vor ihr auf dem Boden!

Sie sah sich hastig um, aber statt der drei Tiere, standen nun James Potter, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew vor ihr. Was machten die hier und was ging hier nur vor?

"HÄTTET IHR NICHT BESSER AUF IHN ACHTEN KÖNNEN!", brüllte Severus plötzlich. Lara stutzte. Was meinte er damit?

"Er ist uns entwischt! Er war heute so aggressiv, dass wir ihn nicht unter Kontrolle hatten!", sagte James sichtlich nervös und beugte sich zu Remus herunter. Der schien in Ordnung zu sein.

"Was macht ihr um diese Zeit überhaupt hier draußen?", fragte Sirius vorwurfsvoll.

"Als Vertrauensschüler macht man nun mal seine Runden! Tust ja gerade so, als ob es unsere Schuld wäre, dass euer Freund so ausrastet!", zischte Severus wütend und hielt sich die blutende Wunde.

"Hab ich gar nicht behauptet und Remus kann auch nichts dafür!", versuchte Sirius seinen ohnmächtigen Freund zu verteidigen.

"Severus, du wusstest davon, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist?", fragte Lara überrascht. Severus nickte grimmig.

"Ja. Seit mich diese ... _Bestie_ fast umgebracht hätte. Black hatte alles in die Wege geleitet, aber Potter war am Ende dann doch zu feige und hat dies verhindert", erzählte er und warf James einen Blick zu, der an Kälte kaum zu übertreffen war. Lara sah überrascht zu den Jungs. Waren sie wirklich in der Lage so was zu tun? Plötzlich nahm Severus sie an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu den anderen um.

"Wenn mich Dumbledore nicht angebettelt hätte, euch nicht zu verraten, dann hätte ich schon längst dafür gesorgt, dass die ganze Schule von euren Geheimnissen weiß. Das Ministerium hätte sich bestimmt auch dafür interessiert, dass ihr drei nicht angemeldete Animagi seid", sagte er drohend, zog Lara hinter sich her und ging mit ihr zurück ins Schloss.

Ende vom Rückblick!

"Hätt ich es bloß getan", sagte Snape auf einmal.

"Was getan?", fragte Remus.

"Euch verpfiffen", antwortete der Zaubertranklehrer und grinste hämisch. Sirius Augen loderten vor unterdrückter Wut.

"Du hast dich daraufhin genau ein halbes Jahr lang nicht mehr verwandelt, oder, Moony?", fragte er.

"Hm, Ich war Lara sehr dankbar dafür", sagte Remus geistesabwesend.

"Was hat Miss Blaine denn zu dieser gestrigen Sache gesagt?", fragte Sirius an Snape gewandt.

"Sie meinte es soll angeblich irgendein Energieausbruch gewesen sein", erzählte der.

"Hat Dumbledore ihr eigentlich geglaubt?", wollte Sirius wissen.

"Natürlich nicht! Er glaubt auch, dass sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagt. Diese Zeichen, die Miss Blaine gestern auf ihrem Gesicht hatte, waren jedenfalls eindeutig die gleichen, die bei Lara damals aufgetaucht sind", sagte Snape.

Laura spitzte gut ihre Ohren, um alles mitzuhören. Durch den nächsten Satz musste sie heftig zusammenzucken.

"Könnte es sein, dass Lara und Miss Blaine dem gleichen Druidenstamm angehören?", kam es aus Sirius hervor. Snape erbleichte sichtlich und sah zu Boden. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Sirius und Remus sahen ihn fragend an.

"Das ist eine sehr interessante Frage", sagte eine fremde Stimme.

Snape, Remus und Sirius sahen erschrocken zum Eingang. Dort stand Arabella Figg.

"Nicht wahr, Severus?", fügte sie noch mit einem scharfen Ton hinzu. Snape presste die Lippen zusammen und funkelte sie mit wütendem Blick an. Sirius und Remus sahen irritiert zu den beiden. Mrs Figg kam auf die drei Männer zu und blieb direkt vor Snape stehen.

"Dass du dich noch traust über Lara zu sprechen", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme. "Tja, sie wird dir jetzt wohl nicht mehr dafür danken können, was du ihr angetan hast"

"Was meinst du damit?", wollte Snape wissen. Plötzlich fing die alte Frau an zu zittern. Ohne Vorwarnung ohrfeigte sie Snape heftig.

"DU WILLST WISSEN, WAS ICH DAMIT MEINE? LARA IST TOT! TOT, VERSTEHST DU!", schrie sie hysterisch. Snape drückte seine Hand gegen die brennende Wange.

"Tot? Woher weißt du -"

"Ich hatte in der letzten Woche der Sommerferien den Auftrag nach ehemaligen Todessern zu suchen. Eines Tages entdeckte ich ein altes Haus auf einer verlassenen Wiese. In diesem Haus lag ihre Leiche, belegt mit einem Anti-Verwesungszauber auf einem Tisch voller weißer Blumen. Sie

kam durch den Todesfluch um", brachte sie unter Tränen hervor. Snapes Knie knickten ein und ließen ihn langsam zu Boden sinken. Ungläubig fing er an zu stottern.

"W-war sonst noch jemand -"

"Nein ... Niemand anderes war im Haus", sagte Mrs Figg erstaunlich ruhig. "Tu bloß nicht so als würde es dir Leid tun! IMMERHIN IST ES DEINE SCHULD! DU HAST SIE ZU EINER TODESSERIN GEMACHT! DU HAST SIE DA MIT REIN GEZOGEN UND SOMIT IN DEN TOD GETRIEBEN!", brüllte sie.

"Beruhige dich, Arabella!", versuchte Sirius sie zu beschwichtigen.

"WARUM SOLLTE ICH, SIRIUS? DIESER BASTARD HAT MIR MEINE EINZIGE TOCHTER GENOMMEN! EGAL WAS DU TUST, SEVERUS, DAS WERDE ICH DIR NIE VERZEIHEN!", schrie sie und verließ mit einem lauten Schluchzer den Krankenflügel. Genau in diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey zurück. Sirius verwandelte sich schnell in den schwarzen Hund zurück, bevor sie seine Anwesenheit überhaupt bemerkte.

"Was soll denn dieser Lärm hier! Professor Lupin braucht Ruhe!", sagte sie empört.

Snapes Hände wurden zu Fäusten. Eine stumme Träne lief über seine leichenblasse Wange.

_Lara ist tot._ Das waren nun die einzigen Worte in seinem Kopf. Er erhob sich und verließ ebenfalls eilig den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey, die er beinahe umgerannt hätte, sah ihm entrüstet hinterher. Remus und Sirius blieben da und mussten erstmal verdauen, was sie da eben gehört hatten.

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte noch einmal leicht den Kopf und ging dann in den Raum nebenan.

Sirius wartete kurz ab,verwandelte sich dann wieder in einen Menschen und ließ sich wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder.

"Warum musste es ausgerechnet sie erwischen? Sie war so ein guter Mensch. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie in Slytherin war", flüsterte er.

"Deshalb musste sie wohl sterben. Sie wollte wieder auf unsere Seite und Voldemort beseitigt immer die so genannten Verräter. Hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, dass Severus uns noch irgendetwas Wichtiges verschweigt?", sprach Remus an. Sirius sah nachdenklich aus.

"Könnte sein. Er schien mir sehr nervös, als wir diesen Zusammenhang zwischen Lara und Miss Blaine erwähnt haben. Ich wüsste auch zu gern, was er verheimlicht", murmelte dieser. Ein langes Schweigen trat ein, bis Sirius aufstand und den Holzstuhl zu der Wand schob.

"Ich werde mal Arabella suchen und sie ein wenig versuchen, zu trösten. Das letzte Mal hab ich sie so wütend gesehen, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass Lara zu den Todessern übergegangen ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht erfahr ich noch einiges von ihr", sagte er locker und wurde wieder zu dem schwarzen Hund. Remus legte sich wieder hin und sah seinem Freund in die treuen Augen.

"Aber bedränge sie bitte nicht. Sie wird es uns sicher erzählen, wenn sie bereit ist", sagte er und streichelte Sirius über den Kopf. Der nickte und verließ tapsend den Krankenflügel. Remus schloss erschöpft seine Augen und schlief nach wenigen Minuten ein.

Laura kauerte immer noch in ihrem Versteck. Sie saß auf dem kalten Steinboden, lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und drückte ihre Beine fest an ihren Körper. Ihr Gesicht war nun blasser als weiße Kreide und sie atmete unregelmäßig und fast geräuschlos.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Diese Arabella Figg war die Mutter ihrer Mutter Lara Laison! Also war diese alte Frau mit anderen Worten Lauras _Großmutter_! Taumelnd stand die junge Schülerin auf und verließ langsam ihr Versteck und daraufhin den Raum. Fast wie in Trance ging sie durch die zahlreichen Korridore. Millionenmal spielten sich diese Bilder und Worte vor ihr ab, die sie vor zirka zehn Minuten wahrgenommen hatte. Das war zu viel gewesen. Vor allem musste sie an das Gesicht ihres Vaters denken, als dieser von Laras Tod erfahren hatte und daran, wie _ihre_ Großmutter ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Ihr fiel auch ein, dass er ja wissen wollte ob noch jemand im Haus gewesen war. Hatte er etwa sie selbst gemeint?

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass ihre Füße sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins getragen hatten.

"_Reichtum!_", rief sie gelangweilt und ging durch die Öffnung in der Steinwand. Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah sie sich um und erkannte zu ihrer Freude, dass niemand da war. Wahrscheinlich waren alle beim Frühstück. Da ihr der Hunger vergangen war und sie letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte, ging Laura nach oben zum Schlafsaal und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Dort saß sie einige Zeit regungslos und dachte weiterhin nach. Bald hob sie ihren linken Unterarm und entblößte ihn. Vor ihren Augen war nun das Dunkle Mal. Es war übersät mit Unmengen von tiefen Narben und Schnittwunden. Einige von den Wunden waren schon verheilt und ließen das hässliche Mal nun deutlicher als vor einigen Wochen erscheinen. Es wird wohl bald wieder Zeit das Messer zu zücken, dachte Laura deprimiert.

"Ich hab es doch gewusst!", ertönte eine bekannte schadenfrohe Stimme hinter ihr.

Laura drehte sich zu Tode erschrocken um und entdeckte Draco Malfoy neben ihrem Bett, der sie auf beunruhigendste Weise angrinste.

Laura verdeckte rasch das Dunkle Mal, doch sie wusste, dass es eh zu spät war. Kalter Schweiß lief über ihre Stirn. Sie wagte sich kaum zu regen. Draco beugte sich zu ihr rüber und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf Lauras Bett ab. Ein irres Flackern war in seinen eisgrauen Augen zu sehen. Unerwartet packte er ihren linken Unterarm und begutachtete das Mal.

"Das ist also der endgültige Beweis. Du bist nicht Elisha Blaine, sondern _Laura Laison_, hab ich Recht?", flüsterte er ruhig. Lauras Augen weiteten sich.

"Und deine Freundin ist sicher die Tochter des Dunklen Lords, ihre eiskalten grauen Augen beweisen es. Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, unserem Meister ungestraft davonzukommen?"

Laura schwieg noch immer. Ihre Augen brannten, da sie nicht wagte zu blinzeln.

"Er wird bestimmt erfreut sein, dass ich euch hier entdeckt habe. Was er wohl mit deiner Freundin anstellen wird, wenn er sie wieder in die Finger bekommt?" Nun fand Laura endlich ihre Sprache wieder.

"D-du willst uns ver-verraten?", stotterte sie. Sie erschrak, als Draco ihr plötzlich so nahe kam, dass seine Lippen fast ihre Ohrmuschel berührten.

"Wenn ich dies tue, werden mein Vater und der Dunkle Lord mich endlich ehren. Dafür ... würde ich alles tun", flüsterte er ohne jegliche Emotion, richtete sich wieder auf und verließ ohne ein letztes Wort den Schlafsaal. Laura sah ihm noch lange hinterher, bis nun endlich die ganzen Tränen, die sich seit fast einer halben Stunde in ihr gesammelt hatten, ihren Weg über ihre Wangen gefunden hatten. Verzweifelt drückte sie ihr Gesicht in ihre zitternden Hände.

Alles meine Schuld, dachte sie nur. Alles meine Schuld!

Wegen ihrer Verzweiflung merkte sie noch nicht einmal das brennende Stechen ihres Dunklen Males.

Lucius Malfoy apparierte gerade in das große Versammlungszimmer des Riddle-Hauses. Er war einer der ersten. Neben ihm stand Avery und sah sehr blass aus. Lucius grinste spöttisch. Es waren jetzt schon ungefähr drei Monate seit der Flucht dieser verfluchten Gören vergangen und dieser nichtsnutzige Todesser hatte sie noch immer nicht gefunden. In den nächsten Minuten tauchten auch die restlichen Anhänger auf und jeder nahm seinen Platz ein. Kurz darauf kam Lord Voldemort herein und setzte sich auf seinen dunklen Thron. Die Todesser verbeugten sich kurz und sahen auf.

"Wurmschwanz! Dein Bericht!", zischte der Dunkle Lord. Der Aufgerufene trat zu seinem Herrn und küsste den Saum dessen Umhanges.

"Es-es tut mir Leid, Meister! De-der Plan wegen L-Lupin ist fehlgeschlagen! E-er hat sich plötzlich nach wenigen Minuten wieder zurückverwandelt", nuschelte der kleine Mann ängstlich. Voldemorts katzenähnliche rote Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.

"_CRUCIO!_", schrie er mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Wurmschwanz fiel zu Boden und kreischte auf vor Schmerz. Mit seiner silbernen Hand hielt er sich an die Stelle, wo sein Herz war.

"_Fehlgeschlagen?_ Dabei hast doch du den Plan ausgeführt, denn _du_ selbst entwickelt hast!", warf ihm sein Gebieter gefährlich leise vor. Wurmschwanz drehte sich mit dem Gesicht dem Dunklen Lord zu und versuchte, sein Versagen zu erklären.

"I-ich habe - argh - den Wolfsbanntrank unschädlich gemacht und - er ist - keuch - direkt nach seiner Verwandlung - ungh - außer Kontrolle ge-geraten - argh!"

"Hat er wenigstens jemanden erwischt?", wollte Voldemort erfahren.

"Ei-eine Schülerin wurde a-angeblich angegriffen, doch s-sie hat keine - argh - Verletzungen!"

Voldemort hatte genug gehört und nahm den Cruciatus-Fluch von seinem Diener. Dieser keuchte auf vor Erleichterung und Erschöpfung und kniete vor seinem Herrn.

"Vi-vielen Dank für Euer Erbarmen, Meister!", murmelte der kleine Mann.

"Sei froh, dass ich dich noch brauche, Wurmschwanz! Aber du, Avery ...", sagte der schwarze Magier und fixierte einen der Todesser gefährlich.

"Du hast viel zu oft versagt! _CRUCIO!_" Nun musste Avery erneut vor Schmerz aufschreien. Obwohl er diesen Folterungsfluch in letzter Zeit öfters zu spüren bekommen hatte, trieb er ihn immer noch in den Wahnsinn.

"Zu deinem Glück brauchen wir alle Todesser, die wir kriegen können, wenn wir zum großen Kampf ausrücken. Ich werde dich am Leben lassen, doch ich erwarte auch einige Erfolge von dir!", drohte der Dunkle Lord und stoppte den Fluch. In diesem Moment kam Lucius auf ihn zu und verbeugte sich.

"Was willst du, Lucius?"

"Herr, wie ich schon berichtete, sind zwei neue Schülerinnen im Alter von zirka fünfzehn Jahren nach Hogwarts gekommen. Sie nennen sich Mariah McKay, die in Gryffindor und Elisha Blaine, die in Slytherin ist. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um unsere beiden Verräterinnen handelt", erzählte Lucius. Voldemort sah ihn interessiert an.

"Fahr fort, Lucius!", befahl er.

"Ich habe meinem Sohn vor kurzem geschrieben, er solle sich diese Mädchen genau ansehen und mir bald antworten, ob es sich nun um diese beiden handelt oder nicht. Keine Sorge, Meister. Ihr könnt meinem Sohn vertrauen, er ist eindeutig auf unserer Seite und will sich uns auch bald endgültig anschließen", berichtete Lucius stolz. Voldemort setzte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf.

"Gute Arbeit, Lucius. Ich bewundere die Loyalität deiner Familie mir gegenüber", sagte er. Lucius verbeugte sich.

"Wenn der Brief deines Sohnes angekommen ist, erstattest du mir sofort Bericht. Auch wenn gerade kein Treffen ist." Lucius nickte und ging wieder zu seinem Platz. Kurz darauf wurde das Treffen beendet und die Todesser disapparierten. Voldemort war nun allein und lehnte sich in seinem Thron zurück. Ein verdorbenes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem schlangenartigen Gesicht.

"Gryffindor also, hmm ...", murmelte er und kicherte schaurig.

Panisch riss Mariah ihre Augen auf. Sie setzte sich hastig auf und strich ihre vom Angstschweiß durchnässten Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Atem war, als ob sie soeben hundert Kilometer gelaufen wäre.

"Dieses Gesicht ... dieses Lachen", murmelte sie ängstlich. Zitternd stand sie auf und streifte sich den linken Ärmel ihres weißen Nachthemdes hoch. Sie erschrak, als sie bemerkte, dass viele ihrer Schnittwunden aufgeplatzt waren und das Dunkle Mal nun sehr deutlich zu sehen war. Schnell stürmte sie in den Waschraum und wischte sich das Blut von ihrem Unterarm. Es war eindeutig, dass dies ein Todessertreffen war, von dem sie gerade geträumt hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren ihre Wunden aufgerissen, weil _Er_ versucht hatte, sie zu sich zu rufen. Ein unerträgliches Gefühl verriet ihr, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis ihr Vater wissen würde, dass sie und Laura in Hogwarts waren. Sie machte sich noch schnell frisch und zog sich an. Um ihr Dunkles Mal wickelte sie sich ein paar weiße Verbände. Die Uhr auf Hermiones Nachttisch zeigte zehn Uhr an. Erst jetzt

sah sich Mariah um und bemerkte, dass alle Mädchen außer Hermione noch in ihren Betten lagen. Leise ging sie durch den Schlafsaal und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort waren bereits Harry, Ron und Hermione und saßen auf den drei Sesseln vor dem Kamin.

"Also ich glaube immer noch, dass Snape absichtlich den Trank versaut hat", sagte Ron.

"Ach was, der sah genauso überrascht aus wie wir, als wir dieses Heulen gehört haben", widersprach Harry, obwohl es sich etwas zweifelnd anhörte.

"Mich interessiert jedenfalls vielmehr, was ihr gestern gesehen habt. Da ihr mir ja genau beschrieben habt, wie diese Zeichen auf Elishas Gesicht aussahen, werde ich dies nachher mal in der Bibliothek nachschlagen", sagte Hermione.

Mariah ging die letzte Stufe der Treppe runter und räusperte sich. Erschrocken fuhr das Trio herum und sah Mariah entgeistert an.

"Äh, seit wann stehst du denn schon da?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Harry. Ich bin gerade erst heruntergekommen", antwortete sie mit einer reinen Unschuldsmiene. Sie kam auf die drei zu und setzte sich auf das rote Sofa. Beim Hinsetzen bemerkte sie eine bunte Zeitschrift neben ihr. Sie schaute sich das Cover an. Die Zeitschrift hieß _'Magic Teenies'_ und stellte verschiedene Themen für Jugendliche, vor allem Mädchen vor. Während sie das Heft interessiert durchblätterte wurde sie von Harry und den anderen mit schlechtem Gewissen auf den Gesichtern beobachtet. Bald viel Mariah eine Überschrift ins Auge, die sie sehr anregte, _'Magische Tattoos und Bilder! Wie verstecke ich sie vor meiner spießigen Mutter?'_ Nun kam Mariah ein freudiger Gedanke. Vielleicht könnten sie und Laura mit Hilfe dieser Zauber ihre Dunklen Male unsichtbar machen. Das würde ihr Zusammenleben mit den anderen um einiges erleichtern.

"Hermione, ist das deine Zeitschrift?", fragte Mariah.

"Äh ... ja", antwortete diese.

"Darf ich sie mir vielleicht für einige Zeit ausleihen?"

"Äh ... ja."

"Danke! Ihr könnt schon mal ohne mich frühstücken gehen, okay? Ich geh noch schnell Elisha suchen", sagte sie, stand auf und ging auf das Portrait der fetten Dame zu.

"Ähm, Mariah?", rief Harry ihr hinterher. Diese drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an.

"Wir ... wir haben nicht über dich und Elisha gelästert. Bitte glaub uns das", sagte er und sah sie sehr schuldbewusst an. Sie hingegen grinste.

"Weiß ich doch! Bis nachher!", sagte sie gutgelaunt und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihre drei Freunde sahen ihr nur irritiert hinterher.

Mariah lief gerade einen langen Korridor entlang und fragte sich, ob Laura schon ihre 'Vernehmung' bei Dumbledore hinter sich hatte. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und dachte über gestern abend nach. So, mit diesen grünen Zeichen und den leuchtenen Augen, hatte sie ihre Freundin noch nie gesehen. Mariah selbst wusste, dass das Druidenmagie gewesen war, da Laura ihr schon früher davon erzählt hatte. Ihr ging auch die Frage, warum Professor Lupin gestern als Werwolf so ausgetickt war, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Mariah war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie, als sie um die nächste Ecke biegen wollte, mit jemanden zusammenstieß. Überrascht sah sie nach vorn und erkannte ihr Gegenüber als Laura. Mariah zuckte zusammen, als sie genau hinsah. Lauras Gesicht war voller Tränen und sie zitterte heftig.

"Laura! Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Mariah aufgeregt und zog sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, das direkt neben ihnen war. Kaum hatte sie die Tür wieder verschlossen, fiel Laura ihr stürmisch um den Hals und weinte bitterlich.

"Mariah! Es-es tut mir so Leid!", schluchzte sie heftig.

"Was tut dir denn Leid?", wollte Mariah unbedingt wissen. Nach mehreren Minuten brachte Laura es stückchenweise fertig Mariah alles zu erzählen. Angefangen von dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore bis zur ihrer Entlarvung durch Draco. Mariah sah besonders überrascht aus, als Laura ihr von Mrs Figgs _wahrer_ Identität erzählte. Es war inzwischen viertel vor elf, als Laura mit ihrer Erzählung endete. Mariah wischte ihrer Freundin die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Beruhige dich erstmal, du hast nichts Schlimmes getan. Es war ein Unfall, dass er das Mal entdeckt hat. Wir hätten wissen müssen, dass Lucius ihn beauftragt hat, ihm seltsame Vorkommnisse mitzuteilen. Wir müssten eigentlich nur dafür sorgen, dass Draco seinen Brief an Lucius nicht abschickt", sagte sie. Plötzlich löste Laura die Umarmung und stand langsam auf.

"Dafür werde ich sorgen. Ich werde mein Missgeschick wieder gutmachen", sagte sie entschlossen. Mariah nickte und verließ mit ihrer Freundin das Klassenzimmer.

"Meinetwegen. Da ich nicht in seinem Haus bin, kann ich ihm sowieso nicht hinterherschleichen. Hast du bei der ganzen Aufregung überhaupt bemerkt, dass die Todesser wieder ein Treffen hatten?", fragte Mariah. Laura sah sie überrascht an.

"Nein. Na ja, ich glaube mein Mal hat ein wenig geziept. Was ist das eigentlich für ein Heft, was du da die ganze Zeit mit dir rumträgst?", fragte sie und zeigte auf die _'Magic Teenies'_. Erst jetzt wurde Mariah wieder klar, was sie da in der Hand hielt und schaute betrübt drein.

"Tja, damit komm ich wohl etwas zu spät", murmelte sie.

"Wieso denn? Was ist denn das?"

"Eine Teenagerzeitung."

"Das sehe ich auch", sagte Laura und verzog ihr Gesicht etwas, als zwei Mädchen mit hoch gesteckten blonden Haaren und knappen Sachen auf dem Cover rumtanzten.

"Da steht ein Bericht über Zaubersprüche, die Bilder und Zeichen auf der Haut unsichtbar machen können, drin", sagte Mariah und schlug die dazugehörige Seite auf. Lauras Kinnlade fiel herunter.

"Stimmt. Damit kommst du wirklich etwas zu spät", sagte sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

"Ich werde mir das heute noch durchlesen. Mir ist nämlich viel wichtiger, dass Harry und die anderen unsere Male nicht entdecken. Und du gehst mal lieber schnell zur Eulerei und versuchst, Dracos Brief abzufangen", flüsterte Mariah und ließ die Zeitschrift in ihrem Umhang verschwinden.

"Viel Glück!", rief sie Laura noch einmal zu, bevor diese um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Mariah ging geradewegs nach unten in die Große Halle.

Draco stand am Fenster in der Eulerei und war gerade mit seinem Brief fertiggeworden. Zur Sicherheit las er ihn noch einmal durch.

Hallo Vater,

deine Vermutung stimmt. Diese beiden Mädchen sind die, die ihr sucht. Deine Beschreibungen bezüglich ihres Aussehens und ihres Charakters stimmen mit deren überein. Bei dieser Blaine habe ich bereits das Dunkle Mal entdeckt. Sie war es übrigens, die gestern von Lupin angegriffen wurde. Hast du vielleicht eine Erklärung dafür, warum er sich so schnell wieder zurückverwandelt hat? Ich jedenfalls nicht. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass ich in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause kommen könnte? Vielleicht könnte ich ja einige Aufträge für dich und den Dunklen Lord erfüllen. Da hier schon genug von unseren Spionen sind, dürfte ich hier also keine große Lücke bilden.

Ich hoffe, der Dunkle Lord ist über meine Nachricht erfreut.

Dein Sohn Draco

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass er den Schlusspunkt vergessen hatte und zückte erneut die Feder. Sein Vater legte viel Wert auf Sauberkeit und Ordnung und da dürfte eine gute Rechtschreibung nicht fehlen. Gerade berührte die Feder das Papier als plötzlich ein lautes _Klatsch_ in Dracos innerem Ohr ertönte. Er ließ die Feder fallen und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

"Nicht schon wieder!", keuchte er. Nun hörte er den Schmerzensschrei eines kleinen Jungen, gerademal vier oder fünf Jahre alt. Es waren Erinnerungen, einfach nur blöde, alte Erinnerungen die ihn Schwäche zeigen ließen. Nun hörte er nur gedämpft das Knallen einer aufgerissenen Tür und

drehte sich um, da er wusste, dass dieses Geräusch der Realität entsprang. Dort am Eingang der Eulerei stand Elisha Blaine oder besser gesagt Laura Laison. Sie sah ihn gleichzeitig wütend und

nervös an.

"Wag es ja nicht, diesen Brief abzuschicken", drohte sie mit bebender Stimme und starrte das Stück Papier in Dracos Hand so an, als ob sie versuchen würde, es mit dem lodernden Feuer in ihren Augen an zu kokeln.

"Ist ja süß. Ausgerechnet _du_ willst mich davon abhalten?", spottete er amüsiert. Er wunderte sich etwas, als Laura anfing zu grinsen.

"Nicht ich, sondern _er_!", sagte sie und nickte zur Decke. Draco sah zu dieser Stelle und entdeckte dort einen riesigen Falken, dessen bernsteinfarbige Augen gefährlich in der feinen Dunkelheit leuchteten.

"Los, Silence!", rief Laura. "Schnapp dir den Brief!" Silence gehorchte und schwebte buchstäblich auf Draco zu. Schnell hatte er dem Jungen den Brief entrissen. Laura empfing ihren Falken mit ausgestrecktem Arm und nahm ihm den Brief ab.

"_Incendio!_", murmelte sie und ließ den Brief somit zu Asche werden. Silence erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte und machte es sich auf einem Balken gemütlich.

Laura ging langsam mit erhobener Hand auf Draco zu. Dessen Gesicht spiegelte nun blanke Wut.

"Du hast die Wahl. Entweder ich verfluche deine Hände so, dass du kein einziges Wort mehr schreiben kannst oder du gibst es auf deinem Vater Briefe über mich und Mariah zu schreiben. Silence wird dich Tag und Nacht beobachten und dir jeden Brief entreißen, der an _bestimmte_ Leute adressiert ist", sagte sie.

Draco schnaubte wütend. Er hatte die Befürchtung, sie würde es doch eher vorziehen ihm einen Fluch zu verpassen und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Doch leider hatte er bei der ganzen Aufregung überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen, dass sein Fuß in der Zwischenzeit eingeschlafen war. Er hatte über eine halbe Stunde an diesem Fenster gestanden. Er taumelte und hielt sich aus Reflex an Laura fest. Diese fiel mit ihm zu Boden und ehe sie sich versah, lag sie nun auf ihm.

Sie war mit ihrem Kopf auf seine Brust gelandet und Draco keuchte leise auf, da ihm die Luft rausgedrückt wurde. Nun lagen sie da. Seltsamerweise traute keiner sich zu bewegen. Draco schaute schockiert zur Decke. Auch während er sich mit Laura gestritten hatte, waren diese Schreie von vorhin immer noch in seinem Kopf gewesen. Doch jetzt waren sie weg. Er wunderte sich, dass Laura nicht schon längst aufgestanden war und ihn anschnauzte. Nein, sie blieb weiterhin liegen und machte nichtmal Anstalten sich zu erheben. Sie selbst machte sich ebenfalls ähnliche Gedanken. Ihr linkes Ohr war an seine Brust gedrückt und ganz urplötzlich hörte sie Dracos Herz, das immer lauter und schneller schlug. Lauras Augen weiteten sich. Hatte er dieses starke Herzklopfen etwa wegen ihr? Sie zuckte etwas zusammen, als Draco plötzlich seine Arme um sie legte und sie fest an sich drückte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht wehren. Draco hingegen befürchtete, dass sein Herz gleich platzen würde. Was war das nur? So ein Gefühl hatte er noch nie empfunden! Warum umarmte er sie überhaupt? Er erinnerte sich, dass er noch nie jemanden umarmt hatte. Seine Erziehung hatte ihn das einfach nie durchgehen lassen.

So verharrten sie fast eine Minute lang. Doch dann wurde Laura endlich klar, auf wem sie da lag und von wem sie gerade umarmt wurde. Sie drückte ihre Hände gegen seinen Oberkörper und befreite sich aus Dracos Umarmung. Er schaute überrascht auf, da er die ganze Zeit gedankenverloren die Decke angestarrt hatte. Laura stand auf und sah ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick an.

"Du ... du hast guten Grund meine Drohung ernst zu nehmen!", stotterte sie nur und rannte blitzschnell aus der Eulerei raus. Draco blieb einfach nur sprachlos auf dem Boden sitzen.

Rückblick am 24. Dezember 1976:

Da war sie nun. In ihrem eleganten, smaragdgrünen Kleid, das perfekt mit ihren gleichfarbigen Augen harmonierte.

Sie schwebte wie ein Engel über den glatten Boden der Großen Halle. Ihr Name war Lily Evans.

Sie war eine Muggelgeborene. Sie gehörte zu den beliebtesten und schönsten Mädchen der ganzen Schule. Fast jeder Junge vergötterte sie. Auch er, Severus Snape, war da keine Ausnahme. Schon seit dem dritten Schuljahr hegte er starke Gefühle für sie, doch war er immer ein Außenseiter und kam so nie an sie ran. Außerdem waren sie in zwei unterschiedlichen Häusern, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch bis zur Unendlichkeit verfeindet waren. Er, ein sechszehnjähriger Slytherin, liebte sie, eine sechszehnjährige Gryffindor, eine Muggelgeborene, ein Schlammblut. Er hatte sehr, sehr lange gebraucht, um sich diese Tatsache einzugestehen. Er liebte alles an ihr. Ihre feuerroten, langen Haare, ihre smaragdgrünen, funkelnden Augen, ihren lebhaften, schönen Körper und insbesondere ihren gutherzigen, vernünftigen und humorvollen Charakter. Doch er war nur ein kleiner unbedeutender Schatten in ihrer sonnigen Ausstrahlung.

Heute war Heiligabend, wie letztes Jahr fand wieder ein Weihnachtsball statt. Jeder tanzte mit seinem Partner, trank Butterbier oder versuchte, noch die letzten Krümel vom Essen abzukriegen. Nur er stand alleine am Eingang. Ohne Partnerin und ohne Freunde. Sie hatte einen Partner und tanzte und lachte glücklich mit ihm. Mit ihm, James Potter. Er war in Lilys Klasse und war ebenfalls sehr beliebt. Er war Sucher im Quidditchteam von Gryffindor. Severus warf dem tanzenden Paar tödliche Blicke zu. Wie gern wäre er jetzt zu ihnen gegangen und hätte diesen Jungen mit eigenen Händen erwürgt. Doch sie würde ihn dann hassen und das wollte er nicht. Der eingebildete Potter hatte doch wirklich alles bekommen, was er selbst nie haben würde. Ruhm, Talent, Anerkennung, Selbstvertrauen, Freunde und Lily - _seine_ Lily. Schmerzhaft kam eine Erinnerung von den letzten Tagen hoch. Er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie nicht Lust hätte mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen.

_'Tut mir Leid, Severus. Aber ich gehe schon mit James.'_ Das war die Antwort gewesen, die er gleichzeitig befürchtet, aber auch gefürchtet hatte. Potter. Immer wieder Potter. Nun hatte dieser Junge ihm alles genommen.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er da schon stand, doch dann wurde es ihm zu viel, als James Lily zu sich zog und sie auf die Wange küsste. Severus drehte sich ruckartig um und ging in die hinterste Ecke der Eingangshalle. Hier würde er bleiben, dachte er. Zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum wollte er nicht. Dort würden nur die hässlichen, hirntoten Mädchen sein, die keinen Partner gefunden hatten. Wahrscheinlich startete unten schon ein Wettbewerb, wer am besten sein Taschentuch vor lauter Kummer vollrotzen kann. Den gemütlichen und einsamen Astronomieturm konnte er auch abhaken. Dort 'amüsierten' sich sicher gerade die verschiedensten Pärchen. Er war auch schlau nicht daran zu denken, kreuz und quer durch das Schloss zu spazieren, denn er war nicht gerade scharf darauf sich von Filch erwischen zu lassen. Er lehnte sich gelassen an ein Fenster und starrte in den freien Nachthimmel. Feiner Schnee rieselte vom Himmel. Es war ein märchenhafter Anblick.

"Na, auch ganz alleine?"

Severus drehte sich etwas erschrocken um. Wenige Meter vor ihm stand ein Mädchen mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, schneeweißer Haut und dunkelgrünen Augen. Er kannte sie. Sie hieß Lara Laison und war wie er in der sechsten Klasse in Slytherin. Sie waren zwar beide Vertrauensschüler, hatten aber nicht viel miteinander zu tun.

"Hm", machte er nur und sah wieder zum Fenster raus. Sie wiederum ging zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und lehnte sich dort an. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung der Großen Halle. Ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen träumte sie vor sich hin. Erst jetzte bemerkte Severus, dass sie kein Kleid, sondern ein Gewand trug. Es war weiß und hatte sehr komplizierte Nahten. Schwarze Muster von kleinen Blüten waren darauf abgebildet.

Lara bemerkte, dass er ihr Gewand ansah.

"Das ist eine traditionelle Tracht für Druiden. Hat mir meine Mutter genäht", sagte sie und zog ihre Kapuze nach hinten.

"Du stammst von Druiden ab?", fragte Severus, der schon etwas überrascht von seiner Neugier war.

Sie nickte und kam auf ihn zu. Eindringlich sah sie ihn an.

"Du wolltest mit Lily Evans zum Ball, nicht wahr?", fragte sie auf einmal. Severus wurde gegen

seinen Willen rot und schwieg. Aber mehr wunderte er sich darüber, dass sie sein Interesse für Lily bemerkt hatte. Vorher hatte es nämlich wohl keiner bemerkt.

"Und du? Hast du keinen Partner?", fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln. Laras Miene wirkte erst erschrocken, dann auf einmal bedrückt.

"Ähm, man hat mich gefragt, aber ich wollte nicht. Sein eiskalter Blick macht mir Angst", murmelte sie so leise, als ob jemand, der ihre Worte nicht hören sollte, in der Nähe wär. Severus wusste sofort, wen sie meinte. Hier war die Rede von Lucius Malfoy, der schon im siebten Jahrgang war. Er galt als kalt und scheinheilig. Er war wie Severus mit den dunklen Künsten aufgewachsen und stand sogar unter der Führung des Dunklen Lords. Auch Severus wollte eines Tages dazugehören. Obwohl Lucius so einen schlechten Ruf hatte, wurde er von vielen Mädchen regelrecht umschwärmt. Erst jetzt fiel Severus ein, dass er ihn heute Abend mit Narzissa, die ebenfalls in Slytherin und in Lucius' Klasse war, zusammen gesehen hatte. Viele nannten sie die 'Veelavon Slytherin', weil sie blonde Haare hatte, die fast schon weiß waren. Sie war schon seit vier Jahren mit Lucius verlobt.

Severus hatte schon davon gehört, dass er angeblich hinter Lara her war.

"Sag mal, hättest du Lust den anderen mal eins auszuwischen?", fragte Lara. Severus stutzte und sah sie an, als ob er sich verhört hätte.

"Hä, wie meinst du das?"

"Überleg mal. Was würden die anderen heute am wenigsten von dir erwarten?", fragte sie. Severus überlegte.

"Nun ja, dass ich vielleicht mit einem Mädchen jetzt in die Große Halle komme und mit ihr tanze und -" Er stockte. Langsam drehte er sich mit entgeisterter Miene zu Lara um. Diese grinste abenteuerlustig.

"Du ... du willst doch nicht etwa -", fing er beunruhigt an.

"Oh doch! Wenn du möchtest, werde ich heute deine Tanzpartnerin sein. So was wie dein _Date_!", sagte sie voller guter Laune. Severus Unterkiefer klappte herunter. Das war doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst!

"Falls es dir peinlich sein sollte mit mir zu tanzen", sagte sie und versteckte ihr Gesicht nun fast vollkommen mit ihrer weißen Kapuze, "soll mich eben keiner erkennen."

"Äh - nein! Es ... ist mir ... nicht peinlich, aber macht es dir denn nichts aus?", fragte er sie immer noch sehr erstaunt. Lara schüttelte ihren Kopf wodurch einige ihrer schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus der Kapuze fielen.

"Eins möchte ich aber klarstellen. Ich hasse James Potter und seine Freunde nicht, aber ich möchte sie trotzdem gern ein bisschen ärgern, hihi", kicherte sie und ging in Richtung Große Halle. Er

wiederum blieb stehen ohne so recht zu wissen was er machen sollte. Sie lächelte ihm zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

"Na komm, ich werde schon nicht beißen", scherzte sie vergnügt. Severus wurde etwas rot und hakte sich bei ihr ein. Etwas schüchtern führte er sie langsam in die Große Halle. Dort verstummte plötzlich alles. Jeder Schüler und Lehrer sah überrascht zu den beiden. Vor allem James, Sirius, Remus und Peter waren wie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt.

Severus merkte, wie seine Eingeweide schwer wie Blei wurden und wäre am liebsten wieder umgekehrt, wenn Lara ihn nicht an der Hand festgehalten hätte.

"Es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Zeigen wir es ihnen, Sev!", flüsterte sie. Severus sah sie erstaunt an. Zum ersten Mal hatte ihn jemand so angesprochen und irgendwie gefiel es ihm. Er nickte leicht und ging mit ihr in die Mitte der Tanzfläche.

Endlich begann auch wieder die Musik, die seit ein paar Sekunden verstummt war. Severus nahm Laras Hand und legte seine Linke um ihre Taille. Sie legte ihre freie Hand auf seine Schulter und nur er konnte im Schatten ihrer Kapuze ihre dunklen, klaren Augen sehen. Langsam drehten sie sich und tanzten harmonisch miteinander. Bei einer Drehung nahm Severus einen süßen, lieblichen

Geruch von ihr wahr, der ihm schon fast die Sinne raubte. Es war der Geruch von reiner Unschuld und er liebte es.

Langsam konnten sich die meisten aus ihrer Erstarrung befreien und tanzten ebenfalls weiter.

"Ich glaube immer noch nicht, was ich sehe!", sagte Sirius und sah ungläubig zu Severus und seiner verhüllten Tanzpartnerin.

"Wer ist dieses Mädchen nur?", fragte James mehr sich selbst als seine Freunde. Lily lächelte.

"Also ich freue mich für Severus", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. James verspürte leichte Eifersucht und legte seinen Arm besitzergreifend um seine Freundin. Diese grinste ihn an.

"Ob er sie mit dem _Imperius-Fluch_ belegt hat?", stellte Sirius hämisch grinsend zur Frage.

"Das geht jetzt aber zu weit, Sirius!", sagte Remus verständnislos. Auch die anderen waren etwas geschockt über Sirius Worte. Der sah jedoch kaum sehr schuldbewusst aus und trank einen Schluck Butterbier.

Severus hatte dies beobachtet und konnte sich ein Siegesgrinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Na siehst du, klappt doch", sagte Lara. Severus sah in ihr Gesicht und lächelte. Und zwar aus voller Seele. Laras Herz klopfte auf einmal heftig und drohte ihre Brust zu sprengen. Plötzlich wurde die Musik langsamer und wurde zu einem romantischen Geigenspiel. Fast alle Mädchen lehnten sich nahe an ihre Partner und tanzten sehr langsam weiter. Lara sah jetzt nun verwirrt zu Severus hoch, der wohl auch die Veränderung der Musik bemerkt hatte.

Tja, ich habe ihm ein Date versprochen. Da gehört so was auch dazu, dachte sich Lara und lehnte ihren Kopf sanft an seine schöngebaute Brust. Nach dem ersten Schreck entspannte sich Severus und tanzte jetzt nun fast Arm in Arm mit ihr. Durch den Stoff ihrer Kapuze und seiner dunkelgrünen Robe hörte sie seinen Herzschlag, der auch ungewöhnlich schnell und laut war. Es dauerte lange bis das Lied zu Ende war und irgendwie fiel es den beiden Slytherins sehr schwer sich voneinander zu trennen. Die beiden tranken danach noch ein Butterbier, quatschten und verließen unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen die Halle. Sie gingen geradewegs zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und sahen sich nun an.

Zuerst schwiegen beide.

"Also ... vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Mit dir zu tanzen und zu reden hat wirklich viel Spaß gemacht", sagte Severus und sah verlegen zu Boden. Er wartete nun gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

Doch statt etwas zu sagen, kam sie langsam auf ihn zu, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen sanften kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Schnell löste sie sich wieder von ihm und trat unsicher einen Schritt zurück. Severus sah sie an, als ob sie ein Geist wäre und tastete nach seinen Lippen. Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Ich habe dir ein Date versprochen ... und so was gehört doch dazu, oder nicht?"

Severus starrte sie noch immer ungläubig an. Dies war nicht sein erster Kuss gewesen, aber dieser war doch irgendwie etwas ganz Besonderes gewesen. Es hatte ihm sogar gefallen. Er vergötterte diese zarten, weichen Lippen und wollte sie wieder spüren.

Nicht irgendwann, sondern sofort.

Er hob seine beiden Hände und streifte ihr vorsichtig die weiße Kapuze von ihrem Kopf. Nun erkannte er, dass ihre Wangen etwas rot waren. Zärtlich ließ er ihre Haarsträhnen zwischen seine Finger gleiten und umfasste ihr makelloses Gesicht. Wie eine Porzellanpuppe, dachte Severus, als er sie betrachtete. Langsam kam er ihr immer näher, bis sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen. Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte Lara seinen Kuss und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals während seine Hände zärtlich über ihren Rücken strichen.

Seine weichen Haarsträhnen streichelten ihre Wange. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver, als sich nun auch ihre Zungen berührten. Zärtlich führten diese einen kleinen Kampf aus. Ihre erhitzten Körper pressten sich aneinander und wirkten verschmolzen wie ihre Lippen. Beide fühlten und hörten den schnellen Herzschlag des anderen. Leider ging den beiden langsam die Luft aus und mit schwerem Atem lösten sie sich voneinander. Verträumt und erschöpft sahen sie sich an. Beide hatten rote Gesichter und trauten sich kaum ein Wort zu sagen.

Während des Kusses war es für sie gewesen, als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre. Doch jetzt

waren sie unfreiwillig wieder in der Realität gelandet. Es hätte nie aufhören sollen, dachte Severus bei sich.

"Ähm ... hättest du Lust ... morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?", fragte Lara verlegen.

Severus Herz sprang förmlich im Dreieck. Wollte dieses Mädchen wirklich was von ihm? War dieser Abend und vor allem der Kuss nicht einfach nur Spaß für sie gewesen?

"Äh ... ja, meinetwegen!", antwortete er hastig. Lara strahlte und drehte sich in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal. Kurz blieb sie stehen und sah noch einmal zu ihm.

"Gute Nacht, Sev!", sagte sie und rannte die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.

Severus sah ihr stumm hinterher und lächelte. Schon jetzt freute er sich riesig auf morgen.

Auch eine hundertprozentige Erkenntnis überkam ihn.

Heute hatte er sich in das einsame Druidenmädchen mit der weißen Tracht verliebt.

Ende vom Rückblick!

Severus stand am Fenster seines Büros. Er drückte das Foto von ihm und Lara krampfhaft an seine Brust. Seine Hände wurden dadurch fast taub. Es war so, als ob er so versuchen würde, in das Bild hinein zu tauchen und in die Vergangenheit zurückzukehren. Doch selbst, wenn er einen Zeitumkehrer hätte, würde er Laras Tod nicht verhindern können. Denn um zu große Änderungen in der Vergangenheit zu verhindern, dürfte man sich nicht in so was einmischen.

Warum nur? Warum war er damals nur Todesser geworden? Arabella hatte Recht gehabt. Nur wegen ihm war Lara zu Voldemorts Kreisen übergegangen. Zu spät war er wieder zur Besinnung gekommen, da war sie bereits der schwarzen Magie verfallen gewesen. Er hatte sie gebeten, wieder auf die gute Seite zu gehen, doch sie hatte sich geweigert und war verschwunden. Sie hatte auch Laura, ihre gemeinsame damals einjährige Tochter, mitgenommen. Er hatte sie jahrelang gesucht, doch leider nie gefunden. Arabella hatte ihn schon früher, als er mit Lara im sechsten Schuljahr zusammen gekommen war, nicht gemocht. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass seine Familie schwarze Magier waren und hatte andauernd versucht, sie in die Finger zu kriegen, doch es war ihr nie gelungen. Der Hass hatte begonnen, als Lara selbst zu einer Todesserin geworden war. Arabella hatte sogar versucht, Severus nach Azkaban zu bringen aber Dumbledore war für ihn in die Bresche gesprungen.

Severus hatte sich schon sehr oft gefragt, ob man am eigenen Hass zu Grunde gehen oder auch wahnsinnig werden konnte. Wenn, dann hätte die alte Frau dies schon hundertfach durchgemacht.

Nun kamen dem ehemaligen Todesser die Tränen und langsam rutschte er mit dem Rücken an der Wand runter zu dem kalten Kerkerboden. Er zog seine Knie zu sich ran, um sich in Wärme einzuhüllen.

"Lara", schluchzte er. Es war ihm egal, ob jeder Zeit jemand zu ihm ins Büro reinkommen könnte und ihn in diesem Zustand sehen könnte. Er konnte sich schon denken, wer sie getötet haben könnte. Lucius Malfoy. Er war schon seit der Schule hinter Lara her gewesen und war immer bis zum Letzten eifersüchtig auf das junge Paar gewesen. Die kleine Laura hatte er bestimmt mehr als Dreck verabscheut.

Plötzlich fuhr er zusammen und hielt inne. Hatte Arabella nicht gesagt, dass außer Laras Leiche niemand im Haus gewesen war? Wenn Lucius auch Laura getötet hätte, wäre ihre Leiche dort auch gefunden worden. War sie vielleicht noch am Leben?

Auf einmal sah er das Gesicht von Miss Blaine vor sich. Wieso dachte er in diesem Moment ausgerechnet an sie? Auf einmal fügten sich mehrere Rätsel in seinem Kopf wie ein Puzzle zusammen. Diese gute Verteidigung während der Prügelei mit den Slytherinmädchen, diese seltsamen, grünen Symbole am Halloweenabend. Außerdem hatte sie doch genau solche schwarzen Haare und dunkelgrünen Augen wie Lara. Und dieses makellose Gesicht.

Ruckartig stand er auf und sagte:"Könnte es sein ... dass sie vielleicht in Wirklichkeit ... _Laura _ist?"


	10. 09 Der erste Schritt

9. Der erste Schritt

Draco saß frustriert auf der grünen Couch vor dem Kamin. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war schon seit Stunden leer, aber so steigerte sich seine Konzentration auch nicht. Auf seinem Schoß hatte er ein Pergamentblatt, eine Unterlage und eine Schreibfeder. Auf dem Boden lagen zerknüllte Pergamentstücke und Draco betrachtete mürrisch das Pergament auf seiner Unterlage, das immer noch leer war. Er hatte schon seit zirka zwei Wochen versucht, einen neuen Brief für seinen Vater zu schreiben, doch irgendwie ... ging es nicht. Er konnte keine Zeile, kein Wort schreiben. Zu allem Überfluss wurde er auch noch Tag und Nacht von diesem verfluchten Falken von dieser Laura beobachtet. Auch heute Nacht saß dieser wieder vor einem der schmalen Kerkerfenster. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, wenn Draco auch nur versuchte, einen Brief anzufangen.

Draco gab es für heute auf. Er räumte die ganzen Pergamentstücke weg und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein kleiner Kontrollgang durch die Schule würde ihn bestimmt etwas ablenken, denn in letzter Zeit schien sich alles gegen ihn verschworen zu haben.

Seit dem Vorfall in der Eulerei war sein Verhältnis zu Laura noch viel komplizierter als vorher geworden. Andauernd erwischte er sich dabei, dass er sie fast immer beobachtete und sein Herz dadurch lauter und schneller schlug. Einmal während Zaubertränke hatte er dies wieder getan, als ihr mehrere ihrer schwarzen Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht gefallen waren. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet gewesen und ihre Lippen hatten feucht geglänzt. Bei diesem Anblick war er rot angelaufen und hatte sie in diesem Moment auch noch _süß_ gefunden! Er konnte sich sein absurdes Verhalten einfach nicht erklären. Laura schien ihm außerdem strickt aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch auch sie achtete wie ihr Falke genau darauf, dass Draco keine Briefe an seinen Vater schrieb.

Er ging ziellos durch die ganzen Korridore und zu seinem Pech erwischte er in dieser Nacht nur einen Erstklässler aus Slytherin, der das Passwort zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen hatte. Wenn er mal stehen blieb, sah er immer diesen Falken vor einem Fenster in der Nähe. Der konnte einen ja regelrecht nervös machen!

Zur selben Zeit waren Mariah und Laura wieder im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Mariah saß in ihrem Bademantel am Beckenrand und ließ ihre Hand über das Dunkle Mal streichen. Ihr Geist war aufs Höchste konzentriert und nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand das rote Zeichen. Mariah grinste zufrieden und zog sich ihr Nachthemd an. Mit Hilfe dieser Zauber aus der _Magic Teenies_ konnten nun sie und Laura ihre Male verschwinden lassen. Doch nach drei Tagen mussten sie diesen Zauber wieder erneuern damit das Mal nicht wieder sichtbar werden würde. Nach wenigen Minuten kam Laura aus einem Nebenraum. Sie war unter der Dusche gewesen, um sich die Haare zu waschen. Auch ihr Mal war nicht mehr zu sehen.

"Wollen wir gehen? Ich bin schon sehr müde", sagte sie und rieb sich die Augen. Mariah nickte und bürstete sich noch schnell die Haare. Laura zog in der Zwischenzeit ihr dunkelblaues Nachthemd und ihren Umhang an. Beide verschwanden unter dem Tarnumhang und verließen das Bad.

Sie liefen schon eine Weile durch die Gänge, bis sie plötzlich Schritte in ihrer Nähe hörten. Sie drückten sich gegen die Wand und warteten ab, wer ihnen wohl gleich begegnen würde. Schon bald erkannten sie diese Person und atmeten scharf die Luft ein vor unerwarteter Überraschung. Es war Ginny Weasley! Was hatte sie denn hier zu suchen? Das rothaarige Mädchen lief an ihnen vorbei und betrat ein in der Nähe liegendes Klassenzimmer.

"Schön, dass du kommen konntest!", hörten die beiden Freundinnen sie noch sagen, bevor Ginny die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Immer noch steif vor Überraschung standen die zwei Mädchen da und sahen auf die Tür des Klassenzimmers.

"Ich wüsste zu gern, mit wem sie sich trifft", flüsterte Mariah grinsend.

"Ich auch, aber lass uns mal gehen. Ich habe keine Lust in einem der Gänge einzuschlafen", murmelte Laura und gähnte leise. Mariah nickte. Sie wollten gerade weitergehen, als plötzlich Hermione um die Ecke kam. Die beiden Freundinnen blieben abrupt stehen. Hermione sah sich im Korridor um. Sie schien nach etwas zu suchen.

"Sag mal, ist heut dein halbes Haus unterwegs?", fragte Laura Mariah nervös. Diese zuckte die Schultern und ging auf Nummer sicher, dass sie und Laura von dem Tarnumhang vollständig bedeckt waren.

"Mist, ich hab sie verloren!", zischte Hermione verärgert. Mariah stutzte. Suchte sie etwa Ginny? Mariah merkte erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass Laura sie am Umhang zog.

"Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Du hast wahrscheinlich auch keinen Bock von Hermione eine Moralpredigt zu hören", flüsterte sie. Langsam und vorsichtig schlichen die beiden den Gang entlang und gingen um die nächste Ecke. Nun versuchten sie, etwas schneller zu laufen und liefen zu ihrem Unglück direkt in eine riesige Ritterrüstung. Die fiel zu Boden und verursachte einen solchen Krach, der mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit gerade das ganze Schloss aufweckte. Außerdem fiel Mariah ebenfalls auf den harten Steinboden und schlug sich das linke Knie auf. Sofort hörten sie eilige Schritte hinter sich, die nur Hermione gehören konnten. Mariah rappelte sich auf.

"Nimm den Tarnumhang und lauf alleine weiter! Wenn du schon nicht schnell genug laufen kannst, dann sieht dich wenigstens keiner!", sagte Laura. Mariah zögerte zuerst bevor sie nickte und mit dem Tarnumhang in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Laura rannte ebenfalls den Gang entlang und nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass die eiligen Schritte hinter ihr immer leiser wurden und am Ende sogar verstummten. Laura atmete schnell vor Erschöpfung und nahm nun wahr, dass sie bei den Kerkern angekommen war. Dann war sie also nicht weit von ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt.

Plötzlich hörte sie erneut Schritte am Ende des Korridors. Sie stöhnte genervt auf. Wer war denn das schon wieder? Hatte Hermione sie doch eingeholt? Obwohl es stockdunkel war, versuchte sie, diese Person zu erkennen. Sie erstarrte. Es war Snape!

Der schien sie zum Glück noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, kam aber trotzdem auf sie zu. Laura lief unsicher ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Ausgerechnet ihm musste sie jetzt begegnen! Seit dieser Sache im Krankenflügel hatte er sie immer misstrauisch beäugt und sie überkam die Angst, dass er schon ahnte, wer sie in Wirklichkeit war.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihren Mund und mit einem Ruck wurde sie hinter einem langen Wandteppich gezogen. Hinter ihr stand eine Person, die sie krampfhaft festhielt. Sie versuchte, sich loszureißen und gegen den Widerstand auf ihren Lippen zu schreien.

"_Sei still!_", flüsterte diese Person scharf aber behutsam. Laura erstarrte, als sie diese Stimme erkannte. Sie gab es auf sich zu wehren und hörte wie Snape an dem Wandteppich vorbeiging und sich seine Schritte bis zur Ruhe entfernten. Endlich ließ die Person Laura los und gemeinsam kamen sie hinter dem Wandteppich hervor.

"_Malfoy?_", murmelte sie ungläubig. Draco stand vor ihr und grinste.

"Du bist aber auch andauernd in Schwierigkeiten", sagte er amüsiert.

"Wieso hast du mir gerade geholfen?"

"Wenn er dir Punkte abgezogen hätte, würde das unserem Haus sehr schaden", antwortete er nur. Laura verdrehte genervt die Augen. War ja klar, dass der wieder nur an sich und an den Punktestand des Hauses dachte.

"Wieso sagst du es Snape nicht einfach?", fragte Draco auf einmal.

"Was sagen?"

"Na, dass du seine Tochter bist."

"Dem würde das sowieso egal sein", murmelte Laura wütend.

"Hmm, eigentlich bist du mir jetzt was schuldig", sagte Draco und grinste hinterhältig.

"_Wie bitte?_", zischte Laura entrüstet.

"Ich habe dir gerade geholfen. Also bist du mir was schuldig", wiederholte er. Laura sah ihn einfach nur verdattert an. Er hatte eigentlich Recht, aber sie würde es nie zugeben.

"Vergiss es!", sagte sie nur und wollte gehen.

"Na schön, mal sehen, was dein _Papi_ zu deiner Unhöflichkeit sagt", sagte er und legte eine Hand zum Rufen an sein Gesicht. Entgeistert blieb Laura stehen.

"Prof -"

"Okay, okay! Also was willst du?", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Sie ärgerte sich sehr darüber, dass er sie schon wieder unter seiner Knute hatte. Irgendwie erinnerte sie diese Szene hier an damals als Draco sie und Mariah in der Bibliothek erwischt hatte.

"Gut, hast du schon einen Partner für den Weihnachtsball?", fragte er. Laura sah ihn verdutzt an. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein, oder etwa doch?

"Genau, ich will, dass du mich zum Weihnachtsball begleitest", sagte er. Laura schaffte erst nach mehreren Sekunden ihre Sprache wiederzufinden.

"Wie-wieso ausgerechnet ich?"

"Wie steh ich denn da, wenn ich nicht das schönste Mädchen zur Partnerin habe?", antwortete er und schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund. Was war ihm da eben nur rausgerutscht? Laura starrte ihn schockiert an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da eben gehört hatte. _Er_ hielt _sie_ für _schön_? Der eindeutige Beweis für seine Worte war, dass er knallrot wurde. Das wurde ja immer besser! Erst sagt er ihr, sie wär schön und dann wird er rot! Sie hatte sogar den Verdacht ein schlecht gemachter Doppelgänger würde vor ihr stehen.

"Bi-bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein!", blaffte er sie an, "Ich will nur nicht mit einer von Pansys Gefolge dort hingehen. Das ist alles!" Laura sah ihn weiterhin eindringlich an. Zu ihrer Verwunderung fühlte sie plötzlich leichte Enttäuschung in sich hochsteigen. Warum war sie enttäuscht, dass Draco sie nicht schön fand? Na toll! Jetzt nannte sie ihn in ihren Gedanken sogar schon Draco! Was war nur mit ihr los? Durch Dracos Stimme wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Also? Willigst du ein?" Laura sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen. Durch den Schein des abnehmenden Mondes, der durch die Fenster schien, färbten sich seine grauen Augen zu einem kalten Azurblau. Wunderschön, dachte sie nur. Sie musste schlucken, um diese inneren Worte verschwinden zu lassen.

"Na gut. Aber ich gehe mit dir nicht als deine Freundin dorthin", sagte sie. Draco schaute erst irritiert nickte dann aber lächelnd.

"Eigentlich schade", murmelte er wie in Trance und wurde erneut rot. Laura beobachtete dies und plötzlich lag ihr eine Frage auf der Zunge, die sie nicht für sich behalten konnte.

"Sag mal, warum hast du mich damals in der Eulerei umarmt?"

Draco, der schon einige Schritte vorwärts gegangen war, drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr um. Er schwieg beunruhigend lange. Plötzlich atmete er tief ein und sagte:"Du bist der erste Mensch, der mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt."

Laura wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte. In diesen Worten hatte so viel Wahrheit gesteckt, dass man es nicht mehr beschreiben konnte.

"Jetzt komm endlich, sonst geht unser Deal gleich zu nichte", sagte er und ging weiter. Laura folgte ihm im einigen Abstand. Für beide schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, als sie endlich wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Laura wollte gerade die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hochgehen.

"Warte bitte!", rief Draco ihr hinterher. Überrascht drehte sie sich um. Draco ging zu seinem Pergament, dass er auf einen der kleinen Tische gelegt hatte und fing auf einmal an darauf zu schreiben. Sie ging langsam wieder die Treppe runter und beobachtete ihn angespannt. Was hatte er denn jetzt vor?

Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten legte er seine Schreibfeder wieder hin und kam auf Laura zu. Er hielt ihr das Stück Pergament hin. Laura sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

"In diesem Brief behaupte ich, dass du und Riddle nicht die gesuchten Mädchen seid. Lies ihn durch und erlaube mir diesen Brief abzuschicken. So seid ihr aus dem Schneider und wir können unseren Kleinkrieg fürs Erste begraben", sagte er matt. Sie nahm zögernd den Brief und las:

Lieber Vater,

so wie es aussieht, hast du dich geirrt. Keiner der beiden Mädchen aus Amerika entspricht deinen physischen und psychischen Beschreibungen. Außerdem besitzen sie nicht das Dunkle Mal. Sonst gibt es hier keine weiteren besonderen Vorkommnisse. Hoffentlich habt ihr bald mehr Erfolg mit eurer Suche.

Dein Sohn Draco.

Laura musste diese Nachricht mindestens fünfmal durchlesen, um endlich zu glauben, was da stand. Misstrauisch betrachtete sie den Brief.

"Es ist kein verschlüsselter Brief. Unsichtbare Tinte habe ich auch nicht benutzt", sagte Draco ernst.

Laura wusste nicht warum, aber sie glaubte seinen Worten. Sie ging zum Fenster und pfiff laut. Wenige Sekunden später kam Silence angeflogen.

"Überbring diesen Brief einer Schuleule. Er soll nach Malfoy Manor", befahl sie und gab ihren Falken den Brief. Der riesige Vogel erhob sich erneut in die Lüfte und verschwand in Richtung Eulerei.

Laura schloss das Fenster und drehte sich zu dem blonden Slytherin.

"Sei jetzt ehrlich! Warum tust du das alles?", wollte sie nun endlich wissen. Er jedoch verzog keine Miene. Hatte sie schon Halluzinationen oder wurden seine Wangen schon wieder rot?

"Ich dachte ... meine Antwort von vorhin würde klar sein", antwortete er nur und ging die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch. Laura wusste sofort was er meinte.

_'Du bist der erste Mensch, der mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt'._ Oh ja, das hatte sie in der Eulerei am eigenem Leib gespürt. Alles deutete darauf hin ... dass er Gefühle für sie hegte. Bei diesem Gedanken lief sie rot an, aber so richtig glauben konnte sie dies immer noch nicht. Sie erinnerte sich, dass er früher ja eigentlich immer nur nett zu ihr hatte sein wollen auch, wenn er damals immer noch sehr schleimig gewesen war. Die erste große Kluft zwischen ihnen war dadurch entstanden, weil er wegen der Sache mit den Bloodgoblins in ihrer Schuld gestanden hatte. Auch ihr Hass ihm und seiner Familie gegenüber hatte einen großen Anteil dazu beigetragen. Erst jetzt verstand sie wirklich, was Mariah ihr damals versucht hatte, zu sagen. Man sollte niemanden nach seinen Vorfahren oder anderen Äußerlichkeiten beurteilen. Und Draco war nun wirklich nicht wie sein Vater. Er war zwar frech und gemein, doch noch lange nicht kalt und gefühllos.

Immer noch verwirrt über den ganzen Abend ging nun auch sie nach oben und schlief schnell in ihrem Bett ein.

"Hör auf mich zu vergackeiern! Ich weiß genau, dass du dich draußen rumgeschlichen hast!", blaffte Hermione Mariah an. Diese schaute nervös zu Boden und versuchte, den Tarnumhang, den sie unter der roten Couch versteckt hatte, noch weiter mit ihrem Fuß darunter zu schieben. Vor wenigen Minuten war sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen und kurz darauf war ihr Hermione schweratmend hinterhergerannt.

"Was ist denn hier los?" Mariah und Hermione drehten sich überrascht zur Schlafsaaltreppe um und entdeckten dort Ron und Harry. Diese schauten verwirrt zu den zwei Mädchen.

"Geht wieder schlafen!", sagte Hermione, doch die Jungs ließen sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln.

"Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte Ron. Harry sah zu Mariah und ahnte schon, was los war.

"Mariah ist draußen rumspaziert und sie ist nicht die Einzige. Ginny treibt sich auch gerade irgendwo im Schloss rum", sagte Hermione schnippisch. Ron schluckte überrascht.

"Ginny? _Unsere_ Ginny?"

"Hm, anscheinend wollen die beiden unseren Hauspokal riskieren ... oder ihren Platz auf dieser Schule."

"Ich sagte doch, dass ich nicht draußen war! Außerdem hast du überhaupt keine Beweise für deine bizarren Anschuldigungen!", sagte Mariah mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust.

"Ach ja? Und was ist mit deinem aufgeschlagenen Knie?", sagte Hermione und zeigte triumphierend auf die blutende Wunde. Mariah verdeckte sie mit ihrem Umhang. Sie ließ sich trotz einem kleinen Schreck nicht von dieser Besserwisserin einschüchtern.

"Ich bin hier auf der Treppe hingefallen", log sie und nickte zur Steintreppe.

"Na also, du siehst doch, dass Mariah nichts getan hat, Hermione", sagte Harry und stellte sich neben seiner neuen besten Freundin. Hermione starrte die beiden wütend an.

"Tja, so wie es aussieht, bin ich überstimmt", murmelte sie nur und ging an ihnen vorbei. Sie streifte Harrys Schulter und flüsterte:"Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du ihr den Tarnumhang geliehen hast." Danach ging sie nach oben zum Schlafsaal. Ron ging ebenfalls die Treppe hoch.

"Ginny, ich kann es nicht glauben", murmelte er verwirrt. Mariah musste leicht grinsen, als sie das hörte. Wie würde Ron wohl reagieren, wenn er erfahren würde, dass Ginny sich mit jemanden getroffen hatte?

Plötzlich fühlte sie Harrys Hand auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich zu ihm um. Schuldbewusst sah er sie an.

"Sorry, nur wegen mir hast du überhaupt von dem Vertrauensschülerbad erfahren. Was hast du denn nun wirklich mit deinem Knie gemacht?", fragte er.

"Ich und Elisha sind aus Versehen gegen eine Ritterrüstung gerannt und ich bin dabei hingefallen. Hermione war in der Nähe und hat natürlich sofort nach uns gesucht. Elisha ist dann alleine und ohne Tarnumhang zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins geschlichen", erzählte sie und ließ mit einem kleinen Zauber ihr Knie wieder heilen. Harry betrachte dies interessiert.

"Hoffentlich wird sie von niemandem erwischt", sagte er besorgt. Mariah nickte und drehte sich zu der Treppe.

"Mariah, willst du mit mir morgen vor dem Unterricht noch ein bisschen rumfliegen?", rief Harry ihr noch hinterher. Diese lächelte glücklich.

"Gerne, gute Nacht, Harry!"

"Dir auch, träum schön!" Im nächsten Moment war sie auch schon hinter der Tür ihres Schlafsaals verschwunden. Harry sah noch lange gedankenversunken in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Warum war Hermione seit langem nur so zickig? Das ging schon seit Halloween so! Vor allem schien sie sich immer mit Mariah zu zoffen und mit Elisha sprach sie auch kaum noch. Hermione hatte in den letzten zwei Wochen ihre meiste Zeit mal wieder in der Bibliothek verbracht, um nach einer Antwort auf dieses Ereignis von Halloween zu finden. Doch etwas Brauchbares hatte sie noch nicht gefunden. Da Remus nach dieser Nacht so angeschlagen gewesen war, musste Mrs Figg Harrys Jahrgang für ihn vertreten. Es war wirklich interessant, wie sie unterrichtete. Außerdem war Harry von den anderen regelrecht ausgequetscht worden, woher er sie nur kannte. Natürlich hatte er bei seinen Antworten verschwiegen, dass sie in Wirklichkeit seine Geheimniswahrerin war. Mit weiteren komplizierten Gedanken im Kopf ging er nun auch endlich wieder zu Bett.

Harry wurde ungefähr zweieinhalb Stunden vor Unterrichtsbeginn wach und machte sich schnell und leise fertig. Ron wollte er auf keinen Fall erzählen, dass er sich gleich mit Mariah zum Fliegen treffen würde. Ron versuchte nämlich schon seit einiger Zeit, die beiden zu verkuppeln und war ganz schön aufgeregt gewesen, als er von Mariahs Wangenkuss vor dem Quidditchspiel erfahren hatte. Er war aber auch sehr enttäuscht gewesen, dass es kein richtiger Kuss wie in Harrys Traum gewesen war. Harry ging das natürlich gehörig auf die Nerven, doch er war mehr als froh, dass Mariah Rons 'Pläne' nicht bemerkte. Fast hätte er Ron geweckt, als er mit dem Besenstil des Feuerblitzes aus Versehen an dessen Bettpfosten stieß. Flüchtig bemerkte er auch, dass Dean Thomas mit seiner Schuluniform auf seinem Bett lag, was Harry doch sehr wunderte.

Bald betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum und entdeckte dort Mariah, die auf der roten Couch saß. Als er zu dieser herantrat, bemerkte er, dass das Mädchen eingenickt war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie

schon eine Weile hier auf ihn gewartet. Harry grinste und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Nun konnte er ihr Gesicht genau betrachten. Die glatte Haut hatte einen goldbraunen Teint und ihr frecher strähniger Pony verdeckte leicht ihre geschlossenen Augen. Auf einmal musste er sich an ihre erste Begegnung im Quidditchladen erinnern. Wie sie damals mit ihm zusammengestoßen war und ihre rote Kapuze nach hinten gezogen hatte. Von diesem Augenblick an kam ihm alles nur noch wie ein Traum vor. Ein Traum, aus dem er nie wieder aufwachen wollte.

Plötzlich signalisierte er, dass sein Gesicht nur noch eine Handbreit von ihrem entfernt war und sie völlig unerwartet ihre Augen öffnete. Ihre Miene erstarrte, als sie ihren besten Freund so nah vor sich sah. Ihr kam es sogar so vor, als ob er ihr immer näher kam. Sie blieben zirka zehn Sekunden in dieser Pose, bis sich Harry auf einmal ruckartig aufrichtete.

"Ähm ... guten Morgen! W-wollen wir los?", stotterte er daher. Mariah sah ihn verdattert an und nickte nach einiger Zeit. Sie griff nervös nach ihrem Feuerblitz, der neben ihr auf der Couch lag und verließ mit Harry den Raum. Unterwegs durch das Schloss sagte keiner ein Wort.

Wollte er mich etwa küssen, dachte Mariah verzweifelt. Es hatte zumindest danach ausgesehen.

Warum hab ich mich nur so nahe zu ihr runtergebeugt? Wollte ich sie etwa küssen, fragte sich Harry ebenfalls. Bei diesen Gedanken bekamen beide flatterndes Herzklopfen und wurden rot.

Ich hab sie ja schon ganz gern, aber _so_ ... Na ja, da war ja auch dieser Wangenkuss...

Ob er das wirklich vorhatte? Es gab doch eigentlich keine Anzeichen dafür, dass Harry mehr für mich empfindet als Freundschaft!

Urplötzlich hätte Mariah sich für ihre Vorstellungen ohrfeigen können. An so was dürfte sie bloß nicht denken, geschweige denn hoffen! Wenn es wirklich soweit kommen würde, dass Harry sich in sie verlieben würde, dann würde es ihn bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verletzen, wenn er ihre wahre Identität herausfinden würde. Außerdem wollte sie sich selbst auch nicht das Leben erneut zur Hölle machen. Von Harry verdiente sie am wenigsten Gefühle wie Liebe oder Zuneigung. Genau dies sagte sie sich fast jeden Tag seit sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Leider musste sie ihn aber auch im Auge behalten, denn sie wusste, dass er der Schlüssel dazu war Lord Voldemort für alle Zeiten endgültig zu besiegen. Dies zu erreichen, war ihre selbsternannte Mission.

Sie drehte sich zögernd zu Harry um, der wohl auch mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war. Sie schaute wieder nach vorne und holte tief Luft.

"Harry!"

"Mariah!" Beide sahen sich verdutzt an da sie gleichzeitig gesprochen hatten.

"Sprich du zuerst!", sagten beide wieder.

"Meins kann warten!" Jetzt grinsten sie. Harry setzte es sich nun in den Kopf zuerst zu sprechen. Immerhin war diese Situation von vorhin ja seine Schuld.

"Tja, ähm ... ich wollte dich vorhin nur wecken. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dir zu nahe gekommen bin", murmelte er und kratzte sich nervös am Nacken. Mariah atmete etwas erleichtert auf. Also doch nicht, dachte sie zufrieden.

"Schon gut, ich war nur ein bisschen erschrocken", kicherte sie. Harry war ebenfalls sehr froh, dass die Sache geklärt war.

Kurz darauf kamen sie beim Quidditchfeld an und bestiegen sofort ihre Besen.

"Wie wäre es damit? Zweimal um das Feld, dann einen Sturzflug und zum Zielabschluss durch die Torringe", schlug Harry vor. Mariah ließ sich diese Strecke noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen bevor sie nickte. Beide gingen in ihre Startposition und starrten angespannt zum Himmel.

"Ich zähle bis drei, dann geht die Post ab!", sagte Harry. "Eins ... zwei ... drei!"

Beide drückten sich gleichzeitig von der Erde ab und schossen wie Pfeile in die Luft. Es war ein spektakuläres Wettfliegen. Beide waren fast immer gleich schnell und nur zwei Meter voneinander entfernt. Währenddessen sahen sie sich immer kampflustig an. Nun wollten sie den Sturzflug wagen.

"Mal sehen wie viel du dich traust!", rief Mariah ihm grinsend zu und flitzte in die Tiefe. Das war eine klare Herausforderung für Harry. Er raste direkt neben ihr und sie waren nur noch zehn Meter über dem Rasen des Feldes. Keiner der beiden wagte es hochzuziehen. Sie wollten es erst im

allerletzten Moment tun. Die Unterseite ihrer Besen streifte sachte den Rasen als sie mit einem heftigen Ruck wieder nach oben schossen.

"Wow! Wir haben eben den Wronski-Bluff hingekriegt!", sagte Harry voller Aufregung.

"Stimmt! Das war ja klasse! Aber unser Wettfliegen ist noch nicht vorbei!", rief Mariah. Das bemerkte Harry auch und nun flogen die zwei mit einem Riesenkaracho durch die Torringe hindurch. Sie bremsten mit ihren Feuerblitzen scharf ab und keuchten vor Erschöpfung. Sie schüttelten vorsichtig ihre schmerzenden Hände aus.

"Ich glaube, wir waren gleich schnell, oder?", fragte Mariah.

"Jaah! Ich muss eben noch ein bisschen üben, um dich zu besiegen", antwortete er.

"Ach was! Das letzte Mal hast du mich doch besiegt!"

"Ja, aber nur, weil eine verwirrte Eule in deine Flugbahn geraten ist", sagte er grinsend und lachte.

"Blödmann! Ich fand das überhaupt nicht lustig! Meine Haare waren voller zerzauster Federn und ihre Klauen haben meinem Gesicht damals ein hübsches Streifenmuster verpasst!", sagte sie gespielt beleidigt.

"Madam Pomfrey hat es ja wieder hingekriegt", sagte Harry prustend.

Mariah boxte ihm leicht in die Rippen.

"Sag mal, weißt du vielleicht, warum Hermione in letzter Zeit so zickig ist?", fragte sie ihn ernst. Harry schaute sie überrascht an.

"Na ja, ich hab mich gestern zwar nicht korrekt verhalten, aber seit der Halloweennacht benimmt sie sich mir gegenüber so komisch ... und mit Elisha spricht sie auch kaum noch", fügte Mariah noch hinzu.

"Da kann ich dir leider nicht weiterhelfen. Ich vermute sie ist wegen dieser Sache damals mit Elisha so misstrauisch. Du weißt schon."

Natürlich wusste Mariah, was er meinte. Immerhin hatten er und Ron gesehen, wie Laura ihre Druidenmacht eingesetzt hatte.

"Du oder Elisha müsst es uns nicht sagen, wenn ihr nicht wollt", sagte Harry behutsam.

"Ich möchte aber. Also, Elishas Vorfahren lebten ursprünglich in Irland und waren keltische Druiden. Was ihr gesehen habt, war eine Auswirkung ihrer Kräfte", erzählte Mariah leise. Harry hatte sie wegen seiner leichten Überraschung nicht unterbrochen. Er war jedoch froh, dass sich das geklärt hatte.

"Na also, wenn wir es Hermione erzählen, ist hoffentlich alles wieder im Lot." Mariah nickte.

"Wie lange ist denn Ron schon in Hermione verliebt?", wollte sie plötzlich unbedingt wissen.

"Hmm, ich würde sagen, seit letztes Jahr. Doch sie haben sich fast nur gestritten, vor allem als Hermione mit Viktor Krum zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war."

"Hatte Ron sie denn gefragt?"

"Eben nicht! Frag mich bloß nicht, warum. Hoffentlich schafft er es dieses Mal, sonst sehe ich schwarz für ihn."

"Wo wir schon mal vom Weihnachtsball reden, mit wem gehst _du_ eigentlich dorthin?" Harry sah sie verwundert an. Stimmt! Mit wem denn eigentlich?

"Äh, keine Ahnung ... und du?"

"Mich haben zwar schon ein paar Jungs gefragt, aber ich kenne ja keinen von denen wirklich", antwortete sie. Harry wusste nicht ob es richtig war oder ob er es überhaupt wollte, doch dann kam es aus ihm heraus.

"Mö-möchtest du vielleicht mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?", fragte er zögernd. Mariah starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an. Was hatte er da eben gefragt?

"_Wie bitte?_"

"Möchtest du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?", wiederholte er deutlich. Obwohl Mariah seine Worte verstanden hatte, starrte sie ihn noch immer ungläubig an.

"Äh, Harry, ich dachte wir wären _nur_ Freunde", nuschelte sie.

"Dann gehen wir eben als Freunde hin", konterte er schulterzuckend.

"Willst du denn wirklich?", hakte sie noch einmal nach und Harry nickte. Mariah überlegte. Ein

Weihnachtsball hieß ja nicht unbedingt, dass da nur Pärchen hingingen. Warum also nicht auch Freunde?

"Na gut, du hast mich überredet", sagte sie grinsend. Harry lächelte glücklich und machte einen flinken Looping um sie herum. Er freute sich riesig, denn das würde bestimmt ein besserer Weihnachtsball werden als der im letzten Jahr. Während des Loopings bemerkte er eine schwarze Gestalt auf den Tribünen sitzen. Harry sah genauer hin und erkannte diese Gestalt als Sirius in seiner Hundeform.

"Wollen wir zurückgehen? Ich habe nämlich Hunger. Hey, Harry, hörst du mir zu?", rief Mariah ihm zu. Harry zuckte zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass sie mit ihm sprach.

"Äh, ich möchte noch ein paar Runden fliegen. Geh schon mal vor!", schlug er vor. Mariah zuckte mit den Schultern und flog lieber zurück zum Schloss, weil sie zum Laufen keine Lust hatte.

Harry flog währenddessen schnurstracks zur Tribüne und landete vor seinem Paten. Der verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Form.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Harry.

"Das wollte ich dich fragen! Was fällt dir ein, so früh hier allein rumzufliegen?", brachte Sirius als Gegenfrage.

"Ich war gar nicht alleine! Mariah war doch bei mir!"

"Das hab ich auch bemerkt!", sagte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen, das Harry gar nicht mochte.

"Was grinst du denn so?", wollte er wissen.

"Na ja, du scheinst dich mit ihr sehr gut zu verstehen."

"Ja und?"

"Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht, dass du mir nicht erzählt hast, dass sie jetzt deine feste Freundin ist", brummte Sirius etwas beleidigt. Harrys Unterkiefer klappte herunter. _Feste Freundin?_

"SIE IST NICHT MEINE FESTE FREUNDIN!", zischte er mit hochrotem Gesicht.

"Ach, und deswegen hast du sie zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen?", sagte Sirius neckend.

"Hast du uns etwa gehört?", fragte Harry mit leichtem Schock.

"Unterschätz nie die Ohren eines Hundes!"

"Seit wann bist du uns heute denn hinterherspioniert?"

"Seit ihr beide aus dem Gryffindorturm gekommen seid. Außerdem ist das hier keine Spionage."

"Ach ja ... wie nennst du es denn dann, wenn man einem hinterher schleicht und belauscht?"

"Die Pflicht eines Patenonkels auf sein Patenkind zu achten!", antwortete Sirius ernst. Harrys Miene nahm den Ausdruck von Empörung an. Was dachte Sirius bloß von ihm? Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr!

"Sei jetzt mal ehrlich, du magst sie doch bestimmt viel mehr als wie eine einfache Freundin." Harry öffnete erneut seinen Mund, um zu protestieren, doch Sirius ließ ihn nicht dazu kommen.

"Es stimmt doch! Fast immer, wenn ich dich sehe, ist sie bei dir. Im Unterricht sitzt ihr, außer wenn ihr mit den Slytherins habt, nebeneinander - Guck nicht so schockiert, auch Lehrer haben ihre Gerüchteküchen - Einmal pro Woche fliegt ihr ein gemeinsames Wettfliegen. Ihr lacht immer miteinander, habt die selben Interessen und jetzt geht ihr sogar zusammen zum Weihnachtsball! Also? Willst du jetzt immer noch behaupten, dass du nur Freundschaft für sie empfindest?"

"Sag mal, hast du dich mit Ron verbündet! Warum wollt ihr eigentlich alle Mariah und mich miteinander verkuppeln? Zwischen uns läuft nichts! Ende der Geschichte!", blaffte Harry Sirius an und sprang auf seinen Feuerblitz, mit dem er zurück zur Schule flog.

Warum konnten all diese Leute Mariah und ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen! Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Sirius ihn mit diesen Gerüchten aufziehen würde, doch so eine Aufdrängung von ihm hätte er nie vermutet. Er hatte auch gar kein schlechtes Gewissen dafür, dass er seinen Paten einfach so stehen gelassen hatte. Er flog bis zur großen Eichentür und ging in die Eingangshalle. Als er gerade an der Großen Halle vorbeigehen wollte, wurde er beinahe von Hermione umgerannt. Sie war völlig aufgelöst und hatte einen panischen Gesichtausdruck.

"Harry! Geh sofort in die Große Halle zu Ron!", sagte sie nur und rannte die Marmortreppe eilig hoch. Harry schaute ihr nur stirnrunzelnd hinterher und lief neugierig in die Große Halle, wo er von

Ron herbei gewunken wurde.

"Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte er und setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund.

"Und ob! Sieh dir das an!", sagte dieser und hielt ihm den _Tagespropheten_ vor die Nase. Harry erstarrte als er anfing den Artikel auf der Titelseite zu lesen.

HOGWARTSLEHRER WIRD ZUR BESTIE UND GREIFT SCHÜLER AN!

Es scheint so als ob der Schuldirektor von Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore, schon wieder ein hohes Risiko mit der Auswahl des Lehrerpersonals erzielt hat. Denn vor genau zwei Wochen, am Halloweenabend, verwandelte sich Remus Lupin, der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet, in einen Werwolf und griff einige Schüler an, die mit schweren Verletzungen davonkamen.

Seitdem haben es diese Jugendlichen mit der Angst zu tun und können sich kaum noch auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Professor Lupin verweilt seit dieser Nacht im Krankenflügel, soll sich aber Gerüchten nach bald wieder erholen.

Es gibt Aussagen, dass ihm ein Wolfsbann-Trank gebraut wurde, den er entweder geweigert hat einzunehmen oder der Trank selbst nicht gewirkt hat. Daher liegt die Vermutung nah, dass der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Professor Severus Snape, etwas mit diesem Vorfall zu tun haben könnte.

Diese Informationen wurden bereits dem Ministerium übergeben und die Beamten werden versuchen diese verdächtigen Hogwartsangestellten, insbesondere Dumbledore, scharf im Auge zu behalten.

Rita Kimmkorn

"_Was ist das denn?_", sagte Harry aufgebracht.

Seine Hände, die die Zeitung hielten, zitterten vor Wut.

"Von wegen _mehrere_ Schüler verletzt! Es wurde nur eine Schülerin angegriffen und die hat noch nicht mal einen Kratzer abgekriegt!"

"Beruhige dich!", zischte Ron, da schon mehrere Mitschüler und Lehrer zu ihnen rübersahen. Dann kam Hermione auf einmal in die Halle gerannt und blieb keuchend vor den Jungs stehen.

"Sie ist verschwunden!", hechelte sie panisch. Harry und Ron runzelten die Stirn.

"Wer ist verschwunden?", fragten beide.

"DIE HIER!", zischte sie und zeigte auf den Namen _Rita Kimmkorn_ unter dem Zeitungsartikel.

"Hä?"

"Ach, ihr wisst, doch, dass ich diese blöde Kuh vor den Sommerferien eingefangen habe?"

Harry und Ron nickten.

"Ich habe sie die Ferien über auch bei mir behalten und auch hier in der Schule. Sie war immer in dem sicheren Glas doch jetzt ist sie plötzlich verschwunden!", erzählte sie verzweifelt. Die Kinnladen der Jungs klappten herunter.

"Wie denn das?", wollte Ron wissen.

"Ich weiß nicht! Das Glas lag zerbrochen unter meinem Bett und da es von innen nicht zerstört und von außen nur mit einem guten Zauber geöffnet werden kann, muss da jemand nachgeholfen haben!"

"Vielleicht wollte ja jemand, dass sie diese Informationen von Halloween an die Öffentlichkeit weitergibt. Könnte sie vielleicht irgendwas mitgehört haben, während du mit jemanden über diese Ereignisse gesprochen hast?", fragte Harry.

"Ähm, könnte sein. Ich habe mich einmal mit Lavender und Parvati darüber unterhalten. Ich glaube,

da stand sie auch gerade auf meinem Nachttisch."

"Warte mal, wenn du sie auch im Fuchsbau dabei hattest, hätte sie doch auch eine Menge mithören können. Zum Beispiel, dass _Schnuffel_ dort war", flüsterte Harry, der seine Wut über seinen Paten

schon fast wieder vergessen hatte.

"Nein, keine Sorge! Da war sie die ganze Zeit tief in meiner Reisetasche verstaut!", beschwörte Hermione.

"Na wunderbar! Jetzt haben diese Ministerfuzies einen guten Grund Remus und Snape in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Ob Snape hier rausfliegt ist mir schnuppe ... aber Remus ...", murmelte Harry wütend.

"Das Ministerium hatte ja schon seit Jahren versucht, wenigstens einen der beiden dranzukriegen. Sie stehen sozusagen auf der _schwarzen Ministeriumsliste_. Was das ungefähr bedeutet, brauch ich euch ja wohl nicht zu erklären", sagte Ron und leerte seine Cornflakesschüssel.

"Sie kommt ganz sicher wieder hierher, um noch mehr Lügenartikel zu sammeln. Wenn wir Glück haben, erwischen wir sie vielleicht wieder", sagte Hermione hoffnungsvoll.

Mariah hatte gerade noch einmal geduscht und sich ihre frische Schuluniform angezogen. Das Wettfliegen hatte sie doch sehr angestrengt. Wie jeden Tag legte sie ihre goldene Schnatzkette um den Hals, schnappte sich ihre Schulsachen und verließ gerade den Schlafsaal, als plötzlich Ginny aus dem Nebenschlafsaal kam.

"Morgen, Ginny!", sagte Mariah. Ginny erschrak ein bisschen durch Mariahs Stimme.

"Oh, guten Morgen! Weißt du vielleicht wie spät es ist?"

"Zum Frühstück schaffst du es auf jeden Fall noch. Du siehst ja nicht gerade fit aus", schmunzelte Mariah.

"Äh, ich konnte letzte Nacht kaum schlafen", antwortete Ginny nervös.

"Kein Wunder, wenn man sich mitten in der Nacht heimlich mit jemandem trifft." Nach diesen Worten drehte Ginny ihren Kopf mit einer Rekordsgeschwindigkeit zu Mariah um. Sie konnte kein Wort hervorbringen.

"Ich war gestern Nacht auch unterwegs und habe gesehen, wie du in ein Klassenzimmer gegangen bist. Du warst da bestimmt nicht allein, oder?", fragte Mariah belustigt. Ginny wurde knallrot und sah verlegen zu Boden.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Jungenschlafsaales und Dean Thomas kam heraus.

"Ah Ginny, wegen letzte Na -" Dean stockte, als er nun auch Mariah bemerkte. Diese versuchte gerade krampfhaft, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen. Ginny wurde noch eine Spur röter.

"Äh ... wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück", sagte er hastig und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Aha! Es ist also Dean Thomas!", sagte Mariah triumphierend. Ginny nickte zögerlich.

"Warum haltet ihr eure Beziehung denn geheim?"

"Na ja ... ich weiß nicht ob man das schon eine Beziehung nennen kann. Dean hat mir vor den Sommerferien gestanden, dass er mich mag und wir haben uns in den letzten Wochen schon öfters heimlich getroffen ... Und gestern ... haben wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst", murmelte Ginny und knibbelte mit ihren Fingern.

"Dein erster Kuss, nicht wahr?", fragte Mariah mit einem Lächeln. Ginny nickte und lächelte ebenfalls.

"Doch ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass Ron oder Fred und George davon erfahren. Sie waren schon immer sehr misstrauisch, wenn ich mit einem anderen Jungen allein war. Wenn sie von mir und Dean erfahren, wird das bestimmt nicht gut gehen."

"Aha, verstehe! Ich werde auf jeden Fall schweigen wie ein Grab. Aber darf ich es wenigstens Elisha erzählen? Sie war nämlich auch dabei, als ich dich gesehen habe", fragte Mariah bittend. Ginny überlegte kurz und nickte daraufhin.

"Vielleicht wollte er dich ja gerade zum Weihnachtsball einladen", schlug Mariah vor, während sie

zusammen den Gryffindorturm verließen.

"Kann sein, aber dann werden alle von uns beiden erfahren", sagte Ginny bedauernd.

"Hey, Dean und deine Brüder sind doch ganz dicke miteinander. Es wird schon gut gehen."

"Was ist mit dir? Hattest du schon deinen ersten Kuss?", wollte Ginny wissen. Mariah blieb plötzlich stehen und senkte den Kopf. Ginny überkam die Angst, das sie vielleicht gerade alte Wunden aufgerissen hatte.

"Ja", antwortete Mariah tonlos und lief weiter. Sie war zwar froh soeben nicht gelogen zu haben, doch Ginny hatte soeben tatsächlich alte Wunden aufgerissen. Als sie früher von unzähligen Todessern vergewaltigt worden war, hatte jeder seine ekligen Lippen auf ihren Mund gedrückt. Den restlichen Körper hatten sie ebenfalls mit ihren gierigen Lippen berührt.

Ohne eine weitere Unterhaltung kamen sie in der Großen Halle an und setzten sich zu Harry und den anderen. Auch Laura saß dort bereits und zeigte den beiden Mädchen sofort den Artikel.

"Was hat diese Kuh denn für einen Scheiß geschrieben!", sagte Mariah gereizt.

"Mit der haben wir schon letztes Jahr Bekanntschaft gemacht. Da waren ihre Lügenartikel noch _unglaublicher_", sagte Ron voller Sarkasmus.

"Am bescheuertsten ist doch, dass angeblich mehrere Schüler verletzt wurden. Ich war die Einzige und habe nicht die kleinste Schramme", protestierte Laura. Die anderen nickten grimmig.

Plötzlich beugte sich Laura zu Mariahs Ohr und fing an zu flüstern. Nach wenigen Sekunden stieß Mariah erschrocken ihren Kürbissaftbecher um.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry.

"Äh, nichts! Elisha hat mir nur gerade erzählt, mit wem sie zum Weihnachtsball geht."

"Ach ja, mit wem denn?", fragte Ron neugierig.

"Das ist ein Geheimnis", sagte Laura im provozierendem Singsang.

Die anderen stöhnten enttäuscht auf.

"Egal, wir werden es ja dann wohl oder übel sehen. Hey, Harry, mit wem willst du denn gehen?", fragte Ron seinen besten Freund. Dieser wurde etwas rosa im Gesicht.

"Äh ... na ja ... ich gehe ..."

"Er geht mit mir dorthin", beantwortete Mariah für ihn. Die anderen sahen überrascht abwechselnd zu ihr und Harry, der dies mit einem Nicken bestätigte. Auf einmal stand Hermione auf und hielt sich krampfhaft an der Tischkante fest.

"Ich, äh ... habe was im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen ... bin gleich wieder da", murmelte sie und rannte aus der Halle. Ron stand ebenfalls auf.

"Ich hab auch was vergessen, wartet nicht auf mich!", sagte er nur und rannte Hermione hinterher. Harry und die anderen drei Mädchen sahen ihnen völlig perplex hinterher.

"Was ist denn mit denen los?", fragte Laura. Die anderen zuckten die Schultern.

Hermione lief ziellos durch die Gänge. Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Weit weg von Harry und ... _ihr_. Doch bald kam sie in einer Sackgasse an und lehnte sich schluchzend gegen die Wand. Langsam rutschte sie zu Boden und blieb dort sitzen.

Kurz darauf kam plötzlich Ron um die Ecke geflitzt und stand nun direkt vor ihr.

"Lass mich allein!", schluchzte sie. Ron rührte sich nicht.

"Du wolltest, dass er dich einlädt, stimmt's?", flüsterte er leise aber deutlich. Hermione sah zu ihm auf. Ihr Gesicht war von Tränen getränkt.

"Natürlich! Du weißt doch wie sehr ich Harry liebe! Ach Ron, warum musste ausgerechnet sie hier aufkreuzen!"

"Jetzt übertreibst du aber! Selbst wenn sich Harry ernsthaft für sie interessiert, was ich nicht glaube, könnte Mariah doch nichts dafür!"

"Ich für meinen Teil bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sie auf diese Art mag! Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er vorhin rot geworden ist, als du ihn gefragt hast, mit wem er zum Weihnachtsball geht?",

sagte Hermione verzweifelt.

"Er wird doch immer rot bei solchen Themen! Du kennst ihn doch!"

"Außerdem glaube ich, dass da noch irgendwas war ... und du davon weißt", warf sie ihm vor. Ron

sah sie überrascht an.

"Bitte, Ron, erzähle es mir! Sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig!", bat sie ihn weinend und tastete nach seinem Umhang. Ron seufzte. Warum musste sie ihn nur so ansehen?

"Na gut. Als Harry Mariah diesen Schnatzanhänger zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat, hat sie ihn auf die Wange geküsst."

Hermione sah ihn deprimiert an.

"Ach Herr Gott nochmal, Hermione! Es war sicher nur freundschaftlich gemeint! Du hast ihn doch auch schon mal auf die Wange geküsst."

"Ja, aber das war nicht freundschaftlich gemeint!", schrie sie nun fast. Nun trat eine lange Stille ein.

"Warum gestehst du ihm denn nicht endlich deine Gefühle?", fragte Ron plötzlich.

"Ich ... habe Angst, dass er mich auslacht oder zurückweist."

"Ach das wird er schon nicht", sagte der Rothaarige. Warum ermunterte er sie nur dazu? Vielleicht, weil er wollte, dass Harry ihr einen Korb geben würde? Ja, das wollte er. So würde sie ihn vielleicht endlich aufgeben.

"Da dein Traumpartner für den Ball schon vergeben ist ... möchtest du dann mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?" Hermione starrte Ron irritiert an.

"Keine Angst, diesmal bist du die Erste, die ich frage", sagte er grinsend. Hermione grinste ebenfalls.

"Falls du das jetzt nicht aus Mitleid tust, nehme ich deine Einladung an." Ron lächelte überglücklich.

"Danke! Na komm, wir gehen wieder zurück", sagte er und reichte ihr seine Hand. Mit seiner Hilfe konnte Hermione aufstehen und vorsichtig strich Ron ihr mit seinem Daumen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie lächelte dankbar und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zu ihren Freunden.

Lucius saß gerade auf einer großen Terrasse seines großen Hauses und las den _Tagespropheten_. Als er den Bericht auf der Titelseite entdeckte, grinste er in sich hinein. Er sah auf, als ein riesiger Waldkauz auf seiner Stuhllehne landete. An deren Bein war ein Brief befestigt, den Lucius sofort öffnete und rasch durchlas. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich und mit einem Hieb schlug er seine Faust gegen die Lehne seines Stuhles. Der Kauz schreckte auf und flog davon. Lucius erhob sich und zerknüllte den Brief in seiner Hand.

"_Verräter_", murmelte er gefährlich leise.


	11. 10 Weiß wie Schnee

10. Weiß wie Schnee

"Ah, endlich fertig!", sagte Laura zufrieden und legte ihre Bürste auf die Ablage des Waschbeckens. Sie sah in den Spiegel und freute sich über ihr vollendetes Werk. Sie hatte über eine Stunde im Bad gesessen, um sich für den Weihnachtsball vorzubereiten.

Ihre Haare hatte sie sich nach oben gesteckt und einige Strähnen hingen ihr an den Seiten ihres Gesichtes herunter. Außer einem zart rosa Lippenstift hatte sie zum Schminken nichts gebraucht. Trotzdem hätte man sie bestimmt nicht so schnell wiedererkannt.

Früher hatte sie Leute immer gehasst, die sich andauernd so aufbrezelten, doch jetzt fühlte sie sich so eigentlich sehr wohl. Besonders gemütlich war ihr eng anliegendes dunkelblaues Kleid, das hinten sehr lang war, aber trotzdem nicht schmutzig werden konnte.

Nun erhob Laura sich und ging in den Schlafsaal. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und nahm eine große rote Tüte von ihrem Nachttisch. Sie kramte in dieser herum und holte einen Schokofrosch heraus. Diese Tüte voller Süßigkeiten hatten ihr Mariah und die anderen geschenkt. Laura hätte ihnen auch gerne etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt, doch ihre Mutter hatte ihr gerademal soviel Geld hinterlassen, dass es gerade noch für Lauras und Mariahs Leben reichte.

Gott sei Dank hatte es Harry und seinen Freunden nichts ausgemacht.

Laura schaute aus einem der Kerkerfenster raus und lächelte während sie ihren Schokofrosch herunterschluckte.

Feiner Schnee rieselte vom Himmel. Schon seit einer Woche schneite es ununterbrochen. Heute und in den letzten Tagen war Laura mit ihren Freunden sehr oft draußen gewesen und hatte mit ihnen eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht. Laura liebte den Schnee. Für Druiden war er heilig, da er ein Symbol der Unschuld war.

Plötzlich ging die Tür des Schlafsaales auf und Draco kam herein. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang dessen Schnalle die Form einer Schlange hatte.

Für einen Augenblick musterte er sie mit einem seltsamen Funkeln in den Augen.

"Kommst du?", fragte er. Laura nickte zögernd und legte noch schnell ihren Hermelinumhang um ihre Schultern. Sie ging auf ihn zu und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Dort waren mehrere Pärchen versammelt, die fast nur die Farben Grün und Schwarz trugen. Nur Pansy fiel mal wieder durch ihr rosa Rüschenkleid auf. Laura entfiel ein kleines Würgegeräusch, als sie dies sah.

"Da geb ich dir vollkommen Recht. War mir sehr peinlich, als ich mit ihr letztes Jahr zum Weihnachtsball gegangen bin", flüsterte Draco amüsiert.

"Wieso bist du dann überhaupt mit ihr hingegangen?", wollte Laura nur all zu gern wissen.

"Tja, um ehrlich zu sein, sie hat mich erpresst. Sie hat mich mal dabei erwischt, wie ich in der Bibliothek sehr interessiert ein Buch über Muggel gelesen habe. Wenn ich nicht mit ihr zum Ball gegangen wäre, hätte sie es meinem Vater erzählt."

Laura staunte nicht schlecht. Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte ein Buch über Muggel gelesen! Und auch noch mit Interesse! Der hatte sich wirklich um mehr als hundertachtzig Grad gedreht. Doch nun kam wieder der Ärger in ihr hoch. Sie selbst wurde von ihm ja auch gerade erpresst und war gezwungen mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen.

"Du bist ja auch nicht besser als diese Ziege!", schnaubte sie verächtlich. Draco grinste. Sie hatte gar nicht so Unrecht.

"Ich weiß. Wollen wir nun los?", fragte er und zeigte zum Ausgang.

"Muss wohl", antwortete Laura nur und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum führen.

Zur selben Zeit war auch Mariah fertiggeworden. Sie saß mit mehreren Mädchen im Bad und kremte sich noch schnell ihr Gesicht mit einer Feuchtigkeitskreme ein. Ihre langen Haare waren

offen und einige Strähnen hatte sie mit dünnen, roten Bändern geflochten. Auch an diesem Abend trug sie wieder ihre goldene Schnatzkette.

"Hast du nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?"

Mariah schaute zur Seite und entdeckte, neben sich stehend, Hermione. Diese trug ein hellblaues, schulterfreies Kleid und ihre Haare hatte sie so zurechtgeschnitten, dass sie nicht mehr abstanden. Mariah bemerkte den seltsamen Blick, den ihr Hermione zuwarf und dass diese auf ihr rotes Kleid starrte. Na ja, dachte Mariah. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich mit ihrem Outfit übertrieben, denn ihr Kleid hatte an der unteren linken Seite einen Seitenschnitt, der ihr linkes Bein fast bis zur Hüfte enthüllte.

"Pass auf, dass Harry dich nicht für ein_ Flittchen _hält", flüsterte Hermione provozierend scharf. Mariah errötete heftig und sah ihrer Mitschülerin direkt in die haselnussbraunen Augen.

"Wieso sagst du das?", fragte Mariah zitternd.

"Dafür, dass ihr angeblich nur als Freunde zum Ball geht, ziehst du dich ganz schön aufreizend an", fügte Hermione noch hinzu.

"Sag mal, hast du vielleicht irgendein Problem damit, dass Harry mit mir zum Weihnachtsball geht?"

Statt zu antworten ging Hermione aus dem Waschraum. Da Mariah schon fertig war und eine Antwort von Hermione wollte, lief sie ihr hinterher.

"HEY, HIER SIND KEINE JUNGS ERLAUBT!", schrie Hermione auf einmal. Neugierig betrat Mariah den Mädchenschlafsaal und schaute sich um. Sie entdeckte Parvati Patil, die auf einem Stuhl saß. Vor ihr saß ein Junge mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Parvati hatte eine Schere in der Hand und schnippelte an den Haaren des Jungen herum. Als sie Hermiones Aufschrei wahrgenommen hatten, drehten sich beide erschrocken um.

"Was machst du denn hier, Harry?", fragte Hermione überrascht, nachdem sie ihn erkannt hatte.

"Ach, ich habe Parvati nur gebeten, mir die Haare zu schneiden, denn ich habe gehört, dass sie darin sehr begabt ist", antwortete er. "Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte er Parvati. Sie nickte und strich die lockeren Haare von seinen Schultern. Harry bedankte sich bei ihr und erhob sich.

Erst jetzt bemerkten Mariah und Hermione, dass Harrys Haare viel ordentlicher waren. Sie waren nicht mehr durcheinander und standen auch nicht mehr ab. Damit sah er ja richtig niedlich aus.

Als Harry Mariah erblickte, klappte ihm die Kinnlade herunter. Sprachlos betrachtete er sie von oben bis unten und Mariah entging es nicht, dass sein Blick verdächtig lange an ihrem Seitenausschnitt haftete.

"Boah, Mariah! Du ... siehst toll aus!", konnte er nur sagen. Mariah errötete.

"Danke, du aber auch", gab sie grinsend zu. Nun war es Harry, der rot wurde.

"Dein neuer Haarschnitt steht dir gut."

Harry brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu bemerken, dass dies von Hermione gekommen war.

"Oh danke, du hast dir auch die Haare geschnitten, stimmt's?", fragte er. Hermione nickte lächelnd.

"Wollen wir nun los, Harry?", fragte Mariah und nahm ihren weinroten Umhang von ihrem Bett. Harry nickte und griff ebenfalls nach seinem grünen Umhang, der über der Stuhllehne hing. Zusammen verließen sie den Schlafsaal. Enttäuscht sah Hermione ihnen hinterher.

"Was findet er nur so toll an ihr?", wollte sie von Parvati wissen.

"Na ja, sie sieht gut aus, mag Quidditch, hat viel Humor und trägt ein superheißes Kleid, dem kein männliches Hormon der Welt widerstehen kann", antwortete diese unwirsch. Hermione seufzte und sah deprimiert zu Boden. So genau hatte sie es nun auch nicht hören wollen.

"Ich geh auch schon mal, Ron wartet auf mich", sagte sie und legte sich ihren aquamarinblauen Umhang über die nackten Schultern und verschwand aus dem Raum. Im Gemeinschaftsraum blieb sie erschrocken stehen.

"Was zum ...", doch weiter kam sie einfach nicht.

Fast alle Gryffindorjungs starrten Mariah an. Einige von ihnen klopften Harry grinsend auf die Schulter und gratulierten ihm zu seiner schönen Begleitung.

Das war zu viel für Hermione. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass auch sie gerade von einigen Jungs

betrachtet wurde.

"Hey, du siehst schön aus", sagte eine bekannte Stimme neben ihr. Hermione drehte sich zu dieser Person und lächelte.

"Danke, Ron. Du hast dich ja auch ganz schön in Schale geschmissen", gab sie zu und betrachtete ihren Begleiter in seinem dunkelblauen Umhang. Er lächelte verlegen.

"Mariah ist ja auch ein richtiger Hingucker", stellte Ron fest. Hermione nickte grimmig.

"Lass dich dadurch nicht einschüchtern, gehen wir lieber", sagte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Hermione hakte sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam verließen sie mit den restlichen Pärchen den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Schüler liefen wie eine Parade durch die Gänge bis sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen und auf das Öffnen der riesigen Türen der Großen Halle warteten.

"Kneif mich mal einer", sagte Harry plötzlich. Mariah, Ron und Hermione sahen ihn verwundert an und folgten seinem Blick. Sie entdeckten Laura bzw. Elisha, die den Arm von Draco mit ihrem verhakte.

"Sie geht mit_ Malfoy!_", murmelte Ron entgeistert.

Mariah war wohl die Einzige, die das völlig kalt ließ.

"Du hast es ja gewusst, nicht?", wurde sie von Harry gefragt und nickte.

"Und du lässt das einfach so durchgehen? Hallo, Mariah! Deine beste Freundin hat Malfoy zum Partner!", sagte Ron, als ob Mariah dies nicht kapieren würde.

"Ich weiß, dass das Malfoy ist! Ich habe noch keine Identitätskrise!", zischte sie ärgerlich. Missmutig betrachtete sie die beiden Slytherins. Laura tat dies ja nur, damit Malfoy seine Klappe hielt. Doch Mariah kam der zerfressende Gedanke, dass da noch was anderes dahintersteckte.

Endlich ging die Tür der Großen Halle auf und die Schüler stürmten herein. Genau wie letztes Jahr war die Halle weihnachtlich geschmückt und feiner Schnee fiel von der verzauberten Decke herab. Schöne Tische und Stühle standen an den Seiten und vorne am Lehrertisch hatte sich Professor Dumbledore erhoben.

"Willkommen zu unserem Weihnachtsball! Bevor wir mit dem Tanzen beginnen, werden wir erstmal unser Festmahl genießen! Guten Appetit!", rief er gutgelaunt in die Menge.

Die Schüler verstreuten sich und einige Sekunden später hatte jeder einen Stuhl ergattert. Das Essen war an diesem Abend einfach einmalig. Die Hauselfen hatten sich wirklich selbst übertroffen.

Nach genau einer halben Stunde betraten die _Schwestern des Schicksals_ die Halle und stellten sich mit ihren Instrumenten vor dem Lehrertisch auf. Sie fingen kurz darauf an zu spielen und sofort gingen die meisten Pärchen auf die Tanzfläche.

"Ich frage mich, wo Ginny ist. Ich habe sie heute kaum gesehen", sagte Ron besorgt. Mariah schaute sich um. Stimmt! Weder Ginny noch Dean waren zu sehen. Ob den beiden die 'Offenbarung' wohl doch zu riskant war?

"Schenkst du mir diesen Tanz?", fragte Ron Hermione und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sie zögerte zuerst, nahm diese dann aber doch und verschwand mit Ron in der Schülermenge.

"Läuft doch ganz gut zwischen den beiden", meinte Harry. Mariah nickte und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. Plötzlich wurde Harry knallrot und wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab. Mariah sah ihn stutzig an.

"Was ist denn?", fragte sie.

"_D-deine Beine ..._", stotterte er. Mariah runzelte die Stirn und ließ ihren Blick zu ihren Beinen gleiten. Sie erschrak und errötete ebenfalls heftig. Da sie ihr linkes Bein auf das andere gelegt hatte, war ihr Kleid leicht verrutscht und ihr gesamter Oberschenkel war nun sehr gut zu sehen. Ruckartig stellte sie ihre Beine so hin, dass sie beide wieder vom Kleid bedeckt waren. Mariah sah verlegen zu Harry. Ein peinliches Schweigen trat ein.

"Äh ... sorry", konnte Mariah nur hervorbringen. Harrys Gesicht war immer noch ziegelrot.

Gott, ist das peinlich, dachte Mariah verzweifelt. Warum hatte sie nur ihre Beine übereinander geschlagen? Na gut, früher hatte sie bei ihrem Adoptivvater immer so sitzen müssen, weil er es gemocht hatte, aber das war doch schon lange her! Nervös spielte sie mit ihrer Schnatzkette.

Beim Barte Merlins, sie hat vielleicht schöne Beine, ging es Harry währenddessen durch den Kopf. Gott, was dachte er da nur? Sie war doch seine beste Freundin! Aber eben ... da hatte er sie zum ersten Mal als eine junge Frau und nicht als kumpelhafte Freundin gesehen. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn diese Szene hier an damals im Fuchsbau, wo Hermione mit diesem knappen Nachthemd in Rons Zimmer gekommen war. Doch dies hatte ihn nur wenig interessiert im Gegensatz zu Ron. Bei Mariah war jedoch alles anders. Schon damals, als er sie zum ersten Mal im Quidditchladen gesehen hatte, hatte er sie wunderschön gefunden. Die beiden hatten sich von Anfang an perfekt verstanden und Streitereien gab es eigentlich nie. Plötzlich wurde er durch Mariahs Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Äh sag mal, wie stehst du eigentlich zu Hermione?", fragte sie ohne ihn anzusehen. Harry betrachtete sie verdutzt. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

"Na ja, sie gehört seit ich hier nach Hogwarts gehe zu meinen besten Freunden. Wieso fragst du?"

"Ach nur so! Ich glaube nämlich, sie hat was dagegen, dass du mich zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen hast."

"Ach was, wahrscheinlich ist sie nur ein wenig eingeschnappt, weil ich wegen deiner damaligen Nachtwanderung auf deiner Seite stand", sagte er unwirsch. Mariahs Blick spiegelte Ungläubigkeit. Sie fühlte, dass dies nicht wirklich der wahre Grund sein konnte.

"Wollen wir es auch mal versuchen?", fragte sie Harry unerwartet und nickte zur Tanzfläche. Harry schaute sie entgeistert an.

"Äh ... muss das sein?", fragte er und rückte mit seinem Stuhl weiter nach hinten. Mariah stand auf und packte ihn am Arm.

"Ja, muss es! Du hast mich eingeladen, also drück dich jetzt nicht!", sagte sie energisch und zog ihn von seinem Stuhl.

"Ich kann das doch gar nicht!", quengelte er und versuchte, sich loszureißen.

"Ach natürlich! Wenn Parvati noch laufen kann, wird es ja wohl nicht so schlimm gewesen sein!", konterte sie. Harry stöhnte genervt auf. Parvati hatte also überall herumposaunt, wie sie es gefunden hatte, mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen. Mit Sicherheit wusste nun jedes Mädchen von Hogwarts davon. Da ihm zu seinem Unglück keine Ausrede mehr einfiel, ließ er sich von Mariah auf die Tanzfläche zerren. Sie wandte sich ihm zu, nahm seine Hand und legte ihre linke auf seine Schulter. Harry legte seine rechte Hand zögerlich auf ihre Hüfte. Er sah unsicher in ihre Augen. Sie erwiderte dies mit einem Grinsen. Plötzlich schlug die Musik zu einem romantischen Lied mit leichtem Schwung um. Reflexartig bewegten sich die beiden Freunde zu dieser Melodie. Sie, vor allem Mariah, führten viele elegante und schnelle Drehungen durch. Einige Paare beendeten sogar ihren eigenen Tanz um den beiden Gryffindors zuzusehen.

Harry hatte langsam so richtig Spaß daran mit Mariah zu tanzen. Auch sie lächelte die ganze Zeit und sah ihm während des Tanzes fast immer in die smaragdgrünen Augen. Durch dieses Lächeln hatte Harry irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sein Herz dem Schmelzen nah war. Was machte sie an diesem Abend nur mit ihm?

Nach über acht Minuten war die Musik zu Ende und voller Erschöpfung beendeten Harry und Mariah ihren Tanz.

"Puuh, na siehst du? War doch nicht so schlimm, wie du gedacht hast, oder?", fragte sie ihn keuchend. Harry nickte und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass fast alle Schüler und Lehrer die beiden voller Interesse anstarrten. Sofort entdeckte Harry Remus, der ihn vielsagend angrinste. Er war schon seit einigen Wochen aus dem Krankenflügel raus. Harry stöhnte innerlich. Er musste sich an Sirius Anschuldigungen nach dem damaligen Wettfliegen erinnern. Seitdem hatten die beiden selten miteinander gesprochen. Harry war einfach sehr wütend darüber gewesen, dass Sirius ihm auf so unverschämte Art hinterherspionierte und sich auch noch in die Freundschaft mit Mariah einmischte.

Etwas peinlich berührt durch diese ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit gingen Harry und Mariah an ihren Mitschülern vorbei und setzten sich zurück an ihren Tisch.

"Hast du bemerkt, dass die uns die ganze Zeit zugeschaut haben?", fragte Mariah Harry.

"Nö. Boah, hab ich einen Durst! Soll ich dir auch ein Butterbier mitbringen?" Mariah nickte dankend und sah Harry hinterher, der zum Tisch mit dem Butterbierfass ging.

"Na, neidisch?"

Laura zuckte zusammen. Sie war gerade so in Gedanken gewesen da sie Mariah und Harry beim Tanzen beobachtet hatte. Sie brauchte erst einige Sekunden, um zu registrieren, dass diese Worte von Draco gekommen waren.

"Äh, wie bitte?", fragte sie verwirrt. Draco grinste.

"Es sah so aus, als ob du auch gerne tanzen möchtest", sagte er amüsiert.

"Vielleicht, aber mit dir ganz bestimmt nicht!", antwortete sie schnippisch.

"Vergiss nicht, dass wir eine Vereinbarung haben", wurde sie von Draco scharf erinnert.

"Vom Tanzen inklusive war aber nie die Rede gewesen!", protestierte sie empört.

"Na gut, bitte entschuldige mich. Ich gehe mal kurz zu unserem Hauslehrer, um mich ein bisschen mit ihm zu unterhalten."

"Also gut, aber wehe, wenn ich deine Finger dort entdecke, wo sie nicht hingehören", warnte sie ihn. Sie stand auf und ging mit eleganten Schritten auf die Tanzfläche. Draco grinste erneut zufrieden und folgte ihr. Dieses Mal spielten die _Schwestern des Schicksals_ ein keltisches Lied, das am Anfang sehr ernst und traurig klang.

Passt ja perfekt, dachte Laura zweideutig. Sie und Draco stellten sich in Pose und begannen ihren Tanz. Ihre Gesichter waren ernst und ohne jede erkennbare Emotion. Während des Tanzes schweifte Lauras Blick kurz zum Lehrertisch. Sie erblickte ihren Vater und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Snape starrte die beiden Slytherins wütend an und fixierte vor allem Draco sehr scharf. Dieser Blick war vielleicht mörderisch! Nur warum sollte Snape ausgerechnet seinen Lieblingsschüler so anstarren? Laura hätte ja verstanden, wenn dieser Blick nur ihr gewidmet wäre, aber Draco! Urplötzlich trafen sich die Blicke von Laura und Snape. Anstatt wie damals am ersten September, wandte Snape seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab, sondern sah ihr misstrauisch und beschwörend in die Augen. Laura wurde leicht blass und drehte ihren Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Draco sah sie verwundert an, da er bemerkt hatte, dass sie eben sehr angespannt gewirkt hatte.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mit leichter Sorge in der Stimme.

"Hm", murmelte Laura mit einem Nicken. Doch Draco gab sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden und schaute ebenfalls zum Lehrertisch. Auch er traf Snapes Blick, hielt dem aber stand. Nun wusste Draco warum Laura auf einmal so nervös war und setzte sich plötzlich in den Kopf, Snape ein wenig zu ärgern. Völlig unerwartet zog er Laura näher an sich ran. Sie sah überrascht zu ihm hoch. Als er sie angrinste, verstand sie, was er damit bezweckte und grinste ebenfalls. In den nächsten Minuten tanzten sie sehr eng aneinander. Beim letzten Ablauf der Melodie beugte sich Laura elegant nach hinten und Draco hielt sie sanft an der Hüfte fest. Laura störte dies, trotz ihrer Warnung, seltsamerweise nicht. Nachdem sie ihren Tanz beendet hatten, schauten beide zu Snape. Der sah inzwischen miesepetrig auf seinen Teller und zerquetschte gerade eine Kartoffel mit seiner Gabel. Schadenfroh grinsten die beiden Slytherins und setzten sich wieder auf ihre Stühle.

Mariah hatte diese Aktion beobachtet und musste bei dem Anblick von Snapes griesgrämigem Gesicht herzhaft kichern.

Harry, der im selben Augenblick mit zwei Butterbieren zurückkam, bemerkte dies.

"Was ist denn so lustig? Ich möchte auch mitlachen."

"Ach nichts!", antwortete Mariah und trank einen kleinen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier. Plötzlich setzte sich Hermione zu ihnen und fächelte sich mit ihrer Hand Luft zu.

"Bist ja ganz schön aus der Puste. Wo hast du denn Ron gelassen?", wurde sie von Harry gefragt.

"Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Wir wollten uns gerade wieder zu euch setzen, da hat er plötzlich völlig entgeistert zum Eingang geschaut und ist aus der Halle gerannt", erzählte sie und starrte sehnsüchtig auf die Butterbiere von Harry und Mariah. Die beiden schauten sich inzwischen irritiert an. Plötzlich kam Mariah ein Gedanke.

"Oh, oh ...", murmelte sie beunruhigt. Harry sah sie fragend an.

"Äh, entschuldigt mich mal bitte kurz. Hermione, du kannst mein Butterbier ruhig haben, du liegst mit dem Kopf ja schon auf der Tischplatte", nuschelte Mariah in Rekordschnelle und rannte aus der Halle.

Ron rannte eilig durch die Gänge. Das, was er vorhin gesehen hatte, war bestimmt keine Einbildung gewesen. Als er mit Hermione wieder zu Harry und Mariah gehen wollte, hatte er seine kleine Schwester Ginny Händchen haltend mit Dean Thomas vor der Großen Halle gesehen. Hatten die beiden etwa was miteinander? Er bog gerade in den nächsten Gang, als er plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb. In diesem Gang waren Dean und Ginny, die mit ihrem Rücken an einer Steinsäule lehnte. Sie trug ein, mit Perlen geschmücktes, gelbes Kleid. Ihre Haare waren mit roten Blüten verziert und hingen in einem geflochtenen Zopf über ihrer linken Schulter. Direkt vor ihr stand Dean, der einen blauen Umhang trug. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher und Ginny schloss ihre Augen.

Wütend stampfte Ron auf das Pärchen zu und riss Dean am Kragen von Ginny weg. Diese öffnete erschrocken ihre Augen.

"WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, GINNY SO NAHE ZU KOMMEN?", brüllte Ron Dean direkt ins Gesicht.

"Ron, bitte lass ihn los!", bat Ginny ihren Bruder und zerrte an seinem Arm. Ron sah sie verständnislos an.

"Ginny, ich bin ja froh, dass du Harry nicht mehr hinterherläufst. Aber dass du dich gleich dem Nächstbesten an den Hals wirfst, hätt ich nicht von dir gedacht", sagte er. Ginny sah ihn ungläubig an, holte aus und gab ihrem Bruder eine saftige Ohrfeige. Dadurch war Ron gezwungen Dean loszulassen und sich an die brennende Wange zu fassen.

"SAG MAL, SPINNST DU! ICH LIEBE DEAN WIRKLICH UND WERFE MICH IHM NICHT AN DEN HALS!", schrie Ginny Ron an. Dean starrte sie überrascht an. Sie hatte ihm schon vor einiger Zeit gestanden, dass sie ihn mochte. Doch, dass sie ihn ernsthaft liebte, hatte sie noch nie ausgesprochen.

"Ginny ...", begann Ron doch sie unterbrach ihn.

"Ich-ich bin nicht mehr deine kleine Ginny, für die du immer den Babysitter spielen musst! Ich bin bereits vierzehn und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen! Ich werde mich deinetwegen bestimmt nicht von Dean trennen, damit du es weißt", sagte sie, nahm Deans Hand und verließ mit ihm den Korridor. Ron blieb einfach nur stehen und rieb sich seine schmerzende Wange. Er erschrak, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Mariah.

"Geht's?", fragte sie ihn besorgt. Ron, immer noch etwas überrascht, nickte wehmütig.

"Hast du alles gesehen?", murmelte er.

"Ja. Davon gewusst habe ich aber schon seit einigen Wochen." Ron sah sie erschrocken und empört zugleich an.

"Ich habe ihr geschworen, nichts zu verraten", sagte Mariah zu ihrer eigenen Verteidigung. Ron betrachtete sie immer noch scharf, bevor er seinen Blick wieder senkte.

"Was hast du eigentlich dagegen, dass sie mit Dean zusammen ist?", wollte Mariah wissen.

"Gegen Dean habe ich ja eigentlich nichts. Aber weißt du ... Ginny und ich haben uns immer sehr nahe gestanden. Immer wenn wir Probleme hatten, haben wir uns sofort gegenseitig geholfen und getröstet. Doch als sie sich in Harry verliebt hatte, entfernte sie sich immer mehr von mir. Ich wusste sofort, dass es zwischen den beiden nie mehr geben würde als Freundschaft und wartete fast vier Jahre lang ab, bis Ginny Harry endlich aufgeben würde. Am Anfang des fünften Schuljahres

schien sich diese Hoffnung endlich zu erfüllen, doch statt wieder zueinander zufinden, entzweiten wir uns nur noch mehr. Und jetzt ... scheint sich schon wieder jemand für Harry entschieden zu haben, der mir sehr am Herzen liegt", erzählte er trocken.

Mariah überlegte kurz, bis ihr die unglaubliche Erkenntnis kam.

"I-ist hier etwa von Hermione die Rede?" Ron nickte.

"Aber ... das heißt ja, dass sie in Harry verliebt ist!" Ron nickte erneut und trat vor Wut gegen die Steinsäule, an der sich Ginny noch vor einigen Minuten angelehnt hatte.

"JA, UND DAS SCHON SEIT ENDE DES VIERTEN SCHULJAHRES!", raunte er. Mariah musste dadurch leicht zusammenzucken. Ron beachtete dies nicht und fuhr fort.

"Als Harry damals während der dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Tunieres verschwunden war, hatte sich Hermione nicht mehr eingekriegt und war in Tränen ausgebrochen. Und während er die letzten Schultage im Krankenflügel verbrachte, hat sie mir gestanden, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hat. Das ... war ein Schock für mich."

Mariah sah ihn bedauernd an. Was musste das für ein Gefühl sein, wenn sich alle Menschen, die man liebt, von einem abwenden und sich für den eigenen besten Freund entscheiden?

"Harry scheint das alles gar nicht wahrzunehmen", stellte sie fest.

"Genau deswegen bin ich ja nicht wütend auf ihn. Blöderweise versucht er, Hermione und mich zu verkuppeln. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie ihm bald ihre Gefühle gesteht", sagte Ron. Mariah sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

"Hä, wieso das denn? Wenn du Pech hast, erwidert er ihre Gefühle vielleicht."

"Ich dachte, du kennst Harry. Ich weiß, er empfindet nur Freundschaft für sie und würde es auch nie weiterkommen lassen", sagte Ron voller Überzeugung.

"Ich hätte es schon längst merken müssen. Deshalb war Hermione in letzter Zeit so komisch zu

mir - weil ich mich so gut mit Harry verstehe!", sagte Mariah und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Ron musste dadurch grinsen.

"Du begreifst aber schnell!", lachte er. Mariah gab ihm einen Stoß in die Seite.

"Sag Harry aber bitte nicht, dass Hermione in ihn verliebt ist, ja? Sonst würde er sich meinetwegen nur Vorwürfe machen", bat sie der Rotschopf. Mariah nickte.

"Wirst du Ginny und Dean nun deinen Segen geben?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ja, aber zuerst möchte ich mit Dean reden ... und mich bei Ginny wegen vorhin entschuldigen", sagte er leise. Mariah bemerkte, dass Rons Wange immer noch sehr gerötet war. Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie darauf. Ron sah überrascht zu ihr und fühlte, dass ihre Hand eiskalt wurde und der Schmerz auf seiner Wange nachließ. Mariah zog ihre Hand wieder zurück und grinste. Ron tastete nach seiner Wange, die nun überhaupt nicht mehr schmerzte.

"Danke", sagte er zu ihr. Sie lächelte. Zusammen gingen sie in die Große Halle zurück und setzten sich zu Harry und Hermione, die den beiden ebenfalls noch ein Butterbier besorgt hatten.

"Wo ward ihr denn?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Na ja, ich habe gerade erfahren, dass meine Schwester mit Dean Thomas zusammen ist", antwortete Ron. Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier und Hermione stieß sich mit ihrem rechten Fuß an einem der Tischbeine.

"_Was?_"

"Ja, ich wollte es ja auch erst nicht glauben", sagte Ron grinsend. Harry kriegte seine Luftröhre wieder frei und sah ahnend zu Mariah.

"Bestimmt hast du mal wieder davon gewusst und bist ihm vorhin nachgelaufen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern."

"Gut geraten", antwortete Mariah und grinste genauso wie Ron.

"ARGH!", zischte Harry plötzlich und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Seine Freunde wendeten ihm ihre Gesichter zu.

"Was hast du?", fragte Mariah ihren besten Freund.

"Schmerzen!", keuchte er.

"Ist es immer noch nicht besser?", kam es von Hermione. "Er hat schon seit ihr verschwunden seid

höllische Kopf- und Narbenschmerzen", erklärte sie, da Ron und Mariah sie fragend ansahen.

"Du solltest lieber ins Bett oder in den Krankenflügel gehen", schlug Ron vor und half Harry beim Aufstehen.

"Ich begleite ihn lieber", sagte Mariah und nahm Harry bei der Hand. Zusammen verließen beide die Große Halle.

"Potter scheint nicht mehr ganz so fit zu sein", sagte Draco amüsiert. Da er keine Antwort von Laura erhielt, drehte er sich zu ihr. Sie sah auch nicht gerade gut aus. Sie hielt krampfhaft ihren linken Unterarm fest und zitterte leicht.

"Was ist? Hast du Schmerzen?" Laura nickte.

"D-der Dunkle Lord ruft uns", antwortete sie stockend. Dracos Gesicht nahm den Ausdruck von leichtem Schock an. Er sah zum Lehrertisch und bemerkte, dass Snape ebenfalls so aussah, als ob er Schmerzen hätte.

"Komm, ich bring dich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nicht, dass du mir hier umfällst", sagte er und zog sie behutsam von ihrem Stuhl weg.

"Heißt das, dass du mich für heute gehen lässt?"

"Davon träumst du wohl", gab er zurück. Laura schnaubte verärgert und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Unterwegs wurde der Schmerz in ihrem Arm so unerträglich, dass sie anfing zu taumeln. Draco hielt sie noch rechtzeitig fest und hob sie so hoch, dass er sie nun auf beiden Händen trug.

"Hey, lass mich runter!", befahl sie ihm.

"Wenn du in diesem Zustand gerne zum Gemeinschaftsraum krabbeln willst", konterte er. Darauf konnte Laura nichts erwidern.

"Du bist wirklich komisch. Meistens bist du ein richtiges Ekel, doch in letzter Zeit bist du immer so anders", flüsterte sie langsam.

"Tja, ich kann eben gut schauspielern", behauptete Draco und zog sie mit einem Ruck weiter zu sich hoch, da sie beinahe aus seinen Händen gerutscht wäre.

"Von welcher Seite her meinst du das?", wollte sie wissen.

"Such es dir ruhig aus." Wegen dieser Antwort musste Laura unbewusst lächeln. Nach zirka acht Minuten betrat Draco mit ihr den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Er trug sie die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und setzte sie behutsam auf ihr Bett ab.

"Danke", sagte sie zu ihm. Seltsamerweise setzte sich Draco direkt neben sie.

"So, also erzähl es mir", sagte er und sah sie eindringlich an.

"Äh, was meinst du?", fragte Laura völlig irritiert.

"Ich möchte gerne wissen, warum du die Todesser verraten hast. Wenn ich schon für dich und Riddle die Klappe halte, dann möchte ich doch wenigstens wissen, warum ihr abgehauen seid", antwortete er ernst. Laura starrte ihn ungläubig an. Ausgerechnet _ihm_ sollte sie ihre Gründe erzählen?

"Hmm ... na gut, wenn du mich dann endlich in Ruhe lässt ..."

Mariah musste Harry schon bald stützen, damit er nicht zusammenklappte. Sie waren noch ein Stockwerk von ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt.

"Harry, ich versteh das nicht. Vorhin ging es dir doch noch richtig gut - AUTSCH!" Mariah kniff ihre Augen vor Schmerz zu. Sie spürte, dass ihr Mal höllisch ziepte und brannte.

"Was ist?", keuchte Harry, dem mittlerweile der Schweiß über die Stirn lief.

"Ni-nichts! Komm, wir haben's gleich geschafft", sagte sie und ging mit ihm weiter. Plötzlich rutschte Harrys Arm von ihrer Schulter und er fiel ohne eine weitere Bewegung zu Boden. Mariah

starrte entgeistert zu ihm herunter.

"HARRY! Oh Gott, hörst du mich?", rief sie, beugte sich zu ihm runter und erschrak erneut, als sie nach seiner Stirn tastete. Er hatte hohes Fieber! Sie musste ihn unbedingt zum Gemeinschaftsraum bringen, dachte sie panisch. Wegen ihrem schmerzenden Arm hatte sie nämlich nicht genug Kraft, um ihn noch in den Krankenflügel zu befördern. Sie wollte gerade einen Schwebezauber aussprechen, als plötzlich ein kleiner Junge um die Ecke kam. Es war Daniel Fudge.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er Mariah, beugte sich zu Harry runter und tastete nach dessen Stirn.

"Seine Stirn glüht ja! Soll ich dir helfen ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen?", fragte Daniel.

"Nein, lass mal, ich bring ihn sowieso nur zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort werde ich mich dann um ihn kümmern", sagte sie abwimmelnd. Daniel nickte, stand auf und verließ den Korridor. Mariah fiel in dem Augenblick ein, dass sie Daniel ja noch nie richtig hatte sprechen hören. Seine Stimme hatte sich so erwachsen angehört, aber auch irgendwie niedlich. Doch für so was hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit!

"_Mobilcorpus!_", murmelte sie und nun schwebte Harry neben ihr. Sie nahm ihn erneut an der Hand und zog ihn so zum Portrait der fetten Dame.

Rückblick am 10. Juli 1995:

_CRASCH!_

Laura zuckte zusammen und rannte in die Küche. Dort hockte ihre Mutter auf dem Boden und hob die Scherben eines ehemaligen Tellers auf. Laura beugte sich herunter, um ihr beim Aufsammeln zu helfen.

"Mum, das ist heute schon der fünfte Teller! Ich habe keine Lust in Zukunft vom Boden zu essen!"

"Entschuldigung, ich bin heute nur sehr müde", sagte Lara. Laura glaubte ihr nicht so recht, sagte aber nichts.

"Am besten geh ich schnell zu dem Muggelmarkt in der Nähe und besorge uns ein paar neue Teller", sagte sie und griff nach ihrem schwarzen Reiseumhang. Völlig unerwartet wurde sie von hinten von ihrer Mutter festgehalten.

"NEIN! Bitte geh nicht nach draußen!", flehte Lara.

"Mum, ich weiß, ich soll auf der Hut vor den Todessern sein, aber der Muggelmarkt ist doch praktisch nebenan", versuchte Laura sie zu besänftigen. Doch Lara verstärkte ihren Griff noch mehr.

"Nein, wenn du jetzt rausgehst ... dann ..."

"Was dann? Was ist heute nur mit dir los?", wollte Laura unbedingt wissen. Plötzlich klopfte jemand gegen die Tür. Lara fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Sie packte Laura an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich.

"Laura, ich bitte dich! Du musst mit Mariah so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts!" Das Klopfen an der Tür wurde lauter.

"Wa-warum?", fragte Laura vollkommen konfus.

"Geht dorthin und sucht einen Weg den Dunklen Lord endgültig zu besiegen!" Nun wurde das Klopfen so stark, dass die Tür darunter erzitterte.

"Schnell, versteck dich im Schlafzimmer! Und egal was du hörst, sei um alles in der Welt leise und überlebe!" Laura bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun.

"Aber ...", fing sie an.

"VERSTECK DICH!", befahl Lara. Laura gehorchte und rannte ins Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter. Gerade als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, krachte es. So wie es sich anhörte, hatte der 'Besucher' die Tür eingeschlagen. Laura hielt den Atem an.

"Es ist ganz schön unhöflich seinem Gast nicht die Tür zu öffnen." Laura erbleichte. Diese kalte Stimme gehörte Lucius Malfoy. Was wollte der schon wieder hier?

"Es ist sichtlich noch unhöflicher anderen Leuten die Tür aufzubrechen! Außerdem bist du kein

Gast!", gab Lara wütend zurück.

"Oho, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich nicht mehr solche großen Töne spucken", sagte er bedrohlich leise.

"Ah, also bist du es wirklich, der diesen Auftrag an mir ausführen soll."

"Könnte sein. Du bist heute ja sehr selbstbewusst. Denkst wohl, dass _Severus_ hier gleich reinschneit und dich rettet, oder was?" Diesmal schwieg Lara.

"Tse tse, du wartest also immer noch auf ihn, auf diesen Verräter. Wo ist eigentlich deine süße Tochter?" Laura zuckte zusammen. Was wollte Lucius von ihr?

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete Lara trocken.

"Ach komm, ich bin mir sicher, du weißt es. Tu mir doch noch den Gefallen und gib mir das, was mir zusteht."

"_Dir zusteht_! Pah, da muss ich ja glockenhell lachen! Du wirst Laura niemals bekommen!"

"Oh doch, Lara. Ich werde sie bekommen. Du wirst mir ja bald nicht mehr im Wege stehen."

"Du vergisst eins, sie ist auch ein Teil von Severus! Deswegen wird sie für dich immer unerreichbar sein!"

"SCHWEIG!", schrie Lucius.

"Du wirst sie lieben und hassen, umarmen und töten wollen! Irgendwann steht sie dir im Kampf gegenüber und dann wirst du dies einsehen!", sagte Lara und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Ein lautes Sirren erklang, giftgrüne Lichtstrahlen schienen durch die Türritzen des Nebenraumes und eine Person viel stumm zu Boden.

Laura wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, nicht einmal zu zittern. Sie hatte Angst zu erfahren, wer da soeben zu Boden gefallen war. Langsam erhob sie sich und öffnete die Tür. Nun wusste sie es. Auf dem kalten Boden lag ihre Mutter. Diese bewegte sich nicht mehr, atmete nicht mehr, lebte nicht mehr. Über ihr gebeugt stand Lucius Malfoy mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Er sah auf und entdeckte Laura. Eine Zeit des Schweigens trat ein. Laura war gerade noch imstande zu überlegen. Sie musste überleben, überleben, um der Bitte ihrer Mutter zu folgen.

"Vielen Dank, ich dachte schon, ich müsste mir an ihr die Hände schmutzig machen", sagte sie kalt und starrte auf die Leiche, die nun vor ihren Füßen lag. Lucius musterte sie überrascht.

"Ich wollte sie ebenfalls um die Ecke bringen. Ich hätte es auch gerne früher getan, doch sie sollte mir ja noch die besten Druidenzauber beibringen", fügte sie ohne Hemmung hinzu.

"Du bist also auf unserer Seite?", fragte Lucius misstrauisch. Laura nickte, ohne von der Leiche ihrer Mutter aufzusehen. Plötzlich kam Lucius auf sie zu, packte ihr Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf so hoch, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Laura versuchte, ihre Angst vor ihm so gut wie möglich zu verbergen. Lucius war ihrem Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt und sah direkt in ihre dunkelgrünen Augen.

"Hmm ... du hast eindeutig die Augen deiner Mutter ... doch diesen dunklen Blick ... hast du von ihm. Deine Augen sind undefinierbar, doch man sieht dir an, dass du die dunklen Künste anwenden möchtest. Deshalb muss ich dir wohl glauben", flüsterte er und ließ sie los. Sie rieb sich vorsichtig das Kinn.

"Was für eine überraschende Wendung. In drei Tagen ist das nächste Treffen. Ich erwarte dich und die anderen Todesser in _Malfoy Manor_", sagte er. Laura nickte mit einem bösen Grinsen. Lucius lächelte kalt und verließ das Haus.

Laura schaute lange auf die Stelle, wo er gestanden hatte. Plötzlich zitterten ihre Mundwinkel. Stumme Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Ihre Knie knickten ein. Sie sank zu Boden und hockte nun vor dem toten Körper ihrer Mutter.

"Es ... tut ... mir so Leid ...", murmelte sie und drückte ihre Mutter ganz fest an sich.

"ES TUT MIR SO LEID! DAS EBEN WAR GELOGEN! ALLES GELOGEN!", schrie sie und schluchzte in Laras lange, schwarze Haare. Endlos viele Tränen vergoss sie. Zwei volle Tage lang saß sie einfach nur dort, presste ihre Mutter fest an sich ... und weinte...

Ende vom Rückblick!

Draco saß einfach nur stumm da und starrte vor sich hin. Er musste erstmal alles verkraften, was ihm dieses Mädchen soeben erzählt hatte. Er selbst wusste, dass sein Vater schon viele Menschen getötet hatte. Doch es aus der Sicht einer anderen Person zu hören ... war einfach unbeschreiblich.

"Was ist? Du sagst ja gar nichts", murmelte Laura. Draco hob seinen Blick und betrachtete sie.

"Ja, dein Vater hat meine Mutter auf dem Gewissen." Nun sah sie ihm ins Gesicht.

"Deshalb ... deshalb hasse ich dich und deine gesamte Familie. Du wolltest das wohl nur alles hören, damit du mich angeblich besser verstehen würdest. Aber du wirst mich niemals verstehen. Für dich ist das Wort _Liebe_ doch nur ein Fremdwort. Wie solltest du dann jemanden verstehen, der den liebsten Menschen in seinem Leben verloren hat?"

Diese Worte klangen für Draco, als ob sie ihm diese gerade ins Ohr geschrien hätte. Plötzlich packte er sie hart an den Oberarmen.

"FASS MICH NICHT AN!", schrie sie und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Doch er umfasste mit der einen Hand ihr Gesicht, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie.

Zu Tode erschrocken riss Laura ihre Augen auf. Ihr Mund war vor Schreck leicht geöffnet und so konnte seine Zunge darin hinein wandern. Laura wehrte sich und versuchte, ihn wegzudrücken. Doch je mehr sie dies versuchte, desto mehr vertiefte er den Kuss. Langsam gab sie es auf sich zu wehren. Diese zuerst kalten Lippen auf den ihrigen wurden immer wärmer und hüllten ihr trauerndes Herz nun in vollkommender Geborgenheit und Wärme ein. Zärtlich strich Dracos Zunge an ihrer und zu ihrer eigenen und seiner Überraschung fing sie scheu an auf diese Zärtlichkeiten einzugehen und den Kuss zu erwidern.

Dracos Herz machte einen Hüpfer und er drückte sie fest an sich. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihren schwarzen Haaren und löste so den Haarknoten. Ihre Haare fielen offen über ihre Schultern. Sie wiederum legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust, wodurch Draco auf einmal zusammenzuckte und sich von ihr löste. Laura brauchte einige Sekunden um ihre Augen, die sie während des Kusses geschlossen hatte, wieder zu öffnen. Sprachlos starrte sie den blonden Jungen vor ihr an und konnte noch gar nicht richtig glauben, was da soeben passiert war. Auf einmal legte Draco seine Arme um sie und drückte sie erneut fest an sich. Hatte er etwa immer noch nicht genug?

"Was ... ich dir jetzt erzähle ... habe ich noch nie jemand anderem erzählt. Ich werde es dir nur einmal sagen, also ... hör mir bitte ohne Unterbrechung zu", bat er sie ohne seine Umarmung zu lockern. Laura sagte nichts und wartete neugierig darauf, was sie jetzt wohl hören würde.

"Vie-vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Wahrscheinlich kann ich dich wirklich nicht verstehen. Denn die Person, die mir immer am wichtigsten war, lebt. Aber ich hatte immer Angst, dass dies bald nicht mehr der Fall sein würde. Ob du mir glaubst oder nicht, ich habe meinen Vater mein ganzes Leben lang verabscheut. Auch er brachte mir nie familiäre Gefühle entgegen. Einmal sagte er zu mir, ich wäre nur geboren worden, um sein Erbe anzutreten und der schwarzen Magie zu dienen. Ich war von dieser Magie schon fasziniert, wollte ihr aber nicht dienen. Deshalb sträubte ich mich und wurde zur Strafe von meinem Vater andauernd eingesperrt, verflucht und geschlagen. Er wollte mich auf diese Weise auch härten. Auch meine Mutter blieb von seinen Misshandlungen nicht verschont. Doch anstatt ihn zu verlassen, blieb sie und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Ich vermute sie hat dies aus Angst oder aus blinder Liebe getan. Eines Nachts brachte er das Fass zum Überlaufen. Ich war damals acht Jahre alt. Er kam betrunken nach Hause, stürmte ins Schlafzimmer und verprügelte und vergewaltigte meine Mutter. Danach kam er in mein Zimmer. Er zog seinen Gehstock mit dem Schlangenkopf hervor, schlug damit auf mich ein und rammte es mir schließlich mitten in die Brust."

Draco stoppte kurz und ließ Laura los. Sie starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Plötzlich befreite sich Draco von seinem Umhang und knöpfte langsam seine Robe auf. Laura erschrak. Was hatte er nun vor?

"Das hier ... ist davon übrig geblieben", flüsterte er und streifte seine Robe von seiner Brust. Laura entfiel ein spitzer Schrei. Auf Dracos Brust war eine riesige Narbe. Die Haut drumherum war stark gerötet.

"Wie-wie hast du das überlebt?", fragte sie ihn entsetzt.

"Einige Hauselfen haben mich noch schnell ins St. Mungo-Hospital gebracht. Dort wurde ich noch ganz knapp gerettet. Mein Vater wurde am nächsten Tag ins Ministerium gerufen und zur Rede gestellt. Er behauptete mir diese Verletzungen nicht zugefügt zu haben. Stattdessen brachte er einen der Hauselfen, die mich gerettet hatten, mit. Ihn verdächtigte mein Vater und das Ministerium war natürlich derselben Ansicht. Kurz darauf wurde der Hauself hingerichtet und die Geschichte war gegessen. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, dachte ich, es würde alles besser werden. Doch ich hatte mich getäuscht. Überall liefen Schlammblüter, Muggelfreunde und Aurorensprösslinge herum. Mein Vater hatte es mir ins Gedächtnis eingehämmert, diese wie Dreck zu behandeln. Ich war gezwungen dies zu tun und mein Hass auf Potter machte mir dies auch sehr leicht. Denn weißt du, er und ich, wir sind uns sehr ähnlich. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist und dort auch nur geschändet wurde. Doch in Hogwarts wurde er verehrt wie ein Heiliger und konnte wirklich alles. Und ich, ich war in Kürze als der fiese Slytherinbengel Draco Malfoy bekannt. Zu allem Überfluss wollte mein Vater auch noch, dass ich Potter in allem übertrumpfe. Somit kam ich ins Quidditchteam und versuchte alles Mögliche, damit er und seine Freunde von der Schule fliegen würden. Tja, leider waren sie mir immer einen Schritt voraus. Jetzt ... wo der Dunkle Lord zurück ist, werde ich wohl bald seinem Todesserring beitreten müssen."

"Wieso hast du nicht wenigstens die Lehrer um Hilfe gebeten?", fragte Laura.

Draco lächelte spöttisch.

"Was hätte das bitte genützt? Erstens, sie hätten mir sicher nicht geglaubt und zweitens hätten sie bestimmt meinen Vater informiert. Der hätte mich dann in null Komma nichts umgebracht. Hier in Slytherin gehören fast alle dem Dunklen Lord an und aus den anderen Häusern vertraut mir sowieso keiner." Nun schwieg er und knöpfte seine Robe wieder zu. Laura fühlte sich, als ob ein riesiger Kloß in ihrem Hals stecken würde. Draco war also sein Leben lang dazu gezwungen worden so ein Ekel zu sein. Ihr ging vor allem der Anblick von seiner Narbe nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

"Jetzt verstehe ich einiges. Aber ... wieso hast du mich vorhin geküsst und erzählst mir das alles?", fragte sie mit rotem Gesicht. Draco schwieg und starrte ins Leere. Nach über einer Minute sah er auf und schaute in ihre Augen.

"_Weil ich dich liebe._"

Harry hörte ein bösartiges Kichern. Er blinzelte und öffnete seine Augen. Er hob seinen Kopf und erstarrte. Um ihn herum stand eine Horde von Todessern und lachte ihn aus. Harry suchte nach einer Chance zu fliehen, doch es war aussichtslos. Plötzlich ertönte ein hohes Lachen und Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Vor ihm stand sein Erzfeind ... Lord Voldemort. Dieser schaute irre grinsend auf den Jungen herab. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass neben dem schwarzen Magier eine weitere Person stand. Voldemort hatte seinen Arm um diese Person gelegt. Er fasste nach deren Kapuze und begann sie herunterzuziehen...

"HARRY! HÖRST DU MICH?"

Harry riss seine Augen auf. Er schloss diese sofort wieder, da ihn ein Kaminfeuer blendete. Er öffnete seine Augen erneut. Über ihm gebeugt war Mariah und Harry begriff, dass er mit seinem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß lag. Auf seiner schmerzenden Stirn fühlte er ein nasses, kühles Handtuch.

"Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte Mariah besorgt. Harry setzte sich langsam auf und nahm das Tuch von seiner Stirn.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte er.

"Im Gemeinschaftsraum. Du bist unterwegs zusammengebrochen", erklärte sie ihm.

"Ja, ich erinnere mich. Meine Narbe hat gebrannt wie Feuer und ich glaubte, mein Kopf würde gleich explodieren", murmelte er geistesabwesend.

"Hast du eben ... von Voldemort geträumt?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Harry schaute wütend drein und nickte.

"Am besten gehst du jetzt ins Bett. Wenn du willst, kannst du mir morgen alles in Ruhe erzählen",

sagte sie lächelnd. Harry sah sie an.

Schon wieder hatte er dieses warme kribbelnde Gefühl in seinem Herz.

"Danke."

"Gern geschehen. Hast du noch Fieber?", fragte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn.

Sofort schoss Harry das Blut ins Gesicht und ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl drohte ihm erneut zur Ohnmacht zu verhelfen.

"Mein Gott, dein Gesicht glüht ja richtig!", stellte Mariah erschrocken fest. Völlig unerwartet griff Harry nach ihrem Handgelenk. Langsam zog er ihre Hand von seiner Stirn nach unten und drückte seine Lippen zart gegen ihre Handfläche. Mariah war vollkommen erschrocken und starrte ihn sprachlos an. Harry lächelte und legte ihre Hand nun an seine Wange. Nun wusste Mariah nicht mehr, was sie tat. Sie streichelte seine Wange und er schloss kurz genießerisch die Augen.

Dann sahen sich beide an. Smaragdgrün traf auf Eisgrau. Beide Gesichter kamen sich immer näher und Mariah konnte ihr Spiegelbild in Harrys Brillengläsern erkennen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, doch beide überwindeten diese rasch und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem süßen und zärtlichen Kuss. Ihre Münder umschlossen sich sanft und liebevoll. Es war, als wären zwei verschollene Puzzlestücke zusammengesetzt worden.

Mariahs Hand, die zuvor seine Wange gestreichelt hatte, war nun auf seiner Schulter. Er hob wiederum seine rechte Hand und strich mit dieser durch ihre weichen Haare.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, er würde wahnsinnig werden. Mariahs Lippen brannten wie Feuer auf den seinigen. Dieses Gefühl wollte er sein Leben lang spüren. Er wurde mutiger, indem er sanft über ihre warmen, weichen Lippen leckte und so um Einlass bat. In diesem Moment löste sich Mariah hastig von ihm und stieß ihn von sich, als ob er ein gefährlicher Parasit wär. Irritiert sah er sie an. Mariah war rot bis zur Unendlichkeit und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

"Ha-Harry, ich - ich wollte das nicht - ich -", stotterte sie daher, legte ihre rechte Hand auf den Mund und fing an zu weinen. Harry hob seine rechte Hand um ihr die Tränen wegzuwischen, doch sie schlug seine Hand weg.

"Es ... es tut mir Leid!", nuschelte sie, stand auf und rannte nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal. Harry schaute ihr nur sprachlos hinterher. Noch zehn Minuten lang saß er einfach nur da und dachte nur über eines nach. Warum hatte er sich auf einen Kuss mit Mariah eingelassen? Dieser Kuss ... nun ... war sein erster überhaupt gewesen. Einfach unbeschreiblich!

Plötzlich hörte er, wie jemand durch das Portraitloch kam. Es war Ron, der einen roten Handabdruck auf seiner Wange hatte.

"Hi Harry, wie geht's dir?", fragte dieser.

"Äh ... gut. Woher hast du das denn?", fragte Harry und zeigte auf Rons Wange.

"Oh das? Äh, das ist ein persönliches Autogramm von Hermione. Schick, nicht?"

"Wie? Hermione hat dich geohrfeigt?"

"Ja, so könnte man es auch nennen."

"Hast du sie etwa schon wieder wegen ihrer Hausaufgabe von letzter Woche, bei der sie nur eine Zwei bekommen hat, gehänselt?"

"Ha, ha! Nein, ich habe sie auf dem Weg hierher auf die Wange geküsst."

"Hä? Nur deswegen?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Ja, nur deswegen. Danach ist sie abgehauen. Ist sie hier schon reingekommen?"

"Äh, ich glaube nicht", antwortete Harry nervös. Bei der 'Beschäftigung' vorhin hätte er auf so was sowieso nicht geachtet.

"Wo ist denn Mariah? Schon im Bett?", wollte Ron wissen.

"JA!", sagte Harry hastiger als er wollte. Ron sah ihn stutzig an.

"Du scheinst mir sehr nervös zu sein. Ist irgendwas passiert?"

"Äh nein, ich bin nur sehr fertig wegen der Schmerzen von vorhin. Aber jetzt geht's wieder", versicherte Harry.

"Aha, na dann lass uns mal ins Bett gehen", schlug Ron vor und drückte das nasse Handtuch, das Harry vorhin zur Kühlung seiner stechenden Narbe benutzt hatte, gegen seine Wange. Zusammen

gingen die beiden Gryffindors nach oben und legten sich samt Festumhang auf ihre Betten. Kurz darauf fielen sie ins Land der Träume.

"Laura! Bitte mach die Tür auf!" Draco hämmerte gerade gegen die Tür einer Klokabine im Waschraum. Nachdem er Laura seine Liebe gestanden hatte, war sie in den Waschraum gerannt und hatte sich in eine der Kabinen eingeschlossen. Da sie die Tür mit einem guten Schließzauber belegt hatte, konnte Draco diese mit _Alohomora_ nicht öffnen.

"Laura, ich meine es ernst! Ich habe mich in dich verliebt!", rief er.

"HÖR AUF!", schrie sie gequält. Sie wollte und konnte diese Worte nicht mehr hören.

"Was soll ich tun damit du mir glaubst?", fragte er verzweifelt.

"Warum hast du dich ausgerechnet in mich verliebt?", wollte sie plötzlich von ihm wissen. Aus Überraschung schwieg Draco kurz.

"Ich ... zuerst fand ich dich einfach nur wunderschön, doch dann gefiel es mir, dass du so selbstbewusst und anders bist als die anderen Mädchen. Dann machtest du mich neugierig, weil ich schon ahnte, dass du bestimmt nicht aus Amerika kommst. Und damals in der Eulerei, da warst du mir so nahe wie es sonst nur meine Mutter war. Schon seit Jahren höre ich diese Schmerzensschreie, die ich als kleiner Junge wegen meines Vaters rausgelassen habe. Diese Schreie waren plötzlich verstummt, als ich dich umarmt habe. Auch mein Herz lief außer Kontrolle und ich konnte bis heute meine Blicke und Gedanken einfach nicht von dir abwenden. Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass ich dich liebe?", fragte er sie. Da sie keine Antwort gab, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Kabinentür, rutschte herunter und blieb dort sitzen. Draco war einfach zu erschöpft und so fertig mit den Nerven, dass er seine Augen schloss und einschlief. Auch Laura, die nichtmal mehr in der Lage war, an irgendwas zu denken, sank in sich zusammen und schlief ebenfalls ein.


	12. 11 Das Grauen in den Ferien

11. Das Grauen in den Ferien

Wurmschwanz betrat den Hauptversammlungsraum der Todesser. Begierig schaute er sich um. Da er für seinen Herrn gute Nachrichten hatte, war seine Nervosität sehr gering. Der Dunkle Lord schien zu schlafen, weil er noch immer nicht auf das Eintreten seines Dieners reagiert hatte. Wurmschwanz ging nach vorne und verbeugte sich.

"Oh Herr, wir haben Euren Auftrag erfolgreich erfüllt. Die -" Er verstummte schlagartig, als plötzlich unter der Kapuze des bösen Zauberers eine riesige, hellgrüne Schlange herauskroch. Daraufhin war auch das fahle Gesicht des Dunklen Lords zu sehen.

"Sie sind also auf den Weg?", fragte dieser mit schwacher Stimme.

"Ja, Meister, sie werden in wenigen Stunden in Hogwarts ankommen", antwortete Wurmschwanz noch immer etwas erschrocken über das plötzliche Auftauchen der Schlange.

"Gut", murmelte Voldemort zufrieden.

"Sollen sie Ihre Tochter hierherbringen?", wollte Wurmschwanz wissen.

"Oh nein, sie sollen ein bisschen mit ihr und ihren neuen Freunden spielen. Ich habe schon einen anderen Plan, wie ich sie hierherbringen lasse. Mit Hilfe unseres Spiones wird das kein Problem sein", sagte Voldemort grinsend.

"Ihr liebt es, sie zu quälen, nicht wahr?"

"Natürlich. Vor allem jetzt, da meine kleine Mariah in einem kleinen ... _Gefühlschaos_ steckt", fügte er mit einem süffisanten und irren Kichern hinzu. Selbst Wurmschwanz musste grinsen. Er konnte sich schon denken, was sein Meister meinte.

"Geh jetzt los und hilf den anderen im Ministerium, damit keiner etwas von unserem Vorgehen mitbekommt. Und pass auf, dass dich kein Uneingeweihter erkennt." Der kleine Zauberer nickte, verbeugte sich noch einmal und verließ schnurstracks den Raum.

Voldemort streichelte lieblich die grüne Schlange. Diese erhob sich zu seinem Gesicht und fing an zu zischeln. Der Dunkle Lord verstand, was sie ihm sagte.

_'Ich will sie ... ich will sie würgen ... ich will sie beißen ... ich will sie töten ...'_

"Nur Geduld, Nagini. Wir brauchen sie noch", flüsterte der schwarze Magier.

Laura öffnete benommen ihre schweren Augenlider. Sie streckte sich vorsichtig und verspürte starke Gelenkschmerzen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie in einer Toilettenkabine saß und noch immer ihr dunkelblaues Ballkleid trug. Langsam kamen ihre gestrigen Erinnerungen wieder in ihr hoch. Sie war mit Draco Malfoy zum Weihnachtsball gegangen und hatte mit ihm getanzt, wodurch sie ihren Vater ganz schön verärgert hatte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sie Draco von der Ermordung ihrer Mutter erzählt. Daraufhin hatte er sie plötzlich geküsst! Und sie hatte dies auch noch erwidert! Auch von Dracos schwerer Kindheit hatte sie erfahren und auch ... dass er sie _liebte_!

Laura wurde rot, als sie sich daran erinnerte. Er liebte sie also ... und das schon seit Wochen!

Aber ... was fühlte sie eigentlich für ihn? Seinen Kuss und seine Umarmungen hatte sie nach anfänglichem Wehren erwidert und sie hatten sich beide ihre größten Geheimnisse ausgetauscht. Aber das war doch schon alles gewesen ... oder nicht? Völlig durcheinander stand Laura langsam auf. Ihr Gesicht verzehrte sich, da ihre Beine sehr schmerzten. Sie massierte diese kurz und drückte sachte gegen die Kabinentür, doch die ließ sich nicht öffnen. Laura drückte etwas kräftiger doch es nützte nichts. Irgendwas blockierte die Tür! Der Schließspruch konnte dafür nicht der Grund sein, da dieser sich automatisch aufhob, wenn sie selbst versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen.

Na gut, dann eben anders, dachte Laura, sprang hoch und hielt sich an der obersten Kante der Tür fest. Sie zog sich hoch und schaute herunter. Sie erschrak leicht, als sie, an der Tür angelehnt, Draco auf dem Boden hocken sah. Laura sprang von der Kante runter und landete direkt vor Draco. Sie bemerkte, dass er schlief.

Hat er etwa ... die ganze Nacht hier gesessen, fragte sich Laura erstaunt. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihr Herz auf einmal schneller schlagen. Seelenruhig betrachtete sie ihn. Seine blonden Haarsträhnen hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Er sah so unschuldig und friedlich aus. Wie ein Engel, der erst vor kurzem seinen Segen gefunden hatte. Laura legte ihre Hand auf seine kühle Stirn und streifte seine Strähnen sanft zur Seite. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie musste es einfach tun. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Früher hätte sie viel lieber eine Sumpfkröte geküsst als dies hier zu tun. Doch jetzt war einfach alles anders, vollkommen anders.

Plötzlich neigte sich Dracos Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und er öffnete seine Augen. Erschrocken ließ Laura von ihm ab und starrte ihn mit ziegelrotem Gesicht an. Sein Blick hingegen war voller Ungläubigkeit.

"Äh, guten Morgen!", nuschelte Laura, da sie nicht genau wusste, was sie sagen wollte.

"Morgen", murmelte Draco nach einiger Zeit. Beide schwiegen daraufhin beträchtlich lange.

"Wir sehen uns!", sagte Laura hastig und wollte gehen, doch Draco hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Irritiert drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

"Ich-ich war gestern sehr aufdringlich zu dir ... aber was ich dir alles erzählt habe, war kein bisschen gelogen", sagte er und sah sie eindringlich an. Zuerst erwiderte Laura dies mit einem normalen Blick. Doch dann ging sie wieder in die Hocke und legte ihre linke Hand auf die seinige, die immer noch ihr rechtes Handgelenk umklammerte.

"Ich vertraue dir", sagte sie und lächelte. Draco sah sie an, als ob er sich soeben verhört hätte.

"Mein Hass deinem Vater gegenüber hat mich geblendet. Ich habe völlig übersehen, wie sehr du andauernd versucht hast, nett zu mir zu sein. Ich bin auch froh, dass du mir deine größten Geheimnisse offenbart hast, aber ..." Sie stoppte kurz und atmete tief ein.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich deine Gefühle erwidern kann", fügte sie leise hinzu. Draco schwieg zuerst, bevor er kurz seine Augen schloss und lächelte. Nun ließ er auch ihr Handgelenk los.

"Schon gut. Ich bin schon froh, dass du mir überhaupt die ganze Zeit zugehört hast", sagte er, obwohl Laura doch ein wenig Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme hören konnte.

"Aber ich möchte gerne etwas für dich tun. Ich möchte dir und Riddle helfen. Im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort." Laura bekam Telleraugen.

"Wie bitte? Er und seine Anhänger werden dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen, wenn du dich uns anschließt! Für sie wärst du ein _Verräter_!", fuhr Laura ihn an. Eigentlich freute sie sich, dass Draco dies extra für sie auf sich nehmen wollte, doch auch ihr schlechtes Gewissen ihn in dieser Sache mit reinzuziehen war genauso groß.

"Das ist mir egal. Außerdem war ich doch nie wirklich auf deren Seite, wie kann ich sie dann verraten?" Laura grinste zu diesem Argument.

"Da hast du Recht. Ich muss mich aber erst mit Mariah darüber unterhalten und du solltest dich auch mal mit ihr auseinandersetzen", schlug sie vor und stand auf.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir drei uns nach dem Frühstück vor dem Verbotenen Wald treffen. Da sieht uns wenigstens keiner." Draco nickte.

"Wie bist du eigentlich aus der Kabine rausgekommen?", wollte er wissen. Laura nickte zum Spalt zwischen der Tür und der Decke und Draco schaute nach oben.

"Oh, darauf hätte ich gestern auch selbst kommen können", murmelte er gespielt verärgert. Laura grinste schadenfroh.

"Also bis nachher!", sagte sie und verließ den Waschraum. Draco sah ihr verträumt hinterher.

Harry wachte auf und rieb sich seine Augen. Wieso um alles in der Welt war schon wieder morgen! Er hatte gerade mal zwei bis drei Stunden schlafen können, weil er die ganze Zeit an dieser kleinen Panne mit Mariah gedacht hatte. Zumindest schien es für sie eine Panne gewesen zu sein. Er hatte ja eigentlich damit angefangen und es hatte ihm auch noch gefallen. Er hatte sogar

versucht, den Kuss zu vertiefen, doch sie hatte ihn weggestoßen. Aber sie hatte diese Zärtlichkeit für kurze Zeit erwidert und das war bestimmt keine Einbildung gewesen.

Harry streckte sich kurz und bemerkte, dass Ron auch soeben wach geworden war.

"Morgen", murmelte dieser gähnend.

"Morgen, konntest du auch nicht schlafen?"

"Wieso?"

"Na ja, es ist acht Uhr morgens und normalerweise schläfst du in den Ferien immer bis Mittag", meinte Harry.

"Tja, mir ging diese Flaute mit Hermione nicht mehr aus dem Kopf", sagte Ron und fasste sich an die Wange, auf der am vorigen Abend noch ein glühendroter Handabdruck gewesen war.

"Und du? Hattest du wieder Narbenschmerzen?"

"Nein, aber einen Alptraum von Voldemort", log Harry zur Hälfte und ignorierte Rons Zusammenzucken. Schlagartig musste er sich wieder an den Traum erinnern, den er während seiner gestrigen Ohnmacht hatte. Wer war nur diese verhüllte Person gewesen, fragte er sich während er und Ron in den Waschraum gingen, um sich fertig zu machen. Wenn Harry Glück haben würde, würde er dies vielleicht noch einmal träumen, damit er das Gesicht dieser Person erkennen könnte.

Nach einer Viertelstunde waren die zwei Freunde fertig und bemerkten ihre Zimmergenossen, die ebenfalls schon wach waren. Diese beeilten sich mit dem Waschen, da sie um elf Uhr den Zug nach London nehmen wollten. Die meisten Hogwartsschüler waren nämlich wegen des Balls extra über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben und wollten wenigstens den Einstieg in das neue Jahr mit ihrer Familie feiern.

Ron erblickte auch schnell Dean und ging zu ihm.

"Dean, ich möchte mit dir wegen gestern Abend sprechen", sagte Ron. Dean sah ihn überrascht an, nickte aber.

"Ich war sehr überrascht, dass du und Ginny jetzt zusammen seid ... und ich hab gestern wirklich überreagiert, entschuldige", murmelte der Rotschopf beschämt.

"Ach schon vergessen. Ich verstehe ja, dass das alles sehr seltsam auf dich wirkte. Erst ist sie jahrelang hinter Harry her und dann siehst du uns auf einmal Händchen haltend in der Eingangshalle. Aber eins verspreche ich dir: Ich liebe Ginny mit ganzem Herzen und ich würde es nie wagen sie auf irgendeine Art zu verletzen", sagte Dean.

"Wie lange läuft das eigentlich schon zwischen euch?"

"Äh, na ja ... seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Da hab ich ihr zumindest gesagt, dass ich sie mag."

"Aha, also ich habe ja nichts dagegen, wenn ihr beide zusammen seid, aber ...", Ron ging einen Schritt auf Dean zu und fixierte ihn mit blitzenden Augen, "... wenn du mit ihr irgendwas anstellst, was ihr nicht gefällt, dann bin ich gezwungen den großen bösen Bruder zu spielen. Kapiesche?", flüsterte er ironisch grinsend. Dean starrte ihn völlig konfus an und nickte heftig.

"Okay", sagte Ron und ging zu Harry in den Schlafsaal.

Kurz darauf gingen die beiden in den Gemeinschaftsraum und entdeckten dort Hermione, die auf dem roten Sofa saß und ein Buch über Arithmantik las. Als sie Harry erblickte, lächelte sie, doch als ihr Blick auf Ron fiel, wurde sie rot vor Wut und widmete ihrem Buch wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

"Guten Morgen, Hermione. Weißt du vielleicht wo Mariah ist?" wurde sie von Harry gefragt. Daraufhin schloss sie grimmig ihr Buch, wodurch ein lauter Knall ertönte, der die Jungs und auch die restlichen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammenzucken ließ.

"Nein! Aber sie ist heute früh um Punkt sechs Uhr aufgestanden und hat sich ihren Bademantel angezogen!" Harry starrte Hermione stirnrunzelnd an.

"Sie ist mit Sicherheit ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler gegangen! Da ich aber wegen ihr nicht schon wieder den Hauspokal riskieren will und ihr ja sowieso alle auf ihrer Seite steht, werde ich ihr keine Punkte abziehen!", fuhr sie ihre beiden Freunde an und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Raum. Harry und Ron sahen ihr perplex hinterher.

"Welche Laus ist ihr denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Harry seinen besten Freund. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Also wegen des Wangenkusses kann es nicht sein. Ich bin ja auch nicht gleich aus der Haut gefahren, als sie das bei mir gemacht hat. Wollen wir frühstücken gehen?"

"Willst du denn nicht auf Mariah warten?", fragte Ron.

"Äh ... nein lieber nicht!"

Ron sah ihn verwundert an.

"Ist gestern abend irgendwas zwischen euch beiden vorgefallen?", fragte dieser. Harry wurde rot, was Ron aber zum Glück nicht sehen konnte da Harry schon durch das Portrait der fetten Dame schreitete.

"Hey! Ich habe dich was gefragt!", rief Ron und rannte ihm hinterher.

"_Es ist nichts passiert!_", antwortete Harry klipp und klar. Ron gab sich mit dieser Antwort dennoch nicht zufrieden.

"Mir kommt es aber so vor, als ob du Mariah aus dem Weg gehen willst!"

"Ron! Mariah und ich sind keine siamesischen Zwillinge, die ständig aneinander kleben! Außerdem habe ich Hunger und möchte wegen ihr nicht auch noch auf mein Frühstück warten!", sagte Harry barsch. Rons Miene spiegelte immer noch Ungläubigkeit. Harry und Mariah hatten doch immer aufeinander gewartet und waren zusammen zum Essen in die Große Halle gegangen. Da musste bestimmt was vorgefallen sein! Ob sich die beiden gestritten hatten?

"_Pinienfisch!_", sagte Laura und betrat das Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Sie blickte sich hastig um und entdeckte sofort Mariah, die ihren Bademantel trug und am Beckenrand saß. Die Jungs hatten also Recht gehabt! Da Laura ihre beste Freundin nämlich nicht am Gryffindortisch gesehen hatte, hatte sie Harry und Ron gefragt, wo sie sein könnte. Dass sie um diese Zeit im Vertrauensschülerbad war, überraschte Laura doch schon. Mitten am Tage war die Gefahr nämlich ziemlich groß von jemandem hier erwischt zu werden, aber zum Glück waren die meisten Schüler mit ihrer Heimreise beschäftigt.

Laura ging mit langsamen Schritten auf Mariah zu. Ihr musste sie nun versuchen, beizubringen, dass sie Draco vertraute. Um das glorreich über die Bühne zu bringen, musste Laura ihr bestimmt auch von dem Kuss erzählen. Also, auf in den Kampf!

"Ähm ... morgen, Mariah", sagte sie vorsichtig. Ihre Stirn bildete Falten ,da Mariah nicht auf sie reagierte. Laura hockte sich neben ihr hin.

"Mariah, hörst du mich nicht?" Laura zuckte etwas zusammen, als sie Mariah näher betrachtete. Ihre Augen waren stark gerötet und wirkten so wie ein leerer Ozeankrater. Als ob dieses Mädchen nie gelächelt hätte.

"Mariah!", sagte Laura nun mit großer Sorge. Mariah riss ihre Augen vor Schreck auf und starrte irritiert in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

"Oh Laura, seit wann bist du denn schon hier?"

"Äh, ich habe dich schon dreimal angesprochen und du bemerkst mich erst jetzt?", fragte Laura ungläubig.

"Ja ... Entschuldigung, aber ich war leicht in Gedanken versunken."

Leicht ist gut, dachte Laura.

"Hast du ... etwa geweint?", fragte sie, obwohl ihr diese Frage überflüssig schien.

"Ach was, mir ist nur etwas Badeshampoo in die Augen gekommen", behauptete Mariah und rieb sich mit ihrem Arm die Augen.

"Aha. Ähm, du ... ich muss dir was erzählen."

"Ich bin ganz Ohr."

"Schön. Also ... Draco ... hat mir seine Hilfe angeboten uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu helfen." Mariah sah Laura in diesem Augenblick so an, als ob alle Leute aus Hogwarts direkt vor ihnen splitterfasernackt um ein Lagerfeuer tanzen würden.

"Willst du mich verulken?", fragte sie nur.

"Nein."

"_Du machst Witze!_"

"Ich schwöre, es war so!", sagte Laura nun leicht gereizt.

"Wie-wieso?"

"Weil ... er eigentlich nie auf der Seite der Todesser war. Lucius wollte es zwar, aber Draco hat sich immer dagegen gesträubt!"

"Da du ihn sogar schon beim Vornamen nennst, kann es ja nur ein Scherz sein", sagte Mariah.

"JETZT HÖR MIR DOCH MAL ZU! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, doch ich glaube Draco und möchte seine Hilfe annehmen", sagte Laura aufgebracht.

"Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass er die Wahrheit sagt?"

"Wenn du gestern dabei gewesen wärst, hättest du ihm bestimmt auch geglaubt. Seine Augen spiegelten die blanke Wahrheit und er hat mir die Male seiner Misshandlungen von seinem Vater gezeigt. Und ..." Laura stoppte schlagartig, da sie jetzt an dem Punkt angelangt war, der sie am meisten beschäftigte.

"Und _was_?", hakte Mariah neugierig nach.

"Er ... hat mir gestanden, dass er mich liebt", murmelte sie mit hochroten Wangen. Mariahs Kinnlade klappte herunter.

"Was?", keuchte sie fassungslos.

"Außerdem ... hat er mich geküsst." Mariah rutschte plötzlich vor Schreck am Beckenrand runter und fiel samt Bademantel mitten in den Pool.

"_Du auch_!", entfiel es ihr als sie wieder auftauchte.

"Wieso 'du auch'?", fragte Laura völlig perplex. Erschrocken schlug sich Mariah ihre beiden Hände vor dem Mund.

"Mariah, du verheimlichst mir doch etwas. Ich will das jetzt sofort wissen!", forderte Laura sie misstrauisch auf. Mariah sah sie entsetzt an und wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Wie sollte sie die Sache zwischen Harry und ihr nur erklären? Sie war die ganze Nacht kaum in der Lage gewesen es selbst zu glauben.

"Ich möchte dir doch nur helfen, Mariah. Also bitte sag mir was los ist", bat Laura sie einfühlsam. Mariah sah auf und blickte ihrer besten Freundin ins Gesicht.

"I-ich und Harry ... wir ... haben uns ebenfalls geküsst", murmelte sie mit glühendrotem Kopf, der schon beträchtlich heftiger dampfte als das heiße Badewasser.

"_Was!_ Wie konnte das denn passieren?", fragte Laura mit großem Entsetzen.

"Oh man, ich weiß es doch auch nicht! Vielleicht lag es bei ihm an seinem Fieber und bei mir an dem Butter -"

"Moment!", wurde sie von Laura unterbrochen. "Im Butterbier ist kein Alkohol! Mit dieser Ausrede kannst du dich hier nicht aus der Schlinge ziehen!"

"Ist ja gut! Na ja, zwischen uns war schon den ganzen Abend lang so eine merkwürdige Stimmung. So ungewohnt und verwirrend aber auch zugleich aufregend und spannend", gab Mariah zu und kletterte wieder aus dem Pool.

"Mensch, Mariah! Wie konntest du dich nur darauf einlassen! Was, wenn Harry das in den falschen Hals kriegt und sich auch noch Hoffnungen macht!"

"Denkst du daran habe ich nicht gedacht! Ich habe immerhin keinen Todesser geküsst!"

"DRACO IST KEIN TODESSER!", schrie Laura nun sehr wütend. Mariah sah sie an ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

"Außerdem ... war er es, der mich geküsst hat", sagte Laura gefährlich leise.

"Tse, ich wette du warst daran nicht ganz unbeteiligt. Zu einem Kuss gehören immer noch zwei!"

"Muss wohl so sein, denn du sprichst ja aus Erfahrung!", sagte Laura spöttisch. Mariah errötete erneut und starrte Laura wütend an.

"Mit dir hat es einfach keinen Sinn darüber zu reden!", sagte sie, trocknete sich und ihren Bademantel mit einer Handbewegung und lief in Richtung Ausgang.

"Mit wem könntest du sonst darüber reden!", fragte Laura trocken.

Abrupt blieb Mariah stehen. Erschrocken starrte sie vor sich hin. Ja, mit wem eigentlich, wenn es sonst niemanden gibt, wurde sie von einer inneren Stimme gefragt. Plötzlich weinte sie haufenweise Tränen. Gerade eben war diese eiskalte Erkenntnis über sie gekommen, dass sie ohne Laura doch in Wirklichkeit ganz allein auf der Welt war. Ganz alleine ohne Familie und mit Freunden, die sowieso nicht wahrnahmen, wer sie wirklich war und was in ihr vorging.

Plötzlich fühlte Mariah, dass Laura hinter ihr stand und sie ganz zärtlich von hinten umarmte.

"Entschuldigung, das wollte ich nicht sagen. Ich möchte dir ja keine Vorwürfe machen, denn ich habe mich ja auch nicht besser verhalten. Ich kann dich ja nicht dazu zwingen, Draco zu vertrauen, ich möchte dich nur darum bitten. Ich habe ihm vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns nach dem Frühstück vor dem Verbotenen Wald treffen. Dann können wir überlegen, ob wir drei zusammen gegen Voldemort kämpfen werden. Und was Harry betrifft, ihm solltest du am besten schnell klarmachen, dass der Kuss für dich keine Bedeutung hatte und dich so normal wie möglich verhalten. Denn du weißt, je mehr er für dich fühlt, desto mehr wirst du ihn eines Tages mit der Wahrheit verletzen", flüsterte Laura. Mariah schluckte schwer und nickte.

"Ja, es tut mir auch Leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Auf deinen Wunsch hin gehe ich mit dir zu diesem Treffen, aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich Draco glauben werde", sagte Mariah. Laura lächelte zufrieden und löste die Umarmung.

"Ist klar. Ich glaube Draco ist mit dem Frühstück schon fertig, also holen wir noch schnell unsere dicken Winterschulumhänge und gehen dann zum Treffpunkt", schlug sie vor. Mariah nickte und beide machten sich auf zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Mariah rannte dorthin und war heilfroh, dass sie ihr kleines Geheimnis nicht mehr alleine mit sich rumschleppen musste. Aber die Nachricht, dass Draco Laura geküsst hatte und auch noch angeblich liebte, hatte sie schon sehr schockiert.

Erschöpft kam sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame an.

"Ach, wieder zurück? Oh, du siehst aber viel besser aus, als heut früh!", sagte diese. Mariah starrte das Bild zuerst überrascht an bevor sie lächelte. Das stimmte. Heute früh, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, war ihr Gesicht tränenverschmiert gewesen, da sie wegen des gestrigen Vorfalls sehr lange geweint hatte. Sie hatte sich unzählige Vorwürfe gemacht.

"Danke! _Lulatsch!_", sagte sie und ging hindurch in den großen Raum. Sie erstarrte urplötzlich, als sie, auf den roten Sesseln sitzend, Harry, Ron und Hermione entdeckte. Harry sah auf und erblickte Mariah. Sofort wurde er knallrot und senkte hastig seinen Blick. Ron und Hermione bemerkten dieses Schauspiel. Rons Blick spiegelte Ahnung, Hermiones hingegen Misstrauen. Mariah war nämlich ebenfalls rot geworden und versuchte, sich zu sammeln. So normal wie möglich verhalten, dachte sie nervös und ging auf das Trio zu.

"Guten Morgen alle zusammen!", sagte sie gutgelaunt.

"Morgen", sagten Ron und Hermione. Harry hingegen starrte Mariah irritiert an, da ihn ihre plötzliche, spontane, gute Laune sehr überraschte.

"Mein Morgengruß gilt auch für dich, _Harry_!", grinste Mariah. Harry errötete dadurch noch heftiger.

"Äh ja - Guten Morgen!", nuschelte er. Mariah musste gar nicht so tun, als ob sie grinsen musste, denn bei Harrys Verhalten hätte bestimmt jeder geschmunzelt.

"Wieso warst du nicht beim Frühstück?", fragte Hermione auf einmal. Mariah sah ihr ins Gesicht. Erst jetzt fiel ihr das gestrige Gespräch mit Ron ein. Hermione war also eifersüchtig auf sie. Wenn sie erstmal von dem Kuss erfahren würde ... na dann Mahlzeit.

"Och, ich hatte keinen Hunger und wollte ein bisschen für mich sein", antwortete sie.

"Und deswegen warst du im Vertrauensschülerbad?", fragte Hermione und betrachtete Mariahs Bademantel. Mariah schwieg verbissen. Vielleicht sollte sie in Zukunft auf ihre kleinen Badestunden verzichten.

"Dieses eine Mal sehe ich noch darüber hinweg, aber wenn ich noch einmal mitbekomme, dass du schon wieder dort warst, bin ich gezwungen, dir dafür Punkte abzuziehen. Ja, von unserem eigenen Haus!", sagte Hermione, als Mariah zum Protest ansetzte. Doch sie unterließ dies lieber und nickte.

"Ron, hast du dich eigentlich wieder mit Ginny vertragen?", wollte sie auf einmal gerne wissen.

"Nein, leider noch nicht. Am Gryffindortisch war sie nicht. Ich vermute, sie möchte noch ein bisschen Zeit mit Dean verbringen bevor er nach Hause fährt."

"Wie? Er fährt nach Hause?", fragte Mariah überrascht.

"Ja, seine Mutter ist sehr streng und war schon sehr empört, dass er über Weihnachten hier geblieben ist. Jetzt soll er wenigstens zu Neujahr nach Hause kommen", erklärte Ron.

"Aha, na ihr Gesicht würde ich gerne sehen, wenn sie erfährt, dass er eine Freundin hat", sagte Mariah und musste bei dem Gedanken lachen. Auch Ron konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

"Na gut, ich wollte mir eigentlich nur was anziehen und nach draußen gehen", sagte sie und ging die ersten Stufen der Treppe hoch.

"Was willst du denn jetzt draußen?", fragte Ron.

"Ich geh ein wenig mit Elisha spazieren", antwortete sie und lief in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort zog sie sich noch schnell einen frischen weißen Rollkragenpullover und einen knielangen dunkelblauen Rock an. Auch ihre goldene Schnatzkette legte sie sich nach kurzem Zögern um. Sie schnappte sich noch schnell ihren Schulwinterumhang und kam wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Na dann, wir sehen uns!", sagte sie zu den dreien und lief eilig durch das Portraitloch.

"Irgendwie benimmt sie sich merkwürdig", meinte Hermione. Harry sah währenddessen nachdenklich in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer. So wie es aussah, wollte Mariah ihm ebenfalls aus dem Weg gehen. Aber lange würde das nicht mehr so weitergehen können. Am besten hielt er es, sofort mit ihr zu reden, wenn sie wieder zurückkam. _Falls sie zurückkommt_, sagte plötzlich eine innere Stimme zu ihm und versetzte ihm dadurch einen kleinen Schrecken.

"Harry, bist du taub?" Harry zuckte zusammen und bemerkte, dass Hermione ihn gerade angesprochen hatte.

"Hä, was? Hast du was gesagt?"

"Ja, ich habe dich gerade dreimal gefragt, was das für ein Traum war, den du letzte Nacht gehabt hast. Also?", fragte sie ihn erwartungsvoll.

"Äh, na ja, so schlimm war der gar nicht. Woher weißt du eigentlich davon?"

Hermione nickte zu Ron.

"Plappermaul", sagte Harry zu ihm. Ron schaute unschuldig drein. Harry seufzte und stand auf. Blitzartig erinnerte er sich daran, dass Mariah ja gerne mit ihm über dem Traum hatte sprechen wollen. Ob sie sich daran überhaupt noch erinnerte? Harry erschrak leicht, als er begriff, dass er ja schon wieder an sie dachte. Seit gestern ging sie ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und zwar seit diesem Kuss - Nein! Es hatte schon viel früher angefangen. Wahrscheinlich schon damals, als er diesen seltsamen Traum von ihr gehabt hatte. Dieser hatte sich ja fast genauso erfüllt. Nur diese rätselhaften Worte am Ende des Traumes hatte sie nicht wiederholt.

Auf einmal packte ihn ein starker Drang ans Fenster zu gehen. Er schaute hinaus in die weite Ferne und hatte auch einen guten Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald. Direkt vor den ersten Bäumen standen zwei Personen. Harry sah genau hin und erkannte die beiden als Draco Malfoy und Elisha Blaine. Moment mal! Wollte sich Elisha denn nicht mit Mariah treffen? Wenn man vom Teufel sprach, denn genau in diesem Moment kam Mariah auf die beiden zugerannt. Die drei sahen sich um, als ob sie nicht wollten, dass jemand sie bei ihrem Treffen beobachtete.

Was besprechen die beiden bloß mit Malfoy, fragte er sich. Sorge breitete sich in ihm aus. Was, wenn er den Mädchen etwas antun will? Harry wandte sich vom Fenster ab.

"Ich ... habe was in der Großen Halle vergessen! Bin gleich wieder da!", sagte er zu seinen beiden Freunden und rannte eilig, ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Mariah starrte Draco misstrauisch an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick mit dem gleichem Misstrauen.

"Soso, du willst dich uns also anschließen?", fragte sie provozierend.

"Ja, was dagegen?", konterte er gleichgültig.

"_Allerdings _... Normalerweise beurteile ich niemanden nach seiner Abstammung, aber da dein Vater

einer unserer größten Feinde ist, traue ich dir nicht über den Weg."

"Für _dich_ gilt das ebenfalls", meinte Draco. Mariah wurde wütend und packte ihn am Kragen.

"Laura hast du vielleicht um den Finger gewickelt mit deiner angeblichen Liebeserklärung, aber bei mir wirst du dir gehörig die Zähne ausbeißen, damit ich dir glaube", flüsterte sie gefährlich leise.

"Mariah! Draco will uns doch nur helfen! Ihr sollt ja nicht gleich die besten Freunde werden!", sagte Laura ungeduldig. Mariah ließ Draco los und beruhigte sich.

"Ich kann es euch leider nicht wirklich beweisen, dass ich es ernst meine. Also bleibt euch wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mir einfach zu vertrauen", sagte Draco gewissenhaft.

"Tut mir ja Leid, aber solange du mir keinen handfesten Beweis vorzuweisen hast, werden wir dich weder bei uns aufnehmen, noch in unsere Pläne einweihen", entgegnete Mariah. Draco seufzte. Dieses Mädchen war vielleicht misstrauisch und stur. Wie man es eben von jemanden erwartete, der wie er bei Todessern aufgewachsen war.

"Meinetwegen. Ich zeige dir einen der Gründe, warum ich meinen Vater hasse und deswegen nie in seine Fußstapfen treten will." Mariah sah ihn fragend an. Draco öffnete sein weißes Hemd und entblößte somit seine Brust. Mariahs Augen weiteten sich. Eine riesige Narbe kennzeichnete fast die gesamte Brust. Ein eindeutiges Überbleibsel einer Misshandlung. Mariah war sprachlos und fing an zu überlegen. Diese Narbe war bestimmt schon mehrere Jahre alt, also konnte sich Draco diese bestimmt nicht selbst zugeführt haben, um Laura und sie hinters Licht zu führen.

Draco knöpfte sein Hemd wieder zu, da ihm schon ganz schön kalt wurde. Auch Laura kuschelte sich in ihren Umhang.

"Nun ... ich will es versuchen, dir zu glauben, doch ... Sagt mal, kommt es mir nur so vor oder wird es immer kälter?", fragte Mariah die beiden und ließ durch ihren warmen Atem kleine Dampfwolken entstehen.

"Nein, das bildest du dir nicht ein. Mir kommt es auch ..." Laura stoppte urplötzlich und sah völlig entgeistert über Mariahs Schulter. Draco bemerkte dies und sah ebenfalls in diese Richtung. Auch sein Blick wirkte wie erstarrt.

"Oh Gott!", keuchte er. Mariah starrte die beiden mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

"Was habt ihr denn?", fragte sie und drehte sich um, nachdem sie keine Antwort erhalten hatte. Nun entfiel auch ihr ein geschocktes Keuchen.

"Was zum ...", brachte sie nur hervor. Gerade mal zehn Meter vor ihnen standen mindestens dreißig Dementoren, die langsam auf die drei zukamen.

"Wa-was machen die denn hier?", keuchte Laura, die wegen der Kälte schon mächtig zitterte.

"Wahrscheinlich hat der Dunkle Lord sie auf seine Seite gezogen. Vermutlich hat dein Mal gestern deswegen so stark gebrannt", befürchtete Draco und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.

"_Stupor!_", rief er und traf einen der vorderen Dementoren. Doch dieser taumelte nur leicht nach hinten und schreitete weiter.

"Scheiße! Wisst ihr vielleicht, wie wir diese Viecher aufhalten können?", fragte Draco die Mädchen.

"Wir müssen einen Patronus heraufbeschwören! Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, wie der Spruch lautet!", schrie Laura nun fast, da sie plötzlich kaum noch was hören konnte. In ihren Ohren rauschte es, als ob riesige Meereswellen auf sie einschlagen würden. Weit entfernt hörte sie laute Stimmen: _'VERSTECK DICH - AVADA KEDAVRA!'_. Laura hielt sich krampfhaft die Ohren zu. Schleierhafte Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch und ihr wurde immer kälter. Ein zerreißender, lauter Schrei brachte sie wieder teilweise zur Besinnung. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte Mariah, die auf dem Boden hockte und krampfhaft ihren Körper mit ihren Armen umklammerte. Sie war leichenblass und starrte seelenlos vor sich hin. Sie schrie öfters und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Laura war sich bewusst, was in ihr und soeben auch in Mariah vorging. Von ihrer Mutter hatte sie gehört, dass man sich durch die Nähe der Dementoren an die schlimmsten Erlebnisse seines Lebens erinnern musste. Sie konnte sich schon denken, woran sich Mariah gerade erinnerte.

Laura sah zu Draco, der seine Erinnerungen noch einigermaßen verdrängen konnte.

"Wir müssen hier verschwin - Oh Gott! MARIAH!", schrie er plötzlich. Laura drehte sich rasch zu

Mariah um und erstarrte. Vor dem zusammengekauerten Mädchen stand einer der Dementoren und streckte seine dünnfingrige, klebrige Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus.

"MARIAH! BITTE KOMM ZU DIR!", schrie Laura mit Tränen der Verzweiflung. Doch Mariah hörte sie nicht. Zu sehr war sie in ihren Erinnerungen versunken. Die Hand des Dementors war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_", schrie plötzlich jemand und ein riesiger, weißer, durchsichtiger Hirsch sprang auf die Dementoren zu. Diese schreckten zurück und entfernten sich von den dreien Meter für Meter.

"Was zum Henker ist das denn für ein Hirsch?", fragte Draco völlig perplex.

"Das ist ein Patronus! Aber wer -" Lauras Frage wurde beantwortet, als Harry wie aus dem Nichts auf die drei Mitschüler zurannte.

"Harry! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Laura ihn erstaunt.

"Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache! Seid ihr alle in Ordnung?"

"Draco und ich ja, aber Mariah ..." Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry seine beste Freundin , die immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden saß.

"Mariah, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und berührte ihre Schulter. Ruckartig drehte sie sich zu ihm um und schlug seine Hand weg. Er wich erschrocken zurück. Mariah atmete schnell und starrte ihn mit einem gehetzten Blick an.

"Du solltest sie lieber nicht berühren", wurde Harry von Laura gewarnt. Der schaute sie zuerst fragend an, sagte jedoch nichts. Vielmehr fragte er sich, woran sich Mariah wohl gerade erinnerte. Urplötzlich hörte diese auf zu zittern, was wohl daran lag, dass die Dementoren nun ungefähr hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt waren.

"Wa-was war das?", fragte sie erschöpft.

"Deine schlimmsten Erinnerungen", antwortete Harry. Mariah erschrak sichtlich, als sie bemerkte, dass er neben ihr stand.

"Harry! Wieso bist du denn hier?", fragte sie und errötete leicht.

"Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als ich vom Fenster aus gesehen habe, dass Malfoy bei euch ist", sagte er und half ihr vorsichtig hoch.

"Keine Angst, Potter! Ich hätte deiner Freundin schon nichts getan", schnarrte Draco.

"Halt's Maul, Malfoy!"

"Hört auf euch hier wie zwei kleine Bengel zu streiten!", fauchte Laura die beiden an.

"Oh nein! Die kommen zurück!", rief Mariah auf einmal. Sie und die anderen schauten entsetzt auf das Szenario. Der weiße Hirsch versuchte weiterhin, die Dementoren zu vertreiben, doch es waren einfach zu viele. Einer dieser vermummten Gestalten hob nun seine schleimige Hand und ließ mit einem Hieb den Hirsch in einer kleinen Rauchwolke verschwinden.

Nun kam die gesamte Horde auf die vier Schüler zu und es sah so aus, als ob es immer mehr wurden.

"So viele von denen habe ich noch nichtmal vor zwei Jahren hier gesehen", murmelte Harry.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so viele von denen überhaupt gibt", gab Laura mit offenem Mund zu.

Erst jetzt registrierten sie, dass sie von den Dementoren fast vollkommen umzingelt waren. Der einzige Fluchtweg, der ihnen möglich war, war hinter ihnen. Der Verbotene Wald.

Was anderes blieb ihnen ja wohl nicht übrig und wie auf Kommando rannten sie schnurstracks in den Wald. Völlig unerwartet schwebten die Dementoren ihnen hinterher und waren auch noch unheimlich schnell.

"Verdammt! Sind die schnell! Wir müssen uns trennen und versuchen, sie zu verwirren! Ihr beide geht da lang und wir hier lang!", sagte er zu Mariah und die anderen taten ihm wie geheißen. Da Mariah immer noch sehr benommen wegen vorhin war, zog Harry sie an der Hand mit sich, damit sie mit ihm Schritt halten konnte. Plötzlich blieb sie ruckartig stehen.

"Was hast du?", fragte Harry sie völlig atemlos.

"Hast du das nicht gehört? Da hat jemand geschrien! Ich glaube, es war ein Mädchen!", sagte sie und sah sich suchend um.

Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er plötzlich wieder diese eisige Kälte fühlte.

"Sie sind wieder in der Nähe! Tut mir Leid, Mariah, aber wir müssen weiter!" Mariah nickte zögernd und rannte mit ihm weiter. Sie liefen eine Minute lang durch das Dickicht und sprangen schließlich über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm. Als ihre Füße wieder den Boden berührten, stürzte dieser plötzlich unter ihnen ein und sie fielen in eine metertiefe Erdgrube. Harry landete auf dem Rücken und Mariah direkt auf ihm. Durch den Aufprall verloren beide das Bewusstsein.

"Verschwindet, ihr hässlichen Nachtgeister!", keifte Laura die fünf Dementoren an, die sie gerade umzingelten. Sie war an einem Baum gelehnt und sah keine Chance zu entkommen. Ihre vermummten Feinde kamen langsam auf sie zu. Schon wieder wurde Laura von diesen Stimmen gepeinigt.

_'Du musst mit Mariah so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts - Wo ist eigentlich deine süße Tochter - AVADA KEDAVRA - ich wollte sie ebenfalls um die Ecke bringen - KLATSCH - DU HAST SIE ZU EINER TODESSERIN GEMACHT -'_

Laura versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren und diese Stimmen zu überhören. Obwohl ihr allmählich auch immer kälter wurde, gelang ihr dies auch zaghaft. Sie drehte zitternd ihr Gesicht zu Draco und bemerkte, das mindestens sieben Dementoren ihn ebenfalls umzingelt hatten. Ganz plötzlich ließ er seinen Arm mit dem Zauberstab sinken und fing an zu zittern. Oh nein! Hatte es ihn jetzt auch noch erwischt?

Da Draco auch kaum noch wahrnahm, was um ihn herum passierte, konnte einer der Dementoren ihm ganz leicht seinen Zauberstab wegnehmen, den er dann ins Gebüsch warf.

Nun war Draco den Dementoren schutzlos ausgeliefert. Einer von ihnen legte seine widerliche Hand um Dracos schlanken Hals, packte zu und hob ihn somit in die Luft.

Draco kam plötzlich einigermaßen wieder zur Besinnung und versuchte, die Hand von seinem Hals wegzuzerren. Doch der Dementor umschloss den Hals noch fester und drückte dabei seine langen Krallen hinein bis die dadurch entstandenen Wunden heftig zu bluten anfingen.

"DRACO! LASST IHN LOS, IHR BASTARDE! IHR BRINGT IHN JA UM!", schrie Laura verzweifelt. Draco keuchte und hustete. Er versuchte, krampfhaft zu atmen und plötzlich fing er an Blut zu spucken.

"NEEIIN! DRACO!" Draco versuchte weiterhin, sich von dem Griff des Dementors zu befreien, doch es war sinnlos. Zu allem Überfluss musste er auch noch versuchen, die Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Weit entfernt vernahm er auch das Wimmern einer Frau.

_'Du bist zu nichts zu gebrauchen! – Hör auf zu flennen! Ein Malfoy heult nicht! - Du Mistkerl! - Schnell! Holt einen Arzt! Er stirbt uns sonst weg! OH GOTT! ER ATMET NICHT MEHR! ER STIRBT ...'_

Laura wurde langsam wahnsinnig vor Verzweiflung und versuchte, an den Dementoren vorbeizukommen, doch diese schubsten sie so heftig zurück, dass sie mit dem Rücken an den Baum prallte.

"AU! VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, IHR SOLLT IHN LOSLASSEN!", schrie sie erneut, doch die Dementoren reagierten nicht. Auf einmal wurde ihr heiß vor Wut.

"LASST IHN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!", schrie sie irrsinnig laut. Nun drehten sich die Dementoren alle zu ihr um. Lauras Haut leuchtete heller als der Schnee und auch ihre Augen schimmerten heftig. Grüne, verschnörkelte Zeichen bildeten sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Körper ließ dieses seltsame Licht so stark erstrahlen, dass es sich um sie herum blitzschnell ausbreitete und die Dementoren, die direkt vor ihr standen, zu Staub werden ließ. Die anderen schreckten panisch zurück und verschwanden. Der Dementor, der Draco immer noch in die Höhe hielt, wurde ebenfalls von dem Licht erfasst und wurde wie die anderen zu Staub. Draco fiel hart auf den Boden und röchelte. Laura beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und spürte wie die Hitze aus ihrem Körper verschwand. Ihre Haut und ihre Augen nahmen wieder die gewohnte Farbe an und auch die

seltsamen Zeichen waren bald nicht mehr zu sehen. Verwirrt blickte sie umher. Die Dementoren waren verschwunden und Draco lag keuchend auf dem Boden.

"DRACO!", schrie sie, beugte sich zu ihm runter und legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf ihren Schoß. Das Blut tropfte auf ihren schwarzen Rock. Sie tastete nach seinem Puls, der sehr schwach war.

"Draco, hörst du mich?", fragte sie ihn zitternd. Er antwortete nicht.

"Draco, bitte antworte mir!" Doch er reagierte nicht. Nun fing Laura hemmungslos an zu weinen und drückte seinen leblosen Körper fest an sich.

"Mensch, Draco! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein jetzt den Löffel abzugeben! Ich wollte doch mit dir und Mariah gegen Voldemort kämpfen ... und dich wollte ich aus den Klauen deines Vaters befreien! Denn ... _ich liebe dich._ Hörst du mich?_ Ich hab mich in dich verliebt!_", schluchzte sie laut.

"Ich dachte schon, ich würde das nie zu hören kriegen." Laura riss erschrocken ihre Augen auf und schaute in das Gesicht des blonden Slytherins in ihren Armen. Draco hatte seine Augen geöffnet und grinste sie mit blutverschmierten Lippen an.

"Draco ... hast du etwa die ganze Zeit so getan, als ob du kurz davor bist ins Gras zu beißen!", fragte sie völlig verdattert.

"Na ja, auf jeden Fall ab da, wo du mich gebeten hast dir zu antworten", sagte er und grinste immer noch.

"Gib es zu! Du wolltest mir dieses Geständnis abluchsen", unterstellte sie ihm.

"Oh nein, damit hast du selbst mich überrascht", sagte er und sah sie eindringlich an.

"Hast du ... das wirklich ernst gemeint?", fragte er sie. Sie starrte ihn überrascht an und errötete.

"Natürlich, du Blödmann", murmelte sie leise und weinte weiter. Er setzte sich zuckend auf und betrachtete sie.

"Oh, und jetzt weinst du, weil du es bereust?"

"Nein, du Idiot! Ich weine vor Glück, dass du noch lebst! Ich hätte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn ich noch jemanden verloren hätte, der mir sehr am Herzen liegt."

"So viel bedeute ich dir?", fragte er sie sanft lächelnd und legte seine Hand auf ihre kalte, von Tränen durchnässte, Wange. Laura nickte schluckend und lächelte ebenfalls. Dracos Hand wanderte zu ihrem Nacken und ganz sachte zog er sie zu sich ran. Zu seiner Freude wehrte sie sich nicht und kam seinem Gesicht aus eigenem Willen näher. Kurz darauf berührten sich ihre Lippen. Sie küssten sich so zärtlich und vorsichtig, als ob die beiden Angst hätten den anderen zu verletzen oder zu bedrängen. Doch das warme Glücksgefühl, was sie soeben empfanden, verdrängte diese Ängste. Laura bereute es keineswegs, dass sie ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Sie wusste, dass das, was sie gerade tat und fühlte, richtig war. Selbst als sie den warmen Geschmack seines Blutes wahrnahm, wagte sie es nicht sich von ihm zu lösen...

Mariah öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Wo war sie nur? Was war überhaupt geschehen? Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und erstarrte. Sie hatte mit ihrem Kopf auf Harrys Brust gelegen und auch ihr restlicher Körper lag auf ihm. Erschrocken krabbelte sie von ihm runter. Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht und bemerkte, dass er ohnmächtig war.

"Harry! Kannst du mich hören?", fragte sie besorgt. Harry reagierte nicht.

"HARRY!", schrie sie beinahe. Da! Harry fing langsam an seine Augen zu öffnen. Benommen sah er hoch zu Mariah.

"Mariah ...", murmelte er.

"Bist du verletzt?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ja. Mein linker Arm schmerzt sehr. Ich glaube er ist gebrochen", sagte er, setzte sich vorsichtig auf und legte langsam mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen verletzten Arm auf seinen Schoß.

"Warte kurz! Schön stillhalten!", befahl Mariah ihm und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seinen Arm. Schlagartig musste sich Harry daran erinnern, wie Gilderoy Lockhart ihm damals im zweiten Schuljahr ebenfalls einen gebrochenen Arm heilen wollte. Das Resultat war gewesen, dass am Ende

seine ganzen Knochen im Arm verschwunden waren. Doch Mariah vertraute er, da er sich ihres Talentes bewusst war.

"_Ferula!_", sagte sie und nach wenigen Sekunden war der Arm mit Verbänden umwickelt und wurde von einer Schiene gerade gehalten.

"Danke", sagte Harry zu ihr.

"Nicht der Rede wert. Leider habe ich nicht genug Kraft, um deinen Arm zu heilen. Nur kleine Wunden kann ich verschwinden lassen. Außerdem ist es noch gar nicht sicher, ob dein Arm gebrochen ist", meinte sie und stand auf. Harry stand ebenfalls auf und sah nach oben.

"Wo sind wir hier?", fragte er sie.

"Hmm, so wie es aussieht, sind wir in eine Erdgrube gefallen und bei dem Aufprall ohnmächtig geworden", vermutete sie, verschwieg ihm aber dass sie auf ihm gelandet war.

"Das ist nicht nur eine Erdgrube", sagte Harry.

"Wieso?", fragte Mariah verwundert. Harry zeigte auf eine Stelle hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte einen riesigen Tunnel.

"Boah! Ob der hier rausführt?"

"Ein anderer Weg bleibt uns ja wohl nicht übrig", meinte Harry. Mariah nickte und gemeinsam betraten sie den Tunnel. Sie bemerkten, dass die inneren Wände ganz verbeult waren.

"Der ist wohl von Tieren gegraben worden", stellte Mariah fest.

"Stimmt. Aber bei der Größe dieses Tunnels will ich lieber gar nicht wissen, was das für ein Tier war", murmelte Harry leicht beunruhigt.

"Oder was es frisst", fügte Mariah hinzu.

Danach liefen beide eine halbe Stunde lang weiter ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Doch dann brach Harry das Schweigen.

"Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Voldemort die Dementoren hierhergeschickt hat."

"Hmm, könnte sein", murmelte Mariah nervös.

"Ähm ... Mariah?"

"Hmm?"

"Du hast mir gestern doch angeboten, dir meinen Traum von ihm anzuhören."

"Ach ja! Und? Was hast du geträumt?"

"Nun ja ... also ... ich lag auf dem Boden und mehrere lachende Todesser hatten mich umzingelt. Dann stand Voldemort vor mir und neben ihm eine vermummte Person." Mariah sah ihn erschrocken an. War diese vermummte Person etwa sie gewesen?

"Und? Konntest du deren Gesicht erkennen?", fragte sie leise.

"Nein, nicht direkt. Voldemort wollte gerade ihr Gesicht enthüllen, doch bevor ich irgendetwas erkennen konnte, habe ich dich plötzlich rufen hören", erzählte er gedankenversunken. Mariah atmete leise auf vor Glück. Er hatte sie also nicht gesehen.

Urplötzlich fühlte sie etwas langes Haariges, was ihr Bein umschloss. Sie sah ruckartig hinunter und entdeckte eine riesige Spinne, die sich an ihrem Bein festklammerte. Mariah schrie vor Schreck auf und versuchte, die Spinne abzuschütteln. Harry wurde durch den Schrei ebenfalls auf die Spinne aufmerksam und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.

"_Stupor!_", rief er und ließ die Spinne erstarren, die somit Mariahs Bein losließ.

"Hauen wir ab! Mit diesen Viechern ist nicht zu spaßen!", sagte er und nahm sie an der Hand. Gemeinsam rannten sie den Tunnel entlang und bemerkten, dass hinter ihnen immer mehr Spinnen in den ungewöhnlichsten Größen auftauchten. Diese wurden leider auch immer schneller.

Plötzlich war eine von ihnen direkt hinter Mariah und versetzte ihr mit den scharfen Beinklauen einen Hieb in den rechten Unterschenkel.

"AU!", schrie Mariah und taumelte. Harry hielt sie jedoch fest damit sie nicht zu Boden stürzte.

"Geht's?", fragte er besorgt. Mariah nickte obwohl es doch erheblich schmerzte. Völlig unerwartet war der Tunnel nach wenigen Sekunden zu Ende und die beiden Gryffindors waren schon wieder in einer hohlen Erdgrube.

"Sackgasse!", stellte Harry panisch fest.

"Und jetzt?", fragte Mariah und drehte sich besorgt zu den Spinnen um, die immer näher kamen.

Plötzlich kam Mariah eine Idee.

"Ich werde einfach den Tunnel einstürzen lassen!", sagte sie entschlossen und hob ihre Hand. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und nach wenigen Sekunden stürzte der Tunnel mit einem lauten Knall und dem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei der Spinnen ein. Es dauerte lange bis der Hall in der tiefen Stille verschwand.

"Puh! Das wär geschafft. Doch leider sitzen wir jetzt hier fest", sagte Harry und sah nach oben. An der Erddecke war nur ein Loch, das ungefähr einen halben Meter groß war. Mariah hatte diesen einzigen Ausgang ebenfalls bemerkt.

"Tja, es ist viel zu steil, um da hochzukommen. Also müssen wir hier wohl warten, bis da oben jemand vorbeikommt", meinte sie und setzte sich auf den kalten Boden. Sie zog sich ihren blutdurchtränkten, zerrissenen Kniestrumpf aus und betrachtete ihre Wunde.

"Ist es sehr schlimm?", fragte Harry und setzte sich neben sie.

"Es geht", sagte sie und legte ihre Hand darüber. Die Wunde hörte auf zu bluten und wurde etwas kleiner. Doch sie verschwand nicht.

"Tja, ich habe letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen und gefrühstückt habe ich auch nicht. Dadurch ist meine Heilkraft natürlich sehr eingeschränkt", erklärte Mariah und lehnte sich im Sitzen wie Harry an die Wand.

Auf einmal hätte sich Mariah für ihre Worte ohrfeigen können. Sie hatte gerade erzählt, dass sie letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte und der Grund dafür war wohl wirklich kein Geheimnis mehr. Heute hatte sie auch noch das Pech ausgerechnet mit Harry allein in einer unterirdischen Erdhöhle eingeschlossen zu sein. Was würde wohl als nächstes geschehen?

"Ah! Ich habe ihn gefunden!", rief Laura vom Gebüsch her. Draco lehnte an einem Baumstamm und drückte einige große Kräuterblätter gegen seine Wunden. Diese Blätter hatte Laura ihm gegeben und sie unterdrückten den Schmerz und die Atemnot sehr gut. Laura kam auf ihn zugerannt und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

"Dieser Dementor hat ihn zum Glück nicht zu weit weggeschmissen", sagte sie und gab ihn Draco zurück.

"Danke. Auch dafür, dass du mir vorhin schon wieder das Leben gerettet hast. Das war Druidenmagie stimmt's?" Laura nickte und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Sind ... wir jetzt eigentlich ... naja ... _zusammen_?", fragte sie ihn schüchtern. Draco sah sie verwundert an, bevor er lächelte.

"Wenn du es möchtest, möchte ich es allemal", antwortete er. Laura nickte glücklich und lehnte sich an seiner Schulter.

"Am besten wäre es aber, wenn wir es geheim halten. Die anderen Slytherins wurden von ihren Eltern nämlich dazu verdonnert, mich für eine Zeit lang im Auge zu behalten. Wenn die mitkriegen, dass wir beide zusammen sind, werden sie es auch meinem Vater mitteilen. Weil er ja schon so eine Vermutung hatte, dass du und Mariah hier in Hogwarts seid, wird er bestimmt nicht tatenlos rumsitzen. Ich wette meinem Brief hat er auch nicht so viel Glauben geschenkt, wie wir es uns erhofft haben", sagte Draco ernst und legte seinen Arm um Laura.

"Ja, stimmt. Dein Vater ist zwar gemein, aber nicht blöd", gab sie wütend zu. Draco nickte grimmig.

"Hoffentlich geht es Mariah und Harry gut", sagte Laura besorgt.

"Sag mal ... läuft da was zwischen den beiden", fragte Draco neugierig.

"Äh, wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Bei einer Gegenfrage heißt es wohl _'ja'_", sagte Draco triumphierend.

"Nein! Na ja ... sie haben sich am Ende des Weihnachtsballs geküsst, aber das ist nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen", sagte Laura überzeugt.

Draco grinste spöttisch.

"Und warum sind die beiden zusammen zum Weihnachtsball gegangen?", fragte er.

"Weil sie sehr gute Freunde sind!"

"Hey, Weasley ist Potters bester Freund. Deswegen ist er auch nicht gleich mit dem zum Weihnachtsball gegangen." Bei dem Gedanken musste Laura leise lachen. Draco hatte ja doch Recht. So was konnte man einfach keine normale Freundschaft mehr nennen.

"Mariah wird ihm auf jeden Fall klarmachen, dass ihr der Kuss nichts bedeutet hat", erzählte sie.

"Ja, das wär wohl das Beste. Wer weiß, wie Potter reagiert, wenn er erfährt, wer sie wirklich ist."

Laura nickte wehmütig.

"Sag mal, vorhin als dieser Dementor auf sie losgegangen ist ... Weißt du vielleicht woran sie sich da erinnert hat?", fragte Draco. Laura senkte den Blick."Ich glaube ... es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich es dir erzähle. Also, du weißt doch bestimmt auch, dass Mariah bei den Reasons aufgewachsen ist. Jedenfalls ... hat Raven Reason sie brutal vergewaltigt, als sie gerademal sechs Jahre alt war", erzählte sie sehr leise.

Dracos Blick spiegelte nun Schock und Wut.

"Natürlich hat er es nicht nur bei dieses eine Mal belassen. Und nach einiger Zeit hat er sie auch noch an andere Todesser für eine bestimmte Geldsumme 'verliehen'. Meine Mutter konnte sie nach einiger Zeit zwar vor diesen Schweinen verstecken, doch, dass Raven sich weiterhin an sie verging, konnte sie leider nicht verhindern. Das letzte Mal ist zwar schon ein wenig her und Mariah versucht, es so gut wie es geht zu verdrängen, doch du hast ja vorhin gesehen, wie sehr es sie noch immer quält."

"Kein Wunder, dass sie endlich aus diesem Wahnsinn rauswollte", murmelte Draco.

"Glaubst du, dass die Lehrer uns schon suchen?", fragte Laura.

"Bestimmt. Wahrscheinlich keifen sich gerade McGonagall und Snape an, welche beiden von uns vieren Schuld daran sind, dass wir hier gelandet sind."

"Apropos, woher wusstest du damals eigentlich, dass Snape mein Vater ist?", wollte Laura wissen.

"Na ja, mein Vater hat mich ja erst im Oktober beauftragt, euch genauestens zu beobachten. Da hat er mir natürlich die wichtigsten Fakten über euch geschrieben. Aber schon vorher hatte ich so eine geringe Ahnung, dass du mit Snape verwandt bist. Du hast nämlich ganz genau diesen dunklen, einsamen aber kämpferischen Blick wie er", erzählte Draco.

Laura sah stumm vor sich hin. Ungefähr dies hatte Lucius damals auch zu ihr gesagt.

"Ich hasse ihn. Er ist damals vor vierzehn Jahren einfach abgehauen und hat mich und meine Mutter bei den Todessern gelassen. Für mich ist es eine Beleidigung mit ihm verwandt zu sein", murmelte sie kalt. Dracos Hand strich tröstend über ihren Kopf.

Plötzlich fing es an zu schneien. Und wie es schneite.

"Na toll jetzt schneit es auch noch!", maulte Draco und stand vorsichtig auf. Laura sagte nichts dazu. Irgendwie beruhigte der Schnee sie.

"Am besten gehen wir endlich los. Bevor der Schnee unsere Spuren verdeckt, verfolgen wir sie zurück und suchen die beiden", schlug Draco vor. Laura stand ebenfalls auf.

"Glaubst du, dass du nach dem Blutverlust lange laufen kannst?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Ich habe schon Schlimmeres überlebt", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf seine Brust. Laura sagte daraufhin nichts mehr und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

"HATSCHI!"

"Gesundheit", sagte Mariah.

"Danke."

"Warum hast du dir auch keinen Winterumhang angezogen?"

"Ich wollte doch nur schnell rausfinden, was Malfoy von euch beiden wollte! Dass ich in eine feuchte, kalte Erdgrube falle, habe ich nunmal nicht erwartet!", schnaubte Harry.

"Malfoy war nur da, um Elisha und mich ein wenig zu triezen. Mit dem wär ich auch allein

fertiggeworden!", behauptete Mariah.

"Schon, aber ... ich habe mir halt Sorgen um dich gemacht", murmelte er.

Mariah sah ihn überrascht an. Oh nein! Lass ihn jetzt bitte nicht dieses Thema anschneiden! Bitte nicht!

"Mariah?", fragte Harry.

"Ähm, ja?"

"Was ... ist jetzt nun eigentlich mit uns? Ich meine ... wegen gestern?", fragte er und sah sie ernst an. Mariah errötete heftig und sah zu Boden. Kurz schwieg sie.

"Wenn ... du den Kuss meinst ... Der hatte für mich überhaupt keine Bedeutung", antwortete sie trocken. Wieder trat ein großes Schweigen ein. Harry sah sie ohne jede Emotion an. Doch im Inneren war gerade gegen seinen Willen eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Keine Bedeutung, dachte er. Keine Bedeutung.

"Aha", sagte er nur und wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab.

"Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, Harry. Ich mag dich sehr, aber eben nur als guten Freund. Ich habe mich gestern nur darauf eingelassen, weil ich dich damit trösten wollte, denn du hast so fertig ausgesehen. Als du dann auch noch ... weitergehen wolltest, hatte ich Angst, dass du dir auf einmal Hoffnungen machst und deshalb habe ich mich so plötzlich von dir gelöst", sagte sie. Mariah wunderte sich, dass sich ihre eigenen Worte wie Dornen in ihr Herz bohrten, doch dies ignorierte sie verbissen.

"T-tut mir Leid, falls ich dich sehr bedrängt habe", sagte Harry und nun war er es, der rot wurde.

"Ach ist schon gut. Also bleiben wir Freunde, ja?", fragte sie. Harry sah sie an, lächelte und nickte.

Mariah war wirklich mehr als froh, dass Harry ihr das alles nicht so übel nahm. Trotzdem hatte sie ihm gegenüber immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie selbst behauptete, sie beide wären Freunde. Aber log man einen Freund so an? Völlig unerwartet kam in ihr plötzlich das Bedürfnis hoch, ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Vielleicht würde er sie ja verstehen.

"Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Ich ... ich muss dir unbedingt was sagen. Also ... in Wirklichkeit ... bin ich ..." Sie und Harry erschraken als sie plötzlich leise Stimmen wahrnahmen. Sie standen auf und horchten.

"Wäre es vielleicht nicht doch besser gewesen, wenn wir in dieses Erdloch geklettert wären?", hörten sie von oben.

"Das ist Elisha! ELISHA! WIR SIND HIER UNTEN!", rief Mariah. Kurz darauf sahen beide Laura bzw. Elisha, die durch das Erdloch auf die beiden herabsah.

"Ach! Da seid ihr ja endlich! Was macht ihr denn da unten?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Das erklär ich dir später, hilf uns hier bitte lieber schnell heraus!", bat Mariah. Laura nickte und sah sich um. Sofort entdeckte sie eine lange, lockere Geranie, die um einen Baum drumherum wachste. Draco prüfte, ob die Geranie auch wirklich fest genug war und gab Laura ein Zeichen. Sie zog vorsichtig an der Pflanze und ließ sie in die Höhle gleiten.

"Klettert an der Geranie hoch!", rief sie. Mariah hielt sich als erste daran fest und kletterte vorsichtig daran hoch. Das war gar nicht so einfach, da ihre Wunde noch sehr schmerzte. Harry wartete unten, bis er auf einmal ein sehr bekanntes Klacken hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass einige Spinnen gerade dabei waren, aus den Trümmern des Tunnels hervorzukriechen.

"Beeil dich! Die Spinnen graben sich aus den Trümmern aus!", warnte Harry Mariah, die durch diese Worte eilig rauskletterte. Harry hatte es nun schwieriger, denn er musste mit nur einem Arm hochklettern, was auch Mariah bemerkte.

"Harry! Halt dich an der Geranie fest! Wir ziehen dich hoch!", rief sie. Harry nickte und packte mit seinem gesunden Arm hastig die Geranie. Mariah, Laura und Draco zogen ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig hoch, bevor eine der Spinnen Harrys Bein mit den gefährlich Giftklauen erreichte. Als Harry wieder an der frischen Luft war, atmete er laut auf vor Erschöpfung. Plötzlich kam dieses widerliche Klacken erneut näher und die vier begriffen, dass die Spinnen gerade versuchten, aus der Erdgrube herauszukrabbeln.

"So! Das reicht jetzt!", sagte Mariah wütend und richtete ihre Hand auf das Erdloch.

"_INCENDIO!_", schrie sie. Eine riesige Feuerwalze flog aus ihrer Hand in die Höhle. Die Spinnen schrien und der Schnee über der Höhle schmolz dampfend dahin.

"Gutgemacht, Mariah!", lobte Laura ihre Freundin.

"Danke! Los, lasst uns endlich aus diesem Wald verschwinden!", sagte sie und so liefen sie gemeinsam los. Unterwegs erzählten sie sich gegenseitig, was sie währenddessen alles erlebt hatten. Natürlich wurden 'bestimmte' Einzelheiten ausgelassen.

Sie irrten mehrere Stunden umher, da der Schneefall inzwischen noch stärker geworden war und ihre Spuren nun vollkommen verdeckt hatte. Langsam wurde es auch dunkel.

"Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wir im Kreis rumlaufen", meinte Laura nach einer Weile.

"Ich auch. Wir haben uns vollkommen verirrt", sagte Mariah.

"Pssst! Hört ihr das?", sagte Draco. Harry und die Mädchen lauschten. Ganz nahe hörten sie schwache Stimmen und dumpfe, laute Schritte.

"Was ist das?", fragte Harry.

"Auf jeden Fall etwas Großes. Kommt, verstecken wir uns hier im Gebüsch!", flüsterte Draco und setzte sich mit den anderen in einem mittelhohen Busch. Draco und Harry zückten langsam ihre Zauberstäbe. Mariah und Laura hoben ihre Hände auf Brusthöhe an.

Auf einmal hörten sie, wie jemand auf sie zukam. Nervös machten sich die vier zum Angriff bereit.

Plötzlich wurden über ihnen die Zweige weggeschlagen und blitzschnell streckten sie ihre Zauberstäbe bzw. Hände nach oben. Über ihnen stand, mit gezücktem leuchtenen Zauberstab, Professor Snape. Überrascht starrten er und die vier Schüler sich gegenseitig an.

"Ist ja furchtbar, was hier alles rum spukt", entfiel es Laura. Von den anderen ertönte ein Prusten.

"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Ihren ach so lustigen Witz, Miss Blaine", schnarrte Snape, der sich von seiner Überraschung bereits erholt hatte. Laura starrte ihn herausfordernd an.

"Los, aufstehen!", fuhr er die vier an. Sie standen ruckartig auf, denn keiner hatte große Lust ebenfalls Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen. Snape streckte seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe, aus dem nun grüne Funken zum Himmel flogen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden ertönten diese seltsamen dumpfen Schritte wieder. Harry und die anderen sahen Snape misstrauisch an. Jeder dachte in diesem Moment dasselbe.

Kurz darauf kamen auf einmal Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius in seiner Hundeform und Hagrid zwischen den riesigen Bäumen hervor. Von ihm waren also diese lauten Schritte gewesen.

"Ach, hier haben wir euch endlich!", brummte Hagrid glücklich.

"Ihr wurdet ja ganz schön zugerichtet", stellte Remus fest.

"Ach was, sind nur ein paar Kratzer", sagte Harry abwimmelnd.

"Ja", bestätigte Draco ironisch mit einem Husten.

"Könnten wir nach dieser Tätschelei mal wieder zurückgehen!", sagte Snape genervt.

"Natürlich, Severus. Kommt, gehen wir", bat Dumbledore.

Nachdem sie alle wieder im Schloss waren, wurden Harry, Mariah, Laura und Draco erstmal in den Krankenflügel verdonnert. Harry hatte sich tatsächlich den Arm gebrochen und eine leichte Unterkühlung, Dracos Pulsschlagadern waren leicht betroffen, Mariah hatte zum Glück nur eine Fleischwunde und Laura war mit mehreren Kratzern davongekommen. Madam Pomfrey heilte sie alle innerhalb weniger Minuten.

Danach mussten sie sich einer ausführlichen Befragung Dumbledores unterziehen. Natürlich wurden wieder 'bestimmte Einzelheiten' ausgelassen. Snape, Remus, Sirius und Hagrid waren ebenfalls dabei. Als Mariah und Harry von den Spinnen erzählten, senkte Hagrid schuldbewusst den Blick, was die anderen Lehrer zum Glück nicht bemerkten. Nach einer halben Stunde waren die vier Schüler mit ihrer Erzählung fertig.

"Wieso haben Sie denn keine Funken zum Himmel geschossen? So hätten wir Sie spielend gefunden", fragte Snape sie, als ob sie nichts im Kopf hätten.

"Auf die Idee sind wir auch gekommen, Professor. Wir wollten nur nicht riskieren, dass diese widerlichen Dementoren uns schon wieder auf die Pelle rücken", sagte Harry mit einem Ton der übermenschlichen Beherrschung. Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

"Sie beherrschen doch den Patronus, oder, Mr Potter? Damit hätten Sie die Dementoren doch vertreiben können", sagte er mit gespielt überzeugter Stimme. Harry wandte einfach seinen Blick von seinem Zaubertranklehrer ab. Er und die anderen hatten vorhin lang und breit erklärt, dass der Hirschpatronus gegen so viele Dementoren keine Chance gehabt hatte. Er hatte keinen Bock darauf, sich für diesen arroganten Schleimbeutel zu wiederholen. Snape wollte ihn gerade wieder gegen den Kopf stoßen, als plötzlich die Krankenflügeltür mit einem lauten Knall aufsprang. In der Tür standen Hermione, Ron und Ginny. Gerade wollte Snape 'Draußenbleiben!' sagen, doch schon waren die drei bei Harry und Mariah.

"Gott, Harry, wir haben auf Kohlen gesessen als wir dich nirgends im Schloss gefunden haben! _Ich habe was in der Großen Halle vergessen._ Also wirklich!", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

"_Ron!_", sagte Harry genervt. Auf solche Moralpredigten hatte er jetzt nun wirklich keine Lust. Schon gar nicht von seinem besten Freund.

"Was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht euch im Verbotenen Wald herumzutreiben! Und auch noch um diese Tageszeit!", fuhr Hermione die beiden an.

"_Hermione!_", sagte Harry, dem gerade beinahe rausgerutscht wäre, dass sie schon wie Professor McGonagall quatschte.

"Wir hatten solche Angst, dass es euch ebenfalls erwischt hat", sagte Ginny, die den Tränen nah war. Harry, Mariah, Laura und Draco sahen sie irritiert an.

"Was meinst du mit 'ebenfalls'?", wollte Mariah wissen. Nun schauten Hermione, Ron und Ginny irritiert.

"Ihr ... wisst es noch gar nicht?", fragte Ron. Harry und die anderen schüttelten den Kopf.

"Tja, damit wollte ich eigentlich gerade anfangen", sagte Dumbledore betrübt. Die vier Unwissenden sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Außer Ihnen war noch jemand während des Angriffes draußen ... Und wurde von den Dementoren ... _geküsst_", flüsterte er deutlich. Harrys Blick spiegelte blankes Entsetzen. Auch Mariah, Laura und Draco waren sprachlos.

"_Wer?_", fragte Harry.

"Ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw", antwortete der Schuldirektor, dem man die Trauer gut ansah. Harrys Körper erstarrte nun vollkommen. _Ravenclaw?_ Doch nicht etwa...

"Hallo?" Alle drehten sich zum Eingang. In der Tür stand Cho Chang. Harry atmete auf. Gerade hatte ihn die kalte Angst ergriffen, dass sie das Mädchen gewesen sein könnte.

"Sind alle gesund zurück?", fragte Cho und trat ein. Professor Dumbledore nickte.

"Zeige ihnen bitte das Opfer", bat er sie traurig. Cho, zuerst überrascht, nickte. Sie ging an den Leuten vorbei und kam vor dem letzten Bett im Krankenflügel an. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass bei diesem Bett der Vorhang zugezogen war. Eine Gänsehaut überkam ihn. Cho drehte sich um und winkte ihn, Mariah, Laura und Draco zu sich. Diese gingen widerwillig zu ihr. Cho zog den Vorhang zur Seite. Auf dem Bett lag ein kleines Mädchen mit lockigen, blonden Haaren, das Harry irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Ihre Haut war leichenblass und ihre Augen waren leicht geöffnet, leer und dunkel.

"Magret Abdulla, erste Klasse", sagte Cho tonlos. Jetzt fielen Harry und den anderen förmlich die Schuppen von den Augen. Dieses Mädchen war die Erste gewesen, die sich am Anfang des Schuljahres den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt hatte.

"Bevor sie heute nach Hause fahren würde, wollte sie draußen gerne noch etwas spazieren gehen. Sie liebte die Landschaften sehr", erzählte Cho. Plötzlich spürte Harry eine Hand, die seinen Arm krampfartig festhielt. Er drehte sich zur Seite und bemerkte, dass diese Hand Mariah gehörte.

"Harry ... das ist dieses Mädchen, was ich im Wald schreien gehört habe!", sagte sie. Die anderen

sahen sie fragend an.

"Kurz nachdem wir in den Wald gerannt sind, habe ich jemanden schreien gehört", erklärte Mariah geistesabwesend. Ihr war auf einmal sehr schlecht bei der Vorstellung. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie und Harry dieses Mädchen retten können.

"Was wird jetzt mit ihr geschehen?", fragte Laura.

"Was schon. Ihre Seele kann nie wieder zurückgeholt werden. Professor Snape wird einen Trank zubereiten, der sie langsam in dieser Nacht sterben lässt. Für sie wird der Tod eine Erlösung sein. Ihre Eltern kommen morgen vorbei, um ihre Leiche abzuholen", antwortete Cho. Daraufhin sagte keiner ein Wort mehr. Mit trauernden Herzen sahen sie auf das kleine Mädchen.

Harry, Mariah, Laura und Draco spürten, dass mit dieser armen Seele auch ein großes Stück Hoffnung auf Frieden verloren gegangen war.

Harry lag in seinem Bett und sah stumm vor sich hin. Die anderen Jungs in seinem Schlafsaal waren bereits eingeschlafen. Durch den Dementorenangriff war die Heimreise nämlich abgesagt und auf den nächsten Tag verlegt worden. Ron war ebenfalls noch wach. Ihm und Hermione hatte Harry vor dem Schlafengehen noch lange erzählt, was im Verbotenen Wald passiert war. Er hatte aber behauptet, dass er, nachdem er aus der Großen Halle gegangen war, die Dementoren vom Fenster aus gesehen hatte. Aus Sorge um Mariah und Elisha wär er daraufhin rausgerannt.

"Harry?", fragte Ron, der zu Harrys Bett rüber geschlichen war.

"Hm?"

"Willst du mir nicht endlich erzählen, was da zwischen dir und Mariah passiert ist, bevor ich gestern abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam?"

"Da gibt's nichts zu erzählen, Ron", sagte Harry genervt. Warum musste Ron jetzt ausgerechnet mit dem Thema anfangen?

"Verkohl mich nicht! Ich merke doch, dass da irgendwas im Busch ist! Zum Beispiel warst du heute morgen so schroff, wenn ich ihren Namen erwähnt habe. Außerdem bist du knallrot geworden, als du sie heute morgen gesehen hast. Also? Hast du mir nun wirklich nichts zu erzählen?", hakte Ron begierig nach. Harry stöhnte genervt und beschloss nachzugeben. Ron setzte sich am Fußende von Harrys Bett und zog den Vorhang zu. Harry legte rasch einen Stillezauber um sein Bett, damit die beiden nicht mehr zu hören waren. Harry erzählte Ron nun alles. Von dem Kuss, von seinen ständigen Gedanken über Mariah und von dem Gespräch in der Erdgrube. Ron bekam währenddessen Telleraugen. Er hatte ja manches erwartet, aber das echt nicht. Nach einer halben Stunde war Harry fertig.

"Und? Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte Ron ihn ernst.

"Was soll ich schon tun? Mariah und ich bleiben ganz normale Freunde und werden über diesen Ausrutscher hinwegsehen", antwortete er trocken.

"Willst du das denn?"

"Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Es hat sich ... so richtig angefühlt. Außerdem hat es mir sehr gefallen, ihr so nahe zu sein. Umso mehr hat es geschmerzt, als sie zu mir sagte, es hätte ihr nichts bedeutet."

"Tja, wenn du so fühlst ... hast du dich wohl in sie verliebt", flüsterte Ron leise aber verständlich.

Harrys Kopf drehte sich ruckartig zu dem Rotschopf. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber in diesem Augenblick war er nicht mehr fähig, was zu sagen. Ron grinste und stand auf.

"Gute Nacht", sagte er und ging zu seinem Bett zurück. Harry legte sich immer noch völlig verdattert hin. Lange schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu nur einer Person. Harry begriff es endlich und ließ dieses Gefühl zu.

Er hatte sich in Mariah verliebt.


	13. 12 Der bleibende Beweis

12. Der bleibende Beweis

Harry rannte mit Mariah an der Hand durch den Verbotenen Wald. Er fühlte wie die Dementoren sich von hinten näherten. Harry zog Mariah panisch mit sich. Während beide weiter rannten, fiel plötzlich etwas vor ihre Füße. Als Harry genau hinsah, keuchte er vor Schreck auf. Die kleine Magret Abdulla lag auf dem Boden. Ihre Kleider waren übersät mit Rissen, ihre Augen starr und leer. Um ihre kleinen Lippen herum traten kleine, blaue Adern hervor. Harry wollte weiterrennen und versuchte, seinen Griff um Mariahs Hand zu stärken. Bei diesem Versuch merkte er jedoch, dass sie nicht mehr neben ihm stand. Panisch sah er sich um.

"MARIAH!", rief er. Plötzlich fühlte er eine kalte, kräftige Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn ruckartig umdrehte. Bleierne Kälte machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit...

"WAAAH!", schrie er und riss die Augen auf. Sein Blick war verschwommen, da seine Brille auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Er ergriff sie flink und setzte sie auf. Er tastete nach seinem Gesicht und fühlte, dass ihm irgendjemand kaltes Wasser darüber geschüttet hatte. Dieser Jemand stand grinsend und mit erhobenem Zauberstab neben seinem Bett.

"Ron! Was sollte das denn?", fuhr Harry seinen besten Freund verärgert an.

"Na ja, ich übe das Schweben von Flüssigkeiten. Das hat uns die McGonagall doch über die Ferien als Hausaufgabe aufgebrummt", antwortete Ron unschuldig.

"Klar, und ausgerechnet über mir ist dein Zauber misslungen, hä?", brummte Harry sarkastisch und stand auf.

"Sorry. Aber da ich gerade geübt habe und du im Schlaf so seltsam gezuckt hast, habe ich einfach zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Hattest du schon wieder einen Alptraum von ... Du-weißt-schon-wem?", fragte Ron leise.

"Nein, von den Dementoren", antwortete Harry und ging in den Waschraum. Auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkte er, dass Neville, Seamus und Dean nicht mehr da waren. Sie waren mit Sicherheit schon in der Großen Halle, um zu frühstücken, denn heute wollten sie endlich nach Hause fahren. Durch den gestrigen Dementorenangriff war die Abreise nämlich verschoben worden.

Harry zog sich sein ebenfalls durchnässtes Pyjamaoberteil aus und wrang es über ein Waschbecken aus. Ron kam ebenfalls in den Waschraum und blieb neben Harry stehen.

"Und? Habe ich mit meiner Erkenntnis richtig gelegen?", fragte er plötzlich.

"Welche Erkenntnis?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Die Erkenntnis, dass du in Mariah _verknallt_ bist", sagte Ron grinsend. Harry schoss fast das gesamte Blut ins Gesicht. Dampfwolken bildeten sich über seinem Kopf. Erst jetzt fiel ihm sein gestriges Gespräch mit Ron über Mariah ein. Harry hatte ihm von dem Kuss und Mariahs darauf folgender Reaktion und Erklärung erzählt. Daraufhin hatte Ron ihn mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, er hätte sich durch diese ganzen Ereignisse in Mariah verliebt. Dadurch war sich Harry auch erst recht über seine Gefühle klargeworden. Er wusste aber, dass es wahrscheinlich keine so gute Idee wäre, Ron seine Gefühle für Mariah zu beichten. Ron hatte ja schon versucht, die beiden zu verkuppeln, weil sie sich so gut verstanden. Was würde er dann wohl machen, wenn er von Harrys Geheimnis erfahren würde?

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", sagte Harry ganz ruhig und schaffte es, dass sein Gesicht wieder normale Farbe erlangte.

"Lüg jetzt nicht! Immerhin gab es gestern keine Widersprüche von dir zu hören, als ich dich damit konfrontiert habe!"

"Das war, weil du mich mit dieser absurden Unterstellung vollkommen überrumpelt hast!", konterte Harry. Ron sah ihn misstrauisch an. Er spürte, dass Harry lügte. Und er wusste, dass er in Mariah verliebt war. Nachdem was er gestern alles von seinem besten Freund gehört hatte, konnte es gar nicht anders sein. Er würde ihm schon irgendwann ein Geständnis entlocken, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

"Dürfte ich jetzt vielleicht alleine und in Ruhe duschen?", fragte Harry genervt. Ron zuckte mit

den Achseln und ging zurück in den Schlafsaal.

Als Harry allein war, ging er unter die Dusche und während Millionen von Wassertropfen auf seinen Körper prasselten, dachte er nach. Die Bilder seines Traumes tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Wie er mit Mariah vor den Dementoren geflüchtet war und wie die kleine Magret vor ihm auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Die größte Angst war jedoch über ihn gekommen, als Mariah auf einmal verschwunden war. Leider war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen zu erkennen, wessen Hand auf einmal auf seiner Schulter gewesen war. Am meisten machte er sich aber darüber Gedanken, wie er sich jetzt wohl Mariah gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sie hatte ihm in der Erdgrube ja klargemacht, dass sie für ihn nur Freundschaft empfand. Es würde ihm also nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als seine Gefühle für sie zu verbergen und weiterhin freundschaftlich mit ihr umzugehen. Es würde ihm mit Sicherheit schwer fallen, doch was sollte er sonst machen?

Harry zog sich daraufhin schnell ein paar Alltagskleider und seinen Schulumhang an. Dann ging er mit Ron runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der wie ihr Schlafsaal leer war.

"Wahrscheinlich sind alle schon in der Großen Halle. In einer halben Stunde soll nämlich eine Gedenkminute für Magret Abdulla abgehalten werden", sagte Ron. Harry sah ihn empört an.

"Und was machen wir dann noch hier?", fragte er.

"Tja ... ich bin extra etwas länger hier geblieben, um noch mit dir über deine Liebesprobleme zu reden."

"_Ich habe keine Liebesprobleme!_", raunte Harry wütend.

"Schon gut, schon gut!", lachte Ron, der zur Beschwichtigung die Hände erhob.

"Lass uns lieber losgehen", sagte Harry.

"Okay, heute werden ja auch die Eltern von dem Mädchen da sein."

"Hm, erst der Anblick von diesem kleinen, blassen Gesicht von ihr hat mir klargemacht, wie viel Glück Mariah, Elisha, Malfoy und ich hatten", gab Harry zu.

"Wie Recht du hast. Mir ist aber aufgefallen ... Angeblich hat Du-weißt-schon-wer die Dementoren hierhergeschickt. Warum haben die dann ausgerechnet Malfoy angegriffen? Die haben seinen Hals ja fast wie ein Sieb durchlöchert. Nicht, dass dieser Schleimbeutel mir Leid täte, aber immerhin ist er der Sohn von einem, der am höchsten stehenden, Todesser", sagte Ron nachdenklich. Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Stimmt, warum Malfoy? Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht.

"Morgen, Jungs!" Harry und Ron wandten ihre Gesichter dem oberem Ende der Treppe zu. Dort standen Mariah und Ginny.

Sofort schlug Harrys Herz schneller und er war froh, wenigstens in diesem Augenblick nicht rot wie eine Tomate zu werden.

"Ist das hier ein Gemeinschaftsraum oder ein Museum? Wo sind die denn alle?", wollte Mariah wissen. Sie lief gerade die ersten Stufen runter, als sie plötzlich stolperte und nach vorne fiel. Reflexartig rannte Harry die halbe Treppe hoch, streckte die Arme aus und hielt Mariah noch rechtzeitig fest. Ihre welligen Haarsträhnen fielen ihm dabei ins Gesicht und er nahm einen wunderschönen Rosenduft war. Da ihn dieser Geruch beinahe in Trance versetzte, bemerkte er erst nach einigen Sekunden, dass er sie immer noch in seinen Armen hielt und sie zu ihm sprach.

"Danke für deine Hilfe, Harry, aber ... könntest du mich bitte wieder loslassen", bat sie ihn. Harry ließ sie erschrocken los. Tja, man sollte den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben, denn jetzt nahm sein Gesicht wieder diese peinliche rote Farbe an.

"Oh, äh ... Entschuldigung!", nuschelte er verlegen. Mariah lächelte verständnisvoll, wodurch Harrys Herz plötzlich so heftig und laut schlug, dass er sich sicher war, sie müsste taub sein, wenn sie es nicht hören würde.

"Um auf deine Frage zu antworten, Mariah, die anderen sind wohl schon alle in der Großen Halle. In ungefähr einer halben Stunde beginnt nämlich die Gedenkminute für Magret Abdulla", sagte Ron, um diese peinliche Situation zu retten. Als Mariah dies hörte, sah sie traurig zu Boden. Sie hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, dass sie und Harry der Kleinen nicht hatten helfen können.

"Dann sollten wir uns mal beeilen", meinte Ginny, die gerade die Treppe runterlief. Mariah, Harry

und Ron nickten und gemeinsam gingen die vier durch das Portraitloch. Harry lief eilig voran, weil er es nicht gerade darauf ankommen lassen wollte, sich mit Mariah zu unterhalten. Leider hatte er dabei vergessen, wie fit sie war, denn sie holte ihn sofort ein und lief direkt neben ihm. Sie grinste ihn an, da sie wohl dachte, dass er sie damit herausfordern wollte.

"Echt schade, dass Professor Dumbledore uns unser wöchentliches Wettfliegen aus Sicherheitsgründen verboten hat", sagte sie enttäuscht.

"Ähm ... ja, finde ich auch", meinte er, obwohl ihm dieses Verbot nur recht war. Er fände es nämlich nicht gerade toll ausgerechnet jetzt so oft mit ihr allein zu sein. Gerade deswegen verfluchte er Ron soeben im Geiste, weil dieser und Ginny ganz schön weit hinter ihm und Mariah liefen. Er wusste ja nicht, dass sie dies nur taten, um in Ruhe über diesen Streit vom Weihnachtsball zu reden. Durch die gestrigen Ereignisse war ihnen dies irgendwie entgangen.

"Es ... es tut mir Leid, was ich da zu dir gesagt habe. Ich weiß ja, dass du jetzt groß genug bist, um auf dich selbst aufzupassen und dich niemandem so einfach an den Hals wirfst. Ich ... war einfach nur so wütend, weil plötzlich schon wieder jemand da war, von dem ich Angst hatte, dass er dich mir nun vollkommen wegnehmen würde", murmelte Ron leise.

"Das versteh ich ja, Ron. In den letzten Jahren haben wir wirklich nur wenig miteinander zu tun gehabt. Aber, weil ich das einzige Mädchen in unserer Chaotenfamilie bin, habe ich mich bei euch Jungs immer so eingeengt und bemitleidet gefühlt. Und da Mum mich immer andauernd in Watte eingepackt hat, wollte ich endlich mal all das tun, was ich schon immer tun wollte. Fast nur unter Mädchen sein, nicht immer das brave kleine Mauerblümchen spielen und ... einen eigenen Freund haben", sagte sie mit roten Wangen. Ron grinste.

"Da wir jetzt bei unserem Hauptthema angekommen sind ... möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich nichts dagegen habe, dass du jetzt mit Dean zusammen bist." Ginny lächelte ihn glücklich an.

"Das ist schön. Dean hat mir erzählt, dass du dich bei ihm entschuldigt hast."

"Ja, und ich habe ihn gewarnt, er soll immer brav seine Finger bei sich behalten", sagte Ron lässig. Ginny warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.

"Ron! Dean ist kein Lustmolch!", ermahnte sie.

"Ist ja gut. Wär ja auch noch schöner", sagte er.

Mariah hatte einige Sätze mitgehört und freute sich sehr darüber, dass sich die beiden wieder versöhnt hatten. Jetzt fiel ihr jedoch wieder ein, dass sie ja Laura überhaupt nicht erzählt hatte, dass es Dean Thomas gewesen war, mit dem sich Ginny in dieser einen Nacht getroffen hatte. Na das würde sie aber noch schnell nachholen. Nachdem, was alles in der letzten Zeit passiert war, wäre das sowieso kaum möglich gewesen. Plötzlich drang Harrys Stimme zu ihr durch.

"Was ... wolltest du mir eigentlich noch in der Erdgrube erzählen?", fragte er sie leise.

"Hä? Was meinst du?"

"Na kurz bevor Elisha uns gefunden hat. Da wolltest du mir doch unbedingt etwas sagen." Mariah sah ihn irritiert an. Doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schreck. Jetzt fiel es ihr schlagartig wieder ein! Sie hatte ihm erzählen wollen, dass sie in Wirklichkeit Lord Voldemorts Tochter war. Gott sei Dank war Laura in diesem Moment aufgetaucht und hatte, ohne es selbst zu wissen, das Schlimmste verhindert.

"Du sagtest irgendwas mit _'In Wirklichkeit bin ich ...'_", half Harry ihr auf die Sprünge. Schweißtropfen der blanken Panik rannen über Mariahs Stirn. Sie musste sich unbedingt irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen! Nur welche?

"Äh ... in Wirklichkeit ...bin ich ..." Ha! Jetzt hatte sie es! "Eine schlechte Verliererin!"

"Hä?", fragte Harry perplex.

"Ich hatte es nicht verkraftet, dass ich durch diese blöde Eule das eine Wettfliegen verloren habe! Deswegen habe ich beim letzten einen kleinen Zauber auf meinen Feuerblitz gelegt und konnte dich so fast besiegen!", brabbelte sie in Rekordschnelle. Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd an da er erstmal begreifen musste, was sie da eben gesagt hatte. Doch dann spiegelte sein Gesicht Empörung.

"Ach so, du hast also geschummelt", flüsterte er bedrohlich und kam ihr beim Weiterlaufen ein wenig näher. Sie lächelte nervös und wich ein wenig zurück.

"Na wenn das so ist ...", murmelte er. Plötzlich fing er an sie wie verrückt an den unteren Rippen zu kitzeln. Sie schrie auf vor Lachen.

"... muss ich dich wohl ein wenig bestrafen!", lachte Harry. Ron und Ginny beobachteten diese Szene mit sehr verdutzten Blicken.

"Was ist denn mit denen los?", fragte Ginny ihren Bruder.

"Ehrlich gesagt ... keinen Schimmer", antwortete dieser.

Nach kurzer Zeit ließ Harry grinsend von Mariah ab, die erstmal tief einatmete. Einerseits vor Erschöpfung, andererseits vor Erleichterung. Das war vielleicht knapp gewesen!

Schon bald kamen die vier Gryffindors in der Großen Halle an. Schwarze riesige Tücher hingen hinter dem Lehrertisch und auch die Flaggen, die von der verzauberten, diesmal dunklen und trüben Decke, herabhingen, waren schwarz. Fast alle Schüler und Lehrer sahen zu den vieren, die schnell bemerkten, dass sie die letzten Fehlenden waren. Harry, Mariah, Ron und Ginny wurden rot und setzten sich so schnell wie möglich auf ihre Plätze. Nachdem Harry sich hingesetzt hatte, ließ er seinen Blick zum Lehrertisch wandern. Dort saßen ein junger Mann und eine junge Frau, die schwarze Trauerkleidung trugen. Die Frau weinte hemmungslos und stützte ihren Kopf mit ihrer rechten Hand ab. Ihre lockigen Haare, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen, waren lang und blond. Der Mann neben ihr legte tröstend seinen Arm um sie. Das waren bestimmt Mr und Mrs Abdulla. Harry konnte in diesem Moment wirklich nur Mitleid für dieses junge Ehepaar empfinden. Selbst wenn er Magret nicht wirklich gekannt hatte, kam es ihm so vor, als ob Hogwarts ohne sie nicht mehr das wär, was es gestern Vormittag noch gewesen war.

Nun erhob sich Dumbledore, der so alt und müde wirkte, wie man es seinem auf den ersten Blick ansehen würde.

"Liebe Schüler, Lehrer und andere Beteiligte ... so wie es aussieht, ist das Böse ... Hogwarts erneut ein großes Stück näher gerückt . Näher gerückt, um ein weiteres unschuldiges Leben mit sich zu nehmen. Die Erstklässlerin Magret Abdulla aus Ravenclaw ist gestern kurz vor Mitternacht von uns gegangen. Ihre Seele wurde gestern von Dementoren geraubt. Geraubt von denen, die eigentlich dazu da sein sollten, uns alle vor Verbrechern und Mördern zu schützen. Ich persönlich habe von diesen Wesen nie viel Positives gedacht, doch nach den jüngsten Ereignissen gebe ich nur zu, dass ich diese Kreaturen bis aufs Höchste verabscheue."

Sofort zuckte jede Person in der Halle zusammen. Noch nie hatten sie ihren Schulleiter so reden hören. Harry bekam dadurch eine regelrechte Gänsehaut. Dumbledore fuhr ungerührt fort.

"Um Miss Abdulla weitere Qualen zu ersparen, wurde ihr letzte Nacht ein Trank eingeflößt, der von Professor Snape gebraut wurde. Durch diesen Trank ist sie langsam und friedlich im Schlaf gestorben. Sie war die Erste, die sich in diesem Schuljahr den Sprechenden Hut über ihren Kopf gezogen hat, doch hatte sie noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit ihr erstes Schuljahr hier auf Hogwarts zu beenden. Obwohl sie noch viel vor sich hatte, hat sie auch sehr viel hinter sich gelassen ... Nun möchte ich, dass jeder seine Augen schließt und seine Gedanken eine Minute lang diesem Mädchen widmet. Denn ihr Tod hat uns erneut gezeigt, dass es jeden unerwartet treffen kann und dass wir endlich zusammen etwas gegen das nahende Unheil unternehmen müssen."

Nach dieser Rede ließ jeder den Kopf sinken und schloss die Augen. Bevor Harry dies tat, wandte er schnell seinen Blick zum Slytherintisch.

War ja klar, alle Slytherins grinsten teuflisch und sahen nicht gerade so aus, als ob sie sich an dieser Schweigeminute beteiligen wollten. Doch ... Moment! Das konnte nicht sein! Oder ... ja! Draco Malfoys Augen waren doch tatsächlich geschlossen! Er machte ja wirklich bei dieser Trauerzeremonie mit! Nach einem kurzen Schreck bildete sich in Harrys Kopf jedoch eine Antwort. So wie es aussah, hatte der Anblick der zugerichteten Magret Malfoy ebenfalls sehr mitgenommen. Wunder geschehen doch immer wieder, dachte Harry. Doch endlich schloss auch er die Augen. Die ganzen Bilder der gestrigen Ereignisse und seines Traumes tauchten erneut vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er war mehr als froh, nachdem die Schweigeminute, die ihm mehr wie ein Schweigejahr vorgekommen war, zu Ende ging. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte er, dass sich Dumbledore und die Abdullas erhoben und daraufhin die Halle verließen. Mit großer

Wahrscheinlichkeit würde man ihnen jetzt die Leiche ihrer Tochter übergeben. Beim Frühstück bekamen Harry und seine Freunde kaum etwas runter. Bald tauchten die Eulen mit der Post auf. Nun war Harry gespannt. Selbst diesem begriffsstutzigen Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge konnte diese Sache mit den Dementoren nicht entgangen sein. Plötzlich landete eine der Eulen, die einen _Tagespropheten_ am Bein trug, direkt vor Hermione. Diese nahm ihr die Zeitung ab und fing an die Titelseite zu lesen. Nach einigen Sekunden weiteten sich ihre Augen und nahmen den Ausdruck von Sprachlosigkeit an.

"Was ist denn, Hermione?", fragte Ron.

Hermione hielt den Tagespropheten mit zitternden Händen fest.

"Das ... das können die doch nicht ernst meinen... ", murmelte sie. Harry wurde das zu viel und mit einer schnellen Bewegung entriss er ihr die Titelseite. Alle Gryffindors sahen zu ihm und er las vor:

LÜGEN UND INTRIGEN

So zieht Dumbledore die Schüler auf seine Seite!

Anscheinend war es Albus Dumbledore, dem Schuldirektor von Hogwarts, nicht genug den Schülern mit Hilfe eines Werwolfes den letzten Nerv zu rauben.

Gestern kam von ihm ein Brief im Zaubereiministerium an, in dem es hieß, dass angeblich unzählige Dementoren in Hogwarts aufgetaucht sind und auch einige Schüler, unter denen auch Harry Potter gewesen sein soll, angegriffen wurden. Seines Schreibens nach soll es auch einen Todesfall gegeben haben. Natürlich wurden diese Informationen sofort als absoluter Schwachsinn abgestempelt, da alle Dementoren zu dieser Zeit mit großer Sicherheit in Azkaban auf ihren Posten waren. Dies können mehrere Zeugen bestätigen. Wenn das so weitergehen sollte, ist das Ministerium wohl dazu gezwungen diese _schwarzen Schafe_ dieser Schule vors Zaubereigericht zu zerren. Wer weiß, welche Mittel Dumbledore und seine Verbündeten noch einsetzen werden, um die jungen Hexen und Zauberer gegen uns alle aufzuhetzen.

Rita Kimmkorn

Während sie ihm alle zugehört hatten, war ein Gryffindor nach dem anderen erbleicht. Bei mehreren klappten die Kinnladen runter.

"Ja aber-aber-aber das kann doch nicht sein! Wir haben die Dementoren doch gesehen und die waren nichtmal mehr als zehn Meter von uns entfernt! Das müssen alle aus Azkaban gewesen sein! Die können doch nicht behaupten, dass diese abscheulichen Kreaturen nicht hier waren, das geht nicht!", stotterte Harry fassungslos und rammte das Blatt wütend in seine Cornflakesschüssel.

"Wollen die uns etwa verarschen?", sagte Mariah empört.

"Ich wusste ja, dass die beim Ministerium nicht ganz helle sind, aber dass sie so bekloppt da oben sind, hätte ich nicht gedacht!", schnarrte Hermione und haute ihre Faust so heftig auf den Tisch, dass ihr Kürbissaftbecher umfiel und die Eule vor ihr sich empört in die Lüfte erhob und davon flog.

"_'Mehrere Zeugen'_ ... Mit Sicherheit die dortigen Todesser", meinte Ron. Harry und die anderen nickten. Auch von den Tischen der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs ertönten empörte Aüßerungen:"Wie bitte? Woran soll das Mädchen sonst gestorben sein? An einem übermutigen Küsser!"; "Aber wir haben sie doch auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof gesehen!"; "Das kann doch keine Einbildung gewesen sein!"

Einige Lehrer mussten sogar schon aufstehen und viele Schüler beruhigen, ermahnen oder, in Snapes Fall, Punkte abziehen. Deswegen hielten sich Harry und die anderen, nachdem sie dreizig

Punkte verloren hatten, etwas zurück. Schon bald erhoben sich die meisten Schüler von ihren Plätzen und verließen mit ihren Taschen und Koffern die Große Halle. Remus Lupin und Mrs Figg folgten ihnen. So wie es aussah sollten sie die Schüler sicher zum Bahnhof bringen.

Auch Dean stand bald auf und gab Ginny zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange. Laura sah dies

und starrte die beiden irritiert an. Mariah bemerkte dies und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr.

"Ginny und Dean sind schon seit einigen Wochen zusammen. Mit ihm hat sie sich auch damals mitten in der Nacht getroffen", flüsterte sie. Laura sah sie überrascht an.

"Und Ron ist damit einverstanden?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

"Nach einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten ... ja", antwortete Mariah grinsend.

"Aha", meinte Laura und drehte sich zum Slytherintisch. Ob Draco wohl auch schon den Artikel gelesen hat, fragte sie sich und entdeckte ihn schließlich. Doch anstatt eines _Tagespropheten_ hielt er einen Brief in der Hand, den er gerade intensiv las. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich und nachdem er fertig war mit Lesen, faltete er den Brief wieder ordentlich zusammen. Daraufhin stand er auf und verließ die Halle. Laura wunderte sich, stand ebenfalls auf und lief ihm nach. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte Draco, der in Richtung Kerker ging.

"Hey, Draco!", rief sie ihm nach, doch er reagierte nicht und lief weiter. Lauras Stirn legte sich in Falten. Das Mädchen rannte ihm hinterher.

"Draco! Bleib doch stehen!" Noch immer keine Reaktion.

Sie lief schneller und war nun direkt hinter ihm.

"Draco!", sagte sie und hielt ihn von hinten am Umhang fest. Diesmal blieb er stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um.

"Was ist denn los? Was ist das für ein Brief, den du bekommen hast?", fragte sie.

Schweigen.

"Draco! Bitte rede mit mir! Was steht -" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da Draco sich plötzlich ruckartig zu ihr umdrehte, ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasste und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Wie beim ersten Mal öffnete Laura ihren Mund vor Überraschung, wodurch Dracos Zunge auch dieses Mal die ihrige liebkoste. Sie war so überrumpelt, dass sie noch nicht mal daran dachte, sich zu sträuben. Draco küsste sie voller Verzweiflung und Angst, als ob es der letzte Kuss auf der ganzen Welt wäre. Noch bevor Laura den Kuss erwidern konnte, löste sich Draco sehr langsam von ihr und schmiegte seine Nase zärtlich an ihre. Er sah ihr in die Augen.

"Mein Vater hat mir geschrieben. Ich soll das Dunkle Mal erhalten. Heute Nacht", flüsterte er.

In diesem Moment fühlte sich Laura, als ob ihr jemand eiskaltes Wasser in die Lungen geschüttet hätte. Sie starrte Draco mit geschockten Augen an. Sogar der Schreck wegen dem unerwarteten Kuss verschwand aus ihren Gedanken.

"_Was?_", keuchte sie leise. Draco schloss mit trauriger Miene kurz seine Augen und entfernte sich ein wenig von ihr.

"Vater meint, ich wäre jetzt bereit, um zu den Todessern überzugehen. Ich soll heute um Mitternacht in den Verbotenen Wald auf eine große Lichtung gehen. Dort werde ich von einem Todesser abgeholt und werde mit seiner Hilfe zum Riddle-Haus apparieren", sagte er tonlos. Laura war jetzt nun den Tränen nah. Das konnte nicht sein! Warum gerade jetzt, wo sie zueinander gefunden hatten!

"Wi-wirst du hingehen?", murmelte sie ängstlich.

"Natürlich. Sonst denken die noch, dass ich was gegen sie im Schilde führe. Außerdem könnte ich so ein bisschen bei denen rumschnüffeln und rauskriegen, was sie als Nächstes vorhaben", meinte Draco so, als ob dies selbstverständlich wär.

"DENKST DU, DASS DAS SO EINFACH IST? WEISST DU ÜBERHAUPT WAS ES HEISST, DAS DUNKLE MAL ZU BEKOMMEN?", fuhr sie ihn wütend an. Dracos Gesicht zeigte Verwunderung. Laura ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

"Das ist ein bleibender Beweis dafür, dass du dem Dunklen Lord angehörst und dich seiner Truppe angeschlossen hast. Allein schon das Einbrennen des Males ist lebensgefährlich. Ich selbst habe es

ein paar Wochen nach meiner Geburt bekommen und habe fast einen halben Monat lang im Fieberwahn gelegen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt überlebt habe. Nur Menschen mit viel physischer und psychischer Kraft vertragen diese Markierung. Viele Kinder von Todessern sind dadurch gestorben und was ist ...", schluchzte sie nun und sah ihm ins Gesicht,"... wenn du diese

Nacht nicht überlebst?"

Draco sah sie bedauernd an und nahm sie in den Arm. Laura krallte sich an seinen Umhang fest und weinte.

"Tut mir Leid, meine Süße. Aber mein Entschluss steht fest", murmelte er.

Laura hob erschrocken den Kopf.

"Aber -"

"Ich werde zurückkommen! Versprochen!", unterbrach er sie.

Sie schluckte schwer und sah zu Boden.

"Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du den heutigen Abend mit mir zusammen verbringen würdest, ja?", fragte Draco behutsam. Laura nickte ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Danke", sagte Draco und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Korridor. Sie blieb alleine zurück. Lange stand sie dort, doch dann versuchte sie, sich langsam wieder zusammenzureißen und lief zurück zur Großen Halle. Warum nur mussten Voldemort und seine Todesser immer alles zerstören, dachte sie wütend. Gerade wollte sie die Halle betreten, als ihr plötzlich Mariah gegenüberstand.

"Hey, weshalb bist du denn plötzlich verschwunden? Huch, hast du etwa geweint?", fragte diese besorgt.

"Draco ...", schluchzte Laura leise.

"Draco? Was hat er dir angetan?", fragte Mariah empört und aufbrausend.

"Nichts! Aber ... Lucius hat ihm geschrieben. Er soll heute kurz nach Mitternacht das Dunkle Mal erhalten." Mariah erstarrte.

"Scheiße!", zischte sie wütend. "Jetzt also auch er."

"Mich wundert es, dass er das Mal erst jetzt bekommt", sagte Laura nachdenklich.

"Da hast du Recht. Ich habe es gleich nach meiner Geburt bekommen, aber bei mir ist es ja was anderes. Was hat er denn sonst noch gesagt?", wollte Mariah wissen.

"Nur ... dass er auf einer großen Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald von einem Todesser erwartet wird, der ihn dann zum Riddle-Haus appariert. Und ... er will den heutigen Abend mit mir verbringen", antwortete Laura leise. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht Mariah zu und wunderte sich. Ihre Freundin sah sie eindringlich und nachdenklich an.

"Was ist?", fragte Laura.

"Hmm, komm mal mit mir mit", bat Mariah und ging an Laura vorbei.

"Wohin denn?"

"Komm einfach mit." Laura zuckte die Schultern und lief Mariah hinterher. Sie liefen mehrere Stockwerke hoch, bis Laura kapierte, wohin sie gingen.

"Was willst du im Krankenflügel?", fragte sie schließlich.

"Etwas besorgen", antwortete Mariah knapp. Laura fragte sich gerade, warum ausgerechnet sie dann mitkommen sollte, als plötzlich Professor Dumbledore und die Abdullas die letzte Treppe zu dem Krankenflügel hinunterstiegen. Neben ihnen schwebte eine Trage, die von einem großen, weißen Tuch bedeckt wurde.

"Guten Morgen, Miss McKay und Miss Blaine!", sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

"Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore!", sagten die Mädchen gleichzeitig und liefen an ihm und dem Ehepaar vorbei. Mariah wagte es nicht den Abdullas ins Gesicht zu sehen. Immerhin war es mit Sicherheit ihr Vater gewesen, der die Dementoren hierher geschickt hatte. Sie und Laura kamen dann endlich im Krankenflügel an. Madam Pomfrey machte gerade das Bett glatt, auf dem die kleine Magret gelegen hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte sie die Mädchen.

"Was möchten die jungen Damen denn?", fragte sie. Mariah zögerte kurz. Doch dann ging sie zu der Frau und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Laura schaute irritiert. Dürfte sie das etwa nicht hören?

"Oh, natürlich haben wir welchen, warten Sie bitte kurz", sagte Madam Pomfrey und holte eine

Flasche mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit aus einem kleinen Schrank.

"Schön, dass wenigstens einige noch daran denken", lobte sie und übergab Mariah die Flasche.

"Danke", sagte Mariah höflich. Sie ging zurück zu Laura, packte ihren Arm und zog sie buchstäblich aus dem Krankenflügel. Sie zerrte sie so bis zu den Kerkern runter und antwortete

nicht auf Lauras Fragen. Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins blieb sie endlich stehen und ließ Laura los. Sie gab ihr vorsichtig die Flasche. Laura sah sie fragend an.

"Bitte stelle mir keine Fragen und trinke diesen Trank am besten gleich. Keine Angst, es ist nicht vergiftet. Ich finde es zwar auch nicht gut, dass Draco das Dunkle Mal erhalten soll, aber als unser Verbündeter wäre er der perfekte Spion für uns. Habe bitte einen schönen Abend mit ihm und mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Draco ist stark und ich bin mir sicher, dass er gesund und lebend zurückkommt", sagte Mariah beruhigend und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Korridor. Sie ließ eine verwirrte Laura zurück.

Mariah lief erneut nach oben, um zu ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Gerade erreichte sie den Korridor, als sie plötzlich Draco entdeckte, der aus einem der kleinen Schlossfenster hinaussah. Er bemerkte Mariah und sah sie an. Beide schwiegen kurz. Gerade wollte Draco zum Sprechen ansetzen, doch Mariah kam ihm zuvor.

"Schon gut. Laura hat mir alles erzählt." Draco grinste kurz.

"Ich wette, sie hat dir auch erzählt, dass du durch dieses Mal sterben kannst." Draco nickte.

"Ja, aber ich werde trotzdem hingehen. Es wäre nämlich bestimmt das Beste die Todesser in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass ich auf ihrer Seite bin. So kann ich sie ein wenig ausspionieren. Wäre doch eigentlich nur zu unserem Vorteil, oder?", fragte er sie ungerührt.

"Stimmt schon, aber Laura macht sich jetzt schon große Sorgen um dich. Sie wird daran zerbrechen, wenn du nicht mehr zurückkommst", murmelte Mariah.

"Für Laura werde ich dieses Ritual überleben und zurückkehren. Wir sehen uns", sagte er und ging an ihr vorbei. Sie zögerte kurz.

"Na gut, ich vertraue dir. Habt viel Spaß heut abend", sagte sie grinsend. Draco war froh, dass sie nicht sehen konnte, wie rot er soeben wurde.

"Danke", nuschelte er und bog um die nächste Ecke. Mariah sah ihm kurz schmunzelnd hinterher, bevor sie weiterging und nun endlich ihren Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Dort saß Harry auf dem großen, roten Sofa. Er blickte auf und versuchte erneut krampfhaft, nicht zu erröten.

"Was machst du denn schon hier?", fragte Mariah.

"Ach, nach dem Artikel ist mir so der Appetit vergangen, dass ich wieder hierher gekommen bin", antwortete er.

"Aha. Äh, Harry? Könntest du mir vielleicht einen kleinen Gefallen tun?"

"Ähm, natürlich! Was willst du denn?"

"Könnte ich mir bis morgen noch einmal deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen?"

"Willst du schon wieder ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler? Denk daran, was Hermione gesagt hat", warnte er sie.

"Nein, ich ... ich kann dir das jetzt nicht erklären", murmelte sie und sah bedauernd zu Boden. Harry sah sie zuerst neugierig an, doch dann stand er auf und lief die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch. Nach wenigen Sekunden kam er zurück und hielt den Tarnumhang in seinen Händen.

"Hier. Mir ist es egal, wozu du ihn benutzt, nur verliere ihn bitte nicht und sei vorsichtig", sagte er sanft. Mariah lächelte lieblich und fasste nach dem Umhang. Doch dabei berührte sie Harrys Hand, der dadurch errötete. Da er deswegen den Umhang nicht losließ, sah Mariah ihn fragend an. Auch er betrachtete nun ihr Gesicht. Vorsichtig umfassten seine Hände ihre, die nun den Tarnumhang festhielten. Nun wurde Mariah rot und ihr Herz fing auf einmal an heftig zu klopfen. Sie und Harry konnten ihre Blicke nicht mehr voneinander abwenden.

Plötzlich sprang das Portraitloch auf. Harry ließ hastig Mariahs Hände los und sie versteckte eilig den Tarnumhang hinter ihrem Rücken. Ron, Hermione und Ginny stürmten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Ihr werdet es nicht glauben! Mrs Abdulla hat unten in der Großen Halle den Artikel gelesen! Dann

hat sie hysterisch rumgeschrien und ist mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch umgekippt!", erzählte Ron aufgeregt.

"Oh mann, und jetzt?", wollte Mariah wissen.

"Sie liegt jetzt im Krankenflügel. Wahrscheinlich wird sie morgen wieder nach Hause fahren

können", sagte Hermione.

"Ich wäre an ihrer Stelle bestimmt genauso ausgerastet", meinte Ginny grimmig. Nun schwiegen die fünf Freunde kurz.

"Ich gehe mal in die Eulerei und schreibe meinen Eltern, was hier vor sich geht. Kommt jemand mit?", fragte Hermione schließlich. Ron sah Ginny fragend an, die daraufhin nickte.

"Ja, wir beide. Wollt ihr zwei auch mitkommen?", fragte Ron Harry und Mariah.

"Äh, nein danke!", sagten beide im Chor. Ron grinste Harry vielsagend an.

"Na gut, bis dann!", sagte Hermione und verließ mit den rothaarigen Geschwistern den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Mariah atmeten auf vor Erleichterung. Dann sahen sich beide erneut eindringlich an.

"D-danke, dass ich deinen Tarnumhang benutzen darf", nuschelte Mariah mit rosa Wangen.

"Ge-gern geschehen. Ich leg mich nochmal ein wenig hin. Habe nämlich schlecht geschlafen", sagte er verlegen und ging nach oben in seinen Schlafsaal. Mariah sah ihm hinterher und schmiegte ihre Wange an dem weichen Stoff des Tarnumhangs.

Warum nur war sie auf einmal so nervös gewesen, als Harry ihre Hände umfasst hatte? Warum hatte er dies überhaupt getan? Wir sind doch gute Freunde! Da ist so was ganz normal, versuchte Mariah sich einzureden. Oder ... empfand er ... oder wohlmöglich _sie_ ... noch viel stärkere Gefühle?

Laura lief ungeduldig im Gemeinschaftsraum hin und her. Es war schon einundzwanzig Uhr. Das letzte Mal, als sie Draco noch an diesem Abend gesehen hatte, war kurz vor dem Abendessen gewesen. Da hatte er ihr flüchtig zugeflüstert, sie solle im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn warten. Nun wartete sie schon seit über zwei Stunden und ihr kam langsam so der Verdacht, dass Draco vielleicht schon längst auf zum Treffpunkt im Verbotenen Wald war.

Noch immer rätselte sie, was das bloß für ein Trank gewesen war, den Mariah ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Auf ihren Wunsch hin hatte Laura ihn getrunken. Er hatte irgendwie nach Minze geschmeckt, doch dies hatte ihr nicht weitergeholfen. Und ihr war auch ein wenig schwindelig geworden. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Kerkerwand und Draco kam hindurch. Lauras Freude wurde von leichter Wut übertroffen.

"Schön, dass du es für nötig hältst, auch mal zu kommen! Ich habe über zwei Stunden gewartet!", zischte sie aufgebracht.

"Verzeih, aber ich musste noch etwas vorbereiten", entschuldigte er sich.

"Und das wäre?"

"Komm mit und ich werde es dir zeigen", schlug er vor und verließ erneut den Raum. Laura kam ihm murrend hinterher. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen beide in dem Korridor zum Stehen, in dem Laura damals beinahe von Snape erwischt worden wäre. Nun ging Draco zu dem Wandteppich, hinter dem er und Laura sich damals versteckt hatten und zog ihn zur Seite.

Laura kam auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn.

"_Dark!_", sagte Draco laut und deutlich. Plötzlich fiel der Wandteppich wie ein schwerer Vorhang hinter ihnen zu und alles um sie herum wurde dunkel. Laura spürte leichte Panik in sich hochsteigen doch dann fühlte sie Dracos Hand, die die ihre beruhigend umschloss. Dann öffnete sich vor den beiden eine Tür und Draco zog Laura in das dahinter liegende Zimmer. Die Tür hinter ihnen schloss sich langsam wieder. Nach dem ersten Schrecken sah Laura sich um. Im Zimmer stand ein breites Bett und das helle Licht des zunehmenden Mondes fiel durch das riesige, gothische Fenster.

Draco ließ ihre Hand los und blieb vor dem Fenster stehen. Laura stand zuerst nur regungslos und schweigend da.

"Woher ... kennst du diesen Geheimraum?", fragte sie leise.

"Letztes Jahr hat mir ein Siebtklässler aus unserem Haus davon erzählt. Seitdem habe ich hier sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken verbracht. Heute war ich auch fast den ganzen Tag hier", murmelte er. Laura ging langsam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn von hinten.

"Ich will nicht, dass du gehst", sagte sie und drückte ihn an sich. Draco seufzte, lockerte mit seinen Händen ihren Griff und drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Ich weiß, aber bitte versteh mich doch. Eine bessere Chance werden wir wahrscheinlich niemals bekommen, um von den Todessern persönlich zu erfahren, was sie denn nun vorhaben. Auch Mariah ist derselben Meinung." Laura sah ihn irritiert an.

"Ich habe sie zufällig getroffen und wir haben geredet. Sie schien sich aber keine so großen Sorgen zu machen", gab er grinsend hinzu.

"Kann sein. Sie meinte du wärst stark und könntest es schaffen dieses Ritual zu überleben", gab Laura zurück. Draco sah sie überrascht an. Das hatte Mariah gesagt? Wer hätte das gedacht!

"Und du glaubst das nicht?", fragte er sie sanft. Eine Träne rann über Lauras schneeweiße Wange.

"Ich weiß es einfach nicht! Ich weiß nur, dass ich Angst habe, dass ich dich hier und heute zum letzten Mal sehe. Dabei will ich doch immer mit dir zusammen sein", schluchzte sie. Draco wischte ihr die Träne weg und setzte sich auf das Bett. Sie stellte sich vor ihm.

"Warum tun wir dann nicht so, als ob wir uns heute zum letzten Mal sehen?", flüsterte er und sah hinauf zu ihrem verdutzten Gesicht. Er nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand.

"Bitte, Laura ... Sei _mein _für diese Nacht", sagte er und küsste ihren Handrücken. Als Antwort beugte sich Laura zu ihm hinunter, hob sachte seinen Kopf an und küsste ihn. Obwohl es nicht ihr erster Kuss war, war es für sie doch etwas Besonderes. Sonst hatte entweder immer er sie geküsst oder beide hatten es gewollt. Doch nun küsste sie ihn. Zum ersten Mal von ganz alleine. Ein wenig Stolz flammte in ihr auf. Anfangs zögerlich, wurde der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher.

Draco nahm währenddessen ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, lehnte sich nach hinten und zog sie mit sich aufs Bett. Nun lag sie auf ihm und beide küssten sich immer fordernder. Draco streichelte ihren Rücken und strich ihrer schmalen Wirbelsäule entlang. Auf einmal fing Laura an leise gegen seinen Mund zu lachen. Draco löste sich von ihr und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

"Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte er etwas atemlos. Sie lachte ihn an.

"Ich habe mir nur gerade vorgestellt, was für ein Gesicht ich wohl gemacht hätte, wenn mir früher jemand mal erzählt hätte, dass ich das hier freiwillig tun würde", kicherte sie. Draco grinste und drehte sie so zur Seite, dass nun sie auf dem Rücken lag. Er beugte sich über sie.

"Wär das so unvorstellbar für dich gewesen?", fragte er amüsiert und fing an ihren schönen Hals zu küssen. Laura war dadurch nicht mehr in der Lage zu antworteten. Ihr Herz schlug immer heftiger und sie musste scharf die Luft einziehen, als Draco zärtlich an einer Stelle ihres Halses saugte und somit einen dunklen Knutschfleck hinterließ. Daraufhin öffnete er ihren Umhang und ließ ihn langsam zu Boden gleiten. Laura zog ihn während diesen wenigen Sekunden wieder auf gleicher Höhe zu sich hoch und küsste ihn stürmisch. Es war kaum noch Hemmung in ihr übrig. Draco wunderte sich sogar etwas über ihre plötzliche Leidenschaft. Nicht, dass es ihn störte, doch das hatte er nicht erwartet. Nun setzte er sich wieder vorsichtig auf und zog sie langsam hoch, so dass sie nun auf seinem Schoß saß. Draco küsste sie erneut und ließ seine Hand vorsichtig unter ihr pechschwarzes T-Shirt gleiten. Liebevoll streichelte er ihren schlanken Bauch. Er löste sich von ihr und zog ihr das T-Shirt aus. Nun sah er, dass sie einen BH trug, der ebenfalls schwarz war. Da sie nun fast mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm saß, errötete sie leicht. Er lächelte verständnisvoll.

"Schwarz steht dir wirklich gut", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie lächelte verlegen und ergriff nun selbst die Initiative. Sie berührte mit ihren Lippen seinen schlanken, mit zarten Narben übersäten Hals. Draco keuchte bei dieser kleinen Berührung leicht auf. Laura lächelte zufrieden aber passte jedoch auf, dass sie ihm keinen Knutschfleck verpasste. Sie dürfte bei ihm keine sichtbaren Spuren hinterlassen, denn das wäre für ihn eine Art Todesurteil geworden. Sie öffnete dann langsam die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd und zog es ihm daraufhin aus. Ihre Lippen wanderten zu seinen Schultern

ihn gleichzeitig wärmte und verbrannte.

Seine Hände drückten sich kräftig in ihre Schultern, da sie nun mit ihrer warmen Zunge über die

und schließlich zu seiner gutgebauten Brust. Draco entfiel ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, als sie nun seine riesige Narbe liebkoste. Obwohl es ihn erregte, schmerzte es auch gleichzeitig. Wie Feuer, das

geschundene Haut leckte. Als er auch noch anfing leicht zu zittern, beendete Laura ihr Tun und

küsste ihn sanft und tröstend. Draco beruhigte sich allmählich wieder und öffnete ihren BH. Lauras Lippen gaben seinen Mund frei. Nun besah er ihre schneeweißen, schönen Brüste. So wunderschön und unberührt. Vorsichtig und schonend, als ob sie ein kostbarer Gegenstand aus dünnem Glas wäre, strich seine Hand über ihre rechte Brust. Laura schloss beschämt die Augen und seufzte.

Draco drückte sie langsam auf das Bett zurück und umspielte mit Lippen und Zunge ihre Brüste. Er nahm zärtlich beide Brustwarzen abwechselnd in den Mund und saugte sachte daran, bis sie aufgrund ihrer Erregung hart wurden. Draco lächelte zufrieden, da nun auch Laura anfing ein leises Stöhnen erklingen zu lassen. Nun wanderte seine Zunge zu ihrem Bauch und spielte lieblich mit ihrem Bauchnabel. Durch diese kleinen, aber dafür wirksamen Zärtlichkeiten beschleunigte sich Lauras Atem und ein leichtes, kaum vernehmbares Kribbeln machte sich langsam in ihrem Körper breit. Nach über einer Minute spürte sie seine Hand, die ihren schwarzen Schulrock langsam

hochschob. Dabei strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen so sanft die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel entlang, dass dies bei ihr eine Gänsehaut auslöste. Völlig unerwartet fühlte sie plötzlich, wie er über den Slip ihre Weiblichkeit streichelte. Sie keuchte überrascht auf und drückte wimmernd ihren Kopf zur Seite. Während er den Druck seiner Hand verstärkte, öffnete er den Reißverschluss an der rechten Seite des Rockes und streifte ihn ihr ab.

Nun fing Laura leicht an zu zittern und zu keuchen. Eine plötzliche Angst kam in ihr hoch. Sie hatte Angst und Panik vor dem, was jetzt passieren würde. Sie spürte, dass sie in den nächsten Minuten ihre Reinheit und ihre Unschuld verlieren würde. Genau das waren die zwei Dinge, die allen Druiden heilig waren. Würde sie nach dieser Nacht vielleicht niemals mehr ihre geheimnisvollen Kräfte einsetzen können?

Draco bemerkte ihre plötzliche Zurückhaltung und beugte sich erneut über ihr Gesicht.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Laura sah zu ihm auf. Wie sehr sie diesen Jungen doch liebte. Diesen Jungen, der noch in dieser Nacht fortgehen musste. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

"Ich liebe dich, Draco Malfoy", sagte sie und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte kurz und sah sie noch einmal eindringlich an.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Laura Laison", sagte er und umschloss erneut ihren Mund mit seinen hungrigen Lippen. Alle Angst verließ nun Lauras Seele. Es war ihr egal, was am nächsten Morgen passieren würde. Das einzig Wichtige für sie war nur das hier und jetzt. Bald wanderten ihre Hände zu seinem Bauch und drückten ihn etwas hoch, damit sie seinen Gürtel und daraufhin seine Hose öffnen konnte.

In den nächsten Minuten tauschten sie sich mehrere lange Küsse von zärtlich bis leidenschaftlich aus, während sie sich gegenseitig die letzten Kleidungsstücke auszogen. Noch einmal wanderte Lauras Hand nach unten und umfasste zögernd und vorsichtig seine warme Erektion. Draco stöhnte nun etwas lauter und saugte erneut an ihrem Hals.

Sie sahen sich noch einmal liebevoll lächelnd an, dann drang Draco vorsichtig und langsam in sie ein. Er fing an leise, aber unkontrolliert zu keuchen und Laura schloss ihre Augen. Zuerst empfand sie Schmerzen, doch diese verschwanden langsam, als Draco anfing sachte seinen Unterleib rhythmisch zu bewegen. Das Kribbeln in den Körpern der beiden Liebenden wurde immer stärker und ihr Verlangen nacheinander größer. Nun drückte Laura ihm taktvoll ihre Hüfte entgegen, um ihn noch intensiver zu spüren. Ihre Bewegungen wurden kräftiger und schneller, bis auf einmal die Erlösung ihre schweißnassen Körper durchfuhr und beide gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt kamen. Draco legte sich völlig erschöpft auf ihre heiße Brust und versuchte, sich von seinem Orgasmus zu

erholen und seinen Atem wieder zu normalisieren.

Laura legte ihre Arme um ihn und lächelte glücklich. Dieses Gefühl soeben war das Schönste gewesen, was sie jemals erlebt hatte. Sie atmete noch einmal tief und zufrieden ein, bis sie plötzlich von ihrer Müdigkeit übermannt wurde und sofort einschlief.

Laura blinzelte benommen. Ihr war kalt und sie zog die dünne Bettdecke über ihren nackten Oberkörper. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf und sah sich um. Urplötzlich kamen ihre Erinnerungen hoch. Sie hatte mit Draco geschlafen und es war unbeschreiblich schön gewesen. Doch ... wo war Draco? Laura sah sich suchend um, doch sie war allein in diesem Raum. Sie entdeckte eine runde Uhr, die an der Wand hing und ihr zeigte, dass es ein Uhr war. Panik breitete sich in ihr aus. Er war also schon seit einer Stunde weg. Sie zog deprimiert ihre verhüllten Beine zu sich ran und bemerkte plötzlich etwas Kaltes zwischen ihren Schlüsselbeinen. Als sie mit ihrer Hand ihrem Hals entlang strich, fühlte sie eine Kette darum. An dieser Kette war ein wunderschöner Einhornanhänger. Hatte Draco ihr etwa diese Kette umgelegt?

Sie stützte sich mit der einen Hand ab, um aufzustehen. Dabei berührte sie ein Blatt Papier, welches neben ihr auf dem Bett lag. Sie griff flink danach und las die darauf geschriebenen Sätze.

Liebste Laura,

es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht mehr geweckt habe, als ich mich auf dem Weg machen wollte. Aber dann wär mir der Abschied sicher noch schwerer gefallen als er schon ist. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass diese Nacht mit dir die schönste meines Lebens war. Auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dies war auch mein erstes Mal. Ich habe es unendlich genossen, dir so nah zu sein. So viel Wärme und Geborgenheit habe ich vorher noch nie empfunden.

Diese Kette um deinen Hals habe ich heute noch schnell in einem kleinen Laden in Hogsmeade gekauft und ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir. Einhörner sind immerhin die Schutztiere vieler Druiden.

Ich verspreche dir, dass ich lebend zurückkommen und dir schreiben werde. Du und Mariah, passt bitte gut auf euch auf und tut nichts Unüberlegtes. Ich freue mich auf unser Wiedersehen.

Ich liebe dich über alles,

Draco.

Laura lächelte und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Und ob sie sich über diese Kette freute! Sie erschrak leicht, als der Brief plötzlich Feuer fing und zu Staub wurde. Draco hatte diesen Brief also mit einen Selbstzerstörungszauber belegt, damit keine Beweise für sein Verschwinden übrig blieben. Denn dadurch, dass er fast den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen worden war, dachte man, er sei ebenfalls über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren.

Laura stand nun endlich auf und zog sich ihre Sachen an, die Draco ihr zusammengelegt hatte. Dann öffnete sie die rätselhafte Tür, ging aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Nach wenigen Sekunden tauchte der Wandteppich vor ihr auf, den sie dann zur Seite schob. Sie sah sich vorsichtig im Korridor um und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wollte gerade um die nächste Ecke biegen, als auf einmal jemand aus dem Nebengang vor ihr auftauchte. Laura sah überrascht nach oben und ein heftiger Schock ließ ihren Körper erstarren.

Vor ihr stand Severus Snape!

Der sah sie böse grinsend an.

"Ach, sieh mal einer an", sagte er schadenfroh. Laura zitterte leicht.

"Los, mitkommen!", befahl Snape, doch anstatt mitzukommen, wich sie einige Schritte zurück. Deshalb packte ihr Vater ihren Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Laura konnte einfach nicht glauben, was hier passierte. Ausgerechnet er musste sie dabei erwischen, wie sie mitten in der Nacht im Schloss rum schlich. Na wenigstens hatte er sie und Draco nicht bei ihrem kleinen 'Erlebnis' erwischt, dachte sich Laura etwas erleichtert. Snape zerrte sie bis zum Zaubertrankkerker und daraufhin in sein Büro. Sofort entdeckte Laura das Foto auf dem Schreibtisch, das sie vor einigen Monaten während ihrer Strafarbeit gefunden hatte. Snape schloss hinter sich die Bürotür ab und

fasste Laura an den Schultern.

"So, hat dir deine Mutter denn nicht beigebracht vorsichtig zu sein?", fragte er immer noch grinsend. Laura sah ihn überrascht an. Was sollte das alles auf einmal und wieso sprach er über ihre Mutter?

_"Ich glaube schon, dass sie dies getan hat, oder Elisha Blaine? Oder sollte ich doch besser sagen ... _

_Laura Laison_?" Laura starrte schockiert in seine dunklen Augen. Er wusste es! Er wusste es doch tatsächlich! Nur warum konfrontierte er sie damit so plötzlich? Nun drückte er sie kräftig gegen die kalte Kerkerwand.

"Wage es nicht zu lügen, denn ich weiß, dass du es bist! Gestehe jetzt sofort oder ich benutze mein selbstgebrautes _Veritaserum_!", flüsterte er drohend und holte ein kleines Flächen mit einer vollkommen klaren Flüssigkeit aus seinem Umhang hervor. Laura starrte den Trank sprachlos und mit Angstschweiß auf der Stirn an. Ihr Vater war ihr so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Würde er ihr das Veritaserum wirklich gewaltsam einflößen? Würde er es wirklich wagen?


	14. 13 Geständnisse

13. Geständnisse

"Na los, oder soll ich mit zwei, drei Tropfen nachhelfen?"

Laura wurde von ihm immer stärker gegen die Wand gedrückt und hatte langsam das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu kriegen. Ihre linke Schulter, auf der seine große, kräftige Hand ruhte, schmerzte sehr. Zur Demonstration seiner Worte schüttelte er die Flasche leicht, wodurch das leise Plätschern des Trankes zu hören war. Sie hatte Angst vor ihrem Vater und sah keine Chance zu entkommen. Wenn er ihr jetzt den Trank einflößen würde, würde er bestimmt mehr von ihr wissen wollen, als nur ihre wahre Identität. Sie steckte wirklich voll in der Scheiße!

Gerade setzte Snape wieder zu einer Drohung an, als er plötzlich inne hielt und sie betrachtete. Sie wunderte sich und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Auf einmal steckte er die kleine Flasche mit der klaren Flüssigkeit wieder in eine Tasche seines Umhangs. Völlig unerwartet wanderte seine Hand zu ihren schwarzen Haarsträhnen, die er hinter ihr linkes Ohr strich. Dann berührten seine langen Finger ihren Hals und sein Daumen strich sanft darüber.

"So so, ihr beide habt euch also gegenseitig die Wunden geleckt", flüsterte er amüsiert und mit einer kleinen Spur von Wut. Laura errötete heftig. Er hatte die Knutschflecke entdeckt, die Draco ihr vor einigen Stunden verpasst hatte!

"Und? War er _gut_?", fragte er mit einem bösen Lächeln. Das versetzte Laura einen heftigen Hieb. Dieser widerliche Spott in seiner Stimme ekelte sie so unendlich an. Mit großer Kraft schubste sie ihn so ruckartig von sich weg, dass er dabei heftig gegen seinen Schreibtisch prallte und das Foto herunter fiel. Erstaunt sah er sie an.

"SAGEN SIE, SIND SIE NOCH GANZ DICHT? WAS WOLLEN SIE ÜBERHAUPT VON MIR?", brüllte sie ihn wütend an. Das Beste, was ihr nun einfiel, war die Ahnungslose zu spielen. Doch Snape schien sie zu durchschauen.

"Diese Taktik wird dir hier nichts nützen! Ich stelle dich doch wohl nicht zur Rede ohne Beweise zu haben", sagte er und ging erneut auf sie zu. Sie drückte sich mit dem Rücken ängstlich gegen die Kerkerwand. Alle Verteidigungszauber waren in diesem Moment vergessen. Plötzliche packte er ihren linken Unterarm und schob den Umhangsärmel nach oben. Doch nichts war zu sehen. Laura grinste zufrieden. Zum Glück hatte sie an diesem Morgen den Zauber, der ihr Mal für drei Tage verschwinden ließ, erneuert.

"Was haben Sie denn gehofft zu finden, Professor?", fragte sie schadenfroh. Ohne ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, holte Snape auf einmal seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte mit dessen Spitze auf ihren Unterarm. Auf einmal erschien das gesamte Dunkle Mal. Die Wunden waren zu zahlreichen Narben geworden. Geschockt starrte Laura auf das rote Zeichen.

"Beantwortet das deine Frage, Laura?", fragte er grinsend. Diese Art wie er sie mit ihrem richtigen Namen ansprach, verursachte bei ihr eine Gänsehaut. Nun war sie doch tatsächlich aufgeflogen! Schlimmer konnte es echt nicht mehr werden!

"Dachtest du wirklich, dass du dies mit so einem einfachen Zauber vor mir verbergen könntest?", fragte er, obwohl dies mehr nach einer Feststellung als nach einer Frage klang. Laura sah deprimiert zu Boden. Wieso quälte er sie nur so?

"Und nun sage mir die Wahrheit oder hast du etwa nicht den Mut dazu?"

Das reichte! Laura riss sich von ihm los und sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an. Nun platzte alles aus ihr heraus.

"NICHT DEN MUT! WER IST DENN HIER DER FEIGLING, DER EINFACH ABGEHAUEN IST UND SEINE GELIEBTE UND SEIN KIND BEI DEM FEIND GELASSEN HAT! ICH GANZ BESTIMMT NICHT! WENN ES DICH ZUFRIEDEN STELLT, JA, ICH BIN LAURA LAISON! ICH HABE DEIN WIDERLICHES, DRECKIGES BLUT IN MIR! DOCH DU HAST DIR VIEL MEHR VORWÜRFE ZU MACHEN ALS ICH! MRS FIGG HATTE RECHT! DU BIST DARAN SCHULD, DASS MUM GETÖTET WURDE!", schrie Laura ohne die geringste Beherrschung. Snape sah sie überrascht an.

"Woher weißt du, dass Arabella Figg -?"

"VERDAMMT! ICH HABE EURE AUSEINANDERSETZUNG IM KRANKENFLÜGEL MITGEHÖRT! DIE OHRFEIGE HAST DU DIR REDLICH VERDIENT! FALLS DU DENKST, DASS ICH DEM DUNKLEN LORD DIENE UND DU MICH MIT DEINEN DROHUNGEN BEEINDRUCKEN KANNST, HAST DU DICH ABER DOPPELT UND DREIFACH GESCHNITTEN!"

Mit diesen Worten richtete sie ihre Hand auf die Bürotür und nach wenigen Sekunden sprang sie mit einem lauten Knall aus den Angeln. Sie entnahm ein weißes Pulver aus ihrer Tasche und warf es auf den Boden. Dicker Staubqualm breitete sich im Raum aus. Snape hustete und hielt sich seinen Mund zu. Nach ungefähr einer Minute verzog sich der Qualm und Snape sah sich benommen um. Laura war verschwunden. Wütend schlug er seine Faust gegen die Steinwand.

"_Verdammt!_", zischte er.

Lucius Malfoy öffnete mit leichtem Zögern die quietschende Tür. Er trat ein und schloss sie langsam hinter sich. Nervös ging er auf den hohen Thron zu, auf dem sein Meister schon auf ihn wartete. Lucius verbeugte und sammelte sich.

"Herr ... ich wollte ..."

"SCHWEIG! Ich weiß schon ... Dein Sohn ist mir doch nicht so treu, wie du es anfangs behauptet hast! Wir könnten heute ja eigentlich auch auf die Maleinbrennung verzichten und ihn gleich umbringen! Er scheint sogar etwas für dieses Gör zu empfinden! Anscheinend hast du ihn wohl doch nicht vollkommen willenlos gemacht, denn er dürfte solche Gefühle gar nicht haben! _CRUCIO!_"

Lucius schrie leicht auf und kauerte vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Er öffnete mehrere Male seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Wort entkam seiner Kehle. Erst als er schon der Ohnmacht nah war, gelang es ihm.

"Herr - ich - hätte da einen Plan, der - auch eine - Bitte meinerseits - enthält!", keuchte er. Lord Voldemort sah ihn eindringlich an und nahm den Folterungsfluch von seinem Diener.

"Gut, Lucius. Ich höre."

Mariah wippte nun schon ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß hin und her. Sie saß auf dem Sims eines Fensters vom Korridor, der zum Portrait der fetten Dame führte. Sie wartete hier nun schon seit über einer Stunde und hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie spät es gerade war. Ihre Uhr, die Laura ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, war in diesem Moment auf ihrem Nachttisch im Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie befreite sich kurz von dem Tarnumhang und holte ihre Schnatzkette hervor. Sie löste vorsichtig den kleinen Anhänger von der Kette, dessen Flügel sich plötzlich schnell bewegten. Mariah ließ die goldene Kugel los, die nun im Zickzack vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her flog. Der Glitzerstaub, den der Schnatz somit hinterließ, bildete eine kleine Zahlenreihe: 1.30 Uhr!

Mariah fing den Schnatz wieder mit der Hand ein und befestigte ihn an der Kette. Die Flügel wurden beweglos und ruhten wieder. Mariah wickelte sich erneut in den Tarnumhang ein und seufzte.

"Mensch, Laura. Wo bleibst du denn?", murmelte sie nervös vor sich hin. Wo war ihre Freundin denn, wenn Draco schon seit eineinhalb Stunden losgezogen war? Mit Sicherheit war sie nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Dort hätte sie es wohl kaum ausgehalten ohne pausenlos an Draco zu denken oder von den Slytherins, die noch in Hogwarts waren, schikaniert zu werden.

Just in diesem Moment hörte Mariah ein lautes Schluchzen am anderen Ende des Korridors. Sie stand ruckartig auf und starrte angespannt in die Dunkelheit. Nach wenigen Sekunden erkannte sie dort Laura, die sich krampfhaft an der kalten Steinwand anlehnte.

"Laura!" Laura zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Gehetzt sah sie sich um. Erst jetzt erkannte Mariah, dass Lauras Augen voller Tränen waren und sie so atemlos klang, als wäre sie pausenlos durch das gesamte Schloss gelaufen. Mariah legte den Tarnumhang ab.

"Ich bin's. Mariah", sagte sie ruhig und ging auf Laura zu. Diese rutschte erschöpft an der Wand runter zu Boden und weinte hemmungslos. Mariah beugte sich hastig zu ihr runter.

"Laura, was ist denn passiert? Ist irgendwas mit Draco?", fragte sie unsicher. Laura sah sie an.

"_S-Snape_ ...", keuchte sie.

"Snape? Was ist mit dem?"

"Er ... er weiß, wer ich bin." Mariah erstarrte.

"_Wie?_ Aber ... woher? Und wieso?

"Ich-ich weiß nicht! Ich wollte nach dem Treffen mit Draco in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, doch Snape hat mich unterwegs erwischt ... Er wollte, dass ich mit ihm in sein Büro komme ... Ich hab mich jedoch geweigert und dann hat er mich am Arm gepackt und dorthin gezogen ... Plötzlich hat er angefangen über Mum zu sprechen und mich mit meinem richtigen Namen angesprochen! Daraufhin hat er mich gegen die Wand gedrückt und mir damit gedroht, wenn ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit sage, würde er sie mit seinem Veritaserum schon aus mir herausbekommen!", schluchzte Laura.

"Er hat dir mit _Veritaserum_ gedroht!", fragte Mariah entsetzt.

"Ja, er war wohl auch schon kurz davor, als er plötzlich das hier entdeckt hat", flüsterte Laura und deutete mit roten Wangen auf die Knutschflecke auf ihrem Hals. Mariah betrachtete diese. Es war also wirklich passiert.

"Er hat unverschämte Witze gemacht und ich habe ihn von mir weggeschubst. Ich habe versucht, die Ahnungslose zu spielen, doch er hat mich sofort durchschaut ... Dann hat er erneut meinen Arm gepackt und mit irgendeinem Zauber mein Dunkles Mal sichtbar gemacht."

"He-heißt das etwa, er hat ..."

"Das Dunkle Mal gesehen? Klar! Dann hat er mich wieder aufgefordert, die Wahrheit zu sagen und behauptet, ich hätte nicht den Mut dazu. Da habe ich ihm alles an den Kopf geworfen, was ich ihm schon so lange sagen wollte. Außerdem weiß er jetzt, dass ich seine Auseinandersetzung mit Mrs Figg mitgehört habe. Und ... ich habe ihm mitten ins Gesicht geschrien, dass ich wirklich Laura Laison bin", wimmerte Laura mit großen Tränen. Mariah sah ihre beste Freundin mitleidig an. Irgendwann musste das ja eintreffen, dachte sie traurig.

"Und? Wie hat er reagiert?", fragte sie leise, um Laura nicht zu verschrecken.

"Was weiß ich. Ich habe die geschlossene Bürotür aufgebrochen, mehrere Staubqualmkörner auf den Boden geworfen und bin davongerannt", antwortete Laura gedämpft. Nun schwiegen die beiden Freundinnen kurz.

"Am besten schläfst du in den nächsten Nächten bei mir. Denn ich glaube kaum, dass du jetzt zu den restlichen Slytherins zurückwillst, und außerdem könnte Snape dich dort sofort finden", meinte Mariah und half Laura beim Aufstehen.

"Was ist mit Harry und den anderen? Werden die nichts dagegen haben?", fragte Laura.

"Ich werde dich unter Harrys Tarnumhang verstecken. Er wird bestimmt nichts dagegen haben und verraten wird er uns auch nicht", versicherte Mariah. Laura nickte zögernd und gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem Portrait der fetten Dame. Mariah sagte das Passwort und eilig liefen beide in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ruckartig blieben beide stehen, da jemand nun direkt vor ihnen war. Es war niemand anderes als Harry.

"Aha, das hattest du also vor", murmelte er und blickte abwechselnd zu den beiden Mädchen. Diese mussten sich erstmal beruhigen von ihrem kleinen Schreck.

"Ha-Harry!", stotterte Mariah. "Elisha ... hat -"

"Probleme?", schlug Harry vor nachdem er Lauras Gesicht genau betrachtete hatte.

"Ähm ... ja ... und könnte sie vielleicht bei -"

"Bei dir im Bett schlafen?"

"Ja ... und könnte ich mir vielleicht -"

"Den Tarnumhang noch für eine Weile ausleihen, um sie zu verdecken und so vor Hermione und den anderen zu verstecken?", fragte er diesmal mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln. Mariah errötete leicht und nickte heftig. Laura, etwas abseits, beobachtete dies mit Belustigung.

"Alles klar, ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab", grinste Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. Plötzlich zuckte er etwas zusammen und hielt sich die Stirn. Seine Narbe ziepte und höllische Kopfschmerzen machten sich in seinem Kopf breit. Mariahs und Lauras Male fingen an zu brennen. Mit ihren rechten Händen umfassten sie sachte ihre linken Unterarme. Niemand ließ sich etwas anmerken.

"E-Elisha, geh schon mal vor. Es ist das letzte Bett, ich komme gleich nach", bat Mariah ihre Freundin angespannt, die darauf überrascht nickte und unter dem Tarnumhang in den Mädchenschlafsaal ging. Nun sahen sich Harry und Mariah stumm an. Harrys Narbe kribbelte noch heftig, aber die Kopfschmerzen ließen langsam wieder nach.

Doch der Schmerz in Mariahs Arm blieb.

"Du hast gewusst, was ich vorhabe, oder?", fragte sie ihn.

"Naja, ich wusste nur, dass es sicher wieder irgendwas ist, was Hermione missfallen würde. Aber das ...", murmelte er.

"Elisha wird niemandem das Passwort verraten. Du weißt das genauso gut wie ich."

"Was ist denn eigentlich mit ihr los? Sie sah ja ganz schön mitgenommen aus."

"Sie ... hat Probleme mit ihren Eltern", behauptete Mariah und sah zu Boden. Sie war froh, dass dies nicht ganz gelogen war. Sie sah langsam auf, als Harry plötzlich auf sie zukam und erschrak leicht, da er auf einmal ihr Gesicht mit seinen warmen Händen umfasste. Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an.

"Du siehst in letzter Zeit auch so gestresst aus. Hast du auch Probleme mit deiner Familie?", flüsterte er leise und unglaublich sanft. Mariah wurde es heiß im Gesicht, das inzwischen schon die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen hatte. Nun strichen seine Daumen über ihre weichen Wangen.

"Mir erzählst du ja nie was von dir ... Dabei würde ich gerne noch so viel von dir wissen ..." Nun kam er ihrem Gesicht immer näher. Mariahs Körper war wie zu Stein erstarrt. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihre Augen zu schließen. Doch plötzlich fing sie an zu zittern. Ihr Mal schmerzte immer mehr. Harry bemerkte ihr Zittern kurz bevor seine Lippen die ihrigen berührten und entfernte sich rasch von ihr. Mariah öffnete ihre Augen, sah ihn irritiert an und bemerkte, dass er ebenfalls rot war.

"Ent-Entschuldigung ... Schlaf gut", sagte er nur und ging mit schnellen Schritten in seinen Schlafsaal zurück. Mariah stand noch über eine Minute stumm da und tastete nach ihren Wangen. Es war für sie, als ob Harrys warme Hände noch immer darauf ruhen würden. Diese Szene war der vom Weihnachtsball sehr ähnlich gewesen. Aber ... sie und Harry hatten sich doch endgültig auf eine normale Freundschaft geeinigt! Wieso war er dann schon den ganzen Tag lang so unglaublich zärtlich zu ihr? Und warum machte sie dies auch noch so sehr nervös?

Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz erneut anfing unkontrolliert und schnell zu schlagen. Sie drückte vorsichtig ihre Hand gegen die linke Brust, um sich zu beruhigen.

"Ganz ruhig ... es ist bestimmt nur wegen der letzten Ereignisse ... Wir haben viel durchgemacht ...", flüsterte sie und schleppte sich nach oben zum Schlafsaal. Dort schlich sie sich leise zu ihrem Bett, legte sich hin und zog den Vorhang zu. Schnell legte sie noch einen Stillezauber um ihr Bett. Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass ihr Mal nicht mehr brannte. Warum nur war der Schmerz angestiegen, als Harry ihr so nahe gewesen war?

"Das hat ja lange gedauert", sagte Laura, die sich von dem Tarnumhang befreite.

"Ich ... habe Harry noch einmal versichert, dass du niemandem das Passwort zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum verraten wirst", nuschelte sie ein wenig hibbelig. Da sie selbst nicht verstanden hatte, was da unten mit Harry geschehen war, wollte sie ihrer besten Freundin nichts sagen.

"Hast du es auch gespürt?", fragte Laura auf einmal, krempelte ihren Ärmel hoch und entblößte so das rotglänzende Dunkle Mal. Missmutig wurde es von Mariah betrachtet.

"Ja. Ich glaube, in genau diesem Moment hat Draco das Dunkle Mal erhalten", vermutete sie.

Bei der Erwähnung von Dracos Namen senkte Laura traurig ihren Blick, was Mariah sofort bemerkte.

"So, und nun erzähl mal!" Laura starrte sie irritiert an.

"Was soll ich denn noch erzählen?"

"Von deiner ersten Nacht mit Draco", sagte Mariah grinsend.

"W-woher weißt du davon", fragte Laura entsetzt.

"Ich hab mir so was schon gedacht. Also?" Laura sah sie immer noch etwas erschrocken an, bevor sie tief einatmete und anfing zu erzählen.

"Na ja ... es war wirklich wunderschön. Er war so lieb und sanft zu mir. Als es dann soweit war, hat es anfangs etwas wehgetan, doch das verging schnell. Am Ende lag er dann in meinen Armen und ich bin eingeschlafen. Als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, war er leider schon weg. Doch er hat mir einen Brief und das hier hinterlassen", sagte sie und holte ihre Einhornkette hervor.

"Ooh, die ist ja schön! Du magst ja Einhörner, nicht?" Laura nickte glücklich.

"Was stand denn in dem Brief?", wollte Mariah wissen.

"Nur, dass ihm die Nacht ebenfalls sehr gefallen hat und er sich auf unser Wiedersehen freut. Außerdem wird er uns auch ein paar Male schreiben und wir sollen nichts Unüberlegtes tun."

"Aha. Wäre wirklich nicht schlecht, wenn er uns schreiben könnte, was die Todesser als Nächstes vorhaben", meinte Mariah nachdenklich und stützte ihren Kopf wie Laura mit der Hand ab.

"Jetzt will ich aber mal wissen, was das eigentlich für ein Trank war, den du mir gegeben hast", sprach Laura neugierig an. Mariah sah etwas peinlich berührt drein.

"Äh ... naja ... das war ein Verhütungstrank", murmelte sie verlegen. Laura sah sie ungläubig und sprachlos zugleich an.

"Da ihr euch ja nur euren Gefühlen hingegeben habt, war daran ja wohl nicht zu denken. Und da ich schon so eine Vermutung hatte, habe ich dir eben den Trank besorgt. Ich habe dich nicht darauf angesprochen, weil ich Angst hatte, dass du dann einen Rückzieher machst und ich so euren gemeinsamen Abend ruinieren würde." Laura lächelte dankbar.

"Danke, an Verhütung habe ich wirklich nicht gedacht. Das wäre ja was geworden."

"Hm, obwohl euch ein Kind wirklich stehen würde", meinte Mariah grinsend. Laura wurde kurz rot, doch dann sah sie Mariah ernst an.

"Mariah?"

"Ja?"

"Da gibt es etwas, was ich dir verschwiegen habe", flüsterte Laura.

Mariah sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

"An dem Abend, als ich meine Strafarbeit bei Snape verrichtet habe ... habe ich ein Foto auf dem Boden in seinem Büro gefunden. Es war vom Schreibtisch gefallen. Auf dem Foto waren Snape und Mum abgebildet. Es ist in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr gemacht worden."

Mariahs Kinnlade klappte herunter.

"Echt? Aber wenn er dieses Foto noch besitzt, dann heißt das ja ... dass er sie wirklich geliebt hat", stellte sie fest. Laura nickte und kuschelte sich an Mariahs großes, weißes Kissen.

"Genau das habe ich auch gedacht. Ich habe das Foto wieder zurückgestellt und bin zurück in den Zaubertrankkerker gegangen. Nach kurzer Zeit kam dann Snape zurück und hat mich auf einmal für meine Arbeit gelobt. Er hat so unglaublich sanft und beruhigend mit mir gesprochen und wir kamen dann einige Zeit gut miteinander aus. Doch seit Halloween wurde er immer misstrauischer und auch noch diese Sache vorhin ... Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll!", schluchzte Laura verzweifelt. Mariah streichelte tröstend ihren Kopf. Nach wenigen Minuten bemerkte sie, dass Laura eingeschlafen war und verdeckte sie vollkommen mit dem Tarnumhang. Sie nahm den Stillezauber von ihrem Bett und schlief nach einiger Zeit ebenfalls ein.

Lucius verließ schwer atmend den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er lehnte sich dagegen und

bemerkte, dass Wurmschwanz vor ihm stand.

"Ach, nach so einer peinlichen Sache wegen der Untreue deines Sohnes lebst du noch?", fragte dieser ein wenig überrascht.

"Nach was sieht es wohl aus? Wenn du, die Parkinsons und die anderen nicht gepetzt hätten, wäre das nicht so rübergekommen!", sagte Lucius gereizt.

"Es ist nunmal meine Aufgabe die Anfänger in Hogwarts zu beobachten und alles dem Lord zu berichten. Was hast du zu ihm gesagt, damit er dir doch noch Gnade erteilt hat?"

"Ich habe ihm einen Vorschlag gemacht, den ich dir ganz bestimmt nicht verraten werde", antwortete Lucius.

"Gut, dann versperr nicht dauerhaft die Tür. Ich muss dem Lord etwas berichten. Dein Sohn ist nämlich angekommen." Lucius sah überrascht auf und machte Wurmschwanz den Weg frei. Dieser ging in den Versammlungsraum. Nach kurzer Zeit kam ein verhüllter Todesser auf Lucius zu und Draco war bei ihm.

"Willkommen in unserem Hauptquartier, mein Sohn. Wir werden gleich mit dem Einbrennen beginnen. Fühlst du dich fit genug?" Draco nickte stumm. Plötzlich öffnete sich erneut die Tür und Wurmschwanz' Kopf lugte heraus. Er nickte kurz und Lucius, Draco und der Todesser betraten den Raum. Dort wartete, auf seinem Thron, Lord Voldemort. Draco stellte sich zirka zwei Meter vor ihm und die restlichen Diener, die nach wenigen Minuten ebenfalls erschienen, versammelten sich an den Wänden entlang. Nun verbeugte sich Draco. Alles war still.

"Draco Malfoy ... Bist du bereit den Kreisen meiner Kämpfer und Diener beizutreten?", fragte der Dunkle Lord laut und mit leicht zischelnder Stimme. Draco bekam dadurch eine Gänsehaut.

"Ja!", antwortete er. Das jahrelange Lügen in den letzten Jahren war wirklich ein gutes Training gewesen.

"Wirst du gegen meine Feinde kämpfen und mir deine ewige Treue schwören?" Draco hätte beinahe amüsiert gegrinst. Wie kann dieser Wahnsinnige auch nur annehmen, dass ich das tun würde, dachte er scheinheilig.

"Ja!", sagte er schließlich. Plötzlich folgte ein langes Schweigen. Draco wunderte sich deshalb und wurde etwas unruhig.

"Sieh mir in die Augen!", befahl Voldemort. Draco, etwas überrascht, hob seinen Kopf und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Diese waren blutrot und erinnerten an schlitzartige Katzenaugen. Draco erschrak leicht. Sah er da wirklich ein böses Grinsen auf diesem schlangenartigen Gesicht?

"Entblöße deinen linken Unterarm!", sagte Voldemort plötzlich. Draco gehorchte und schob seinen Ärmel hoch. Der schwarze Magier ging langsam auf ihn zu, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und berührte mit diesem Dracos Unterarm.

"_Morsmorde!_", rief er. Ein rotes Licht erschien an der Zauberstabsspitze und eine Art kleines Feuer entflammte auf Dracos Unterarm. Dieser fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand ein Brandeisen auf die Haut pressen oder ein Messer darin hin und her drehen würde. Er biss sich krampfhaft auf die Unterlippe, bis diese zu bluten anfing. Ganz plötzlich durchzuckte dieser brennende Schmerz seinen gesamten Körper. Ihm entfiel ein lauter, gequälter Schrei. Danach wurde ihm langsam schwarz vor Augen. Plötzlich sah er Lauras Gesicht vor sich. Wie sie weinte und ihn bat, nicht zu gehen. Auch seine eigenen Worte spukten in seinem Kopf herum. Dieses Versprechen, das er ihr gegeben hatte. Er sammelte sich kurz und sah dem Zauberer vor ihm erneut mit entschlossenem Blick in die Augen. Dieser betrachtete den Jungen etwas überrascht. Doch dann lächelte er böse.

_'Dieser entschlossene Blick widerspiegelt deinen Mut und deinen Kampfgeist ... Du bist das perfekte Beispiel für einen Todesser ... Wirklich schade um dich ...'_ Draco starrte ihn erschrocken an. Diese Stimme ... War es etwa die von Lord Voldemort gewesen? Auf einmal wurde ihm wieder schwindelig und dieses Ohnmachtsgefühl wurde unerträglich. Er schluckte kurz und versuchte, sich erneut zusammenzureißen. Er dürfte nicht sein Bewusstsein verlieren, denn dann würde mit Sicherheit sein Leben aus ihm weichen. Er wollte überleben, er musste überleben. Überleben, um zu Laura zurückzukehren. Nun wich Voldemort langsam zurück und die Schmerzen in Dracos Arm wurden schwächer. Der blonde Junge besah mit schlimmer Vorahnung das misshandelte Fleisch.

Der Unterarm war sehr entzündet und war von einem riesigen Dunklen Mal gezeichnet. Es leuchtete rot und diese stechende Farbe brannte Draco gehörig in den Augen. Deshalb schloss er kurz seine Augen, aber nicht nur wegen diesem stechenden Rot, sondern auch, weil ihn dieser Anblick anwiderte. Dann sah er langsam auf.

"Erhebe dich!" Draco stand taumelnd auf. Schweißperlen hatten sich inzwischen auf seiner Stirn gebildet.

"Das Dunkle Mal beweist nun, dass du mir ewig und mit endloser Treue dienen wirst. Sei dir sicher, wenn du auf die andere Seite übergehst, werden wir dich töten müssen", sagte Voldemort scharf und betonte die Worte _andere Seite_ und _töten_ ganz besonders. Draco schluckte unmerklich und nickte.

"Gut! Alle wegtreten!", befahl der Dunkle Lord und ließ sich auf seinem hohen Thron nieder. Alle Todesser verließen den Raum. Lucius führte Draco hinaus und lief mit ihm nach unten. Dort kamen sie bei einem langen Gang an, in dem mehrere Türen waren.

"Warte hier kurz. Ich seh mal nach, ob dein Zimmer fertig ist", sagte Lucius und ging zu der hintersten Tür. Draco sah ihm ruhig und gelassen hinterher. Ihm war zwar etwas schlecht, doch er hatte es nun endlich hinter sich. Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen hinter der Tür neben sich. Sie war einen kleinen Spalt offen und Draco sah zögernd hindurch. Im Raum waren drei Todesser, die um einen riesigen Kessel standen. Angeregt lauschte Draco.

"So, er ist endlich fertig", sagte der eine triumphierend.

"Ohne die Hilfe unseres kleinen Spiones hätte das wohl niemals so schnell geklappt. Wurmschwanz hätte bestimmt alles versaut", meinte der Zweite.

"Dann kann ich also endlich aufbrechen?", fragte der Letzte schließlich. Draco versuchte, diese Stimme zu erkennen, doch plötzlich fühlte er eine kräftige Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich erschrocken um und stand nun seinem Vater gegenüber.

"Dein Zimmer ist am Ende des Ganges", sagte dieser ruhig. Draco nickte mit einem nervösen Schlucken und ließ sich von seinem Vater zu diesem Zimmer führen. Kurz bevor Draco eintreten wollte, hielt Lucius ihn noch einmal zurück.

"Dort drin wirst du die nächsten Tage verbringen. Du stehst nämlich noch unter der strengen Beobachtung unseres Lords. Außerdem musst du noch die Nebenwirkungen des Males hinter dich bringen."

"Welche Nebenwirkungen?", wollte Draco wissen.

"Fieber, Übelkeit, Entzündungen, Krämpfe und Ohnmachtsanfälle. Es kommt jemand alle zwei Stunden rein, um nach dir zu sehen. Jetzt leg dich aber erstmal hin. Ich denke, dass du, kurz bevor die Schule wieder anfängt, zurückkehren kannst", befürchtete Lucius und öffnete die Tür. Draco ging langsam hinein und hörte wie sein Vater hinter ihm die Tür mit einem Zauber verschloss. Draco sah sich um. An der linken Wand stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz und ein gewöhnliches Bett an der rechten Wand. Das Zimmer war nicht sehr groß, aber wenigstens hatte er nebenan ein eigenes kleines Bad. Sofort betrat er es und befeuchtete ein großes Handtuch mit kühlem Wasser. Er umwickelte seinen linken Unterarm damit und setzte sich seufzend auf das Bett. Schon wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Laura. Ihr liebliches Lächeln, ihr dunkler Blick, ihre samtweichen, schwarzen Haare und ihre makellose, schneeweiße Haut. Er erinnerte sich an die letzten Stunden und lächelte glücklich. Sie so zu spüren war wirklich unglaublich gewesen.

Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut, hoffte er innerlich.

Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder dieses Gespräch zwischen den drei Todessern in diesem einen Zimmer ein. Sie hatten irgendetwas Sonderbares vor und Laura und Mariah mussten so schnell wie möglich davon erfahren. Doch dann kam eine große Enttäuschung über ihn.

Die Todesser hier waren wenigstens schlau genug hier keine Eulen rumfliegen zu lassen. Aber wie sollte Draco die Mädchen sonst warnen können? Selbst wenn er hätte fliehen wollen, wäre es ihm nicht möglich gewesen. Vor dem einzigen Fenster, das in diesem Zimmer war, waren Gitterstäbe und seinen Zauberstab hatte er dem einen Todesser bei dem Treffen auf der Lichtung übergeben müssen.

"_Iieek!_"

Draco zuckte zusammen und sah ruckartig zum Fenster. Vor den Gitterstäben war ein riesiger silberner Falke, dessen Augen in der Dunkelheit leuchteten.

"_Silence!_", sagte Draco begeistert und stand auf. Silence schrie leise zur Bestätigung.

"Gott sei Dank bist du hier! Warte kurz, ich habe einen Brief an Laura zu schreiben!", sagte Draco aufgeregt und setze sich an den Schreibtisch. In der obersten Schublade fand er ein paar Pergamentblätter, ein Tintenglas und eine große Adlerfeder. Eilig schrieb er seine Nachrichten auf. Nach wenigen Minuten war er fertig und trat ans Fenster. Er gab dem Falken durch die Gitterstäbe den Brief.

"Bring ihn bitte so schnell wie möglich zu Laura!", bat Draco und sofort erhob sich Silence mit dem Brief in die Lüfte und flog eilig davon. Draco sah ihm zufrieden hinterher.

Mariah öffnete benommen ihre Augen und hob ihren Kopf. Sie schob den Vorhang ihres roten Himmelbettes zur Seite und bemerkte, dass der Schlafsaal leer war. Etwas überrascht sah sie zu einem der Fenster raus. Die Sonne stand schon sehr hoch. Es musste also schon Mittagszeit sein. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach der Bettseite neben ihr. Sie fühlte Lauras Körperumrisse und streifte ihr langsam den Tarnumhang ab. Sie betrachtete ihre schlafende Freundin mit ernstem Blick. Laura hatte letzte Nacht wirklich viel durchgemacht. Erst die gemeinsame Nacht mit Draco, der nach wenigen Stunden auch schon wieder hatte gehen müssen. Dann hatte ihr Vater sie auch noch zur Rede gestellt und das auf wirklich unverschämte Weise. Sie verdeckte sie wieder mit dem Tarnumhang und stand leise auf. Sie lief schlendernd ins Bad und duschte seelenruhig. Außerdem musste sie den Zauber, der ihr Dunkles Mal verdeckte, erneuern. Bei dem Anblick dieses blutroten Zeichens musste sie schlagartig an Draco denken.

Ob ihr Vater ihm wirklich die angebliche Treue abkaufte? Sie wusste, dass dieser schwarze Magier einem nur in die Augen sehen musste, um in dessen Seele zu sehen. Das wusste sie aus eigener Erfahrung. Zum ersten Mal kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht doch keine gute Idee gewesen war, Draco gehen zu lassen. Sie zog sich daraufhin schnell an und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das, was sie zuerst sah, war ein riesiger Bücherhaufen, der neben dem einen kleinen Tisch lag. An diesem saß Hermione, die gerade die letzten Zeilen auf einer meterlangen Pergamentrolle schrieb. Auf dem roten Sofa saßen Harry und Ron. Beide lasen gerade zwei der Bücher, sahen aber nicht sehr interessiert aus. Ginny saß auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin und starrte geistesabwesend ins Feuer.

"Hallo", sagte Mariah schließlich. Hermione schreckte plötzlich hoch.

"Ah! Ich hab mich verschrieben! Danke, Mariah! Jetzt kann ich nochmal von vorne anfangen!", fuhr sie Mariah an. Die sah sie empört an.

"Och, Hermione! Mariah hat das ja auch gerade mit Absicht gemacht!", sagte Ginny sarkastisch. Hermione schnaubte wütend und nahm sich eine neue Pergamentrolle vor. Nur wegen dem einen Fehler, dachte Mariah ungläubig.

"Haben wir etwa so viele Hausaufgaben auf?", fragte sie mit etwas ängstlicher Vorahnung.

"Nein. Hermione übt nur für die ZAGs", antwortete Ron.

"Wie? Jetzt schon? Aber die sind doch erst in fünf oder sechs Monaten!", sagte Mariah überrascht.

"Eben, ich hätte schon viel früher mit dem Lernen anfangen sollen!", meinte Hermione. Ginny verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Überarbeite dich bloß nicht", murmelte Ron. Hermione betrachtete ihn wütend.

"Wie weit bist du eigentlich, Ron?", wollte sie wissen. Der sah auf einmal sehr nervös aus.

"Äh ... beim Kapitel Nr. -" Doch schon hatte Hermione ihm das Buch aus der Hand gerissen. Es waren jedoch zwei Bücher. Ein Schulbuch und davor ein anderes Buch.

"_'Kapitel 12: Quidditchstrategien der vergessenen Zeit'_", las Hermione gefährlich leise vor. Ron lächelte nervös.

"Ron! Ist dir deine Zukunft eigentlich völlig egal?", fragte Hermione aufgebracht.

"Lass Ron doch in Ruhe! Dein Lernkomplex geht uns allen gehörig auf den Keks!", zischte Ginny.

"Ich lerne für eine gute Zukunft! Und du solltest auch endlich mal was dafür tun, anstatt stundenlang in den Kamin zu starren und an Dean zu denken!"

"Ich habe immerhin einen Freund, der mich _auch_ liebt!", gab Ginny zurück. Hermione schluckte. Mariah sah sie mitleidig an. Das hatte gesessen.

"Ach, mir reicht's! Ich geh in die Eulerei und schreibe einen Brief an Dean!", sagte Ginny und stampfte förmlich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermione zuckte die Schultern und blieb vor dem Sofa direkt hinter Harry stehen.

"Und? Wie weit bist du, Harry?", fragte sie und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Der sah überrascht auf. Ron starrte die beiden gereizt an. Mariah wusste nicht warum, aber durch diesen Anblick fühlten sich ihre Eingeweide plötzlich wie Blei an. Sie spürte auf einmal eine unglaublich große Wut gegen Hermione und hätte sie am liebsten von Harry weggerissen.

"Äh, ich bin gerade beim fünften Kapitel vom Lehrbuch _'Zaubersprüche und Kenntnisse im Kampf gegen die dunklen Künste'_", murmelte Harry und stand langsam auf. Dadurch musste Hermione ihn loslassen.

"Na ja, wenigstens ist einer von euch fleißig. Ich gehe noch mal in die Bibliothek, um noch ein paar Nachschlagewerke für Geschichte der Zauberei rauszusuchen", sagte sie und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

Nun war es für einige Sekunden ruhig. Ron sah kurz zu Harry und grinste.

"Tja, ich habe auch noch einiges zu tun. Wir sehen uns", sagte er und lief Hermione eilig hinterher.

Harry sah ihm mit entsetztem Blick hinterher. Mariah stand immer noch steif an Ort und Stelle. Kurz drehte sich Harry zu ihr um, doch dann las er sofort wieder sein Buch weiter. Mariah war nun sehr verunsichert. Warum war sie bloß auf einmal so wütend auf Hermione gewesen? Und wieso war Harry gestern so zärtlich gewesen und heute so abweisend zu ihr.

"Harry?", fragte sie plötzlich. Er schwieg.

"Warum wolltest du mich gestern küssen?", entfiel es Mariah.

Sie selbst war sehr überrascht über ihre Frage.

"W-wollt ich doch gar nicht!", stotterte Harry und blätterte die Seiten durch.

"Aha, dann ist ja gut. Übrigens, du hältst dein Buch falsch rum", sagte sie.

Harry klappte sein Buch zu.

"Und was sollte das dann gestern?", fragte Mariah ungeduldig. Harry schwieg erneut verbissen.

"Na gut. Dann schweig eben, bis du schwarz wirst!", sagte Mariah und wollte gerade wieder die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hochgehen. Plötzlich stand Harry ruckartig auf.

"Warte bitte!"

Mariah drehte sich überrascht um und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry ging langsam auf sie zu.

"Ich ... ich habe versucht, es zu unterdrücken ... doch ... ich kann das einfach nicht", flüsterte er.

"Was kannst du nicht unterdrücken?", hakte Mariah nach. Harry atmete tief durch.

"Ich ...", fing er unsicher an und blieb wieder für einige Sekunden ruhig.

"Ja?", wollte Mariah wissen. Harry sah auf seine Füße. Er war noch nie in so einer Situation gewesen. Schwach erinnerte er sich an den Augenblick, wo er Cho vor einem Jahr gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball gehen würde. Was ihm damals so schwer gefallen war, kam ihm im Vergleich zu dieser Situation hier so vor, als hätte er einem Kind den Lolli geklaut. Erneut setzte er zu einem Versuch an.

"Ich ... ich bin ..."

_Herr Gott nochmal!_ Warum konnte er es einfach nicht sagen?

Mariah sah ihn immer noch etwas ungeduldig an. Was wollte Harry ihr bloß sagen?

"Ich ... ich habe ... mich ..."

Nun reichte es Mariah.

"Harry! Was willst du mir denn nun sagen!", raunte sie ihn an. Durch ihren lauten Ton, brach es aus Harry heraus.

"Ach, verdammt nochmal, Mariah! Ich habe mich in dich_ verliebt_!", sagte er mit hochrotem Kopf.

Ein großes Schweigen trat ein.

Mariah konnte nicht anders, als ihn mit geschockten Augen anzustarren. Harry sah sie unsicher und mit roten Wangen an und wartete ihre Reaktion ab. Nun senkte Mariah den Blick.

"Wie ...", flüsterte sie leise. Harry sah sie verwundert an.

"Wie ... WIE KANNST DU IN MICH VERLIEBT SEIN? WIE KANNST DU BLOSS IN DIE TOCHTER DEINES GRÖSSTEN FEINDES VERLIEBT SEIN?", schrie sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu registrieren, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.

Auch Mariah schien ihre eigenen Worte erst nach kurzer Zeit wahrzunehmen. Entsetzt blickte sie ihm in die Augen.

"Du ... du bist ... Voldemorts ... _Tochter_?", fragte er ungläubig. Ihr erschrockenes und bleiches Gesicht war jedoch Antwort genug. Harry taumelte einige Schritte zurück und lehnte nun an der Wand.

"_Das kann nicht sein_", murmelte er. Nun konnte Mariah nicht mehr und rannte verzweifelt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry nahm dies vor lauter Schock kaum war und rutschte nun an der Wand herunter.

_Tock, tock!_

Laura blinzelte und erhob sich. Müde sah sie sich um. Wieso war sie im Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors? Ach ja, wegen Dracos Abreise und dem Streit mit Snape war Laura gestern hierher gerannt und Mariah hatte ihr Zuflucht in ihrem Bett gewährt. Schon wieder ertönte dieses seltsame Klopfgeräusch und Laura sah zu dem einen Fenster. Draußen war ihr Falke Silence mit einem Brief. Überrascht stand sie auf, öffnete das Fenster und nahm den Brief entgegen, den sie auch sofort durchlas. Sie schluckte, als sie Dracos Name sofort entdeckte und erstarrte, während sie den Brief las. Daraufhin steckte sie ihn in eine Seitentasche ihres Rockes und verließ den Schlafsaal. Sie musste unbedingt Mariah finden! Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Schlafsaaltür und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie blickte sich um und entdeckte Harry, der an der Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden saß.

"Morgen, Harry! Weißt du wo Mariah ist?", fragte sie. Harry drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr um. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und seine smaragdgrünen Augen spiegelten blankes Entsetzen.

"_Wer bist du?_", fragte er gefährlich leise. Laura starrte ihn irritiert an.

"Was meinst du damit?" Sie überkam eine schlimme Ahnung. Wusste er etwa irgendwas? Da sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte und Harry ihr nicht antwortete, lief sie eilig die Treppe runter und dann durch das Portraitloch. Nachdem sie draußen war, standen auf einmal Ron und Hermione vor ihr. Na toll, dachte Laura. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!

"Was hattest du bitte schön in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum zu suchen?", fragte Hermione misstrauisch. Laura überkam eine leichte Panik und blitzschnell rannte sie an den beiden vorbei und lief den Korridor entlang.

"HEY!", rief Hermione ihr empört hinterher, doch Laura achtete nicht darauf. Sie rannte immer schneller. Zuerst suchte sie in der Großen Halle. Mariah war nicht da. Dann versuchte sie, ihr Glück in der Bibliothek. Auch dort war Mariah nicht. Nachdem sie nun fast die gesamte Schule abgeklappert hatte, fiel ihr nur noch ein Ort ein. Das Vertrauensschülerbad. Sofort rannte sie zu dem Eingang, sagte schnell das Passwort und trat ein. Sie sah sich in der großen, bronzenen Halle um, doch Mariah war nirgends zu sehen.

"MARIAH!", rief sie und lauschte. Keine Antwort. Doch plötzlich hörte sie das Prasseln von Wasser. Dieses Geräusch kam von den Mädchenduschen. Laura betrat diese vorsichtig und leise. Noch einmal rief sie Mariahs Namen, doch noch immer kam keine Antwort. Etwas ängstlich folgte Laura dem Geräusch und öffnete vorsichtig die Kabinentür der Dusche, bei der Wasser herauslief. Laura erschrak durch den Anblick, der sich ihr da bot.

Mariah hockte zusammengekauert auf dem Duschboden. Das Wasser aus dem Duschkopf prasselte auf sie nieder. Ihre nassen langen Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht.

"Mariah ..." Mariah hob langsam ihren Kopf und sah Laura mit glasigen Augen an. Laura stellte schnell das Wasser ab und kniete sich vor ihrer Freundin hin. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und strich Mariah die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Was ist denn passiert? Harry war auch ganz aufgelöst und hat sich sehr seltsam verhalten." Mariah zuckte plötzlich heftig zusammen und zitterte. Laura betrachtete sie ahnend.

"Habt ihr euch gestritten? Oder ..." Sie stoppte kurz. Konnte das wirklich sein, was sie soeben vermutete?

"... hast du ihm etwa irgendwas erzählt?", flüsterte sie. Mariah rannen haufenweise Tränen über die Wangen und sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Plötzlich kam in Laura eine Riesenwut hoch. Sie packte Mariah am Kragen und zog sie zu sich.

"HAST DU SIE EIGENTLICH NOCH ALLE! WIE KONNTEST DU AUSGERECHNET IHM DAVON ERZÄHLEN? WAS IST, WENN ER DEN ANDEREN ALLES VERRÄT? DIE WERDEN VIELLEICHT ALLES PETZEN! SAG ES MIR! WAS HAT DICH DAZU GEBRACHT?", schrie sie außer sich vor Wut. Mariah starrte sie zuerst ängstlich an, bevor sie erneut anfing zu weinen.

"Er ... er hat gesagt ...dass er sich in mich verliebt hat", schluchzte sie. Laura war entsetzt und lockerte ihren Griff.

"Na wunderbar", murmelte sie und ließ Mariah langsam los.

"Ich ... war so schockiert darüber ... und ... auch wütend. Immerhin wollte ich doch genau das verhindern. Außerdem ... würde ich es ... glaube ich ... sehr gerne erwidern ...", flüsterte sie. Lauras Kopf drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr.

"_Was?_", fragte sie entgeistert. Mariah wurde rot.

"Ich glaube ... ich habe mich auch ... in ihn verliebt."

Laura konnte nicht anders als den Kopf zu schütteln.

"_Oh Gott_", murmelte sie. Sie betrachtete Mariah noch einmal und sah nun ein, dass es doch eh keinen Sinn mehr machte. Gegen die Gefühle konnte man doch wirklich nichts machen.

Urplötzlich fiel ihr auf einmal wieder Dracos Brief ein.

"Hach! Das hätt ich jetzt ja fast vergessen! Ich habe einen Brief von Draco bekommen!", sagte sie und holte den Brief aus ihrer Tasche.

"Wirklich? Was schreibt er denn? Geht es ihm gut?", fragte Mariah ungeduldig. Laura las vor.

Liebe Laura,

wie du lesen kannst, habe ich die Maleinbrennung überlebt. Es hat tatsächlich unheimlich geschmerzt und das tut es jetzt noch. Während der Zeremonie hatte ich jedoch das Gefühl, dass Voldemort über Telekinese zu mir gesprochen hat. Ich glaube, er ahnt etwas. Danach wollte mich mein Vater gerade in ein Zimmer bringen, als ich plötzlich gehört habe, wie drei Todesser in einem anderen Raum irgendwas geplant haben. Sie sagten irgendwas von 'Es ist endlich fertig' und 'unser kleiner Spion'. Sie standen um einen riesigen Kessel.

Ich glaube, sie haben einen Trank gebraut, aber nun zurück zu dem Spion. Ich fürchte, dass da bei euch irgendjemand in Hogwarts umherstreift und euch beschattet. Leider wurde kein Name genannt, aber Wurmschwanz ist auf jeden Fall nicht damit gemeint. Aber er schleicht mit Sicherheit auch irgendwo in der Schule rum. Haltet also bloß eure Augen offen und vertraut am besten niemandem! Ich werde wahrscheinlich, kurz bevor die Schule wieder anfängt, zurück sein. Ich wurde von meinem Vater in ein Zimmer gesperrt, um die Nebenwirkungen noch hinter mich zu bringen. Er hat übrigens gesehen, wie ich bei den Todessern gelauscht habe. Er hat zwar nichts dazu gesagt, aber ich wette das ist nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Zum Glück war Silence vor dem zu gegitterten Fenster, denn sonst hätte ich überhaupt keine Chance gehabt, dir diesen Brief zu schicken. Schreibe mir aber bitte bloß nicht zurück! Das würde die Todesser nur misstrauisch machen.

Ich liebe dich,

Draco.

"So so, die haben also irgendwas vor", murmelte Mariah nachdenklich.

"Ich mache mir mehr Gedanken um Draco. Was wenn Lucius ihm etwas antut?", fragte Laura besorgt.

"Stimmt, vor allem jetzt da er so schwach ist. Aber mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Wenn mein Vater extra über Telekinese mit ihm gesprochen hat und die Maleinbrennung auch noch bis zum Ende vollzogen hat, dann wird er Draco bestimmt am Leben lassen", vergewisserte Mariah.

"Ja, hoffen wir's."

"Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich ... wegen Harry?", fragte Mariah nervös.

"Hmm ... na ja, als ich ihn angesprochen habe, hat er ganz schön verstört gewirkt. Ich glaube, er selbst ist noch zu geschockt, um es irgendjemandem zu erzählen. Außerdem hat er mich mit einem ganz gefährlichen Ton gefragt _'Wer bist du?'_. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn erstmal meiden und lieber darauf achten, wer nun dieser Spion ist."

"Wo soll ich denn dann schlafen? Und du?"

"In deinem Gemeinschaftsraum sollten wir uns am besten auch erstmal nicht blicken lassen. Gleich, als ich ihn vorhin verlassen habe, standen nämlich auf einmal Ron und Hermione vor mir. Ich bin einfach ohne Erklärung weggerannt. Wegen einem Ort zum Schlafen mach dir mal bloß keine Sorgen. Wir nehmen einfach den Geheimraum, in dem ich und Draco ..." Laura stoppte plötzlich mit rotem Gesicht.

"... eurer kleines Schäferstündchen hattet?", grinste Mariah.

Laura nickte verlegen und wurde noch röter.

"Es ... es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich uns jetzt so viel Ärger aufgehalst habe", murmelte Mariah traurig. Laura nahm ein Handtuch von der Tür und hüllte ihre Freundin liebevoll darin ein.

"Ist schon gut. Gegen die Liebe sind leider auch wir machtlos", sagte Laura grinsend. Mariah lächelte und nickte.

Draco hielt es langsam nicht mehr aus. Ihm war irrsinnig schwindelig, heiß und übel. Nun raffte er sich endlich dazu auf aufzustehen und ins Bad zu gehen. Er nahm wieder ein Tuch und durchtränkte es mit eiskaltem Wasser. Daraufhin legte er sich wieder aufs Bett und drückte das nasse Handtuch gegen seine glühende Stirn. Es war nun schon ein halber Tag vergangen und die Symptome des Dunklen Males hatte sich mehr als schnell bemerkbar gemacht. Er hatte sich schon dreimal übergeben müssen und war auch schon einige Male auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen. Da ihm wegen des immer mehr ansteigenden Fiebers immer heißer geworden war, lag er nun mit freiem Oberkörper auf seinem Bett.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie jemand die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Es war sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy. Dieser ging mit langsamen Schritten auf das Bett zu.

"Na, ganz schön heftig, oder?", fragte Lucius belustigt. Draco schwieg und wagte es nicht seinen Vater anzusehen.

"Eigentlich wollten der Dunkle Lord und ich, dass du es gleich nach deiner Geburt bekommst, aber deine Mutter hat mich pausenlos angebettelt, es nicht zu tun." Nun sah Draco wegen dieser Worte überrascht in das Gesicht von Lucius. Dieser bewegte auf einmal seine Hand auf seinen Sohn zu und griff plötzlich heftig genau in die Stelle, wo Dracos Narbe war. Draco schrie leicht auf vor Schmerzen und kniff die Augen zu.

"Ja ... das tut immer noch sehr weh, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Lucius und verstärkte seinen Griff immer mehr. Er zerquetschte förmlich das misshandelte Fleisch zwischen seinen kräftigen Fingern. Draco stöhnte qualvoll. Dieser Schmerz war einfach unerträglich.

"Das war wirklich nicht anständig von dir vorhin zu lauschen. Ich hoffe, du weißt, was dir blüht,

falls dir weiterhin solche kleinen ..._ Ausrutscher _passieren", murmelte Lucius drohend und ließ Draco los. Draco atmete laut und erschöpft. Lucius drehte sich einfach nur um und verließ den Raum. Auch dieses Mal verschloss er ihn magisch.

Draco spürte noch minutenlang diese Qualen. Auch etwas anderes fühlte er ganz deutlich. Sein Vater hatte irgendwas vor. Nur was?

Harry sah sich ängstlich und irritiert um. Er war in irgendeiner fremden Dimension, in der es wohl keinen Ausgang gab. Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen und folgte ihnen. Nach wenigen Minuten stand er plötzlich vor seinen Eltern. James und Lily Potter. Die starrten auf einmal erschrocken über Harrys Schulter. Der drehte sich zur Seite und erblickte auf einmal Voldemort, der neben ihm stand. Dieser zückte völlig unerwartet den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Ehepaar.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_", rief er. James und Lily schrien auf und fielen zu Boden. Harry starrte geschockt auf das, was sich vor ihm abspielte.

"NEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNN!", schrie er und versuchte, sich zu bewegen, was ihm aber seltsamerweise nicht gelang.

"_Du!_", zischte er wütend und drehte sich erneut zur Seite. Doch an Stelle von Voldemort, stand auf einmal Mariah mit einem schwarzen Umhang neben ihm. Er blickte sie entsetzt an, wie sie ihn teuflisch angrinste. Plötzlich kam sie langsam auf ihn zu, streichelte sanft seine Wange und küsste ihn zärtlich. Gleich darauf löste sie sich wieder von ihm und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Doch dann erschien wieder dieses teuflische Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht und mit großer Kraft schubste sie ihn von sich, so dass er rückwärts langsam wie in Zeitlupe zu Boden fiel. Er schrie und Mariah streckte ihm ihre rechte Hand entgegen. Ein giftgrünes Licht blendete ihn...

Harry schreckte hastig aus dem Schlaf hoch. Panisch und mit vielen Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn sah er sich um. Nach einigen Sekunden registrierte er, dass er in seinem sicheren Bett im Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors war. Es war gerademal zwanzig Uhr, doch er war sehr früh zu Bett gegangen. Er hatte wegen der Sache mit Mariah so die Nerven verloren, dass er es bei seinen Freunden nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Sie hatten sein seltsames Verhalten zwar mitbekommen, doch hatten ihn nicht darauf angesprochen.

Harry konnte es noch immer nicht richtig glauben. Mariah war Voldemorts Tochter und er hatte sich in sie verliebt! In die Tochter des Mörders seiner Eltern! Und Elisha war mit Sicherheit auch jemand anderes! Harry konnte nun mehrere Dinge wie eins und eins zusammen zählen. Mariah war also diese verhüllte Person gewesen, die in seinem Traum am Weihnachtsball neben Voldemort gestanden hatte! Bestimmt war sie es auch gewesen, die ihn ruckartig zu sich umgedreht hatte, als er von den Dementoren geträumt hatte! Und gerade eben in diesem Traum hatte sie ihn höchstpersönlich mit dem Todesfluch belegt! Hatte Voldemort sie vielleicht in Wirklichkeit nach Hogwarts geschickt, um Harry handzahm zu machen und ihn dann umzubringen?


	15. 14 Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle

14. Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser

Mariah blieb nun schon zum vierten Mal vor lauter Nervosität stehen. Sie und Laura waren nun auf der Marmortreppe der Eingangshalle und waren auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, um zu frühstücken.

"Mariah, nun stell dich doch nicht so an!", sagte Laura leicht genervt.

"Ich habe nunmal Angst davor, Harry zu begegnen. Wollen wir nicht lieber bei Dobby in der Küche frühstücken?"

"Nein, denn wenn wir uns jetzt immer verkriechen, denken die Lehrer noch, wir wären weggelaufen oder ähnliches", meinte Laura. Mariah sah ein, dass ihre Freundin Recht hatte. Nun kamen sie endlich in der Großen Halle an. Gerade mal zehn bis fünfzehn Schüler saßen an ihren Plätzen. Sofort entdeckten die beiden Freundinnen Harry, der sehr weit entfernt von Ron, Hermione und Ginny saß. Diese sahen sofort auf und starrten Mariah und Laura an. Hermione sah sehr misstrauisch aus.

Harry sah auch kurz von seinem Essen auf und betrachtete Mariah mit einem verletzten und zugleich wütenden Blick. Doch dann aß er einfach ungerührt weiter. Mariah versetzte dieses Verhalten einen starken Stich ins Herz. Laura nahm tröstend ihre Hand und gemeinsam setzten sie sich ebenfalls weit weg von den Gryffindors.

Laura sah kaum merklich zum Lehrertisch. Sie bemerkte, wie Snape sie misstrauisch beäugte. Mariah fiel dies ebenfalls auf. Ihre und Lauras Hand umfassten sich immer noch. Nun verstärkte sie sanft den Druck und Laura brach den Blickkontakt zu ihrem Vater ab. Obwohl beide sehr hungrig waren, bekamen sie kaum etwas von ihrem Essen runter. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen dann die Eulen mit der Post. Auch Silence kam herbeigeflogen, aber nur, weil er seinen beiden Freundinnen Gesellschaft leisten wollte. Mariah und Laura gaben ihm fast ihr gesamtes Brot ab. Gerade kraulte Mariah zärtlich Silences Nacken, als sie und Laura bemerkten, dass Harry auf einmal aufstand und eilig die Große Halle verließ. Ron und Hermione liefen ihm kurz darauf hinterher. Ginny bemerkte deren Verschwinden gar nicht, da sie vollkommen verträumt einen Brief durchlas. Der war mit Sicherheit von Dean.

"Hmm ... wie wäre es, wenn ich versuche, mit ihm zu reden?", schlug Laura leise vor. Mariah sah sie verdutzt an.

"Wie bitte?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Harry ist ein Mensch, der jedem zuerst zuhört, bevor er sich eine Meinung bildet. Das glaube ich auf jeden Fall, seit ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Ich werde ihm erklären, wer ich bin und warum wir hier sind. Die wichtigsten Dinge über dich und deinem Verhältnis zu Voldemort müsstest du ihm aber schon selbst erzählen", bestand Laura. Mariah schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.

"Nein! Das kann ich nicht! Er würde mir doch nicht einmal zuhören!"

"Willst ihm jetzt etwa für immer aus dem Weg gehen?"

"Ich weiß es einfach nicht", murmelte Mariah und strich weiterhin durch Silences Gefieder.

"Na gut, ich such ihn jetzt mal", sagte Laura und erhob sich. Mariah sah nur einmal kurz auf, als ihre Freundin die Halle verließ.

Harry sah geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster. Er war in die Bibliothek gegangen, um endlich ein wenig den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Als er Mariah in der Großen Halle gesehen hatte, war sein erstes Gefühl Angst gewesen. Dieser Traum von letzter Nacht lag ihm noch immer schwer auf der Seele. Doch zugleich ... vermisste er sie auch irgendwie. Warum hatte er sich ausgerechnet in sie verliebt? Und warum musste sie bloß Voldemorts Tochter sein? Wie sehr er sich doch das Gegenteil wünschte!

"Harry?"

Erschrocken drehte sich der junge Gryffindor um. Hinter ihm standen Ron und Hermione, die ihn

besorgt ansahen.

"Was ist denn los mit dir? Seit gestern bist du immer so ruhig und redest kaum mit uns", sagte Hermione und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry senkte seinen Blick.

"Ich ... ich muss nur wieder über dieses Ereignis mit den Dementoren nachdenken. Außerdem möchte ich einfach nur ein wenig für mich sein", murmelte er.

"Okay, dafür ist die Bibliothek natürlich der beste Ort. Ich und Ron wollen gleich Hagrid besuchen, also wenn du uns suchst, weißt du ja, wo du uns findest", sagte Hermione verständnisvoll und verließ gleich darauf die Bibliothek. Ron blieb jedoch und betrachtete Harry eindringlich. Der drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.

"Hast du dich mit Mariah gestritten?", kam prompt die Frage. Harry seufzte.

"Nein!", zischte er genervt.

"Du hast ihr deine Liebe gestanden, stimmt's?" Nun drehte sich Harry mit wütenem Blick zu seinem Freund um.

"LASS MICH EINFACH NUR MIT DER SACHE IN RUHE, OKAY!", fuhr er ihn an. Es folgte ein kurzes angespanntes Schweigen. Rons Gesichtsausdruck war ungerührt.

"Okay", sagte er nur und verließ ebenfalls die Bibliothek. Harry atmete tief ein, drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Es war doch wirklich zum Verzweifeln! Warum erzählte er seinen Freunden nichts von Mariahs wahrer Identität? Er liebte sie zwar, aber immerhin war sie ein Nachkomme seines Todfeindes!

Plötzlich hörte er erneut Schritte hinter sich und genervt drehte er sich um. Er erstarrte leicht. Elisha beziehungsweise Laura stand einige Schritte vor ihm. Reflexartig holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf das Mädchen. Diese sah ihn lässig an.

"Was willst du?", fragte Harry angespannt.

"Das verrate ich dir gerne, aber nur, wenn du deinen Zauberstab wieder einsteckst", bat sie ihn.

"Warum? Damit du mich seelenruhig angreifen und zu Voldemort bringen kannst?"

"Ich bitte dich noch einmal. Steck deinen Zauberstab weg und ich werde dir das Wichtigste erzählen", versicherte Laura ruhig. Harry sah sie misstrauisch an.

"Was meinst du mit 'das Wichtigste'?"

"Wer ich bin und warum Mariah und ich hier sind", antwortete sie. Harry zögerte kurz, doch dann steckte er langsam seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. Der verweilte nun in der Umhangstasche, wurde aber immer noch von Harrys Hand umschlossen. Laura setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe eines Tisches.

"Also, zuerst will ich dir sagen, dass mein wirklicher Name Laura Laison ist."

"Hmm ... dieser Name sagt mir nichts."

"Das ist mir klar. Wenn ich den Nachnamen meines Vaters benutzen würde, wäre mein voller Name LauraSnape." Harry sah sie ungläubig an. _Snape_? Wollte sie ihn etwa verarschen?

"Snape? Aber dann ist dein Vater ja -"

"Professor Severus Snape, genau! Glaube mir, ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht."

"Weiß er denn davon?"

"Ja. Deswegen hatten er und ich letzte Nacht eine heftige Auseinandersetzung. Er und meine Mutter waren früher Todesser ,aber dass er damals für die dunkle Seite gekämpft hat, weißt du ja bestimmt. Snape hat mich und meine Mutter dann einfach verlassen, als ich gerade mal ein Jahr alt war. Dabei ist sie extra wegen ihm zu einer Todesserin geworden. Wir lebten gemeinsam ganz alleine in einem Haus. Doch im letzten Sommer wurde meine Mutter von Lucius Malfoy umgebracht", erzählte Laura tonlos. Nun setzte sich auch Harry auf einen der Stühle.

"Und trotzdem bist du mit Draco Malfoy zum Weihnachtsball gegangen?", fragte er verwundert.

"Damals hatte er mich erpresst. Doch seit diesem Angriff der Dementoren sind wir zusammen." Harry schluckte erschrocken.

"_Was?_ Du bist mit dem Sohn des Mörders deiner eigenen Mutter zusammen?"

"Jetzt mach mal nen Punkt! Lucius hat meine Mutter getötet und nicht Draco! Wir sind zusammen, weil ich mich in ihn verliebt habe und auch, weil er das gleiche für mich empfindet!", antwortete

Laura gereizt.

"Woher willst du das so genau wissen?"

"Weil ich Draco vertraue! Er wurde früher andauernd von seinem Vater geschlagen und sogar beinahe umgebracht. Er hat mir all die Spuren seiner Misshandlungen gezeigt. Ich glaube ihm, denn ich merke sofort, wenn mich jemand anlügt."

"Wo ist der überhaupt?", wollte Harry wissen. Laura sah traurig vor sich hin.

"Vorgestern hat er einen Brief von Lucius erhalten. Darin stand er solle das Dunkle Mal erhalten. Um Mitternacht ist er dann aufgebrochen, wurde von einem Todesser im Verbotenen Wald abgeholt und zum Riddle-Haus gebracht."

"Das _Riddle-Haus_? Dort lebten doch die Vorfahren von Voldemort, oder?"

"Ja, aber jetzt ist es das Hauptquartier der Todesser."

"Wenn Malfoy wirklich so ein unschuldiger Engel ist, warum ist er vorletzte Nacht dann dorthin gegangen?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

"Draco versucht, die Todesser auszuspionieren, um herauszufinden, was sie als Nächstes vorhaben. Er hat die Maleinbrennung schon hinter sich und uns vor kurzem einen Brief geschickt. Er wird entweder heute oder morgen zurückkehren, denn morgen beginnt ja wieder die Schule."

"Gut ... aber was ist jetzt nun eigentlich mit Mariah?", wollte Harry nun endlich wissen.

"Tja ... also ... sie ist wirklich Voldemorts leibliche Tochter. Nach seinem Sturz wurde sie vierzehn Jahre lang von einem Todesserpaar aufgezogen. Die haben sie nur gequält und wie einen Hauselfen behandelt. Dann hat meine Mutter sie eines Tages heimlich zu uns genommen und ich habe mich mit ihr angefreundet. Meine Mutter hat uns dann das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab beigebracht. Das ist eine typische Methode von Druiden und erfordert wirklich jahrelanges Training. Dann, als Voldemort im letzten Sommer zurückgekehrt ist, hat er Mariah aufgefordert seine Nachfolgerin zu werden. Natürlich hat sie sich geweigert und wir sind weggelaufen. Eine Woche lang sind wir durch Großbritannien geirrt bis wir dann in London angekommen sind. Wir haben uns dort im _'Tropfenden Kessel'_ eingenistet. Dann haben wir einen Brief nach Hogwarts geschickt und wurden hier aufgenommen. Weil Voldemort hier auch zur Schule gegangen ist, dachten wir, dass wir den Anfang seiner Macht hier finden würden. Wir wollen ihn nämlich für immer besiegen." Nun holte Laura tief Luft. Harry sah sie konfus an. Das alles war wirklich zu viel für ihn gewesen.

"Und jetzt sind sie hinter _euch_ her?", fragte er schließlich. Laura nickte.

"Da du mich so viel fragst, scheinst du mir wohl zu glauben", stellte sie fest. Der sah sie zuerst überrascht an. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie Recht hatte, doch das wollte er nicht zugeben.

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt!"

"Ach komm, ich weiß, dass du mir glaubst", sagte sie grinsend. Er schwieg verbissen.

"Es gibt noch einige Dinge, die du wissen musst, aber diese sollte Mariah dir erzählen. Also rede bitte mit ihr und höre ihr so zu, wie du mir zugehört hast", bat sie ihn freundlich. Harry schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

"Tut mir Leid, aber mit Mariah kann ich jetzt erst recht nicht reden."

"Warum? Denkst du etwa sie und ich sind im Auftrag von Voldemort hier, um dir die Freundschaft vorzugaukeln und dich dann zu ihm zu bringen?", fragte Laura, obwohl es mehr wie eine Feststellung klang. Harry zögerte kurz. Sollte er ihr von seinem gestrigen Traum erzählen?

"Es ist nur, weil ... in den letzten Monaten ist sie meine beste Freundin geworden und dann erfahr ich plötzlich, dass sie die Tochter meines Todfeindes ist. Außerdem hatte ich letzte Nacht einen Traum." Er stoppte kurz, um Lauras Reaktion zu sehen.

Sie sah ihn neugierig und erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich habe geträumt, wie Voldemort vor meinen Augen meine Eltern getötet hat. Ich habe mich wütend zu ihm umgedreht, doch statt Voldemort ... stand auf einmal Mariah neben mir. Sie hat mich fies angegrinst und mich plötzlich ... geküsst. Noch einmal hat sie mich liebevoll angelächelt, doch dann hat sie mich zu Boden geschubst und den Todesfluch auf mich gehetzt." Harry machte eine Pause. Laura sah sehr überrascht aus. Doch dann kam ihr ein Gedanke.

"Hmm ... wahrscheinlich waren dein Herz und dein Verstand so durcheinander, dass du dir das erstmögliche Urteil gebildet hast. Aber eins solltest du endlich begreifen. Es war Voldemort, der

deine Eltern getötet hat, _nicht_ Mariah. Sie kann nichts dafür, was ihr Vater getan hat. Genau das ist mir auch bei Draco klar geworden. Als er mir dann von seinen Familienverhältnissen erzählt hat, merkte ich, dass wir eigentlich denselben Feind haben. So was verbindet einen sehr. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch du und Mariah so eine ähnliche Verbindung eingehen und gemeinsam gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger kämpfen könnt." Harry sah sie verwundert an. So, wie es sagte, klang das alles wirklich plausibel.

"Am besten gehst du jetzt sofort zu Mariah und ihr sprecht euch aus. Glaube mir, sie wird dir die Wahrheit sagen, denn sie mag dich wirklich sehr", sagte Laura grinsend. Harry wurde leicht rot und stand auf. Er hielt Laura seine Hand hin.

"Danke, dass du mir alles erzählt hast, Elisha - sorry - Laura." Laura lächelte und schüttelte seine Hand. Daraufhin verließ Harry eilig die Bibliothek und machte sich auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Unterwegs traf er Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny! Weißt du, wo Mariah ist?" Sie sah ihn irritiert an.

"Hä? Bist du nicht erst vor zirka dreizig Minuten an mir vorbei gekommen und hast mich dasselbe gefragt?", fragte sie ihn. Harry schaute verwundert drein.

"Äh ... nein. Also, wo ist sie denn nun?"

"Ich glaube, im Gemeinschaftsraum."

"Aha, gut. Danke, Ginny!", sagte Harry und lief eilig weiter.

Mariah stand nun von dem roten Sofa auf. Sie hatte jetzt nun schon fast eine halbe Stunde darauf gewartet, dass Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchen würde. Doch selbst, wenn er kommen würde, würde er ihr bestimmt nicht zuhören. Sie seufzte und lief mit gesenktem Blick die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch. Sie wollte noch ein paar von ihren Sachen holen, um sie dann später in den Geheimraum zu bringen. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Sie erstarrte, als sie zu ihrem Bett sah. Dort saß Harry! Was machte er im Mädchenschlafsaal und warum hatte Mariah ihn nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen?

"Harry?", sagte sie verwirrt. Harry lächelte.

"Komm ruhig her, ich beiße schon nicht", sagte er grinsend. Mariah sah ihn noch immer verwundert an, ging dann aber auf ihn zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.

"Also ... ich ... ich" Er unterbrach sie und nahm ihre Hand.

"Pssst ... Ist schon in Ordnung", flüsterte er sanft. Mariah war perplex. Hatte er ihr etwa verziehen? Völlig unerwartet zog er sie plötzlich zu sich, so dass sie nun mit ihrem Rücken auf seinen Beinen lag. Erschrocken sah sie zu ihm hoch. Plötzlich beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie. Seine Zunge schoss buchstäblich in ihren Mund und erkundete ihn leidenschaftlich und stürmisch. Sie war entsetzt über das, was hier gerade passierte, doch dann wanderte ihre eine Hand zu seinen rabenschwarzen Haaren und sie fing an den Kuss zu erwidern. Dann auf einmal nahm sie den Geschmack von Alkohol wahr ... von Gefahr ... und von Tod. Sie erkannte dieses aufkeimende Gefühl wieder und ein bekannter Geruch fand den Weg in ihre Nase. Sofort löste sie sich von ihm und und stand taumelnd auf. Sie wischte sich mit ihrem rechten Handrücken über den Mund und sah den Jungen vor ihr wütend an.

"Ich weiß, dass du das bist, _Avery_!", zischte sie. Der Junge stand ebenfalls auf und betrachtete sie böse grinsend.

"Du bist ganz schön schlau", gab er zu.

"Deinen widerlichen Gestank würde ich unter einer Herde Schweine erkennen!"

"Echt hinreißend, dass du in so einer Situation nicht deine große Klappe verlierst", sagte Avery amüsiert.

"Wie bist du bitteschön an ein Haar von Harry gekommen?", wollte Mariah wissen.

"Ach, das war ganz einfach. Ein kleiner Spion auf unserer Seite hat es mir besorgt. Und zwar beim Weihnachtsball." Mariah versuchte, sich schnell zu erinnern, wer das wohl gewesen sein könnte. So

wie es aussah, sprach er von dem Spion, den Draco in diesem Brief erwähnt hatte. Sie erschrak. _Parvati!_ Sie hatte Harry doch an diesem Abend die Haare geschnitten! Aber konnte das wirklich sein?

"Ich gebe dir einen Tipp. Diese Person ist mit jemandem aus dem Ministerium verwandt", half Avery ihr auf die Sprünge. Aus dem Ministerium? Keiner von Parvatis Verwandten arbeitete im Ministerium. Sie konnte es also nicht gewesen sein! Mariah überlegte, wer Harry an diesem Abend wohl doch sehr nah gekommen war und Verwandte im Ministerium hatte. Plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein! Als Harry doch plötzlich ohnmächtig geworden war, hatte eine bestimmte Person seine Stirn gefühlt. So hätte man Harry locker ein Haar entnehmen können. _Daniel Fudge_ war diese Person gewesen! Jetzt passte alles zusammen! Deshalb benahm sich dieser Junge immer so merkwürdig! Weil er für Voldemort spionierte!

"Daniel Fudge", antwortete sie schließlich. Avery grinste.

"Hundert Punkte. Wir haben ihn mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt. So konnten wir auch viele Informationen von Cornelius Fudge aus ihm herausbekommen. Wink des Schicksals, denn eigentlich hatte Fudge ja erst ihn beauftragt, in der Schule ein wenig rumzuspionieren", sagte Avery belustigt.

"Und warum erzählst du mir das alles?"

"Damit du weißt, wie unvorsichtig und dumm du doch warst."

"Was, wenn ich es jemandem erzähle?"

Avery lachte spöttisch und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

"Das wirst du bald nicht mehr können. Denn ich werde dich heute zu meinem Meister bringen. _CRUCIO!_" Mariah erschrak durch den plötzlichen Schmerz. Sie fiel dadurch zu Boden und schrie leicht auf. Früher hatte sie auch schon sehr oft Bekannschaft mit diesem Fluch gemacht, doch es war immer noch unerträglich. Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie sie von einem Seil gefesselt wurde. Und zwar so stark, dass es leicht in ihre Haut einschnitt. Sie bemerkte bald, dass Avery auf sie zukam und sich zu ihr runterbeugte. Noch immer lag der Crutiatius-Fluch auf ihr.

"Du scheinst sehr viel für den jungen Potter zu empfinden, denn sonst hättest du den Kuss vorhin nicht erwidert", stellte er böse grinsend fest. Mariah sah mit verschwitztem Gesicht zu ihm auf.

"Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, du widerliches Schwein!", fuhr sie ihn keuchend an.

"So ein böses Mädchen. Vielleicht darf ich mich als Belohnung dafür, dass ich dich gefangen habe, noch ein wenig mit dir amüsieren. Du bist nämlich noch viel schöner geworden seit letztes Mal", säuselte er und berührte ihren Oberschenkel.

"LASS DEINE FINGER VON MIR! HÖR AUF!", schrie sie hysterisch und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu bewegen.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

Plötzlich flog Avery rückwärts gegen die Wand, rutschte an ihr herunter und blieb liegen. Er war ohnmächtig. Mariah sah überrascht zur Tür und strahlte vor Glück.

Dort stand_ Harry!_ Der _echte_ Harry! Vor Freude bemerkte sie erst nach einigen Sekunden, dass der Fluch nun von ihr abgeklungen war. Harry lief eilig zu ihr und befreite sie von ihren Fesseln.

"Bist du in Ordnung? Hat er dich verletzt?", fragte er sie. Mariah schüttelte den Kopf und streifte sich das Seil ab. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber auf einmal fing sie an zu weinen.

Etwa vor Erleichterung? Sie wusste es nicht. Harry bemerkte ihre Tränen und völlig unerwartet nahm er sie in seine Arme. Mariahs Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, doch nach wenigen Sekunden erwiderte sie seine Umarmung und krallte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest.

Mariah rekelte sich. Bei der Erinnerung wegen der vor einer halben Stunde geschehenen Ereignisse musste sie zittern. Sie lag auf Harrys Bett. Harry hatte sie vorhin in den Jungenschlafsaal gebracht

und sie angewiesen, sich ein wenig hinzulegen. Dann war er losgegangen, um ein paar Lehrer zu holen. Nun hörte sie schon seit einigen Minuten Stimmen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, die sich eindeutig nach Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall Snape, Lupin und Figg anhörten. Mariah schauderte. Was, wenn Avery ihnen erzählen würde, wer sie in Wirklichkeit war?

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Harry kam herein.

"Er verwandelt sich gerade wieder zurück. Die Lehrer werden ihn erstmal im Kerker einsperren und ihn später verhören", sagte er.

"Was ... was ist, wenn er meine wahre Identität verrät?", fragte Mariah ängstlich. Harry schloss die Tür und setzte sich neben ihr auf sein Bett.

"Dumbledore wird es sicher verstehen. Er wird dich nicht gleich an den Pranger stellen", versicherte er. Mariah nickte.

"Ich ... habe vorhin mit Elisha - ach - Laura geredet." Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

"Sie hat mir erzählt, wer sie wirklich ist und dass ihr nur hier seid, um einen Weg zu finden, Voldemort für immer zu besiegen. Und auch, dass Malfoy für euch bei den Todessern spioniert. Und ... ich glaube ihr." Eine riesige Welle des Glücks breitete sich in Mariahs Körper aus.

"Vor allem wurde mein Glaube an ihren Worten gestärkt, als ich gehört habe, wie du und Avery miteinander gesprochen habt." Mariah war verwundert.

"Was? Wie lange hast du denn da schon gestanden?", wollte sie wissen.

"Seit ihr über Daniel Fudge gesprochen habt. Ich wollte erst sehen und hören, ob du wirklich nicht auf Voldemorts Seite bist, doch als er dich gefesselt und auch noch angefasst hat, da habe ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er hat doch irgendwas von einem Kuss erzählt. Hat er dich geküsst?" Mariah schwieg zuerst verlegen.

"Ja, völlig unerwartet, aber da dachte ich erst noch, dass du es bist und ... habe ... den Kuss erwidert", murmelte sie mit roten Wangen. Harry starrte sie vollkommen überrumpelt an. Sie hatte den Kus_s erwidert_? Das hieße dann ja...

Er beugte sich nun zu ihr runter und strich mit seiner rechten Hand durch ihr seidenweiches Haar.

"Obwohl ich jetzt weiß, wer du wirklich bist ... haben sich meine Gefühle für dich nicht geändert", sagte er sanft. Mariah starrte ihn überrascht an und errötete. Ihr schnell klopfendes Herz drohte aus ihrer Brust zu springen.

"Ich liebe dich, Mariah. Egal wer du bist", sagte er und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. Mariah wehrte sich nicht. Sie wollte sich gar nicht wehren.

"Ich ...", fing sie unsicher an. Harrys Lippen waren nur noch fünf Zentimeter von ihr entfernt.

"Ich ... lie ..." Nur noch ein Zentimeter...

"Ähem!", räusperte sich jemand. Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr Harrys Kopf hoch und er und Mariah sahen entsetzt zum Eingang. Dort stand Ron und grinste die beiden vielsagend an.

"Entschuldigung, stör ich?", fragte er.

"Du-du störst gar nicht!", stotterte Harry und Mariah stand hastig vom Bett auf.

"Tja, danke für deine Hilfe, Harry! Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!", sagte sie mit knallrotem Gesicht und verließ eilig den Raum. Ron ging schmunzelnd auf Harry zu, dessen Gesicht ebenfalls scharlachrot war.

"Habe ich euch wirklich nicht gestört?", fragte Ron belustigt. Harry grummelte wütend.

"Ja, du hast gestört! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", sagte er gereizt.

"Nach dem, was ich gerade gesehen habe ... ja!", sagte Ron zufrieden. Harry erschrak kurz.

"Seit wann hast du denn schon dort gestanden?", fragte er vorsichtig. Hatte Ron etwa irgendwas mitgehört?

"Gerade wo ihr euch küssen wolltet, bin ich reingekommen", lachte Ron. Harry ärgerte sich darüber, dass er dies nicht abstreiten konnte. Die Situation war ja auch so was von eindeutig gewesen. Aber wenigstens hatte Ron nichts Wichtiges mitgehört.

"Seit ihr jetzt nun zusammen?", wollte Ron unbedingt wissen.

"Da du ja einfach dazwischen gefunkt bist, konnte ich das leider nicht herausfinden", antwortete Harry verärgert. Nun sah Ron sehr schuldbewusst aus.

"Tut mir Leid. Vielleicht kannst du sie ja nach dem Abendessen fragen", schlug er vor.

"Wieso eigentlich nicht nach dem Mittagessen?", fiel Harry ein.

"Die Hauselfen haben Professor Dumbledore mitgeteilt, dass das Mittagessen ausfällt. Den Grund haben sie jedoch nicht genannt", erzählte Ron. Harry verstand dies und setzte es sich in den Kopf mit Mariah nach dem Abendessen zu reden. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen Dumbledore und die anderen kurz in den Schlafsaal und fragten ihn, was da genau passiert war. Harry erzählte ihnen alles bis auf das, was Avery mit Mariah besprochen hatte.

Später kam Hermione zu den Jungs und fragte sie ebenfalls aus. Harry musste ihnen dann auch erklären, was Elisha beziehungsweise Laura gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum zu suchen hatte. Er verschwieg ihnen aber, dass er wusste, dass Daniel Fudge ein Spion von Voldemort war. Er tat auch alles, um bloß keinen Verdacht auf Mariah oder Laura zu lenken. Im Laufe des Tages kamen auch die restlichen Mitschüler wieder zurück und erfuhren auch schon bald von diesem Todesser in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry, Ron und Hermione redeten noch lange, bis es schließlich Zeit zum Abendessen war. Harry sagte den beiden, dass er später nachkommen würde, weil er noch auf Mariah warten wollte. Hermione sah sehr wütend aus. Ron hingegen zufrieden und gemeinsam verließen die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry wartete nun zwei Stunden lang, doch Mariah kam einfach nicht aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Langsam wurde es ihm zu blöd. Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Ginny und Dean kamen Händchen haltend herein.

"Huch, was machst du denn noch hier, Harry?", fragte Dean überrascht.

"Ich warte auf Mariah."

"Aber sie ist doch schon längst losgegangen. Wir dachten, sie wär schon wieder zurück, weil wir sie nicht in der Großen Halle gesehen haben", erzählte Ginny. Harry sah die beiden konfus an. Mariah war schon längst losgegangen! Na toll, dachte er.

"Gut, danke", sagte er verärgert und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Mariah war einfach, ohne auf ihn zu warten, losgegangen. Vielleicht hat sie sich ja noch mit Laura getroffen, überlegte er. Er kam gerade in einem einsamen Korridor an.

"Harry!" Er sah sich überrascht um und entdeckte Mariah, die aus einem leeren Raum

herausschaute. Sie winkte ihn zu sich und Harry betrat den Raum. Er drehte sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Während er anfing zu reden, drehte er sich zu ihr um.

"Könntest du mir mal bitte verraten, warum du einfach so losge -" Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, da Mariah mit solcher Kraft ihre Lippen auf seine drückte, so dass er mit seinem Hinterkopf und seinem Rücken gegen die Tür prallte. Mit entsetzten Augen sah er sie an und wusste zuerst nicht, was er tun sollte. Seine Knie wurden weich und dadurch rutschte er an der Tür herunter. Das veranlasste Mariah jedoch nicht, sich von ihm zu lösen und sie hockte nun auf dem Boden zwischen seinen Beinen. Ihre Hände verweilten in seinem Nacken. Ihre Zunge strich seinen Lippen entlang und nach einigen Sekunden öffnete er sie wie in Trance. Er spürte wie ihre Zunge seine zärtlich anstupste und ihn so aufforderte den Kuss zu erwidern. Diesen Gefallen tat er ihr auch indem seine Zunge nun auch schüchtern ihren warmen und süßlich schmeckenden Mund erkundete. Er umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und drückte sie an sich. Nach fast einer Minute ging den beiden jedoch die Luft aus und sie waren gezwungen den Kuss abzubrechen. Mariah legte nun ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.

"_Ich liebe dich auch!_", keuchte sie atemlos. Harry war zuerst irritiert, doch dann wusste er, was sie meinte. Vorhin, als Ron so einfach reingeplatzt war, hatte sie ihm doch auch irgendwas sagen wollen. Nun hatte sie ihm auch ihre Liebe gestanden. Er war unendlich glücklich und drückte sie fester an sich. Schon wieder roch er diesen schönen Rosenduft.

"Vor einigen Monaten hätte ich mich dafür geohrfeigt, wenn ich das zu dir gesagt hätte", murmelte sie. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich in mich verliebst, denn ich konnte es nicht zulassen, dass du wegen mir leiden musst. Ich habe Recht behalten. Meine wahre Identität hat dich sehr verunsichert und verletzt. Eigentlich wollte ich es dir damals in der Erdgrube schon sagen. Das mit dem Schummeln während des Wettfliegens war eine Notlüge." Harry erinnerte sich sofort an dieses

Gespräch.

"Seit Weihnachten merkte ich, dass meine Gefühle für dich immer stärker wurden, doch ich habe versucht, es wie du zu verdrängen. Anfangs wollte ich mich nur mit dir anfreunden, weil du schon einmal meinen Vater besiegt hast. Außerdem wollte ich dich auch vor ihm und seinen Anhängern schützen. Deshalb wollte ich unbedingt nach Gryffindor, obwohl mich der Sprechende Hut eigentlich nach Slytherin schicken wollte. Laura entschloss sich nach Slytherin zu gehen, um die Kinder der Todesser im Auge zu behalten. Nun ist auch Draco auf unserer Seite, doch ansonsten möchten wir niemanden in unsere Pläne einbeziehen. Wir wollen so wenige wie möglich mit hineinziehen und außerdem können wir zur Zeit niemandem trauen, wie du heute ja gesehen hast ... Vielen Dank nochmal ... Wenn du mich nicht gerettet hättest, wäre ich jetzt schon wieder bei Voldemort und ich könnte bestimmt kein zweites Mal fliehen."

"Wie ... seid ihr beide, du und Laura, denn damals entkommen?", fragte Harry leise aber deutlich. Mariah versuchte, sich zu sammeln. Alte Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch und sie fing an zu erzählen...

"WAAAS! AVERY IST ERWISCHT WORDEN!", schrie der Dunkle Lord völlig entgeistert. Die Todesser, die vor ihm auf dem Boden knieten, zuckten heftig zusammen und nickten.

"DAS KANN DOCH ALLES NICHT WAHR SEIN! WOFÜR HABEN WIR EIGENTLICH EINEN MONAT LANG DIESEN VIELSAFTTRANK GEBRAUT! HABEN SIE IHN SCHON VERHÖRT?", fuhr er Wurmschwanz an.

"Ne-nein, Meister! Aber es w-wird wahrscheinlich bald geschehen!", stotterte dieser. Voldemort bebte förmlich vor Wut, wodurch plötzlich die Fenster des Raumes zersprangen.

"RAUS! ALLE!"

Die Todesser ließen sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und rannten, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, aus dem Raum. Voldemort ging mit wehendem Umhang zu einem der Fenster und betrachtete das restliche Glas, welches noch am Fensterrahmen befestigt war. Mit seiner dürren Hand griff er danach und drückte zu. Die scharfe Kante des Glases schnitt in seine fahle Haut.

"_Ich habe dich und deine Freunde unterschätzt, Mariah. Jetzt aber ... werde ich dir zeigen, wie ernst ich es meine_", flüsterte er gefährlich leise. Das dunkle Blut durchnässte seine Hand und tropfte auf den Holzboden.

Rückblick am 21. Juli 1995:

Mariah erschrak leicht, als sie plötzlich ihren Namen hörte. Sie fühlte, wie eine Hand mit ihren Haaren spielte und drehte sich zur Seite. Neben ihr, auf seinem Thron, saß ihr Vater, Lord Voldemort. Er sah sie neugierig an und umwickelte seinen langen Zeigefinger mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen.

"Was ist mit dir? Du bist heute so verträumt", sagte er sanft. Mariah erwiderte dies mit einem leeren Blick.

"Ich bin nur sehr müde. Darf ich mich noch ein wenig hinlegen?", fragte sie höflich.

"Meinetwegen. Ich werde dich aber in ungefähr einer Stunde wieder wecken lassen, denn dann werde ich etwas Wichtiges wegen dir bekannt geben." Mariah nickte und stand auf. Anmutig lief sie mit ihrem roten, schön verzierten Kleid an den Todessern, die ihr interessiert hinterher schauten, vorbei. Einige Blicke spiegelten blanke Gier, was Mariah sehr schnell bemerkte, jedoch nicht beachtete. Sie verließ den Versammlungsraum und lief langsam durch das Haus. Sie versuchte noch einmal, ihren Plan durchzugehen. Heute Nacht war es soweit! Heute Nacht würde sie endlich fliehen! Sie ging nun einen langen Gang entlang, bis sie auf einmal weit entfernt Schritte hinter sich

hörte. Sie drehte sich kurz um und entdeckte nur noch die Spitze eines Rattenschwanzes, die um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Mariah grinste spöttisch. Ihr Vater hatte ihr also Wurmschwanz hinterher geschickt, um sie zu bewachen. Mariah lief weiter, bis sie bei ihrem Zimmer ankam und eintrat. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte sie, wie ihr Beschatter die Tür magisch verschloss. Wie sie es vorhergesehen hatte.

Sie ließ sich durch diesen Störenfried nicht entmutigen und entledigte sich ihrem Kleid. Sie zog sich eine graue, kurze Robe an, die sie sich schon auf ihrem roten Himmelbett zurecht gelegt hatte. Danach legte sie sich einen Umhang der selben grauen Farbe um ihre Schultern.

Sie ging leise zu ihrem Schreibtisch und entnahm ein kleines Tintenglas, eine kleine Falkenfeder und ein paar Pergamentblätter aus der untersten Schublade und steckte all dies in ihre Umhangstasche.

Daraufhin ging sie zu ihrem riesigen, rechteckigem Fenster, das von dicken, schwarzen Gittern gesichert wurde. Erwartungsvoll sah sie hinaus und betrachtete den Himmel.

Nach einigen Minuten grinste sie zufrieden. Weit entfernt erkannte sie einen Falken, der elegant auf ihr Fenster zuflog. Er kam nun direkt davor zum Halt. Mariah betrachtete ihn genauestens und entdeckte dann ein kleines Mädchen auf seinem Rücken, das gerademal sieben Zentimeter groß war. Es war Laura, die einen pechschwarzen Umhang trug und Mariah zuwinkte. Diese streckte ganz vorsichtig ihre rechte Hand durch die Gitterstäbe. Sie dürfte diese bloß nicht berühren, denn sonst würde ein lauter, schriller Alarm losgehen. Laura kletterte hastig auf Mariahs Hand, die diese ganz langsam wieder zu sich reinzog. Laura sprang nun von ihrer Hand und erlangte bevor sie den Boden erreichte wieder ihre normale Größe. Mariah umarmte sie zur Begrüßung.

"Ein Glück, dass das letzte Schrumpfpulver von Mum noch gereicht hat", sagte Laura. Mariah legte ihren Finger auf die Lippen ihrer Freundin.

"Pssst! Wurmschwanz steht vor der Tür!", flüsterte sie.

"Ah gut, wir hätten es gar nicht besser haben können", sagte Laura nun etwas leiser. Nun stellten sich die beiden Mädchen vor der Tür auf. Mariah schluckte nervös.

"Hast du jetzt doch Zweifel?", fragte Laura leicht besorgt. Mariah schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es gibt sowieso kein Zurück mehr!", sagte sie entschlossen.

"Genau! Also los!"

Mariah nickte. Sie holte tief Luft und schrie auf einmal so laut, wie sie es noch nie in ihrem Leben getan hatte. Die Mädchen hörten, wie von außen der Schließzauber aufgehoben wurde und machten sich bereit. Die Tür wurde ruckartig aufgerissen und Wurmschwanz stand im Türrahmen. Laura hob ihre rechte Hand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_", rief sie und der kleine, dicke Zauberer erstarrte und fiel kerzengerade nach hinten zu Boden. Die Mädchen verloren keine Zeit, sprangen über ihn rüber und rannten den Gang entlang. Sie liefen durch das gesamte Haus bis Laura auf einmal stehen blieb.

"Warte! Dieses Fenster hat keinen Alarmzauber!", sagte sie und öffnete das besagte Fenster. Sie sah hinaus und bemerkte, dass sie im dritten Stock waren. Mutig sprang sie hinunter und landete im Gebüsch.

"Na los! Das schaffst du auch!", rief sie Mariah zu. Diese nickte und kletterte auf das Fensterbrett. Sie setzte gerade zum Sprung an, als sie plötzlich eine Hand um ihr Fußgelenk fühlte, die sie kräftig zurück zog. Entsetzt drehte sie sich um und bemerkte, dass diese Hand Wurmschwanz gehörte, der erschöpft auf dem Boden lag.

"Ich ... lasse dich nicht entkommen!", sagte er. Mariah versuchte, sich von seinem Griff zu befreien.

"Lass mich los!", fuhr sie ihn an. Laura hatte das Geschehen da oben ebenfalls bemerkt. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sich ein Animagus als seine Tierform trotz der Ganzkörperklammer bewegen konnte.

"TODESSER! MEISTER! DAS GÖR VERSUCHT, ZU FLIEHEN!", rief Wurmschwanz.

"LASS MICH LOS, DU MIESE RATTE!", schrie Mariah.

Laura sah nun zu ihrem Falken auf.

"SILENCE!", rief sie und sofort schoss der Falke durch das Fenster und griff Wurmschwanz mit

seinem scharfen Schnabel und seinen spitzen Klauen an. Der ließ Mariah vor Schmerz los, die die Gelegenheit ergriff und aus dem Fenster sprang. Laura fing sie auf, wobei beide ins Gras fielen.

"Alles okay?", fragte Laura.

"Ja, aber jetzt lass uns bloß verschwinden! Er hat schon die anderen gerufen!", sagte Mariah und half ihrer Freundin hoch. Diese nahm ihre Finger in den Mund und ließ einen lauten Pfiff ertönen. Silence flog aus dem Fenster und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Himmels. Mariah und Laura rannten um ihr Leben und hörten nach wenigen Minuten einige Flüche auf sie zurasen...

Ende vom Rückblick!

"... Danach sind wir mindestens drei Tage lang ununterbrochen von den Todessern gejagt worden. Pro Nacht haben wir gerade mal zwei bis drei Stunden Schlaf gehabt. Damals haben unsere Dunklen Male fast den ganzen Tag lang geschmerzt, weil Voldemort so wütend über unsere Flucht war. Daher kamen wohl auch deine häufigen Kopfschmerzen in den Sommerferien", vermutete Mariah, deren Kopf immer noch auf Harrys Schulter ruhte. Er strich mit seiner Hand zärtlich darüber.

"Mir fällt ein, dass ich bei euch noch nie das Dunkle Mal gesehen habe, obwohl ihr schon öfters ein T-Shirt getragen habt", sagte Harry. Er spürte, wie sie nickte.

"In Hermiones Zeitschrift, dieser _'Magic Teenies'_, stand ein Zauber, mit dem wir unser Mal verdecken können. Er muss aber alle drei Tage erneuert werden. Vorher ... haben wir öfter das Mal mit Messern und Klingen zerschnitten. Einerseits, um es vor lauter Narben zu verstecken, andererseits, um irgendwie unsere Wut rauszulassen. Manchmal habe ich auch das Gefühl, dass Voldemort versucht, mich zu rufen während ich schlafe. Wenn ich aufwache sind dann die meisten meiner Narben aufgeplatzt. Ich habe das Mal nur wenige Minuten nach meiner Geburt bekommen und es ist ein Teil von mir geworden. Einmal schmerzte es mal so sehr, so dass ich versucht habe, es mir rauszuschneiden. Doch egal, was ich versucht habe ... es ist immer wieder erschienen", schluchzte Mariah, der inzwischen langsam die Tränen kamen. Nun schwiegen die beiden einige Minuten lang und taten nichts anderes, als sich immer mehr aneinander zu schmiegen.

"Das ist mit dem Dunklen Mal zwar nicht zu vergleichen, aber meine Narbe brennt auch andauernd wie Feuer und ich habe das Gefühl, als ob Voldemort mit mir sprechen würde." Nun drückte er sie etwas von sich, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Laura sagte zu mir, dass es einen sehr verbindet, wenn man einen gemeinsamen Feind hat. Ich möchte endlich, dass diese Welt der Zauberei, die mich so glücklich gemacht hat, und die Muggelwelt, in der so viele unschuldige Menschen leben, von diesem Tyrannen befreit werden. Und du ...", er wischte ihr die Tränen von ihren Wangen, "... du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Deswegen möchte ich dir, Laura und, wenn es sein muss, auch Malfoy dabei helfen, Voldemort für immer zu besiegen." Mariah lächelte überglücklich und küsste ihn erneut mit der gleichen Leidenschaft wie vorhin. Er erwiderte ohne das geringste Zögern.

Nachdem sich ihre Lippen schon unzählige Male berührt hatten, fiel Harrys Blick auf seine Uhr an seinem Handgelenk.

"Oh! Das Abendessen ist schon seit einer halben Stunde vorbei!", sagte er erschrocken.

"Oh, na toll! Und ich hab einen Bärenhunger!", murrte Mariah.

"Hmm, wir könnten natürlich in die Küche gehen und die Hauselfen um etwas Essen bitten. Nur wäre es, glaube ich, nicht so gut ohne Tarnumhang dahin zu spazieren", meinte Harry. Mariah stand auf einmal auf und lief zu einer Ecke des Raumes. Als sie wieder zu ihm kam, hatte sie den Tarnumhang in der Hand.

"Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde ihn heute noch gebrauchen", sagte sie grinsend. Harry grinste ebenfalls und erhob sich.

"Wo haben du und Laura eigentlich letzte Nacht geschlafen? Ich glaube kaum, dass die wenigen Slytherins dich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen haben."

"Draco hat mal einen Geheimraum entdeckt und dort haben wir zur Not übernachtet. Ich hatte

nämlich Angst ... dir unter die Augen zu treten", murmelte Mariah.

Harry lächelte und streichelte ihre Wange.

"Das ist ja jetzt vorbei. Komm, lass uns gehen!", sagte er und warf den Tarnumhang über sich und Mariah. Langsam öffnete er dann die Tür und blickte sich um. Der Korridor war leer. Die beiden verließen den Raum und schlichen nach unten bis sie bei der silbernen Obstschale ankamen. Harry kitzelte die kleine Birne, die sich daraufhin in einen kleinen Türknauf verwandelte. Harry öffnete langsam die Tür und er und Mariah betraten die Küche. Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, hörten sie auf einmal verschreckte Schreie und in wenigen Sekunden standen haufenweise Hauselfen vor ihnen. Diese hielten schützend verschiedene Messer und Gabeln in den kleinen dürren Händen. Harry befreite sich und Mariah von dem Tarnumhang, was aber leider ein Fehler war.

"Hey, ganz ruhig, Leute! Ich bin's!", sagte Harry. Doch die Hauselfen gingen wütend auf die beiden zu und zückten ihre kleinen 'Waffen'. Erschrocken wichen Harry und Mariah zurück.

"Was ist denn mit denen los?", wollte Mariah wissen. Die Hauselfen kamen immer näher. Plötzlich gab es ein lautes _Plopp_ und vor Mariah und Harry tauchte Dobby auf.

"Aufhören! Das sind Harry Potter und Mariah Riddle!", sagte er und erschrocken klatschte er sich seine Hände vor dem Mund. Entsetzt sah er Harry an. Mariah hingegen schmunzelte.

"Ist schon gut, Dobby. Harry weiß es schon", sagte sie. Dobby war zuerst sehr überrascht, atmete dann aber vor Glück auf.

"Woher kennt ihr euch?", fragte Harry neugierig.

"Ach, das hab ich dir noch nicht erzählt. Lauras Mutter hat früher immer die Hauselfen der Todesser bei sich eingeladen. Sie hat ihre Strafwunden behandelt und ihnen eine Erholung gegönnt. Dobby war auch unter ihnen. Ich und Laura sind in einer Nacht einmal in die Küche geschlichen und da haben wir ihn wiedergesehen und darum gebeten, uns nicht mit unseren richtigen Namen anzureden", erzählte sie. Harry war sehr überrascht, dass sich Mariah und Dobby kannten. Erst jetzt bemerkten er und Mariah, dass sich die restlichen Hauselfen inzwischen wieder entfernt hatten und zwischen den Töpfen und Regalen verschwanden.

"Dobby, wieso sind die auf einmal so aggressiv gewesen?", wollte Mariah wissen.

"Heute soll angeblich jemand hier reingeschlichen sein und die Regale und Töpfe umgeworfen haben", antwortete er.

"Wurde etwa deshalb das Mittagssessen abgeblasen?", fragte Harry.

"Ja, denn das gesamte Mittagessen wurde zerstört und einiges wurde auch gestohlen."

"Ein Einbruch also. Habt ihr Dumbledore davon erzählt?", stellte Mariah zur Frage.

"Haben wir, aber Professor Dumbledore meint, dass wir die Schüler darüber nicht informieren sollten, denn sonst kämen sie angeblich auf falsche Gedanken. Dobby selbst war zu der Zeit in der Bibliothek und hat den Boden geschrubbt."

"Hmm ... vielleicht waren das ja nur einige Schüler, die einfach nur etwas Unsinn anstellen wollten", vermutete Mariah.

"Dobby entschuldigt sich nochmal für die anderen. Sie sind sehr nervös wegen dem Einbruch", nuschelte Dobby und verbeugte sich vor den beiden Freunden.

"Ist schon gut", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

"Soll Dobby euch etwas zu Essen bringen?" Harry und Mariah nickten. In der nächsten halben Stunde aßen die beiden zusammen mit Dobby einige leckere Mahlzeiten und als Nachtisch mehrere Eissorten. Mariah erzählte Dobby von den letzten Ereignissen und auch davon, dass Draco jetzt gegen die Todesser kämpfte und dass einer von ihnen heute in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war. Danach machten sich Harry und Mariah mit dem Tarnumhang auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie dort ankamen, sahen sie sich an, um sich gute Nacht zu sagen.

"Tja ... also ... wir sehen uns dann morgen", sagte Harry, der nervös mit dem Stoff seines Tarnumhanges spielte. Mariah lächelte.

"Ja. Gute Nacht!" Harry sah sie an und lächelte ebenfalls. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Anders als vorhin im Klassenzimmer war dieser Kuss nun sanft und ohne jede Verzweiflung

oder Angst. Mariah genoss diese Zärtlichkeit. Es war fast wie der erste Kuss der beiden am Weihnachtsball. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden war dieser schöne Moment auch schon wieder vorbei. Harry gab ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, bevor er ihr in die grauen Augen sah.

"Schlaf schön und träume süß", sagte er. Mariah errötete leicht durch diese unglaubliche Sanftheit in seiner Stimme.

"Du auch", murmelte sie. Harry lächelte und ging die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hoch. Mariah lief ebenfalls in ihren Schlafsaal.

Laura saß auf dem Bett in dem Geheimraum. Sie fragte sich wo Mariah wohl war. Ob sich sie und Harry nun vertragen hatten?

Seufzend lehnte sie sich nach hinten und lag nun auf dem weißen Laken. Stumm sah sie einige Minuten zur Decke. Plötzlich sah sie zwei Hände, die blitzschnell ihre Augen verdeckten. Sie zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, doch dann fühlte sie zwei Lippen, die ihr einen beruhigenden Kuss auf die ihren hauchten. Diese weichen Lippen, dieser wunderbare Geruch. Konnte das sein?

"Draco?", flüsterte sie leise. Die Hände verließen ihr Gesicht. Über ihr gebeugt stand er. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an. Laura strahlte, stand ruckartig auf und stand nun vor ihm. Draco sah sehr blass und leicht abgemagert aus. Doch er lebte ... und war hier bei ihr. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

"Hey! Erdrück mich nicht!", lachte Draco. Laura kamen die Freudentränen. Draco drückte sie etwas von sich und sofort fand sein Mund ihre Lippen. Seine Zunge umfuhr diese unruhig und Laura öffnete hungrig ihren Mund. Sie verschlang ihn regelrecht mit einer Leidenschaft, die sich seit zwei Tagen in ihr angestaut hatte. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Lieber wollte sie sterben. Beide waren so in ihren Kuss vertieft, dass ihnen erst, als ihnen langsam schwindelig wurde, einfiel, dass sie Luft zum Atmen brauchten. Sie schnappten hörbar nach Luft, als sich ihre Lippen trennten.

"Das nenn ich eine Begrüßung erster Klasse!", keuchte Draco grinsend. Laura grinste ebenfalls.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist", sagte sie und umarmte ihn erneut.

"Willst du gar nicht wissen, was ich rausgefunden habe?", fragte er.

"Später. Halte mich bitte zuerst einfach nur fest", flüsterte Laura. Draco lächelte und drückte ihren Körper zärtlich an seinen. Endlich waren die beiden wieder zusammen.


	16. 15 Trauer und Schmerz

15. Trauer und Schmerz

Laura erwachte langsam aus ihrem traumlosen Schlaf. Sie lächelte, als sie in Dracos schlafendes Gesicht sah. Er lag direkt neben ihr und seine Arme waren um sie gelegt. Laura seufzte glücklich. Letzte Nacht war Draco von seiner Maleinbrennung zurückgekehrt. Er hatte ihr alles erzählt, was im Riddle-Haus geschehen war. Auch sie hatte ihm von allen Vorkommnissen in Hogwarts erzählt. Er hatte von Snapes Drohungen, die vielen Entlarvungen und dass Laura mit Harry über Mariahs Identität geredet hatte, erfahren. Draco war nicht gerade sehr erfreut darüber gewesen, als er gehört hatte, dass er jetzt wohl mit Harry zusammen arbeiten müsste. Nach dem vielen Reden waren Laura und Draco schließlich zusammen auf dem Bett in dem kleinen Geheimraum eingeschlafen.

Laura versuchte, sich aus Dracos Umarmung zu winden und aufzustehen. Doch er wurde dadurch wach und rieb sich die Augen.

"Oh! Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", entschuldigte sich Laura. Draco sah sie an und zog sie zu sich, so dass sie nun halb auf ihm lag.

"Mit einem kleinen Guten Morgenkuss könntest du das vielleicht wieder gut machen", sagte er grinsend. Laura grinste zurück und folgte seiner Bitte. Sie umschloss mit ihren Lippen zärtlich seinen halbgeöffneten Mund. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und drückte sie fest an sich. Laura löste sich von ihm und lächelte ihn an.

"So, jetzt steh aber mal auf", sagte sie und ging von ihm runter.

"Warum? Wir können doch noch ein wenig liegen bleiben", murmelte Draco und gähnte.

"Nein, in einer halben Stunde gibt es Frühstück und danach haben wir zwei Stunden Zaubertränke", sagte Laura und sah bedrückt zu Boden. Draco setzte sich auf und umarmte sie von hinten.

"Hey, es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden", tröstete er sie. Laura nickte und stand auf.

"Ich geh am besten ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler und dusche dort. Kommst du mit?", fragte sie, während sie sich ihre Schuhe anzog. Draco grinste.

"Würde ich gerne, aber es ist wohl besser, wenn ich zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehre. Sonst werden die dort noch misstrauisch." Laura nickte zustimmend und gemeinsam verließen sie den Geheimraum.

Mariah saß mit Harry, Ron und Hermione am Gryffindortisch. Sie sah sehnsüchtig zu Harry. Zwischen ihm und ihr saß Hermione, die sich ausgiebig mit Harry unterhielt. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Mariah hatte mit Harry ausgemacht, dass sie ihre Gefühle füreinander geheim halten würden. Sonst würde einer der Spione dies sofort mitkriegen und es ihrem Vater mitteilen. Außerdem hatte Harry überhaupt keine Lust darauf, dass seine Freunde und Bekannte von seiner 'Geliebten' erfahren und ihn damit aufziehen würden.

Mariah ging es aber schon gehörig gegen den Strich, dass Hermione sich so an Harry ranschmiss. Ob sie ihm vielleicht doch erzählen sollte, dass Hermione in ihn verliebt war?

Plötzlich fühlte sie einen Fuß, der leicht gegen ihr Schienbein trat. Überrascht sah sie auf und blickte nun in Rons grinsendes Gesicht. Mariah sah ihn fragend an. Ron nickte zu Harry und grinste noch breiter. Mariah wusste sofort, was er meinte, tat aber weiterhin so, als ob sie nicht wüsste, was er von ihr wollte. Währenddessen hörte sie ganz leise Hermiones Stimme.

"Hat dieser Todesser dich tatsächlich mit dem Crutiatius-Fluch belegt?" Mariah sah sie irritiert an.

"Äh, ja."

"Wie hat es sich denn angefühlt?", fragte sie zögernd aber zugleich auch sehr neugierig.

"Es hat sehr geschmerzt. Als ob du tausend Messerstiche wahrnimmst. Wieso fragst du?"

"Na ja, ich habe schon viel darüber gelesen, aber es von jemanden zu hören, der es selbst mal erlebt hat, ist schon etwas anderes." Mariah verdrehte leicht die Augen. Gab es eigentlich überhaupt ein Buch, was dieses Mädchen noch nicht gelesen hatte?

"Und warum fragst du nicht Harry? Er hat es doch auch einmal erlebt", sagte sie. Hermione sah sie überrascht an.

"Ich und Ron, wir sprechen Harry nie auf die Ereignisse vor den Sommerferien an", flüsterte sie.

"Heißt das, er hat euch noch nie genau erzählt, was bei Voldemorts Wiedergeburt passiert ist?" Hermione zuckte bei diesen Namen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Mariah war nun ein wenig verwundert. Harry hatte ihr schon davon erzählt, da waren sie gerademal einen Tag lang befreundet gewesen. Wieso hatte er also seinen besten Freunden nichts davon erzählt? Während sie darüber nachdachte, hörte sie, wie Ron sich nun mit Hermione unterhielt.

"Heute gibt es ja zum Glück wieder Mittagessen", sagte Ron zufrieden.

"Du denkst doch nur ans Essen! Heute soll es ja leckere panierte Steaks geben", erzählte Hermione. Mariah stutzte.

"Panierte Snapes?", fragte sie. Ron und Harry prusteten los vor Lachen.

"Panierte_ Steaks_", verbesserte Hermione. Mariah wurde rot. Sie hatte sich einfach nur verhört.

"Das wär das einzige Essen, das ich nie anrühren würde! Snape gebruzzelt mit Panierkruste!", lachte Ron. Mariah, Harry und sogar Hermione ließen sich durch das Lachen anstecken.

Bald betrat auch Laura die große Halle und einige Sekunden nach ihr Draco. Mariah strahlte. Er war also lebend zurückgekehrt. Laura setzte sich neben sie und beugte sich zu ihr.

"Und? Habt ihr miteinander gesprochen?", flüsterte Laura.

"Ja, auch das", sagte Mariah mit einem Grinsen. Laura sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

"Du und Draco, ihr bleibt bitte in der Eingangshalle nach dem Frühstück. Ich muss mit euch reden", murmelte Mariah. Laura nickte und nahm sich ein warmes Brötchen. Sie sah kurz zum Lehrertisch und bemerkte mit Freude, dass Snape nicht da war.

"Snape bereitet bestimmt gerade ausgiebig seine beiden Foltersstunden für uns vor", sagte Ron genervt.

"Zaubertränke ist nun mal sehr wichtig für unsere Zukunft, Ron!", erinnerte Hermione ihn.

"Versuch das mal Neville beizubringen. Der hatte heute morgen schon wieder seine nervösen Zuckungen. Wie immer vor den Zaubertrankstunden."

"Ich frage mich, ob Snape nun wirklich für Dumbledore bei den Todessern spioniert, denn er ist fast immer hier. Entweder hat er einen Zeitumkehrer, einen Doppelgänger oder er spioniert doch nicht", sagte Hermione nachdenklich.

"Vielleicht hat er ja Muffensausen gekriegt", erwiderte Ron. Mariah, Laura und Harry schwiegen verbissen. Sie wollten lieber nichts zu diesem Thema beitragen. Nach einer Viertelstunde waren Mariah und Laura mit ihrem Frühstück fertig. Laura drehte sich zum Slytherintisch und suchte nach Draco. Schon bald entdeckte sie ihn und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Laura nickte zur Tür, Draco stand auf und verließ die Große Halle. Sofort erhoben sich die beiden Mädchen ebenfalls und liefen, unter dem Vorwand schon mal vorzugehen, in die Eingangshalle. Dort wartete bereits Draco auf sie.

"Was ist denn?", fragte er. Auch Laura sah Mariah fragend an. Diese erzählte den beiden alles, was gestern geschehen war. Von Averys Angriff, der sich mit Hilfe eines Vielsafttrankes in Harry verwandelt hatte und von dem Gespräch mit Harry. Laura und Draco waren vor Schreck erstarrt, als sie gehört hatten, dass Avery sich in die Schule geschlichen hatte.

"Dann war er also einer von denen, die ich belauscht habe. Und dieser Trank, den sie gebraut haben, war ein Vielsaftrank", murmelte Draco schließlich, als Mariah mit ihrer Berichtserstattung geendet hatte.

"Und dieser kleine Daniel Fudge hat ihnen also Harrys Haar besorgt. Niemand würde sofort vermuten, dass ausgerechnet der Neffe des Zaubereiministers für Voldemort arbeitet. Ganz schön raffiniert", gab Laura zu.

"Er tut dies ja nur wegen des Imperius-Fluches", erinnerte Mariah sie.

"Haben die Lehrer Avery eigentlich schon verhört?", wollte Draco wissen.

"Nein, aber wenn sie es im Laufe der Zeit nachholen, dann stecken wir in ernsten Schwierigkeiten. Unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum wird er nämlich unsere wahre Identität verraten."

"Stimmt, dann müssen wir uns ein paar gute Ausreden einfallen lassen", meinte Laura. Plötzlich sah

sie, wie Daniel Fudge aus der Großen Halle kam. Auch Mariah und Draco nahmen seine Anwesenheit wahr. Angespannt starrten die drei Freunde den kleinen Hufflepuff an. Auf einmal fing der an teuflisch zu grinsen. In Laura kam plötzlich eine Riesenwut hoch. Daniel drehte sich in die Richtung zu den Kerkern um und rannte weg.

"Na warte!", sagte Laura und rannte ihm hinterher.

"Lau-ach - Elisha, warte!", rief Mariah ihr nach. Doch Laura reagierte nicht und jagte Daniel weiterhin hinterher. Draco und Mariah liefen ihr nach.

Laura lief immer schneller, doch dieser Junge war auch nicht ganz ohne. Manchmal drehte er sich beim Laufen zu ihr um und lachte hinterhältig. Dadurch wurde Laura noch wütender. Nun lief Daniel in den nächsten Korridor, der nach rechts führte.

"BLEIB STEHEN, DU MISSRATENER ZWERG!", zischte sie gereizt und bog ebenfalls um die Ecke. Plötzlich rannte sie in jemand Großem rein, prallte an ihm ab und fiel nach hinten zu Boden. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich von ihrem Schreck zu erholen.

"Entschuldigung, ich wollte -" Sie stoppte schlagartig, als sie nach oben sah und denjenigen erkannte, in den sie reingelaufen war.

Snape stand vor ihr und sah mit eiskaltem Blick auf sie herab.

Laura sah ihn angespannt und mit einer kleinen Spur Angst an. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie jemand hinter ihr in den Korridor rannte.

"Hast du ihn erwischt?", fragte Draco, dessen Stimme sie sofort erkannte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn hilflos an. Draco blieb ruckartig stehen und starrte Snape gereizt an. Der verzog jedoch keine Miene. Er sah noch einmal kurz zu Laura herab.

"Wenn Sie nicht besser aufpassen, wo Sie hinlaufen, könnte Ihnen das eines Tages sehr zum Verhängnis werden ... _Miss Laison_", sagte er leise, wobei er ihren Namen sehr langsam aussprach, drehte sich um und verließ den Korridor. Laura sah ihm wütend hinterher. Draco kam auf sie zu und half ihr auf.

"Geht's? Hat er dir etwas getan?" Laura schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich bin nur in ihn reingerannt. Blöderweise hab ich dadurch diesen Dreikäsehoch verloren."

"Um den kümmern wir uns später, jetzt müssen wir erstmal Zaubertränke hinter uns bringen", sagte Draco. Nach wenigen Sekunden kam auch Mariah im Korridor an. Laura und Draco erzählten ihr kurz, was soeben passiert war und machten sich auf den Weg zu dem Kerker für das Fach Zaubertränke.

Sie waren die ersten vor dem Kerker.

"So, ich stell mich mal lieber etwas abseits hin, sonst denkt noch jemand, wir hätten etwas miteinander zu tun", sagte Draco und gab Laura schnell einen Kuss. Dann entfernte er sich ein paar Meter von den Mädchen und lehnte sich gegen die Steinwand.

Nach wenigen Minuten kamen auch die restlichen Griffindors und Slytherins. Harry zog Mariah ein bisschen zur Seite, um mit ihr zu reden.

"Hast du den beiden alles erzählt?", fragte er sie leise.

"Ja, vorhin ist uns auch Daniel Fudge begegnet. Wir haben versucht, ihn in die Mangel zu nehmen, doch er ist uns leider entwischt", flüsterte Mariah. In diesem Augenblick kam Snape um die Ecke, öffnete die Kerkertür und befahl den Schülern reinzugehen. Diese gehorchten und setzten sich eilig auf ihre Plätze. Laura setzte sich an einen leeren Tisch und Mariah beugte sich noch schnell zu ihr.

"Ich setze mich wieder zu den Gryffindors, sonst fängt der wieder an zu meckern", flüsterte sie und setzte sich neben Harry hin. Laura hatte Mariahs Stimme nur zur Hälfte wahrgenommen, da sie die ganze Zeit an ihren Streit mit ihrem Vater denken musste.

Bald begann die erste Stunde. Snape erzählte den Schülern von einem Trank, der innere Wunden im Körper heilen konnte. Er schrieb die Zutaten an die Tafel und in der zweiten Stunde waren die Schüler schon fleißig am Brauen. Laura war froh wenigstens in der Nähe der Gryffindors zu sitzen, denn sonst hätte sie bestimmt die Beherrschung verloren, da Pansy sich schon seit der ersten Stunde ständig an Draco ranschmiss. Sie hatte nämlich ihren Kessel vergessen und musste notgedrungen mit Draco zusammenarbeiten. Laura war sich sicher, dass diese Ziege ihren Kessel absichtlich

vergessen hatte.

Sie warf nun noch den Kopf einer Butterblume in den Trank. Das war die letzte Zutat. Sie rührte nun dreimal nach links und viermal nach rechts. Sie war sehr froh, als der Trank die richtige Farbe annahm, nämlich olivgrün. Leider hatte Neville, der gleich am Tisch neben ihr saß, nicht so viel Glück. Sein Trank war nämlich knallrot und schäumte. Auch Snape bemerkte dies und starrte den Trank missmutig an.

"Sie haben wohl zu viel Wolfswurz hinein getan. Können Sie eigentlich nie etwas richtig machen, Mr Longbottom! Wenn Sie eine Fliege verschlucken würden, hätten Sie wohl viel mehr Grips im Magen als im Kopf! Bewegen Sie endlich ihren Hintern und schütten sie diese Brühe weg, bevor Sie uns noch in die Luft sprengen!", raunte Snape Neville an. Der nickte wimmernd und hob seinen Kessel an. Doch dann stolperte er ungeschickt und der Kessel fiel samt Trank auf den Kerkerboden. Die Slytherins fingen an zu lachen. Draco stimmte zögernd mit ein, um nicht aufzufallen. Die Gryffindors sahen mitleidig zu ihrem Mitschüler. Auch Laura beobachtete Nevilles bleiches Gesicht.

"_Wischen Sie das sofort auf!_", sagte Snape drohend. Neville nickte, nahm einen Lappen, der auf seinem Tisch lag und fing an den Trank aufzuwischen. Laura stand ebenfalls auf und beugte sich herunter, um dem Jungen zu helfen. Neville sah sie entgeistert an. Warum half ihm eine Slytherin?

"Setzen Sie sich augenblicklich wieder hin, Miss Blaine! Mr Longbottom soll seine Sauerei selbst wegmachen!", befahl Snape. Laura reagierte darauf jedoch nicht und ließ mit einem kleinen Zauber das Meiste von dem verschütteten Trank verschwinden. Alle Schüler sahen gespannt auf diese Szene. Snapes Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

"SIND SIE TAUB ODER HABEN SIE NICHT GEHÖRT, WAS ICH SOEBEN GESAGT HABE!", brüllte er nun. Laura hob den Kessel an, stand ruckartig auf und knallte ihn mit einem lauten _Klonk_ auf Nevilles Tisch. Ihr Kopf schnellte in Snapes Richtung und ihre Augen spiegelten blanke Wut.

"JA, ICH HÖRE SIE, PROFESSOR! DOCH DESWEGEN MUSS ICH IHNEN NOCH LANGE NICHT GEHORCHEN UND ZULASSEN, DASS SIE IHRE SCHÜLER SO RUNTERMACHEN UND BELEIDIGEN! KEIN WUNDER, DASS DIE GRYFFINDORS UND DIE SCHÜLER VON DEN ANDEREN HÄUSERN SIE UND IHR FACH SO VERABSCHEUEN!", schrie sie ihn an.

Allen Schülern klappten die Kinnladen herunter. Noch nie hatte jemand es gewagt, sich so gegen Snape zu behaupten! Schon gar kein Slytherin!

Snape sah so aus, als würde er sie in wenigen Sekunden umbringen wollen.

"Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, so mit mir zu reden!", zischte er wütend.

"Ich gehöre eben nicht zu denen, die sich von Ihnen einschüchtern lassen! Sie schreien Ihre Schüler an und machen ihnen Angst! Wie sollen die dann bitteschön was bei Ihnen lernen! Aber Sie lieben es ja andere Menschen zu quälen!", sagte Laura nun etwas beherrschter. Snapes Gesicht wurde noch bleicher und er fing an unmerklich zu zittern. Sie hatte da gerade einen sehr wunden Punkt getroffen. Sie bemerkte dies und grinste zufrieden.

"Ja, früher haben Sie viele unschuldige Menschen gequält und getötet. Das hat Ihnen doch Spaß gemacht, oder? Denn was anderes haben Sie wohl nie getan."

Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut. Er holte aus und gab Laura wie aus heiterem Himmel eine heftige Ohrfeige, die ihren Kopf zur Seite schnellen ließ. Das laute Klatschen von der Hand gegen ihre Wange verhallte im Kerker.

Dann war alles still. Jeder der Schüler sah ungläubig und mit offenem Mund nach vorne. Einige ließen vor Schreck ihren Holzlöffel, den sie noch immer zum Umrühren in der Hand hielten, fallen. Selbst die Slytherins waren durch die Reaktion ihres Hauslehrers so überrascht, dass sie weder lachten noch irgendeine Bemerkung machten. Entsetzte Gesichter spiegelten vollkommene Sprachlosigkeit.

Snape sah sehr fertig aus und senkte langsam seine leicht kribbelnde Hand. Lauras Kopf war immer noch zur Seite geneigt und sie rührte sich nicht. Ihre schwarzen Haare hingen ihr wirr im Gesicht.

"_Raus!_", zischte Snape sehr leise, doch jeder konnte es hören. Laura drehte sich sofort ohne

Widerspruch zur Tür und rannte mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Kerker. Mariah und Draco standen zur selben Zeit ruckartig auf. Draco war es egal, ob er sich durch sein Handeln verriet. Er musste Laura hinterher!

"MALFOY! MCKAY! SITZENBLEIBEN!", fuhr Snape die beiden an.

Mariah und Draco starrten ihn wütend an, rührten sich jedoch nicht.

"SITZENBLEIBEN HABE ICH GESAGT!" Beide gehorchten mit grimmigen Gesichtern. Hermine, Ron und viele der anderen Schüler beobachteten dies mit verdutzten Blicken.

"UND SIE MACHEN ENDLICH DIESEN TRANK FERTIG!", brüllte Snape den Schülern entgegen, die sich sofort wieder an ihre Kessel setzten.

Laura rannte. Sie rannte immer schneller, ohne zu wissen wohin. Sie lief die vielen unzähligen Treppen nach oben, ohne auch nur irgendeine Pause zu machen. Bald tauchte am Ende der letzten Treppe eine Tür vor ihr auf, die sie kräftig aufstieß. Praller Sonnenschein blendete sie. Sie war auf einem der Dächer von Hogwarts angekommen. Sie atmete schwer und ging langsam hinaus. Leichter Wind wehte durch ihre Haare und kühlte ihr erhitztes Gesicht. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte nun gegen die Zinnen, die am Rande des Daches waren. Laura legte ihre linke Hand auf die brennende, rote Wange. Immer wieder sah sie vor sich, wie die Hand ihres Vaters auf sie zu schnellte. Eine stumme Träne lief über ihre andere Wange. Sie hatte ihn doch provoziert und somit diese Ohrfeige verdient. Hatte sie ihn etwa genau deshalb provozieren wollen? Damit er sie ohrfeigt? Vielleicht, sie hatte vorgehabt ihn vor seinen Schülern bloßzustellen und zu zeigen, was für ein Ekel er war. Doch irgendwie bereute sie es nun zutiefst. Nicht nur wegen des Schmerzes, sondern auch, weil sie vorhin wirklich zu weit gegangen war.

"Was machen Sie denn um diese Zeit hier draußen?" Laura sah erschrocken auf und erkannte Mrs Figg, die vor ihr stand. Diese blickte neugierig zu dem zusammengekauerten Mädchen herab. Lauras Hand ruhte immer noch auf der geröteten Wange. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich darüber freute oder ärgerte, dass ihre Großmutter sie in diesem Zustand gefunden hatte. Sie senkte ihren leeren Blick. Mrs Figg betrachtete sie eine Weile stumm.

"Hätten Sie jetzt nicht Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape?", fragte sie leise. Lauras Erinnerungen durchfuhren sie wie ein heftiger Stromschlag. Plötzlich fühlte sie die Hand der älteren Frau auf ihrem Kopf. Überrascht sah sie auf. Mrs Figg lächelte liebevoll.

"Kommen Sie bitte mit mir in mein Büro", bat sie freundlich. Laura nickte verunsichert und stand auf. Sie und Mrs Figg verließen das Dach und gingen zu deren Büro. Als Laura eintrat, fand ein seltsamer Kräutergeruch den Weg in ihre Nase. Die Schränke, Regale und der große Schreibtisch bestanden aus dunklem Holz und die Kissen auf den Stühlen waren mit wunderschönen Blumenbildern verziert.

"Setzen Sie sich doch", bot Mrs Figg an. Laura nickte und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder.

"Möchten Sie etwas Tee?"

"Ja, gerne", antwortete Laura. Mrs Figg ging zu einem großen Vorhang an der Wand und verschwand dahinter. Laura sah sich nun weiterhin um. In den Bücherregalen waren fast nur Bücher über die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ab und zu entdeckte sie auch ein Kochbuch und zu ihrer Verwunderung ein Buch über Druidenkultur. Plötzlich hörte sie ein feines Miauen und eine graue, schwarz gestreifte Katze sprang vom Regal auf den Boden. Laura beugte sich leicht nach vorne und streichelte der Katze über den Kopf. Diese schnurrte und sprang mit einem Satz auf Lauras Schoß. Laura lächelte und verwöhnte das Tier weiterhin mit kleinen Streicheleinheiten.

"Ah, Sie haben schon Bekanntschaft mit Kitty gemacht." Laura entdeckte Mrs Figg, die mit einem Tablett hinter dem Vorhang hervor kam.

"Ja, Sie können mich ruhig duzen", sagte Laura.

"Okay, aber dann beruhe ich auf Gegenseitigkeit. Nenn mich ruhig Arabella", erwiderte die ältere Frau und hielt der jungen Slytherin eine Tasse hin. Laura nickte und nahm ihr diese ab. Der Tee

dampfte und Laura hauchte ihm warme Luft zu. Nach wenigen Sekunden entnahm sie ein paar Schlucke davon. Es schmeckte wunderbar.

"Pfefferminze", murmelte sie. Arabella trank ebenfalls aus einer Tasse.

"Magst du diesen Tee?", fragte sie.

"Hm, meine Mutter hat ihn mir immer gekocht", antwortete Laura. Sie verschluckte sich beinahe, da ihr erst jetzt bewusst war, mit wem und worüber sie gerade sprach.

"Meine Tochter hat diesen Tee auch gerne getrunken", murmelte Arabella geistesabwesend. Nun verschluckte sich Laura doch, wodurch sie heftig husten musste und die Katze, die noch immer auf ihrem Schoß saß, ruckartig von ihr runterfiel und fauchend hinter dem großen Vorhang verschwand. Arabella besah all dies völlig ungerührt. Laura erholte sich bald wieder und sah peinlich berührt zu der Frau auf, die halb auf dem Schreibtisch saß.

"Hat Professor Snape dir diese Ohrfeige verpasst?", fragte sie und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Laura sah überrascht aus.

"Woher ... wissen Sie das?", fragte sie unsicher. Nur ganz kurz erkannte sie ein feines Grinsen, das das fahle Gesicht ihrer Großmutter zierte.

"Wenn jemand gerade Zaubertränke hätte, dann allein und weinend auf dem Dach sitzt und sich die gerötete Wange hält, kann man das doch wohl kaum falsch verstehen", sagte sie. Laura schwieg verbissen.

"War er mit deinem Trank nicht zufrieden?"

"Nein ... Er hat sich über Neville Longbottoms Trank aufgeregt und ihn beleidigt. Dann ist Neville auch noch der Kessel runtergefallen und Snape hat ihn wütend dazu aufgefordert, den verschütteten Trank aufzuwischen. Ich wollte ihm helfen, doch Snape hat mir befohlen, mich wieder hinzusetzen. Ich habe mich jedoch geweigert und er hat mich angeschrien, ich sei taub. Deshalb bin ich ausgerastet und habe ihm ins Gesicht gebrüllt, was für ein schlechter Mensch er doch sei", erzählte Laura und nippte an dem Rand der Tasse. Arabella fing an leise zu kichern.

"Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen", gab sie grinsend zu. Laura fuhr fort, als ob sie dies nicht gehört hätte.

"Bald hat er die Beherrschung verloren und ..." Sie fasste sich erneut an die Wange, die noch immer sehr schmerzte, "... dann hat er mich geohrfeigt." Arabella stellte nun die leere Tasse mit einem lauten _Klonk_ aufs Tablett zurück.

"Ich sollte Dumbledore darüber informieren. Wenn ein Lehrer einen seiner Schüler schlägt, kann dieser nämlich ganz leicht _suspendiert_ werden", sagte sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

"Nein!", entfuhr es Laura auf einmal. Arabella starrte sie verwundert an.

"Ich ... habe ihn provoziert! Also war es meine Schuld!", gab sie zu. Sofort wunderte sie sich über sich selbst. Warum verteidigte sie Snape auf einmal?

"Als Lehrer hätte er sich aber beherrschen müssen. Als ein Hauslehrer erst recht", sagte Arabella. Laura sagte dazu nichts, da sie noch immer versuchte, sich zu erklären, warum sie das soeben gesagt hatte.

"Hat er denn zum ersten Mal so die Beherrschung gegenüber eines Schülers verloren?", wollte sie wissen.

"Ja. Nur beinahe, als vor zehn Jahren eine Schülerin aus Versehen einen Wachstumstrank über seinen Fuß geschüttet hat. Danach musste er zwei Wochen lang Schuhgröße fünfzig tragen. Und auch fast, als die Weasleyzwillinge in ihrem ersten Jahr ein paar Stinkbomben in einige Kessel der Slytherins geworfen haben. Einige Lehrer haben mir davon erzählt", sagte sie, da Laura sie überrascht ansah. Doch nun sah diese ernst drein.

"Er ... arbeitete damals doch für Voldemort, oder?" Sie schreckte auf, da in diesem Moment das Tablett vom Tisch herunterfiel. Die Kanne mit dem Tee zerbrach, sowie die zweite Tasse. Der Tee sickerte in den Teppich. Mrs Figg holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und säuberte den Teppich. Die Scherben des Porzellans vereinigten sich wieder und waren nun wieder in ihrer Form auf dem Tisch. Laura erholte sich langsam von ihrem Schreck und sah langsam und etwas ängstlich zu der Frau auf.

Mrs Figg ging langsam zu ihrem Fenster und sah hinaus.

"Ja ... Er war einer der am höchsten stehenden Todesser. Auch seine Eltern gehörten diesem Pack an ... Meine Tochter kannte ihn ... und verliebte sich in ihn ... Deshalb ist sie ihm gefolgt und hat sich ebenfalls dem Dunklen Lord unterworfen", murmelte sie. Lauras Hände, die die Tasse festhielten, fingen langsam an zu zittern.

"Sie wurde zur Mörderin und ich war gezwungen gegen sie zu kämpfen ... Sie und ich hatten schon immer ein sehr angespanntes Verhältnis zueinander gehabt. Ich glaube ... sie hat es genossen, dass ich sie nicht töten konnte ... so wie es meine Pflicht als Aurorin war. Nach ungefähr drei Jahren nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, apparierte sie plötzlich in mein Haus und hatte ein Baby in ihren Armen. Es war ein kleines Mädchen ... Sie nannte sie _Laura_." Laura hätte nun beinahe ihre Tasse fallen lassen und stellte sie nun auf den Schreibtisch, da sie diese vor lauter Zittern nicht mehr halten konnte.

"Sie hat damit gespottet, dass dieses Kind auch das von Professor Snape ist. Ich war unendlich wütend, habe aber über diesen Vorfall nie ein Wort verloren. Kurz vor Voldemorts Sturz ist Snape auf einmal zu uns gekommen und hat uns angeboten, bei den Todessern zu spionieren. Keiner hat ihm vertraut ... außer Dumbledore. Snape hat uns daraufhin viele Informationen übergeben und so konnten wir viele Todesser unschädlich machen. Nachdem Voldemort verschwunden war, kam er nach Hogwarts zurück ... ohne meine Tochter und ihr Kind."

"Er ... hat sie einfach bei den Todessern gelassen?", fragte Laura leise, obwohl sie die Antwort schon seit vielen Jahren wusste.

"Er hat behauptet, er hätte sie gebeten, wieder auf die gute Seite zu wechseln. Angeblich hat sie sich geweigert und ist mit ihrer Tochter einfach verschwunden. Dieser elende Feigling hat doch nur versucht, von seiner eigenen Schuld abzulenken!", sagte Arabella sehr wütend. Ihre faltigen Hände umklammerten den Fenstervorhang so stark, dass das Weiß ihrer Fingerknöchel zu sehen war.

"Und nun ist meine Tochter tot. Ich habe sie im letzten Sommer ermordet in einem einsamen Haus gefunden. Sie lag auf einem Tisch in der Mitte eines großen Raumes. Um sie herum, in ihren Haaren und in ihrer Hand waren weiße Blumen wie z.B. Lilien, Schneeglöckchen und Orchideen. Ihr Körper war mit einem Anti-Verwesungszauber belegt. Ihre Tochter Laura war nicht im Haus. Ich wette, sie hat ihre Mutter so mit den Blumen geschmückt und den Zauber angewendet." Laura wurde von ihren Erinnerungen durchflutet und ihr kamen langsam die Tränen. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte sie nicht zurückhalten.

"Wie konnte Professor Snape Ihre Tochter und sein eigenes Kind nur so im Stich lassen?", schluchzte sie. Arabella drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und betrachtete sie. Plötzlich ging sie zu einer großen Truhe, die neben dem Bücherregal stand. Sie öffnete sie und holte ein langes, weißes Gewand hervor. Es hatte fast den Schnitt eines Kimonos und war mit schwarzen Abbildungen von Blüten geziert.

"Dieses Gewand habe ich meiner Tochter genäht, als sie sechzehn war. Sie hat es mir kurz nach ihrem Schulabschluss zurückgebracht", sagte Arabella. Sie hielt kurz inne und ging dann mit dem Gewand auf Laura zu.

"Willst du es mal anprobieren?", fragte sie freundlich. Laura war baff.

"D-darf ich wirklich?" Arabella nickte lächelnd. Laura stand auf und zog ihren schwarzen Schulumhang aus. Arabella half ihr beim Anziehen des weißen Gewandes. Daraufhin wurde Laura von ihr genauestens betrachtet.

"Es steht dir wundervoll!", sagte sie erfreut. Dann wurde ihr Gesicht auf einmal ganz traurig und sie zog Laura zart die Kapuze über den Kopf.

"Du siehst meiner Tochter unglaublich ähnlich", murmelte sie. Laura errötete und fing an leicht zu zittern. Arabella streichelte liebevoll ihre Wange.

"Es tut mir Leid ... Wie ungerecht von mir dich mit meinen Problemen zu belästigen", sagte sie. Laura schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf.

"Ach was!", protestierte sie. Arabellas Hand durchfuhr nun ihr schwarzes Haar.

"Du kannst das Gewand behalten." Laura starrte sie erschrocken an.

"Was? Aber das geht doch nicht! Es gehörte doch Ihrer Tochter!", sagte sie.

"Meine Tochter hätte gewollt, dass _du_ es bekommst ... Dass du es trägst während du mit dem Mann tanzt, den du liebst ... Aber du müsstest doch am besten wissen, was _deine_ Mutter gewollt hätte, oder?" Laura schluckte erschrocken und sah ihre Großmutter entsetzt an.

"Sie ... wissen, wer ich bin?", fragte sie entgeistert. Arabella nickte.

_Klopf, klopf!_

Laura und Arabella zuckten erschrocken zusammen und sahen gespannt zur Tür.

"Herein!", rief Arabella. Die Tür ging langsam auf und Severus Snape trat herein. Laura wich vor Schreck zurück und starrte ihn ängstlich an. Snape war vor Überraschung stehen geblieben und starrte Laura entsetzt an. Mrs Figg richtete sich vor ihm auf und stellte sich schützend vor Laura.

"Was willst du?", fragte Arabella gefährlich leise. Der sah jedoch nur sprachlos zu dem Mädchen hinter ihr. Arabella und auch Laura bemerkten bald, dass das weiße Gewand der Grund war.

"Severus, was willst du hier?", wiederholte Arabella nun etwas ungeduldig. Der sah verwundert auf, als ob er gerade aus einer Art Trance erwacht wäre.

"Äh, ich würde gerne mit Miss Blaine sprechen?", antwortete er. Lauras Gesicht spiegelte nun Überraschung.

"Gut, dann sprich!", forderte Arabella ihn auf. Snape sah sie kurz säuerlich an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder Laura zuwandte.

"Allein", fügte er hinzu. Arabella betrachtete ihn kurz misstrauisch, bis sie Laura kurz zunickte. Diese nickte unsicher zurück, schnappte sich ihren Umhang und ging langsam zu Snape. Der öffnete die Tür und gemeinsam verließen sie Arabellas Büro. Laura lief in einem kleinen Abstand hinter ihm her und merkte erst jetzt, dass sie noch immer das weiße Gewand ihrer Mutter trug. Na ja, umziehen konnte sie sich ja noch später. Sie liefen bis zu den Kerkern und kamen schließlich in Snapes Büro an. Laura spürte leichte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Es war fast genau wie in der Nacht, in der ihr Vater sie entlarvt hatte.

"Setz dich bitte", sagte er. Laura nickte schüchtern und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch nieder. Auch dieses Mal entdeckte sie das Foto von Snape und ihrer Mutter. Er bemerkte dies und legte es mit dem Bild nach unten auf die Tischplatte. Er blieb stehen und sah sie ernst an. Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte, bis er kurz seufzte.

"Entschuldigung!", sagte er laut und deutlich. Laura sah ihn irritiert an. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geohrfeigt habe. Ich habe mich aus Wut nicht mehr beherrschen können. Und auch diese Sache mit dem Veritaserum ... tut mir sehr Leid", fügte er ernst hinzu. Lauras Mund stand vor Überraschung offen. Ihr Vater ... hatte sich gerade bei ihr entschuldigt! Etwa eine Falle?

"Ich meine es ernst", flüsterte er so, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

"Und warum auf einmal? Etwa damit dein ach so herrliches Image in dieser Schule wieder hergestellt ist? Egal ob du dich tausendmal bei mir wegen dieser Ohrfeige oder wegen deinen Drohungen entschuldigst ... ich werde dir niemals verzeihen, was du mir und meiner Mutter angetan hast! Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe!", sagte sie und wollte sich gerade erheben, doch er drückte sie an ihren Schultern wieder auf den Stuhl zurück. Empört sah sie zu ihm auf.

"Was soll das! Lass mich gehen oder ich erzähle Professor Dumbledore von der Ohrfeige und von dem Veritaserum!", sagte sie. Auf einmal bewegte sich Snapes rechte Hand auf sie zu. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und kniff die Augen zu. Doch anstatt sie erneut zu ohrfeigen, streichelte er sanft ihre Wange. Verwundert öffnete sie ihre Augen und erkannte auf seinem Gesicht einen seltsamen Ausdruck, den sie nicht definieren konnte.

"Was denkst du ... habe ich deiner Mutter und dir angetan?", fragte er sie ruhig. Laura wurde nun von blanker Wut durchströmt und schlug seine Hand von ihrer Wange weg.

"WAS DU UNS ANGETAN HAST! DU HAST UNS IM STICH GELASSEN! DU HAST DAFÜR GESORGT, DASS SIE DIR FOLGT UND SELBST ZU EINER TODESSERIN WIRD! SIE UND DU, IHR HABT GEMORDET NACH LUST UND LAUNE! DURCH EURE ENTSCHEIDUNG TRAGE ICH DIESES WIDERLICHE DUNKLE MAL AUF MEINEM

LINKEN ARM! DANN HAST DU HINTER IHREM RÜCKEN ALS SPION FÜR DUMBLEDORE GEARBEITET UND SIE UND MICH NACH VOLDEMORTS STURZ EINFACH BEI DEN TODESSERN GELASSEN! DU HAST NIE VERSUCHT, UNS ZU FINDEN ODER UNS DARAUS ZU HOLEN!" Laura holte tief Luft, da sie sehr laut und aufbrausend gesprochen hatte. Sie wunderte sich, da ihr Vater sie nach diesen Worten immer noch völlig ungerührt ansah.

"Das hat sie dir erzählt?", fragte er. Laura stutzte.

"Ja natürlich! Willst du mir jetzt etwa eine andere Geschichte auftischen?"

"Oh ja, das habe ich vor", antwortete er. Laura wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie ihm zuhören sollte. Da sie sich nicht mehr wehrte, ließ Snape ihre Schultern los und ging kreisend wie ein Adler um ihren Stuhl herum. Laura ließ ihn aus leichter Vorsicht nicht aus den Augen. Nach einigen Sekunden fing er zu erzählen an.

"Meine Eltern und auch fast alle meine Vorfahren haben ihr Leben der schwarzen Magie gewidmet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Mutter gut auf dich geachtet hat, aber ich denke, du weißt, wie sehr diese Magie einen in den Bann ziehen kann. Dieses befriedigende Gefühl die Macht über jemand Schwächeren zu haben. Außerdem war ich in der Schule immer ein Außenseiter und wollte mich mit den bösen Kräften an meinen alten Mitschülern rächen. Dann lernte ich deine Mutter kennen ... in unserem sechsten Schuljahr während des Weihnachtsballs. Ich habe sie zwar schon vorher gekannt und wir waren auch beide Vertrauensschüler, doch wir hatten damals noch nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Ich ...war nämlich damals in jemand anderen verliebt, doch dann war auf einmal sie aufgetaucht. Sie war fast genauso wie du. Geheimnisvoll, schön und mutig."

Laura wurde rot und sah verlegen zu Boden.

"Ich hatte sie gar nicht verdient. Sie hatte viele Verehrer, doch die hat sie kaum beachtet. Am Ende des siebenten Schuljahres habe ich sie dann gebeten genau wie ich zu einem Todesser zu werden. Zuerst hat sie gezögert, doch dann hat sie zugestimmt. Nach der Schule sind wir zusammengezogen und haben angefangen für den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten. Nach einiger Zeit machte mir deine Mutter jedoch Angst. Sie lächelte jedes Mal teuflisch, sobald sie jemanden getötet hat und sie ging auch viel öfter in die Nocturngasse. Dann wurde mir klar, dass ich sie zu einer Abhängigen der schwarzen Magie gemacht habe. Nach wenigen Jahren ... bist dann du zur Welt gekommen und ich erkannte, dass ich mich von diesem Kreis des Wahnsinns lösen musste. Ich ging zu Dumbledore und wurde zu seinem Spion. Deine Mutter wusste davon natürlich nichts. Dann ... nach Voldemorts Sturz bat ich sie darum, mit mir auf die gute Seite zurück zu wechseln. Sie hat mich zuerst nur schockiert angesehen ... doch dann ist sie ausgerastet und hat mich nur gefragt, warum wir das eigentlich alles durchgemacht haben. Daraufhin ist sie, mit dir in ihren Armen, vor meinen Augen disappariert. Ich habe sie gesucht ... doch unser Haus und auch ihr ward spurlos verschwunden. Die nächsten Jahre habe ich ganz Großbritannien und sogar das naheliegende Ausland nach euch abgesucht", sagte er und setzte sich nun auf seinen Stuhl.

Laura starrte ihn sprachlos an.

Sie setzte mindestens dreimal an, bis ihr endlich die richtigen Worte zuflogen.

"Willst du damit etwa behaupten, dass sie sich absichtlich vor dir versteckt hat!", sagte sie ungläubig.

"Ja. Ich habe sogar mehrere Eulen mit einem Brief losgeschickt, doch entweder haben sie sie nicht gefunden, oder sie hat die Briefe nie beantwortet", bedauerte er und senkte den Blick. Laura hob eine Augenbraue.

"Sie haben Mum sicher nicht gefunden, denn sie hat von dir keinen einzigen Brief erhalten. Außerdem hat sie dir auch mehrere Briefe geschrieben." Snapes Gesicht spiegelte nun blanke Überraschung.

"Wie bitte? Ich habe von ihr nie einen Brief erhalten!", versicherte er.

"Aber als ich noch klein war, hat sie fast jede Nacht an ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen und Briefe geschrieben, die sie dann am frühen Morgen abgeschickt hat. Eines Tages habe ich sie dann darauf angesprochen und sie meinte, sie wären für dich", erwiderte Laura.

"Hmm ... entweder hat sie dich damals ebenfalls belogen und die Briefe waren für jemand anderen oder irgendwas ist da schief gelaufen", schlug Severus nachdenklich vor. Darauf konnte Laura nichts erwidern. Sie sah traurig zu Boden. Noch nie hatte sie schlecht über ihre Mutter gedacht. Jetzt musste sie jedoch einsehen, dass sie sie doch tatsächlich mehrere Male belogen hatte.

Laura wusste nicht warum, aber sie glaubte ihrem Vater. Sie glaubte dem Menschen, den sie ihr Leben lang so verabscheut hatte. Ihre Mutter war also wahrscheinlich nur aus ihrem trotzigen Stolz bei den Todessern geblieben. Laura schämte sich dafür, dass sie so blind gewesen war.

"Es tut mir Leid ...", schluchzte sie auf einmal. Severus warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu.

"Ich ... habe dich provoziert ... Nur deshalb hast du so deine Beherrschung verloren." Nun stützte Laura ihren Kopf mit ihren Händen ab und verdeckte so ihre tränenden Augen. Nach wenigen Sekunden hörte sie, wie Snape auf sie zukam und fühlte auf einmal seine beiden starken Arme, die sie zu ihm hochzogen, umschlangen und sie an ihn drückten. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte und wehrte sich nicht gegen diese väterliche Umarmung.

"Du brauchst dich für gar nichts zu entschuldigen. Du hattest mit deinen Anschuldigungen ja auch vollkommen Recht", murmelte er und drückte ihren zarten Körper immer fester an sich. Ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Brust.

"Warum ... warst du mir gegenüber so brutal in dieser Nacht, als du mich in einem der Gänge erwischt hast?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

"Ich ... habe natürlich zuerst vermutet, dass du auf der Seite der Todesser wärst und dass deine Mutter dich ebenfalls von der schwarzen Magie abhängig gemacht hat. Mein Verdacht schien bestätigt, als sich deine Druidenmacht bemerkbar gemacht hatte und da du dich so gut mit Draco Malfoy verstanden hast. Ich habe dir dann mit dem Veritaserum gedroht, weil ich endlich wissen wollte, was du hier in Hogwarts willst. Ich glaube ... mir ist ein sehr großer Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als du mir ins Gesicht geschrien hast, dass du nicht auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords bist." Laura sah nur stumm und mit leerem Blick vor sich hin.

"Ich hätte da aber schon noch eine Frage. Hat Lucius Malfoy deine Mutter getötet?", fragte er leise. Laura schluckte kurz und eine Träne lief über ihre Wange.

"Ja", flüsterte sie. Ihr Vater drückter sie noch fester an sich und langsam tat es weh.

"Und trotzdem liebst du seinen Sohn?" Lauras Augen weiteten sich ein wenig vor Überraschung. Diese Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet.

"Ja", wiederholte sie.

Snape ließ sie nun los und wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Laura kam ihm zuvor.

"Er ist auf unserer Seite und würde nie der gleichen Meinung seines Vaters sein! Denn Lucius hat ihn schon seit er ein kleines Kind war andauernd geschlagen und eingesperrt! Seiner Mutter erging es genauso!" Snape sah sie kurz eindringlich an. In seinen dunklen, tunnelartigen Augen war ein leichtes seltsames Flimmern zu sehen.

"Irgendwie wundert mich das gar nicht. In seiner Familie war es fast immer so, jemanden durch Gewalt gefügig zu machen", murmelte er. Nun drückte er sie wieder sanft auf den Stuhl zurück.

"Nun erzähl mir bitte noch, wer deine Freundin Mariah McKay nun wirklich ist. Ich habe da zwar schon eine Vermutung, aber ich würde es gerne von dir hören", bat er sie. Laura zögerte kurz.

"Aber nur, wenn du niemandem davon erzählst, nicht einmal Dumbledore", sagte sie. Snape nickte.

Laura holte kurz tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen...

"Und? Hast du sie gefunden?", fragte Mariah aufgeregt, als Draco auf sie zukam.

"Nein, im Geheimraum war sie auch nicht!", keuchte er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. In binnen weniger Minuten war er nämlich kreuz und quer durch die ganze Schule gerannt.

"Und euer Gemeinschaftsraum?", hakte Mariah ungeduldig nach.

"Klar, da würde sie sich auch gerade verstecken", sagte Draco ironisch. Mariah warf ihm kurz einen mürrischen Blick zu.

"Wo kann sie denn nur sein? Ob sie vielleicht draußen auf den Ländereien ist?", schlug sie vor.

"Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Sie würde sich nicht so einfach kopfüber in Gefahr begeben", erwiderte Draco.

"Ob Snape sie vielleicht abgefangen und sich vorgeknöpft hat?", stellte Mariah zur Frage. Draco antwortete jedoch nicht und sah stattdessen über ihre Schulter. Mariah drehte sich irritiert um und entdeckte Ron und Hermione, die gerade die Marmortreppe herunterkamen und die beiden misstrauisch betrachteten. Mariah versuchte, nicht so geschockt zu wirken, wie sie es soeben war und drehte sich erneut zu Draco um.

"Tja ... danke, Malfoy. Könntest du mir dann wenigstens Bescheid sagen, falls sie doch bei euch auftaucht?", fragte sie ihn gespielt genervt. Draco sah sie zuerst konfus an, merkte dann aber sofort, was sie meinte.

"Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, McKay! Ich werde mir wegen so einer nervigen, hässlichen und dummen Gryffindor wie dir doch nicht den Arsch aufreißen!", blaffte er sie an und ging in die Große Halle. Mariah zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nach wenigen Sekunden standen Ron und Hermione neben ihr.

"Was wolltest du denn von ihm?", fragte Hermione. Mariah erkannte sofort diesen Schatten namens Misstrauen in ihren Augen.

"Ich habe ihn nur gefragt, ob Elisha in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum ist. Immerhin ist er ja einer der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin", antwortete sie lässig.

"Seinen ach so netten Worten nach zu urteilen, scheint sie wohl nicht dort zu sein", vermutete Ron. Mariah nickte.

"War ja wirklich unglaublich, wie sie sich gegen Snape behauptet hat. Das hat sich bis jetzt noch nie ein Schüler getraut. Und wer hätte gedacht, dass Snape gleich so durchdreht, sogar den Slytherins ist die Spucke weggeblieben", gab Ron anerkennend zu.

"Snape hätte sich trotz Elishas provozierenden Worten beherrschen müssen. Wenn Professor Dumbledore das mit der Ohrfeige erfährt, könnte er Snape sofort rausschmeißen", sagte Hermione mit einem Ton, als ob ihr dies nicht gefallen würde.

"Echt? Ist ja klasse! Dann haben wir den endlich vom Hals!", sagte Ron fröhlich.

"Ron! Snape ist zwar ein unausstehliches Ekel, doch er ist einer der besten Lehrer an unserer Schule und niemand beherrscht das Brauen der Zaubertränke besser als er! Außerdem ist Elisha selbst daran schuld, dass Snape sie geohrfeigt hat! Sie hätte ihn nicht so sehr provozieren müssen!", raunte Hermione Ron verständnislos an.

"Aber sie wollte Neville doch nur helfen und Snape hat sie einfach angebrüllt. Ich glaube, da wären jedem die falschen Worte rausgerutscht", erwiderte er. Mariah verdrehte genervt ihre Augen. Sie ging an den beiden Streithähnen vorbei und betrat die Große Halle.

Sie entdeckte sofort Harry, der gelangweilt sein Mittagessen betrachtete. Mariah lief mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Er sah von seinem Essen auf und lächelte sie an. Mariah lächelte zurück und ergriff unter dem Tisch seine Hand. Ihre Finger spielten liebevoll miteinander und ihre Hände umfassten sich andauernd.

"Habt ihr sie nun gefunden?", fragte er leise.

"Nein, leider nicht. Ich hoffe nur, dass Snape sie nicht in die Mangel genommen hat", murmelte sie bedauernd. Harrys Hand drückte ihre fester.

"Keine Sorge, wir werden sie schon finden", tröstete er sie. Just in diesem Moment kamen Ron und Hermione in die Halle und Mariahs und Harrys Hände trennten sich sofort. Hermione setzte sich neben Harry und Ron neben Mariah. Diese beiden sahen missmutig zu, wie Hermione schon wieder versuchte, mit Harry ein ausgiebiges Gespräch zu beginnen. Ron beugte sich zu Mariahs Ohr.

"Ich habe wirklich versucht, Erster zu sein und mich neben ihn zu setzen", flüsterte er leise. Mariah sah ihn überrascht an.

"Was meinst du?", fragte sie ihn.

"Jetzt hör doch endlich mal auf die Ahnungslose zu spielen! Ich weiß genau, dass da was zwischen dir und Harry läuft!"

"D-da läuft nichts zwischen uns!", protestierte Mariah empört. Ron ließ jedoch nicht locker.

"Natürlich läuft da was! Ich bin doch nicht blind!"

"Da du solch einen Schwachsinn erzählst, musst du es wohl sein!", warf sie ihm an den Kopf. Nun sah sie an ihm vorbei und entdeckte Laura, die am Eingang der Großen Halle stand. Plötzlich verstummten alle Schüler und beäugten die junge Slytherin. Mariah seufzte innerlich. Diese Geschichte mit der Ohrfeige hatte sich also bereits überall rumgesprochen.

Laura stand dort ungefähr eine halbe Minute lang, doch dann ging sie zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich auf den Platz, der dem Eingang am nahesten war. Nach wenigen Sekunden erschien ein Teller mit einem großen panierten Steak mit Erbsen und Kartoffeln vor ihr, von dem sie jedoch nichts aß. Sie spürte noch minutenlang die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler an ihr haften, doch dann fuhren diese mit ihren Gesprächen fort. Sie sah auf, als sich jemand zu ihr setzte und entdeckte neben sich Mariah.

"Musst du mir eigentlich immer solche Sorgen bereiten?", sagte sie und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Laura lächelte zurück.

"Warst du bei Snape?", kam prompt die Frage. Mariah war irritiert, da Laura noch immer, nein ... sogar noch glücklicher lächelte.

"Das könnte aber ein wenig dauern", murmelte sie. Da Mariah darauf nichts erwiderte, fing Laura an ihr alles zu erzählen, was seit der Zaubertrankstunde geschehen war. Von ihrem Zusammenstoß und dem Gespräch mit ihrer Großmutter und von der Aussprache mit Snape. Mariah hörte ihr ohne jegliche Unterbrechung zu. Sie war sehr überrascht, als sie hörte, dass Lara ihre Tochter wegen Snape belogen hatte. Doch, dass sie nur aus Stolz bei den Todessern geblieben war, konnte sie nicht so recht glauben. Viele Schüler standen schon von ihrem Platz auf, als Laura mit ihren Erzählungen fertig war.

"Bevor ich gegangen bin, hat er mir noch von Averys Verhör erzählt", flüsterte sie. Mariahs Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

"Sie haben ihn schon verhört?", murmelte sie entsetzt.

"Ja, letzte Nacht. Dumbledore hat dieses Verhör jedoch alleine durchgeführt. Snape hat ihm nur das Veritaserum überreicht. Mit anderen Worten weiß niemand außer Dumbledore, was Avery ihm erzählt hat." Mariah fühlte sich durch die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore keinen der anderen Lehrer bei diesem Verhör dabei gehabt haben wollte, sehr unwohl. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sie drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Harry.

"Kommst du? Wir haben in zehn Minuten Geschichte der Zauberei", erinnerte er sie. Mariah nickte und stand auf. Da Laura sich nicht auch von ihrem Platz erhob, blieb sie irritiert stehen.

"Willst du nicht zurück zum Unterricht?" Laura schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Snape hat mir für heute erlaubt auf den Unterricht zu verzichten. Er wird für mich dann eine Entschuldigung schreiben", antwortete sie.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Harry besorgt. Laura nickte und sah ihn dankbar an. Mariah beugte sich noch einmal zu ihrer Freundin runter.

"Sag Draco bitte schnell Bescheid, dass ich euch eine halbe Stunde vor dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek treffen möchte", flüsterte sie so leise wie möglich. Laura war zuerst verwundert, nickte dann aber.

"Viel Spaß mit Binns!", rief sie ihnen grinsend hinterher, als Harry und Mariah die Große Halle verließen. Beide stöhnten genervt auf.

Laura kam gerade in der Bibliothek an. Zum Glück war diese leer, außer, dass Draco an einem der kleinen Tische saß. Erfreut ging sie auf ihn zu.

"Wartest du schon lange?", fragte sie.

"Nein, bin auch gerade erst gekommen", antwortete er. Sie setzte sich auf den Tisch und schlug ihre Beine übereinander.

"Und? Hast du deinen freien Nachmittag genossen?" Laura nickte mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen.

"Es ist sehr vorteilhaft einen Lehrer zum Vater zu haben", sagte sie.

Draco legte nun seine Hand auf ihre.

"Erzähl mir doch bitte, was nach dieser Sache im Zaubertrankkerker geschehen ist", bat er sie. Laura seufzte und erzählte ihm alles genauso, wie sie es Mariah erzählt hatte. Selbst fünfzehn Minuten nachdem Laura mit Erzählen fertig war, war Mariah noch immer nicht aufgetaucht.

"Auch nicht schlecht, uns bittet sie herzukommen und dann kommt sie selbst nicht", sagte Draco leicht beleidigt.

"Sie wird schon bald kommen", beschwichtigte Laura ihn. Er sah zu ihr auf und sah sie eindringlich an. Plötzlich schlang er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und in der nächsten Sekunde saß sie auf seinem Schoß. Mit ihren überraschten Augen traf sie seinen grinsenden Blick.

"Bis dahin können wir uns ja noch anderweitig beschäftigen", flüsterte er, positionierte seine Hand nun auf ihrem Nacken und zog sie langsam zu sich. Beide schlossen ihre Augen und küssten sich. Draco versuchte, sofort die Initiative zu ergreifen und mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund zu gelangen. Diesen öffnete sie zwar, doch sie wollte es ihm nicht so einfach machen, wie er sich das vorstellte. Nach einem langen, um die Führung kämpfenden Zungenspiel gab Draco dann doch auf und ließ das Mädchen auf seinem Schoß seinen Mund erkunden.

"Ähem!"

Laura löste sich erschrocken von Draco und drehte sich hastig um. Einige Meter entfernt stand Mariah, die an einem der Bücherregale gelehnt stand. Laura und Draco liefen rot an und Laura erhob sich hastig von seinem Schoß.

"Das hätte ganz schön ins Auge gehen können, Leute. Ihr solltet lieber vorsichtiger sein", ermahnte Mariah grinsend. Laura und Draco erwiderten darauf nichts und sahen verlegen zu Boden.

"Ich meine es ernst. Was wäre, wenn euch irgendein Schüler erwischt hätte?", sagte Mariah nun leicht verärgert.

"Was willst du denn nun von uns?", kam Dracos Gegenfrage. Mariah seufzte und setzte sich auf den kleinen Tisch. Laura setzte sich neben sie.

"Ich wollte euch etwas vorschlagen. Draco, weißt du noch, als du uns damals mitten in der Nacht in der Bibliothek erwischt hast?" Draco nickte.

"Damals haben Laura und ich nach Büchern gesucht, die Voldemort sehr oft gelesen hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich davon sein umfangreiches Wissen über die schwarze Magie angeeignet. Die meisten der Bücher sind natürlich in der verbotenen Abteilung. Doch bevor wir uns die Bücher ansehen konnten, hast du uns dann erwischt", erzählte Mariah.

"Oh, das tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Draco. Mariah hob abwimmelnd die Hand und zeigte ihm so, dass seine Entschuldigung nicht nötig war.

"Du willst also darauf hinaus, dass wir unsere kleine Literatursuche fortsetzen sollen?", fragte Laura.

"Du hast es erfasst! Ich habe mir das so gedacht: Draco ist ja Vertrauensschüler, er kann am Eingang für uns Schmiere stehen, während wir beide uns in der verbotenen Abteilung umsehen", schlug Mariah vor.

"Dann ist ab Mitternacht aber Sense, denn ab da dürfen selbst Vertrauensschüler nicht mehr in den Gängen sein", bedauerte Draco.

"Alles klar, dann leih ich mir nochmal Harrys Tarnumhang aus, hol dann Laura um zweiundzwanzig Uhr ab und dann stöbern wir bis Mitternacht die Bücherregale durch." Draco sah sie überrascht an.

"Potter hat einen Tarnumhang?", fragte er neugierig.

"Ja, aber komm deswegen jetzt nicht auf falsche Gedanken", warnte sie ihn. Selbst wenn Draco auf ihrer Seite war, würde er bestimmt noch fiel daran setzen, Harry in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Draco erwiderte ihre Bemerkung mit einem seltsamen Blick.

"Gut, dann wär ja alles geklärt! Kommt, gehen wir endlich zum Abendessen!", sagte Laura und

stand vom Tisch auf.

"Es gibt heute ja noch Reste vom Mittagessen. Die panierten Steaks vom Mittagessen waren wirklich gut", gab Draco zu und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Auf einmal fing Mariah an laut zu kichern. Laura und Draco betrachteten sie perplex.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?", wollte Laura wissen.

"Hihi, ich habe mir nur gerade deinen Vater mit Panierkruste vorgestellt!", brachte sie unter unterdrücktem Lachen hervor. Lauras Stirn legte sich in Falten.

"Wie bitte?"

Mariah grinste und sprang buchstäblich vom Tisch.

"Ach, vergiss es! Gehen wir lieber, bevor ihr noch wirklich übereinander herfallen werdet!", lachte sie und schob die beiden aus der Bibliothek.

Laura und Draco erröteten erneut und grummelten vor sich hin.

Draco schlich so leise wie möglich in den Gängen umher. Er schaute öfter nervös zur Seite und erschrak leicht, als er von dort zwei Stimmen vernahm.

"Au! Du stehst auf meinem Fuß!"

"Dann mach dich nicht so breit!"

"Pssst!", zischte Draco und die Mädchen unter dem Tarnumhang verstummten. Bald kamen sie bei der Bibliothek an. Draco öffnete die Tür und sah auf seine Uhr.

"Gut ... ihr habt nur zwei Stunden Zeit, also legt euch mal richtig ins Zeug", flüsterte er. Unter dem Tarnumhang erschienen zwei Hände, die mit dem Daumen nach oben zeigten. Diese verschwanden sofort wieder und Draco hörte, wie Mariah und Laura die Bibliothek betraten. Sie näherten sich der verbotenen Abteilung und spürten genau wie damals diese dunkle, kalte und bekannte Energie, die wie ein starker Nebel von den Büchern ausging. Es kam ihnen sogar vor, als ob leise, keuchende Stimmen aus den Büchern ertönten. Schon bald entdeckten sie ganz hinten in der Abteilung einen kleinen verstaubten Tisch.

"Hier muss schon lange niemand mehr gewesen sein", flüsterte Mariah und legte den Tarnumhang auf den Tisch, wodurch der Staub wie ein kleiner Sturm vom Tisch wirbelte.

"_Lumos!_", murmelten die beiden Freundinnen und auf ihren Handflächen erschien ein Licht.

"Beim letzten Mal haben fast alle Bücher aufgeleuchtet. Am besten sehen wir uns alle mal an", schlug Mariah leise vor und entnahm sofort ein Buch aus dem einen Regal. Auch Laura nahm sich eins und sofort fingen beide an die Bücher schnell, aber gründlich zu überfliegen.

Die Zeit zog sich dahin, als ob man dem Gras beim Wachsen zusehen würde. Laura und Mariah gähnten mindestens dreimal pro Minute und mussten sich oft gegen die Regale lehnen, um nicht umzukippen. Schon nach einer Stunde hatten sie mindestens dreißig Bücher durch.

Mariah stellte gerade ein Buch über Folterungsmethoden ins Regal zurück, als ihr plötzlich ein Buch buchstäblich in die Hände fiel. Verwundert betrachtete sie den Buchrücken. _'Blutrituale'_ stand dort. Plötzlich fühlte sie etwas Warmes und Nasses auf ihrer Hand und besah diese. Sie erschrak. An ihren Händen klebte frisches _Blut_! Zögernd öffnete sie das Buch. Sie tat dies mit großer Vorsicht, da die Seiten aus sehr altem Papier bestanden. Sie wirkten sogar sehr spröde. Doch was Mariah am meisten verunsicherte war, dass auch die Seiten blutbefleckt waren.

"Hast du was gefunden? Hach! Ist das etwa Blut?", fragte Laura erschrocken.

"Ja, es ist ein Buch über Blutrituale und es macht seinem Namen alle Ehre", meinte Mariah.

"Es wurde wohl sehr oft benutzt. Wollen wir es mal testen?" Mariah nickte.

"Meinetwegen. Hier, halt mal bitte", bat sie und hielt es Laura hin, die es dann nahm. Mariah suchte in ihren Taschen nach ihrem Taschenmesser, doch es war nicht da.

"Nimm doch eines der Bücher. Papierseiten schneiden besser als Küchenmesser", schlug Laura vor. Mariah holte daraufhin ein weiteres Buch aus dem Regal, öffnete es leicht und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger blitzschnell über einige dünne Seiten. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich leicht und sie stellte das

Buch zurück. Auf ihrem Zeigefinger war nun ein tiefer zarter Schnitt, aus dem sofort Blut herauskam.

"Wo ist das Pulver?", fragte sie angespannt.

"In meiner linken Umhangstasche", antwortete Laura, die inzwischen mächtig damit zu tun hatte, dafür zu sorgen, dass nichts von dem Blut aus dem Buch zum Boden tropfte. Mariahs Hand wanderte zu Lauras Umhang und holte den kleinen Beutel mit dem geheimnisvollen goldenen Pulver heraus. Daraus entnahm sie etwas davon und mischte ihr Blut dazu.

"Ganz schön nützlich, solche _Genzauber_. Woher kannte deine Mutter diesen Zauber?", wollte Mariah gerne wissen.

"Das Pulver dafür besteht aus Pollen von einer magischen Pflanze und jeder Zauber, der mit Pflanzen oder sonst irgendwie mit der Natur verbunden ist, wird jedem Druiden beigebracht", erklärte Laura. Das Pulver auf Mariahs Hand hatte sich inzwischen rot gefärbt. Sie pustete leicht und es flog auf das Buch zu. Laura kniff ihre Augen zu, damit der Staub nicht in ihre Augen kam. Sofort leuchtete das Buch giftgrün auf und blendete Mariah förmlich.

"Treffer!", sagte sie triumphierend und ließ mit einer Handbewegung das Licht erlöschen. Sie nahm Laura das Buch ab und blätterte es eilig, aber immer noch vorsichtig durch. Mehrere Minuten lang las sie einige Texte durch, doch bei einem blieb sie lange hängen.

"Was steht da?", fragte Laura.

"Hör dir das mal an: Das Blutritual der vier Gründer: Ich habe es endlich geschafft, es ist vollbracht! Ich habe endlich den richtigen Weg zur vollkommenen Unsterblichkeit und unbegrenzter Macht gefunden. Nun haben mir die legendären vier Gründer von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, eine große Menge ihres Blutes gegeben. Ich werde diese roten Zellen heute Nacht vereinen und in mich aufnehmen. Dann werde ich endlich der mächtigste Zauberer der gesamten Welt sein, sogar mächtiger als der sagenhafte Merlin!" Mariah und Laura sahen sich verdattert an.

"Was ist das denn? So ne Art Tagebuch?", stellte Laura zur Frage.

"Weiß nicht, aber ich glaube, das war der Verfasser dieses Buches. Hier, auf der nächsten Seite geht es weiter", sagte sie und las weiter vor:

"'Ich bin betrogen worden ... Salazar Slytherins Worte waren gelogen! Vor wenigen Minuten stand er noch scheinheilig grinsend über mir und hat mich verspottet! Nun liege ich hier ... liege hier und warte auf mein nahendes Ende ... Der Boden ist mit meinem Blut, gemischt mit dem Blut der vier mächtigsten Zauberer, die zur Zeit leben, beschmutzt ... Nun weiß ich, welchen Fehler ich begonnen habe ... ich bin weder mit Gryffindor oder Slytherin, noch mit Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw verwandt ... somit bin ich nicht würdig ihr Blut in meinem Körper zu verewigen ... mir ist schwindelig ... ich kann kaum noch atmen ... ich muss noch unbedingt den Zauberspruch und die Abfolge meiner genialen Entdeckung aufschreiben, damit es jemand anderes irgendwann versuchen kann ... Ich muss einfach ... ICH MUSS!'" Mariah stoppte, da die nächsten Zeilen auf dieser und auf den nächsten Seiten mit riesigen Blutflecken beschmiert und somit nicht lesbar waren.

"Das muss ein Irrer gewesen sein", murmelte Laura.

"Ja, ein Irrer aus dem Mittelalter. Er hat also den Weg zur Unsterblichkeit entdeckt. Und zwar von jedem der vier Gründer etwas Blut abzuzapfen, es zusammenzumischen und in sich aufnehmen. Dazu gehört dann noch ein bestimmtes Ritual und ein Zauberspruch. Doch da er mit keinem der vier Herrschaften verwandt war, hat er dieses Vorhaben nicht überlebt. Wie bedauerlich", sagte Mariah ironisch.

"Auf jeden Fall hat Voldemort es sehr oft gelesen, ihm würde ich auf jeden Fall zutrauen, so was zu tun. Den Erben der Gründer etwas Blut zu entnehmen und sich dann 'nen schönen Cocktail zu

mixen", meinte Laura.

"Hmm ... ob er wohl doch damit Recht hatte, was er mir damals erzählt hat?"

"Ich glaube schon, Sinn würde es machen. Dann bräuchte er ja eigentlich nur noch die Erben von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff", überlegte Laura.

"Aber, wenn er dieses Ritual wirklich ausführen will, wozu lässt er mich dann noch am Leben? Er

selbst hat doch auch Slytherins Blut in seinen Adern", sagte Mariah nachdenklich.

"MR MALFOY!"

Mariah und Laura zuckten heftig zusammen.

"Das war doch die McGonagall!", flüsterte Laura.

"Ja, schnell, lass uns hier verschwinden!", nuschelte Mariah und stellte das Buch wieder ins Regal. Dann schnappte sie sich den Tarnumhang, der immer noch auf dem verstaubtem Tisch lag, verschwand mit Laura darunter und schlich gemeinsam mit ihr zum Ausgang. Sie flitzten flink durch die Tür hinaus und sahen sofort Draco, vor dem tatsächlich Professor McGonagall stand und ihn ermahnend ansah.

"Um diese Zeit dürften selbst Sie nicht mehr hier herumschleichen!", erinnerte sie ihn.

"Ja ... ich ... habe nur nicht auf die Zeit geachtet", antwortete er.

Die alte Frau sah ihn misstrauisch an.

"Gut. Doch bevor Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren, würde ich gerne noch etwas von Ihnen wissen: Mir und einigen anderen Lehrern sind da einige Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, dass Professor Snape Miss Blaine während der zweiten Zaubertrankstunde geohrfeigt haben soll, nur weil sie jemandem aus meinem Hause helfen wollte. Wissen Sie etwas darüber?" Draco schwieg für einige Sekunden. Mariah und Laura beobachteten die beiden angespannt.

"Nein, Professor. Davon ist mir nichts bekannt", sagte er. Die Lehrerin betrachtete ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick.

"In Ordnung, Sie können gehen", sagte sie schließlich. Draco nickte und entfernte sich von ihr. Bald kam er bei den Kerkern an und blieb stehen.

"Seid ihr hier?", fragte er leise. Direkt vor seinen Augen tauchten Mariah und Laura auf.

"Ja, danke für die Notlüge", sagte Laura.

"Schon gut, habt ihr wenigstens was Nützliches gefunden?"

"Ja, ein Buch über Blutrituale. Voldemort hat es sehr oft berührt. Darin stand etwas über ein Ritual, wobei ein Mann jedem der vier Gründer von Hogwarts etwas Blut entnommen hat. Das hat er dann zusammengemischt und in sich aufgenommen. Er versprach sich davon unsterblich zu werden und der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt zu werden, sogar mächtiger als Merlin! Doch da er nicht mit den Gründern verwandt war, hat er dieses Ritual nicht überlebt", erzählte Mariah. Draco war sehr erstaunt.

"Woher habt ihr denn rausgefunden, dass Voldemort es berührt hat?", fragte er.

"Mit Hilfe eines Genzaubers. Da muss man sein eigenes Blut mit einem speziellen Pulver zusammenmischen und es auf den Gegenstand pusten. Es leuchtet auf, wenn einer deiner Verwandten es schon einmal berührt hat, und das sogar nach hundert Jahren. Wenn der eigene Vater es berührt hat, leuchtet es hellgrün auf, bei der Mutter rot, bei Geschwistern blau und bei Verwandten wie Onkel, Tante oder Cousin gelb. In Voldemorts Fall hat die ganze verbotene Abteilung giftgrün aufgeleuchtet", erklärte Laura.

"Cool! Damit könnte man ja seine eigenen Verwandten bei jedem Verbrechen überführen!", sagte Draco begeistert. Die Mädchen nickten.

"Echt doof, dass die McGonagall uns erwischt hat. Wir müssen dieses Buch irgendwie in die Finger kriegen, bevor irgendjemand die Chance ergreift und es zu Voldemort bringt!", meinte Laura entschlossen.

"Aber nicht auf diesen Weg wie heut Nacht. Morgen Nacht macht nämlich Millicent Bullstrode ihre Runde und da werden wir nie unbemerkt in die Bibliothek kommen", sagte Draco bedauernd.

"Hmm ... Laura, könntest du Snape nicht fragen, ob er uns eine schriftliche Erlaubnis gibt, das Buch auszuleihen?", schlug Mariah ihrer Freundin vor.

"Ich kann es mal versuchen. Wenn es klappt, gehen wir am besten morgen in der Mittagspause wieder in die Bibliothek und holen das Buch", antwortete diese. Draco und Mariah nickten einstimmig. Mariah begleitete die beiden noch bis zu den Slytherinkerkern und lief daraufhin zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.


	17. 16 Blutige Lektüre

16. Blutige Lektüre

Laura betrat zögernd den Zaubertrankkerker. Ihr Vater war nicht zu sehen, also war er mit Sicherheit in seinem Büro. Sie lief an den vielen Tischen vorbei und blieb vor seiner Bürotür stehen. Sachte klopfte sie an. Nach wenigen Sekunden ertönte ein genervtes 'Ja' und sie öffnete die Tür. Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und las einige Pergamente vor sich durch. Er sah auf und als er seine Tochter erblickte, bildete sein sonst so grimmiges Gesicht ein Lächeln.  
"Komm ruhig rein", bat er sie. Sie nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
"Was willst du denn schon so früh hier? Es ist erst sechs Uhr morgens"  
"Ich wollte dich gerne um etwas bitten", antwortete sie. Severus sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
"Könnte ich von dir vielleicht eine schriftliche Erlaubnis bekommen, ein Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung auszuleihen?" Severus sah sie verwundert an.  
"Was denn für ein Buch?", wollte er wissen.  
"Es ... ist ein Buch über Blutrituale", antwortete sie knapp.  
"Dürfte ich vielleicht auch erfahren, warum du dieses Buch unbedingt haben willst?", fragte er ein wenig misstrauisch. Laura seufzte. Sie musste ihm wohl doch alles erzählen.  
"Mariah, Draco und ich sind letzte Nacht in die Bibliothek geschlichen. Mariah meinte nämlich, dass wir aus den Büchern, die Voldemort als Schüler sehr oft gelesen hat, noch viel Wichtiges über ihn herausfinden können. Dann haben wir eben dieses Buch gefunden und dies wurde sehr oft von ihm berührt. Darin stand ein bestimmtes Ritual, indem ein Irrer das Blut der vier Gründer von Hogwarts vereint und es dann in sich aufgenommen hat. Dadurch sollte er angeblich der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt werden. Doch da er mit keinem der Gründer verwandt war, hat er dieses Ritual nicht verkraftet und ist gestorben. Kurz vor seinem Tod hat er dann noch den Ablauf des Rituals und den Zauberspruch aufgeschrieben. Leider waren diese Seiten vollkommen mit Blut befleckt und wir konnten es nicht lesen", erzählte sie. Ihr Vater sah sie zuerst sehr irritiert an.  
"Woher wisst ihr bitteschön, dass der Dunkle Lord dieses Buch berührt hat?", fragte er schließlich.  
"Das haben wir mit Hilfe eines bestimmten Zaubers rausgefunden. Da Voldemort ein Nachkomme Slytherins ist, könnte er es wirklich schaffen dieses Ritual durchzuführen und damit keiner auf die Idee kommt es ihm zu bringen, wollen wir es notgedrungen verstecken." In den nächsten Sekunden sah sie ihren Vater bittend an, der daraufhin seufzte und anfing auf einem kleinen Pergament zu schreiben. Nach kurzer Zeit legte er seine Feder zur Seite und hielt ihr das Blatt entgegen.  
"Gib es am besten Malfoy, einem Vertrauensschüler wird Madam Pince vermutlich mehr vertrauen. In dieser Erlaubnis behaupte ich, dass ich dieses Buch für den Unterricht brauche, sag ihm das!", machte er ihr klar. Laura nickte und steckte das Pergament in ihre Umhangstasche.  
"Bringt mir dann bitte das Buch, dann werde ich mir mal genau ansehen", fügte Severus noch hinzu.  
"Okay, wir sehen uns!", sagte Laura und verließ zufrieden das Büro.

"Wieso muss ausgerechnet ich nach dem Buch fragen?", stänkerte Draco. Laura und Mariah seufzten.  
"Snape meinte, dass Madam Pince einem Vertrauensschüler viel mehr vertraut als anderen Schülern. Und nicht vergessen, es ist für den Unterricht", erinnerte Laura ihn und schubste ihn förmlich voran. Draco grummelte vor sich hin und ging schulterzuckend auf das Pult von Madam Pince zu. Mariah und Laura blieben dicht hinter ihm. Madam Pince sah sofort auf und musterte die kleine Sippe.  
"Was möchten Sie?", fragte sie.  
"Ähm, wir würden gerne das Buch 'Blutrituale' ausleihen. Professor Snape braucht es für seinen Unterricht und wir sollen es ihm bringen", antwortete Draco. Madam Pince ließ ihren Blick abwechselnd zu ihm, Mariah und Laura wandern.  
"Haben Sie eine schriftliche Erlaubnis von Professor Snape?", fragte sie scharf. Draco nickte und übergab ihr das gewünschte Pergament. Sie besah es über eine Minute lang um vielleicht doch irgendeinen Hinweis auf eine Fälschung zu finden. Noch einmal betrachtete sie Draco misstrauisch, der dadurch nervös schluckte. Sie zog kurz eine Schnute, doch dann erhob sie sich und verschwand zwischen den Bücherregalen. Draco, Laura und Mariah sahen sich verunsichert an und wagten nicht irgendein Wort zu sagen.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden kam Madam Pince zurück, setzte sich wieder an ihren Pult und sah den drei Schülern ins Gesicht. Ein langes Schweigen entstand.  
"Und?", fragte Draco ungeduldig.  
"Das gewünschte Buch ist leider nicht mehr da", sagte sie matt. Draco, Laura und Mariah starrten sie entgeistert an.  
"Wie 'nicht mehr da'?", fragte Draco ungläubig.  
"Ein Erstklässler hat mich heute früh auf den schlechten Zustand des Buches hingewiesen und ich habe es sofort inspiziert. Es war voller Blut und die Seiten waren so spröde, dass das Buch beinahe schon in sich zusammen gefallen ist. Mit anderen Worten ist es vollkommen untauglich um es weiterhin für schulische Studien zu benutzen", erklärte die alte Frau mit professioneller Stimme.  
"Höre ich richtig? Sie lassen einen Erstklässler in die verbotene Abteilung!", stellte Laura empört zur Frage. Madam Pinces Gesicht verzerrte sich.  
"Entschuldigen Sie mal! Das Blut floss förmlich aus diesem Buch und war bis in der erlaubten Abteilung auf dem Boden zu sehen!", verteidigte sie sich.  
"Was war das für ein Erstklässler? Etwa Daniel Fudge aus Hufflepuff?", wollte Mariah wissen.  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht!", erwiderte die Bibliothekarin.  
"Wohin haben Sie denn das Buch geschickt?", fragte Draco.  
"Natürlich dahin, wo alle nicht mehr benutzbaren Bücher aus Hogwarts hinkommen, in die Winkelgasse"  
"Aha, und wo genau? Die Winkelgasse ist groß", meinte Mariah.  
"Ich kann Ihnen leider keine Auskunft mehr geben", antwortete Madam Pince mit nun etwas leicht genervter Stimme. Mariah bemerkte sofort, dass es keinen Sinn hatte diese Frau weiter auszufragen und legte ihre Hände auf Dracos und Lauras Schulter.  
"Na gut. Vielen Dank für Ihre Auskunft!", sagte sie freundlich und zerrte ihre Freunde unter dem strengen und misstrauischen Blick der älteren Frau aus der Bibliothek. Draußen auf dem Gang drehte sich Draco wütend zu Mariah um.  
"Was sollte das denn jetzt! Vielen Dank für Ihre Auskunft! Da hätte ich auch gleich einen alten Kauz in der Eulerei ausfragen können!", zischte er gereizt.  
"Hör bloß auf jetzt auch noch rum zu meckern! Aus der hätten wir doch sowieso nichts mehr rausbekommen! Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, dass das Buch in der Winkelgasse ist!", erwiderte Mariah.  
"Ich esse einen Besen samt Stiel, wenn Daniel Fudge nicht dieser Erstklässler war. Wir haben das Buch erst letzte Nacht entdeckt und dann wird Madame Pince schon am nächsten Morgen auf seinen schlechten Zustand aufmerksam. Das kann doch kein Zufall sein!", meinte Laura.  
"Genau! Wenn deine Theorie stimmt, dann hat Voldemort es tatsächlich auf dieses bestimmte Ritual abgesehen! Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er als Schüler mal darauf gestoßen und jetzt ist es ihm plötzlich wieder eingefallen. Mit Sicherheit hat er Daniel beauftragt, das Buch so unauffällig wie möglich in die Winkelgasse zu bringen, damit die Todesser es dann besorgen können", vermutete Mariah.  
"Und warum hat er es nicht einfach gestohlen?", fragte Draco.  
"Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum auch wir dies nicht gewagt haben. Voldemort wollte kein Aufsehen erregen und hat das Buch deshalb auf normalem Wege in die Winkelgasse befördern lassen. Wenn wir das Buch gestern mitgenommen hätten, wäre es jetzt zwar in sicheren Händen, doch wenn man es bei uns gefunden hätte, dann hätte es gewaltigen Ärger gegeben", erklärte Mariah.  
"Und was wollen wir jetzt machen? Dieses Buch ist mit Sicherheit das einzige Exemplar auf der Welt und wenn Voldemort dieses Ritual durchzieht, dann haben wir aber echt die Arschkarte gezogen", murmelte Laura beunruhigt.  
"Dann gibt es ja nur eine Möglichkeit. Wir gehen in die Winkelgasse und bringen das Buch zurück", schlug Draco vor. Mariah und Laura sahen ihn zuerst völlig überrumpelt an.  
"Heute?", fragte Mariah.  
"Natürlich nicht, das würde doch auffallen! Nein, am besten gehen wir am Wochenende dorthin. Das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist zwar noch ne Weile hin, doch das werden wir schon hinkriegen"  
"Das ist doch nicht schlecht. Mit etwas Glück ist das Buch bis dahin noch da und wir werden dort ein wenig rumfragen, bis wir es gefunden haben", sagte Mariah, die sehr begeistert von der Idee war.  
"Gut, also geht's am nächsten Wochenende zur Winkelgasse!", sagte Laura entschlossen. Draco und Mariah nickten.  
"Am besten gehen wir ganz früh nach Hogsmeade, suchen uns dort einen Kamin und reisen somit in die Winkelgasse. Und das Wichtigste: Keiner darf von unserer Reise etwas mitbekommen", stellte Mariah als Bedingung auf.  
"Du willst nicht einmal Potter davon erzählen?", fragte Draco, der diesen Namen mit viel Spott betonte. Mariah sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und verneinte seine Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln.  
"Ja, aber ... hältst du es wirklich für so klug, Harry so etwas Wichtiges zu verheimlichen?", fragte Laura nervös.  
"Du hast Recht ... Ich habe Harry noch nicht alles erzählt, aber ich möchte ihn nicht zu sehr in unsere Probleme mit reinziehen. Nach unserer kleinen Reise werde ich ihm aber von dem Buch erzählen", sagte Mariah mit einem traurigen Blick. Plötzlich ertönte die Schulglocke.  
"Oh nein! Gerade hat Kräuterkunde angefangen!", sagte Laura erschrocken.  
"Und ich komme zu spät zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Bis bald!", rief Mariah und rannte los. Draco und Laura machten sich ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu ihrem Unterricht.

"Pünktlichkeit scheint für Mariah wohl ein Fremdwort zu sein!", sagte Draco, der vor Kälte schon beträchtlich zitterte.  
"Vielleicht ist ihr ja was dazwischen gekommen", bibberte Laura.  
Es war nun Samstag und heute wollten die drei Freunde eigentlich in die Winkelgasse um dieses seltsame Buch zu finden. Doch nun warteten Draco und Laura schon über eine halbe Stunde auf Mariah.  
"Vielleicht hat sie ja auch verschlafen", schlug Draco vor.  
"Ach was, Mariah ist eine geborene Frühaufsteherin und verschläft nicht so leicht", erwiderte Laura.  
"Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht"  
Erschrocken drehten sich die beiden um. Mariah stand vor ihnen. Wie schafft sie es nur immer sich so gut anzuschleichen, fragte sich Draco.  
"Tut mir Leid wegen der Verspätung. Ich musste noch Harry und die anderen abwimmeln", erklärte Mariah verlegen.  
"Was hast du denen denn erzählt?", wollte Laura wissen.  
"Bei Ron und Hermione habe ich behauptet, dass ich mit dir fast den ganzen Tag lang draußen bin und Harry habe ich erzählt, dass ich mit euch einige wichtige Dinge besprechen muss. Er wollte zuerst mitkommen, doch ich konnte ihn noch schnell davon überzeugen, dass es besser wäre, wenn er dafür sorgt, dass Ron und Hermione oder die anderen nicht nach uns suchen werden", erzählte Mariah.  
"Wär ja noch schöner, wenn wir jetzt auch noch Potter an der Backe hätten", sagte Draco ungerührt.  
"Draco!", ermahnte Laura ihn streng. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Ist schon gut, Laura", meinte Mariah, obwohl sie Draco einen sehr wütenden Blick zuwarf.  
"Lasst uns gehen!", sagte sie schließlich und zog die Kapuze ihres roten Reiseumhanges über ihren Kopf. Damit sie niemand als Hogwartsschüler erkennen würde, hatten sich die drei extra ihre Reiseumhänge angezogen.  
Schon nach wenigen Schritten blieb Draco auf einmal stehen.  
"Augenblick mal ...", murmelte er nachdenklich. Die Mädchen blieben stehen und betrachteten ihn irritiert.  
"Was ist?", fragte Laura.  
"Ist es euch nicht aufgefallen? Hier ist kein einziger Lehrer, der hier Wache schiebt. Nach all dem was passiert ist, müsste Dumbledore doch schon längst irgendwelche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vorgenommen haben", meinte Draco.  
"Stimmt! Aber ... vielleicht ist das Gelände hier durch einen Zauber geschützt", schlug Laura vor.  
"Wenn das wahr ist, dann haben wir aber keine Chance von hier wegzukommen", bedauerte Draco. Mariah überlegte kurz und ging auf einmal weiter. Draco sah ihr empört hinterher.  
"Äh, hat da gerade jemand nicht zugehört?", rief er. Mariah reagierte nicht und lief weiter. Laura und Draco sahen sich noch einmal perplex an, doch dann liefen sie Mariah nach. Nach einigen Minuten waren sie schon sehr weit vom Schloss entfernt.  
"Hier müsste das Schulgelände zu Ende sein", sagte Draco. Er und die Mädchen blieben stehen und sahen gebannt auf den Weg, der nach Hogsmeade führte. Plötzlich beugte Mariah sich nach unten und griff nach eine großen Stock. Mit aller Kraft warf sie ihn genau geradeaus und plötzlich sah es so aus, als ob er durch eine Art dünne Barriere fliegen würde. Dadurch ertönte ein seltsames Geräusch.  
"Laura hatte Recht, es gibt hier einen Schutzzauber", sagte Mariah.  
"Und warum konnte dann dieser Stock durch die Barriere durchfliegen?", fragte Draco.  
"Ganz einfach! Dieser Zauber bewirkt zwar, dass man das Schlossgelände verlassen kann. Aber ohne Zustimmung des Schulleiters kommt man da nicht wieder herein", erklärte Mariah.  
"Wie sollen wir dann bitteschön wieder zurückkommen?", stellte Laura zur Frage.  
"Darüber machen wir uns erst Gedanken, wenn wir das Buch gefunden haben", sagte Mariah und ging weiter. Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann ging sie direkt durch die Barriere durch. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Als ob sie durch warmes Wasser laufen würde. Nachdem sie durchgegangen war, drehte sie sich um und ermutigte Draco und Laura mit einem Wink ebenfalls durch die Barriere zu gehen. Diese taten es auch nach kurzem Zögern.  
Daraufhin liefen sie den Pfad nach Hogsmeade entlang. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihrem Gewicht.  
"Was hat Snape eigentlich zu dem Verschwinden des Buches gesagt?", fragte Mariah ihre beste Freundin.  
"Gar nichts. Ich habe behauptet, dass das Buch noch restauriert werden muss, bevor wir es bekommen können", antwortete Laura.  
"Wie? Heißt das etwa, er weiß gar nichts davon"  
"Du wolltest doch, dass niemand was erfährt! Außerdem hätte er uns sofort davon abgehalten in die Winkelgasse zu gehen!", erwiderte sie. Mariah sah ein, dass Laura Recht hatte.  
Nach mindestens zehn Minuten kamen sie in dem kleinen Zaubererdorf an. Zu ihrem Glück waren an diesem Tag nicht so viele Menschen auf der Straße.  
"Also, hier gibt es mindestens zwei Kamine, die wir nutzen können um zur Winkelgasse zu kommen. Einer ist im Speisekeller des 'Honigtopfs' und der zweite im 'Drei Besen'", erklärte Draco.  
"Gut, am besten gehen wir erstmal in die 'Drei Besen'. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und es ist nicht so voll", schlug Mariah vor. Draco und Laura nickten und gemeinsam gingen sie zu der Kneipe. Zum Glück waren da tatsächlich kaum Leute. Sie blickten sich um und entdeckten den Kamin in der hintersten Ecke des Pubs. Sie stellten sich davor auf.  
"So, Draco, jetzt musst du uns nur noch erklären, wie es funktioniert", bat Laura. Draco betrachtete sie perplex.  
"Seid ihr etwa noch nie mit Flohpulver gereist?", fragte er. Die Mädchen nickten.  
"Na schön", seufzte Draco und holte einen kleinen schwarzen Beutel hervor. Er entnahm daraus ein olivengrünes Pulver.  
"Also, ihr werft das Pulver in den Kamin, springt hinein und sagt laut und vor allem deutlich, wo ihr hin wollt", erklärte er und gab ihnen eine kleine Portion Flohpulver. Mariah drehte sich nun erneut zum Kamin. Sie wollte es zuerst versuchen.  
"Wenn es losgeht, dann drücke deine Arme fest an deinen Körper, sonst bekommst du ein paar heftige Kratzer", wurde sie von Draco belehrt. Sie nickte und warf das Flohpulver in den Kamin. Sofort entflammte ein giftgrünes Feuer und Mariah sprang gezielt in den Kamin.  
"Winkelgasse!", rief sie laut und deutlich. Plötzlich wurde ihr ganz heiß und ein heftiger Sog nahm sie mit sich. Sie flog durch einen kilometerlangen Kaminschacht. Sie erschrak öfters, als sie durch scharfe Kurven den Schacht mehrmals wechselte. Tausende von Farben flogen an ihr vorbei und öfters musste sie ihre Augen schließen, da ihr auch viel Ruß entgegenkam. Auf einmal kam es ihr so vor, als ob sie fallen würde und nach wenigen Sekunden nahm sie einen kräftigen Aufprall mit ihrem Rücken wahr und schlitterte aus dem Kamin. Da ihr doch ein wenig Ruß in die Augen gekommen war, wagte sie es zuerst nicht diese zu öffnen. Das nächste, was sie fühlte, war etwas langes Hartes, das gegen ihren Rücken prallte und kurz darauf ertönte ein Klirren.  
Sie rieb sich vorsichtig den Ruß aus den Augen und öffnete diese benommen. Sie lag auf dem Boden des 'Tropfenden Kessels' und um sie herum standen mehrere ältere Zauberer und Hexen.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der eine. Mariah nickte. Sie sah sich genauer um und bemerkte, dass der harte Gegenstand, gegen den sie vorhin geprallt war, ein Tischbein gewesen war. Der Tisch war umgefallen und mehrere Glasscherben waren auf dem Boden.  
Plötzlich dröhnte ein starkes Grollen im Kamin und nach wenigen Sekunden schlitterten Laura und Draco heraus. Die Hexen und Zauberer wichen erschrocken zurück, da die beiden quer über den Boden auf Mariah zu rutschten. Sie prallten gegen sie und kamen endlich zum Stopp. Beide öffneten verwirrt ihre Augen.  
"Alles klar?", fragte Mariah. Draco und Laura nickten. Die drei rappelten sich langsam auf und klopften den Ruß von ihren Kleidern.  
"Kommen noch mehr von euch oder können sich meine Gäste wieder in Ruhe hinsetzen?", fragte Tom, der Wirt, sehr gereizt.  
"Ähm, nein. Entschuldigung", antwortete Mariah verlegen. Tom betrachtete sie mit einem seltsamen Blick.  
"Hey, du bist doch eines der Mädchen, die sich hier im letzten Sommer eingenistet haben!", sagte er. Mariah nickte.  
"Wir wollen hier nur etwas Wichtiges in der Winkelgasse besorgen. Die Ruhestörung eben tut uns sehr Leid", entschuldigte Mariah sich noch einmal.  
"Ist schon in Ordnung! Viel Glück bei eurer Besorgung!", sagte er abwimmelnd. Mariah sah ihn dankbar an und mit ihren zwei Freunden ging sie in den Innenhof des Pubs. Draco holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und zählte die Backsteine an der Mauer über dem Mülleimer ab. Er tippte dann dreimal kräftig mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Mauer, die daraufhin heftig erzitterte und einen riesigen Torbogen bildete. Vor ihnen war nun die Winkelgasse.  
Diese war mal wieder voll wie eine Sardinenbüchse. Kein Wunder, es war ja auch Wochenende.  
Die drei gingen sofort in den Bücherladen 'Flourish & Blotts'. Mariah ging zu dem Verkäufer um ihn wegen des Buches zu fragen.  
"Entschuldigen Sie, haben sie vielleicht das Buch 'Blutrituale' vor einigen Tagen von Hogwarts zugeschickt bekommen?", fragte sie.  
"Oh ja, aber es war in einem so schlechten Zustand und außerdem ist es voller Zauber der schwarzen Magie. Aus dem Grund habe ich es einem Buchhändler der Nocturngasse verkauft", antwortete der Zauberer. Mariah durchfuhr für wenige Sekunden ein leichter kalter Schauer. Sie bedankte sich und verließ den Laden. Sie stand nun vor Laura und Draco, die währenddessen draußen gewartet hatten und sie nun erwartungsvoll ansahen.  
"Das Buch ist in der Nocturngasse", sagte Mariah tonlos. Laura und Draco waren leicht entsetzt.  
"In der Nocturngasse? Aber ... dann ist das Buch wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr da. Da laufen doch fast nur Todesser rum", murmelte Laura beunruhigt.  
"Das Risiko müssen wir halt im Kauf nehmen. Wir sind ja wohl nicht umsonst hierher gereist. Ich war schon sehr oft in der Nocturngasse und kenne mich dort ein wenig aus", sagte Draco. Mariah sah stumm vor sich hin. Sie erinnerte sich an die dunklen, kalten Gassen. Die pechschwarzen Ratten, die zwischen ihre Füßen gerannt waren. Die vielen demolierten Läden mit den ganzen gefährlichen Gegenständen.  
"Los, auf in die Nocturngasse!", sagte sie schließlich. Die beiden anderen nickten und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie liefen durch mehrere kleine Gassen bis sie vor einem großen schwarzen Torbogen, auf dem 'Nocturngasse' stand, stehen blieben.  
Beim Anblick dieser heruntergekommenen Gasse musste Mariah schlucken. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie im letzten Sommer beinahe gegen ihren Willen dorthin gegangen wäre.  
"Mariah?" Die Besagte drehte sich zur Seite und stand nun Laura gegenüber, die ihre beste Freundin besorgt ansah.  
"Wenn du willst, können Draco und ich auch alleine "  
"Nein!", unterbrach Mariah sie. Laura nickte nervös und nach wenigen Sekunden liefen die drei durch den Torbogen durch. Sie zogen scharf die Luft ein, da sie plötzlich von einer Eiseskälte umhüllt wurden. Die Kälte der bösen schwarzen Magie. Das Seltsamste war, das diese Magie gleichzeitig ein schlimmes, aber auch ein befriedigendes Gefühl in deren Seelen verursachte. Doch dieses Gefühl tat ihnen überhaupt nicht gut.  
"Kommt ... gleich dort vorne gibt es einen Bücherladen", flüsterte Mariah, die sich in ihren Umhang kuschelte. Laura und Draco taten nichts anderes als ihr zu folgen. Diesmal gingen sie alle zusammen in den Laden, dessen Fenster fast vollkommen zerbrochen waren.  
Sie traten ein und sofort fand ein modriger Geruch den Weg in ihre Nasen. Dieser Geruch kam von dem Holz, das voller Termitenlöcher war. Riesige, dunkle Regale voller zerfetzter Bücher erstreckten sich vor ihnen. Keuchendes Heulen ertönte in den Ohren der Schüler. Sie erschraken leicht, als ein kleiner, dicker Zauberer mit einem faltigen, verschobenem Gesicht hinter einem der Regale hervorkam.  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er mit piepsiger Stimme. Die Gesichter der drei Freunde verzerrten sich vor Ekel.  
"Wir suchen nach dem Buch 'Blutrituale'. Der Buchhändler von Flourish & Blotts meinte, er hätte es Ihnen vielleicht verkauft", antwortete Mariah. Der kleine Zauberer betrachtete sie mit einer hässlichen Grimasse.  
"Ja, da hat dieser Taugenichts einmal in seinem Leben Recht behalten. Aber ich habe es restauriert und gestern weiter verkauft", sagte er schadenfroh. Draco stöhnte genervt auf.  
"Und an wen bitteschön?", fragte er. Der Verkäufer warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Doch nun wendete er sich wieder Mariah zu.  
"Was kriege ich für eine gute Antwort?", fragte er grinsend und leckte sich über die runzeligen Lippen. Mariah streckte ihre Hand aus und sofort flog der kleine Zauberer mit einer gewaltigen Kraft gegen die Wand. Er wurde heftig dagegen gepresst und manche der Holzbalken drohten zu entzweien.  
"Dein Leben, du perverser Lustmolch! Das behältst du vielleicht, wenn du uns jetzt ohne Mätzchen erzählst, wem du dieses Buch verkauft hast!", zischte Mariah mit bebender Stimme. Draco und Laura beobachteten dieser Szene mit erschrockenen Blicken. Sie hätten nicht gedacht, dass Mariah so ausrasten könnte. Der Zauberer ächzte vor Schmerzen.  
"Ich - es ist - im - Laden am Ende der Nocturngasse!", brachte er panisch hervor. Mariah und Draco sahen angespannt aus, doch Laura hingegen sah irritiert drein. Mariah ließ ihre Hand sinken und der Zauberer rutschte langsam an der Wand herunter. Als er nun auf dem Boden hockte, kroch er hinter eine Tür und schloss diese hinter sich.  
"Was ist denn das für ein Laden?", fragte Laura leise. Mariah wandte ihr Gesicht zu ihr.  
"Gehen wir erstmal raus. Ich halte diesen Gestank kaum noch aus", murmelte sie. Den anderen ging es ebenfalls so und eilig drängten sie sich aus dem Laden und waren froh wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein.  
"Also, was ist das für ein Laden?", wiederholte Laura. Mariah und Draco sahen sie angespannt an.  
"Das ist der gefährlichste Laden in der ganzen Nocturngasse. Dort werden die schlimmsten Folterinstrumente und andere tödliche Zauberhilfsmittel verkauft. Die Reasons haben mich damals sehr oft zu diesen Laden mitgenommen. Eine unheimliche Kraft umgibt diesen Laden. Ist man erstmal drin, fällt es einem unvorstellbar schwer wieder rauszugehen. Die magischen Gegenstände ziehen dich an und deine Gier nach Macht wird unendlich", erzählte Mariah leise.  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Mein Vater hat mich auch schon ein paar Male dorthin mitgenommen. Einmal habe ich dort ein magisches Beil berührt und dadurch beinahe meine Hand verloren", sagte Draco und hob zur Bestätigung seiner Worte die rechte Hand. Eine feine lange Narbe zierte sein Handgelenk.  
"Nach jedem der Besuche hatte ich dann seltsame Entzugserscheinungen, wie zum Beispiel nervöse Zuckungen und Schweißausbrüche. Ich hatte nur noch den Wunsch in diesen Laden zurück zu gehen", murmelte Mariah geistesabwesend. Laura sah sie mitleidig an. Sie wusste, dass Mariah es hasste, wenn man sie bemitleidete. Aber etwas anderes konnte sie einfach nicht tun.  
"Hören wir endlich auf große Reden zu schwingen und bringen es hinter uns!", sagte Draco. Laura und Mariah nickten und ließen ihre Blicke zum Ende der Nocturngasse gleiten. Dort war eine Art kleines Haus, dessen Holz schwarz war und so sehr schimmerte, als ob Öl darüber gegossen worden wäre. Die Ecken des Gebäudes sahen wie scharfe Klingen aus. Es hatte beinahe die Form eines Kinderkarussells. Aus dem Dach wucherten kleine Spießäste, auf denen riesige Raben ruhten.  
Eine zarter kalter Wind kam den Freunden entgegen. Er schien von diesem Laden zu kommen. Es war, als ob er sie rufen würde. Mariah schreitete langsam voran und Laura und Draco folgten ihr.  
Für sie war es, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als sie nun endlich vor der Ladentür standen. "Und nicht vergessen, ihr dürft bloß nichts anfassen", warnte Mariah ihre Freunde. Diese nickten.  
Zögernd griff Mariah nach der glänzenden Klinke und drückte sie runter. Die Tür öffnete sich und ließ ein unheimlich knarrendes Geräusch ertönen. Nervös betraten die drei den Laden. Sofort sahen sie riesige Glasvitrinen vor sich, die die verschiedensten spitzten Gegenstände enthielten. Mariah, Laura und Draco wurde es auf einmal sehr schwindelig und ihre Blicke wurden etwas verschwommener. Automatisch wendeten sich ihre Köpfe zur Seite und entdeckten einen kleinen runden Tisch. Auf dem lagen mehrere Messer und Dolche in den verschiedensten Formen und Größen. Wie in Trance hob Draco seine Hand. Diese näherte sich den scharfen Klingen. Völlig unerwartet wurde seine Hand von Mariah weggeschlagen. Er erschrak durch den plötzlichen Schmerz und starrte Mariah empört an.  
"Warum hörst du mir eigentlich nie zu, wenn ich dir was sage! Nochmal zum Mitschreiben: Fass hier nichts an!", fuhr Mariah ihn an.  
"Spiel dich hier bloß nicht so auf! Du sprichst ja gerade so mit mir, als ob ich ein kleiner Junge wär, der bei einem kleinen Einkaufstrip mit seiner Mutter alles antatscht!", erwiderte Draco aufgebracht und rieb sich den schmerzenden Handrücken.  
"Du verhältst dich aber genau so!", erwiderte Mariah.  
"Hör lieber auf sie." Erschrocken drehte sich das Trio um und sah nun einen großen, schlacksigen Mann mit krausen, braunen Haaren vor sich.  
"Viele meiner Kunden haben schon oft ein oder sogar mehrere Körperteile durch meine Waren verloren. Einige von ihnen haben sich aber auch einfach nur hierher verlaufen. Von meinem Laden scheint eine gewisse ... Anziehungskraft auszugehen", säuselte er. Mariahs Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Missmutig betrachtete sie den Mann. Der erwiderte dies mit einem scheinheiligen Grinsen.  
"Wie kann ich euch helfen?", fragte er.  
"Haben Sie gerade das Buch 'Blutrituale' aus Hogwarts im Angebot?", wollte Mariah wissen. Der Mann hob eine Augenbraue und ließ seinen Blick abwechselnd zu Mariah, Laura und Draco gleiten.  
"Ja, habe ich. Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen könntet", bot er an und drehte sich in Richtung Verkaufstheke. Die Mädchen grinsten zufrieden und liefen ihm einige Schritte hinterher. Sie drehten sich irritiert um, da Draco ihnen nicht hinterher kam.  
"Ich passe auf, dass wir nicht von irgendwelchen Todessern überrascht werden", sagte er und griff in seine Umhangstasche. Er holte einen kleinen Beutel hervor, in dem man mehrere Münzen klimpern hören konnte.  
"Bezahlt damit dieses Buch, egal wie teuer es ist", fügte er hinzu und gab Mariah den Beutel. Sie wog ihn mit ihren Händen ab und staunte nicht schlecht.  
"Ich weiß ja, dass deine Familie reich ist, aber seit wann gibt dir dein Vater so viel Geld? Oder hast du etwa Gringotts ausgeraubt?", fragte sie grinsend. Draco grinste ebenfalls, aber auch mit einer Spur Sarkasmus.  
"Nein, meine Mutter hat mir nur ein wenig Taschengeld mitgegeben", antwortete er locker. Wenig ist gut, dachten Mariah und Laura.  
"Los, beeilt euch!", trieb er sie an. Die beiden Freundinnen gehorchten und gingen zur Verkaufstheke. Als sie dabei an den Glasvitrinen vorbei gingen, hörten sie diesmal nicht nur das bekannte keuchende Heulen wie aus den Büchern, sondern auch mehrere Schreie, die wie aus weiter Ferne kamen. Laura überkam eine regelrechte Gänsehaut, doch Mariah nahm diese Schreie kaum wahr. Als kleines Kind hatte sie von diesen Schreien immer Alpträume bekommen, doch diese Zeiten waren schon längst vorbei. Das dachte sie zumindest.  
Sie blieben direkt vor der Theke stehen und sahen zu dem Mann auf. Der öffnete vor sich eine Schublade und holte das Buch hervor. Mit großer Kraft klatschte er es regelrecht auf die Theke wodurch die Mädchen zusammenzuckten. "Können die jungen Damen das auch bezahlen?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die genauso ölig klang, wie das Antlitz des Holzes aussah. Mariah verzichtete auf eine Antwort und legte Dracos Geldbeutel neben dem Buch. Der Mann nahm diesen und entleerte ihn. Er zählte in Ruhe das Geld durch und verstaute es schließlich in seine Schublade. Danach stützte er sich mit seinen Händen an der Theke ab und sah die Mädchen ungerührt an. Diese sahen unsicher aus.  
"Nehmt es schon, oder war das eben eine Geldspende?", fragte er ironisch. Mariah murrte leise und griff nach dem Buch. Sie durchblätterte es schnell und konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Endlich hatten sie das Buch zurück!  
Plötzlich wurde die Ladentür zugeknallt. Mariah und Laura drehten sich um und sahen wie Draco eilig auf sie zurannte.  
"Scheiße! Mein Vater ist da draußen und kommt gleich hier rein!", sagte er panisch. Die Mädchen erstarrten.  
"Bi-bist du dir sicher?", stotterte Laura mit bleichem Gesicht. Draco nickte.  
"Ist er alleine?", wollte Mariah wissen.  
"Es sah so aus! Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wir sitzen in der Falle!" Mariah sah sich eilig nach einem Versteck um und dabei fiel ihr Blick erneut auf die Theke.  
"Schnell, unter die Theke!", sagte sie, ergriff Laura und Draco am Umhang und zog sie unter die Theke. Mariah drehte sich noch einmal zu dem völlig verdutztem Verkäufer.  
"Und Sie halten die Klappe, sonst sprenge ich Ihnen auch nur bei dem kleinsten falschen Wort die Beine weg!", drohte sie ihm und drängte sich mit ihren Freunden in das kleine Versteck.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein Knall. Die Tür war aufgeschlagen worden.  
"Guten Tag!", sagte die kalte bekannte Stimme Lucius Malfoys. Laura zuckte bei dem Klang dieser Stimme zusammen. Draco legte seinen Arm schützend um sie, wodurch sie sich ängstlich an seine Brust schmiegte. "Guten Tag, Mr Malfoy. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte der Verkäufer mit schleimigem Ton. Das Trio hörte, wie Lucius auf den Verkäufer zuging.  
"Ein Bekannter von mir hat sich hier vor einigen Tagen erkundigt. Er meinte Sie hätten ein Buch namens 'Blutrituale' im Angebot", antworte Lucius.  
Mariah zog leise scharf die Luft ein. Ihr Vater und seine Anhänger waren also tatsächlich hinter dem Buch her!  
"Das Buch muss ja etwas ganz Besonderes sein, weil sich doch so viele darum reißen", murmelte der Verkäufer.  
"Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Lucius.  
"Vor mehreren Stunden war hier eine verhüllte Person und hat mir dieses Buch bereits abgekauft." Kurzes Schweigen trat ein.  
"War es wirklich nur eine Person?", fragte Lucius misstrauisch. Der Verkäufer nickte.  
"Tja, da kann man wohl nichts machen", murmelte Lucius bedauernd und verließ den Laden. Nach einigen Sekunden atmeten Mariah, Laura und Draco vor Erleichterung auf und kamen unter der Theke hervor.  
"Gott, war das knapp!", meinte Laura.  
"Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich meine Beine jetzt behalten kann, oder?", fragte der Verkäufer, der durch die Furcht der drei sehr amüsiert zu sein schien.  
"Wenn Sie dieses amüsierte Grinsen lassen, dann ja", erwiderte Mariah grimmig. Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Los, lasst uns endlich wieder von hier verschwinden! Ich halte es hier keine Minute länger aus", sagte Draco, dem von der schwarzen Energie schon langsam wieder schwindelig wurde. Die Mädchen nickten zustimmend und gingen mit ihm zum Ausgang.  
"Hat mich auch sehr gefreut", rief ihnen der Verkäufer sarkastisch hinterher. Die drei Freunde reagierten darauf jedoch nicht und verließen den Laden.  
"Puh, trotz dem ganzen Stress haben wir endlich das Buch", murmelte Draco zufrieden und schloss die Ladentür hinter sich.  
"Und wir wissen es jetzt genau, dass die Todesser hinter dem Buch her sind", sagte Mariah.  
"Umso mehr Grund so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren", trieb Laura die beiden zur Eile an. Diese nickten und nun wandten sie sich vom Laden ab.  
Abrupt blieben sie wie zu Stein erstarrt stehen. Eine Horde Todesser samt Lucius Malfoy stand vor ihnen.  
"Was, ihr wollt schon gehen?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen des Triumphes und zückte den Zauberstab. Instinktiv packte Draco die Mädchen an den Schultern und zog sie mit sich zu Boden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnten sie so dem unbekannten Fluch entkommen, der über ihre Köpfe hinwegfegte. Dieser schoss nun direkt durch das Holz des Ladens, wodurch dieser nun dem Einsturz nahe war.  
"Ach, mein Training hat also doch etwas gebracht", murmelte Lucius. Draco sah auf und starrte seinen Vater wütend an. "So, und jetzt übergebt uns das Buch, oder wir holen es uns auf unsere Weise"  
Draco, Mariah und Laura standen eilig auf und rannten so schnell sie konnten an den Todessern vorbei. Diese liefen ihnen ohne zu zögern hinterher.  
"Wer hat die denn eingeladen?", keuchte Laura.  
"Lucius - keuch - hat bestimmt geahnt, dass wir hier auftauchen!", presste Mariah trotz heftigem Seitenstechen hervor.  
"Ja ... das wird wohl so sein", murmelte Draco, der seine Atmung noch gut kontrollieren konnte. Er erinnerte sich, wie sein Vater ihm damals im Riddle-Haus gedroht hatte. Wie Voldemort über Telekinese zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Konnte es tatsächlich sein ... dass die beiden ihn von Anfang an in einer ihrer Fallen gelockt hatten? Er wurde durch einen Schrei aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und drehte sich erschrocken zur Seite. Laura stürzte neben ihm zu Boden. Einer der Todesser hatte sie mit dem Beinklammerfluch belegt. Sofort zog Draco seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Laura.  
"Enervate!", rief er und sofort stand Laura auf und rannte mit ihren Freunden weiter.  
"Danke!", sagte sie zu Draco. Der erwiderte dies mit einem Lächeln. Da er seinen Zauberstab sowieso gerade zur Hand hatte, drehte er sich kurz um und hetzte einen Erstarrungsfluch auf einen der Todesser, der daraufhin auch gleich starr zu Boden fiel. Draco duckte sich kurz und ein weiterer Fluch donnerte über seinen Kopf. Nach ungefähr einer Minute hatten sie ihre Verfolger noch immer nicht ablenken können.  
"Wir müssen zurück in die Winkelgasse! Dort werden sie es nicht wagen irgendeinen Aufruhr zu verursachen!", sagte Laura völlig atemlos und wich erneut einem der zahlreichen Flüche aus.  
"Da gibt es ein Problem! In diesem Teil der Nocturngasse war ich noch nie, also weiß ich auch nicht, wie man von hier aus in die Winkelgasse kommt!", rief Draco sehr laut, da man durch das heftige Sirren der Flüche kaum noch etwas hören konnte.  
"Super!", raunte Mariah genervt. Nun bogen die drei um die nächste Ecke und entdeckten kurz darauf eine enge Gasse.  
"Schnell da rein!", rief Mariah Draco und Laura zu und zwängte sich mit ihnen in die enge Gasse. Sie rannten immer weiter, bis sie die Stimmen und die Flüche der Todesser nicht mehr hören konnten.  
Dann blieben sie mit großer Erschöpfung stehen um ein wenig zu verschnaufen.  
"Hach, hach ... haben wir sie abgelenkt?", fragte Laura und drehte sich um. Draco und Mariah drehten sich ebenfalls um.  
"Wahrscheinlich", murmelten sie.  
Völlig unerwartet fühlte jeder der drei eine oder sogar zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern und mit einem großen Ruck wurden sie nach hinten zu Boden gedrückt. Das Einzige was sie noch vor ihrer Ohnmacht sehen konnten, war ein großer, schwarzer Umhang, der ihre Gesichter zu bedecken drohte.  
Jetzt ist alles aus ... dachte Mariah nur noch, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Tropf!  
Langsam öffnete Mariah ihre Augen. Ihr tat fast alles weh. Vorsichtig tastete sie den Boden mit der Hand ab und bemerkte, dass sie auf einem kalten Steinboden lag. Sie hörte, wie Wassertropfen von der Decke herabfielen. Benommen setzte sie sich langsam auf und sah sich um. Neben ihr lagen Laura und Draco, die noch nicht ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatten.  
Urplötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden. Sie alle waren vorhin vor den Todessern weggelaufen und hatten sich in eine enge Gasse versteckt. Plötzlich waren sie dann von hinten gepackt worden und waren ohnmächtig geworden. Hatten die Todesser sie also doch noch geschnappt?  
Hach! Das Buch, dachte Mariah panisch. Sie hatte das Buch nicht mehr bei sich! Schnell versuchte sie, ihre Freunde zu wecken.  
"Laura, Draco! Schnell, wacht auf!", sagte sie und rüttelte an den Schultern der beiden. Diese öffneten benommen ihre Augen.  
"Was ist denn passiert?", murmelte Draco.  
"Oh, mein Kopf!", sagte Laura und hielt sich die Stirn. Beide stützten sich mit ihren Ellenbogen ab und sahen sich verwirrt um.  
"Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Laura leise.  
"Sieht aus wie eine Art Keller", vermutete Mariah.  
"Na, endlich ausgeschlafen?", ertönte eine Stimme in der Dunkelheit. Zu Tode erschrocken drehten sich Mariah, Laura und Draco in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Dort stand kein geringerer als Severus Snape.  
"Du?", keuchte Laura fassungslos. Severus antwortete nicht und ging langsam auf die drei zu.  
"Steh auf!", fuhr er seine Tochter an. Sie erhob sich sofort, sah ihm aber nicht ins Gesicht.  
"Warum hast du mich belogen?", flüsterte er ruhig. Laura schwieg verbissen. Mariah und Draco blickten sie mitfühlend an.  
"Ist dir klar, wo ihr jetzt wärd, wenn ich euch nicht gefolgt wäre? Ihr würdet jetzt auf der Folterbank des Dunklen Lords liegen! ALLE DREI!", brüllte er nun und warf auch Mariah und Draco, die noch immer auf dem Boden hockten, einen wütenden Blick zu. Diese zuckten leicht zusammen.  
"Ich wollte nicht, dass du uns davon abhältst in die Winkelgasse zu gehen", antwortete Laura.  
"Die Winkelgasse? Dort habe ich euch ja auch gerade aufgegabelt!", sagte Severus ironisch. Jetzt sah Laura endlich zu ihrem Vater auf.  
"Das Buch war nunmal in der Nocturngasse! Voldemort und sein primitives Gefolge sind hinter dem Buch her und wir mussten es doch unbedingt vor ihnen kriegen!", protestierte sie.  
"Ihr ... musstet gar nichts! Wenn du mir von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt hättest, wäre ich selber losgegangen um das Buch zu holen! Aber nein, lieber den eigenen Vater anlügen, mit dem man sich erst vor ungefähr einer Woche nach vierzehn Jahren versöhnt hat! Vertraust du mir etwa nicht"  
Laura senkte erneut beschämt ihren Blick. Hatte ihr Vater Recht? Konnte sie ihm wirklich nicht vertrauen? Wie er selbst schon gesagt hatte, sie beide hatten sich erst vor einigen Tagen ausgesprochen. Sie konnte ihm einfach noch nicht so viel Vertrauen schenken, wie sie es wollte. "Sei doch nicht so streng mit ihr, Severus." Diesmal war es eine sanfte Stimme gewesen. Auf einmal stand Draco auf und sah erwartungsvoll in die Dunkelheit. Dort kam plötzlich eine wunderschöne Frau mit langen, fast weißblonden Haaren hervor.  
"Mutter!", sagte Draco völlig überrascht. Lauras Augen weiteten sich, Mariahs ebenfalls. Das war Narzissa Malfoy! Die Ehefrau dieses kalten Bastardes Lucius Malfoy!  
Mrs Malfoy lächelte lieblich und schwebte beinahe über den schmutzigem Steinboden auf Draco zu.  
"Ich bin froh dich wiederzusehen, mein Sohn", sagte sie und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Ich bin auch sehr froh, aber was machst du hier?", wollte Draco wissen.  
"Na ja, das ist etwas kompliziert. Ich habe deinen Vater und einen der Todesser heute früh belauscht und somit rausgefunden, dass er in die Nocturngasse will um ein sehr wichtiges Buch für den Dunklen Lord zu besorgen. Da auch dein Name gefallen ist, wusste ich, dass du auch hier auftauchen würdest und ich bin sofort aufgebrochen um dich zu finden. Unterwegs bin ich Severus begegnet, der mir auch gleich alles erzählt hat. Dass du nun für die gute Seite kämpfst und das alles"  
Draco sah beschämt zu Boden. Selbst, wenn seine Mutter nicht der gleichen Ansicht war wie die Todesser, war es ihm doch sehr unangenehm, dass sie jetzt von seiner neuen Einstellung wusste. Irgendwie ... hatte er sie doch somit hintergangen.  
"Hey, dir muss nichts Leid tun. Du hast dich vollkommen richtig entschieden und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich", beruhigte Mrs Malfoy ihn. Draco sah zu ihr auf und lächelte dankbar.  
Laura betrachtete Mrs Malfoy. Wie schön und liebevoll diese Frau doch war. Sie strahlte so viel Liebe aus. Aber irgendwie auch genauso viel Hilflosigkeit und Trauer.  
"Jedenfalls sind wir in die Nocturngasse geschlichen und haben euch dann leider verloren. Als die Todesser hinter euch her waren, haben wir euch Gott sei Dank wiedergefunden. Als ihr euch in der Gasse umgedreht habt, haben wir euch dann von hinten gepackt und mit einem bestimmten Schockzauber das Bewusstsein genommen. Wir haben nämlich befürchtet, dass ihr denken würdet, wir wären Todesser. Mit Sicherheit hättet ihr dann vor Schreck geschrien und somit die Todesser zu uns gelockt. Daraufhin sind wir mit euch in einem Geheimgang verschwunden und hierher gekommen", erzählte Mrs Malfoy.  
"Und wo genau ... sind wir jetzt?", fragte Mariah und erhob sich endlich ebenfalls.  
"Das sind die unterirdischen Kellergänge der gesamten Winkel- und auch der Nocturngasse. Diese sind mit mehreren Lagern von Waren und mit der Kanalisation verbunden. Es ist wie eine Art Labyrinth und es dauert lange, bis man sich hier auskennt", antwortete Severus.  
"Da Severus als kleines Kind andauernd seinen Eltern beim Einkaufen weggelaufen ist, kennt er sich hier bestens aus", erzählte Mrs Malfoy amüsiert. Severus blasse Wangen wurden leicht rosa.  
"Narzissa!", raunte er sie an. Narzissa kicherte.  
"Weggelaufen? Verlaufen ist wohl das passendere Wort!", schmunzelte Laura. Mariah, Draco und Narzissa lachten herzhaft. Severus errötete nun und drehte sich zu seiner Tochter.  
"Und du, sei auch ruhig!", ermahnte er sie. Laura grinste und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Severus seufzte und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Und wo ist das Buch?", fragte Mariah. Narzissa griff in ihren Umhang und holte das Buch hervor.  
"Du hast dich ganz schön daran festgekrallt", sagte sie und gab es Mariah.  
"Während ihr noch bewusstlos ward, haben Severus und ich es ein wenig durchgesehen. Eure Sorge war wirklich berechtigt. Der Dunkle Lord hat bestimmt vor, dieses Ritual durchzuführen. Hier, am besten steckst du es da rein", fügte Narzissa noch hinzu und ließ eine schwarze Metallbox erscheinen. Mariah fing diese auf und sah die Frau vor ihr fragend an.  
"Diese Box ist unzerbrechlich. Solange sie geschlossen ist, kommt keiner an das Buch", erklärte Narzissa. Mariah nickte, legte das Buch in die Metallbox und schloss sie mit einem lauten Klick.  
"Kommt, lasst uns endlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", forderte Severus die anderen auf und gemeinsam liefen sie los.  
Unterwegs wurde kaum gesprochen. Laura bemerkte die ganze Zeit lang, dass Narzissa sie ununterbrochen von der Seite her anstarrte. Einmal drehte sie sich zu der Frau um, die dadurch mit verlegenem Gesicht ihren Kopf nach vorn wendete. War sie etwa sauer auf Laura, da diese mit ihrem Sohn zusammen war? Oder hatte sie ihr gegenüber wahrscheinlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, da immerhin ihr Mann Lauras Mutter getötet hatte?  
Plötzlich prallte sie an Mariah, die vor ihr lief und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie alle vor einer Sackgasse standen.  
"So, versteckt eure Gesichter unter der Kapuze. Selbst, wenn wir jetzt gleich in der Winkelgasse sein werden, könnten trotzdem einige Todesser da oben rumlaufen. Außerdem wollen wir nicht riskieren, dass Narzissa enttarnt wird", sagte Severus und zog die Kapuze seines schwarzen Umhanges über seinen Kopf. Die anderen taten dies ebenfalls. Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und machte damit eine elegante Schlaufbewegung vor sich. Auf einmal tauchte vor ihren Augen eine kleine Steintreppe auf und wuchs zu der Decke. Laura verfolgte dies mit ihren Augen und entdeckte erst jetzt die große Holztür über ihnen. Severus lief die Treppe hoch und öffnete langsam die Tür. Er kletterte hinaus und sah sich kurz um.  
"Okay, ihr könnt rauskommen!", rief er. Sie gehorchten und kletterten ebenfalls heraus. Nachdem alle draußen waren, ließ Severus die Treppe wieder in den Boden sinken und schloss die Tür. Sie standen nun in einer Gasse, die mit der Hauptstraße der Winkelgasse verbunden war. Langsam gingen sie los und bogen in die Hauptstraße ein. Dabei lief ein Mann mit olivgelben Umhang in die kleine Sippe beinahe hinein. Severus, Narzissa und die drei Schüler erschraken sichtlich und hielten sich an der Stelle ihres Herzens. Vor ihnen stand der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge.  
"Oh, welche Überraschung! Professor Severus Snape und ... Mrs Malfoy", murmelte dieser trocken. Mariah, Laura und Draco versuchten, sich hinter Severus und Narzissa zu verstecken, da Fudge die drei misstrauisch beäugte. Severus bemerkte diesen Blick und überlegte sich schnell eine Ausrede.  
"Ähm ... zwei Hogwartsschülerinnen sind ausgebüchst! Ich bin nur hier um sie wieder zurückzubringen und ihnen ein paar saftige Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen", sagte er und holte Laura und Mariah zur Bestätigung hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Diese lächelten nervös. Sie fühlten, dass Severus seine Worte zum größten Anteil noch verwirklichen würde.  
"Aha, und ..." Nun sah Fudge zu Draco. Narzissa legte ihren Arm um ihren Sohn.  
"Ich war hier um mit meinem Sohn etwas zu besorgen. Unterwegs haben wir Professor Snape getroffen. Wir wollten gerade gehen", sagte sie ganz ruhig. Fudge betrachtete jeden einzelnen von ihnen noch einmal.  
"Ja, natürlich", sagte er entschuldigend und trat zur Seite. Severus nickte und schob die Mädchen vor sich hin, damit sie in die Gänge kamen. Narzissa und Draco gingen ebenfalls schnell an dem Zaubereiminister vorbei.  
"Ach und übrigens, Severus ...", rief dieser dem Meister der Zaubertränke hinterher. Der blieb stehen und drehte sich um.  
"Bitte richten Sie Dumbledore aus, dass sein Posten an der Hogwartsschule sehr gefährdet ist. Durch diese seltsamen Aktionen in den letzten Monaten ist das auch kein Wunder." Severus Augen verengten sich. Große Wut wallte in ihm auf. Narzissa betrachtete ihn beunruhigt.  
"Severus, sag jetzt bloß nichts Falsches", bat sie ihn leise. Severus sah sie ungerührt an und wandte sein Gesicht wieder Fudge zu.  
"Ich glaube, durch Ihre kleinen 'versteckten Warnungen' weiß er dies schon längst. Ich bin mir auch sehr sicher ... dass Sie in den nächsten Monaten hautnah miterleben werden, wodurch genau diese 'seltsamen Aktionen' entstanden sind", sagte Severus lässig und ging mit den anderen weiter in Richtung 'Tropfender Kessel'. Selbst, wenn sie es nicht sehen konnten, sie waren sich sicher, dass Fudge soeben um einige Farben blasser geworden war.  
"Falls es dir gerade entgangen ist, Severus ... Du hast soeben dem Zaubereiminister gedroht!", zischte Narzissa angespannt.  
"Und wenn er der Kaiser von China wär, was würde das bitte für einen Unterschied machen!", erwiderte Severus nur und lief weiter. Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf und ging ebenfalls seufzend weiter. Die kleine Gruppe kam ohne weitere Zwischenfälle bald im 'Tropfenden Kessel' an. Bevor sich Severus, Laura, Mariah und Draco auf den Weg machten, wandten sie sich noch Narzissa zu.  
"Ich würde euch gerne noch weiter begleiten, aber Lucius wird bald zu Hause sein", sagte sie bedauernd.  
"Falls der Dunkle Lord ihn am Leben lässt", sagte Severus schadenfroh. Narzissa warf ihm einen verletzten Blick zu.  
"Sorry", murmelte er ohne sie anzusehen. Narzissa seufzte erneut und sah nun zu ihrem Sohn.  
"Pass gut auf dich auf, Draco. Egal was du tun solltest, ich werde dir alles auf der Welt verzeihen", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn. Draco legte plötzlich seine Arme um ihren Hals und umarmte sie zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Narzissa war zuerst sehr überrascht, erwiderte diese Umarmung jedoch. Nach einer halben Minute lösten sie sich voneinander und Narzissa beugte sich noch einmal kurz zu ihm und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr. Nach einigen Sekunden nickte Draco und ging zurück zu den anderen. "Was hat sie denn zu dir gesagt?", flüsterte Laura ihm zu.  
"Ach, ist nicht so wichtig!", wimmelte er ab. Laura glaubte ihm jedoch nicht so recht und sah zu Narzissa. Sie erschrak, da diese Frau sie schon wieder anstarrte. Dieser Blick war an Traurigkeit kaum zu übertreffen. Nun ging Severus zu Narzissa und gab ihr die Hand.  
"Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe und achte bitte gut auf dich", sagte er behutsam. Narzissa erwiderte dies mit einem dankbaren Lächeln und schüttelte seine Hand zum Abschied.  
"Wiedersehen, Mrs Malfoy", sagte Mariah. Narzissa gab auch ihr schnell die Hand. Nun ging sie auf Laura zu und blieb zuerst schweigend vor ihr stehen.  
"Du siehst Lara wirklich unglaublich ähnlich", murmelte sie. Laura errötete leicht. Narzissa lächelte und gab nun auch ihr die Hand. Laura war zuerst sehr überrascht, griff dann aber nach der zarten Hand.  
"Ich würde mich sehr freuen, dich bald wiederzusehen", sagte Narzissa.  
"E-ebenfalls", konnte Laura nur hervorbringen. Narzissa grinste und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie die Kneipe.  
"Na los!", sagte Severus und warf etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin.  
"Hogsmeade, 'Drei Besen'!", rief er und sprang hinein. Das Feuer verfärbte sich giftgrün und nach wenigen Sekunden war Severus verschwunden. Mariah, Laura und Draco taten es ihm gleich und sprangen ebenfalls nacheinander in den Kamin. Schon wieder mussten sie diese Höllenfahrt durchmachen. Tausende von Farben flogen an ihnen vorbei und eh sie sich versahen, standen sie im Kamin der Drei Besen. Severus stand wartend vor ihnen und half ihnen aus dem Kamin heraus.  
Auf einer Uhr an der Kneipenwand konnten sie sehen, dass es schon sechzehn Uhr war.  
"Höchste Zeit, dass wir zurückgehen", murmelte Severus, während sie hinausgingen. "Und was ist mit der Schutzbarriere?", fragte Mariah.  
"Ich bin ein Vertrauter Dumbledores, so komme ich ganz leicht hindurch. Ihr müsst euch an meinem Umhang festhalten, damit ihr auch unbeschadet hindurchkommt", erklärte er. Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und es war sehr kalt.  
"Ich hoffe, ihr habt für eure Freunde ein paar gute Ausreden parat", sagte Severus, als sie gerade an dem Verbotenen Wald vorbeigingen.  
"Heißt das, es wird doch keine Strafarbeiten geben?", fragte Laura. Severus grinste.  
"Obwohl du wunderbar im Kerkerputzen bist, verzichte ich ausnahmsweise mal darauf", antwortete er. Laura grinste zurück.  
"Sag mal ... bist du an diesem Abend in meinem Büro gewesen und hast dieses Bild von mir und deiner Mutter gesehen?", fragte er plötzlich. Laura erschrak leicht durch diese Frage. Woher wusste er das?  
"Ähm ... ja. Aber woher "  
"Das Foto war tränenverschmiert", flüsterte er. Laura war etwas überrascht. Was für ein Tollpatsch sie doch war.  
"AUUU"  
Erschrocken drehten sich Severus, Laura und Draco um. Mariah hockte einige Meter hinter ihnen im Schnee und umfasste ihren linken Knöchel. Sofort rannten die anderen zu ihr und beugten sich runter.  
"Was ist los? Bist du umgeknickt?", fragte Severus. Mariah kniff ihre Augen vor Schmerz zusammen.  
"N-nein! I-irgendwas hat mich gebissen!", stotterte sie und erbleichte plötzlich. Severus reagierte sehr schnell und zog Mariah den Schuh samt Strumpf vorsichtig aus. Auf ihrem Knöchel waren zwei tiefe Abdrücke, die ungefähr einen halben Zentimeter Durchmesser hatten. Die Haut drumherum verfärbte sich grün.  
"Das ist ein Schlangenbiss! Passt bloß auf, wo ihr hinläuft!", warnte Severus Laura und Draco. Die beiden sahen sich um, konnten jedoch keine Schlange sehen.  
"Eine Schlange? Um diese Jahreszeit?", fragte Laura verwundert. Severus holte eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang hervor und schüttete den Inhalt über die Bisswunde.  
"Laura, heile schnell die Wunde!" Laura gehorchte und zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf die Wunde.  
"Morbi Remedius!", sagte sie und nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand die Bisswunde. Auch die Haut nahm langsam wieder normale Farbe an.  
"Danke", keuchte Mariah völlig erschöpft. Sie zog sich ihren Strumpf und ihren Schuh wieder an. Laura half ihr beim Aufstehen.  
"Geht's?" Mariah nickte doch dann erschrak sie.  
"Die Metallbox!", nuschelte sie unruhig, doch plötzlich stand Draco vor ihr und hielt ihr die Metallbox entgegen.  
"Alles in Ordnung, es ist noch drin. Die Box ist leicht aufgegangen, als du sie fallen gelassen hast", sagte er und gab ihr die Box. Mariah sah ihn dankend an.  
"Kannst du so weitergehen?", fragte Severus.  
"Ja, Laura hilft mir ja", antwortete Mariah.  
So gingen sie weiter und mit Severus Hilfe kamen sie auch unbeschadet durch die Barriere. Der Himmel war schon fast vollkommen dunkel, als sie endlich in Hogwarts ankamen. Zu ihrem Glück begegneten sie unterwegs niemandem, während sie zu Severus Büro schlichen. Dort schlossen sie schnell die Tür und Severus setzte sich erstmal völlig erschöpft auf seinen Stuhl.  
"Ich werde das Buch gleich zu Dumbledore bringen", sagte er. Die anderen nickten. Mariah stellte die Metallbox auf den Schreibtisch und öffnete sie. Sie sah hinein. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock.  
"Was ... das kann nicht sein ...", murmelte sie geistesabwesend. Laura, Draco und Severus betrachteten sie perplex.  
"Was ist?", wollte Laura wissen.  
"D-das ... das Buch ... ist weg"  
Diejenigen, die diese Worte soeben gehört hatten, starrten sie wie vom Donner gerührt an. Severus stand so ruckartig auf, dass sein Stuhl dadurch nach hinten kippte.  
"WAS!", sagte er fassungslos. Mariah stieß die Metallbox so um, dass auch die anderen den leeren Inhalt sehen konnten.  
"A-aber das kann doch nicht sein! Als ich dir vorhin die Box zurückgegeben habe, war das Buch noch drin!", versicherte Draco.  
"Nagini"  
"Was?", fragte Laura.  
"Nagini", wiederholte Mariah.  
"Ist das nicht ... die Schlange vom Dunklen Lord?", wollte Severus wissen.  
"Ja. Ich bin mir sicher, sie war es, die mich vorhin gebissen hat ... damit ich die Box fallen lasse und sie dann das Buch stibitzen konnte", sagte Mariah mit ansteigender Wut.  
"Jetzt wo du es sagst ... das Buch hat sehr schräg gelegen, als ich nachgesehen habe. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich darunter versteckt, es später umschlängelt und ist wie mit einem Portschlüssel mit dem Buch verschwunden", vermutete Draco.  
"Heißt das jetzt etwa ... dass dieser ganze Stress heute umsonst war?", fragte Laura ungläubig, da sie all dies immer noch nicht fassen konnte.  
"Nach was sieht es wohl aus!", zischte Mariah wütend und schlug mit gewaltiger Kraft die Metallbox vom Schreibtisch runter. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und hielt sich mit einem lauten Seufzer die Stirn. In den nächsten Minuten konnte keiner mehr ein Wort sagen. Es war tatsächlich alles umsonst gewesen. Die Reise in die Winkelgasse, der Streifzug in die Nocturngasse, die zurückgekehrten Ängste und schließlich der Hinterhalt der Todesser. Alles umsonst.  
"Geht bitte zurück in eure Gemeinschaftsräume", sagte Severus plötzlich. Mariah, Laura und Draco sahen überrascht zu ihm auf.  
"Wir können heute sowieso nichts mehr tun. Ich gehe gleich zu Dumbledore und werde ihm alles berichten. Von euch wird natürlich kein Wort fallen", versicherte er und stellte seinen Stuhl wieder richtig hin. Langsam ließ er sich wieder darauf nieder. Die drei nickten und verließen langsam das Büro. Bevor Laura die Tür hinter sich schloss, sah sie noch, wie ihr Vater seinen Kopf mit den Händen abstützte und enttäuscht seufzte. Sie, Mariah und Draco waren auch schon schnell aus dem Zaubertrankkerker verschwunden.  
"Schlaft gut", murmelte Mariah nur und trottete förmlich davon. Laura und Draco sahen ihr bedrückt hinterher.  
"Die ist ja auch völlig fertig mit den Nerven", sagte Draco und lehnte sich gegen die Kerkerwand. Laura stand nun direkt neben ihm und und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
"Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Da hatten wir mal endlich die Gelegenheit Voldemorts Pläne zu vereiteln und dann haben wir uns völlig umsonst in Lebensgefahr begeben", erwiderte sie. Draco nickte.  
"Ich brauche unbedingt eine Dusche. Kommst du nachher mit und leistest mir Gesellschaft?", fragte er und sah sie grinsend an. Laura sah zu ihm auf. Sie zog ihn am Umhangskragen zu sich und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie löste sich sofort wieder von ihm und grinste ihn ebenfalls an.  
"Gerne, mein Süßer", antwortete sie.

Mariah kam nach endlosen Minuten endlich vor ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie gerade alles Übel der Welt erlitten. Und wofür? Für nichts!  
"Passwort?", fragte die fette Dame.  
"Lulatsch!", antwortete Mariah trocken und lief eilig durch das Portraitloch. Sie erschrak, da sie beinahe in Ron und Hermione reinlief, die den Gemeinschaftsraum gerade verlassen wollten.  
"Ah, da bist du ja endlich!", sagte Hermione.  
"Wir gehen zum Abendessen, kommst du mit?", fragte Ron.  
"N-nein, ich hab keinen Hunger!", nuschelte Mariah und lief an den beiden vorbei. Diese zuckten nur die Schultern und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Mariah wollte gerade in ihren Schlafsaal gehen, als plötzlich Harry durch das Portraitloch kam.  
"Mariah! Hier steckst du also!", sagte er glücklich, kam eilig auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Er wollte sie gerade küssen, als Mariah sich sanft, aber bestimmt aus seiner Umarmung windete. Überrascht betrachtete er sie.  
"Nicht jetzt, Harry, ich ... bin sehr müde. Ich möchte mich gerne hinlegen", sagte sie und wendete sich, ohne ihn anzusehen, von ihm ab. Doch Harry packte sie am Oberarm und zog sie zu sich zurück, sodass sie ihm nun doch in die Augen sehen musste.  
"Ihr habt doch nicht nur miteinander die wichtigsten Dinge besprochen! Bitte erzähl mir, wo du warst!", bat er sie.  
"Harry ...", murmelte sie.  
"Bitte erzähle es mir!", bat er noch einmal.  
"DAS KANN ICH NICHT!", fuhr sie ihn an. Harry sah sie erschrocken an und ließ nun ihren Oberarm los. Kurz schwiegen die beiden.  
"Ich ... kann es dir noch nicht erzählen", sagte sie betreten. "Jetzt nicht." Daraufhin ließ sie ihn einfach so stehen und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Harry sah ihr ungläubig hinterher.

"Es ist keiner außer uns hier!", sagte Laura fröhlich und tanzte barfuss auf den kühlen Kacheln der Duschen herum. Draco warf grinsend seinen Umhang zur Seite, packte seine Liebste an der Taille und hob sie hoch. Er drehte sich ein paarmal mit ihr im Kreis und ließ sie dann langsam wieder runter. Laura lachte glücklich und lehnte nun mit dem Rücken an der Wand, an der die Duschköpfe hingen. Draco streichelte lieblich ihre Wange und küsste ihre einladenen Lippen. Beide schlossen ihre Augen und gaben sich dem Kuss hin. Dracos Hände spielten mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und wanderten schließlich zu ihren Oberarmen. Seine Finger strichen sanft herab, während er zärtlich mehr Druck auf ihre Lippen auslöste.  
Seine Hände wanderten immer tiefer, schienen genau zu wissen, was sie vorhatten. Plötzlich waren sie unter Lauras schwarzem Rock und nestelten verspielt an den Seiten ihres Slips.  
Auf einmal prasselte eiskaltes Wasser auf ihn nieder und mit einem kleinen Aufschrei löste er sich von ihr.  
Nachdem er sich von seinem Schreck erholt hatte, sah er, dass Lauras Hand auf dem Wasserhahn war und ihn auf kalt gestellt hatte. Er sah in ihr Gesicht, wo er ein zufriedenes Grinsen fand. Die herab prasselnden Wassertropfen hingen wie kleine Glasperlen an ihren nassen, pechschwarzen Haaren.  
"Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde es dir so leicht machen?", fragte sie amüsiert und hielt auf einmal eine Shampooflasche in der Hand.  
"Lass uns doch zuerst unser Leid abwaschen", sagte sie. Sie wollte nicht mehr an die Ereignisse dieses Tages denken. Sie wollte sich einfach nur ihrem Geliebten hingeben. Mehr nicht.  
"Woher hast du das Shampoo?", fragte Draco, während er seine Schuhe und Socken auszog.  
"Lag in der Badehalle auf dem Boden", antwortete Laura und öffnete die ersten Knöpfe ihrer weißen Bluse. Sie berührte noch einmal den Wasserhahn und das Duschwasser wurde nun sehr warm.  
"Na komm", lockte sie ihn und streckte ihm die Shampooflasche entgegen. Draco nickte grinsend und nahm ihr die Flasche ab. Er lief langsam um sie herum und öffnete von hinten die restlichen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. Dabei küsste er zärtlich ihren Nacken. Die Kleidung der beiden war schon längst völlig durchnässt und drückte nun auf ihrer Haut. Draco streifte ihr die durchsichtige Bluse und daraufhin den BH ab. Nun sah er die Einhornkette, die um ihren Hals hing. Als sie dies bemerkte, sah sie ihm lächelnd ins Gesicht. "Vielen Dank dafür! Sie ist wunderschön!", sagte sie. Draco lächelte ebenfalls.  
Er öffnete die Shampooflasche, tröpfelte ein paar große Tropfen auf seine Hand und rieb damit ihren Rücken ein. Laura schloss ihre Augen und seufzte zufrieden. Das tat wirklich gut.  
Draco küsste noch immer ihren Nacken, auf dem sich nun langsam eine Gänsehaut bildete. Er verteilte erneut eine kleine Portion auf ihre Haut und wanderte mit seinen Händen nun nach vorne zu ihren Brüsten. Da sie dies zuließ, fing er nach einigen Sekunden an ihre Brüste zu massieren. Laura keuchte öfters leise und spielte mit der einen Hand in seinen Haaren herum, während er ihren Hals nun mit seinen Lippen verwöhnte.  
Bald drehte Laura sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sie schob langsam ihre Zunge in seinen Mund und spielte mit seiner. Sie drückte ihn leicht gegen die Wand, damit er sich anlehnen konnte. Währenddessen öffnete sie sein schwarzes Seidenhemd und streichelte die freigewordene nackte Haut. Sie löste sich von ihm und streifte ihm schließlich das Hemd ab. Ihre Lippen wanderten zu seinem Hals und saugten kräftig daran, wodurch ein dunkler Knutschfleck zurückblieb. Auch dieses Mal küsste sie die riesige Narbe auf seiner Brust. Er zuckte dadurch leicht zusammen und stellte mit der einen freien Hand das Wasser etwas kühler ein, da ihm langsam sehr warm wurde. In der anderen Hand hielt er immer noch die Shampooflasche, die er kräftig umschloss.  
Laura ging leicht in die Hocke und küsste nun seine gut durchtrainierten Bauchmuskeln. Dabei öffnete sie ihm die Hose und befreite ihn langsam davon. Nun nahm sie ihm die Shampooflasche ab, erhob sich wieder und rieb vorsichtig seine Brust ein. Danach wurde sein Bauch von dieser geschickten Hand verwöhnt. Völlig unerwartet glitt diese in seine dunkelgrüne Boxershorts und griff zu. Er zog scharf die Luft ein vor Überraschung und sah Laura erschrocken an. Sie grinste und sah so aus, als wolle sie dies noch einmal tun, doch Draco kam ihr zuvor, indem er sie an den Oberarmen packte, sich mit ihr umdrehte und nun sie gegen die Wand drückte. Durch diese voreilige Positionsänderung ließ sie die Shampooflasche auf den Fliesboden fallen.  
"Du kleine Hexe", keuchte Draco und strich mit seinen Händen über ihren Oberkörper, um das Meiste vom Shampoo abzuwischen. Er gab ihr noch schnell einen Kuss, bevor er anfing ihre Brüste einzeln zu liebkosen. Laura stöhnte leise und griff wieder nach dem Wasserhahn um das Wasser noch kühler zu stellen. Dracos Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Bauch und mit seiner Zunge schöpfte er den Rest Shampoo aus ihrem Bauchnabel, während er ihr den Rock auszog. Seltsamerweise hatte das Shampoo keinen chemischen Geschmack. Es schmeckte nach echtem frischen Pfirsich.  
Laura erwartete, dass er sie gleich ihrem Slip entledigen würde und sich dann wieder aufrichten würde. Doch nachdem er ihr den Slip ausgezogen hatte, wanderten seine Lippen noch tiefer und er begann sie zwischen ihren Beinen zu küssen. Laura keuchte überrascht auf und drückte ihren Hinterkopf gegen die Wand. Das war typisch Draco! Er bewies gerade, dass er sich viel mehr traute, als sie. Aber dass er das tun würde, hätte sie nie gedacht.  
Das hatte er bestimmt gewusst und hatte sich diese Tatsache gut zu nutzen gemacht. Sie konnte irgendwie nicht glauben, dass er das zum ersten Mal machte, denn er wusste wohl genau, was er da tat und er war auch noch richtig gut darin. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sich schon wieder dieses wunderbare Kribbeln in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Dazu kam in ihr auch noch eine riesige Hitze hoch, die sie vor allem in ihrem Unterleib spürte. Sie griff schon wieder nach dem Wasserhahn und stellte ihn nun auf ganz kalt. Doch für sie war das Wasser lauwarm. Durch ihre Erregung konnte sie solche Klimaunterschiede nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Bald war ihr Unterleib vollkommen angespannt, wie ein Draht, der gleich zu zerreißen drohte und ihre Hüfte fing an zu bocken. Draco musste sie kräftig gegen die Wand drücken, damit sie einigermaßen stillhielt. Sie schmeckte so wunderbar. So süß und immer noch so unschuldig. Langsam fürchtete er schon um seine Haare, da ihre Hände sich darin festklammerten. Deshalb hörte er auf und sah zu ihr hoch. Laura sah mit rotem Gesicht auf ihn herab und atmete schwer und unregelmäßig. Draco konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das, was sie hier gerade taten, war wie ein Konkurrenzkampf. Der eine zeigte, was er konnte und wie viel er sich traute und der andere versuchte, dies zu überbieten. Und das hatte er soeben ohne wenn und aber geschafft.  
Plötzlich beugte sich Laura zu ihm runter und drückte ihn nach hinten auf den Duschboden. Neugierig betrachtete er sie, wie sie ihm die Boxershorts auszog und sich auf ihn draufsetzte. Eindringen ließ sie ihn noch nicht. Stattdessen massierte sie mit stärker werdendem Druck seine männliche Erregung, die sich langsam aufrichtete. Draco schloss seine Augen und stöhnte leise.  
Nach einer Minute hob sie etwas ihre Hüfte an und war nun eins mit ihm. Sie verharrten kurz so und sahen sich an. Dracos Hände streichelten liebevoll ihre Oberschenkel an seinen Seiten, ihre Hüfte, ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste, während ihre Finger zärtlich seine Narbe umfuhren. Dann fing sie an ihre Hüfte langsam kreisen zu lassen. Dracos Stöhnen wurde etwas lauter und er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu kriegen. Seine Hände hielten ihre Hüfte fest, die nun leicht auf und ab wippte. Auch Laura fing nun an leise zu keuchen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden kräftiger und ruckartiger und plötzlich durchfuhr sie wieder dieses unglaubliche Gefühl, wodurch sie sich völlig erschöpft auf seine bebende Brust legte. Draco atmete sehr laut und schnell. Offensichtlich war auch er wieder zum Höhepunkt gekommen. Er legte seine Arme um sie und ungefähr fünf Minuten lang lagen sie einfach nur da.  
Bald fiel ihnen endlich auf, wie kalt das Wasser eigentlich war, was immer noch auf sie niederprasselte. Laura erhebte sich vorsichtig und stellte das Wasser wieder auf warm ein. Die Erregung war abgeklungen und die Hitze aus ihren Körpern verschwunden. Draco stand ebenfalls auf und gemeinsam duschten sie noch für eine halbe Stunde. Danach zogen sie sich ihre Bademäntel und ihre Unterwäsche an. Sie sammelten alle Handtücher zusammen und machten sich daraus eine kleine Liegestätte. Draco legte sich sofort hin und Lauras Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust.  
"Vielen Dank", murmelte sie nach einer langen Ruhe.  
"Wofür?", wollte Draco wissen.  
"Dafür, dass du mir heute gezeigt hast, dass unsere erste Nacht kein Traum war", antwortete sie lächelnd. Draco lächelte ebenfalls und streichelte ihre Wange.  
"Was hat dir deine Mutter heute eigentlich nun zugeflüstert?", fragte sie voller Neugier.  
"Warum willst du das denn unbedingt wissen"  
"Na ja ... sie hat mich immer so seltsam angesehen. So traurig und verletzt. Und dann auch noch die Bemerkung, dass ich meiner Mutter so ähnlich sehe. Vielleicht konnten sich die beiden ja nicht leiden", vermutete sie.  
"Ich glaube, da liegst du falsch. Sie hat nämlich zu mir gesagt, ich soll gut auf dich aufpassen", sagte er grinsend. Laura war baff.  
"Warum das denn"  
"Vermutlich mag sie dich." Das glaubte Laura nicht so recht. So hatte diese Frau sie aber nicht angesehen. Sie spürte, wie Dracos Hand tröstend über ihren Kopf strich und fühlte dort auf einmal eine unglaubliche Wärme. Irritiert sah sie zu ihm auf.  
"Was ist?", fragte er.  
"Deine Hand war auf einmal so warm. Raus mit der Sprache! Was hast du gemacht"  
Beide erschraken, als plötzlich ein lautes Scheppern ertönte. Am Eingang der Duschen war eine Seifenschale runtergefallen. Laura hörte während des Echos leichte, schnelle Schritte. Sie stand ruckartig auf und rannte in die Badehalle. Dort sah sie nur noch, wie die Eingangstür zufiel. Laura rannte sofort zurück zu Draco, der sie fragend ansah.  
"Draco, wir wurden beobachtet!"

Ahhhhh, endlich fertig! Heute habe ich etwas länger geschlafen, da ich gestern fast bis ein Uhr noch geschrieben habe U.Uzzzz!  
Dieses Kapitel ist nun das längste. Aber es kommt ja nicht auf die Länge, sondern auf den Inhalt an und ich hoffe, ihr seid damit zufrieden. Der Abschnitt mit Severus und Narzissa ist mir erst vor einer Woche eingefallen und ich musste die beiden einfach als Retter in der Not miteinbauen. Sicher dachten zuerst alle, dass die Todesser die drei geschnappt hätten hihi! Nun ist es endgültig entschieden: Es werden dreiundzwanzig Kapitel! Also nur noch sieben Kapitel bis zum Ende!  
Die Telekom hat uns endlich alles wieder freigeschaltet. Anscheinend haben sie Muffensausen gekriegt! Mein persönlicher Lieblingsabschnitt war natürlich der letztegggg! Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nicht vorgewarnt habe, dass es schon wieder eine Adultszene geben wird! Nun die Preisfrage: Wer hat Laura und Draco beobachtet? Bitte wieder die Lieblingsszenen erwähnen!  
Das nächste Kapitel heißt 'Rätsel!  
Kuss, eure Mehlsuppe-°! 


	18. 17 Rätsel

17. Rätsel

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fanden ihren Weg durch die Fenster des Mädchenschlafsaales. Sie kitzelten sanft Mariahs Nase. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah stumm zur Decke. Sie fuhr sich mit ihrer Hand durch Haar und kuschelte sich wieder in ihre rote Bettdecke ein. Es war sehr kühl. Wahrscheinlich hatte Lavender Brown mal wieder mitten in der Nacht das Fenster geöffnet. Mariah richtete sich langsam auf und sah sich um. Lavender und Parvati schliefen noch. Hermiones Bett war leer. Bestimmt war sie im Waschraum, denn von dort aus war das Prasseln von Wasser zu hören. Mariah kramte sich ein paar Alltagskleider zusammen und ging ebenfalls in den Waschraum.

Dort stand Hermione vor dem Spiegel eines Waschbeckens und bürstete sich die Haare. Sie sah zum Eingang, als Mariah den Raum betrat. Ein angespanntes Schweigen folgte. Hermiones stechender Blick bohrte sich in Mariahs. Zwischen den beiden schien die Luft zu brennen.

"Morgen", murmelte Mariah schließlich. Hermione verzog keine Miene und bürstete sich weiter die Haare. Mariah zuckte die Schultern und ging an Hermione vorbei. Dann eben nicht, dachte sie.

"Morgen", sagte Hermione monoton. Mariah blieb kurz stehen, ging dann aber weiter zu den Duschen.

Sie wurde aus Hermione einfach nicht schlau. Wieso sprang sie nicht endlich über ihren Schatten und gestand Harry ihre Liebe? Sie musste sich doch immerhin nicht mit den Gedanken rumquälen, Harrys Gefühle nicht verdient zu haben. Mariah zog sich ihr Nachthemd und ihren Slip aus und fing an zu duschen. Sie musste sich an den gestrigen Tag erinnern. Wie sie verzweifelt versucht hatte, das Buch in die Finger zu kriegen und dann doch alles umsonst gewesen war. Und dann auch noch die Sache mit Harry. Er hatte unbedingt von ihr wissen wollen, wo sie gestern gewesen war. Doch da sie völlig müde und enttäuscht gewesen war, hatte sie ihm nichts erzählt. Doch das waren nicht die einzigen Gründe gewesen, warum sie dies nicht getan hatte...

Nach einer halben Stunde stellte sie die Dusche ab und zog sich an. Auch sie ging zu den Waschbecken, um noch ihre Zähne zu putzen und ihre Haare zu bürsten. Gott sei Dank war Hermione nicht mehr da, doch nun standen dort Parvati und Lavender, die sich gerade ausgiebig über Jungs unterhielten. Als sie Mariah bemerkten, begrüßten sie diese mit einem Lächeln.

"Morgen, Mariah!", sagten beide gutgelaunt.

"Morgen!", erwiderte Mariah nun auch mit einem Lächeln. Sie holte nun wie die beiden Mädchen ihre Zahnbürste raus und fing an ihre Zähne zu putzen.

"Wo bischte denn jeschtern jeweschen?", fragte Parvati mit dem ganzen Schaum im Mund.

"Drauschen, mit Elischa", antwortete Mariah.

"Ah schja, die. Dschafür, dassch schie in Schlytherin ischt, isch schie ja schehr nett", gab Lavender zu. Mariah war mehr als froh, dass wenigstens die beiden nicht so zickig waren wie Hermione.

"Schag mal, schtimmt dasch, dassch dschu mit Scharry zuschammen bischt?", wollte Parvati wissen. Mariah spuckte ihr Zahnputzzeug ins Waschbecken.

"Mit _wem_?", fragte sie. Parvati und Lavender machten ebenfalls wieder ihre Klatschmäuler frei.

"Ich möchte gerne wissen, ob du wirklich mit _Harry_ zusammen bist", wiederholte Parvati und wischte sich mit einem Handtuch über die nun weißen Lippen. Mariah stutzte. Hatte jemand die beiden etwa irgendwo gesehen, wenn sie mal nicht 'freundschaftlich' miteinander umgegangen sind?

"Nein, wieso?", fragte sie nervös nach und spülte sich kurz, wie die beiden anderen Mädchen, den Mund aus.

"Na ja, ihr versteht euch doch so wunderbar. Außerdem meinte Hermione, dass du dich an Harry ranschmeißen würdest", antwortete Lavender. Mariahs Gesicht spiegelte Empörung.

"Das hat sie gesagt? Hat sie da von mir geredet oder von _sich selbst_?", fragte sie ironisch und fing nun an ihre Haare zu bürsten.

"Wie meinst du das?", wollten die beiden Mädchen wissen.

"Hermione ist doch selbst in Harry verknallt. Wenn sich hier eine an ihn ranschmeißt, dann wohl nur _sie_!", sagte Mariah aufgebracht.

"Da hast du schon Recht. Sie hat es uns zwar nicht erzählt, doch schon ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock sieht, was sie für Harry empfindet", sagte Lavender.

"Sie würden wirklich gut zusammen passen", gab Parvati zu, die gerade ihre langen, dunkelbraunen Haare zu einem Zopf flochte. Vor Schreck ließ Mariah beinahe ihre Bürste fallen. Harry und Hermione würden gut zusammen passen? Die beiden unterscheideten sich doch wie die Kreide vom Käse!

"Und was ist mit Ron? Immerhin ist er doch in Hermione verliebt", sprach sie an.

"Hm, der kann einem Leid tun, aber ich finde, er passt viel besser zu Hermione", meinte Lavender, die sich einen schwarzen Haarreif ins blonde Haar steckte.

"Aber trotzdem scheint er Harry keine Vorwürfe zu machen", überlegte Parvati.

"Weil Harry es sowieso nicht bemerkt. Außerdem möchte Ron nicht, dass er irgendwie von Hermiones Gefühlen erfährt, sonst würde Harry sich wegen Ron sehr schuldig fühlen", erzählte Mariah. Parvati und Lavender sahen sie überrascht an.

"Woher weißt du denn das?"

"Ron hat es mir selbst erzählt, am Weihnachtsball."

Nun gingen die drei zurück in den Schlafsaal und legten ihre Waschsachen in ihre Koffer. Daraufhin gingen sie die kleine Treppe zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Mariah blieb ruckartig stehen, da Harry am Ende der Treppe stand und nun zu den drei Mädchen aufsah. So wie es aussah, hatte er wohl auf Mariah gewartet.

"Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte er Mariah behutsam.

"Äh, wir gehen schon mal vor", sagte Parvati und verließ mit Lavender den Gemeinschaftsraum. Mariah stöhnte innerlich. Mit Sicherheit waren sie nun doch der Ansicht, dass sie und Harry mehr füreinander empfanden als Freundschaft.

Sie lief die letzten Stufen herunter und stand nun direkt vor Harry. Der sah sie eindringlich an.

"Es tut mir Leid wegen gestern. Ich hätte dich nicht so bedrängen sollen", sagte er mit schuldbewusstem Ton.

"Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Mariah. Sie fühlte jedoch, dass Harry immer noch wissen wollte, wo sie gestern gewesen war und das bestätigte sich auch sofort.

"Könntest du mir bitte trotzdem irgendwann erzählen, was gestern war?", fragte er vorsichtig. Mariah seufzte.

"Das ist nicht so einfach, Harry. Ich ... kann und möchte es dir noch nicht erzählen", sagte sie leise. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wirkte nun sehr verletzt.

"Verheimlichst du mir irgendwas?"

Mariah sah ihn erschrocken an. Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte.

"Nein! Ich möchte dich da nur nicht noch mehr mit reinziehen!", sagte sie leicht aufgebracht und lief einfach aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus. Es war ihr schon sehr unangenehm, ihn schon wieder einfach ohne genaue Erklärung stehen zu lassen, doch was sollte sie denn sonst tun, dachte sie verzweifelt, während sie eilig durch die Korridore ging.

Auf einmal kamen ihr Laura und Draco entgegen, die eilig auf sie zurannten.

"Gott sei Dank, du bist schon draußen!", keuchte Laura glücklich.

"Äh ja, was macht ihr denn hier oben?"

"Wir ... haben ein Problem", antwortete Draco betreten. Mariah hob eine Augenbraue. Was war denn schon wieder passiert?

"Wir beide ... waren gestern im Vertrauensschülerbad", fing Laura nervös an.

"Und?", hakte Mariah nach.

"Irgendjemand ... hat uns dort beobachtet."

Mariah erstarrte förmlich.

"Bei _was_ beobachtet?", wollte sie wissen. Draco und Laura liefen rot an.

"Na ja,", stotterte Draco, "... wir sind uns nicht sicher ... Kommt darauf an ... wie lange wir beobachtet wurden, denn ..." Mariah hob plötzlich ihre Hand.

"Halt! Ihr müsst mir _das_ nicht genauer erklären!", sagte sie, da sie sich schon denken konnte, dass

die beiden wahrscheinlich _in flagranti_ erwischt worden waren.

"Habt ihr nicht gesehen, wer das war?", wollte Mariah viel lieber wissen.

"Nein! Wir wurden erst darauf aufmerksam, als eine Seifenschale auf den Boden gefallen ist. Dann haben wir Schritte gehört und ich konnte leider nur noch sehen, wie die Eingangstür zugefallen ist", bedauerte Laura. Mariah warf den beiden einen wütenden Blick zu.

"War euch die Peinlichkeit in der Bibliothek nicht genug? Ihr solltet doch besser aufpassen!", fuhr sie das junge Slytherinpaar an.

"Aber das Vertrauensschülerbad war völlig leer und außerdem war es schon sehr spät!", protestierte Draco.

"Euer Beobachter könnte jeder gewesen sein. Jeder Zweite hier in Hogwarts kennt das Passwort zum Vertrauensschülerbad, egal ob Vertrauensschüler oder nicht", sagte Mariah.

"Wenn wir ein Riesenpech haben, war es vielleicht ein Slytherin. Der würde den Todessern alles, was zwischen mir und Draco ist, erzählen", murmelte Laura beunruhigt.

"Auch bei einem anderen Schüler hätten wir nicht mehr Glück. Irgendwann würde es ihm dann rausrutschen und die Nachricht wär spätestens bis Mittag in der ganzen Schule bekannt", meinte Draco.

"Waren eure Male sichtbar?"

"Nein, ich habe Draco auch schon vor einigen Tagen gezeigt, wie der Spruch geht", versicherte Laura.

"In ein paar Tagen ist wieder ein Todessertreffen. Ich könnte da ja hingehen und herausfinden, was sie als Nächstes tun werden", schlug Draco vor.

"_Nein!_", sagte Mariah prompt. Draco sah sie überrascht an.

"Nach der Sache in der Winkelgasse werden die dich umbringen", sagte sie. Laura nickte einstimmig.

"Ach was, mir werden schon ein paar Ausreden einfallen!", behauptete der blonde Slytherin. Mariah seufzte kurz. Es kam ihr so vor, als wollte sie einem kleinen Jungen gerade klar machen, dass eins und eins zwei ergab.

"Draco, du hast deinen Vater wegen unserem Aufenthaltsort belogen, du hast Voldemort die Treue vorgeschwindelt, du bist mit uns in die Winkelgasse gegangen und hast mit uns das Buch geholt. Du hast uns vor deinem Vater beschützt und Laura von dem Beinklammerfluch befreit und da willst du noch versuchen, dich aus der Schlinge zu ziehen?", fragte sie. Draco senkte seinen Blick, da er darauf nichts erwidern konnte.

Plötzlich fühlte er Lauras Hand auf seiner Schulter und drehte sich zu ihr.

"Mariah hat Recht. Außerdem möchte ich nicht schon wieder solche Angst haben dich zu verlieren", sagte sie. Draco nickte nach einiger Zeit und legte seinen Arm um sie.

"Na also. Kommt ihr mit zum Frühstück? Ich habe seit gestern früh nämlich nichts mehr gegessen."

"Und was machen wir wegen diesem Beobachter?", fragte Laura.

"Ich weiß auch nicht. Wie schon gesagt, es könnte jeder gewesen sein. Vielleicht wird derjenige sich durch sein Verhalten ja selbst verraten", hoffte Mariah und ging mit Laura und Draco zur Großen Halle.

Es war nun ein Monat vergangen.

Während dieser Zeit war zum Glück nichts Großes geschehen. Mariah, Laura und Draco hatten einfach nicht rausfinden können, wer nun dieser Beobachter gewesen war. Auch diese kurze Zeit des Friedens machte sie irgendwie unruhig. Draco und Laura gingen nicht mehr gemeinsam ins Vertrauensschülerbad und trafen sich auch sonst nicht mehr an geheimnisvollen Orten. Es war viel zu riskant nochmal von irgendjemandem erwischt zu werden. Natürlich missfiel es den beiden sehr sich ständig aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Mariah und Harry hatten in den letzten Wochen auch kaum miteinander gesprochen. Beide wollten

diese Zurückhaltung nicht, aber keiner von ihnen konnte die Angst vor einem Gespräch überwinden.

Doch Mariah hatte viel mehr Angst, Harry alles über sie zu erzählen. Sie hatte noch viele Geheimnisse vor ihm, doch diese konnte sie ihm nicht so einfach erzählen. Was, wenn er sie dann nicht mehr lieben würde? Wenn dies geschehen würde ... würde sie daran zerbrechen...

Mariah war gerade auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum für Zauberkunst. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf Unterricht. Am liebsten wäre sie an diesem Tag einfach nur im Bett geblieben. Aber sie musste endlich wieder aufholen, denn in letzter Zeit hatte sie sich kaum noch gemeldet. Einige Lehrer hatten sie sogar schon darauf angesprochen, also musste sie sich endlich mal zusammenreißen.

Gelangweilt schlenderte sie den Korridor lang. Plötzlich wurde neben ihr eine Tür aufgerissen und bevor sie zur Seite sehen konnte, wurde sie am Arm gepackt und in einen leeren Raum gezogen. Sie war viel zu überrascht, um sich gegen diese Grobheit zu wehren. Die Tür wurde zugeknallt und nun stand Harry vor ihr.

"Wa-was soll das?", fragte Mariah ungläubig. Harry ging langsam auf sie zu, wodurch sie zurückwich und nun mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand.

"Ich halte diesen Abstand zwischen uns einfach nicht mehr aus!", sagte er und umarmte sie. Mariahs Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Harry drückte sie schon beinahe panisch an sich. Als ob er Angst hätte, sie würde schon wieder einfach so verschwinden. Er hatte sie so vermisst!

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?", flüsterte er. Mariah durchliefen mehrere Schauer. Sie hatte ihn doch auch so sehr vermisst!

Harrys Hand wanderte zu ihrem Kinn und drückte es leicht nach oben. Mit roten Wangen sah sie in seine grünen Augen. Er senkte langsam seinen Kopf und küsste sie auf den Mund. Mariah schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie sehr ihr dieses Gefühl gefehlt hatte. Seine warmen weichen Lippen, die die ihrigen liebkosten. Es kam ihr so vor, als wär ihr gemeinsamer letzter Kuss schon Jahre her gewesen.

Doch plötzlich schrie etwas in ihr. Sie spürte es. Die aufkeimenden Gefühle, die nun in ihr aufwallten, würden ihr wahrscheinlich bald das Genick brechen, wenn sie jetzt nicht aufhören würde. Sie löste sich sofort von ihm und sah ihn ernst an.

"Dadurch wirst du von mir auch keine Antworten bekommen", sagte sie. Harry sah sie irritiert an.

"_Bitte?_ Denkst du etwa, dass ich dich gerade nur geküsst habe, um dich zum Reden zu bringen?", fragte er ungläubig.

"So habe ich das nicht gemeint", murmelte Mariah.

"Wie denn dann, bitte? Ich habe dich vermisst und wollte dich endlich mal wieder in meiner Nähe haben! Außerdem mach ich mir Sorgen um dich, also ist es doch normal, dass ich wissen will, wo du an diesem Tag wirklich warst!"

"Ich habe mit Laura und Draco gesprochen und war mit ihnen draußen!"

"Ich bin damals einmal rund um die Schule gelaufen und ihr drei ward nicht draußen!", konfrontierte er sie. Mariah wurde nun langsam nervös. Nun gingen ihr die Ausreden aus.

"Es tut mir Leid dir das zu sagen, aber ... langsam kann ich dir wirklich nicht mehr vertrauen", murmelte Harry. Mariahs Kopf war die ganze Zeit gesenkt gewesen, doch nun sah sie ruckartig zu ihm auf. Ihr Mund war vor Schreck leicht geöffnet. Ungläubig starrte sie Harry an.

"Harry ... Ich tu das doch nur, um dich zu schützen", flüsterte sie unsicher. Plötzlich klatschte Harrys rechte Hand neben ihrem Gesicht an die Wand. Vor Schreck zuckte sie zusammen.

"ICH BIN KEIN KLEINES KIND MEHR, DAS VON JEDEM BESCHÜTZT WERDEN MUSS!", fuhr er sie an. Eine lange Stille folgte seinen Worten.

"Wie kann ich dir vertrauen, wenn du mir nie etwas erzählst?", fragte er sie.

Mariah schwieg verbissen.

"Vielleicht ... vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir diese Art von Beziehung lassen ..."

Mariah erstarrte und sah ihn mit bleichem Gesicht an.

"_Du ... willst Schluss machen?_", keuchte sie leise. Harry entfernte sich nun langsam von ihr und senkte den Blick.

"Glaube mir ... unter diesen Umständen ... ist es besser so."

Mariahs Wundwinkel fingen an zu zittern. Seine Worte hatten sie so heftig getroffen, dass sie es noch nichtmal schaffte, zu weinen, geschweige denn, zu sprechen. Nun ging Harry an ihr vorbei zur Tür und öffnete diese.

"Gehen wir, sonst kommen wir zu spät", sagte er und nickte nach draußen. Mariah, immer noch sprachlos, lief geistesabwesend an ihm vorbei und verließ den Raum. Harry seufzte und lief ihr mit einem großen Abstand nach. Mariah starrte auf den Boden. Harry wollte nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein? Liebte er sie nicht mehr?

Nach wenigen Minuten kamen sie rechtzeitig beim Zauberkunstklassenzimmer an. Harry setzte sich neben Ron und Mariah setzte sich alleine hin. Noch immer sah sie ungläubig vor sich hin. Zum Glück kam sie wieder einigermaßen zur Besinnung, als Professor Flitwick das Wort ergriff.

"Guten Morgen, Gryffindors! Heute werden wir versuchen, Gegenstände schweben zu lassen!", erklärte er mit quickender Stimme. Die Klasse starrte ihn perplex an. Hermione hob die Hand.

"Ja, Miss Granger?"

"Aber das haben wir doch schon in der ersten Klasse durchgenommen", erinnerte sie ihren Lehrer. Der lächelte vergnügt.

"Ja schon, aber dieses Mal möchte ich, dass Sie dies alles mit Ihren bloßen Gedanken schaffen", sagte er. Die Gryffindors bekamen große Augen.

"Sie meinen ohne unseren Zauberstab?", fragte Ron. Professor Flitwick nickte und wendete sich der Bankreihe zu, in der Mariah saß.

"Miss McKay, Sie beherrschen diese Gabe doch bereits. Dürfte ich Sie also bitten, es uns vorzuführen?", fragte er freundlich. Mariah war erst etwas verwundert, nickte dann aber. Professor Flitwick ließ einen Stein auf Mariahs Tisch erscheinen.

"Gut, und nun schließen Sie bitte Ihre Augen und sagen den Schwebezauber öfters in Ihren Gedanken auf", erklärte der kleine Lehrer. Mariah nickte und schloss ihre Augen. Sie spürte die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler an ihr haften. Sie versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.

_Wingardium Leviosa_, murmelte sie innerlich und versuchte, ihre Energie in den Stein zu leiten.

_Wingardium Leviosa._ Sie stellte sich den Stein schwebend vor.

_Wingardium Leviosa._

_Wingardium Leviosa!_

Plötzlich hörte sie Flitwicks Hände klatschen.

"Wunderbar, Miss McKay!", sagte er begeistert. Sie vernahm auch das achtene Murmeln der anderen.

Sie war froh, das der Stein schwebte. Doch auf einmal ... hatte sie das Gefühl, nicht aufhören zu können. Die Energie ihres Geistes breitete sich immer mehr in ihrem Körper aus. In ihren Schläfen pochte das Blut. Es kam ihr so vor, als ob ihr Körper im nächsten Moment explodieren würde.

"Gut, Sie können aufhören", sagte Flitwick, doch seine Worte erreichten ihren Geist nicht. Er stutzte.

"Miss McKay?", fragte er nach.

Die Gryffindors betrachteten besorgt ihre Mitschülerin. In Harry breitete sich eine leichte Panik aus. Plötzlich fühlte er, dass sein Stuhl anfing sich zu erheben und auch der Tisch trennte sich vom Boden. Einige schrien erschrocken auf, da auch sie und ihre Tische und Stühle zu schweben begannen. Ihre Köpfe stießen an die Decke und sie versuchten, den herumfliegenden Holzmöbeln auszuweichen. Auch Professor Flitwick, dem vor Schreck der Zauberstab aus der Hand fiel, näherte sich der Decke.

Harry hielt sich reflexartig an einer Säule an der Wand fest und konnte sich so gerade noch auf normaler Höhe halten. Er wusste, dass Mariah dies alles auslöste und sah zu ihr. Er erschrak durch das, was sich nun vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Mariah erhob sich langsam von ihrem Stuhl, der genau wie der Tisch noch auf dem Boden stand, und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Diese waren auf einmal grün! Nach wenigen Sekunden wurden sie gelb und dann blau. Daraufhin wechselte die Farbe andauernd. Ihre Haare wehten, als ob ein

mächtiger Wind in diesem Raum wäre.

Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst.

Plötzlich öffnete sie ihren Mund und fing an etwas zu murmeln. Harry zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Auch die restlichen Leute sahen zu Mariah herab und waren entsetzt.

Mariah sprach _Parsel_! Sie war ein _Parselmund_!

Natürlich, dachte Harry, sie ist Voldemorts Tochter, also kann sie daher auch Parsel! Er versuchte, zu hören, was sie da vor sich hinmurmelte. Er hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Sie murmelte immer nur den Schwebespruch!

Abrupt fing das gesamte Schloss auf einmal an zu beben. Es war, als ob es sich von der Erde lösen wollte. Die Gryffindors schrien vor Panik.

Harry musste etwas unternehmen, bevor Mariah noch das Schloss davon fliegen lassen würde. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren und nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihm plötzlich sehr warm und sein Körper leuchtete leicht rot. Plötzlich fühlte er, dass er wieder von der Erde angezogen wurde und ließ die Säule los.

"_Mariah, bitte hör auf damit!_", sagte er mit einem Zischen. Seine Mitschüler sahen erschrocken zu ihm. Nun sprach auch er die Sprache der Schlangen. Mariah drehte nun langsam ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah Harry ungerührt an.

"_Du kannst wieder aufhören! Hör bitte auf, sonst fliegt noch ganz Hogwarts davon!_" Harry hörte das Knallen der Tür und sah dort Professor Dumbledore und noch einige andere Lehrer wie Professor McGonagall und Remus Lupin. So wie es aussah, hielt ein Zauber sie am Boden fest. Harry wandte sich wieder Mariah zu, die noch immer den Schwebespruch auf Parsel zischte.

"_Bitte, Mariah, es reicht! Du kannst aufhören!_", sagte er nun streng und das rote Leuchten seines Körpers wurde stärker und blendete die Beteiligten förmlich.

Auf einmal verstummte Mariah und das Schloss hörte auf zu beben. Ihre Augen nahmen wieder das seltsame Grau an und ihre Haare hörten auf wie im Winde zu wehen. Plötzlich fielen die Schüler samt Tische und Stühle von der Decke aus herunter auf den harten Steinboden. Sie stöhnten vor Schmerz und rappelten sich langsam auf. Auch in den weitentfernten Gängen waren qualvolle Schreie zu hören.

Nun begann auch das rote Leuchten von Harrys Körper zu verschwinden. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Mariah hatte gerade alle Schüler von Hogwarts und auch beinahe das Schloss schweben lassen! Außerdem hatte sie vor der gesamten Klasse Parsel gesprochen! Und was war das bitte für ein seltsames rotes Leuchten gewesen, welches sein Körper ausgestrahlt hatte?

Mariah sah sich völlig verwirrt um und besah das Chaos.

"Was ... was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte sie unsicher. Harry und die anderen stutzten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was soeben geschehen war?

"Sie haben gerade alle Schüler von Hogwarts schweben lassen. Auch das Schloss hätte sich beinahe von der Erde verabschiedet", antwortete Dumbledore, der langsam das Klassenzimmer betrat. Mariahs Kinnlade klappte herunter. Ungläubig betrachtete sie noch einmal den Raum und das Chaos, welches sie verursacht hatte und errötete.

"Zum Glück hat Mr Potter Sie beruhigt", sagte Flitwick, der sich auch langsam erhob. Da er sehr klein war und seine Arme zu kurz waren, fiel ihm dies sehr schwer. Mariah sah überrascht auf und traf Harrys Blick. Sie erinnerte sich schleierhaft daran Harrys Stimme gehört und ein rotes Licht gesehen zu haben.

"Miss McKay, kommen Sie bitte mit mir", bat Dumbledore. Mariah sah ihn verunsichert an und nickte zögernd. Zusammen verließ sie mit dem Schuldirektor das Klassenzimmer und ging mit ihm zu seinem Büro.

Unterwegs hörten sie, wie die Schüler in den vielen Klassenräumen aufgeregt miteinander redeten. Einige schauten sogar aus den Räumen heraus und betrachteten Mariah.

"Das war bestimmt _sie_!", hörte sie einen von ihnen flüstern. Langsam fühlte sie sich wie eine Verbrecherin.

"Gehen Sie bitte in die Klassenräume zurück!", forderte Dumbledore auf, was die Schüler auch

befolgten. Mariah sagte bis sie vor dem Wasserspeier ankamen kein einziges Wort. Sie hatte so eine Höllenangst vor dem, was sie jetzt wohl erwartete.

"_Erdberrlolly!_", rief Dumbledore. Auf einmal öffnete sich der Wasserspeier und eine große Wendeltreppe erschien dahinter, die sich langsam aus der Erde nach oben schlängelte. Dumbledore betrat die erste Stufe und Mariah sprang unsicher auf die nächste. Sie wurden nach oben befördert und durch die Drehung der Treppe wurde Mariah leicht schwindelig. Nun standen beide vor einer großen Eichentür, dessen Türklopfer die Form eines Geiers hatte. Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und beide traten ein.

Mariahs Augen fingen an vor Ehrfurcht zu funkeln. Dieses Büro hatte an allen Wänden mehrere Bilder von älteren Leuten, die müde und neugierig auf Mariah herab starrten. Mittelgroße Bücherregale, deren Holz leicht rot schimmerte, standen zu ihrer Linken und Rechten. Mehrere kleine Tische mit langen, dünnen Stuhlbeinen standen im Raum rum und auf ihnen lagen seltsame kleine Instrumente, die fremde surrende Geräusche von sich gaben.

"Ich gehe noch kurz ins Nebenzimmer und sehe nach, ob noch alles steht", sagte Dumbledore. Mariah war über diese Worte zuerst etwas überrascht, doch dann fiel bei ihr beim genaueren Hinsehen auf den Bodens der Groschen.

Mehrere Bücher waren aus den Regalen gefallen und auch einige der Instrumente lagen auf dem Boden. Sogar eins der kleinen Tische war umgefallen. Mariah hoffte um alles in der Welt, dass nichts Wichtiges oder gar Wertvolles kaputt gegangen war. Sie sah verlegen zu Boden. Dumbledore lächelte verständnisvoll und lief eine kleine Treppe hoch ins Nebenzimmer.

Mariah nutzte diese Gelegenheit nun, um sich ein wenig umzusehen.

Sie lief ein paar Schritte nach vorn und ließ ihren Blick nach oben gleiten. Hinter dem Schreibtisch war eine Art riesiges Teleskop. Der Schreibtisch war sehr breit und seine Stuhlbeine waren gewaltig und klauenfußartig. Hinter ihm stand eine Art Bord und auf dem lag ein alter Zaubererhut.

Der Sprechende Hut, ging es Mariah durch den Kopf. Sie musste sich an die Auswahl im letzten Spätsommer erinnern. Wie sie auf diesem kleinen Stuhl gesessen hatte und diesen Hut darum angefleht hatte, nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Das, was heute geschehen war, das hatte der Hut also mit _sehr große Gabe_ gemeint.

Plötzlich ertönte rechts neben ihr eine Art Gurren. Sie drehte sich in diese Richtung und erschrak ein wenig durch diesen schönen Anblick, der sich ihr da bot.

Ein riesiger, rotgoldener, wunderschöner, majestätischer Phönix saß vor ihr auf einer goldenen Stange. Dieses schöne Wesen betrachtete sie und neigte seinen Kopf öfters zur Seite, um sie genauer im Augenschein zu nehmen. Seine Augen waren schwarz und hatten einen braunen Glanz. Seine Schwanzfedern berührten beinahe den Boden. Schimmernde Farben von Gelb bis Rot zierten sein Gefieder. Mariah kam es so vor, als würde sie von dem Phönix magisch angezogen werden und näherte sich ihm langsam. Sein Kopf und ihr Gesicht waren nun nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

"_Mein Gott!_", entfiel es Mariah. So ein schönes Wesen hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

"Du bist so ein schönes Tier", flüsterte sie wie in Trance. Der Phönix senkte kurz den Kopf, als ob ihn diese Worte verlegen machen würden. Mariah lächelte und streckte zögernd ihre Hand aus. Sie hatte ein wenig Angst davor, dass der Phönix sie vielleicht beißen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Ihre Hand näherte sich ihm langsam und ganz zart und vorsichtig fing sie an ihm über die langen Feden seines Kopfes zu streicheln. Der Phönix schloss die Augen und gurrte zufrieden. Mariah strahlte. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie diesen Vogel schon ihr ganzes Leben lang kennen.

Plötzlich zog er seinen Kopf zurück und steckte seinen spitzen Schnabel ins Gefieder. Er sah wieder nach vorne und hatte eine lange, rotgoldene Feder im Schnabel. Er beugte sich nach vorne und hielt ihr die Feder entgegen.

Mariah starrte ihn perplex an und nach ungefähr einer halben Minute nahm sie ihm zögernd die Feder ab und betrachtete diese. Die zarten, dünnen Äste waren leicht gebogen und ordentlich in Reih und Glied. Diese Feder wärmte ihre Hand. Langsam sah Mariah zu dem Phönix auf.

"Willst du ... sie mir schenken?", fragte sie. Der Phönix nickte.

"Vielen Dank! Ich dachte immer, Phönixe wären so zurückhaltend und scheu", murmelte Mariah.

"Das sind sie normalerweise auch", ertönte eine Stimme vom Schreibtisch aus. Mariah drehte sich erschrocken um und sah in Dumbledores lächelndes Gesicht. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und Mariah hatte es überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass er den Raum wieder betreten hatte. So angetan war sie von dem Phönix gewesen.

"Normalerweise ist Fawkes fremden Menschen gegenüber misstrauisch und lässt sich nicht auf Anhieb von ihnen streicheln", sagte Dumbledore. Mariah war verwundert. Fawkes war ihr gegenüber aber alles andere als misstrauisch gewesen.

"Wahrscheinlich ist irgendwas an dir, das ihm vertraut ist", schlug der Schulleiter vor. Mariah nickte zögerlich und steckte die Phönixfeder in ihren Umhang.

"Wie lange gehört er Ihnen denn schon?", wollte sie gerne wissen.

"Seit ungefähr sechzehn Jahren. Eine gute Freundin hat ihn mir hinterlassen", sagte der ältere Zauberer, dessen Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Gläsern auf einmal sehr traurig wirkten. Mariah kam dadurch zu der Annahme, dass diese Freundin wohl nicht mehr am Leben war.

"Setz dich bitte", bat Dumbledore freundlich. Erst jetzt fiel Mariah wieder ein, warum sie überhaupt hier war und setzte sich nervös auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

"Erzähl mir bitte, was da in Zauberkunst passiert ist."

"Na ja, Professor Flitwick wollte, dass wir versuchen, mit unseren bloßen Gedanken Dinge schweben zu lassen. Ich sollte es vorführen und habe einen Stein zum Schweben gebracht. Doch plötzlich wallte so ein gewaltiger Druck in mir auf und ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören den Schwebezauber aufzusagen", erzählte Mariah leise, doch Dumbledore verstand jedes Wort.

"Du hast Parsel gesprochen", sagte er. Mariah erstarrte vor Schock und erbleichte. Sie hatte vor der ganzen Klasse _Parsel_ gesprochen! _Oh Gott!_

"Harry hat dich aus deinem tranceähnlichen Zustand geholt, indem er ebenfalls Parsel gesprochen hat", erklärte Dumbledore. Mariah wurde noch bleicher.

"Harry? Aber .. .das kann doch nicht sein", murmelte sie. Harry hatte ihr nie erzählt, dass er die Sprache der Schlangen beherrschte! Was würden die Schüler und Lehrer jetzt bloß von ihm denken?

"Keine Angst. Jeder in der Schule weiß schon längst, dass er Parsel sprechen kann", wurde sie von Dumbledore beruhigt. Mariah atmete erleichtert auf. Nun trafen ihre Augen den ernsten Blick ihres Gegenübers.

"Wusstest du, dass du Parsel beherrschst?", fragte er. Mariah schluckte unmerklich. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie als kleines Mädchen immer mit den Schlangen im Garten der Reasons gesprochen hatte. Eines Tages hatte das Paar sie dabei beobachtet und gesagt, sie könne Parsel. Damals hatte sie noch nicht gewusst, was dieses Wort bedeutete, doch als sie ihrem Vater zum ersten Mal begegnet war, hatte er ihr dies genau erklärt. Eine wunderbare Gabe hatte er es genannt. Eine Gabe, die Mariah ihrem Vorfahren Salazar Slytherin verdankte.

"Nein, ich wusste es nicht", log sie. Während sie ihrem Schulleiter wieder ansah, fiel ihr Blick erneut auf den Sprechenden Hut.

"Aber ... der Sprechende Hut ... hat mich bei der Auswahl irgendwie darauf hingewiesen", erzählte sie. Dumbledore betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

"Wollte er dich in ein anderes Haus schicken?"

"Ja, nach _Slytherin_", murmelte Mariah.

"Weißt du auch, warum er dich nach Gryffindor geschickt hat?" Mariah schwieg kurz.

"Weil ich es wollte", antwortete sie leise.

Dumbledore erhob sich plötzlich und nahm den Sprechenden Hut vom Bord. Er legte ihn vor Mariah auf den Schreibtisch. Sie sah den Hut fragend an.

"Setz ihn auf und frage ihn ruhig wegen seiner Entscheidung aus", sagte Dumbledore. Mariah zögerte kurz, doch dann nahm sie den Hut und setzte ihn auf ihrem Kopf. Ihre Augen wurden davon verdeckt und sahen nun nur noch schwarz.

_'Lange nicht gesehen, Riddle.'_

Mariah konnte sich ein leichtes Zusammenzucken nicht verkneifen.

_'Möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes von mir?'_

Mariah holte tief Luft.

Ich wollte dich gerne fragen, ob du mich nur nach Gryffindor geschickt hast, weil ich es so wollte, sagte sie in Gedanken.

_'Vielleicht ... Oder ich wollte das Schicksal nur ein wenig an der Nase herumführen, denn Gryffindor wäre eigentlich das letzte Haus gewesen, das dir vorbestimmt wäre.'_

Wie meinst du das?

_'Deine Vorfahren hätten gewollt, dass ich dich in jedes Haus schicken würde. Nur nicht nach Gryffindor.'_

Wieso nicht nach Gryffindor?

Diesmal blieb der Sprechende Hut stumm. Mariah fragte noch einmal, doch es nützte nichts. Enttäuscht befreite sie ihren Kopf von diesem Hut, den sie wieder auf den Schreibtisch legte.

"Hat er dir deine Fragen beantwortet?", wollte Dumbledore wissen, obwohl er so aussah, als ob er die Antwort bereits wusste.

"Nicht wirklich", sagte Mariah kurz angebunden. Sie war froh, dass Dumbledore sie deswegen nicht weiter ausfragte.

"Weißt du, Harry wäre auch beinahe nach Slytherin gekommen." Mariahs Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

"Der Sprechende Hut wollte ihn nach Slytherin schicken, doch er wollte lieber nach Gryffindor", fügte Dumbledore noch hinzu. Mariah war wirklich baff. Warum hatte der Sprechende Hut vorgehabt, Harry ausgerechnet nach Slytherin zu schicken? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn.

"Ich möchte endlich auf den Punkt kommen, Mariah", seufzte Dumbledore. Mariah sah überrascht auf. Zum ersten Mal sprach er sie nur mit ihrem Vornamen an. Seltsamerweise schränkte das ein wenig ihre Nervosität an.

"Seit du und deine Freundin Elisha Blaine an dieser Schule seid, sind andauernd die seltsamsten Dinge geschehen. Der Ausraster von Professor Lupin, dieser ... Energieausbruch deiner Freundin, der Angriff der Dementoren, der Hinterhalt dieses Todessers, die Einbrüche in der Küche und nun das vorhin", zählte Dumbledore auf. Mariah sah schuldbewusst drein. Das alles war ja auf Kosten ihres Vaters geschehen. Und das nur, weil sie und Laura nach Hogwarts geflohen waren.

"Ich gebe dir und Miss Blaine keine Schuld. Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass du diesen Vorfall vorhin nicht mit Absicht verursacht hast. Jedoch fühle ich ... dass du etwas auf dem Herzen hast. Willst du mir ... vielleicht etwas sagen?", fragte er leise und sah sie eindringlich an. Mariah bekam durch diese Frage plötzlich eine regelrechte Gänsehaut. Ihr kam es so vor, als hätte ein Teil von ihr schon mal diese Frage gehört. Und zwar in fast genau der selben Situation.

Sie hielt kurz inne. Sollte sie Dumbledore von ihrer wahren Identität erzählen? Immerhin schien er sehr viel Verständnis für sie zu haben. Aber würde er auch das verstehen?

"Nein, Professor", antwortete sie, obwohl sie noch gar nicht zu Ende überlegt hatte. Dumbledore hob sachte eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann sah er nach oben an die Wand. Mariah stutzte und drehte sich in diese Richtung. Nun entdeckte sie das große Bild eines alten Zauberers, dessen einzige Haare nur noch ein paar weiße Strähnen waren. Er starrte mit einem seltsamen Blick in Mariahs Gesicht. Sie erwiderte dies mit etwas ängstlichen Augen.

Unter dem Bild stand: _Professor Amando Dippet_. Mariah fragte sich, wann dieser Mann wohl der Schulleiter gewesen war.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Dumbledore um, der auch sie wieder ansah. Seine Augen funkelten ihrer Meinung nach stärker als die goldenen Brillenränder. Ein ängstlichen Schlucken entglitt ihr.

"Gut, ich bitte dich gleich in den Krankenflügel zu gehen und dir etwas zur Beruhigung geben zu lassen", sagte er schließlich.

"Aber es geht mir doch schon wieder besser", erwiderte Mariah.

"Du siehst mir aber noch sehr blass aus und außerdem war das sicher ein großer Energieaufwand für dich das gesamte Schloss fast davon fliegen zu lassen. Danach gehst du bitte in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum und legst dich ein wenig hin. In ein paar Tagen ist das Spiel gegen Slytherin

und da musst du fit sein", sagte er. Mariah sah dies ein und nickte.

"Ich werde die Lehrer über dein Fehlen informieren", fügte er noch hinzu. Mariah nickte erneut und erhob sich.

"Wiedersehen, Professor", sagte sie nun etwas glücklicher.

"Wiedersehen, Mariah", erwiderte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Mariah drehte sich um und ging zur Eichentür. Noch einmal drehte sie sich um und sah zu Fawkes.

"Wiedersehen, Fawkes", sagte sie. Fawkes gurrte freudig. Mariah grinste und verließ das Büro. Dumbledore seufzte leise und sah nun ebenfalls zu seinem gefiederten Freund.

"Ach, Fawkes. Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte er. Fawkes sah zu ihm und nickte leicht.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich einmischen", murmelte der alte Zauberer bedrückt. Fawkes senkte seinen Kopf.

Mariah saß deprimiert auf einer Bank im Umziehzelt der Gryffindors und strich mit ihren Fingern die Schrift _'Feuerblitz'_ am Stiel ihres Besens entlang. Heute war das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin und sie war hundemüde.

In den letzten Nächten hatte sie kaum geschlafen, da sie immer noch völlig fertig war, wegen Harrys Worte. Er war ihr seit diesem Tag ständig aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte sie meistens wie Luft behandelt. Er hatte es also tatsächlich ernst gemeint, die Beziehung zu beenden.

Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, warum sie sich so elend fühlte.

Seit dieser Unterrichtsstunde in Zauberkunst, war sie von den anderen Schülern total geschnitten worden. In den Korridoren, in der Großen Halle und sogar in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sie nur noch angestarrt und sie konnte auch viele von ihnen hinter ihrem Rücken lästern hören. Solche Bemerkungen wie _'Die da ist für das Schwebechaos verantwortlich!'; 'Sie ist ein Parselmund! Genau wie Harry Potter!'; 'Sie und Potter haben sich miteinander auf Parsel unterhalten!'; 'Dumbledore hat ihr keinen einzigen Punkt abgezogen!'_ und _'Jetzt hat er wohl einen neuen Liebling gefunden, den er bevorzugen kann!'_ waren für sie schon Alltag.

Als Laura und Draco rausgefunden hatten, dass Mariah für ihre plötzliche nahe Begegnung mit der Decke verantwortlich gewesen war, hatten sie sie sofort darauf angesprochen. Obwohl sie schon sehr schockiert gewesen waren, nachdem Mariah ihnen von diesen Gefühlen während dieser Sache erzählt hatte, hatten sie ihr keine Vorwürfe gemacht. Draco hatte ihr erzählt, wie damals vor drei Jahren alle Schüler gedacht hatten, dass Harry der Erbe von Slytherin wär und wie heraus gekommen war, dass dieser Junge Parsel sprechen konnte. Doch warum er diese Sprache beherrschte, konnte Draco ihr nicht erklären und Harry wollte sie erst recht nicht danach fragen. Plötzlich wurde Mariah aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Kommst du? Es geht los." Mariah sah auf und blickte nun Harry, der vor ihr stand, in die Augen. Sie stand auf ohne ihm zu antworten und stellte sich mit den restlichen Gryffindorspielern auf, um das Zelt zu verlassen. Harry senkte noch einmal seinen Blick und ging mit den anderen raus aufs Spielfeld. Dort stand bereits das Slytherinteam und empfing die Gryffindors mit kampflustigen Blicken. Der Kapitän war immer noch Marcus Flint. Mariah hatte davon gehört, dass dieser riesige Siebtklässler schon zweimal sitzen geblieben war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er dies mit Absicht getan, nur, um sein Team endlich wieder zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Krankhaft, dachte Mariah nur.

Etwas abseits stehend sah sie Draco, der sie frech angrinste. In ihm kribbelte es schon heftig. Endlich konnte er gegen Mariah spielen. Er war sehr gespannt, wie das Spiel ausgehen würde. Er hatte Mariah noch versprochen diesmal fair zu spielen.

Harry und Flint gingen aufeinander zu und standen sich nun gegenüber. Zwischen den beiden war schon ein beträchtlicher Größenunterschied.

"Begrüßt euch, Kapitäne", wurden beide von Madam Hooch aufgefordert. Die Hände der beiden Jungs vereinten sich zu einem Händedruck. Es sah jedoch mehr so aus, als ob sie sich gegenseitig die Finger brechen wollten. Sofort ließen sich beide wieder los.

"Alles klar! Ich möchte ein gutes und faires Spiel sehen, das gilt für jeden von euch!", warnte Madame Hooch und beäugte ganz besonders scharf die Slytherins. Jeder nickte und bestieg seinen Besen. Der Startpfiff ertönte schrill und fünfzehn Menschen waren im nächsten Augenblick in der Luft. Mariah flog sofort zu den Torringen der Gryffindors. Kaum war sie dort angekommen, wurde sie auch schon von einem Klatscher angegriffen. Sie wich diesem elegant aus und starrte den einen Treiber der Slytherins wütend an. Der grinste hinterhältig.

"Mit deinem _Rumgezischle_ wirst du die Klatscher nicht aufhalten können!", sagte er triumphierend. Mariahs Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.

"Hey, McDougal!" Der Besagte drehte sich um. Draco Malfoy flog hinter ihm.

"Dies ist der Strafraum! Du hast hier also nichts zu suchen!", rief Draco ihm streng zu. McDougal grinste spöttisch.

"Du bist auf der Seite dieser zischelnden Gryffindorschlampe! Was für eine Schande für einen Slyth - ARGH!" Gerade hatte einer der Weasleyzwillinge McDougal einen Klatscher an den Hinterkopf geschlagen. Wütend drehte sich der Junge um und fluchte. Daraufhin flog er über das Mittelfeld. Draco wandte sich Mariah zu, die ihm einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf.

"Du musst hier oben nicht meinen Babysitter spielen!", sagte sie.

"Ach komm! Immerhin ist es das erste Spiel, wo ich mal gegen ..." Er hielt inne, da er nicht das richtige Wort fand.

"Eine Freundin und einem Verbündeten spiele?", ergänzte Mariah.

Draco sah sie überrascht an und nickte.

"Ich muss los! Deinen _Schatz_ besiegen!", sagte er grinsend und flog davon. Mariah senkte traurig den Blick. Sie hatte Laura und Draco nicht davon erzählt, dass Harry mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Sie wollte einfach nicht noch mehr Mitleid auf sich ziehen. Nun hörte sie Lee Jordans Stimme.

"Hallo und herzlich willkommen zum aufregendsten Match des Jahres! Es spielen endlich wieder Gryffindor gegen Slytherin!" Die Menge jubelte und fing an zu klatschen. Das Spiel war nun voll im Gange und Katje Bell hatte sich inzwischen den Quaffel geschnappt. Doch sofort wurde sie von Flint attackiert, der ihr den Ball aus der Hand riss. Der gab sofort weiter an Adrian Pucey, der damit auf die Tore zuraste.

"Gott, die Nimbuse 2001 der Slytherins haben es ja echt drauf, da hat die schlaue Katje keine Chance! Pucey wagt ein Tor und das mit aller Kraft! Oh nein, der Quaffel ist drin! Zehn zu Null für Slytherin!"

Die Gryffindors buhten laut und die Slytherins schrien vor Freude.

Laura stand am Rande der Tribüne und starrte besorgt zum Himmel. Da ihre beste Freundin und ihr Freund gegeneinander spielten, war sie weder auf der Seite der Gryffindors, noch auf der Seite ihres eigenen Hauses.

"Würdest du ihm zujubeln, wenn er unser Team zum Sieg führt?"

Laura drehte sich erschrocken zur Seite. Neben ihr stand ihr Vater, der lässig zum Himmel sah.

"Ja, aber der Jubel würde nur ihm gelten und nicht unserem Haus", antwortete sie und hob erneut den Blick. Darauf erwiderte Severus nichts mehr.

"_Shit!_", zischte Mariah wütend. Nun hatte sie schon zum vierten Mal den Quaffel ins Tor fliegen lassen. Ihr war schwindelig und auch ein wenig schlecht. Andauernd wuselten die Slytherintreiber um sie herum und bombardierten sie mit Klatschern.

"Das ist doch wirklich unfassbar! Die Gryffindorhüterin Mariah McKay wird von den Slytherintreibern geradezu umzingelt! Doch leider sind sie außerhalb des Strafraums und verletzten somit keine Regel! Unglaublich, dass diese unfairen Schlangen damit -"

"Jordan! Bitte halten Sie sich mit Ihren Bemerkungen zurück!", warnte McGonagall den Kommentator.

"Ja, Verzeihung, Professor! Angelina Johnson fängt den Quaffel und gibt weiter an Alicia Spinnet! Ach du Schreck! Sie hat ihn fallen lassen! Und Flint fängt ihn und rast auf die Torringe zu! Los, Mariah! Den musst du jetzt aber halten!", schrie Jordan schon voller Verzweiflung.

Mariah atmete tief durch.

Den lasse ich nicht durch! Den lasse ich nicht durch, dachte sie verbissen. Flint warf den Ball mit voller Wucht und Mariah hielt ihn. Die Gryffindors klatschten begeistert und riefen ihren Namen.

Mariah lächelte glücklich und warf den Quaffel zu Katje Bell.

"Endlich! Mariah scheint nun den Anschluss wieder gefunden zu haben! Oh, was seh ich da! Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy haben den Schnatz entdeckt und jagen ihm hinterher!", rief Jordan aufgeregt. Mariah und viele andere sahen sich um und entdeckten schon bald die beiden Sucher, die nebeneinander flogen und einem goldenen Schimmer nachjagten.

Harrys Stirn war voller Schweiß und selbst mit seiner Brille brannten seine Augen durch den Wind, der ihm ins Gesicht peitschte. Seine schwarzen Haare flatterten wie die blonden Malfoys nach hinten. Plötzlich näherte sich Draco dem Gryffindorsucher, der schon fürchtete, dass der Slytherin ihn gleich vom Besen hauen würde.

"Hast gerade Stress mit Mariah, was, Potter!", rief Draco ihm zu. Harry hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

"Was geht _dich_ das an!", fragte er misstrauisch.

"Sie ist mittlerweile eine gute Freundin von mir geworden. Also geht es mich schon etwas an, was um sie herum geschieht!", erwiderte Draco. Harry betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

"Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du auf unserer Seite sein sollst. Ausgerechnet _du_, ein_ Malfoy!_"

"Und ich dachte, du bist so einer, der andere Leute nicht nach ihrer Abstammung zu beurteilt!", meinte Draco amüsiert. Harry starrte ihn überrascht an.

Er fühlte etwas Ärger in sich aufsteigen, doch irgendwie konnte er nicht mehr so wütend auf Malfoy sein, wie er es früher immer gewesen war.

"Ja, im Gegensatz zu _dir_, Malfoy! Nennst meine beste Freundin Schlammblut und behandelst meinen besten Freund wie ein Ungeziefer, weil seine Familie arm ist!", raunte Harry ihn an. Draco sah ihn zuerst ungerührt an und senkte dann seinen Blick. Irrte sich Harry oder sah er in Malfoys Augen so etwas wie Schuld?

Plötzlich drehte sich Draco wieder grinsend zu Harry.

"War nett mit dir zu tratschen, Potter! Jetzt hole ich mir aber den Schnatz!", sagte er kampflustig und beschleunigte seinen Besen. Harry beschleunigte ebenfalls. Nein! So einfach würde er Malfoy nicht gewinnen lassen!

"Die beiden Sucher nähern sich dem Schnatz! Beide sind nur einen Meter voneinander entfernt und jeder ist immer noch auf seinem Besen! Malfoy muss irgendwas genommen haben, dass er diesmal nicht so unverschämt schummelt!"

"Jordan, also wirklich!", ermahnte McGonagall empört. Jordan grinste verlegen. Plötzlich jubelte der größte Teil des Publikums und Jordan sah sich irritiert um. Bald entdeckte er Harry, der triumphierend die Hand in die Luft streckte. In dieser Hand hielt er den Schnatz.

"Wunderbar! Harry Potter hat den goldenen Schnatz gefangen! Gryffindor hat mit hundertfünfzig Punkten gewonnen!", verkündete Jordan überglücklich. Die Menge schrie nun noch lauter.

Harry atmete tief durch und betrachtete zufrieden den Schnatz in seiner Hand, dessen Flügel wild auf und ab schlugen.

"Glückwunsch, Potter" Harry drehte sich überrascht zur Seite. Draco grinste ihn mit einem

seltsamen Blick an.

"Danke", sagte Harry zögernd.

Laura klatschte glücklich und sah zu Mariah hoch. Diese sah lächelnd, aber auch gleichzeitig traurig zu Harry. Laura hatte schon in den letzten Tagen das seltsame Gefühl gehabt, dass zwischen den beiden irgendetwas vorgefallen war.

Während sie klatschte, drehte sie sich zu ihrem Vater, der nur stumm dastand.

"Willst du ihnen nicht auch zujubeln? Gut, es ist nicht dein Team, aber das war doch eine gute Leistung", meinte Laura. Nun drehte sich Severus zu ihr.

"Ich habe meine Gründe", antwortete er knapp. Laura zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte gerade wieder zum Himmel sehen, als sie plötzlich ein lautes Rascheln zwischen den Bäumen, die ungefähr zehn Meter von ihr entfernt standen, ertönte. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl kam in ihr hoch.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie leise und ihr Vater drehte sich in diese Richtung. Langsam ließ er seine Hand in seinen Umhang gleiten und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Das Rascheln wurde lauter und aus irgendeinem Grund, sah Laura schon wieder zu Mariah und plötzlich kam ihr die schaurige Gewissheit.

"MARIAH!", schrie sie mit überdimensionaler Lautstärke. Mariah und alle anderen Leute sahen irritiert zu Laura.

Plötzlich schoss ein weißer Lichtstrahl zwischen den Bäumen hervor und traf Mariah mit einer solchen Wucht, dass sie rückwärts in den Verbotenen Wald geschleudert wurde. Sie fiel auf die Baumkronen und die Äste knackten schaurig laut. Mariah schrie vor Schmerz auf und landete auf den schneebedeckten Erdboden.

Vollkommen geschockt sahen die Spieler, Schüler und Lehrer ihr hinterher. Nach wenigen Sekunden fingen einige Schüler an panisch zu schreien und sich von der Tribüne zu drängen.

Severus rannte mit gezücktem Zauberstab ins Gebüsch und suchte dort nach dem Verantwortlichen, der den Fluch gesprochen hatte. Laura stand einfach nur völlig entgeistert da und starrte ungläubig in den Himmel.

Harry befreite sich aus seinem Zustand des Schocks und flog wie ein geölter Blitz zum Verbotenen Wald. Draco flog ihm nach und beide suchten von oben den Wald ab.

"Da!", rief Draco plötzlich und zeigte nach unten. Harry sah angespannt nach unten und entdeckte Mariah. Harry landete sofort und untersuchte Mariah. Sie war ohnmächtig und das Blut floss aus ihrer Nase und ihrem Mund.

"Mariah, hörst du mich?", fragte Harry panisch und hob vorsichtig ihren Oberkörper hoch. Nun landete auch Draco neben den beiden. Plötzlich fing Mariah zu husten an und versuchte, sich zu erheben. Doch mit einem lauten Keuchen fiel sie mit dem Bauch nach vorn in den Schnee. Harry und Draco entfiel ein erschrockener Schrei. In Mariahs Rücken steckten mehrere lange, spitze Äste und ragten in die Höhe. Das Blut sickerte förmlich aus den Wunden heraus.

"MARIAH!", schrie Harry entsetzt und hockte völlig hilflos neben ihr. Obwohl Draco noch immer sehr erschrocken von diesem Anblick war, zögerte er nicht länger und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

"_Sopires!_", murmelte er. Harry starrte ihn empört an.

"Was hast du gerade gemacht?"

"Ich habe einen Betäubungszauber auf sie gelegt. Los, hilf mir die Äste vorsichtig rauszuziehen!", bat Draco. Harry nickte sofort. Hier ging es immerhin um Mariahs Leben und für Auseinandersetzungen war jetzt wirklich keine Zeit! Harry legte eine Hand tröstend auf Mariahs Kopf und mit der anderen Hand umschloss er vorsichtig einen der Äste. Draco tat es ihm gleich und ganz sachte zogen sie den Ast aus Mariahs Rücken heraus. Dies taten sie auch mit den restlichen und nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es den beiden Jungs vorkam, waren alle Äste aus Mariahs Rücken raus. Harry zog schnell seinen Quidditchumhang aus und legte ihn über Mariah. Auf einmal stand Draco auf und stieg mit seinem Besen in die Höhe.

"Ich hole Hilfe! Sorge dafür, dass sie wach bleibt!", rief er Harry zu und flog los. Er raste mit einer

Rekordgeschwindigkeit zum Quidditchfeld, wo ihn alle mit einem fragenden Blick empfingen. Er flog zur hohen Tribüne, wo Lee Jordan und die Lehrer saßen. Draco riss Jordan das magische Megafon aus der Hand und hielt es sich vor dem Mund.

"KEINE PANIK, BITTE! ALLE SOLLEN SOFORT INS SCHLOSS ZURÜCKKEHREN UND JEMAND SOLL IM KRANKENFLÜGEL BESCHEID SAGEN! MARIAH MCKAY IST LEBENSGEFÄHRLICH VERLETZT! DIE LEHRER FOLGEN MIR BITTE!", rief er so laut wie er konnte und ließ danach das Megafon auf dem Tribünenholzboden fallen. Die Lehrer starrten ihn zuerst sprachlos an, doch dann liefen sie die Tribüne runter und folgten Draco. Die Schüler, die durch Dracos Verhalten völlig überrascht waren, gingen schnell zum Schloss zurück.

"Mariah, bitte mach deine Augen auf!", flehte Harry und hielt ihre Hand fest. Er klammerte diese krampfhaft fest und zitterte leicht. Mariahs Gesicht war fast vollkommen im Schnee eingedrückt.

"Mariah!", murmelte Harry völlig verzweifelt. Da sie sich noch immer nicht bewegte, lief eine Träne über Harrys Wange. Sie konnte doch nicht etwa tot sein!

Wieso hatte er bloß mit ihr Schluss gemacht? Wieso hatte er sie bloß so blöd angefaucht, obwohl sie ihn doch eigentlich nur hatte beschützen wollen?

"Es-es tut mir so unendlich Leid, Mariah ... Ich hätte unsere Beziehung nicht beenden sollen!", schluchzte er und küsste ihre Hand. Seine Träne berührte ihre Finger. Plötzlich hustete Mariah wieder heftig und öffnete ganz langsam ihre Augen. Harry strahlte vor Glück.

"Mariah! Hörst du mich?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Mariah sah ihn so gut, wie es aus ihrer liegenden Position ging, an.

"Harry ...", murmelte sie. Harry lächelte überglücklich und strich mit seiner Hand über ihr Haar.

"HIER IST SIE!", rief Draco laut, der auf Mariah und Harry zurannte. Er lächelte zufrieden, als er sah, dass Mariah noch am Leben war. Kurz darauf tauchten Dumbledore und fast alle restlichen Lehrer auf. Schnell beugte sich Dumbledore zu ihr runter und fühlten ihren Puls. Der war sehr schwach. Der alte Zauberer sah sich kurz um und entdeckte die blutverschmierten Äste im Schnee.

"Was ist hier genau passiert?", fragte er die beiden Jungs.

"Diese Äste haben in ihrem Rücken gesteckt. Wir haben sie sofort rausgezogen", erklärte Harry, der immer noch Mariahs Hand festhielt. Dumbledore ließ nun eine Trage erscheinen und ließ Mariah mit einem bestimmten Zauber vorsichtig auf die Trage schweben. Und zwar so, dass sie noch immer auf dem Bauch lag.

"Harry, bring sie bitte schnell zum Krankenflügel! Die Trage wird dir hinterher fliegen! Durch Mr Malfoys Einsatz ist Madam Pomfrey sicher schon informiert." Harry nickte, bestieg seinen Feuerblitz und flog mit Mariah auf der Trage zum Schloss.

"Halte durch, Mariah, bald wird es dir wieder besser gehen", beruhigte er sie und beschleunigte, wobei er gut darauf achtete, dass sie nicht von der Trage runterfiel.

Draco verließ mit den Lehrern sofort wieder den Verbotenen Wald. Er hielt nun auch Mariahs Feuerblitz in der Hand, den er noch im Wald gefunden hatte. Die Tribüne war nun vollkommen leer, also waren alle Schüler in Sicherheit.

"Fünfzig Punkte für Slytherin wegen Ihrer schnellen Handlung und Ihrer Hilfsbereitschaft, Mr Malfoy!", sagte Professor McGonagall, die sehr beeindruckt von Dracos neuem Verhalten zu sein schien. Er lächelte dankbar und sah nun Laura, die aufgeregt auf ihn zurannte.

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte sie prompt. Draco hielt sie an den Schultern fest, um sie zu beruhigen.

"Durch den Aufprall auf den Baumkronen haben sich mehrere Äste in ihren Rücken gerammt. Ich und Potter haben sie ihr rausgezogen und er bringt sie gerade in den Krankenflügel", erzählte er.

"Dann lass uns da auch schnell hingehen!", sagte Laura. Draco nickte und bestieg eilig seinen

Besen. Bevor Laura sich wehren konnte, zog Draco sie zu sich rauf und erhob sich mit ihr in die Lüfte.

"D-Draco - Nein! Ich-ich hasse Besenfliegen! NEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!", schrie sie hysterisch, als Draco mit ihr zur Schule flog. Die Lehrer sahen den beiden mit irritierten Blicken hinterher und machten sich ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts.

"Und? Ist es sehr schlimm? Wird sie es schaffen?", fragte Harry unruhig.

"Das wird sich erst im Laufe der nächsten Stunden rausstellen! Und nun gehen Sie bitte raus, Mr Potter!", bat Madam Pomfrey und versuchte, ihn rauszudrängen, was sie auch mit Erfolg schaffte. Harry wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern, doch ihm wurde die Krankenflügeltür direkt vor der Nase zugeknallt. Verzweifelt lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Was war das heute bloß für ein Tag? Überhaupt lief in der letzten Zeit wirklich nur noch alles schief.

"Harry!"

Harry sah auf und entdeckte Ron und Hermione, die auf ihn zurannten.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Hermione. Harry nickte.

"Was ist denn nun mit Mariah passiert?", wollte Ron wissen. Harrys Hand umschloss seinen Feuerblitz nun krampfhaft.

"Sie ist auf die Kronen der Bäume gefallen und mehrere Äste haben sich in ihren Rücken gebohrt." Ron und Hermione erbleichten bei der Vorstellung. Harry fuhr fort.

"Malfoy hat mir geholfen die Äste herauszuziehen und hat die Lehrer zu Hilfe geholt."

"Er hat auch durch das Megafon geschrien, dass wir alle ins Schloss zurückkehren sollen. Ich frage mich wirklich, warum er sich auf einmal so _menschlich_ verhält", murmelte Hermione. Ron betrachtete Harry, der noch immer völlig fertig vor sich hinstarrte.

"Mariah wird es schon schaffen", sagte Ron überzeugt. Harry nickte. Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Fußgetrappel und Laura kam um die Ecke gerannt. Keuchend blieb sie vor den dreien stehen.

"Wie - keuch - steht es - um sie?", fragte sie völlig außer Atem.

"Madam Pomfrey tut was sie kann", flüsterte Harry. Laura senkte den Blick. Einige Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen über ihren Wangen und tropften auf den Steinboden.

"Warum hast du eigentlich Mariahs Namen so laut geschrien, bevor sie angegriffen wurde? Hast du den Angreifer gesehen?", fragte Ron. Laura wischte sich die Tränen weg.

"Nein, aber zwischen einigen Bäumen habe ich so ein seltsames Rascheln gehört und ich hatte so ein schlimmes Gefühl, dass jemand Mariah etwas antun will", antwortete sie leise. Nun kam Draco um die Ecke und näherte sich den vieren. Hermione und Ron beäugten ihn mit abfälligen Blicken und griffen in ihren Umhangstaschen nach den Zauberstäben, als Draco sich Harry näherte. Sie stutzten, da er ihm nur einen Feuerblitz entgegen hielt.

"Der lag im Wald, in der Nähe, wo Mariah gelegen hat. Gib ihn ihr bitte, wenn es ihr besser geht", bat er. Harry nickte und nahm ihm den Besen ab. Hermione und Ron sahen völlig ungläubig zu.

"Wie geht es ihr denn?", fragte Draco. Harrys Blick senkte sich erneut.

"Keine Ahnung. Sie wird gerade von Madam Pomfrey behandelt."

"Hey! Was machen sie noch hier?" Die fünf Schüler drehten sich um und standen nun Severus Snape gegenüber. Laura erschrak, als sie ihn genau betrachtete. Sein schwarzer Umhang war an der rechten Schulter zerrissen und eine schlimme Wunde war zu sehen.

"Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?", fragte Hermione, die ebenfalls sehr erschrocken war.

"Das geht Sie nichts an, Miss Granger!", blaffte Snape sie an. Hermione zuckte zusammen.

"Sie drei gehen zurück in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und Sie beide bleiben bitte noch hier. Ich muss mit Ihnen noch etwas besprechen", sagte Snape zu Laura und Draco. Beleidigt entfernten sich Harry, Hermione und Ron. Harry konnte sich schon denken, worüber Snape mit den beiden reden wollte. Severus, Laura und Draco warteten, bis die drei Gryffindors nun vollkommen verschwunden waren, bevor sie sich unterhielten.

"Hast du jemanden gefunden?", war Lauras erste Frage.

"Ja, es war _Peter Pettigrew_. Er ist zwischen den Bäumen gewesen und als ich ihn entdeckt habe, hat er mich angegriffen und sich als Ratte davongemacht", erzählte Severus und hielt sich die Wunde.

"Heißt das jetzt, dass Voldemort Mariah doch umbringen will?", fragte Draco.

"Bestimmt!", sagte Laura wütend.

"Da ich sowieso verwundet bin, geh ich hinein. Ich schau dabei mal nach, wie es ihr geht", sagte Severus und betrat den Krankenflügel. Laura und Draco lehnten sich nervös gegen die Wand.

"Was machen wir jetzt nur ... wenn Mariah stirbt?", schluchzte Laura und fing erneut an zu weinen. Draco nahm sie in seine Arme.

Laura krallte sich an seinen Quidditchumhang fest und schluchzte heftig.

"Ich habe gespürt, dass ihr etwas passiert und ... habe sie viel zu spät gewarnt!"

"Hey, dich trifft überhaupt keine Schuld! Mariah wird's schon schaffen, sie ist ein starkes Mädchen", tröstete Draco sie. Noch Minuten lang hielt er sie fest und murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. Dann ging auf einmal die Krankenflügeltür auf und Severus kam mit einer verheilten Schulter heraus.

"Und?", wollte Laura wissen.

"Danke, es geht mir besser", sagte Severus leicht gekränkt.

Laura warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu.

"Sorry! Also, wie geht es Mariah?", fragte sie noch einmal.

"Ihre Wunden werden gerade behandelt. Ihr Zustand ist zum Zeitpunkt stabil. Madame Pomfrey meint, dass sie bestimmt wieder gesund wird", antwortete Severus.

Laura und Draco seufzten vor Glück.

"Na also, ich hab's dir doch gesagt!", sagte Draco. Laura lächelte überglücklich.

"Wann dürfen wir sie denn sehen?"

"Sie darf noch keinen Besuch empfangen."

"Was? Aber ich muss sie unbedingt sehen!", protestierte Laura.

"Beruhige dich! Madam Pomfrey kommt heute abend zu mir in den Zaubertrankkerker, um sich ein paar Tränke für ihre Behandlungen abzuholen. Ich werde sie ein wenig aufhalten und ihr könnt Mariah besuchen." Laura und Draco nickten glücklich.

"So, und nun geht auch mal in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Ich geh zu Dumbledore und werde ihm von Pettigrew erzählen." Die zwei nickten erneut und liefen zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.


	19. 18 Herzenswünsche

18. Herzenswünsche

Harry stand nachdenklich an einem Fenster in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er starrte stumm in den Himmel und vertrieb sich die Zeit damit die Sterne zu zählen. Als er sich schon fünfmal verzählt hatte, gab er es auf und ließ seinen Blick zum Verbotenen Wald gleiten.

Er musste sich daran erinnern, wie auf einmal dieser Fluch zwischen den Bäumen herausgeschossen war und Mariah in den Wald geschleudert hatte. Auch dieser Anblick, wie diese langen, splittrigen, schwarzen Äste aus ihrem Rücken geragt hatten, ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Voldemort hatte also vor, Mariah umzubringen.

Hatte sie ihm deshalb nichts erzählen wollen? Weil sie dies schon geahnt hatte und ihn aus der Schusslinie holen wollte?

Er erschrak, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und drehte sich ruckartig um. Hinter ihm stand Ron.

"Du stehst hier schon seit Stunden, willst du nicht endlich mal schlafen gehen?", fragte er.

"Nein ... Wenn ich jetzt schlafen gehe ... habe ich Angst, dass Mariah nicht mehr lebt, wenn ich aufwache ...", murmelte Harry. Er achtete gar nicht mehr darauf, dass er gerade über seine wahren Gefühle Mariah gegenüber sprach.

"Sag mal ... habt ihr beide Schluss gemacht?" Harry sah seinen besten Freund irritiert an.

"Wie ... Woher weißt du -"

"Vor einem Monat ward ihr doch noch zusammen. Ich kann mir das denken, weil ihr beide nach dieser Sache mit dem Todesser so glücklich ward. Fast jede Stunde habt ihr euch sehnsüchtige und verliebte Blicke zugeworfen. Keine Angst, nur beim genauen Hinsehen hab ich das bemerkt", versicherte Ron. Harrys vor Überraschung geöffneter Mund schloss sich langsam. Er seufzte leise. Es war doch sinnlos Ron jetzt noch irgendwas vorzumachen.

"Okay, ich geb's ja zu! Nach dieser Sache mit diesem Todesser waren Mariah und ich eine Zeit lang zusammen", sagte Harry ohne seinen Freund anzusehen. Dieser grinste triumphierend.

"Na also, wusst ich's doch!", sagte er zufrieden. Harrys Wangen wurden leicht rot.

"Warum habt ihr es denn nicht offiziell gezeigt?", wollte Ron wissen. Harry drehte sich seufzend zum Fenster und sah hinaus.

"Erinnerst du dich noch, wie heftig die Gerüchteküche hier gebrodelt hat, weil Mariah und ich so gut befreundet waren? Alle dachten zwischen uns wäre irgendwas und haben uns immer so schelmisch angegrinst. Sirius hat mich auch mit diesen ganzen Gerüchten genervt. Deshalb haben wir unsere Beziehung geheim gehalten. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass uns die anderen die ganze Zeit so blöd begaffen und dann auch noch solche Sprüche folgen wie: _'Oh, schaut mal! Harry Potter und seine erste feste Freundin!'_", äffte Harry ein Tratschweib nach. Ron lachte bei diesem Ton. Doch sein Gesicht wurde sofort wieder ernst.

"Ist das nur deine Einstellung oder wollte Mariah eure Beziehung auch geheim halten?", wollte er wissen.

"Sie war derselben Meinung."

"Also scheidet übertriebene Beziehungsgeheimhaltung als Trennungsgrund aus", sagte Ron nachdenklich.

"Stimmt schon, aber ... ich konnte ihr einfach nicht mehr vertrauen", gab Harry leise zu.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ron. Harry hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen können. Er musste sich jetzt gut überlegen, was er sagte, ohne Mariah zu verraten.

"Hat sie dich etwa mit einem anderen Jungen betrogen?" Überrascht drehte sich Harry zu seinem besten Freund um.

"Doch nicht etwa mit _Malfoy_, oder?", fragte Ron mit schlimmer Vorahnung. Harrys Kinnlade klappte herunter. Er war vollkommen baff.

"Wie kommst du denn auf so was?"

"Ist es denn nicht so?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Na wenigstens etwas!", sagte Ron beruhigt.

"Wie kommst du bitteschön darauf, dass sie was mit Malfoy hat?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Na ja, der wuselt doch in letzter Zeit immer so oft um sie und Elisha herum. Und da er und Elisha sich nicht abkönnen, kam mir das schon irgendwie komisch vor", meinte Ron.

"Tja, wär ja auch noch schöner gewesen. Aber ich konnte ihr nicht mehr vertrauen, weil sie mir einfach nichts von sich erzählen wollte", murmelte Harry, der nun wieder aus dem Fenster raussah.

"Sie wollte dir nichts von sich erzählen? Nichtmal von ihrer Familie oder von ihrem Zuhause?"

Harry nickte wehmütig.

"Doch heute ... wo sie so verletzt im Schnee gelegen hat ... da wurde mir klar, dass unsere Trennung ein Fehler war und auch wie sehr ich sie vermisst habe. Das habe ich zu ihr auch gesagt, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie mich gehört hat", erzählte er. Ron schwieg kurz und stellte sich nun neben seinen Freund ans Fenster.

"Schon komisch", murmelte er und sah hinauf zum Sternenhimmel. Harry stutzte.

"Was meinst du?"

"Zuerst wird Mariah von diesem Todesser angegriffen, dann lässt sie auf einmal Tische, Stühle und Schüler schweben und spricht auch noch _Parsel_ wie du. Und dann auch noch dieser Angriff heute. Das alles ist doch ... _komisch_, oder?" Harry schwieg verbissen. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Ron ihn mit diesen Worten gerade nicht fragte, sondern damit konfrontierte. Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte, bis Ron erneut das Wort ergriff.

"Also möchtest du es nochmal mit ihr versuchen?"

"Ja ... Falls sie überhaupt noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben will", bezweifelte Harry. Ron grinste.

"Ach das wird sie bestimmt. Ich habe sie in letzter Zeit sehr oft beobachtet und für mich sieht es so aus, als ob ihr die Trennung wirklich nahe geht. Rede morgen am besten sofort mit ihr", schlug er vor. Harry nickte dankbar.

"Du ... wirst doch niemandem von mir und Mariah erzählen, oder?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Natürlich nicht!", versicherte Ron.

Plötzlich ertönte ein schrilles Kreischen und Harry und Ron sahen erschrocken zum Himmel. Lauras Falke Silence kam auf sie zugeflogen und landete vor ihnen auf dem Fensterbrett. An seinem Bein war ein Zettel befestigt.

"Was macht Elishas Falke denn hier?", fragte Ron irritiert. Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern und befreite Silences Bein von dem Zettel, den er auch sofort las:

Lieber Harry,

als du, Ron und Hermione gegangen seid, hat uns Snape erzählt, dass es Mariah schon ein wenig besser geht und dass sie außer Lebensgefahr ist. Der Fluch auf dem Quidditchfeld wurde von Peter Pettigrew abgefeuert. Anscheinend hat Voldemort auf einmal vor, Mariah umzubringen.

Madam Pomfrey ist gerade in Snapes Büro und er wird versuchen, sie für einige Zeit aufzuhalten, während ich und Draco Mariah im Krankenflügel besuchen. Ich bitte dich auch sofort dahin zu kommen, denn wir müssen unbedingt mit dir reden.

Bis gleich, Laura.

Harry strahlte vor Glück. Mariah lebte also noch!

"Und? Was schreibt sie?", wollte Ron wissen.

"Mariah ist außer Lebensgefahr und ich soll sofort in den Krankenflügel kommen, weil Elisha Mariah besuchen will. Außerdem ist Madam Pomfrey gerade nicht da", erzählte Harry glücklich. Ron strahlte nun auch.

"Super! Na dann mach dich mal auf den Weg!" Harry nickte und rannte eilig, aber jedoch vorsichtig in seinen Schlafsaal. Unter seinem Bett kramte er seinen Tarnumhang hervor und verließ den Raum

dann auch sofort wieder.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah er, dass Silence schon wieder verschwunden war.

"Pass gut auf dich auf!", sagte Ron. Harry nickte, verschwand unter dem Tarnumhang und verließ

den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch. Eilig durchlief er die dunklen einsamen Gänge. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht konnte einfach nicht verschwinden. Er war überglücklich, dass Mariah diesen Angriff überlebt hatte. Nur warum wollten sie und Laura auf einmal mit ihm reden? Wollten sie ihm vielleicht endlich erzählen, wo sie an diesem einen Tag gewesen waren? Er erschrak urplötzlich und drehte sich ruckartig um. Was hatte er da eben gehört? Es waren Schritte gewesen, doch er war allein im Gang. Misstrauisch sah er sich noch einmal genau um, bevor er langsam und ein wenig zögernd weiterging. Seine Schritte waren nun sehr leise. Er wollte nicht riskieren, von jemandem gehört zu werden. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten kam er endlich im Krankenflügel an. Bevor er seinen Tarnumhang ablegte, betrachtete er zuerst die Situation. Mariah lag auf einem Krankenbett, dessen Matratze sehr dick und flauschig aussah. Sie war wach und starrte stumm zur Decke. Am Ende des Bettes saßen Laura und Draco Malfoy, die Mariah beunruhigt betrachteten. Am offenen Fenster saß Silence.

"Hey", sagte Harry. Etwas erschrocken drehten sich die drei Freunde zum Eingang. Harry befreite sich von seinem Tarnumhang und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Laura seufzte vor Erleichterung.

"Hast du uns erschreckt", murmelte sie lächelnd. Harry lächelte zurück und sah zu Mariah. Diese richtete ihren Oberkörper langsam auf und sah Harry direkt in die Augen.

"Setz dich bitte, Harry. Wir werden dir jetzt alles erzählen", sagte sie. Harry starrte sie zuerst sehr überrascht an, doch dann nickte er und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der vor dem Bett stand. Er sah die drei vor sich erwartungsvoll an.

Laura drehte sich kurz mit einem fragenden Blick zu Mariah.

Diese nickte und sah nun wieder zu Harry.

"Gut, Harry. An diesem Tag vor einem Monat ... waren Draco, Laura und ich in der Nocturngasse." Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er brauchte mehrere Sekunden, bis er etwas sagen konnte.

"Wa-was wolltet ihr denn da?", fragte er.Mariah schloss kurz die Augen und erzählte Harry mit Lauras und Dracos Hilfe alles. Von dem Buch der Blutrituale, von der Reise in die Winkelgasse, die daraufhin in die Nocturngasse geführt hatte, von der Todesserjagd, von Severus' und Narzissas Rettung, von der Begegnung mit Cornelius Fudge, von der Schlangenattacke und natürlich von dem plötzlichen Verschwinden des Buches. Laura erzählte Harry auch, dass sie und Draco zusammen von jemandem beobachtet worden waren. Doch sie log, dass sie bei einem Kuss und nicht unter der Dusche im Vertrauensschülerbad erwischt worden waren. Harry schaute die drei nach diesen vielen Worten lange mit halbgeöffnetem Mund und konfusem Blick an.

"Und ... jetzt will Voldemort dich umbringen?", fragte er an Mariah gewandt. Sie senkte den Blick.

"Nein, er wollte mich wahrscheinlich nur ärgern", murmelte sie. Harry war nun nicht mehr der Einzige, der sie irritiert anstarrte.

"_Bitte?_ Du wurdest mitten in den Verbotenen Wald aus einer Höhe von ungefähr fünfzehn Metern geschleudert! Natürlich wollte er dich umbringen! Theoretisch braucht er dich doch gar nicht mehr!", fuhr Laura sie ungläubig an. Harry stutzte.

"Was meint sie damit?", wollte er wissen.

"Wir haben dir doch erzählt, dass Voldemort dieses Ritual bestimmt durchführen will. Dazu braucht er natürlich die Erben der vier Gründer, um an das Blut zu kommen. Er selbst ist der Erbe Slytherins, also braucht er mich eigentlich nicht mehr. Jetzt muss er nur noch die Erben von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff finden, falls er dies nicht schon geschafft hat", antwortete Mariah trocken.

"Und was ist mit dem Erben von Gryffindor?", fragte Harry.

Mariahs Gesicht wirkte nun sehr traurig.

"Den hat er schon gefunden", murmelte sie. Harry starrte sie überrascht an. Mariah sah ihm nun wieder direkt in die smaragdgrünen Augen.

"_Du_ bist es, Harry. _Du _bistGodric Gryffindors_ Erbe!_", sagte sie.

In diesem Augenblick schaltete sich Harrys Verstand für einige Sekunden ab. Seine Gedanken

schwirrten in einer fremden, weiten Welt. Er war froh, dass er auf dem Stuhl saß, denn seine Beine hätten diesem Schock mit großer Sicherheit nicht standgehalten. Sein Herzschlag war auf einmal sehr langsam, als ob es drohen würde stehen zu bleiben.

"_Was?_", flüsterte er fassungslos.

"Du bist der Erbe von Gryffindor. Voldemort hat es mir im letzten Sommer selbst gesagt und es hat sich nicht wie eine Lüge angehört", versicherte Mariah. Harry konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Es war einfach zu absurd!

"Aber ... das kann nicht sein", murmelte er. Nun sprach Laura ihn an.

"Harry, hast du dich nie gefragt, warum Voldemort deine Eltern getötet hat?" Harry sah sie verwundert an.

"Na ... weil sie gegen ihn gekämpft haben und ihm so im Wege waren", meinte er, da er bis jetzt nur das von anderen Leuten gehört hatte. Lauras Blick wirkte nun so, als würde sie es ihm gar nicht sagen wollen.

"Er hat dies getan, weil dein Vater ein Nachkomme Gryffindors war. Seine ganze Familie stammte von diesem Gründer ab. Deine Mutter nicht und deswegen wollte Voldemort sie zuerst nicht töten. Doch da sie sich für dich opfern wollte, hat er das nur zu gerne getan", sagte sie.

Harrys gesamter Körper war nun vollkommen taub. Sein Vater war ein Nachkomme Gryffindors gewesen? Warum nur hatten ihm Sirius und Remus nie davon erzählt? Wussten sie es etwa selbst nicht? Doch, ganz sicher! Und selbst wenn sie es nicht wussten, dann wusste es Dumbledore. Da war sich Harry ganz sicher. Er erinnerte sich, wie er damals mit seinem Schulleiter über seine Hauseinteilung nach der Geschichte mit der Kammer des Schreckens geredet hatte. Er dachte an das Schwert, das er damals aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen hatte.

_'Nur ein wahrer Gryffindor hätte das aus dem Hut ziehen können.'_

Das hatte Dumbledore damals zu ihm gesagt. Ein _wahrer_ Gryffindor.

"Woher wisst ihr das alles so genau? Also, dass meine Mutter sich für mich geopfert hat und dass Voldemort zuerst nicht daran interessiert war, sie zu töten?", fragte er leise. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, da diesmal Dracos Stimme erklang.

"Einige Todesser waren in dieser Nacht vor eurem Haus und haben alles gehört, was da drin geschehen ist. Später erzählten sie bei einigen Todessertreffen alles herum. Dass du Gryffindors Erbe bist, ist zwar immer nur ein Gerücht gewesen, doch ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass da was dran ist", erzählte er. Harry senkte langsam seinen Blick. Warum nur hatte man ihm nie davon erzählt?

"Bis zum Sommer letzten Jahres wollte Voldemort dich umbringen. Doch vor einigen Monaten hat er sich wahrscheinlich wieder an dieses Buch erinnert und braucht dich nun lebend. Und zwar, um dein Blut zu bekommen", sagte Mariah. Harry sah ruckartig auf.

"Aber ... er hat mir doch bei unserer letzten Begegnung etwas Blut abgenommen!", sagte er. Mariah und Laura starrten ihn überrascht an, doch Draco hatte einen wissenden Blick.

"Dieses bisschen Blut hat gerade mal dazu ausgereicht, dass er seinen alten Körper zurückbekommen hat", erklärte er. Harry und die Mädchen seufzten leise vor Erleichterung.

"Wisst ihr nun auch, was Voldemort und die Todesser als Nächstes vorhaben?", wollte Harry wissen. Die anderen schüttelten bedauernd die Köpfe.

"Nein, ich kann nicht mehr zu den Todessern, denn für sie bin ich jetzt ein Verräter. Sie würden mich sofort ohne wenn und aber umbringen", sagte Draco.

"Und was ist mit Snape?", fragte Harry. Irritiert sahen die drei ihn an.

"Was soll mit ihm sein?", kam es von Laura.

"Er hat Dumbledore doch am Ende des letzten Schuljahres angeboten bei den Todessern zu spionieren."

"Echt?", fragte Mariah überrascht.

"Da musst du dich irren, Harry. Er spioniert nicht bei den Todessern. Für ihn wäre das totaler Selbstmord", meinte Laura. Harry stutzte. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass Snape und Dumbledore am

Ende des letzten Schuljahres darüber gesprochen hatten.

"Apropos Snape, wir sollten hier mal langsam wieder verschwinden. Wahrscheinlich ist Madam Pomfrey schon auf dem Weg hierher", meinte Draco bei einem Blick auf eine Wanduhr. Die anderen nickten. Laura und Draco erhoben sich, Harry jedoch setzte sich am Ende vom Bett hin. Mariah sah ihn verwundert an.

"Na gut, dann gehen wir schon vor. Wenn Madam Pomfrey uns sieht, sage ich einfach, dass Laura die zweite Vertrauensschülerin ist. Die Vertrauensschüler kann sie sich nämlich nie merken. Sie meint immer, das wär ihr zu hoch", sagte Draco grinsend. Er und Laura wünschten Mariah noch eine gute Nacht, bevor sie den Krankenflügel verließen. Auch Silence streckte seine Flügel aus und flog hinaus in die kalte Nacht. Nun sahen sich Harry und Mariah nervös an.

"Ähm ... geht's dir schon besser?", nuschelte er. Mariah nickte stumm. Harry sah nun auf ihre weiße Bettdecke. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er es anfangen sollte. Minutenlang saßen sie einfach nur stumm da.

Auf einmal waren Schritte vom Eingang her zu hören und Harry versteckte sich eilig unter seinem Tarnumhang. Madam Pomfrey betrat den Krankenflügel und erblickte sofort Mariah.

"Oh, Sie sind schon wach! Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie erfreut, ging auf sie zu und fühlte ihren Puls.

"Schon viel besser, danke!", antwortete Mariah.

"Es ist wahrhaftig ein Wunder, dass Sie aufgrund dieser Verletzungen überlebt haben", gab die Frau zu. Mariah sah nun in eine Ecke, wo sie Harry vermutete.

"Wann kann ich denn wieder raus?", fragte sie.

"Tja, wenn Ihre Genesung weiterhin so gut verläuft, werde ich Sie wahrscheinlich schon in einigen Tagen entlassen können." Mariah lächelte glücklich.

"So, ich lege mich jetzt ein wenig hin und Sie schlafen am besten auch weiter!", forderte Madam Pomfrey auf. Mariah legte sich nun wieder mit ihrem Kopf auf das bequeme Kissen und schloss die Augen. Madam Pomfrey löschte daraufhin das Licht und verschwand in einem hinteren Raum. Mariah öffnete ihre Augen und sah zur Seite. Sie fühlte Harrys Gewicht am Ende ihres Bettes. Stumm sah sie auf diese Stelle und setzte sich vorsichtig auf.

"Möchtest du jetzt nur dasitzen und mich anglotzen?", fragte sie.

Harry antwortete nicht. Mariah seufzte.

"Harry, wenn du mit mir reden willst, dann lege bitte deinen Tarnumhang ab", bat sie ihn. Harry zögerte kurz, doch dann glitt sein Tarnumhang wie flüssige Seide von seinem Körper zum Boden herunter. Seine Augen funkelten leicht in der Dunkelheit.

"Vielen Dank ... dass ihr mir alles erzählt habt. Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel", murmelte er.

"Das war vorhin wohl ein richtiger Schock für dich", meinte Mariah.

"Ich bin beinahe gestorben vor Überraschung."

Mariah konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Was meintest du vorhin eigentlich damit, dass Voldemort dich mit diesem Angriff heute nur ärgern wollte?", wollte Harry gerne wissen. Mariahs Grinsen blieb, doch diesmal wirkte es hämisch.

"Er wollte mich nicht umbringen. Wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte, dann wäre es ihm auch gelungen", flüsterte sie.

"Mich versuchte er mein ganzes Leben lang zu töten und er hat es nie geschafft."

"Ja, weil die Geister deiner Familie und die Kräfte Gryffindors dich beschützt haben. Die Kräfte, die ich besitze, verschwören sich nur gegen mich. Voldemort wollte mir nur Angst einjagen, mir somit zeigen, dass er es ernst meint. Es mir auf diese Art zu zeigen, ist typisch für ihn."

Plötzlich rückte Harry näher zu ihr ran und strich mit seiner Hand über ihre. Das Mondlicht fiel durch das Fenster in den Raum und traf Harrys Gesicht, das nun sehr ernst wirkte.

"Ich hatte solch eine Angst dich zu verlieren. Dieser Anblick ... wie du da mit diesen riesigen Ästen im Rücken im Schnee gelegen hast, ging mir den ganzen Tag über nicht mehr aus dem Kopf", murmelte er. Mariah umfasste nun seine Hand und sah ihn an.

"Du ... hast doch zu mir gesagt, dass du unsere Trennung bereust. Hast du das ernst gemeint?",

fragte sie unsicher. Harry lächelte leicht und streichelte ihre Wange.

"Ja ... Ich hätte nie mit dir Schluss machen sollen. Und dann habe ich dich auch noch so blöd angepöbelt, weil -"

"Shhhh", flüsterte Mariah und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen.

"Du hattest ja Recht. Ich hätte dir das alles viel früher sagen sollen. Kein Wunder, dass du mir nicht mehr vertrauen konntest. Ich ... würde wirklich gerne wieder mit dir zusammen sein", sagte sie lächelnd. Harry lächelte ebenfalls und setzte sich nun direkt neben ihr auf die Bettkante. Er strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und näherte sich ihr.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte er und küsste sie. Er spürte wie Mariah gegen seine Lippen lächelte und anfing den Kuss zu erwidern. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge seinen Lippen nach und ließ diese in seinen halbgeöffneten Mund wandern. Sie umspielte seine Zunge und stupste sie lockend an. Harrys Hände strichen durch ihre langen Haare und seine Zunge massierte nun ihre.

Atemlos lösten sie sich nach einiger Zeit voneinander und Mariah lächelte Harry verliebt an. Sie leckte ihm noch einmal frech und fast unmerklich über die Lippen. Dann küsste sie seine rechte Wange und drückte ihre sanft an seine.

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Harry lächelte überglücklich und legte seine Arme um sie. Er wollte die ganze Nacht einfach nur bei ihr sitzen, sie umarmen und ihr immer wieder sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Doch schon sprach Mariah mit einer Stimme der Vernunft.

"Morgen ist wieder Schule. Geh mal lieber schlafen, sonst schläfst du im Unterricht ein", sagte sie und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Harry sah sie gespielt beleidigt an.

"Willst du mich wieder so schnell loswerden?", fragte er. Mariah grinste und küsste seine Nasenspitze.

"Natürlich ... nicht", kicherte sie. Harry lächelte und erhob sich vom Krankenbett.

"Ich komme morgen wieder und bringe dir deine Hausaufgaben", sagte er und griff nach seinem Tarnumhang.

"Danke! Schlaf gut", sagte Mariah und legte sich langsam hin.

"Du auch, bis morgen", erwiderte Harry und verschwand unter dem Tarnumhang. Mariah hörte, wie er den Raum verließ. Sie sah zur Decke und lächelte. Selbst in ihrem Zustand fühlte sie sich in diesem Augenblick, wie der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt. Mit diesem Gefühl schloss sie langsam ihre Augen und schlief ein.

Nun war ungefähr eine Woche vergangen. Mariah lag noch immer im Krankenflügel, doch ihre Wunden waren schon fast vollständig verheilt. Harry hatte sie jeden Tag besucht und ihr die Hausaufgaben gebracht. Er hatte ihr auch alle aktuellen Neuigkeiten unter den Mitschülern erzählt. Wenn Madam Pomfrey mal nicht da war, hatten sich die beiden auch die eine oder andere Zärtlichkeit ausgetauscht. Natürlich war es nur beim Küssen und Umarmen geblieben.

Einmal war auch Dumbledore zu Besuch da gewesen und hatte Mariah gute Besserung gewünscht. Sie hatte Harry bald auch erzählt, was in Dumbledores Büro geschehen war. Beide hatten sich auch über ihre Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen unterhalten. Harry hatte ihr daraufhin auch geschildert, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als der Sprechende Hut in nach Slytherin hatte schicken wollen.

So viel hatten die beide selten miteinander gesprochen. Mariah war auch sehr froh; endlich so offenherzig mit ihm reden zu können.

Harry kam gerade von einem der Besuche zurück und war auf dem Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Plötzlich hörte er, wie jemand seinen Namen rief. Er drehte sich um und erblickte Remus, der aus seinem Büro heraussah.

"Kommst du bitte kurz rein? Ich muss mit dir reden", bat dieser und winkte ihn herbei. Harry nickte verwundert und betrat Remus' Büro. Er entdeckte sofort Sirius, der seltsamerweise in seiner menschlichen Gestalt auf einem Stuhl vor Remus Schreibtisch saß. Sein Blick war sehr ernst.

Remus schloss die Tür und ging auf Harry zu. Der sah den ehemaligen Freund seines Vaters neugierig an.

"Harry, wo bist du an dem Abend gewesen, an dem Mariah die erste Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht hat?", fragte Remus. Harry starrte ihn überrascht an.

"Im ... Gemeinschaftsraum. Wo sonst?" Remus warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Harry musste unmerklich schlucken. So nervös war er noch nie in Remus' Gegenwart gewesen. Plötzlich erhob sich Sirius und umkreiste Harry und Remus wie ein Geier.

"Harry, wir haben an diesem Abend gehört, wie du zum Krankenflügel geschlichen bist. Als Hund konnte ich deinen Geruch wahrnehmen und wusste, dass du es bist, den wir da auf dem Gang rumlaufen hörten", sagte er und verschränkte beim Gehen die Arme vor der Brust. Harry wurde langsam unruhig. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er an diesem Abend Schritte hinter sich gehört hatte. Also waren dies Sirius und Remus gewesen. Nun fuhr Remus fort.

"Wir sind dir gefolgt und ... haben dein Gespräch mit Mariah, Elisha Blaine und Draco Malfoy mitgehört."

Harry erbleichte sichtlich und starrte die beiden Männer entgeistert an. Jetzt wusste er, wo er hier gelandet war. In einem Verhör.

Nun kam Sirius ebenfalls auf Harry zu.

"Mariah und Elisha haben also etwas mit Voldemort zu tun ... und du wusstest davon. Warum hast du uns nichts erzählt?", fragte Sirius vorwurfsvoll. Harry schwieg verbissen. Er wusste nun wirklich nicht, wie er sich noch aus dieser Schlinge ziehen konnte.

"Weil du in Mariah verliebt bist, nicht?", fragte Remus leise. Erschrocken und mit roten Wangen sah Harry zu Remus auf.

"Ne-nein!", sagte Harry bestimmt.

"Verarsch uns bitte nicht! Wir haben dich im Krankenflügel hinter einem roten Vorhang am Eingang solange beobachtet, bis du ihn endgültig verlassen hast!", sagte Sirius nun etwas ungeduldig. Harry lief scharlachrot an. Einerseits vor Scham, andererseits vor Wut. Wieso hatten sie ihn nur auf so unverschämte Weise beobachtet? Sie hatten also alles gesehen und gehört. Gott, war das peinlich!

Doch das Schlimmste war, das Remus und Sirius nun über vieles Bescheid wussten. Auch über seine heimliche Beziehung mit Mariah.

"Harry, wie konntest du dich nur darauf einlassen? Was ist, wenn diese beiden Mädchen und Draco Malfoy in Wirklichkeit Voldemort dienen und dich nur reinlegen wollen!", sagte Sirius eindringlich.

"HÖR AUF!", entfuhr es Harry plötzlich. Sirius wich ein wenig erschrocken zurück.

"Ihr redet hier vom Reinlegen? Was ist mit _euch_? Ihr habt mir doch auch vieles verschwiegen! Hatte Mariah Recht? Hatte sie Recht damit, dass ich der Erbe von _Godric Gryffindor_ bin!", fragte Harry angespannt und nun eine kleine Spur leiser.

Remus und Sirius sahen zu Boden. Ein langes Schweigen folgte.

"Ja", antwortete Remus schließlich.

"Seit wann wisst ihr es?", fragte Harry leise.

Bitte, bitte sagt mir, dass ihr es erst seit kurzem wisst und mich nicht die ganzen Jahre lang angelogen habt, betete Harry innerlich.

"Wir ... wir wissen es schon seit einigen Monaten nach deiner Geburt", antwortete Sirius bedauernd.

In Harrys Kopf brach ein riesiger Wirbelsturm der Verzweiflung aus. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Die beiden hatten also die ganze Zeit davon gewusst!

"Dumbledore meinte, dass du noch nicht alt genug wärst, es zu erfahren", meinte Sirius ein wenig klein mit Hut. Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich.

"HALLO? FALLS IHR ES NOCH NICHT BEMERKT HABT: ICH BIN FÜNFZEHN UND KEIN KLEINES KIND MEHR!", zischte er wütend und drehte sich in Richtung Tür.

"HARRY!", sagte Remus streng und hielt Harry von hinten an der Schulter fest. Harry blieb stehen und sah stumm vor sich hin.

"Wir dachten, dass du mit dieser Kenntnis noch nicht klarkommen würdest. Dass du dich vielleicht mit dem Wissen, so eine mächtige Persönlichkeit zu sein, überfordert fühlen würdest", erklärte er vorsichtig. Plötzlich fühlte Harry, dass Remus' Griff um seine Schulter kräftiger wurde.

"Sirius und ich möchten dich jetzt nur darum bitten, dich von Mariah und den anderen beiden fern zu halten, bis wir diese ausreichend verhört haben."

In Harry kam nun eine unheimlich gewaltige Wut hoch. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er und Mariah wieder glücklich zusammen waren, sollte er sich von ihr fern halten und zulassen, dass man sie, Laura und Malfoy jetzt in die Mangel nehmen würde?

Ruckartig drehte er sich um und schlug Remus' Hand von seiner Schulter weg.

"DAS KÖNNT IHR SOFORT VERGESSEN! WARUM GLAUBT IHR EIGENTLICH, DASS MARIAH AUF VOLDEMORTS SEITE IST! IHR WISST DOCH ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS!", brüllte er sie beide an und rannte aus dem Büro. Er wusste nicht, ob Remus und Sirius ihm hinterherliefen und selbst wenn, dann wär ihm das sowieso egal gewesen. Er rannte so schnell, als ob es um sein Leben ginge und kam keuchend vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame an.

Schnell leierte er das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saßen Ron und Hermione in den roten Sesseln. Als sie Harry entdeckten, sahen sie ihn irritiert an, da ihm der Schweiß über die Stirn lief und er vor lauter Erschöpfung noch immer laut keuchte.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Hermione.

"Ich ..." Weiter sprach Harry nicht, da er nicht wusste, wie er seinen beiden Freunden erklären sollte, was da soeben passiert war. Auf einmal erhob sich Hermione und sah Harry mit demselben ernsten Blick wie Sirius an.

"Haben Remus und Sirius mit dir über Mariah gesprochen?", fragte sie abrupt. Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

"Woher -"

"Sirius hat uns heut früh erzählt, dass du damals in der Nacht nach dem Angriff auf Mariah in den Krankenflügel geschlichen bist", unterbrach Hermione ihn. Harry verfluchte Sirius in Gedanken. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Ron, der ihn jedoch ebenfalls sehr ernst ansah.

"Was genau hat er euch erzählt?", fragte Harry angespannt.

"Nur, dass du dorthin geschlichen bist und ...", Hermione hielt kurz inne,"... und dass dort auch Elisha und Malfoy waren. Außerdem sollst du dich mit ihnen unterhalten haben, als würdet ihr die besten Freunde sein."

"Ich-ich wollte Mariah doch nur besuchen und Elisha und Malfoy waren rein zufällig da!", protestierte Harry.

"_Zufällig?_ Findest du es nicht auch seltsam, dass sie und Elisha so gut mit Malfoy klarkommen?", fragte Hermione ungläubig.

"Ist doch nicht schlecht, oder? Du behauptest doch auch immer, dass zwischen den Häusern Frieden herrschen sollte!", sagte Harry nun leicht aufgebracht.

"Ja schon, aber Malfoy weiß doch noch nicht einmal, was Freundschaft ist! Weißt du eigentlich irgendwas davon, dass er und Elisha zusammen sind?" Harry hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Woher wusste sie denn das schon wieder?

"Nein! Wie kommst du denn überhaupt auf so was?"

"Ich ... habe sie vor ungefähr einem Monat zusammen im Vertrauensschülerbad gesehen."

"Und?"

"Na ja ... sie ... haben zusammen geduscht ... und ..." Weiter sprach Hermione nicht, sondern errötete heftig. Harry wunderte sich, doch dann fiel bei ihm der Groschen. Hermione hatte die beiden _in flagranti_ erwischt! Laura hatte ihm also eine Lüge aufgetischt, weil ihr das peinlich gewesen war.

"Na und? Dann sind die beiden eben zusammen! Ist das heutzutage ein Verbrechen?"

"Harry, mach endlich die Augen auf!", sagte Hermione ernst. Überrascht sah Harry in ihre braunen Augen. Dort sah er ein seltsames goldenes Funkeln, dass er fast immer bei ihr sah, wenn sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen machte.

"Mit Mariah stimmt irgendwas nicht und bei Elisha scheint auch so einiges im Busch zu sein! Seit sie an unserer Schule sind, passieren hier nur noch seltsame Dinge! Angefangen von Remus' Ausraster, bis hin zu dem Angriff vor einigen Tagen! Es weist vieles darauf hin, dass sie etwas mit der schwarzen Magie zu tun haben! Vielleicht ... gehören sie sogar _Du-weißt-schon-wem_ an!"

"DAS REICHT!", fuhr Harry sie an. Hermione erbleichte durch diesen unerwartet lauten Ton.

"WAS REDEST DU HIER VON DINGEN, VON DENEN DU ZUR ABWECHSLUNG MAL KEINE AHNUNG HAST! WARUM DENKT IHR EIGENTLICH ALLE, DASS MARIAH EINE UNTERWÜRFIGE VOLDEMORTS IST?", brüllte er aufgebracht. Hermione sah nun sehr unsicher aus. Ron hingegen, der noch immer auf dem Sessel saß, wirkte noch völlig locker.

"Naja ... schließlich spricht sie doch Parsel ... und außerdem wurde sie jetzt schon zweimal von Todessern angegriffen ... Vielleicht hat sie diese ja verraten und -"

"HERMIONE! ICH KANN EBENFALLS PARSEL! UND? DIENE ICH VOLDEMORT!"

"Nein, aber - "

Nun erhob sich Ron auf einmal.

"Harry, Hermione will damit doch nur sagen, dass wir uns Sorgen um dich machen. Dass Mariah und Elisha vielleicht Du-weißt-schon-wem dienen, ist schon eine Latte zu hoch, doch irgendwie sind die beiden doch schon seltsam", sagte er schonend. Harry drehte sich wütend zu ihm um.

"VON DIR HÄTTE ICH SO WAS AM ALLERWENIGSTEN ERWARTET! UND SO JEMANDEM WIE DIR HABE ICH MEINE GEHEIMNISSE ANVERTRAUT!"

"Hey, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!", protestierte Ron.

"ACH LASST MICH DOCH ALLE IN RUHE! ICH DACHTE, IHR WÜRDET ZU MIR STEHEN UND NICHT AUF ALL DAS HÖREN, WAS ANDERE ÜBER MICH ERZÄHLEN! EURE GANZEN VORURTEILE ÜBER MARIAH UND ELISHA SIND EINFACH KRANK!", raunte Harry beide an und drehte sich zum Portraitloch.

"UND FALLS IHR GERNE NOCH MEHR DINGE ÜBER MICH WISSEN WOLLT, GEHT EINFACH ZU REMUS UND SIRIUS UND FRAGT SIE!", rief er ihnen noch zu und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Harry fühlte sich, als wär er in einem unheimlichen Alptraum gefangen. Zuerst Sirius und Remus, die schon seit seiner Geburt gewusst hatten, dass er und sein Vater von Godric Gryffindor abstammten und dann auch noch seine zwei besten Freunde!

Das war einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Alle hatten auf einmal so direkt auf ihn eingeredet und verlangten auch noch von ihm, dass er sich von Mariah fern halten sollte. Harry rannte immer schneller. Ungläubigkeit, Enttäuschung und Wut wallten in ihm auf. Er spürte kleine Tränen, die seiner Wange nach hinten entlang flogen, da er regelrecht durch die Korridore flitzte. Normalerweise wusste er in so einer Situation nie, wo er hin wollte. Doch diesmal wusste er es. Er wollte in diesem Augenblick nur zu einer Person. Zu seiner geliebten Mariah.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden kam er keuchend vor dem Krankenflügel an. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Er entdeckte sofort Mariah, die sich gerade ihren schwarzen Schulumhang anzog. Als sie Harry bemerkte, lächelte sie erfreut, doch plötzlich lief er auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme.

Mariah war sehr perplex, da Harry sie wie ein Verzweifelter an sich drückte.

"Harry, was hast du denn?", fragte Mariah besorgt. Irrte sie sich oder vernahm sie kurz ein schwaches Schluchzen von ihm? Harry ließ sie nach mehreren Sekunden los.

"Hey, was ist denn?", fragte Mariah noch einmal und streichelte tröstend seine Wange. Harry schloss kurz seine Augen und seufzte leise. Kurz darauf öffnete er sie wieder.

"Remus und Sirius sind mir in dieser einen Nacht zum Krankenflügel gefolgt ... und haben unser gesamtes Gespräch belauscht", sagte er leise. Mariahs leicht gebräunte Gesichtsfarbe wurde sehr blass. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

"Haben sie ... etwa auch ...", fing sie unsicher an.

"Ja, sie haben auch unseren Kuss und unsere Liebeserklärungen mitgekriegt", sagte Harry bedauernd. Er hätte bei jedem Mädchen erwartet, dass diese rot werden würde, da man sie bei so

was beobachtet hatte, doch Mariah war nicht so eine. Ihr Gesicht wirkte eher schockiert und sehr angespannt.

"Hast du sie denn damals gesehen?", fragte sie.

"Nein. Sie haben mich vorhin zur Rede gestellt und wollten auf mich einreden. Sie meinten, ich soll mich von dir und Laura fern halten, bis sie euch ausreichend verhört haben." Mariah sah ihn ungläubig an, aber ihr Blick spiegelte auch leichte Furcht. Harry verstand sofort.

"Ich werde mich natürlich nicht von euch fern halten und ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass sie euch ausquetschen", versicherte er ihr. Mariah lächelte erleichtert.

"Hey, Harry. Schon wieder hier?"

Harry und Mariah drehten sich zum Eingang und sahen dort Laura und Draco.

"Oh, zum Glück seid ihr beide da! Wir haben ein großes Problem! In der Nacht, in der wir Harry alles erzählt haben, wurden wir von Sirius Black und Remus Lupin belauscht!", sagte Mariah.

"_Was!_", kam es fassungslos von den beiden Slytherins. Mariah und Harry nickten bedauernd.

"Sie sind Harry heimlich in den Krankenflügel gefolgt und haben alles mitgehört", erzählte Mariah.

"Ist es nicht eher so, dass unser lieber Potter ihnen das alles erzählt hat und uns gar keiner belauscht hat?", fragte Draco misstrauisch. Harry warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu.

"Du solltest dich mit deinen Worten lieber zurückhalten, Malfoy, und dich nicht mit Laura im Vertrauensschülerbad amüsieren!", erwiderte er.

Draco, Laura und Mariah sahen ihn verwundert an.

"Woher weißt du davon?", fragte Mariah.

"Hermione hat euch beide vor einem Monat dort gesehen." Laura und Draco waren schockiert.

"DAS WAR DIE GRANGER?", fragte Draco entgeistert. Laura hielt sich die Stirn.

"_Oh, mein ... Gott ..._", murmelte sie und setzte sich auf Mariahs Krankenbett.

"Außerdem hat Sirius ihr und Ron davon erzählt, dass wir hier miteinander gesprochen haben", fügte Harry noch hinzu. Mariah, Laura und Draco wurden noch blasser, obwohl das eigentlich kaum noch möglich war.

"Wer weiß noch davon?", fragte Mariah, die versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

"Sonst niemand. Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass Hermione das nicht rum erzählen wird." Mariah sah ihn zweifelnd an. Sie erinnerte sich, was Hermione Parvati und Lavender über sie erzählt hatte.

"Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", wollte Laura wissen. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn ihr euch alle so unauffällig wie möglich verhaltet. Snape solltet ihr auch lieber so schnell wie möglich informieren", schlug Harry vor. Mariah, Laura und Draco nickten.

Plötzlich ging die Krankenflügeltür mit einem lauten Knall auf und über zehn Hauselfen kamen hereingestürmt. Sie trugen einen weiteren Hauselfen, der sehr stark verwundet war.

"SCHNELL! WIR BRAUCHEN HILFE!", quiekten und schrien die kleinen Gestalten verzweifelt. Mariah nahm ihnen mit großer Überraschung den Verletzten ab und legte ihn aufs Krankenbett. Beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte sie den Hauselfen, der ohnmächtig war.

Es war Dobby!

"MADAM POMFREY!", rief Mariah laut und schon nach wenigen Sekunden kam die Gerufene angerannt.

"Was ist denn hier los!", fragte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick auf die Hauselfen.

"Dieser Hauself hier ist verletzt! Bitte helfen Sie ihm! Er ist ein guter Freund von uns!", bat Mariah. Madam Pomfrey sah sie zuerst überrascht an, doch dann trat sie ans Krankenbett heran und untersuchte Dobby. Mariah knibbelte nervös mit ihren Fingern und wie die ebenfalls völlig besorgte Laura konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von Dobby abwenden. Sein ganzer Körper war übersät mit Schnittwunden und Prellungen.

"Was ist denn eigentlich mit ihm passiert?", fragte Harry die anderen Hauselfen, die sehr nervös wirkten.

"Ir-irgendjemand ist schon wieder in die Küche geschlichen! Eine kleine verhüllte Person! Sie hat Dobby ohne Grund angegriffen! Wir hatten große Angst und haben uns versteckt! Als es ruhiger

geworden war, sind wir wieder rausgekommen und diese Person war weg! Wir haben Dobby sofort hierhergebracht!", erzählte einer der Hauselfen mit einem aufgeregten Quieken.

Harry und auch Laura und Draco, die dies ebenfalls gehört hatten, sahen nun nachdenklich zu Dobby. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass es in der Küche schon mehrere kleine Einbrüche gegeben hatte. Nur warum war Dobby auf einmal angegriffen worden?

Nach einiger Zeit wandte sich Madam Pomfrey von Dobby ab.

"Es ist nichts Ernstes. Eine Nacht hier und er kann morgen wieder munter Töpfe polieren", sagte sie. Mariah lächelte glücklich.

"Sie sollten jetzt auch gehen. Zwar ist morgen Wochenende, doch Sie sollten sich wieder an das Leben bei Ihren Mitschülern gewöhnen."

Harry sah überrascht zu Mariah. Diese grinste ihn an.

"Ich darf hier wieder raus", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Harry strahlte. Doch gleich kam wieder dieses beklemmende Gefühl in ihm hoch. Mariah würde es in der nächsten Zeit sicher nicht einfach haben. Dafür würden die anderen schon sorgen.

Madam Pomfrey ging noch einmal zu einem kleinen Schrank und holte eine kleine, weiße Büchse heraus, die sie auch gleich Mariah übergab.

"Das ist eine besondere Wundsalbe, die dafür sorgt, dass Ihre Wunden nun vollständig verschwinden. Lassen Sie es sich bitte von jemanden zweimal pro Tag auftragen", erklärte die Frau. Mariah nickte und steckte die Büchse ein.

"Und es ist wirklich nichts Schlimmes?", fragte sie und zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken zu Dobby.

"Nein, seien Sie ganz beruhigt", versicherte Madam Pomfrey mit einem Lächeln. Mariah nickte dankbar und verließ mit ihren Freunden und den Hauselfen den Krankenflügel. Die Hauselfen verschwanden sofort mit einem lauten _Plopp_. Laura und Draco drehten sich zu Harry und Mariah.

"Am besten sprechen wir morgen weiter", schlug Laura vor. Die anderen nickten und die vier gingen partnerweise zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Mariah und Harry liefen zuerst stumm nebeneinander. Doch dann ergriff Harry das Wort.

"Wer hat ihn wohl angegriffen?", fragte er mehr sich als Mariah.

"Wer weiß. Ein Todesser kann es schon mal nicht gewesen sein, denn um das Schlossgelände herum ist eine Schutzbarriere und da kommt niemand so einfach durch", meinte sie.

"Aber dieser Todesser, der sich in mich verwandelt hat, ist doch auch hier reingekommen", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich. Mariah zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute beim Gehen aus einem der Fenster des Ganges heraus. Draußen sah sie, wie mehrere Schüler gerade eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalteten.

"Schau mal! Sie wollen noch den letzten Schnee ausnutzen!", sagte sie.

Harry sah nun ebenfalls raus.

"Könntest du dich schon dazu gesellen?", fragte er.

"Nein, leider nicht. Außerdem ist mir gerade nicht danach und ich würde mich nach dieser Sache auf dem Quidditchfeld auch nicht wohlfühlen", bedauerte sie. Harry nahm sie an der Hand.

"Ist schon klar", sagte er lächelnd und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter. Unterwegs erzählte Harry ihr noch haargenau, was Sirius, Remus, Ron und Hermione gesagt hatten. Mariah musste es sich sehr verkneifen, ihn nicht mitleidig anzusehen, denn, dass ihn plötzlich seine nahe liegendsten Freunde so unter Druck setzten, war schon sehr heftig. Doch er hasste es, wenn man ihn bemitleidete und das wusste sie.

Bald kamen sie endlich bei ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum an.

"Schön dich gesund wiederzusehen!", sagte die fette Dame erfreut. Mariah lächelte.

"Danke! _Lulatsch!_", rief sie und ging gemeinsam mit Harry durch das Portraitloch. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war kein Mensch. Gut so, dachte Harry.

"Schön wieder hier zu sein", sagte Mariah, um die Stimmung, die sie von Harry spürte, aufzulockern. Er erwiderte dies mit einem Lächeln. Mariah setzte sich auf das rote Sofa und zog sich ihren Umhang aus. Daraufhin holte sie die weiße Büchse heraus und sah nun zu Harry.

"Würdest du mir damit bitte den Rücken einkremen?", fragte sie und hielt ihm die Büchse entgegen.

Harry blieb in diesem Moment die Spucke weg. Konfus starrte er sie an.

"Bitte, ich selbst komm an meinen Rücken nicht ran und Madam Pomfrey sagte ja, dass ich es zweimal pro Tag von jemanden auftragen lassen soll", sagte sie und sah ihn bittend an. Sein Blick wirkte noch immer sehr ungläubig.

"Äh ... okay!", presste er hervor und kam auf sie zu. Sie gab ihm die Büchse, die er ihr sofort abnahm. Dann drehte sie sich etwas zur Seite und öffnete langsam ihre Bluse. Harry schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Aus Scham wollte er wegsehen, doch das konnte er einfach nicht. Es war wie bei einem Autounfall. Man will wegsehen, doch man muss hinsehen.

Nun zog sich Mariah die Bluse aus und Harry errötete noch heftiger. Sie hatte gar keinen BH an! Er war heilfroh, dass er nur ihren nackten Rücken sehen konnte und sie ihren Oberkörper nun mit ihrer Bluse bedeckte. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und schmunzelte leicht.

"Damit die Wunden sich nicht doch noch entzünden, soll ich in den nächsten Tagen keinen BH tragen. Der Druck würde auch zu sehr schmerzen", sagte sie. Harry nickte nervös. Mariah legte sich nun mit dem Bauch aufs Sofa. Harry setzte sich zögernd auf den äußeren Rand und öffnete die Büchse. Mit seiner Hand nahm er eine große Portion von der weißen und kühlen Salbe heraus und drückte es vorsichtig auf ihren warmen Rücken. Plötzlich zuckte Mariah zusammen und er zog erschrocken seine Hand zurück.

"Sorry, aber die Salbe ist eiskalt!", kicherte Mariah. Harry schwieg und setzte zu einem neuen Versuch an. Dieses Mal zuckte Mariah nicht zusammen, was Harry sehr beruhigte. Langsam verteilte er die Salbe auf ihren Rücken. Ihre Haut war warm und weich. Der goldbraune Teint wurde durch das flackernde Feuer im Kamin noch stärker betont. Seine Hand kreiste nun an ihren Schulterblättern, wie bei einer Massage.

"Mmm ... das tut gut", murmelte Mariah mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und geschlossenen Augen. Harry lächelte. Seine Nervosität nahm langsam ab. Nun besah er ihren Rücken genauer. Er erkannte kleine, zarte Narben und auch die Stellen, wo die Äste rein gerammt gewesen waren.

Auf einmal überkam ihn ein unheimlich starker Drang. Wie gebannt starrte er auf die feine Haut, die nur von einzelnen Haarsträhnen bedeckt war. Die zarte, wärmende Bräune war so wunderschön. Ganz langsam beugte er sich über sie und berührte mit seinen Lippen sanft ihren Nacken.

Völlig unerwartet drehte sie sich ruckartig zur Seite, wobei sie mit ihrem Ellenbogen heftig seine Wange erwischte und ihn so vom Sofa runterschubste. Er landete unsanft auf den Boden und hielt sich die schmerzende Wange. Irritiert sah er zu ihr hoch. Sie saß da, bedeckte noch immer ihren Oberkörper mit ihrer Bluse und sah ihn erschrocken und mit gehetztem Blick an.

Plötzlich ging das Portraitloch auf und Ron und Hermione kamen herein. Sie blieben abrupt stehen, als sie Harry und Mariah sahen. Ungläubig und schockiert wanderten ihre Blicke zwischen den beiden hin und her. Harry und Mariah begegneten ihnen mit ähnlichen Blicken.

"Ähm ... ich ... äh ... Ich habe nur Mariahs Rücken eingekremt - Hat Madam Pomfrey verschrieben!", stotterte Harry und zeigte ihnen zur Bestätigung die Büchse, die er trotz des Sturzes noch immer in der Hand hielt. Nun sahen Ron und Hermione erneut zu Mariah, die noch immer völlig verstört auf dem Sofa saß. Besonders misstrauisch sahen sie aus, als sie wirklich realisierten, dass Mariah mit ihrer Bluse ihren nackten Oberkörper bedeckte.

"Und ... warum sitzt du auf dem Boden?", fragte Ron, der nun wieder zu Harry herabsah. Der stand schnell auf.

"Ich ... bin gerade aufgestanden, dabei gestolpert und dann hingefallen!", log er.

"Aha", sagte Ron nur. Hermione hingegen starrte Mariah noch immer völlig geschockt an. Auf einmal wandte sie den Blick jedoch ab und lief mit schnellen Schritten in ihren Schlafsaal. Das laute Knallen der Tür war zu hören.

Die anderen sahen ihr nervös hinterher. Ein langes peinliches Schweigen entstand. Dann erhob sich Mariah langsam und griff mit der einen Hand nach ihrem Umhang, den sie sich auch sofort umlegte.

"Dürfte ich mal kurz in euren Waschraum?", fragte sie an Ron gewandt. Der sah sie kurz mit einem seltsamen Blick an, bevor er seufzte.

"Geh ruhig", sagte er. Mariah lächelte dankbar und lief eilig und auch sehr peinlich berührt in den

Jungenschlafsaal.

Nun sah Ron wieder zu Harry. Der setzte sich ohne seinen Freund anzusehen aufs Sofa und verschloss die Büchse. Erneut folgte ein Schweigen und gerade wollte Ron zu einem Satz ansetzen, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor.

"Ich habe ihr nur den Rücken eingekremt, das ist alles!", betonte er.

"Schon gut, das bezweifle ich ja auch nicht!", erwiderte Ron. Eine kurze Stille folgte und Ron kam endlich zu dem, was er schon sagen wollte.

"Hör mal, ich weiß, dass Hermione und ich es heute wirklich sehr übertrieben haben. Und ich möchte auch, dass du weißt, dass ich weder Hermione, noch sonst irgendjemandem von deinen Gefühlen für Mariah erzählt habe."

"Wär ja auch noch schöner", murmelte Harry, der sich überhaupt keine Mühe dabei gab, dies leise zu sagen.

"Wir sind nun mal deine Freunde, also ist es doch normal, dass wir uns um dich sorgen", sagte Ron, der diese kleine Bemerkung mit Absicht überhörte.

"Oder anlügen", flüsterte Harry bei dem Gedanken an Remus und Sirius.

"Was?"

"Nichts", erwiderte Harry. "Selbst wenn es dir Leid tut, Mariah hältst du doch aber trotzdem noch für eine Dienerin Voldemorts, oder?", fügte er noch ahnend hinzu. Ron zuckte bei Voldemorts Namen leicht zusammen.

"Diese Theorie hatte Hermione, nicht ich. Ich finde das alles zwar auch sehr seltsam, doch ... ich glaube nicht, dass Mariah für ... _V-Voldemor_t arbeitet", schloss Ron mit einem Schlucken ab. Völlig perplex starrte Harry seinen besten Freund an. Der hatte gerade zum ersten Mal diesen Namen ausgesprochen!

"Aber ich möchte trotzdem, dass du vorsichtig bist. Hermione wünscht sich das auch, obwohl sie es nicht so offen zeigt", fügte Ron hinzu. Harry war zuerst noch ein wenig sprachlos dadurch, dass Ron Voldemorts Namen ausgesprochen hatte.

"Äh, hast du Hermione eigentlich endlich deine Gefühle gestanden?", fragte er unsicher. Ron sah ihn gereizt an.

"Lenk jetzt bloß nicht vom Thema ab!", ermahnte er ihn.

"Tu ich doch gar nicht! Ich möchte es nur gerne wissen", verteidigte Harry sich. Ron betrachtete ihn noch immer etwas genervt, doch dann gab er es auf.

"Nein, habe ich nicht und in Zukunft habe ich es auch nicht vor!"

"Wieso denn nicht? Wenn du so weiter machst, wird dir noch einer zuvorkommen!"

"Das muss ich ja Gott sei Dank erstmal nicht befürchten", meinte Ron und setzte sich neben Harry aufs Sofa.

"Also wirklich, Hermione ist zwar manchmal ein stures Arbeitstier, aber nichtsdestotrotz hat sie doch bestimmt einige Verehrer", sagte Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln. Ron sah ihn verärgert an.

"Das meinte ich nicht damit! Natürlich hat sie einige Verehrer! Zum Glück interessiert sie sich für keinen von denen. Nur leider ..."

"Ja?", hakte Harry nach.

"... ist sie in jemanden verliebt", beendete Ron trocken. Harrys Kinnlade klappte herunter.

"_Echt?_ Sag, _wer_ ist es?", fragte Harry aufgeregt, der diese kleine Sache von vorhin und die kleine Lappalie mit seinen Freunden wohl gerade für kurze Zeit zu vergessen schien. Ron schwieg und sah stumm ins Kaminfeuer.

"Hat sie sich jetzt etwa doch noch in Viktor Krum verliebt?"

"Nein!", raunte Ron genervt.

"Ist es jemand, den ich kenne?"

"... Nein."

"Dann ist es also ein Junge aus der Muggelwelt?"

"Harry!", sagte Ron und sah Harry ins Gesicht. "Was löcherst du mich hier mit solchen Fragen? Kümmer dich lieber um deine Probleme mit Mariah, als um meine!"

"I-ich habe keine Probleme mit Mariah!", protestierte Harry.

"Denkst du wirklich, ich bin so bescheuert? Mariah sah vorhin vollkommen verstört aus! Was hast du denn gemacht, dass sie so fertig aussah und dich auch noch vom Sofa geschubst hat?"

"Zum letzten Mal, Ron! Ich bin beim Aufstehen hingefallen. Ist das so ein großes Wunder, dass du mir so was nicht zutraust?", fragte Harry sarkastisch.

"Tut mir ja Leid, aber das kann ich dir einfach nicht abkaufen", meinte Ron und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. Harry bemerkte diesen Blick und seufzte.

"Meinetwegen. Also, ich habe ihr ganz normal den Rücken eingekremt. Mit anderen Worten, ganz harmlos. Doch dann überkam mich so ein seltsamer Drang und dann ... habe ich ganz vorsichtig ihren Nacken geküsst", flüsterte Harry mit geröteten Wangen. Ron entfiel ein seltsamer Laut, der wohl die Verkörperung von Überraschung, Freude und Schock zugleich war.

"Wow ... du gehst ja ran", murmelte er noch. Harry errötete nun noch mehr.

"Jedenfalls ist sie dann heftig zusammengezuckt und hat mich vom Sofa geschubst. Dabei hat ihr Ellenbogen meine Wange getroffen", erzählte er und zeigte auf seine linke Wange, auf der sich schon langsam ein deutlicher blauer Fleck bildete.

"Vielleicht war sie ja auch nur sehr überrascht über deine ... plötzliche Annäherung", sagte Ron mit einem unmerklichen Glucksen.

"Nein, sonst wäre sie danach nicht so verstört gewesen", murmelte Harry nachdenklich.

"Sag mal, irgendwie sind wir jetzt vollkommen vom Thema abgekommen, oder?", fiel es Ron auf einmal auf. Harry sah ihn verblüfft an.

"Stimmt. Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass wir schon das ganze Schuljahr über so wenig miteinander gesprochen haben?" Ron nickte.

"Dabei fehlen mir diese Gespräche richtig."

"Mir auch", meinte Ron.

"Ich glaube diese Distanz zwischen uns ist wegen den Dingen vor dem letzten Sommer entstanden", sagte Harry. Ron sah zu Boden.

"Ja, _das_ wird wohl der Grund sein", murmelte er trocken.

Nun schwiegen beide kurz und starrten ins Feuer.

"Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen? Ich meine, wegen der Sache mit Mariah."

"Rede am besten schnell mit ihr. Und fall nicht wieder über sie her", schlug Ron grinsend vor und stand auf. Harry errötete erneut und sah beschämt zu Boden.

"Ich geh jetzt mal zu Hermione und rede noch ein wenig mit ihr. Und noch was: Ich werde dir vertrauen ... und Mariah auch." Harry lächelte dankbar. Während er erneut ins Kaminfeuer sah, hörte er, wie Ron sich entfernte und den Mädchenschlafsaal betrat.

Es war ungefähr zehn Uhr abends und Mariah saß nervös auf dem roten Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige Male stand sie auf und lief vor dem Kamin auf und ab.

Sie wartete auf Harry. Er hatte sie beim Abendessen kurz zur Seite genommen und darum gebeten, um zehn Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn zu warten. Er wollte bestimmt mit ihr über diesen kleinen Vorfall reden.

Warum hatte er so was nur gemacht? Sie hatte solch einen Schreck bekommen, da in genau diesem Augenblick, als seine warmen Lippen ihre Haut berührt hatten, tausende von Erinnerungen in ihr hochgekommen waren. Schlimme Erinnerungen von widerlichen Erlebnissen. Sie schämte sich sehr, dass sie Harry vor Schreck vom Sofa geschubst und ihm auch noch buchstäblich mit ihrem Ellenbogen eine verpasst hatte. Er hätte ja nicht wissen können, dass seine plötzliche Annäherung sie so aufschrecken würde. Wie sollte sie ihm das bloß erklären, fragte sie sich verzweifelt.

Zu allem Überfluss waren auch noch Ron und Hermione in genau diesem Moment aufgetaucht. Für die beiden musste diese Situation sehr zweideutig ausgesehen haben.

Sie, Mariah, hatte mit nacktem Oberkörper und verstörtem Gesicht auf dem Sofa gesessen und

Harry hatte mit schmerzender Wange auf dem Boden gehockt. Hoffentlich dachten Ron und Hermione jetzt nicht, dass Harry vorgehabt hatte, über sie herzufallen.

"Mariah?"

Mariah zuckte zu Tode erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich ruckartig in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Dort tauchte auf einmal Harry wie aus dem Nichts auf und Mariah sah den Tarnumhang in seiner Hand.

"Ha-hast du mich erschreckt!", nuschelte sie und hielt sich an der Stelle ihres Herzens.

"Tut mir Leid!", entschuldigte sich Harry, dem das sehr peinlich war, sie schon wieder erschreckt zu haben.

"Schon gut! Was willst du denn nun von mir?", fragte sie und versuchte, ihre Atmung wieder zu beruhigen.

"Ich ... möchte, dass du mit mir kommst." Mariah sah ihn verdutzt an. Plötzlich streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen.

"Gehen wir irgendwo hin, wo uns keiner stört. Ich möchte gerne in Ruhe mit dir reden", sagte er bittend. Mariah starrte ihn nun ungläubig an und ihr Blick wanderte zu seiner Hand. Sie zögerte lange, doch dann ergriff sie seine Hand, erhob sich langsam und ging auf ihn zu. Er lächelte sie beruhigend an und warf den Tarnumhang über die beiden. Mariah musste sehr nah an Harry herantreten, da der Umhang die beiden sonst nicht vollkommen bedeckt hätte. Sie fühlte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und feine Schauer überkamen sie.

"_Vertrau mir_", flüsterte Harry. Mariah nickte zögernd und ganz langsam schreiteten sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Minutenlang schlichen sie ziellos umher. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Harry versuchte, sie so wenig wie möglich zu berühren. Er wollte sie nicht schon wieder erschrecken. Mariah sah fast immer zu Boden. Warum war sie eigentlich immer noch so nervös? Harry wollte ihr doch nichts Böses antun!

"_Miau!_"

Harry und Mariah zuckten vor Schreck zusammen. Wenige Meter vor ihnen stand eine alte, zerzauste, getigerte Katze, deren Augen in der Dunkelheit rötlich funkelten.

Mrs Norris, dachte Harry panisch. Die Katze des Hausmeisters ging langsam auf ihn und Mariah zu. Beide wichen unruhig zurück. Mariah fragte sich, ob diese Katze durch den Tarnumhang sehen konnte.

Plötzlich ertönte ein weiteres Miauen, nur, dass es diesmal etwas tiefer war. Die beiden Gryffindors sahen zur Seite. Neben ihnen stand Krummbein - Hermiones roter und dicker Kater.

Mrs Norris fauchte aggressiv und Krummbein erwiderte dies ebenfalls mit einem gefährlichen Fauchen, das sich aber eher wie ein Knurren anhörte. Mrs Norris zuckte dadurch zusammen und verschwand hinter die nächste Ecke. Harry befreite sich und Mariah von dem Umhang.

"Danke, Krummbein!", sagte Harry heilfroh. Krummbein machte einen Katzenbuckel und tapste ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Dann drehte er sich wieder um.

"Ich glaube, er will, dass wir ihm folgen", schlug Mariah vor. Harry war der selben Ansicht und nickte. Krummbein lief weiter und die beiden folgten ihm, nachdem sie sich wieder vollkommen mit dem Tarnumhang bedeckt hatten. Krummbein lief mehrere Etagen hoch und seine beiden Verfolger wurden von Stufe zu Stufe immer müder. Doch dann kamen sie in einem Korridor an und Krummbein blieb vor einer Tür stehen, an der er seinen Rücken rieb.

Harry legte seinen Tarnumhang erneut ab und Krummbein suchte wieder das Weite.

"Der schleicht wohl jede Nacht hier herum. Macht sich Hermione denn keine Sorgen?", flüsterte Mariah. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung, ich habe ihn auch schon lange nicht gesehen", murmelte er und öffnete langsam die Tür. Diese knarrte leise. Harry und Mariah traten ein und sahen sich um. Sie standen in einem alten Klassenzimmer, in dem noch die Tische und Stühle standen, die aber völlig verstaubt waren. So wie es aussah, war dieser Raum seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden.

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und Mariah schreitete zu einem Fenster, welches sie auch sofort öffnete.

Die kalte Luft fühlte sich wie Eiswasser auf ihrem Gesicht an. Sie sah hinauf zum weiten pechschwarzen Himmel. Die Sterne funkelten wie Diamantenstaub und verwandelten den dunklen Himmel in ein dunkelblaues Firmament.

Mariah bemerkte, wie Harry neben ihr zum Stehen kam und ebenfalls die Sterne betrachtete. Sie sah unmerklich zu ihm und beobachtete, wie die Sterne sich in seinen Brillengläsern spiegelten. Sie erschrak, als Harry ihr plötzlich ins Gesicht blickte und starrte diesmal mit roten Wangen hinaus auf die Ländereien und auf den großen See.

"Mariah?", murmelte Harry leise.

"Hm?", konnte Mariah nur zustande bringen.

"... Sieh mich bitte an", bat Harry. Mariah schluckte und drehte sich ganz langsam und mit nervösem Blick zu ihm um. Harrys Augen durchbohrten die ihren förmlich. Am liebsten hätte Mariah ihren Blick wieder abgewandt, doch schon begann er zu sprechen.

"Was ... was da heute ... passiert ist ... Ich meine, als ich ... deinen Nacken geküsst habe ... Es tut mir Leid ... falls ich zu aufdring -"

"Nein! Das warst du nicht! Ich ... ich war nur ziemlich überrascht und ... es tut mir Leid wegen deiner Wange ... Ich wollte das nicht", unterbrach Mariah ihn schuldbewusst.

"Ach, das war doch nur Reflex. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Trotzdem tut mir das alles sehr Leid", erwiderte Harry. Mariah lächelte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

"Vergessen wir es einfach, okay?", schlug sie vor. Harry nickte erfreut und ging zu ihr. Er blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stehen und lächelte sie glücklich an. Mariah lächelte ebenfalls genauso glücklich. Sie hob langsam ihre Hände und ließ diese durch Harrys pechschwarzes Haar streichen. Dabei zog sie ihn langsam zu sich und drückte ihre Lippen sanft auf seine. Der Kuss war sehr kurz und sie lösten sich wieder voneinander. Beide sahen in die Augen des anderen, wo Verlangen und Sehnsucht zu sehen war.

Sie schlossen diese wieder und küssten sich erneut. Diesmal aber intensiver und mit viel mehr Leidenschaft. Andauernd lösten sich ihre Lippen und trafen sich auch wieder genauso oft. Zwischendurch keuchten und rangen sie nach Luft.

Mariahs Hände wanderten nun zu seiner Brust und kreisten dort langsam und vorsichtig umher. Harry stöhnte leise in ihren Mund, er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Dieses Gefühl, welches sie ihm gab, war einfach unglaublich.

Seine eine Hand versank in ihre schönen, langen Haare und durchstrich die Strähnen an ihrem Hinterkopf. Seine andere umschlang ihre Taille und drückte sie an sich.

Mariah wehrte sich nicht, im Gegenteil, sie erwiderte seine Zärtlichkeiten und Berührungen nur zu gerne. Sie steckte all ihre Liebe und Zuneigung in diese Küsse.

Aus einem Impuls heraus öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen und sah in die linke Seite des Klassenzimmers. Sie stutzte. Dort zwischen den Tischen und Stühlen, direkt vor der Tafel, stand ein riesiges Etwas, das von einem großen, roten Tuch verdeckt wurde.

Mariah löste sich von Harry ohne ihren Blick von diesem verhüllten Gegenstand abzuwenden.

"Schau mal", sagte sie und zeigte in die besagte Richtung. Harry sah irritiert zur Seite.

"Was ist das?", fragte er.

"Keine Ahnung", murmelte Mariah. Harry ließ sie los und schreitete ganz vorsichtig auf das unbekannte Etwas zu. Er hob unsicher seine Hand und schob das rote Tuch ein klein wenig zur Seite. Er erstarrte wie zu einer Steinstatue.

"Das ist unmöglich", flüsterte er nach einigen Schweigesekunden.

"Was?", fragte Mariah neugierig und ging langsam zu ihm. Harry kam wieder einigermaßen zur Besinnung und mit einem Ruck zog er das gesamte Tuch herunter.

Mariahs Mund öffnete sich vor Erstaunen. Vor ihnen stand ein riesiger Spiegel, der fast bis zur Decke ragte und auf zwei Klauenfüßen stand. Er hatte oben einen goldenen Rahmen, auf dem eine seltsame Inschrift abgebildet war:

NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN.

Mariahs Stirn legte sich in Falten. Was sollte das denn bedeuten? Vielleicht eine andere Sprache, oder war es vielleicht verschlüsselt?

"_Nerhegeb_", murmelte Harry geistesabwesend.

"Wie?", fragte Mariah. Harry trat näher an den Spiegel ran und berührte ihn sanft mit der rechten Hand.

"Das ist der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Er zeigt dir all die tiefsten und geheimsten Wünsche deines Herzens. Aber niemals die wirkliche Wahrheit", sagte er.

"Woher kennst du denn diesen Spiegel?"

"In meinem ersten Schuljahr bin ich zufällig in ein anderes leeres Klassenzimmer geraten und habe ihn dort gesehen. Ich ... habe dadrin meine Familie gesehen ...",flüsterte er und sah traurig zu Boden. Mariah sah ihn mitfühlend an und strich mit ihrer Hand beruhigend über seine Schulterblätter.

"Am Anfang dachte ich ... Wow, meine Familie existiert noch ... Ich bin fast jede Nacht zu diesem Spiegel gegangen und habe meine Familie die ganze Zeit lang nur angestarrt. Doch dann ist Dumbledore auf einmal in diesem Klassenzimmer aufgetaucht und hat mir die Bedeutung des Spiegels erklärt. Dass er uns unsere tiefsten und verzweifeltsten Herzenswünsche zeigt. Jedoch weder Wissen, noch Wahrheit. Viele Leute sollen durch diesen Spiegel verrückt geworden sein.

Der Spiegel wurde daraufhin versteckt und Dumbledore meinte zu mir, ich solle nicht noch einmal danach suchen. Außerdem sollte ich nicht immer nur meinen Träumen nachjagen ... und auf keinen Fall vergessen zu leben", erzählte Harry leise.

Mariah hatte während diesen Worten eine Gänsehaut bekommen. Sie empfand Mitleid für Harry. Wie schlimm musste das bloß sein, seine Familie, die gar nicht mehr am Leben war, nach so vielen Jahren nur in einem Spiegel sehen zu können?

"Siehst du sie immer noch?", wollte Mariah wissen. Harry sah kurz in den Spiegel. Nach wenigen Sekunden lächelte er traurig und nickte.

"Ja, aber auch _dich_. Wie du meine Hand hältst und glücklich lächelst." Mariah lächelte mit leicht geröteten Wangen und sah erneut nach oben.

"Weißt du auch, was das da bedeutet?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Die Inschrift auf dem Goldrahmen", sagte sie und zeigte nach oben. Harry betrachtete diese bekannten Worte.

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er bedauernd. Mariah überlegte hin und her und nahm sich noch einmal jedes Wort und jeden Buchstaben vor.

"Lies das alles mal rückwärts", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

"Warum?"

"Versuch es einfach."

Harry gehorchte und las vor:

"_Nicht ... dein ... Antlitz ... aber ... dein ... Herz ... begehren ..._ Oh ja, das passt", meinte er mit belegter Stimme. Er trat langsam ein paar Schritte vom Spiegel zurück und blickte in Mariahs Gesicht.

"Willst du deinen Herzenswunsch auch sehen?", fragte er sie. Mariah sah ihn überrascht an. Was war eigentlich ihr innigster Herzenswunsch? Sie wusste es gar nicht mehr so genau. Als kleines Kind hatte sie viele Träume und Wünsche gehabt. Doch durch die vielen Tränen und Hilfeschreie der letzten Jahre waren diese verloren gegangen. Was, wenn dieser Wunsch ihr eigentlich gar nicht gefallen würde?

"Überleg es dir aber gut. Wenn du einmal hineingesehen hast, wird dich dieses Bild dein Leben lang verfolgen", wurde sie von Harry gewarnt.

Mariah schwieg. Sie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und trat entschlossen einen Schritt vor. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und sah in den Spiegel.

Sie sah in ihre eigenen Augen, die voller Erwartungen steckten. Rechts neben ihr stand ein glücklich lächelnder Harry, der ihre Hand festhielt. Doch ... direkt hinter ihr stand ein Mädchen - Nein! Eine

junge Frau. Eine Frau, die sogar so jung aussah, um maximal zwanzig zu sein. Eine Frau, die Mariah beinahe wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Ihre langen, welligen Haare reichten fast bis zum Boden und waren blond. Ihr Körper war unglaublich weiblich und schlank. Er wurde von einem aquamarinblauen Umhang und einem himmelblauen Kleid bedeckt. Ihre wunderschönen Augen waren ebenfalls blau und in ihnen waren kleine Tränen zu sehen.

Mariah starrte sprachlos in ihr Gesicht. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie einem Zwilling von ihr gegenüber stehen. Plötzlich umarmte die Frau Mariahs Spiegelbild. Mariah schluckte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie wirklich von jemanden umarmt werden. Sie sah noch einmal genauer hin. Der Ärmel an dem linken Unterarm der Frau war ein wenig eingerissen und ... dort war das Dunkle Mal zu sehen...

Wer war diese Frau nur? Warum sah sie Mariah so ähnlich und trug auch noch das Dunkle Mal?

Auf einmal beugte sich die Frau leicht nach vorn und gab Mariahs Spiegelbild einen mütterlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. _Mütterlich?_

Mariah erbleichte. Jetzt wusste sie, wem sie soeben gegenüber stand.

"_Mutter ..._", murmelte sie leise.

Harry sah überrascht in den Spiegel. Sah Mariah in diesem Augenblick wirklich ihre Mutter? Ihm fiel plötzlich ein, dass Mariah ihm noch nie von ihrer Mutter erzählt hatte.

Verwundert sah er zu, wie Mariah langsam auf den Spiegel zuging und ihre Hände dagegen drückte.

Über eine Minute herrschte Stille. Doch auf einmal hörte Harry, wie Mariah anfing leise zu schluchzen. Plötzlich hob sie ihre rechte Hand, die sie zu einer Faust ballte, und hämmerte diese mit aller Kraft gegen den Spiegel.

Durch das stumpfe Geräusch, welches dadurch entstand, erschrak Harry heftig. Er sah hilflos mit an, wie Mariah weiterhin auf den Spiegel einschlug, der diese Schläge aber unbeschadet aushielt.

"WARUM? WARUM QUÄLST DU MICH SO? WARUM?", schrie sie verzweifelt und schlug noch einmal zu, doch es nützte nichts. Ihre Tränen liefen haufenweise über ihre Wangen und tropften nacheinander auf den kalten Steinboden. Mariah lehnte nun halb gegen den Spiegel und rutschte erschöpft zu Boden. Der Spiegel quietschte dadurch leicht.

Harry stand immer noch wie betäubt da. So hatte er Mariah noch nie gesehen. So wütend und verzweifelt. Nun hörte er, wie sie heftig schluchzte und lief mit schnellen Schritten zu ihr. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und nahm sie, ohne zu zögern, in die Arme. Mariah fing an sich zu wehren und versuchte, ihn wegzuschubsen, doch er drückte sie dadurch noch fester an sich. Er fing an sie langsam hin und her zu wiegen, um sie ein wenig zu beruhigen. Mariah hörte nach einer Weile zwar auf sich zu sträuben, doch ihr Schluchzen und Weinen wurde noch stärker. Harrys Hand strich tröstend über ihren Kopf.

Minutenlang hockten sie beide auf dem Boden.

Mariahs Tränen durchnässten Harrys Kleidung. Zwischen ihren lauten Schluchzern waren bald einige Worte zu hören.

"Warum nur - Warum hat er ... sie nur getötet ... Angeblich hat dieser Mistkerl sie doch _geliebt_!"

"Wer denn?", fragte Harry leise, um sie nicht zu verschrecken.

Mariahs Hand krallte sich in sein T-Shirt.

"Voldemort ... Er ... hat meine Mutter ... nur wenige Minuten nach meiner Geburt umgebracht."

Harry stockte der Atem. Voldemort hatte auch Mariahs Mutter getötet!

"Aber ... du meintest doch, dass ..." Harry konnte es komischerweise nicht aussprechen. Die Tatsache, dass Voldemort wirklich jemanden _geliebt_ hatte, war einfach unvorstellbar.

"Ja ... Das hat mir zumindest Lauras Mutter erzählt. Alle Todesser kennen diese Geschichte ... Meine Mutter hieß Marianne Maleika ... Sie war eine junge, ausgebildete Aurorin ... und hatte den Auftrag sich als Todesserin zu tarnen und Voldemort auszuspionieren ... Sie hatte Erfolg und wurde zu einer seiner besten Diener."

Mariah schluchzte noch einmal laut und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen Harrys Brust.

"Doch dann ... verliebte sich Voldemort in sie ... Er gestand ihr dies auch und sie saß in der Falle ... Sie ging zu ihrem Auftragsgeber und berichtete ihm davon ... Keiner weiß, ob sie es aus

Befehl oder aus freiem Willen gemacht hat ... doch sie blieb bei den schwarzen Magiern ... Dann ... hat irgendein Scheißtodesser sie verpfiffen und Voldemort war unheimlich wütend ... Zu genau dieser Zeit ... brauchte er einen Nachfolger ... Er hat meine Mutter ... gezwungen ihm einen zur Welt zur bringen ... und dazu ... hat er ... sie verge -"

Mariah weinte laut weiter. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Niemandem hatte sie je davon erzählt.

Zumindest erinnerte sie sich an niemanden...

Harrys andere Hand strich nun über ihren Rücken. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Mariah war durch eine Vergewaltigung entstanden! Und Voldemort hatte die Frau, die er geliebt hatte, aus Wut über den Verrat umgebracht!

Harry wusste, dass es Mariah nicht gut tun würde, noch länger in der Nähe des Spiegels zu sein und versuchte, aufzustehen. Doch Mariah schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und hielt ihn so am Boden.

"Mariah", murmelte Harry mit bittender Stimme. Mariah ließ ihn nicht los, sondern drängte sich noch stärker an seinen wärmenden Körper. Harry seufzte leise. Ganz langsam ließ er seine Hand unter ihre Kniekehlen wandern und ganz sachte und vorsichtig hob er sie hoch. Er wunderte sich, wie leicht sie war. Er hatte kaum Probleme sie festzuhalten und gleichzeitig gerade zu stehen. Mariah blieb still und hielt sich an ihn fest. Harry ging mit ihr in seinen Armen zum Fenster zurück und sah zu seinem Tarnumhang herab, der auf dem Boden lag. Er ging langsam in die Hocke und stützte Mariahs Beine auf seinem linken Knie ab. Schnell griff er nach dem Tarnumhang und warf ihn über sich. Er richtete sich wieder auf und verließ mit Mariah den Raum.

Unterwegs begegneten sie diesmal niemandem. Mariah schluchzte noch lange und zeigte Harry somit, dass sie immer noch wach war, obwohl sie auch manchmal so wirkte, als wenn sie eingeschlafen wäre.

Bald stand Harry endlich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame.

"_Lulatsch!_", rief er laut und deutlich. Die fette Dame schreckte auf und sah sich um. Doch leider sah sie niemanden, aber da das Passwort ertönt war, war sie gezwungen zur Seite zu schwanken. Harry rannte eilig hindurch und stand nun im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Mariah, willst du nicht schlafen gehen?", flüsterte er. Mariah schwieg und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Möchtest du bei _mir_ schlafen?" Mariah nickte leicht. Harry ging mit ihr die Treppe hoch und betrat den Schlafsaal der Jungen.

Alle Jungs lagen in ihren Betten und schliefen tief und fest. Obwohl er und Mariah durch den Tarnumhang nicht zu sehen waren, schlich Harry so leise wie möglich zu seinem Bett am Ende des Saals. Dort angekommen setzte er Mariah vorsichtig auf sein Bett ab. Dann setzte er sich neben sie, zog den Vorhang zu und legte einen Stillezauber um sein Bett.

Harry befreite sich nun ganz von dem Tarnumhang und betrachtete Mariah, die vor ihm hockte und stumm auf sein Bettlaken starrte.

"Danke ... dass ich bei dir schlafen darf", murmelte sie. Harry lächelte und legte sich auf den Rücken hin. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und zog sie sachte zu sich. Mariah krabbelte zu ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Tut mir Leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest. Ich bin vollkommen ausgerastet, weil ... ich zum ersten Mal meine Mutter wirklich gesehen habe. Da sind auch viele Erinnerungen und meine Wut wegen Voldemort, dass er zu meiner Mutter so brutal gewesen ist, wieder hochgekommen. Ich hatte mich früher, als ich noch klein war, immer gefragt, wer meine Eltern sind. Erst durch Laura und ihrer Mutter habe ich die Wahrheit erfahren. Doch davor ... durchlebte ich die Hölle", flüsterte Mariah mit kleinen Schluchzern. Auch dieses Mal strich Harrys Hand über ihren Kopf.

"Möchtest du darüber reden?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Mariah zögerte erst, doch dann nickte sie. Ihre linke Hand krallte sich erneut in den weichen Stoff von Harrys T-Shirt, welches immer noch etwas durch ihre Tränen durchnässt war. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen, atmete noch einmal tief ein und fing an zu erzählen. Anfangs war ihre Stimme zitterig.

"Gleich nach seinem Sturz wurde ich von einem Todesserpaar aufgenommen. Bei ihnen bin ich auch aufgewachsen. Für sie musste ich immer mit den Hauselfen die Hausarbeit machen. Schon mit meinem vierten Lebensjahr hat das angefangen. Doch ... in meinem sechsten Lebensjahr

verschlimmerte sich alles ... Es war Nacht und ich lag in meinem Bett. Mein Zimmer ähnelte einem Kerker ... kalt, dunkel und einsam ... Mein Bett war sehr sehr groß. Ich hatte nur ein riesiges Laken zum Zudecken. Im Winter habe ich deswegen jede Nacht gefroren. Das einzige kleine Fenster war vergittert. In der hintersten Ecke stand ein riesiger Schrank mit vielen schönen Kleidern, in die mich mein Adoptivvater, Raven Reason, immer gesteckt hat ... Dieser betrat dann auf einmal das Zimmer und kam auf mich zu. Ich dachte zuerst, ich hätte auf dem Küchenboden einen Fleck übersehen und stellte mich schon darauf ein, alles noch einmal zu wischen. Doch als ich aufstehen wollte ... drückte er mich wieder so stark aufs Bett zurück, dass ich kaum noch Luft bekam ... Dann beugte er ... sich plötzlich zu mir runter und ... wollte mich küssen ... Aus seinem Mund roch ich den widerlichen Alkohol und drückte ihn von meinem Gesicht weg ... Plötzlich ... riss er mir das Nachthemd vom Leib und ... küsste meinen ganzen Körper ... Es war so eklig ... Ich schrie ... doch niemand half mir ... Auf einmal lag auch mein Slip auf dem Boden und ... er ... er öffnete rasch seine Hose...und drang brutal in mich ein ...", schloss Mariah trocken ab. Harry starrte sie geschockt an. Das Mädchen, das er so liebte, war _vergewaltigt_ worden! Als_ Sechsjährige_! Deswegen hatte sie also so einen gehetzten Blick gehabt, als er ihren Nacken geküsst hatte!

Verwundert sah er zu, wie Mariah sich auf einmal aufsetzte. Plötzlich beugte sie sich über ihn und eh er sich versah, saß sie auf seinem Bauch. Erschrocken sah er in ihr Gesicht. Ein leerer, dunkler und gefühlsloser Blick traf seinen. Es war ein fremder Blick. Auf einmal nahm sie ihm die Brille von der Nase und legte diese auf seinen Nachttisch.

"Die Nacht verging quälend langsam. Erst am nächsten Morgen verließ er mein Zimmer. Ohne eine tröstende Geste, ohne ein Wort des Bereuens. Mein Laken war zerwühlt und voller Flecken. Das Blut floss zwischen meine Beine, wo es heftig schmerzte ... Doch all dies ... war erst der Anfang ... Nach einiger Zeit ... nahm er mich zu einigen Feiern mit und _verlieh_ mich an seine Freunde. Auch die haben ihre dreckigen, fettigen Finger nicht von mir gelassen ... Raven kam fast dreimal pro Woche in mein Zimmer und quälte mich bis zum Morgen. Schon bald befahl er von mir ihn zu ... _verwöhnen_, wie er es nannte ... Er wollte zum Beispiel, dass ich das mache", sagte sie emotionslos und presste ihre Lippen begierig auf seinen Mund. Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er spürte wie Mariahs Zunge zwischen seine Lippen in seinen Mund schoss und diesen bis ins kleinste Detail erkundigte.

Harry versuchte, sie wegzudrücken oder den Kopf wegzudrehen, doch mit ihren Händen hielt sie diesen fest und dachte gar nicht daran, den Kuss zu beenden.

"Gnnnn ... ngggh!" Nur diese Laute entwichen seiner Stimme. Mariah trieb ihm regelrecht die Luft aus den Lungen. Urplötzlich löste sie sich von ihm und keuchte erschöpft. Harry schnappte hörbar nach Luft und musste ebenfalls keuchen.

"Das - hach - habe ich aber nicht - keuch - getan ... Deshalb wurde ich zur Strafe geschlagen ... Doch das hier habe ich getan."

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, als er bemerkte, wie Mariah sich nun auf seinen Unterleib setzte und ihre Hüfte kreisen ließ. Sie hielt ihn an den Oberarmen fest, sodass er sich nun auch kaum noch bewegen konnte. Er kämpfte schwer dagegen an, nicht zu keuchen, doch das konnte er einfach nicht.

"Mariah ...", flüsterte er. Sie reagierte nicht und ließ ihre Hüfte weiter kreisen. Und zwar sehr provozierend und aufreizend. Er sah zu ihr auf. Noch immer starrte sie ihn mit diesem leeren Blick an. Sie war einfach nicht mehr sie selbst!

Er fühlte, wie sich ein seltsames Kribbeln, ein starkes Ziehen und eine heftige Hitze in seinem Unterleib bildete. Was war das bloß? Etwa _Erregung_?

Feiner Schweiß lief über seine Stirn. Er schloss seine Augen und keuchte immer unregelmäßiger.

Nur verschwommen nahm er Mariahs Gesicht noch wahr.

Ihre Worte drangen gerade noch zu ihm durch.

"_Ihm_ hat das genauso gefallen. Deshalb sollte ich weitermachen", murmelte sie geistesabwesend. Plötzlich drückte sie ihren Unterleib ruckartig gegen seine Lenden. Harrys Augen öffneten sich abrupt und ein leises Stöhnen entfiel seiner Kehle. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und hechelte vor

Erschöpfung. Dieses Gefühl war auf einmal soeben durch seine gesamten Körper geflossen, wie ein kräftiger Stromschlag. Er schreckte auf, als ein paar kleine Tropfen auf sein Gesicht fielen. Irritiert sah er auf und sah nun in Mariahs tränendurchtränkte Augen, die ihn schuldbewusst betrachteten.

"Doch du ... du bist nicht wie _er_ ... nicht wie ... all die anderen ... oder?", schniefte sie und weinte weiter.

Harry sah sprachlos zu ihr hoch. Diese unglaubliche Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit war aus ihren Augen verschwunden. Die Hitze in seinem Körper verschwand langsam wieder und er atmete wieder normal. Entschlossen streckte er seine Arme aus und zog Mariah zu sich herunter. Nun lag sie auf ihm und er drückte sie fest an sich. Mariahs Augen weiteten sich.

"Nein ... Ich werde dir niemals wehtun ... Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass deine Seele nie wieder so beschmutzt wird", flüsterte er. Mariah kamen erneut die Tränen und sie schloss langsam ihre Augen.

"Ich liebe dich, Harry", murmelte sie, bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte und ins Traumland beförderte.

"Ich dich auch", erwiderte Harry und schlief mit seiner Liebsten im Arm ein.


	20. 19 Fehler über Fehler

19. Fehler über Fehler

Ron wurde wachgerüttelt und öffnete benommen seine Augen. Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah Neville Longbottom neben seinem Bett stehen.

"Was is'n?", fragte Ron genervt und drehte sich wieder um.

"Ron! Steh schnell auf, das musst du dir ansehen!", nuschelte Neville aufgeregt. Ron stutzte und erhob sich.

"Ich hoffe für dich, dass es was Wichtiges ist, denn ich werde bestimmt nicht mehr einschlafen können!", warnte er seinen Zimmergenossen.

"Ja, geh mal zu Harrys Bett und schiebe den Vorhang zur Seite!", forderte Neville aufgeregt auf. Ron wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, doch trotzdem ging er zu Harrys Bett und zog den Vorhang zur Seite. In diesem Moment erstarrte er regelrecht zur Salzsäule.

In Harrys Armen lag _Mariah_! Was machte sie denn hier!

Mariahs Hände hatten sich regelrecht an Harrys T-Shirt festgeklammert und in ihrem Gesicht waren seltsame Spuren zu sehen. Hatte sie etwa geweint?

Er entdeckte den Tarnumhang, der zerknüllt am Ende des Bettes lag.

Ach, so hat er sie hier rein geschmuggelt, dachte Ron bei sich. Er drehte sich nun zu Neville, der mit geröteten Wangen neben ihm stand.

"Ich wollte eigentlich nur nachsehen, ob Harry schon wach ist, da der Vorhang seltsamerweise zugezogen war. Und dann ... habe ich sie beide so entdeckt", murmelte er und errötete noch mehr. Ron verdrehte die Augen. Neville hörte sich ja so an, als würde er von einem Leichenfund sprechen.

"Die beiden sind wohl zusammen", fügte Neville noch hinzu. Ron sah nun wieder zu dem schlafenden Paar. Er betrachtete vor allem Mariah. In diesem Augenblick musste er sich an die letzten Monate erinnern.

Er erinnerte sich wie lieb, verständnisvoll und fair Mariah doch immer gewesen war. Ihm fiel der Weihnachtsball ein, an dem sie ihm zugehört und auch seine schmerzende Wange geheilt hatte.

Er wusste, dass er sich nun entscheiden musste. Und zwar endgültig! Sollte er Harry wirklich weiterhin beistehen und Mariah und somit auch Elisha und Malfoy vertrauen? Oder sollte er doch lieber die Meinung von Hermione vertreten?

Warum musste Mariah gleich Voldemorts Dienerin sein? Sie hätte doch genug Gelegenheiten gehabt Harry zu entführen oder zu töten. Doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen!

Plötzlich hörte er, wie alle anderen Jungs außer Harry wach wurden. Als er den Vorhang ruckartig wieder zuzog, hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Er zog Neville an der Schulter noch einmal zu sich ran.

"Erzähle bitte niemandem davon!", bat er ihn. Neville guckte zuerst verwirrt, nickte dann aber und wünschte den anderen Jungs einen schönen guten Morgen. Ron seufzte zufrieden und tat es ihm gleich. Sofort bat er die Jungs, Harry weder zu stören, noch zu wecken, da er angeblich ziemliche Kopfschmerzen hatte. Er konnte Dean gerade noch von der Idee abhalten, Madame Pomfrey Bescheid zu sagen.

Die Jungs gingen schnell unter die Dusche und zogen sich daraufhin an. Danach gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und streckten sich.

"Sooo, wollen wir frühstücken gehen?", fragte Seamus Finnigan und gähnte noch einmal herzhaft. Ron und die restlichen Jungs nickten.

"Morgen, Jungs!", kam es von der Treppe. Dort stand Hermione frisch angezogen und lächelte.

"Moin!", erwiderten die Jungs müde. Hermione sprang regelrecht die Treppe herunter und blieb vor Ron stehen.

"Ist Harry auch schon wach?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll. Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

"Na gut, dann wecke ich ihn eben! Ich möchte sowieso mit ihm über gestern reden!", sagte sie und lief in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal.

Rons Gesicht erbleichte und seine Sommersprossen wirkten auf der blassen Haut nun wie Masern.

"Nein! Warte, Hermione!", rief er ihr panisch hinterher, doch es war schon zu spät. Sie hatte den Saal bereits betreten.

Hermione lief eilig durch den Raum und zog den roten Vorhang von Harrys Himmelbett zur Seite.

"Harry, ich -" Sie stoppte schlagartig. Ihre Gesichtszüge erstarrten wie zu Stein.

Neben Harry lag ... Mariah. Ihre Hände an ihn geklammert und seine Arme drückten ihren Körper an seinen. Mariahs Kopf bewegte sich leicht und ihr Gesicht schmiegte sich in seine Halsbeuge. Harry atmete tief ein und seufzte zufrieden.

All dies versetzte Hermiones Herz Millionen von Stichen. Neben dem Jungen, den sie so unendlich liebte, lag ihre größte Konkurrentin. Hermione ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und fing an zu zittern. In ihren Schläfen pochte das Blut und ihr Herz schlug sehr laut und unregelmäßig. Ihr Schock verwandelte sich in blanke Wut und diese war nun so heftig, dass sie es nicht einmal fertig brachte, zu weinen. In ihr brach soeben eine Welt zusammen, die sie sich seit fast einem Jahr aufgebaut hatte.

Wie konnte diese Ziege ... nein, diese _Schlampe_ es nur wagen! Mit Sicherheit hatte sie vorgehabt, ihn zu verführen und war dabei in seinem Bett eingeschlafen!

Liebte Harry sie wirklich so sehr, dass er all seine Vorsicht über Bord geworfen hatte?

Langsam und mit bebender Brust zog sie den Vorhang wieder zu und trottete wie in Trance zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort stand Ron und sah sie mit schlimmer Vorahnung an. Hermione blieb vor ihm stehen. Ein kurzes, bedrücktes Schweigen folgte.

"Kommst du mit zum Frühstück?", fragte Ron behutsam. Hermione schüttelte langsam den Kopf und ging an ihm vorbei zum roten Sofa. Sie setzte sich hin und starrte ins Feuer. Ron betrachtete sie mitleidig. Einerseits war er froh, dass sie das da oben gesehen hatte. Sie würde es wahrscheinlich endlich aufgeben, Harry hinterherzulaufen, doch eigentlich tat sie ihm auch sehr Leid. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie so zu sehen. Er wusste jedoch, dass sie jetzt für sich sein musste.

"Es tut mir Leid für dich", murmelte er verständlich und mit einem letzten Blick auf sie verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry erwachte langsam aus seinem Schlaf. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht nach links und sah Mariah, die ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge geschmiegt hatte. Ihre Haare kitzelten sein Gesicht und der angenehme Rosenduft fand den Weg in seine Nase.

Er atmete den Duft tief ein und schloss kurz und zufrieden seine Augen. Mit seinen Armen, die noch immer ihren Körper umschlungen, drückte er sie noch fester an sich.

Schleierhafte Erinnerungen spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Er erinnerte sich an den Spiegel Nerhegeb, an Mariahs Zusammenbruch und an ihre Erzählungen.

Er musste daran denken, wie sie ihn so brutal geküsst und auf seinem Unterleib gesessen hatte. Sie hatte ihn mit einem Blick und einer Stimme angesprochen, die er noch nie bei ihr wahrgenommen hatte. Als ob ein fremdes inneres Ich sich ihm offenbart hätte. Er konnte es noch immer nicht wirklich fassen. Ihr Leben lang war sie von diesen dreckigen Todessern gequält worden. Man hatte sie unzählige Male vergewaltigt und sie hatte nie die Chance gehabt, sich zu wehren. Auch ihre leibliche Mutter hatte ein schlimmes Schicksal erlitten.

Harry zitterte leicht vor Wut. All das hatte Voldemort verursacht. Er hatte seins und Mariahs Leben zerstört, ihre Familien ausgelöscht und wegen ihm waren sie gezwungen gewesen bei Menschen der schlimmsten Sorte aufzuwachsen.

Doch Mariah hatte das schwerere Los gezogen.

Harry erschrak leicht, da Mariah sich auf einmal aus seiner Umarmung windete und nun auf dem Rücken lag. Ihr schlafendes Gesicht glich dem eines friedlichen Engels. In diesem Moment hätte

man ihr ihre schlimmen Erfahrungen gar nicht ansehen können.

Harry beugte sich leicht über sie und strich ihr die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Langsam senkte er sein Gesicht und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden zuckten Mariahs Mundwinkel und Harry löste sich in aller Ruhe von ihr. Er sah zu, wie Mariah langsam ihre Augen öffnete. Verwundert und leicht benommen sah sie in sein Gesicht.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln. Mariah lächelte ebenfalls.

"Guten Morgen", gab sie zurück und streichelte seine Wange.

"Gut geschlafen?", fragte er. Mariah nickte. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und Harry tat es ihr gleich.

"Wie spät ist es denn?", wollte Mariah wissen. Harry sah auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch.

"Neun Uhr. Wieso? Willst du schon aufstehen?", fragte er und nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch, die er auch gleich aufsetzte.

"Ja, ich möchte noch in die Bibliothek, um mir ein paar Nachschlagewerke zu holen. Durch mein Fehlen habe ich viel nachzuholen und außerdem beginnen ja in ungefähr drei Monaten unsere ZAGs", antwortete sie, zog den Bettvorhang auf und erhob sich vom Bett.

"Darf ich eure Duschen benutzen?" Harry nickte. Mariah lächelte dankbar und drehte sich in Richtung Waschraum. Doch seltsamerweise blieb sie noch sekundenlang stehen und rührte sich nicht. Verwundert wurde sie von Harry betrachtet.

"Ha-Harry ... das ... wegen letzte Nacht ... das tut mir sehr Leid ...", murmelte sie leise.

Harry stutzte.

"Ich ... nachdem ich dir das alles erzählt habe ... und dich so sehr ... körperlich provoziert habe ... Du musst mich jetzt wohl für eine richtige kleine _Schlampe_ halten."

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Was dachte sich Mariah nur? Aus welchem Grund sollte er so von ihr denken?

"Ich -", begann er, doch Mariah unterbrach ihn prompt.

"Bestimmt hätte sich nicht jedes Mädchen so sehr an dich rangeschmissen ... Ich weiß ja auch nicht, warum ich mich so verhalten habe, doch ... diese ganze Wut von damals ist auf einmal in mir hochgekommen. Ich wollte endlich alle Schmerzen aus meiner Seele rauslassen. Falls man das, was ich besitze, noch eine Seele nennen kann!", schluchzte sie verzweifelt. Ihr Kopf war nach vorne geneigt und sie weinte.

Harry stand auf einmal rasch auf. Er hielt Mariah an der Schulter fest, drehte sie zu sich und küsste ihre zitternden Lippen. Er fühlte ihre Tränen auf seinen Wangen, als wären es seine eigenen. Mariah schloss ihre Augen und sie wollte sich gerade dem Kuss hingeben, doch Harry löste sich von ihr, drückte seine Stirn zart gegen ihre und sah sie ernst an.

"Wie kannst du so was nur sagen? Ich würde dich doch niemals für eine Schlampe halten!", versicherte er ihr. Mariah starrte ihn überrascht an und schloss mit einem Schniefen die Augen.

"Du hast viel durchgemacht. Es ist verständlich, dass du endlich deine Wut rauslassen wolltest und kaum noch wusstest, was du tatest. Ich versichere dir, Mariah, ich bin nicht böse auf dich. Ich bin froh, dass du dich mir geöffnet hast und dass du hier bei mir bist", fügte er lächelnd hinzu. Mariah öffnete ihre Augen wieder und lächelte ebenfalls.

"Danke", sagte sie und vergoss eine weitere Träne, die aber diesmal aus Freude entstanden war. Harry strich ihr diese sanft weg.

"So, und nun mach dich mal fertig. Ich komme auch gleich nach."

Mariah nickte und ging nun endlich in den Waschraum.

Harry holte indessen seinen Koffer unter seinem Bett hervor und holte sich ein paar frische Sachen raus. Zum Glück fand er einen schwarzen, frischen Pullover, der einmal Dudley gehört hatte. Doch da dieser Harry beinahe über die Schulter gerutscht wäre, hatte er ihn einmal heimlich in Tante Petunias Waschmaschine gesteckt und eine zu große Portion Waschpulver reingeschüttet. Dadurch war der Pullover schön eingelaufen und passte Harry nun wie angegossen.

Danach ging auch er zum Waschraum. Als er im Duschbereich ankam, hörte er, dass Mariah in der letzten Duschkabine war. Deshalb nahm er die erste und fing an seelenruhig zu duschen.

Während er sich mit der Seife über die Arme strich, musste er an letzte Nacht denken. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut darin erinnern, was für eine heftige Erregung in ihm aufgewallt war, als sie auf seinem Unterleib gesessen und ihre Hüfte kreisen gelassen hatte.

Der Gedanke, der sich nun in seinem Kopf bildete, beschämte ihn zutiefst. Ehrlich gesagt ... hatte es ihm schon ein wenig gefallen. Oder besser gesagt ... er hatte es _genossen_.

Harry errötete. Er schämte sich, dass er so empfand.

Er erinnerte sich an die vielen Gespräche zwischen seinen restlichen Zimmergenossen in den letzten Monaten. Seamus hatte einmal behauptet, dass er in den Sommerferien ein Mädchen kennen gelernt hatte und dass er mit ihr auch schon geschlafen hätte. Doch Dean hatte Harry später erzählt, dass Seamus es zwar versucht hatte, doch das Mädchen wäre nicht einverstanden gewesen.

Tja, Pech gehabt, dachte Harry nur.

Er fragte sich, was gestern wohl passiert wäre, wenn Mariah nicht wieder rechtzeitig zur Vernunft gekommen wäre. Er selbst wusste nicht, ob er weiter gegangen wäre und er war sich sicher, dass Mariah noch sehr lange brauchen würde, um ihr Trauma einigermaßen zu verarbeiten. Doch er würde sie niemals zu so etwas drängen. Es war nicht so, dass er so etwas _Intimes_ niemals mit ihr machen würde, denn er war schon neugierig, wie es wohl sein würde, ihr so nahe zu sein. Er liebte ihre Nähe und ihre Ausstrahlung. Er liebte eigentlich alles an ihr. Er fragte sich, warum ihm das erst so spät klargeworden war.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie Mariah an seiner Duschkabine vorbeiging und den Duschraum verließ.

Ob wir wohl irgendwann mal zusammen duschen werden, fragte er sich und klatschte sich gleich beide Hände gegen die Wangen, um diesen absurden Gedanken abzuschütteln.

Ihm fiel schlagartig ein, dass Hermione ja Malfoy und Laura unter der Dusche im Vertrauensschülerbad erwischt hatte. Es war ihm echt ein Rätsel, wie die beiden Slytherins es nur geschafft hatten ein Paar zu werden. Früher hätte er so was nicht einmal vermutet, weil sie sich damals immer wieder in die Wolle gekriegt hatten. Er hätte auch niemals gedacht, dass sie schon so weit in ihrer Beziehung waren. Immerhin waren sie kaum älter, als er und Mariah. Wahrscheinlich ist Malfoy sowieso nur auf das _Eine_ aus, dachte Harry und stellte das Wasser ab. Er trocknete sich ab und zog sich schnell an.

Daraufhin ging er zu den Waschbecken und rieb sich noch schnell die Haare trocken. Dort stand auch schon Mariah, die ihre Haare durchbürstete.

Harry errötete, da ihn schon wieder diese seltsamen Gedanken einholten. Er schüttelte den Kopf, wodurch die Wassertropfen aus seinen Haaren hin und her flogen.

"Benutzt du eigentlich ein Haarshampoo mit Rosenduft?", fragte er sie hastig. Mariah drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.

"Ja, wieso?", erwiderte sie.

"Na ja, dein Haar riecht immer so angenehm schön", nuschelte er mit roten Wangen. Mariah war erst ziemlich baff, doch dann lächelte sie schüchtern.

"Danke", murmelte sie und legte ihre Bürste auf die Ablage des einen Waschbeckens. Zielgerecht ging sie auf Harry zu und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. Sie lächelte ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihr Gesicht näherte sich ihm und Harry errötete, da er dachte, sie würde ihn küssen. Sie hielt seinen Kopf fest und versenkte ihre Nase in seine noch immer feuchten Haare. Harry starrte überrascht vor sich hin.

Mariah nahm seinen schönen Duft in ihrer Nase auf.

"Deine Haare riechen wunderbar! Irgendwie nach Minze", sagte sie und sah ihm nun wieder ins Gesicht. Durch ihre Worte errötete er noch mehr. Mariah grinste und strich mit ihren Händen weiterhin durch sein pechschwarzes Haar.

"Dieser ordentliche Haarschnitt steht dir wirklich gut. Parvati sollte dir immer die Haare schneiden. Aber nur das und nichts anderes!", sagte sie kichernd.

Harrys Hände hielten sie nun an der Taille fest.

"Eifersüchtig?", fragte er grinsend. Mariah grinste zurück und küsste ihn kurz.

"Ach was! Ich vertraue dir!", sagte sie voller Überzeugung. Harry lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss

auf die Stirn.

"Na komm, lass uns losgehen." Mariah nickte und Händchen haltend verließen sie den Waschraum und betraten bald den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"So, also ich hol schnell ein paar Bücher, damit mir niemand zuvorkommt, und dann gehen wir frühstücken, okay?", fragte Mariah. Harry nickte und sah zu, wie Mariah den Gryffindorturm durch das Portraitloch verließ. Er seufzte leise und zufrieden und drehte sich nun in die Richtung, wo das rote Sofa vor dem Kamin stand.

Er blieb abrupt stehen. Dort auf dem Sofa saß Hermione und starrte geistesabwesend ins Feuer.

"Hey, warum bist du denn nicht beim Frühstück?", fragte Harry. Hermione drehte sich sehr langsam zu ihm. Die Schatten, die durch das Kaminfeuer entstanden, tanzten auf ihrem Gesicht herum. Ihr Blick wirkte verletzt und ernst. In Harry stieg leichte Besorgnis auf.

"Geht's dir nicht gut?", wollte er wissen und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa.

"Mir ist nur ein wenig schlecht, aber es geht schon wieder", sagte sie mit einem müden Lächeln.

"Solltest du nicht trotzdem in den Krankenflügel gehen?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie und sah wieder ins Feuer.

"Ja, sehr gut sogar." Hermione senkte den Blick.

"Ähm ... Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Es-es tut mir Leid, was ich gestern gesagt habe ... Ich wollte dich nicht unter Druck setzen und in deine Privatsphäre so rumzuschnüffeln war auch nicht gerade korrekt ...", murmelte sie. Harry schwieg kurz, doch dann fing er an zu sprechen.

"Gut, dass du das einsiehst, doch du solltest dich nicht bei mir, sondern bei Mariah entschuldigen, dass du solche Gerüchte über sie daher geredet hast und in letzter Zeit so unfair zu ihr warst", sagte er trocken. Hermione erbleichte sichtlich und ließ ein sehr leises Wimmern ertönen. Ungläubig und ein wenig verängstigt starrte sie ihn an, wie er weiterhin ins Kaminfeuer starrte.

Plötzlich stand sie ruckartig auf, wodurch Harry überrascht zur ihr aufsah. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte.

"Hermione?", fragte Harry unsicher. Hermione drehte sich nun so um, dass sie direkt vor ihm stand.

"Warum nur ... Warum setzt du dich so für sie ein?", fragte sie mit zitternden Lippen. Harry starrte sie irritiert an. Auf einmal tropften Tränen aus ihren Augen.

"Was findest du nur so toll an ihr! Sie hat dich doch gar nicht verdient!"

Harry wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Wieso sagte sie nur solche Dinge? Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch auf einmal umfasste sie mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich, Harry! Schon seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres! Ich liebe dich viel mehr als _sie_ es tut!", sagte sie bestimmt und bevor Harry überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, presste sie ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund. Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Er wurde hier gerade von Hermione, seiner langjährigen besten Freundin geküsst! Nicht auf die Wange, wie vor ungefähr einem Jahr, sondern auf den Mund!

Hermione hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und drängte sich ihm entgegen, sodass er nun an der Rückenlehne des Sofas angelehnt war.

Harrys Gedanken waren nicht mehr an ihrem Platz. Er war verwundert darüber, dass er sie noch nicht von sich geschubst hatte. Er liebte doch Mariah, also warum ließ er sich hier dann von Hermione küssen? Wie konnte es überhaupt sein, dass sie ausgerechnet in ihn verliebt war?

Hermione setzte sich bald auf seinen Schoß und ihre Hände spielten mit seinen Haaren.

Nun wusste Harry überhaupt nicht mehr, was er tat, als er mit seinen Händen zärtlich über ihre Oberarme strich, ebenfalls die Augen schloss und den Kuss mit voller Hingabe erwiderte.

Er wusste nicht warum um alles in der Welt, doch er genoss es von ihr geküsst zu werden. Von ihr strömte so ein Selbstbewusstsein aus, wie er es noch nie bei jemanden wahrgenommen hatte. Auch nicht bei Mariah. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und ihre Zungen umspielten sich nach einer Weile leidenschaftlich.

Plötzlich ertönte ein seltsames Geräusch, als ob etwas Schweres auf den Teppich gefallen wäre und Harry und Hermione lösten sich erschrocken voneinander.

Beide starrten schockiert zum Eingang.

Dort stand Mariah, die die beiden mit ungläubigem Blick anstarrte. Vor ihr auf dem Boden lagen mehrere Bücher.

Mariahs Gesicht war blass wie das eine Wasserleiche und jeder Teil ihres Körpers zitterte.

Harry schubste Hermione panisch von seinem Schoß runter, wodurch diese beinahe zu Boden fiel, sich aber gerade noch am Rande des Sofas festhalten konnte.

"Ma-Mariah! I-ich kann das erklären - Ich - ", stotterte Harry, doch Mariah funkte ihm bei seiner nahenden Erklärung dazwischen.

"ERKLÄREN! WAS BITTE GIBT ES DA NOCH ZU ERKLÄREN! DU SAGST MIR ERST, DASS DU MIR NIEMALS WEHTUN MÖCHTEST UND IM NÄCHSTEN MOMENT KNUTSCHT DU MIT HERMIONE RUM! DU BIST DOCH ECHT DAS LETZTE! GENAU WIE ALL DIE ANDEREN SCHWEINE!", schrie sie voller Wut und Tränen in den Augen. Sofort drehte sie sich um und rannte durch das Portraitloch.

Harry stand hastig auf und rannte ihr hinterher. Er lief ebenfalls durch das Portraitloch und rannte beinahe Ron um, der gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten wollte.

Harry blieb kurz stehen und starrte seinen besten Freund schuldbewusst in die blauen Augen, die ihn verwundert betrachteten. Harry schubste ihn nach einigen Sekunden regelrecht zur Seite und lief Mariah nach. Unendlich viel Schuld breitete sich in ihm aus. Das Mädchen, in das sein bester Freund verliebt war, war in ihn verliebt! Gestern hatte Ron also _ihn_ gemeint!

Warum hatte er Hermiones Kuss nur erwidert? Und auch noch mit so einer Intensität? Warum nur?

"MARIAH!", rief er seiner Freundin hinterher. Plötzlich kam jemand aus dem Korridor links von ihm und er lief direkt in diese Person rein...

Ron schaute Harry völlig verdutzt hinterher. Was war das denn eben gewesen?

Warum war Mariah weinend aus dem Gryffindorturm gerannt und warum hatte Harry ihn mit so einem schuldbewussten Blick angesehen?

Plötzlich kam ihm da eine Ahnung und bevor das Portraitloch sich wieder schloss, lief Ron eilig in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er lief ein paar Schritte vorwärts und stolperte beinahe über einen kleinen Bücherhaufen, der auf dem Boden lag. Ron hob diesen auf und legte die Bücher auf einen der kleinen Tische.

Langsam glitt der Blick des rothaarigen Gryffindors zur Treppe, die zu den Schlafsälen führte. Diese lief er langsam hinauf und öffnete ganz vorsichtig die Tür des Schlafsaals der Mädchen aus der fünften Klasse.

Etwas unsicher blickte er hinein und entdeckte sofort Hermione, die zusammengekauert auf ihrem Bett hockte. Ron betrat den Schlafsaal und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Langsam und wortlos ging er zu Hermiones Bett und setzte sich neben sie hin. Hermione sah nicht auf. Ihr Schluchzen war kaum zu überhören.

Ron hob zögernd seine Hand und strich Hermione tröstend über ihre braunen, welligen Haare. Hermione hob langsam ihren Kopf und sah in Rons Gesicht. Ihre Augen und Wangen waren voller Tränen. Diese wischte er ihr sanft weg.

"Möchtest du reden?", fragte er leise. Hermione schwieg lange. Doch dann nickte sie.

Mariah rannte so schnell, wie sie noch nie gerannt war. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Blei an, doch es kam ihr so vor, als ob sie trotzdem immer schneller werden würde.

Warum nur? Warum hatte Harry Hermione geküsst? Hatten die beiden vielleicht doch etwas

miteinander und sie hatte es einfach nicht mitbekommen?

Harry hatte ihr doch letzte Nacht versprochen, ihr niemals wehzutun und sie zu beschützen! War das alles gelogen gewesen? Er liebte sie doch ... oder etwa nicht?

Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Unterarm die Tränen weg. Sie erinnerte sich an den Anblick, der sich ihr da geboten hatte. Wie Hermione auf Harrys Schoß gesessen hatte. Wie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergruben waren. Wie ihre Münder sich beinahe gegenseitig verschlungen hätten...

Mariah wurde übel. Eine unheimliche Wut kam in ihr hoch. Etwa dieselbe, die sie letzte Nacht empfunden hatte? Als sie ihm ihre größten Geheimnisse offenbart hatte?

Sie hatte gedacht, sie könnte ihm vertrauen, nur deswegen hatte sie ihm von diesen ständigen Vergewaltigungen und von ihrer ermordeten Mutter erzählt!

Ihre Wut wurde immer heftiger, sie konnte sie nicht zurückhalten.

In diesem Moment spürte sie plötzlich Hassgefühle ... gegenüber Hermione und Harry. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie solche Gefühle jemals für Harry empfinden würde, doch da hatte sie sich geirrt.

Diese Gefühle wurden immer stärker und ihr Herz schlug von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer lauter und schneller. Ihr wurde langsam so schlecht, dass sie den Drang verspürte, sich vielleicht im nächsten Augenblick zu übergeben.

Sie musste sich ihrer Wut unbedingt entledigen. _Sofort!_

"MARIAH!"

Mariah drehte sich nicht um. Sie erkannte Harrys Stimme, die zwar ihr Gehör, jedoch nicht ihr Herz erreichte.

Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Andauernd tauchte dieses Bild von ihm und Hermione in ihrem Kopf auf.

Erneut rief Harry nach ihr, doch sie lief weiter.

Plötzlich stand jemand vor ihr und ruckartig sah sie zu dieser Person auf. Vor ihr stand Draco und sah sie erschrocken an, da sie ihn beinahe umgerannt hätte.

"Was ... ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er verwundert. Mariah schwieg und sah in seine grauen Augen, die einen kleinen Schimmer Azurblau besaßen. Sie hatte ihm noch nie so genau in die Augen gesehen. Doch diese waren irgendwie ... _wunderschön_.

Mariah schluckte leicht. Warum dachte sie auf einmal solche Sachen?

"MARIAH!"

Diesmal drehte sich Mariah um. Sie wusste, dass Harry gleich um die Ecke kommen würde. Plötzlich schlich sich ein gefährlicher Plan in ihre Gedanken. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen bildete sich kurz auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Draco um und sah ihn nun ernst an.

Plötzlich packte sie seinen grünsilbernen Schlips und zog ihn ruckartig zu sich.

"_Spiel einfach mit!_", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Draco starrte sie perplex an, da er nicht wusste, was sie damit meinte. Doch auf einmal zog sie ihn noch näher zu sich ran, schloss ihre Augen und eh Draco sich versah, fühlte er schon Mariahs Lippen auf seinen.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Er konnte nicht glauben, was hier soeben geschah. Was war nur in dieses Mädchen gefahren? Auf einmal hörte auch er wieder Harrys Stimme, die nach Mariah rief.

Jetzt kapierte Draco endlich.

Ach so, Potter hat sie verletzt. Na gut, meinetwegen. Dann werde ich ihr eben ein bisschen bei ihrer kleinen Rache helfen, dachte er entschlossen und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Er schlang seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. Seine rechte Hand wanderte langsam zu ihrem Nacken und seine Finger fuhren durch ihre Haare.

Mariah war froh, dass Draco ihr half. Sie hätte erwartet, dass er sie sofort wieder wegstoßen würde, aber so konnte man sich irren. Sie hörte, wie jemand angerannt kam und einige Meter hinter ihr stehen blieb. Kein Wort fiel von dieser Person.

Mariah lachte spöttisch in ihrem Inneren.

Ja ... Jetzt weißt du hoffentlich, wie sich das anfühlt, dachte sie. Auf einmal fühlte sie, wie Dracos Zunge sich zwischen ihre Lippen drängte, die sie ihm auch sofort öffnete. Neugierig und leidenschaftlich erkundigte er ihren Mund. Seine Zunge berührte ihre und beide fühlten einen seltsamen Schauer. Mariahs Zunge wanderte nun in Dracos Mund und spielte innig mit seiner.

Wow, der kann wirklich wunderbar küssen, gestand Mariah sich ein.

Bei Merlin, was hat Potter nur geritten, dass er so eine gute Küsserin einfach davonlaufen lässt, fragte sich Draco währenddessen.

Das Zungenspiel hielt nicht mehr lange an, da den beiden bald die Luft ausging. Beide lösten sich mit einem Keuchen voneinander und holten erstmal Luft. Mariah und Draco atmeten erschöpft ein und aus und hielten sich an der Stelle ihrer Herzen, welche sehr laut und unkontrolliert schlugen.

Mariah wusste, dass Harry hinter ihr stand und sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was er soeben empfand. Mit einem fiesen und zufriedenen Grinsen drehte sie sich um.

In diesem Moment erstarrte sie regelrecht zur Salzsäule und ihr wurde beinahe schwarz vor Augen.

Ja, dort stand Harry und starrte sie und Draco vollkommen entsetzt an.

Doch neben ihm stand eine weitere Person.

Laura.

Deren Gesicht war nun noch blasser, als alles, was Mariah jemals gesehen hatte. Lauras Augen spiegelten blankes Entsetzen und Ungläubigkeit. Sie zitterte unmerklich und sah so aus, als könnte sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

Auch Draco starrte Laura mit schlimmer Vorahnung an.

Super Timing, dachte er ironisch.

"L-Laura ...", stotterte Mariah unsicher und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihre Freundin zu. Diese entfernte sich sofort ein paar Schritte von ihr. Nun war ihr Blick gereizt.

"Wie ... konntest du nur ...?", murmelte sie leise und hörte sich so an, als müsste sie sich gerade sehr beherrschen, nicht auf Mariah loszugehen. Mariah streckte ihre Hand nach Laura aus, doch sie schlug diese sofort weg. Mariah wich erschrocken zurück.

"SAG MAL, BIST DU NOCH GANZ DICHT! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, DRACO ZU KÜSSEN!", schrie Laura.

Mariah starrte sie ein wenig ängstlich an. Ihr steckte ein Kloß im Hals. Erst nach einer halben Minute konnte sie zu einem Satz ansetzen, doch Laura unterbrach sie.

"SPAR DIR DEINE LÜGEN! UNSERE FREUNDSCHAFT KANNST DU AB HEUTE ENDGÜLTIG VERGESSEN!", fuhr sie Mariah an, rannte an ihr vorbei und lief in Richtung Kerker. Mariah sah ihr hinterher und bemerkte, dass Laura Draco noch einen zutiefst verletzten Blick zuwarf, als sie an ihm vorbeilief. Er lief ihr nach kurzem Zögern hinterher und beide verschwanden nach kurzer Zeit aus Mariahs Blickfeld.

Nun stand sie mit Harry ganz allein in diesem Gang. Ein unbeschreibbar langes Schweigen entstand. Ganz langsam drehte sich Mariah zu Harry um. Der betrachtete sie mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick.

Beide starrten sich minutenlang einfach nur an, doch dann drehte sich Harry einfach um und ging.

Mariah blieb allein zurück und fing an leise zu weinen.

Was hatte sie nur für einen dummen Fehler begangen.

"_Du hast Harry geküsst?_", flüsterte Ron entsetzt.

Hermione nickte mit roten Wangen.

"Ja, und ... er hat den Kuss auch erwidert", murmelte sie. Ron erbleichte durch diese Worte nun vollkommen. Harry hatte Hermiones Kuss erwidert? Warum denn das auf einmal?

"Und ... er weiß jetzt, dass du ihn liebst?", fragte Ron leise ohne sie anzusehen.

"Ja ... Aber was er darüber denkt, weiß ich leider nicht. Doch da er mich sofort weggeschubst hat, als Mariah aufgetaucht ist ... bin ich mir sicher, dass er sich mit mir nur einen Ausrutscher erlaubt hat", sagte sie bedauernd.

"Findest du es denn gut, dass Harry und Mariah sich jetzt zoffen werden?"

"Ich weiß nicht ... Normalerweise hätte ich mich jederzeit wie ein Schneekönig gefreut, doch jetzt kann ich das irgendwie nicht", sagte sie nachdenklich.

"Dir ist aber hoffentlich klar, dass du einen Riesenfehler gemacht hast. Warum musstest du ihn auch

unbedingt küssen?", warf Ron ihr vor. Er musste es sich sehr verkneifen, so zu klingen, wie er sich soeben fühlte. Hermione sah ihn ein wenig empört an.

"Das fragst du noch? Ich war immer noch sehr wütend darüber, dass Mariah in seinem Bett gelegen hat und außerdem hat er mich nach meiner Entschuldigung voll vor den Kopf gestoßen! Ich musste ihm unbedingt sagen, was ich für ihn empfinde!"

"ABER DESWEGEN MUSSTEST DU IHN DOCH NICHT GLEICH KÜSSEN!", fuhr Ron sie an und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Hermione erschrak. Nicht nur durch seinen Ton, sondern auch durch seine Worte. Ron sah auch ein, dass er die falsche Lautstärke erwischt hatte und sah zu Boden.

"Seit wann rastest du denn plötzlich so aus?", fragte Hermione verwundert.

"Glaube mir ... seit Ende unseres vierten Schuljahres bin ich innerlich schon millionenmal ausgerastet", flüsterte Ron. Hermione stutzte.

"Hä? Wieso das denn? Ist es wegen dem Ministerium, weil dort keiner glauben will, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder zurück ist?"

"Nein!", sagte Ron. Hermione betrachtete ihn fragend. Ron seufzte leise. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er musste es ihr sagen.

"Damals ... als Harry nach diesem Ereignis im Krankenflügel gelegen hat ... da hast du mir doch ein Geheimnis anvertraut, weißt du noch?"

Hermione hielt kurz inne.

"Ja, ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich mich in Harry verliebt habe", sagte sie und sah Ron immer noch völlig verwirrt an. Der betrachtete sie mit einem traurigen Blick.

Plötzlich fiel bei Hermione der Groschen. Meinte er etwa ... Nein! Das konnte nicht sein!

Allerdings ... wenn sie an das letzte Schuljahr zurückdachte...

"Ja, Hermione. Es ist so wie du denkst", meinte er.

Hermione erbleichte. Nein! Das konnte einfach nicht sein!

"D-du ...", konnte sie nur hervorbringen.

Ron nickte.

"Ja ... Ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles auf der Welt."

Nun schoss Hermione fast das gesamte Blut ins Gesicht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

"Wa-warum ausgerechnet _ich_?", fragte sie nervös. Rons Gesicht zierte ein seltsames Lächeln.

"Das ... weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht", war seine Antwort. Hermione schaute verwirrt drein.

"Aber was spielt das denn noch für eine Rolle? Du bist doch in meinen besten Freund verliebt, also sollte ich dich nicht mit meinem Gelabber zutexten", sagte Ron trocken.

Hermione zuckte zusammen. Jetzt konnte sie sich erst ein richtiges Bild von dieser Situation machen. Sie hatte Ron immer von ihrem Liebeskummer erzählt und er hatte ihr geduldig zugehört und sie immer liebevoll getröstet. Und sie, sie hatte nie bemerkt, wie sehr sie ihm damit wehgetan hatte. Es hatte tatsächlich einige Andeutungen dafür gegeben, dass er mehr für sie empfand als Freundschaft. Er war zum Beispiel im letzten Schuljahr sehr eifersüchtig auf Viktor Krum gewesen, da er mit Hermione zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war. Sie hatte jedoch gedacht, dass er es nur gewesen war, weil er Harrys Gegner im magischen Turnier gewesen war.

Und dann die Einladung zum Weihnachtsball in diesem Schuljahr. Da hatte sie gedacht, er hätte sie nur genommen, damit er eine bessere Tanzpartnerin als letztes Jahr bekommen würde.

Schlagartig erinnerte sie sich auch an den Wangenkuss am Ende des Weihnachtsballs. Für dies hatte sie nur den einzigen Grund gesehen, dass er vielleicht nur vorgehabt hatte, sie damit zu ärgern. Damals war sie ziemlich sauer auf ihn gewesen. Immerhin hatte er gewusst, dass sie Harry liebte.

Hermione schämte sich zutiefst. Wieso nur hatte sie es nicht bemerkt? Wenn sie davon gewusst hätte, dann hätte sie Ron doch niemals so verletzt.

"Ron ...", murmelte sie, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie sagen wollte und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihn mitleidig anzusehen. Das Gesicht ihres Freundes verfinsterte sich leicht.

"Hermione, bitte hör auf, mich so anzusehen. Diesen Mitleidsblick kann ich nicht ausstehen", sagte er. Hermione musste ihn dadurch jedoch noch mitleidiger ansehen. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr so wütend und enttäuscht sehen. Sie wollte ihn wieder lachen sehen, wollte seine Witze hören, wollte

mit ihm rumalbern. Eben wie früher, doch nichts war mehr wie früher.

Sie erschrak leicht, als sie bemerkte, dass einige Tränen ihre Wangen herunterliefen. Auch Ron bemerkte dies und sah sie besorgt an.

"Hey, jetzt wein doch nicht auch noch wegen mir. Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen", versuchte er, sie zu beruhigen, doch Hermione schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf.

"Doch! Ich mache mir Vorwürfe!", erwiderte sie und weinte noch mehr. Ron rückte etwas näher an sie heran und streichelte sanft ihre feuchte Wange.

"Aber du konntest es doch nicht wissen. Na gut, der ganze Jahrgang weiß es wahrscheinlich bereits, selbst Mariah." Hermione sah ihn völlig konfus an.

"Was? Mariah wusste, dass ich in Harry verliebt bin?" Ron nickte.

"Aber ... warum hat sie ihm dann nichts erzählt?"

"Ich habe sie darum gebeten, zu schweigen ... damit sich Harry keine Vorwürfe macht", murmelte er. Plötzlich fühlte er Hermiones Hände, die auf seinen Wangen ruhten. Verwundert sah er in ihre Augen.

"Es tut mir alles so Leid, Ron. Wenn ich von deinen Gefühlen mir gegenüber gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich dich nie mit meinem Liebeskummer genervt", nuschelte sie mit leisen Schluchzern.

"Ich ... habe dir nichts gesagt, weil ich dich nicht verwirren wollte. Außerdem sind Freunde doch dazu da, sich gegenseitig die Probleme zu erzählen", erwiderte Ron ruhig. Hermione konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte er noch so ruhig reden? Sie sah ihn nun noch einmal an und war sich sicher, dass er nicht das meinte, was er sagte.

"Warum lügst du?", fragte sie und drückte ihre Stirn gegen seine. Perplex sah er direkt in ihre Augen, die nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen entfernt waren. Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht langsam wärmer wurde. Auch Hermione fühlte dies aufgrund der Hitze auf seiner Stirn. Seltsamerweise störte es sie plötzlich nicht. Irgendwie erfreute es sie auf einmal, dass Ron so viel für sie empfand.

"Du hast es mir doch schon gesagt. Also unterdrücke deine Gefühle bitte nicht mehr", murmelte sie. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass es wirklich sie war, die diese Worte sprach. Ron errötete nun noch mehr und sein Blick wirkte gequält und müde.

"Hermione ... tu jetzt bitte nichts, was du später bereust", flüsterte er, doch auf einmal fühlte er ihre süße Stupsnase, die sich lieblich an seine schmiegte. Ihm wurde etwas schwindelig. Langsam schloss er seine Augen und Hermione tat es ihm gleich. Schon geschah es. Ihre Lippen berührten sich zärtlich und vereinten sich zu einem Kuss.

Hermione wusste nicht, warum sie dies tat. Es war ihr auch egal. Sie hatte auf einmal eine starke Anziehung von Ron wahrgenommen und hatte den heftigen Drang verspürt, seine Lippen mit ihren zu vereinen. Zu ihm zärtlich zu sein und ihn vielleicht auch zu trösten. Sie umschlang seinen Hals mit ihren Armen und Rons Arme legten sich um ihren Körper. Er drückte sie fest an sich.

Hermione drängte sich ihm entgegen, wodurch Ron nach hinten aufs Bettlaken gedrückt wurde. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete er darauf und blieb mit ihr liegen. Sie lag direkt auf ihm und beide wagten es nicht den Kuss zu unterbrechen, im Gegenteil, sie füllten ihn mit einer unendlichen Leidenschaft aus, dass ihnen schon sehr schnell schwummrig im Kopf wurde.

Hermione vergaß alles um sich herum. Es war ihr egal, ob vielleicht im nächsten Moment ihre Freundinnen reinschneien könnten. Es war ihr auch gleich, ob hier vielleicht etwas falsch an dieser Situation war. Ihr einziger Gedanke galt Ron. Seine Lippen riefen in ihrem Bauch ein starkes Kribbeln hervor. Dieses Kribbeln kannte sie nur zu gut. Dies hatte sie immer in Harrys Nähe gespürt.

Nur diesmal war es anders. Das Kribbeln war bei Ron plötzlich viel stärker. Bei Harry hatte sie auch immer diese ahnende Angst gehabt, dass er sie niemals lieben würde. Doch Ron liebte sie. Selbst, wenn er es ihr nicht gesagt hätte, dann hätte sie dies schon dadurch gewusst, weil er so viel Liebe und Leidenschaft in diesen Kuss setzte.

Rons Herz klopfte so laut und schnell, dass es ihm in der Brust schmerzte. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er küsste gerade das Mädchen seiner Träume. Wie lange er doch auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte. Ihre Lippen waren so schön weich und ihr Haar roch nach gut duftendem

Haarshampoo. Er ließ seine Hände nach oben wandern und strich mit ihnen durch ihr lockiges, schönes Haar.

Doch irgendwas war hier falsch. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Es sagte ihm, er solle sofort damit aufhören.

Warum, fragte er sich innerlich. Er wollte den Kuss auf keinen Fall enden lassen. Immerhin hatte er jahrelang darauf gewartet.

_'Aber sie liebt dich doch nicht'_, sagte eine innere Stimme.

Ron zuckte zusammen. Das stimmte. Hermione liebte Harry. Warum küsste sie ihn dann also? Tat sie dies etwa aus Mitleid? Oder, weil sie wusste, dass sie es sich bei Harry gründlich versaut hatte?

Urplötzlich drückte er ihr Gesicht von seinem weg und unterbrach so den Kuss.

Schwer atmend und verwundert sah sie auf ihn herab.

"Ich bin nicht dein Ersatz für Harry", sagte Ron ernst und bestimmt. Hermione starrte ihn erschrocken an. Diese Worte wirkten bei ihr heftiger als eine Ohrfeige.

Ron drückte sie vorsichtig von sich runter und stand vom Bett auf.

"Ich rate dir, dich endlich zu entscheiden, was und vor allem _wen_ du willst", murmelte er ungerührt ohne sie anzusehen. Während seiner Worte richtete er sein T-Shirt, welches durch die heftige Knutscherei leicht verrutscht worden war.

Daraufhin ging er zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

"Ich hoffe, du siehst ein, dass du durch solche Dinge nicht nur Harry als Freund verlieren könntest", sagte er trocken, als ob der Kuss zwischen ihnen soeben nicht passiert wäre und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Hermione sah ihm sprachlos hinterher. Dass Ron nicht mehr da war, nahm sie gar nicht mehr so richtig war. Immer wieder ertönten seine Worte in ihrem Kopf.

_'Ich bin nicht dein Ersatz für Harry.'_

Hatte er etwa damit gemeint, dass sie ihn nur als Lückenbüßer sah? Als Ersatz für Harry?

Als sie und Ron sich geküsst hatten, hatte sie richtiges Herzflattern und Schmetterlinge im Bauch gehabt. Fühlte man sich so bei jemandem, bei dem man nur seinen Frust wegen einer unerwiderten Liebe auslassen wollte?

Hermione wusste einfach nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte und drückte weinend ihr Gesicht in ihr Kissen. Sie sah ein, dass Ron Recht hatte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Ron als Freund verloren. Und falls dies noch nicht der Fall war, musste sie endlich zwischen ihren Gefühlen für ihre beiden besten Freunde wählen.

Harry schlenderte geistesabwesend durch die Korridore. Er wusste nicht, wo er hinlief, da er nur zu Boden starrte.

Sein Magen knurrte leise, doch dies nahm er kaum wahr. Viel mehr dachte er darüber nach, was vor einigen Minuten geschehen war.

Hermione hatte ihm gestanden, dass sie ihn schon seit langem liebte und hatte ihn daraufhin geküsst. Seltsamerweise hatte er sie nicht zurückgewiesen und in genau diesem Moment war ausgerechnet Mariah aufgetaucht. Er hatte sich ihren wütenen und verletzten Blick eingeprägt. Er hatte ihr gegenüber ein so schlechtes Gewissen. Immerhin hatte sie ihm gestern ihre größten Geheimnisse anvertraut und er hatte es zugelassen, von seiner besten Freundin geküsst zu werden.

Doch Mariah hatte sich sofort an ihm gerächt, indem sie Malfoy geküsst hatte.

Harry verstand, warum sie so wütend gewesen war, doch warum musste es ausgerechnet Malfoy gewesen sein? Oder wäre es jeder gewesen, nur, um ihn zu ärgern? Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hoffte er, dass es so wäre.

Außerdem war Malfoy doch mit Laura zusammen! War Mariah etwa so wütend gewesen, dass sie selbst daran nicht mehr gedacht hatte?

Dummerweise war Harry mit Laura zusammengestoßen, als er Mariah hinterhergelaufen war. Laura war dann mit ihm mitgelaufen und hatte leider ebenfalls den Kuss zwischen Mariah und Draco gesehen. Harry hatte zwar Mitleid für Mariah empfunden, als Laura ihr die Freundschaft gekündigt hatte, doch das hieß nicht, dass ihn der Anblick dieses Kusses nicht ebenfalls sehr verletzt hatte.

Er hatte Mariah einfach stehen gelassen und irrte seitdem in den Korridoren umher.

Harry bog gerade in den nächsten Gang ein und blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen.

Wenige Meter vor ihm stand Ron.

Sofort drehte Harry sich um und wollte so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Er konnte Ron einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Nicht nachdem, was heute geschehen war.

"Hey, verschwinde doch nicht gleich wieder!", rief Ron ihm zu. Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam wieder um. Ron ging mit einem seltsamen Blick auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

"Ich möchte mit dir wegen Hermione reden", sagte er ernst.

Harry schluckte und sah beschämt zu Boden.

"Hermione hat mir von dem Kuss und ihrem Geständnis schon erzählt. Du brauchst hier also nichts mehr zu leugnen."

Harry sah überrascht auf. Ihn überkam eine Gänsehaut, da Rons blaue Augen die seinen regelrecht durchbohrten. Da er diesem Blick nicht standhalten konnte, wendete er sein Gesicht erneut zur Seite.

"Ron ... Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, was da passiert ist", murmelte er schuldbewusst.

"Warum entschuldigst du dich bei mir?", fragte Ron trocken. Harry stutzte.

"Na ... weil du doch in sie verliebt bist und ... sie hat mir ihre Liebe gestanden", nuschelte er nervös. Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein. Ron seufzte leise.

"Und? Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass sie dich liebt. Durch deine Gefühle für Mariah hast du es noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Außerdem hat Hermione dich geküsst und nicht andersrum", erwiderte er mit sachlichem Ton.

"Ja, aber ich habe den Kuss _erwidert_!", protestierte Harry, obwohl er sich mit diesen Worten eigentlich ins eigene Fleisch schnitt. Ron sah ihm in die Augen.

"Hast du während des Kusses starkes Herzklopfen und ein heftiges Kribbeln im Bauch wahrgenommen?", wollte er wissen. Harrys Stirn bildete Falten.

Doch dann hielt er inne und überlegte.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete er ein wenig überrascht. Ron schloss kurz seine Augen und wirkte sehr erleichtert.

"Na also, es war nur rein körperlich", sagte er locker. Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Ron wegen der Sache mit Hermione völlig ausrasten würde, doch er blieb mehr als ruhig. Harry kam es so vor, als ob er hier im falschen Film wäre. Er wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, doch Ron kam ihm zuvor.

"Du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen, Harry!", versicherte er ihm.

"Warum redest du eigentlich die ganze Zeit so locker daher?", wollte Harry nun endlich wissen.

Rons Blick wurde nun sehr ernst.

"Ich ... weiß schon seit dem Ende unseres vierten Schuljahres, dass sie in dich verliebt ist", gab er zu. Harry starrte ihn sprachlos an. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

"Aber ... kurz vor dem Kuss hat sie mir gesagt ... dass sie mich schon seit diesem Zeitraum liebt. Heißt das etwa, dass du ..."

"Ja, das heißt es. Als ... du damals während der dritten Runde des Trimagischen Turniers plötzlich verschwunden bist, da ist Hermione weinend zusammengebrochen und ich habe es gerade noch geschafft, sie einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Wahrscheinlich ist ihr damals klar geworden, wie viel sie für dich empfindet. Dann, als du tagelang im Krankenflügel gelegen hast, hat sie mir anvertraut, dass sie sich in dich verliebt hat", erzählte er leise. Harry starrte ihn erneut völlig verwundert an. Er konnte das alles einfach nicht glauben! An diesem Tag folgte ja eine Überraschung und Tragödie der nächsten!

"Wa-warum hast du mir nie was davon erzählt?"

"Na ja, Hermione gegenüber wäre das sehr unfair gewesen und außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass du dir wie jetzt Vorwürfe machst", antwortete Ron. "Und wo wir jetzt schon bei den großen Enthüllungen sind, Mariah wusste ebenfalls, dass Hermione in dich verliebt ist."

Nun klappte Harrys Kinnlade herunter.

"Was? Mariah ... wusstees?", flüsterte er mit großem Entsetzen.

"Yep. Ich habe es ihr beim Weihnachtsball erzählt."

"Ja, aber ... warum hat ausgerechnet _sie_ mir nichts gesagt?"

"Ich habe sie gebeten, zu schweigen. Meine Gründe kennst du ja", sagte Ron. Harry sah zu Boden und drückte seine Hand gegen die Stirn.

"Oh Gott, das muss ihr ja gehörig den Rest gegeben haben, als sie Hermione und mich so gesehen hat", murmelte Harry und senkte schuldbewusst seinen Kopf.

Ron betrachtete ihn ein wenig mitleidig.

"Da siehst du es, Harry. Du solltest dich lieber mit Mariah aussprechen und dich nicht tausendmal bei mir entschuldigen", sagte er.

"Ich hab ja versucht, es ihr zu erklären, doch sie wollte nichts davon hören! Dann ist sie sofort aus den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt und ich ihr hinterher." Er stoppte, als er hörte, wie sein Magen beträchtlich laut knurrte. Er errötete leicht und Ron fing an zu grinsen.

"Wollen wir zur Küche gehen? Das Frühstück müsste nämlich schon vorbei sein", schlug er vor. Harry nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Unterwegs erzählte Harry Ron noch haargenau, was nach dem Kuss mit Hermione geschehen war. Als er den Kuss zwischen Mariah und Draco erläuterte, starrte Ron ihn ungläubig an.

"SIE HAT _MALFOY_ GEKÜSST!", fragte er völlig entsetzt. Er schlug sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund, da in ihrer Nähe mehrere Schüler standen und die beiden völlig konfus anstarrten. Harry und Ron lächelten nervös, wodurch ihre Mitschüler ihre Blicke wieder abwandten und weitergingen.

Harry sah nun zu Ron und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Noch lauter, Ron! Ich glaube, in London hat man dich noch nicht gehört!", fuhr er ihn mit reinem Sarkasmus an.

"Äh sorry, aber ausgerechnet _Malfoy_! Warum hat sie das nur gemacht?"

"Sie wollte sich an mir rächen und dafür war Malfoy natürlich perfekt. Die beiden schienen es auch richtig genossen zu haben, denn ihr Kuss hat sehr leidenschaftlich ausgesehen", erzählte Harry verbittert, der Zorn in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

"Ja, aber ... Malfoy ist doch angeblich mit Elisha zusammen, oder nicht?"

"Ja schon. Als ich Mariah hinterher gerannt bin, bin ich übrigens mit Elisha zusammengestoßen. Sie ist dann mit mir weiter gerannt und hat natürlich den Kuss gesehen. Mariah war ziemlich geschockt, als sie sie gesehen hat. Elisha hat ihr auch sofort die Freundschaft gekündigt und ist davongelaufen."

"Bei Merlin, heute hat hier wohl jeder Beziehungsstress!", sagte Ron völlig überfordert. Harrys Gesichtszüge bildeten ein müdes Lächeln.

"Sag mal, wie geht es denn Hermione?", wollte er wissen.

"Na ja, sie saß im Schlafsaal auf ihrem Bett und hat geweint." Harry senkte seinen Blick, doch Ron fuhr fort.

"Ich habe mich zu ihr gesetzt und sie hat mir alles erzählt. Daraufhin ... habe ... ich ihr meine Liebe gestanden."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

"Bitte? Ausgerechnet _jetzt_!", fragte er ungläubig.

"Später hätte ich wahrscheinlich nie mehr den Mut dazu aufgebracht", erwiderte Ron.

"Und? Was hat sie dazu gesagt?"

Ron seufzte.

"Sie hat sich bei mir entschuldigt, weil sie es nie bemerkt hat und mir immer ihren Liebeskummer anvertraut hat. Ich habe gesagt, dass sie keinen Grund dazu hat, doch sie hörte mir gar nicht richtig

zu. Und dann ... haben wir uns geküsst", murmelte Ron mit roten Wangen.

Harrys Körper, der noch immer von den anderen Neuigkeiten völlig betroffen war, erstarrte nun regelrecht zur Salzsäule.

"W-w-wie das denn?", stotterte er völlig fassungslos. Plötzlich lachte Ron. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut. Dieses Lachen war vollkommen falsch und enthielt viel Spott und Verbitterung.

"Tja, das frage ich mich auch! Eigentlich war _sie_ es, die mich geküsst hat. Ich habe den Kuss natürlich sofort erwidert. Immerhin habe ich jahrelang darauf gewartet. Doch dann sah ich ein, dass ich für sie nur der Lückenbüßer bin", sagte er hämisch. Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte er unsicher.

"Verstehst du es nicht? Sie ist völlig deprimiert, weil du ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Deswegen hat sie ihren Frust an mir ausgelassen. Als ich das eingesehen habe, habe ich den Kuss sofort unterbrochen und ihr klargemacht, dass ich nicht den Ersatz für dich spielen will", antwortete Ron. Harry wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Nun musste Ron auch noch als Lückenbüßer für ihn herhalten. Und das nur, weil er Hermiones Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte.

"Wage es bloß nicht dich schon wieder zu entschuldigen, sonst muss _ich_ gleich etwas tun, wofür ich mich dann bei _dir_ entschuldigen muss", sagte Ron grinsend.

Harry grinste ebenfalls. Er hatte wirklich gerade vorgehabt, sich erneut bei seinem Freund zu entschuldigen.

"Jedenfalls habe ich Hermione vor ein Ultimatum gestellt", erzählte Ron. Da Harry ihn fragend ansah, erklärte er genau, was er damit meinte.

"Ich habe zu ihr gesagt, sie soll sich endlich entscheiden, für wen sie nun wahre Gefühle hegt. Außerdem habe ich sie darauf hingewiesen, dass sie nun nicht nur deine Freundschaft verlieren könnte." Harry zögerte kurz, bevor er etwas herausbringen konnte.

"Denkst du nicht, dass du mit deinen Worten ein wenig übertrieben hast?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ron sah ihn an, als ob er sich verhört hätte.

"Wie bitte? Willst du etwa, dass sie weiterhin mit uns Katz und Maus spielt?"

"Das tut sie doch gar nicht! Gut, sie hat ein oder auch zwei Fehler gemacht, doch deswegen müssen wir ihr doch nicht gleich ein Ultimatum aufstellen!", war Harrys Meinung.

"Ich wundere mich doch sehr über deine Worte! Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mit ihr noch völlig normal umgehen kann, nachdem, was da im Schlafsaal passiert ist?"

"Natürlich nicht, aber trotzdem!", sagte Harry, dem langsam die Argumente ausgingen. Auch Ron wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. Nach einigen Minuten ertönte jedoch völlig unerwartet erneut seine Stimme.

"Hey, da kommt doch Mariah!"

Harry sah ruckartig auf und entdeckte Mariah, die vom anderen Ende des Korridors aus auf die beiden zuging. Sie sah deprimiert zu Boden und ihre Hände steckten in ihren Umhangstaschen.

Harry traute sich nicht, irgendein Wort zu sagen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Was stehst du hier noch rum? Geh zu ihr und versuch, mit ihr zu reden!", forderte Ron ihn auf und schubste ihn ein wenig.

"Hier?", fragte Harry.

"Nein, im Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Natürlich_ hier!_", sagte Ron mit einem Kopfschütteln und schubste Harry ein weiteres Mal auf Mariah zu.

Zuerst zögerte Harry, doch dann näherte er sich ihr.

Kurz, bevor sie zusammenstießen, sprach er sie an.

"Mariah?"

Erschrocken sah die Angesprochene auf und sah in sein Gesicht. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als er in ihre Augen sah, die voller Tränen und sehr stark gerötet waren.

Doch plötzlich nahmen ihre Gesichtszüge einen wütenden Ausdruck an.

"_Was ist?_", flüsterte sie gefährlich leise. Harry bekam durch diesen Ton eine leichte Gänsehaut.

"Ähm, ich möchte mit dir wegen vorhin sprechen", murmelte er. Mariah grinste spöttisch.

"Warum? Willst du mir auch noch bis ins kleinste Detail erzählen, wie toll es war mit Hermione zu

knutschen?"

"Hör auf! Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht vorgehabt habe, Hermione zu küssen!", versicherte er ihr leise, da immer mehr Schüler, die wohl gerade vom Frühstück kamen, an ihnen vorbeiliefen.

"Ach wirklich? Dann haben sich eure Lippen auf einmal wie von selbst angezogen und ihr konntet überhaupt nichts dagegen machen!", erwiderte Mariah sarkastisch.

"Ich liebe nur dich und das weißt -"

"_ACH, SPAR DIR DEINE LÜGEN!_", zischte sie wütend. Harry erschrak. Plötzlich hatte sie ihn soeben mit _Parsel_ angeschrien. Auch Ron und die restlichen Mitschüler hatten dies bemerkt und sahen den beiden entsetzt zu.

Harry wurde nun langsam wütend. Er fühlte, wie sich ein Zischen in seinem Mund bildete, als er zu einem Gegenschlag ansetzte.

"_DU WARST HEUTE DOCH AUCH NICHT TREU WIE EIN LAMM! DU HAST MALFOY GEKÜSST! DEN FREUND DEINER BESTEN FREUNDIN!_", zischelte er wie eine Schlange. Mariah zuckte leicht zusammen, doch sie ließ sich nicht von ihm beirren.

"_DAS HABE ICH NUR GEMACHT UM MICH AN DIR ZU RÄCHEN! UND NUR ZU DEINER INFORMATION, ES HAT MIR GEFALLEN!_", sagte sie mit einem bösen Grinsen.

"_NA UND? DURCH DEIN KLEINES VERGNÜGEN HAST DU IMMERHIN DEINE BESTE FREUNDIN VERLOREN! WAR DAS DIESE RACHE WERT?_"

"_MIT LAURA WERDE ICH MICH SCHON WIEDER VERTRAGEN! SIE WIRD MIR SCHON GLAUBEN, WENN ICH IHR ERZÄHLT HABE, WAS FÜR EIN UNTREUES SCHWEIN DU DOCH BIST!_"

Nun wurde Harry etwas leise, obwohl er wusste, dass die anderen ihn und Mariah aufgrund der Schlangensprache nicht verstehen konnten.

"_Mariah, Hermione hat mich plötzlich mit diesen Kuss überrumpelt! Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich ihn erwidert habe, aber du weißt, dass ich dich niemals betrügen würde!_", sagte er ernst.

"_ICH HABE GENAU GESEHEN, DASS DU DEN KUSS GENOSSEN HAST, ALSO HÖR AUF JETZT DIE SCHULD AUF HERMIONE ZU SCHIEBEN!_", erwiderte Mariah wütend.

"_Warum glaubst du mir nicht, dass es so gewesen ist! Willst du es dir etwa so zurechtbiegen, dass das, was du falsch gemacht hast, gerechtfertigt wird?_"

Mariah wurde blass. Doch nach kurzer Zeit gewann sie wieder ihre Fassung zurück und wirkte nun wütender als jemals zuvor.

"_DAS REICHT! MIT SO EINEM LÜGNER WIE DIR WILL ICH NICHTS MEHR ZU TUN HABEN!_", brüllte sie immer noch mit der Sprache der Schlangen und drehte sich um. Doch Harry packte ihren Arm und hielt sie fest.

Mariah drehte sich ruckartig um und gab ihm mit einer blitzschnellen Handbewegung eine schallende Ohrfeige. Erschrocken ließ Harry ihren Arm los, wodurch sie die Gelegenheit ergriff und davonrannte.

Harry taumelte nach hinten und Ron hielt ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig fest, bevor er auf den harten Steinboden aufschlug. Harry hielt sich die brennende Wange und starrte beinahe seelenlos vor sich hin. Ron half ihm sich wieder gerade hinzustellen und sah ihn besorgt an.

Auch die restlichen Schüler auf dem Gang, die die ganze Zeit das auf Parsel streitende Paar beobachtet hatten, starrten Harry neugierig, aber auch entsetzt an.

"Geht's?", fragte Ron leise. Harry reagierte nicht. Zu sehr musste er noch an Mariahs wütende Worte und an die Ohrfeige denken. So heftig hatten sich die beiden noch nie gestritten. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sein Blick verschwommen war, da seine Brille zerbrochen auf dem Boden lag. Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter und hob sie auf. Langsam holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus und tippte damit seine kaputte Brille an.

"_Reparo_", murmelte er, setzte seine reparierte Brille auf seine Nase und verließ, ohne auf Ron und die anderen Schüler zu achten, den Korridor.

"Verdammt nochmal, Laura! Hör mir doch bitte wenigstens zu!", bat Draco. Er und Laura waren soeben in ihrem Geheimraum, in dem sie ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht verbracht hatten. Nachdem Laura ihn und Mariah bei diesem Kuss erwischt und Mariah die Freundschaft gekündigt hatte, war sie davongelaufen und war daraufhin sofort in diesen Raum geflüchtet.

Draco war ihr natürlich gefolgt und versuchte jetzt schon seit fast einer halben Stunde, sie zu überzeugen, dass zwischen ihm und Mariah nichts lief.

"HALT ENDLICH DEN MUND! ICH WILL NICHTS DAVON HÖREN!", schrie Laura. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf dem Bett. Ihre Finger krallten sich krampfhaft in das saubere, weiße Laken. Anscheinend war dieser Raum auch den Hauselfen bekannt.

"Zum hundertsten Mal: Zwischen Mariah und mir läuft nichts!", versicherte Draco ihr. Nun drehte sich Laura langsam zu ihm um. Ihre Augen waren voller Tränen.

"Ach ja? Dann erklär mir doch bitte mal, warum deine Arme sie umschlungen haben und ihr euch beide _geküsst _habt!", schluchzte sie.

"Du wirst es mir sicher nicht glauben, doch sie kam auf einmal auf mich zu und hätte mich beinahe umgerannt. Sie hat völlig fertig ausgesehen. Dann hat sie mich plötzlich zu sich gezogen, mir gesagt, ich soll einfach mitspielen und schon hat sie mich geküsst!", erzählte er.

"Warum bitte sollte sie so was machen?", fragte Laura ungläubig.

"Potter ist ihr doch hinterhergerannt! Wahrscheinlich hat er sie verletzt oder weiß der Geier was! Jedenfalls wollte ich ihr nur helfen, ihm eins auszuwischen! Das ist alles!"

Ein langes Schweigen folgte. Laura war hin und her gerissen. Sagte Draco nun die Wahrheit, oder nicht?

"Hast du in diesem Moment auch nur eine Sekunde an _mich_ gedacht?", fragte sie leise. Draco betrachtete sie verwundert. Er hielt inne. Der erste Gedanke, der ihn während des Kusses heimgesucht hatte, war es gewesen, Potter mal gehörig eins reinzuwürgen. Was hätte ihn wohl mehr erniedrigt, als seine feste Freundin zu küssen?

Doch als er und Mariah den Kuss vertieft hatten ... hatte es ihm plötzlich gefallen. Dieses Mädchen konnte einfach nur wunderbar küssen! Draco hatte schon früher viele Mädchen geküsst, doch Laura und Mariah hatten ihm wirklich das Gefühl gegeben, es auch genießen zu können.

Sein Schweigen war für ihn und auch für Laura Antwort genug.

"Du hast es doch genossen, oder? Wärst du auch mit ihr ins Bett gegangen, um Harry richtig runterzumachen?", fragte Laura. Draco hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

"Was redest du da?", fragte er. Plötzlich erhob sich Laura und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Gib es doch zu! Du würdest sie immer wieder küssen, wenn sie es so will! Es muss doch nur das _Eine_ sein und schon stimmst du mit ein!", warf sie ihm vor. Draco starrte sie empört an. Er wollte gerade zum Kontra ansetzen, doch Laura kam ihm zuvor.

"FÜR DICH WAR ICH DOCH NUR DEIN PERSÖNLICHES BETTHÄSCHEN! WARUM SONST HÄTTEST DU DICH MIT MARIAH AUF SO EINE DÄMLICHE RACHEAKTION EINGELASSEN! WAS ICH WOHL DARÜBER DENKEN WÜRDE, WAR DIR DOCH VÖLLIG EGAL!", schrie sie ihn weinend an. Plötzlich leuchtete ihre Haut hell auf und auch ihre Augen veränderten sich. Ruckartig drehte sie sich wieder zum Fenster um.

"UND JETZT VERSCHWINDE, BEVOR ICH MICH VERGESSE!"

Draco blieb jedoch an Ort und Stelle. Er wollte hier nicht verschwinden, bevor er sich nicht wieder mit Laura versöhnt hatte. Er ging entschlossen auf sie zu.

"_Bitte ... geh ..._", schluchzte Laura und ihr Leuchten wurde stärker.

Draco blieb direkt hinter ihr stehen und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Völlig unerwartet drehte sich Laura zu ihm um. Ihr Gesicht war schon wieder von diesen seltsamen grünen Zeichen gekennzeichnet.

"VERSCHWINDE!", fuhr sie ihn an und wie von einem Tornado erfasst, wurde Draco von ihr weggeschleudert und flog durch die Tür aus dem Geheimraum. Er fiel unter dem Wandteppich hervor und knallte mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Steinwand.

"Arrgh!", zischte er und hielt sich den Hinterkopf. Er besah daraufhin seine Hand, wo er zum Glück

kein Blut sah. Benommen rappelte er sich auf und ging erneut zu dem Wandteppich. Er verschwand dahinter und betrachtete die Wand.

"_Dark!_", sagte er. Doch nicht geschah. Die Geheimtür erschien nicht. So wie es aussah, hatte Laura gerade irgendwas getan, damit die Tür nicht mehr geöffnet werden konnte.

Wütend schlug Draco mit seiner Faust gegen die Steinwand.

"Scheiße!", zischte er wütend. Nach einigen Sekunden kam er wieder unter dem Wandteppich hervor. Er lief den einsamen Korridor entlang und seufzte verzweifelt.

Die Dunkelheit war über Hogwarts hereingebrochen. Alle Schüler und Lehrer saßen bereits in der Großen Halle und aßen ihr Abendessen.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkte alles locker und gutgelaunt.

Doch über dem Gryffindortisch schwebte eine düstere Wolke der Verbitterung und Hilflosigkeit.

Harry und Ron saßen stumm vor ihren unberührten Tellern. Ihre Blicke schweiften öfters zum Eingangsportal und zu drei leeren Plätzen ganz in ihrer Nähe.

Mariah, Hermione und Laura waren weder zum Mittag-, noch zum Abendessen erschienen.

Parvati und Lavender hatten Ron erzählt, dass Hermione angeblich keinen Hunger hätte und schon fast den ganzen Tag lang in ihrem Bett lag.

Harry hatte stundenlang nach Mariah gesucht, doch diese war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Während seiner Suche hatten ihn mehrere Schüler seltsam angestarrt und auch beim Abendessen zeigten schon die ganze Zeit viele von ihnen mit dem Finger auf ihn und tuschelten hinter seinem Rücken. So wie es aussah, war also schon in der ganzen Schule bekannt, was da mit Mariah in diesem Korridor passiert war.

Harry ließ seinen Blick kurz zum Lehrertisch wandern, ließ ihn aber gleich wieder zu seinem Teller gleiten, da Remus ihn eindringlich beobachtete. Harry konnte sich schon denken, dass auch gerade Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt unter dem Lehrertisch hockte und ihn ebenfalls beäugte. Irgendein Gefühl sagte ihm auch, dass Dumbledore ihn soeben mit scharfem Blick durchbohrte.

Harry seufzte und stützte seinen Kopf mit seiner rechten Hand ab.

Nach wenigen Minuten stand auf einmal Ron auf und Harry sah überrascht zu ihm auf.

"Ich halt das nicht mehr aus!", sagte er und drehte sich in Richtung Ausgang.

"Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Harry. Ron wandte sich ihm zu.

"Zum Gemeinschaftsraum! Ich muss unbedingt mit ihr reden!", antwortete er entschlossen. Bevor er gehen konnte, hielt Harry ihn jedoch am Umhang fest, wodurch Ron ihn verwundert ansah.

"Zu was soll das bringen? Es wäre nicht gut sie in ihrer Entscheidung auch noch zu beeinflussen!"

"Ja aber ... was soll ich denn sonst machen? Hier nur rumsitzen und diese dämlichen Erbsen zählen?", fragte Ron.

"Ron, du hast sie vor ein Ultimatum gestellt! Lass ihr doch einfach etwas Zeit, okay?", bat Harry ihn. Ron zögerte kurz, doch dann setzte er sich wieder hin und murrte leise. Er stocherte mit seiner Gabel in den Erbsen rum, bis diese zu einem grünen Brei wurden. Plötzliche lächelte er.

"Hermione würde jetzt bestimmt sagen: _'Ron, wie kannst du nur auf so unverschämte Weise das Essen verschwenden, für das sie Hauselfen doch so lange geschuftet haben!_'", sagte Ron lachend. Harry grinste. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas Wichtiges ein.

"Hach! Das habe ich ja vollkommen vergessen! Hast du schon davon gehört, dass gestern in der Küche schon wieder eingebrochen und Dobby von einem Fremden verletzt wurde?", fragte er aufgeregt. Ron sah ihn perplex an.

"Wirklich? Woher weißt du das denn?"

"Ein paar von den Hauselfen haben ihn gestern in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Das war kurz nachdem ihr mir einreden wolltet -" Er stoppte schlagartig, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade vorgehabt hatte zu sagen. Ron sah ihn zuerst fragend an, doch dann kapierte er, was Harry gerade hatte sagen wollen und senkte beschämt den Kopf.

Ein kurzes peinliches Schweigen trat ein, doch dann ergriff Ron das Wort.

"Hör mal, Harry ... Als Sirius uns von deiner Wanderung zum Krankenflügel und deinem Gespräch mit Mariah, Elisha und Malfoy erzählt hat, da hat er uns gefragt, ob uns vielleicht irgendwas Ungewöhnliches an dir aufgefallen wäre. Ich habe ihm natürlich nichts von deinen Gefühlen für Mariah erzählt, doch Hermione hat ihm von ihrer Beobachtung von Elisha und Malfoy im Bad der Vertrauensschüler erzählt", erzählte er leise. Harry sah stumm auf seinen Teller. Er empfand leichte Wut für Hermione und Sirius.

"Jetzt weißt du ja auch, warum Hermione in den letzten Monaten so zickig zu Mariah war. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dass Mariah dir viel näher war, obwohl Hermione dich schon viel länger kennt. Sie sah in ihr eine Konkurrentin. Ich weiß, es ist nicht einfach für dich, aber versuch bitte, deine Wut zu durchbrechen und zu verstehen, warum sie alle und auch ich solche Dinge tun. In den letzten Jahren ist viel passiert und vor ungefähr einem Jahr hätten wir dich beinahe für immer verloren. Wir wollen um alles in der Welt verhindern, dass so etwas noch einmal geschieht."

Harry betrachtete ihn von der Seite her. Er verstand, dass seine Freunde und Bekannte ihn vor Voldemort beschützen wollten, doch sie hatten wohl vergessen, dass sie dies nicht ihr ganzes Leben über tun konnten. Außerdem war er alt genug sich selbst zu verteidigen!

"Und? Was genau ist denn nun mit Dobby geschehen?", fragte Ron, um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Irgendeine verhüllte Person ist plötzlich in der Küche aufgetaucht und hat Dobby grundlos angegriffen. Er ist mit mehreren Prellungen und Schnittwunden davon gekommen. Er müsste eigentlich auch schon wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus sein", erzählte Harry.

"War das ein Schüler?", wollte Ron wissen.

"Keine Ahnung. Die Hauselfen haben nur erzählt, dass die Person sehr klein war."

"Wer auch immer es war ... Derjenige ist mit großer Sicherheit auch für den letzten Einbruch verantwortlich", war Ron sich sicher.

"Glaub ich auch", erwiderte Harry trocken.

"Malfoy sieht ja auch ganz schön mies gelaunt aus", fiel es Ron auf, der sich zum Tisch der Slytherins umgedreht hatte. Harry ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls zu diesem Tisch gleiten und entdeckte sofort Malfoy. Dieser starrte ebenfalls stumm auf sein Essen.

"Der und Elisha haben jetzt wohl auch gewaltigen Stress."

"Selber schuld", meinte Harry.

Draco stocherte mit seiner Gabel in seiner Hähnchenkeule herum. Obwohl er Hunger hatte, konnte er einfach nichts runterkriegen. Er musste die ganze Zeit an Laura denken. Wie sie durch ihn geweint hatte und ausgerastet war.

_'Sein persönliches Betthäschen.'_ Wie kam sie nur darauf? Er liebte sie doch nicht nur wegen dem Sex. Er liebte alles an ihr. Ihre geheimnisvolle Aura, ihr gutes, mutiges Herz, und ihren perfekten Körper.

Das alles schien er wohl an einem Vormittag verloren zu haben.

Aus einem Impuls heraus sah er auf und sah noch, wie Harry und Ron sich ruckartig von ihm abwandten. Sie hatten ihn also beobachtet.

Ich wüsste wirklich gerne, warum Mariah so wütend auf Potter ist, fragte sich Draco.

Er dachte erneut an Laura. Sollte er nicht vielleicht doch noch einmal versuchen, mit ihr zu reden? Er wusste, dass sie vielleicht wieder so ausrasten würde, doch er würde in dieser Nacht bestimmt kein Auge zumachen, wenn er es nicht wenigstens versuchen würde.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als sein Blick noch einmal auf seine Hähnchenkeule fiel. Wenn Laura schon den ganzen Tag lang über in diesem Geheimraum war, hatte sie bestimmt noch nichts gegessen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er nach dem Fleisch und steckte es in seine Umhangstasche.

Daraufhin erhob er sich und verließ die Große Halle. Eilig lief er durch die Gänge, bis er in dem

Korridor mit dem Wandteppich angekommen war. Er schob das große Stück Stoff zur Seite und sagte laut und deutlich das Passwort. Doch nichts geschah.

Draco war kurz vor dem Verzweifeln. Was, wenn Laura sich jetzt ewig darin verkriechen würde? Dann würde er nie die Chance haben, mit ihr zu reden.

Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt frische Luft. Am besten auf dem Dach. Mit diesem Gedanken kam er wieder hinter dem Wandteppich hervor und ging seines Weges.

Mariah fand sich in einem langen Gang mit mehreren Türen wieder. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu wissen, wo sie war. Im Riddle-Haus.

Sie ging langsam den Gang entlang und versuchte währenddessen, die zahlreichen Türen zu öffnen. Doch alle waren fest verschlossen. Hinter ihnen hörte sie seltsame Geräusche. Bei der ersten ein seltsames Keuchen, bei der dritten ein starkes Köcheln und Brodeln.

Bei der vorletzten erschrak sie leicht, da sie dahinter einige qualvolle Schreie hörte.

_Knarr..._

Mariah zuckte heftig zusammen und drehte sich um. Am Ende des Ganges, von dem sie gerade gekommen war, kam ein Mann hinter der einen Tür hervor. Mariah erstarrte regelrecht zur Salzsäule.

Es war _Lucius Malfoy_!

Der kam langsam auf sie zu und fixierte die letzte Tür. Mariah drückte sich panisch mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Hier gab es keinen Ausgang. Lucius würde sie ohne große Probleme schnappen und zu ihrem Vater bringen.

Doch Lucius ging an ihr vorbei, als ob sie Luft wäre. Vielmehr widmete er sich der letzten Tür und öffnete diese. Dadurch ertönte ein unheimliches Knarren, wie Mariah es auch schon an den Türen dieses Hauses gewöhnt war.

Lucius betrat den Raum, der sich hinter der Tür befand und noch bevor die Tür erneut ins Schloss fallen konnte, rannte Mariah dem blonden Todesser hinterher.

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie begriff in welchem Raum sie war.

Sie war in dem Versammlungsraum für die Todessertreffen! Sie sah nach vorne und entdeckte sofort den dunklen, hohen Thron, auf dem eine verhüllte Person saß. Diese wurde vollkommen von einem aschgrauen Umhang umhüllt. War das etwa Voldemort?

Mariahs Blick wanderte zu Lucius, der sich vor dem Thron hinkniete.

"Mein Meister, er ist endlich fertig", sagte er und holte eine kleine Phiole hervor. Mariah trat näher heran, um sich die Phiole genau anzusehen. War das etwa schon wieder ein Vielsafttrank?

Nein! Dieser Trank in der Phiole war smaragdgrün! So sah kein Vielsafttrank aus.

Nun sah sie, wie die Person, die mit Sicherheit ihr Vater war, die rechte Hand ausstreckte, um die Phiole entgegenzunehmen.

Mariah blieb in diesem Moment die Luft weg. Diese Hand sah aus, wie die eines Jugendlichen. Sie war weder dünn und faltig, noch alt und grau. Das war nicht die Hand des Dunklen Lords! Doch warum nannte ihn Lucius dann so?

Die verhüllte Person begutachtete den Trank genau.

"Gut, unser netter kleiner Freund kann sofort damit aufbrechen."

Mariah erbleichte. Dies war die Stimme eines Jungen ungefähr in ihrem Alter gewesen! Wer um alles in der Welt war nur dieser Junge, der da auf dem Thron saß?

Lucius nahm ihm wieder das kleine Glas ab und sah zu Boden.

"Herr ... warum auf einmal ... Ich habe doch darum gebeten ...", fing er unsicher an.

"Lucius, dein Plan war mir wirklich sehr sympathisch, doch jetzt möchte ich dieses nervige Spiel endlich beenden. Ich verstehe, warum du es sein willst, der über ihr Schicksal entscheidet. Doch sie ist mir einfach zu oft in die Quere gekommen. Wenn sie _ihr_ nicht geholfen hätte, dann hätten wir das ganze Jahr lang nicht diesen Stress gehabt. Außerdem könnte ich meine kleine Tochter

vielleicht endlich dadurch brechen", säuselte der vermummte Junge.

Mariah war soeben erstarrt, als sie indirekt ihren Namen gehört hatte. Was meinte dieser Junge nur damit?

"Aber warum ausgerechnet _er_?", fragte Lucius.

"Also wirklich, Lucius. Nachdem er mir das zurückgebracht hat ...", sagte der Junge und strich mit seiner Hand über die rechte Brust, bei der es so aussah, als ob etwas unter dem Umhang wär,

"... kann ich ihm doch ruhig die Ehre erweisen, oder?"

Lucius' Gesicht verzerrte sich leicht.

"Natürlich, Meister", flüsterte er, obwohl es nach einer anderen Antwort klang.

"Gut, Lucius, du kannst gehen."

Lucius nickte, verbeugte sich noch einmal und verließ den Raum.

Mariah war nun mit diesem Jungen alleine. Dieses Gefühl machte ihr Angst.

Sie wollte sich gerade zum Ausgang umdrehen, als sie plötzlich die Stimme des Jungen vernahm.

"_Komm her_", sagte dieser sanft. Mariah drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um, bewegte sich jedoch nicht.

"_Komm her!_", wiederholte der Junge nun etwas schärfer. Mariah gehorchte nicht.

Plötzlich steckte der Junge ihr seine Hand entgegen und auf einmal wurde sie von ihm angezogen und stand nun direkt vor ihm.

Ihr entfiel ein Schmerzensschrei, als sich seine Hand brutal und kräftig in ihre Schulter festklammerte.

Nun rutschte seine Kapuze leicht nach hinten und Mariah konnte in sein Gesicht sehen.

Sie sah einen ungefähr fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alten Jungen mit kalten, grauen Augen, der ihr ein teuflisches Grinsen schenkte...

"MARIAH!"

Mariah schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und blickte nun in Dracos Gesicht. Er stand direkt vor ihr und starrte auf sie herab. Mariah drehte ihre Kopf leicht zur Seite und merkte, dass seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ruhte.

"Alles okay?", fragte Draco behutsam. Mariah nickte zögernd. Dracos Hand verschwand von ihrer Schulter und nun sah sie sich genauer um.

Sie hockte auf den Dächern von Hogwarts.

Ach ja, sie war hier nach oben gegangen, um endlich über alles nachdenken zu können. Dabei musste sie wohl eingeschlafen sein. Sie schaute zum Himmel, der schon stockdunkel war.

"Was machst du denn um diese Zeit hier?", fragte Draco, der sich auf die Schlosszinnen setzte. Mariah hielt sich die heiße Stirn.

"Ich-ich musste endlich mal den Kopf freikriegen. Und was machst du hier?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich mich mit Laura aussprechen, doch sie will nicht mehr mit mir reden", antwortete Draco trocken. Mariah zuckte heftig zusammen und wagte nicht zu ihm zu sehen. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch Draco in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

Ein peinliches Schweigen folgte.

Mariah und Draco erschraken etwas, als auf einmal Mariahs Magen anfing heftig zu knurren. Mariah errötete und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Urplötzlich fiel ihm wieder die Hähnchenkeule ein, die noch in seiner Umhangstasche war. Er holte diese heraus und hielt sie Mariah hin. Diese starrte ihn perplex an ohne das Stück Fleisch entgegen zu nehmen.

"Nimm ruhig, ich hab sowieso keinen Hunger."

Mariah schüttelte den Kopf. Draco seufzte.

"Mensch, jetzt nimm es schon!", forderte er sie ungeduldig auf. Nach langem Zögern griff Mariah

dann doch nach der Keule und biss sofort ein großes Stück ab. Hungrig zerkaute sie es. Dieser leckere Geschmack tat einfach gut.

Doch dann hielt Mariah inne. Das, was ihr auf der Seele lag, wollte sie endlich rauslassen.

"Draco ...", nuschelte sie zwischen den Fleischstückchen.

"Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund", murmelte Draco ermahnend. Mariah grummelte verärgert und versuchte, die Fleischstücke in einem Satz runterzuschlucken. Doch dabei verschluckte sie sich und musste anfangen krampfhaft zu husten. Draco schlug ihr leicht auf den Rücken, wodurch Mariah wieder frei atmen konnte. Peinlich berührt und mit rotem Kopf sah sie in sein grinsendes Gesicht.

"Lass dieses blöde Grinsen!", raunte sie ihn keuchend an.

"Schon gut!", sagte Draco mit erhobenen Händen und starrte mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust und übereinander geschlagenen Beinen in den Himmel.

Mariah sah erneut auf den Boden. Nach mindestens einer Minute konnte sie endlich wieder etwas sagen.

"Draco ... Es ... Das mit dem Kuss ... tut mir sehr Leid ... Ich ... hätte das niemals tun dürfen", flüsterte sie unsicher. Draco betrachtete sie von der Seite her.

"Was hat Potter bitteschön getan, dass du so eine Racheaktion durchführen wolltest?", wollte er wissen. Mariahs Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei ihren Erinnerungen.

"Er ... und Hermione haben sich geküsst", murmelte sie. Draco hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

"Potter und _Granger_?", fragte er ungläubig. Mariah nickte.

"Letzte Nacht habe ich ihm viele Geheimnisse von mir erzählt. Geheimnisse, die ich bis jetzt nur Laura erzählt hatte. Er hat mir versprochen, mir niemals weh zu tun und dann sehe ich heut morgen, wie er mit einem Mädchen rumknutscht, das schon seit langem hinter ihm her ist. Was glaubst du wie ich da geguckt habe!", erzählte sie mit aufgebrachtem Ton. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich wieder zu beruhigen und fuhr fort.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals so wütend auf Harry sein könnte. Ich bin einfach nur davongerannt ... und dann warst du auf einmal da und ... da kam es mir in den Sinn, mich an ihm zu rächen. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, wie es ist, so viel Schmerz zu erleiden."

"Und? Fühlst du dich jetzt besser, nachdem er gelitten hat?", fragte Draco. Mariah schüttelte nach einer Weile den Kopf.

"Ich habe auch nur mitgemacht, weil ich Potter eins auswischen wollte. Der muss wirklich bescheuert sein, so eine gute Küsserin wie dich mit einem Schlammblut zu betrügen", murmelte Draco.

Mariah wurde mit einem Schlag knallrot. Ihm hatte der Kuss also auch irgendwie gefallen! Unsicher und auch schüchtern sah sie in sein Gesicht. Sein Blick begegnete ihrem.

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht war das kalte Azurblau in seinen Augen viel ausgeprägter als am Tage.

"Ähm ... Ich verstehe jetzt auch einigermaßen, warum du Laura rumgekriegt hast", nuschelte sie verlegen.

Draco sah sie zuerst überrascht an, doch dann verdrehte er genervt die Augen.

"Denkst du etwa auch, dass ich mit Laura nur zusammen bin, weil ich nur auf das _Eine_ aus bin?", fragte er. Mariah stutzte. Was sollte das denn plötzlich?

"Wer hat das denn behauptet?", wollte sie wissen. Draco seufzte kurz.

"Ich habe schon versucht, mit Laura zu reden, doch sie wollte mir gar nicht glauben. Sie meinte, ich würde sie nur als _'mein persönliches Betthäschen' _sehen. Dann wollte sie, dass ich gehe, doch ich wollte nicht und deshalb hat sie mich mit ihrer Druidenkraft förmlich aus den Geheimraum geschleudert. Jetzt hat sie ihn von innen versiegelt, denn ich komme dort nicht mehr rein", erzählte er ruhig.

Mariah wurde von sämtlichen Schuldgefühlen zerfressen. Durch ihre unkontrollierbare Wut hatte sie die Beziehung zwischen Draco und ihrer besten Freundin zerstört!

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie Dracos Stimme vernahm.

"Hey, jetzt mach dir mal nicht so viele Vorwürfe. Ich hätte dich ja auch wegstoßen können, bevor

Laura uns sieht, doch die Chance, Potter mal ein Schnippchen zu schlagen, war einfach zu verlockend", beruhigte Draco sie. Mariah lächelte dankbar.

"Trotzdem tut es mir sehr Leid", erwiderte sie.

"Ist schon gut."

"Morgen werde ich versuchen, mit Laura zu reden und ihr zu erklären, warum ich das getan habe. Und du?", fragte Mariah neugierig. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich werde euch auch helfen, euch wieder zu vertragen", fügte Mariah hinzu und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Überrascht betrachtete Draco diese.

"Freunde?", fragte sie. Draco war immer noch ein wenig überrascht, doch dann vereinte er seine Hand mit ihrer zu einem Händedruck.

"Freunde", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Der Händedruck dauerte lange an, bis sich ihre Hände wieder trennten.

"Wollen wir reingehen? Hier draußen ist es ziemlich kühl", meinte Draco. Mariah nickte und gemeinsam betraten sie das Gebäude und gingen mit gemischten Gefühlen zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.


	21. 20 Gift

20. Gift

Genervt schlenderte Mariah den Korridor entlang. Hinter ihr liefen mehrere Mädchen hinterher, die mit den Fingern auf sie zeigten und am laufenden Meter tuschelten.

Mariah versuchte, dies nicht zu beachten und sah zu Boden.

Schon den ganzen Morgen lang wurde sie von unzähligen Mitschülern angestarrt und musste sich das nervige Getuschel antun.

Inzwischen wusste wohl die ganze Schule, dass sie sich mit Harry auf Parsel gestritten und ihm auch noch eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte. Mit viel Pech waren wahrscheinlich auch die Lehrer darüber informiert.

Na ja. Immerhin passierte es ja auch nicht jeden Tag, dass sich zwei Parselmünder stritten und der eine von dem anderen eine geschmiert bekam.

Zu ihrem Glück hatte sie Harry seit diesem Streit nicht mehr gesehen. Sie schämte sich, ihm unter die Augen zu treten. Obwohl sie immer noch sehr wütend auf ihn und Hermione war, fühlte sie sich auch sehr schuldig. Immerhin war sie nun dafür verantwortlich, dass Laura und Draco vielleicht nicht mehr zusammen waren.

Sie musste unbedingt mit Laura reden. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihr nicht glauben würde, dass sie Draco nur geküsst hatte, um Harry zu verletzten. Sie hatte einfach vorgehabt, Harry die gleichen Schmerzen zu zeigen, welche sie empfunden hatte, als sie ihn und Hermione erwischt hatte.

Mariah erinnerte sich an seine Worte während des Streites. Er hatte behauptet, dass Hermione ihn wie aus heiterem Himmel geküsst hatte. Ja, das konnte sie sich gerade noch vorstellen. Doch warum hatte er sie dann _zurückgeküsst_?

Er hatte ihr erzählt, er hätte auch nicht gewusst, warum er dies getan hatte.

Hatte er damit vielleicht doch Recht gehabt? Konnte man einen wirklich küssen, ohne wirklich zu wissen, _warum_? Vielleicht waren es auch nur die freundschaftlichen Gefühle, die er schon seit fünf Jahren für sie empfand, gewesen oder der körperliche Drang...

Moment mal! Warum versuchte sie, ihn gerade ins unschuldige Licht hinzustellen? Er hatte sie verletzt, nachdem er ihr versprochen hatte, genau dies nie zu tun, dachte sie wütend und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie schon in der Eingangshalle angekommen war.

Sie sah zum Eingangsportal der großen Halle und blieb abrupt stehen. Gerade kam Laura aus der Richtung der Kerker und ging geradewegs in die Große Halle. Mariah lief ihr schleunigst hinterher und sah, dass Laura sich in die Richtung des Slytherintisches bewegte.

Mariah wunderte sich. Warum wollte sich Laura auf einmal zu den Slytherins setzen, wo sie Draco doch auch nicht sehen wollte?

Sie holte sie ein und stand nun direkt vor ihr. Laura erschrak ein wenig durch ihr plötzliches Auftauchen, doch ihr Blick wurde sofort wütend.

"_Geh mir aus dem Weg!_", flüsterte sie gefährlich leise.

"Hör mal, Laura! Das gestern hatte überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun!", versicherte Mariah.

"Ach ja? Und warum hast du dann bitteschön _meinen_ Freund geküsst? Hat Harry dir nicht mehr gereicht?", fragte Laura gleichgültig und versuchte, an ihr vorbeizugehen. Doch Mariah schnitt ihr den Weg ab. Empört sah Laura sie an.

"Bitte glaube mir! Ich empfinde nur Freundschaft für Draco! Ich wollte Harry nur einen Denkzettel verpassen, weil ... weil er -"

"Ach halt deine Klappe! Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich dir vor ungefähr vierundzwanzig Stunden die Freundschaft gekündigt, also haben wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen!", erwiderte Laura, die es nun endlich schaffte an Mariah vorbeizukommen. Mariah drehte sich sofort um und hielt ihre Freundin an der Schulter fest.

Plötzlich brannte etwas in Laura durch. Völlig unerwartet ergriff sie Mariahs Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter war, mit beiden Händen und warf sie mit einem blitzschnellen Schulterwurf zu Boden.

Erschrocken sahen alle Schüler und Lehrer auf und starrten zu den beiden Mädchen.

Mariah wimmerte leise und hielt sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf, mit dem sie sich gehörig am Boden gestoßen hatte. Sie sah zu Laura auf. Diese warf ihr noch einen kalten Blick zu, bevor sie weiterging und sich lässig am Slytherintisch hinsetzte.

"Na, lief wohl nicht so gut."

Überrascht setzte Mariah sich auf und drehten ihren Kopf nach hinten. Hinter ihr stand Draco.

"Diesen Ton kannst du dir sparen!", sagte Mariah verärgert und stand auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie zum Gryffindortisch und biss in ein kleines Brötchen.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und schreitete ebenfalls zum Slytherintisch. Er setzte sich weit von Laura weg. Für ihn war das keine so gute Idee sie noch mehr zu reizen.

Verbittert vergrub Mariah ihre Zähne in das trockene Brot. Sie sah zu Laura, doch diese war angeblich viel mehr mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt. Sie entdeckte auch Draco, der Laura ebenfalls beobachtete.

Auch viele Schüler und Lehrer beäugten die drei. Die Anspannung hatte sich zwar schon ein wenig gelegt, doch diese neugierigen Blicke waren wirklich unausstehlich.

Mariah sah ein wenig zum Ende des Tisches und entdeckte Hermione, die deprimiert in ihre Cornflakesschüssel starrte. Warum schaut sie so traurig drein? Sie hat doch das erreicht, was sie sich gewünscht hat, dachte Mariah grimmig.

Sie sah nun zu der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Tisches, von wo aus Hermione saß. Dort traf sie die Blicke von Harry und Ron, die aber sofort wieder auf ihre Teller starrten.

Mariah stutzte. Wusste Ron etwa von dem, was gestern geschehen war?

Sie betrachtete Harry eindringlich.

Wie gerne würde sie jetzt sorglos mit ihm sprechen. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt in seinen Armen liegen und ihn küssen.

Sie trank schnell einen Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft, um diese Gedanken der Sehnsucht fortzuspülen. Doch es klappte nicht. Sie wollte zu Harry. Sie vermisste ihn. Doch sie konnte nicht mit ihm sprechen. Sie schämte sich zu sehr wegen des Kusses mit Draco und der Ohrfeige.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf noch einmal zögerlich zu Mariah, die traurig ihr Essen betrachtete.

Ob sie vielleicht an ihn dachte? Nein! Sie war sicher noch immer viel zu sauer auf ihn.

Das hatte ihm die gestrige Backpfeife mehr als deutlich gezeigt. Er strich mit seiner Hand über die linke Wange. Irgendwie verspürte er noch immer starke Schmerzen. Doch diese wüteten viel mehr in seinem Herzen.

Harry hoffte, dass Laura sie nicht bei dem Schulterwurf verletzt hatte. Er war wirklich ziemlich erschrocken gewesen, dass Laura so etwas vor so vielen Leuten gewagt hatte.

Doch da sie sich schon getraut hatte, Snape bis aufs Höchste zu reizen, war das ja noch eine Kleinigkeit gewesen. Selbst wenn er ihr Vater war.

Wären doch all diese Dinge am vorigen Tag nicht geschehen. Hätte er doch bloß Hermione von sich geschubst! Und nur wegen ihm hatte Ron die ganze Zeit lang diesen Liebeskummer durchmachen müssen. Er machte sich so unendlich viele Vorwürfe. Verzweifelt bettete er sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Plötzlich hörte er unter dem Tisch ein scharfes Fauchen. Harry und Ron sahen erschrocken nach unten und entdeckten Krummbein unter dem Tisch, dessen Fell ziemlich stark abstand.

"Ach, den haben wir ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen", kommentierte Ron. Harry hob seinen Kopf wieder und sah nun gegenüber zu Hermione. Ihr Gesicht wirkte ziemlich blass und unter ihren müden Augen waren feine Augenringe zu sehen. Bei dem ganzen Hin und Her hatte Harry eine Sache vollkommen verdrängt. Die Gefühle von Hermione. Die Gefühle für ihn.

Er wusste, er dürfte jetzt auf keinen Fall vor seinen und den Problemen seiner Freunde davonlaufen.

Vor allem, um keinen von ihnen zu verlieren.

"Hermione?", fragte er sie. Das Mädchen vor ihm sah erschrocken auf und starrte ihn mit purpurrotem Gesicht an.

"Äh, ja?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

"Ähm, Krummbein schleicht ja in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft im Schloss umher. Weißt du vielleicht, warum?", wollte er wissen, da ihm im Moment gerade kein besserer Gesprächsstoff einfiel. Hermiones Blick spiegelte Verwunderung. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu realisieren, was er eigentlich von ihr wollte.

"Äh ... nein, keine Ahnung", war ihre knappe Antwort und ihr Blick senkte sich erneut. Harry hatte das starke Gefühl, dass er soeben Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme gehört hatte.

Erneut fauchte Krummbein laut.

"Sei ruhig, Krummbein!", sagte Hermione streng. Krummbein reagierte darauf jedoch nicht und ließ ein weiteres gereiztes und lautes Fauchen ertönen.

"Krummbein!", ermahnte Hermione erneut sehr wütend. Diesmal verstummte ihr roter Kater mit einem wimmerndem Miauen.

Laura sah unmerklich zu Mariah.

Was bildet sie sich eigentlich ein? Denkt sie etwa, dass mit ein paar kleinen Entschuldigungen alles vergessen ist, fragte sie sich wütend.

Sie überlegte, was Mariah ihr wohl versucht hatte, zu sagen. Mariah hatte Draco angeblich nur geküsst, um Harry eins auszuwischen. Genau dies war auch Dracos Sicht der Dinge gewesen. Doch was hatte Harry bitteschön so Schlimmes getan, dass Mariah einen Grund gehabt hatte, so auszurasten?

Doch was, wenn das alles einfach gelogen war? Vielleicht hatten Mariah und Draco doch ein Verhältnis! Immerhin verstanden sich die beiden in letzter Zeit sehr gut.

Und der Kuss zwischen den beiden hatte wirklich sehr leidenschaftlich ausgesehen. So innig, wie es gewirkt hatte ... so sah es nur bei Leuten aus, die den Kuss auch sehr genossen hatten.

Laura schnaubte leise.

Sie fand, dass Mariah diesen Schulterwurf verdient hatte. Sie würden jetzt geschiedene Leute sein, dachte sie und griff nach dem Kürbissaftbecher direkt vor ihr. Sie berührte den Rand mit ihren Lippen und nahm einen großen Schluck in sich auf. Sie schluckte den Saft runter und ganz plötzlich spürte sie ein heftiges Brennen in ihrer Kehle.

Sie röchelte und hustete leicht. Auf einmal bekam sie kaum noch Luft und das Brennen in ihrem Hals wurde immer stärker und breitete sich nun auch in ihrem Mund aus. Sie hielt sich die Kehle und hustete immer lauter. Einige Schüler in ihrer Nähe sahen schon verwundert zu ihr.

Nun hielt sich Laura die Hand vor dem Mund. Es war, als ob heißes Wasser in ihrem Hals köcheln und sich den Weg nach oben bahnen würde.

Mariah und auch einige andere Gryffindors sahen irritiert zum Slytherintisch. Laura hustete sich beinahe die Seele aus dem Hals. Einige Schüler kicherten, weil sie dachten, dass sich Laura nur an ihrem Kürbissaft verschluckt hätte.

Doch plötzlich fiel ihr Becher auf den Boden und sie hielt sich krampfhaft an der Tischplatte fest. Noch immer hielt Laura sich den Mund zu, doch auf einmal spuckte sie Blut, welches den Tisch und den Boden überflutete. Sie versuchte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, doch dann brach sie auf einmal zusammen und fiel auf den harten Steinboden.

Eine geschockte Stille breitete sich in der Großen Halle aus. Jede Person sah völlig fassungslos zu dem ohnmächtigen Mädchen.

Mariahs Körper wirkte wie zu Stein erstarrt. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie da soeben gesehen hatte.

Nach wenigen stummen Sekunden schrien auf einmal mehrere Mädchen und auch viele Erstklässler

vor Schreck auf.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie erst jetzt richtig mitbekommen, was da soeben vorgefallen war.

Plötzlich sprang Draco von seinem Platz auf und rannte eilig zu Laura. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und hob ihren Oberkörper leicht an.

"LAURA! LAURA, HÖRST DU MICH?", schrie er panisch und übersah vollkommen, dass seine Worte für alle zu hören waren. Alle stutzten und ein Raunen erfüllte die Halle.

"_Laura?_ Heißt die nicht Elisha?", sagte irgendeiner, der in Mariahs Nähe saß. Diese war noch immer völlig geschockt, doch dann kam sie wieder einigermaßen zur Besinnung. Sie erhob sich ruckartig und kletterte über den Tisch. Sie sprang ebenfalls über die nächsten Tische und stand jetzt nun direkt neben Draco und Laura. Sie beugte sich ebenfalls runter und fühlte Lauras Puls. Dieser war sehr sehr schwach. Es war kaum noch etwas zu spüren. Nun fiel ihr Blick auf Lauras Gesicht.

Das Blut floss aus ihrem Mund und hinterließ eine feine Spur auf ihrem Kinn. Doch ... da war auch etwas anderes zu sehen. Eine andere Farbe. Der Hauch eines Smaragdgrüns.

Mariah erstarrte. Smaragdgrün? Sie erinnerte sich schlagartig an den Traum, den sie am vorigen Abend gehabt hatte, als sie von Draco geweckt worden war. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Lucius Malfoy einem rätselhaften Jungen eine Phiole mit einer smaragdgrünen Flüssigkeit übergeben hatte.

So war das also! Diesen Trank hatten sie gebraut, um Laura zu vergiften!

Sie wendete ihr Gesicht Draco zu.

"Wir müssen sie sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen! SCHNELL! SONST STIRBT SIE!", schrie Mariah mit leichten Tränen der Verzweiflung. Draco zögerte keine Sekunde, nahm Laura auf seine Arme und erhob sich mit ihr.

Blitzschnell und unter den verwirrten Blicken der Schüler und der Lehrer, die sich inzwischen ebenfalls erhoben hatten, rannten Mariah und Draco aus der Halle.

Hastig flitzten sie die unzähligen Treppen hoch. Zum Glück war Laura schön leicht und Draco hatte dadurch keine großen Probleme schnell genug zu laufen. Das Blut lief weiterhin aus ihren Mundwinkeln. Es verfärbte Dracos grünes T-Shirt und hinterließ auch auf den Treppenstufen einige Spuren.

"Schnell! Beweg dich!", sagte Mariah angespannt während sie neben ihm rannte.

"Was denkst du, was ich hier mache!", erwiderte Draco gereizt. Mariah murrte, packte Draco am Umhangsärmel und zog ihn beschleunigend mit sich. Beinahe wäre Draco dabei gestolpert, doch dann konnte er doch mit ihr Schritt halten.

"Was meintest du vorhin eigentlich damit, dass sie sterben wird?", wollte er nach einer weiteren Treppe wissen.

"Ich ... ich habe gestern, als du mich gefunden hast einen Traum gehabt ... Ich habe gesehen, wie dein Vater irgendeinem verhüllten Jungen eine Phiole mit einem smaragdgrünen Trank übergeben hat", keuchte sie. Draco erschrak.

"Heißt das etwa ... dass sie diesen Trank ..."

"Ja! Genau den muss sie soeben getrunken haben! Sie haben sie _vergiftet_!", bestätigte Mariah wütend. Draco erbleichte, obwohl das bei seiner blassen Haut kaum noch möglich war. Er blieb urplötzlich stehen und sah unsicher in Lauras Gesicht.

"Laura?", wisperte er. Sie antwortete nicht. Ihr Körper lag leblos in seinen Armen. War sie etwa...

"LAURA!", schrie Draco verzweifelt und schüttelte sie leicht. Mariah zog ihn erneut und noch heftiger mit sich und drehte sich beim Laufen zu ihm um.

"Komm schon! Madam Pomfrey wird ihr schon helfen können!", versicherte sie ihm. Draco nickte und beide beschleunigten noch einmal ihre Schritte.

Nach ungefähr einer Minute kamen sie endlich vor dem Krankenflügel an und Mariah schlug die Tür mit einem heftigen Knall auf.

Madam Pomfrey zuckte heftig zusammen und starrte Mariah und Draco empört an.

"Sagen Sie, was soll dieser -" Sie stoppte schlagartig, als sie die ohnmächtige Laura sah. Sie ging zu Draco, nahm ihm Laura ab und legte sie sofort auf eines der Krankenbetten.

"Was ist genau passiert?", wollte sie wissen während sie Laura untersuchte.

"Sie wurde vergif -" Mariah boxte Draco in die Seite.

"Sie hat etwas von ihrem Kürbissaft getrunken und ist dann auf einmal blutspuckend zusammengebrochen!", sagte sie hastig. Jetzt verstand Draco, warum sie ihm ins Wort gefallen war. Hätte er gesagt, dass er bereits wusste, dass sie wirklich vergiftet worden war, wäre das sehr verdächtig gewesen. Madam Pomfrey fühlte Lauras Puls und ihr Gesicht spiegelte auf einmal Verwunderung.

"Sie lebt ja noch! _Unglaublich!_", sagte sie. Mariah und Draco starrten sie irritiert an.

Plötzlich wurde die Krankenflügeltür erneut mit einem lauten Knall aufgeschlagen und herein stürmten Remus Lupin, Sirius Black als schwarzer Hund, Professor McGonagall und Snape herein. Ihnen folgten auch Harry, Ron und Hermione.

"Ist hier heute Tag der offenen Tür, oder was?", sagte Madam Pomfrey aufgebracht, als sie eine Flasche aus einem kleinen Schrank holte. Sie ging wieder eilig zu Laura und flösste ihr die klare Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche ein.

"Was hat sie denn getrunken?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

"Das ist das Gift _Viridus_!", antwortete Madame Pomfrey und wischte das Blut aus Lauras Gesicht.

Snape erstarrte bei ihren Worten.

"Aber ... dieses Gift ist doch _tödlich_! Außerdem ist es in mehreren Ländern verboten es zu brauen!", sagte er. Alle sahen ihn entsetzt an.

"Eben! Dieses Gift tötet innerhalb weniger _Sekunden_!", bestätigte Madam Pomfrey.

"Aber, warum lebt sie dann noch?", fragte Ron. Die Krankenschwester zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich weiß nicht! Irgendwas muss dafür gesorgt haben, dass das Gift sie nicht gleich umgebracht hat!", meinte sie.

"Der Schutzzauber", murmelte Draco auf einmal. Alle drehten sich überrascht zu ihm um.

"Welcher _Schutzzauber_?", fragte Mariah.

"Vor ... vor ungefähr einem Monat habe ich einen Schutzzauber auf sie gelegt. Dieser sollte sie vor allen Dingen, die ihren Körper gefährden würden, schützen. Ich hätte jedoch nie gedacht, dass dieser Zauber auch gegen Gifte wirkt", erklärte er.

Die um ihn herum stehenden Leute beäugten ihn noch immer sehr verwirrt.

"Warum es auch immer geschehen ist, Sie haben Miss Blaine auf jeden Fall das Leben gerettet!", sagte Madam Pomfrey. Draco lächelte.

"Wird sie wieder gesund?", fragte Remus schließlich. Nun deckte Madam Pomfrey Laura mit einer weißen Decke zu.

"Ja, zum Glück hat Mr Malfoys Schutzzauber verhindert, dass das Viridus das Mädchen von innen zersetzten konnte", antwortete sie und ging schließlich ins Zimmer nebenan.

Nun herrschte eine bedrückte Stille im Krankenflügel. Alle starrten auf Laura, die noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Plötzlich durchschnitt Remus' Stimme die Stille.

"Miss McKay!", sagte er ernst. Mariah drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. Die anderen Beteiligten taten es ihr gleich.

"Vorhin haben sie doch zu Mr Malfoy gesagt, Miss Blaine würde sterben, wenn sie nicht schnell zum Krankenflügel gebracht werden würde", erinnerte er sie. Mariah nickte nervös und sah kurz zu Boden. Neben Remus stand Sirius in seiner Hundegestalt und seine blauen Hundeaugen beäugten sie misstrauisch. Mariah schluckte leicht und sah wieder zu Remus auf.

"Dann müssten Sie aber gewusst haben, dass sie dieses Viridus getrunken hat. Wissen Sie vielleicht auch _wer _es ihr in den Kürbissaft geschüttet hat?", fragte er sie. Mariah erbleichte. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Remus und Sirius bereits im Bilde waren, dass sie und Laura etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatten.

Auch Harry, Draco und Severus sahen angespannt und mit einer großen Nervosität zu ihr. Professor McGonagall hingegen schien verwirrt zu sein.

"Aber Professor Lupin, was soll Miss McKay bitteschön damit zu tun haben?", fragte sie ungläubig. Remus reagierte jedoch nicht auf sie und ließ Mariah nicht aus den Augen. Sie war überhaupt nicht in der Lage, ihm zu antworten. Ihr saß ein heftiger Kloß im Hals. Remus' nächste Worte ließen sie

beinahe vor Schreck zusammenklappen.

"Zeigen Sie uns bitte Ihren linken Unterarm!"

Fast jeder im Raum zuckte zusammen. McGonagall sah Mariah nun sehr erwartungsvoll an. Ron und Hermione ebenfalls.

Harrys Gesicht war nun vollkommen blass. Remus wollte Mariahs wahre Identität preisgeben!

Mariah fühlte langsam den kalten Schweiß ihre Stirn herunterlaufen. Sie hatte an diesem Morgen völlig vergessen, den Zauber zum Vertuschen ihres Dunklen Males zu erneuern. Es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt also klar und sichtbar.

Draco und Severus, die bei Remus' Aufforderung noch einigermaßen ihre Fassung beibehalten hatten, bemerkten Mariahs Verzweiflung und begriffen nun auch, dass ihr Mal sichtbar war.

Mariah ging unsicher ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Sie war vollkommen verzweifelt. Es gab keinen Weg aus dieser Situation zu entkommen.

Harry stand inzwischen völlig hilflos da und sah zu, wie Mariah ängstlich vor Remus zurückwich.

Er wollte ihr so gerne helfen. Trotz aller Ereignisse in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden wollte er ihr um alles in der Welt helfen.

Er wollte gerade zu Mariah gehen und sie schützen, doch auf einmal fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn kräftig und bestimmt zurückhielt. Harry drehte sich überrascht zur Seite und sah nun in Snapes dunkle Augen.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als ob er wüsste, was Harry gerade vorgehabt hatte.

"_Mach sie nicht noch verdächtiger!_", flüsterte ihm sein Zaubertranklehrer streng zu. Harry hatte gar keine Zeit auf diese Worte zu reagieren, denn genau in diesem Moment ertönte eine bekannte Stimme am Eingang.

"Guten Tag, die Herrschaften!"

Alle drehten sich überrascht zur Tür und öffneten ungläubig ihre Münder. Dort am Eingang standen Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledore und fünf Minister des Zaubereiministeriums. Unter ihnen erkannte Harry auch sofort den Zauberer, der damals im letzten Sommer das Haus der Weasleys beobachtet hatte. Der Junge kam kaum noch aus dem Staunen heraus. Was machte Fudge bloß mit seinem Gefolge in Hogwarts?

Harry hatte sich vorhin auch gewundert, warum Dumbledore nicht mit zum Krankenflügel gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich waren die Minister gerade erst gekommen und er hatte versucht, sie zurückzuhalten.

"Ach, Cornelius Fudge! Womit erweisen Sie uns denn die Ehre?", fragte Snape gespielt freundlich und nahm die Hand von Harrys Schulter. Fudge warf dem Mann einen grimmigen Blick zu und trat mit den Ministern ein.

"Mein Neffe Daniel hat mich vor wenigen Minuten davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass eine Schülerin vergiftet wurde", sagte er monoton und besah Laura auf ihrem Krankenbett.

"Wie bitte? Wie soll Ihr Neffe das denn in so kurzer Zeit geschafft haben?", wollte Hermione wissen. Fudge drehte sich zu ihr.

"Das braucht Sie nicht zu interessieren", waren seine Worte. Hermione sah ihn wütend an. Nun drehte sich der Zaubereiminister zu Dumbledore.

"Tja, Albus. So wie es aussieht, haben Sie endlich wieder den Bezug zur Realität gefunden. Aufgrund Ihrer verrückten Geschichten über die Dementoren, haben ich und meine Berater schon überlegt, ob wir sie nicht für _immer_ suspendieren wollen", säuselte er.

Harry und auch die Restlichen starrten Fudge empört an. Was fiel diesem Mann eigentlich ein so mit Dumbledore zu reden? Der Schuldirektor sah seinen Gegenüber gelassen, aber dennoch berechnet an. Fudge fuhr fort.

"Aber so wie es aussieht, ist wieder mal etwas passiert, was erneut auf die Kappe von einem Ihrer _Mitstreiter_ gehen könnte. Erst der Ausraster von Professor Remus Lupin ..."

Remus zuckte leicht zusammen und sah schuldbewusst zu Boden.

In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey, die einen kalten und nassen Lappen in der Hand hielt, wieder herein und sah die Minister völlig überrumpelt an. Da der Zaubereiminister wohl gerade eine

Unterhaltung mit dem Schuldirektor führte, ging sie schweigend zu Lauras Bett und kühlte ihre Stirn mit dem Lappen.

"... und jetzt dieser Anschlag auf diese Schülerin. Wissen Sie vielleicht auch, _wer_ es gewesen sein könnte?", fragte Fudge mit einem seltsamen Grinsen. Dumbledore schwieg. Fudge würde ihm doch sowieso nicht glauben.

"Nicht? Dann werde ich Ihnen _meinen_ Verdacht schildern", sagte Fudge triumphierend und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

"Ich und das gesamte Ministerium sind uns sicher, dass _Sie_ es waren, Professor Severus Snape."

Alle außer Dumbledore sahen nun zu Snape. Der durchbohrte Fudges siegreichen Blick mit seinen dunklen Augen. Dann formten die Lippen des Tränkemeisters ein spöttisches Lächeln.

"Also wirklich, Fudge, ich hätte etwas Besseres von Ihnen erwartet. Miss Blaine ist meine Schülerin und gehört sogar zu meinem eigenen Haus. Warum sollte ich ihr bitteschön tödliches Viridus in den Kürbissaft schütten?", erläuterte er. Fudge ließ sich durch diese Worte jedoch nicht verunsichern.

"Sie sind aber der Einzige hier, der dieses Gift brauen könnte. Außerdem haben Sie doch auch diesen Wolfsbann-Trank für Professor Lupin gebraut. Es wäre Ihnen ein Leichtes gewesen, diesen Trank unwirksam zu machen", warf er ihm vor.

Snape legte nun ein breites Grinsen auf.

"Mit Sicherheit hätte ich die Gelegenheiten und Möglichkeiten für Ihre Anschuldigungen gehabt. Doch was ist mit dem Motiv? Warum sollte ich dieses Mädchen vergiften?"

Fudges Blick des Triumphes entgleiste ein wenig. Darauf wusste er nun nichts mehr zu sagen.

Mariah, Harry und Draco beruhigten sich ein wenig. Mit dieser listigen Einstellung würde Snape es sicher schaffen, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Auch Dumbledore sah sehr zufrieden aus. Professor McGonagall, Ron und Hermione hingegen vollkommen verwirrt. Sie fühlten sich sogar schon ein wenig überflüssig.

"Ich würde schon sagen, dass Professor Snape ein klares Motiv hatte."

Alle drehten sich erschrocken zum Eingang. Dort stand Arabella Figg, die Snape mit einem hämischen Lächeln musterte. Der schien wiederum sehr überrumpelt zu sein über ihr plötzliches Auftreten. Auch Dumbledore sah sehr überrascht aus, was bei ihm ja nur selten der Fall war.

"Ah, Mrs Figg. Ich habe Sie ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Was meinten Sie gerade damit, dass Professor Snape ein klares Motiv hatte?", fragte Fudge sehr interessiert. Arabella lächelte noch einmal genüsslich.

"Professor Snape hatte vor einigen Wochen in einer seiner Zaubertrankstunden eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit Miss Blaine. Er hat sie grundlos angeschrien, nur, weil sie einem Gryffindor beim Aufwischen eines Trankes helfen wollte. Dann hat sie sich mit Worten gewehrt und er hat sie daraufhin _geschlagen_", sagte sie und schien jedes einzelne Wort mit Genugtuung auszusprechen.

Eine angespannte und geschockte Stimmung erfüllte den Raum.

Remus Lupin starrte Snape fassungslos an. Er hatte von den Gerüchten gehört, dass Snape angeblich Miss Blaine geohrfeigt hatte, doch, dass diese wahr waren, hätte er kaum für möglich gehalten.

McGonagall war ebenfalls sehr entsetzt. Selbst von Snape hätte sie nicht erwartet, dass er eine seiner Schülerinnen schlagen würde. Nun drehte sie sich zu Draco.

"Von wegen, Sie wüssten nichts davon, Mr Malfoy!", sagte sie streng zu ihm. Dracos sah sie ein wenig grimmig an. Er erinnerte sich, dass diese Frau ihn einmal gefragt hatte, ob er irgendwas über Snapes Ohrfeige wüsste.Nun drehte sie sich zu Hermione.

"Haben Sie etwa auch davon gewusst, Miss Granger?", fragte McGonagall. Hermione errötete ein wenig und sah beschämt zu Boden. Ihre Lehrerin betrachtete sie enttäuscht.

Fudge grinste selbstgefällig und auch die restlichen Minister sahen sehr zufrieden aus.

"Tja, Professor, da hätten wir wohl das perfekte Motiv! Sie haben diese Schülerin nicht leiden können und da sie Sie vor Ihren Schülern bloßgestellt hat, haben Sie kurzerhand geplant, sie aus dem Weg zu räumen", zählte der Zaubereiminister wie eins und eins zusammen. Er wunderte sich,

da Snape ihm nicht ins Gesicht sah. Nein, der Zaubertranklehrer starrte Mrs Figg mit der größten Abscheu an.

Die alte Frau hingegen grinste zufrieden.

Eine knisternde, gefährliche Spannung bildete sich zwischen den beiden.

"Wie auch immer. Ich rate Ihnen ohne unnötige Mätzchen mit uns ins Ministerium zu kommen. Dort wird Sie dann eine Anklage wegen versuchten Mordes an Schutzbefohlenen erwarten", sagte Fudge und nickte seinen Begleitern zu. Diese gingen auf einmal auf Snape zu und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe.

"Übergeben Sie uns Ihren Zauberstab!", befahl der eine Minister. Snape sah ihn ungerührt an.

Noch einmal begegnete er Arabellas Blick. Er wusste, sie würde sich daran ergötzen, wenn er sich mit seiner Sturheit noch mehr Ärger einhandeln würde. Er schnaubte wütend, griff in seine Umhangstasche und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Der Minister griff sofort danach und übergab ihn Fudge. Dieser strich mit seinen Fingern dem Holz entlang.

"Nehmen Sie uns das nicht übel, Severus. Aber wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass Sie noch ein weiteres Mal versuchen, dieses unschuldige Mädchen zu töten. _Abführen!_", befahl der Zaubereiminister laut und deutlich.

Zwei der Minister packten plötzlich jeweils einen Arm von Severus und drängten ihn zur Tür, während die restlichen ihn mit ihren Zauberstäben weiterhin in Schacht hielten.

"Nein ..."

Alle drehten sich verwundert zum belegten Krankenbett um. Laura hatte ihre Augen zur Hälfte geöffnet und sah die Leute vor ihr schweratmend an. Sie holte ihren rechten Arm unter der warmen Decke hervor und streckte ihre Finger nach ihren Vater aus.

"Nein ... bitte nicht ... Ihr dürft nicht ...", keuchte sie unverständlich. Plötzlich lief Madam Pomfrey eilig zur ihr.

"Kind! Sprich bitte nicht! Du musst dich schonen!", sagte sie und tupfte mit dem nassen Tuch Lauras Stirn ab. Laura hustete leicht und schloss vor Erschöpfung erneut ihre Augen.

Nun trat Arabella einen Schritt vor.

"Lassen Sie sich dadurch nicht aufhalten. Das Mädchen redet wirr. Vermutlich eine Nebenwirkung des Giftes", behauptete sie. Die Minister waren der gleichen Ansicht und wollten mit Snape gerade den Krankenflügel verlassen, doch auf einmal stellte sich Dumbledore vor ihnen und versperrte so den Ausgang. Cornelius Fudge seufzte.

"Albus, was soll das? Wollen Sie es etwa noch mehr auf die Spitze treiben?", fragte er.

"Das hatte ich nie und auch jetzt nicht vor, Cornelius. Ich finde nur, dass Sie ganz schön voreilig reagieren." Fudge und auch die Minister stutzten. Dumbledore fuhr fort.

"Wie Ihnen Professor Snape schon bestätigt hat, hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt Miss Blaine etwas anzutun. Doch ist das Motiv für Sie wirklich das Tüpfelchen auf dem 'i'?"

Fudge wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Auch die anderen und selbst Snape verstanden nicht, worauf Dumbledore hinaus wollte.

"Soll ich das jetzt richtig verstehen? Sie meinen, das Motiv wäre nicht ausschlaggebend? Wollen Sie jetzt etwa auch noch die Aussage von einer Ihrer besten _Mitstreiter_ anzweifeln?", fragte der Zaubereiminister ungläubig. Statt zu antworten, sah Dumbledore nun zu Mrs Figg.

"Arabella, woher weißt du, dass Severus Miss Blaine angeblich geschlagen haben soll?", fragte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton. Arabella sah ihn überrumpelt an.

"Äh, ich habe sie am besagten Tag weinend auf dem Dach gefunden. Ich habe sie gefragt, was los sei und da hat sie mir alles erzählt", erzählte sie.

"Da hören sie es!", meinte Fudge ungeduldig. Dumbledore achtete jedoch nicht auf ihn.

"Und warum willst du dir so sicher sein, dass Miss Blaine dir die Wahrheit gesagt hat?", fragte er. Arabella hob eine Augenbraue. Sie war so durch diese Worte überrascht, dass sie keine Antwort geben konnte.

"Miss Blaine und Severus hatten vielleicht schon einige Auseinandersetzungen. Ich vermute, Miss Blaine könnte dann die Idee gekommen sein, ihm mit diesem Gerücht eins auszuwischen. Schüler

sind heutzutage zu _allem_ fähig", erklärte der alte Zauberer sachlich und warf Mariah und Draco einen seltsamen Blick zu, wodurch diese leicht zusammenzuckten. Dumbledore sah sofort wieder in Fudges Gesicht.

"Wie dem auch sei, auf jeden Fall sind nur die Schüler, die am besagten Tag zur gemeinten Zeit bei Professor Snape Unterricht hatten, die einzigen Zeugen zu dieser Anschuldigung. Ich würde sagen nur sie können Licht in diese Angelegenheit bringen."

"Ja, aber ... dann müssten wir ja jeden einzeln verhören! Wissen Sie, wie viel Zeit dafür beansprucht werden muss?", fragte einer der Minister empört.

"Ist doch sicher besser, als Professor Snape zu Unrecht zu verurteilen und bei der später folgenden Wahrheit eine Menge Ärger zu bekommen, oder?"

"Dann müssten wir aber auch dieses Mädchen verhören, aber es ist überhaupt nicht vernehmungsfähig", sprach Fudge an. Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Tja, dann werden sie wohl warten müssen, bis es soweit ist", erwiderte er locker.

Fudge schwieg zuerst und dachte mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht nach.

"Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass dabei nichts Großartiges herauskommen wird, aber meinetwegen. Wir hören uns an, was die Schüler und dieses Mädchen zu sagen haben", sagte er schließlich.

"Gut, Ihre 'Verhöre' können wir im Lehrerzimmer durchführen", sagte Dumbledore und machte den Weg frei. Fudge nickte und verließ mit den Ministern, die Snape noch immer nicht aus den Augen ließen, den Krankenflügel.

Dumbledore sah nun zu Remus, Sirius, McGonagall und Arabella und zeigte ihnen mit einem Nicken nach draußen, dass sie ebenfalls mitkommen sollten. Diese taten dies auch ohne zu zögern. Als Arabella an dem Schulleiter vorbei ging, trafen sich ihre Blicke kurz. Dumbledore sah sehr verärgert aus und Arabella etwas eingeschüchtert. Sie wich seinem Blick sofort wieder aus und verließ eilig den Raum. Dumbledore drehte sich noch einmal zu den Jugendlichen, die noch immer völlig sprachlos dastanden, um. Der Schulleiter zwinkerte Mariah auf einmal zu und verschwand ebenfalls.

Mariah sah ihm baff hinterher. Was sollte denn das auf einmal?

"So! Nun verschwinden Sie aber auch endlich alle! Das hier ist immerhin ein Krankenflügel!", ermahnte Madam Pomfrey und nahm das Tuch wieder von Lauras Stirn. Hermione und Ron nickten und gingen. Harry blieb jedoch noch kurz stehen und sah Mariah an. Diese traf ebenfalls seinen Blick, in dem starke Sehnsucht zu sehen war. Doch dann drehte er sich um und ging ebenfalls.

Mariah sah ihm traurig hinterher.

Noch vor einigen Minuten, wo Remus Lupin sie in die Enge getrieben hatte, da hatte sie sofort bemerkt, dass Harry vorgehabt hatte, ihr zu helfen. Etwa aus wahrer Liebe oder doch nur aus Mitleid?

Durch ein starkes Husten wurden ihre Gedanken fortgewischt und sie drehte sich um.

Laura spuckte erneut etwas Blut und Madam Pomfrey hielt ihr ein weißes Handtuch vor dem Mund.

"Sie verschwinden bitte auch von hier! Miss Blaine braucht jetzt Ruhe!", befahl die Frau.

"Ich ... könnte ich bitte noch kurz mit ihr reden? Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig", bat Mariah.

"Nein! Miss Blaine muss sich schonen!"

Laura drückte auf einmal das blutbefleckte Tuch von ihrem Mund weg.

"Es geht schon ... So schlimm ist es gar nicht mehr ... Bitte lassen Sie sie noch kurz hier ...", keuchte sie bittend. Madam Pomfrey zögerte zuerst, bevor sie nickte.

"Na gut. Aber nur zehn Minuten!", stellte sie als Bedingung auf und verließ den Raum.

Nun war es kurz still.

"Ähm ... ich komme gleich wieder", murmelte Draco und ging hinaus. Mariah sah ihm empört hinterher. Jetzt zieht der auch noch den Schwanz ein, dachte sie ärgerlich. Dann drehte sie sich zu Laura. Diese lag wieder mit dem Kopf auf dem Kissen und starrte die Wände an. Mariah setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Beide schwiegen ungefähr eine Minute lang. Doch dann ergriff Mariah das Wort.

"Darf ich dir nun das wegen gestern erklären?", fragte sie unsicher.

Laura starrte noch immer die Wand an.

"Was willst du sonst hier tun? Ich kann dir jetzt doch sowieso nicht schon wieder weglaufen", erwiderte sie schließlich trocken. Mariah musste leicht grinsen, doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

"Gut ... Also ... ich habe gestern früh gesehen ... wie Harry und Hermione sich geküsst haben."

Lauras Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, doch sie sah noch immer nicht zu ihrer Freundin.

"Als mich die beiden bemerkt haben, bin ich weggerannt. Ich war so unendlich wütend auf die beiden. Denn ... ich habe Harry vorletzte Nacht von ... den ständigen Vergewaltigungen erzählt."

Nun sah Laura endlich zu Mariah auf. Sie war vollkommen baff. Nun war es Mariah, die den Blickkontakt unterbrach und zum Fenster rausschaute.

"Er hat mir dann versprochen, mich niemals so zu verletzen. Tolle Art mir das zu zeigen, indem er ein anderes Mädchen küsst. Jedenfalls bin ich davongerannt und ... dann stand auf einmal Draco vor mir. Ganz plötzlich kam mir dann dieser Gedanke. Ich verspürte auf einmal den starken Drang, Harry wehzutun. Ihm die gleichen seelischen Schmerzen zuzufügen, die er mir zugefügt hat. Tja und dann ... habe ich Draco zu mir runtergezogen, ihn gebeten einfach mitzumachen ... und hab ihn dann ... geküsst", endete Mariah fürs Erste. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sie wagte es noch immer nicht, Laura anzusehen.

"Ich ... wusste einfach nicht mehr, was ich da tat. Immerhin war Draco perfekt dafür, um sich an Harry zu rächen. Aber ich schwöre dir, dass zwischen Draco und mir nur dieser eine Kuss gestern war und sonst nichts. Gestern Abend haben wir uns auch ausgesprochen."

Nun drehte sich Mariah endlich wieder zu ihrer ehemaligen besten Freundin.

"Ich hatte aber nicht im geringsten vor, dir wehzutun oder dir Draco wegzunehmen. Ich wollte Harry nur zeigen, wie schlimm es ist, von jemandem so belogen zu werden", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. Laura sah sie nachdenklich an. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Mariah so wütend gewesen war, dass sie gar nicht mehr gewusst hatte, was sie ausgelöst hatte? Schlagartig erinnerte sie sich, dass Mariah einmal beinahe die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte, nur weil Laura sie mit ihrem guten Verhältnis zu Harry aufgezogen hatte. Außerdem wusste Laura auch schon so seit langem, dass Mariah schnell die Beherrschung verlieren konnte.

"Er kann gut küssen, nicht wahr?"

Mariah sah sie vollkommen überrumpelt an. Ihr begegnete ein seltsames Lächeln auf dem Gesicht dieses schwarzhaarigen Mädchens.

"Äh ... ja ...", murmelte sie verlegen. Laura grinste leicht.

"Hast du dich auch wieder mit Harry vertragen?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll. Mariah zuckte zusammen und ließ ihren Kopf sinken.

"Nein", sagte sie leise. Laura hob eine Augenbraue.

"Glaubst du, dass er etwas mit Hermione hat?", wollte sie wissen. Mariah schwieg kurz.

"Keine Ahnung. Harry hat das Gegenteil behauptet", murmelte sie.

"Ihr habt also doch miteinander geredet?"

"Na ja, er wollte gestern mit mir reden, doch dann ... haben wir uns auf Parsel gestritten ... und zwar vor mehreren Schülern." Laura bekam große Augen. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

"Nach einer Weile wurde es mir dann zu bunt und ich wollte gehen. Doch dann hat er mich am Arm festgehalten und ... ich hab ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst", flüsterte sie beschämt.

"Du hast_ was_!", fuhr Laura sie entsetzt an und musste durch diese Überanstrengung ihrer Stimmbänder kurz husten.

"Es-es ist einfach über mich gekommen! Ich war so wütend auf ihn und da ist mir halt die Hand ausgerutscht", meinte Mariah und knibbelte mit ihren Fingern.

"Und was ist dann geschehen?"

"Ich ... bin weggelaufen und habe seitdem nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen", gab Mariah traurig zu.

Ihren Worten folgte nun ein langes Schweigen.

Dann durchschnitt Lauras Stimme die Stille wie eine Klinge.

"Jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum du so einen blöden Fehler gemacht hast. Kein Wunder bei deiner Wut", murmelte sie verständnisvoll.

"Ich-ich weiß ja, dass das alles unverzeihbar ist, doch -"

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich dir nicht verzeihen möchte?", wurde sie von Laura unterbrochen. Mariah starrte sie perplex an. Laura grinste wegen ihrem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich verzeihe dir, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du dich mit Harry aussprichst und ..."

"Und was?", wollte Mariah wissen.

"Und ... dass du versuchst, Snapes Unschuld zu beweisen."

Mariah begegnete ihr nun mit einem völlig verdutzten Blick.

"Wie ...", fing sie an ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. Laura sah nun wieder zur Decke.

"Ich habe vorhin nur einigermaßen mitbekommen, dass Fudge ihn mitnehmen will, weil er mich angeblich vergiftet hat. Wie nannte Snape dieses Gift gleich nochmal?"

"Viridus", antwortete Mariah.

"Das ist lateinisch und bedeutet soviel wie _'Grün'_", erinnerte sich Laura. Schlagartig kam in Mariah die Erinnerung an diesem seltsamen Traum wieder hoch.

"Die Todesser haben dir das Gift in den Kürbissaft getan!", nuschelte sie vor lauter Aufregung

drauflos. Laura starrte sie mit großen Augen an und begriff erst nach einigen Minuten, was sie da soeben gesagt hatte.

"Woher weißt du das denn? Hast du es gesehen? Warum hast du diesem Hirnamputierten von einem Zaubereiminister nichts davon erzählt?", fragte sie leicht aufgebracht und setzte sich auf.

"Ich-ich habe es nicht wirklich gesehen, sondern etwas geträumt!", sagte Mariah zu ihrer Verteidigung. Laura sah sie ungläubig an und ihr Körper entspannte sich langsam wieder.

"Du hattest eine _Vision_?"

"Nein. In meinem Traum war ich im Riddle-Haus und habe gesehen, wie Lucius einem verhüllten Jungen eine Phiole gegeben hat. In dieser war eine smaragdgrüne Flüssigkeit", erzählte Mariah.

"Er hat Voldemort dieses Gift überreicht?"

"Ich habe gesagt, dass es ein _verhüllter Junge_ gewesen ist", wiederholte Mariah.

"Hä?", fragte Laura vollkommen verwirrt. Mariah seufzte.

"Es war ein Junge, ungefähr so alt wie wir. Ich habe sein Gesicht gesehen. Er hatte ein teuflisches Grinsen und graue, eiskalte Augen", murmelte sie und bekam bei dieser Erinnerung eine Gänsehaut.

"Also doch Voldemort?", fragte Laura leise. Mariah nickte leicht.

"Ich glaub schon."

"Ist der jetzt etwa in einen Jungbrunnen gefallen?", fragte Laura ungläubig.

"Dem trau ich vieles zu. Ich bin mir aber hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich im Traum irgendwie wirklich dort war."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Dieser Junge ... er hat mich gebeten, zu ihm zu kommen, doch ich wollte nicht. Dann stand ich auf einmal vor ihm und er hat mich heftig an der Schulter gepackt. Doch das lag, glaub ich, nur daran, dass Draco mich wachgerüttelt hat." Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hand vor dem Mund und starrte Laura entsetzt an. Diese sah stutzig zurück.

"I-ich bin gestern Abend auf dem Dach eingeschlafen und Draco hat mich dort gefunden und geweckt!", erklärte sie panisch.

"Warum sagst du mir das?", fragte Laura perplex.

"Ähm, na weil ..." Mariah wusste nun nicht, was sie sagen wollte. Laura lächelte.

"Hey, du hast mir doch jetzt alles erzählt. Ich glaube dir ja auch, dass du nichts mit Draco hast", beruhigte sie ihre Freundin. Mariah lächelte erleichtert.

"Jetzt hat Voldemort also auf einmal vor _mich_ umzubringen?", fragte Laura nun im ernsten Ton.

"Sieht so aus. Fragt sich nur, wie die Todesser das Gift so unauffällig in deinen Becher gefüllt haben", sagte Mariah nachdenklich und rieb sich das Kinn.

"Vielleicht mit einem Tarnumhang", schlug Laura vor.

"Könnte sein", murmelte Mariah und sah nun zu Laura. Kurz hielt sie inne.

"Hör mal, Laura. Snape ist eigentlich nur so richtig in Schwierigkeiten geraten, weil ... weil Mrs

Figg ihn belastet hat." Laura drehte langsam ihren Kopf zu Mariah.

"_Was?_"

"Sie ... sie hat Fudge und somit auch den anderen von dieser Ohrfeige erzählt. Du weißt schon, damals im Zaubertrankunterricht. Fudge brauchte nämlich noch ein gutes Motiv, um ihn mitnehmen zu können."

Lauras Gesicht wurde nun sehr traurig. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Ihre Großmutter verabscheute ihn wirklich so sehr, dass sie ihn sogar nach Azkaban bringen wollte.

"Aber Dumbledore hat ihr ein Schnippchen geschlagen! Er meinte, dass du ihr damals wohl nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hättest und du dich mit einem Gerücht nur an Snape rächen wolltest! Jetzt sollen erstmal alle Schüler verhört werden, die während der Unterrichtsstunde dabei waren! Später wollen sie dich auch zur Rede stellen!", erzählte Mariah gutgelaunt. Lauras Miene hellte auf vor Freude.

"Super! Dann kannst du die Zeit ja nutzen und Beweise für Snapes Unschuld suchen!", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll.

"Laura, wie stellst du dir das vor! Was für Beweise könnte ich _hier_ schon finden!"

Lauras Fingern umklammerten nun Mariahs Umhang.

"Bitte versuch es wenigstens! Ich möchte ihn nicht auch noch verlieren", sagte sie. Mariah sah kleine Tränen in ihren Augen.

"Ähem."

Mariah und Laura sahen etwas verschreckt zum Eingang. Dort stand Draco.

"Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte er mit einem Ton, als würde bei seinem nächsten Schritt eine Bombe hochgehen. Die Mädchen nickten. Draco ging langsam auf die beiden zu. Er sah sie unsicher an und schaffte es kaum, in Lauras Gesicht zu sehen. Diese lächelte.

"Schon gut, Draco. Mariah hat mir alles erklärt", sagte sie. Er sah sie zuerst überrascht an, lächelte dann aber ebenfalls.

Er trat näher an Lauras Bett heran und nahm sie in seine Arme. Laura erwiderte diese Umarmung.

"Gott sei Dank geht's dir gut", murmelte er leise.

Mariah erhob sich langsam von der Bettkante und ging zum Eingang, von wo aus sie seelenruhig hinaussah. Diesen Moment wollte sie den beiden nur zu gerne lassen.

"Durch _dich_ habe ich doch überlebt, nicht?", fragte Laura. Draco löste sich von ihr und sah sie verwirrt an.

"Ich weiß, dass Viridus tödlich ist. Also muss irgendetwas mein Leben gerettet haben. Ein Gefühl lässt mich einfach nicht los, dass _du_ etwas damit zu tun hast", sagte sie grinsend und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Draco lächelte und nickte.

"Damals, im Vertrauensschülerbad, habe ich einen Schutzzauber auf dich gelegt."

Laura wirkte nun etwas überrascht. Sie erinnerte sich, wie er damals seine Hand auf ihrem Kopf gelegt hatte und sie damals eine seltsame Wärme gespürt hatte.

"Seit wann kannst du ohne Zauberstab zaubern?", wollte sie wissen.

"Kann ich gar nicht. Dieser Zauber kann nur durch Telekinese übertragen werden. Meine Mutter hat ihn mir in der Winkelgasse, als ich mich von ihr verabschiedet habe, übergeben. Sie meinte, ich solle dich nur berühren und im Geist einen sehr komplizierten Spruch aufsagen. Da siehst du es, sie wollte, dass du in Sicherheit bist", erzählte er.

Laura hatte während seiner Worte große Augen bekommen. Nach einigen Sekunden lächelte sie ihn dankbar an.

"Danke!", sagte sie und nun war sie es, die ihn zu sich zog und umarmte. Dracos Hände strichen durch ihr schwarzes Haar.

"Doch nun musst du mir noch einen Gefallen tun. Du und Mariah", flüsterte sie und ließ ihn los. Draco sah sie perplex an. Nun sah Laura zu Mariah, die dann auch wieder zu den beiden kam.

"Ich bitte euch! Verhindert, dass die Minister Snape mitnehmen! Fudge wird alles dafür tun, damit er in Azkaban landet! Irgendetwas muss doch beweisen können, dass er mir nicht dieses Gift in den Kürbissaft getan hat!", sagte Laura mit leichter Verzweiflung.

Draco und Mariah betrachteten sie schweigend. Doch dann nickte Draco.

"Ok, wir werden es versuchen", versicherte er ihr. Nun sah Laura fragend zu Mariah. Diese nickte mit einem Lächeln. Laura strahlte glücklich.

"Am besten gehen wir sofort los. Ich habe alle Schüler, die ich ausfindig machen konnte, angewiesen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen. Fudge wird lange brauchen, um alle Zeugen rauszupicken. Diese Zeit sollten wir nutzen", sagte Draco an Mariah gewandt, die dies mit einem Nicken erwiderte. Sie sah nun noch einmal zu Laura.

"Wir können dir zwar noch nichts versprechen, aber wir werden alles Mögliche, was in unserer Macht steht, versuchen, um Snape da raus zu hauen", sagte sie. Laura nahm ihre Hand.

"Vielen Dank", sagte sie überglücklich.

Plötzlich ertönten Schritte und Madam Pomfrey betrat den Raum.

"Die zehn Minuten sind um! Ich bitte Sie alle beide endlich zu gehen!", wies sie an.

Mariah und Draco nickten. Er beugte sich noch einmal kurz zu Laura runter und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die warme Stirn.

"Bis bald", sagte er und lief mit Mariah aus dem Krankenflügel.

"Viel Glück!", rief Laura ihnen noch hinterher und gleich darauf hörten sie noch ein starkes Husten. Das veranlasste die beiden nun noch schneller zu laufen.

"Wie schlau von dir, etwas zu versprechen, von dem du noch nicht einmal sicher bist, dass du es auch machen kannst", sagte Draco im spöttischen Ton zu ihr. Mariah sah zu ihm und wirkte sehr genervt.

"_Dito!_", erwiderte sie nur. Draco grinste.

"Und wo wollen wir jetzt deiner Meinung nach die Beweise finden?", fragte sie ohne große Erwartungen.

"In Snapes Büro natürlich! Wir müssen erstmal rausfinden, ob er überhaupt dieses Gift besitzt und auch die dazugehörigen Zutaten in seinem kleinen Chemiebaukasten hat!"

"Wäre es dann nicht aber besser, etwas unauffälliger dahin zu gehen?", fragte Mariah, während sie einem langen und leeren Gang entlang rannten.

"Bingo!", sagte Draco und nahm auf einmal ihre rechte Hand. Irritiert sah sie zur Seite und bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass Draco mit ihr gegen die Wand rannte. Ängstlich und mit einem kleinen Aufschrei schloss sie ihre Augen. Doch anstatt gegen die Wand zu prallen, fiel sie ohne jeglichen harten Widerstand auf den Boden. Sie verspürte heftige Schmerzen an ihrem Ellenbogen, auf dem sie gelandet war und öffnete unsicher ihre Augen.

Sie fand sich mit Draco in einem engen Tunnel wieder, an dessen Decke kleine Kronleuchter mit vielen weißen Kerzen hingen.

"Wo-wo sind wir hier?", fragte Mariah schließlich.

"In einem Geheimgang, der zu den Kerkern führt. Potter und seine Freunde sind eben nicht die einzigen, die sich hier mit Geheimgängen und- Räumen auskennen", erzählte er und half ihr hoch.

Mariah besah nun ihren linken Ellenbogen. Der war heftig zerkratzt und blutete. Etwas verärgert sah sie zu Draco, der verlegen grinste.

"_Morbi Remedius!_", sagte sie und schon verschwand die hässliche Schürfwunde. "Das nächste Mal warnst du mich bitte vor", sagte sie ruhig.

"Ja, ja", erwiderte Draco.

"_Ja, ja _bedeutet: _Leck mich!_", kommentierte sie mit verschränkten Armen. Draco seufzte und drehte sich in Richtung Tunnel.

"Gehen wir endlich! Obwohl ich fast alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt habe, haben wir nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", sagte er ungeduldig.

"Wie hast du sie eigentlich dazu gebracht, dass sie dir gehorchen?", wollte Mariah gerne wissen.

"Ich habe ihnen mit Punkteabzug gedroht", erwiderte er mit zuckenden Schultern und ging los.

"Warum überrascht mich das nur nicht?", sagte Mariah mit verdrehten Augen und lief ihm hinterher.

Nach wenigen Minuten kamen beide bei einer Wendeltreppe an und gingen langsam nach unten.

Nach ungefähr zweihundert Stufen hörte Mariah auf zu zählen. Obwohl nach unten gehen viel leichter war als nach oben zu gehen, wurde es trotzdem immer schwieriger und mühseliger mit Draco Schritt zu halten.

Nach ungefähr einer Viertelstunde kamen sie plötzlich vor einer Sackgasse an. Draco blieb stehen, drehte sich zu Mariah um und hob den Arm, um sie am Weitergehen zu hindern.

"Warte hier kurz! Ich seh erstmal nach, ob jemand in dem Gang ist", sagte er.

"Welcher Gang?", fragte sie, doch plötzlich ging Draco auf die Wand zu und eh Mariah blinzeln konnte, war er verschwunden. Verwirrt starrte sie einige Sekunden lang die alte Steinwand an, doch plötzlich erschien dort auf einmal Dracos Kopf.

"Kannst kommen", sagte er nur und verschwand schon wieder. Mariah ging unsicher auf die Wand zu, schloss die Augen und rannte besinnungslos hindurch. Dann fühlte sie mit Schrecken, dass sie wieder nach vorne fiel, doch diesmal hielt jemand grob ihren Oberarm fest und verhinderte so, dass sie erneut zu Boden stürzte. Schnell öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah nun Draco, der sie festhielt.

"Das wär jetzt aber deine eigene Schuld gewesen! Was rennst da auch wie eine Bekloppte hindurch?", fragte er etwas angespannt. Statt zu antworten, streckte Mariah ihm die Zunge raus, befreite sich aus seinem Griff und sah sich um.

Sie waren in einem dunklen Korridor, der zu den Kerkern führte. Die Fackeln an den Wänden warfen gruselige Schatten an die Wände.

"Los weiter! Der Zaubertrankkerker liegt gleich im nächsten Gang", sagte Draco und gemeinsam gingen sie in die besagte Richtung. Dann standen sie vor dem Kerker und starrten stumm die Tür an.

"Tja, Pustekuchen, Draco! Weißt du großer Geheimgangexperte auch das Passwort?", fragte Mariah amüsiert, da sein Gesicht eher das Gegenteil bewies.

Draco hörte nicht auf sie und versuchte, sich an die Augenblicke zu erinnern, an denen Snape den Schülern immer den Kerker geöffnet hatte. Er und seine Klassenkameraden hatten immer versucht, das Passwort mitzuhören, doch Snape hatte immer so leise geflüstert, dass es bis heute niemandem gelungen war. Draco schreckte leicht auf, als er auf einmal Mariahs Stimme etwas lauter vernahm.

"_Lara!_", rief sie der Tür entgegen. Nach wenigen Sekunden klackte das Schloss. Draco starrte Mariah konfus an. Diese grinste.

"Ist doch sehr nahliegend, dass er den Namen seiner früheren Geliebten als Passwort benutzt, oder? Immerhin ist es für alle Schüler undenkbar, dass Snape jemals ein Privatleben hatte", sagte sie schelmisch. Draco nickte nach einer Weile. Warum war er bloß selbst nicht darauf gekommen!

Mariah streckte ihre Hand aus und drückte die Klinke herunter. Sie öffnete die Tür und beide huschten eilig rein.

Draco schob vorsichtshalber den Riegel vor und legte auch einen komplizierten Schließzauber auf die Tür. Dann gingen beide durch die Tischreihen und blieben vor Snapes Bürotür stehen.

"Lara!", sagte Draco promt. Doch diesmal ... passierte gar nichts. Draco stutzte.

"Laura!", versuchte er nun, doch die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Mariah konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu grinsen.

"Das wär ja auch zu einfach gewesen", schmunzelte sie. Draco warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Dann mach's doch besser!", blaffte er sie gereizt an. Mariah sah ihn ein wenig entschuldigend an und überlegte. Über fünf Minuten lang starrte sie die Tür an und dachte nach. Draco hatte sich inzwischen auf Snapes Lehrerpult niedergelassen. Bei der Gelegenheit sah er mal ganz kurz auf die Klassenarbeiten auf dem Pult, die er, seine Klasse und die Gryffindors erst vor einer Woche geschrieben hatten.

Er wollte gerade nachsehen, was er wohl für eine Note hatte, doch dann musste er durch Mariahs hervor gestoßendes 'Hach' zusammenzucken und blickte zur ihr.

"Jetzt hab ich es! _Luru!_", sagte sie und ganz zart hörten die beiden das Klacken des Schlosses.

Draco war völlig baff und glitt wie betäubt vom Pult runter.

"Wie-wie hast du das denn rausgekriegt? Und wer ist eigentlich _Luru_?", fragte er und ging auf sie zu. Mariah konnte sich mit großer Mühe das Lachen verbeißen.

"Das ist niemand! Na ja, gewissermaßen doch!", kicherte sie.

"Hä? Könntest du bitte wieder normal sprechen?", bat er sie vollkommen verwirrt.

"Na gut! Du weißt doch, dass sich die Namen 'Lara' und 'Laura' nur durch das 'u' unterscheiden. Nimmt man also das Passwort zum Kerker, also 'Lara', wechselt man einfach das 'u' gegen das zweifache 'a' aus und schon ist das Wort 'Luru' entstanden", erklärte sie sachlich. Dracos Kinnlade klappte herunter. Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, wie sie das nur rausgefunden hatte.

"Fuuh, nicht schlecht", gab er zu, als er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte.

Mariah bedankte sich und öffnete nun die Bürotür. Vorsichtig betraten beide den Raum und schlossen auch diesmal die Tür hinter sich.

Gebannt sahen sie sich um. Mariah war nur einmal hier gewesen und hatte wie Draco, der auch nur ein paar Male in diesem Raum gewesen war, nicht viele Möglichkeiten gehabt, sich genau umzusehen. Sofort fiel Mariahs Blick auf das riesige und breite Bücherregal und auf den langen Glassschrank, in dem mehrere Flaschen und Phiolen standen.

"Gut, am besten machen wir es so: Du untersuchst die Gefäße in dem Glasschrank und ich suche in den Büchern nach einigen Informationen über dieses Gift. Vielleicht finde ich ja etwas Brauchbares", sagte Mariah.

Draco nickte und ging auf den Glasschrank zu. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und konnte den Schrank diesmal ohne ein Passwort öffnen. Gerade streckte er seine Hand nach dem ersten Glasflächen auf, als auf einmal Mariah etwas zu ihm rief.

"Fass sie nicht einfach so an! Hol sie lieber mit einem Schwebezauber heraus und stell sie auf den Schreibtisch! Wir dürfen keine Spuren hinterlassen oder zerstören!", sagte sie.

Draco gehorchte und ließ jedes einzelne Glas auf den Tisch schweben. Mariah kramte in der Zwischenzeit mehrere Bücher aus dem Regal raus. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten wurde sie fündig.

"Hier! Ich hab was gefunden!", sagte sie aufgeregt und ging zu Draco, der auch gleich mit ins Buch sah.

"Hier, VIRIDUS (lat. Grün): Ein smaragdgrünes Gift, welches genau so tückisch wirkt, wie seine dämonische Farbe zeigt. Nimmt ein Mensch dieses Gift zu sich, löst sich dieser in wenigen Sekunden auf, da Viridus wie eine Säure wirkt und den Körper zersetzt. Um es zu brauen, benötigt ein gut ausgebildeter Brauer mindestens eine Woche und braucht dazu sehr seltene Zutaten, wie z.B.: finnisches Flussgras, indische Feuerblumen, Salzkristalle aus dem Speichel eines Drachen und Rauchkräuter. Früher wurde Viridus oft für hinterhältige Morde benutzt. Es wurde in Getränke gegossen und diejenigen, die etwas davon zu sich nahmen, starben innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Es dürfte jedoch nicht zu lange in zuckerhaltigen Getränken sein, denn der Zucker hebt die Wirkung nach mindestens einer Viertelstunde wieder auf. Aufgrund der gefährlichen Wirkung wurde Viridus im Jahre 1789 in ganz Europa verboten. Das Brauen oder auch nur Besitzen dieses Giftes führte bis heute zu einem lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Azkaban',", las Mariah deutlich vor.

Nun blieben sie und Draco für einige Sekunden ruhig.

"Na also, da haben wir doch schon einen Beweis! Dieses Gift war in einem Becher mit Kürbissaft und dieser besitzt fast mehr Zucker als Kürbis. Snape kann es also auf keinen Fall gewesen sein! Das Gift muss nämlich erst ein paar Minuten, bevor Laura davon getrunken hat, hineingegossen worden sein!", meinte Draco.

"Genau! Und außerdem hätte Snape gar nicht wissen können, dass Laura sich an genau diesem Platz hinsetzt! Immerhin sitzt sie ja fast nur am Gryffindortisch!", fügte Mariah nickend hinzu. Draco bestätigte ihre Worte ebenfalls mit einem eifrigen Nicken.

"Ich habe die Gefäße untersucht und unter ihnen eins gefunden, was nicht beschriftet ist", erzählte er. Mariahs Mund öffnete sich vor Freude.

"Ehrlich? Zeig her!"

Beide wandten sich dem Schreibtisch zu und Draco zeigte auf einen Erlenmeyerkolben, der am Rande des Tisches stand. Der Inhalt war eine smaragdgrüne Flüssigkeit.

"Das ist das Viridus! Wir haben es! Dort war auch ein wenig mehr drin! Siehst du die Spuren im Glas?"

"Ja, aber ist das wirklich vorteilhaft für Snape? Immerhin ist dieses Gift verboten und es stand in

seinem Glasschrank", erinnerte Draco sie.

"Klar ist das vorteilhaft! Lass mich nur machen!", sagte sie und schnippste auf einmal laut mit den Fingern. Plötzlich fiel der schwarze Vorhang vor den kleinen Kerkerfenstern und nun war es stockdunkel im Raum.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte Draco ein wenig unsicher.

"Psst! Vertrau mir", flüsterte Mariah. Draco wartete nun gespannt ab, was wohl geschehen würde.

"_Digitappere!_", sagte Mariah laut und plötzlich fing das Glas an leicht zu leuchten. Draco hatte gar nicht genug Zeit zum Staunen, denn schon nach gerade mal drei Sekunden erlosch das seltsame Leuchten wieder.

"Na toll!", seufzte Mariah enttäuscht. Draco sah verwirrt in die Richtung, in der er sie vermutete.

"Was war das denn eben?", fragte er sie.

"Ein Zauber, der die Fingerabdrücke von den Leuten zeigt, die dieses Glas berührt haben und auch deren Namen anzeigt. Doch die müssen es gesäubert haben. Tja, so dumm sind die wohl doch nicht", sagte sie murrend.

"Und was jetzt?"

Mariah überlegte kurz.

"Hmm ... Vielleicht klappt es ja, wenn du mir hilfst. Dann werden selbst vorige Spuren sichtbar. Okay, Draco! Ich zähle bis drei und dann sagen wir gemeinsam: _'Digitappere'_. Glaubst du, du kriegst das gebacken?"

"Klar!", sagte Draco selbstbewusst und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.

"Gut! Also, eins ... zwei ... drei!"

"_Digitappere_!", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Zuerst war es ganz schwach, doch dann leuchtete das Glas so stark, dass es Mariah und Draco förmlich blendete. Zarte Spuren von Fingerabdrücken tauchten nun auf dem Gefäß auf. Es waren sehr viele und sie waren in mindestens drei Farben aufgeteilt.

Plötzlich tippte Mariah leicht mit der Spitze ihres rechten Zeigefingers dagegen und in wenigen Sekunden flogen mehrere Worte in der Luft herum. Nein! Es waren Namen!

_Lucius Malfoy. Peter Pettigrew. Tom Vorlost Riddle._

Mariah und Draco starrten die Namen leicht entsetzt an. Der letzte Name war ihnen irgendwie schleierhaft.

"_Tom Vorlost Riddle?_ Ist das nicht der frühere Name vom Dunklen Lord?", fragte Draco.

"Ja", antwortete Mariah matt ohne ihren Blick von den Namen abzuwenden.

"Aber ... dann müsste doch dort _'Lord Voldemort' _stehen", meinte Draco.

"Nicht unbedingt, wenn er wieder genau so ist wie früher, als er diesen Namen noch hatte." Draco sah sie perplex an.

"Wie meinst du das?"

Nun sah auch Mariah ihm ins Gesicht.

"Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich geträumt habe, wie dein Vater einem verhüllten Jungen, der ungefähr so alt war wie wir, den Trank übergeben hat. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort dieser Junge war."

"Ja, aber ... Wie kann das denn sein? Und warum bist du dir da so sicher?"

"Ich habe sein Gesicht gesehen. Diese kalten grauen Augen ... solche hat _niemand_ anderer", murmelte sie. Draco betrachtete sie kurz stumm. Er sah wieder zu den Namen, die noch immer um das Glas schwebten.

"Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens auch, _wer_ das Viridus in Lauras Becher getan hat", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

"Stimmt! Es gibt unter den Todessern nämlich nur einen, der sich sehr klein machen kann und auf einem Tisch, an dem mehrere Zauberschüler sitzen, gar nicht auffallen würde", fügte Mariah ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

"Hm, und zwar unser werter alter Freund Peter Pettigrew."

"Oder auch genannt als ..."

"_Wurmschwanz!_", sagten beide triumphierend.

"Gut! _Enervate!_", sagte Mariah und sofort verblasste das grelle Licht und die Namen lösten sich in Luft auf. Nun war wieder alles um die beiden herum finster.

Plötzlich vernahm Draco wieder ein Fingerschnippsen und das feine Tageslicht schien durch die kleinen Kerkerfenster ins Büro.

"Los! Gläser wieder in den Schrank und dann ab ins Lehrerzimmer! Wenn wir Glück haben, wurde vielleicht noch niemand verhört!", sagte Mariah hastig und ließ sofort vier Gefäße auf einmal in den Glasschrank schweben. Draco half ihr schnell dabei und nach wenigen Minuten waren sie fertig.

Mariah nahm sich ein Tuch aus einer Schublade und nahm mit diesem den Erlenmeyerkolben mit dem Viridus in die Hand. Dabei stieß sie etwas vom Schreibtisch und beugte sich nach unten, um es wieder aufzuheben.

Doch dann hielt sie in der Bewegung inne. Sie hielt ein Foto in ihren Händen. Auf dem waren ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Beide hatten schwarze Haare und winkten Mariah glücklich zu.

"Was ist das?", fragte Draco, der den Glasschrank zuschloss.

"Ein Foto. Von Snape und Lauras Mutter", antwortete Mariah gedehnt und entdeckte erst jetzt das rotgeschriebene Datum am unteren rechten Rand.

"Das war in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr", fügte sie hinzu. Nun ging Draco zu ihr und sah neugierig über ihre Schulter. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und sah das Foto voller Entsetzen an. Mariah betrachtete verwirrt sein Gesicht.

"Was ist? Du siehst ja aus, als würde dein Vater vor dir stehen", sagte sie.

"I-ich-ich habe diese Frau schon mal gesehen! In unserem Haus!", brachte er heraus. Mariah hätte in diesem Moment vor Überraschung beinahe das Foto fallen lassen.

"WAS? Wann?", wollte sie unbedingt wissen.

"Na ja, ich habe sie nicht wirklich gesehen. Ich ... Es war in den Sommerferien nach meinem ersten Schuljahr. Da bin ich durch unser Haus geschlichen, weil ich Durst hatte. Dabei ging ich an dem Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters vorbei. Die Tür stand einen kleinen Spalt offen und ich war neugierig und sah hinein. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe. Dann ... schwebte auf einmal ein rauchähnliches Wesen aus dem Stab ... und formte sich zu einer jungen Frau. Es war eine Art Trugbild. Diese Frau sah genauso aus wie Lauras Mutter. Er starrte sie begehrend an und hat auch sehr seltsame Dinge gesagt: _'Ach, Lara. Hättest du dich doch nur für mich entschieden. Dann würdest du jetzt nicht Nachts weinend und allein im Bett liegen und dich eigenständig um deine süße Kleine kümmern müssen. Aber egal, wie oft sich Severus an deinen schönen Körper vergangen hat, du wirst schon noch mein sein, genau wie Laura'_", erzählte Draco.

Mariah war sprachlos. Konnte das wirklich sein, was sie da soeben vermutete?

"D-das heißt ja, dass er ..."

"... sie liebte. Und zwar _abgöttisch_", beendete Draco für sie.

Ein langes Schweigen folgte. Mariah hielt sich die Stirn und sah noch einmal betrübt auf das Foto. Draco seufzte leise und lief ziellos im Büro auf und ab. Seine plötzlichen Worte verschreckten Mariah ein wenig.

"So ist das also ... er hat sie sich als die Frau an seiner Seite gewünscht ... und Laura als sein Eigentum ... Deswegen hat er meine Mutter immer gequält. Er hat an ihr seinen Frust rausgelassen. Er hat sie nichtmal eine Minute in seinem Leben geliebt, egal wie viel Gefühle sie ihm entgegen gebracht hat. Und mich gibt es nur, damit er einen Erben hat. Mehr waren meine Mutter und ich ihm nie wert", murmelte er vor sich hin. Mariah betrachtete ihn traurig. Laura hatte ihr erzählt, wie Draco von Lucius behandelt worden war. Doch zum ersten Mal hatte Draco es von sich aus erzählt.

Mariah ging langsam auf Draco zu und strich ihm tröstend über den rechten Arm. Draco tat nichts als aufzusehen und ihren mitfühlenden Blick zu treffen.

"Das tut mir sehr Leid für dich. Aber um eins kannst du noch froh sein. Dein Vater hat deine Mutter immerhin am Leben gelassen", sagte sie mit einem tröstenden Lächeln. Nun empfand Draco für sie

Mitgefühl. Sie hatte ja keine Mutter mehr.

"Ja, da hast du Recht. Aber jahrelang zuzusehen, wie er sie quält, war auch nicht gerade mein schönstes Kindheitserlebnis", murmelte er und in seiner Stimme war ganz deutlich Verbitterung zu hören. Mariah konnte erst nach einigen Schweigeminuten etwas sagen.

"Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn wir Laura noch nichts erzählen. Sie würde das in ihrem jetzigen Zustand nicht verkraften. Zuerst sollten wir mit Snape reden", sagte sie und ließ ihre Hand wieder herab gleiten.

"Ja", meinte Draco und nahm ihr das Tuch mit dem Erlenmeyerkolben ab. "Aber wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst werden wir keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, mit ihm zu reden."

Mariah nickte und stellte das Foto auf den Schreibtisch zurück. Ohne zu zögern, verließen beide das Büro und daraufhin den Kerker.

Eilig rannten sie durch die Gänge. Sie dürften bloß keine Zeit mehr verplempern!

"Warum nehmen wir nicht wieder einen Geheimgang?", fragte Mariah und wich ein wenig von ihm zurück, damit er sie nicht wieder am Arm packen und in einen Gang hinter der Wand ziehen würde.

"Weil kein Gang in die Nähe vom Lehrerzimmer führt!", antwortete er.

Mariah blieb, während die beiden weiter rannten, trotzdem in einem kleinen Abstand von ihm entfernt. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Harry, Ron und Hermione saßen mit ihren ganzen Mitschülern verstreut in Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle quasselten aufgeregt über Lauras Zusammenbruch und darüber, wie Draco Malfoy sie alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum verdonnert hatte. Die einzigen, die einfach nur schweigend dasaßen, waren Harry und seine beiden besten Freunde. Andauernd wurden sie von ihren Mitschülern durchlöchert, ob sie nun etwas über die ganzen Vorfälle wüssten. Doch das Trio blockte immer ab.

Obwohl es bei dem Lärm unmöglich war, versuchte Harry nachzudenken.

Es machte ihn beinahe verrückt, dass Mariah vielleicht irgendwo in der Schule rumlief und sich mit Malfoy amüsierte, während Laura im Krankenflügel lag.

Jedoch hatte Mariah ihm einen sehr seltsamen Blick zugeworfen, bevor er den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte. Es hatte so ausgesehen, als ob sie ihn vermissen würde. Tja, da war sie nicht die Einzige. Trotz der letzten Ereignisse wünschte er sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als wieder mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Dass sie Malfoy geküsst hatte, war für ihn schon sehr verletzend gewesen, doch er konnte sie verstehen. Immerhin hatte er Hermiones Kuss erwidert. Und das auch noch nach dem, was in der Nacht davor geschehen war.

Das war vorhin wirklich knapp gewesen. Beinahe hätte Remus Mariah vor den anderen auffliegen lassen. Zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit war es mal ein Vorteil gewesen, dass der Zaubereiminister aufgetaucht war.

Bei diesem ganzen Aufruhr würden sich Remus und Sirius sowieso erstmal zurückhalten und Mariah fürs Erste in Ruhe lassen. Nur was würde jetzt mit Snape geschehen? Sicher würden ihn die restlichen Gryffindors und bestimmt auch einige Slytherins belasten und Fudge würde ihn dann ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nach Azkaban befördern.

Außerdem war diese ganze Anspannung wirklich nervenzerreissend. Ob er vielleicht...

Ruckartig stand er auf wodurch Ron und Hermione überrascht zu ihm aufsahen.

"Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Ron.

"In den Schlafsaal. Das ganze Getuschel hier hält ja kein Mensch aus", antwortete Harry trocken und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. Zielgerecht ging er zu seinem Bett, auf dem noch immer sein Tarnumhang lag. Er warf ihn sich über und verließ den Saal. Im Gemeinschaftsraum schlängelte er sich vorsichtig durch die Schülermenge und kurz bevor er durch das Portraitloch durchgehen wollte, hielt er kurz inne und sah zu Ron und Hermione, die noch immer auf den kleinen Sesseln vor dem Kamin saßen. Beide vermieden jeglichen Blickkontakt und sahen stumm ins Kaminfeuer.

Harry fühlte sich nun etwas unbehaglich Ron und Hermione so allein zurückzulassen. Doch irgendwann müssten sich die beiden sowieso aussprechen und Harry wollte unbedingt wissen, was sich soeben nun im Lehrerzimmer abspielte. Mit diesem Gedanken schob er ganz leise und vorsichtig das Portrait ein wenig zur Seite und verschwand, ohne von jemand bemerkt zu werden, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Schnell huschte er durchs Schloss.

Er schwörte sich, dass er bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit mit Hermione über den Kuss sprechen würde. Er würde ihr auch klarmachen, dass er Mariah liebte und keine andere.

Harry erschrak als plötzlich zwei Personen aus dem linken Gang in ihn reinrannten. Es waren Mariah und Malfoy! Die beiden erschraken durch den plötzlichen Widerstand vor ihnen und Draco fiel dabei der Erlenmeyerkolben mit der smaragdgrünen Flüssigkeit aus der Hand und flog in einem hohen Bogen auf den Boden zu. Mariah machte einen schnellen Sprung und fing das Glas gerade noch rechtzeitig auf. Dabei passte sie auf, dass ihre Haut es nicht berührte und umhüllte die Flasche mit ihrem Umhangsärmel. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um und als sie ungefähr in die Richtung sah, wo Harry stand und seinen Atem anhielt, war auf ihrem Gesicht ein wissendes müdes Lächeln zu sehen.

"Was war das denn eben?", fragte Draco, der sich ebenfalls umsah. Mariah erhob sich langsam.

"Wahrscheinlich nur ein Beweis, dass du ein richtiger Tollpatsch bist!", kicherte sie den blonden Jungen an. Der starrte sie empört an.

"Wie bitte?", protestierte er ein wenig gereizt.

"Ach, vergiss es! Los, wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Draco war zwar etwas verwirrt, doch dann nickte er und beide liefen weiter.

Harry sah ihnen hinterher. Hatte Mariah gewusst, dass er da gewesen war? Was machte sie überhaupt mit Malfoy so allein in den Gängen? Und was war das für ein so wichtiger Trank gewesen? Etwa dieses rätselhafte Gift?

Er stutzte. Haben die beiden etwa was mit der Vergiftung zu tun, fragte er sich selbst ein wenig entsetzt. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass die beiden in Richtung Lehrerzimmer unterwegs waren. Er sammelte sich nun wieder und rannte den beiden hinterher.

Nach wenigen Minuten kamen Mariah und Draco endlich im Korridor des Lehrerzimmers an. Sie gingen auf die dementsprechende Tür zu und bemerkten, dass vor dieser ein großer, schwarzer Hund hockte. Sirius Black!

Der knurrte aggressiv, als die beiden Schüler nun direkt vor der Tür zum Stehen kamen. Mariah und Draco ließen sich dadurch jedoch kaum beirren. Entschlossen klopfte Mariah an und nach einigen Sekunden ertönte ein 'Herein'. Mariah griff nach der Klinke, drückte sie runter und betrat mit Draco das Lehrerzimmer.

Nun sahen beide in die Gesichter von allen Lehrern, von Professor Dumbledore, von den fünf Ministern und natürlich von Cornelius Fudge.

"Was haben Sie beide denn auf dem Herzen?", fragte der Schuldirektor freundlich. Mariah ließ ihren Blick noch einmal genau zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her gleiten. Zur Rechten und Linken von Snape saßen die Minister, die ihre Zaubersstäbe zur Sicherheit in den Händen hielten. Mrs Figg saß gegenüber von ihm und Remus Lupin neben Dumbledore.

Mariah atmete noch einmal leise aus und trat vor.

"Wir haben Beweise dafür, dass Professor Snape Elisha Blaine _nicht_ vergiftet hat", sagte sie klar und deutlich. Die Leute vor ihr sahen sie ein wenig überrumpelt an. Nur Dumbledore lächelte sehr zufrieden. Als Mariah diese Reaktion von ihrem Schulleiter sah, musste sie sich schlagartig daran erinnern, dass er ihr kurz zugezwinkert hatte, bevor er mit den Beamten ins Lehrerzimmer gegangen war. Er hatte also gewusst, dass Draco und sie die Zeit nutzen würden, um Snapes Unschuld zu beweisen. Plötzlich durchschnitt Fudges Stimme die Stille.

"Was erlauben Sie sich! Bestellen Sie beide mal lieber Ihre Mitschüler aus der fünften Klasse hierher, denn nur _die_ wollen wir hören! Irgendein idiotischer Vertrauensschüler hat nämlich allen mit Punktabzug gedroht, falls sie ihre Gemeinschaftsräume verlassen!"

Draco lächelte nervös und steckte flink sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen in seine Tasche. Einige Lehrer, die das bemerkten, mussten leicht grinsen.

"Tja, Mr Fudge, wir sind ebenfalls im fünften Jahrgang, hatten in der besagten Stunde bei Professor Snape Unterricht und außerdem sind wir Freunde von der vergifteten Elisha Blaine", erklärte er.

"Na also, Cornelius! Bessere Zeugen könnten Sie doch gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen!", sagte Dumbledore gut gelaunt. Fudge war durch diese gute Laune ziemlich abgeneigt. Doch dann nickte er zögerlich.

"Meinetwegen können Sie uns diese _angeblichen_ Beweise vorführen", seufzte er.

"Vielen Dank", sagte Mariah lächelnd. Nun hob sie ihren Arm und stellte den Erlenmeyerkolben mit einem _Klonk_ auf den langen Tisch, an dem alle saßen. Einige starrten es verwirrt an, die anderen waren schockiert.

"Aber, das ist ja ...", fing Remus Lupin entgeistert an.

"Ja. Das Viridus. Wir haben es in Professor Snapes Schrank gefunden", erzählte Mariah. Ein lautes Raunen ging durch die kleine Menge. Snape starrte den Erlenmeyerkolben mit großem Schock an.

"Wollten Sie hier Professor Snapes Unschuld oder seine _Schuld_ beweisen?", fragte Fudge ein wenig belustigt.

"Na, na, lassen Sie uns mal ausreden", erwiderte Mariah frech. Fudge setzte einen empörten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Doch Mariah fuhr ungerührt fort.

"Wir sind auf Wunsch von Elisha in Professor Snapes Büro gegangen und haben es dort gefunden. Und dabei habe ich ein wenig in der Lektüre der Gifte nachgeblättert und habe mich so ein bisschen über Viridus schlau gemacht. Zum Brauen dafür werden erstmal sehr seltene und komplizierte Zutaten benötigt, zum Beispiel finnisches Flussgras und indische Feuerblumen. Solche sind hier in England nur schwer zu beschaffen. Viridus löst den Trinker nach nur wenigen Sekunden von innen auf. Mit anderen Worten eine zuverlässige Mordwaffe. Es gibt aber einen Haken. Wenn es in Getränke mit einem großen Zuckeranteil geschüttet wird, verliert es innerhalb einer Viertelstunde die Wirkung. Sie alle wissen sicher, dass Kürbissaft sehr viel Zucker enthält. Also muss das Viridus erst wenige Minuten, bevor Elisha davon getrunken hat, in den Becher gegossen worden sein."

"Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber es kann ja auch ein Slytherin gewesen sein, den Professor Snape beauftragt hat. Und warum soll ausgerechnet Miss Blaine Sie beide darum gebeten haben, in seinem Büro nach Beweisen für seine Unschuld zu suchen?", fragte der Zaubereiminister ungläubig.

Nun war es Draco, der fortfuhr.

"Elisha hat ungefähr fünf Minuten lang am Tisch gesessen. Sie saß abseits von den anderen, also hätte sie es gemerkt, wenn ihr irgendjemand etwas reingekippt hätte. Was Ihre zweite Frage angeht, Elisha hat uns persönlich darum gebeten, weil sie nicht will, dass Professor Snape unschuldig nach Azkaban kommt. Wenn sie das nicht möchte, dann ist der einzige Grund doch nur, dass er sie nicht vergiftet hat", erklärte der blonde Junge sachlich.

"Und was ist mit diesem Gerücht, dass er dieses Mädchen geohrfeigt hat?", meldete sich plötzlich einer der Minister zu Wort. Mariah sah kurz zu Draco. Der nickte leicht.

"Es ... es stimmt. Vor einigen Wochen kam es wirklich zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden. Aber Elisha hat Professor Snape sehr heftig beleidigt und ihm so einiges an den Kopf geworfen. Ich bin mir sicher, da hätte sogar die Ruhe selbst die Beherrschung verloren. Aber Elisha bereut dies zutiefst und Professor Snape hat sich außerdem noch am selben Tag bei ihr persönlich entschuldigt. Deswegen hatte er also kein Motiv sie zu vergiften", schloss Mariah kurz ab.

Nun wurde der Raum von einem kurzen Schweigen erfüllt. Doch dann setzte Fudge wieder sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf.

"Und _damit_ wollen Sie seine Unschuld beweisen? Ich bitte Sie! Dieses Viridus haben Sie in seinem Schrank gefunden! Selbst, wenn er dieses Mädchen nicht vergiftet hat, dann hat er sich aber trotzdem damit strafbar gemacht, dass dieses Gift überhaupt in seinem Besitz ist. Wollen Sie uns

etwa noch erzählen, dass es von allein in seinen Schrank geflogen ist?", fragte er. In seiner Stimme war ganz genau Triumph zu hören.

Doch auch bei Mariah konnte man es von den Lippen ablesen.

"Ich bin noch immer nicht fertig, Mr Fudge", erwiderte sie grinsend. Fudge schien überrascht über diese selbstbewusste Art. Mariah sah nun wieder zum Schuldirektor.

"Professor Dumbledore, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich hier für ein paar Minuten für Dunkelheit sorge?", fragte sie höflich.

"Natürlich nicht, Miss McKay", erwiderte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Mariah lächelte zurück.

"Ich danke Ihnen", sagte sie und schnippste laut mit den Fingern. Die Vorhänge verdeckten die Fenster und es war nun stockfinster. Gerade wollte Mariah mit Draco anzählen, als sie plötzlich Snapes Stimme hörte.

"Sie können Ihren Zauberstab ruhig wieder von meinem Hals nehmen. Ich werde Ihnen schon nicht weglaufen", sagte er ruhig und der Spott in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Mariah grinste leicht und berührte Dracos linke Hand.

"Ok, los, Draco! _Digitappere!_" Das letzte Wort wurde von beiden gleichzeitig ausgesprochen und auch dieses Mal leuchtete das Glas des Erlenmeyerkolbens hell auf. Die Silhouetten der Erwachsenen waren deutlich zu erkennen. Bei mehreren war der Mund vor Erstaunen geöffnet. Alle atmeten scharf die Luft ein, als auf auf einmal leuchtene verschiedenfarbige Buchstaben um das Glas herumflogen und sich zu Wörtern zusammensetzten.

"Was ist das für ein Zauber?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

"Eine erweiterte Form des Aparecium-Zaubers. Damit werden Fingerabdrücke und auch die Namen, von deren Besitzern sichtbar gemacht."

Nun sahen nochmal alle ganz genau zu den Wörtern und erstarrten.

Die drei Namen waren gut zu lesen.

Cornelius Fudge fand als Erster seine Sprache wieder.

"A-aber das ... das ist unmöglich! Peter Pettigrew wurde vor vierzehn Jahren von Sirius Black getötet! Und Lucius Malfoy, er - er würde doch nicht ... Und wer ist eigentlich dieser Tom Vorlost Riddle?", fragte er vollkommen konfus.

"Das klären wir später auf! Zuerst bitte ich Sie, sich an die Vorfälle vor zwei Jahren zu erinnern!", wurde er von Mariah gebeten.

"Was war bitteschön vor zwei Jahren?"

"Damals ist Sirius Black aus Azkaban ausgebrochen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich noch erinnern, dass Harry Potter, Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley ihm begegnet sind. Die drei haben Ihnen doch auch irgendeine Geschichte erzählt, dass in Wirklichkeit Peter Pettigrew die Potters an Voldemort verraten hat."

Fast alle zuckten beim Klang des Namens erschrocken zusammen.

"_B-bitte sagen Sie diesen Namen nicht!_", stotterte Fudge in der Dunkelheit.

"Entschuldigung. Also? Ist Ihnen das bekannt?", fragte Mariah etwas ungeduldig.

"Ja, diese absurde Geschichte ist mir bekannt! Die drei behaupteten auch, dass Peter Pettigrew noch leben würde und sich angeblich in eine Ratte verwandeln könnte! Doch jeder weiß, dass er tot ist und auf der Animagusliste ist er auch nicht registriert!", protestierte er.

"_Enervate!_", sagte Mariah plötzlich und das Licht und die Namen verschwanden wieder. Ihre Finger schnippsten erneut und die Fenster gaben wieder das Tageslicht frei.

Sie selbst und auch die anderen brauchten ein paar Sekunden, um ihre Augen wieder an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Nun war wieder Draco mit der Erklärung dran.

"Pettigrew ist ein anonymer Animagus, schon seit seiner Schulzeit. Er als Ratte wäre auf einem Tisch, an dem mehrere Zauberschüler hocken, kaum aufgefallen. Immerhin sind Ratten als Haustiere gerade sehr angesagt und in diesem Schloss hier gibt es sie wie Sand am Meer."

"Wollen Sie uns etwa weißmachen, dass Peter Pettigrew dieses Mädchen vergiftet hat?", fragte Fugde, als ob es der Witz der Woche wär.

"Warum sollten sonst seine Fingerabdrücke auf dem Glas sein?", entgegnete Mariah.

"Seinen kleinen Finger wird man ja wohl kaum benutzt haben", kommentierte Draco.

"Sehr witzig, Mr Malfoy! Darf ich Sie trotzdem erinnern, dass Sirius Black Peter Pettigrew und auch dreizehn Muggel vor vierzehn Jahren in die Luft gesprengt hat? Man hat von ihm nur diesen besagten Finger gefunden!", raunte Fudge sie an.

"Und was, wenn er sich ihn selbst abgeschnitten hat, nur, um seinen Tod vorzutäuschen und dann als Ratte untergetaucht ist!", raunte Mariah im selben Ton zurück. Fudge und auch die anderen außer Dumbledore und Snape sahen sie konfus an. Mariah seufzte noch einmal kurz.

"Selbst wenn Sie dieser Theorie keinen Glauben schenken, gegen Professor Snape haben Sie nichts mehr in der Hand. Kein Motiv und keine Gelegenheit", sagte sie grinsend.

Cornelius Fudge und die Minister erbleichten, als ihnen das klar wurde. Ihre Sprachlosigkeit machte sich als eine lange Stille bemerkbar. Doch dann ergriff Dumbledore das Wort.

"Da muss ich Miss McKay Recht geben. Wenn ich Sie bitten darf, meine Herren", sagte er und zeigte mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zur Tür. Die Minister warfen ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu und erhoben sich. Doch Fudge rührte sich nicht.

"Nicht so schnell! Wir möchten noch kurz mit Professor Lupin sprechen!", ordnete er an. Dumbledore und auch Remus schien das nicht groß zu wundern.

"Natürlich", sagte Remus trocken, während sich die restlichen Lehrer ebenfalls erhoben und das Lehrerzimmer verließen. Auch Snape machte Anstalten zu gehen. Noch bevor Fudge etwas sagen konnte, nahm Snape ihm regelrecht das Wort aus dem Mund.

"Ich begebe mich nur kurz in mein Büro und bin gleich wieder für Sie da", sagte er locker und ging nun auf Mariah und Draco zu.

"Ich muss ja nachsehen, ob Sie beide alles heil gelassen habt", meinte er und ging an ihnen vorbei. Mariah drehte sich ein wenig beleidigt zu ihm um.

Ist ja auch nett! Da machen wir uns soviel Mühe seine Unschuld zu beweisen und der lässt uns hier buchstäblich im Regen stehen, dachte sie. Doch dann drehte sich Snape wieder um.

"Hundert Punkte für Gryffindor und Slytherin für gute Zusammenarbeit und Hilfsbereitschaft", sagte er und verschwand aus dem Raum. Mariah blieb völlig baff stehen. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

"Das ist seine Art 'Danke' zu sagen", sagte Draco grinsend. Mariah nickte nach einer Weile. Dann wandte sie sich mit Draco noch einmal den Männern zu, die noch immer am Tisch saßen.

"Einen schönen Tag noch, die Herren!", sagten beide und verließen ebenfalls den Raum. Draußen blieben beide kurz stehen. Sirius hockte noch immer an Ort und Stelle. Doch dieses Mal knurrte er nicht, sondern starrte die beiden nur eindringlich an.

"Ist doch gut gelaufen", meinte Draco.

"Hm, schön, dass wir unser Versprechen einhalten konnten", sagte sie glücklich.

"Am besten geh ich gleich zu ...", er sah kurz zu Sirius runter, "... zu Elisha, um ihr die gute Nachricht zu überbringen."

"Mach das. Aber bitte erzähl ihr noch nichts von ... du weißt schon ...", flüsterte sie. Draco nickte und lief den Korridor entlang. Mariah sah nun auch noch einmal zu Sirius, bevor sie leise seufzte und gerade gehen wollte, doch auf einmal hielt sie jemand von hinten an der Schulter fest und sie drehte sich irritiert um. Sie erschrak, als sie bemerkte, dass Remus Lupin hinter ihr stand. Sofort kam wieder die Panik in ihr hoch, die sie im Krankenflügel empfunden hatte. Doch dieses Mal lächelte er.

"Gehen Sie bitte in mein Büro und warten dort auf mich. Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden", bat er sie höflich. Mariah zögerte zuerst, da sie durch diese Freundlichkeit sehr überrascht war, doch dann nickte sie. Remus nickte ebenfalls.

"Du bitte auch, _Harry_", sagte er plötzlich und ging wieder ins Lehrerzimmer. Perplex sah Mariah sich um. Harry war die ganze Zeit vor der Tür gewesen? Dann war er es also wirklich gewesen, gegen den Draco vorhin gerannt war!

Mariah ging nun langsam voran und schon nach wenigen Schritten tapste Sirius neben ihr mit.

Zusammen kamen die beiden nach ungefähr fünf Minuten vor Remus Büro an. Mariah öffnete die Tür und betrat mit Sirius den Raum. Sie ließ extra die Tür offen, die sich nach einigen Sekunden wie von selbst schloss. Mariah sah erwartungsvoll hin und nach kurzer Zeit tauchte Harry, der sich langsam von seinem Tarnumhang befreite, vor ihr auf. Schweigend sahen sich die beiden an. Sirius betrachtete die beiden neugierig, bis sein und Harrys Blick sich trafen.

"Schon gut, Sirius. Sie weiß es schon", sagte er schließlich. Sirius wusste zuerst nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Doch dann verwandelte er sich vor den Augen der beiden in einen erwachsenen Mann und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in das Zimmer nebenan.

Nun waren Harry und Mariah alleine. Minutenlang sahen sich die beiden nur stumm an. Mariah erschrak etwas, als Harry plötzlich anfing zu sprechen.

"War echt nicht schlecht, eure Beweisführung. Fudge war ganz schön durcheinander", sagte er. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm einfach nicht ein.

"Du hast alles mitgehört?", fragte Mariah unsicher.

"Na ja, ich habe die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Ich musste einfach wissen, was da vor sich ging."

"Dann warst du das sicher auch in dem Gang, oder?"

"Ähm, ja. Tut mir sehr Leid, wegen mir wär eurer bestes Beweisstück beinahe flöten gegangen."

"Ist schon gut, war ja keine Absicht."

"Wie ... wie geht es Laura?"

"Schon besser."

"Habt ... ihr euch wieder vertragen?"

"Ja ... Ich habe ihr erzählt, warum das gestern alles geschehen ist", erzählte Mariah und in ihrer Stimme war immer noch etwas Wut von gestern zu hören. Harry schwieg kurz. Doch als Mariah fortfahren wollte, unterbrach er sie.

"Mariah! Auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, Hermione hat mich wirklich so einfach aus heiterem Himmel geküsst, nachdem sie mir ihre Liebe gestanden hat! Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich den Kuss erwidert habe, aber ich weiß nicht, was mich da geritten hat! Ich finde sie schon sehr schön, doch das ist aber auch schon alles! Doch an dir liebe ich alles und ich hatte nie vor, dich zu betrügen!", schwörte er energisch und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

Mariah wich nicht zurück. Sie war sich sicher, dass das soeben die Wahrheit gewesen war. Doch warum verspürte sie noch immer diese heftige Unsicherheit?

Nun kam Harry ihr immer näher und stand nun direkt vor ihr. Plötzlich hob er seine Hände und umfasste zärtlich ihr Gesicht.

"Mariah, wenn du mich immer noch für einen Lügner hältst ... dann sag mir das jetzt bitte ins Gesicht", bat er sie und sah in ihre unsicheren Augen.

Mariah wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie glaubte ihm, doch warum konnte sie ihm das nicht sagen? Jetzt wusste sie es! Es war die _Schuld_! Die Schuld wegen dem Kuss mit Draco. Die Schuld wegen dem gestrigem Streit und der Ohrfeige. Plötzlich kullerten haufenweise Tränen aus ihren Augen.

"Mann, Harry! Ich habe dir vorletzte Nacht die geheimsten Dinge aus meinem Leben erzählt! Vielleicht habe ich dir sogar eine andere Seite von mir offenbart! Das alles habe ich nur getan, weil ich dir vertraue und dich liebe! Und gleich am nächsten Morgen sehe ich dann Hermione auf deinem Schoß und ... wie ihr beide euch küsst ... Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich richtig wütend auf dich! Ich wollte dir zeigen, wie dieses Gefühl ist und habe deswegen Draco geküsst! Und durch diese große Dummheit hätte ich beinahe meine beste Freundin verloren! Meine Schuldgefühle waren dann schon bald so stark, dass ich dich vermisst habe! Dich! Trotz der Sache mit Hermione! Und nun stehe ich hier und heule wieder vor deinen Augen! Ich bin so was von armselig!", schluchzte sie. Plötzlich schlang Harry seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Mariah weinte hemmungslos weiter und durchnässte dadurch seinen Umhang.

"Du bist nicht armselig", murmelte Harry.

Mariah hörte kurz auf zu weinen und horchte seinen Worten.

"Ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Du musstest dich deiner Wut entledigen und da war Malfoy eben zufällig da. Immerhin hast du dein Ziel erreicht, ich war wirklich sehr verletzt. Doch das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein möchte!", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. Mariah kamen erneut die Tränen.

"Es tut mir alles sehr Leid! Auch das mit der Ohrfeige", entschuldigte sie sich und legte nun auch ihre Arme um ihn. Harry küsste liebevoll ihre linke Schläfe und sah ihr dann ins Gesicht.

"Schon gut, du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen", versicherte er ihr mit einem Lächeln. Mariah lächelte ebenfalls und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen wegküssen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Harry und Mariah lösten sich schlagartig aus ihrer Umarmung. Nun standen Remus, Fudge und die fünf Minister im Raum.

"Harry, Cornelius Fudge würde gerne noch einmal mit dir reden", sagte Remus und sah sich kurz um, ob Sirius auch nicht zu sehen war. Harry nickte zögernd.

Er fiel beinahe tot um vor Schreck, als er eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Nebenraum vernahm.

"Ach, Harry? Wenn Remus wieder zurückkommt, möchten wir mit dir nochmal über -"

Sirius hatte gerade das Zimmer betreten und verstummte schlagartig, als er den Ernst der Lage begriff. Entsetzt sah er in die Gesichter von Fudge und den Ministern, die ihm mit denselben Blicken anstarrten.

"_Oh nein_", konnte Harry nur hervor pressen.

Nun war das geschehen, vor dem er sich zwei Jahre lang gefürchtet hatte.


	22. 21 Aufklärungen

21. Aufklärungen

In diesem Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Alle Gesichter waren buchstäblich entgleist. Da alle wirklich schockiert waren, war es kaum zu glauben, dass in fast jedem verschiedene Emotionen wüteten.

Sirius war kreidebleich und der kalte Schweiß rann über seine Stirn. Unsicher ging er ein paar Schritte zurück, wodurch Fudge und auch die restlichen Anwesenden aus ihrer Starre geweckt wurden.

"SI-SIRIUS BLACK! SCHNAPPT IHN!", befahl er laut und sofort zückten die Minister ihre Zauberstäbe und rannten auf Sirius zu. Der tat in seiner blinden Angst auch noch das Schlimmste, was ihm je hätte einfallen können. Er verwandelte sich in seine Animagusform und versuchte, an den Männern vorbeizurennen. Diese waren wirklich baff. Vor allem Fudge.

"ER-ER IST EIN ANIMAGUS! SCHNELL! HALTET IHN DOCH FEST!", schrie er wie besessen.

Harry, Mariah und Remus starrten einfach nur ohne Willen hin. Sie konnten einfach nicht glauben, was sich da soeben vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Sirius wollte gerade zwischen die Beine des Ministers durchhuschen, der damals die Weasleys beschattet hatte, doch dieser packte ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung am Nackenfell und drückte ihn brutal zu Boden. Sirius jaulte und strampelte verzweifelt, um sich wieder von dem Mann loszureißen. Doch es nützte nichts. Hier würde er nicht mehr als freier Mann rausgehen. Nun hatten ihn diese geblendeten Zauberer doch gekriegt. Er hatte verloren! Nein! Er war verloren.

Der Minister tippte den schwarzen Hund nun mit dem Zauberstab an, murmelte einige unverständliche Worte und nach wenigen Sekunden verwandelte sich Sirius wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Dann beugten sich die anderen Minister zu ihm runter, um ihn in Schach zu halten. Der eine drehte seinen Arm auf seinen Rücken, wodurch Sirius ein schmerzvolles Ächzen ertönen ließ. Ein anderer beschwörte Fesseln herbei, die dafür sorgten, dass Sirius sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Dann packten ihn zwei Männer an den Oberarmen und zogen ihn hoch auf die Beine. Sirius sah keuchend auf und bemerkte, dass ihm nun Fudge gegenüber stand.

"Tja, Black ... irgendwann musste das ja kommen", sagte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

Sirius Augen funkelten ihn böse an.

"LASST IHN LOS!"

Überrascht drehte sich Fudge um. Einige Meter vor ihm stand Harry mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

Genau wie Fudge sahen Mariah und Remus den Jungen erschrocken an.

"Wie bitte?", fragte der Zaubereiminister ungläubig.

In Harrys Augen war ein heftiges Feuer zu sehen. Sein Blick flackerte förmlich.

"IHR SOLLT IHN LOSLASSEN!", fuhr Harry ihn und die entgeisterten Minister an.

"_Harry!_", sagte Mariah streng und hielt ihn vorsichtshalber an der Schulter fest, damit er nicht auf die Männer losging.

Auch Remus ging auf den Jungen zu und legte seine Hand auf Harrys ausgestrecktem Arm.

"Beruhige dich, Harry", sagte er behutsam. Er wollte natürlich auch nicht, dass die Minister Sirius mitnahmen, aber dass Harry wegen seinem Paten auch noch den Zauberstab gegen die Beamten vom Ministerium richtete, wollte er auch nicht verantworten.

Fudge besah das alles nun mit einem Grinsen.

"Ach, Harry. Willst du dich jetzt etwa schon wieder auf Blacks Seite stellen? Auf der Seite von dem, der deine Eltern verraten hat?", fragte er amüsiert.

"SIRIUS HAT MEINE ELTERN NICHT VERRATEN!", erwiderte Harry wütend.

"Was ist denn hier los?"

Alle sahen nun zum Eingang, wo Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall standen.

"Mr Potter! Stecken Sie augenblicklich Ihren Zauberstab wieder ein!", befahl die alte Frau, die

wirklich geschockt war, dass Harry den Zauberstab auf Cornelius Fudge richtete.

Harry reagierte jedoch nicht und fixierte Fudge und seine Minister weiterhin mit einer unbeschreiblichen Wut. Doch dann sprach Sirius zu ihm.

"Harry, tu bitte, was sie sagt", bat er seinen Patensohn. Harry zögerte noch kurz, doch dann ließ er seinen Arm langsam sinken und steckte den Zauberstab in seine Umhangstasche.

Nun betraten der Schulleiter und die Lehrerin für Verwandlung den Raum und entdeckten erst jetzt Sirius.

"Oh mein Gott!", stieß McGonagall erschrocken hervor. Dumbledore sah Sirius jedoch ungerührt an und ließ seinen Blick nun zu Harry und Mariah wandern. Diese sahen ihn hilfesuchend an.

"Albus, wussten Sie davon, dass sich Sirius Black in Hogwarts aufgehalten hat?", fragte Fudge mit einem Ton, als ob er die Antwort bereits wüsste. Dumbledore antwortete jedoch nicht. Er sah mehr so aus, als würde er gerade überlegen.

"Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass Sie genau wie Harry diesen Mörder decken. Sie setzen sich ja bekanntlich für fast jeden ein, der eine Bedrohung für die Zaubererwelt darstellt", sagte Fudge spöttisch.

"SIRIUS IST UNSCHULDIG!", betonte Harry noch einmal. Ihm platze beinahe der Kragen.

"Ach ja? Hast du Beweise? Oder wollen _Sie_ das wieder übernehmen?", fragte Fudge diesmal an Mariah gewandt. Er war wirklich wütend auf sie, da Snape ihm wegen ihr durch die Lappen gegangen war. Mariah sah ihn gereizt an, sagte jedoch nichts.

"Geben Sie mir bitte die Chance Sirius' Unschuld zu beweisen!", flehte Harry nun. Fudge betrachtete ihn verwirrt. Doch dann zierte wieder dieses spöttische Grinsen sein Gesicht.

"Und wie willst du das bitte machen? Willst du mir den angeblich noch existierenden Peter Pettigrew vorweisen?"

"Wenn ich das tue, ist Sirius dann ein freier Mann?", wollte Harry wissen. Fudge starrte ihn überrascht an.

"Das war eigentlich ein Witz, aber wenn du dir gerne die Mühe machen und dich weiterhin lächerlich machen willst, dann gebe ich dir die Chance", sagte er ein wenig belustigt.

Harry wusste, dass Fudge sich über seine Hilflosigkeit lustig machte, doch er war dankbar dafür, Sirius doch noch retten zu können.

"Ich gebe dir eine Stunde Zeit", stellte Fudge als Bedingung auf. Harry, Mariah, Remus und auch Sirius starrten ihn empört an.

"_Eine Stunde?_ Aber -", fing Harry protestierend an, doch Fudge unterbrach ihn prompt.

"Sei froh, dass ich dir überhaupt etwas von meiner wertvollen Zeit gebe, damit du deine Hirngespinste durchführen kannst!", raunte er genervt. Harry wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, diesen Mann umzustimmen. Nach einer Weile nickte er und drehte sich zur Tür. Doch er wurde noch immer von Mariah festgehalten und sah in ihr Gesicht.

"Ich werde dir helfen", sagte sie entschlossen. Harry nickte dankbar.

"Los, Harry Potter! Die Zeit läuft!", fügte Fudge noch einmal fies grinsend hinzu. Mariah und Harry warfen ihm noch einmal einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor sie auf die Tür zuschritten.

Doch plötzlich hob Dumbledore die Hand und beide blieben vor ihm stehen. Er kramte in einer seiner Umhangstaschen herum und hielt ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament in der Hand, welches er Harry hinhielt. Der Junge nahm dieses entgegen und betrachtete es perplex.

"Folgt seinen Spuren; die werden euch zu ihm führen", flüsterte der alte Zauberer so leise, dass nur Harry und Mariah seine Worte mitbekamen.

Die Worte verwirrten Harry umso mehr, doch dann fiel bei ihm der Groschen.

Er hielt die Karte des Rumtreibers in seinen Händen! Diese hatte er vor einem Jahr dem falschen

'Mad Eye' Moody übergeben und seitdem nie wieder bekommen.

Harry sah noch einmal zu Dumbledore auf, nickte mit einem dankbaren Blick und verschwand mit der verdutzten Mariah hinter der Tür.

Nun standen beide im Gang und Harry entfaltete eilig die Karte.

"Was ist das?", fragte Mariah neugierig.

Harry schwieg zuerst, holte wieder seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte damit die Karte an.

"Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", sagte er und schon erschien auf dem Pergament eine seltsame Schrift. Mariah betrachtete die Schrift und wurde daraus keineswegs schlauer.

DIE HOCHWOHLGEBORENEN HERREN MOONY,

WURMSCHWANZ, TATZE UND KRONE

HILFSMITTEL FÜR DEN MAGISCHEN TUNICHTGUT GMBH  
PRÄSENTIEREN STOLZ  
DIE KARTE DES RUMTREIBERS

"_Die Karte des Rumtreibers?_ Und was hat Wurmschwanz damit zu tun?", fragte Mariah vollkommen verwirrt. Nun sah Harry endlich wieder zu ihr auf.

"Mein Vater, Sirius, Remus und Wurmschwanz haben diese Karte in ihrer Schulzeit angefertigt. Sie zeigt ganz Hogwarts und alle Geheimgänge an. Und man sieht, wo genau jemand gerade ist. Schau hin!", erklärte er und zeigte ihr die Karte. Mariah sah nun noch einmal genau hin. Ihr Mund öffnete sich vor Erstaunen. Auf dem Pergament war ein riesiger Grundriss von Hogwarts abgebildet und überall waren kleine bewegliche Punkte mit verschiedenen Namen zu sehen.

Sie entdeckte den Gryffindorturm und sah dort mehrere Punkte mit den Namen _Hermione Jane Granger_, R_onald Bilius_ und _Virginia Molly Weasley_ und viele andere Gryffindors.

Auch sich selbst und Harry entdeckte sie und erkannte, dass die Minister im Raum hinter ihnen Sirius und Remus wie Geier umkreisten.

"Das ... das ist ja unglaublich!", entfiel es ihr. Harry nickte und durchforschte nun die aufgezeichneten Räume. Dann zuckte er zusammen.

"Da! Da ist er!", sagte er plötzlich und und tippte mit dem Finger auf die Stelle, wo die Peitschende Weide stand. Tatsache! Dort schwirrte ein kleiner Punkt, der mit den Namen _Peter Pettigrew_ beschriftet war.

"Wir haben ihn!", hauchte Mariah triumphierend. Sie sah, wie der Punkt sich einem hingekrakelten Baum näherte, dann auf einmal kurz verschwand und plötzlich wieder in einem, wie aus dem Nichts aufgetauchtem Gang zu sehen war.

"Er nimmt den Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte! Wir müssen nach Hogsmeade und ihn abfangen!", sagte Harry, ergriff auf einmal Mariahs Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

"Harry, er ist eine _Ratte!_ Er wird längst über alle Berge sein, wenn wir in Hogsmeade ankommen!", meinte sie. Plötzlich blieb er vor einem offenen Fenster stehen und streckte seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab hinaus.

"_Accio_ Feuerblitz!", rief er laut. Nach wenigen Sekunden steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und hielt dieselbe Hand wieder zum Fenster raus.

Na klar, dachte Mariah. Mit dem Besen würden sie es auf jeden Fall schaffen!

Nach kurzer Zeit ertönte draußen ein seltsames Pfeifen und Harrys Feuerblitz flog in seine Hand. Er drehte sich grinsend zu Mariah, der plötzlich etwas einfiel.

"Warte! Um Hogwarts herum ist ein mächtiger Schutzzauber! Wir können zwar raus, aber ohne Dumbledores Hilfe nicht wieder rein!", erklärte sie ihm.

"Es gibt noch einen Gang, der direkt von Hogsmeade ins Schloss führt! Durch ihn können wir zurückkehren!", erwiderte er und kletterte auf dem Vorsprung des Fensters.

"Weißt du eigentlich, gegen wie viele Schulregeln du hier verstößt?", fragte sie ihn grinsend. Harry drehte sich zu ihr und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

"Aber in Snapes Büro zu schleichen ist erlaubt, oder was?", entgegnete er ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen.

"Was soll das denn werden?"

Erschrocken drehten sich Harry und Mariah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Am Ende des Ganges stand Draco, der auf die beiden zuging.

"Willst du deine schöne Prinzessin etwa entführen, Potter?", fragte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu, der an Kälte kaum zu übertreffen war.

"Sirius Black wurde von Fudge entdeckt! Wir versuchen, Wurmschwanz zu fangen, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen!", erklärte Mariah eilig und ließ sich von Harry auf dem Vorsprung hochziehen.

"Wisst ihr denn, wo er ist?", fragte Draco interessiert.

"Ja! Er ist in Hogsmeade!", sagte Mariah und stieg mit Harry auf den Feuerblitz. Sie saß hinter ihm und hielt sich an ihm fest. Noch einmal wandte sie sich dem blonden Slytherin zu.

"Geh schnell zu Snape und sag ihm, dass er mit seinem stärksten Veritaserum in Lupins Büro erscheinen soll!", rief sie ihm noch zu, bevor Harry Gas gab und mit ihr wie der geölte Blitz los zischte.

Mariah hielt sich krampfhaft an ihm fest. Der kühle Wind peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und ließ ihre Augen leicht tränen.

Einige Minuten flogen sie stumm über die Ländereien, doch dann hörte sie Harrys Stimme.

"Sag mal, haben sich Malfoy und Laura auch wieder vertragen oder hat er euren Kuss falsch verstanden?"

Mariah hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. Warum fragte Harry auf einmal so was?

"Natürlich hat er sich wieder mit ihr vertragen! Und ich bin gar nicht Dracos Typ!", sagte sie und war sich ihrer Antwort sehr bewusst.

"Eben! Es ist unwahrscheinlich! Genau so unwahrscheinlich, dass ich was mit Hermione gehabt haben könnte!", erwiderte er. Mariah wurde es leicht flau im Magen. Er war also doch noch etwas sauer. Nicht nur wegen Draco, sondern auch, weil sie ihn so unverschämt mit einem angeblichen Verhältnis mit Hermione beschuldigt hatte.

"Hör mal ...", fing sie an, doch Harry unterbrach sie.

"Ist schon gut! Sag mir lieber, wie viel Zeit wir noch haben!"

Mariah sah auf die kleine, dunkelblaue Sternenuhr an ihrem Handgelenk, die sie von Laura zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.

"Noch ungefähr fünfzig Minuten!", antwortete sie und klammerte sich noch mehr an Harry fest, da er durch ihre Worte seinen Besen noch mehr beschleunigte.

Lucius Malfoy öffnete langsam die alte Tür und besah den Raum. Geradeaus saß ein Junge auf dem hohen Thron. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag auf seinem Schoß. Daraus schwebte eine Art seltsamer grüner Rauch, der zu dem makellosen Gesicht des Jungen emporstieg. Außerdem war ein surrendes Geräusch zu hören.

Lucius trat leise ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und schreitete nach vorne. Er kniete sich hin und sah zu dem Jungen auf.

"Meister?", fragte er etwas unsicher. Der Junge reagierte nicht. Er schien Lucius überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen.

"Meister, ich habe neue Nachrichten für euch!", sagte Lucius nun mit etwas lauterem Ton. Er erschrak, als das Buch auf dem Schoß des Jungen plötzlich laut zuklappte und er sah, wie der Junge langsam seine grauen, emotionslosen Augen öffnete.

"_Was gibt es?_", fragte er mit eiskaltem Ton. Lucius musste dadurch ein wenig zusammenzucken.

"Ähm, sie ... hat überlebt", murmelte er leise. Er erschrak heftig, als der Junge sich auf einmal ruckartig erhob, einen großen Schritt auf Lucius zuging und ihn kräftig am Robekragen packte. Er zog den Mann zu sich ran, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch eine Hand breit voneinander entfernt an.

Lucius wurde noch bleicher, als es sonst bei ihm der Fall war und sah ängstlich in die Augen seines Gegenübers, die sich zu Schlitzen gebildet hatten.

"_Wie bitte! Hat Wurmschwanz etwa versagt!_", fragte der Junge gefährlich leise. Lucius, der sehr amüsiert darüber war, dass Wurmschwanz schon wieder versagt hatte, konnte sich gerade noch knapp ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Ke-keine Ahnung! Snape wurde verdächtigt, doch irgendjemand hat ihn entlastet! Wurmschwanz ist jetzt auf dem Weg hierher", antwortete er keuchend, da er durch den brutalen Griff wenig Luft bekam. Der Junge durchbohrte noch einmal bebend die grauen Augen des blonden Mannes, bevor er ihn losließ und sich wieder vor seinem Thron aufstellte. Er krempelte seinen linken Umhangsärmel hoch und entblößte so seinen linken Unterarm. Auf diesem war das stechend rote Dunkle Mal.

Der Junge berührte es mit seinem Zauberstab und in den nächsten Sekunden erschienen unzählige vermummte Zauberer, die sich alle verbeugten.

Nun beugte sich der Jungte runter und hob das Buch, welches beim plötzlichen Aufstehen runtergefallen war, auf. Dann sah er zu den Leuten.

"TREUE TODESSER! ENDLICH IST DER TAG GEKOMMEN! DER TAG, AN DEM ICH MEINE UNSTERBLICHKEIT ERLANGEN WERDE UND WIR UNS DIE GESAMTE WELT UNTERWERFEN WERDEN! AUF NACH HOGWARTS!", schrie er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

Seine Anhänger jubelten ihrem Führer zu und alle disapperierten zur selben Zeit und schon war der Raum leer.

_Plopp!_

Harry und Mariah waren soeben durch die Schutzbarriere des Schlossgeländes geflogen und konnten von weitem schon das kleine Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade erkennen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten waren sie direkt darüber und flogen nun in Richtung Heulende Hütte.

Mariah sah zum Himmel. Dieser war beträchtlich grau und es war in weiter Entfernung schon ein leises Donnergrollen zu hören.

Das würde wohl ein typisches Frühlingsgewitter werden.

Endlich kamen sie bei der alten, ruinenähnlichen Hütte an und Harry landete vorsichtig vor der Tür, die nur noch halb in den Angeln lehnte.

Die beiden stiegen eilig vom Besen ab und zwängten sich dann durch den kleinen Freiraum, die ihnen die versperrende Tür noch gab. Sofort mussten beide anfangen zu husten, da die ganze Hütte von oben bis unten verstaubt war. Die Fenster waren zugebrettert und überall lagen kleine abgerissene Möbelstücke auf dem schmutzigen Boden herum.

"Der Gang ist in dem Zimmer da", sagte Harry und zeigte zu einer offenen Tür, die ein dunkles Zimmer freigab. Er und Mariah betraten das Zimmer vorsichtig und Harry holte zur Sicherheit seinen Zauberstab heraus. In der anderen Hand hielt er immer noch seinen Feuerblitz. Er drehte sich zu Mariah und hielt ihr seinen Besen hin.

"Halt mal bitte", bat er sie. Mariah nahm ihm den Besen ab und sah sich nun genau wie er in dem Zimmer um. In dem morschen Holzboden war ein großes Loch und führte in eine unendliche Dunkelheit. Beide hockten sich vorsichtig hin und ließen ihre Blicke nicht davon abgleiten.

"Was, wenn er schon längst weg ist?", fragte Mariah leise.

"Nein", sagte Harry und besah den Holzboden unter ihnen noch einmal genauer. "Der Boden ist von Ratten -und Fußspuren übersät, doch die sind schon von einer dünnen Staubschicht bedeckt. Die einzigen Spuren, die noch frisch sind, führen nur zum Loch hin. Also ist er noch nicht zurückgekehrt." Mariah sah sich ebenfalls noch einmal genauer den Boden an und sah ein, dass Harry damit richtig lag. Plötzlich ertönte ein seltsames Knirschen vom Loch aus und die beiden Gryffindors starrten erschrocken hinein. Dann folgte wieder eine gruselige Stille.

"Da kommt er", flüsterte Mariah nervös und hob langsam ihre rechte Hand. Harry machte sich ebenfalls zum Angriff bereit.

"Bereit?", fragte er sie leise. Mariah nickte und dann starrten beide einige Sekunden lang angespannt ins Loch. Doch es geschah nichts. Niemand erschien aus dem Loch.

Dann hörten sie im Untergrund ein seltsames Surren und Mariahs Gesicht schnellte ruckartig zu

dem verdutzten Harry.

"PASS AUF!", schrie sie und schubste ihn mit ihrem Gewicht so heftig zur Seite, dass beide über den Boden schlitterten. Im nächsten Moment schoss ein Fluch mit einem lauten Knall aus dem Holzboden an genau der Stelle heraus, an der Harry und Mariah auf den Verräter gewartet hatten und flog mit einer Rekordschnelle durch die Decke.

Die beiden sahen immer noch etwas erschrocken zu dem Tunnelloch und zogen scharf die Luft ein, als auf einmal eine Ratte dort heraussprang und aus dem Zimmer rannte. Wurmschwanz!

"Verdammt! Schnell hinterher!", rief Harry und erhob sich hastig mit Mariah. Beide rannten ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer und sahen, wie Wurmschwanz flink ins Freie rannte. Eilig rannten sie ihm hinterher und stellten mit Erschrecken fest, dass er zum Dorf flitzte.

Harry entriss Mariah den Feuerblitz und bestieg ihn.

"Steig schnell auf! Er wird versuchen, durch einen der Kamine abzuhauen!"

Ohne zu Zögern stieg Mariah ebenfalls auf und sofort flog Harry auf der selben Höhe los.

Sie hatten die Ratte gerade so im Blickfeld, holten sie dann aber schon fast ein.

Mariah hob ihre rechte Hand und schoss einen Fluch ab, der das Nagetier aber knapp verfehlte und ein Brandloch in der feuchten Erde hinterließ. Harry drehte sich zu Mariah um.

"Mariah! Wir brauchen ihn _lebend_!", ermahnte er sie angespannt. Mariah zog sofort ihre Hand wieder zurück.

"Sorry, meine Wut ist mit mir durchgegangen!", erwiderte sie verlegen. Harry sah wieder nach vorne und konnte mit einem kleinen Zauber gerade noch verhindern, dass Wurmschwanz durch die offene Tür eines Hauses gelangen konnte.

Seltsamerweise waren keine Menschen auf den Straßen zu sehen, was Harry aber eine gute Schussbahn ermöglichte. Nun schoss er noch einen Schockzauber auf die Ratte, doch dieser ging daneben.

Plötzlich bemerkten Harry und Mariah, dass Wurmschwanz zum Honigtopf rannte und durch ein kleines Loch in der Tür hinein verschwand.

Die beiden sprangen förmlich vom Besen und blieben vor der Tür stehen. Harry versuchte, sie zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen.

"Wieso hat der Laden zu?", fragte er nervös.

"Es ist Sonntag, Harry! Deshalb und wegen des schlechten Wetters ist niemand draußen", erklärte Mariah. Dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte, brachte Harry ein wenig in Verlegenheit. Er versuchte, die Tür mit einigen Zaubersprüchen zu öffnen, aber es nützte nichts. Verzweifelt schlug er seine Hand gegen die Tür.

"_Scheiße!_", fauchte er.

Warum nur? Warum entkam ihm diese miese Ratte schon wieder? Sirius würde von den Dementoren geküsst werden, wenn Harry Wurmschwanz nicht fangen würde!

"Geh zur Seite!", sagte Mariah auf einmal. Harry sah sie perplex an und trat wie befohlen zur Seite.

Plötzlich hob Mariah ihr rechtes Bein und trat mit einem gewaltigen Tritt die Tür ein. Harry sah völlig entgeistert zu, wie die Tür sich in zwei große Holzstücke halbierte. Auch Mariah war von ihrer eigenen Kraft ein bisschen überrascht.

"Ups ... so doll wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht ...", murmelte sie mit roten Wangen. Harry sah sie ungläubig an.

"Woher können Laura und du das nur?" Mariah schob das zersplitterte Holz beiseite.

"Lauras Mutter hat uns jahrelang ausgebildet", antwortete sie und betrat den Laden. Harry stand noch immer völlig bedöppelt da, wodurch Mariahs Kopf erneut herauslugte.

"Willst du da übernachten! Komm lieber rein, bevor uns jemand sieht!", sagte sie ungeduldig. Harry nickte und betrat mit ihr den Laden.

Der war mal wieder voller Süßigkeiten, die ihnen von den hohen Regalen her sofort ins Auge stachen. Harry sah nun zur Theke, hinter der eine geöffnete Tür war.

"Schnell! Er nimmt den Tunnel nach Hogwarts!", sagte er und sprang über die Theke. Mariah lief ihm nach und nun gingen beide eine kleine Treppe runter.

Nun waren sie in einem kleinen Keller voller Weidenkörbe und mehrere Holzkisten waren aufeinander gestapelt. Das war wahrscheinlich die Vorratskammer.

Plötzlich fielen ihre Blicke auf den Boden, wo eine geöffnete Falltür war. Schnell rannten die beiden dahin und sahen hinein. Harry wollte reinspringen, doch Mariah hielt ihn zurück, wodurch er sie verwundert ansah.

"Harry, wir haben bis hierher fast zehn Minuten gebraucht! Wir haben nur noch zwanzig Minuten und wenn wir jetzt zu Fuß gehen, schaffen wir das nicht mehr rechtzeitig", sagte sie bedauernd. Harry sah sie kurz stumm an, dann ergriff er auf einmal ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich in den Tunnel. Mariah schrie vor Schreck auf, als die beiden hineinschlitterten und mit einem Aufprall in einem langen, dunklen Gang zum Stopp kamen.

Mariah sah ihren Freund verärgert an.

"Spinnst du!", sagte sie wütend und erhob sich.

"Entschuldigung!", sagte er und bestieg auf einmal seinen Feuerblitz. "Schnell steig auf!"

Mariah starrte ihn ungläubig an.

"Du willst doch nicht etwa durch den Tunnel fliegen? Der ist doch viel zu eng!", protestierte sie, doch auch dieses Mal achtete Harry nicht auf ihre Worte, sondern zog sie zu sich auf den Besen und schoss ab durch die nachtschwarze Dunkelheit. Mariah hielt sich krampfhaft an ihm fest und zog auch wie er den Kopf ein, da die Decke sehr niedrig war.

"Harry! Flieg doch wenigstens nicht so schnell! So weit kann er doch noch gar nicht sein!", rief sie ihm zu. Doch anstatt auf sie zu hören, beschleunigte er noch mehr.

"Harry!", rief sie noch einmal sehr empört.

"Nein! Ich werde diese miese Ratte nicht noch einmal entkommen lassen! Ich möchte Sirius nicht schon wieder nach Azkaban gehen lassen! Dort werde ich nämlich diesen feigen Verräter verfrachten!", sagte Harry. In seiner Stimme war volle Entschlossenheit und Überzeugung zu hören.

Mariah hatte Harry selten so gehört und war über seine Ausdrucksweise sogar ein wenig erstaunt.

Nun erwiderte sie nichts mehr, da sie viel mehr damit beschäftigt war, sich festzuhalten und den Kopf einzuziehen.

"Mach uns mal bitte Licht!", rief Harry. Mariah hob ganz zaghaft ihre Hand und murmelte: "_Lumos!_"

Sofort leuchtete aus ihrer Hand ein grelles Licht und erleuchtete den Tunnel. Ganz weit entfernt konnten sie einen Rattenschwanz sehen.

"Arrgh!", entfiel es Mariah, da sie mit ihrer rechten Schulter gerade die unebene Wand gestreift hatte. Sie sah kurz zur Seite und bemerkte, dass dort nun eine große Schürfwunde war.

"Alles klar?", fragte Harry.

"Ja", erwiderte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Während der nächsten Minuten prallten beide noch mehrere Male gegen die Wand bis der Tunnel auf einmal nach oben führte. Wurmschwanz kletterte eilig hoch und Harry zog die Spitze seines Besens in die Höhe, wodurch er kerzengerade nach oben schoss.

Plötzlich sahen Harry und Mariah ein zartes Licht am Ende des Tunnels.

"_Nox!_", sagte Mariah und das Licht auf ihrer Hand verschwand. Nun sah sie, dass die Öffnung, woher das Licht kam, sehr klein war und Wurmschwanz soeben hinaussprang.

Als der Besen direkt vor der Öffnung war, kam er zum Stehen und Harry kletterte zuerst heraus. Dabei half er auch gleich Mariah raus, die daraufhin die Statue der einäugigen Hexe musterte.

"Da läuft er!", sagte Harry plötzlich und zeigte mit dem Finger zum einen Ende des Korridors. Mariah sah prompt in die besagte Richtung und sofort bestiegen beide wieder den Feuerblitz und flogen der Ratte hinterher.

Diese lief um ihr Leben. Der muss doch langsam aus der Puste kommen, dachte Mariah.

Nun sah sie wieder auf ihre Uhr.

"Noch zehn Minuten!", rief sie Harry zu, der auch dieses Mal wieder beschleunigte. Sie flogen, ohne wirklich zu wissen wohin, durch mehrere Korridore. Es liefen seltsamerweise mehrere Schüler auf den Gängen herum und erschraken beinahe zu Tode, als die beiden Gryffindors an ihnen

vorbeischossen. Harry musste auch sehr oft gut ausweichen und verfehlte gerade noch eine Mädchengruppe aus Hufflepuff.

Wahrscheinlich haben die Lehrer sie wieder rausgeschickt, überlegte Mariah und sah nun wieder nach vorne. Bald bogen sie in einen sehr langen Korridor ab, der am Ende aber zu einer Sackgasse führte. Ganz am Ende sahen sie ein riesiges, gotisches Glasfenster, das bis zum Boden reichte.

Wurmschwanz lief trotzdem weiter, der schien vor Panik gar nicht mehr zu wissen, wohin er lief. Zu Mariahs Schreck verringerte auch Harry sein Tempo nicht, sondern beugte sich so nach vorne, dass er regelrecht an dem Holzstiel baumelte, als sie nur noch einen Meter von Wurmschwanz entfernt waren und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus.

"Harry! Was tust du denn da! Wir fliegen gleich gegen das Fenster!", schrie Mariah und sah panisch abwechselnd zu dem Fenster und zu Harry.

"Nicht bremsen!", rief er nur und beugte sich immer mehr zu Wurmschwanz herunter. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden waren sie direkt vor dem Fenster angekommen und Mariah konnte nicht anders, als nach vorne zu rutschen und den Stiel des Besens kräftig zurückzuziehen.

Doch vergebens. Sie flogen direkt in die Glasscheibe rein und es ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Klirren und Scheppern.

Mariah kniff ihre Augen zu, als sie am ganzen Körper mehrere Stiche wahrnahm und mit dem Besen zu Boden stürzte, wo sich noch mehr kleine Glasscherben in ihre Haut bohrten. Das restliche zerstörte Glas prasselte wie ein Diamantenregen auf sie nieder. Sie schützte ihren Kopf, indem sie ihre Arme darüber legte. Nachdem das Klimpern endlich verstummt war, öffnete Mariah benommen ihre Augen und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Sie sah sofort das zerstörte Fenster und spürte den Regen, der durch den starken Wind zu ihr rein geweht wurde. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zog sie schnell die größten Scherben aus ihren Armen und Beinen.

Sie hörte plötzlich Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich kurz um.

Mehrere Meter von ihr entfernt standen mindestens zwanzig Schüler, die ihr und Harry nach dem ersten Schreck wohl aus Neugier gefolgt waren.

_Harry!_

Mariah drehte sich ruckartig wieder zum Fenster und sah sich hastig um. Harry und Wurmschwanz waren verschwunden! Eine schlimme Erkenntnis überkam sie und sofort stand sie auf und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Sie bemerkte, dass direkt unter ihr der große See war.

Sind die beiden etwa in den See gefallen, fragte sie sich erschrocken. Plötzlich sah sie, wie an der Wasseroberfläche mehrere große Blasen aufstiegen. Sie sind also wirklich da unten, dachte sie und griff nach Harrys Feuerblitz. Sie sprang eilig auf, flog hinaus durch das Fenster und dann zum See runter. Der starke Wind heulte ihr um die Ohren und die Regentropfen klatschten ihr mitten ins Gesicht. Der Besen bockte leicht, da einige Blitze anfingen zu zuckten. Es folgte ein grollender Donner und Mariah war froh, als sie endlich bei der Wasseroberfläche ankam. Immer größere Blasen stiegen auf. Mariah schwang ihr eines Bein zu dem anderen rüber, drückte sich mit ihren Händen vom Besenstiel ab und ließ sich ins Wasser fallen. Sie sank in die Tiefe des Sees und spürte die eisige Kälte um sich herum. Selbst im Wasser hörte sie das Gewitter, welches über sie hinweg tobte. Der Wasserdruck rauschte in ihren Ohren und sie spürte, wie der Schmerz ihrer Schnittwunden durch das kühle Nass nachließ.

Sie zog ihre Hand etwas zu sich und murmelte in Gedanken den Zauberspruch, der ein grelles Licht von ihrer Hand aussenden ließ. Ihr Blick war durch das Wasser und der Dunkelheit sehr verschwommen. Doch dann entdeckte sie ein paar Meter unter sich Harry und Wurmschwanz, der sich wieder in den kleinen, pummligen Mann verwandelt hatte.

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und schoss einen rötlichen Wasserstrahl auf den Mann ab. Dieser verwandelte sich wiederum in eine kleine Ratte zurück, wodurch der Fluch an ihm

vorbeischoss. Dann verwandelte er sich wieder in einen Menschen, schwamm auf Harry zu und riss ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Harry bewegte sich sehr langsam. Anscheinend hatte er wohl kaum noch Luft in den Lungen. Plötzlich zog er etwas aus einer Innentasche seines Umhanges und Mariah verschluckte vor Schreck etwas Wasser, als sie begriff ,was das war. Es war ein langes

_Taschenmesser_!

Bevor Wurmschwanz einen Fluch auf den Jungen hetzen konnte und wahrnahm, was ihm da blühte,

schwamm Harry mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf ihn zu und rammte das Messer in den dicken Oberschenkel seines Widersachers. Nach wenigen Sekunden zog er es wieder heraus.

Wurmschwanz wand sich vor Schmerzen und ließ dabei Harrys Zauberstab los.

Mariah nutzte diesen Moment und schwamm mit aller Kraft, die sie trotz ihrer Schmerzen in Armen und Beinen erbringen konnte, nach unten und fing Harrys Zauberstab mit ausgestreckten Fingern auf. Sie zeigte damit auf Wurmschwanz und verwandelte ihn in eine Ratte zurück. Mit einer Handbewegung schob sie das schwimmende Blut aus ihrer Sichtweite, steckte Harrys Zauberstab in ihren Umhang, der sie wie ein kleines Gewicht leicht nach unten zog und griff mit ihrer Hand nach der Ratte, die sie auch gleich mit einem Schockzauber belegte. Nun sah sie wieder zu Harry und erschrak bei dem Anblick.

Er schwebte leblos im Wasser vor ihr und das Messer wurde immer noch von seiner Hand umklammert. Sie schwamm panisch zu ihm und besah sein Gesicht. Er war ohnmächtig. Sicher war es der Sauerstoffmangel. Mariah löschte das Licht auf ihrer freien Hand und umfasste mit dem Arm Harrys Oberkörper. Nun musste sie mit bloßer Beinkraft nach oben schwimmen. Das war erstens sehr schwer und zweitens hatte auch sie kaum noch Luft in ihren Lungen. Ihr wurde sehr schwindelig, doch dann streckte sie ihren Kopf aus dem Wasser und schnappte erschöpft nach Luft. Noch immer regnete es wie in Strömen. Sie zog Harry zu sich hoch und schüttelte ihn leicht.

"Harry! Komm zu dir!", sagte sie und nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete Harry benommen seine Augen und holte erstmal Luft. Doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

"Wo ist er?", waren seine ersten Worte. Mariah fiel erst jetzt ein, dass sie ja noch etwas bei sich trug und zog nun auch ihre andere Hand aus dem Wasser, in der die erstarrte Ratte war. An ihrem einen Hinterbein war eine große Wunde.

Harry grinste zufrieden und gab Mariah vor Freude einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Super gemacht!", sagte er, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

"Wie spät ist es?" wollte er wissen. Mariah hielt Harry los, der sich nun alleine an der Oberfläche halten konnte, und sah auf ihre Uhr, die zu ihrem Glück wasserdicht war.

"Oh nein! Nur noch eine Minute!", sagte sie erschrocken. Harry erstarrte bei ihren Worten. Nun sah Mariah nach oben und bemerkte den Feuerblitz, der direkt über den beiden schwebte. Plötzlich drückte sie Harry die Ratte in die Hand. Dann streckte sie ihre Hände in die Höhe, klammerte sich an dem Besen fest und zog sich hoch. Nachdem sie sich ordentlich hingesetzt hatte, streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen.

"Los, klettere rauf!" Harry nickte, nahm ihre Hand und ließ sich von ihr auf den Besen ziehen. Mit der einen Hand hielt er sich an ihrer Taille fest und mit der anderen umklammerte er immer noch das verwundete Nagetier.

Dann gab Mariah Gas und beide schossen durch den Regen. Es war nicht sehr leicht den großen Schlosswänden und hohen Türmen auszuweichen. Bald entdeckte sie endlich das Bürofenster von Remus Lupin und bremste direkt davor.

Mariah hob zitternd ihre rechte Hand.

"_Alohomora!_", sagte sie und sofort sprang das Fenster auf. Sofort steuerte Mariah den Feuerblitz in Richtung Fenster und nach wenigen Sekunden schwebten sie und Harry im Büro von Remus.

Sie sahen sich um und entdeckten Sirius, der nun auf einem Stuhl saß und an seinen Schultern von zwei der Minister festgehalten wurde. Er war noch immer gefesselt. Die restlichen drei Minister standen um Remus Lupin herum und starrten ihn misstrauisch an.

Snape und Dumbledore standen Cornelius Fudge gegenüber und schienen mit ihm in einer aussichtslosen Diskussion verstrickt zu sein. Professor McGonagall sah einfach nur völlig verwirrt zu den Anwesenden und zu Mariahs und Harrys Überraschung stand Arabella Figg in einer Ecke des Raumes und betrachtete Sirius mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

Als sie alle mitbekamen, dass gerade zwei Gryffindors mit einem Besen ins Zimmer geflogen

waren, wandten sich alle zu ihnen um und starrten sie konfus an.

Harry und Mariah waren vollkommen durchnässt und nicht nur Mariah, sondern auch Harry hatte einige Kratzer und Schnittwunden im Gesicht.

Professor McGonagall war die Erste, die ihre Sprache wiederfand.

"Was ... ist denn mit Ihnen geschehen?", stotterte sie völlig entsetzt. Harry sprang ohne zu antworten vom Besen runter und sah nun zu Sirius.

"Wir haben ihn!", sagte Harry und zeigte nun die noch immer erstarrte Ratte vor. Die Blutung der Stichwunde am Hinterbein hatte aufgrund der Erstarrung aufgehört. Sirius besah die verletzte Ratte genau und strahlte überglücklich.

"_Tatsächlich!_", murmelte dieser leise, doch die Freude in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

"_Wen_ habt ihr bitteschön?", fragte Cornelius Fudge und ging auf die beiden Jugendlichen zu. Mariah stieg nun ebenfalls vom Besen ab und hielt sich mit leicht gequältem Blick die große Schürfwunde an der Schulter.

"Diese Ratte ist der totgeglaubte _Peter Pettigrew_!", keuchte sie. Erst in diesem Moment fühlte sie wieder die Schmerzen, die ihr diese Glassplitter zugefügt hatten.

Der Zaubereiminister und die Beamter starrten das Mädchen und dann auch die Ratte in Harrys Händen völlig ungläubig an. Nach einigen Sekunden seufzte Fudge.

"Wie lange wollt ihr beide uns eigentlich noch unsere wertvolle Zeit stehlen? Peter Pettigrew ist _tot_ und damit basta!", raunte er endgültig. Plötzlich trat Remus vor und schubste die drei Minister, die ihn umzingelten, leicht zur Seite.

"Wenn Sie erlauben, verwandle ich diese Ratte wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück und dann werden Sie ja sehen, ob die beiden die Wahrheit sagen", sagte er. Fudge musterte ihn spöttisch.

"Gut, Professor Lupin. Machen doch auch Sie sich lächerlich!"

Remus überhörte dies energisch, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf das beweglose Nagetier.

"_Enervate!_", sagte er. Die Ratte erwachte aus der Erstarrung und versuchte, sich nach einer Sekunde der Verwirrung mit einem panischen Quieken aus Harrys Griff zu befreien. Harry zuckte zusammen, als ihm dieses widerliche Vieh auch noch mit den scharfen langen Schneidezähnen in die Hand biss. Doch der Junge hielt ihn immer noch energisch fest und auch Remus verlor keine Zeit.

"Eins - zwei - drei!", sagte er laut und berührte mit seinem Zauberstab den Rattenkopf. Hellblaue Funken sprühten aus dem dünnen Holz und Harry ließ das Tier los, welches zu Boden fiel.

Fast wie in Zeitlupe verlängerten sich die Gliedmaßen dieses Wesens und nach kurzer Zeit hockte ein pummliger Mann namens Peter Pettigrew auf dem Boden und hielt sich nun mit seiner silberschimmernden Hand wieder seine stark blutende Wunde am Oberschenkel.

Cornelius Fudge entfiel ein geschocktes Keuchen und auch die fünf Minister wie auch Professor McGonagall trauten ihren Augen nicht.

Wurmschwanz wimmerte leise vor Schmerzen und sah benommen zu den Leuten auf, die auf ihn herabsahen. Vor Schreck rutschte der Verräter am Boden zur Wand und drückte sich mit seinem Rücken panisch dagegen. Remus ging langsam auf ihn zu und richtete weiterhin seinen Zauberstab auf seinen ehemaligen Freund.

"Lange nicht gesehen, _Peter_", murmelte er mit einem Grinsen des Triumphes. Wurmschwanz wurde bleich wie Kreide.

"Glauben Sie uns nun, Mr Fudge?", fragte Mariah an den Zaubereiminister gewandt. Der war wiederum immer noch zu überrascht, um irgendetwas zu erwidern.

Plötzlich kam auch Snape auf den verängstigten Wurmschwanz zu und holte eine kleine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit hervor. Der Zaubertranklehrer ging in die Hocke.

"Los, Pettigrew! Mund auf!", befahl er. Wurmschwanz' Gesicht wurde nun noch blasser und er schüttelte seinen Kopf hin und her.

Mariah erschrak, als Harry auf einmal seinen Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang zog. Er lief mit großen Schritten auf Wurmschwanz zu und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf sein Gesicht.

"WENN DU NICHT SOFORT DEIN SCHMIERIGES MAUL AUFMACHST, MACH ICH MIT DEINEM GESAMTEN KÖRPER GENAU DASSELBE WIE MIT DEINEM BEIN!", fuhr Harry ihn schäumend vor Wut an. Der blanke Schweiß lief über Wurmschwanz Stirn.

Zögernd öffnete er seinen Mund, wo nun seine fauligen Zähne zum Vorschein kamen. Snape verzog angewidert das Gesicht und ließ drei kleine Tropfen aus dem Glas in den Mund des erbärmlichen 'Etwas' vor ihm tröpfeln. Wurmschwanz verdrehte nun stark die Augen und sah so aus, als würde er jede Sekunde einschlafen.

Langsam erhob sich Snape und machte Dumbledore den Weg frei, der sich nun zu Wurmschwanz hinunterbeugte. Dabei schob er Harry sanft zur Seite, der dadurch seinen Zauberstab wieder einsteckte, sich aufrichtete und wieder zurück zu Mariah ging. Remus ließ seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls wieder in seinem Umhang verschwinden und stellte sich hinter Harry und Mariah hin.

Er legte beruhigend seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Dabei berührte er die große Schürfwunde auf Mariahs Schulter, worauf sie zusammenzuckte.

"Entschuldigung, wollt ihr nicht eure Wunden behandeln lassen?", fragte Remus sanft.

"Nein!", erwiderte Harry nur und ließ Wurmschwanz nicht aus den Augen. Er hatte so lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. In diesem Moment waren ihm seine Wunden völlig egal.

Mariah machte jedoch eine schnelle Bewegung mit der Hand und sofort verschwanden ihre und Harrys Verletzungen. Durch eine weitere Handbewegung trockneten auch ihre Haare und die Schulroben. Harry merkte das noch nicht einmal. Dazu war seine Wut auf Wurmschwanz zu groß.

Nun sahen auch Mariah und Remus zu dem zusammengesunkenen Mann und auch Professor McGonagall, Fudge, die fünf Minister, die gar nicht mehr daran dachten, auf Sirius zu achten, und auch Arabella Figg traten voller Neugier näher heran.

Eine lange Stille trat ein.

Dann ertönte Dumbledores Stimme.

"Können Sie mich hören?", fragte er. Wurmschwanz drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu dem alten Zauberer. Sein Blick hatte einen trüben Ausdruck. Nach kurzem Zögern nickte er.

"Heißen Sie Peter Pettigrew?"

Die Mundwinkel von Wurmschwanz zuckten heftig. Es war, als wollte er gegen seine eigenen Worte ankämpfen.

"Ja."

"Warum haben Sie sich, obwohl Sie noch am Leben waren, nie in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt?"

"Ich habe meinen Tod vorgetäuscht, damit Sirius Black nach Azkaban kommt und niemand herausfindet, dass ich dem Dunklen Lord gedient habe", antwortete Wurmschwanz monoton.

"Haben Sie James und Lily Potter verraten?"

Eine angespannte Stille folgte.

"Ja ... Ich war der Geheimniswahrer und wusste, wo sie sich versteckten."

Ein völlig geschocktes Raunen ging durch die kleine Meute der Minister.

"Wo waren Sie die letzten vierzehn Jahre?"

"Als Ratte habe ich mich im Fuchsbau bei der Familie Weasley eingenistet. Keiner hat geahnt, wer ich wirklich bin."

"Haben Sie Voldemort vor einem Jahr geholfen wieder zurückzukehren?"

Fast alle und auch der Gefragte zuckten durch den Klang des Namens leicht zusammen.

"J-ja - Ich habe ihm geholfen, seinen Körper zurückzubekommen", stotterte er.

"Wie genau ist er zurückgekehrt?"

"Am Anfang vom letzten Schuljahr fing das Trimagische Tunier an. Unser damaliger Helfer Bartemius Crouch Jr. hat damals alles in die Wege geleitet, damit Harry Potter am Turnier teilnimmt. In der dritten Runde hat der Pokal, der in Wirklichkeit ein Portschlüssel war, den jungen Potter zu mir auf einem Friedhof gebracht. Leider war auch dieser Junge aus Hufflepuff dabei."

"Cedric Diggory. Haben Sie ihn getötet?"

"Ja, mein Meister wollte es so."

Harry biss sich vor unterdrückter Wut und Trauer auf die Unterlippe. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie

Cedric damals tot neben ihm zu Boden gestürzt war. Wie ein unschuldiges Leben vor seinen Augen ausgelöscht worden war.

Mariah bemerkte seinen Gesichtausdruck und umfasste tröstend seine Hand.

"Was geschah dann?"

"Ich habe Harry an einen Grabstein gefesselt. Dann habe ich mich wieder an einen großen Kessel gesetzt, in dem ein Trank war, den ich schon vorher vorbereitet habe. Ich schnitt mir meine linke Hand ab und warf sie in den Kessel. Später schenkte mir mein Meister eine neue Hand", murmelte Wurmschwanz und zeigte zur Bestätigung seine linke silberige Hand.

"Wozu war dieser Trank gut?"

"Er sollte den Körper meines Meisters wieder vollkommen machen. Auf dem Friedhof lag sein leiblicher Vater begraben, dem ich auch einen Knochen entnahm und ebenfalls in den Kessel warf. Für diesen Trank benötigte ich nämlich einen Knochen des Vaters des Dunklen Lords, das Fleisch seinen Dieners und das Blut seines Feindes."

"Also haben Sie Harry etwas Blut entnommen?"

"Ja, ich tauchte den verkommenen kleinen Körper meines Meisters in den Trank und er erstand wieder auf. Ich gab ihm seinen Zauberstab und er rief die Todesser zu sich."

"Welche Todesser sind erschienen?"

"Es waren Malfoy, Avery, Nott, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle und noch einige andere. An manche Namen erinnere ich mich nicht, weil ich nie alle kannte."

Cornelius Fudge war bei jedem genannten Namen immer blasser geworden.

"Und weiter?"

"Der Dunkle Lord hat Harry losgemacht und ihn mit dem Crutiatus-Fluch gefoltert. Daraufhin haben sich beide duelliert. Nach einiger Zeit griffen sich beide im selben Moment an und ein heller Lichtfaden verband ihre Zauberstäbe. Dann erschienen auf einmal mehrere Geister aus Harrys Zauberstab. Und plötzlich verschwand der Lichtfaden und Harry rannte zum Pokal. Er hielt sich daran fest und verschwand mit der Leiche des Jungen."

Nun hielt Dumbledore für mehrere Sekunden inne. Er wirkte so, als würde er sich seine nächste Frage gut überlegen.

"Was haben Sie hier in Hogwarts für Voldemort getan?" Auch dieses Mal zuckten wieder dieselben Personen vor Schreck zusammen.

"Ich habe ihm wichtige Informationen überbracht. Außerdem habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass diese Werwolfgeschichte von Halloween an die Öffentlichkeit kommt."

"Wie haben Sie dafür gesorgt?"

"Im dem Schlafsaal der Fünfklässlerinnen aus Gryffindor habe ich unter einem der Betten ein Glas entdeckt. In dem war die Journalistin Rita Kimmkorn eingesperrt. Sie ist nämlich ebenfalls ein nichtangemeldeter Animagus und kann sich in einen Käfer verwandeln."

Alle außer Harry und Mariah sahen in diesem Moment sehr überrascht aus. Wurmschwanz fuhr fort.

"Ich habe das Glas zerstört, damit sie ins Ministerium zurückkehren kann. Sie sollte die Geschichte von Halloween, von der sie ja selbst gehört hatte, der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Ihm fiel schlagartig ein, dass Rita Kimmkorn damals ja auf einmal aus Hermiones Glas verschwunden gewesen war. Das war also Wurmschwanz gewesen!

"Warum sollte sie das?"

"Das gesamte Ministerium sollte dafür sorgen, dass Remus Lupin die Schule verlässt. Alle Gegner meines Meisters sollten verschwinden. Keiner dürfte mehr denen, die in der Schule waren, glauben. Es bestand immer die Gefahr, dass jemand aus dem Ministerium den Kämpfern der weißen Magie beistehen würde und so eine Gefahr für den Dunklen Lord wäre. Deshalb haben wir auch die Dementoren nach Hogwarts geschickt und die Zauberer in Azkaban mit Trugbildern und Täuschungszaubern verwirrt."

Auch diesmal war Fudge völlig sprachlos. Er konnte seinen Ohren einfach nicht trauen.

"Warum musste die kleine Magret Abdulla von den Dementoren geküsst werden?", fragte Dumbledore mit leiser Stimme. Es hörte sich so an, als wollte er seine Wut unterdrücken.

Plötzlich breitete sich auf Wurmschwanz' Gesicht ein schadenfrohes Grinsen aus.

"Wen die Dementoren erwischen würden, war egal. Das Mädchen hatte für uns überhaupt keine Bedeutung. Nur bestimmte Personen sollten unversehrt bleiben."

"Ihr wolltet also das Ministerium gegen uns aufhetzen?"

"Ja."

Mariah betrachtete Dumbledore völlig verwundert. Warum hatte er Wurmschwanz nicht nach diesen _bestimmten Personen_ gefragt? Wusste er etwa schon die Antwort?

"Haben Sie den Wolfsbanntrank am Halloweenabend unwirksam gemacht?"

"Ja. Der Werwolf sollte die Schüler in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Doch der Plan ist schiefgelaufen und der Dunkle Lord hat mich bestraft."

Harry und Mariah spürten wie Remus' Hände kräftig ihre Schultern umklammerten.

"Dann haben Sie sicher auch das Viridus heute früh in diesen Kürbissaftbecher getan."

"Ja, ich lief als Ratte auf dem Tisch hin und her. Das Gift war in einem geschrumpften Erlenmeyerkolben an meinem Bauch festgebunden. Ich schüttete es in den Saft und wartete erstmal ab. Als alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt worden waren, habe ich den Kamin in der Großen Halle benutzt, um Lucius Malfoy Bericht zu erstatten. Dann habe ich den Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide zur Heulenden Hütte genommen."

"Wo ist der Rest des Viriduses?"

"Ich habe es in Snapes Schrank gestellt. Alle sollten glauben, dass er das Mädchen vergiftet hat."

"Haben sie dieses Mädchen dort vor ungefähr einer Woche bei dem Quidditchspiel angegriffen?", fragte Dumbledore und nickte zu Mariah. Diese war völlig verdutzt. Warum benutzte ihr Schulleiter nicht ihren Namen?

"Ja, ich habe mich zwischen den großen Bäumen am Tribünenrand versteckt. Am Ende des Spiels habe ich dann einen Fluch auf sie geschossen."

"Hatten Sie vor sie umzubringen?"

"Nein, mein Meister wollte ihr damit nur Angst einjagen."

Anstatt nach dem Grund zu fragen, stellte Dumbledore erneut eine völlig andere Frage.

"Wo ist Voldemort jetzt?"

Auch dieses Mal zuckte Wurmschwanz leicht zusammen, doch anstatt zu antworten, öffnete er nur stumm seinen Mund. Kein Wort entrang seiner Kehle und auf einmal schloss er mit einem erschöpften Seufzen seine Augen.

Nun trat Snape wieder näher ran und betrachtete den weggetretenen Mann mit einem ahnenden Blick.

"Die Wirkung hat nachgelassen. Wir sollten ihm aber heute nichts mehr geben, denn das würde gefährlich für ihn werden", erklärte er und hörte sich so an, als ob ihm das eigentlich nichts ausmachen würde. Dumbledore nickte und erhob sich wieder. Dann drehte er sich zu Cornelius Fudge um, der noch immer völlig ungläubig auf Wurmschwanz herabsah.

"Und? haben Sie genug gehört, Cornelius?", fragte Dumbledore trocken. Der Zaubereiminister zuckte zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass der Schulleiter mit ihm sprach.

"Äh ... ich ...", war das Einzige, was er herausbringen konnte. Dumbledore schreitete auf ihn zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.

"Sehen sie es endlich ein! Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt und nur, weil Sie es nicht einsehen wollten, wurde einer meiner treuen Mitstreiter beinahe zum Mörder und ein unschuldiges kleines Mädchen hat durch die Dementoren, die Ihnen eigentlich gehorchen sollten, ihre Seele verloren! Außerdem wurden zwei Schülerinnen lebensgefährlich verletzt! Wollen Sie uns nun helfen oder sollen noch mehr Menschen leiden?", fragte er mit ernster Stimme.

Fudge starrte ihn überrumpelt an und schwieg lange. Alle warteten gespannt auf seine Antwort.

Doch anstatt irgendwas zu sagen, nickte er.

Harry und Mariah konnten es sich nicht verkneifen vor Glück zu strahlen. Endlich hatten sie es geschafft! Cornelius Fudge glaubte ihnen endlich!

Auch die anderen sahen sehr zufrieden aus.

"Gut. Im Kerker ist ebenfalls ein Todesser, der vor mehreren Wochen hier eingedrungen ist. Es ist _Avery_", erzählte Dumbledore. Selbst nachdem, was er alles gehört hatte, überraschte auch dies den Minister der Zauberei.

"Wir haben ihn schon verhört und ich möchte Sie gerne bitten, mit in mein Büro zu kommen, damit ich mit Ihnen über seine Aussagen reden kann", bot der ältere Zauberer an. Fudge nickte nach einer Weile. Dumbledore drehte sich nun zu den fünf Ministern um, die noch immer wie Salzsäulen völlig bedöppelt dastanden.

"Bringen Sie Mr Pettigrew bitte nach unten in die Kerkerverliese! Professor Snape wird Ihnen den Weg zeigen."

Die Minister nickten, zogen den mitgenommenen Wurmschwanz auf die wackeligen Beine und trugen ihn förmlich aus dem Zimmer. Snape lief ihnen nach. Nach einer Weile verließen auch Professor McGonagall und Mrs Figg den Raum. Auch Dumbledore und Fudge wandten sich der Tür zu, doch dann rief ihnen Mariah etwas nach.

"Warten Sie!"

Die beiden Männer drehten sich überrascht zu ihr um.

"Was ist mit Sirius Black? Peter Pettigrew hat die Potters verraten, also ist er unschuldig! Außerdem sind Harry und ich rechtzeitig wieder zurück gewesen!", sagte sie energisch. Fudge betrachtete sie ein wenig verblüfft. Dann drehte er sich auf einmal wieder um.

"Ich erkläre Sirius Black für _unschuldig_", sagte er nur und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort mit einem zufrieden lächelnden Dumbledore den Raum.

Mariah und Harry öffneten ihre Münder vor Erstaunen.

Sirius war ein _freier_ Mann! Endlich war die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen!

Harry drehte sich sofort zu Sirius um und ging zu ihm. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und öffnete mit einem Zauber den Knoten des Seils. Sirius streifte sich die Fesseln ab und erhob sich von dem Stuhl. Dann sah er in Harrys Gesicht und lächelte. Völlig unerwartet nahm er sein Patenkind in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Nach einiger Zeit ließ er ihn wieder los und strahlte ihm ins Gesicht.

"Vielen Dank, Harry! Durch dich bin ich endlich ein freier Mann!", sagte Sirius überglücklich. Harry lächelte ebenfalls. Sirius war frei! Nach zwölf Jahren in Azkaban und zwei Jahren auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium war er endlich frei!

Mariah betrachtete die beiden und lächelte. In ihrem Körper sprühten Freudefunken. Selten hatte sie Harry so glücklich gesehen.

Sie erschrak leicht, als Sirius auf einmal von Harry aufsah und sie nun musterte. Plötzlich ging er langsam auf sie zu, wodurch sie erschrocken zurückwich. Doch Sirius kam ihr erneut näher und legte auf einmal seine rechte Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Es war eine sanfte, beruhigende Berührung. Kein bisschen aufzwingend oder sogar brutal.

Verwirrt blickte Mariah in die dunklen, blauen Augen des jungen Mannes, der sie zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihm begegnet war, freundlich anlächelte.

"Dir danke ich auch dafür, dass du Harry dabei geholfen hast, Peter zu fangen", sagte er.

Mariahs Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens sah sie kurz an Sirius vorbei und traf nun Harrys Blick, der ebenfalls sehr überrascht, aber auch zufrieden wirkte.

Mariah sah nun wieder zu Sirius auf, der sie noch immer dankend anlächelte.

Erst jetzt schien sie wirklich zu verstehen, was er gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte und lächelte ihn überglücklich an.

"Gern geschehen!", sagte sie. Sirius lächelte noch einmal freundlich und nahm seine Hand wieder von ihrer Schulter. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Harry um.

"Wie habt ihr Peter eigentlich gefunden?", wollte er gerne wissen. Harry griff in seine Umhangstasche und holte die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor, auf der noch immer ganz Hogwarts abgebildet war. Sie war sehr durchnässt , doch zum Glück war die Tinte wasserfest und das Pergament durch Wasser unzerreißbar. Er hielt sie Sirius entgegen, der die Karte so betrachtete, als

hätte er etwas, das er jahrelang gesucht hätte, wiedergefunden.

"Oh, die habe ich ja schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen", murmelte er. Remus ging nun ebenfalls zu Harry und sah auf die Karte.

"Die hat Dumbledore dir doch vorhin gegeben, oder? Warum hatte er sie denn?", fragte er verwundert. Harry zuckte die Achseln.

"Keine Ahnung. Letztes Jahr hat der falsche 'Mad-Eye' Moody sie mir abgenommen. Ich schätze, dass Dumbledore sie ihm nach dem Verhör nach dem Trimagischen Turnier wieder entnommen hat. Er hat sie wohl die ganze Zeit lang aufgehoben", murmelte er nachdenklich. Remus holte auf einmal seinen Zauberstab heraus und tippte damit das Pergament an.

"_Unheil angerichtet!_", sagte er und die Umrisse des Schlosses, sowie die beschrifteten Punkte verschwanden sofort. Harry grinste Remus an und steckte die Karte wieder ein.

"Wie habt ihr es bitteschön geschafft, Peter so heftig zu verletzen? Nicht, dass ich es schlimm finde, aber trotzdem", meinte Sirius. Harry musste durch Sirius' Worte grinsen und holte das Taschenmesser hervor, an dem immer noch das Blut Wurmschwanz' klebte. Sirius und Remus starrten Harry etwas erschrocken an.

"Er hat mir einfach meinen Zauberstab weggenommen und bevor er einen Fluch auf mich hetzen konnte, habe ich mich halt schnell verteidigt. Zum Glück habe ich das Messer immer bei mir", erklärte er und nahm ein Taschentuch heraus, um das eklige Rot von der Waffe zu wischen. Sirius betrachtete sein Patenkind nun voller Stolz. Dieses Messer hatte er diesem Jungen im vorigen Schuljahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Seitdem trug er es also immer bei sich.

"Am besten geht ihr jetzt zurück in die Große Halle und dann in euren Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Remus auf einmal und ging in Richtung Tür. Harry und Mariah sahen ihm verwirrt hinterher.

"Wieso denn?", fragte Harry. Remus drehte sich wieder um.

"Nach dieser ganzen Aufregung heute, wäre ein wenig Ruhe das Beste für euch. Ihr sollt jetzt erstmal euer Frühstück nachholen und dann im Gemeinschaftsraum warten", erklärte er und öffnete seine Bürotür.

Harry zog eine Schnute. Jetzt wo Sirius endlich für unschuldig erklärt worden war, wollte Harry viel lieber bei ihm bleiben und mit ihm zum Beispiel darüber reden, ob er in den Sommerferien endlich zu seinem Paten ziehen könnte. Sirius bemerkte Harrys eingeschnappten Blick sofort.

"Jetzt quengle mal nicht so, Harry. Jetzt wo Fudge uns endlich glaubt, können wir uns jetzt wieder allein mit diesen Themen befassen und du hältst dich da am besten erstmal raus. Außerdem möchte ich unbedingt Fudges Gesicht sehen, wenn es immer mehr durch die wirkliche Wahrheit der Dinge entgleist", sagte Sirius grinsend und mit voller Vorfreude.

"Sirius, treib Fudge nicht dazu seine Unschuldserklärung zurückzunehmen", seufzte Remus.

"Schon gut, du Spielverderber!", sagte Sirius leicht genervt und verließ den Raum.

Remus drehte sich erneut zu Harry und Mariah, die ihn nun fragend ansahen.

"Sirius und ich gehen zu Dumbledores Büro, um noch mit ihm und Fudge zu sprechen. Und ihr geht bitte ohne Umwege in die Große Halle, frühstückt ausgiebig und geht dann in euren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ihr dann auch bitte bleibt", ordnete er an.

Die zwei Gryffindors nickten nach einer Weile und gingen schweigend raus. Sofort entdeckten sie Draco Malfoy, der vor ihnen an der Wand lehnte und die beiden lässig ansah.

Harry blieb abrupt stehen und musterte den blonden Jungen mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

Mariah wiederum näherte sich Draco mit einem erfreuten Lächeln.

"Fudge scheint ja endlich ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein", sagte Draco zu ihr. Mariah nickte.

"Ja. Danke, dass du Snape geholt hast", bedankte sie sich.

"Na ja, eigentlich ist er mir auf einmal entgegen gekommen, als ich bei den Kerkern angekommen bin. Wahrscheinlich hat er schon geahnt, dass sein Veritaserum gebraucht wird", wimmelte Draco ab. Mariah sah ihn zuerst überrascht an, bis ihr dann eine andere Frage auf der Zunge lag.

"Hat sich Laura über Snapes Freilassung gefreut?"

"Hm, fast schon so sehr, dass Madam Pomfrey ihr beinahe einen Beruhigungstrank gegeben hätte", scherzte Draco. Er sah nun zu Harry, der ihn gereizt anstarrte. Draco grinste hämisch und

legte auf einmal die Hand auf Mariahs Schulter. Harrys Körper überkam dadurch eine heftige Anspannung und er sah fassungslos zu, wie sich der Slytherin seiner Freundin immer mehr näherte.

"Ich habe ihr aber nichts von dieser _Sache_ unten im Kerker erzählt", flüsterte Draco Mariah zu und zwar laut genug, so dass Harry jedes einzelne Wort mitbekam. Er spürte auf einmal einen leichten Anflug von Wut, Eifersucht und Unsicherheit in seinem völlig aufgewühlten Kopf.

Was meinte Malfoy mit diesen Worten? Was war unten im Kerker geschehen? Und warum hatte Malfoy es vor Laura verschwiegen? Ein unheilvoller Gedanke schlich sich in Harrys Gehirn. Mariah sah Draco in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig konfus an, weil er im Flüsterton mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

"Gut ... Kommst du gleich mit zur Großen Halle? Man sagte uns, dass wir unser Frühstück beenden und dann in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume zurückgehen sollen", sagte sie. Draco nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter.

"Meinetwegen", sagte er und sah schon wieder mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen zu Harry, der dadurch seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Er erschrak ein wenig, als Mariah plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand.

"Kommst du?", fragte sie.

"Äh ... ja!", erwiderte er hastig und versuchte, sich erstmal wieder zusammenzureißen.

Nun liefen die drei nebeneinander los. Mariah war in der Mitte und Draco lief links und Harry rechts von ihr. Zwischen ihnen ertönte während der nächsten Minuten kein einziges Wort. Doch die Blicke, die sich Harry und Draco über Mariah Kopf hinweg zuwarfen, sprachen regelrecht Bände. Dracos typisches Grinsen wurde jedes Mal breiter, wenn er in Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen immer mehr Ärger auflodern sah. Ganz plötzlich hob Draco ein wenig seinen rechten Arm und es sah so aus, als wollte er diesen um Mariah legen.

Harry zuckte wieder einmal heftig zusammen. Reflexartig packte er Mariahs Hand und zog sie ein wenig von Malfoy weg. Vollkommen überrascht, starrte sie Harry an, der nun mit zusammen gepressten Lippen nach vorne sah. Seine Hand erdrückte ihre beinahe.

Mariah sah ihn fragend an, da er wohl überhaupt nicht mehr vorhatte, ihre Hand wieder loszulassen.

Harry starrte jedoch verbissen gerade aus den Gang entlang. Er hatte keinen Nerv Mariah zu erklären, dass er nur ihre Hand gepackt hatte, um sie von Malfoy wegzuziehen. Warum war der überhaupt auf einmal so darauf fixiert, Mariah andauernd zu berühren? Hatte sie nicht erzählt, dass Malfoy und Laura sich wieder vertragen hatten? Und was um alles in der Welt war da unten im Kerker geschehen?

Plötzlich spürte er, wie Mariah versuchte, mit ihrer freien Hand seinen kräftigen Griff zu locken. Erst jetzt bemerkte er auch, dass sie schon in der Eingangshalle waren. Er sah nun zu Mariah, die ihn immer noch sehr verwirrt ansah.

"Harry, geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte sie ihn ein wenig besorgt. Harry schien irgendwie erst in diesem Augenblick klar zu sein, dass er ihr durch den starken Griff wehtat.

Sofort lockerte er den Griff, strich entschuldigend mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und ließ ihre Hand endlich wieder los.

"Doch, alles klar!", wich Harry ihr aus. Mariah wusste, dass Harry gerade nicht ganz ehrlich war, sagte aber nichts dazu. Draco besah die Reaktionen der beiden nochmal mit einem schmunzelnden Grinsen und ging zuerst in die Große Halle.

Wenige Sekunden danach gingen ihm Mariah und Harry hinterher und nahmen am Gryffindortisch Platz. An der Decke waren die dunklen, grauen Regenwolken zu sehen. Der Regen draußen klatschte laut gegen die riesigen Glasfenster.

Fast alle Schüler beobachten Harry, Mariah und Draco, der sich lässig am Slytherintisch niederließ. Leises Tuscheln erfüllte die Halle.

Harry und Mariah setzten sich neben Ron hin, der die beiden neugierig ansah.

"Wo ward ihr beide denn die ganze Zeit?"

Harry sah ihn kurz an und drehte sich wieder zu Mariah. Diese nickte, wodurch sich Harry wieder seinem besten Freund zuwandte.

"Wir haben Wurmschwanz gefangen", sagte Harry voller Stolz. Ron ließ sein Brotmesser auf den

Boden fallen und starrte den Jungen vor sich völlig entgeistert an. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch kein Laut entkam seiner Kehle.

"Dumbledore hat ihn vor Fudges Augen mit einem Veritaserum verhört. Er glaubt uns jetzt endlich, dass Voldemort zurück ist", fügte Harry hinzu. Rons Mund öffnete sich noch mehr vor Erstaunen.

"Dann ... dann ist Sirius endlich frei?", fragte er leise. Harry nickte mit einem Lächeln. Ron strahlte vor Freude.

"Mann, ist das super! Was wird Fudge denn jetzt tun?"

"Dumbledore redet gerade mit ihm über diesen Todesser, der unten im Kerker hockt. Wir sollen hier erstmal unser Frühstück beenden und dann in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren", erklärte Harry und biss in einen Apfel.

"Ja, das hat uns Flitwick auch gesagt. Vor ungefähr drei Minuten kam plötzlich eine Eule angeflogen und er hat dann mit den anderen Lehrern die Halle verlassen. Wahrscheinlich haben sie da auch ein Wort mitzureden", meinte Ron und aß den letzten Happen von seinem Rührei. Harry nickte. Plötzlich beugte sich Ron zu Harrys Ohr.

"Sag mal, hast du dich wieder mit Mariah versöhnt?", flüsterte er.

"Ja", antwortete Harry knapp und legte den Apfelgriebsch auf den leeren Teller.

Ron sah nun zu Mariah.

"Mariah?"

Mariah sah zu Ron.

"Wie geht es denn Elisha?"

"Schon besser."

"Hat Snape sie nun vergiftet?", fragte Ron und richtete diese Frage somit an beide.

"Nein, Wurmschwanz war es und wollte es Snape anhängen", antwortete Mariah trocken und sah etwas misstrauisch in ihren Kürbissaftbecher. Ron zog ein wenig entsetzt scharf die Luft ein. Ihm war immer noch völlig schlecht bei der Vorstellung, dass diese verräterische Ratte so viele Jahre bei ihm im Bett geschlafen hatte.

Er wollte gerade wieder etwas zu Harry sagen, doch der hatte sich inzwischen schon wieder zu Mariah gedreht. Also wollte Ron ihn lieber in Ruhe lassen und beobachtete aus Langeweile ein wenig seine Mitschüler.

Seamus unterhielt sich angeregt mit Lavender, Neville fischte seine Kröte Trevor aus seiner Cornflakesschüssel, Dean fütterte Ginny verspielt mit einigen Trauben, Fred und George verzauberten das Obst so, dass die einzelnen Früchte zusammen ein Gesicht ergaben, welches ein lautes Lachen von sich gab und Hermione ... sah zu _ihm_. Als ihr Blick den Rons traf, sah sie hastig auf ihren Pfannkuchen, den sie noch gar nicht angerührt hatte. Ron erhaschte noch schnell ihre roten Wangen und ihre Augen, die ungewöhnlich glänzten.

Sie hatte ihn gerade beobachtet, da war er sich sicher.

Nur warum?

"Mariah?"

Die Angesprochene, welche noch immer voller Unbehagen in ihren Becher starrte, sah zu ihrem Freund auf.

"Ja?", fragte sie. Harry begegnete ihr mit einem sehr nervösen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Ähm ... Was ... was meinte Malfoy vorhin?", flüsterte er leise und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Diese wirkten nun vollkommen verwirrt.

"Hä?", machte sie.

"Er ... er sagte, er hätte Laura irgendwas nicht erzählt, was da unten im Kerker geschehen ist. Was ist denn geschehen?", wollte Harry nun unbedingt wissen. Mariah wusste anfangs überhaupt nicht, was er meinte, doch dann breitete sich die Erkenntnis auf ihrem verdutzen Gesicht aus.

"D-denkst du etwa, dass Draco und ich ..." Sie sprach nicht weiter, da Harrys Gesichtszüge schon

Antwort genug waren. Doch anstatt gleich wie eine Verrückte zu protestieren, fing sie an leise zu lachen.

"Ach, _deswegen_ hat er mir das zugeflüstert und die Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt, hihi! Typisch Draco Malfoy!", kicherte sie. Harry war völlig perplex. Sein so genannter Vorwurf schien sie zu amüsieren. Als Mariah seinen darauf folgenden empörten Blick bemerkte, hörte sie auf zu lachen und seufzte leise.

"Harry, Draco wollte dich bloß ärgern! Deswegen hat er bei dieser gestrigen Racheaktion überhaupt mitgemacht!", versicherte sie ihm.

"Er hat versucht, seinen Arm um dich zu legen", murmelte Harry so, als hätte er ihre Behauptung nicht gehört. Mariah war durch diese Worte ein wenig überrascht. Jetzt verstand sie auch, warum Harry vorhin auf einmal so grob ihre Hand gepackt hatte.

"Hat er? Na egal, wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, wollte er dich nur ärgern", betonte sie noch einmal.

Harry fiel es irgendwie kaum schwer, ihr das zu glauben. Klar wollte Draco ihn so oft triezen wie es nur ging. Aber trotzdem war er noch ein wenig unsicher.

"Das mit Draco war nur eine billige Aktion. Ich liebe dich doch viel zu sehr, als dir jemanden vorziehen zu können. Auch wenn ich mal sauer auf dich bin", sagte Mariah mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Harrys Gesicht wurde abrupt knallrot. Mariah musste dadurch grinsen.

"Ähm ... ja - äh -W-was ist denn nun wirklich geschehen? U-und warum darf Laura es nicht erfahren?", stotterte der junge Gryffindor und versuchte, seine normale Gesichtsfarbe wieder hinzukriegen.

Mariahs Gesicht spiegelte auf einmal Traurigkeit. Sie sah für ein paar Sekunden kurz zu Draco, der mit einem Löffel gelangweilt in seiner Milch rumrührte und drehte sich dann wieder zu Harry.

"Na ja ... also, als Draco und ich gerade wieder aus Snapes Büro gehen wollten, da ..."

In genau diesem Moment wurde sie von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall unterbrochen.

Alle Schüler sahen vollkommen erschrocken entweder zur donnernden Decke oder zu den Fenstern, die voller Regenwasser waren.

"War das etwa ein Donnerschlag?", fragte Mariah leise.

"WAS IST DAS?", schrie plötzlich jemand. Wie aus einem Impuls heraus sahen alle dorthin, wo der Lehrertisch stand.

Mariahs Mund öffnete sich wie vor Schock.

Ein riesiges Etwas schoss von außen auf das lange Glasfenster zu, welches direkt hinter Dumbledores hohem Stuhl war.

Diese Form ... konnte das sein?

"Das-das ist ja -" Harry konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn schon ertönte ein heftiges, lautes Klirren und das gewaltige Fenster zersprang in tausend kleine Glassplitter.

Eine riesige dicke Weide flog durch die zerstörte Öffnung mitten in die Große Halle.

"DIE PEITSCHENDE WEIDE!", schrie Ron und stand panisch auf, da die Weide immer mehr auf sie zuflog. Harry griff eilig nach Mariahs Hand und zog sie vom Tisch weg.

Alle Schüler schrien vor lauter Angst und erhoben sich ebenfalls so schnell wie sie konnten. Sie rannten so schnell wie es ging zu den Eingangsportalen, doch die Weide fiel mit einem lauten _Rums_ auf den Boden und begrub einige Schüler, die vor Panik gar nicht mehr gewusst hatten, was sie taten, unter sich.

Dann war Stille. Nur das Heulen des Windes und der prasselnde Regen von draußen waren zu hören.

Der größte Anteil der Schüler stand in der Nähe des Eingangs und starrte schockiert auf das Chaos vor ihnen. Die vorderen Enden ihrer Haustische waren zerborsten, riesige Glasscherben lagen überall auf dem Boden und unter der Weide lugten einige Gliedmaßen und Oberkörper heraus. Die meisten der erkennbaren Schüler waren ohnmächtig, andere hingegen wimmerten und weinten leise vor Schmerzen.

Harry, Mariah und Ron entdeckten zu ihrem Schock auch Hermione, die unter dem massiven Baum eingeklemmt war und leise schluchzte.

Die drei Freunde wollten gerade zu ihr rennen und ihr helfen, doch auf einmal schnellten ein paar riesige Äste auf das Trio zu. Sie wichen ihnen knapp aus und taumelten wieder zurück.

"SCHEISSE! WIE SOLLEN WIR AN DENEN VORBEIKOMMEN?", brüllte Ron verzweifelt. Kaum hatte er diesen Satz beendet, rannte auf einmal Harry an ihm vorbei und kam den Ästen entgegen.

Einer schlug von oben auf ihn ein, er wich elegant aus. Der Nächste versuchte, ihm in die Schienbeine zu schlagen, Harry sprang darüber hinweg. Doch der nächste Ast versetzte Harry einen kraftvollen Schlag gegen das Becken, wodurch er zur Seite fiel und nun mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag.

Harry hörte Mariahs verzweifeltes Rufen und sah nach oben, wo schon wieder ein flinker Ast drauf und dran war ihn zu erschlagen.

Harry stand schnell auf und sprang noch knapp zur Seite. Der Ast rammte sich mitten in den Haustisch der Hufflepuffs.

Harry sprintete zu den gigantischen Wurzeln des Baumes und sah sich eilig um. Hach! Da war der Knoten! Durch ein lautes Geräusch bemerkte er, dass schon wieder ein langer Ast auf ihn zu schnellte und mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, schlug er mit seiner Faust auf den Knoten. In genau demselben Moment peitschte der Ast auf Harrys linke Schulter. Harry schrie vor Schmerzen und ein lautes Knacken war aus seinem Wehklagen zu hören.

Seine Schulter schmerzte, als hätte jemand dort eine Axt rein gerammt und sein Arm fühlte sich in der Haut an, als würde er in einem laschen Kartoffelsack baumeln.

Harry spürte, wie der Ast plötzlich wie ein riesiges Seil von seiner Schulter rutschte und zu Boden fiel. Auch die restlichen, um sich schlagenden Äste erstarrten in der Luft und fielen ebenfalls zu Boden.

Harry hielt sich die schmerzende Schulter und sah nun zu seinen Mitschülern, die dort immer noch völlig entsetzt standen.

"STEHT DA NICHT SO RUM! HELFT IHNEN!", fuhr er sie an. Wie aus einer Art Trance erwacht, zuckten die Schüler zusammen und rannten mit leichtem Zögern auf den nun beweglosen Baum zu.

Harry stützte sich mit der rechten Hand nun an eine der Wurzeln ab, da ihm das schmerzvolle Pochen in seiner Hüfte das Stehen fast unmöglich machte. Außerdem fing auf einmal seine Narbe an heftig zu brennen. Mit verschwommenen Blick bemerkte er, dass Mariah auf ihn zurannte.

"Ist es sehr schlimm? Zeig mal her!", sagte sie und legte ihre eine Hand auf seine Schulter und die andere auf seinen linken Arm. Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihn ein wenig.

Harry schrie erneut vor Schmerz. Er hatte nicht einmal genug Kraft, ihre Hände wegzudrücken.

"So wie es aussieht, hat sich der Oberarmknochen von deinem Schultergelenk getrennt! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das heilen kann, ich habe noch nie Knochenbrüche geheilt!", sagte Mariah völlig hilflos. Harry legte nun seine zitternde rechte Hand auf eine der ihren.

"Das schaffst du schon! Ich vertrau dir!", keuchte er. Mariah sah ihn verblüfft an, doch dann legte sie ihre rechte Hand vorsichtig auf die Stelle, wo Harry Schmerzen verspürte.

"_Morbi Remedius!_", sagte sie und urplötzlich verschwand der stechende Schmerz aus Harrys Schulter. Mariah umfasste erneut seinen Arm und bewegte diesen sachte.

"Schmerzt es noch?", fragte sie angespannt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tut dir noch was weh?", wollte Mariah wissen. Harrys Hand zeigte zu der linken Beckenseite. Mariah legte ihre Hand darauf, sprach erneut den Heilungsspruch und schon waren auch diese Schmerzen verschwunden.

"Dankeschön", bedankte sich Harry lächelnd bei ihr.

"SCHNELL! BITTE HELFT MIT!", hörten sie Ron rufen, der mit den restlichen Schülern, bei denen kaum ein Slytherin mithalf, versuchte, die Peitschende Weide von ihren Mitschülern

runterzukriegen. Harry und Mariah nickten und stellten sich neben Ron auf.

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und Mariah hob ihre rechte Hand.

"_Morbilarbus!_", riefen alle laut und deutlich und sofort schwebte der Baum einige Meter über

ihnen. Hastig liefen einige Schüler, Ron miteinbezogen, zu den Verletzten und schleiften sie aus der Gefahrenzone raus. Ron trug Hermione, die kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit war, auf seinen Armen zu einem Teil der heilen Bank der Gryffindors und legte sie dort hin.

Die Hände der Schüler, die immer noch den Baum schweben ließen, sanken herab, als alle Mitschüler in Sicherheit waren. Der Baum knallte lasch zu Boden und rührte sich immer noch nicht.

Die jungen Hexen und Zauberer keuchten laut und rangen erschöpft nach Luft. Es war sehr anstrengend gewesen, so einen Koloss von Baum zu bewegen. Selbst für so viele auf einmal.

Harry und Mariah rannten eilig zu Ron. Der versuchte, Hermione dazu zu bringen, wach zu bleiben, indem er mit seinen Handflächen immer wieder zart gegen ihre Wangen klatschte.

Ihre Beine waren voller Prellungen und Blutergüssen. Außerdem standen sie in einem seltsamen Winkel voneinander ab. Mit Sicherheit waren beide mehrfach gebrochen.

"_Ach, wie niedlich ..._"

Harry und Mariah durchzog eine Gänsehaut. Diese eiskalte Stimme. Irgendwie fremd, aber dennoch bekannt.

Sie und und jede Seele in dieser Halle sahen nun zum zerstörten Fenster, von wo aus die unheilvolle Stimme gekommen war.

Der Regen auf den Ländereien war nur noch ein leichtes Nieseln. Dicker Dunstnebel hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit verbreitet und auch der Donner war dem Verstummen nah.

Die Frühlingskälte legte sich auf die verschwitzten Gesichter der jungen Magier.

Harry und Mariah hielten aus schlimmer Vorahnung den Atem an und starrten gebannt ins Ungewisse. Urplötzlich tauchten dort mehrere schwarze Schatten auf. Diese wurden zu vermummten Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen. Langsam traten sie aus dem Dunst heraus und betraten die Halle.

Harry und Mariah gingen einige Schritte zurück. Ihre ängstlichen Mitschüler taten es ihnen gleich. Ron hob Hermione wieder so vorsichtig wie möglich hoch und wich ebenfalls zurück.

Die vermummten Kreaturen schreiteten im Takt herein, bis es ungefähr zehn bis zwanzig waren. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort.

Plötzlich teilte sich die gruselige schwarze Menge und eine weitere verhüllte Person, die gerademal so groß war wie Harry, trat hervor.

Harry keuchte auf einmal auf und schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn. Seine Narbe ziepte und brannte höllisch. So stark war dieser Schmerz schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Nicht mehr seit er...

Oh Gott, dachte er und sah zu der Person, die, obwohl sie genau so groß war wie er, vollkommen aus den anderen herausstach. Das konnte nicht möglich sein! Nein!

"Die gesamte Schülerschaft Hogwarts hält unter Dumbledores Obhut zusammen ... Und das unter Harry Potters Führung ... Was für ein hübscher Anblick ...", säuselte der Fremde belustigt.

Harry erbleichte in diesem Augenblick völlig. Jetzt erkannte er die Stimme wirklich wieder. Die junge, kalte, berechnete und herablassende Stimme. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte erwartet, dass _er _hier irgendwann auftauchen würde. Aber diese Stimme ... Nein! Es war zu absurd. Diese Seite von _ihm_ konnte gar nicht mehr existieren!

Harry und die restlichen Jugendlichen erschraken durch einen spitzen Schrei und drehten sich um. Ginny Weasleys Gesicht war kreidebleich und sie sah aus, als wäre sie gerade ein Geist geworden. Ihre zitternden Hände hielt sie vor ihrem Mund. Aus diesem erklang ein ängstliches Wimmern. Sie taumelte zurück und fiel beinahe zu Boden, doch Dean hielt sie gerade noch rechtzeitig fest.

"Ginny! Ginny, was ist mit dir!", fragte er irritiert. Ginny sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht, sondern wandte sich mit einem Hilfe suchenden Blick zu dem verwirrten Harry um.

"_Er-er i-ist zurück! E-er wird mich holen! Er wird uns töten!_", flüsterte sie. Das blanke Entsetzen war in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Ihre Augen tränten vor Angst und vermischten sich mit den Schweißperlen, die auf ihrem blassen Gesicht glänzten.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er sah wieder zu dem verhüllten Fremden. Ginnys Reaktion war das letzte Puzzlestück für Harrys Ahnung und die letzten Zweifel daran verschwanden.

Er bemerkte, wie sich die feinen Lippen der Gestalt zu einem hämischen Grinsen bildeten.

"Oh ... kleine Ginny ... Obwohl ich noch nicht einmal mein Gesicht offenbart habe, hast du mich nach ganzen drei Jahren wiedererkannt. Kein Wunder, immerhin hast _du_ mir damals geholfen diese ganzen Schlammblüter zu terrorisieren", sagte er genüsslich.

"WAS?", schrien viele Jugendliche entsetzt. Harry sah, dass besonders die, dessen Eltern Muggel waren, mit voller Angst in den Augen, soweit wie es ging, sich von Ginny entfernten. Sogar Dean ließ sie im ersten Moment des Schocks los, wodurch sie schluchzend auf ihre Knie sank.

"BASTARD!", schrie Harry mit wutverzerrter Miene. Eine Grabesstille folgte.

Der Vermummte drehte sein Gesicht langsam zu Harry. Obwohl seine Augen von der Kapuze verhüllt waren, wusste Harry, dass dieser kalte Blick, den er dort vermutete, auf ihn gerichtet war und ihn regelrecht durchbohrte. Seine Narbe pochte heftig und der Schmerz in seinem Kopf wurde unerträglich.

"Ach, Harry ... Dein Mut war immer dein größtes Verhängnis", säuselte sein Gegenüber ohne, dass sein Grinsen von seinen Lippen verschwand. Plötzlich hob er ein wenig sein Gesicht und sah anscheinend zum Eingang der Halle.

Harry und die anderen drehten sich verwirrt um. Dort bei den Portalen standen Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Snape, Mrs Figg, Fudge, seine Beamten und alle Lehrer. Entsetzt starrten sie auf den riesigen Baum auf den Hallenboden, dann zu den verletzten Schülern und schließlich zu den Gestalten in den schwarzen Gewändern, die noch immer völlig reglos und diszipliniert dastanden.

Einige unverletzte Schüler schnappten erschrocken nach Luft, als sie Sirius entdeckten.

"Sieh an, sieh an ... Dumbledores ... _Privatarmee_", kicherte der Vermummte. Dumbledore starrte ihn ernst an.

"Los, _Tom_! Zeige dein Gesicht!", sagte er bestimmt. Harrys Mund öffnete sich vor Schock und er wandte sich wieder zu dem amüsierten Unbekannten um, der nun aufgehört hatte zu grinsen. Plötzlich holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus.

"Wie ... wie kannst du es wagen ... mich mit diesem Namen anzusprechen und mir auch noch Befehle zu erteilen!", raunte er aufgebracht und zielte auf den alten Magier.

In genau demselben Moment zückten Dumbledore, Mrs Figg, Remus und Sirius ihre Zauberstäbe und schossen unzählige Flüche auf die schwarzen Gestalten ab. Snape entriss einem der Minister flink den Zauberstab und schoss ebenfalls mehrere Flüche auf die Feinde ab. Diese griffen ebenfalls an und es begann ein lautes Getöse.

Harry und Mariah legten sich flink auf den Boden, um nicht selbst von den Flüchen getroffen zu werden. Ron legte Hermione wieder auf den Boden und beugte sich schützend über sie. Harry konnte, bevor sich ein dicker Staubnebel in der Halle ausbreitete, gerade noch sehen, wie Dean die noch immer völlig verstörte Ginny an den Schultern packte und zu Boden drückte.

Harry tastete in dem Dunst nach Mariahs Hand. Als er sie fand, griff er danach und bemerkte, dass ihre Hand sich zitternd um seine schloss. Immer wieder rasten Flüche der verschiedensten Farben über ihnen hinweg und unverständliche, übereinander geschnittene Rufe erfüllten die Halle.

Dann wurde es auf einmal still. Der Staubnebel verschwand langsam und Harry stand ganz langsam und vorsichtig mit Mariah, deren Hand er immer noch festhielt, auf. Zu allererst drehte er sich zum Eingang um und erschrak sichtlich.

Dumbledore und alle anderen Leute standen dort und bewegten sich keinen Millimeter mehr. Sie waren wie zu Stein erstarrt. Doch ihre Gesichter konnten noch eine bewegliche Mimik aufweisen.

Ruckartig drehte Harry sich zum anderen Ende der Halle um. Dort waren die feindlichen Angreifer immer noch von einem leichten Nebeldunst verhüllt.

"Eine erweiterte Form des gewöhnlichen Schockzaubers. Wie ihr seht, sehr wirksam", sagte die bekannte hämische Stimme. Erst jetzt erkannte Harry durch den grauen Schleier in der Luft, dass die Kapuze des Sprechers durch die Flüche nach hinten gerutscht war.

Ihm begegnete das makellose Gesicht eines ungefähr fünfzehn- bis sechzehnjährigen Jungen, dessen Augen eisgrau waren und dessen dunkle, braune Haare fast ins Schwarze übergingen.

Als Harry die grausige Erkenntnis durchfuhr, schlug ein riesiger heller Blitz draußen direkt hinter

dem Jungen ein, wodurch auf dessem Gesicht nun dunkle Schatten waren, die ihm einen dämonischen Ausdruck verliehen.

"_Tom ... Tom Vorlost Riddle ..._", murmelte Harry wie in Trance und ließ Mariahs zitternde Hand los. Der Junge grinste süffisant.

"Das ... das ist _unmöglich_!", fügte Harry mit einem atemlosen Keuchen hinzu.

Tom ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu, der vor Sprachlosigkeit gar nicht daran dachte, zurückzuweichen.

"Wenn ich hier so lebendig und mächtig vor dir stehe, ist es wohl doch möglich", sagte er grinsend. Obwohl der Junge Recht hatte, konnte Harry es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben.

"A-aber damals ... in der Kammer ... da hab ich doch ... ich ...", stotterte Harry, Er kapierte gar nichts mehr.

"Ja ... Damals hast du das Symbol meiner Macht zerstört", sagte Tom und ließ seine linke Hand auf einmal zu seiner rechten Brusthälfte in den Umhang gleiten. Er holte ein kleines, dunkelblaues Buch heraus, welches Harry unter tausenden Büchern jederzeit wiedererkannt hätte. Es war das Tagebuch von Tom, welches er damals vor drei Jahren mit einem Giftzahn eines Basilisken durchbohrt hatte. Damals hatte er Voldemorts sechszehnjähriges Ich zerstört. Doch das Buch in der Hand des Jungen war unversehrt. Kein Loch war zu sehen.

Toms Grinsen wurde breiter und er ließ sein Tagebuch wieder in seinen Umhang verschwinden.

"Wie ... wie bist du da rangekommen? Ich habe es damals doch Do -" Harry verstummte schlagartig. Jetzt ging ihm ein Licht auf und er sah Tom erneut hasserfüllt an.

"_Du_ warst das! Du bist immer in die Küche eingebrochen und hast Dobby das Tagebuch weggenommen!", zischte Harry. Tom lachte.

"Oh nein, das war ich nicht. Mein kleiner Rattenfreund hat das für mich erledigt. Er ist immer wieder in die Küche geschlichen, doch dieser Hauselfe war nie anwesend. Doch vorgestern war er endlich da und mein Diener nahm ihm meinen Besitz ab. Er musste jedoch Gewalt anwenden, da sich dieser dumme Hauself heftig gewehrt hat", erzählte er.

"Und ... durch dieses Buch bist du wieder zu dem sechszehnjährigen Tom Riddle geworden", erwähnte Harry nun mit ruhiger Stimme. Plötzlich verschwand schon wieder dieses bösartige Grinsen von Toms makellosem Gesicht.

"Nein! Ich habe nur das Aussehen eines Sechszehnjährigen wiedererlangt! Tom Riddle gibt es nicht mehr! _Er ist tot!_", zischte er ähnlich wie eine provozierte Schlange. Seine Worte wiederholten sich in dem schaurigen Echo bis zur Stille.

Nun sah sich Tom auf einmal in der Halle um und betrachtete die verwirrten Gesichter der Schüler. Schon wieder zierten seine feinen Lippen dieses widerliche Grinsen.

"Wie unhöflich von mir", sagte er und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. "Ich sollte die Unwissenden endlich mal einweihen."

Mit diesen Worten zückte er wieder seinen Zauberstab, der noch immer in seiner Hand war. Er bewegte ihn im Zickzack vor sich hin und her und auf einmal glimmerten Buchstaben vor ihm auf.

Harry erschauderte. Es war genau wie vor drei Jahren. Genau wie damals, als er in die Kammer des Schreckens gegangen war und dieser Junge vor ihm seinen Namen in der Luft geschrieben hatte. Nun wurden es klare, lesbare Worte, die nun so groß waren, dass es jede Person in dieser Halle sehen konnte.

TOM VORLOST RIDDLE

Tom machte mit seinem Zauberstab eine schnelle Bewegung. Daraufhin lösten sich die Buchstaben wieder aus den Worten und fügten sich nach einem wirren Hin und Her wieder zusammen.

IST LORD VOLDEMORT

Die Schüler, viele Lehrer, Cornelius Fudge und die Minister öffneten ihre Münder. Ihre Gesichter

spiegelten alles von Entsetzen bis Schock.

Auf einmal schrien mehrere Schüler vor Panik auf und rannten eilig zum Ausgang. Zum zweiten Mal bewegten sich die Todesser in ihren dunklen Umhängen, zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und schossen seltsame riesige, weiße Kugeln auf die Fliehenden ab. Plötzlich blieben diese wie angewurzelt stehen und rührten sich nicht mehr vom Fleck. Entsetzt starrten sie zuerst auf ihre Füße und dann zu Tom.

"Niemand verschwindet hier so einfach, ohne, dass ich es will!", betonte er mit kalter Stimme. Trotz seiner Worte versuchten die Schüler trotzdem alles, um sich wieder zu bewegen. Schließlich holte jeder von ihnen seinen Zauberstab heraus.

"Was für böse Kinder", sagte Tom und richtete seinen eigenen auf die Verzweifelten. "_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

Jedem einzelnen Menschen, einschließlich Dumbledore, seinen Gehilfen, den Lehrern, den Ministern und selbst Harry wurden die Zauberstäbe entrissen und flogen auf Tom zu. Der zeigte mit seinem nach oben und alle dünnen Hölzer der Magie flogen zur Decke, wo der Himmel immer noch dunkel und unruhig war.

Mit einem knallenden Donner und einem Blitz verschwanden alle Zauberstäbe auf einmal.

Harry starrte Tom und die Todesser entsetzt an. Ohne Zauberstab konnten er und die anderen nichts gegen sie ausrichten! Sie waren verloren.

Nun blieb es für kurze Zeit ruhig. Es schien als ob jeder den Atem angehalten hätte.

Dann steckte Tom auf einmal seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und hob seine Arme, als würde er etwas herbei beschwören wollen.

"Meine außenstehenden treuen Diener, kommt herbei und zeigt mir eure Unterwerfung!", rief er laut.

Sofort schreiteten alle Slytherins langsam und im Gleichschritt, wie es schon ihre Väter und vielleicht sogar Mütter getan hatten, auf ihren Meister zu.

Die restlichen Schüler sahen ihnen entsetzt zu, wie sie vor dem Anführer der schwarzen Magier stehen blieben und sich gleichzeitig verbeugten.

"_Wir sind geehrt, Euch, unserem Lord dienen zu dürfen_", sagten sie im Chor. Tom lächelte zufrieden.

"Gut, gesellt euch zu euren Vätern", befahl er. Alle Slytherins nickten und gingen zu den restlichen Todessern.

Nun wandte sich Tom wieder den gegnerischen Anwesenden zu und hielt auf einmal inne. Die verwunderten Schüler folgten seinem Blick und erblickten nun Draco Malfoy, der mit einem sturen Ausdruck im blassen Gesicht genau dort stand, von wo aus seine Klassenkameraden sich entschlossen hatten, sich gegen Hogwarts zu verschwören.

Tom grinste erneut. Doch dieses Mal war in diesem Grinsen leichte Wut zu sehen.

"Ich habe mich also doch nicht geirrt. Du hast nie vorgehabt, mir treu zu sein, geschweige denn, mir zu dienen. Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, wie sehr du meinen Namen damit besudelt hast", sagte er.

Draco zuckte leicht die Achseln.

Mit Sicherheit dachten gerade alle Schüler, die schon vollkommen überrascht waren, da ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy nicht auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords stand, dass er wirklich völlig bescheuert war, so locker zu reagieren.

"Wenn Ihr es schon bei der Maleinbrennung gewusst habt, warum habt Ihr mich dann nicht gleich umgebracht?", wollte er wissen.

"Das ... musst du nicht wissen", erwiderte Tom nur und wandte der Sippe plötzlich den Rücken zu. Er kletterte über den Lehrertisch und ließ sich auf Dumbledores hohem Stuhl nieder.

"Aaah, sehr bequem. Das ist aber sicher nichts gegen _Ihren_ Stuhl, oder Fudge?", fragte er den Zaubereiminister mit einem Ton, als würden die beiden im Drei Besen ein Butterbier trinken. Fudge, der wie die anderen sich ebenfalls nicht bewegen konnte, wurde noch bleicher als er es ohnehin schon war. Tom war wohl kurz davor einen Lachkampf zu bekommen und erhob sich wieder.

Er drehte sich zu einem Todesser, der links von ihm stand. Dieser hatte unter dem Umhang eine sehr kräftige Statur.

"Macnair, geh raus und hol unsere kleinen Freunde!", sprach er als Befehl. Harry zuckte zusammen. Warteten da draußen etwa noch mehr Helfer von Voldemort?

"Macnair! Wie konnten Sie das Ministerium nur so verraten!", ertönte auf einmal Fudges empörte Stimme. Macnair nahm ein wenig seine gruselige Todessermaske von seinem Gesicht und nun konnte man sein schadenfrohes Grinsen erkennen. Dann verdeckte er sein Gesicht wieder vollkommen und kletterte aus dem zerstörten Fenster hinaus auf das Schlossgelände. Schnell verschwand er in dem dicken Nebel.

Schon wieder ertönte Toms Stimme.

"Malfoy und Nott, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt!"

Zwei Todesser setzten sich in Bewegung und gingen durch die Halle an den Schülern, Lehrern und Ministern vorbei.

Draco bemerkte ganz deutlich, dass sein Vater ihn durch die Maske kurz, aber vor allem berechnet ansah und dann mit Nott aus der Halle ging.

Was sollen er und Nott für ihn erledigen, fragte sich Draco innerlich. Dann überkam ihn eine schlimme Erkenntnis. Da er vor wenigen Minuten nicht versucht hatte, wie seine Mitschüler zu fliehen, klebte er nicht am Boden fest. Er drehte sich hastig um und wollte gerade flink die Halle verlassen, doch...

"_CRUCIO!_"

Erschrocken wegen des plötzlichen Schmerzes brach Draco zusammen. Sein Herz hämmerte unregelmäßig und sehr laut. Der Crutiatus-Fluch fühlte sich so an, als würde jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper im nächsten Moment schmelzen. Diesen Fluch kannte er nur zu gut. Wie oft er in den letzten Jahren doch schon damit bestraft worden war aufgrund von Ungehorsam oder Frechheiten. Er keuchte öfters laut auf und konnte durch seinen verschwommenen Blick gerade noch erkennen, dass Tom den Folterungsfluch auf ihn gehetzt hatte.

Plötzlich ließ dieser seinen Zauberstab sinken und der brennende Schmerz in Dracos Körper ließ sehr langsam nach. Der Schweiß lief über sein glühendes Gesicht und seine blonden Haarsträhnen klebten auf seiner Stirn. Er hielt sich an der Stelle seines Herzens, welches immer noch in Rekordschnelle klopfte. In diesem Moment spürte er ganz deutlich, dass soeben jeder einzelne Blick in dieser Halle an ihm haftete. Obwohl es in seinen Ohren heftig rauschte, hörte er Toms Stimme klar und deutlich.

"Das ist noch das Mindeste, was du als Strafe für deinen Verrat erhältst!", zischte er.

Draco setzte sich langsam auf. Er sah, wie alle anderen und auch Harry und Mariah entsetzt zu ihm sahen. Mariah war leichenblass und obwohl Draco sich sicher war, dass Mariah nicht von diesem Stillstandzauber belegt war, sah sie so aus, als wäre sie nie wieder in der Lage, sich zu rühren. Er sah ihr Zittern und diese Hilfesuchende Panik in ihren Augen.

Dracos Arm, mit dem er sich abstütze, zitterte leicht. Er nahm nun wieder den Blickkontakt mit seinem Angreifer auf.

"Ich habe Euch nicht verraten", sagte er. Tom und auch einige andere sahen ihn ein wenig verdutzt an. Zum Glück konnte sich Draco ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Ich war nie wirklich auf Eurer Seite. Wie konnte ich Euch dann verraten?"

Toms Lippen formten erneut ein Grinsen. Irrte sich Draco oder sah er in diesem einen Hauch von Respekt?

"Kluges Argument", gab Tom freilich zu. "Ich habe dir ja schon damals erzählt, dass es wirklich eine Schande ist, dass du deiner wichtigsten Lebensaufgabe nicht nachgehst."

"Die wäre?", fragte Draco ungerührt, der lieber auf dem Boden sitzen blieb, da ihm seine Beine nicht gehorchen wollten und er somit nicht aufstehen konnte.

"Mir und der schwarzen Magie bis in den Tod zu dienen", erinnerte Tom ihn mit einem seltsamen Ton in der Stimme.

"Tse", kam es trotzig von Draco. Tom hörte diese verachtene Äußerung, nahm sich aber vor, diese

Diskussion zu beenden.

"Dein Ende ist schon längst entschieden", sagte er und wandte seinen Blick von dem blonden Jungen ab.

Nun sah er zum ersten Mal zu der Person, deren Hass und Verachtung ihm gegenüber nun von Angst übertrumpft wurde. Er durchbohrte Mariah mit einem emotionslosen Blick, wodurch Mariahs Gesicht schneeweiß wurde.

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, als das sechzehnjährige Antlitz ihres Vaters plötzlich auf sie zu schreitete. Mariah wollte fliehen. Wollte aus diesem Alptraum endlich aufwachen.

Doch obwohl kein Fluch auf ihr lag, konnte sie ihre Beine nicht bewegen. Ihre Füße hafteten förmlich am Boden fest.

Je mehr sich der Junge mit dem ausdruckslosen Gesicht ihr näherte, desto heftiger verkrampfte sich ihr junger Körper und ihre Eingeweide fühlten sich schwerer an als Blei.

Tom kam immer näher, bis er schließlich nur noch einen Meter von ihr entfernt war. Doch auf einmal stellte sich Harry schützend vor ihr und sah sein Gegenüber wütend an. Tom blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und betrachtete ihn abschätzend.

Mariah starrte Harry vollkommen entsetzt an. Er ist wahnsinnig, dachte sie bei sich. Wie konnte sich Harry in so einer aussichtslosen Situation nur zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater stellen?

"Zur Seite!", raunte Tom ihn an.

"Vergiss es!", erwiderte Harry verbissen. Flink zückte Tom seinen Zauberstab und drückte die Spitze gegen Harrys Kehle. Harrys Atem beschleunigte sich. Eine feine Schweißperle lief über seine Stirn.

Seine Narbe brannte heftig. Er hatte Angst. Das gestand er sich ein.

Seit die Peitschende Weide in die Halle geflogen war, verspürte er schon so eine widerliche Angst. Keine wirkliche Angst vor seinem Erzfeind, sondern eine Angst, dass alle seine Freunde vielleicht in den folgenden Minuten nicht mehr existieren würden.

Aber sein Entschluss, Mariah vor diesem Abschaum zu beschützen, war stärker.

Toms Miene war immer noch ohne jegliche Emotion.

"Ich warne dich noch einmal ... Geh mir aus dem Weg, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist", murmelte er mit bebener Stimme.

Harrys Augenbraue ging ein wenig in die Höhe. Warum machte Tom es sich nicht einfach leicht und brachte ihn gleich um? Wollte er ihn etwa noch lange genug am Leben lassen, damit er gezwungen sein würde, zuzusehen, wie dieser schwarze Magier alle hier vor seinen Augen umbrachte?

Nein, erinnerte sich Harry. Tom brauchte ihn lebend. Er brauchte sein Blut, um unsterblich zu werden.

"Du kannst mich nicht umbringen", sagte Harry und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, seinen Feind triumphierend anzugrinsen. Zu seiner Überraschung grinste Tom auf einmal ebenfalls. Noch seltsamer war, dass er seinen Zauberstab ein wenig von Harrys Kehle wegnahm.

"Da hast du Recht, ich brauche dich lebend. Aber nicht mehr lange."

Ganz plötzlich sprang etwas langes Grünes mit einem fauchenden Zischen aus Toms rechten Umhangsärmel und schlängelte sich ruckartig um Harrys Hals.

Harry hob reflexartig seine rechte Hand und konnte so verhindern, dass das fremde lange Wesen ihm die Luft abschnüren konnte. Mit der linken Hand versuchte er, seinen Hals davon zu befreien, doch es nützte nichts. Auf einmal tauchte vor ihm der langgezogene Kopf einer giftgrünen Schlange auf. Ihre Augen waren milchig weiß, doch trotzdem erkannte Harry dort einen kleinen roten Schimmer. Er kannte diese Schlange. Sie war damals auf dem Friedhof gewesen, als Voldemort zurückgekehrt war.

Sie strangulierte ihn nun so sehr, dass seine Hand kräftig gegen seinen Kehlkopf gedrückt wurde. Er musste röcheln und schon bald wurde ihm so schwindelig im Kopf, dass Tom ihn ohne große Mühe zur Seite schieben konnte.

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und ging in die Knie. Verzweifelt versuchte er,

sich von dieser Schlange zu befreien.

Plötzlich vernahm er ihre zischelnden Worte.

"_Wage es nicht meinen Meister zu stören!_"

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah direkt in die des tödlichen Reptils.

"_Lass mich los!_", zischte er in ihrer Sprache.

"Das kannst du gleich vergessen, Harry! Nagini gehorcht nur meinen Worten. Egal ob du Parsel sprichst oder nicht", erklärte Tom sachlich. Harry sah zu ihm auf und verfluchte ihn regelrecht mit seinem wütenden Blick.

Er erschrak heftig, als er begriff, dass Mariah nun ungeschützt war. Bleich wie Kreide und zitternd wie ein Al stand sie nun vor ihrem Vater.

"Lang ist es her", sagte Tom, nahm eine lange Haarsträhne von ihr in die Hand und wickelte sie um seinen Zeigefinger. "Oder,_ Mariah?_"


	23. 22 Gefangen

22. Gefangen

Mariahs Augen weiteten sich. Sie konnte mehrere ihrer Mitschüler entsetzt keuchen hören. Sie wollte am liebsten den Blick von Tom abwenden aber ihren Mitschülern konnte sie jetzt auch nicht ins Gesichts sehen. Jetzt wussten alle, dass sie etwas mit dem gefährlichen Lord Voldemort zu tun hatte. Und was sie genau mit ihm zu tun hatte, würde er sicher bald preisgeben.

Er ließ ihre Haare wieder los und trat gerade mal einen halben Schritt von ihr zurück.

"Knie nieder!", befahl er auf einmal wie aus heiterem Himmel. Mariah starrte ihn konfus an. Er will, dass ich mich vor ihm verbeuge, fragte sie sich verdattert. Tom betrachtete sie erwartungsvoll. Alle restlichen Anwesenden schienen es ihm gleich zu tun. Doch Mariah ging nicht in die Knie. Nun war ihr Blick triefend vor Trotz und sogar beinahe ohne Angst. Vielleicht würde sie hier und heute ihr Gesicht vor der ganzen Welt verlieren, aber die Genugtuung, dass er ihr die Würde und den Stolz nehmen würde, wollte sie ihm auf keinen Fall geben. Toms Blick wurde nun sehr scharf.

"Tu das, was ich dir befehle! _Verbeug dich vor mir!_", raunte er sie an.

"Nein!", erwiderte sie laut. In ihrer Stimme bebte ihr Selbstbewusstsein. Tom wirkte nicht sehr überrascht über ihre Ungehorsam. Mariah spürte jedoch, dass er innerlich kurz vorm Explodieren war. Bei diesem ... Wesen, den sie noch nichtmal als Mensch ansah, dürfte man noch nicht einmal daran denken zu verneinen. Auf einmal bewegte sich seine linke Hand mit dem Zauberstab zu Harry, der noch immer auf dem Boden kniete und versuchte, Nagini davon abzuhalten, ihn zu erdrosseln und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

"Gut, dann wird es dir ja bestimmt nichts ausmachen, wenn ich unseren lieben Harry ein bisschen mit dem Crutiatus-Fluch kitzle, oder?", sagte Tom scheinheilig.

Entsetzt riss Mariah ihren Mund auf.

"WARTE!", stieß sie hervor. Tom grinste, zog aber noch nicht seinen Zauberstab von Harry zurück.

"Ja?", fragte Tom. Grinsend erwiderte er ihren panischen Blick, den sie abwechselnd zu ihm und zu Harry wandern ließ.

"Zeig mir deine Unterwerfung und ich lass ihn fürs Erste in Ruhe", fügte er hinzu.

Mariah starrte ihn gereizt an, sah noch einmal kurz zu Harry und ging dann ganz langsam in die Knie. Mit ihren Händen, mit denen sie sich abstützte, berührte sie den kalten Steinboden, auf welchen sie nun stumm herabsah. Fast über eine Minute blieb es still. Doch dann erteilte Tom einen Befehl auf Parsel an seine treue Schlange.

"_Lass Harry los, Nagini. Erdrosselt nützt er uns nämlich nicht gerade viel._"

Genau aufs Wort lockerte Nagini ihren Würgegriff, befreite Harrys Hals von ihrem Körper und schlängelte hinunter zu Boden. Harry hustete laut und hielt sich die kratzende Kehle. Durch den leichten Mangel an Sauerstoff konnte er nur verschwommen erkennen, wie Nagini an dem schwarzen Umhang ihres Meisters hochkletterte und sich ruhend auf seine Schulter niederließ.

Nun streckte Tom seine rechte Hand aus und legte diese sanft auf Mariahs Kopf. Das Mädchen zuckte heftig zusammen, blieb aber vor seinen Füßen hocken.

"Braves Mädchen", sagte er, als würde er einen devoten Hund loben und tätschelte ihren Kopf. Das trieb Mariah die Tränen in die Augen.

Gott, war das erniedrigend! Hier hockte sie nun, vor dem größten Bastard der gesamten Welt. Und er hatte sie auch noch voll in der Hand. Jetzt in diesem Moment wollte sie einfach nur sterben. Sterben, damit endlich alles vorbei sein würde. Sie dachte sogar schon daran, einfach ihre Hand gegen ihre Brust zu drücken und den Todesfluch zu sprechen.

Ganz zart und langsam wanderte Toms Hand auf einmal zu ihrem Hinterkopf. Plötzlich krallten sich seine Finger brutal in ihr Haar fest und mit einem kräftigen Ruck drückte er ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Nun war sie gezwungen in seine kalten, grauen Augen zu sehen, die den ihrigen so ähnlich waren.

"Und jetzt steh auf und stell dich den anderen genau so vor, wie ich es dich im letzten Sommer gelehrt habe!", sagte er zu ihr. Mariah starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er verlangte von ihr, dass sie vor

allen zugeben sollte, dass sie sein Abkömmling war? Nein! Bloß nicht das! Nicht wo auch noch der Zaubereiminister da war!

Tom hielt sie immer noch fest im Griff. Sein Gesicht war ihrem so nah, dass sie seinen ungewöhnlich kühlen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen nun über ihre Wangen.

"Steh auf und hör auf, deine Identität zu verleugnen!", raunte er sie leise an. Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie los und wartete.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Minute begann Mariah sich langsam aufzurichten.

Was soll's, dachte sie beinahe gleichgültig. Es machte doch sowieso keinen Sinn mehr. Sie, Harry und alle anderen hier würden heute sterben. Da war sie sich sicher. Warum sollten dann nicht alle erfahren, wer sie wirklich war? Es würde sowieso nicht mehr viel ausmachen. Außerdem würde dann endlich diese gewaltige Last von ihr fallen, die sie schon seit so langer Zeit heimsuchte.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie nun endlich wieder gerade und aufrecht stand. Genauso langsam drehte sie sich nun zu ihren Mitschülern, Lehrern und zu den Ministeriumsbeamten, die sie verwirrt, aber zugleich gespannt ansahen.

Sie erstarrten leicht bei Mariahs Anblick.

Ihre bleichen Wangen waren Tränendurchnässt, ihre Augen waren gerötet und wirkten leer und kalt. Nun hob sie ihren Blick ohne jemanden wirklich anzusehen. Dann bewegten sich ihre Lippen.

"Ich bin Mariah Aurora Riddle. Die leibliche Tochter und einzige Erbin des größten schwarzen Magiers, Lord Voldemort."

In genau diesem Augenblick schien die gesamte Welt den Atem angehalten zu haben. Sogar der krachende Donner an der verzauberten Decke war nun kaum mehr als ein leises Grollen.

Fast alle Schüler sahen so aus, als würden sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Sie konnten einfach nicht glauben, was dieses Mädchen da gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

Mariah, deren Geist nun kaum noch anwesend war, ließ ihre Blick nun durch die Halle gleiten. Sie betrachtete ihre Lehrer, hinter denen auch Fudge und seine Minister standen. Ihre Gesichter waren nun alle genau so erstarrt wie ihre Körper. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren Dumbledore, Snape und zu ihrer milden Überraschung auch Arabella Figg.

Mariah erinnerte sich, dass diese Frau auch gewusst hatte, wer Laura in Wirklichkeit war. Außerdem war sie eine ausgebildete Aurorin. Sie musste bestimmte Zeichen also richtig gedeutet haben. Jedoch überraschte Mariah viel mehr der Ausdruck in Remus Lupins Gesicht. Er sah genauso schockiert aus wie alle anderen, doch irgendetwas anderes war in seiner Miene zu erkennen. Sie konnte sich nicht zusammenreimen, was es war.

Sie erschrak heftig, als Tom auf einmal hinter ihr stand und seinen rechten Arm behutsam auf ihre Schulter legte.

"Na siehst du? War doch gar nicht so schwer", murmelte er ihr ins Ohr. Dadurch bekam Mariah eine Gänsehaut und schloss gequält ihre Augen. Nun wanderte Toms rechte Hand zu ihrem Kinn und schon wieder drückte er ihren Hinterkopf in den Nacken. Mit dem Zauberstab in seiner linken Hand strich er sachte ihren Hals entlang. Ihre Halsschlagader pochte vor Angst unter der dünnen Haut.

"So, und nun gib mir endlich das, wozu ich hier bin. Einen Grund zu leben hast du doch sowieso nicht mehr. Und das _Recht_ dazu erst recht nicht."

"Das ..."

Tom nahm seinen Zauberstab von Mariahs Hals und wandte sich um. Überrascht öffnete Mariah ihre Augen und tat es ihm gleich.

Harry hielt sich noch immer die Kehle und atmete laut und schwer. An den Seiten seines Halses waren zarte Würgemale zu sehen. Er warf Tom einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Ganz langsam erhob er sich und stand nun wackelig auf den Beinen.

"Das ... ist nicht wahr", keuchte er. Tom betrachtete ihn mit einem interessierten Blick. Mariah wiederum sah Harry so an, als wollte sie ihm sagen: Hör auf damit! Es reicht schon, dass alle wissen wer ich bin! Sie sollen nicht auch noch erfahren, dass du davon gewusst hast!

Harry konnte diese flehenden Worte von ihren Augen ablesen, doch dadurch unterbrach er den

Blickkontakt und sah wieder zu Tom, der nun auch seinen Arm von Mariahs Schulter nahm.

"Was soll nicht wahr sein, Harry?", fragte er nun gespielt ahnungslos und ging ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu.

"Sie hat sehr wohl ein Recht darauf zu leben!", sagte er voller Überzeugung.

Tom sah ihn für einige Sekunden nur an. Doch dann breitete sich wieder dieses dämonische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Ach wirklich? Du meinst, dass sie leben darf? Du vergisst wohl, dass sie meine Tochter ist, Harry. Das Fleisch und Blut von dem, der deine Eltern getötet hat. Das ist fast dasselbe, als würdest du _mir_ Gnade erteilen."

"Mariah kann nichts dafür, dass du meine Familie umgebracht hast! Außerdem bist du der Letzte, dem ich Gnade erteilen würde!", erwiderte Harry wütend und mit geballten Fäusten.

Tom sah ihn kampflustig an und streichelte lieblich Naginis Kopf.

"Dir ist es also völlig gleich, _welches_ Blut sie in sich trägt?", fragte er sehr interessiert.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ja, es war ihm egal. Doch damals, als er erfahren hatte, wer Mariah wirklich war, hatte ihn diese Gewissheit beinahe das Herz verbluten lassen.

"Ich hoffe, du weißt wenigstens, dass Blut dicker ist als Wasser. Woher willst du nicht wissen, dass auch sie gerne Muggel und andere Unwürdige quält wie ich?"

Harry starrte Tom perplex an. Versuchte dieser Junge gerade, ihn gegen Mariah aufzuhetzen?

"Das würde sie nie tun!", erwiderte Harry. Toms Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

"Woher willst du das denn wissen? Was macht dich so sicher?", wollte Tom wissen.

Diesmal schwieg Harry. Er konnte über tausend Dinge sagen, warum er sich so sicher war. Doch somit würden alle herausfinden, dass er schon seit langem wusste, dass Mariah Voldemorts beziehungsweise Toms Tochter war.

Plötzlich drehte sich Tom wieder zu Mariah und packte ihren linken Unterarm. Schnell krempelte er ihren Umhangsärmel hoch und entblößte so das blutrote Dunkle Mal.

Mariah schrie vor Schmerz auf. Ihr Mal schien höllisch zu brennen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte Harry auch sehen wie Malfoy heftig zusammenzuckte und seinen Unterarm umklammerte. Hinter sich hörte er auch noch das qualvolle Ächzen der Todesser.

Tom zog Mariah näher an sich ran und streckte ihren Arm so in Harrys Richtung, dass er das Mal klar und deutlich sehen konnte.

"Siehst du das? Das ist das Dunkle Mal. Das habe ich ihr gleich nach ihrer Geburt eingebrannt. Damit ist sie eine vollwertige Todesserin und somit meine Dienerin. Du meinst, dass eine Todesserin, die nur dazu da ist zu morden und die Unwürdigen unter uns zu quälen, ein Recht auf Leben hat? Weißt du eigentlich, dass du damit deine Freunde praktisch in Gefahr gebracht und auch deine Eltern somit verraten hast, wenn du dich auf die Seite meiner Dienerin schlägst?" , fragte Tom und ließ Mariah wieder los, die leicht zurücktaumelte und ihr brennendes Mal wieder mit ihrem Ärmel bedeckte. "Was hat dich bitte zu dieser Unvernunft gebracht?"

"ICH LIEBE SIE!", schrie Harry Tom unkontrolliert entgegen. Diese Beichte brannte sich durch das Echo in das Gedächtnis von allen ein.

Geschockte Blicke hingen an Harry, doch er beachtete nur Tom und Mariah. Als ob diese drei Worte ihr Todesurteil gewesen wären, fiel diese auf ihre Knie und legte schluchzend ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.

"Blödmann", hörte er sie leise nuscheln.

Es war für ihn kein Fehler gewesen. Nun wussten alle hier, dass er Mariah liebte. Nun hatten alle die reine Wahrheit gehört. Und es war ihm seltsamerweise auch nur recht.

Genug mit den Lügen und der Heimlichtuerei.

"Ach, sieh mal einer an ...", murmelte Tom und ließ daraufhin ein schauriges Kichern ertönen. "Der berühmte und ach so gerechte Harry Potter liebt die leibliche Tochter des größten schwarzen Magiers. Gottchen, ist das_ niedlich_!"

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, die dadurch leise knirschten. Diese Belustigung in Toms Stimme ließ seine Wut nur noch mehr ansteigen.

Er vernahm auch das widerliche amüsierte Lachen der Todesser hinter ihm, beachtete diese jedoch kaum. Stattdessen durchbohrte er immer noch den hämischen Blick Toms.

"Schämst du dich nicht?", fragte dieser plötzlich. Harry sah ihn stutzig an. Was meinte Tom auf einmal damit?

"Wofür?", wollte Harry wissen.

"Für deine Gefühle", entgegnete Tom.

Harrys Gesicht wurde nun wieder sehr ernst.

"Warum sollte sich jemand für seine Gefühle schämen?"

Diese Worte hatte er ohne Wut ausgesprochen. Es kam ihm sogar so vor, als hätte er diese Frage an alle Menschen der Welt gerichtet.

Tom hob unmerklich eine Augenbraue. Dieser Satz gab ihm zu bedenken.

"Eine interessante Frage. Aber es kommt doch immer darauf an, für _wen_ man Gefühle hegt", war seine Meinung. Nun war es Harry, der hämisch grinsen musste.

"Was verstehst du schon von Gefühlen?", fragte er. Toms Augen ähnelten nun den langen, schmalen Schlitzaugen seiner Schlange und spiegelten einen dunklen Blick. Harry kam es so vor, als hätte er da einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen.

"Gefühle machen einen schwach. Vor allem die Liebe, die macht blind. Dich hat sie wohl zu sehr geblendet", erwiderte Tom.

"Ich wurde nicht geblendet! Selbst ich wollte nichts mehr mit Mariah zu tun haben, als ich erfahren habe, dass _du_ ihr Vater bist!", gab Harry zu. Erneut hob Tom eine Augenbraue.

"Ach ... du weißt also schon seit langem, wer sie ist?", fragte er. Nun war es wieder totenstill und alle Blicke sahen erwartungsvoll zu Harry. Der antwortete jedoch nicht. Nach seinen letzten Worten war das auch nicht mehr nötig.

Toms Grinsen wurde nun wieder breiter. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass dieser Bastard nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass Harry es selbst zugeben würde, was er für Mariah empfand und dass er schon lange über ihre wahre Identität im Bilde war.

"Du weißt schon seit langem Bescheid und hast es deinen Freunden verheimlicht, obwohl sie somit in größter Gefahr schwebten?", fragte er.

Harry brauchte nicht lange, um zu begreifen, dass er Mariah erneut als diese Gefahr bezeichnete.

"Die einzige Gefahr, die für uns alle die ganze Zeit bestand, waren immer nur du und deine feigen Fußabtreter!", sagte er und war von sich selbst überrascht, dass er sich traute, so mit seinem größten Erzfeind zu reden. Tom ließ das jedoch völlig kalt.

"Du denkst wirklich, dass Mariah nie eine Gefahr für alle hier war?"

"Ich habe schon gesagt, dass Mariah nichts dafür kann, dass du so ein krankes Hirn hast!", erwiderte Harry trotzig.

Auch dieses Mal erwiderte Tom Harrys Argument mit einem ungerührten Blick. Er verschränkte auf einmal die Arme vor der Brust und legte wieder ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf.

"Wenn du Mariah wirklich für so ungefährlich hältst, warum hast du deinen Freunden nicht die Wahrheit über sie gesagt?", fragte er.

Nun fühlte sich Harry plötzlich heftig vor den Kopf gestoßen. Auch Mariah reagierte mit einer großen Aufmerksamkeit auf die Frage und nahm endlich wieder die Hände von ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah erwartungsvoll zu Harry auf. Der überlegte fieberhaft seine Antwort, als würde er an einem Rätsel teilnehmen, was über Leben und Tod entscheiden sollte.

Warum hatte er sich nie den Ruck gegeben seinen Freunden in Ruhe zu erklären, wer Mariah wirklich war? Genau das hatte er sich damals auch gefragt, als er es selbst erfahren hatte. Er hatte aus Liebe nichts verraten. Einfach nur aus Liebe.

"Mariah hat mich darum gebeten, nichts zu sagen", antwortete er knapp. Das war auch zum Teil die Wahrheit. Er hatte nie vorgehabt, Mariah noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Mit Sicherheit hätten Ron und Hermione Mariah nicht freudestrahlend und mit offenen Armen empfangen, wenn sie erfahren hätten, dass sie schon seit vielen Monaten mit der Tochter des Dunklen Lords im selben Turm schliefen. Außerdem wollte Harry nicht vor Tom zugeben, dass bei ihm am Anfang nur die

tiefe Liebe zu Mariah der Grund des Zögerns gewesen war. Tom hätte ihn dann nur noch mehr damit provoziert.

Nun drehte sich Tom wieder zu der, noch immer auf dem Boden hockenden Mariah um und grinste sie böse an. Durch seine schnelle Bewegung in ihre Richtung sah sie erschrocken zu ihm hoch.

"Wow, du bist ja durchtriebener als ich dachte. Erst bezirzt du den unschuldigen Jungen und dann stiftest du ihn auch noch zur eiskalten Lügerei an", unterstellte er ihr.

Mariah erbleichte sichtlich. Der kalte Schweiß lief über ihre Stirn.

"Nein ...", keuchte sie hilflos,"... nein ..."

Harry wollte ebenfalls Protest erheben, doch schon bevor irgendein Wort seinen Mund verließ, wandte sich Tom wieder zu ihm um und funkte ihm dazwischen.

"Und du? Hast du das alles vielleicht doch nur verheimlicht, weil du dich doch heftig dafür schämst, dass du dich von der Tochter deines Todfeindes _verführen_ hast lassen?"

"ICH HABE MICH NIE WEGEN IHR GESCHÄMT UND WERDE ES AUCH NIE TUN!", fuhr Harry ihn an.

Auch dieses Mal folgte eine angespannte Stille und auch Toms Lippen zierten erneut ein müdes Lächeln.

"Wenn du meinst ... Ich weiß ja nicht, was du wirklich fühlst. Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich deine Gedanken lesen", murmelte er und strich mit seinen Fingern wieder sanft über den kleinen Kopf der schlafenden Nagini.

Harry wurde kreidebleich durch Toms Worte.

Er hatte klar und deutlich verstanden, was er soeben gesagt hatte, doch er war sich mehr als sicher, dass dieser Junge doch seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Der Beweis war diese starke unfreiwillige Bindung zwischen den beiden, die wohl schon seit vierzehn Jahren bestand.

"Wie auch immer ...", murmelte Tom und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich bin sicher, dass ihr beide wisst, warum ich wirklich hier bin, oder?"

Harry und auch Mariah zuckten leicht zusammen.

Ja, sie wussten, warum er hier war. Sie wussten warum sie immer noch am Leben waren.

"Ja", erwiderte Mariah, wodurch Tom zu ihr herabblickte. "Du willst unser Blut, um unsterblich und der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt zu werden."

Toms Grinsen wurde wieder breiter.

Ihn amüsierte diese Verachtung in den wässrigen Augen seiner Tochter.

"Ganz recht", sagte er. Er wandte sich sofort wieder Harry zu, da dieser auf einmal auf ihn zuging. Er ging an dem Schwarzmagier vorbei und streckte Mariah seine Hand entgegen, die sie umklammerte und mit Harrys Hilfe wieder aufstand. Nun standen sie beide da und starrten Tom mit Verachtung an.

"Wenn du unbedingt unser Blut willst, dann musst du es dir schon mit Gewalt holen. Eben so wie du es am _liebsten_ machst", sagte Harry.

Tom sah ihn milde überrascht an. Sein kalter Blick wanderte abwechselnd von Harry zu Mariah. Deren Blicke wirkten, als wären beide zu allem entschlossen.

Tom schloss auf einmal kurz die Augen und lächelte wieder hinterhältig.

"Tse, tse. Ihr scheint beide wohl gar nichts zu verstehen."

Harry und Mariah sahen ihn verwirrt an. Was gab es nicht zu verstehen?

Toms Augen öffneten sich wieder und wirkten kälter und unberechenbarer als je zuvor.

"Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, euch gewaltsam abzuschlachten, um so an euer Blut zu kommen, dann hätte ich das schon längst getan. Aber so würde es für mich wertloser sein als Wasser. Ich kann die Magie in euren Genen nur freisetzen, wenn ihr mir euer Blut _freiwillig _gibt", erklärte er.

Die Augen der beiden Gryffindors weiteten sich. Sie konnten einfach nicht glauben, was sie da soeben gehört hatten. Dieser Junge wollte tatsächlich, dass sie ihm ihr Blut freiwillig gaben?

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst", murmelte Mariah.

"Mein voller Ernst", erwiderte Tom grinsend.

"Das kannst du vergessen! Keinen Tropfen wirst du von uns kriegen!", fauchte Harry ihn an.

"Na schön ...", flüsterte Tom und schloss wieder seine Augen. Plötzlich öffnete er sie wieder auf einmal, als hätte ihn etwas aufgeschreckt. Schnell schlich sich wieder dieses dämonische Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

"Tja, ich denke, eure Meinung wird sich gleich ändern", sagte er schelmisch und sah zum Ausgang. Irritiert drehten sich Harry und Mariah langsam um und sahen ebenfalls zum Portal, wo noch immer die erstarrten Lehrer und Minister standen und sie mit angespannten Blicken betrachteten.

Plötzlich tauchte einer der vermummten Todesser, die Tom vorhin losgeschickt hatte, dort auf. Seiner Größe nach zu urteilen, war es Lucius Malfoy.

Beim genaueren Hinsehen rissen Harry und Mariah vor Schreck ihre Münder auf. Der Todesser hatte _Laura_ bei sich! Seine eine Hand zerrte an ihrer Schulter und die andere umklammerte ihren Arm in einem festen Griff. Brutal schleppte er sie an den Lehrern, Beamten und Schülern vorbei, die den beiden ebenfalls entsetzt hinterher sahen. Snape versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch der Schockzauber ließ das nicht einmal annähernd zu. So wütend wie noch nie sah er zu, wie Lucius Laura zu Tom brachte.

Laura schrie bei jedem Schritt Lucius' leise auf und wimmerte. Feine Blutstropfen tropften aus ihrem Mund. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und hingen ihr wirr im Gesicht.

Als Lucius nur noch wenige Schritte von seinem Gebieter entfernt war, ließ er Laura los und schubste sie mit enormer Kraft zu Boden. Sie landete auf die Seite und rollte durch die Wucht des Sturzes auf den Rücken. Keuchend blieb sie liegen und hielt sich die Kehle. Ganz langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah zu Harry und Mariah, die mit hilflosen Blicken auf ihre Freundin

herabsahen. Laura drehte ihren Kopf langsam nach rechts und sah nun zu einem Jungen hoch, der nicht sehr viel älter als sie sein konnte. Wer ist das, fragte sie sich. Seine Augen ähnelten denen ihrer besten Freundin. Und dieses fiese Grinsen ... konnte das sein?

Erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf, als dieser Junge ihr mit einer vollen Wucht mitten in den Magen trat. Ihr Mund öffnete sich automatisch. Ein geschocktes Keuchen entrang ihr. Blut spritzte aus ihrem Mund. Ihr Rücken bog sich nach innen. Die Welt um sie herum begann zu verschwinden.

"HÖR AUF!", schrie Mariah beinahe schon hysterisch. Tom sah zur ihr, nahm seinen Fuß jedoch nicht von Lauras Bauch.

"Was bekomme ich dafür?", entgegnete er ein wenig amüsiert. Mariahs Augen weiteten sich. Wenn sie Tom ihr Blut geben würde, würde er Laura in Ruhe lassen und wenn nicht, würde er sie umbringen. Er und die Todesser hatten es ja schon einmal mit dem Viridus versucht und Mariah war sich sicher, das Tom es vollenden würde. Und zwar ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Da sie nicht antwortete, trat Tom erneut auf das schwarzhaarige junge Mädchen ein, die dadurch heftig hustete und noch mehr Blut spuckte.

"NA SCHÖN! ICH GEBE DIR MEIN BLUT! NUR HÖR BITTE AUF DAMIT!", flehte Mariah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Toms Grinsen war nun so voller Triumph, dass es fast bis zu den Ohren hoch reichte.

Langsam nahm er den Fuß weg.

"Na also, warum denn nicht gleich so?", sagte er schadenfroh. Für ein paar Sekunden sah er stumm zu Harry. Unvorhergesehen trat er plötzlich schon wieder zu.

"LASS SIE IN RUHE! ICH HABE DOCH EINGEWILLIGT!", schrie Mariah vollkommen verzweifelt. Ihr war so schlecht bei diesem Anblick, wie ihre beste Freundin dort auf den Boden lag und von ihrem Vater gequält wurde.

"_Du_ hast eingewilligt! Doch was ist mit Harry?", erwiderte Tom und sah zu dem jungen Gryffindor. Der starrte sein Gegenüber völlig überrumpelt an.

"Wenn er nicht ebenfalls einwilligt und mir sein Blut freiwillig gibt ... dann ..." Nun verlagerte er sein gesamtes Gewicht auf seinen Fuß und die Organe in Lauras Bauch drohten zerquetscht zu werden.

Harry sah sprachlos zu. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er erschrak leicht, als Tom ihm erneut in die Augen sah.

"Was ist? Ist dir dein eigenes Leben wichtiger als das dieses Mädchens oder das von allen anderen

hier? Mit ihnen kann ich nämlich genau dasselbe machen", sagte er, als ob er sich sehr darauf freuen würde, dies auch endlich zu tun. Nun wanderte sein Blick an Harry vorbei. Obwohl das kaum noch möglich war, wurde sein Grinsen noch teuflischer und widerlicher als sonst.

"NA, SEVERUS SNAPE! GEFÄLLT ES DIR, WAS DU HIER SIEHST, DU VERRÄTER! GEFÄLLT ES DIR ZU SEHEN, WAS ICH MIT DEINEM MISSRATENEN BALG MACHE!", zischte er mit einem irren Blick und trat noch einmal heftig zu, wodurch Laura diesmal laut schrie und wieder eine Menge Blut ausspuckte.

Nun erfüllte ein geschocktes Murmeln die Halle. Sämtliche Schüler starrten völlig entsetzt zu ihrem Zaubertranklehrer. Dieses Mädchen ... war die Tochter von ... _dem_?

Auch die Lehrer waren sichtlich schockiert. Dumbledore jedoch sah den Mann ruhig an. Für ihn war das keineswegs eine Überraschung.

Severus starrte den sechzehnjährigen Lord mit der größten Abscheu an. Hätte er einen Zauberstab in der Hand gehabt, hätte er damit so viele Todesflüche auf den Jungen gehetzt, bis er selber vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen wär.

Er betrachtete voller Sorge seine Tochter, die vor sich hin röchelte.

Würde er sie jetzt verlieren? Verlieren wie seine geliebte Lara? Wollte derjenige, dem er als junger Mann treu gedient hatte, ihm nun das Letzte nehmen, was er über alles liebte?

Verzweifelt versuchte er, gegen die Erstarrung seines Körpers anzukämpfen und biss sich durch diese Anstrengung auf die Unterlippe, die schon bald zu bluten anfing. Es war, als würde er gegen riesige Fesseln ankämpfen, die einfach nicht nachgeben wollten.

Noch einmal sah er zu Tom. Dieser grinste den Zaubertranklehrer dämonisch an. Dieser Junge ...

liebte es ihm seelische Qualen zuzufügen. Es war die Rache für den schweren Verrat vor vierzehn Jahren. Und Laura musste dafür büßen. Ausgerechnet _sie_!

Laura nahm das ganze Geschehen um sie herum nur teilweise war. Sie hatte durch die Worte dieses Jungen gerade so mitbekommen, dass Mariah und Harry ihm freiwillig ihr Blut geben sollten. Dann musste dieser Junge, der so gewaltsam auf sie eintrat, Lord Voldemort persönlich sein. Mariah hatte also Recht gehabt. Er war wieder jung und mächtig.

Laura drehte leicht ihren Kopf nach links in Richtung Eingangsportal und sah dort die erstarrten Erwachsenen, unter denen auch ihr Vater und ihre Großmutter waren.

Ein wenig entfernt sah sie Draco, der sich krampfhaft an einer Bank festhielt und gerade versuchte, sich zu erheben. Doch seine Beine zitterten unter seinem Gewicht und knickten ein, wodurch er keuchend und nach Luft ringend wieder auf dem Steinboden hockte. Was ist mit ihm, fragte sich Laura. Was haben sie ihm angetan?

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie auf einmal den einen Zeigefinger des jungen Dunklen Lords an ihrem rechten Mundwinkel spürte. Die Fingerkuppe strich sanft über das Blutrinnsal, welches aus ihrem Mund floss. Tom, der sich extra zu ihr runtergebeugt hatte, richtete sich wieder auf und leckte die Spitze seines Zeigefingers ab.

"Mmm ... schön süß ...", murmelte er und leckte sich über die Lippen. "Wirklich reines

Druidenblut ..."

Mariah wurde es heiß. Nicht nur im Gesicht, sondern im ganzen Körper. In ihr brodelte ein starker Brechreiz und sie hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Dieser Junge war einfach nur wahnsinnig!

"Nun, Harry? Willst du, dass ich noch mehr von diesem leckeren Blut vergieße?", fragte Tom genüsslich.

Harry erbleichte immer mehr. Auf ihm lastete ein unvorstellbarer Druck. Wenn er ihm jetzt freiwillig sein eigenes Blut aushändigen würde, würde sein Erzfeind noch an diesem Tag der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt werden. Doch wenn er es nicht tun würde, würde Laura hier und jetzt vor seinen Augen sterben. Mit Sicherheit würde es dann noch mehr Opfer geben. Aber würden nicht sowieso alle sterben, wenn Tom unbesiegbar sein würde?

Bei Merlin, was sollte er nur machen?

"Harry!"

Er drehte sich erschrocken zur Seite und sah in Mariahs Gesicht. Ihr liefen haufenweise Tränen über

die Wangen und ihre Mundwinkel zitterten förmlich.

"Harry ... bitte ...", schluchzte sie. Sie schien einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe zu sein. Harry konnte nun nicht anders. Ihr konnte er diese flehende Bitte beim besten Willen nicht abschlagen. Nicht _ihr_!

"G-gut ... ich mach mit", sagte er leise. Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Tom verstand es voll und ganz.

Er ließ ein kurzes triumphales Lachen ertönen und nahm nun endgültig den Fuß von Lauras Buch. Er trat noch einmal kurz mit der Schuhspitze kräftig in ihre rechte Seite, wodurch sie sich zusammen krümmte und immer noch leise wimmerte.

Tom betrachtete mit Genuss, wie Harry und Mariah ihn nervös ansahen.

"Wenn ihr gleich zugestimmt hättet, wäre eurer kleinen Freundin so einiges erspart geblieben", sagte er grinsend und sah noch einmal runter zu dem kleinen Häufchen Elend vor seinen Füßen.

Harry und Mariah schwiegen verbissen und sahen ebenfalls zu der jungen Slytherin herunter.

Laura lag keuchend auf dem harten Boden und zog ihre zitternden Beine immer mehr zu ihrem Oberkörper heran. Sie hielt sich den Bauch und aus ihrem Mund tropfte noch immer ein kleines Blutrinnsal. Überall um sie herum und auch auf ihren Kleidern waren riesige Flecken ihres Blutes zerstreut. Es war wirklich ein schauriger Anblick.

"Ach, da wären ja auch endlich unsere zwei Versager", verkündete Tom auf einmal und sah erneut zum Eingang. Verwirrt drehten sich Harry und Mariah um und bemerkten, dass soeben Wurmschwanz, Avery und Nott die Halle betraten und auf ihren Herrn zugingen.

Avery trug einen langen, alten, zerschlissenen Umhang und sah sehr blass und fahl aus. Kein Wunder. Immerhin hatte er ungefähr drei bis vier Monate Monate lang in den untersten Kerkern gehockt.

Wurmschwanz' verwundetes Bein war mit einem langen Stofffetzen verbunden. Er humpelte leicht neben Avery und beide schritten zögernd voran. Vor ihrem Meister blieben sie stehen. Völlig nervös und bleich wirkten beide.

Wie auf Kommando fielen beide auf ihre Knie und leierten gleichzeitig irgendwelche unverständlichen Entschuldigungen und Ausreden, die aber in dem Fluch, den ihr Meister nun auf sie hetzte, untergingen.

"_CRUCIO!_"

Die gequälten Schreie der beiden Todesser hallten laut wieder in den großen Gemäuern. Die beiden wälzten sich auf dem Boden rum und hielten sich die schmerzende, pochende Brust. Sie husteten, röchelten, schrien vergebens um ihr Leben.

Harry und Mariah sahen ungerührt hinunter zu den Gefolterten. Für sie beide war es eine Genugtuung diese beiden Widerlinge leiden zu sehen.

Mariah erinnerte sich voller Ekel daran, wie Avery sie damals beinahe reingelegt hatte und sie auch noch geküsst hatte. Und Wurmschwanz ... dieser elende parasitengleiche Feigling! Dieser Abschaum hatte Harrys Eltern verraten. Sie fand, dass der Crutiatus-Fluch nicht mal annähernd die gerechte Strafe für die beiden war.

Genau so ähnliche Gedanken durchfuhren Harrys Kopf in diesem Augenblick. Er kämpfte stark dagegen an, vor Genuss zu grinsen. Ihm wurde nun erst richtig bewusst, wie sehr er Wurmschwanz hasste. Er schäumte vor Wut bei dem Gedanken, dass er dieser Riesenratte vor zwei Jahren tatsächlich den Tod durch Remus' und Sirius' Hand erspart hatte. Was hatte ihn da nur geritten?

Fast genauso befriedigte ihn der Anblick von diesem zusammenkauernden Todesser namens Avery. Dieser Mann hatte Mariah geküsst, hätte sie beinahe verschleppt und hatte sich wohl mit großer Sicherheit ebenfalls an ihr vergangen. Oh, wie gerne hätte er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab gezückt, wenn er ihn noch bei sich gehabt hätte, und hätte diese Diener des Bösen bis zum Tode verflucht. Doch er war nicht wie Voldemort ... und er war auch nicht wie Tom.

Nach ungefähr einer Minute nahm Tom nun endlich den Fluch von seinen Untergebenen. Diese blieben noch lange liegen, so dass Harry und Mariah zuerst den Anschein hatten, die beiden wären nicht mehr am Leben. Doch als der junge Lord befahl, dass die beiden sich erheben sollten, standen

diese mit einigen Gleichgewichtsschwierigkeiten und schweißnassen Gesichtern auf.

"Ihr wisst, dass das noch sehr großzügig von mir war", sagte Tom kalt.

"Ja ... Herr", erwiderten Avery und Wurmschwanz. Harry kam es jedoch mehr so vor, als wäre es ihnen lieber gewesen, ihr Meister hätte sie beide schnell und schmerzlos ins Jenseits befördert.

"WURMSCHWANZ!", fuhr Tom den pummeligen Mann auf einmal an. Durch seinen lauten Ton zuckten fast alle in der Halle zusammen. Wurmschwanz sah seinen Gebieter zitternd an.

"Da! Schau hin wie folgenschwer du versagt hast!", fügte Tom streng hinzu und zeigte auf die wimmernde, noch immer auf dem Boden liegende Laura. Wurmschwanz betrachtete sie kurz und wandte sich dann wieder mit schlimmer Vorahnung seinem Gebieter zu.

"Herr! Ich habe wirklich alles getan, was Ihr verlangt habt! Ich kann mir nicht erklären, warum sie noch am Leben ist! Ich -"

"SCHWEIG!", unterbrach Tom ihn. Wurmschwanz verstummte augenblicklich. Sein Gebieter sah ihn kalt und gefühllos an. Wie eine Klinge durchschnitt seine Stimme die lane folgende Stille.

"Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich dich verschone. Schließlich hat ja unser kleiner Verräter unvorhersehbar dafür gesorgt, dass das Viridus diese Göre nicht auflöst", sagte er mit bebender Stimme und warf Draco, der schon wieder versuchte, sich an dem Tisch seines Hauses auf die Beine zu ziehen, einen scharfen Blick zu. Der blonde Slytherin erwiderte dies mit einem beinahe unerkennbarem schadenfrohen Grinsen.

Toms Augen wurden für wenige Sekunden zu kleinen Schlitzen, bevor auf einmal der vermummte Todesser Nott auf ihn zu schritt.

"Bist du unterwegs jemandem begegnet?", wollte Tom von ihm wissen.

"Er", erwiderte Nott und nickte zu Lucius Malfoy, der zu der geschwächten Laura herabsah, "ist oben der Krankenschwester begegnet und hat sie noch zu mir nach unten gebracht. Sie ist jetzt im Kerkerverlies."

"Gut", meinte Tom zufrieden und sah zu den Lehrern und Schülern, "Sorgt dafür, dass sie Gesellschaft bekommt."

Auf einmal setzten sich alle Todesser hinter ihm in Bewegung und gingen auf die Schüler und Lehrer zu. Sie befreiten alle aus der Erstarrung und zwangen sie mit den Zauberstäben die Große Halle langsam und diszipliniert zu verlassen. Die völlig verängstigten Schüler gehorchten sofort und die Verletzten und Ohnmächtigen, die vorhin noch unter der Peitschenden Weide gelegen hatten, wurden mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers für Körper hinaus transportiert.

Auch die Lehrer und Beamten waren gezwungen sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Gerade drehten sich Dumbledore und seine Kollegen, die von mindestens zehn Todessern in Schacht gehalten wurden, um, als plötzlich Toms triumphale Stimme erneut in der Halle erklang.

"Ich wundere mich doch sehr über dich, Dumbledore!"

Der angesprochene alte Zauberer wandte sich dem Jungen zu.

"Ich habe eigentlich erwartet, dass du wieder irgendeinen Trumpf für mich bereitgestellt hast! Dein kleiner Goldjunge wird jetzt jedenfalls das tun, was ich sage und das Zaubereiministerium steht auch bald unter meiner Kontrolle! Harry sagte einmal, _du_ wärst der größte Zauberer der Welt! Ich sehe jedenfalls gar nichts davon! Du versuchst ja noch nicht einmal, deine Schützlinge aus meinen Klauen zu befreien! Hast du jetzt etwa endlich aufgegeben? Hast du keine _Waffe_ mehr gegen mich?", rief Tom ihm mit einem irren und überheblichen Blick entgegen.

Dumbledores himmelblaue Augen wirkten ausdruckslos. Weder wütend noch nervös. Doch dann bildeten seine dünnen Lippen ein seltsames Lächeln, was seinem alten müden Gesicht aber einen Hauch von Mitleid brachte.

"Ach, Tom ... Diese ...' Waffe' ... kämpft schon seit Jahren gegen dich ... und wird dir heute den _Tod_ bescheren", sagte er.

Tom erbleichte in diesem Moment vollkommen. Seine eiskalten, grauen Augen waren aufgerissen und wiederspiegelten seinen Schock.

Diesen Gesichtsausdruck sahen Harry, Mariah und viele andere zum ersten Mal bei ihm. Dieser Ausdruck des Entsetzens passte gar nicht zu dem Lord der schwarzen Magie.

Dessen Gesicht wurde dann aber plötzlich rot vor Wut. Seine Augen flackerten förmlich und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

"LASST SIE ALLE IM KERKER VERFAULEN!", brüllte er.

Nun setzten die Todesser das Zusammentreiben und Rausdrängen der Schüler und Lehrer fort.

Harry entdeckte Ron in dem ganzen Gedränge, der noch immer schützend bei Hermione saß. Diese war nun doch bewusstlos. Ein Todesser wollte sie gerade schweben lassen, doch Ron klammerte sich energisch an ihr fest und wollte sie um nichts in der Welt loslassen.

"Lass das Schlammblut los!", ermahnte ihn der Mann. Ron umklammerte Hermione noch fester.

Der Todesser packte plötzlich Rons rechten Arm und verdrehte ihn brutal. Ein lautes Knacken ertönte und Ron schrie vor Schmerz auf.

"NEIN!", entfiel es Harry. Er sah panisch zu Tom, der das ganze Schauspiel amüsiert mitverfolgte.

"Bitte ... lass sie in Ruhe!", sagte Harry mit zitternder Stimme. Tom betrachtete ihn stumm und sah nun wieder zu dem Todesser.

"Geh bitte etwas sanfter mit ihnen um. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unser lieber Harry seine Zustimmung zurücknimmt", befahl er. Der vermummte Diener nickte kurz und ließ Rons Arm los. Mit einem Zauber ließ er Hermione nun in der Luft schweben. Ron packte er an der Umhangskapuze und schubste ihn aus der Halle. Der Rotschopf sah noch einmal nach hinten und sein gequälter Blick traf den besorgten Blick seines besten Freundes. Harry konnte sich in diesem Moment nicht zusammenreimen, was Ron dachte. Er sah nicht wütend aus ... doch da war etwas zu erkennen. Eine zarte Spur von Enttäuschung.

Der Blickkontakt der beiden wurde unterbrochen, als der Todesser Ron nun sehr heftig voran schubste.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren bald nur noch Snape, Draco und Laura in der Großen Halle.

Nun wandte sich Lucius seinem Meister zu.

"Bitte, Meister, überlasst sie _mir_", bat er leise, doch Harry und Mariah verstanden jedes Wort.

Tom sah noch einmal zu Laura herab. Diese hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu röcheln, doch ihr Atem war immer noch sehr laut. Dann ließ er seinen Blick wieder abwechselnd von Severus Snape, der ihn abfällig anstarrte, zu Draco, der wiederum immer noch sehr trotzig wirkte, wandern.

"Meinetwegen, Lucius. Spiele ruhig noch ein bisschen mit ihnen. Doch in mindestens einer Stunde sollen sie in der Hölle schmoren."

Lucius nickte und ging einen Schritt auf Laura zu. Diese hatte inzwischen ihre Augen geschlossen und hatte nun vor Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein verloren. Lucius holte seinen langen Gehstock mit dem Schlangenkopf unter seinem Umhang hervor, zog seinen pechschwarz glänzenden Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf das Mädchen.

"_Mobilcorpus!_", sagte er und schon schwebte Laura auf gleicher Höhe neben ihm. Mit ihr ging er nun an Harry und Mariah vorbei, die nichts anderes tun konnten, als dem Todesser mit ängstlichen Blicken und schlimmer Vorahnung hinterher zu sehen.

Lucius ging nun zuerst zu seinem Sohn, der es nun geschafft hatte, wieder ordentlich zu stehen.

"Los! Beweg dich!", befahl sein Vater. Draco starrte ihn wütend an. Dann sah er zu Laura. Das Blut tropfte aus ihrem Mund und befleckte ihre Slytherinrobe.

"Los!", wiederholte Lucius. Draco taumelte nun mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck vor seinem Vater in Richtung Ausgang. Dort stand noch immer Snape, dessen Körper noch im Schockzustand war.

"_Enervate!_", sagte Lucius und Snape konnte sich nun endlich wieder bewegen. Er blickte den vermummten Malfoy mörderisch an und wollte gerade auf ihn losstürmen, als dieser plötzlich den Zauberstab an Lauras Hals legte. Sofort hielt Severus in seiner Bewegung inne.

"Das würde ich lieber nicht tun, Severus", murmelte Lucius mit einem genüsslichen Lächeln und fuhr mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs Lauras Hals so entlang, als würde er damit ihre Kehle aufschneiden wollen. Obwohl das reinblütige Gesicht noch immer von einer Maske verdeckt war, konnte Severus sich die Schadenfreude und Überheblichkeit auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers gut vorstellen.

"Und nun bewegt euch!", zischte er nun auch wieder an seinen Sohn gewandt. "Ihr beide werdet

euch nämlich eine kleine Extrazelle teilen." Widerwillig wandten Severus und Draco ihm den Rücken zu und verließen mit ihm langsam die Halle.

Nun waren Harry und Mariah mit Tom und noch einigen von seinen Dienern allein. Die Slytherinsprößlinge grinsten die beiden Gryffindors wie kleine mordlüsterne Dämonen an.

Tom drehte sich zu den jungen Todessern um.

"Passt für ein paar Minuten auf unsere beiden Blutspender auf! Ich habe nämlich noch etwas mit unserem Zaubereiminister zu besprechen", sagte er grinsend. Die Slytherins nickten mit großer Vorfreude in den Gesichtern und schlossen einen Kreis um Harry und Mariah. Tom grinste noch einmal zufrieden und schritt dann stolz aus der Halle.

Langsam ging er durch die Kerkergänge.

Da denkt man gleich an früher, dachte er und besah die kalten, grauen Wände.

Schlagartig erinnerte er sich, wie er vor über fünfzig Jahren in diesem Schloss gelebt hatte. Dies war sein wahres Zuhause gewesen und nicht dieses widerliche Muggelheim.

Endlich hatte er Hogwarts eingenommen. Wie lange er doch dafür gekämpft hatte.

Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter waren nun endlich in seinen Klauen. Sie waren zu seinen Marionetten geworden. Und Mariah ... nun hatte er sie doch noch gekriegt.

Dieses sture, ungehorsame Gör!

Langsam ging er Schritt für Schritt die Treppen nach unten. Nur schwache kleine Fackeln hingen an den Wänden. Es dauerte lange, bis er die letzte Stufe überschritten hatte und nun in einem langen Gang mit zahllosen Kerkerzellen und Verliesen stand. Sein langer Umhang schleifte auf dem Steinboden, als er weiterging. Er durchlief ein Labyrinth der Gefangenschaft.

Bald bog er um eine Ecke und entdeckte zwei riesige Kerkerzellen, die sich gegenüberlagen und von einem kleinen Gang, der in einer Sackgasse endete, getrennt waren.

Alle Schüler, Lehrer und Beamte saßen eng aneinander gerückt in ihren zwei Gefängnissen. Die Todesser standen in Reih und Glied in dem Gang, so als hätten sie auf ihren Meister gewartet.

Langsam trat Tom näher zu den Zellen heran.

Er sah zu der linken von ihm und lächelte zufrieden. Seine Diener hatten alle Lehrer, Ministeriumsbeamte, Sirius Black, Cornelius Fudge und auch Dumbledore in dieser einzelnen Zelle zusammen eingesperrt. Rund um sie herum hockten die völlig verängstigten Schüler. In der anderen Zelle saßen die restlichen jungen Zauberer und Hexen, die ebenfalls genau so eine Angst um ihr Leben hatten.

Unter ihnen befand sich auch der rothaarige Freund Harrys, der ihm schon in der Großen Halle aufgefallen war. Der hatte seinen Umhang ausgezogen und ihn um das ohnmächtige Schlammblut gewickelt, welches nun halb auf seinem Schoß lag. Sein gebrochener Arm baumelte lasch an seiner Schulter.

Tom verzog sein Gesicht vor Ekel. Er wusste, dass dieser Junge ein Reinblut war.

Eine wirkliche Schande, dass sich dieser um ein wertloses Schlammblut bemühte. Tom nahm seinen Blick von den beiden und wandte sich nun wieder den Insassen der anderen Zelle zu.

Nun blickte er in die himmelblauen Augen von Dumbledore, die ihn trotzig anfunkelten. Toms dämonisches Grinsen wurde dadurch wieder aktiviert.

"Und, findest du es nicht nett von mir, dass du im Kreise deiner Freunde und Schüler sterben darfst?", fragte er. Dumbledore erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern durchbohrte mit seinem klaren Blick weiter den kalten seines Gegners. Der sah nun etwas zur Seite und sein Grinsen wurde auf einmal noch breiter.

"Dein geliebtes Ministerium nehme ich als nächstes ein, Fudge", verkündete er dem schlotterndem Zaubereiminister. Der zuckte durch diese Worte heftig zusammen.

Tom drehte sich kurz zu den Todessern um und nickte ihnen zu. Plötzlich verließ einer die Reihe und trat an seinen Meister heran.

"Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir weiß mache, dass du mehr oder weniger dazu beigetragen hast, dass ich meine Macht so schnell wiedererlangen konnte?", fragte Tom Fudge mit einem müden Lächeln. Der angesprochene Gefangene starrte ihn vollkommen konfus an, wodurch Tom leise

auflachte. Dann hielt er auf einmal dem Todesser neben ihm seine rechte Hand hin. Der Vermummte fing an in seinem Umhang zu kramen und holte eine Apfelgroße, schwarze Kugel hervor, um der ein seltsamer schwarzer Qualm schwebte. Tom nahm ihm die Kugel ab und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, mit dem er die Kugel antippte. Plötzlich zerbrach die Kugel und der dunkle Qualm sammelte sich. Nach wenigen Sekunden nahm dieser die Form eines Menschen an.

Toms Hand krallten sich in die lockigen Haare der etwas kleineren Gestalt, die nun an seiner Hand festhing. Auf einmal floss der schwarze Qualm wie glänzendes Öl von dem Körper herunter, kleckste zu Boden und ein geschocktes Keuchen war von beiden Verliesen her zu hören.

Tom hatte nun den kleinen Daniel Fudge in seinem Griff. Der junge Hufflepuff war leichenblass, stark abgemagert und sein Gesicht war übersät mit Blutergüssen und schweren Prellungen.

"_Daniel!_", entfuhr es Fudge vor Entsetzen.

Toms Grinsen war voller Bosheit. Genüsslich streckte er seinen rechten Arm weiter in die Höhe und drückte seine Hand so brutal in Daniels Haare, so dass sich seine gepflegten Fingernägel in die Kopfhaut bohrten.

"Bi-bitte! Ich bitte dich! Lass ihn los!", flehte Fudge vor lauter Verzweiflung. Tom senkte seinen Arm wieder.

"Was für ein Anblick. Der Zaubereiminister fleht mich um etwas an", sagte er belustigt.

Völlig unerwartet tippte er auf einmal die Gitterstäbe an und noch in derselben Sekunde öffnete sich die Zelle.

Achtlos warf Tom den kleinen Daniel hinein. Fudge krabbelte förmlich auf seinen Neffen zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. Schnell fühlte er seinen Puls ab und lächelte vor Erleichterung.

Daniel war noch am Leben. Merlin sei Dank.

"Freu dich nicht zu früh, Fudge. Dein Neffe lebt zwar noch, aber durch die lange Anwendung des Imperius-Fluches hat er sehr viel Lebensenergie verloren. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er stirbt", erklärte der junge Lord. Fudge sah erschrocken zu ihm auf.

"D-der _Imperius-Fluch_?", stotterte er ungläubig.

Plötzlich legte Tom ein sanftes Lächeln auf und auf einmal ging er langsam in die Hocke. Fudge zuckte heftig zusammen, als der Junge seine rechte Hand ausstreckte und dem bewusstlosen Hufflepuff durchs Haar strich.

"Ja ... Schon an seinem ersten Schultag haben meine jungen Todesseranwerter den Kleinen eingefangen und zu uns gebracht. Dann habe ich ihn persönlich mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt und ihn ein wenig über dich und das Ministerium ausgefragt. Er hat mir eine Menge darüber erzählt, dass du dem jungen Potter nicht abgekauft hast, dass ich wieder unter den Lebenden weile. Das habe ich natürlich gleich ausgenutzt und deine Ungläubigkeit durch ein bisschen Geschick bestärkt ... und dein kleiner Neffe wurde zu meinem wichtigsten Spion", murmelte Tom geistesabwesend.

Fudges Augen weiteten sich. Sein Neffe ... ein Spion vom Dunklen Lord?

Das konnte einfach nicht sein!

"Du solltest dich wirklich schämen, Fudge."

Der Zaubereiminister sah den Jungen vor sich vollkommen verdutzt an.

"Du hast Daniel doch beauftragt, Dumbledore, seine Kämpfer und auch Harry Potter zu beobachten und rauszufinden, was sie wohl vorhaben. Ist es nicht so?", fragte Tom, der sich nun wieder erhob.

Fudge sah nun sehr geschockt, aber auch beschämt drein.

"Danke, das hat uns auch sehr weiter geholfen", sagte Tom grinsend. Mit seinem Zauberstab tippte er wieder gegen die Gitterstäbe, die sich auch sofort automatisch schlossen. Der junge Magier steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und stellte sich vor den Todessern auf.

"Kommt, wir müssen das Ritual vorbereiten!", befahl er.

"Aber Herr! Was wird mit den Gefangenen?", wollte einer der Todesser wissen. Tom besah noch einmal alle Insassen und grinste erneut.

"Die nehmen wir uns später alle in Ruhe vor. Fliehen können sie hier nicht, denn kein Zauberer außer _mir_ kann den Fluch, der auf den Gittern lasstet, brechen", erwiderte er und verließ mit seinen

Untergebenen den unterirdischen Kerker.

Mit einem lauten, quietschenden Geräusch schloss Lucius die Zellentür und die Gitter begannen in einem zarten, lilafarbenen Licht zu leuchten. Draco und Severus standen angespannt in der Zelle und blickten Lucius durch die Maske hindurch an.

"Das hier ist eure kleine Privatzelle. Ihr könnt ja noch ein wenig miteinander plaudern, bevor ich euch in die Hölle schicke", murmelte er. Laura schwebte noch immer bewusstlos neben ihm. Plötzlich schlang der Todesser seinen rechten Arm um ihre schlanke Taille und drückte sie an sich.

Draco und Severus keuchten erschrocken auf.

"Aber ... währenddessen ...", flüsterte Lucius und strich mit seiner Hand über den Hintern des Mädchens.

"LASS DIE FINGER VON IHR, DU SCHWEIN!", schrie Draco völlig aufgelöst und umfasste mit beiden Händen zwei von den Gitterstäben. Doch diese waren unvorstellbar heiß und sofort ließ Draco sie mit einem gequälten Schrei wieder los. Dabei fiel er nach hinten und Severus konnte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig festhalten, bevor der Junge vollkommen das Gleichgewicht verlor. Draco sah auf seine zitternden Hände, die nun leicht verbrannt waren. Lucius besah die Brandwunden seines Sohnes und lachte schadenfroh.

"Ups! Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt? Die Gitterstäbe sind mit einem alten schwarzen Fluch belegt, den nur der Dunkle Lord und kein anderer Zauberer aufheben kann. Ihr könnt ruhig versuchen, euch zu befreien, wenn ihr so scharf darauf seid, abgefackelt zu werden", erklärte er und nahm die Hand ganz langsam wieder von der jungen Slytherin.

Nun wandte sich Lucius dem schwarzhaarigen Zaubertrankmeister zu, der ihm mit einem Blick voller Verachtung und Mordlust begegnete.

"_Wag es ja nicht, Malfoy_", murmelte Severus mit bebender Stimme. Doch Lucius hatte nur ein Grinsen für diese Drohung übrig.

"Wow, Severus ... So kurz vorm Tode erinnerst du mich wirklich sehr an Lara."

Severus starrte ihn entsetzt an. Lucius fuhr fort.

"Ja, sie wollte mir Laura auch nicht überlassen. Doch jetzt ... werde ich mir _das_ holen, was mir deine Freundin immer verweigert hat."

Nun küsste er zärtlich Lauras Hals und Severus schlug mit aller Kraft seinen rechten Unterarm gegen die Gitterstäbe, die auf seiner Robe und seinem Arm einen heftigen Brandfleck hinterließen. Er taumelte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück und hielt sich den Arm.

"Sei doch froh, Severus Snape. Bald werden du, deine Tochter und Lara wieder im Jenseits vereint sein. Dann seid ihr wieder eine nette kleine Familie", sagte Lucius und schritt mit einem schallenden Lachen davon.

Panisch sahen ihm die beiden Gefangenen nach. Erneut schlug Severus ohne nachzudenken gegen die Gitterstäbe.

"NEIN! LAURA!", schrie er verzweifelt, doch es nützte nichts.

Lucius war mit seiner Tochter bereits verschwunden.

Harry und Mariah standen nun eng nebeneinander stehend in dem Kreis, den ihre Mitschüler aus Slytherin gebildet hatten. Durch die kleine Menge hindurch konnten sie erkennen, dass sich deren Väter alle an den Lehrertisch gesetzt hatten und einige die dort stehenden Kürbissaftbecher lehrten.

Nur Wurmschwanz und Avery hockten einige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf das, was noch von der Gryffindorbank übrig geblieben war. Nachdem die beiden wohl so sehr versagt hatten, gewährten ihnen die Todesser wohl nicht mehr, mit ihnen an einem Tisch zu sitzen.

"Tja, Potter, heute wirst du wohl endlich ins Gras beißen!", schnarrte Blaise Zabini mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Harry sah sie gereizt an, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

"Hab doch gewusst, dass zwischen dem Narbengesicht und der Schlampe was läuft!", lachte Markus Flint. Die anderen stimmten mit ein.

Harrys Hände zitterten vor Wut. Diese widerlichen Großmäuler!

Mariah nahm diese Bemerkung etwas ruhiger auf. Sie kannte es schon von früher, als Schlampe bezeichnet zu werden.

Nun trat Pansy Parkinson einen Schritt auf die beiden Gryffindors zu. Ihr Kopf war ein wenig zur Seite geneigt. So wie es aussah, trug der damalige Tritt von Laura noch immer seine Nachwirkungen mit sich. Wie bedauerlich, dachte Mariah ironisch.

"Und? Habt ihr es schon miteinander getrieben?", fragte sie in einem unverschämten, aber trotzdem neugierigen Ton.

Gegen ihren Willen wurden Harry und Mariah knallrot. Durch diese Reaktion fingen die Slytherins erneut an zu lachen. Mariah musste Harry am Umhangärmel festhalten, damit er von der Idee abließ, auf die Meute loszugehen.

"Das stell ich mir ja eklig vor!", sagte Millicent Bullstrode abfällig und tat so, als würde sie sich übergeben. Erneut prusteten ihre Klassenkameraden los vor Lachen. Auch von den Todessern am Lehrertisch war ein amüsiertes Lachen zu hören. Plötzlich erhob sich einer von ihnen und ging auf die Jugendlichen zu. Der Kreis teilte sich langsam und die Slytherins betrachteten den Vermummten voller Neugier und Erwartung.

"Seid doch nicht so gehässig zu ihnen", murmelte er sanft und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Harry und Mariah zu. "Nichtsdestotrotz hat unser junger Potter doch einen guten Geschmack."

Mit diesen Worten packte er auf einmal Mariahs linken Oberarm und zog sie ruckartig zu sich. Erschrocken starrte sie auf die weiße Todessermaske, die nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war.

"Du bist jetzt also Potters kleine Hure, hä? Hast wohl all das eingesetzt, was ich dir gezeigt habe", flüsterte er ihr scharf zu.

Mariah schnappte schockiert nach Luft. Jetzt kapierte sie endlich, wer vor ihr stand.

Plötzlich packte eine andere Hand ihren rechten Arm und zog sie von dem Todesser weg. Dann erkannte sie, dass dies Harrys Hand war. Er ging mit schnellen Schritten an ihr vorbei und verpasste dem Todesser einen saftigen Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht.

Durch die heftige Wucht fiel der Mann nach hinten zu Boden. Die Todessermaske fiel von seinem Gesicht runter und landete mit einer großen Delle auf dem Boden.

Die Anwesenden starrten Harry völlig überrascht an. So eine Gegenwehr ohne Zauberstab hatten sie nicht erwartet.

Harry ging wieder rückwärts zu Mariah zurück und nahm sie schützend in den Arm. Sie klammerte sich zitternd an ihren Freund fest und sah ängstlich zu dem am Boden liegenden Todesser, dessen Kapuze nach hinten verrutscht war.

Der setzte sich mit einem Keuchen langsam auf und wischte sich das Blut weg, welches nun aus seiner geschwollenen Nase floss. Der Mann hatte kastanienbraunes Haar, welches an den Seiten etwas länger war. Seine Augen waren dunkel und ein kleiner Schnurbart war unter seiner blutenden Nase zu sehen.

In der Zwischenzeit erhob sich eine weitere Person vom Lehrertisch, rannte zu dem verletzten Mitstreiter und beugte sich zu ihm runter.

"Schatz! Ist alles in Ordnung?", kam eine Frauenstimme unter der Maske hervor, die Mariah heftig zusammen zucken ließ. Die besorgte Todesserin versuchte, ihrem Mann hoch zu helfen, doch der schubste sie grob von sich weg und erhob sich.

Mit zornverzerrtem Gesicht zückte er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry und Mariah.

"REASON!", kam es plötzlich laut vom Eingang her.

Alle sahen dorthin und entdeckten Tom, hinter dem die restlichen Todesser standen.

"H-Herr!", stotterte Mr Reason.

"Steck den Zauberstab ein!", befahl Tom, was sein Diener auch sofort befolgte.

Der junge Lord und die Todesser kamen nun auf den Kreis der jungen Hexen und Zauberer zu.

"Harry, Harry. Du kannst dich mit Muggelgewalt ja richtig gut durchsetzen", säuselte Tom.

Harry hielt Mariah immer noch im Arm und erwiderte Toms Bemerkung mit einem gereizten Blick. In seinem Inneren war soeben etwas durchgebrannt.

Dieser Todesser, der Mariah gerade gepackt hatte, war ihr Stiefvater Raven Reason.

Der Bastard, der sie im zarten Alter von sechs Jahren vergewaltigt und an andere Todesser verliehen hatte. Das hatte er begriffen, als dieser Mann Mariah diese widerlichen Anschuldigungen zugeflüstert hatte. Er hatte seine Wut einfach nicht mehr im Griff gehabt.

Plötzlich ertönte so etwas wie ein aggressives Knurren. Dieses Geräusch kam vom großen, zerstörten Fenster hinter dem Lehrertisch. Nun erhoben sich auch die restlichen Todesser und starrten gebannt zum Fenster.

Dort erschien aus dem Nebel Macnair, dessen Maske nicht mehr sein markantes Gesicht verbarg. Die Haut um seinem rechten Auge herum war ganz dick, blau und angeschwollen.

Er sprang in die Halle hinein und nun konnte man sehen, dass er mehrere massive Kettenstränge in den Händen hatte. An denen waren kleine koboldartige Wesen, deren Farbe eine Mischung aus orange, braun und rot war, angebunden.

Harry und Mariah erstarrten.Das waren die Bloodgoblins, die sie im Herbst bei Hagrid und Remus durchgenommen hatten!

"Kennt ihr diese wundervollen Wesen?", fragte Tom auf einmal an die beiden gewandt. Harry und Mariah antworteten nicht. Tom grinste.

"Natürlich kennt ihr sie. Das sieht man eurer Angst an", meinte er.

Harry und Mariah sahen, dass Macnair große Probleme hatte, die Bloodgoblins im Zaum zu halten, denn diese zogen wie wild an den Ketten.

"Reason! Wisch dir das Blut weg! Diese Viecher haben bereits deine Witterung aufgenommen!", raunte er und zog die kleinen Blutsauger mit einem heftigen Ruck zurück.

Mr Reason holte ein weißes Tuch aus seinem Umhang und wischte das gesamte Blut von seiner Nase. Dabei beäugte er Harry mit einem zornigen Blick.

Macnair trat nun zu seinen Mitstreitern heran und nahm erstmal einen Kürbissaftbecher entgegen, den er auch sofort mit einem einzigen großen Schluck entleerte.

"Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?", wurde er von Tom gefragt.

"Dieser Halbriese draußen hat sich heftig verteidigt und wollte mir diese Viecher nicht überlassen. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich ihn ruhig stellen konnte", erklärte Macnair.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

Hatte dieser Bastard etwa Hagrid umgebracht?

"Ihr!", sagte Tom auf einmal und wandte sich den Todessern hinter ihm zu. "Ihr lasst die Weide hier verschwinden, damit wir genug Platz haben!"

Seine Diener nickten und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe.

"_Morbiliarbus!_", riefen sie laut und schon fing die Weide an langsam zu schweben. Sie alle machten eine schnelle Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und plötzlich flog der riesige Baum durch das kaputte Fenster aus der Halle.

Nach wenigen Minuten war ein starkes _Rums_ und das Knacken mehrerer Bäume zu hören. So wie es aussah, war die Peitschende Weide in den Verbotenen Wald geschleudert worden.

Als nächstes holte Tom wieder seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den Boden. Doch anstatt einen Zauberspruch zu nennen, schloss er seine Augen und auf einmal fing das Schloss an zu beben. Die Todesser und ihre Söhne und Töchter taumelten dadurch hin und her. Einige fielen auch zu Boden.

Harry und Mariah hielten sich aneinander fest. Mariah schrie leicht auf vor Schreck, als vor den beiden zwei bröckelige Steintische aus den Boden wucherten.

Nachdem sie ungefähr auf Brusthöhe der Gryffindors gewachsen waren, hörte das Beben auf und Tom steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

Immer noch zitternd betrachteten Harry und Mariah die Tische aus Stein. Auf beiden war das Slytherinwappen abgebildet und kleine Schlangenskulpturen zierten die zwei Werke.

"Gut", sagte Tom, wodurch er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit aller erlangte. "Jetzt können wir endlich mit dem Blutritual der vier Gründer von Hogwarts beginnen."

Stumm hockten Draco und Severus in ihrem Gefängnis. Draco saß an der kalten Kerkerwand, die genau gegenüber von den Gitterstäben war. An der kleineren Wand, die zum rechten Winkel von dieser stand, saß Severus.

An seinen Unterarmen waren die Ärmel halb abgefackelt und die Haut darunter war stark von Brandwunden gekennzeichnet. Vor kurzem hatte er noch unzählige Male gegen die Gitterstäbe geschlagen. Doch als ihn der darauf gefolgte Schmerz beinahe in Ohnmacht versetzt hatte, hatte er sich fluchend zurückgezogen und saß seitdem nun ohne ein Wort zu sagen an der Wand gelehnt.

Auch Draco blieb ruhig. Er hatte seine Knie zu sich ran gezogen, und diese mit seinen Armen umschlungen.

Das leise Tropfen von Wasser war in der Ferne der Kerker zu hören. Das Lila der leise sirrenden Gitterstäbe wirkte irgendwie beruhigend.

"Warum?", murmelte Draco auf einmal. Severus zuckte leicht zusammen, da er vollkommen in Gedanken gewesen war.

"Bitte?", fragte er und sah zu dem blonden Jungen. Der wiederum starrte nur auf den Boden, auf dem eine kleine Wasserpfütze war. Kleine Wassertropfen fielen von der Decke hinein.

Einige Sekunden vergingen, bis Draco wieder etwas sagte.

"Warum sind Sie überhaupt ein Todesser geworden?"

Severus war sehr überrascht über diese Frage. So überrascht, dass ihm erst nach einer halben Minute bewusst wurde, dass Draco eine Antwort von ihm hören wollte.

"Kannst ... du dir das nicht denken?", gab er jedoch als Gegenfrage.

Draco verzog keine Miene. Nur seine Augenlider senkten sich ein wenig.

"Warum?", wiederholte er.

Severus' Augenbrauen stiegen leicht in die Höhe. Lange betrachtete er den Jungen und schloss schließlich seine Augen.

"Vermutlich aus denselben Gründen, warum du früher ein Todesser werden wolltest."

Wie vom Blitz getroffen schnellte Dracos empörtes Gesicht zu dem Mann.

"Ich-ich wollte nie ein Todesser werden!", protestierte er.

"Doch, wolltest du", erwiderte Severus ungerührt und öffnete wieder seine Augen.

"Wollte ich _nicht_!"

"Doch."

"NEIN!", schrie Draco nun und erhob sich, wobei er mit dem einen Fuß in die Pfütze trat. Severus sah zu seinem Schüler auf und blickte ihn immer noch sehr ruhig an.

Draco atmete nun sehr schnell und laut. Er war völlig von der Rolle. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum ihn diese Anschuldigung so wütend gemacht hatte. Das Wasser machte sich in seinem rechten Schuh breit, doch das war ihm egal.

"Du ... hast deine Maske also doch noch nicht vollkommen abgelegt", flüsterte Severus nachdenklich.

Verwirrt sah Draco in die dunklen Augen Severus'.

"Was für eine _Maske_?", wollte er wissen.

Nun verengten sich Severus' Augen ein wenig. Stechend bohrte sich sein Blick in Dracos helle Augen. Es war, als ob dieser Mann ihm in die Seele blicken wollte und das machte ihn sehr unruhig und nervös.

"Die Maske, hinter der du dich dein ganzes Leben lang versteckt hast", antwortete Severus.

Draco wurde es auf einmal ganz flau im Magen. Sein Atem war nun sehr flach und seltsamerweise nahm er kaum noch die Schmerzen in seinen verbrannten Händen wahr.

"I-ich-ich weiß immer noch nicht, worauf Sie hinaus wollen", sagte er mit heftig zitternden

Mundwinkeln.

Severus schwieg Draco lange an. Der junge Slytherin wurde dadurch beinahe verrückt.

"Setz dich bitte", bat Severus auf einmal. Draco war durch diese Aufforderung leicht überrumpelt.

"Ich möchte auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit dir sprechen", erklärte der Zaubertranklehrer und wartete geduldig ab, bis sich Draco endlich wieder an der selben Wand von vorhin setzte.

Auch dieses Mal schwieg Severus lange und spannte Draco somit regelrecht auf die Folter. Doch dann sah der Mann ihm wieder direkt in die klaren, neugierigen Augen.

"Von deinem Vater weißt du bestimmt, dass ich ebenfalls in einer Familie lauter Todesser, schwarzer Zauberer und Hexen aufgewachsen bin, oder?"

Draco nickte stumm.

"Unsere Familie war sehr reich und genoss großes Ansehen. Doch der Haussegen hing bei uns mehr als schief. Mein Vater war nämlich ein gewalttätiger Alkoholiker und meine Mutter konnte auch nicht mehr von der Flasche ablassen. Beide haben sich täglich gestritten und auch sehr oft ihre überschüssige Wut an mir ausgelassen", flüsterte Severus die letzten Worte. Er hörte sich plötzlich so an, als hätte er seit Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder gesprochen.

Dracos Augen hatten sich bei jedem Satz immer mehr geweitet.

Die Kindheit dieses gebrochenen Mannes, mit dem er nun buchstäblich im selben Boot saß, ähnelte der seinen beinahe bis aufs Haar. Zum ersten Mal machte sich Draco Gedanken, ob es wohl das Schicksal der Todesserkinder war, so zu leben.

"Haben sie Sie _misshandelt_?", wollte er wissen. Severus nickte nach einer Weile und wandte plötzlich den Blick ab, als ob er sich schämen würde.

"Auch Ihre Mutter?", wisperte Draco.

"Nur, wenn sie betrunken war. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater, der auch oft im nüchternen Zustand die Beherrschung verloren hat. Er hat es gehasst, wenn ich ihm widersprochen oder meine eigene Meinung geäußert habe. Dadurch wurde ich zu einem sehr stillen und verschlossenem Jungen. Ich wurde regelrecht von dem Hass zerfressen, den ich meinen Eltern gegenüber empfand. Ohne mich zu sträuben, erlernte ich schon mit sieben Jahren die ersten schwarzen Flüche. Auch die Rangordnung von den Schlammblütern bis zu den Reinblütern wurde mir sehr früh eingetrichtert. Ich war nur noch eine leere Hülle, die nur noch Hass beinhaltete und auch nur das hinaus ließ. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, machte ich mir schnell viele Feinde, sogar in Slytherin. Das einzige, was noch das bisschen Leben in mir angeregt hat, war mein großes Interesse an der schwarzen Magie. Sie gab mir das Gefühl von Macht. Die Macht meine Ängste und Wünsche zu verbergen und die Menschen leiden zu sehen, die ich so verabscheute."

Nachdem Severus geendet hatte, sah er nun wieder zu Draco. Dieser sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an, welcher Severus aber irgendwie an Bewunderung erinnerte.

"Habe ich deine Frage beantwortet?"

Draco brauchte lange, um zu nicken. Ja, indirekt hatte diese rätselhafte Mann das. Macht war der Grund gewesen. Macht und Rache.

"Jetzt könntest du mir aber verraten, warum du damals Todesser werden wolltest", bat Severus. Draco fuhr erneut zusammen und schon wieder wollte er protestieren, doch Severus ließ ihn nicht dazu kommen.

"Gut, damit du es endlich selbst einsiehst, werde ich es dir erklären."

Draco wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Was gab es zu erklären? Was sollte er einsehen?

"Ich habe dich in den letzten fünf Jahren sehr gut beobachtet, Draco. Gleich als ich erfahren hatte, dass du nach Hogwarts kommen würdest, habe ich mir vorgenommen, dich genau im Auge zu behalten. Ich wollte wissen, was für einen Menschen Lucius fabriziert hat. Meine Erwartungen wurden erfüllt. Du warst von Anfang an kalt, gefühllos, angeberisch und stolz, genau wie dein Vater", murmelte Severus. Seine Stimme wies einen seltsamen scharfen Ton auf. Draco kam sich so vor, als würde ihm sein Hauslehrer all dies vorwerfen.

"Warum haben Sie mich dann immer im Unterricht bevorzugt, obwohl Sie meinen Vater so hassen?", wollte er wissen. Zum ersten Mal scherte ihn diese Frage etwas. Ihm war auch schon oft

aufgefallen, dass Snape ihn sogar besser behandelt hatte als die anderen Slytherins.

Plötzlich war auf Severus' fahlem Gesicht ein Grinsen zu erkennen, was ihn so aussehen ließ, als würde er in alte Erinnerungen schwelgen.

"Weil ich schnell bemerkt habe, dass du doch nicht wie dein Vater bist. Sondern mehr wie ich in meiner Schulzeit", war seine Antwort.

Dracos Stirn legte sich in Falten. Wie bitte? Zuerst sagte er, er würde seinem Vater ähneln und dann doch nicht? Mal Hüh, mal Hot, oder was?

"Es war die Art, wie du immer über deinen Vater gesprochen hast. Immer, wenn du gemerkt hast, dass es jemand schafft, dich klein zu kriegen und dich dazu zu bringen, deine Ängste und Schwächen zu zeigen, hast du Lucius erwähnt. Du hast den Leuten klargemacht, wer du bist und aus was für einer Familie du kommst. Das war sozusagen deine Stütze, deine Möglichkeit dich zu verstecken. Du wolltest den Menschen Angst machen und sie von dir fern halten. Du hast es jedoch gehasst, dass du deinen Vater dazu brauchtest. Das habe ich sehr oft an deinem Blick gesehen, wenn du vor anderen Schülern geprallt hast. Gleichzeitig kamst du dir auch so vor, als wärst du ohne das Ansehen deiner Familie ein Nichts, was dich wohl noch mehr in Rage versetzt hat. Doch das war dir fast egal, denn du wolltest nur eins damit erzielen. Du wolltest nicht, dass sie dein wahres Gesicht sehen."

Draco war sprachlos. Er konnte nicht einschätzen ob Snape Recht hatte. Hatte er wirklich nur mit seiner Familie und seinem Reichtum geprahlt, um sich zu verstecken?

"Und was ist Ihrer Meinung nach mein wahres Gesicht?", fragte er beiläufig, als ob ihn das nicht interessieren würde. Severus durchschaute ihn jedoch sofort.

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Niemand kann das, weil niemand außer du hinter der Maske aus falschem Stolz, Hass und Misstrauen sehen kann. Es sei denn, du lässt es zu, dass sie dir jemand abnimmt und dich wirklich sehen kann."

Draco wusste sofort, wen er meinte. _Laura._ Nur sie hatte er wirklich an sich rangelassen. Nur ihr hatte er von seiner schweren Kindheit erzählt. Nur sie ... hatte sein wahres Gesicht gesehen. Als diese Erkenntnis über ihn kam, hob er seinen Kopf. Jetzt verstand er allmählich, was Snape die ganze Zeit von ihm wollte. Er drehte sich zu dem ehemaligen Todesser um, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Ich glaube, jetzt erinnerst du dich auch wieder, warum du ein Todesser werden wolltest", vermutete er. Dieses Mal zuckte Draco nicht zusammen, sondern wandte seinen Blick nun ruhig und langsam von seinem Mitgefangenen ab.

Seine Augen schlossen sich halb und wirkten nun sehr dunkel und leer.

"Ja", erwiderte er, "Dadurch, dass mein Vater mich von Anfang an zum Todesser machen wollte, hatte ich gar keine Möglichkeit mir in meinem Kopf eine eigene Zukunft aufzubauen. Ich hatte keine Berufswünsche wie andere Jungen. Ich wurde nur darauf trainiert, für die schwarze Magie zu kämpfen. Eine eigene Meinung und Gefühle waren für mich kein Thema. Doch ich konnte meinem Vater nie etwas recht machen. Ich entsprach nie seinem Ideal. Denn es gab immer jemanden, der alles besser konnte als ich: _Harry Potter._"

Draco hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er soeben wie ein offenes Bilderbuch vor Snape hockte und seine geheimsten Seelenregungen erzählte.

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatten sich Dracos Gesichtszüge zu einem hämischen falschen Lächeln gebildet.

Severus erschauderte leicht bei diesem Anblick. Schon die ganze Zeit lang hatte er in Draco seine Vergangenheit gesehen. Nun, wo dieser Junge über Potter sprach, musste er sich daran erinnern, wie sehr er James Potter verabscheut hatte.

Geduldig hörte er weiter zu, wie Draco unbewusst vor sich daher redete.

"Dieser elende Potter, weil er in allem begabt ist und den Dunklen Lord damals beinahe besiegt hätte, wird er verehrt wie ein Gott! Bei jedem Schwein ist er beliebt!" Draco sprach nun sehr laut und aufbrausend. "Ich hasse ihn! Alles fliegt ihm in den Schoß! Jeder lässt ihm alles durchgehen, egal was er macht! Durch ihn hat mich mein Vater immer mehr zur Schnecke gemacht! Er wollte,

dass ich besser bin als Potter! Dass ich wenigstens etwas in meinem Leben kann! Eigentlich hätte es mir egal sein können, denn ich habe meinen Vater immer gehasst und wollte ihm nichts recht machen! Doch dann wollte ich von mir selbst aus besser sein als Potter! Deswegen wollte ich ein Todesser werden! Ich wollte die schwarze Magie benutzen, um Potter in allem zu übertrumpfen! Ich wollte einen hohen Rang unter den Dienern des Dunklen Lords erreichen! Ich wollte sogar ein _besserer_ Todesser sein als mein Vater! Aus diesem Grund habe ich niemals jemanden an mich herangelassen! Niemand sollte erfahren, wie sehr mich alles ankotzt, was Zuhause bei mir abgeht! Ich wollte beweisen, dass ich nicht _schwach_ bin!"

Atemlos verstummte Draco. Während seiner Worte hatte er kaum Luft geholt. Er hechelte leise und versuchte, sich erstmal wieder zu sammeln.

Er hatte es doch tatsächlich getan! Er hatte doch tatsächlich zugegeben, dass er vorgehabt hatte, ein Todesser zu werden!

"Doch dann kam Laura", sagte Severus auf einmal, wodurch Draco kurz inne hielt. "Sie machte dir klar, dass du ihr nichts beweisen musst."

Für einen kurzen Moment wurden Dracos Augen groß. Dann lächelte er auf einmal. Es war ein ehrliches Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, welches von schönen Erinnerungen erzählte.

"Ja", entgegnete Draco nur und erhob sich auf einmal. Langsam und unter dem verwunderten Blick Severus' ging er auf die Gitterstäbe zu. Er hob seinen rechten Arm und schlug mit voller Wucht dagegen. Auch dieses Mal verbrannte diese unheimliche stechende Hitze seine Haut und mit einem Keuchen taumelte er ein Paar Schritte rückwärts.

Sofort war der erschrockene Zaubertrankmeister auf den Beinen und ging auf Draco zu.

"Hör auf damit, Draco! Das bringt doch nichts!", ermahnte Severus und hielt Dracos rechten Arm fest, bevor er diesen nochmal gegen die Gitter schlagen konnte.

"Lassen Sie mich los! Wir müssen hier raus, verdammt nochmal!", raunte Draco aufgebracht und versuchte, sich von seinem Hauslehrer loszureißen. Dieser war jedoch um einiges stärker als er und eh Draco sich versah, hatte ihn Severus mit einem heftigen Ruck zu Boden geschubst.

"Es nützt aber nichts, wenn du hier wie ein Wahnsinniger dagegen hämmerst! Weißt du nicht mehr, was Lucius gesagt hat! Niemand außer der Dunkle Lord kann diesen Fluch von den Gittern nehmen!"

Widerspenstig erhob sich Draco mit einem zornigen Blick.

"Ich habe schon viel zu oft auf meinen Vater gehört! Und was ist mit Ihnen? Ist es Ihnen vollkommen egal, was er vielleicht gerade mit Laura anstellt! Haben Sie sie schon aufgegeben und wollen hier warten, bis mein Vater uns umbringt!", fuhr er den Vater seiner Freundin an.

Für einen Moment starrte Severus ihn vollkommen überrumpelt an. Noch vor kurzem hatte Draco wie ein seelisches Frack auf ihn gewirkt, doch nun sprühte in diesem Jungen wieder der Kampfgeist. Mit Sicherheit war die Erwähnung von Laura der Grund gewesen.

"Natürlich nicht", murmelte er schließlich. In seiner Stimme erklang ganz deutlich Hoffnungslosigkeit. "Aber wir haben doch noch nicht einmal Zauberstäbe. Wie gedenkst du, sollen wir sonst hier rauskommen?"

In genau diesem Moment ertönte ein knallendes _Plopp_, welches Draco und Severus veranlasste, wieder zu den Gitterstäben zu sehen. Hinter diesen stand auf einmal ein Hauselfe. Draco klappte der Mund auf, als er ihn erkannte.

"Dobby?", fragte er ungläubig. Dobby nickte und verneigte sich, wobei seine lange Nase den Boden berührte.

"Wa-was machst du denn hier?", wollte Draco wissen. Schwach konnte er sich erinnern, dass sein Vater ihn damals nach seinem zweiten Schuljahr vor Wut schnaubend Zuhause empfangen hatte. Der Grund dafür war gewesen, dass Potter einen der familientreuen Hauselfen befreit hatte. Doch, dass es Dobby gewesen war, hatte er damals nicht erfahren. Was machte er überhaupt hier in Hogwarts?

"Dobby arbeitet schon seit drei Jahren in der Küche, Sir. Doch für Erklärungen ist jetzt keine Zeit, denn Dobby ist gekommen, um Sie zu befreien", sagte Dobby.

Severus, der immer noch sehr baff über den Auftritt dieses Hauselfen war, war nun mehr als verwirrt. Wie sollte dieser kleine Wicht ihn und Draco bitteschön befreien können?

"Und wie willst du das machen?", fragte er schließlich ohne eine vernünftige Antwort zu erwarten.

"Das ist doch ganz einfach!", erwiderte Dobby vollkommen überzeugt und berührte mit seinem langen knochigen Zeigefinger, dessen Kuppe leicht glühte, einen der Gitterstäbe.

Ein lauter Knall ertönte, ein roter Funken sprang und feiner, weißer Qualm erfüllte den Kerker. Draco und Severus waren vor Schreck zurückgewichen und hatten ihre Arme schützend vor ihre Gesichter gehalten. Schnell verzog sich der Qualm und ganz langsam nahmen die beiden Gefangenen ihre Arme wieder zur Seite.

Beiden entfuhr ein überraschtes Keuchen als sie sahen, dass die Zellentür offen war und quietschend hin und her schwenkte. Der eine Gitterstab, den Dobby wohl berührt hatte, war leicht angekokelt.

Sie besahen alles immer noch ungläubig, als sie langsam aus der Zelle schritten und schließlich vor Dobby, der die beiden lächelnd betrachtete, zum Stehen kamen.

"Wie ... hast du das denn gemacht?", wisperte Draco und besah noch einmal das verkohlte Gitter.

Dobby starrte den Sohn seines ehemaligen Meisters irritiert an.

"Dobby hat doch nur einen Öffnungszauber benutzt, Sir", entgegnete er. Nun kapierte Draco gar nichts mehr.

"Ich glaube", sagte Severus auf einmal und strich mit seinem Daumen nachdenklich an seinem Kinn, "der Hauselfe hatte wirklich keine Probleme die Tür einfach so zu öffnen. Erinnere dich doch, was Lucius gesagt hat. Kein _Zauberer_ außer der Dunkle Lord kann den Zauber aufheben. Doch die Magie von Zauberern und Hauselfen ist sehr unterschiedlich. Genau das hat Lucius nicht bedacht."

Draco verstand sofort und sah nun wieder zu Dobby hinunter.

"Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass wir hier unten sind?", wollte er erfahren.

"Dobby und die anderen Hauselfen haben sich gewundert, weil es über der Küche so laut war. Dobby ist dann nach oben gegangen und hat vom Eingang der Großen Halle aus gesehen, dass der- dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, in Hogwarts ist. Dobby sah auch, wie Lucius Malfoy Sie beide und Laura Laison weggebracht hat. Dobby ist sofort zurück in die Küche gegangen und hat die anderen Hauselfen darum gebeten, leise in der Küche zu bleiben. Dann ist Dobby los, um Sie zu suchen. Wo ist Laura Laison?"

Urplötzlich fiel es Draco und Severus wieder ein, dass Lucius mit Laura schon vor einer Ewigkeit verschwunden war.

"Vater hat sie mitgenommen", knurrte er leise. Dobby quiekte vor Schreck. Auch ihm schien bewusst zu sein, was diese Tatsache zu bedeuten hatte.

"Kommt! Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich finden!", forderte Severus auf.

"Soll er nicht lieber die Lehrer und Beamten freilassen?", schlug Draco vor und nickte in Richtung Dobby. Severus betrachtete den Hauselfen nachdenklich.

"Nein", murmelte er und wirkte so, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern. "Ich glaube, da sind sie erstmal viel sicherer aufgehoben."

Draco wunderte sich etwas über diese Worte, doch das verflog wieder, als er, Severus und Dobby losliefen.


	24. 23 Das Phönixschwert

23. Das Phönixschwert

Lachend, rannte die kleine Laura durch das hohe Gras. Es war ein wunderschöner Frühlingsmorgen und die Sonne zeigte sich schon in ihrer ganzen Pracht. Obwohl Laura ein kurzes, schlichtes, weißes Kleid, was aber eher einem Nachthemd ähnelte, trug, war ihr bei den etwas kühlen Temperaturen nicht kalt.

"_Laura!_", rief auf einmal eine Frauenstimme nach ihr. Laura wirbelte herum und erblickte durch das hohe, dichte Gras ihre Mutter, die ihr nachlief.

"Du sollst doch nicht so einfach drauflosrennen! Hier könnten Todesser sein!", ermahnte sie ihre fünfjährige Tochter.

"Ja!", erwiderte sie immer noch gutgelaunt und ließ sich rückwärts ins Gras fallen. Ihre Mutter Lara seufzte und hob Laura auf einmal hoch. Lachend drehte sie sich mit ihr im Kreis und nahm sie schließlich ganz in den Arm. Laura legte die Arme um ihren schlanken Hals und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper ihrer Mutter.

"Soll ich dir einen Blumenkranz flechten?", fragte sie Lara. Diese nickte erfreut, ließ ihre Tochter wieder runter und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Erde. Laura setzte sich ebenfalls hin und fing sofort an, die schönsten Blumen um sie herum zu pflücken und zu einem schönen Kranz zu flechten. Ihre Mutter sah ihr mit einem zufriedenen Blick zu.

Laura war nach ein paar Minuten fast fertig und griff nach der letzten Blume, die sie noch brauchte. Dann kniff sie auf einmal ihre dunklen, grünen Augen zusammen und schrie laut auf.

Sofort stand Lara auf und lief zu Laura, die inzwischen anfing zu weinen.

"Was ist denn passiert?"

Laura wollte gerade antworten, als auf einmal eine Biene vor ihr auftauchte und gefährlich nah an ihr Gesicht heranflog. Laura entfuhr erneut ein spitzer Schrei und vor lauter Panik schlug sie die Biene weg, die durch diese Wucht auf den Boden fiel. Da sie sich trotzdem immer noch bewegte, holte Laura zu einem weiteren Schlag aus, doch auf einmal umklammerte Lara ihr zartes Handgelenk und hinderte sie daran.

"Das darfst du nicht", sagte Lara ruhig. Laura sah ihre Mutter verwirrt an und weinte noch mehr.

"Sie hat mich gestochen!", schluchzte sie laut.

"Wo?"

"Hier!", sagte Laura und zeigte ihr ihren rechten kleinen Zeigefinger, an dem ein kleiner, roter Punkt war. Die Haut drumherum verfärbte sich gelblich. Lara reagierte sofort und holte ein großes, langes, dunkelgrünes Blatt aus dem kleinen Beutel, der an ihrem weißen Kleid hing und umwickelte damit Lauras Finger. Schon bald ließ der stechende Schmerz nach.

"Ist dir klar, dass du die kleine Biene beinahe getötet hättest?", fragte Lara nun mit etwas strenger Stimme.

"Aber ... Sie hat mich einfach so gestochen, obwohl ich überhaupt nichts gemacht habe!", protestierte Laura, die überhaupt nicht verstand, warum ihrer Mutter die Biene so sehr Leid tat.

"Natürlich hast du was gemacht. Du hast einfach so nach der Blume gegriffen, auf der die Biene gerade Nektar ausgesaugt hat. Dadurch hat sie sich so bedroht gefühlt, dass sie dich dann gestochen hat", erklärte Lara nun etwas verständnisvoller. Laura hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu weinen und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

"Das war aber keine Absicht!", schwörte sie.

"Das weiß ich ja", meinte Lara beschwichtigend und sah nun zu der kleinen Biene herab, die sich ganz langsam und zuckend wieder in die Lüfte erhob. "Sie hat großes Glück gehabt. Normalerweise verlieren Bienen ihren Stachel, wenn sie jemanden gestochen haben und sterben dann."

Laura sah nun auch zu der Biene. Nun tat es ihr wirklich sehr Leid.

"Tut mir Leid, kleine Biene", entschuldigte sie sich. Nach diesen Worten flog die Biene davon.

"Du bist ein gutes Kind", sagte Lara und küsste ihre Tochter. Nun nahm sie das Blatt wieder von Lauras Finger, wo der rote Punkt und die Färbung bereits verschwunden waren.

"Tut es noch weh?"

Laura schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich nun nach einer neuen Blume um, um ihren Kranz endlich zu beenden.

"Laura?", fragte Lara auf einmal.

"Ja?", fragte Laura, die nun eine Blume genau nach Bienen und anderen Insekten absuchte.

"Bitte ... versprich mir, dass du niemals jemanden töten wirst."

Verwundert, sah Laura ihrer Mutter ins makellose Gesicht, welches nun sehr ernst wirkte.

"Glaube mir, es ist kein schönes Gefühl jemanden das Leben genommen zu haben. Das Leben ist das Wertvollste, was wir haben. Jedes Lebewesen, egal ob Mensch oder Tier, verdient es zu leben. Es spielt auch überhaupt keine Rolle, wie böse derjenige ist."

Laura sah ihre Mutter immer noch voller Verwunderung an.

Doch dann lag ihr eine Frage auf der Zunge.

"Hätte sogar der Dunkle Lord verdient zu leben?", fragte sie.

Laras Blick verfinsterte sich.

"Ja, sogar _er_", murmelte sie. Laura kam es mehr so vor, als würde ihre Mutter das Gegenteil empfinden. Nun pflückte sie auch die letzte Blume und flochte sie in den Kranz, während ihre Mutter auf ihre Antwort wartete.

Schließlich wandte sich Laura ihr wieder zu und legte ihr den fertigen Blumenkranz um den Hals.

"Ja, Mum. Ich verspreche es dir", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Lara lächelte ebenfalls und umarmte ihre Tochter liebevoll...

Ganz langsam öffnete Laura ihre schweren Augenlider. In ihrem Kopf dröhnte ein heftiger Schmerz und auch der Rest ihres Körpers tat sehr weh.

Sachte hob sie ihren Kopf und erkannte, dass sie auf einem kalten, harten Steinboden lag. Kein Wunder, dass in ihrem Kopf regelrecht nach Gold gegraben wurde.

Seltsamerweise fiel ihr das Atmen unheimlich schwer. Mit ihrer Zunge schmeckte sie Blut in ihrem Mund. Viel Blut. Etwas davon war schon leicht getrocknet, wodurch sie ihren Mund kaum öffnen konnte.

Sie wollte das krustige Blut mit ihren Fingern rausholen, doch sie konnte nicht. Ihre beiden Hände waren hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt. Das kräftige, dünne Seil schnitt leicht in ihre Haut ein. Es war vollkommen unmöglich sich zu befreien.

Verwundert sah sie sich so gut es ging um. Sie lag in einer Kerkerzelle, deren Tür zu ihrer Überraschung offen war. Wo war sie nur? War sie überhaupt noch in Hogwarts? Und wo waren Mariah und die anderen?

Laura versuchte, aufzustehen, doch ihre Beine konnte sie kaum bewegen und ihr Bauch schmerzte heftig. Ihr Hals war unangenehm trocken und brannte leicht.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie ihren Umhang, der zusammengelegt neben ihr lag. Ihr war sehr kalt, da sie die kurzärmlige Schulbluse trug, welche leicht von ihrem Blut befleckt war.

"Na, wieder wach?"

Laura zuckte heftig zusammen und drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der diese bekannte eiskalte Stimme gekommen war. Am Zelleneingang stand ein großer, stattlicher, vermummter Mann, dessen Gesicht von einer Todessermaske verdeckt wurde. In seiner Hand hielt er einen weißen Becher.

"Ich hoffe, die Fesseln sind dir nicht so unangenehm", faselte er amüsiert und betrat die Zelle. Laura versuchte, von ihm wegzurutschen, doch ihre Schmerzen ließen das nicht zu.

Der Todesser beugte sich zu ihr runter und setzte sich direkt neben sie. Langsam glitt seine eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht und nahm die Maske herunter. Lauras Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick dieses blassen Gesichtes. Ängstlich, starrte sie Lucius Malfoy, den Mörder ihrer Mutter an.

"Schön, dass du dich noch an mich erinnerst", flüsterte er, stellte den Becher auf den Boden ab und

zog sich seelenruhig die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe aus.

Dann griff er auf einmal nach ihrer Schulter und zog sie so zu sich heran, sodass sie nun aufrecht saß. Lucius griff wieder nach dem Becher und hielt ihn Laura vor die blutverschmierten Lippen.

"Trink das. Das löst das Blut in deinem Mund auf und lindert die Schmerzen in deinem Hals", sagte er. Laura starrte den Becher trotzig an und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Obwohl ihr Hals wirklich sehr weh tat und der metallene Geschmack in ihrem Mund mehr als widerlich war, würde sie diesen Trank nicht trinken. Diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben.

Sie erschrak, als Lucius auf einmal ihre Haare packte und ihren Kopf in den Nacken drückte. Brutal flößte er ihr den Trank ein, an dem sie sich durch den Schreck und auch durch den Widerstand heftig verschluckte. Sie hustete, wodurch sie dabei etwas Blut und auch was von dem Trank wieder ausspuckte. Als der Becher endlich leer war, ließ Lucius diesen auf den Boden fallen und ließ Lauras Haare wieder los. Sie neigte ihren Kopf nach vorne und hustete laut weiter. Das Meiste vom Trank hatte sie geschluckt und auf einmal schmeckte sie, dass das Blut in ihrem Mund immer weniger wurde und schließlich komplett verschwand. Auch der Schmerz in ihrem Hals ließ nach.

Sie hielt den Atem an, als Lucius plötzlich ein weißes Seidentuch zückte und ihr damit zärtlich das Blut und den Trank wegwischte, was noch an ihrem Mundwinkel und an ihrem Kinn klebte. Widerwillig ließ sie es geschehen. Als ihr Gesicht vollständig gesäubert war, steckte Lucius das Tuch wieder ein und durchbohrte mit seinem kalten Blick die Augen des Mädchens.

"So, jetzt können wir ja ein wenig miteinander plaudern", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, was Laura überhaupt nicht mochte.

"Plaudern?", fragte sie unsicher. Lucius nickte. Laura hatte nicht gerade Lust mit diesem Bastard zu 'plaudern', doch einige Fragen lagen ihr schon auf der Seele.

"Wo bin ich hier?", wollte sie wissen.

"In den entlegensten Kerkern von Hogwarts", antwortete Lucius. Laura wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen sollte über die Antwort, nachdem, was in den letzten Stunden wohl passiert war.

"Wo sind Mariah und die anderen?"

Lucius Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Deine Freundin und Potter führen mit dem Dunklen Lord das Ritual durch."

Laura erbleichte. Langsam ließ sie den Kopf nach vorne sinken. Gott, dachte sie. Nur weil sie zu schwach gewesen war sich zu wehren, mussten Harry und Mariah nun dieses Ritual über sich ergehen lassen.

"Meinen Sohn", fuhr Lucius langsam fort und Laura spitzte ihre Ohren, "und deinen Vater habe ich auch in eine hübsche Zelle gebracht. Dort warten sie schon darauf, von mir ins Jenseits befördert zu werden."

Laura starrte ihn hasserfüllt an.

"Wann?"

Lucius betrachtete sie fragend.

"Wann sollst du sie töten?", fragte sie angespannt. Lucius überlegte.

"Tja, ungefähr eine halbe Stunde habt ihr drei noch Zeit", antwortete er und grinste sie an. Lauras Augen weiteten sich erneut. _Drei?_ Also hatte er den Auftrag erhalten auch sie endgültig zu beseitigen.

"Der Mord an meiner Mutter", sagte sie leise und sah ihn scharf an, "war auch ein Auftrag des Dunklen Lords, oder?"

Lucius Grinsen verschwand einfach nicht, sondern wirkte immer hämischer.

"Ja, ein Auftrag, den ich mit Freuden erfüllt habe", erwiderte er.

Laura biss sich vor Wut auf die Unterlippe. Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem Lucius Malfoy einfach in ihr Haus gekommen war, sich mit ihrer Mutter ein heftiges Wortgerangel geliefert und sie letztendlich umgebracht hatte.

"Dem Dunklen Lord und auch vielen anderen war aufgefallen, dass sie nicht mehr bei den Todessertreffen aufgetaucht ist und dass sie einfach alle Gegenstände der schwarzen Magie aus ihrem Besitz verkauft hat. Dann wurde der Auftrag erteilt, sie zu töten, und diesen habe ich sofort

angenommen und ausgeführt", fügte Lucius noch hinzu.

"Hast du sie so sehr gehasst?", fragte Laura zornig.

Lucius Augenbrauen gingen ein wenig in die Höhe und auf einmal schloss er seine Augen.

"Nein, sie eigentlich nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich habe sie über alles _geliebt_", murmelte er.

Das kleine bisschen Farbe verschwand aus Lauras Gesicht.

"W-was?", hauchte sie völlig entsetzt. Lucius öffnete wieder seine kalten Augen.

"Schon damals in der Schule, als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass ich nur sie haben wollte und keine andere. Doch sie fürchtete sich vor mir, denn ich hatte nicht gerade einen guten Ruf. Obwohl wir im selben Haus waren und sie nur eine Klasse unter mir war, kam ich einfach nie nahe genug an sie heran. Doch dann, im sechsten Schuljahr, nahm _er_ sie mir weg ..."

Laura erschauderte leicht bei dem Ton, in dem er den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte.

"Snape", flüsterte sie wissend.

Völlig unvorhergesehen, packte Lucius sie an beiden Schultern und drückte sie nach hinten auf den Boden. Laura keuchte laut auf, da sie nun mit ihrem Gewicht auf ihren Händen lag, die noch immer sehr stramm gefesselt waren. Erschrocken sah sie zu dem gnadenlosen Gesicht Lucius' hoch, der nun auf allen vieren über ihr war.

"Ja, _Severus Snape_!", raunte er sie an. "Er hat sich an sie rangemacht und sie ist doch tatsächlich auf sein unschuldiges Getue reingefallen! Ich habe ihn immer wieder gewarnt, sich von ihr fern zu halten, doch das interessierte ihn nicht! Nach der Schule sind sie dann dem Todesserkreis beigetreten und haben dem Lord die Treue geschworen. Sie zogen beide zusammen in ein altes Haus. Währenddessen hatte ich geheiratet, doch das hielt mich keineswegs davon ab, sie weiter im Auge zu behalten."

Nun hielt Lucius inne und betrachtete das verzweifelte Mädchen unter ihm. Einige Haarsträhnen hingen ihr im Gesicht, welches schweißnass und kreidebleich war. Ihre dunkelgrünen Augen zuckten leicht und ihre zarten, rosigen Lippen zitterten. Langsam strich er ihre schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht und fuhr mit seinen Fingern ihren Lippen nach.

"Du bist genauso wunderschön wie sie es war", murmelte er und hob leicht ihren Oberkörper zu sich hoch. "Die gleichen pechschwarzen Haare, die gleichen dunklen, grünen Augen, die gleiche weiße, makellose Haut. Bei deiner Maleinbrennung habe ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen. Du warst gerademal ein paar Wochen alt. Doch in diesem Moment erwachte in mir wieder dieser Wunsch jemanden zu bekommen. Dich zu bekommen."

Laura konnte nur noch stockend Luft holen. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass ihr Erzfeind sie gerade buchstäblich im Arm hielt und ihrem Gesicht immer näher kam.

"Je älter du wurdest, desto ähnlicher wurdest du ihr. Mein Wunsch dich zu berühren, dich in den Arm zu nehmen, wurde immer unerträglicher. Deine Mutter bemerkte es und tat alles, um dich von mir fern zu halten. Doch nun ist sie tot ... und dich habe ich endlich für mich allein."

Mit diesen Worten presste er seine Lippen auf die ihrigen. Vor Schreck öffnete Laura ihren Mund, was mal wieder ein Fehler von ihr in so einer Situation war, denn Lucius nutzte die Chance und drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund ein.

Gequält schloss Laura ihre Augen. Sie konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie Draco sie damals am Weihnachtsball ebenfalls so einfach überrumpelt hatte. Doch damals hatte sie Wärme und Geborgenheit empfunden, was hier auf keinen Fall so war.

Lucius küsste sie sehr aufzwingend und schon beinahe hungrig, als ob er sie verschlingen wollte. Laura bekam durch diesen brutalen Kuss kaum noch Luft und versuchte, sich von ihm zu lösen, was ihr aber nicht gelang.

Sie spürte, wie seine Zunge ihren Gaumen entlangstrich und bekam eine regelrechte Gänsehaut. Sie ekelte sich so sehr. Doch dadurch erwachte in ihr wieder ihr Kampfgeist und mit aller Kraft, die sie mit ihrem schwachen Körper noch aufbringen konnte, biss sie in seine Zunge.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, schubste er sie heftig von sich, wodurch sie mit ihrer rechten Schläfe mit voller Wucht auf den harten Steinboden fiel. Laura schmeckte sein Blut in ihrem Mund und spuckte es vollkommen angeekelt aus. Hechelnd schnappte sie nach Luft. Ihr Brustkorb hob

und senkte sich in Rekordschnelle. An ihrer rechten Schläfe spürte sie einen starken Schmerz.

Mit schlimmer Vorahnung sah sie zu ihrem Peiniger hoch, der nun über ihr kniete und sich die Hand vor dem Mund hielt. Langsam nahm er die Hand wieder weg und sah sie mit blutverschmierten Lippen an.

"Das war auch etwas, was ich so sehr an ihr liebte", säuselte er und wischte sich das Blut weg. "Dieser Kampfgeist und diese Sturheit. Sie war einfach eine atemberaubende Frau."

Nun beugte sich Lucius wieder zu ihr runter und legte sich auf ihren Körper, der sich nun vollkommen verkrampfte vor Angst. Laura versuchte, ihn mit ihren zitternden Beinen von sich runterzudrücken, doch seine Knie pressten diese auf den Boden.

Lucius' Hand streichelte so sanft ihre Wange, sodass es Laura irgendwie eine Heidenangst einjagte. Sie spürte ihre Hände unter sich kaum noch. Ihr Kreuz schmerzte heftig und das Gewicht des Mannes drückte ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. An ihrer schmerzenden Schläfe fühlte sie etwas Warmes herunterlaufen. Mit Sicherheit blutete sie dort.

"Doch dieser Blick", sagte Lucius und sah ihr wieder tief in die Augen. "Das ist genau dieser widerliche Blick von deinem Vater. Wenn ich dich ansehe, würde ich dich am liebsten überall berühren ... doch dieser Blick ... zwingt mich schon beinahe dazu, dir deinen wunderschönen Hals zu brechen."

Mit seiner großen Hand umschloss er Lauras schlanken Hals und drückte leicht zu. Die junge Slytherin röchelte. Doch schon ließ er sie wieder los.

"Doch ich darf dich nur noch für ungefähr eine Viertelstunde am Leben lassen. Und diese Zeit werde ich nutzen ...", sagte er und fing auf einmal an ihren Hals zu küssen. Laura erstarrte beinahe wie zu Stein. Das hier konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Der Vater ihres Freundes und Mörder ihrer Mutter fing soeben an sich an ihr zu _vergehen_! Und sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht dagegen wehren.

Lucius' Lippen saugten sich an ihren Hals fest, wodurch sie laut keuchen musste.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass Draco, der Mensch, den sie am meisten liebte, demjenigen so sehr vom Aussehen ähnelte, den sie am meisten hasste. Was für ein grausamer Wink des Schicksals, dachte sie.

Ihr Körper erzitterte heftig, als Lucius langsam die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete und die freigelegte Haut mit drängender Leidenschaft liebkoste. Schon bald waren alle Knöpfe geöffnet und Lucius Hände strichen über Lauras Brüste.

Sie musste durch diese unerwünschte Berührung laut seufzen, wodurch Lucius sie wieder mit seinem dreckigen Grinsen betrachtete.

"Na, das gefällt dir, oder? Wirklich schade, dass mein Sohn dir deine Unschuld genommen hat. So ein unwürdi -"

Er kniff die Augen zu, da Laura ihm soeben mitten ins Gesicht gespuckt hatte. Verblüfft musterte er sie, wie sie ihn voller Abscheu ansah.

"Er ist auf jeden Fall der Einzige, der mir so nahe sein darf! Ich liebe Draco und dich hasse ich wie keinen anderen!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Lucius Augen nahmen auf einmal einen seltsamen Glanz an und erneut packte seine linke Hand ihre Haare und drückte ihren Hinterkopf auf den Boden. Mit der anderen Hand wischte er den Speichel von seinem Gesicht.

"Da haben wir doch etwas gemeinsam. Ich liebe dich, weil du deiner Mutter so ähnlich siehst. Doch zugleich hasse ich dich, weil du mich mit dem trotzigen Blick deines Vaters regelrecht verfluchst!", raunte Lucius und wanderte mit seiner leicht blutenden Zunge von ihrem Kinn zu ihren Schlüsselbeinen und dann zwischen ihren Brüsten herab. Er hinterließ dabei eine feine Blutspur auf ihrer Haut. Seine grobe Hand strich nun an ihren Seiten herunter und streichelte fast ihren gesamten Körper.

"W-Warum hast du Mum umgebracht, obwohl du sie so geliebt hast?", stotterte Laura. Sie spürte, wie seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut ein Grinsen bildeten. Nun sah er wieder auf sie herab.

"Weil sie Severus nicht vergessen wollte. Auch nachdem der Dunkle Lord verschwunden war und

sie mit dir bei uns Todessern geblieben ist, habe ich versucht, sie für mich zu gewinnen. Doch sie hat mich verachtet. Sie schrie mir immer mitten ins Gesicht, dass sie nur einen auf der Welt liebte. Und zwar ihn! Der, der sich alles genommen hat, was ich eigentlich besitzen müsste. Lara und dich. Und als Lara auch noch dich von mir fern halten wollte, kam mir der Auftrag des Dunklen Lords gerade recht. Wenn ich sie schon nicht für mich gewinnen konnte, wollte ich wenigstens dich haben", erzählte Lucius und streifte ihr mit einer schnellen Bewegung den BH runter. Laura entfiel ein spitzer Schrei des Entsetzens. Der Todesser umfasste ihre eine Brust mit der rechten Hand und massierte diese mit starkem Druck. Laura errötete heftig vor Scham und kniff ihre Augen zu.

"Lara wankte immer hin und her zwischen ihrem Weg eine Todesserin zu bleiben oder zu Severus zurückzukehren. Deswegen schrieb sie ihm mehrere Briefe. Auch Severus schickte mehrere Eulen ab, um sie zu finden, da er ihr gemeinsames Haus nicht mehr finden konnte. Doch beide bekamen nie die Briefe des anderen. Denn ich habe ihre Eulen abgefangen und ihnen die Briefe weggenommen."

Laura riss vor Schock ihre Augen auf und starrte nun in die schadenfrohen Lucius'.

"_Was?_ Dann hast _du_ dafür gesorgt, dass -" Laura konnte diesen Satz nicht beenden, da Lucius sich wieder ihren nackten Brüsten zuwandte und diese mit harten Küssen und leichten Bissen bedeckte. Laura musste wieder gegen ihren Willen laut keuchen. Ihre geröteten Wangen brannten förmlich. Langsam schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und liefen über ihre Schläfen. Noch immer war seine Hand in ihren Haaren und drückte ihren Kopf so zu Boden.

"Ja, _ich_ habe dafür gesorgt, dass beide nun endgültig die Hoffnung aufgeben und nicht mehr zueinander finden", keuchte Lucius, während er ihre linke Brustwarze mit dem Mund umschloss und seine rechte Hand unter ihrem Rock wanderte und zwischen ihre Beine glitt.

Ihr Körper reagierte zu ihrem Ärger auf diese intime Berührung und sie musste leise aufstöhnen. Lucius kam nun wieder auf selber Höhe zu ihr hoch. Seine Wangen waren nun leicht rot und feiner Schweiß lief über seine Stirn. Einzelne blonde Haarsträhnen, die sich aus seinem schwarzen Haarband gelöst hatten, hingen herunter und streiften ihre Haut. Seine grauen Augen glänzten nun voller Gier und Verlangen.

"Aber das braucht dich nun nicht mehr zu interessieren, meine Schöne. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du deinen Vater, deinen Freund und deine Mutter erst im Jenseits wiedersehen", sagte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme und schlüpfte mit seinen Fingern ungeduldig in ihren Slip, um ihn ihr auszuziehen. Laura schloss erneut beschämt ihre Augen. Nun gab sie alle Hoffnung auf. Jeder Widerstand war nun vollständig gebrochen.

Ganz plötzlich vernahm sie ein dumpfes Geräusch, ein qualvolles Keuchen und auf einmal fiel der blonde Schopf von Lucius auf ihre Brust und das ganze Gewicht des Mannes erdrückte sie regelrecht. Erschrocken öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah Draco, der mit dem erhobenen langen Gehstock von Lucius über ihr stand. Lucius lag bewusstlos auf ihr. Auf einmal betrat ihr atemloser Vater, der die Szene entsetzt betrachtete, die Zelle. Sofort schritt er auf sie zu und zog den Ohnmächtigen von ihr runter.

Draco warf den Gehstock zur Seite und hob Lauras zitternden Oberkörper an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie. Laura antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern weinte hemmungslos drauflos. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verkraften, dass sie gerade beinahe vergewaltigt worden wäre. Draco nahm sie, ohne zu zögern, in den Arm und öffnete dabei ihre Fesseln. Nachdem sie nun vollkommen befreit war, rückte sie zuerst ihren BH zurecht und knüpfte ungeschickt und mit zitternden Händen ihre Bluse zu. Sie weinte noch immer, wodurch ihr Liebster sie immer mehr an sich drückte.

"Ruhig", flüsterte er ihr beruhigend zu und legte ihren Schulumhang, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag, um sie. "Es ist vorbei. Ich bin ja bei dir. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Laura beruhigte sich einigermaßen und sah nun zu dem niedergeschlagenen Mann auf dem Boden, an dessen Hinterkopf eine klaffende, blutende Wunde war. Ihr Vater hockte neben ihm und fühlte seinen Puls.

"Der wacht erstmal nicht mehr auf", sagte er und und musterte den bewusstlosen Mann mit einem

mörderischen Blick. Laura kam es so vor, als wollte ihr Vater Lucius noch mehr Verletzungen zufügen, doch stattdessen erhob er sich langsam und ging auf seine Tochter zu. Zärtlich strich seine Hand über ihren Kopf.

"Jetzt bist du in Sicherheit", versicherte er ihr mit einem erleichterten Lächeln. Laura nickte, weinte aber noch immer. Sie schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als sie auf einmal Dobby vor sich sah.

"Dobby", wisperte sie.

"Er hat uns befreit", erklärte Draco ohne sie loszulassen. Laura vergoss noch viele Tränen, die aber diesmal vor Freude über das Auftauchen ihrer drei Retter entstanden waren.

"Warum haben Sie nichts gegen ihn unternommen!", fuhr Cornelius Fudge Dumbledore an. Der Schuldirektor schweigte ihn nur an und sah ihm noch nicht einmal ins Gesicht.

Die Lehrer, die um ihn herum saßen, sahen ihn ein bisschen mitleidig an.

"Sie waren immer der Einzige, der gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wem eine wirkliche Chance hatte! Ich kaufe ihnen einfach nicht ab, dass sie nichts unternehmen hätten können!"

"Jetzt kriegen Sie sich mal wieder ein, Fudge!", raunte Sirius genervt, der neben Remus in der Ecke derselben Zelle saß. Die Schüler um ihn herum zuckten durch den Klang seiner Stimme heftig zusammen und rutschten so gut wie es in diesem engen Gefängnis ging von ihm weg. Sirius kümmerte das jedoch nicht.

Der Zaubereiminister drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Ist doch wahr!", zischte er. Jetzt langte es Sirius.

"Albus ist auch nur ein Mensch! Denken Sie, er kann uns vor jeder Gefahr retten, nur weil er ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer ist! Außerdem wäre es nie so weit gekommen, wenn Sie uns allen schon von Anfang an geglaubt hätten!"

Fudge ließ nun ein seltsames Geräusch zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ertönen, welches einem Knurren glich.

"Und _Ihr_ Neffe war es, der Voldemort die vielen Informationen geliefert hat!", fügte Sirius noch hinzu. Sofort zuckten alle Anwesenden außer Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus und Mrs Figg, die einsam in der anderen Ecke hockte, durch die Erwähnung des Namens zusammen.

Fudge wurde blass und drückte seinen noch immer bewusstlosen Neffen noch mehr an sich.

"Tatze", murmelte Remus und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes, "Daniel hat das doch nicht absichtlich getan." Sirius betrachtete besorgt den Mann neben sich, der seine Arme auf seine angezogenen Knie abgestützt hatte. Remus' sonst so warme, braune Augen waren ausdruckslos und wiederspiegelten gar keine Emotion.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Moony?"

Remus nickte stumm. Sirius seufzte. Er sah auf, als einer der Minister, der einen seltsam gekräuselten Ziegenbart besaß, zu Wort kam.

"Eigentlich haben wir es nur diesem Potter zu verdanken, dass wir jetzt alle hier festsitzen", brummte er. Alle Anwesenden sahen auf und spitzten die Ohren. Der Minister fuhr fort.

"Nur, weil er auf dieses Mädchen reingefallen ist, konnten diese Todesser wahrscheinlich hier eindringen." Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte. Doch dann ging ein Raunen durch die beiden Zellen. Mehrere Schüler murmelten zustimmende Argumente durcheinander.

"Genau! Diese Kuh hat uns allen was vorgemacht!", sagte ein Viertklässler aus Ravenclaw.

"Vielleicht hat Harry Potter sich ja auf die Seite von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem geschlagen und ist deswegen mit der zusammen!", kam es von einem Mädchen aus der siebenten Klasse von Hufflepuff.

"Quatscht doch nicht so ein Blech!"

Alle wandten sich Ron zu, der soeben gesprochen hatte. Seamus, der in seiner Nähe saß, verzog das Gesicht.

"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Bist du etwa immer noch auf Harrys Seite?", fragte er ungläubig. Ron

begegnete ihm mit einem trotzigen Blick. Die ohnmächtige schwer verletzte Hermione lag noch immer in seinen Armen und wurde von seinem Umhang gewärmt.

"Natürlich! Er ist immerhin mein bester Freund!", erwiderte er.

"Falls es dir entgangen ist, Weasley", schnarrte ein Ravenclawjunge ein paar Meter vor ihm, "dein angeblich bester Freund hat uns heute alle verraten!"

"Harry hat uns nicht verraten und Mariah auch nicht! Seid ihr alle blind geworden oder habt ihr nicht gesehen, wie ungehorsam sie gegenüber _Voldemort_ war?" Seine Mitschüler zuckten erneut zusammen, was Ron jedoch nicht beachtete.

Auf einmal fing Neville, der auch nur etwas von ihm entfernt saß, an zu zittern. Sein Gesicht war blass und seine Augen spiegelten Entsetzen.

"_D-du wusstest es!_", nuschelte er. Ron sah ihn fragend an und die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

"Du wusstest, dass sie die Tochter von Du-weißt-schon-wem ist und dass Harry Bescheid wusste! _Deswegen_ hast du mich gebeten, niemanden davon zu erzählen, dass die beiden ein Paar sind!" sagte er panisch und deutete mit zitterndem Zeigefinger auf Ron. Sofort schnappten alle erschrocken nach Luft und beäugten Ron mit misstrauischen Blicken.

"Hey, Neville, komm mal wieder auf den Teppich, ja! Ich wusste, dass die beiden zusammen sind, aber ich wusste nichts über Mariahs wahre Identität!", schwörte Ron.

"Und warum hast du mich dann gebeten, nichts zu verraten?"

"Weil es Harry schon gehörig auf den Keks ging, dass ihr euch alle nur wegen seiner Freundschaft mit Mariah das Maul zerrissen habt!", raunte Ron.

"Ron!", kam es auf einmal von Dean. Ron drehte sich zu ihm. Seine kleine Schwester war noch immer ohnmächtig. Ihr Kopf lag auf Deans Bein.

"Weißt du vielleicht irgendetwas darüber, was der Typ oben über Ginny gesagt hat? Dass sie angeblich damals für die Angriffe auf die Muggelgeborenen verantwortlich war?", wollte er wissen. Sofort waren alle Blicke entweder auf ihn oder auf Ron gerichtet, der noch immer seine Schwester betrachtete. Ein langes Schweigen folgte, bis Ron zu Dean aufsah.

"Ja das tu ich, Dean. Aber da sich hier gerade alle angiften und es sowieso nur Missverständnisse geben würde, schlage ich vor, dass du Harry fragst. Er wird dir sicher alles erklären", war Rons Antwort. Seine Mitschüler sahen ihn mit großen Augen an.

"_Erklären!_", presste Fudge ungläubig hervor. "Wahrscheinlich wird er bald mit den Todessern hier reinschneien und uns alle im Auftrag von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem erledigen!"

"Cornelius ..."

Sofort erschraken die meisten, da Dumbledore zum ersten Mal etwas von sich gegeben hatte, seit sie hier unten eingesperrt waren. Alle starrten ihn angespannt an. Es war so ruhig, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen lassen hören.

"Sie haben heute eingesehen, dass Harry niemals etwas mit der dunklen Magie zu schaffen hatte. Er hat Voldemort vorhin nur zugestimmt", er sprach weiter ohne auf Fudges Zusammenzucken zu achten, "weil eine Freundin von ihm in Gefahr war. Für Sie und auch alle anderen hier hätte er das sicher auch getan. Und auch Mariah ist gegen ihren Vater. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie das auch mitbekommen haben, obwohl Sie wie wir alle von dem Schockzauber getroffen worden sind. Anstatt schon den Teufel an die Wand zu malen, sollten wir lieber Harry und Mariah vertrauen und hoffen, dass sie Voldemort besiegen können."

Alle Anwesenden, egal ob Schüler, Lehrer oder Minister, sah den alten Zauberer vollkommen verblüfft an. Fudge Gesicht jedoch verfärbte sich bald krebsrot vor Wut.

"VERTRAUEN! Dumbledore! Dieses Mädchen ist die Tochter von _Sie-wissen-schon-wem_! Mit anderen Worten die Brut des Teufels! Und Harry ist auf sie reingefallen!", fuhr er Dumbledore an. Dieser schloss für wenige Sekunden die Augen.

"Aber sie und Harry", sagte er und öffnete sie wieder, "sind die einzigen, die uns und die gesamte Welt noch retten können. Denn nur sie beide sind dazu imstande Voldemort für immer zu besiegen." Nun erbleichte Fudge wieder. Er und die anderen starrten den Schulleiter immer noch ungläubig, aber zugleich auch irgendwie verwirrt an. Es war eine lange Zeit still, bis auf einmal die

Stimme von Lavender Brown, die in der anderen Zelle saß, ertönte.

"Was machst du denn da, Parvati?"

Alle wandten sich neugierig dem Mädchen aus Gryffindor zu und sahen, dass Parvati eine kleine Kristallkugel auf dem Schoß hatte.

"Ich versuche, darin zu sehen, was soeben in der Großen Halle geschieht", antwortete sie und führte leichte Bewegungen mit den Händen aus.

"Sehr vorbildlich, Miss Patil!", sagte Professor Trelawney. "Selbst in den verzwicktesten Situationen versuchen sie, ihr inneres Auge zu schulen, wirklich vorbildlich."

Professor McGonagall, die neben der Wahrsagelehrerin saß, verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Geht das überhaupt ohne Zauberstab?", wollte Seamus wissen und fing sich damit einen mürrischen Blick von der Trelawney ein. So wie es aussah, hatte er in ihrem Unterricht nicht richtig aufgepasst.

"Nein, man muss sich nur sehr gut konzentrieren. Mit etwas Glück und Talent klappt es dann auch", erklärte Parvati ohne die Augen von der Kugel zu nehmen.

Plötzlich kämpfte sich Dumbledore durch die kleine Masse in seiner Zelle bis zu den Gitterstäben durch.

"Miss Patil?", sagte er, wodurch sich Parvati und die restlichen Schüler bei ihr ihrem Schulleiter zuwandten. "Könnten Sie die Kristallkugel vielleicht zu uns rüber rollen?"

Parvati sah ihn vollkommen verdutzt an. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

"Äh ... okay", nuschelte sie und krabbelte zu den Gitterstäben.

"Gehen Sie bitte nicht zu nahe an die Gitterstäbe ran", warnte Dumbledore sie. Parvati nickte und ließ die Kugel mit ihrem dünnen Handgelenk ganz sachte durch zwei Gitterstäbe gleiten. Zum Glück war die Kugel nicht zu groß. Parvati legte sie auf den Steinboden ab und gab ihr einen kleinen, aber gekonnten Schubs. Vollkommen angespannt sahen alle zu, wie die Kugel langsam auf die gegenüberliegende Zelle zurollte. Sie war gerade in der Mitte angekommen, als sie leider in einer kleinen Delle im Boden zum Halt kam.

Enttäuscht seufzten alle Anwesenden. Doch auf einmal hob Dumbledore seine Hand und in der nächsten Sekunden schwebte die Kristallkugel langsam in Richtung Decke.

"Albus! Sie können ohne Zauberstab zaubern!", fragte Professor McGonagall mit offenem Mund.

"Nur ein paar leichte Zauber. Es ist nämlich sehr schwierig", murmelte er. Seine Worte sah man ihm gut an, denn seine erhobene Hand zitterte heftig.

Nun wuchs die Kugel plötzlich auf die zehnfache Größe und ein Bild begann sich dort zu bilden. Alle schnappten erschrocken nach Luft, als sie erkannten, was die Kugel ihnen zeigte...

Krampfartig zerrte Mariah an den Ketten, die ihre Hände fesselten. Sie und Harry lagen auf den beiden Steinplatten auf dem Rücken. Ihre Umhänge lagen daneben auf dem Boden.

Die Todesser hatten um sie herum einen großen Kreis gebildet und genau zwischen den beiden Steinplatten stand Tom, der seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

Belustigt musterte er seine Tochter und trat näher zu ihr heran. Diese begegnete ihm mit einem verhassten Blick.

"Was schaust du mich so böse an? Du hast doch selbst eingewilligt mitzumachen. Ich habe dich nicht dazu gezwungen, zumindest nicht _physisch_", sagte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

Mariah presste die Lippen zusammen und drehte ihr Gesicht von ihm weg. Was jedoch ein großer Fehler von ihr gewesen war, denn ihr Vater packte brutal ihr Haar und zog ihr Gesicht wieder in seine Richtung. Seine Augen blitzten sie wütend an und seine Stimme bebte.

"_Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!_", zischte er auf Parsel. Mariah erzitterte bei diesem schaurigen Klang. Das junge Gesicht ihres Vaters kam ihr bedrohlich nah. Sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Haut, was bei ihr eine regelrechte Gänsehaut auslöste.

"Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren, wie viel Ärger du mir in den letzten Monaten beschert hast?",

flüsterte er nun wieder in normaler Sprache. Auch dieses Mal schwieg Mariah wieder. Die Finger in ihren Haaren krallten sich förmlich an der Kopfhaut fest, was sehr wehtat.

Auf einmal ließ er seine andere Hand in seinen Umhang gleiten und holte etwas hervor, was er ihr nun direkt vor die Nase hielt. Mariahs Augen weiteten sich rapide. Es war das Buch der Blutrituale, welches sie vor einiger Zeit in der Nocturngasse gekauft und kurz darauf wieder verloren hatte!

"Na, erkennst du es wieder?", fragte Tom gehässig. Mariah starrte jedoch nur ungläubig die blutrote Überschrift auf dem Buchrücken an ohne auf seine Frage zu reagieren. Doch als er es neben ihr auf den Steintisch legte, war sie nun gezwungen, ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Seine Hand hatte er schon längst von ihren Haaren zurückgezogen.

"Warst bestimmt ganz schön niedergeschlagen, als es wieder verschwunden war", murmelte er grinsend. Mariahs Augen funkelten ihn nun wieder voller Abscheu an. Oh ja! Sie war niedergeschlagen gewesen, sogar mehr als das!

Immerhin hatte sie einen ganzen Tag lang diesem Buch hinterher gejagt.

"Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass du dieses Buch vor mir finden und alles daran setzen würdest, damit ich es nicht bekomme."

Verwirrt sah Mariah Tom an. Was meinte er damit? Als hätte sie dies laut ausgesprochen, wurde ihre Frage sofort beantwortet.

"Ich meine damit, dass ich nur darauf gewartet habe, dass du dieses Buch finden würdest. Als es soweit war, habe ich alles in die Wege geleitet, damit das Buch aus Hogwarts rauskommt. Und wie erwartet bist du mit deinen beiden Gefährten der Spur des Buches bis in die Nocturngasse gefolgt und ihr seid in meine Falle getappt. Doch meine Diener haben versagt", sagte er gefährlich leise, wodurch jeder Todesser beschämt den Kopf einzog, "und ihr seid entkommen. Das hat mich ganz schön verärgert. Aber zum Glück konnte meine treue Nagini euch aufspüren und das Buch zu mir bringen."

Je mehr er gesprochen hatte, desto mehr hatte sich Mariah an diesen grausigen Tag erinnert. Nagini war es also tatsächlich gewesen. Diese Schlange hatte sie damals gebissen, damit sie die schwarze Box mit dem Buch fallen lassen sollte. Und das Schlimmste an all dem war ... es war alles geplant gewesen. Er hatte sie, Laura und Draco buchstäblich mit dem Buch geködert, um sie zu fangen. Das war zum Glück ja daneben gegangen, doch das Buch hatte er am Ende doch noch bekommen.

_Dieser Mistkerl!_

"Danke für das Kompliment", sagte Tom amüsiert.

Mariah klappte nun der Mund auf. Hatte sie die letzten Gedanken gerade laut ausgesprochen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht! Aber warum wusste er dann, dass sie ihn in Gedanken gerade so beleidigt hatte? Oder war das nur ein Trick, um sie zu verunsichern?

"Was denkst du, meine ich damit?", flüsterte er immer noch grinsend. Plötzlich kam sein Gesicht ihrem wieder unheimlich nah. Noch nichtmal eine Hand breit war er von ihr entfernt.

Mariah zitterte. Was würde er jetzt tun? Wie lange würde sie noch leben?

Tom strich sanft einige Haarsträhnen von ihrer Stirn und sah ihr direkt in die ängstlichen Augen. Er konnte sich in diesem eiskalten Grau spiegeln.

"Du hast Angst, nicht wahr?"

Mariah schluckte unmerklich, da ihr Vater wohl den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

"Wirklich verständlich", fügte Tom hinzu und strich mit dem rechten Zeigefinger über ihre Wange.

Auf einmal bewegte sich die schlafende Nagini auf seiner Schulter und öffnete die schlitzförmigen Augen. Sie erblickte Mariah und zischte sie aggressiv an.

Mariah überkam die Panik und unruhig zerrte sie erneut an ihren Fesseln.

"_Meister! Lasst mich sie töten! Lasst mich sie töten!_", hörte sie aus dem Zischen des gefährlichen Reptils heraus. Mariah brannten beide Augen, da sie vor Angst nicht einmal blinzeln konnte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie als kleines Kind immer wieder Alpträume von einer unheimlichen sprechenden Schlange gehabt hatte, die ihre langen Giftzähne in sie versenkt hatte. Nun war ihr klar, dass Nagini sie die ganzen Jahre über in ihrem Kopf heimgesucht hatte.

"Noch etwas Geduld, meine treue Freundin, "murmelte Tom sanft und streichelte seine Schlange.

"Nachdem ich das bekommen habe, was ich will, kannst du mit ihr machen, was du willst."

Nagini zischte noch einmal laut vor Mordlust, bevor sie nun wieder verstummte und sich wieder ruhig auf Toms Schulter niederließ.

Nun trafen sich wieder die Blicke der beiden Blutsverwandten.

"_Nachdem ich das bekommen habe, was ich will_", wiederholte er im Flüsterton und berührte mit seinen Lippen ihre Stirn. Mariah kniff ihre Augen vor Scham zu. Sie hasste es so unendlich ihm hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein. Tränen liefen aus ihren Augenwinkeln.

Auf ihrer Stirn spürte sie nun, dass die Lippen ihres Vaters ein dämonisches Grinsen bildeten. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Mariah öffnete langsam wieder ihre Augen und wunderte sich als sie Kettenrasseln vernahm. Dabei zerrte sie an ihren doch gar nicht.

"Du kochst ja ganz schön vor Eifersucht; am liebsten würdest du mich jetzt umbringen, oder Harry?", fragte er amüsiert, ging nun einen Schritt zur Seite und drehte sein Gesicht von seiner Tochter weg.

Nun konnte Mariah Harry sehen, der mit Zornesröte im Gesicht und mit zerrenden Händen in Ketten zu Tom aufsah. In seinen Augen konnte sie die unbeschreibliche Wut sehen und erschauderte leicht bei diesem Anblick.

Auf einmal holte Tom seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Harry.

"Ich glaube, ich sollte dir diese bösen Gedanken austreiben. _CRUCIO!_"

Harry riss seine Augen weit auf und zerrte erneut mit aller Kraft an seinen Fesseln. Dieser brennende, unvorstellbare Schmerz, den er schon vor einem Jahr auf dem Friedhof erlebt hatte, schoss wie ein gewaltiger Flammenorkan durch seinen gesamten Körper. Dass Zentrum dieses Feuers schien jedoch seine Blitznarbe zu sein, die so heftig pochte und brannte, dass er dachte, sein Kopf wäre im nächsten Moment nicht mehr in einem Stück.

Es war unerträglich. Seine Knochen, sein Gewebe, seine Organe, seine Haut, seine Seele ... alles schien zu verbrennen.

Er schloss vor Schmerzen seine Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um bloß nicht loszuschreien. Diese Genugtuung wollte er seinem Erzfeind nicht geben. Durch diesen Trotz blutete schon bald seine Lippe und ein Fluss von Rot lief über sein Kinn.

Weit entfernt vernahm er Toms Stimme, die etwas Beschwörendes von sich gab.

Plötzlich schien eine innere Explosion seinen Leib zu sprengen. Seine Wirbelsäule krümmte sich, wodurch er seinen Oberkörper heben musste und mit aufgerissenem, blutverschmierten Mund schrie er seine Qualen heraus.

Dieser Schmerzensschrei zog sich in die Länge bis Harry keine Luft mehr in den Lungen hatte. Erschöpft schnappte er nach dem lebenserhaltenen Sauerstoff in der erhitzten Luft um ihn herum. Nach einem leichten Schwindelanfall bemerkte er erst, dass Tom den Folterungsfluch nun von ihm genommen hatte.

Mit schweren Lidern öffnete er langsam seine Augen und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Mariahs bleiches Gesicht erblickte. Ihre wunderschönen Augen glänzten durch die Tränen, die aus ihren Augenwinkeln flossen.

Er erschrak heftig, als Toms Finger auf einmal mit einer unglaublichen Sanftheit seine pechschwarzen Haarsträhnen von seiner schweißnassen Stirn wegstrichen. Dabei berührten seine Fingerspitzen ganz leicht seine Narbe doch schon diese kleine unmerkliche Berührungen bereitete ihm erneut ein heftiges Dröhnen in seinem Kopf.

Harry wurde es immer schwummriger vor den Augen, doch durch diesen Nebelschleier konnte er Toms triumphierendes Grinsen sehen.

"Das war eine ausgebesserte Form des Crutiatus-Fluches. Hat es dir gefallen?"

Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht und antwortete nicht. Tom störte das nicht. Er strich nun mit seinen langen Fingern seinem Zauberstab entlang und sah diesen gelangweilt an.

"Weißt du ...", murmelte er, "du hast mich vorhin wirklich sehr amüsiert. Ich fand es richtig herzzerreißend, wie du deine Gefühle für Mariah zugegeben hast. Und erst recht wie du sie in

Schutz genommen hast. Es war wirklich ein amüsantes Schauspiel. Nur leider völlig überflüssig."

Harry war verwundert. Ihm war völlig schleierhaft, was Tom damit meinte. Durch einen schnellen Seitenblick bemerkte er, dass auch Mariah völlig verwirrt zu ihrem Vater aufsah.

"Durch diese Narbe, die ich dir vor vierzehn Jahren verpasst habe", wisperte Tom und strich mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs dem Verlauf der Narbe auf Harrys Stirn entlang, " und durch dein Blut, welches ich nun in mir trage, ist eine interessante Verbindung zwischen uns beiden entstanden. Eine _sehr_ interessante sogar."

Als Harry nun auch noch ein dämonisches Grinsen in dem Gesicht dieses Jungen sah, ging im so langsam ein Licht auf.

"Du ... du hast von allem gewusst ... Du hast mich vorhin nur provoziert, damit all die anderen es wahrheitsgerecht aus _meinem_ Mund hören", keuchte er noch immer völlig ausgelaugt.

Toms Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Ja. Das ganze Jahr lang habe ich mit Freude und Interesse deine Gedanken durchstöbert. Anfangs war dies sehr einfach, weil dein Kopf fast frei von irgendwelchen starken Emotionen war. Die Verbindung zwischen uns war so stark, es kam mir fast so vor, als würdest du neben mir stehen. Doch ebenso konntest du fühlen, was ich empfand. Du spürtest meine Wut und meinen Zorn, weil Mariah und diese Göre weggerannt sind. In deinen Träumen hast du dabei zugesehen, wie ich Muggel gefoltert und getötet habe."

Deswegen also diese Kopfschmerzen und diese ganzen Träume, erinnerte sich Harry. Für ihn war es keine große Überraschung, dass Tom seine Gedanken zum Teil lesen konnte.

"Doch da du nicht wusstest, wie du diese Gabe nutzen könntest, blieben all meine Pläne vor dir geheim. Zu meinem Glück. Aber als meine Tochter auftauchte, wurde meine Verbindung zu dir immer schwächer. Ich konnte deine Ängste nicht mehr sehen. Es war wie eine Sperre", sagte er mit leicht bebender Stimme und warf Mariah einen kurzen, scharfen Blick zu. "Jedoch konnte ich deine Gefühle für sie wahrnehmen. Jeden deiner Schritte konnte ich sehen. Und wie ich vorhin schon erwähnt habe: Es war sehr amüsant."

Diese Worte sprach der schwarze Magier mit einem leisen Kichern aus, was Harry beinahe rasend machte.

"Natürlich wäre es für mich noch vorteilhafter gewesen, wenn ich durch dich erfahren hätte, was Dumbledore wohl gegen mich unternehmen wollte. Doch erstens war er schlau genug dir nichts zu verraten und zweitens konnte ich, wie schon gesagt, nur noch deine Gefühle für _sie_ wahrnehmen", sagte er und drehte sich nun wieder zu Mariah um.

"Es ist zwar eine Schande ... aber dennoch ein Segen, dass wir beide Blutsverwandte sind. Denn auch deine Gedanken und vor allem Gefühle konnte ich sehr leicht deuten", murmelte er.

Mariahs Gesicht wurde nun noch weißer.

"Besonders interessant wurde es ja erst recht nach Weihnachten, nicht wahr?", fragte er, wodurch Mariah nun leicht errötete. "Zuerst waren mir deine Empfindungen echt zuwider. Doch dann machte es mir Spaß einfach nur zuzusehen, wie du dich mit dem Gedanken quälst, keine Liebe zu verdienen. Ich wäre beinahe gestorben vor Freude, als dir dann bei Harry schließlich rausgerutscht ist, wer du wirklich bist. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er dich dann genauso verabscheuen würde wie mich. Vor allem nachdem ich ihm einige Warnungen im Schlaf geschickt habe."

Mariah starrte ihn genauso wie Harry völlig fassungslos an. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr, wusste Harry, was Tom damit gemeint hatte. Die Rede hier war von diesen seltsamen Träumen gewesen, die er von Mariah gehabt hatte. Erst jetzt verstand er auch wirklich, was Mariah ihm in seinem ersten Traum entgegen geschrien hatte. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich geglaubt, dass sie es nicht verdienen würde, von irgendjemanden geliebt zu werden. Und von ihm anscheinend schon gar nicht. Und Tom hatte ihm also diese Träume geschickt.

Dieser fuhr mittlerweile fort.

"Vor allem nach dem letzten kleinen Traum, den ich ihm beschert habe, dachte ich, dass er dir niemals wieder vertrauen würde. Doch ich hatte mich sehr geirrt, das muss ich zugeben", meinte er.

Über Mariahs Gesicht schlich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen. Irgendwie berauschte es sie zu wissen,

dass auch ihr Vater solche dummen Fehler machte. Der bemerkte ihr Grinsen und erwiderte dies mit einem kalten Blick.

"Tja, es ist ja bekannt, dass du in der Liebe immer den Kürzeren ziehst und absolut nicht schnallst, was um dich herum passiert", sagte Mariah hämisch.

Toms makelloses Gesicht wechselte die normale Farbe zuerst zu kreidebleich und dann zur Zornesröte, als er mit einem schnellen Schritt an Mariahs Steintisch herantrat und ihr mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht schlug.

Nun folgte eine kurze Stille. Mariahs Gesicht lag regungslos auf der linken Seite der Steinplatte. So konnte Harry, der die Szene soeben völlig geschockt mitverfolgt hatte, nicht sehen, ob sie noch bei Bewusstsein war. Doch bei dieser Wucht, mit der Tom sie geschlagen hatte, konnte er sich das kaum vorstellen.

"Genau wie bei deiner dummen Mutter, platze ich jetzt schon fast vor Ungeduld dich endlich in deinem eigenen Blut ersaufen zu sehen", sagte er gereizt.

Zu Harrys Überraschung drehte sich Mariahs Gesicht ganz langsam wieder in seine Richtung. Ihre Unterlippe war am rechten Mundwinkel aufgeplatzt und blutete heftig. Ihre grauen Augen funkelten auf eine seltsame Weise und das schadenfrohe Grinsen zierte noch immer ihre Lippen.

"Der einzige Dumme warst wohl mehr du", keuchte sie.

Nun zitterte Tom leicht vor Wut. Auf einmal schlug er seine Hände auf den Steintischrand und stützte sich an dem großen Steinklotz an. Mit mörderischem Blick sah er auf seine Tochter herab.

"Du bist deiner Mutter wirklich ähnlicher, als ich dachte. Sie war genauso unverschämt und trotzig zu mir, bevor ich den Todes-Fluch auf sie gehetzt habe. Sie redete sogar irgendetwas daher, dass du mich irgendwann endgültig aus der Welt schaffen würdest. Mit diesem dummen Wunschdenken hab ich sie in die Hölle geschickt. Sie erinnerte mich schon beinahe an eine Märtyrerin ... Aber zugegeben hat sie sehr viel Mut und Kampfgeist gehabt. Kein Wunder, sie war schließlich in Gryffindor gewesen. Aber, dass der Sprechende Hut dich ebenfalls dorthin geschickt hat ... das hat mich wirklich sehr überrascht", erzählte Tom, der wohl einigermaßen seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte. "Mir war klar, dass du um alles in der Welt nicht nach Slytherin wolltest, sondern nach Gryffindor. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff ... diese Häuser hätte ich bei der Auswahl erwartet. Aber _Gryffindor_ ... das Leben ist doch wirklich voller Überraschungen."

Mariah grinste nun nicht mehr, sondern dachte angestrengt nach.

Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem sie in Dumbledores Büro gesessen hatte. Damals hatte sie den Sprechenden Hut nach seiner Entscheidung, dass er sie nach Gryffindor geschickt hatte, ausgefragt. Dieser hatte ihr damals auch verraten, dass sie eigentlich viel besser nach Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder vor allem nach Slytherin gepasst hätte. Aber warum nicht _Gryffindor_?

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte Tom auf einmal.

Mariah zuckte leicht zusammen.

Sie hätte beinahe vergessen, dass Tom ja zum Teil ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. Sie musste nun besser aufpassen. Tom sprach weiter.

"Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich dein Blut will, obwohl ich doch selbst das Blut des heiligen Salazar Slytherins in mir trage?", wollte er wissen. Nun setzte Mariah einen sehr interessierten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"In den letzten Monaten mehr als alles andere", antwortete sie trocken. Tom grinste hinterhältig.

"Das habe ich gemerkt. Gut, dann überleg mal gut. Um dieses Ritual durchzuführen, brauche ich die Erben von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Den Erben von Godric Gryffindor habe ich ja in unseren werten Harry Potter gefunden ..."

"Und in deiner und meiner Wenigkeit die Erben von Slytherin", beendete Mariah für ihn mit einem ungeduldigen Ton in der Stimme. "Jetzt rück endlich mal damit raus! Wer sind die anderen beiden Erben?"

Nun fing Tom an zu lachen. Es war ein abgrundtief böses und kaltes Lachen. Nachdem er wieder verstummt war, sah er Mariah mit einer undefinierbaren Vorfreude in den Augen an.

"Du kapierst es also immer noch nicht ... Na gut, ich will mal nicht so sein. Schon lange vor deiner

Geburt habe ich etwas sehr Interessantes über die Familie deiner Mutter rausgefunden", sagte er.

Mariahs Augenbrauen gingen langsam in die Höhe.

Warum ging es jetzt schon wieder um ihre Mutter?

"Ich habe ihre Vorfahren bis ins Mittelalter zurückverfolgt und wer, glaubst du wohl, war deine Großmutter?", ließ er sie raten. Mariah war nun noch ratloser. Sie wusste überhaupt nichts über die Vorfahren ihrer Mutter. Warum sollte sie dann also...

Häh! Moment mal! Konnte es etwa sein, dass...

Mit einer schlimmen Vorahnung weiteten sich Mariahs Augen.

"Sie ... sie war eine der _Erben_?", flüsterte sie fassungslos. Toms Grinsen spiegelte nun unvorstellbare Boshaftigkeit, so dass Mariah nun schon die Antwort auf ihre Frage hatte.

Aber ... das hieße dann ja ... dass sie auch das Blut eines weiteren Gründers in sich trug!

Auch Harry machte sich währenddessen seine Gedanken.

Mariah war die Erbin von zwei Gründern von Hogwarts! Bei Merlin ... deswegen hatte er sie die ganze Zeit am Leben gelassen! Sonst könnte er dieses seltsame Ritual gar nicht durchführen! Aber wer war nun der letzte und vierte Erbe? Da Tom schon die ganze Zeit so siegessicher wirkte, musste er diese Person schon längst in seiner Gewalt haben. War es einer seiner Mitschüler?

Urplötzlich erinnerte sich Harry an etwas, dass ihn eigentlich seit langem nicht mehr losgelassen hatte. Er dachte an damals, als er mit Mariah Schluss gemacht hatte, da sie ihm einfach nichts genaues von sich hatte erzählen wollen. Daraufhin hatten sie Zauberkunst gehabt und Mariah hatte das gesamte Schloss zum Beben gebracht.

Damals ... war sie in einer Art Trance verfallen. Übermächtige Kräfte waren von ihr ausgegangen. Auf einmal hatte Harry wieder den Anblick vor Augen, als sie damals so mysteriös vor ihm gestanden und Parsel gesprochen hatte.

Ihre langen Haare hatten wie ihm Wind geweht und ihre Augen hatten einige unterschiedliche Farben angenommen: Grün, Blau und Gelb.

Moment mal! Drei Farben! Grün wie Slytherin, Blau wie Ravenclaw und Gelb wie ... Hufflepuff.

Einige grausige Erkenntnis durchfuhr Harrys Gehirn und in genau diesem Moment ertönte Toms Stimme.

"Ah, Harry scheint es wohl schon begriffen zu haben", sagte er und drehte sich zu Harry. "Er weiß jetzt, wer der vierte Erbe ist."

Mariah starrte Harry völlig überrascht an. Er warf ihr einen fassungslosen Blick zu und schien völlig sprachlos zu sein.

"_Wer_, Harry?", fragte Mariah ihn erwartungsvoll.

Harry schwieg lange, da der Schock immer noch tief in ihm lag.

Doch dann antwortete er ihr mit leiser, aber deutlicher Stimme: "_Du._"

Wie schon so oft an diesem Tag folgte eine unheimliche Stille.

Mariahs Augen waren fast unverändert. Doch sie sprachen Bände. Schock, Überraschung und vielleicht sogar Furcht waren in ihnen zu sehen.

Was hatte Harry da eben gesagt? _Sie_ sollte die Erbin von Slytherin, Ravenclaw _und_ Hufflepuff sein?

Das war doch völlig absurd! Wie kam er nur auf so was? Andererseits hatte Tom gemeint, dass Harry es wusste. Also musste es wahr sein. Nur wie konnte das möglich sein?

Zwar immer noch geschockt, aber mit großer Erwartung sah sie nun wieder zu ihrem Vater hoch. Der musterte sie mal wieder mit seinem typischen widerlichen Grinsen.

"Na, überrascht?", fragte er belustigt, wodurch er sich einen zornigen Blick von Mariah einfing. Ungerührt fuhr er fort. "Ich habe dir ja schon gesagt, dass ich mir die Vorfahren deiner Mutter ganz genau unter die Lupe genommen habe. Und bei ihrem Vater habe ich dann rausgefunden ... dass er der Nachfahre Helga Hufflepuffs war. Und ihre Mutter trug das Blut von Rowena Ravenclaw in sich. Deine Mutter war also eine sehr interessante Person."

Ungläubig starrte Mariah ihn an. Obwohl sie nun wusste, warum sie die Gene von drei Gründern Hogwarts' in ihrem Körper hatte, konnte sie es noch immer nicht wirklich glauben.

"Jetzt aber genug mit unserer kleinen Tratscherei", sagte Tom auf einmal und nahm wieder das

Buch der Blutrituale. Mariah fühlte sich nun, als würde ein Blizzard in ihrem Körper wüten. Jetzt würde es passieren! Sie und Harry würden bald sterben.

"Bevor ich euch beide ins Jenseits schicke", murmelte Tom während er das Buch aufschlug, "könnt ihr mich ruhig noch ein wenig ausfragen. Immerhin ... will ich euch doch nicht dumm sterben lassen."

Harry und Mariah betrachteten ihn völlig verwirrt. Obwohl ihnen tausende von Fragen auf den Zungen lagen, konnten sie diese nicht über die Lippen bringen.

Nach wenigen Minuten brachte es Harry endlich über sich, seine erste Frage zu stellen.

"Warum hast du Wurmschwanz den Befehl erteilt, Mariah während des Quidditchspiels anzugreifen?", wollte er wissen. "Sie wäre beinahe gestorben, dabei brauchtest du sie doch."

Tom blätterte gelangweilt in dem Buch herum und murmelte: "Mariah hat es dir schon ausreichend erklärt. Ich wollte ihr zeigen, dass mit mir nicht zu spaßen ist und dass sie es bloß nicht wagen sollte, sich mir überlegen zu fühlen nur, weil sie meiner Falle damals entgangen ist. Ich wusste, dass sie diesen 'kleinen' Anschlag überleben würde. Ich kenne ihre Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod gut genug."

Harry und Mariah wussten sofort, dass Tom mit der Falle auf Averys Vielsafttrankverwandlung anspielte. Dieser hatte sich damals in Harry verwandelt um Mariah zu überlisten und sie dann zu ihrem Vater zu bringen, was ihm auch durch Mariahs Gefühlskrise beinahe gelungen wäre. Nun stellte Mariah ebenfalls eine Frage.

"Hattet ihr von Anfang an vor, jemanden in Harrys Gestalt zu mir zu schicken? Ein Vielsafttrank braucht einen Monat, bis er fertig ist und Daniel hat Harry erst am Weihnachtsball das Haar entnommen. Aber einen Monat zuvor empfand ich noch gar nichts für ihn."

Nun hielt Tom kurz inne, sah aber trotzdem nicht von dem Buch auf.

"Du nicht, aber bei Harry hatte sich da schon was angestaut", antwortete er.

Überrascht sah Mariah zu Harry rüber. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Mariah wunderte sich darüber, dass Harrys Wangen nun leicht rot wurden.

"Er konnte seine Gefühle jedoch nicht wirklich einordnen, also gab ich mich damit zufrieden, dass eure Freundschaft genug war, um dich in die Falle zu locken. Doch nach den Ereignissen am Weihnachtsball", erzählte Tom, der nun wieder belustigt grinsen musste, "wäre es für Avery noch leichter gewesen. Doch der Idiot hat sich von Harry gegen die Wand schleudern lassen." Nun bebte seine Stimme und ein ängstliches Schlucken war aus den Todesserreihen zu vernehmen.

"Er trank den Vielsafttrank und ist durch den Geheimgang, der vom Honigtopf bis nach Hogwarts führt, hierher gekommen. Die Geheimgänge konnte wir alle ohne Mühe benutzen, sogar heute. Die Peitschende Weide hat ja nun ausgedient. Ich wundere mich wirklich sehr, dass dort keine Schutzzauber waren, so wie es die um das Schlossgelände herum auch gibt. Dumbledore ist in den letzten Jahren wirklich viel nachsichtiger geworden."

"Warum hast du Draco das Dunkle Mal verpasst, obwohl du wusstest, dass er dir nicht dienen will?"

Auch diese Frage war von Mariah gekommen. Nun musste Tom wieder schadenfroh grinsen.

"Lucius Malfoy hat mich regelrecht darum angefleht", erwiderte er. Mariah sah ihn verwirrt an, wodurch Tom fortfuhr.

"Ich wusste durch Wurmschwanz und Dracos Klassenkameraden schon von Anfang an, dass er sich auf deine Seite geschlagen hat und sogar für dich und dieser Druidengöre bei mir spionieren wollte."

"Also ... war dieser Auftrag von Lucius damals nur ein ..."

"Ein letzter Treuetest, du hast es erfasst. Lucius war selbst schon lange darüber im Bilde, dass du und das Mädchen hier seid. Aus Angst davor, dass ich ihn dafür bestrafen würde, dass sein Sohn nicht auf meiner Seite ist, hat er mich gebeten, Draco noch einmal genau zu überprüfen. Doch als sein Brief nach Malfoy Manor gekommen war, hatte ich mich entschlossen, Draco ins Riddle-Haus zu lotsen und ihn dann umzubringen. Doch Lucius wollte, dass er mit meinem Zeichen gebrandmarkt werden würde, bevor er sterben würde. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass er in dieses Leben

hineingeboren ist und auch so sterben soll. Deswegen ließ ich ihn am Leben. Er sollte genauso leiden wie du und Lucius wollte ihn selber töten, was er jetzt wohl auch gerade tut. Mit dem Dunklen Mal auf dem linken Unterarm und mit einem qualvollen Tod durch den eigenen Vater, soll er von dieser Welt verschwinden. Das ist seine Strafe dafür, sich mir widersetzt zu haben."

Mariahs gesamter Körper zitterte leicht.

Er zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Draco war mit der Zeit zu einem ihrer besten Freunde geworden. Am Anfang hatte sie ihn verabscheut, aber nachdem sie ihm geglaubt hatte, dass er nicht auf Voldemorts Seite war und er Laura wirklich liebte, hatte sich ihre Meinung über ihn geändert.

Nun tat er ihr fast nur noch Leid. Sie erinnerte sich an diese Szene unten im Kerker. Wie traurig und seelenlos er im Büro hin und her gegangen war, nachdem er das Foto gesehen hatte. Er hatte vorher immer gewusst, dass er und seine Mutter für seinem Vater nichts wert waren, doch das Lucius seine Mutter nur gequält hatte, weil er die Frau seiner Begierde nicht bekommen hatte, war für ihn wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht gewesen.

Und ihr Vater hatte nur mit ihm gespielt. Wie mit einer verkrüppelten, alten Marionette.

Armer Draco, dachte sie nur.

"Tu nicht so, als ob er dir Leid tun würde", sagte Tom kalt. "Immerhin hast _du_ ihn doch als _deinen_ Spion zu mir geschickt."

"Das ist nicht wahr! Er ist freiwillig gegangen!", erwiderte Mariah aufgebracht.

"Nächste Frage", erwiderte Tom nur mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Warum wolltest du meine Mutter zuerst verschonen?", fragte Harry auf einmal. Überrascht schaute Mariah nun wieder zu ihm rüber.

Sie dachte an die Nacht zurück, in der sie, Laura und Draco ihm erzählt hatten, dass er der Erbe Gryffindors war. Damals hatte Laura erwähnt, dass Tom beziehungsweise Voldemort Harrys Mutter damals nur deswegen verschonen wollte, weil sie nicht zu den Nachkommen Gryffindors gehört hatte. Aber das war sicher nicht der einzige Grund gewesen, da sie ja auch immerhin eine Muggelgeborene gewesen war.

Plötzlich bildeten Toms Lippen ein hämisches Grinsen. Ein leises, schauriges Kichern war von ihm zu hören und ein seltsames Flackern war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

"Dieses dumme, wertlose Schlammblut", lachte er. "Sie war doch tatsächlich so wahnsinnig sich mir in den Weg zu stellen, nur, um ein kleines Baby zu retten!"

Nun sah er zum ersten Mal von dem Buch auf und sah nun auf Harry herab, der ihn wütend anstarrte.

"Sie hat mich ellenlang angefleht, dass ich dich verschone; sie wollte sogar, dass ich sie, statt dich töte. Ich sage dir, ihr Todesschrei war wie Musik in meinen Ohren", flüsterte Tom genüsslich.

Auf einmal bildete sich um Harrys Körper herum ein zart roter Nebel. Harry zerrte erneut wie verrückt an seinen Ketten. Das Gestein, welches die Ketten festhielt, bröckelte leicht.

Plötzlich kniff Harry die Augen zu und er keuchte laut auf. Er wand sich in seinen Fesseln, als würde er starke Schmerzen verspüren.

Ein etwas beunruhigtes und verwundertes Raunen ging durch die Todessermenge. Tom jedoch grinste immer noch teuflisch und betrachtete weiterhin Harry in seinem Kampf gegen die unbekannten Qualen.

"Harry, Harry", säuselte er, "Da sieht man mal, dass Gryffindors Nachfahren absolut schwach sind. Deine Wut weckt soeben das bisschen Macht in dir, welche du aber überhaupt nicht kontrollieren kannst. Solange du deine Kräfte nicht richtig einschätzen und benutzen kannst, wenden sie sich gegen dich. Ich muss zugeben, dass die Kraft von Godric Gryffindor unvorstellbar groß ist, denn sonst hätte ich ja wohl kaum deinen Vater getötet. Doch du scheinst mir unwürdig zu sein, dieses wertvolle Blut in dir zu tragen."

Harry öffnete gequält seine Augen. Der Nebel um ihn herum wurde schwächer und der brennende Schmerz ließ langsam nach. Die Hitze, die seinen Körper umschwebte, war unerträglich. Schleierhaft erinnerte er sich an damals, als er Gryffindors Macht zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte. Doch damals hatte sie ihm verholfen, Mariahs Schwebezauber standzuhalten und sie auch wieder zu

beruhigen. War blanke Wut bei ihm etwa ein Auslöser dafür, dass sich seine unbekannte Macht gegen ihn stellte?

Denn soeben hatte er Mordlust empfunden und damals hatte er nur versucht, Mariah zu helfen.

"Jedoch ... hat ihr Opfer dafür gesorgt, dass ich dich nicht töten konnte. Ein Schlammblut hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, mich daran zu hindern. Aber, um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, Harry ... Als ich damals dein Kinderzimmer betrat, stand deine Mutter mit dir in deinen Armen ängstlich an der Wand. Sie wollte dich nicht hergeben ... genau wie Mariahs Mutter mir nicht ihre Tochter übergeben wollte", flüsterte er und sein fieses Grinsen verschwand auf einmal, was Harry und auch Mariah sofort auffiel.

"In diesem Moment erinnerte mich dieses Schlammblut an sie ... und irgendwie konnte ich sie deswegen zuerst nicht töten."

Diesen Satz hatte der junge Lord mit einer Stimme ausgesprochen, die vollkommen verletzt gewirkt hatte. Tom wirkte schon beinahe mitleidserregend.

Doch auf einmal zuckte er so heftig zusammen, als hätte ihn ein Stromschlag getroffen. Er hob ruckartig seinen Kopf und in seinen Augen war ein leichtes, rotes Funkeln zu sehen.

"Ihr habt noch eine Frage frei!", zischte er ohne auch nur einem von den beiden ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Mariah war noch immer völlig verwundert über Toms kleinen Aussetzer. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen, so ... traurig und einsam.

Doch bei seinem letzten Satz sah sie etwas erschrocken zu Harry rüber. Auch er sah sie mit einem seltsamen Blick an. Sie beide dürften nur noch eine Frage stellen, dann würden die Bloodgoblins sich an ihnen festbeißen und ihnen das Blut aussaugen.

Mariah wusste, was sie ihren Vater noch fragen wollte. Doch wollte auch Harry noch etwas von ihm wissen? Ihr fragender Blick durchbohrte ihn. Er wiederum lächelte nur warm und nickte leicht. Mariah verstand diese Geste und sah nun wieder mit entschlossenem Blick zu ihrem Vater auf.

"Hast du meine Mutter geliebt?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll.

Der Regen war wieder stärker geworden und klatschte an die hohen Fensterscheiben. Auch der Donnerschlag an der verzauberten Decke wütete heftiger denn je.

Toms Hände, die noch immer das Buch festhielten, fingen auf einmal an heftig zu zittern. Ganz leise waren seine knirschenden Zähne zu hören.

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, betrachtete Mariah ihn und wartete sehnsüchtig auf seine Antwort.

Dann hörte Toms Zittern plötzlich auf. Harry und Mariah fielen beinahe aus allen Wolken, als er auf einmal lächelte. Aber es war weder ein böses noch ein hämisches Lächeln. Es war ein trauriges ... und bitteres Lächeln.

"Sie war noch so jung", wisperte er so leise, dass Harry und Mariah Mühe hatten ihn zu verstehen, "Und trotzdem hat sie sich getraut, sich in meine Kreise einzuschleichen und mich auszuspionieren. So dumm und doch genauso mutig war sie. Und auch noch unbeschreibbar schön. Goldblondes Haar wie die Strahlen der Sonne und strahlend blaue Augen wie der Himmel. Sie zog mich gegen meinen Willen in ihren Bann. Und das hat sie schamlos ausgenutzt." Nun schwankte seine Stimme leicht vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Doch er sprach immer noch sehr leise.

"Sie hat sich hinter meinem Rücken über mich lustig gemacht. Als Strafe trug sie meinen Erben in ihrem Leib und gebar schließlich dich in einer kalten, ruhigen Halloweennacht vor fünfzehn Jahren", sagte er und warf Mariah einen kurzen scharfen Blick zu, den er dann aber auch sofort wieder von ihr abwandte. "Ich kann nur eins auf deine Frage antworten: Ich bin noch nie so sehr von jemanden enttäuscht worden wie von ihr -Argh!"

Auf einmal hielt sich Tom die Stirn und keuchte laut auf. Er ließ das Buch auf den Boden fallen, und stützte sich zitternd und keuchend mit der anderen nun freien Hand an der Kante des Steintisches ab, auf dem Harry lag. Was ist denn jetzt los, fragte sich dieser nur.

Auch die Todesser schienen beunruhigt.

"Herr, seid Ihr in Ordnung?", fragte einer von ihnen völlig verunsichert.

Tom nahm wieder die Hand von seiner Stirn. Auf einmal öffnete Nagini, die noch immer auf seiner

Schulter war, blitzschnell ihre Augen, die rot leuchteten. Tom fuhr zu den Todessern herum.

"NATÜRLICH! MACNAIR! HOL DIESE VIECHER HER!", befahl er und seine Augen funkelten ebenfalls für einen kurzen Moment blutrot auf. Nagini schloss wiederum langsam ihre Augen und fuhr mit ihrem Nickerchen fort.

Macnair gehorchte bedingungslos und schritt mit den Bloodgoblins auf die Steintische zu. Die magischen Wesen zerrten an den Ketten. So wie es aussah, dürsteten sie schon nach Harrys und Mariahs Blut.

Tom hob nun wieder das Buch vom Boden auf und durchblätterte es eilig, bis er die richtige Seite gefunden hatte. Scheinheilig und mit schwerem Atem grinste er.

"Wie lange ich doch auf diesen Augenblick gewartet habe", sagte er. "Nun werden die Bloodgoblins euer Blut aus euch raus saugen und es mir dann geben. Dann werde ich es trinken und der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt werden! Macnair!"

Der angesprochene Todesser nickte und holte auf einmal einen Dolch hervor, den er seinem Meister übergab. Nun legte Tom das Buch wieder auf den Steintisch, auf dem Mariah lag und wandte sich zuerst Harry zu. Mit seinen langen Fingern strich Tom vorsichtig über den Dolch.

"Zuerst werden wir den Appetit dieser reizenden Wesen mal anregen. Von dem bisschen Blut auf euren Gesichtern, werden sie sicher nicht dazu angetrieben, euch so viel Blut, wie ich brauche, auszusaugen", sagte er fies grinsend und packte Harrys gefesselten linken Arm. Er krempelte den Ärmel von Harrys weißem, nun schon verschwitztem Schulhemd hoch und versetzte ihm eine große Schnittwunde. Harry ließ einen kurzen Schrei ertönen. Es schmerzte. Es war jedoch nicht nur die scharfe Klinge, die in seine Haut gebohrt wurde, sondern auch seine Narbe reagierte erneut auf Toms Anwesenheit und ließ ihn unvorstellbare Qualen erleiden.

In dem Moment, wo Tom von ihm abließ, ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Knurren und Hecheln von den Bloodgoblins, die nun mit Speichel spuckenden Mäulern wie verrückt an den Ketten zerrten.

Noch einmal sah Harry zu seinem Erzfeind auf.

"Tja, Harry James Potter, diesmal werden dir die Geister deiner Eltern nicht aus der Patsche helfen", sagte er und drehte sich nun zu Mariah um. Wie auch schon bei Harry machte er ihren rechten und zu ihrer und Harrys Überraschung auch den linken Arm frei.

Tom bemerkte Mariahs verwundertes, aber doch auch ängstliches Gesicht und musste es sich schwer verkneifen vor Schadenfreude zu lachen. Er zückte den Dolch und zog diesen quälend langsam durch die Haut von Mariahs rechten Arm. Mariah biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schaffte es aber dennoch die Augen offen zu lassen.

"Hochmütig wie eh und je", wisperte Tom, "und doch dem Tode geweiht. Obwohl du das Blut von drei Gründern in dir trägst, ist es sehr schwer die gesamte Magie in deinen Genen einzufangen. Deswegen ist es wohl sinnvoller gleich zwei Bloodgoblins auf dich loszulassen."

Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich leicht über sie und schlitzte nun auch ihren anderen Arm auf. Mit angespanntem Blick sah sie ihm dabei zu.

Nichts erinnerte mehr an diesen verletzten Jungen von vorhin.

Das Knurren der Bloodgoblins wurde immer aggressiver und das Kettenrasseln lauter. Auch ein erschöpftes Ächzen von Macnair war zu hören.

Tom entfernte sich wieder von ihr und drehte sich nun wieder zu Macnair um.

"Gib mir drei von ihnen!", befahl er, worauf sein Diener ihm drei besonders aggressive Bloodgoblins übergab und dabei den Dolch wieder einsteckte.

Tom schien nur wenig Probleme zu haben die drei Blutsauger im Zaum zu halten. Langsam näherte er sich so nah wie möglich den Steintischen.

"Grüßt eure Vorfahren im Jenseits von mir", sagte er und ließ die Ketten im selben Moment los.

Einer der Bloodgoblins sprang auf Harrys Brust und biss sich in seinen blutenen Arm fest.

Sein lauter Schmerzensschrei vermischte sich mit dem Mariahs, die ebenfalls von den beiden restlichen Bloodgoblins angefallen wurde.

Die widerlichen Kobolde saugten ihnen mit einer enormen Kraft das Blut aus den Bisswunden, bis den beiden Gryffindors schwindelig wurde...

Wie aus dem Nichts zischte auf einmal ein heller Lichtstrahl in die Große Halle, direkt auf die Steintische zu und traf den Bloodgoblin, der bei Harry war. Dieser Blutsauger hielt auf einmal in seiner Bewegung inne und ließ von Harry ab. Daraufhin hörte er auf sich zu bewegen. Es folgten zwei weitere Lichtstrahle, die nun auch die anderen zwei Bloodgoblins außer Gefecht setzten.

Erschrocken sahen alle Beteiligten zum Eingang, von wo aus die Lichtstrahle gekommen waren.

Dort standen Snape, Draco und Laura.

"Wa - wie - Malfoy hat euch doch -", war das Einzige, was Tom herausbringen konnte.

"Lucius Malfoy", wurde er von Snape unterbrochen, "liegt unten in den Kerkern und hält ein kleines Schläfchen. Er war so nett uns seinen Zauberstab zu überlassen." Nun richtete er den Zauberstab auf seinen ehemaligen Herrn. Im selben Augenblick zückte einer der ihnen am nahesten stehenden Todesser den Zauberstab. Er war gerade dabei einen Fluch auszusprechen, doch Snape war schneller.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_", rief er, wodurch er den Zauberer entwaffnete und Draco mit einer flinken Bewegung den Zauberstab übergab.

Nun ging alles sehr schnell. Auch die restlichen Zauberer holten nun ihre Zauberstäbe hervor und es begann ein heftiger Kampf zwischen ihnen, Snape und den beiden jungen Slytherins.

Erst jetzt klappte Mariah ihren Mund zu. Ihr war so ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als sie ihre beste Freundin, Draco und Snape erblickt hatte. Sie lebten alle drei noch und waren gerade im Begriff die Situation hier noch zu retten.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein _Plopp_ in ihrer Nähe und zu ihrem Schreck fingen die erstarrten Bloodgoblins an zu schweben und sich dem Boden zu nähern.

Sie zog vor Überraschung scharf die Luft ein, als auf einmal ihre Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke herum aufsprangen. Vorsichtig sah sie zu ihrem Vater auf, der von diesen Dingen gerade überhaupt nichts mitbekommen zu haben schien. Zu schockiert war er noch immer von dem Anblick der befreiten Gefangenen.

Also wagte es Mariah sich langsam und unbemerkt aufzusetzen. Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf das aufgeschlagene Buch _'Blutrituale'_, welches noch immer neben ihr auf dem Steintisch lag.

Das ist die Chance, dachte sie in dem Moment, wobei sie gut darauf achtete, ihre Gedanken gut zu verschleiern, damit ihr Vater nichts mitbekam.

Der schien noch immer nicht zu bemerken, dass sie frei war. Langsam hob Mariah ihre rechte Hand ohne auf den Schmerz in ihrem Arm zu achten und sah noch einmal nervös zu Tom hoch.

In genau diesem Moment drehte er sich zu ihr um. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

"NEIN!", schrie er, doch Mariah presste ihre Hand auf das Buch und rief: "_DIRUMPIO!_"

Laut wie ein Chinaböller explodierte das Buch in tausend Fetzen unter Mariahs Hand.

Nachdem sich der Rauch der Explosion verzogen hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr reagieren, als Tom ihr erneut mitten ins Gesicht schlug, wodurch sie vom Steintisch runterrollte und auf den Boden landete.

Flink lief Tom um den Tisch herum und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

"DU KLEINES MISTSTÜCK!", schrie er so wütend wie noch nie zuvor. "ERST WAGST DU ES, MEINE NACHFOLGE ABZULEHNEN UND NUN HINDERST DU MICH DARAN, DER MÄCHTIGSTE ZAUBERER DER GESAMTEN WELT ZU WERDEN! _CRUCIO!_"

Mariah schrie laut auf. Die Macht des Fluches durchfuhr ihren gesamten Körper. Sie wand sich hin und her vor Schmerzen und zu allem Überfluss trat er auch noch auf sie ein, während sie immer noch von dem Fluch gequält wurde.

Entsetzt sah Harry zu, wie seine Freundin von diesem Bastard mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch

gequält wurde. Verzweifelt zerrte er an seinen Ketten.

Er wollte sie retten, er musste sie unbedingt retten.

Mit einem Blick zur Seite sah er, wie Snape, Laura und Malfoy gegen die Todesser und deren Kinder kämpften. Und er lag hier und konnte nichts tun, als nur zuzusehen.

Plötzlich vernahm er ein bekanntes _Plopp_ und im nächsten Augenblick hüpfte auf einmal der Hauselfe Dobby auf den Steintisch und schubste den beweglosen Bloodgoblin weg.

"Dobby", murmelte Harry einerseits vor Überraschung, andererseits vor Freude.

"Still, Harry Potter!", zischte Dobby leise und berührte mit seinem langen Finger die Ketten, die Harrys Hände fesselten. Auf einmal zersprangen diese und Harry, der sich nun langsam aufsetzte, rieb sich erstaunt die Handgelenke.

Er wirbelte erschrocken herum, als Toms vor Zorn tobende Stimme erneut losdonnerte.

"DAFÜR WIRST DU BÜSSEN, DU MISTGEBURT!"

Vor Schreck, aber auch vor Wut erhob sich Harry hastig, doch auf einmal hörte er ein lautes, aggressives Zischen zu seinen Füßen. Mit schlimmer Vorahnung sah er nach unten und sah nun in die durchdringenden Augen Naginis. Die Schlange richtete sich auf, bis ihr Kopf nun ungefähr auf seiner Augenhöhe war. Mit ihrer zischelnden, langen Zunge berührte sie sein Gesicht.

"_Niemand wird sich unserem Meister in den Weg stellen!_", kam es von ihr.

_Unser_ Meister, fragte sich Harry verwundert.

"Harry!"

Der Gryffindor drehte sich überrascht zur Seite. Laura hetzte eilig auf ihn zu, wobei sie mehreren Flüchen, die durch die Halle schossen, mit gekonnten Sprüngen auswich.

"Zur Seite!", rief sie und hob ihre rechte Hand. Ohne zu zögern, ließ sich Harry nach hinten auf den Steintisch fallen und Laura schoss einen unbekannten Zauber auf Nagini ab.

Diese ließ ein gequältes Zischen ertönen, was aber mehr wie das Fauchen einer Katze klang, und sank langsam zu Boden. Langsam stand Harry wieder auf und betrachtete die Schlange, die nun plötzlich anfing zu schmelzen. Sie versank in einem schäumenden, grünen Schleimhaufen, der nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand.

Laura rannte schnell zu Harry und kam vor ihm zum Stehen.

"Alles okay?", fragte sie völlig außer Atem. Harry nickte und starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, wo Nagini verschwunden war.

"Gut gemacht, Dobby", sagte Laura zu ihrem kleinen Freund.

"M-Mariah R-Riddle -", stotterte er mit zitternder, piepsiger Stimme und zeigte mit seinem langen Zeigefinger auf den jungen Lord, der noch immer wie besessen auf seine Tochter eintrat. Er war so von der Rolle, das er wohl noch nicht mal realisierte, dass Harry soeben befreit worden war oder, dass seine geliebte und treue Schlange nun nicht mehr existierte.

"Grausam", murmelte Laura nur. Harry sah sie an. Sie schien zu schockiert von diesen Anblick zu sein, als sich bewegen zu können. Und das schien sich noch nicht einmal zu ändern, als Tom Mariah erneut anschrie.

"ICH BRING DICH UM! STIRB!", schrie er und trat ihr nun mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.

Nun brannte in Harry eine Sicherung durch. Ohne auf Lauras und Dobbys empörte Rufe zu achten, rannte er los und stürzte sich auf Tom. Dieser war so sehr über den unerwarteten Angriff überrascht, sodass Harry ihm mit einem flinken und gekonnten Griff den Zauberstab wegnehmen konnte. Mit der anderen Hand packte er Tom an der Schulter und drückte ihn auf den harten Steinboden.

Kniend hockte Harry nun über ihm und hielt ihm die Spitze des Zauberstabes an den Hals.

Mit einem erschöpften, aber zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck sah er zu dem Jungen herab, der unter ihm lag und ihn zornig anfunkelte.

"Tja, Tom", sagte Harry leise. "Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall."

Auf einmal erklang Snapes Stimme laut in der Halle.

"LAURA, DRACO, RUNTER!"

Mit einem flüchtigen Blick zur Seite konnte Harry sehen, wie Malfoy, der gerade Gregory Goyle mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, sich rasch auf den Boden warf und hinter sich

hörter er, wie auch Laura in Deckung ging.

"_SOMNUS TOTALUS!_", kam es laut von Snape und im nächsten Moment spürte Harry wie eine gewaltige Kraftwelle nur wenige Zentimeter über seinen Kopf hinwegfegte. Diese traf alle Todesser, die Slytherins und auch die übrigen Bloodgoblins, die daraufhin ihre Augen schlossen und langsam zu Boden fielen.

Nach einer kurzen Stille merkte Harry, wie Laura an ihm vorbei lief und sich zu der regungslosen Mariah runterbeugte. Dann hörte er hinter sich Snape und Draco, die sich ihnen näherten.

Tom, der noch immer beinahe hilflos unter Harry lag, bebte vor Wut. Sicher besonders vor Wut über seine eigene Unachtsamkeit.

"Es ist vorbei, _Mylord_", murmelte Snape mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

"LAURA LAISON!"

Erschrocken wirbelte das besagte Mädchen, wie auch Draco, Snape und Harry, zum Eingang herum. Dort stand Lucius Malfoy, und nahm einem ohnmächtigen Todesser, der direkt am Eingangsportal lag, den Zauberstab ab. Das Blut, welches noch immer aus seiner Platzwunde am Hinterkopf floss, hatte einen kleinen Teil seiner blonden Haare rot verfärbt.

Mit Schweiß auf der Stirn und einem irren Blick richtete er den Zauberstab auf die junge Slytherin.

"Deine Viertelstunde ist um!", rief Lucius laut. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Ein giftgrüner Strahl schoss direkt auf die völlig schockierte Laura zu. Snape, Draco und Harry konnten nur tatenlos zusehen, wie der Tod auf sie zuraste.

Völlig unerwartet sprang Dobby auf einmal direkt vor Laura und wurde von dem Todesfluch getroffen. Durch die heftige Wucht prallte er gegen Laura, die dabei zwei, drei Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde.

Nachdem sie sich von dem ersten Schreck erholt hatte, sah sie auf den toten Hauselfen, der regungslos und mit offenen starren Augen auf ihrem Schoß lag.

"_D-Dobby?_", wisperte sie zitternd. Doch Dobby rührte sich nicht.

Laura liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Einer ihrer besten Freunde war tot. Getötet von ... _ihm_...

In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr heiß, unbeschreibbar heiß. Das letzte Mal, als sie diese Hitze verspürt hatte, war gewesen, als sie Draco damals aus dem Geheimraum geschleudert hatte. Doch das war nur ein warmes Lüftchen gewesen im Gegensatz zu dem, was jetzt in ihr wütete.

Bebend vor Zorn erhob sie sich, wobei der tote Hauself von ihrem Schoß zu Boden rutschte. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick und funkelte Lucius böse an.

"MALFOY!", fuhr sie ihn hysterisch an. Ihre Haut begann weiß zu leuchten und die geheimnisvollen hellgrünen, keltischen Zeichen kamen auf ihrem gesamten Körper zum Vorschein.

Bevor Lucius Malfoy in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, hob Laura blitzschnell ihre rechte Hand und schwenkte sie schnell nach links. Zeitgleich mit der Bewegung flog Lucius plötzlich gegen die Wand, wobei ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand fiel. Der reinblütige Zauberer schrie vor Schmerzen. Offenbar war es nicht nur der Schlag gegen die Wand, sondern eine unheimliche Macht schien ihn im Innersten zu zerreißen.

Drohend ging Laura einige Schritte vorwärts. Ihre noch immer erhobene Hand schwenkte sie nun mit einem Ruck nach rechts, wobei Lucius gegen die entgegenliegende Wand krachte. Das Knacken und Knirschen seiner Knochen war zu hören.

"DU UNMORALISCHES SCHWEIN!", keifte Laura und ließ ihn erneut nach links fliegen. "ERST MEINE MUTTER UND DANN AUCH NOCH DOBBY! MACHT ES DIR SPASS, MIR SOLCHE SEELISCHEN SCHMERZEN ZUZUFÜGEN?"

Ihre schneeweiße Haut leuchtete noch mehr auf und auch das Grün ihrer Augen strahlte ungewöhnlich hell. Ihr Gesicht war wutverzerrt und ihr Zorn unvorstellbar groß.

Snape, Draco und Harry sahen einfach nur sprachlos zu. Noch nie zuvor hatten sie dieses Mädchen so wütend gesehen ... Und diese Aura, die sie umgab war einfach atemberaubend mächtig. Auch Tom, der eigentlich diese Situation für sich hätte nutzen können, um sich von Harry zu befreien, blieb regungslos liegen und betrachtete weiterhin die magischen Kräfte Lauras, die ihn nun doch schwer beeindruckten.

Laura ließ Lucius noch viele Male gegen die Steinwände der Großen Halle krachen. Immer wieder schrie sie dabei ihre wütenden Worte heraus.

"JAHRELANG HAST DU ES GEWAGT MEINE ELTERN ZU TERRORISIEREN! SELBST DEINE EIGENE FAMILIE QUÄLST DU FAST BIS ZUM TODE, DU SCHMUTZIGES EKEL!", keifte sie und ließ auf einmal ihre Hand rasch sinken, wodurch Lucius zu Boden fiel und dort auf seinem Rücken liegen blieb.

Laura schritt elegant auf ihn zu und betrachtete ihn. Schweratmend lag er da und versuchte, genug Luft zu bekommen. Sein sonst so makelloses Gesicht war von heftigen Schürfwunden und Blutergüssen übersät. Sein Körper zitterte und er ächzte und stöhnte leise vor Schmerzen.

Laura blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und sah kalt auf ihn herab.

"Dobby hatte Recht", sagte sie mit einem Beben in der Stimme. "Du verdienst es zu sterben."

Mit diesen Worten sah sie nun zu Boden, wo sie ein scharfes Obstmesser vorfand. Sie beugte sich runter und hob es auf. Ein teuflisches Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Das hier ist meine Rache, Lucius Malfoy, für all diejenigen, die du mir genommen hast und deren Leben du zerstört hast!", sagte sie und hob das Messer in die Höhe, bereit, um diesem Bastard den Todesstoß zu geben.

Plötzlich kam ihr Vater Severus Snape angerannt und stellte sich vor ihr, wobei er ihren Arm festhielt.

"Laura, das darfst du nicht tun!", ermahnte er sie ernst. Entgeistert starrte Laura ihn an.

"_Wie bitte?_", wisperte sie. Sie schien überhaupt nicht zu verstehen, warum sich ihr Vater auf einmal einmischte. Severus' Hand umklammerte fest ihren rechten Unterarm.

"Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach umbringen!", sagte er. Ungläubig riss Laura sich von ihm los. Er wollte sich ihr nähern, blieb dann aber doch von ihr fern, da sie ihr Messer schützend vor sich hielt.

"UND WARUM NICHT!", fuhr sie ihn an. Unglaube war in ihren leuchtenen Augen zu erkennen. "DIESER BASTARD HAT MEINE MUTTER, DIE FRAU, DIE DU LIEBTEST, AUF DEM GEWISSEN! ER HAT DIE BRIEFE ABGEFANGEN, DIE IHR EUCH GEGENSEITIG GESCHICKT HABT! FINDEST DU WIRKLICH, DASS SO EINER LEBEN DARF!"

Erstarrt wie zu Stein, starrte Severus seine Tochter an. Was hatte sie da eben gesagt? Lara hatte tatsächlich versucht, ihm zu schreiben und dieser vermaledeite Lucius Malfoy hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er ihre Briefe nicht bekommen hatte? Und sie auch seine nicht?

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und zitterten. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er sah etwas erschrocken auf, als Laura nun wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zuging.

"SO! JETZT WO DU JA ALLES WEISST, KANNST DU MIR JA ENDLICH AUS DEM WEG GEHEN UND IHN MIR ÜBERLASSEN!", fauchte sie mit einem beinahe irren Blick. Severus streckte jedoch die Arme aus, um sie daran zu hindern, an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Erneut blieb Laura stehen, senkte aber noch nicht das Messer.

"Beruhige dich bitte, Laura! I-ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend bist, aber -"

Ein starkes Licht blendete ihn nun und hinderte ihn am Weitersprechen. Lauras Haut leuchtete unvorstellbar stark, doch Severus konnte gerade noch ihren Blick sehen, der vor Wahnsinn nur so sprühte.

"WÜTEND! WÜTEND! DIESER MANN HAT ZWEI DER WICHTIGSTEN PERSONEN IN MEINEM LEBEN UMGEBRACHT! SOLL ICH MICH DA ETWA FREUEN!" Laura schien völlig außer Kontrolle zu sein.

"Nein, aber -"

"GEH MIR JETZT GEFÄLLIGST AUS DEM WEG ODER ICH RÄUME DICH MIT GEWALT ZUR SEITE!", zischte sie und ging erneut einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Laura!"

"VERSCHWINDE!", kreischte sie und rammte das Obstmesser mitten in die linke Schulter ihres Vaters.

Severus keuchte laut auf, doch als er sich sofort wieder der Situation klar wurde, drückte er seine Tochter mit seiner rechten Hand an sich. Mit seiner anderen Hand umfasste er ihre Rechte, die noch

immer am Griff des Messers klammerte.

Laura wehrte sich nicht. Doch die Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen nun über ihre Wangen und durchnässten Severus' Umhang.

"Warum!", schluchzte sie laut. "Warum lässt du mich ihn nicht für all das bestrafen, was er getan hat? Du verabscheust ihn doch auch!"

Severus drückte sie immer fester an seine Brust. Ihr zierlicher Körper war sehr erhitzt und brannte durch die Kleidung hindurch unter seinen Fingern. Die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter waren unerträglich, doch das war für ihn unwichtig.

"Lara hätte nicht gewollt, dass du zur Mörderin wirst", flüsterte Severus leise.

In diesem Moment zuckte Laura heftig zusammen.

Schlagartig erinnerte sie sich an einen Traum, den sie vorhin gehabt hatte, bevor sie im Kerker aufgewacht war. Nein! Es war nicht nur ein Traum gewesen ... sondern eine Erinnerung. Eine Erinnerung an ein Versprechen, das sie ihrer Mutter gegeben hatte. Das Versprechen niemals jemanden zu töten, egal wie sehr sie jemanden hasste.

_'Bitte ... versprich mir, dass du niemals jemanden töten wirst.'_

_'Ja, Mum. Ich verspreche es dir.'_

Diese Worte der Vergangenheit schwirrten nun in ihrem Kopf herum.

Auf einmal verschwand das Leuchten ihres Körpers und die keltischen Zeichen bildeten sich zurück.

Weinend und erschöpft, ließ sie das Obstmesser, welches immer noch in Severus' Schulter steckte, los und sank schluchzend in seine Umarmung.

Mit der einen Hand zog Severus das Messer mit einem Schmerzensseufzer heraus und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Dann drückte er Laura nur noch fester an sich und strich mit seiner Hand beruhigend über ihren Kopf.

Mit offenem Mund sah Harry zu seinem Zaubertranklehrer und dessen Tochter. Dieses Mädchen hatte ihm doch tatsächlich gerade ein Messer in die Schulter gerammt und er hatte das einfach so hingenommen.

Doch zumindest schien die Gefahr, Laura könnte Amok laufen, fürs Erste gebannt. Mit einem schnellen flüchtigen Blick zur Seite sah er den toten Dobby auf dem Boden liegen. Als wäre es gestern gewesen, erinnerte Harry sich an damals vor drei Jahren, wo Dobby auf einmal in seinem Zimmer aufgetaucht war und ihn daran hatte hindern wollen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Zwar hatte ihm dieser Hauself eine Menge Ärger eingebracht und hätte ihn sogar beinahe getötet, aber dennoch hatte er ihm damals geholfen, die zweite Aufgabe beim Trimagischen Turnier zu überstehen. Und soeben hatte er Laura das Leben gerettet ... und hatte sich für sie geopfert...

Ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Wegen der Wucht fiel er mit dem Rücken nach hinten auf den Boden und spürte, wie ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

Vor Schreck riss Harry seine Augen auf und sah in die kalten Toms, der nun mit gezücktem Zauberstab über ihm stand und ihn schadenfroh angrinste.

"Ja, wie du vorhin schon sagtest, Harry. _Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall_", sagte er.

Ich bin so dumm, dachte Harry in diesem Moment. Wieso war er nur so unvorsichtig gewesen!

Gerade noch hatte er die Kontrolle über diese aussichtslose Situation gehabt und nur, weil er sich hatte ablenken lassen, war dieser plötzliche Machtwechsel auch schon wieder vorbei.

Er hörte von der Seite her ein erschrockenes Keuchen und konnte mit einem schnellen Blick in diese Richtung gerade noch erhaschen, wie Draco seinen Zauberstab auf Tom richtete und den Mund öffnete, um einen Fluch auszusprechen. Doch Tom war leider schneller.

"_SOMNUS TOTALUS!_", rief er laut, wodurch eine gewaltige Magiewelle aus seinem Zauberstab auf Draco zuschoss. Der schloss erschöpft die Augen und fiel zu Boden.

Die Magiewelle raste nun auch auf Snape und Laura zu, die nach wenigen Sekunden ebenfalls zu Boden fielen und regungslos liegen blieben.

Nun sah Tom wieder zu Harry herab.

Kaltes Eisgrau mit einem unmerklich roten Schimmer traf auf Smaragdgrün, Schlange auf Löwe. Aber nicht nur Gegensätze blickten sich in diesem Moment an.

"Ich habe dir damals unten in den Kerkern angeboten mit mir die Welt zu regieren, weißt du noch, Harry?", fragte Tom mit einer unheimlichen, ruhigen Stimme.

Harry sah ihn angespannt an. Noch sehr gut erinnerte er sich an die Zeit vor fünf Jahren. An die Zeit, wo er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war. An die Zeit, wo ein freundlicher Halbriese ihn von den Dursleys geholt hatte. An die Zeit, wo er Hogwarts zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. An die Zeit, wo er seine ersten Freunde gefunden hatte. An die Zeit, wo er den Mörder seiner Eltern nach zehn Jahren wiedergetroffen hatte. Der Mörder, der ihm damals angeboten hatte, der bösen Seite beizutreten.

Mit tausend Erinnerungen im Kopf, nickte Harry.

"Ich hätte dir damals gern die Chance gegeben zu, überleben. Als ich dich nämlich nach so vielen Jahren mit einem Gesichtsausdruck unzähliger schwerer Erinnerungen gesehen habe, konnte ich mich für einen kurzen Augenblick in dir sehen. Ich wollte, dass du meinen Worten, ich könnte deine Eltern wieder lebendig machen, Glauben schenken würdest. Einerseits, um den Stein der Weisen zu bekommen, andererseits damit du auf meiner Seite kämpfst. Damals dachte ich nämlich noch, du wärst stark und könntest die vollständigen Kräfte Gryffindors in dir wecken und einsetzen. Doch du hast mich durchschaut ... und heute weiß ich, dass du nur eine Hülle bist, die von Godric Gryffindors Macht geführt wird", sagte Tom mit einem kurzen abfälligen Lachen.

Auf einmal war ein gequältes, leises Stöhnen zu hören und Tom sah von Harry auf. Er entdeckte seine Tochter wenige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und regte sich etwas mit ihrem zitternden Körper.

"Ach", lachte Tom, "Mein kleines Töchterchen kommt nun auch wieder zu sich."

Nun sah er wieder zu Harry runter und grinste dämonisch.

"Stellt sich jetzt nur noch die Frage ... wen ich von euch beiden zuerst aus dem Weg räume."

Er und Harry bekamen zugleich große Augen, als plötzlich eine wunderschöne Musik und ein unheimlich sanfter Vogelgesang erklang.

Erschrocken drehte sich Tom um und sah, wie ein großer, rotgoldener Phönix in die Halle flog. Mit den langen Krallen an den Füßen trug er ein langes, silbernes Schwert mit Eiergroßen Rubinen am Griff. Vor Schreck taumelte Tom zurück. Harry jedoch stand eilig auf und starrte mit einem großen Schimmer Hoffnung in den Augen zu dem Phönix Fawkes herauf. Er streckte die Hand aus und Fawkes ließ das Schwert fallen, welches Harry auffing. Mit einem Kribbeln im Magen besah er die Inschrift auf dem Schwert.

_Godric Gryffindor_

Erinnerungen kamen an den damaligen Kampf mit einem Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens zurück. Damals war er auch Tom Riddle zum ersten Mal begegnet.

Etwas überrascht stellte er fest, dass Fawkes auf seiner linken Schulter gelandet war. Der wunderschöne Phönix fing an zu weinen und die Perlengroßen Tränen tropften auf Harrys aufgeschlitztem Arm. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden verschwand die riesige Schnittwunde.

"NEIN! DIESER DUMME VOGEL KOMMT MIR NICHT NOCH EINMAL IN DIE QUERE!", schrie Tom beinahe panisch und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Fawkes.

Ohne, dass ein Zauberspruch ausgesprochen wurde, raste ein seltsamer Fluch auf Fawkes zu und schleuderte ihn von Harrys Schulter direkt gegen die Wand. Fiepend rutschte er an dieser herunter auf den Boden.

Entsetzt drehte sich Harry zu ihm um.

"FAWKES!", schrie er. Er wirbelte sofort wieder herum, als er Toms triumphales Lachen vernahm.

"So so, du willst also wieder mit diesem Schwert gegen mich antreten. Na schön, wie du willst."

Mit diesen Wort streckte er die Hand mit seinem Zauberstab zur Seite. Auf einmal richtete sich der Zauberstab auf Toms Handfläche auf und geriet in eine riesige, giftgrüne Stichflamme. In der nächsten Sekunde hielt Tom ein langes Schwert mit einem lang geschliffenen, grünen Smaragd am Griff in der Hand.

Entsetzt wurde es von Harry betrachtet.

"Ist-ist das etwa ... das Schwert von -"

"Nein", wurde er von Tom unterbrochen, "Es ist nicht das leibhaftige Werk von Salazar Slytherin. Es ist zwar von seinen Nachfahren geschmiedet worden, doch ihm gehörte es nicht. Aber das ist egal. Um dich zu besiegen wird es schon reichen."

Wie aus heiterem Himmel griff er nun mit seinem Schwert an. Harry konnte diese Attacke jedoch noch rechtzeitig mit dem Schwert Gryffindors abwehren. Doch schon näherte sich ihm Toms Schwert erneut und er konnte noch schnell zur Seite springen...

Mariah hatte sehr große Schwierigkeiten ihre Augen offen zu halten. Ihre Lider waren schwer und ihre Augen brannten stark. Genau wie ihre vielen Wunden auf ihrem Gesicht und am ganzen Körper, die ihr Vater ihr vor lauter Wut zugefügt hatte.

Sie konnte sich kaum bewegen. Ihre Gelenke schienen wie gelähmt und ihr Verstand war beinahe leer. Aber ein Gedanke durchzog soeben immer wieder ihren Kopf.

Sie hatte gerade ihren Vater daran gehindert dieses Ritual durchzuführen und somit der mächtigste Zauberer auf Erden zu werden. Wenigstens hatte sie noch etwas Gutes vollbracht.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie ein lautes _Kling _und_ Klang_ hörte. Es klang so, als würde zwei Schwerter gegeneinander schlagen.

Bekämpfen sich Tom und Harry etwa gerade mit Schwertern, dachte Mariah nervös. Harry kannte sich im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater doch gar nicht mit so was aus!

Ihre Befürchtung bestätigte sich sofort, da Harrys erschöpftes Keuchen nur andauernd von Toms Lachen übertrumpft wurde.

Große Tränen liefen über Mariahs Wangen. Es war alles vorbei. Sie würde sterben, Harry würde sterben, alle würden sterben. Es war also doch völlig egal, dass sie das Buch _'Blutrituale'_ zerstört hatte. Tom würde siegen und eine neue Möglichkeit finden, an die große Macht zu kommen.

_'Mariah ...'_

Mariah zuckte vor Schreck zusammen.

Was war das eben gewesen? Wer hatte da soeben nach ihr gerufen? Verwundert sah sie sich in ihrer Umgebung um.

_'Mariah ...'_

Schon wieder! Sie sah sich so genau wie möglich um, doch alle Anwesenden außer Tom und Harry waren bewusstlos und sonst war keiner da, der Mariah hätte rufen können.

_'Ich bin hier, rechts von dir.'_

Erwartungsvoll drehte sie ihren Kopf nach rechts und sah nun zu ihrem Erstaunen den völlig zerzausten Fawkes, der halb an der Wand gelehnt hockte.

Konnte das wirklich sein? Hatte Fawkes soeben mit ihr geredet?

"Warst ... warst _du_ das gerade?", flüsterte sie unsicher.

Nach einer Weile, wo Mariah schon anfing zu denken, dass sie sich das vor lauter Verzweiflung nur eingebildet hatte, nickte Fawkes leicht.

_'Ja ... Ich rede zu dir, um dir zu helfen.'_

"Helfen? Wie denn?", fragte sie unsicher.

_'Sieh nach vorn_.'

Mariah sah nun geradeaus und sah zu ihrer Verwunderung nur zwei Meter von ihr entfernt eine große, lange Phönixfeder auf dem Boden liegen. Mariahs Augen weiteten sich. War das etwa die

Feder, die Fawkes ihr damals in Dumbledores Büro geschenkt hatte? Ja! Das musste sie sein! Sicher war sie ihr aus der Tasche gefallen, als ihr Vater auf sie losgegangen war.

_'Schnell! Berühre die Feder!'_

Verwirrt sah Mariah wieder zu Fawkes, der auf einmal merkwürdig zitterte. Ein seltsames goldenes Funkeln war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

"Was?"

_'Beeil dich! Harry braucht deine Hilfe!'_

Nach wenigen Sekunden nickte Mariah entschlossen und zog sich mit ihren Armen voran. Ihre Haut scheuerte über den harten Steinboden, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Keuchend kroch sie immer näher auf die Feder zu.

Plötzlich hörte sie, wie jemand mit seinem Schwert zu Boden fiel.

"So, Harry ... Das war's dann wohl."

Mariah traf beinahe der Schlag. Harry hatte also diesen Kampf verloren!

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht kroch sie weiter voran.

"Ich habe mich nun entschieden, dass du derjenige sein wirst, den ich zuerst beseitige. Mariah wird dir dann auch bald folgen."

Mariah streckte nun ihre zitternde Hand aus.

"Es wird Zeit, dass Gryffindors letzter Erbe für immer von dieser Welt verschwindet!", rief Tom laut.

Im selben Moment umfasste Mariahs Hand die Feder.

Ein lautes Geräusch, welches einer Explosion glich, donnerte ihr ins Ohr und eine unvorstellbare Wärme nahm von ihrem gesamten Körper Besitz. Die Feder in ihrer Hand leuchtete hell auf und wurde immer länger. Um sie herum bildete sich eine riesige Feuerwalze, ohne sie zu berühren.

Mariah schloss ihre Augen und genoss diese wunderschöne Wärme. Sie begann zu schweben und ihre vielen Schmerzen verschwanden, als wären sie nie da gewesen.

_'Öffne deine Augen.'_

Als sie Fawkes Stimme hörte, gehorchte sie seinen Worten. Ihr Mund öffnete sich vor Schreck, als sie begriff, dass sie auf einmal ein Schwert in der Hand hielt. Es war prachtvoll, beinahe königlich. Die lange, scharfe Klinge war schneeweiß. Der schimmernd goldene Griff war mit zarten Phönixabbildungen verziert und besaß einen großen, ovalen, blutroten Rubin.

_'Dies ist das Phönixschwert. Es gehörte eins deiner Mutter.'_

"Meiner Mutter!", wisperte Mariah atemlos.

_'Mariah ... Dir ist es bestimmt, dieses Schwert zu führen und damit das Böse zu besiegen. Es ist deine Bestimmung.'_

Schon wieder spürte Mariah diese überwältigende Wärme. Langsam bildete sich in der Feuerwalze direkt vor ihr eine große Lücke.

Nun konnte sie Harry sehen, der auf dem Boden lag und Tom, der über ihm mit erhobenem Schwert stand. Beide Jungen starrten Mariah mit offenem Mund an und wirkten wie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt.

Mariahs Füße berührten nun wieder den Boden. Ihre Augen hatten nun einen fremden, seltsamen Ausdruck. Weder kalt, noch ängstlich, einfach nur leer.

"Nun musst _du_ wohl deine Vorfahren im Jenseits von mir grüßen, Tom Vorlost Riddle!", raunte sie und mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Schwertes verschwand das restliche Feuer um sie herum vollkommen.

Nun richtete sie ihre Waffe auf ihren Erzeuger.

"Stell dich!"


	25. 24 Endlich Frieden

24. Endlich Frieden

Sprachlos starrte Tom seine Tochter an.

Ihre Wunden waren verschwunden und ihre Augen funkelten ihn mit einem unheimlichen Blick an.

Was war das nur für ein Schwert, was sie in den Händen hielt? Und woher war diese mysteriöse Feuerwalze gekommen? Was zum Teufel war hier nur los?

Er ging unsicher einen Schritt zurück, als Mariah sich ihm näherte.

"Na los!", fuhr sie ihn an. "Oder traust du dich etwa nicht!"

Ein Blitz zuckte über ihnen an der verzauberten Decke und das Licht wurde von Mariahs Schwert durch die blanke Klinge zurückgeworfen.

Tom war nun nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Es war alles außer Kontrolle geraten. Auf einmal wagte es Mariah wahrhaftig, direkt gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Dieser Gedanke löste etwas in ihm aus. War es Angst?

Harry nutzte diese Gelegenheit, griff nach seinem Schwert und stand hastig auf. Nun stand er neben Mariah und richtete ebenfalls sein Schwert auf Tom.

Auf einmal rannte Mariah auf den jungen Lord zu und versetzte ihm einen heftigen Schwerthieb in den rechten Oberarm. Tom schrie kurz auf und taumelte eilig zurück, wobei ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand fiel. Er hielt sich die stark blutende Wunde und starrte Mariah hasserfüllt an.

"Wie kannst _du_ es wagen ... _mich_ zu verletzen?", raunte er sie an. Mariah erwiderte dies mit einem gleichgültigen Blick.

"Was regst du dich so auf?", fragte sie trocken. "Es ist doch nur das wertlose Blut eines _Halbblutes_."

Harry war sich sicher, dass sie da eben den größten Knackpunkt von Tom gefunden hatte. Dieser wurde nämlich rot vor Zorn und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Augen leuchteten auf einmal hellrot auf und ohne weiter auf seinen verletzten Arm zu achten, hob er sein Schwert auf.

Er sah zu den beiden Gryffindors und grinste.

"Euch ist es zwar gelungen das Buch zu zerstören und meine Diener außer Gefecht zu setzen", schnaufte er etwas erschöpft. "Doch mich werdet ihr nicht kriegen."

Auf einmal zog er mit der linken Hand seinen pechschwarzen Umhang aus. Den wirbelte er elegant herum und im nächsten Moment erhob er sein Schwert und zerschnitt den Umhang in der Luft. Die zerschnittenen Stofffetzen fielen auf den Boden.

"Was hat er vor?", flüsterte Harry Mariah leise zu. Diese wusste jedoch auch nicht, was da vor sich ging und schwieg mit einem etwas nervösen Schlucken.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen verflüssigten sich die Reste des Umhanges und glänzten auf einmal wie Pech oder Öl. Ein großer, schwarzer Fleck lag nun auf dem Steinboden.

Tom streckte seine verletzten Arm darüber aus und das Blut seiner Wunde tropfte in den schwarzen Schmutz. Plötzlich erhob sich etwas aus der seltsamen Flüssigkeit und nahm eine menschliche Form an. Am Ende war kein Tropfen mehr zu sehen, sondern ein sechszehnjähriger Junge, der Tom wie ein Ei dem anderen glich. Er drehte sich zu Mariah und Harry und schenkte ihnen ein boshaftes Lächeln.

Den beiden klappten die Kiefer runter.

Woher war auf einmal dieser Junge erschienen! Und warum sah er Tom so ähnlich! Etwa ein Zwilling? Nein! Das kann nicht sein, war Mariahs überzeugte Meinung.

Tom legte grinsend seinen verletzten Arm um sein Ebenbild.

"Da ihr zu zweit gegen mich kämpfen wollt, finde ich es doch nur fair, wenn ich auch jemanden an meiner Seite habe, oder?", fragte er amüsiert.

Harry und Mariah starrten ihn noch immer völlig sprachlos an. Plötzlich streckte Toms Doppelgänger seine Hand in die Höhe und hatte auf einmal ebenfalls ein Schwert in der Hand. Es sah nicht so aus wie das von Tom, doch von dieser Waffe ging trotzdem eine unheimliche Energie aus.

"Glaubt jetzt bloß nicht, dass er schwächer ist, nur, weil er ein künstlicher Doppelgänger von mir

ist", sagte Tom und nahm seinen Arm wieder von der Schulter des Doubles. "Wir beide sind zwar zwei Körper ..."

"... aber _ein_ Geist", fügte der Doppelgänger auf einmal mit der selben Stimme Toms hinzu. Tom sah nun wieder zu seiner Tochter und lächelte hämisch.

"Dieser Umhang, aus dem ich ihn erschaffen habe, war auch ein nettes Utensil unserer Vorfahren. Wenn du mir von Anfang an gehorcht und meine Nachfolge angenommen hättest, hättest du auch von der ganzen Macht Slytherins Gebrauch machen können."

Mariah erwiderte dies mit einem gereizten Blick. Nun hob sie ihr Schwert wieder ein wenig auf Brusthöhe an und nahm eine Angriffspose ein. Ein Gegner oder zwei, das war ihr nun doch egal.

"Ich habe gerne darauf verzichtet", sagte sie.

Tom lächelte hämisch und richtete auf einmal das Schwert auf Harry.

"Wir sollten unseren Kampf fortführen, findest du nicht?", sagte Tom zu ihm.

Harry schluckte unmerklich und machte sich nun auch bereit.

Blitzschnell rannte Tom auf einmal auf ihn zu und griff an. Harry blockte eilig mit dem Gryffindorschwert ab. Mit einem schnellen Blick erhaschte er noch Toms Doppelgänger, der nun Mariah attackierte.

Harry sah nun wieder zu Tom, der erneut mit dem Schwert ausholte. Doch Harry wich gekonnt aus und sprang auf den Lehrertisch.

Obwohl Tom sein Schwert nun mit der linken Hand führte, war er immer noch im Vorteil. Erneut sah Harry kurz zu Mariah rüber, die sich kräftig gegen ihren Angreifer wehrte. Sie blockte super seine Attacken ab und holte auch sehr kraftvoll aus. Vorher konnte sie nur so gut mit einem Schwert umgehen?

Auf einmal fühlte er, wie Toms Schwertklinge seine Seite streifte. Harrys Schulhemd riss an dieser Stelle leicht und es färbte sich rot. Der Gryffindor hielt sich mit der linken Hand die Wunde und wich erneut aus, als Tom einen weiteren Angriff begann.

"Da siehst du es, Harry!", sagte Tom verachtend. "Du bist sogar zu schwach Gryffindors Schwert gegen mich zu führen. Mit deinem bisschen Gefuchtel hast du meinen treuen Basiliken damals getötet, doch das war nur Glück. Heute wirst du jedoch kein Glück haben!"

Mit diesen Worten versetzte er Harry eine riesige Wunde am linken Oberschenkel, wodurch Harry vom Lehrertisch auf den Boden fiel.

Tom sprang elegant auf den Lehrertisch und richtete sein Schwert auf Harry.

"Warum so umständlich, Harry? Wenn ich dir den Todesstoß versetzte, ist doch endlich alles vorbei und deine Freundin wird dir schon bald in die Hölle folgen", murmelte er sanft.

Harrys Hände umklammerten krampfhaft den Griff seinen Schwertes. Warum nur konnte er nicht auch so gut mit dem Schwert umgehen wie sein Feind? Er hatte eine so mächtige Waffe in der Hand und was nützte sie ihm nun?

Er wollte doch nur, dass endlich Frieden herrschte, dass der Spuk zu Ende ging ... und dass Mariah und alle anderen überlebten.

Auf einmal spürte er ein starkes Kribbeln in seinen Händen. Gegen seinen Willen schlug er mit seinem Schwert gegen Toms, so dass Harry sicher aufstehen konnte. Tom blickte ihn etwas konfus an. Doch schnell kehrte sein selbstsicheres Grinsen zurück.

"Ach, weißt du jetzt endlich wie man ein Schwert benutzt?", sagte er mit einem Lachen, doch in seiner Stimme war der leichte Anflug von Angst zu hören.

Harry konnte es sich auch nicht erklären. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde das Schwert ihn führen und nicht umgekehrt. Selbstbewusst und mit Kampfesmut sprang er nun wieder auf den Lehrertisch und griff Tom an. Dieser wich aus und taumelte leicht zurück. Harry näherte sich ihm ohne zu zögern und ein ebenbürtiger Kampf kam nun in die Gänge...

Mariah keuchte langsam vor Erschöpfung.

Dieser Doppelgänger ihres Vaters schien aber überhaupt nicht zu ermüden, obwohl er mit seinem Schwert immer und immer wieder auf sie einschlug.

Doch Mariah hatte auch einiges auf dem Kasten. Zu ihrem Glück hatte Lara Laison ihr und auch Laura den Umgang mit Schwertern beigebracht. Ihre Druidenvorfahren hatten sich früher nämlich meistens auf diese Art duelliert. Mariah hatte sich damals keinen Reim daraus machen können, wofür sie dies jemals gebrauchen könnte, doch jetzt bedankte sie sich in Gedanken millionenmal für all das, was Lara ihr beigebracht hatte.

Das Schwert in ihren Händen glühte förmlich und schickte ein angenehmes, warmes Kribbeln in ihren Körper. Es gab ihr das Gefühl alles zu schaffen und jeden besiegen zu können.

Doch plötzlich schlug ihr Gegners Schwert ihr Schwert aus den Händen, welches nach hinten flog und mit einem lauten _Klonk_ auf den Boden fiel.

Durch den Schreck wegen diesem unerwarteten Angriff taumelte Mariah nach hinten und saß nun auf einer Bank des Gryffindortisches. Sie drückte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tischkante und wurde von diesem _künstlichen_ Menschen scharf gemustert.

Gerade als sein Schwert erneut auf sie zu raste, griff sie flink nach einer Gabel und hielt diese schützend vor ihrem Gesicht. Die Schwertklinge blieb zwischen zwei Zähnen der Gabel stecken und konnte Mariah so keinen Schaden zufügen.

Erschrocken starrte der Junge sie an. Doch der Schock in seinen Augen wechselte schnell zu einem wütenden und ungeduldigen Blick.

"Gib auf!", zischte er und drückte sein Schwert mit aller Kraft gegen die Gabel.

Mariah biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Schweiß lief über ihre Stirn und die Knöchel ihrer Finger knackten leise, so sehr strengte sie sich an, ihm Widerstand zu leisten.

Bevor ihre Kraft nun vollkommen nachließ, trat sie diesem Double mit einem Fuß in den Magen und mit dem anderen in den Schritt.

Ihre Tritte erzielten sofort ihre Wirkung. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem lauten Keuchen wich der Doppelgänger von ihr zurück und hielt sich den Magen. Seine zitternden Beine hielten den Schmerzen in seinem Schritt nicht stand und knickten ein, wodurch er nun auf dem Boden hockte.

Mariah nutzte diese Gelegenheit, warf die Gabel zur Seite und machte eine Rückwärtsrolle über den Gryffindortisch. Mit ihren Füßen landete sie schnell auf dem Boden und schnappte sich ihr Schwert.

Da ihr Gegner sich immer noch vor Schmerzen krümmte, wagte sie es zu Harry und Tom rüberzusehen. Zu ihrer erfreuten Überraschung hockte auch ihr Vater auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Bauch.

Natürlich, dachte Mariah, als bei ihr der Groschen fiel. Toms Doppelgänger war ein Teil von ihm und deswegen spürte jeder der beiden die Schmerzen des anderen.

Würde Tom dann auch sterben, wenn sie seinen Doppelgänger mit einem Schwerthieb töten würde? Wäre doch eigentlich logisch!

Entschlossen, aber doch auch genauso so angespannt, sprang Mariah über den Tisch und ging langsam auf das Double zu. Langsam hob sie ihr Schwert in die Höhe und irgendwie schienen sich die Sekunden dabei in die Länge zu ziehen.

Im selben Moment, wo sie nun endlich zuschlagen wollte, sah das Double auf einmal ruckartig zu ihr auf. Seine Augen blitzten blutrot auf und wirkten mörderisch. Mariah erschrak heftig bei diesem Anblick.

"Versuch es erst gar nicht!", fuhr er sie an und erhob sich. Unvorhersehbar schnell, schlug er sein Schwert in ihre Richtung. Mariah konnte nichts anderes tun als nach rechts an ihm vorbei zu springen. Das Schwert verfehlte knapp ihren Kopf und stutzte wenige Millimeter ihrer Haare. Durch diesen Schlenker fiel sie zu Boden und der Junge drehte sich rasch zu ihr um, um sie erneut anzugreifen. Doch auch dieses mal konnte sich Mariah mit einer flinken Rückwärtsrolle retten. Sie stand sofort wieder auf und wich von ihm zurück.

Sie schrie vor Schreck auf, als sie auf einmal mit dem Rücken gegen irgendwas prallte. Sie fuhr herum und blickte zu ihrem Erstaunen in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen, die sie ebenfalls sehr überrascht ansahen. Er stand ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

Schnell nahmen sie wieder den Blickkontakt mit ihren jeweiligen Gegnern auf. Diese gingen von beiden Seiten auf die Gryffindors zu. Mariah sah den irren, roten Blick des Doubles und war sich sicher, dass Tom Harry gerade auch so ansah.

"Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet", sagten Tom und sein Doppelgänger gemeinsam. "Jetzt sterbt ihr zwei gemeinsam!"

Als das Double langsam auf sie zukam, kam Mariah plötzlich eine Idee. Schnell wechselte sie ihr Schwert in ihre linke Hand über und packte mit der rechten Harrys linke Hand.

Der zuckte vor Schreck zusammen.

"Was -"

"Shhhh! Nicht bewegen!", wisperte Mariah. Harry verstand gar nichts mehr. Er wollte zu Seite springen, sich und sie retten, doch Mariah hielt ihn krampfhaft fest.

"Aber -"

"Vertrau mir!", flehte Mariah angespannt. Zuerst zögerte Harry, doch dann drückte er ihre Hand und schluckte nervös.

Beide sahen zu, wie ihre Gegner mit erhobenen Schwertern auf sie zurannten. Sie standen bald direkt vor ihnen, noch nicht einmal zwei Schritte trennten sie voneinander.

"DUCKEN!", schrie Mariah plötzlich und zog den völlig konfusen Harry auf den Boden.

Tom und sein völlig überraschter Doppelgänger starrten sich entsetzt und mit offenen Mündern an, als sie ihre Schwerter gegeneinander schlugen.

Bei der Berührung der beiden Waffen wurde ein starkes, explosionsartiges Licht freigesetzt und ein lauter Schrei ertönte.

Mit großen Augen sahen Harry und Mariah dabei zu, wie sich die beiden Körper wieder zu einem vereinten. Das Schwert des Doppelgängers löste sich im Nichts auf.

Nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand das Licht und Tom fiel nach hinten zu Boden.

Wie auf Kommando standen Harry und Mariah zur gleichen Zeit auf, rannten mit gezückten Schwertern auf ihren Todfeind zu und stachen mit all ihren Kräften zu.

Mariahs Phönixschwert stach in Toms Herz und Harrys Schwert Gryffindors bohrte sich in Toms rechte Brust.

Der Donner über ihnen verstummte nun. Der Regen draußen wurde schwächer und die Regenwolken verzogen sich langsam.

Der Atem von Harry und Mariah war stockend. Beide sahen auf Tom herab. Seine Augen waren nun wieder eisgrau und weit aufgerissen. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und Blut floss langsam heraus. Er atmete stoßweise und abgehackt. Er keuchte leise und seine Mund- und Augenwinkel zuckten heftig.

Auf einmal streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und umfasste Mariahs linkes Handgelenk.

Ihr entfiel ein geschocktes Keuchen.

Sie wollte sich von ihm losreißen, doch plötzlich ... lächelte er. Es war ein ehrliches und auch irgendwie trauriges Lächeln. Sein Daumen strich zärtlich über ihre Haut.

"Auch wie ich ... wirst du deinem Schicksal nicht entgehen können ... mein Kind", flüsterte er sanft und schloss langsam die Augen. Seine Hand ließ ihre los und fiel zu Boden. Eine einzelne Träne lief über seine blasse Wange.

Wie zu Stein erstarrt, sah Mariah ihn an. Regungslos, lag ihr Vater unter ihr.

Er ist tot, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort war tatsächlich _tot_!

Vollkommen überfordert mit diesem Gedanken und der Erinnerung an seine letzten Worte, ließ Mariah das Schwert los und plumpste ungeschickt auf den Boden.

Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust. Ihr Atem war unkontrolliert und schnell. Sie sah überrascht auf, als Harry sich auf einmal vor ihr auf den Bogen hinhockte und seine Hand zu ihrem Nacken wandern ließ. Er zog sie zu sich und drückte seine heiße Stirn gegen ihre. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Es ist vorbei", murmelte er. In seiner Stimme war Erschöpfung, aber auch Erleichterung zu hören.

Auf einmal musste Mariah anfangen zu weinen. Ja, es war endlich vorbei. Harry und sie hatten Lord

Voldemort mit vereinten Kräften besiegt. Mariah konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, so unfassbar schien ihr das alles.

Nun wagte sie es noch einmal zu der Leiche vor ihnen zu sehen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung war dieses traurige Lächeln nicht von Toms Gesicht verschwunden. Dort, wo ihr Schwert sein Herz getroffen hatte, war ein großer Blutfleck zu sehen. Als ihr Blick zu dem Schwert Godric Gryffindors wanderte, sah sie an der Einstichstelle eine dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Flüssigkeit. Mit Sicherheit hatte Harry Toms Tagebuch durchstochen.

Mariah wurde von dem Sonnenlicht geblendet, welches nun prall und stark durch das große zerbrochene Fenster hinein schien. Über ihnen an der verzauberten Decke bildete sich ein wunderschöner Regenbogen.

Mariah zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als auf einmal etwas an ihrer Hand knabberte. Sie wirbelte herum und erblickte nun einen kleinen seltsamen Vogel. Sein bisschen Gefieder war dunkelrot und wirkte leicht angekokelt. Seine großen, schwarzen, glänzenden Augen guckten sie neugierig an.

"Fawkes", wisperte Harry leise und streichelte dem Vogel zärtlich über den Kopf. Der Vogel gurrte zufrieden.

Mariah starrte Harry und den Vogel ungläubig an. Das sollte Fawkes sein? Erst jetzt entdeckte sie die Spur aus Asche, die von dem Vogel bis zu der Wand führte, an die Fawkes vorhin geprallt war. Dort lag ein riesiger Haufen Asche.

Natürlich, schoss es Mariah durch den Kopf. Phönixe sterben nicht wirklich, sondern erwachen aus der Asche zu neuem Leben. Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen?

Lächelnd streckte sie Fawkes nun auch wieder ihre Hand hin. Der kleine Phönix knabberte zärtlich an ihren Fingern, wodurch Mariah leise kicherte. Ihr wurde in diesem Augenblick eins klar. Ohne Fawkes' Hilfe hätten sie es nicht geschafft zu siegen.

"Vielen Dank, Fawkes", murmelte sie.

Plötzlich waren schnelle Schritte vom Eingang her zu hören und Harry und Mariah sahen eilig in die Richtung. Dort am Eingang standen Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Sirius, Arabella Figg, Fudge, die Minister und Madam Pomfrey.

Mit ernsten und teilweise auch ängstlichen Blicken betrachteten sie das Chaos in der Halle. Dumbledore und die anderen gingen langsam auf die beiden Gryffindors zu und blieben nur wenige Schritte vor ihnen stehen.

"Steht bitte auf und kommt mit mir in mein Büro", bat Dumbledore. Harry und Mariah sahen ihn verwundert an, da er sich nicht mal nach ihrem Zustand erkundigte.

"Aber Professor Dumbledore! Die beiden müssen wie die anderen ärztlich versorgt werden!", sagte Madam Pomfrey sehr empört. Dumbledore hob jedoch abwimmelnd die Hand.

"Das kann warten, Poppy. Was ich ihnen zu erzählen habe, ist im Moment viel wichtiger", erwiderte er ruhig. "Gehen Sie und Minerva bitte wieder nach unten und holen Sie die Schüler und Lehrer hier in die Halle, damit sie in Ruhe verarztet werden können." Nun drehte er sich zu Fudge und den Ministern. "Sie benachrichtigen bitte so viele Auroren wie möglich, damit sie hier erstmal aufräumen können", murmelte er und musterte die ohnmächtigen Todesser mit einem bösen Blick. Nun wandte er sich Arabella zu. "Du sorgst bitte dafür, dass die Todesser unschädlich bleiben und versuch bitte, dass wir alle unsere Zauberstäbe wiederbekommen. Und ihr zwei", sagte er zu Remus und Sirius, "Ihr geht bitte nach draußen und seht nach, wie es Hagrid geht. Dann helft ihr Arabella mit den Todessern und bringt die Bloodgoblins hier raus. Danach kommt ihr bitte zu meinem Büro und wartet, bis ich euch reinrufe."

Alle Angesprochenen nickten und machten sich an die Arbeit. Nun sah Dumbledore wieder zu den beiden Gryffindors, die noch immer unschlüssig auf dem kalten Steinboden saßen.

"Kommt", sagte er mit einer Handbewegung.

Harry nickte nach einer Weile und erhob sich zitternd. Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder der Schmerz in seinem Bein und an seiner Bauchseite ein.

Mariah, deren Finger noch immer von Fawkes Schnabel gekitzelt wurden, nahm den kleinen Phönix auf den Arm und erhob sich ebenfalls. Auch sie spürte nun, dass fast jeder Teil ihres Körpers

schmerzte, obwohl sie eigentlich gar keine wirklichen Verletzungen mehr hatte.

Schwankend gingen Harry und sie dem Schulleiter hinterher, der sie aus der Halle führte. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln gingen sie durch die zahllosen Gänge und Korridore. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Mariah vorkam, kamen sie nun endlich bei dem Wasserspeier an.

"_Erdbeerlolly!_", rief Dumbledore und die Wendeltreppe erschien hinter dem Wasserspeier. Eilig sprangen Dumbledore, Harry und Mariah auf die Stufen und fuhren nach oben. Dumbledore öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und trat ein. Harry und Mariah folgten ihm stumm. Als sie drin waren, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen wie von Geisterhand.

Kurz sah Harry sich um. Seit Monaten war er nicht mehr in diesem Büro gewesen. Es hatte sich überhaupt nichts in diesem großen Raum verändert. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick entdeckte er den Sprechenden Hut, der noch immer auf dem Board hinter dem großen Schreibtisch lag.

Dumbledore setzte sich an diesen Tisch und sah seine beiden Schüler an.

"Setzt euch bitte", bat er und zeigte auf die beiden Stühle, die vor dem Tisch standen. Etwas widerwillig setzten sich Harry und Mariah hin. Obwohl die beiden nun saßen, tat ihnen noch immer alles weh.

Ein langes Schweigen trat ein, bis Dumbledore anfing zu sprechen.

"Zuerst", sagte er und sah zu Harry, "möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, Harry, dass ich dir vorenthalten habe, dass du der Erbe Gryffindors bist."

Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen.

"Sie wussten es also wirklich", erwiderte er mit einem unmerklichen Beben in der Stimme.

"Ja, ich fand, dass du noch nicht bereit dazu wärst, es zu erfahren. Doch der heutige Tag hat mich eines besseren belehrt. Denn die große _Prophezeiung des Phönixschwertes_ ist wahrhaftig erfüllt worden."

Harry sah ihn vollkommen verwirrt an. Wovon sprach dieser alte Zauberer bloß?

Mariah hingegen war geschockt. Er kannte dieses Schwert, mit dem sie heute gekämpft hatte?

"Reden Sie", wisperte sie leise und unsicher, "von diesem Schwert, das vorher eine Feder von Fawkes war?"

Verwundert sah Harry abwechselnd von Mariah zu Dumbledore.

"Fawkes?", fragte er ungläubig und sah nun zu dem kleinen Phönix, der sich mit seinem kleinen Kopf an Mariahs Arm kuschelte.

"Mariah", sagte Dumbledore, "Fawkes hat mit dir gesprochen, oder?"

Mariah starrte ihren Schulleiter fassungslos an. Woher wusste er das alles nur? Und was hatte er da von einer Prophezeiung geredet?

Da Dumbledore und auch Harry auf ihre Antwort zu warten schienen, ging sie etwas in sich, um sich an Fawkes Worte zu erinnern.

"Ja", antwortete sie leise aber deutlich, "Er sagte, ich soll die Feder berühren, die er mir damals geschenkt hat. Als ich das getan habe, ist auf einmal so eine seltsame Feuerwalze um mich herum erschienen. Mir wurde warm, meine Wunden verschwanden und ich hielt dann dieses Schwert in den Händen. Fawkes sagte, es wäre das Phönixschwert und hätte meiner Mutter einst gehört. Und auch, dass ich dazu bestimmt wäre, es zu führen, um damit gegen das Böse zu kämpfen."

Sie spürte, wie Harry sie mit einem verwirrten Blick durchbohrte. Geistesabwesend streichelte sie Fawkes über den Kopf.

"Aber ... ich versteh das alles nicht. Warum ist das Schwert für mich bestimmt? Und warum gehörte es meiner Mutter?", murmelte sie und sah den alten Zauberer vor ihr fragend an.

Der musterte sie eindringlich.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, an dem du zum ersten Mal in mein Büro gekommen bist?", fragte er sie. Mariah nickte.

"Damals habe ich dir erzählt, dass mir eine gute Freundin Fawkes vor sechzehn Jahren geschenkt hat. Nun ... diese Freundin ... war deine Mutter."

Mariah entfuhr ein entsetztes Keuchen. Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte sie ihn an. Fawkes hatte ihrer Mutter gehört? Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

"Sie ... kannten meine Mutter?", wisperte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Dumbledore nickte mit einem traurigen Blick.

"Nicht nur das ... Sie war mein Patenkind", sagte er.

Mariahs Mund klappte nun auf.

"Und ... sie kämpfte in meinem Auftrag als _Aurorin_", fügte er hinzu.

Mariah wollte aufspringen, doch der Schock hatte sie förmlich am Stuhl gefesselt. Ihre Hände zitterten so heftig, so dass Fawkes ängstlich fiepte.

"Sie? Sie haben ihr befohlen ... zu _ihm_ ... zu gehen?" flüsterte sie fassungslos. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte nun den Mann vor sich, für den ihre Mutter bei Voldemort spioniert hatte.

"Nein, das habe ich nicht", entgegnete er. Mariah sah ihn ungläubig an. Redete er sich etwa raus?

"Ich habe sogar versucht, sie daran zu hindern, aber ich konnte ihren Rachedurst nicht stillen."

"Rachedurst?", fragte Harry, der sich nun in das Thema einmischte.

"Ja, sie wollte ihre Eltern rächen, die er getötet hatte."

Auf einmal hörte Mariah auf zu zittern. Ihre Mutter war nur aus Rache zu einer Spionin geworden?

"Weil sie die Erben von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff waren", murmelte sie leise. Dumbledore nickte.

"Und Sie wussten davon." Er nickte erneut.

"Ihr Vater war ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Er und seine Familie waren schon seit Jahren auf der Flucht vor Voldemort. Sie hatten große Angst um ihre Tochter ... _Marianne Maleika_." Mariah zuckte durch den Namen leicht zusammen. Dumbledore fuhr fort.

"Die Angst, dass Voldemort sie umbringen würde, stieg, als sie nach Hogwarts kam. Ich war ihr Pate und passte so gut wie möglich auf sie auf. Doch dann wurden ihre Eltern getötet ... und ich wurde ihr Vormund. Sie wollte schon immer Aurorin werden. Dieser Wunsch wurde zur Besessenheit, als ihre Eltern starben. Schon im Alter von zwölf Jahren bettelte sie mich regelrecht darum an, dass ich sie zu einer Aurorin ausbilde. Ich habe natürlich abgelehnt, aber durch so was Simples ließ sie sich nicht davon abbringen, ihre Eltern zu rächen. Die Qualifikationen, eine perfekte Aurorin zu werden, hatte sie allemal. In jedem Unterrichtsfach war sie die Beste in ihrem Jahrgang. Vor allem in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war sie ein Naturtalent. Sie hat sogar einige Klassen übersprungen und hat ihren Abschluss schnell hinter sich gebracht. Dann kam sie erneut zu mir ... und bat mich erneut sie auszubilden. Als ich auch dieses Mal ablehnte, drohte sie mir, es allein durchzuziehen und zu Voldemort zu gehen."

Nun hielt der Mann für kurze Zeit inne. Sein Blick wirkte traurig.

Harry betrachtete ihn mitleidig. Er sah kurz zu Mariah, deren Augen förmlich an Dumbledore hafteten. Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrer einen Hand und drückte diese mit sanftem Druck. Mariah erwiderte dies, indem ihre Hand auch seine drückte.

"Sie hatten also keine andere Wahl?", wollte sie wissen.

Dumbledore schwieg kurz.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich etwas und spiegelte irgendwie Bedauern und Schuld.

"Die Situation damals war so schlimm wie nie zuvor. Immer mehr Auroren verschwanden spurlos oder starben. Voldemort war auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht und verfolgte seine mächtigsten Widersacher."

Harry wusste, dass damit auch seine Eltern gemeint waren.

"Wir brauchten so jemanden wie Marianne und außerdem wollte ich nicht verantworten, dass sie kopfüber und ohne jede geringste Erfahrung zu Voldemort ging, um bei ihm zu spionieren. Also bildete ich sie aus. Das Ministerium dürfte nichts von ihr wissen, da dort viele Todesser ihren Sitz hatten. Sie wurde so etwas wie unsere Geheimwaffe. Aber sie war die Jüngste unter meinen Kämpfern und wurde von den anderen nicht wirklich akzeptiert. Was natürlich nicht sehr gut war, denn nur durch Zusammenhalten konnten sie wirklich etwas erreichen. Dann ... nach monatelanger Ausbildung ging es los ... Wir schickten sie zu Voldemort."

Nun bekam Mariah eine regelrechte Gänsehaut. Ihre Hand drückte Harrys noch kräftiger. Harry strich ihr mit dem Daumen beruhigend über den Handrücken.

"Sie schaffte es, bis zu seinem engsten Kreis vorzudringen. Somit ließ es sich natürlich nicht

vermeiden, dass sie das Dunkle Mal bekam. Oft hatte ich große Angst davor, dass sie der schwarzen Magie verfallen würde. Doch ihr Hass auf Voldemort hielt sie bei Verstand. Bald ... kam der Tag ... Der Tag, an dem ich so dumm gewesen war und sie hab gehen lassen. Sie kam eines Nachts von einem Todessertreffen zu mir. Sie war blass und wirkte kränklich. Auf ihrer Schulter saß Fawkes", murmelte Dumbledore und sah nun zu dem kleinen Phönix, der inzwischen auf Mariahs Schoß eingeschlafen war. "Sie übergab ihn mir einfach und sagte: _'Fawkes ist der Träger des zweiten Schwertes von Godric Gryffindor. Sorge gut für ihn und lasse die Prophezeiung eintreten.'_ Mit diesen Worten ist sie dann aus meinem Büro gerannt ... und ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen."

Nun konnten Harry und Mariah eine kleine Träne in seinen himmelblauen Augen glänzen sehen. Zum ersten Mal vergaß Mariah ihre Wut für einen Moment und sah diesen Mann mitleidig an. So wie es aussah, war ihre Mutter an diesem Tag mit großer Sicherheit schon mit ihr schwanger gewesen, als sie Fawkes hierher gebracht hatte.

"In den letzten Sommerferien, ich saß gerade in meinem Büro und las den Brief von dir", sagte er und sah Mariah in die Augen, "da fing Fawkes auf einmal an zu leuchten. Für mich war das nichts Ungewöhnliches, da ich dachte, er würde sich regenerieren. Doch dann hörte ich auf einmal eine Stimme. Fawkes' Stimme. Er sagte zu mir, dass die Zeit gekommen wär. Dass am Ende des Schuljahres das Mädchen mit den drei Seelen in ihrem Herzen und der Junge, der lebt, gemeinsam die Schwerter Gryffindors erhalten und damit den Dunklen Lord und somit den mächtigsten Erben Slytherins besiegen würden. Erst da verstand ich, was Marianne mir damals gesagt hatte. Dies war also die Prophezeiung. Fawkes sah den genauen Ablauf vorher. Er sah, dass der Vollmond uns Unglück bringen würde, er sah, dass die Wesen der Dunkelheit ein Leben auslöschen würden, er sah, dass das Mädchen der Prophezeiung nur knapp den Fallen ihres Feindes und dem Tod entkommen würde und ... er sah auch die heutigen Ereignisse voraus."

Harry und Mariah starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an.

Das Mädchen mit den drei Seelen im Herzen - damit war eindeutig Mariah gemeint. Und Harry war ebenfalls in dieser Prophezeiung genannt worden.

In diesem Augenblick fügten sich Harrys aufgewühlte Gedanken langsam wie ein Puzzle zusammen.

Vollmond, Wesen der Dunkelheit, Fallen des Feindes und ... Tod ...

"Soll das etwa heißen", flüsterte er plötzlich mit bebender Stimme, "dass Sie die ganze Zeit über schon alles vorher gewusst haben? Remus' Verwandlung, der Dementorenangriff, der Hinterhalt von Avery, der Anschlag auf Mariah und ... all die Dinge heute?"

Harry hoffte um alles in der Welt, dass er sich soeben den größten Schwachsinn aus den Fingern saugte. Es konnte einfach nicht sein! Dieser alte, aber mächtige Zauberer, hatte ihm und seinen Freunden so oft geholfen. Er konnte so etwas nicht einfach vor ihm verheimlicht haben!

Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick von Harry langsam zu Mariah gleiten, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Er schloss langsam seine Augen und nickte.

Plötzlich stand Harry so ruckartig auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten kippte. Er schlug seine Hände laut auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch und stützte sich ab.

"UND JETZT TRAUEN SIE SICH NOCH, UNS UNTER DIE AUGEN ZU TRETEN! SIE SITZEN HIER SO LOCKER UND SAGEN UNS ERST JETZT, WAS SACHE IST! WISSEN SIE EIGENTLICH, WIE VIEL MARIAH UND ICH IN DIESEM JAHR DURCHGEMACHT HABEN! UND WISSEN SIE, WIE VIEL LEID UNS ERSPART GEWESEN WÄRE, WENN SIE VON ANFANG AN DIE KARTEN OFFEN AUF DEN TISCH GELEGT HÄTTEN! ES WAR NICHT FUDGES SCHULD, DASS REMUS BEINAHE ZUM MÖRDER GEWORDEN WÄRE ODER DASS DIE KLEINE MAGRET ABDULLA VON DEN DEMENTOREN GEKÜSST WURDE! ES WAR GANZ ALLEIN _IHRE_ SCHULD!", schrie er seinen Schulleiter ungebändigt an. Dieser öffnete langsam wieder seine Augen und sah Harry ungerührt an.

Dabei ließ er seinen Blick kurz noch einmal zu Mariah gleiten, die ihn einfach nur mit starrem Blick und erschrockener Miene anstarrte. Sofort sah er wieder zu Harry, dessen Gesicht rot vor Zorn war.

"Das, Harry, bestreite ich auch nicht. Ich weiß auch, dass ihr beide durch die ganzen Vorkommnisse

sehr gelitten habt. Aber bitte glaube mir, ich hätte das alles wirklich sehr gerne verhindert", schwur er. Harrys Augenbrauen gingen in die Höhe. Doch dann wurden seine Augen wieder zu Schlitzen.

"Und warum haben Sie es nicht! Und warum zum Teufel haben Sie heute nicht wenigstens versucht, uns oder wenigstens die anderen vor Voldemort zu schützen! Sagen Sie mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass Ihre Zauberkraft nicht dazu ausgereicht hätte, denn das kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab!", fauchte er und sprach diesmal etwas beherrschter. Dumbledore verzog noch immer keine Miene, was Harry beinahe zum Überkochen brachte.

"Fawkes hat mich immer wieder ermahnt, dass ich mich nicht einmischen darf. Sonst wäre es nie soweit gekommen, dass ihr Voldemort heute endgültig besiegt hättet."

"Bitte?", zischte Harry ungläubig. "Was hatten diese ganzen Geschehnisse bitte für einen Einfluss darauf?"

Dumbledore legte nun seine alten, knochigen Hände ineinander und schwieg für einen kurzen Moment.

"Na ja ... Remus' Ausraster hat dafür gesorgt, dass Miss Blaines - Miss Laisons Druidenkräfte erwacht sind. Somit war sie nun mächtig genug, ihre Freunde, sprichvor allem euch beide, zu beschützen. Und der Dementorenangriff, der Hinterhalt und der Anschlag ... all das hat euch beide doch noch mehr zusammengeschweisst, oder?"

Verwundert, sahen Harry und Mariah ihn an. Dumbledore hatte eigentlich vollkommen Recht! Durch den Dementorenangriff hatte Harry begriffen, was er für Mariah wirklich empfand. Durch Averys Hinterhalt hatte Harry sein Misstrauen Mariah gegenüber über Bord geworfen und die beiden waren zusammen gekommen. Und der Anschlag auf dem Quidditchfeld hatte sie nach ihrer Trennung wieder zusammengebracht.

Langsam trat Harry von Dumbledores Schreibtisch zurück, stellte den Stuhl wieder hin und ließ sich darauf nieder. Erst jetzt machten sich auch wieder seine Schmerzen bemerkbar, die er bei seinem Ausraster völlig verdrängt hatte. Doch er fing langsam an, sich zu beruhigen. Denn langsam verstand er, was Dumbledore Mariah und ihm erklären wollte.

"Es war auch nötig, dass ihr beide eine starke Bindung eingeht, denn nur gemeinsam konntet ihr gegen Voldemort gewinnen. Und nur, weil ihr euch gegenseitig um alles in der Welt beschützen wolltet, konntet ihr ohne große Angst kämpfen."

Mariah nickte geistesabwesend. Oh ja, sie hatte heute eine Todesangst vor ihrem Vater gehabt. Doch als Harry und ihre Freunde in Gefahr gewesen waren, war ihr Kampfgeist in ihr erwacht.

Dann fiel ihr auf einmal etwas ein, dass ihr eigentlich schon den ganzen Tag im Kopf

herumschwirrte.

"Sie wussten also die ganze Zeit, wer Laura und ich in Wirklichkeit sind?", fragte sie leise. Dumbledore lächelte warm und nickte.

"Deswegen haben Sie Wurmschwanz immer wieder um den Brei herum befragt!", stellte sie fest.

"Ich wusste doch, dass dir das nicht entgehen konnte", schmunzelte er.

"Und deswegen haben Sie das Verhör mit Avery allein durchgeführt!", fügte sie hinzu. Jetzt wurde ihr alles klar.

"Ja, ich wollte verhindern, dass irgendjemand rausfindet, wer du wirklich bist. Vor allem bei dem Verhör von Peter Pettigrew musste ich wegen Fudge besonders darauf achten, was ich frage", gab Dumbledore zu.

Nun sah Mariah ihn etwas verwirrt an.

"Aber ... woher waren Sie sich so sicher, dass ich nicht so bin wie Tom es war? Wieso sind Sie dieses Risiko eingegangen?", wollte sie wissen.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich mir am Anfang auch nicht sicher. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du wirklich von Voldemort hierher geschickt wurdest, um Harry zu töten. Deswegen ließ ich dich genau beobachten, doch meine letzten Zweifel verschwanden, als du damals in meinem Büro warst. Ich sah in deine Augen und wusste, dass du keinesfalls wie dein Vater bist", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln.

Mariah und Harry lehnten sich nun auf den Stühlen zurück und atmeten tief aus und ein. Das alles

eben war zu viel für die beiden gewesen.

Doch dann fiel Mariah wieder etwas Wichtiges ein und in der nächsten Sekunde saß sie wieder kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl.

"Was meinten Sie vorhin eigentlich mit dem _zweiten_ Schwert von Godric Gryffindor? Ich dachte das Schwert, welches Harry bekommen hat, wär das Einzige von diesem Gründer", sagte sie. Nun sah auch Harry ruckartig zu Dumbledore auf und wollte ebenfalls wissen, was es mit diesem Phönixschwert auf sich hatte.

Auf einmal hob Dumbledore seine rechte Hand und im nächsten Moment lagen das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor und das Phönixschwert vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch. Diese waren zur Überraschung der beiden Gryffindors sauber und waren von keinem Tropfen Blut mehr beschmutzt. Dumbledore griff nach dem Phönixschwert und hielt es Mariah hin.

"Schau dir doch mal den Griff des Schwertes genauer an", bat er sie. Mariah sah ihn völlig verwundert an, doch schließlich nahm sie ihm das Schwert vorsichtig ab und betrachtete den Griff genauer. Plötzlich entdeckte sie eine kleine Inschrift unter dem großen, blutroten Stein.

"_'Für meine geliebte Rowena, zum Schutz gegen das Böse_'", las sie leise vor. "Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?" Mit einem fragenden Blick sah sie wieder in Dumbledores Augen. Der legte wieder seine Hände ineinander.

"Tja, es gibt da so eine Geschichte, über die aber genau so spekuliert wurde wie über die Kammer des Schreckens. Es hieß, dass Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Ravenclaw sich zu ihren Lebzeiten liebten. Doch auch Salazar Slytherin schien Rowena zu lieben. Zu dieser Zeit entfachte auch der Streit zwischen Salazar und den anderen Gründern wegen der Aufnahme von Muggelgeborenen an der Hogwartsschule. Godric wusste, wie gefährlich und skrupellos Salazar sein konnte und erschuf heimlich ein Schwert aus der Feder eines Phönix für Rowena, damit sie sich so vor Salazar schützen konnte. Doch bevor das Schwert überhaupt zum Einsatz kommen konnte, verließ Salazar die Schule und wurde nie wieder gesehen", erzählte er.

Erstaunt betrachtete Mariah noch einmal genau das gesamte Schwert und auch Harry besah es.

"Aber", fing er an, "wenn Fawkes dieser Phönix war, dann müsste er ja über tausend Jahre alt sein."

"Vergiss nicht, dass Phönixe unsterblich sind", erinnerte Dumbledore ihn und sah nun wieder zu Mariah.

"Mariah", sagte er, wodurch Mariah wieder von ihrem Schwert zu ihm aufsah, "Dieses Schwert wurde erschaffen, um Rowena vor dem Bösen, welches von Salazar Slytherin ausging, zu schützen. Da du eine Nachfahrin von ihr bist, wurde es dir vorbestimmt, den letzten Erben Slytherins mit diesem Schwert zu besiegen. Denn es war dein Schicksal auf Harry, den Erben Gryffindors, zu treffen und mit ihm gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Da du die Kräfte deiner Vorfahren einigermaßen schon im Griff hast und auch sehr gut für den Kampf trainiert wurdest, konntest du mit dem Schwert gut umgehen. Aber bei Harry", sagte er und erlangte so wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors, "schläft die Kraft von Godric Gryffindor förmlich noch und er kann sie nur kontrollieren, wenn er mit ihr seine Mitmenschen beschützen möchte. Wenn er sie jedoch nur benutzen will, um jemanden zu verletzen oder gar zu töten, dann wendet sich diese Kraft gegen ihn. Ihr müsst wissen, Godric war ein sehr gerechter und gutmütiger Zauberer."

Nun verstand Harry, warum sich die Macht gegen ihn gewendet hatte, als er so eine Lust verspürt hatte, Tom umzubringen. Und das Schwert Gryffindors ... hatte teilweise mehr _ihn_ im Kampf geführt als andersrum. Und das nur, weil die Macht in ihm noch nicht richtig erwacht war.

"Das ist auch ein weiterer Grund, warum ich dir diesen bedeutenden Ahnen verschwiegen habe, Harry", murmelte Dumbledore. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich unter Druck setzt und mit allen Mitteln versuchst, die Kraft in dir zu wecken."

Harry erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern musterte das Schwert, welches noch immer auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Auf einmal vernahm er Mariahs Stimme.

"Harry erzählte einmal, dass Sie Snape am Ende des Schuljahres darum gebeten hätten, bei den Todessern zu spionieren, was er aber nicht getan hat. Können Sie uns das erklären?"

Nun erinnerte sich auch Harry daran, wie sehr er sich darüber gewundert hatte, dass Snape nicht bei

den Todessern spionieren war und sah seinen Schulleiter fragend an. Diese schaute Mariah ein wenig überrascht an, bevor er ihr antwortete: "Ich hatte tatsächlich vor, Professor Snape wieder als Spion einzusetzen. Er selbst wollte es ebenfalls und hatte sich auch gründlich vorbereitet. Am ersten Tag der Sommerferien kam er dann noch einmal zu mir, damit wir alles nochmal in Ruhe durchgehen konnten. Doch dann hat Fawkes plötzlich zum ersten Mal gesprochen. Er warnte mich, dass ich niemanden ins _dunkle Schlachfeld_ rausschicken sollte. Damals dachte ich, dass diese Worte etwas mit dieser Prophezeiung zu tun hatten, von der Marianne damals gesprochen hatte und ließ auf keinen Fall zu, dass Professor Snape wieder als mein Spion loszog. Auch Hagrid bat ich darum, nicht zu den Riesen zu gehen. Ich hatte auch viel zu große Angst zwei meiner wichtigsten Anhänger und Freunde zu verlieren."

Das macht Sinn, dachte Mariah. Snape wäre sicher sofort von ihrem Vater umgebracht worden, wenn er zu ihm zurückgegangen wäre.

Nun folgte eine lange Stille. Nur das leise Gurren des schlafenden kleines Phönix war zu hören.

Harry und Mariah senkten ihre Blicke. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlten sie sich plötzlich zu schwach ihre Köpfe zu heben. Dumbledores leises Seufzen ließ beide zu ihm aufsehen.

"Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ihr beide euch jetzt so fühlt, als wärt ihr nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Ich habe einfach auch darauf vertraut, dass ihr beide zusammen eine ebenbürtige Chance gegen Voldemort, oder besser gesagt, Tom habt. Es war nicht nur das Blut in euch, sondern auch einfach ihr selbst, die das geschafft haben. Heute an diesem Tag habt ihr all das vollbracht, was tausende von Auroren nicht einmal annähernd geschafft haben. Ihr habt den wahren Täter gefunden, der Miss Laison vergiftet hat; ihr habt Sirius davor bewahrt, wieder nach Azkaban zu kommen und die Wahrheit ans Licht gebracht. Und das Entscheidene ... ihr habt den mächtigsten schwarzen Magier nach Salazar Slytherin besiegt ... und die gesamte Zauberer- und auch die Muggelwelt gerettet. Dafür bin ich euch überaus dankbar", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte die beiden an.

Harry und Mariah sahen ihn verblüfft an und ein roter Hauch schlich sich auf ihre Wangen.

"D-danke", murmelten beide verlegen und sahen auf den Boden.

Die darauf folgende Stille wurde von einem leisen Schrei von Mariah unterbrochen. Das Schwert in ihren Händen begann zu leuchten und im nächsten Moment war es auf einmal wieder die rote Phönixfeder.

Sie war genau so schön gebogen und sauber wie damals, als Fawkes ihr diese geschenkt hatte.

"Ich bitte dich, gut darauf zu achten", sagte Dumbledore. Mariah sah ihn an und nickte stumm. Sie steckte die Feder in die Tasche ihres Schulrockes.

"Falls ihr keine weiteren Fragen mehr an mich habt, bitte ich euch beide, sofort in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen."

Harry sah ihn verwundert an. Warum schickte er sie nicht in den Krankenflügel, so wie es Madam Pomfrey angeordnet hatte?

"Im Krankenflügel werden jetzt sehr viele Schüler liegen, die sich erstmal von ihrem Schreck erholen müssen. Nachdem, was sie alles gesehen haben, wäre es sicher nicht von großem Vorteil, wenn ihr mit ihnen ein Zimmer teilt. Harry - du gehst bitte wenigstens in die Große Halle zu Madam Pomfrey damit sie deine Wunden versorgen kann. Danach gehst du aber bitte ohne Umwege zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wird euch in den nächsten Stunden sicher keine Menschenseele begegnen", fügte Dumbledore hinzu, als hätte Harry seine Frage laut ausgesprochen. Er und Mariah nickten und erhoben sich langsam von ihren Stühlen. Mariah, die erst jetzt bemerkte, dass sie Fawkes, der inzwischen wieder aufgewacht war, immer noch auf dem Arm hatte, setzte den kleinen Phönix auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Dieser strich seinem treuen Freund über den fast kahlen Kopf.

Harry und Mariah näherten sich der Eichentür, doch dann drehte sich Mariah noch einmal zu dem Schuldirektor um.

"Ja, Mariah?", fragte dieser freundlich.

"Unten ... in der Großen Halle ... da haben Sie zu Tom gesagt, dass Sie eine Waffe hätten, die schon seit Jahren gegen ihn kämpft und ihm heute den Tod bescheren würde. Mit dieser Waffe haben sie

_uns_ gemeint, nicht?"

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. Doch dann wurde sein Lächeln noch viel freundlicher als sonst und Harry und Mariah nahmen eine seltsame warme Aura von ihm war. Harry kannte diese Aura nur zu gut. Diese hatte er das erste Mal gespürt, als er in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts aufgewacht war und Dumbledore ihm erzählt hatte, warum Voldemort ihn nicht hatte töten können.

"Nicht direkt ... Es gibt eine unvorstellbare, große Macht, gegen die Tom nie wirklich angekommen ist. Sie hat ihn verwundbar gemacht. All diejenigen, die gegen ihn gekämpft haben, hatten diese Macht in sich. Diese Macht, die so unbeschreiblich groß ist, dass man sie durchaus als mächtigste Waffe gegen das Böse bezeichnen könnte", sagte er mit einem seltsamen Funkeln in den Augen.

"Was für eine Macht?", wollte Mariah wissen.

"_Liebe_", antwortete Harry leise für ihn. Verwundert sah Mariah abwechselnd zu ihm und Dumbledore.

Der nickte zustimmend.

Mariah verstand sofort. Warum war sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen? Tom selbst hatte gezeigt, wie sehr die Liebe ihn geschwächt hatte - wie sehr er von dieser Waffe verwundet worden war.

"Wiedersehen, Professor", sagten sie und Harry gemeinsam.

"Wiedersehen", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Schickt mir bitte Remus und Sirius rein, sie warten draußen."

Die beiden Gryffindors nickten und verließen das Büro.

Langsam trotteten sie die Wendeltreppe herunter und der Wasserspeier machte ihnen den Weg frei.

Nun standen Sirius und Remus vor ihnen.

Sofort ging Sirius einen Schritt auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn. Harry tat nichts, als sich einfach nur mit seinem Kopf an Sirius' Brust zu lehnen.

Mariah sah die beiden stumm an. Dann hob sie ihren Blick und sah nun in Remus' braune Augen, die sie seltsam musterten. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, zuckte er leicht zusammen und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite.

Als hätte ihr jemand eine Salzlösung ins Gesicht geworfen, fingen ihre Augen auf einmal an zu brennen und die Tränen drohten ihre Wange herunterzulaufen. Dieser Mann konnte sie nicht ansehen. _Keiner_ würde sie je wieder ansehen wollen.

In diesem Augenblick streckte Sirius seine Hand nach ihr aus und drückte sie ebenfalls an sich. Mariahs Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Jetzt musste sie erst recht weinen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass dieser Mensch sie umarmte, obwohl durch sie so viele schlimme Dinge geschehen waren.

"Komm, Sirius, Dumbledore wartet", unterbrach Remus die Stille.

Sirius ließ Harry und Mariah wieder los und strich den beiden nochmal tröstend übers Haar.

"Ruht euch erstmal aus, ja?", flüsterte er mit einem warmen Lächeln. Harry nickte, aber Mariah sah nur stumm und mit tränendurchnässten Wangen ins Leere.

Nun trat Sirius an Remus' Seite und fuhr mit der Wendeltreppe nach oben.

Harry drehte sich nun langsam zu Mariah, die noch immer mit einem leeren Blick vor sich hinstarrte.

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Gehen wir?", fragte er leise. Mariah nickte stumm und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Durch die große Wunde am Oberschenkel musste Harry etwas humpeln, um vorwärts zu kommen. Unterwegs, als sie gerade die vielen Treppen hochgingen, kamen ihnen einige Hauselfen entgegen und hatten lauter Verbandszeug, kleine Flaschen, Fieberthermometer und Handtücher dabei. Sie beachteten die beiden Gryffindors nicht, da sie es wohl sehr eilig hatten, in die Große Halle zu kommen.

Bald kamen Harry und Mariah endlich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame an. Diese musterte die beiden mit einem verwunderten Blick, vor allem Harry wegen seiner Wunden.

Harry stellte sich nun vor Mariah und hielt sie an den Schultern fest.

"So, ich gehe jetzt in die Große Halle, um mich verarzten zu lassen. Du gehst schon mal rein und

wartest dort auf mich, ja?", sagte er. Auf einmal packte Mariah seine Oberarme und sah ihm endlich wieder ins Gesicht.

"Nein! Geh nicht!", stammelte sie. "I-ich kann doch deine Wunden heilen!" Mit diesen Worten hob sie ihre rechte Hand und wanderte mit dieser zu Harrys Wunde an der Bauchseite. Harry umfasste ihr Handgelenk.

"Nein! Du sollst dich jetzt nicht überanstrengen! Ich komme doch gleich wieder", versuchte er ihr zu erklären, doch Mariah war völlig außer sich.

"Bitte! Geh nicht weg! Lass mich nicht allein!", schluchzte sie laut und zerrte an ihm herum. Plötzlich riss er sich von ihr los und klatschte seine rechte Handfläche leicht gegen die Wange. Mariah zuckte heftig zusammen und sah ihn wie ein gehetztes, ängstliches Reh an. Nun umfasste er zärtlich ihr Gesicht und sah sie durchdringend an.

"Sorry", murmelte er und strich ihr mit seinen Daumen die Tränen weg. "Ich geh direkt zur Großen Halle, lasse mich verarzten und komm dann ohne Umwege wieder zu dir zurück. Ich werde dich niemals allein lassen, okay?"

Mariah wurde rot und nickte. Harry lächelte und gab ihr einen kurzen, aber dafür sehr liebevollen Kuss. Dann sah er zu der fetten Dame auf.

"_Lulatsch!_", rief er. Das Portrait schwenkte promt zur Seite.

Harry nickte Mariah noch einmal zu und ließ sie los. Mariah drehte sich um und verschwand hinter dem Portrait, welches den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm nun wieder verschloss.

Nun ging auch Harry seines Weges. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle kamen ihm erneut viele Hauselfen entgegen und rannten in Richtung Krankenflügel.

"PLATZ DA!"

Plötzlich flitzte ein Hauself mit einer riesigen Verbandsrolle in den Armen von hinten zwischen seine Beine hindurch. Dadurch stürzte er vor Schreck nach hinten und schrie leise auf, da seine Wunden nun unerträglich schmerzten.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Überrascht sah er zur Seite. Er blickte in die zwei großen Augen eines Hauselfen, der einen großen, olivgrünen Krug auf dem Kopf balancierte.

"Kann Zuki helfen?", fragte die Hauselfe.

Harry rappelte sich langsam auf und hielt sich die zerschlitzte, rote Stelle seines Schulhemdes.

"Nein, danke", sagte er abwimmelnd und ging weiter. Er schleppte sich förmlich die Treppen runter, bis er endlich in der Eingangshalle angekommen war. Langsam trottete er zum Eingangsportal und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor einen Schritt weiterging und nun in der Großen Halle stand.

Das reinste Chaos spielte sich vor ihm ab.

Überall im Raum schwebten Tragen, auf denen schwer verletzte Schüler lagen. Ihre Arme und Beine waren zum größten Teil verbunden. Um sie herum huschten Hexen und Zauberer in weißen Umhängen, die Harry noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte. Einige ließen vier bis fünf Tragen zu sich kommen und banden sie zusammen. Daraufhin kramten sie in ihren Umhangstaschen herum, berührten die Tragen und im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden. Sicher hatten diese Leute Portschlüssel bei sich. Unzählbar viele Hauselfen huschten hin und her und verteilten Verbände und Medikamente. Alle Lehrer sprachen mit den unverletzten Schülern und versuchten, sie wohl zu beruhigen. Am großen Kamin stand einer der Minister, die hier im Schloss erschienen waren und redete mit jemanden aus dem Feuer. Fudge, seine restlichen Minister, die Todesser, die Slytherins, Arabella Figg und zu Harrys großer Überraschung auch Toms Leiche waren nirgends zu sehen.

Am Ende der Halle sah er Ron, der mit einem Gipsarm in einer Schiene auf dem Lehrertisch saß. Neben ihm stand Hagrid, dessen großer, haariger Kopf gerade von einem Zauberer, der auf seiner Schulter stand, verbunden wurde.

Sie leben noch, dachte Harry außer sich vor Glück. Hagrid war nicht von Macnair getötet worden! Merlin sei Dank!

Ganz langsam schritt Harry nun auf sie zu. Dabei bemerkte er, wie sich alle Augenpaare auf ihn richteten. Außer dem aufgeregten Quieken und Piepsen der gestressten Hauselfen war nun kaum

noch etwas zu hören.

Harry fühlte sich, als würde er auf einer Rolltreppe in die entgegengesetzte Richtung laufen, so lang kam ihm die Halle nun vor. Er sah langsam nach links und entdeckte Laura, Draco, der sie im Arm hielt, und Snape auf einer Slytherinbank sitzen. Laura hatte ein riesiges Pflaster an der Schläfe und ihr Vater, dessen Robe nun den Oberkörper entblößte, hatte einen großen Verband um seinen linken Oberarm und seiner Schulter. Dracos Hände waren beide mit Verbänden umwickelt. Die drei warfen Harry einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

Der ging langsam weiter und hörte, wie sich in der Stille nun ein leises Raunen bildete. Harry nahm dies nur zum Teil wahr, selbst seine Schmerzen waren kaum noch zu spüren.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Harry vorgekommen war, kam er nun endlich am Lehrertisch vor Ron und Hagrid zum Stehen. Diese starrten ihn einfach nur an und sagten kein Wort.

Madam Pomfrey, die einem Hauselfen gerade eine leere Flasche übergeben hatte, bemerkte nun endlich Harrys Anwesenheit.

"Oh, Mr Potter! Da sind sie ja endlich!", sagte sie aufgeregt und griff flink nach einer Verbandrolle und einer runden, pfirsichorangenen Büchse. Schnell lief sie damit zu ihm.

"Hemd ausziehen, Beeilung!", trieb sie ihn an und öffnete die Büsche. Harry öffnete sein Hemd und nun war die Wunde an seiner rechten Seite gut zu sehen. Es war eine große Fleischwunde.

Madam Pomfrey nahm ein großes Stück weißen Stoff und schmierte es mit einer gut riechenden Kreme ein. Sie drückte es vorsichtig auf die Wunde und umwickelte mit dem Verband Harrys Bauch.

Harry sah währenddessen noch immer seinen besten Freund an.

"Geht's dir gut?", fragte dieser. Harry nickte.

"Wer sind diese Leute mit den weißen Umhängen? Ärzte?", fragte er und sah zu dem Mann auf Hagrids Schulter.

"Ärzte?", sagte Ron verwundert. "Das sind Heiler, Spezialisten vom St.-Mungo-Hospital."

Nun zog Madam Pomfrey leicht den Verband stramm, wodurch Harry ein wenig das Gesicht verzog.

"Wo ist Hermione?", wollte er wissen.

Ron senkte ein wenig seinen Blick.

"Sie ist vor fünf Minuten ins St.-Mungo-Hospital gebracht worden. Ihre beiden Beine sind mehrfach gebrochen. Ein Heiler meinte, dass sie wohl spätestens in zwei Tagen wieder zurückkommen kann."

Nun ließ Madam Pomfrey kurz von Harry ab und griff erneut nach mehr Verbänden und Salben.

Harry sah seinen Freund schuldbewusst an.

"Ron ... es tut mir alles so Leid", murmelte er.

"_Was_ ... tut dir bitte Leid?", fragte Ron leise.

Harry sah ihn völlig konfus an.

"Na ... ich habe dir und Hermione verschwiegen, wer Mariah und Elisha wirklich sind. Ihr alle wurdet verletzt, obwohl Voldemort nur hinter mir und Mariah her war."

Nun herrschte ein bedrückendes Schweigen zwischen den beiden Gryffindors.

"Hose ausziehen, Mr Potter!", befahl Madam Pomfrey auf einmal und trug erneut die wohl riechende Salbe auf ein Stück Stoff auf.

"_W-was?_", stotterte Harry und wurde scharlachrot.

"Denken Sie etwa, Ihre Wunde heilt von alleine! Los! Keine Zeit zimperlich zu sein!", spornte sie ihn an. Bevor sie ihm noch die Hose mit Gewalt ausziehen würde, gab Harry es auf, über so etwas Unwichtiges wie Schüchternheit zu nachzudenken und zog sich die Hose aus.

Kein Kichern war von seinen Mitschülern oder den restlichen Anwesenden zu hören, doch selbst, wenn dies der Fall gewesen wäre, wäre es ihm eigentlich auch egal gewesen. Selbst das Gemurmel von ihnen vernahm er kaum. Es kam ihm sogar so vor, als würde er nur noch das hören, was oder wen er hören wollte.

Jedoch hörte er, wie sein bester Freund belustigt, aber leise lachte und drehte sich mit einem genervten Blick zu ihm um. Ron hörte auf zu lachen, doch sein Lächeln blieb, woraufhin Harry ihn

sehr verwirrt ansah. Er verzerrte erneut leicht sein Gesicht, da Madam Pomfrey nun die große Schnittwunde an seinem Oberschenkel verband und nun wieder von ihm zurück trat.

"Sie können die Verbände in zwei Tagen wieder abmachen. Bis dahin müssten die Wunden verheilt sein", sagte sie und rannte schnell zu dem Heiler, der soeben von Hagrids Schulter gesprungen war, und redete mit ihm.

Harry sah nun wieder zu Ron, der nun nicht mehr lächelte, sondern ihn nur ernst ansah. Harry zog sich schnell wieder seine Hose an, war kurz dabei sein Hemd wieder anzuziehen und wollte gerade etwas zu Ron sagen, doch dann vernahm er eine leise, brüchige Stimme, die verloren und ängstlich kling.

"_Harry?_"

Harry drehte sich zur Seite und sah in die grüngelben, vor Tränen überlaufenden Augen von Ginny. Sie trug ein langes, weißes Nachthemd, welches ihr fast bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Ihre langen, roten Haare waren strähnig und zerzaust, ihre Haut blass und glänzend vor Angstschweiß. Ein seltsames Lächeln, was nicht in geringster Weise zu ihr passte, zierte ihre feinen, rosaroten Lippen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und wirkten, als hätten sie alle schlimmsten Ereignisse der Welt gesehen.

"Ginny ... ", murmelte er und erschrak heftig, als Ginny plötzlich schnell auf ihn zuging und sich an ihn schmiegte. Ihre eiskalten, zitternden Finger auf seiner nackten Brust verursachten bei ihm eine Gänsehaut. Ohne zu wissen, was er tun sollte, stand er einfach nur da, bis Ginny auf einmal zu sprechen anfing.

"Wir sind dir so dankbar ... so dankbar ... Du hast uns alle vor ihm gerettet ... Du hast uns von ihm und der Dunkelheit befreit - du und Mariah ... ich bin euch so dankbar!", stotterte sie. Harrys Augen wurden groß. Er erinnerte sich, wie hysterisch sie reagiert hatte, als sie Tom wiedererkannt hatte. Kein Wunder, immerhin hatte er sie dazu gebracht, einen Basilisken auf ihre Mitschüler zu hetzen und hatte vorgehabt, ihr das Leben zu nehmen, um selber wieder aufzuerstehen.

Und nun war er tot.

Von ihm und Mariah getötet.

Vorsichtig, streichelte er Ginny über den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen sollte nie mehr von so einer dunklen Seele heimgesucht werden.

Nun rauschte auf einmal Madam Pomfrey an ihm vorbei und zog Ginny sachte von ihm weg.

"Kommen Sie, Miss Weasley, es wird Zeit", sagte sie behutsam.

Ginny nickte und sah noch einmal mit diesem unheimlichen Lächeln zu Harry.

"Ihr habt uns alle gerettet", wiederholte sie und wurde von der Schulkrankenschwester zu einer jungen Heilerin mit kurzen Haaren und rahmenloser Brille geführt.

Erst jetzt entdeckte Harry Dean Thomas, der auf einer Bank ganz in der Nähe von Ginny saß und sich erhob. Während Madam Pomfrey sich mit der Heilerin unterhielt, ging Dean langsam zu Ginny und umarmte sie. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, die von zarten Sommersprossen bedeckt waren und obwohl er Ginny so fest an sich drückte, erwiderte sie seine Umarmung nicht. Ihre langen, dürren Arme hingen schlaff herunter und von der Seite her konnte Harry immer noch dieses Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht sehen.

"Sie kommt für einen Monat ins St.-Mungo-Hospital", sagte Ron auf einmal mit trauriger Stimme. Erschrocken drehte sich Harry zu ihm um.

"Was? Warum denn?", fragte er.

Ron sah nun wieder zu Ginny.

"Ihre Seele ist vollkommen kaputt. Das Wiedersehen mit diesem Tom war ein zu großer Schock für sie. Madam Pomfrey hat es für sie eingerichtet, dass sie eine Therapie machen kann um über diese damalige Zeit vor drei Jahren zu sprechen und alles zu verarbeiten. Professor McGonagall hat Mum und Dad schon Bescheid gesagt. Sie warten im Krankenhaus auf sie", erklärte er und sah mit Harry zu, wie Dean sich widerwillig von Ginny löste. Diese wurde von der Heilerin an der Hand genommen und im nächsten Moment waren beide verschwunden.

Dean sah in diesem Moment kurz in Harrys Gesicht. Sein Blick hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck.

Harry versuchte, sich zusammenzureimen, was soeben in Dean vorging, doch bevor er sich ein Urteil darüber bilden konnte, drehte sich sein Klassenkamerad wieder von ihm weg und ging zu einigen Heilern, um ihnen zu helfen.

Macht er mich dafür verantwortlich, dass Ginny jetzt in diesem Zustand ist, fragte sich Harry. So falsch würde diese Beschuldigung eigentlich nicht sein. Immerhin war Voldemort, oder besser gesagt, Tom extra nach Hogwarts gekommen, um ihn und Mariah in die Finger zu bekommen.

"Ich habe Dean unten im Kerker gesagt, dass du ihm irgendwann erklären würdest, was Ginny mit Tom Riddle und der Kammer des Schreckens zu tun hatte", sagte Ron.

Harry sah in etwas verwirrt an.

"Er hat mich nämlich danach gefragt, warum Tom Ginny beschuldigt hat, für die damaligen Angriffe verantwortlich gewesen zu sein. Da die anderen aber nur über dich und Mariah hergezogen haben, wollte ich lieber nichts sagen, denn sonst hätte es sicher irgendwelche Missverständnisse gegeben", erklärte Ron.

Harry sah ihn ruhig an. Er konnte es sich geradezu ausmalen, was seine Mitschüler da unten alles gesagt hatten.

"Aha", sagte er matt.

Plötzlich legte Ron seine linke Hand auf Schulter und sah seinen besten Freund ernst an.

"Gibst du dir etwa die Schuld an allem?", fragte er. Harry wunderte sich, was diese unsinnige Frage sollte und nickte.

"Mann, Harry! Warum machst du dich so runter!", sagte Ron nun etwas aufbrausend. "Ginny hat vollkommen Recht! Du und Mariah habt uns allen das Leben gerettet! Ach was, die ganze Welt! Und Dumbledore hat es die ganze Zeit da unten gesagt! Er hat die ganze Zeit zu euch gehalten! Selbst, als Riddle dich beinahe mit dem Schwert erstochen hat, hat er dich nicht aufgegeben!"

Klar, dachte Harry, dieser Mann hat ja auch alles schon im Voraus gewusst. In Wirklichkeit war er immer noch sehr wütend auf Dumbledore. Egal, ob er eine Prophezeiung erfüllt oder die Welt gerettet hatte. All diese schlimmen Geschehnisse durchgehen zu lassen, war einfach unfair ihm und Mariah gegenüber gewesen.

Doch nun realisierte Harry Rons letzte Worte.

"Wie? Woher weißt du, dass er mit einem Schwert gegen mich gekämpft hat?", wollte er wissen.

"Parvati hatte ihre Kristallkugel unten im Kerker bei sich. Dumbledore hat sie mit eigener Zauberkraft vergrößert und es hingekriegt, dass wir alle sehen konnten, was in der Großen Halle abgeht", antwortete Ron.

"Heißt das ... ihr habt _alles_ gesehen?"

"Ja ... ab da, wo ihr auf diesen Steintischen gefesselt ward."

Mit einer kurzen Drehung nach hinten bemerkte Harry, dass auch die Steintische verschwunden waren.

Er drehte sich wieder zu Ron um.

Alle hatten es also gesehen. Sie hatten es gesehen, wie er gefoltert worden war, wie er und Mariah gegen Tom gekämpft ... und ihn schließlich getötet hatten.

Na toll, dachte er nur dazu. Jetzt würden die Schüler vermutlich wieder in Angst und Schrecken vor ihm leben, wie schon damals in seinem zweiten Schuljahr, als fast alle geglaubt hatten, er wäre der Erbe Slytherins.

Und Dumbledore konnte also ohne Zauberstab zaubern.

Bei diesem Mann überraschte Harry nichts mehr.

"Wie auch immer, Harry", sagte Ron und nahm seine Hand wieder von Harrys Schulter. "Ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass du Mariah und ihre Freundin nicht verraten wolltest und ich bin sicher, das werden die anderen auch bald verstehen. Immerhin hast du sie alle gerettet!"

"Genau, Harry!"

Harry sah überrascht nach oben und sah nun in die dunklen, aber trotzdem warmen Augen Hagrids.

"Wirklich unglaublich, was du und Mariah geleistet habt! Ihr beide seid die Retter der Zauberer, Hexen und Muggel! Also, wenn euch jemand Vorwürfe macht, werde ich ihm im Gegensatz zu

deinem Cousin ein vollkommenes Schweineaussehen verpassen!", schwur er.

"Als ob du das könntest, Hagrid", bezweifelte Ron mit einem Kopfschütteln. Harry grinste bei der Erinnerung an einen ganz bestimmten Schirm in Hagrids Hütte und einem kleinen Ringelschwänzchen am Hintern seines Cousins Dudley.

"Seid ... ihr kein bisschen sauer?", erkundigte er sich unsicher.

"Nein!", sagten Ron und Hagrid gemeinsam.

"Aber ...", nun besah er noch einmal Rons eingegipsten Arm. "Haben sie euch sonst noch irgendwas angetan?"

Ron und Hagrid sahen ihn seltsam an. Doch dann lächelten beide.

"Nein, mir ist sonst nichts passiert und den anderen auch nicht. Als Riddle schließlich tot war, ist unsere Kerkertür aufgesprungen. Sie sollte eigentlich verschlossen bleiben, bis die Todesser zurückkommen, um sich mit uns zu _beschäftigen_."

"Und dieser Macnair hat mich nur hart am Kopf getroffen. Konnt ihn aber für ne lange Zeit hinhalten", meinte Hagrid.

Nun lächelte auch Harry. Seine Freunde waren also nicht wütend auf ihn.

"Wo ist Mariah?", fragte Ron nun leise.

"Im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich gehe jetzt mal auch besser wieder zu ihr", sagte Harry und zog sich nun endlich wieder sein Hemd an.

"Wie ... lange weißt du denn schon, wer sie wirklich ist?", fragte Ron zögerlich.

Harry schwieg lange und wurde ein wenig rot.

"Seit ... seit einigen Tagen nach dem Dementorenangriff", antwortete er. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie lang das schon her war.

Nun schwiegen die beiden Freunde wieder lange und Hagrid, der es wohl für besser hielt, nichts mehr zu sagen, erhob sich und setzte sich auf seinen großen rechtmäßigen Stuhl hinter dem Lehrertisch.

"Übrigens", fiel es Ron ein, "Sirius hatte Recht. Daniel Fudge war wirklich ein Spion von der dunklen Seite. Aber nur unter dem Einfluss des Imperio-Fluchs."

Harry senkte ein wenig den Blick.

"Ich weiß", murmelte er.

Ron hob eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts. Nun sah Harry wieder zu ihm auf.

"Wir sehen uns", sagte er nur und drehte sich um.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort von Ron und Hagrid abzuwarten, ging Harry nun etwas eiliger aus der Halle. Erst jetzt konnte er das Tuscheln der anderen wirklich hören und es war unerträglich.

Er wollte hier nur noch raus.

Egal, was Ron, Ginny, Hagrid und Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt hatten.

Obwohl er Mariah nur hatte beschützen wollen, fühlte er sich wie ein Verräter. Von wegen, sie alle würden ihn schon irgendwann verstehen. Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Mühe geben, es zu versuchen.

Und da war noch etwas, was er nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf bekam.

Heute war er zum _Mörder _geworden. Er hatte einen Menschen getötet. Es war der Mörder seiner Eltern und Mariahs Mutter gewesen. Er hatte Millionen von Menschen, egal ob Muggel oder Magier auf dem Gewissen und gefoltert. Er hatte vorgehabt, ihn und Mariah zu töten.

Doch er war auch, wenn es kaum zu glauben war, ein Mensch gewesen.

Und Harry und Mariah waren seine Mörder.

Sie beide hatten mit dieser Tat die Welt gerettet. Aber auf so was konnte er einfach nicht stolz sein.

Seine Füße führten ihn förmlich wie von selbst zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sein Kopf fühlte sich sehr schwer an, als er ihn anhob, um die fette Dame zu betrachten.

"_Lulatsch!_"

Das Portrait gab den Weg frei und Harry ging durch die Öffnung hindurch.

Sofort fiel sein Blick auf das große Feuer, welches wie schon so oft im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraums prasselte. Genau auf dem großen, roten Sofa davor, saß Mariah.

Ihre Finger waren ineinander verhakt und ihre Ellenbogen auf ihre Knie abgestützt. Mit leerem Blick starrte sie ins Feuer. Als Harry sich ihr langsam näherte, vernahm er von ihr ein leises Murmeln. Er kam noch näher und verstand nun ihre Worte.

"_Nur wegen mir ist sie tot ... wäre ich doch nie geboren ..._"

Harry erschrak. Ganz langsam setzte er sich neben sie aufs Sofa.

"Das ist nicht wahr", sagte er leise. Mariah schien ihn nicht zu bemerken und murmelte weiter die Worte, die sich aus ihrem Selbsthass bildeten.

"_Ich hätte an ihrer Stelle sterben sollen ... ich habe es nie verdient zu leben ..._"

"Doch, hast du!", sagte Harry und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Er küsste ihre Wangen, ihr Haar, ihren Mund, ihre Nase; keine Stelle ihres schönen Gesichtes blieb von seinen zitternden Lippen verschont.

"_Ich habe keine Liebe verdient ... nur Hass ... Ich bin Dreck ... Abschaum ... eine Mistgeburt ..._"

"Hör auf damit!", wisperte Harry, über dessen Wangen nun Tränen liefen. "Wenn es dich nicht geben würde, würde ich wahnsinnig werden! Du bist das Schönste und Wunderbarste, was mir jemals begegnet ist. Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt, schon damals bei unserer ersten Begegnung. Ich will nicht ohne dich leben."

Nun fing auch Mariah an zu weinen. Ihr Murmeln verwandelte sich in ein starkes Schluchzen. Harry küsste ihre Tränen weg und schlang seine Arme nun um sie. An seiner Verzweiflung fast zerbrochen, drückte er sie so fest an sich, dass es ihr weh tun musste. Doch Mariah sagte nichts und kuschelte sich an seinen warmen Körper, der ihr so viel Geborgenheit gab.

Schnell wurden sie beide, während sie da saßen, von einer unerklärlich großen Müdigkeit heimgesucht und schliefen gemeinsam Arm in Arm ein.

Die letzten Wochen des Schuljahres waren wie im Fluge vergangen.

Inzwischen waren fast alle verletzten Schüler wieder aus dem St.-Mungo-Hospital nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Nur Ginny, die Slytherins und Daniel Fudge waren noch nicht zurück.

Ginnys Therapie war um ein paar Wochen verlängert worden. Der eine Monat hatte ihr nicht gereicht, um ihre schlimmen Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten.

Daniel würde noch die ganzen Ferien über im Krankenhaus bleiben. Die ersten Wochen hatte er aufgrund von starken Kreislaufproblemen, seelischen Traumen und Unterernährung in Lebensgefahr geschwebt. Doch nun war sein Zustand einigermaßen. So wie es aussah, würde er wohl sein erstes Schuljahr nach den Ferien wiederholen müssen, da er sich durch die Nebenwirkungen des Imperio - Fluchs kaum noch an das vergangene Jahr erinnern konnte.

Die Slytherins waren allesamt außer Laura und Draco nach Azkaban gebracht worden. Bis zu einer Verhandlung, die am Ende der Sommerferien stattfinden würde, sollten sie dort zur Sicherheit bleiben. Doch bestimmt würden nur die volljährigen Schüler verurteilt werden und die restlichen Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Seit dem Tag, an dem die Todesser Hogwarts angegriffen hatten, waren Millionen von Sonderausgaben des _Tagespropheten_ gedruckt und verkauft worden.

Die Überschriften auf den Titelseiten variierten immer mehr: _'Harry Potters großer Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wen!'_;_ 'Du-weißt-schon-wessen Tochter in Hogwarts - Eine erneute Gefahr für die Zaubererwelt!'_; '_Der Junge, der lebt und die Tochter des Dunklen Lords - EIN PAAR!'_;_ 'Harry Potter - Der Erbe von Godric Gryffindor!'_;_ 'Sirius Black unschuldig - Peter Pettigrew noch am Leben!'_;_ 'Der Neffe des Zaubereiministers spionierte ungefähr zehn Monate lang für Du-weißt-schon-wen!'_;_ 'Entlastete Todesser wurden erneut festgenommen!'_

All diese Artikel waren von tausend Eulen auf der ganzen Welt verteilt worden. Und jeder hatte sie gelesen.

Auch Hermione, die tatsächlich nach zwei Tagen Krankenhausaufenthalt zurückgekommen war. Da sie an diesem furchtbaren Tag ja ohnmächtig in den Kerkern in Rons Armen gelegen hatte, hatte sie

gar nicht mitbekommen, was alles passiert war.

Da sie aber schlau war und wie schon früher nicht alles glaubte, was in der Zeitung stand, war sie noch am selben Tag ihrer Rückkehr zu Ron gegangen und hatte sich bei ihm erkundigt. Der hatte ihr zu ihrem Schock mitteilen müssen, dass leider fast alles wahr war, was der _Tagesprophet_ geschrieben hatte. Hermione hatte es einfach nicht glauben können, dass Mariah Voldemorts Tochter war und hatte versucht, mit ihr zu reden.

Doch damals hatte sie sie nicht gefunden. Parvati und Lavender hatten ihr erzählt, dass sie seit damals nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht war.

Daraufhin war Hermione mit Ron zu Harry gegangen. Zuerst hatte er abgeblockt, doch nach mindestens vier Tagen hatte er sich vorgenommen das Eis zu brechen und wieder mit seinen Freunden zu reden.

Er hatte ihnen dann auch endlich alles erzählt. Wie Mariah ihm gesagt hatte, wer sie wirklich war und wie Laura ihm damals klar gemacht hatte, dass er ihnen beiden vertrauen konnte. Hermione und Ron hatten dann auch erfahren, was es mit dem Buch der Blutrituale auf sich gehabt hatte, was wirklich hinter dem Hinterhalt von Avery und dem Anschlag auf Mariah gesteckt hatte und ... was Dumbledore Harry und Mariah in seinem Büro alles erzählt hatte.

Am Ende seiner Erzählungen, die sicher mehr als eine Stunde gedauert hatten, hatten Ron und Hermione ihn einfach nur angelächelt und ihn gemeinsam umarmt. Mit einem Schlag waren für diesen Augenblick alle Komplikationen zwischen den dreien vergessen gewesen.

Harry war so unglaublich froh gewesen, dass sie trotz allem noch immer zu ihm hielten. Doch all das war von seiner Sorge um Mariah wieder verdrängt worden.

Mariah hatte seit diesem verhängnisvollen Tag bei ihm in seinem Bett geschlafen - versteckt unter seinem Tarnumhang - abgeschottet von der Welt. Jeden Tag hatte Harry ihr heimlich Essen aus der Küche gebracht, denn sie hatte sich einfach nicht aus dem Bett getraut. Zu große Angst hatte sie davor gehabt, den anderen Leuten unter die Augen zu treten. Da sie lange nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit aufgetaucht war, hatten manche Schüler angefangen zu denken, sie sei aus dem Schloss weggelaufen.

Laura, die im Gegensatz zu Mariah keine Angst gehabt hatte, sich den anderen zu zeigen, hatte andauernd Harry aufgesucht und ihn gefragt, wie es Mariah ging. Auch sie hatte die ganze Zeit gelitten, ihre beste Freundin nicht mehr zu sehen.

Unterricht hatte es keinen mehr gegeben, da zu viele Schüler gefehlt hatten und die restlichen Schüler noch zu geschockt gewesen waren, um sich auf so etwas zu konzentrieren. Aus diesem Grunde waren auch die Abschlussprüfungen gestrichen worden.

Es war nun der letzte Schultag von Harrys fünftem Jahr.

Wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen, erwachte er aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Sofort drehte er sein Gesicht zur Seite und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Neben ihm lag nur der zusammengelegte Tarnumhang, doch von Mariah war nichts zu sehen.

Unruhig, setzte Harry sich auf und riss den Vorhang seines Bettes zur Seite. Neville durchsuchte gerade seinen Koffer, um noch einmal sicherzugehen, dass er auch wirklich nichts vergessen hatte, einzupacken. Seamus zog sich soeben seinen Umhang an und Dean lag mit dem Bauch auf seinem Bett und schrieb einen Brief.

Der ist mit Sicherheit wieder für Ginny, dachte Harry bedrückt. Dean hatte schon über zehn Briefe ins St.-Mungo-Hospital geschickt, doch Ginny hatte ihm nie geantwortet.

Harry hatte sich vor einigen Tagen mit Dean zusammengesetzt und hatte ihm erklärt, dass Tom Riddle damals vor drei Jahren Ginny verzaubert hatte und sie so dazu gebracht hatte, den Basilisken auf Filchs Katze und die Muggelgeborenen zu hetzen. Dean hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und sich danach bei ihm bedankt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte große Erleichterung widerspiegelt.

Harry sah nun zu Rons Bett, doch es war leer. Mit der Ahnung, dass sein bester Freund im Waschraum sein könnte, stand Harry hastig auf und stolperte dabei erstmal sehr ungeschickt über seinen gepackten Koffer, der neben seinem Bett stand. Unsanft landete er auf dem Boden und

obwohl seine Wunden schon lange verheilt waren, fühlte er am Bauch und am Oberschenkel noch immer ein leichtes Ziehen.

Schnell stand er wieder auf und sah etwas peinlich berührt zu seinen Zimmernachbarn. Dean war der Einzige, der ihn angrinste. Neville und Seamus dagegen musterten ihn nur kurz und wandten ihre Blicke sofort wieder von ihm ab. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in Richtung Waschraum. Für ihn war die Abweisung Seamus' und Nevilles nichts Neues. Sie hatten ihn die letzten Wochen förmlich wie Luft behandelt. Harry wusste, dass Neville Angst vor ihm hatte und Seamus hatte vermutlich viele Gründe sich so zu verhalten.

Als Harry im Waschraum ankam, entdeckte er Ron, der sich soeben die Zähne putzte.

"Morgen!", sagte Harry. Ron drehte sich zu ihm.

"Morjin!", nuschelte er mit lauter Zahnputzzeug im Mund.

"Hast du Mariah gesehen?", fragte Harry. Ron sah ihn verdutzt an.

"Ish shie nicht bei djir im Bett?" Er war einer der wenigsten, die wussten, dass Mariah sich förmlich in Harrys Bett eingenistet hatte.

Harry schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Ron spuckte die Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken und spülte seinen Mund aus.

"Vielleicht hat sie sich ja vorgenommen, heute zum Abschlussessen zu gehen und ist schon draußen", schlug er vor.

Harry war sich da nicht so sicher. Mariah hatte sich die ganze Zeit geweigert unter die Leute zu gehen. Selbst wenn heute der letzte Schultag war, konnte das nicht Grund genug sein, einfach diese Meinung zu ändern.

"Ich werde mal gleich nach ihr suchen", sagte Harry und ging zu den Duschen. Dort duschte er schnell, zog sich daraufhin an und ging mit Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Beladen mit Koffern und den Käfigen ihrer Eulen Hedwig und Pigwidgeon, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, stellten sie ihr Gepäck bei den anderen Koffern, Taschen und Käfigen ihrer Mitschüler ab.

Sofort ging Harry zum Eingangsportal der Großen Halle und sah hinein. Es saßen schon viele Schüler an den Tischen. Mariah war jedoch nicht unter ihnen.

"Und? Ist sie da?", fragte Ron hinter ihm. Harry drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Nein, ich versuche, sie noch bis zum Essen zu finden", sagte er und rannte hastig die große Marmortreppe wieder hoch.

Remus und Sirius waren gemeinsam auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle.

Remus sah deprimiert zu Boden, was Sirius schon längst bemerkt hatte.

"Mensch, Remus, es wird schon gut gehen. Wir haben doch eindeutig gesehen, dass sie nicht auf der dunklen Seite ist!", sagte er.

Remus' Gesicht verfinsterte sich etwas.

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass es nicht _deswegen_ ist", murmelte er ohne seinen Freund anzusehen. Der wiederum betrachtete Remus mit einem traurigen Blick.

Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch sah er auf einmal Arabella Figg, die auf der anderen Seite, des kleinen Innenhofes den Gang entlang lief.

"Wo will sie denn jetzt noch hin? Die Feier beginnt doch in fünfzehn Minuten", meinte Sirius verwundert.

"Das ist doch der Gang, der direkt zu den Kerkern führt", bemerkte Remus beiläufig.

"Oh je, ich glaub, sie will zu der alten Fledermaus. Ich geh ihr mal lieber nach, sonst muss Filch unnötig Blut aufwischen", sagte Sirius grinsend und ließ Remus einfach allein im Gang stehen.

Dieser seufzte und betrat langsam den Innenhof.

Das Wetter an diesem Tag war einfach wunderschön. Die Sonne schien ununterbrochen und kleine Schäfchenwolken wanderten den hellen, blauen Himmel entlang.

Er setzte sich auf eine der vier Steinbänke und genoss den zarten Wind, der durch seine Haare blies.

Schon seit Tagen war Remus müde und niedergeschlagen. Eigentlich sogar seit dem Gespräch zwischen ihm, Sirius und Dumbledore nachdem der ganze Spuk vorbei gewesen war.

"Guten Morgen, Remus."

Überrascht drehte sich der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zur Seite. Neben ihm saß, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, Albus Dumbledore.

Remus wunderte sich doch sehr über sich selbst. Er war so verträumt gewesen, so dass er noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, wie sich dieser alte Mann neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

"Guten Morgen", murmelte er.

"Wo ist denn Sirius?"

Remus grinste.

"Er ist der Ansicht, er müsse Arabella mal wieder in ihrem Kleinkrieg gegen Severus beistehen."

Dumbledore lächelte.

"Er hängt eben sehr an ihr. Immerhin hat sie sich früher ja sehr oft um ihn gekümmert, als er andauernd von Zuhause weggelaufen ist", erinnerte er sich. Remus nickte und beobachtete nun den kleinen Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Innenhofes. Auf ihm stand eine kleine Koboldstatue, aus deren Topf Wasser sprudelte.

Er spürte, dass Dumbledore ihn von der Seite her eindringlich ansah.

"Remus ..."

"Ja?", fragte Remus ohne seinen Blick von dem Brunnen zu nehmen.

"Mir ist es keinesfalls entgangen, dass du bei unserem letzten Gespräch nicht ganz so einverstanden mit meiner Bitte warst, dass Sirius und du Harry _und_ Mariah bei euch aufnehmt", sagte Dumbledore.

Remus zuckte heftig zusammen und sah nun auf den Boden.

"Da Sirius ja die ganze Zeit für dich zugestimmt hat, bist du ja leider nicht zu Wort gekommen. Also?"

Eine eiskalte Hand umklammerte Remus einsames Herz.

"Warum ... warum übergibst du sie ausgerechnet _mir_, Albus?", fragte er.

"Das weißt du doch sicherlich am besten", erwiderte Dumbledore.

"Aber ... das Geld ... Ich bin gar nicht in der Lage für Harry _und_ für sie zu sorgen."

"James und Lily haben Harry ein großes Vermögen hinterlassen und das Gringottsverlies der Maleikas ist auch randvoll."

Remus' Hände krallten sich nun in seinen eigenen Umhang, der an vielen Stellen geflickt war.

"Albus, du machst einen großen Fehler", wisperte er mit zitternder Stimme. "Ich kann sie einfach nicht bei mir aufnehmen, ich kann es nicht!"

Eine kurze Stille herrschte nun zwischen den beiden. Doch Dumbledore ließ nicht locker.

"Hast du etwa Angst, dass sie davon erfährt?", fragte er diskret.

Remus wirkte nun etwas nervös.

"Oder ist es diese Ähnlichkeit der beiden?"

Remus schwieg verbissen. Eine große Wunde, die schon seit Jahren geheilt schien, riss wieder in seinem Innersten auf und blutete stärker als je zuvor.

"Remus ... ich bin sicher, du teilst mit mir die Ansicht, dass Mariah ein ordentliches Zuhause verdient hat. Den Berichten nach, die mir Severus früher über die Sitten und Hintergründe der Todesser gebracht hat, bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass Mariah ein schweres und grausames Leben voller Folter und Gewalt geführt hat. Jetzt hat sie es endlich geschafft, sich einigermaßen von den Fesseln ihrer Vergangenheit zu lösen indem sie Harry ihr Vertrauen schenkt. Doch nun braucht sie auch ein wirkliches Zuhause ... und eine Familie, die sie liebt und für sie sorgt. Und eins kann ich dir versichern: Ich könnte mir niemanden vorstellen, außer dich und Sirius, die ihr das alles geben können."

In diesem Moment weiteten sich Remus' Augen ein wenig. Auch er sah ein, dass dieses Mädchen endlich das wirklich Schöne am Leben kennen lernen sollte. Aber würde das wirklich gut gehen?

Auf einmal legte Dumbledore seine Hand auf Remus Schulter.

"Du schaffst das schon", sagte er zuversichtlich.

Verwundert sah Remus ihm ins faltige Gesicht.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mariah sich bei dir wohlfühlen wird. Und wenn du es es ihr irgendwann sagen solltest, wird sie in dir bestimmt einen weiteren Seelenverbündeten finden."

Nun lächelte Remus. Mit einem Nicken erhob er sich und Dumbledore tat es ihm gleich.

Daraufhin verließen sie den Innenhof und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

"Los, Draco! Das Essen beginnt in fünfzehn Minuten!"

"Ja, ja!", erwiderte Draco leicht genervt und kam wie Laura hinter dem Wandteppich hervor. Zusammen gingen die beiden den Korridor entlang und dann die Treppen runter.

"Heute werden wir wohl das letzte Mal den gesamten Slytherintisch für uns allein haben", sagte Draco etwas enttäuscht.

"Hm, aber dafür können wir dann das ganze Festessen in uns reinschlingen", sagte Laura voller Vorfreude.

"Ganz sicher nicht. Die Hauselfen achten immer auf die Mengenverteilung an die Anwesenden."

Draco hätte sich im nächsten Moment für seine Worte ohrfeigen können, denn bei der Erwähnung der Hauselfen, sah Laura deprimiert zu Boden. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und liefen über ihre Wangen. Mit einem stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust erinnerte sie sich, wie Dobby sich damals vor sie geworfen hatte und von dem Todesfluch, den Lucius Malfoy auf sie gehetzt hatte, getroffen worden war.

Bevor sie Mariah kennen gelernt hatte, war Dobby damals ihr bester Freund gewesen. Bei jedem seiner Besuche, war er mit vielen Wunden zu ihr gegangen und sie hatte ihn versorgt und hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass er nicht wertlos gewesen war.

"Hey", murmelte Draco sanft und nahm sie in den Arm. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hand durch ihr langes, schwarzes Haar streichen, während sie sich an ihm krallte und seinen Umhang mit ihren Tränen durchnässte.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Räuspern, wodurch die beiden Slytherins aufsahen. Severus Snape stand direkt vor ihnen.

Laura wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg und löste sich aus Dracos Umarmung.

"Könntest du uns kurz allein lassen, Draco?", wurde der blonde Junge von seinem Zaubertranklehrer gebeten. Der sah ihn verwundert an und sah kurz zu Laura. Diese nickte ihm zu und er ging langsam von dannen.

Laura sah nun fragend zu ihrem Vater auf und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel noch einmal die letzten Tränen weg.

"Was willst du?", schluchzte sie leise. Severus trat näher an sie heran und strich ihr sanft einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

"Wo warst du denn die letzten Tage? Ich habe dich überall gesucht", wisperte er.

Laura schwieg verbissen. Sie und Draco hatten sich in den letzten Wochen förmlich in ihrem Geheimraum versteckt. Auch sie hatte nicht gerade vorgehabt, sich mehr als nötig ihren Mitschülern zu zeigen.

"Du hast Draco doch sicher nicht deswegen weggeschickt, um mich das zu fragen, oder?", wimmelte sie mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln ab. Severus lächelte ebenfalls.

"Nein ... Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen ... ob du dir schon überlegt hast, wo du jetzt eigentlich leben willst."

Lauras Augen weiteten sich. Wollte er etwa ...

"Na ja ... ich hatte eigentlich vor, wieder zu Mums Haus zurückzukehren. Es ist gerademal fünf Kilometer von Voldemorts Heimatort Little Hangleton entfernt", antwortete sie.

Severus sah sie irgendwie enttäuscht an. Nun wurde ihm mal wieder klar, wie erwachsen und

selbstständig seine Tochter doch schon war.

"Ach so ... Ich hatte gehofft ... dass du vielleicht zu _mir_ ziehen willst."

Nun klappte Laura der Mund auf. Ungläubig sah sie ihren Vater an. Bevor sie überhaupt etwas auf seine Worte erwidern konnte, erklang auf einmal eine sehr scharfe Stimme.

"Ich denke, dass Laura bei _mir_ besser aufgehoben wäre!"

Erschrocken drehten sich Severus und Laura zur Seite. Arabella Figg kam eilig auf sie zu.

"Ach ja?", sagte Severus mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln. Arabella erwiderte darauf jedoch nichts, sondern sah zu Laura runter.

"Laura, möchtest du nicht viel lieber bei mir leben?", fragte sie ihre Enkelin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Diese sah sie völlig überrumpelt an.

"Ich habe sie zuerst gefragt!", warf Severus ein.

Auf einmal zog Arabella Laura an den Schulter zu sich ran, geradezu, als wollte sie das Mädchen vor diesem Mann beschützen. Laura war sichtlich erschrocken über das Verhalten ihrer Großmutter.

"Das ist egal! Wichtig ist nur, dass sie bei dir nicht gut aufgehoben ist! Wer weiß, ob du sie nicht auch von der schwarzen Magie abhängig machen wirst!", fuhr Arabella Severus an.

Laura wollte gerade etwas einwerfen, doch Arabella war noch lange nicht fertig.

"Du hast mir bereits meine Tochter weggenommen! Doch meine Enkelin wirst du nicht bekommen!"

"Nur zu deiner Information", schnarrte Severus nun sehr zornig, "Lara wäre auch irgendwann ohne meinen Wunsch, mir auf die dunkle Seite zu folgen, von Zuhause weggelaufen! Sie konnte es schon ihr Leben lang nicht ab, andauernd von dir in Watte gepackt und förmlich in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt zu werden!"

Nun wurde Arabellas Gesicht schneeweiß. Völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an. Severus' Gesichtszüge entspannten sich nun wieder ein wenig.

"Und nun lass Laura los und lass sie selbst entscheiden, bei wem sie von jetzt an leben will!", forderte Snape die ältere Frau auf. Diese zögerte zuerst, doch dann nahm sie ihre Hände von Lauras Schultern und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Nun stand Laura zwischen den beiden und sah sie abwechselnd an.

Sie kam sich vor, als würde sie zwischen zwei streitlustigen Kampfhähnen stehen, die sich jeden Augenblick die Gurgel durchpicken würden.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich entscheiden musste, zu wem sie ziehen wollte. Doch sie wusste es bereits.

Sie drehte sich nun vollkommen zu Arabella um, die sie erwartend ansah.

"Ich möchte bei meinem Vater leben", antwortete Laura klar und deutlich.

Arabellas Gesichtszüge entgleisten nun vollkommen. Sie war sich anscheinend so sicher gewesen, dass Laura sich für sie entscheiden würde, dass sie jetzt wohl dachte, sie hätte sich verhört.

"Tut mir sehr Leid, aber damals ... als du es eingefedelt hast, dass er beinahe nach Azkaban gekommen wär ... da bist du einfach zu weit gegangen. Nach all dem, was ich nun auch erfahren habe ... bin ich mir sicher, Mum hätte gewollt, dass ich bei meinem Vater lebe", fügte Laura noch hinzu. Arabella schluckte. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Mit hysterischem Blick sah sie nun zu Severus auf, der sie schadenfroh angrinste.

"GLAUB BLOSS NICHT, DASS DAMIT DAS LETZTE WORT GESPROCHEN IST!", kreischte sie kochend vor Wut und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Als sie am Ende des Korridors angekommen war, kam Sirius Black auf einmal aus einer Nische hervor und rannte Arabella hinterher.

Der hat uns wohl belauscht, schoss es Laura durch den Kopf. Plötzlich legten sich von hinten die Arme ihres Vaters um sie. Neugierig blickte sie zu ihm auf und entdeckte in seinem blassen Gesicht ein unvorstellbar glückliches Lächeln.

"Du willst wirklich zu mir kommen?", fragte er leise. Laura umfasste ebenfalls lächelnd seine Arme und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Welchen Teil von _'Ich möchte bei meinem Vater leben'_ hast du bitteschön nicht verstanden?"

Severus lachte leise.

Plötzlich ertönten hastige Schritte und die beiden sahen, wie Harry eilig auf sie zurannte. Er blieb keuchend vor ihnen stehen und schnappte erstmal nach Luft.

"Weißt du, wo Mariah ist ?", fragte er an Laura gewandt. "Ich habe schon im ganzen Schloss nach ihr gesucht, doch sie ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt!"

Beunruhigt und noch immer in den Armen ihres Vaters überlegte Laura kurz.

"Guck mal im Bad der Vertrauensschüler nach. Dort ist sie bestimmt", schlug sie vor. Harry sah sie wie vom Blitz getroffen an und schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn.

"Natürlich! Danke!", sagte er und rannte wieder los.

Laura und ihr Vater sahen ihm hinterher. Doch auf einmal drückte Severus seine Tochter fester an sich, die ihn daraufhin fragend ansah.

"Bad der Vertrauensschüler? Ich kann mich aber nicht erinnern, dass du eine Vertrauensschülerin bist", ermahnte er mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen. Laura grinste keck zurück.

"Ich habe eben doch nicht soviel Ähnlichkeit mit meinen Eltern, wie alle behaupten", erwiderte sie.

Mit heftigen Seitenstechen in der Brust und einem unkontrollierten Atem kam Harry vor der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten an und schlenderte mit der Hand gegen die Brust gepresst zur vierten Tür links.

"_Pinienfisch!_", keuchte er und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knarren. Schnell lief er hinein und die Tür schloss sich wieder hinter ihm.

Das Erste, was er sah, war vollkommene Dunkelheit. Unsicher trat er in die große Vorhalle und blieb vor Schreck stehen.

Am Rande des großen Schwimmbeckens mit den vielen Wasserhähnen hockte Mariah. Um sie herum und über der Oberfläche des Wassers im Becken schwebten viele große Seifenblasen und wirkten wie riesige Glühwürmchen.

Ganz langsam und beinahe lautlos ging Harry auf Mariah zu. Als er genau neben ihr stand, sah er wie leer und dunkel ihre Augen waren. Ihren Kopf stützte sie auf ihrem angewinkelten Knie ab.

Gerade wollte Harry sie ansprechen, da ertönte schon Mariahs Stimme.

"Ich gehe nicht zum Abschiedsessen", murmelte sie.

Harry setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie auf den Kachelboden.

"Aber ... heute ist der letzte Schultag ... Ich denke, du könntest deine Angst überwinden, wenn du heute am Essen teil -"

"ICH WILL DA NICHT HIN, OKAY!", schrie Mariah. Ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder, bis sie verstummt war.

Harry betrachtete sie ruhig von der Seite her.

"Findest du es etwa besser, ihnen erst nach den Sommerferien wieder unter die Augen zu treten? Glaube mir, es ist besser, wenn du es heute hinter dich bringst."

Mariah hob langsam den Kopf und starrte auf das Wasser.

"Vielleicht kehre ich nach den Ferien ja nicht nach Hogwarts zurück", sagte sie. Harry schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt?

"Und außerdem ...", fuhr sie fort, "Wo soll ich denn überhaupt hin? Ich habe nirgendwo ein wirkliches Zuhause. Und hier darf ich sicher auch nicht während der Ferien bleiben. Am besten geh ich einfach irgendwohin, wo keine Menschenseele lebt."

Nun schwebte direkt vor ihrem Gesicht eine Apfelgroße Seifenblase. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand.

"Hier möchte mich sowieso keiner mehr haben. Wenn ich hier noch länger bleibe und mir das Getuschel der anderen antue ... zerbrechen auch meine letzten sinnlosen Träume."

Mit diesen Worten berührte sie mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger die Seifenblase, die somit mit einem Klirren, als wäre Glas zerbrochen, platzte. Im selben Augenblick zerplatzten auch die restlichen Seifenblasen und es wurde stockdunkel.

Eine lange Stille wie auf einem Friedhof folgte, nur das leise unterdrückte Schluchzen Mariahs war

zu hören. Harry saß einfach nur da. Er wusste einfach nichts mehr, um Mariah davon zu überzeugen, sich ihren Mitschülern zu zeigen.

Er erschrak leicht, als auf einmal eine ganz kleine Seifenblase, die noch nichtmal größer war als eine Walnuss, vor seiner Nasenspitze schwebte.

"Nein", flüsterte er und umfasste die Blase vorsichtig mit beiden Händen. Mariah, die ihren Kopf auf ihre übereinander gelegten Arme gebettet hatte, sah verwirrt zu ihm auf.

"Nicht alle Träume", sagte Harry und hielt ihr seine Hände, die die Seifenblase umschlossen, hin. Zögernd streckte Mariah ebenfalls ihre beiden Hände aus und Harry gab ihr sachte die Blase, die nun sie in den Händen hielt. Sie strahlte ein seltsame Wärme aus, die Mariah nun überall in ihrem Körper spürte.

"Denn solange du nicht aufgibst und an deine Träume glaubst ... werden sie in Erfüllung gehen. Und egal wie schwach oder unmöglich sie auch sein mögen ... ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht zerbrechen", flüsterte er sanft.

Mariah errötete und öffnete ihre Hände. Aus der kleine Blase waren mehrere kleine geworden, die nun über die beiden hinweg schwebten und immer größer wurden. Mariah sah nun in Harrys Gesicht, welches wie ihres von den Seifenblasen erleuchtet wurde.

Er lächelte sie liebevoll an, wodurch Mariah noch röter wurde und lächelte. Auf einmal kehrten so viele Wünsche und Träume in ihr zurück. Welche, die sie als kleines Kind aus ihren Gedanken verdrängt hatte. Der Wunsch nach Freiheit, der Wunsch Freunde zu haben, der Wunsch eine richtige Familie zu haben. Auf all das hatte sie damals die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Doch nun hatte Harry ihr all das wieder zurück gebracht.

Ihre Gesichter kamen sich langsam näher und sie versanken in einen langsamen, zärtlichen Kuss. Tränen der Freude liefen über Mariahs Wangen. In diesem Moment, vergaß sie all das für einen kurzen Moment, was in den letzten Wochen, Monaten und Jahren passiert war.

Sie wusste, dass sie heute einen Neuanfang erleben würde. Und Harry würde ihr dabei helfen und ihr beistehen.

Als er sich von ihr löste, flüsterte er: "Bitte komm mit zum Essen. Zeige den anderen, dass du keinen Grund hast, dich zu verstecken."

Sie sah ihn nun sehr unsicher an. Konnte sie es wirklich wagen, jetzt in die große Halle zu gehen und all diesen Menschen wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen?

Ganz langsam glitt ihre Hand zu seiner und hielt diese fest.

"Gut, ich komme mit. Aber nur, wenn du die ganze Zeit meine Hand hältst ... denn sonst könnte es über mich kommen, dass ich weglaufe", sagte sie leise.

Harry drückte sanft ihre Hand.

"Okay."

Nun erhoben sich beide langsam und verließen das Bad. Etwas hurtig liefen sie die Treppen runter, da sie schon spät dran waren.

In Mariah wurde die Angst nun langsam zur Neugier. Wie würden ihre Mitschüler darauf reagieren, dass sie nun wieder auftauchte? Würden sie schreiend mit ihren Fingern auf sie zeigen? Würden sie sie beschimpfen und sie samt Harry aus der Halle jagen?

Unterwegs fielen ihr noch die seltsamsten Dinge ein, als sie schließlich auf die erste Stufe der großen Marmortreppe in der Eingangshalle traten.

Abrupt blieben sie und Harry stehen. Am Ende der Treppe stand Hermione angelehnt am Geländer. Sie sah zu den beiden auf und ging langsam auf sie zu.

Mariah zuckte heftig zusammen. Einerseits, weil sie noch nie Hermiones Reaktion auf ihre wahre Identität erlebt hatte, andererseits erinnerte sie sich in diesem Moment daran, wie sie Hermione und Harry dabei erwischt hatte, wie sich die beiden geküsst hatten.

"Hermione, das Essen beginnt gleich", sagte Harry und ging ein paar Stufen weiter runter, wobei er Mariah an der Hand mit sich zog. Diese hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass in ihm auch gerade die Erinnerung hochgekommen war.

Doch plötzlich stellte sich Hermione vor ihm und hinderte ihn so am Weitergehen. Eindringlich sah

sie Harry an, der dies nur mit einem verwirrten Blick erwiderte.

"Bevor wir hier wegfahren ... will ich das zwischen uns endlich klären", sagte sie und sah mit roten Wangen auf den Boden.

Zwischen den drei Gryffindors kam es zu einem peinlichen Schweigen, bis Harry schließlich das Wort ergriff.

"Ich habe nur drei Dinge dazu zu sagen, Hermione", sagte er, wodurch Hermione wieder zu ihm aufsah. "Erstens sollst du wissen, dass ich Mariah liebe ... und dass ich _nur_ Mariah liebe."

Mariah wurde leicht rot und spürte, wie Harrys Griff um ihre Hand kräftiger wurde.

"Zweitens tut es mir sehr Leid, dass ich dir zuerst einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt habe, indem ich deinen Kuss erwidert habe."

Hermione biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

"Und drittens ... möchte ich dich darum bitten, Ron nicht als Ventil für deinen Kummer zu benutzen", fügte Harry mit einem etwas kühlen Ton hinzu.

Hermione wurde auf einmal kreidebleich und sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und sie hielt die Hand vor dem Mund, um nicht laut los zu schluchzen.

Mariah betrachtete sie völlig verdutzt. Warum fing sie denn auf einmal an zu weinen?

"Entschuldige ", sagte Harry diesmal etwas sanfter, "Aber Ron hat mir alles erzählt und ich finde es überhaupt nicht in Ordnung, was du mit ihm abgezogen hast."

Hermione schloss die Augen und die Tränen liefen über ihre geröteten Wangen.

"Du verstehst das nicht, ich -"

"Ich muss das auch nicht verstehen, sondern Ron", wurde sie von Harry unterbrochen. Hermione öffnete langsam wieder ihre Augen und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

"Ja", schluchzte sie leise. Nun sah sie Harry wieder direkt in die Augen.

"Das mit ... dem Kuss ... tut mir wirklich Leid", murmelte sie und war nun rot wie eine Tomate. "Aber ... als ich Mariah damals bei dir im Bett gesehen habe ... und du mich auch noch wegen meiner Entschuldigung vor den Kopf gestoßen hast ... da musste ich dir einfach sagen, was ich für dich empfinde."

Harry und Mariah waren sehr überrascht darüber, dass Hermione sie beide damals gesehen hatte. Doch dann legte Harry seine freie Hand vorsichtig auf ihre Wange. Hermione sah ihn perplex an.

"Hör mal, unsere Freundschaft, die wir uns in den letzten fünf Jahren aufgebaut haben, ist mir einfach zu wertvoll und wichtig, als sie wegen dieser Sache aufzugeben. Ich möchte deine Entschuldigung annehmen und das Ganze einfach vergessen, okay?", bot er ihr an. Hermiones Augen funkelten leicht und sie nickte mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln. Harry zog seine Hand wieder zurück und lächelte ebenfalls.

Mariah schmunzelte. Nun wurde ihr klar, was für eine tiefe Freundschaft die beiden verband. Und es störte sie nicht im geringsten. Denn sie war sich sicher - Harry liebte nur _sie_. Und darüber war sie überglücklich.

Sie wunderte sich, da Hermione ihr nun zum ersten Mal seit Wochen in die Augen sah.

Mariah konnte Hermiones Blick nicht wirklich definieren. Etwas Seltsames konnte sie in diesem schönen Haselnussbraun funkeln sehen.

Hermione stieg eine weitere Stufe hoch. Angespannt und mit ein wenig Unbehagen sah sie das Mädchen an, welches ihr vor einiger Zeit noch wie eine selbsternannte Erzfeinden und Nebenbuhlerin vorgekommen war.

"Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen", sagte sie, worauf Mariah sie völlig ungläubig beäugte. "Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich in den letzten Monaten so zickig und gemein zu dir war und ... dass ich dir wegen Harry so wehgetan habe."

Mariah wusste, dass Hermione sehr beschämt über ihr damaliges Verhalten war. Aber irgendwie konnte sie sie verstehen. Hermione war verzweifelt gewesen, da der Junge, den sie über alles liebte, ihre Zuneigung nicht wahrgenommen und sich lieber einem anderen Mädchen, das er noch nicht so lange kannte, zugewandt hatte.

Verraucht war auf einmal all ihre Wut, die sie verspürt hatte, als Hermione Harry geküsst hatte.

Entschlossen streckte sie dem braunhaarigen Mädchen die freie Hand entgegen. Diese sah die Hand verwundert an.

"Ich fände es schön, wenn wir ... einfach nochmal von vorne anfangen, okay?", schlug Mariah vor. Hermione strahlte und vereinte ihre Hand mit Mariahs zu einem Händedruck.

Harry besah dies voller Freude. Er war einfach nur froh, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war und dass er Hermione als beste Freundin behalten konnte.

Hermione ließ Mariahs Hand wieder los.

"Gut, dann lasst uns gehen", sagte sie mit einem glücklichen Lächeln. "Die letzte Hürde steht euch bevor."

Erst jetzt fiel Mariah wieder ein, was nun kommen würde. Sie würde jetzt in die Halle gehen und über hundert Augenpaare würden auf sie gerichtet sein.

Harry, der ihre zurückgekehrte Nervosität sofort bemerkte, drückte ihre Hand.

"Nun komm schon, wir sind bei dir", sagte er.

Mariah lächelte gequält und ganz langsam gingen sie beide mit Hermione die Marmortreppe hinunter. Die Portaltüren der Großen Halle waren weit geöffnet. Je mehr sich die drei Gryffindors dem Eingang näherten, desto größer wurde Mariahs Angst. Sie fühlte sich, als würde dadrin ein Scheiterhaufen für sie stehen und in wenigen Minuten würde sie von ihren Mitschülern verbrannt werden. Genauso eine qualvolle Hinrichtung, wie sie die Muggel früher bei angeblichen Hexen und Zauberern angewandt hatten.

Harry zog sie geradezu mit sich, denn sie wagte es kaum, einen Schritt ohne fremde Hilfe zu gehen.

Doch schon folgte der letzte Schritt und das pralle Sonnenlicht blendete sie, Harry und Hermione.

Mariah hatte schon lange kein Tageslicht mehr gesehen. Hinter den Vorhängen von Harrys Himmelbett war vielleicht ein Hauch von Sonne zu ihr durchgedrungen, doch ansonsten hatte um sie herum und vermutlich auch in ihr kalte Dunkelheit geherrscht.

Schützend hielt sie sich die rechte Hand vor das Gesicht; einerseits, um ihre Augen nicht dem starken Licht auszusetzen, andererseits, um nicht ihre Mitschüler und Lehrer anzusehen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Nicht einmal Harry würde sie dazu bringen können, die Hand wieder wegzunehmen.

Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme um sie. Vor lauter Überraschung ließ Mariah ihre Hand sinken und bemerkte sofort, dass Laura sie soeben umarmte. Von ihr vernahm sie ein schwaches Schluchzen.

Langsam hob sie ihren Blick und ließ ihn durch die Große Halle wandern.

Alle starrten sie an, egal ob Schüler oder Lehrer. Einige sahen verängstigt und unsicher, andere jedoch wütend und angespannt und manche wiederum neugierig aus.

Mariah war froh, dass Laura sie im Arm hielt und Harry noch immer ihre Hand umfasste, denn ansonsten wäre sie sicher davongelaufen.

Sie legte ihren rechten Arm behutsam um Laura, die sie immer mehr an sich drückte.

Mariah bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, dass das große Fenster hinter dem Lehrertisch wieder heil war. Das Wetter draußen war einfach wunderschön. Der Verbotene Wald besaß wieder sein schönes, sommerliches, dunkles Grün und der klare Himmel wurde von der verzauberten Decke wiedergegeben.

Nun fiel Mariahs Blick auch auf den Lehrertisch.

Albus Dumbledore betrachtete sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln; Severus Snapes Gesicht wirkte gelassen und von Glück gezeichnet; Arabella Figg sah nur wütend drein, doch dieser Blick schien wohl Laura zu gelten. Remus Lupin warf ihr zu ihrer Verwunderung ein aufrichtiges und sanftes Lächeln zu. Erst etwas erschrocken nahm Mariah wahr, dass direkt neben ihm Sirius saß - in seiner menschlichen Gestalt!

Flüchtig erinnerte sie sich an eine Ausgabe vom _Tagespropheten_, den Harry ihr einmal gebracht hatte. In dem großen Artikel war erläutert worden, dass Sirius Black James und Lily Potter damals nicht verraten hatte, sondern der ebenfalls festgenommene und lange für tot gehaltene Peter Pettigrew. Also wusste nun die ganze Welt die Wahrheit und Sirius konnte endlich wieder ein freier

Mann sein. Trotz allem fand Mariah es einfach nur bemitleidenswert und traurig, dass alle Leute erst etwas glaubten, sobald der _Tagesprophet_ es gedruckt hatte.

Endlich löste sich Laura von Mariah und sah sie an. Zwei kleine Tränen liefen über ihre leicht geröteten Wangen.

"Schön, dass du wieder da bist", wisperte sie und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

Gerührt sah Mariah ihre beste Freundin an. Sie musste sich sehr anstrengen jetzt nicht auch noch zu weinen. Diese lieben, tröstenden Worte von Harry und Laura klangen so schön in ihren Ohren - wie Musik, die sie ins wirkliche Leben zurückholte.

Mit einem Nicken wandte sich Laura von ihr ab und ging zum Slytherintisch. Der war vollkommen leer, bis auf Draco, der Laura mit einem Lächeln empfing.

Nun machte Harry wieder den nächsten Schritt, wodurch Mariah es ihm gleichtat und mit ihm und Hermione gemeinsam zum Gryffindortisch ging.

Die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler verfolgten sie regelrecht. Kein Murmeln oder Flüstern war zu hören. Als wären sie verstummt oder die Zeit wär stehen geblieben.

Langsam ließen sich die drei auf ein paar freie Plätze nieder und sahen nun zu ihrem Schulleiter, der geduldig darauf gewartet hatte, bis sie ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten.

Er erhob sich nun und sah in die angespannte Runde.

"Liebe Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts ... ein weiteres, wirklich ereignisreiches Jahr ist vergangen. Viele Wahrheiten sind ans Licht gekommen ... aber auch einige Verluste haben uns heimgesucht. Vor vielen Wochen haben wir alle gelernt, wie nah man dem Tod entgehen kann ... und uns wurde gezeigt, wie wichtig es ist, in schweren Zeiten zusammenzuhalten. Was alles erreicht werden kann, wenn man es nur wirklich will ... und dass jedes Böse seinen Ursprung hat. Jahrelang wurde unsere Welt und die Welt der Muggel von einem der gefährlichsten dunklen Magier der Geschichte tyrannisiert. Schon vor fünfzehn Jahren glaubten wir, es wäre alles für immer vorbei. Doch vor einem Jahr ist er zurückgekehrt ... und hat erneut alte Wunden aufgerissen. Auch einige Freunde wurden uns genommen. Die junge Magret Abdulla ... und der tapfere Hauself Dobby."

Mariah zuckte heftig zusammen. Sie hatte von Harry erfahren, was alles passiert war, nachdem ihr Vater sie förmlich bewusstlos geschlagen und getreten hatte. Dobby hatte sich vor Laura geworfen, um sie vor dem Todesfluch zu schützen ... und hatte dabei selbst sein Leben verloren. Ausgerechnet er. Es war einfach nur unfair.

"Doch diese dunklen Zeiten sind nun endlich vorbei. Sämtliche Todesser und von ihnen ausgebildete Schüler aus Slytherin warten in Azkaban auf ihre Verhandlung, die Ende August durchgeführt wird. Lord Voldemort ist tot", sagte Dumbledore, wodurch die meisten Anwesenden unmerklich zusammenzuckten. "Er wird niemandem mehr Leid zufügen können. Unsere Welt ist wieder sicher. Dieses große Glück ... haben wir alle Harry Potter und Mariah Riddle zu verdanken."

Nun ertönte ein lautes Luftschnappen von sämtlichen Schülern, die nun wieder zu Mariah sahen. Diese starrte den Schulleiter verwirrt an. Warum benutzte er auf einmal diesen Namen?

Dumbledore fuhr ungerührt fort.

"Diese beiden jungen Menschen haben Voldemort endgültig besiegt und dabei ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt; nur ihnen haben wir es alle zu verdanken, dass wir noch leben. Deswegen bitte ich alle, das Glas für sie zu erheben und heute auf sie zu trinken."

Mit diesen Worten griff er nach seinem Kürbissaftbecher und hielt ihn in die Höhe.

Verwundert betrachteten alle diesen Mann. Doch bald hoben auch die Lehrer ihre Becher in die Höhe.

"_Auf sie!_", riefen sie gemeinsam.

Mariah und Harry waren einfach nur platt. Sie sahen zu, wie Hermione, Ron, Dean, Neville, Fred, George, einige andere, aber wenige Gryffindors und auch Laura und Draco es den Lehrern gleichtaten und ihre Worte wiederholten. Zu Harrys Verwunderung erhob auch Cho Chang mit kurzem Zögern ihren Becher.

Die restlichen Schüler beäugten all diese Freunde von Harry und Mariah, sowie die Lehrer mit

ungläubigen und empörten Blicken und weigerten sich strikt mitzumachen.

Plötzlich brannte etwas Starkes in Mariah durch. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie das Bad der Vertrauensschüler verlassen hatte, ließ sie Harrys Hand los und erhob sich.

Sofort hafteten alle Blicke an ihr. Große Erwartung machte sich breit.

"Nein!", rief sie laut mit einem entschlossenen Blick zu Dumbledore und streckte ihren Becher in die Höhe. "Auf den _Frieden_!"

Sie fing sich einen höchst beeindruckten Blick von dem alten Mann hinter dem langen Tisch ein. Doch auf einmal ertönte das quietschende Geräusch der Bänke, die leicht über den Steinboden rutschten. Alle Schüler hatten sich nun erhoben und hielten ihre Trinkgefäße zur Decke empor.

"Auf den Frieden!", wiederholten sie und tranken ihren Kürbissaft in wenigen Zügen aus.

Nun sah Mariah wieder zu Dumbledore, der sie nun zufrieden angrinste. Auch er sprach diesen Tost aus und nahm wie die Lehrer einen großen Schluck vom Kürbissaft.

Daraufhin setzten sich alle wieder und warteten gespannt auf die nächsten Worte des Schulleiters.

"Gut, lasst unser Abschiedsmahl beginnen!"

Sofort tauchten wie schon am ersten September im letzten Jahr die schönsten und saftigsten Köstlichkeiten auf den Tischen auf.

Mariah sah für eine Weile nur stumm auf ihren Teller. Noch viel zu schockiert war sie über diesen plötzlichen Mut, der soeben über sie gekommen war. Sie hatte einfach gewollt, dass alle hier den Frieden und nicht sie oder Harry feiern sollten.

Sie spürte die Hand ihres Liebsten, die ihre erneut umfasste und sah in sein Gesicht.

"Das hast du gut gemacht", gab er zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Mariah lächelte und griff nun endlich nach drei Pfannkuchen, die sie auch sofort flink verspeiste.

Das Essen ging schnell vorbei und erneut erhob sich der Schuldirektor.

"Nun wird es Zeit die Schwellen der Hogwartsportale zu überqueren und nach Hause zurückzukehren. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen eine gute Heimreise und schöne Ferien!"

Alle Schüler und Lehrer klatschten und erhoben sich. Eilig gingen sie aus der Halle, um sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Harry und Mariah betraten irgendwie ziellos die Eingangshalle, wo sich nun alle Schüler sammelten und ihre Koffer und Käfige hinaus hievten. Am großen Eingangsportal des Schlosses stand Laura ohne Koffer neben Draco und trug seinen Nimbus zweitausendeins.

Mariah fiel ein, dass Laura ja mit Sicherheit in das Haus ihrer Mutter zurückkehren würde. Doch warum hatte sie keine Koffer bei sich? Und würde sie Mariah vielleicht mitnehmen?

Gerade wollte die junge Gryffindor zu ihr gehen, als sie auf einmal von hinten an der Schulter festgehalten wurde. Verwirrt wirbelte sie herum und stand nun vor Remus Lupin und Sirius Black.

"Entschuldige, aber wir wollten dich und Harry gerne etwas fragen", sagte Sirius.

Mariah und Harry sahen ihn neugierig an.

"Remus und ich würden uns wirklich sehr freuen, wenn ihr von jetzt an bei uns leben würdet."

Mariah klappte die Kinnlade herunter, Harry schnappte laut nach Luft.

"Endlich!", sagte er mit einem Strahlen in die grünen Augen. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du dein Angebot von damals endlich wiederholst!"

Sirius, der das als eine Zustimmung auffasste, lächelte und sah nun zu Mariah, die ihn noch immer mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

"Und? Möchtest du auch?"

Mariah konnte einfach nicht antworten. Zu tief saß der Schock über dieses unvorstellbare Angebot. Diese beiden Männer wollten ihr ein Zuhause geben - ein Zuhause, wo sie auch mit Harry leben würde! Aber warum auf einmal?

Remus, der sich die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten hatte, ging nun einen Schritt auf sie zu.

"Wir wollten Harry schon von Anfang an zu uns nehmen und da du seine Freundin bist und uns Albus Dumbledore darum gebeten hat, dich ebenfalls zu uns zu holen, würden wir dich sehr gerne bei uns haben", sagte er und sah sie schon wieder mit diesem liebevollen Lächeln an. Mariah wurde ein wenig rot und eine Freudenträne lief über ihre Wange.

"Wirklich?", fragte sie unsicher. Remus und Sirius nickten.

"D-Danke", sagte sie verlegen lächelnd. "Dann - dann muss ich schnell meinen Koffer packen."

"Nicht nötig", sagte Sirius abwimmelnd. "Wir fahren erst heut Nachmittag los, du hast also noch genug Zeit."

"Dann sollten wir beide uns aber schon mal bei den anderen verabschieden", meinte Harry.

"Nein, Harry, du kommst heute nicht mit", sagte Remus.

"WAS?", entfuhr es Harry und Mariah vor Entsetzen. Remus hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

"Tut uns ja wirklich Leid, aber da es im Ministerium in den letzten Wochen diesen ganzen Stress mit den Todessern gab, konnte Sirius noch nicht seine Vormundschaft für dich beantragen, Harry. Deshalb musst du die ersten Ferienwochen zu deinen Verwandten, bis Sirius dich zu uns holen kann", erklärte er.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Obwohl nun endlich die große Gefahr gebannt war, war er nun gezwungen, wieder zu den Dursleys zu gehen und sie die ersten Wochen der Sommerferien zu ertragen. Doch dann fiel bei ihm plötzlich der Groschen und er sah mit einer schlimmen Vorahnung zu Mariah.

"Aber das heißt ja dann ... dass wir beide ..."

"Ja", sagte Sirius mit beauerlicher Stimme. "Das heißt, dass ihr euch jetzt für die nächsten Wochen trennen müsst."

Erschrocken drehte Mariah ihr Gesicht zu Harry. Beide sahen sich nun lange und traurig an. Heute würden sie sich also fürs Erste voneinander verabschieden. Zum ersten Mal würden sie sich seit langem für so lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen. Doch warum nur ausgerechnet jetzt!

"Es geht leider nicht anders", beteuerte Remus, doch Mariah drehte sich in dem Augenblick wieder zu ihm um.

"Ist schon gut", meinte sie.

"Mariah?"

Überrascht sah Mariah an Remus vorbei und entdeckte Dumbledore, der auf die kleine Sippe zuging.

"Ja, Professor?"

"Bevor du gehst, würde ich dir gern etwas geben."

Plötzlich ertönte wieder diese wunderschöne Musik, gemischt mit einem hellen Vogelgesang und Fawkes, der wunderschöne Phönix schneite förmlich wie ein roter Goldsturm in die Eingangshalle herein. Einige Schüler beobachteten ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenen Mündern.

Fawkes landete elegant auf Dumbledores Schulter und erst jetzt konnte jeder erkennen, dass der schöne Vogel in den letzten Wochen nur zur Hälfte seine wahre Größe erreicht hatte.

Dumbledore ging nun weiter auf die verdutzte Mariah zu, bis er direkt vor ihr stand.

"Ich möchte dir gerne Fawkes schenken", sagte er und der Phönix flog nun auf Mariahs Schulter. Zu ihrer Überraschung war er kein bisschen schwer. Als sie Dumbledores Worte erst richtig realisierte, ließ sie ihren erstaunten Blick abwechselnd von ihm zu Fawkes gleiten.

"Marianne hätte sicher gewollt, dass er dir gehört", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

Mariah sah nun wieder Fawkes an, der sie neugierig mit seinen dunklen Augen betrachtete. Doch dann fiel sie einen Entschluss. Sie nahm Fawkes vorsichtig von ihrer Schulter und hielt ihn Dumbledore entgegen, auf dessen Schulter sich der Phönix erneut niederließ.

Vollkommen verwirrt, starrte Dumbledore dieses Mädchen an.

"Vielen Dank, aber ... ich denke, da irren Sie sich. Meine Mutter hat Ihnen Fawkes sicher nicht nur wegen der Prophezeiung übergeben ... Sondern auch, weil er für Sie war und ich möchte, dass Sie ihn behalten. Immerhin ... wird es doch sonst sehr einsam in Ihrem Büro sein", sagte Mariah sanft und streichelte Fawkes noch einmal über das Gefieder.

Dumbledore lächelte nun glücklich.

"Da hast du Recht", sagte er. Mariah lächelte ebenfalls.

"Kommt, der Zug fährt in fünfzehn Minuten los", sagte Sirius und nahm Harrys Koffer.

Harry und Mariah nickten und sahen noch einmal zu ihrem Schulleiter.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Professor", sagten beide.

"Auf Wiedersehen, passt gut auf euch auf."

Damit nahm Harry Hedwigs Käfig und verließ, mit Mariah, Sirius und Remus das Schloss.

Wenige Meter vor den Eingangsportalen standen bereits die pferdelosen Kutschen.

Remus fand noch schnell eine leere und half den anderen beim Einsteigen. Mariah sah kurz raus und entdeckte Ron, der Hermione mit einem abweisenden Blick die Tür einer weiteren leeren Kutsche offen hielt. Harry schaute neugierig über ihre Schulter und sah ebenfalls seine zwei besten Freunde.

Hoffentlich sprechen sich die beiden bald aus, hoffte er.

Nach einer Minute fuhren die Kutschen endlich los. Die Fahrt über zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade verlief ruhig und ohne Worte.

Als sie endlich am Bahnhof waren, sammelten sich alle auf dem Bahnsteig und stiegen hintereinander in den Hogwarts-Express ein.

Sofort entdeckte Mariah Laura und Draco in dem Getümmel und rannte zu ihnen. Die beiden Slytherins empfingen sie mit einem erfreuten Lächeln.

"Hey, dein Auftritt in der großen Halle war großartig!", sagte Draco anerkennend, wobei Laura bestätigend nickte.

Mariah bedankte sich und erhaschte plötzlich einen kurzen Blick auf Snape, der bei den pferdelosen Kutschen stand und wohl auf jemanden zu warten schien.

"Ich werde zu ihm ziehen", sagte Laura, als sie Mariahs Blick bemerkte. Diese sah sie mit offenem Mund an.

"Echt!" Laura nickte glücklich. Nun verstand Mariah auch, warum Laura keinen Koffer bei sich trug und weshalb Arabella Figg ihre Enkelin vorhin so böse gemustert hatte.

"Wo wohnt er denn, erkundigte sie sich.

"Hier in Hogsmeade. Und ... wo willst du denn nun eigentlich hin?"

Mariah lächelte und erzählte ihr und Draco, dass sie nun mit Harry, der aber erst später nachkommen würde, bei Remus Lupin und Sirius Black wohnen würde.

Nun wippte Laura aufgeregt mit ihren Füßen.

"Wow! Das ist ja wunderbar! Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall schreiben!", sagte sie endlos begeistert.

"Ich dir auch!", erwiderte Mariah.

"Darf ich den werten Damen auch schreiben?", fragte Draco.

"Natürlich darf der werte Herr", antworteten die Mädchen grinsend.

Nun drehte sich Mariah zu Harry um, der sich soeben mit Ron und Hermione unterhielt. So wie es aussah, erläuterte er ihnen gerade, was in den nächsten Wochen passieren würde. Auf einmal kam ein Junge mit einer großen Kamera, den Mariah irgendwie als Colin Creevey im Gedächtnis hatte, und sprach Harry an. Dieser drehte sich auf einmal zu ihr um und winkte sie zu sich. Mariah ging sofort zu Harry und sah ihn fragend an.

"Was ist?"

"Colin will von uns allen ein Gruppenfoto machen. Machst du mit?", fragte er sie.

"Klar!" sagte Mariah und wirbelte wieder zu Laura und Draco herum, die sie nun sich zu sich winkte.

"Colin Creevey macht ein Gruppenfoto von uns! Bitte macht mit!", bettelte sie förmlich.

"Au ja!", sagte Laura.

"Och nö!", nörgelte Draco genervt, wodurch er sich von Laura einen strengen Blick einfing.

"Na gut", murmelte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Nun stellten sich alle auf. Draco neben Laura, neben ihr Mariah und neben ihr Harry. Nur Ron und Hermione standen etwas abseits. Was war nur mit ihnen los?

"Nun kommt schon!", spornte Mariah sie lächelnd an.Ron und Hermione zögerten kurz, doch dann traten sie an Harry heran und sahen wie die anderen in Colins Kamera. Ein lautes Klicken ertönte und Colin nahm begeistert seine Kamera von seinem Gesicht.

"Super! Harry - schreibst du mir bitte deine Adresse auf? Dann kann ich dir mehrere Abzüge

schicken!", sagte er aufgeregt. Harry nickte und schrieb ihm eilig die Adresse des Ligusterweges Nummer vier auf. Colin entriss ihm daraufhin das Pergamentstück und stieg in den Zug ein.

Hermione und Ron gingen nun zu Mariah.

"Tschüss", sagte Ron.

"Ich wünsch dir schöne Ferien!", sagte Hermione mit einem Lächeln.

"Danke! Euch auch!", erwiderte Mariah.

Als Laura wieder näher an die Gruppe herantrat, verabschiedete sie sich auch bei den beiden und bei Harry. Dann ging sie wieder zurück zu Draco.

Nun standen sich Harry und Mariah schweigend gegenüber. Nun war der Augenblick gekommen.

"Ich ... möchte unseren Abschied nicht schlimmer machen als er schon ist", sagte Harry schließlich und gab Mariah einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dann nahm er Remus schnell den Koffer ab.

"Auf Wiedersehen! Ich freue mich schon, wenn ich zu euch kann!", sagte er.

Remus und Sirius schenkten ihm noch ein glückliches Lächeln, bevor er sich abwandte und in den Zug stieg.

Ungläubig, sah Mariah ihm hinterher. Was sollte das denn eben? Warum hatte er sich nicht richtig von ihr verabschiedet? Sie wusste, dass auch ihm die kurzzeitige Trennung schwer fiel, doch so ein Abschied dürfte einfach nicht sein.

Entschlossen, rannte sie an dem Zug entlang, bis sie das Abteil fand, in dem Harry, Ron und Hermione saßen. Sie klopfte an die Fensterscheibe und Harry öffnete es mit einem verwunderten Blick.

"Was sollte das eben?", wollte sie wissen. Harry sah sie überrumpelt an.

"Ich ... ich -"

"Denkst du etwa, du bist hier der Einzige, der unter unserer kurzen Trennung jetzt schon leidet!", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Aber ... wenn ich mich jetzt richtig von dir verabschiedet hätte, dann hätte ich dich bestimmt nicht mehr losgelassen!", erwiderte Harry. Nun sah er auf einmal zur Seite, zum anderen Ende des Bahnsteiges und Mariah sah ebenfalls hin. Dort standen Laura und Draco, die sich mit einem langen Kuss voneinander verabschiedeten.

"Wo wird denn Laura jetzt wohnen?", fragte Harry.

"Sie zieht zu ihrem Vater."

"Oh, das kann ja was werden."

Mariah lachte leise und sah Harry wieder ins Gesicht. Harry beugte sich weiter zu ihr runter. Ihr schönes Gesicht war nicht mehr so schön leicht gebräunt wie früher, sondern durch all die Ereignisse und den Mangel an Sonnenlicht sehr blass. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn förmlich an.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Pfeifen und Dampf quoll aus dem Schornstein des Zuges.

"Ich werde dir jeden Tag schreiben", sagte Harry.

"Tu das der armen Hedwig mal lieber nicht an."

Harry grinste breit.

"Berichte mir bitte alles ausführlich von deinem neuen Zuhause, ja?"

Mariah nickte und versank in dem Grün seiner Augen.

"Alles, was du willst", flüsterte sie, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Harry hielt sich mit der einen Hand am Fenster fest und mit der anderen streichelte er Mariahs Wange, wobei er ihren Kuss innig erwiderte. Es war für beide, als würde dies der letzte Kuss sein, der ihnen gewährt werden würde.

Ein weiteres lautes Pfeifen war zu hören und auf einmal setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Die Lippen der beiden Liebenden lösten sich augenblicklich, doch ihre Augen folgten sich noch lange.

Mariah rannte den Bahnsteig bis zum Ende entlang, bis sie schließlich stehen blieb und Harry solange zuwinkte, bis die lange, rote Schlange hinter den riesigen schottischen Bergen verschwand.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	26. Scherzepilog mit neuem Trailer

Abschlussepilog:

Hallo, all meine lieben und treuen Leser!

Vor ungefähr dreieinhalb Jahren habe ich angefangen, diese Geschichte zu schreiben und nun ist sie zu Ende. Diese Zeit war für mich stressig, aber auch sehr erfahrungsreich und schön.

Bevor ich angefangen habe zu schreiben, habe ich unzählige Fanfictions aus dem Internet auf meinen PC gespeichert.

Ich war fasziniert von ihnen, weil in manchen FF's Dinge vorkamen, von denen ich mir wünschte, dass sie in den Büchern auch wirklich eintreffen.

Ich habe deutsche Geschichten wie 'Harry Potter und der Drachenstein', - und der Erbe von Slytherin' von Lukas und dazu 'The Soul of Darkness' gelesen. Auch englische wie die Draco-Trilogie von Cassandra Claire und 'The Psychic serpent' habe ich mir reingezogen.

Mittendrin in meinem FF-Rausch ging es ab in den Urlaub zu der griechischen Insel Korfu. Der Aufenthalt dort war die Hölle und ich rate jedem, dort nicht hinzufliegen!

Jedenfalls habe ich fast jeden Tag am 'Kieselstrand' gelegen und Musik gehört. Währenddessen dachte ich nur an die ganzen FF's. Dann überlegte ich mir, was ich wohl gerne noch lesen würde. Es wäre doch toll, wenn Snape eine Tochter hätte, dachte ich damals, oder Voldemort hat ebenfalls eine Tochter, die mit Harry zusammenkommt.

In diesem Moment hörte ich 'All the thinks she said' und sofort bildete sich die Rohversion der Geschichte in meinem Kopf. Tausende von Ideen kamen in mir hoch.

Als ich endlich aus dem Urlaub zurück war, habe ich sofort angefangen das erste Kapitel zu schreiben. Doch es wurde miserabel und ich habe es sofort wieder gelöscht. Drei Tage lang habe ich meinen Computer nicht mehr angerührt. Doch die ganzen Ideen wollten mich einfach nicht mehr loslassen; also versuchte ich es nochmal.

Und es klappte! Danach folgte das zweite Kapitel, dann das dritte und so weiter!

Ich hatte meine Tage, wo mir jedes Wort zugeflogen kam und meine Tage, wo ich meinen typischen und leider sehr häufigen Schreibblockaden ausgesetzt war. Doch wie alle sehen können, habe ich es trotz viel vergossenem Blut, Schweiß und Tränen gg geschafft, alle Kapitel zu schreiben.

Jedoch war mein erstes Projekt eine große Herausforderung für mich. Denn ich hatte quasi zwei Hauptpersonen und musste immer zwischen den beiden wechseln, weil ich keine von ihnen vernachlässigen wollte.

Ich habe versucht, Joannes Figuren gut zu benutzen. Besonders diskret bin ich auf Dracos Persönlichkeit eingegangen. Er ist einer meiner Lieblingsfiguren und ich denke, dass er vielleicht noch eine Wandlung in den folgenden Büchern durchmachen wird. Ich habe versucht, allen einen Einblick in seine Gefühlswelt aus meiner Sicht zu vermitteln. Ich wollte auch, dass ihr seine Handlungen und seinen Wechsel zur anderen Seite gut nachvollziehen könnt, denn ich hasse FF's, wo manche vorher böse Personen auf einmal wie aus heiterem Himmel nett werden. So was kann ich nicht ab.

So! Ich glaube, zu der Entstehung hab ich genug gesagt!

Hiermit möchte ich mich wirklich bei jedem Leser dafür bedanken, dass er meine FF entdeckt, gelesen und kommentiert hat. Das alles hat mir Kraft gegeben, nicht aufzugeben und weiterzumachen.

TAUSEND KÜSSE AN ALLE!

Hier sind nun einige Scherzdialoge:

Die hier sind alle von meiner Freundin -Merle-:

Kapitel 11, Laura entdeckt Harry und Mariah in der Erdgrube:

"Was macht ihr denn da unten?", fragte Laura neugierig.

"Kaffee trinken, was sonst! Hol uns rauf!", lachte Mariah.

Kapitel 12, Harry kitzelt Mariah auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle:

"Was ist denn mit denen los?", fragte Ginny ihren Bruder.

"Ehrlich gesagt ... Sie sind verheiratet, haben acht Kinder und feiern bald goldene Hochzeit", antwortete dieser.

Draco will Laura davon überzeugen, dass er zu der Maleinbrennung muss:

"Tut mir Leid, meine Süße. Aber mein Entschluss steht fest", murmelte er.

Laura hob erschrocken den Kopf.

"Aber -"

"Ich werde zurückkommen -"

"Ach quatsch, das meinte ich nicht! Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

Mariah bittet Harry, ihr den Tarnumhang zu leihen:

"Aha. Äh, Harry? Könntest du mir vielleicht einen kleinen Gefallen tun?"

"Ja natürlich! Was soll es sein? Lederstiefel? Ein Kuss? Eine Nacht mit mir? Oder soll ich strippen?"

Ron erzählt von Mrs Abdullas Zusammenbruch:

"Ihr werdet es nicht glauben! Mrs Abdulla hat unten in der Großen Halle den Artikel gelesen! Dann hat sie hysterisch rumgeschrien und ist mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch umgekippt!", prustete Ron mit der Hand vor dem Mund und schien sich gar nicht mehr einzukriegen.

Kapitel 13, Draco erhält das Dunkle Mal:

"Morsmorde!", rief er. Ein rotes Licht erschien an der Zauberstabsspitze und eine Art kleines Feuer entflammte auf Dracos Unterarm. Dieser fühlte sich als ob ihm jemand ein Brandeisen auf die Haut pressen oder ein Messer darin hin und her drehen würde und hin und her und hin und her und hin und her und hin und ... (werd fertig ¬-¬) ... und rund herum, das ist nicht schwer!

Harry will Mariah sein Liebe gestehen:

"Ich ... ich habe ... mich ... Ach verdammt! Leck mich!" Knall (Tür zu)

Harry wartet auf ihre Antwort:

Harry sah sie unsicher und mit roten Wangen an und wartete ihre Reaktion ab auf den Füßen wipp und pfeif

Laura erzählt Mariah von Harrys seltsamen Verhalten:

"Harry hat sich auch sehr seltsam verhalten. Stell dir vor, dieser Trottel hat mich doch tatsächlich gefragt, wer ich bin! Armer Irrer. Gedächtnisverlust ist keine schöne Sache", sagte Laura und schüttelte den Kopf.

Vielen Dank, -Merle-!

Diese sind von mir:

Kapitel 10, Draco und Laura tanzen miteinander:

Beim letzten Ablauf der Melodie beugte sich Laura elegant nach hinten und Draco hielt sie sanft an der Hüfte fest. Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Knacken.

"Äh ... könnte mir vielleicht mal jemand helfen?", wimmerte Laura.

Kapitel 11, Draco zeigt Mariah seine Narbe:

Draco öffnete sein weißes Hemd und entblößte somit seine Brust. Mariahs Augen weiteten sich.

Wow, hat der ein geiles Gestell, dachte sie nur.

Harry und Draco kabbeln sich wieder:

"Keine Angst, Potter! Ich hätte deiner Freundin schon nichts getan", schnarrte Draco.

"Halt's Maul, Malfoy!"

"Hört auf euch hier wie zwei kleine Bengel zu streicheln!", fauchte Laura die beiden an.

Draco und Harry sahen sie vollkommen verdutzt an, doch dann fielen sich die beiden in die Arme.

"Aber das machen wir doch sooooooooo gerne!", johlen beide lachend.

(Ich habe mich mal verschrieben und habe statt 'streiten' 'streicheln' geschrieben. Ich habe so gegackert)

Kapitel 19, Ron will Hermione noch einmal auf das Ultimatum ansprechen:

"Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Harry. Ron wandte sich ihm zu.

"Zum Gemeinschaftsraum! Ich muss unbedingt mit ihr reden!", antwortete er entschlossen. Bevor er gehen konnte, hielt Harry ihn jedoch am Umhang fest, wodurch Ron ihn verwundert ansah.

"Zu was soll das bringen? Es wäre nicht gut sie in ihrer Entscheidung auch noch zu beeinflussen!"

"Ja aber ... was soll ich denn sonst machen? Hier nur rumsitzen und diese dämlichen Erbsen zählen?", fragte Ron.

"Ja! Warum denn nicht?"

Ron sah ihn verdutzt an, zuckte die Achseln und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Eine Erbse ... zwei Erbsen, drei Erbsen... "

Kapitel 20, Mariah verdunkelt das Lehrerzimmer, um die Spuren auf dem Erlenmeyerkolben zu zeigen:

Die Vorhänge verdeckten die Fenster und es war nun stockfinster. Gerade wollte Mariah mit Draco anzählen, als sie plötzlich Snapes Stimme hörte.

"Neh-nehmen Sie Ihre Finger da weg! Sie Perverser!"

Hihi, ich hoffe, die Dialoge haben euch gefallen. Ich bin übrigens ein großer Fan von Drabbles gg. Falls ihr nun doch noch ein paar Ideen habt, könnt ihr sie mir ruhig schicken und ich werde die besten noch einmal mit diesem Dialog hochladen.

Und nun mein letztes Special! Der Trailer für die Fortsetzung von 'Dunkle Vergangenheit'. Ich habe großen Spaß dabei gehabt, ihn zu entwerfen. Der Chor, der dabei singt, den stell ich mir ungefähr so vor wie den Chor in dieser 'EAGames-Werbung' vom Spiel 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. Ich liebe diese Werbung und die Musik erst recht!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Grübeln, was alles in der Fortsetzung passieren wird!

Eine Eule wird im Flug von einem Pfeil getroffen.

Langsamer Bildwechsel. Eine leise, düstere Musik ertönt.

Die Eule liegt mit einem Pfeil im Bauch und mit starren Augen tot auf der Erde.

Langsamer Bildwechsel.

Der Tagesprophet mit der Überschrift 'Der Junge, der lebt und die Tochter des Dunklen Lords - EIN PAAR!' versinkt in einer schmutzigen Pfütze.

Eine fremde Stimme:

_'Der kurze Frieden ...'_

Harry sieht sich das Gruppenfoto vom Bahnhof an und streicht mit seinen Fingern über Mariahs Gesicht.

Mariahs Stimme im Hintergrund während des Bildwechsels:"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry!"

Harry und Mariah fliegen mit ihren Feuerblitzen fröhlich durch die Gegend. Eine etwas gebirgige, grüne Landschaft ist um sie herum.

_'... hält nicht lange an ...'_

Harry, Mariah, Sirius, Remus, Draco und Laura sitzen an einem Tisch. Mariah versorgt Lauras Arm, der sehr zerkratzt ist.

"Irgendetwas hat uns da draußen angegriffen", erzählt Laura. Während dieser Worte blitzen zwei gelbe, ovale Augen im Dunkeln des Waldes hell auf.

"Vielleicht Todesser, die noch frei rumlaufen und sich an euch rächen wollen?", fragt Remus.

Schneller Bildwechsel. Musik gewinnt an Dynamik.

Hermione öffnet verwirrt das Fenster des Zugwagons und erstarrt.

"Wir fahren rückwärts!", ruft sie panisch.

Der Wagon springt aus den Gleisen, überschlägt sich und explodiert beim Aufprall.

"Ich bin mir sicher, das war kein Unfall", sagt Mariah am Lagerfeuer zu Harry.

_'Ein alter Freund kehrt zurück ...'_

Ein sechzehnjähriger Junge steht vorne in der Großen Halle und zieht seine Kapuze nach hinten. Seine Augen sind kastanienbraun und seine Haare beige.

Ein klingenartiges Geräusch ertönt.

Eine runde Brosche an einem schwarzen Umhang wird sehr nahe gezeigt.

Auf ihr ist ein seltsam geschnörkeltes, silbernes 'F' abgebildet .

Kamera wechselt langsam mit kurzer aggressiver Musik abwechselnd zu Mariah, Laura und Draco.

Alle drei sind sehr schockiert.

Harry läuft mit Ron und Hermione einem Gang entlang. Es ist bereits Abend und die Fackeln brennen an den Wänden.

"Mariah hat mir noch nie von ihm erzählt", sagt Harry nachdenklich.

Der fremde Junge steht neben dem Gryffindortisch und küsst Mariahs Handrücken.

Alle und auch Mariah sehen ihn erschrocken an.

"Aber wenn Mariah, Laura und auch Malfoy diesen Jason kennen..."

Der Junge tanzt eng mit Mariah zusammen während des Weihnachtsballs.

Er küsst dabei ihren Hals.

"... dann kennen sie ihn bestimmt aus ihrer Todesserzeit", vermutet Hermione.

_'Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen ...'_

Im Hintergrund ertönt ein schauriger, schneller Kirchenchor.

Laura ist im Verbotenen Wald. Vor ihr steht ein majestätisches Einhorn.

Auf diesem sitzt eine Person, die von einem langen, weißen Umhang verhüllt ist.

Langsamer Bildwechsel. Gesang wird leiser.

Ein zerschlitztes Portrait eines alten Mannes im grünen Gewand wird gezeigt.

Laura läuft langsam durch einen stockdunklen Tunnel, an dessen Decke tausende von bunten Windspielen aus Glas hängen. Leise Klanggeräusche ertönen.

_'... werden erneut wachgerufen ...'_

Ein kleiner Junge lugt hinter einem Busch hervor. Erschrocken sieht er aus.

Ein Mädchen zwischen sieben und acht Jahren steht nackt vor ihm und sieht ihn mit gehetzten, vertränten Augen an. Ihre langen welligen Haare wehen ihm Wind.

Der sechzehnjährige Junge steht vor Harry und grinst ihn hämisch an.

"Ich kenne Mariah viel besser als du, Harry. Ich war bei ihr, als sie am schlimmsten gelitten hat", sagt er amüsiert.

Harry starrt ihn wütend an.

Gesang wird langsamer und gruseliger.

_'Unterdrückte Gefühle ...'_

Eine Hand streicht vorsichtig über einen nackten, schlanken Bauch.

Zwei Erwachsene (eine Person mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren, eine andere mit langen, schwarzen Haaren) liegen auf einem Bett und küssen sich innig.

Bei beiden Szenen sind die Zimmer dunkel.

_'... kommen zum Vorschein ...'_

Gesang wird wieder schneller.

Ron umarmt Hermione sanft von hinten.

Mariah sitzt im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Harrys Schoß.

Er küsst zärtlich ihren Hals.

_'... Auch alte Feinde ...'_

Lucius zieht den schwer verletzten Draco am Kragen brutal zu sich hoch.

_'... und neue Feinde ...'_

"Kommt zu mir...", flüstert eine seltsame Stimme.

Die Kamera fährt blitzschnell durch die Gänge.

Harry und Mariah wachen schweißgebadet in ihren Betten auf.

Kirchenchor wird nun sehr laut und schnell und Hintergrundsmusik wird aggressiver und schneller wie der Bildwechsel.

Der blaue Ford Anglia fliegt mit einem lauten Krach in den See.

Ein riesiger Skelettvogel mit langem Schnabel und großen Flügeln, die schwarzen, zerrissenen Umhängen ähneln, sitzt auf einem knochigen Baum und kreischt laut.

Laura, Mariah, Draco und Hermione schießen unter Wasser einige Flüche auf etwas ab.

Langsamer Bildwechsel.

Ein großer Wolf sitzt auf einem Hügel im Antlitz des Mondes.

Eine Person steht vor ihm und hebt beschwörend die rechte Hand.

Der Wolf heult laut.

Schneller Bildwechsel

Harry schießt einen Fluch auf Draco.

Er schießt zur selben Zeit.

Beide Flüche prallen mit einem lauten Knall aufeinander.

Währenddessen ertönt Harrys Stimme:"Ich habe es immer gewusst! Du bist ein eiskalter Todesser!"

Langsamer Bildwechsel. Chor wird nun wieder langsamer und etwas leiser.

Draco beugt sich zu einem Trümmerhaufen herunter und hebt Harrys zerbrochene, mit Blut beschmierte, Brille auf.

Er grinst scheinheilig.

Seine Stimme sagt im Hintergrund:"Ich schwöre dir, Potter! Wenn es keine Menschen mehr gäbe, für die ich gegen die schwarze Magie kämpfe, dann hätte ich dich schon längst umgebracht!"

Der Junge beugt sich zu Dracos Gesicht runter, der an einer Wand gelehnt sitzt.

Die Wange des Jungen berührt Dracos.

"Du bist perfekt", murmelt der Junge.

Laura ist in einem tiefen Brunnen und klettert mit zerkratztem Gesicht nach oben. Sie schaut nach oben und erstarrt, da etwas auf sie zu schnellt.

Bildschirm wird schwarz.

Chor verstummt nun vollkommen. Musik wird langsamer und fast lautlos.

Harry und Mariah sind in einer riesigen Kerkerhalle, die mit Pflanzen und Statuen überfüllt ist.

Überwältigt sehen sie sich um.

"Dabei habe ich mir vorgenommen, nie wieder hierher zu kommen", meint Harry im Hintergrund.

Der gewaltige Kopf eines Basilisken ist nur wenige Zentimeter vor Mariahs Gesicht (Seitenprofil).

Mariahs Gesicht wird gezeigt. Es ist voller Entsetzen und kreidebleich.

Chor ertönt wieder sehr leise und wird bis zum Ende hin immer lauter.

"Ich dagegen habe wohl nur darauf gewartet hierher zu kommen...", sagt sie im Hintergrund und greift hastig nach einer Phönixfeder, die an ihrem Haar geflochten ist.

"...und ihn zu treffen", fügt sie hinzu und reißt die Feder aus ihren Haaren.

Die Feder wird lang und leuchtet hell auf.

Letztes Wort vom Chor wird sehr langgezogen.

Damit schlägt sie in Richtung Kamera zu.

Bildschirm wird mit einem lauten Knall schwarz.

HARRY POTTER FANFICS

präsentiert

DAS SCHICKSAL DER ERBIN

Fortsetzung von Dunkle Vergangenheit

Autorin: Mehlsuppe

Nun verabschiede ich mich erstmal von euch allen und bedanke mich nochmal herzlich bei jedem. Ich mach jetzt erstmal eine kleine Schreibpause, um mich zu erholen!

Kuss, eure Mehlsuppe-°!


End file.
